Resident Adviser
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Bella is in her second year at UW and she ends up paired with Edward –basketball superstar– as RAs for their year. How far would he go to get her? Would she fall for his antics, knowing his history with girls? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Same old, same old

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**I know I have a few other stories started, but I had this one for so long in my computer that I really wanted to share it. It's an experiment let's say. I don't promise to update regularly and for this one - more than any other - I expect feedback. **

**For now, it is in BPOV, but that may change. Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm As you know by now, remove the spaces. **

**Now, beta'd by Pastiche. Lethe and Kimmydonn. **

**BPOV**

My truck sputtered and stopped in my parking spot. Thankfully, it was there and not on the highway. I was sure it had died. Six hours of driving from Forks to Seattle had been too much for it. I even drove slowly, making a four-hour drive, a six-hour one, but my poor truck gave its last breath.

I was here early, having asked to be given the position of the girls' resident adviser, to get some money. It was my second year here, and I loved this place. I had actually made friends and been included in the social life.

I took my luggage and made my way to my room. As I arrived on my floor, none other than Edward Cullen greeted me… or his back. His hands were on the wall, having _another_ girl squished between him and the wall, dry humping her or God knew what.

"Greetings, Cullen," I said tersely as I passed him.

He turned to me, grinning. "Well, if it isn't our new RA. Good to see you, Swan."

I opened my door and slammed it closed, repulsed by his behavior.

Nothing should surprise me anymore when it came to him. He was the basketball star, every girl's dream and an arrogant jerk. I had seen him in the past year, with various girls, everyday a new one. Where he found them, I had no idea, but he kept disgusting me everyday, more and more.

He was friends with and related to Jasper and Emmett respectively and, unfortunately, I had to endure his presence every time I went out with my friends. Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, and Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, were roomed together and they lived in the room across from mine. I had the privilege to live alone for half of last year until Tanya Denali was moved in my room. It had been hell, and I was going prematurely white. Especially when Edward took an interest in her and they were in my room constantly, making me almost move in with Alice and Rosalie. She had been with him for a week; a horrible, excruciatingly long week.

_Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear!_ Tanya sauntered into the room.

Here, I hoped to be alone for a few days until classes started. No such luck.

"Isabella!" she squealed with fake enthusiasm. "Isn't it amazing to be back?" I cringed at her use of my full name and continued to unpack, not paying attention to her.

"Have you seen Edward? He didn't even greet me! He is so mean…" she whined.

"I'm sure he didn't see you. He was busy trying to find how far his tongue could get down that girl's throat last time I checked," I quipped, and closed my dresser. "I'm out of here." I took a stack of papers I had to fill in and to write schedules and stuff. Why did I choose to do this? Oh right, I needed money for a new car.

I knocked to Alice's room, ignoring Edward's stare on the back of my head. _Wasn't he busy? Why was he staring?_

The door opened, and I rushed past Rosalie, inside.

"What's the rush, Bella? Don't you know it's polite to greet your friends?"

"Hello, Rose. If you hadn't noticed, it's a little crowded in the hallway," I explained and slumped on her chair at the desk.

"Bella Boop!" I jumped, almost falling off the chair. _Oh, who am I kidding?_ Falling off the chair and earning a booming laugh from Emmett, like always. I had gotten drunk and tried to prove to the boys that I could throw the ball in the basket and managed to dislocate my middle finger and then hopped around wailing, "Boop! Boop!" Since then, he kept calling me Bella Boop.

"Emmett!" I hissed and stood up, rubbing my head where I had hit it.

"What's this?" he asked, entertained watching the papers.

"RA stuff," I muttered, and started working on it.

The chorus of "Don't cha" echoed in the room, getting my attention.

"Rosie, tell me the punishment is over," Emmett begged before he answered his phone.

"Good one, Rose." I laughed and she shrugged.

"212. Why?... Oh, sure, come over." He grinned and hung up. Before I could ask who it was, a knock on the door made me yell angrily.

"Tell me you didn't tell Cullen to come here!"

Mister Arrogant entered the room. "You think so highly of me, Swan."

"Leave," I snapped.

"Emmett invited me here."

"It's Rose's room. Go to Emmett's room if you want to talk with him."

"Why don't you let Miss Ice Queen choose to do that?"

"I think I have a right to say this considering I am RA!"

He cocked his head. "I always liked them feisty. I'm sure you'd mak-" I threw my pencil at him, hitting him on his shoulder.

"Just get out!" I yelled.

"Come on. Let's go before she kills you, Captain," Emmett chuckled, amused and pushed Cullen out of the room.

"Why don't you stand up for me? You always stay back and enjoy the show!" I screamed at Rosalie, my blood boiling at how angry I was.

"I wonder how long it takes until you two realized that all this banter is actually sexual frustration," she mused.

"It is _not_! I despise Cullen!"

"Sure, sweetie. Do you need help with the schedules?"

I nodded, and we started writing them.

Suddenly, I realized I had to meet the RA for boys. "I have to go meet the boys' RA," I told Rose, took the signed papers, and made my way to the office.

Miss Cope told me that he would be in any minute. As she finished telling me that, the door opened. _What had I done wrong, God?_

"Evening, Miss Cope." Cullen smiled widely, turning his charm on the poor woman.

"Edward, I'm sure you know Miss Swan, here. You'll make a great team."

_Someone shoot me, now!_

"When can I write my resignation?" I asked hurriedly, hoping to get out of this mess.

"You can't. You're chosen for this year," she told me, dazed.

"Ditching me, Swan? Didn't you hear Miss C? We'll make a great team!" he asked, amused, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Take your hands off me!" I snapped and shoved his arm from my shoulder. "Let's get this over with. I'll tell you what I decided and then pray to never have to talk with you again."

"My room?" he smirked.

"There's a marvelous place called library. Have you heard of it?" I asked.

"The benches it is then," he said, confidently as if that was what I had said. I agreed. It wasn't his room, at least.

We sat down on an empty bench, and I went through everything I had written earlier. When I raised my eyes to him, he wasn't even paying attention. He was texting someone.

"Did you even hear me, Cullen?" I asked, aggravated by his behavior.

"Huh? Yeah, sure: help people around, advise them, blah blah blah…"

"Why do I bother?" I moaned.

"Fuck! Quick, hide me!" I watched him, amused, as he stuck his head behind my back. I watched a girl walking toward us. She was short – the girl I had seen him dry humping earlier. "Is she still here?" Cullen asked, scared.

"Yes, and she's coming toward us. She saw you. It's like hiding an elephant behind a mouse," I laughed and got up.

He caught my wrist. "No! And did you just compared me to an elephant?" he frowned.

"Eddie!" The girl had reached us.

"Please, Bella."

_Wow_, _an improvement. He has never called me Bella. _I shrugged, patting his head. "Your problem," I said, turning and leaving. I heard him mutter a faint, "Help!" but it could have been my imagination.

Classes started and everything went back to normal; as normal as it had been since I made friends with the Cullens and Whitlocks last year.

"_Need help?" a tall_, _blond guy asked politely when he saw me tugging at the heavy luggage._

"_If it isn't too much trouble…" I rasped and put the luggage down on the fifth step of the first landing. I was pathetic, not even able to carry my stuff to my room. _

"_It would be my pleasure," he said lightly. "By the way, I'm Jasper."_

"_Bella." I shook his hand. "Room 213."_

"_That's cool! My girlfriend and my sister have 212," he said happily._

"_Nice. I'll make sure to meet them."_

"_Uh huh! I'll tell Alice what I saw!" A big guy came to Jasper and caught his head in a head lock. He was burly and he looked more like a goofball than a bad ass._

"_She's Bella. I'm only helping her. Bella, unfortunately, this is Alice's brother." I had figured out that Alice was his girlfriend._

"_So you're helping strangers and not family? Rosie is irate," the boy said. He turned to me. "The fucker forgot to mention my name." He should have patted his chest and said 'I'm Tarzan'. "I'm Emmett."_

"_Good to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand. "I have another luggage," I told him._

"_Bring it on!" He flexed his muscles and shoved Jasper out of the way._

"_I'll leave it outside the room?"_

"_The door is open," I said over my shoulder as I followed Emmett downstairs and into the parking lot._

"_Where is he?" An angry, beautiful, blonde girl screeched as she saw Emmett._

"_He was helping Bella." He pointed to me. She scrutinized me, up and down, scrunching her nose. I blushed and mumbled my name._

"_And you are helping her too? God! What did I do to deserve such family and friends?" she groaned._

"_Ask Eddie. He might help you," Emmett said making Rose look venomously at him._

"_The wretch disappeared with a girl," she spat, making Emmett boom a loud laugh._

"_Sounds like him."_

_Emmett and Jasper helped me carry all the heavy things. Later that night, we gathered in my room. I met Alice too, she was a living ball of energy._

_When classes started and, I had breakfast in a small café with Alice, I met her _other_ brother, Edward._

_He entered the café with a girl on his back. She was giggling and doing other silly things stupid girls do. He put her down and simply abandoned her, coming to our table._

"_Alice, an idiot is coming to our table," I said, disgusted._

"_Edward," she greeted without even turning._

"_How did you know?" he asked, intrigued and then grinned slyly at me. "And you are…?"_

"_Bella. _Not_ a pleasure," I said, disgusted by his behavior._

"_Unfortunately, he is my brother, too," Alice informed me._

_I looked at the girl he had abandoned. She stayed on the same spot, gazing at him dazed. I was physically sick._

"_Hi!" a girl from one of my classes said to him, turning his attention to her. He smiled and raised an eyebrow._

"_Hello, Jane."_

"_Jessica," she corrected him and, to my utter disgust, kissed him. The other girl left the café in tears._

"_I've lost my appetite. I'll see you later, Alice."_

_On my way to classes, a girl I hadn't seen in my life stopped me. "Have you seen Edward?" If I hadn't met him a moment ago, I would have said no and shocked her. He seemed pretty well known around here. How was that possible? We were here for a mere week!_

"_Yes, he was in that café with a girl."_

_Her eyes cut behind me. "Oh, girl, that one is his sister!" she said with a sneer. And skipped to his side. They had left, too. He smirked at Alice, who had said something to him, and then he put an arm around this – _third _– girl's shoulder and leaned to kiss her._

_I rolled my eyes at the sick boy and made my way to class. Little did I know that was his usual behavior. He was a player. No one would have guessed he was related with those people I called my friends._

I didn't have much free time so it was a miracle to have dinner 'as a family' as Emmett called it. I dipped a fry in ketchup and stuck it in my mouth as I was waiting, for the boys to get to Rose and Alice's room.

"You think they forgot?" Alice asked, concerned, glancing at the watch.

"They're boys." I sighed and chewed on another fry.

The door opened and the three of them entered the room. "I've lost my appetite," I muttered and leaned back against the wall, pushing the fries away.

The boys hadn't even showered. They were sweaty and smelling, and Cullen had a cocky grin on his face.

"Sorry, we're late. This one here was punished," Jasper drawled and punched Cullen's arm.

"What did you do? Show up late, again?" Alice laughed.

"He actually was a disaster, which is a start."

"Shut up, fucker!" Cullen snapped and plopped down next to me, taking _m_y fries and starting to eat them.

"Ex-_fucking_-cuse me!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, you were eating them? Too bad." The jerk shrugged and kept eating. I wished he would choke on them.

"Has the world turned upside down? Have you lost your eyesight?" I asked, entertained by the news.

"I couldn't run," he grunted.

"Tell them what Jared did," Emmett boomed, laughing.

Cullen cringed. He actually _cringed_. "Nothing. In my defense, I had no idea she was with him."

"Oh, I've waited for this moment for so long! Do tell me, Cullen, what did this Jared do to you?" I asked, suddenly interested in his life. I have waited for a jealous boyfriend to come on him for a long time.

"He kneed him in the balls," Emmett laughed. "Punched him and told him, what was it, Eddie? 'Touch my girl and I'll destroy your pretty face?'"

I laughed, tears spilling from my eyes. "I'll ask him to do it again. I want to see it," I said grinning.

"That's quite enough, Swan! Stop laughing," he snapped. "Ow, fuck! It hurts," he grunted and touched his jaw, gingerly.

I looked at it and sure enough, there was a big red bruise and it was swelling. Jared was true to his words. Destroying Cullen's pretty face. I shook my head, trying to understand why I suddenly care for the jerk.

"Do you have ice, Rose?" I asked. Everyone grew quiet and watched me surprised. I blushed at the attention.

"Sure she has! She's the Ice Queen. She spews ice and distributes it for free when someone isn't doing as she says!" Cullen said snarkily.

"I have." She grinned and tossed a pack of ice at me. "And you spew and sleep in shit," she spat to him, making everyone crack up.

I put it on his face. "Keep it there."

His eyes widened and grew a shade darker. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome, I guess," I said and got up. "I'm heading back. I'm knackered." They were all gaping at me. _What had I done wrong?_ I always helped people. It was the first time I helped Cullen, yes, but he was hurt, right? "Good night." No one answered and I left, annoyed by their behavior.

Next morning, I could tell from the second I woke up that it would be an interesting day. Tanya was awake, which was unusual. "Good morning."

I stared at her and nodded, making my way to the bathroom. I had warm water and I didn't slip – a definite sign something was different. On my way back to my room, I bumped into someone, not paying attention where I was going.

"Hey." I gasped and raised my eyes to Cullen. He had finished his own shower, and he looked very good when he was wet. _Bad brain_! Something had happened last night, something changed.

"Hi." I managed to take my eyes off his chest and set them on his face. He was smirking. _Still the same jerk._ I pushed past him.

"Wait! I need to talk with you," he said and sprinted after me.

"Can't it wait?"

"Nope. See… Miss Cope said we should do stuff together to show we are a team," he said carefully, gauging my reaction.

"Do stuff?" I exclaimed and turned to face him.

"Yes, like you coming to my practices or games and me coming to… whatever you are doing."

"I am attending UW Earth Club. Why should I believe you? You could have just cooked this up," I sneered.

"I didn't, I swear," he promised, running his hand through his wet hair. I knew him well enough to know that was a nervous habit.

"Cullen, you have one minute to say why exactly you want me at your practice, and stop lying to me."

"Gee… Fine, I thought it would be good if people saw us together. We could make a better impression as RAs or something," he tried to pacify me.

"One condition," I told him, knowing he won't accept it. He grinned and folded his arms on his chest, waiting for the condition. "You have to come and attend the club with me."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Take it or leave it," I snickered, patted his cheek, and turned to leave when I heard him moan in pain.

I turned back to see him holding his cheek. "Oh shit, I'm sorry."

"Sure, sure," he muttered and disappeared down the hallway to his room. I honestly hadn't meant to hurt him.

I went to my room and got dressed. I had to grab something to eat and go to class. There was still an hour until classes started, but I knew the shops were full at this hour. I needed a coffee.

I was in the mood for a Caramel Macchiato, so as soon as I entered Starbucks, that's what I asked for.

"Make it two," a quiet voice said from behind me, making me jump.

"Caramel, Cullen?" I asked sarcastically.

"Have a problem with it, Swan?"

"Nope. Have you thought of my proposal?" _I have thought of your naked chest. _I should shut down my brain and restart it, something had happened to it last night.

"Actually, I accept," I informed him.

"$6,30," the seller told us. Cullen threw his card to him. "For both."

"That's hardly necessary. I won't fall for this," I sighed, aggravated with his behavior.

"I still don't understand what's wrong with you," he muttered.

I took my coffee. "Thanks for paying it, Cullen."

"I have practice, tonight. 7 PM," he yelled after me. I groaned and went on my way to my class.

I met with Alice for lunch. It was embarrassing. I had no idea where the practice was held. "Alice…"

"Yes, Bella," she said impatiently, not lifting her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Where is the practice?" I asked, off-handed.

"In the outside court, of course," she said automatically. I got up, trying to leave before she realized what I asked. "Wait! Why?" _Fabulous_. I sat back down.

"No reason. I wanted to know… I'm the RA and I should help people around. Someone asked me and I would have no idea what to tell them." She seemed to buy my explanation. Until Mister Captain made an appearance.

"You're wrong Alice," he chuckled. "We're having practice at Hec Edmunson Pavillion."

"Really?" she bounced, her book forgotten.

Cullen nodded and sat next to me, throwing a Mars chocolate bar in front of me. I eyed it dubiously. "It's not poisoned."

"Smooth, dear brother," Alice laughed, watching me, entertained. _To pick the chocolate bar or not to pick it?_ I bit my lip, glanced at him then at Alice's sparkling eyes.

"Cool, we're having Mars!" Jacob Black, someone I didn't really interact with, said from behind me and snatched the bar.

"You snooze you lose, Swan," Cullen chuckled and shrugged.

"Fuck off, Cullen."

"Bella, you know, I'm Cullen too," Alice pouted.

"I was talking to him!" I pointed to her brother who had turned around and was talking with Jacob Black.

"Oh Jake, why did you leave me there?" a girl squeaked and wrapped her arms around his arms.

Cullen's eyes roamed her body, and he grinned slowly at her. "Edward Cullen. You are?" he said cockily and extended his hand.

_Didn't he see her arms around his friend?_

"Take your mind off it or what Jared did to you would be nothing," Jacob snapped.

"Ouch. Really, who's she?"

"My little sister, Rebecca."

"He's Edward? _The_ Edward?" she asked, excited.

"That's what they call me these days? That would be me, Rebecca," he smirked, oblivious to Jacob's glare.

By the end of the lunch, she managed to write her room number on his hand.

"Hey, Cullen!" I yelled after him before going to my class.

Both Alice and Edward turned. "Not you, Alice." I smiled and turned to her brother. "If you want tonight to happen then I trust you to be in the library this Saturday at nine AM."

"Nine? Have you gone mad? Fine, fine," he grumbled when I glared.

"What are you doing tonight, Bella?" Alice asked me, fearfully.

"You'll see," I groaned, not wanting to think of it.

After classes, I went back to my room and was glad to see I was alone. _Now, what do people wear at a basketball practice?_ I went through all my clothes, coming out with a band shirt and a pair of washed jeans – I hadn't worn them in my life.

I made my way to the arena.

"Bella?" I turned to Rose and smiled. _Here it comes_.

"Hey!" I said, nonchalantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, astonished.

"Watching the practice," I answered and bit my lip. _Wasn't that what people were doing here?_

Emmett came out of the locker rooms as I was making my escape to an empty seat. There were many empty. _Why hadn't Cullen told me that people DON'T come to practices?_

"Boop, nice to see a new face!" Emmett boomed. Now, everyone that knew my horrid nickname knew I was here. I showed him my middle finger and sat down, huffing.

"What's with you? You can tell me, I'm like your big brother. You don't get enough sleep?" he asked, professionally and sat next to me.

"Just go play, or whatever," I grumbled.

He got up, sighing. "It's the lack of action, I'm telling you," he muttered to Rose and left. She giggled as she sat next to me.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" she asked me, amused.

"I'm lost… I found this big building…." I grumbled.

"Sure, Bella. '_Do you have some ice?'_" she mocked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I thought friends helped each other," I said, raising my chin, watching ahead of me, seeing nothing.

"Friends? Since when were you friends with Edward?"

"We're not," I said, quickly.

They all came out and I sat there, watching as they stretched and chased each other around. Coach Shaw was yelling from time to time.

"Hey, guys! Bella, nice to see you here," Alice said, out of breath as she sat next to me on the other side. She had probably been held up by Jasper somewhere.

"Maybe I just wanted to stay alone. Have any of you thought that?" I groaned and slumped on the chair.

They shrugged and started talking about the boys. They knew so much about basketball and the team… I was jealous.

"Where's Paul? Has anyone seen him?" Coach yelled.

"Busy with chicks, probably," a boy, I didn't know, muttered.

"Why don't you make a hundred push-ups?" the coach asked him. He fell on spot and started executing. This looked like army to me.

"Who's he?" I found myself asking.

"The famous Jared. The one that kneed Edward," Alice giggled.

"Oh."

From my lack of knowledge, I still could see how good Cullen was at this. He jumped the highest and even threw a ball over his shoulder, and could even make a basket over his shoulder.

"Break!" Coach yelled.

I turned to ask the girls what happened now only to find myself alone. They were already running down and kissing their boyfriends. It was sick if you asked me. They were each dating the other's brother.

"Why the long face, Swan? I know I smell." I jumped and turned my head to the person in front of me. Cullen was straddling the chair in front of me, smirking.

"They left," I said pathetically and gestured to Alice and Rose.

He shrugged and leaned closer, eyeing me or rather… my chest, something below my neck, anyway. I blushed under his gaze. "What the hell are you doing?" I questioned and folded my arms on my chest.

"Led Zeppelin." He grinned appreciatively. "Amazing band."

"True, but I didn't take you for the kind of person to listen to them."

"What do I like listening to? Surely not those wannabes from nowadays!" he said, intrigued.

"Here I thought you'd be the new member of Tokio Hotel," I laughed.

"Who?"

"Don't ask me. I heard of it from your sister."

"They sound like gays," Cullen huffed. "Listen, about Saturday-"

"You aren't ditching me! I'm here," I snapped.

"No, woman!" he groaned and put his hands up. "Just, can't it be at ten? Maybe? Nine is early."

"I wake up at seven and have a jog around the campus, every weekend morning. It's quiet and invigorating." I laughed at his face as I said it.

"Seven? Are you mad?" He ran a hand through his hair a few times. "Fine, nine at the library. No, nine in front of your room."

"Why?" I couldn't understand him.

"Because… I don't know where the fucking library is."

"It's pretty hard to miss. You know the big building with columns? Gothic style? It's east across the Red Square," I explained. There was no way in hell I was going to leave with him out of our dorm building.

"I don't know where the fucking east is. Come on, Swan," he groaned, widening his eyes.

I sighed aggravated._ When was he going to understand that I won't fall for his 'pretty face'? _

"Eight thirty. In front of my room," I told him tersely.

"I won't be a second late," he promised.

"Cullen, stop charming the new addition to your fan club and get here!" his coach shouted.

"You wish!" I smirked at his hopeful eyes.

"Later, Swan!"

"Care to explain what that was?" Rose asked me, bouncing in the seat next to me.

"RA stuff," I said. It was partly true.

I had my eyes on the team, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Bella, I am afraid that my brother wants you to be the next girl," Alice whispered sorrowfully.

"It won't happen. He knows it. I know it," I said frowning as said brother threw the ball in the basket from very far away. The next thing happened too fast for me to catch what had really happened.

Jacob Black yelled, "You what?"

Cullen answered something, cockily and, a second later, a ball smashed on his face, making him fall down.

The fan club, as Coach Shaw put it, started yelling and crying.

"Edwardddd!" Alice screeched from next to me and rushed to him.

"Come on, let's see if he's alive," Rose said gently.

I couldn't understand why I suddenly hated Jacob and why I was so scared for Cullen. When we got down, coach had an ice pack in a shirt and on Cullen's face. There was blood on his jersey and a bit on the floor.

"Black, care to explain this? We have a game in November! I don't care what your private life is! But don't kill each other here," the coach screamed at Jacob Black.

"With all due respect, sir, what would you do if your best friend told you that your sister knows how to suck?"

"Black! My office! Cullen, go to the nurse." They left, but not before Black bumped into Cullen, staggering him. I was the closest and it felt normal to grip his arm preventing him to fall.

Our eyes met, and my hands dropped. It felt as if I had touched a cable full of electric current, my palms were still tingling.

"Can you walk, bro?" Emmett asked carefully.

"He hit my face not my legs," he answered and started to the door.

"Losing your touch, are you?" The boy named Jared howled after Cullen who stopped and whirled around. "Two punches in two days?"

Cullen advanced to Jared and punched him hard, who returned the favor, if I could call it that.

"Whoa! Stop! Coach will kill us!" Emmett yelled and went to separate them. He caught Jared arms and Cullen blew him one punch, not seeing his adversary wasn't there anymore. "Stop it!" Emmett grunted.

"Bella, can you take him out before he decides to kill everyone?" Jasper whispered to me.

"Let's go, Van Damme." I took his wrist and dragged him out, ignoring the electric shocks.

"What's horg wif efibody?" he moaned and slumped on the wall outside.

"Why did you have to say that to Jacob?"

"He waf fo hore…. I won't. Fuck, it furts!" he rubbed his cheek gingerly.

"I don't know what you just told me, but really, I thought you were smarter than this," I sighed. "Let's go to the nurse."

"No. I don't need her."

His face was swollen, his nose was broken and there was blood on his mouth and chin. "Then let me…" I stopped. What the hell was I offering?

"Goodie. Play hurse." He smiled and swore because it hurt.

"I won't play nurse! But come on," I muttered and started to our dorms.

As we reached our floor, I started to my room, but he caught my arm and shook his head no. _Oh dear God!_ I was going to go where I had promised myself to never go. His room.

"No, I have what I need in my room," I insisted. Partly true.

"Take 'em and come," he shrugged.

There was problem. I didn't know where his room was. "What room?" I asked barely audible.

"Ask 'anya."

"TANYA?" I yelled. He shrugged and nodded then left me there.

My lucky stars were there for me… or not really. Tanya was in our room, doing her nails. I went to the little bathroom we had and gathered everything I needed then returned to the room.

"Ehh can you tell me something?" I whispered, not believing I was doing this, as I put the things I had gathered in a small bag.

"What?" she asked, popping her gum. _Gross_.

"What is Cullen's room number?"

"253. Why? You finally realized he's hot?"

I snorted and waved to her.

249. 251. 253. Here we are. I knocked once and he answered, shoving me inside and locking the door.

"Stay there." I pointed to his bed, the only bed in the room. "You're alone?" I gasped.

"Uh huh," he mumbled and sat obediently on the bed.

I cleaned the blood and put disinfectant on his lip. "You know how to put your nose back?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Do what?" he asked, scared.

I had seen people doing it, but I didn't know _how_ to do it. He looked good as new, only the nose was crooked.

"Oh stop whimpering, I'm done!" I groaned. He was worse than a girl.

"What are you doing now?" he asked, watching me interested.

"You want your nose back?"

"Don't touch it!" he yelled and put his hand over it, screaming in pain.

"Let me try, at least," I pleaded.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No, but I know the mechanics."

"Goodie. Just don't make it fall off," he whispered.

"How would I do that?" I groaned, annoyed. Pinching the bridge of his nose between my thumb and forefinger, and I turned it, earning a howl from him. It looked the same, so I hadn't managed to do it.

"Fucking stop, Swan! Thanks and all that for cleaning the wounds, but don't touch it!" Cullen screamed, glaring at me.

Someone knocked on the door. Cullen went to answer. I was doomed, people would start talking…

"Looking good, bro." Emmett nodded, and his eyes bugged out when he saw me. "Well, Boop… hello."

"Emmett," I whispered and wrung the bloodied cloth in my hands.

"Gee, your nose looks twice as big as it was," Emmett laughed.

"What?" Cullen demanded, annoyed.

"What's that?" Emmett asked, distracting Cullen as he twisted his brother's nose faster than I could blink. There was a second of silence and then, Cullen started yelling and swearing.

"What have you do- BELLA!" _Oh gee, thanks for screaming my name, Alice_.

"Bye!" I muttered and made an escape. I was about to open the door of my room when someone gripped my elbow.

**This is the first one. I am expecting lots of feedback. Please.**

**Everything exists. I got the information about UW from Wikipedia and as for basketball terms...I hope I do them justice.**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Making a deal

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**For now, it is in BPOV, but that may change. Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces.**

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every weekend, I'm not sure yet. **

**I will post teasers on the link above mentioned. I already posted one for this chapter, but I don't think anyone read it... Anyway, on with the story.**

**Now, beta'd by Pastiche. Lethe and Kimmydonn.**

**Previous chapter end**

_"Gee, your nose looks twice as big as it was," Emmett laughed._

_"What?" Cullen demanded, annoyed._

_"What's that?" Emmett asked, distracting Cullen as he twisted his brother's nose faster than I could blink. There was a second of silence and then, Cullen started yelling and swearing._

_"What have you do- BELLA!" Oh gee, thanks for screaming my name, Alice._

_"Bye!" I muttered and made an escape. I was about to open the door of my room when someone gripped my elbow._

**BPOV**

"Swan, really, thanks."

I took a big breath. "Whatever, Cullen," I said, hoping he would let go of me. I didn't like the way his touch tingled – it felt as if my stomach was empty or something weird was happening in there. Maybe I was coming down with something.

"Good night."

I turned to him, amazed by this polite Cullen. "Night," I muttered and entered my room, happy to be away from him and the weird sensations he was creating in me.

The room was reeking of nail polish so I decided to do the same since it was only nine PM. I got a dark red nail polish and started painting my nails, trying to pin down what had changed had changed since last night. Something had, but what?

I didn't like to see Cullen hurt, for some unknown reason I hated Jared and Jacob, even though I didn't know them, because they had hurt Cullen. Cullen was the same jerk, having girls throw themselves at him, but this seemed to annoy me. But it felt good when I took care of him earlier.

Today, we had talked more than we had in the past year, and we hadn't fought. _Weird_.

I was self-conscious when I was next to him, and suddenly I was afraid of what people might think if they saw me with him. _Double weird_.

I decided to see if this kept going and if not, I'd continue my life. If it continued… I'd have to take drastic measures.

I awoke to someone pounding in my door. Tanya groaned and put the pillow over her head, and I stumbled to the door, getting tangled in my shoes. Opening the door, I saw none other than Cullen. He was dressed in a wife beater, shorts and sneakers, jogging on spot. He looked like an oversized ostrich.

"What the…" I yawned loudly, "…hell are you doing here?"

"It's six forty-five. You said you're jogging or something every weekend morning. I decided to accompany you." He looked a whole lot more awake than a person that didn't waking up until twelve on a weekend day.

"Right."

"So, can I join you?" he grinned.

"Let me wash," I said, yawning again. I closed the door in his face and rummaged through some clothes, brushed my teeth, pulled my hair up and got out of my room ten minutes later.

"You need a hoodie, it's cold in the morning," I said. He wasn't here. Had he left? Had it been my imagination?

Cullen appeared next to me, making me scream. His hand slapped on my mouth. "Shush! Let's go to my room to get a hoodie."

"Where did you come from?" I asked, trying to settle my heart.

"I sat down. Got bored." Here I expected his usual 'From hell' or something similar, not a normal answer.

We exited the building, running slowly side by side. I stopped a few feet away from the front door and started stretching.

"What's this?" he asked amused.

"You should know. It's called stretching," I snipped.

We took at a slow jog, nothing too fast because I'd probably end up kissing the asphalt. He got bored of my slow pace and sped up, showing off; running around me, disappearing from sight and coming back, fake gasping or wiping invisible sweat, smirking and running backwards.

"Why are you here?" I asked, annoyed after half an hour and sat down on the grass. He lay next to me, watching the sky.

"Am I annoying you?" he smirked.

"Immensely."

"Cool."

"Really, what brought this on? You were crying about waking up at nine but you were up by six this morning… on the weekend!" I exclaimed amazed.

"RA stuff."

"Cullen!" He should know by now that he couldn't fool me.

"What should I tell you, Swan?"

"Try telling me the truth," I sighed and turned to look at him. His face looked better. His lip was healing, his bruise was purple and his nose was all better, thanks to Emmett.

He turned his head to me and I met his green eyes. They were a deep green with specks of gold near the iris. I had never seen such beautiful eyes. _Why hadn't I looked him in the eye before?_

Cullen snapped his fingers in front of me. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? No, sorry," I said, my cheeks warming. I had been lost in his eyes. God help me, I was becoming one of _the girls_! I could feel it.

"I said… I like your company," he said softly. I had never heard him use that tone. "And well, I wanted to know what other bands you like."

"You like my company?" I repeated, skeptically.

"Sure. You're sort of interesting. Now, tell me about the bands."

I watched him closely; he had to have an ulterior motive. I couldn't find it, so I answered his question. "Classic rock and well… rock mostly."

"I asked the bands, Swan, not the genre," he said impatiently, getting up and shifting in an Indian style position.

"There are many," I groaned. "The Beatles, Queen, Scorpions, Smokie, Pink Floyd, Kiss, Alice Cooper, Air Supply, Hot Chocolate, Foreigner, Prince, Duran Duran, Boney M, Abba, The Runaways, Bon Jovi-"

"I was about to say that you are my new best friend, but I have to draw the line at the blond dude." Cullen laughed and held his palm up. I eyed it, not knowing what he wanted. "High five, Swan," he said, rolling his eyes.

I tentatively slapped my palm over his and then dropped it fast. The stupid tingles were still there. "I have more," I grinned and continued my never-ending list. "Eurythmics and implicitly Annie Lennox, Paramore, Kings of Leon, Pink, 3 Doors Down and oh shit! How did I manage to forget? Elvis, Michael Jackson, Muse, Eagles-"

"Okay, take a breath," Cullen chuckled, and put his hands up. "Enough, I get the picture. I dare say, most of them are my favorites, too."

I jumped up, almost falling and turned to him. "Let's head back and shower before we hit the library."

His face fell. "Oh, do I have to? I came running."

"I knew it! I knew you had an ulterior motive!" I yelled victoriously, figuring him out.

"I always have an ulterior motive, Swan," he smirked.

"Come on, I came to your stupid practice, and you said you'll come."

"Fine," he sighed and got up. An evil glint came in his eyes. "Race you back! On three. One. Two. Three!" He rushed past me.

I tried to reach him, but I gave up soon. I kept my leisurely pace. He came to me, running backwards. "Come on, Swan! Even a toddler is faster than you."

"I'll show you a toddler!" I reached to punch him, but he sped up.

"You ain't gonna catch me!" he sang.

I sighed aggravated and sped up. He kept mocking me until we got to our dorms building. I was out of breath and he was breathing perfectly normal.

"You say you do this regularity? Shouldn't you be tougher?"

"Fuck you!" I gasped, taking deep breaths in my burning lungs.

"When and where?" he asked, smirking. It took me a second to realize what he said and when I did, I jumped on him, punching where I could reach. "Ow! I take it back!" I was on his back, tugging at his hair and slapping him. He was spinning around, making me dizzy. I grasped at his hair and neck. "Cullen, I'm getting dizzy," I moaned.

He grasped my thighs and ran up the stairs, making me scream, frightened. "Try not to leave me bald," he laughed.

"Don't drop me!" I screamed and he stumbled over a step.

We reached our floor, and my hands were now around his head, not realizing I was shielding his view. "Watch out!" I yelled as I saw Emmett coming our way. It was too late; we bumped into an amused Emmett and tumbled down.

"Is this what we should do? You know how people take an example from their RAs," he boomed.

"I think… I broke something," I moaned. "Would one of you help me up?" I asked annoyed as they kept laughing.

"I didn't drop you. Mister Wall here slammed me," Cullen laughed and helped me up. "Come to think… I'm not sure. You had your arms over my eyes."

"You are a jerk!" I shouted and stormed off to my room.

"See you in fifteen!" he yelled, still laughing.

Maybe I should reconsider this whole thing. The running was enough.

I decided to let him down easy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to learn about the Earth. I took my shower, put on the clothes from last night, and left the room, bag in hand. I tripped over something and almost smashed my head on the floor.

"Am I that little that you didn't see me?" Cullen asked amused, straightening me up.

"Didn't see you," I grumbled and continued my way.

"I was waiting for you. You know… you told me to wait to go to the library, to which I ha never been, not needing to go there," he rambled and tagged along after me.

"Edward, you haven't called back." I groaned, wanting to smash my head on something.

"I'm not stopping," I said pointedly as a girl came towards us.

"I'm a bit busy now. I'll call you, Lilly," he rushed out, falling in step with me.

"It's Lucy!"

"Lucy, right," he muttered under his breath. I found that hilarious. "Stop laughing, Swan!"

"You have so many admires that you don't even remember their names!" I giggled.

"Jealous?"

"You. Wish."

We were silent until I realized why he was quiet and why he was a step behind me.

"Jerk!"

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"You know _what_, Cullen."

I pushed the doors open and, went to my usual table, sitting down. There were only two other people in the library. "Now, you have to be quiet. Turn your phone off and don't _do_ that!" I hissed as he scraped the chair on the linoleum.

"Gee, I feel great. Whose great idea was to come here?"

"Yours, genius. Now, be quiet," I muttered.

The door opened and my group entered the room. Cullen snorted under his breath. "Figures."

"What?" I hissed.

"See the blond douche? He is a substitute," he chuckled.

"Hey, Bella," Angela greeted, smiling at me. Her eyes jumped on Cullen and she gasped.

"Hey, Ang. Don't mind him, it's just for today." I gestured to Cullen.

Mike, or the blond douche ,as Cullen called him, sat down at the table, next to me, _of course_. He seemed oblivious to Cullen's presence. Ben, Angela's boyfriend, sat next to her and there was Nathan, of course. Nathan was the best guy ever. _Some people, I won't give names, could learn from him a thing or two from him._

"Hi, Bella. Edward, is it?" He was the first one to acknowledge Cullen verbally. The jerk next to me grinned widely and nodded.

"You are?" he asked, in a tone as if he was the center of the universe.

"Nathan Howard."

When I saw Cullen opening his mouth, I stepped on his foot. "Fuck!"

"Shut up," I hissed. Why did I agree to this? Wasn't running enough?

"As I said, ignore the presence to my right and let's start," I said to everyone.

We started talking about the climate and the temperature changes, protecting the environment and endangered species.

"Have you thought of the poor penguins?" Cullen asked seriously, leaning his forearms on the table, getting in our discussion.

I was the only one who found something odd in his question, because the others started talking together, Angela even slapping her forehead. "How could I forget about them?"

"Put them in freezers," Mike announced. He sounded serious which meant he had a serious problem with his brain.

"Why don't you go try to dribble without losing the ball? _Then_ come back and _maybe_ we'd listen to your moronic ideas?" Cullen snapped at him.

"Not all of us are basketball gods!"

"Then why did you choose it?"

"Just go away, Cullen. Why are you even here? Is Bella your new acquisition?"

Cullen got up and turned to Mike. "Don't. Not here," I seethed. We had already attracted attention with their little spat.

"I saved the fucking penguins, you don't need me anymore," Cullen decided. He turned on his heels and left.

I turned to Mike, glowering. "What? He started it!"

"I am running this meeting. Get the hell out of here before I do something I'd regret," I hissed to Mike.

"Like what? Bitch-slap me?" My fist made contact with his jaw. "Ow, shit," he groaned.

I got up, grabbed my things and left.

When I was outside, I tried to understand why the hell I stood up for Cullen. It made no sense. I took my phone out and called Alice. I told her to meet me at Starbucks and hung up. I had yet another caramel macchiato in front of me, tapping my fingers on the table.

Alice rushed inside, bought something, and came to me.

"Why the hurry, and shouldn't you be at that club of yours?"

"Alice, something is happening to me!" I groaned.

"Are you sick?" she asked, fearfully.

"No… it's your brother," I said, biting my lip and trying to make sense of my thoughts.

"Edward? I knew there was something between you two. What has he done?" Alice asked, angrily.

"It's not like that. You know it. It's just…" I started telling her how I had been feeling since the ice thing; about me going to his practice and him coming to my club and about him coming running with me.

"He _what_? At six AM? Are you sure you're talking about my brother? Tall, reddish brown mess of hair, green eyes and impossible attitude…" she hinted.

"Yes, Alice, _him_," I said, annoyed that she had interrupted me. I continued my explanation until I got to the present time.

"I'm here. Why did you wake me, Alice?" Rose asked, annoyed as she appeared next to us.

"Thanks, Alice," I muttered, sarcastically. As I drank from my coffee, Alice told Rose what I had told her.

"Sexual frustration," Rose smirked.

"It's _not_! He is infuriating me! Always," I defended myself.

"Oh. _My_. God. You like my brother!" I spit out my coffee, choking.

"What?" I asked, meekly.

"It's not that, Alice. Let her realize it on her own," Rose said softly.

"I don't like Cullen," I spat his name, got up, threw my coffee away and left them there.

How could they think that? He was a jerk and would always be one; a jerk with amazing green eyes. I groaned to myself and trudged my way to my room.

Next Saturday found me in the arena, again. I sat in a corner, away from everyone, hoping no one would notice me. I had deliberately worn black and the hoodie was supposed to conceal who I was. I saw Alice and Rose looking for me, but they gave up when they couldn't find me.

I hadn't talked much with anyone since last Saturday, especially Cullen. I did a pretty good job at avoiding him. I had no idea what I was doing here, but here I was, watching him and _only_ him play. As the break came, I stretched and slumped on the chair, returning to the book I had brought with me.

"Feeling emo, Swan?" he asked, softly and sat next to me.

"How did you… know?"

"You're hard to miss," he smirked. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing." I blushed and damned Jasper for recommending this book. It was amazing, but I couldn't very well tell Cullen about it. Then again, he might not have heard of it.

"So, are you going to be here every practice?"

I shrugged.

"I'll run with you on weekends, but I draw the line at the club. Don't make me listen to that again."

"Who said I wanted you to run with me? I enjoy the quietness."

"So you didn't look hopefully around last Sunday and this morning before you started running?" he tested me.

I turned my head to him, meeting his eyes for the first time since last Saturday. They were clear green and gleaming with mischievousness. "You…" I snapped my mouth close. "Just go back there. Let me read my book." I returned my eyes to the book.

"This isn't the fucking library. What are you reading, anyway?" he asked, intrigued as I blushed further. "Is it porn?"

I growled quietly.

"Did you just growl?" he asked amused, letting out a loud laugh.

Suddenly, hands were over my eyes. "Guess who, Boop?"

"Tough one, Emmett. Calling me Boop didn't give you away," I sneered and slapped his hands away.

Cullen had my book in his hands. His eyes widened as he read something then he cut them to me. "What else are you hiding, Swan? I feel like I should call you my new best friend."

"I won't return the favor and give me my book back. Don't say a word about it," I snapped.

"Is it the one Jazz recommended?" Emmett asked.

"JASPER!" I yelled annoyed, not realizing the he would actually answer me.

"Hey, the girls were wondering where you are. What did you need?" he asked, jogging to me and raising an eyebrow at Cullen.

"How many people know about the book?"

"Just friends. Why? Do you want to read it, Edward?" he grinned.

"It seems… entertaining. It could rival the porn stash I had in high school," Cullen said cockily.

"It's a good book," Jasper smirked. "See, I told you, I had good taste!"

"Sure, Jazz," I snorted.

Coach Shaw whistled, and Emmett and Jasper sprinted to him.

"I want that after you finish it," Cullen said quietly and jogged back in the court.

He played perfectly. It was starting to make sense to me, and I could say I was enjoying basketball. It was all because of Cullen. _Argh_!

Somehow, I managed to be the last one to leave, and incidentally or not, Cullen was picking balls.

"Could you give me a hand?" he asked when I tried to sneak out.

"Why the sudden politeness?" I was impressed and picked a ball. It was heavier than I thought it would be. "Catch!" I yelled and threw it at him, missing his head by a few inches.

"Sheesh, if you wanted to decapitate me you could have found another way to do it!"

"Sorry?"

"Sure, kill the captain and let it look like an accident." He smirked and threw a ball at me, or so I thought. It flew above me and went in the basket.

"Smooth." I applauded him.

"Wanna try? It's not that hard. You may have beginner's luck." _What happened to the jerk from a few days ago?_

"Sure." I went to him with a ball in hand.

"This," he put his foot on a line, "Is a free throw line. It's 19 feet away." He groaned loudly when he saw me staying there and watching the line. "You are not standing right." He moved me around, touching me a lot, creating that emptiness in my stomach and zapping me with his electrical current. "There. Throw now."

"In the basket?" I asked. _Of course in the basket, Bella!_ What a stupid question.

"Hoop." He grinned.

"What?" I asked, dazed. What hoop?

"The hoop or the basket as you keep calling it. It's the same thing. Now, shoot."

I threw the ball and put my hands above my head. I heard a bang and jumped. What had I destroyed?

"You hit the backboard. It was pretty close to the hoop," Cullen said appreciatively.

He took a ball, dribbled it and threw it. Of course, it went in. He smirked at me. "Try again. But move closer."

I kept trying, moving around the hoop but to no avail. I was almost under the hoop, now. I decided if now, it didn't go in, I won't try again. _Ever_.

I threw it. I heard the metal net moving and suddenly I was on the ground with a splitting headache.

"Shit! Are you okay, Swan?"

I opened my eyes slowly and focused on Cullen's alarmed face.

"I didn't realize you were _under_ it. But, on a lighter note, it went in."

"It did? I managed to do it?" I asked happy. What I did next was impulse. I hugged Cullen. He froze but after a second, he hugged me back.

"A story to tell your grandkids," he chuckled in my ear and released me. I still felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Sure," I laughed nervously and moved away from him.

I helped him pick up the balls and lock them before heading to our dorms building.

"How are classes going?" Now, he was making small talk. _Was he bi-polar?_

"Good, I guess. I had a few tests. Messed one up for sure," I said honestly and wrapped the hoodie around me. It was too cold.

"I'm doing good, I guess. I'm learning about nerves." He grinned.

We reached the door, and he held it for me. "What?" he shrugged as I watched him surprised.

"Nothing. You're different."

"Like what?" He frowned.

"You act and talk differently," I told him.

"Good or bad different?"

I was about to answer when we reached our floor, but Rebecca, I think her name was, Jacob's sister, came to Cullen.

He had no shame, leaning down and kissing the girl in front of me. I stomped to my room.

"Later, Swan!" he yelled after me and did something that sent the bitch into a fit of giggles.

I slammed the door after me and realized I had entered Alice and Rose's room.

"Hey, it's pretty late so keep it down," Alice whispered.

"Rose, where do you keep your strong stuff?" I asked nonchalantly, knowing they would yell at me soon.

"What do you want?" Rose asked, amused by my request.

"Whatever you think is good for me," I replied and dropped on Alice's bed. She crawled to me and hugged me. "Honey, I knew it would happen."

"You _knew_?" I yelled and tugged at my hair. "Fuck, Alice, we talked. I actually had a conversation with him… he showed me how to throw the ball and we had fun until I knocked myself out and… then when we came back, boom… a bitch came to him and he is all 'Later, Swan!' I hate your brother."

"Here, Bella. Drink this." Rose put a glass in my hand. I downed it, coughing at the burning feeling in my throat. "Whoa! Easy!"

"Another one," I commented, feeling better.

"Bella, my brother will change. I know it. For you, he will do it. Give him time," Alice whispered and rubbed my back.

I snorted and drowned another glass from Rose. She drew a line at that, not letting me have more. I fell asleep in Alice's bed and woke up at six with a pounding headache. I slipped out of their room, took a cold shower to wake up, and got dressed quietly for my run. I got my iPod and left. It was five after seven when I got out. I was late on my schedule. I put the ear buds in their place and shuffled for a hard rock song. I needed something to compensate the pounding in my head. I turned up the volume and ran as I hadn't run ever before. Usually I took a lazy walk around or jogged when I felt like it, but today was different.

On my third alley, between the trees, a white figure appeared. I smiled. _Another one that wakes early_, I thought. That was until I saw the figure. It was Cullen. I ran in the other direction, avoiding him, but at the end of the alley, I crashed into him. Literally.

He said something as he steadied me, but I didn't hear it. He took the ear bud from my left ear and looked at me intensely.

"Look, Swan. Good morning, but I know you don't want to hear that."

"Then stop annoying me!" I snapped and turned around.

"Wait," he whispered quietly and caught my elbow. "I'm awake at this ungodly hour… because I didn't lie last week. I do like your company. Last night it was fun and you scared the crap out of me when the ball hit your head."

"You're still you. What with Jacob's sister and all?" I hissed angrily and tried to free my elbow from his grasp.

"Swan, give me a chance. We could _try_ to be friends, you know? We have things in common." Cullen had the nerve to want to be friends with me!

"My friends are more considerate than you. Try to reevaluate yourself and then come ask me for friendship," I spat.

"Like what? Tell me what to do!" _Was he begging? Really?_

"Like… have a steady relationship and stop picking on people that are defenseless." I grinned, knowing he won't do that.

"A steady relationship?" he frowned and ran a hand through his hair. _That was his problem, the relationship!_ He was such a ladies' man that he couldn't imagine being with just one girl!

"Now, release my arm. I'm about to burn some steam," I said happily. He let go and I took off. I heard him running towards me a second later.

"What about coffee after running?" he asked with a smirk.

"Caffeine isn't good after effort," I informed him. "You should know that being a future doctor and all."

"Fuck! I'm trying to do something right, To listen to what you said."

"So. Let me guess… you'll go out only with Jacob's sister, whatever her name is, and you would stop picking on defenseless people? So we could go out as friends now?"

"No. I invited you to coffee to start the damn steady thing," he murmured, effectively cutting my running short. I almost fell as the words sunk in. "So, Swan?"

I put my hands on my knees, regulating my breath and thinking. What had he just asked? I turned and went to sit on the grass, my favorite place in the morning. I patted a place next to me, not looking at him.

"Listen, Cullen… I don't know if this will work, but I'm willing to try. So the thing is, we don't tell people about what we are doing," I said quietly, I nearly didn't hear myself.

"Okay," he answered in the same tone.

"What about the other part?" I probed.

"I'll be good, but if Newton gets on my nerves, I don't make any promises." He smiled crookedly.

"Fair. Now, we should _try_ and call each other by our first names." I gulped. I had never called him on his first name.

"I've called you Bella a couple of times," he contemplated.

"I know, Cul… Edward." There. It was easy, not as hard as I thought.

I turned my head to meet his light, sparkling eyes. He was happy that I called him by his name. His eyes had turned a deep green almost the color of a tropical forest. _Magnificent_.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, interested.

"Tropical forests," I said, blushing. _Oh my God!_ _This wasn't happening… I couldn't let myself do this, although here I was…_

"Something for the Club?" he probed.

I laughed. "No."

He studied me closely, but gave up on finding the answer. His eyes widened, suddenly and he leaned closer. I leaned back, unsure of what he wanted to do. He snatched the fallen ear bud and put it in his ear. Cullen – I mean, Edward – turned his eyes to me.

"I love this one," he grinned, talking about 'Time is running out' by Muse.

"I love it, too," I answered, willing myself to relax, but I couldn't. He was too close and his hot breath was on my neck and chin and… if I leaned down a bit… _Don't go there, Bella!_ I snapped at myself. But the insane part of my brain, the one that agreed to this whole thing… ogled his lips. They were pale pink, full, looking soft and I about fainted when his tongue wet his lower lip.

I refocused my eyes on his. He was smirking. _Busted_! I blushed and averted my gaze.

"I always knew you wouldn't be able to resist me, Bella. We would have ended up here sooner or later, anyway," he chuckled, pushing me down and laying next to me, listening to my next song. "This one is amazing."

"You're talking about Muse. They are all amazing. It's rude to say one is better than the other," I teased him. Fuck! I _teased_ him!

"Burn in hell for your sins! It suits me, don't you think?" Cullen mused.

"If that's your wish…" I shrugged.

It was later than usual when I returned to the dorm, but I didn't move. We kept talking about the songs and other random things that came out of the songs.

"Captain!" Edward –yes, I'm calling him Edward. _I'm proud of me_ – jumped, startled when someone called him.

"Huh?" He hadn't talked in a while so he must have dozen off. I laughed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, glaring at the person in front of him. It was a substitute, I think.

"What Stevens?" he snapped. I nudged him with my knee and he cleared his throat, but didn't repeat in a nicer tone.

"I have this… from coach," he said, afraid and handed Edward a stack of papers.

"What's this?" Edward asked, putting the papers down, not looking at them.

"Complaints he got because of you. He said to inform you if you keep it up… you're out."

"What?" Edward yelled angrily and took the papers. His eyes widened as he looked over them. "Shit! He said he wouldn't!"

"Sorry, Captain. The deadline is-"

"There's a fucking deadline?"

"Eh… by November's game." With that, the boy left.

"Complaints?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. You saw some yourself. I mean… when I punched Jared and stuff like that. It means me starting a fight on the floor. There," he explained, looking through the papers, exclaiming angrily.

"No worries, right? You're changing." He turned to look at me, dubiously.

"Right," he sighed, and flopped back on the grass. "I think I'll go back to sleep and hope this is a nightmare," he groaned and pushed the papers away.

I stayed there, watching him sleep until I got chilly. I had no idea how to wake him; I couldn't very well leave him there and go.

"Cullen?" I tried. Nothing. I touched his hand slowly. "Hey, wake up." His fingers wrapped around mine squeezing it. The butterflies erupted in my stomach, and I cursed them. "Edward?" I whispered and moved his hand gently.

He grumbled and turned on his side, jerking awake and sputtering grass. "Aw fuck!"

I glanced at our still joined hands and then at his eyes. He was watching me curiously. "I fell asleep, _really_?" he asked, astonished then he realized that our hands were joined. "Molesting me in my sleep, Swan?"

All good things end. I snatched my hand back. "You took my hand, jerk! I should have just left you here, sleeping. Why do I bother with you?"

"Hey, eh…sorry. I'm not used to waking up next to someone, especially in grass," he groaned.

"I'm going back," I announced and got up.

"Wait, we're going the same way!"

We walked in silence until we reached our floor.

"Bella! There you are! Edward," Alice said quietly. _Please don't read into it._

"Sis," he acknowledged her. "I'll go talk with coach about the papers," Edward said and disappeared back downstairs.

"What _was_ that?"

"Nothing, Alice. We ran again."

"It's one o'clock." I gaped at her and came up with nothing. No excuse. "So?" She grinned widely.

"Nothing," I amended and went to my room.

"What did you do? And _why_ is there grass in your hair?"

"Laid down…and talked about RA stuff." I grinned. I could blame this on RA.

She looked at me skeptically and dragged me to her room. She put me on her bed. "Spill."

"What Alice? Chill!" I muttered as she spasmed next to me, the bed vibrating.

As I started lying, hopefully well, I remembered the meeting we had to organize. "I have to go," I rushed out and started to her door.

"Where to?" she asked interested.

"Tonight is a meeting, you know?"

"Oh right. Emmett wan- oops I shouldn't say it," she giggled.

"If he decided to destroy our first meeting, tell him I'll strangle him," I seethed.

"You'd have to deal with Rose…afterwards," she said, seriously.

"Right. Bye, Alice." I waved at her and left.

_Now, where do I find Cullen? I mean, Edward._ I tried the arena, but the doors were closed. Trying to think of places to look for him and what I could say at the meeting when I hit someone.

"Shit! Sorry, I wa-" I looked up when I felt the electric shocks on my upper arms. Edward. "I was looking for you."

"You found me," he said. He looked stressed and he wasn't cracking up stupid jokes.

"What happened? Did it go wrong?"

"Oh no…I promised him I'd be good. Listen, Bella. We have that meeting tonight…and after it…" He grounded his teeth and sighed aggravated, running a hand through his hair. "Could we…talk about the agreement?"

"Sure," I said, somehow disappointment. I thought he was going to try to ask me out again. "Where?"

"That's the thing…I don't know. I had never done this stuff!" he groaned and watched me closely as if trying to decipher where I'd like to go.

"Let's talk about the meeting first. I have no idea what to say," I said.

"Like I know!" he chuckled. "Okay…let's go do this."

"I need to change. How about we talk about the meeting over lunch?" I asked, imagining how good it would feel to have clean clothes on me.

"Are you inviting me out?" he asked, amused.

_Cocky Cullen was back_. "No, it's a business meeting."

"Should I wear a tie?" he continued.

I brushed past him to the dorm building. "Bow tie," I muttered, snickering.

"I heard you!" he yelled, and I found myself in the air. I shrieked, of course. He had somehow lifted me on his shoulders and was running to our building. I gripped his hair, afraid I'd lose my balance and fall. It was worse than being on his back! I was too high, and he was running too fast.

"No! The doorway!" I yelled as we approached it. He ducked, making me topple over his head.

"I'm really starting to think this is proper behavior," Emmett laughed from somewhere, approaching us. I was shaking as I launched at Edward, punching his chest.

"Hey! Stop!" he groaned and pinned my hands. "You won't behave like this, Emmett or as your RA, I'd have to take drastic measures," Edward said seriously to his brother.

"Two sharp, _here_," I demanded and went upstairs.

"Aye, cap- no…it doesn't work, I'm captain. Well, just, aye, Bella!" Edward laughed at his own joke and I ascended the stairs, shaking my head.

**Looking over the chapter again...it is too long with too many things inside. I hope I didn't confuse any of you.**

**Please check the page on my website for pictures of the characters, especially the ones that are mine. I hope you like Nathan.**

**So what do you think? Is Edward serious about this deal?**

**Leave a review. See you a week!**


	3. Chapter 3: The date

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**For now, it is in BPOV, but that may change. Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces.**

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every weekend, I'm not sure yet. **

**I will post teasers on the link above mentioned. I already posted one for this chapter, but I don't think anyone read it... Anyway, on with the story. This week...I sort of forgot to add one, but next one, I surely will. I don't know if I will update for Christmas.**

**Now, beta'd by Pastiche. Lethe and Kimmydonn.**

The business meeting went by fairly fast and smoothly. He actually behaved, and we wrote down some things to tell people. The meeting with everyone else…was a different story. They were listening, some taking notes which amused me. Until Emmett happened.

He raised his hand, grinning innocently.

"What, Emmett?" Edward snapped, annoyed that his brother had stopped his speech.

"What would you do in case of a fire?"

I saved him by saying a few of the 101 things I knew from Charlie. Emmett glowered at me and sat back down.

Not ten minutes later, the lights went off. Of course, the girls started screeching.

"And in this case….what would you do?" I heard Emmett ask in a high pinched voice followed by his howl in pain, probably Rose hit him again.

"Okay! Don't panic!" I yelled at everyone.

"Are they really out or is this Emmett's doing?" I whispered to Edward.

"They are. The whole campus is dark," he stated. _Freaking perfect_. "Okay, people! Use your phones or lighters to go back to your rooms! Don't set anything on fire while you are at it. And if you light candles… don't forget about them!" Edward yelled over everyone's voices.

As I fished for my phone to go back to my room, I felt Edward's hand on mine. "Wait."

He took me to his room where we stayed in dark, on the opposite sides of the room: me, on the couch and him on the bed.

"We can't go anywhere and talk. So… we'll talk here," he suggested.

"Talk," I said, becoming irritated.

"What should I tell you? I mean, you know-"

"Whatever you want," I muttered, getting comfortable on the couch.

"Don't put your feet on the leather!" he shouted, making me jump startled.

"Do you have cat eyes?" I asked, annoyed and took my shoes off then lounged on the couch.

"I got nine lives, cat's eyes - usin' every one of them and running wild," Edward sang. "Who sings it?" he mused after a second.

I realized we wouldn't be doing much. He couldn't be serious, not even for a second.

"ACDC. Back in black," I supplied, wishing he would start talking about himself or the arrangement.

"YES! I love that song." He grinned then sobered up quickly. "So, what would you like to happen? Keep in mind that I haven't had a relationship before."

"Is it that weird to go out with _one_ girl? There are tons throwing themselves at you! Choose one," I groaned.

"I chose," he said quietly.

"Oh…you don't know anything about me, and I'm only your siblings' friend."

"I know more about you than I know about all the girls I've been with, combined," Edward said seriously.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, intrigued.

"It's easier." He shrugged. "But I'm willing to try," he hurriedly said when I sighed loudly.

"You do realize that you hurt the girls… by acting like this."

"I guess… but they should know I don't date."

There was a loud knock on his door, and I let out a single scream, scared.

"Hold up!" Edward shouted, jumped off the bed and went to the door. I heard him whispering angrily at whoever was there, then a high-pitched girly voice screeched, something that I couldn't understand, and finally the door closed behind him, leaving me alone in his room. I couldn't believe him! I waited five minutes then decided to go to my room, since he wasn't coming back. As I approached the door, I heard him whispering to someone fast, trying to deny something.

"It's not that. I just forgot, Claire."

"You didn't forget! You always do this! You promised me," she hissed. I could tell she was crying.

"Oh Jesus, stop crying! You should have known what would happen when you threw yourself at me. I don't even remember being with you, in all honesty! I was fucking wasted at that party."

I gaped at the door, unable to grasp the margins of his insensibility. I decided against leaving the room or I'd stir up a whole load shit of murmurs behind my back. I turned back to the couch and waited.

My phone buzzed and I opened it to read the message.

_Where are you? ~A_

_I'm okay, don't worry. B_ I sent it and lay down on the couch.

The door opened and Edward came back in, sulking.

"Sorry about that. I swear, they are so stupid," he muttered and plopped on the bed.

"You're an insensible bastard!" I hissed.

"What have I done now?" he groaned. "Wait, don't tell me! Swan has a bad side to her, she eavesdrops!" he chuckled.

"So what if I did? How could you tell her that?"

"Should I have invited her in? You're confusing me. One second you want me to behave and date, and the next you want a threesome!"

I threw my hands up in the air and groaned loudly. "You missed the point entirely!" I hissed. "You weren't supposed to tell her that you forgot about sleeping with her! What kind of jerk does that?"

"But, I thought I wasn't supposed to lie."

"You want to try this dating thing?" I asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Sure," Edward said confidently and came next to me on the couch. "What do I do?"

"What would you normally do when you liked someone?"

"Normally, girls are coming to me," he said, smirking.

"Think that you liked this girl and she won't pay attention to you." I smirked as his eyes widened. "How would you approach her?"

"Ehh annoy her to death until she caves? I mean… they all like me, deep down inside," he chuckled and raked a hand through his hair.

"Self-conceited bastard!" I groaned and banged my head on the arm of the couch.

"How would _you_ approach her?" he countered, glaring at me and shoving my feet off the couch.

"I don't need to approach any girl," I said sarcastically. "But for your information, it would be nice to talk normally with her and try to learn more about her. Maybe buy her something… go with her to a movie or restaurant… I don't know!" I was telling him what I thought might happen. I had never had a relationship, and he wasn't going to find out about that.

"Movie! We can do that!" he shouted.

"No girl in their right mind, considering your background, would go with you to a movie on the first date."

"Don't people kiss on the first date?" He was clueless.

"If the date went well, the girl, or the boy, may try it at the door of the girl's house," I sighed. This was a lost case.

"Try?" Cullen groaned. "Say… Let's go to a pub."

I couldn't place him in a pub. The image was foreign to me.

"As long as you promise not to get me drunk…"

"Never, Swan," he said, honestly.

"For future reference, it's rude to talk or stare at other girls while you are on a date."

"You'll have my undivided attention. I promise."

"I wasn't talking about me. This is just to get you used to the idea. Don't expect me to kiss you," I hissed.

"Whoa! Wait a fucking moment! What do you mean? How would I know when to do it?"

"I'll tell you when you should be doing it. That doesn't mean you have to do it."

This was more for my benefit. I didn't want to get hurt. I knew he'd screw it, somehow.

"Alright, Swan. Next week. Choose a day."

"_You_ choose a day. You come- scratch that. This is for future notice. When you date, you get the girl from her house or room. In our case, we'll meet somewhere."

"Christ," he muttered. "Friday night?" He cocked his head to a side and regarded me.

"Sounds good."

"After practice." He nodded and slumped on the couch.

"And a shower," I added.

"And a shower," he agreed, chuckling. "So…? What do we do now?"

"Now, I'm going back to my room."

"Already? Stay longer. I mean… there's no light." Before I could ask if he felt alright, both our phones took off.

"What Emmett?" he asked, annoyed. I thought he'd play nice.

"Alice?" I asked in my phone.

"Where are you?" she asked. I could hear Emmett saying, "Come to my room."

Edward answered him as I told Alice. "Around. Want me to come to your room?"

"Emmett's. Try not to trip on the stairs," she laughed and hung up.

"On my way, bye," Edward groaned and turned to me, hanging up. "Emmett's, right?"

"Yes. We met in the hallway," I said, glaring at him.

"Okay. After you." He chuckled and opened the door. He flipped his phone open, on the stairs, illuminating them. I still clung to the banister as I ascended, step by step.

"Today, Swan," he groaned.

"Go ahead. I'm not in a hurry. I'd like to survive this trip."

"You're too slow," he mumbled, and I found myself on his shoulders again.

"Put me down. _Now_, Cullen!" I yelled.

"Scared of high places, Swan?"

"I thought we were at the first name thing," I grumbled and propped my elbow on his head.

"OW! Jesus, don't dig in my scalp! And you called me Cullen, too." He wasn't missing a beat. I didn't move my elbow.

On the last step, he stumbled and I thought we'd smash our heads to the ground, but somehow, he turned me and I fell on top of him.

"Fuck! My leg," he moaned. I couldn't move. I felt the moan in his chest as I was pressed so tightly to him. My stomach squirmed at the feeling.

"Where does it hurt?" I whispered and rolled off him, scrambling up. He got up, staggering.

"My ankle. I might have… twisted it. You're in one piece?" _Did Cullen just sound concerned?_ His face was surely showing it.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you," I smiled.

"Good. Let's go before they call the cops," he snickered, but I could see he wasn't well. I opened the door to Emmett and Japer's room.

"At least!" he shouted. "Oh, you found Bella!"

"Yeah, on the stairs," Edward lied and slumped in a chair. I bit my lip and watched him worried.

"What happened to you? Run into another jealous boyfriend?" Emmett asked obnoxiously.

"Fell on the stairs." I was surprised by this new, honest Edward.

"You're forbidden to go anywhere near him!" Emmett shouted at me. "We have a game in a month!"

"It's not my fault!" I hissed.

"It was me, don't blame her. Do you have a wrap?"

I was aware of Rose's smirk and Alice's knowing look. They had been right. I had liked Cullen all along. It was his way with girls that annoyed me. But maybe because I liked him that was why I was annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised when I entered the arena.

"Watching the practice. Our deal… remember?" I hinted and sat down on a chair.

"Well yes, of course! But tonight… shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"Do I look naked to you?"

"No! Ehh girls usually stay for hours in-"

"I'm not Alice," I informed him.

"Cullen!" His coach shouted.

"Shower and then… we'll meet outside the building?" he asked. I nodded and he left, but not before he winked. I felt my blush making an appearance, to my horror. I won't become one of those girls! I'm just helping him. _Keep telling yourself that, Swan._ I scowled at my inner self. She wasn't helping.

"Dinner? Our room?" Rose asked, coming next to me.

"Ehh uhh ahh." _Very convincing._

"Bella?"

"I can't. I have to… finish an essay," I lied, after I ranked my brain furiously for the best lie.

"Not you, too!" she groaned.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Well, Jazz has to study for a test, you have an essay and, to my great surprise, Edward has a date. Can you believe that?"

I choked on my spit. Why did he tell her that?

"Really?" I was truly surprised. I didn't expect him to talk about it.

"I'd love to see who fell for this cheap trick. He doesn't date. Must be a new girl," she mused.

"Maybe," I allowed. I was new at this.

"You really like him?" she whispered, leaning into me. I shrugged, not liking where this was leading. "No matter what happens, if this works for him or not… I'll talk with Alice and we'll make him _see_ you."

"NO! Rosalie, please, no. I don't want to get hurt. I'm just trying to be friendly, now. Baby steps, you know?"

"I'm here, if you need me."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Coming?" she asked when they finished.

"I'm going to buy a coffee and then I'm going to my room. Have a good night," I said to her, grinning.

"Be careful."

I waited against the brick wall of the arena, wrapped in my hoodie, hoping no one would notice me. My plan worked. Not even Cullen recognized me. He was the last to come out, his leather jacket zipped up, hands in his pockets, looking around confused.

"Pssst!"

He whirled around and grinned a toothy white smile to me - the Colgate kind.

"Thought you ditched me. I heard about Rosalie's plan," he mumbled and came to me.

"That would have been interesting. A girl to stand you up," I laughed and started walking. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Pub."

"Where?"

"Hard rock Café. We'll take my car."

I've heard of it. It was a Rock pub. _What gave it away, Bella?_ I couldn't answer that. I was going somewhere with Cullen. _Alone_.

We drove in silence, and I realized that we shared the love for the same music. He hadn't lied. He had a Foreigner CD.

"We're here." He was nervous. I had lived to see this day.

"Come on. It's going to be fun! Think of this as a night out with a friend," I said lightly.

"Now, we're friends? Okay, Swan." He got out of the car and I followed him to the pub. "What do you drink?" he yelled in my ear.

"I don't know."

"Beer?" I threw him a look, which he returned mockingly. "Orange juice? They might beat us if I ask for that."

"Beer, fine," I huffed. "I'll go look for a table." He nodded and made his way to the bar as I looked for a table. Cullen made it back with two beers and two big sandwiches.

"I thought we'd eat first or drink and eat, whatever you want." He shrugged and sat next to me. I expected him to sit across from me, not near me, pressing against my thigh.

"What's this?" I asked, opening the sandwich.

"California Chicken Club Sandwich. It's very good, trust me. I've had it before." He winked. Again.

"This," I gestured between us, "Is just to get you an idea of what to do! Stop trying to…" I stopped, trying to choose the right word.

"Seduce _you_? Really, Swan!" he scoffed and bit on his sandwich. He moaned loudly and wriggled his sandwich in front of me. "Eat."

I bit tentatively on mine and when the rich combination touched my tongue, I moaned loudly. Luckily, the sound was drowned by the loud music.

"Is this what you had in mind? Or is this a horrible idea for a first date?" Edward asked, after he finished his food and half his beer. I had barely touched mine.

"I told you. You should talk with the girl first THEN ask her on a date. Know what she likes, at least. Maybe she doesn't like rock music."

"But you like it," he said, confused.

"I do, but maybe, let's say… Rebecca doesn't."

"It's over," he mumbled. "I might have done that just to annoy Jake."

"You are immature," I laughed, despite myself.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, suddenly, nearly choking on his beer. "I love this one!"

"What?" I asked, puzzled. Speaking of immature.

"The song!"

"I thought you didn't like the blond dude!" I mocked him.

"_Wanted Dead or Alive_ is epic, Bella! _I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back, I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back, I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall, I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all._" The guy could sing. I was in awe. I had no idea he had such a good voice.

"Music was my second choice," he chuckled.

"You'd make good money if you started singing," I said, still dazed.

A black, bald man came to get our bottles, but he took only Edward's when he saw mine was half empty.

"Another round," Edward said. "Drink up, Bella."

"I thought you didn't want to get me drunk!"

"From a beer?" he asked incredulously. I already felt light headed.

"You shouldn't drink more. You have to get us back, in one piece."

"I will. After five, I start talking about my secrets," he teased, and thanked the man when he brought us another round. Edward paid for them.

"Crap! They play this kind of music?" I asked, stunned. _Whiskey Lullaby_ was blaring through the speakers. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Sometimes. Don't you like it?"

"I like it a lot, actually."

"I don't," he laughed, and took a healthy gulp of his beer.

I started humming along with the song; I was at the "La la" part.

"You didn't tell me you had a voice!" he mocked me.

"I don't!" I nearly shouted and blushed.

"I like it," he said, frowning. I frowned back and we both started laughing.

If someone would have told me at the beginning of this year that I'd talk with Cullen, I'd say they were mad, and if someone would have told me that I'd be on a date and be laughing with him, I'd lock them in a mental institute.

"_These are the days of the endless summer  
These are the days, the time is now  
There is no past, there's only future  
There's only here, there's only now_"

We were both singing and I was swaying slightly. I was on my third beer, and he was on his fifth. I should be expecting dirty secrets from him, soon.

"_These are the days now that we must savor  
And we must enjoy as we can  
These are the days that will last forever  
and you've got to hold them, in your heart_"

Something had changed during this song. Cullen was staring at me intensely and I couldn't put my finger on what his gaze held.

"I'd say we've had enough," I whispered after I downed the last drop of my third beer.

"You think?" he asked sarcastically, his nose pink. "I think… you should drive."

"I can't walk straight!" I protested.

"You want to get back safe?" I nodded. "Then… you drive."

"Never do this on a first date!" I tried to chide him but ended up laughing.

"I'll do my best." He winked and got up. "You think he'd kick my ass if I asked for two bottles of water?"

"Not sure. He shouldn't. You bought his beer," I said thoughtfully.

We even got the water on house. The barman took pity on us, surely, when he saw Edward fumbling for his wallet.

"Wait here. I need to go to the bathroom," I told him after drinking half of my water.

"Sure. I'm here." He leaned against a wall and drank from his bottle. I found him in the same place, except his water was gone.

"Don't you need to go, too?"

"I've been three times. I'm fine."

Halfway to campus, he made me stop and went to piss in a dark alley. I prayed that he wouldn't get caught by the cops. He came back grinning.

"Don't do that on a first date, either," I said.

"I've heard that," he laughed. "I nearly fought with a guy. He implied it was his street and I shouldn't piss on his wall!"

That was hilarious. I tried to focus on the road as I kept laughing. I parked in the spot he told me and cut the engine.

"I really do need a new car," I said.

"What's yours?"

"You don't want to know. It's dead, anyway."

"I know a bit about cars," he offered and got out. He knew a bit about everything!

"See that red one?" I pointed to my rustled truck.

"The little one, right?" he asked, watching a small sporty car.

"No, the truck. Don't say anything," I advised him.

"Ah damn! That one should be in a museum!" he chuckled. "What happened to it?"

"Died when I made it here."

"I'll take a look at it if you want. What now?" he asked, turning to me.

"We go to our rooms and sleep off the booze."

"I thought you said something about a hypothetic kiss."

"Did you have fun?"

"I still am having fun," he chuckled, and opened the door of our dorm building. "After all that beer, everything is fun."

"I had fun too," I admitted.

"That means… under other circumstances… I would have kissed my date?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes. Just a kiss. Close mouuu-" I stumbled over a stairs and started laughing hysterically when I fell on the stair.

"Are you okay? And what do you mean… close mouthed?" He was in shock. I was on my feet again and with his help, I made it safely to our floor.

"Just what you heard. Haven't you done it before?"

"No," he answered, shocked. "You?"

"We're talking about you," I blurted out. No need for him to know about my non-existent experience.

"I don't know about that… Care to show me how to do it?" he asked, cockily.

"Just don't stick your tongue down the girl's throat. That means closed mouthed."

"Can't we… experience it?"

Maybe Alice was right. Maybe he wanted me to be the next girl. And now, he was playing my game.

"We can't. I told you," I insisted, but only imagined his lips on mine.

"I say… we should," he murmured and backed me in a wall. "How would I know what to do if you don't show me?"

I glanced around, trying to think clearly, but that seemed impossible with him so close. I peeked up at him, his eyes a forest green. I gathered all my wits and pecked his mouth then ducked under his arm and stumbled to my door. My lips were tingling and begging me to go back and let him shove his tongue down my throat.

After I opened the door, I looked to him. He was where I had left him, looking at me and touching a finger to his lips. I closed the door after me and went to bed, taking my clothes off. What the hell was wrong with me? Not a few weeks ago, I hated the mere name of Edward Cullen. I was sick at the sight of him and now… I made him my first kiss? I was disgusted with myself.

_But you had fun._

That was irrelevant. He could be funny when he's behaving.

_Maybe he'll change, just as the girls had told me._

I fell asleep, thinking of him. I was slowly, but surely, turning in one of _those_ girls.

I woke up a thousand times during the night and drank all the water in the room. Then, around six, I gave up trying to sleep and went for a shower. After that, I felt better and I changed into my running clothes. I grabbed my iPod and dashed out the door, sprinting down the stairs only to have the shock of my life. Or not really, considering this was Seattle. It was raining, heavily. I crouched down to lace again my stubborn shoelace and when I rose, I was face to face with Cullen.

"Tell me, you aren't going to run in that!" he muttered.

"Why are you awake?"

"Your little routine grew on me. But when I saw it was raining and saw you… here, I couldn't let you do this."

"I'll be fine. A few rounds and I'm back," I told him, shoved the ear buds in their place and started a leisure jog through the rain. Who would have thought that rain could be relaxing?

I was focused on Elvis and my feet so I didn't see or hear Cullen sneaking behind me. An ear bud disappeared from my ear, again.

"Sw- Bella, last night was really… fun," he whispered, staying too close for comfort. He was invading my personal space.

"Leave me alone!" I didn't know why I was so angry… maybe because of his behavior last night. He had been too pushy.

"No," he said simply and gazed at me intensely. One hand landed on my cheek and the other was behind my neck, pressed on my hoodie. _Please don't do what I think you want to do._

"Cullen, have you heard of personal space?" I hissed.

He pressed further into me. "Yes, of course. I'm invading yours, right?" he asked, cockily.

I was aware of Elvis shouting about 'Burning Love' as I watched Cullen's burning eyes, which were trained on my lips.

"Please, no," I whispered when he leaned closer. No one was on my side. Even Elvis told me to back down by crooning 'Can't Help Falling in Love'.

"Yes." Cullen nodded, taking my cheeks in his hands and lowering his head. I was putty in his hands as much as I hated it. I stopped breathing when he touched my lips. Last night had been bitter sweet, now I was getting the full taste of Edward Cullen. And holy crap, did he taste good! My hands went to his hair of their own accord; it was so soft despite the rain. I started wondering if he always kissed like this, so slow and soft, or it was just for me.

He never tried to open my mouth and after a minute, he leaned his forehead on mine. I saw a light smirk forming on his lips.

"I won't be cruel," he chuckled.

"What?" I asked, dazed.

"Elvis," he answered and gazed at me. "Last night… I might have been too drunk. I don't remember much of it. I hope I didn't do anything too terrible."

I decided to fun have with him. "You pushed me into a wall and started molesting me." It was half-true. His eyes widened.

"What? What did I do?" He was horrified and I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't joke with this."

"The first part it's true," I announced him. My hands were still in his hair, playing with it.

I realized that he had kissed me, in the rain. What was he trying to prove?

"I should… go," I said after a few moments.

"I'll walk you back," he decided and put an arm around my shoulders. "You want to do that again?"

His question and forwardness bewildered me.

_Yes_, my heart said, pounding loudly.

_No_, my brain countered.

"What?" I shouted and turned to him, trying to shake his arm off.

"Last night. A night out or something?"

He really was trying to change. My lips and heart were disappointed.

"Well… haven't you figured out what to do?"

"I need a second date. Maybe a movie?"

"You're incorrigible!" I groaned and entered the building.

"How soon should the second one be after the first? I have practice again, tonight."

"There's no hurry. And a movie sounds nice, as long as you behave."

"Don't I always?"

"Sorry to break it to you, but you aren't an angel, Cullen!"

"Never claimed to be one," he shot back.

We were back to our bickering. Great. This was what I liked, better than the mushy stuff.

_But you liked when he kissed you!_

Shut UP!

"Cocky bastard!" I hissed.

"Now, don't start this, you're ruining my fun," he grumbled. His arm tightened around my neck and for a wild second I thought he'd get me in a head lock.

"Get your hands off me!"

"You liked it earlier," he whispered in my ear and pressed my head to his chest. His chest… that I had seen very closely some time ago.

"I can't breathe!" I shouted, the sound muffled by his shirt. I pushed against his chest, hoping he'd release me.

"See? I knew you couldn't resist touching me."

"Release me before I give you a serious bruise," I hissed and knocked my fist to his ribs.

"Ow!" he groaned, but tightened his arms around me. "Who taught you to punch?"

"Not hitting like a girl, am I?" I said proudly and jabbed my fist in his ribs again.

"No, Jesus, _no_! Stop hitting me."

"Then let me go," I countered and pinched his side, making him shriek. _Hmm…he was ticklish._

"Tell me who taught you to punch."

"My Dad. Did I forget to mention it? He's the chief of police back home."

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Cullen groaned and let me go.

"Are you scared?"

"Me? Of whom?"

"Me… my dad…"

"Plleeeehhase."

"They're back at it!" I heard Emmett's voice from behind me.

"You are _so_ scared! I lived to see the day you were scared!" I laughed.

"I'm not!" Cullen hissed, glancing at his brother.

"Bella, I have a question about an essay," Rose said from my left. I haven't heard or seen her. "_Now_."

"Go! You heard her!" Cullen smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him and before he realized what I did, I pinched him again then dashed to Rose's room.

"You'll pay for that, Swan!" he yelled after me.

"Care to explain what that was?" Rose asked, after closing the door behind her.

"I'm back!" I screamed, happy. "We're back to fighting." I was grinning like a fool.

"You're so gone!" Alice moaned from behind me. "None of those other girls had acted like this. Maybe he has a different effect on you," she mused.

"He's still a jerk. And I know his secret!" I smirked. My inner self was rubbing her hands together, waiting for the first sign of weakness.

"What would that be?" Rose asked, bored.

"He's ticklish!" I laughed, convulsing on her bed.

"If you had asked, I could have told you that. Emmett and I had so much fun with that when we were kids," Alice giggled, her eyes far away, a dreamy smile on her face.

Their door banged to the wall and, before I could comprehend what happened, someone pinned me to the bed.

"What did I tell you, Boop?"

"Ehhh? What do you need? I'd like to breathe again, Emmett," I whispered.

"Later," he dismissed me. What? I couldn't _breathe_! "I told you that he has to be whole!"

"Wh-at?" I gasped, fighting for air.

"Honey, she can't breathe," Rose said slowly.

"Later. Boop, we're friends and everything. You don't get basketball, that's cool. But don't harm the captain."

"Emm-ehtt!" I gasped and pushed against his chest. He disappeared from atop of me. Edward had shoved him aside. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Don't mention it," he replied. "Before you rushed here, you should have let me finish talking!"

"You said… I _saw_ her!"

"You think I have enough force to do more than bruise him? Or incapacitate him to play?" I asked, incredulously.

"She's just a _girl_!" Cullen hissed. "Despise the fact that she can really throw a punch, all thanks to her police dad," he finished, grumbling.

"Can I send him flowers?" Alice whispered in my ear, making me laugh.

"He will love you, anyway," I whispered to her.

"This is priceless! I never thought I'd see the day you'd back each other up!" Rose laughed.

"I'm not backing _anyone_ up!" Edward and I shouted at the same time.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Alice giggled. I wanted to strangle her.

"How did the date go last night?" I froze and turned to Emmett. Edward seemed frozen, too, but he regained his self-control fast.

"Good, I guess. There'll be definitely a second one." He grinned and glanced at me with the corner of his eye. "I have to go now to talk with Anderson about tonight. See you later!" He then left.

"DATE?" Alice shrieked and eyed me curiously. I shrugged and tried to escape.

"I'm going to study for a test." I rushed out and advanced to the door.

"I really do need your help," Rose told me.

"Fine," I conceded and asked what she needed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of their date?**

**Review and leave me some love.**


	4. Chapter 4: The first game

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every weekend, I'm not sure yet. **

**Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**

**Now, beta'd by Pastiche. Lethe and Kimmydonn.**

**BPOV**

"You seriously have to talk with the girl before inviting her somewhere!" I moaned.

"I thought girls liked romance," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, stick to this: I'm not a great fan of romance," I whispered, glancing at the screen where the couple was kissing heavily and clothes were disappearing.

"What would you have liked?"

"Iron Man 2!" I said, promptly. I had waited for it to come out and never had time to see it.

"That's because of the actor!" Edward said under his breath.

"I like Robert, but I love the movie, really. I'd prefer action in spite of this…mushy stuff."

"They're kissing in the other one, too."

"It's not about the romantic lives of the characters!" I groaned.

"You're weird, Swan," he mumbled, and lowered in his seat. "Well, since either of us watches the movie…." he trailed off and glanced at me, cocky grin in place.

"Don't even think about it," I threatened him. "I'd better leave than do that."

"Come on, Swan. No one can see us."

"I thought we were trying to say the other's first name!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him when he leaned closer to me.

"One kiss."

"Fuck you."

"If you wish…?"

"Cullen, you're getting on my nerves!"

"Bella? Please?" he tried again, changing tactics.

"Shut up, _please_."

He moved before I could react. My face was angled to him, his arm around my neck and his lips pressed on mine. It had been over a week since that kiss in the rain. He had managed to steal another one or two, but both were close-mouthed. This time, he wasn't good. I felt his tongue on my lower lip, and the sensation was new and arousing. I sighed, burrowing my fingers in his hair and felt him grin. He twisted his hand in my hair and shoved his tongue in my mouth, groaning softly. The sound spurred a weird sensation in my tummy. Tentatively, I touched my tongue to his, and the effect was instant. I moaned and my panties wet. He dragged me on his lap and pressed his lips further to my mouth. I knew why he was doing this so often. It felt amazing, the sensations just a kiss could create!

Someone from the screen moaned and soon after that, I heard sounds that proved that the characters were having sex.

Edward moaned and crushed me to his chest, still trying to find all my cavities. I felt my lungs burn, and I knew I had to breathe soon. I took a breath and was intoxicated by his scent; musky, manly and like soap. He separated first, but didn't go far, his lips still on my skin. This time, they were leaving a trail on my jaw, from a side to the other.

Light filled the room and I blinked my eyes, trying to adjust to it.

"I guess, it's over," Edward said, in a husky voice I hadn't heard him use before.

"Yeah," I agreed, shakily.

We left the theatre hand in hand; his was big and warm, grasping mine. "I'll keep in mind…about action movies. Are you opposed to gore?"

"Depends."

"I'll consider it," he chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"Can you let go? We're in the mall. Anyone can see," I whispered, embarrassed. Every student was here so they could see us.

"Let go?" he asked, surprised.

"My hand!" I hissed when I saw one of the girls I knew he had been with.

He let go and shook his head. "I didn't…realize."

"Hmph!" That was all that I had for his statement.

"Are you coming to my practice, now?"

"Again?" I groaned. He had practice everyday.

"Only if you want. The game is soon."

"With whom are you playing?"

"UCLA."

"Are they good?"

"Yes, Bella. But I hope we're better. That's why we're prac-"

"EDWARD!"

"Shit!" he cursed, and looked at the girl I had seen earlier.

"You trust me?" I asked, suddenly wanting to save him.

He glanced at me panicked. "Any idea would help."

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a photo booth. We put the money in and I heard him laugh. I felt his hands on my neck and I turned to slap him.

_CLICK_

My hands went to his neck, gripping him. He moaned and narrowed his eyes at me.

_CLICK_

"One more," he chuckled and put a hand over my eyes. I slapped him, not caring that a picture was taken.

_CLICK_

"Jesus!" Cullen shouted and pushed my hand away. He took the photos and dragged me out, making sure that girl wasn't around. "Why did you slap me?"

"Why did you cover my eyes?"

"It was meant to be fun. You shouldn't have taken it personally."

"Whatever."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

November came quicker than I thought possible. We were outside, where the game was held, considering it had been a nice day so far.

The boys had short-sleeved purple t-shirts and were huddled close to Coach Shaw. All thanks to Edward, I knew much more about the team and basketball, in general.

"Are you excited?" Rose asked me, jumping up and down, next to me.

"I guess." I wasn't sure about this. I hadn't seen a game before, only practices.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, pointing to a man dressed in a bear across the court.

"It's their mascot."

"What's our?"

"We're Huskies, Bella. Ours is there!" She pointed to the boys.

"The players?" I frowned.

"I guess you can't see him from there. Edward's blocking your view. You'll see." She winked.

"I didn't miss anything, did I?" Alice asked, coming to sit next to me.

"No. They're still talking," Rose told her. "There he is! Oh dear! He got so big, look Alice!" she shouted, grinning widely. _Who got big?_ I felt that I was missing an inside joke.

"Spot!" I heard Cullen yell, loudly. I turned my head to see what was wrong, but something white and big, jumped on top of me.

"Now, you know the mascot," Rose giggled.

I was freaking out. I had a big dog on top of me. _Why didn't I know about this?_

"Spot. Come," Cullen hissed.

"Go, doggie," I whispered, petrified, hoping he'd move off me and stop licking my face. Why did I agree to stay in the first row?

"Spot!" Cullen grasped his collar and dragged him away. "Why must you attack people, always?"

The dog barked, wriggling his tail.

"A real dog? Are they allowed?" I asked, after I felt better.

"Yes. Isn't he cute?" Alice said dreamily.

"No…"

"He is. Look at him!" She pointed to Spot who had his paws on Edward's chest, attempting to lick his face.

"Thank God, the others didn't bring a bear," I mumbled, making them laugh.

Jasper jogged to us and whispered something in Alice's ear.

"Sure!" she said, clapping her hands.

"Edward! Here!" he shouted over his shoulder.

He brought the dog to us and he jumped on me again.

"Spot," Edward groaned and shrugged my way. "Take care of him." They went back to their coach, leaving us with the animal.

Alice took him from me and hugged him. "Ahh, aren't you all grown up?" He answered with a lick of her cheek.

The game started ten minutes later and I barely focused on it, aware of the dog to my left.

The commentator woke me from my daze by shouting about someone having the ball.

"It's nice that they're outside. I hadn't seen a game outside," Rose said, thoughtfully.

"Look! Emmett will score!" Alice jumped and started clapping.

"Cullen dribbles. Cullen is close. Cullen passes to…ehh Cullen and the captaaaiiin….SCORES!"

Everyone started shouting and I stood there petrified. Maybe I knew why I didn't come to those things. Spot yelped loudly, hitting me with his tail.

The commentator groaned as the other team scored then we scored again. I wasn't paying attention. After twenty, excruciatingly slow minutes, there was a break. And then they started playing again.

"Are you with us?" Rose asked, her eyes alight, not taking her eyes off the people in front of us.

"I guess…" We were leading, but I didn't understand much.

"Look!" she hissed to me. "Alice! Look! Remember him?" Oh, she was talking to Alice. She knew more. I should really try to listen to Edward when he starts talking about this.

"Yes! You think he still hates them?"

"Jasper punched him. He surely didn't forget that!"

"What?" I asked, curiously. Rose launched in a story how a guy named Damian had started a fight with Emmett, Jasper and Edward last year.

"One more minute left and the Huskies are leading with three points!"

I saw Jacob Black stealing the ball from his adversary and trying to reach the hoop, but someone else, Damian, I think Rose had called him, got it from him, shoving him away.

"Things are intensifying! Grey has the ball. He's pursued by the Cullen brothers with Black close behind. Grey dribbles. Cullen lunges…Cullen missed the ball. Captain Cullen gets the ball! Anderson tries to help him, but he won't give it up. Just like we know him. Cullen shots and the ball goooeees…in!" A loud blaring noise sounded from somewhere and everyone started screaming. "The game ends. The Huskies win!"

Three things happened at once.

The skies opened and it started pouring.

Spot jumped off my lap where he had sat quietly for the last part of the game.

Damian punched Edward who staggered and fell backwards.

The pack of cheerleaders from my right went wild as everyone else. I saw Spot jumping on Damian.

"NO!" I heard Edward shout, but the dog had already bit the other player. He scrambled up and went to save the dog. The other players rushed in the same direction and I couldn't see anything, anymore.

"You think he's okay?" Alice whispered.

"We all know he loves Edward. I never thought he had the guts to bite," Rose laughed.

They were talking about the canine. I was worried about Edward. _Are you, now?_ My inner self mocked me. He was growing on me, I really liked him.

"Let's go, see what happened!" Alice proposed, when she saw a nurse rushing in the middle of the madness.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I could hear Cullen from a mile away.

"He needs help. Not me!" he protested as we approached the circle that had created there.

He was kneeling near Spot and stroking his fur, blood dripping from his nose. Damian had got him good. But why did he hurt the dog?

I crouched down before I realized what I did. "Is he alright?" I whispered.

Cullen cut his gaze to mine and he shrugged. "I hope so. Come on, Spot. Move, please," he murmured and stroked his head. "Spot? Please, boy."

"He'll be fine. Get your ass up and let the nurse look at you!" Emmett grasped Edward's arm and raised him. He tried to protest, but gave up.

Spot gave a low whine and I turned my eyes to him. He opened his blue eyes and watched around.

"Hey, doggie!" I whispered and touched his head. He was forgiven for jumping on me.

Suddenly, I was angry with that Damian boy. I wanted to hurt him. What had the dog done wrong? What had _Edward_ done wrong? I was up and out of the circle, looking for him. I found him easily. He was smirking and laughing about something with his team.

"What had that dog ever done to you?" I screamed, advancing to him. I didn't know from where this courage was coming.

"Well, well, well! He attacked me, if you didn't see." He smirked and cocked his head.

"Because you punched Edward!" I shouted, fisting my hands. "He was guarding his master."

He moved his hand as a beak or chattering box. I saw red. I lurched myself at him and punched him in his cheek, where I could reach.

"What the fuck?" he gasped, shocked.

"We got a tiger, here!" One of his friends sneered and grasped my arm.

_Shit_! What had I gotten myself into?

"Don't you ever touch the dog again."

"Or what…bitch punch me again?"

My knee met his junk then my fist connected with his mouth. My wrist cracked and I hissed in pain as he grabbed him junk, hopping around.

"That's quite enough, little girl!" The boy that had talked earlier smirked at me. "Let's teach her a lesson."

No. Shit! Should I scream?

"Ehh I did what I wanted…I'd go now," I blurted out and tried to run away.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch? That's our captain you hurt!"

"He hurt _our_ captain!" I told him and froze when he grasped both my hands.

"Who cares about Cullen? Are you one from his fan club? You don't look his type, doll."

"Take you filthy hands off her, now!" I heard Cullen growl and just like that, I felt safe. "_Now_, Jason," he said through gritted teeth. His eyes were on mine. He was angry. Probably with me for my stupidity.

"You came back for another round?" Damian had revived.

"Let Bella go," Edward repeated.

Before anything else could happen, both coaches came and separated them. "That's enough, boys! Cullen, get the girl to the nurse," Coach Shaw muttered and dismissed us.

He took my hand and dragged me away, in the opposite way of the medical cabinet. We stopped in a dark spot of the court.

"What the hell were you thinking, Swan?" he exploded.

"I wasn't. Are you happy?"

"That's obvious. That guy is…dangerous. Jesus, don't scare me again. When I looked around and you weren't there…and Rose didn't know where you were…God!" he moaned and hugged me, surprising me. His hand stroked my head and he buried his nose in my wet hair. My clothes were becoming damp, but I didn't care. I felt safe there, in his arms. He backed a little and regarded me slowly then sighed. "Let me see your hand," he whispered.

I put my right hand in his and bit my lip.

"It's not broken. You need to clean up and have it wrapped. Let's go to the nurse."

"No…I can do it for myself."

"Would you let me do it? I'm studying to become a doctor, after all."

"Sure," I agreed and we made our way to his room. "I'm sorry. I mean it. You should be happy and celebrate the victory."

He snorted. "Celebrate what? Spot getting hurt? Or you nearly…_Jesus_!"

"There you are!" Emmett shouted when we made it to our floor. They were camped in front of Edward's door. "Boop? What happened to you?"

"Go away," he told the guys from the team. "Celebrate alone. Emmett…I need your help."

"Sure thing," he said fast, still glancing worriedly at me.

"I'm fi-"

"Don't say that, Swan!"

"Fine! I'm in pain! I'll die! Happy, Cullen?"

"Immensely. Can you be my right hand, Emmett?"

"We're playing doctor? Cool! Sign me in!"

"We're not playing! This is serious. She's hurt." Edward gestured to my hand. "Sit there." He pointed to his toilet seat.

Emmett helped him with everything he needed. Soon, my wrist was wrapped up and I was sitting quietly on the couch as they talked in hushed voices near the door. Emmett kept shooting me amused glances and I kept blushing.

"Look who I have!" Alice chirped as she entered the room. She stopped and looked at all of us. "Is there a meeting?"

"No. Why is he here?" Edward frowned, but crouched to hug Spot.

"Coach told me to bring him to you."

"He looks sacred."

"I'm sure he is. He hasn't been around here," she agreed. "What happened to you?" she asked, eyeing my hand.

"You won't believe what he was telling me!" Emmett shouted, but stopped abruptly when Edward jabbed him in the ribs.

"You punched him?" Alice giggled.

"No, actually…she got in the middle of the…bears." Edward chose his words.

"You picked a fight with Damian?"

"All of them!" Edward groaned and looked at me exasperated.

"I wanted to know why he hit him," I mumbled.

"Because he's a jerk!" he hissed, and kissed the top of Spot's head. "Go, make yourself at home," he whispered and let him go. He came straight to me and jumped on the couch, putting his head on my lap.

After his siblings left, Cullen sat next to me and hugged me again. What was wrong with him? I hadn't seen him act like this! _Quit complaining. It feels great._ I loved being in his arms, surrounded by his scent.

"Swan? Are you asleep?" he whispered, after a few minutes.

"Uhnn," I grunted, and buried my nose further in his chest.

"How's your hand? Still hurts?"

"A bit."

He tilted my head and pressed his lips to mine. "How about a movie?" he whispered, against my lips.

"I don't feel like moving," I admitted, embarrassed. Now, I was acting like one of those clingy girls.

"Here. I don't want to go out, either."

I didn't answer, but he moved and shuffled around the room then I heard people talking. The couch dipped next to me, and he squeezed me to his side.

"This is a thousand times better than the theatre," Cullen chuckled and descended for another kiss. I didn't push him away. I turned to him and moved my leg over his, straddling him. I hissed when I put my injured hand on his shoulder. "Careful," he mumbled and started nibbling my neck. "Did you want to watch the movie?"

"I don't even know what you put there." I laughed.

"First thing I grabbed. I didn't look." He smirked and took my skin between his teeth.

"Don't leave a mark! I don't want to explain it to Alice."

"Ooops!"

"Edward!" I moaned and pushed his head away. "Where?" I asked, touching my neck.

He touched his fingers to my jugular vein. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

I rolled my eyes and went to move off him. He didn't let me go far, turning me around so my back was to his chest.

"Looks like I should pick a movie with eyes closed more often," he muttered.

"I like it!" I grinned when I saw Al Pacino on the screen.

"I said in a good way. The movie is one of my favorites."

"Mine too," I said, uncertainly. Were we similar in _every_ way?

We stayed quiet and watched 'Scent of a Woman'. I felt his hands on my legs and going up. What was he doing?

"Ehh Cullen?"

"Huh?"

"Stop it."

"Nope." I felt him smirk in my neck.

"Please?" I tried, my heart beating a mile a minute.

"Scared?"

"Terrified." I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Why, Swan? I want to have some fun."

I shot off his lap when he touched me…there. "Because I haven't done it before! Okay?" I shouted, going white then red.

He looked dumb-stuck. "What? You…wait a fucking second. You mean…Jesus!" he groaned and shifted on the couch. His hand went into his hair. "Come here, Swan. We need to talk." He held a hand in front of him.

"I don't think so."

"Come on. I _swear_ I won't do anything."

I walked to him, tentatively and sat on the opposite side of the couch. "What?"

"I didn't know. Really. You believe me, right?" he probed and turned to me. The movie was forgotten.

"I don't know! Why should I believe you? What are you trying to prove by this? It's my fault too because I never specified that I wanted just a date to show you how to do it then…you'd be off with a girl," I mumbled.

"Maybe I wanted all this with you. _Just_ you," he said, his green gaze penetrating my brown one.

"I haven't accepted your advances and now, it's something new and you like it. You'd get bored soon and go to another girl."

"No! It's not like that! Swan, I really like you," he whispered, biting his lip and watching me intensely.

"I don't think so, Cullen. You like the idea of me. Just like I said: it's something new. Give it some time and-"

"How much more time? You're the first girl I've been with for so long! And I've been with you or our friends every second. You'd know if I went to another girl, which I didn't. Can't you see? I've changed!" he yelled.

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Was Alice really right? Would he change so much just for me?

"Why _me_?" I whispered, confused.

"Why _not_ you?" he countered. "You are the only girl I can hold a conversation with. It doesn't matter it's in higher tones that your normal conversation…but the girls…well, all they wanted was…me. My body, I guess," Edward whispered, frowning. His eyes widened, and, then they narrowed at me. "You don't want this. Are _you_ playing, here?"

"Are you high?" I yelled loudly. "You're my first fucking kiss!"

He gaped at me. I fought against the tears that wanted to spill from my eyes, but they didn't listen and started falling.

"Fucking shit! I…look, Bella…I don't know why I said that, but don't cry. I have no idea what to do!" he said, panicked and ranked both hands through his hair.

"Because that's who you are," I choked out.

"I didn't…I shouldn't have. Sorry?" he whispered and wrapped both arms around me, crushing me to his chest, engulfing me in his warm skin and his glorious scent.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked when I got a hold of my tears.

"I really regret what I said."

"Not this," I mumbled. "I meant…why do you treat girls like that? Why do you hurt them?"

"I don't mean to hurt them. It has to do…with my past, maybe," he admitted.

I didn't understand. I thought he had a happy childhood with his family.

"I'm…argh Jesus! I haven't talked about this with anyone." He sighed and leaned away. "Don't breathe a word," he told me in a strained voice.

"Never," I promised. It was bad. I could see it.

"Just Esme and Carlisle know this. I've been adopted by them at the age of nine."

"Don't Emme-"

"They know I'm adopted, but they don't know the background." He threw me a dirty look for interrupting. "Can I lay here?" He gestured to my lap.

I didn't know what he wanted until he put his head there and looked up at me. "Is it okay?"

I nodded and my hand went to his soft hair, like a magnet. "What happened to you?" It was now that I realized that he had been hurt in some way. It always was there, on the surface…but now it was visible all over his face.

"As I said, they adopted me at nine. Until then…I lived with those…ehh people?" he asked, frowning. "They can't be called parents. Until I went to school and heard other kids talk about their homes, I thought it was normal…for parents to drink until they fell under the table or for the kid to do the chores…to be-," he gulped and buried his face in my stomach and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" I whispered, worried.

"Beaten if he didn't do said chores."

"Crap!" I shouted, startling him. "Sorry. It's…I can't imagine…"

"I know how you feel. I didn't know something else existed. So imagine the amazement I felt when I heard the other kids talk about parents coming home from work, cooking, playing with them, talking with them, watching TV together and other shit. I asked mine and they…were too drunk to answer. My uhh father, I guess, I should call him…he beat me. I remember that and he told me not to say anything about what happens home," he sighed and glanced at me.

"Go on, if you can."

"Why won't I be able to? Later, after Carlisle adopted me…he told me that they were in great debt and didn't give a flying fuck about their lives anymore. But what had I done wrong?" he asked, rhetorically.

"You were at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Probably. It took me a few months until I adapted to their lives. Imagine, coming from _that_ to a loving family with two weird twins. Alice was hyper, still is, kept babbling and even attempted once to dress me in girl clothes. I let her…because I thought-"

"She might hurt you if you didn't?" I supplied.

"Yes. And there was Emmett, too. It took me years to realize that that is his usual tone or that when he punched me, it was for fun. I bruise easy and I had lots of bruises. Esme was angry with Emmett every time I had a new bruise," he chuckled.

"Why haven't you told them this?" I asked him.

"I don't need Alice's pity. She suspects something bad happened to me before I came to them, but she never said anything. And Emmett, well…he'd encourage me do what I don't want to do."

"Like what?"

"Go and find them, maybe beat them back or…something."

"He wouldn't! That's not Emmett," I shot.

"Well, this is my magnificent story. So…back to your original question. I decided that there's only one life and to live it. I didn't care about anything."

"But you are aware that you hurt those girls?"

"Sometimes." He shrugged. "Seriously, don't tell anyone. Please." He returned his gaze to me and pleaded me.

"I won't. I promise."

We fell asleep on the couch. I don't remember turning around and lounging on the couch, but that's how I woke up. I was squished to the back of the couch and Edward was wrapped around me. I was sweaty because he was too warm and pressed everywhere against me. I glanced at his face that was on my shoulder. He looked so innocent and vulnerable…I still couldn't believe what he had told me. Why did he trust me to tell me something he hadn't even told his siblings? _Maybe he really likes you?_ I didn't want to dream of that. I knew he'd go back to his old ways.

I tried to move, but he squeezed me closer and nestled his head better on my chest.

"Move away," I gasped. I was sweating. It was a Sunday, and I had to run off some steam. After yesterday's events, I needed my run, more than ever.

His phone started ringing and his hand slapped my stomach then he shot up, gaping at me.

"Ahh!" he yelped, and fell on the floor.

I couldn't help but laugh. He really wasn't used to waking up next to someone.

"Laugh away, Swan!" he grumbled and answered his phone. "WHAT?...Ehh…" He glanced at me and covered his phone. "Alice asks for you. Should I tell her…you're here?"

"I slept on the couch. Alone," I hissed and got in a sitting position.

"Sure." He nodded and uncovered the phone. "YES! I heard you. She's here…No, Alice! I just saw her…I swear! She's on the couch… Just woke up from my phone like me," he grumbled and pressed his head to the couch, glancing at me. "Fine. Come and see for yourself." He hung up and went to his bed, ruffling the sheets.

"What if she sees through this?"

"She won't," Cullen dismissed me. "Where are you going?" he asked, when I got up and went to the door.

"To let Alice in. When she comes then I'm going to change my clothes and go for a run."

"I'm coming too!" he shouted, but it sounded like a moan because he tried to come to me, getting tangled in the bed sheet and falling on the floor with a loud thump. "Crap."

"Come if you can move." I laughed and opened the door, bumping in Alice who seemed petrified in front of the door. "Hey, Ali!"

"What was that?" she gasped and peeked inside.

"Your brother is funny in the morning." I grinned to her. "I promise you, nothing happened. I just fell asleep."

"I believe you," she said sincerely. I felt bad for lying.

"I'll show you funny, Swan! Just wait!" he yelled after me. "No! Don't do that! Spot…Nooo!"

I turned around to see what was wrong and saw Spot raising his back leg and peeing at a leg of the table. My eyes widened and I started laughing again.

"Think it's funny?"

I turned to Edward who had disentangled from the sheets and was advancing to me.

"No! It's…hilarious!" I pushed past Alice, who looked at us confused, and dashed to my room. Tanya was locking the door. "Leave it open!" I shouted to her. But it was too late, Cullen had caught up. "I take it back." I squirmed when he attempted to tickle me.

"Why don't you join me in cleaning the piss?"

"It's your room and your dog."

"Not mine. Team's dog," he whispered in my ear. I was aware of Tanya gaping at us.

"I need to run."

"You don't run. You walk."

"I do it every weekend. Then I have to meet with Nathan for the project at the Earth Club." I kept babbling as his fingers dug in my ribcage. "It's already late." He squeezed and I shrieked, trying to free myself.

"What are you doing to her?" I heard Rose hiss angrily.

"Not your business. Come on, Swan! It won't take long," he begged.

"Your dog. His piss. Your room. Your problem," I gasped out, squirming.

"I asked nicely, you didn't listen. I have to resort to drastic measures." I was in the air, over his shoulder as he ran back to his room. I saw Rose looking after us, bewildered. Tanya had dropped the keys and was staring after us, angry.

"Immature jerk!" I groaned and hit the back of his head.

Alice was in the room when we entered. She was cleaning the wet spot, bless her.

"See? No need to fuss about his pee. Now, put me down, I have better things to do."

**A second date! Edward is lucky, don't you think?**

**If you enjoyed, let me know.**

**You can find me on Facebook, too under the name of Cherry Bella. **


	5. Chapter 5: Mistakes

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every weekend, I'm not sure yet. **

**Now, beta'd by Pastiche. Lethe and Kimmydonn.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to have those beta'd.**

**Previously**

_"What are you doing to her?" I heard Rose hiss angrily._

_"Not your business. Come on, Swan! It won't take long," he begged._

_"Your dog. His piss. Your room. Your problem," I gasped out, squirming._

_"I asked nicely, you didn't listen. I have to resort to drastic measures." I was in the air, over his shoulder as he ran back to his room. I saw Rose looking after us, bewildered. Tanya had dropped the keys and was staring after us, angry._

_"Immature jerk!" I groaned and hit the back of his head._

_Alice was in the room when we entered. She was cleaning the wet spot, bless her._

_"See? No need to fuss about his pee. Now, put me down, I have better things to do."_

**BPOV**

"Seriously? But why?" Emmett grumbled.

"Because I don't feel like coming home," Edward shot back.

They had been fighting about this for over a week. It was getting old. Edward overheard me when I told Alice that I was staying here for Christmas, and he decided to stay back.

Alice rounded on me. "Would you come with us? If you don't go to your father…"

"No, Alice. I'm working with Nathan on the project. I want it to be perfect," I snapped.

"Argh! It's like screaming to a wall. Are you even listening, bro?" Emmett shouted, startling me.

"I have to go." Edward shot up, phone in hand.

"That's perfect," Emmett grumbled.

"What's it with him?" Jasper asked, from Alice's bed where he was lounge.

"He has a stick up his ass!" Emmett told him.

"Maybe Bella can tell us. I mean, you're best of friends now," Rose said, grinning at me.

"Running on weekend mornings with him doesn't mean I know his secrets."

"There's no project and you know it. How come when someone needs both of you, we can't find either of you?"

"There _is_ a project! Want to see it? I don't have a clue what's Cullen doing!" I yelled, angry. It was true that I was spending quite some time with him, but not as much as they implied.

"Just stay," Cullen mumbled sleepily from the bed. I was barely awake myself.

"People are still around…what if…?"

"If you promise not to fall asleep in the hallway…then go back."

I wouldn't even make it to the door. So I nestled better on the couch and wrapped the blanket around me.

Movie night in Edward's room while our friends weren't here, seemed like, something bad, but I liked it. He had been good, stayed on his bed the whole time. We'd watched the first two movies from the "Home Alone" saga. Who thought Cullen would like something like this?

He hadn't been very good, lately. I knew this would happen, despite all his praises that he'd be good. I kept seeing him with Reb – whatever her name was – Jacob Black's sister. He never mentioned doing it, but I saw him and heard people talking. I had decided not to bring it up until he flaunted her in my face. I was still trying to make him understand what normal people have. A _relationship_…not this jumping from one woman to another, or a girl in this case.

I woke up to Cullen whispering in his phone. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but he looked agitated and threw me worried glances; probably regretting that he allowed me to spend the night.

"Hey!" he greeting, after he hung up.

"Hi," I muttered and got up, stretching. "Running?"

"It's Christmas Eve! Can't you take a break?"

"No." I rolled my eyes and threw the blanket off me, goose bumps appearing on my skin. "Shit! It's cold in here!"

"I could warm you," he offered, wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips.

"No, thanks."

"You lose, Swan."

"Can you enlighten me on what have you learned in the past month?" I asked, exasperated.

He frowned. "Many things…do you really want to hear about my classes?" he asked, incredulously.

"I was talking about this…our little secret! Have you learned how you should treat the girl you're dating?"

"I need more practice. And I have a question."

"Shoot," I said and wrapped myself in the blanket again.

"When is it the best time to have sex? After _how many_ dates?" he grumbled, raking a hand through his hair.

"That depends on the girl, I guess."

"Usually, I don't need dates to do that."

"Cullen! You're missing the point. Again," I groaned.

"When would you do it? After all, I'm dating you, now."

I froze. I wasn't expecting this. I felt blood filling my cheeks as I tried to regain my composure. Edward was beside me in a blink of an eye, blanket gone and all of him around me.

"Really, Swan. I'm not opposed to it. Maybe an early Christmas gift." He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Ed-hawrd… ehh I don't know…" I bit my lip and grasped his arm. "Wait."

"Please, Bella. I've waited for this moment… Don't ruin it. You're ready."

I was ready. He knew me so well, sometimes.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I wanted to help you."

"Tell me you don't want me right here, right now, and I will stop. No one is here. They would never know if you don't tell them," he promised.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm ready… to tell everyone that we are together."

I couldn't breathe at his confession. Had he changed? _He hasn't and you know it!_ My inner self shouted at me. I had seen him with that girl and who knows how many I had missed?

But I wanted him as I had never wanted someone else before. When he was with me, sometimes I really believed that he started to like me. That it was really just the two of us.

"Don't over-think things. How do you feel? You want this?" he asked softly, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Yes," I moaned, pathetically. I had become _that_ girl! I should be horrified with myself, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "Just… don't hurt me," I whispered, pleading him with my eyes. He seemed to understand what I meant and froze for a second.

"I won't," he vowed, looking solemnly in my eyes then descending to kiss me. When he picked me up to get me to his bed, I groaned and shook my head. "What's wrong?" he asked, sort of panicked.

"Not there!"

"Where else?" he asked, helplessly. "Yours?"

"Yes. Tanya isn't there," I agreed. All too soon, I found myself on my bed with him hovering above me.

"The door is locked. I will be careful. Please, just relax and enjoy," he murmured and descended on my neck.

His teeth scarped my neck and his hands went to my pajama top's buttons, undoing them expertly. His hands were on me, hot and big, moving knowingly and touching every place that brought my nerves to life. I was on edge. I needed him to touch me more. When he brought my nipple in his mouth and suckled on it, I thought I'd break in two with the arch of my back. Edward chuckled and returned the favor to my other nipple. His hands went to my pajama bottoms and pulled them down, along with my knickers. He seemed to have lost the slow pace he had started and brought his lips to mine as a finger touched my lower lips. I trembled and his lips sucked a low moan from me. I felt him grin as his finger was joined by another one, creating a frenzy inside me. He sat on his knees, pulling the string of his slackers impatiently.

I struggled to keep pace with him, but he seemed a man on a mission. "Damn it!" he muttered, and struggled to push the pants off his legs, nearly falling on top of me. He got out of the bed and to take them off, that was when I looked at him for the first time, and for once, I saw why girls wanted him. He was so… handsome.

"Like what you see, Bella?" he asked, cockily and joined me again.

"I don't have a comparison," I said, embarrassed.

"That's even better," he chuckled, and captured my lips again. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I laughed, uneasily. I couldn't get any readier than this.

"I'll do my best to make it good," he said, smiling lightly and positioned himself between my legs, his lips on my neck. I tensed up when I felt him pushing inside me. "Don't _do_ that!" he hissed and stopped, eyes wide. "If you really want this, please don't squeeze me," he muttered. His eyes were wide and pleading.

I nodded and put my arms around his neck, relaxing, allowing him to slide inside me. The feeling was like no other. I was full and the way he felt there… it was amazing. Until he broke my barrier. My scream startled both of us.

"This isn't happening," Cullen muttered, watching me scared, trembling. "No!" he groaned.

I couldn't focus enough to ask why he was so worried. My pain blinding me, momentarily. I shifted, hoping it would go away. He groaned loudly and fell on top of me. His breath heavy in my ear. "Swan, you will have to work after hours to rebuild my ego," he grunted in my neck.

"What?" I gasped. I couldn't feel him everywhere as I had a moment ago, and I shifted again. The pain almost gone.

Cullen hissed. "Don't move!"

"Uhh, isn't that how this works?" I asked, confused.

"For it to work… I have to be hard," he muttered and raised his head, watching me square in the eye. "Jesus! What are you doing to me?"

"What happened?" I was confused. I couldn't understand a thing. Was this how a first time should be?

"Do you really want me to voice it?" he moaned. "I… ummm you see," he gulped and dropped his eyes. "I already came."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fucking hell! It's either you, or the lack of action, but let's just say that I haven't mastered this before. Not even my first time," he chuckled, finally finding this funny.

"Oh my God!" I gasped for air, burrowing my face in his shoulder. "Why do girls want you?" I teased him.

"Oh Swan! You'll pay for that one!" he growled and got off and out of me. "Just a second, I need another condom," he laughed and shook his head. I could see that his little friend had decided join us, again.

"It's cold here," I complained and attempted to pull the blanket over my body.

"Oh no, you don't!" he shouted and was on top of me again. "Now, where were we?"

"I have to work hard to rebuild your ego," I laughed and brought his head down to kiss him. It was the first time when I took initiative.

"That you do!" he chuckled and kissed me back. "Are you hurting?"

"Now, no. Let's see what happens when you're inside."

"Try to relax or you'll shatter my ego to nothingness," he mumbled, but I could see he was enjoying this.

He pushed inside me again and this time I was prepared: I didn't squeeze him. This time, he grasped my hips in his hands and moved, his head thrown back, small groans escaping his lips. I felt my muscles clamping on him on their own accord and his head snapped up, his eyes meeting mine. "Bellaaa."

I was starting to lose sense of the world outside, focused just on us. I raised my hips to meet his thrusts, and he moaned again. His fingers brushed my clit, a light smirk on his lips. My world exploded and I shouted incoherent words. My hips bucked up and legs trembled. When I came back from my high, Edward was still moving inside me. His brows furrowed, he was focused, so… funny in that second. The giggles died before they made it out, replaced by a loud moan. My sensitive skin was attacked by him again and again. His movements were almost frantic.

"Yess! Ahhh so fucking… There… ahh!" I felt my muscles clamp on him again at the sound of his husky voice. He yelled out and stilled, his whole frame trembling and then falling on top of me. I hugged him closer and pressed his face to my neck, wanting to become one with him, to… become the same person.

This thought startled me and I realized, to my utter horror, that I had fallen for him. _If you play with fire, you're going to get burnt._ Truer words had never been spoken.

"I've died and gone to heaven," Edward muttered in my neck, pressing kisses there.

"You're breathing so you're still alive," I reminded him, still shaken by my new revelation.

He raised his head and looked at me, sleepily. "Hmm not sure. You look like an angel."

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Your vision got affected. Blinded by orgasm," I whispered.

His answer was a snore in my ear. I giggled and struggled with the blanket for a few minutes then pulled it over us. I was asleep before I knew it, his snores lulled me to sleep.

I woke up later to an empty bed. it was dark outside, being winter, I couldn't tell the time. Had he left? Just like that? I was angry and disappointed, but I wanted to find him and hurt him. That's when I heard his voice outside the room or nearby, anyway. I spotted his shirt at the end of the bed and slipped it on along with my knickers before padding to the door. From the sound, he was arguing with someone. Then, everything went silent. I opened the door just in time to hear his groan. The same groan I had heard earlier, a groan of pleasure.

There he was! In the middle of the hallway, a few feet away from my room. Jacob's sister in his arms. They were kissing, and she looked like she was dry humping him. A dry sob escaped my lips and distracted them.

Cullen's head snapped to me, and his eyes widened. The girl looked at me then at him and she started shouting something. I couldn't pay attention. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"I told you _no_, Rita!"

"REBECCA!" the girl wailed.

"What the fuck_ ever_! I said _no_!" he shouted, glancing at me. "Bella…I ehh motherfucker," he groaned and gripped his hair with a hand.

"You were with her all this time?" the girl yelled. His eyes widened further, and I felt sick.

"Look, Rach-"

"RE-BE-CCA! Fuck you, Cullen!"

He moaned when she slapped him and dashed down the stairs. His eyes turn to me. I stood there, petrified.

"I don't need your explanation," I said, harshly, slipped back in my room. I took his shirt off, put a hoodie, jogging pants and sneakers then left the room, key in hand. I locked the room, threw the shirt to him and went to the stairs.

"Wait, Bella!" he yelled and grabbed my arm. "I'm stupid, ehh I didn't…I shouldn't have…but you…I couldn't…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, CULLEN!" I found myself screaming and with the last power I had in me, I raised my hand and made a fist with it at the last second. The crack echoed in the empty hallway. I turned away and descended, feeling smug.

"Holy mother of fuck! Swan!" I heard him yell after me. I didn't stop. I pushed the door open and stopped dead in my tracks. There was snow. It was Christmas. It felt like Hell.

Arms wrapped around me, and I squirmed and kicked.

"Let me explain, please."

"I don't need to hear your pathetic excuses. You will never change."

"I _have_ changed!" he shouted and turned me in his arms. His lip was split and a trickle of blood was flowing down his chin.

"Could have fooled me!" I laughed sarcastically. "Get your filthy hands off me. _Now_!" Something in my tone or face made him do just that. "Forget this ever happened," I hissed and ran off – more like, limped off. Everything hurt, which was a reminder of how stupid I was.

I was glad that I kept my iPod and phone in this hoodie, but once music started playing… it was bad. The pain came back. I remembered our conversations about the songs and bands. I found a song and put it on repeat. _I'm Not Okay_ by My Chemical Romance.

_I told you time and time again you sing the words but still don't know what they mean  
To be a joke and look  
Another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time  
Take a good hard look_

_I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
You wear me out_

I let my tears fall and slumped near a tree. _The_ tree. _Our_ tree. The fucking tree we always managed to stay against! A strangled sob escaped me, and I buried my face in my knees.

I played with my phone for minutes on end. I couldn't call anyone. No one knew about us and I couldn't start telling people now.

I had known I'd get hurt, and I had accepted it willingly! I knew he wouldn't change. I had hoped, but he proved me wrong. He was heartless and cruel.

The phone rang, making me jump. I dropped an ear bud and put the phone to my ear, composing myself.

"Hi, Alice!"

"Bella! Ohh you don't know what you're missing. You should have accepted my invitation!" _I know that_.

"What happened?"

"Emmett…managed to take the tree down this morning in his haste to see the presents," she laughed.

I laughed despite myself. "I can imagine that."

"That's not all. We decided to go outside and play in the snow, and he threw Rose in the snow and," she dropped her voice. "He broke her leg."

"WHAT?" I shouted, surprised.

"We're at the hospital. Anyway, I called to tell you 'Merry Christmas' and we're coming back in two or three days. Just Rose and me, but I think the boys will come, too."

"Merry Christmas," I muttered back. "It's good you're coming back. It's boring around here," I admitted.

"Isn't my brother keeping you entertained? What's the flavor the week?" she teased. I nearly said "me", but stopped right on time.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him," I lied. Just then, I saw his figure coming my way. He seemed determinate to talk with me. "Look, I have to go. I can't wait to see you."

"Sure. I'll call him and talk with him. Bye!"

"Bye," I whispered, hung up and got up, turning around and making my way in the opposite direction.

I heard the chords of _Blue Christmas_ and smirked then burst in tears. He had lost our bet and I made him put that song as his ring tone for Christmas. He didn't manage to _not_ laugh during _Home Alone_, last night.

"Bella! Hold up!" he yelled, and I heard him running. "What?" he shouted. "Alice…look, I can't talk. I have to do something," he rushed out, and he was beginning to approach me "No, I'm not screwing anyone," he groaned. "WAIT!" he shouted again. "Bye, sis."

I slipped and before I could fall, I was in his arms. "Last time I checked, no still meant no," I hissed. He let go of my arms.

"Bella… I was telling her to go away. She fucking attacked me!"

"Why don't I believe you? You were screwing her behind my back, anyway."

He didn't answer that one.

"Silence, sometimes, speaks volumes," I said, quietly and he let me depart. I thought I heard a sniff and the words, "I need you." But it was my imagination.

Alice didn't come back until New Year's Eve. I was outside, having bumped into Jacob Black. He seemed annoyed for some reason, but smiled when I unceremoniously, bumped into him. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking. I was mulling on how stupid I could be. I had always said those girls were stupid, brainless and every other bad word, and I was one of them now. Cullen had accomplished his mission. To sleep with me, but not after losing patience and screwing Jacob's sister behind my back.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked, sounding worried.

"It's nothing," I muttered. It was a bit bruised from when I had punched Cullen.

"Look who we have here! Boop!" I jumped a mile when the ground disappeared from under my feet.

"Put her down before you break her leg, too," Jasper chuckled.

I saw that Jacob had disappeared, and I squirmed in Emmett's arms. "You heard him," I whimpered.

He didn't put me down until he arrived in his room. Jasper closed the door after the girls, talking on his phone.

"Emmett!" I yelled, kicking my feet in the air.

"She's funny," he remarked as if I wasn't there.

I tried to hit him, still kicking my feet around uselessly. The door opened and I froze. I hadn't seen him in five days. Tears gathered in my eyes when I saw him and I knocked my sole on Emmett's sack, making him drop me.

"Shit! Rose won't be happy with you if you damaged my balls."

"You deserve it," Rose giggled.

"I have to go," I blurted out and ducked out of the room, under Cullen's arm.

Alice called me later in the evening inviting me back to Emmett's room but I declined. I spent the night alone, since Tanya wasn't there.

I didn't come out of my room much, and when I did, I avoided everyone until the new semester started.

"Bella! Hold up!" I stopped, knowing that I couldn't avoid Alice anymore.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? Are you eating? Sleeping? You look awful."

"I'm fine," I snapped. I had thrown myself into finishing the project for the Earth Club, something to distract me, but nothing helped. The bed was a reminder of what I had done.

"Oh, you're talking to us?" Rose joined us.

I huffed and glanced at my phone. I was going to be late. I had to meet with Nathan for the project.

"Are you eating the same shit as Edward? You look the same! Hollow eyes, dark circles under them, both thin and short tempered."

"Fuck you!" I couldn't believe what I had just said, but I couldn't even hear his name. Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly.

"What the fuck did he do to you?"

I was seconds away to admitting everything when I heard Nathan calling my name. "I have to go." I ran to him and pushed him in the general direction of the library. I loved that place. The only place I didn't see Cullen's face.

At lunch, I sat alone on a bench and munched on a sandwich. When I left, someone fell in step with to me.

"Hi."

"Hi," I mumbled back, glancing at Jacob Black. What did he need from me?

"Hey, Swan! Do you have all the courses for Jill's class?" he asked me.

"Yes. Hmmm, are you in my class?" I asked, confused. I didn't remember seeing him in my classes.

"Nope. My friend, Sam, is. Could you lend them to me or make some copies? He missed some classes," he explained.

"Sure, I'll make some copies," I nodded. I remembered a Sam. I never talked to him, and he was rarely there.

"Say, six at Art's diner?"

"Okay. See you," I agreed and sped up when I saw _who_ was approaching.

I met with Jacob. He was just as angry as I was with Cullen, but for different reasons. He was angry because his friend had hurt his sister. He scared me when he said that he wanted to hurt him. I accepted his invitation to a party. He looked like an alright guy.

When we went back, Jacob walked me to my dorm building and we bumped into Cullen, glaring at me. There was something else in his eyes… it looked like a warning, but I wasn't going to duel on that.

The next day, I found myself in front of Alice's door, knocking.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need help. I'm going to a party tonight," I whispered, blushing.

She squealed and hugged me. "Rosie!" she yelled in my ear. "Our little Bella's growing up."

They dressed me up, and I didn't complain. I was even able to look Cullen square in the eye when he dropped by to ask Alice something. His eyes raked over my body. He had never seen me in a dress. I smirked, kissed the girls on their cheeks, and brushed past him.

Jacob met me outside the building, surprising me, and we walked together. I got quite drunk at the party, wanting to drown my sorrows. When Jacob kissed me, I realized it was what I needed - a distraction. Best of all, this distraction would hurt Cullen when he saw us. Well, it will hurt him if he felt something in first place. I passed out in Jacob's arms, on a couch.

Next morning, splinting headache or not, I had enough presence of mind that when I saw Cullen, I threw my arms around Jacob's neck and smashed my lips to his. Many emotions crossed Cullen's face as I kissed Jacob, settling on disbelief. What did he think? That I couldn't play his game? I could do it better!

The next month passed in a blur of classes, project, Jacob, basketball practices, where I kissed him at every break. My friends didn't seem to like him. Rosalie had stopped talking with me and Jasper was trying to pacify us, but to no avail. Emmett was upset that I stooped to Black's level, and Alice suspected that Edward's and my foul mood was because of something that might have happened between us that she didn't know about.

RA stuff was the worst, I had to work with him. But I had managed to talk with Miss Cope and convince her that I should only talk with the girls, separately, as he talked with the boys. She found logic in that and allowed me to do so.

Jacob was funny and knew how to make me smile every time I saw Cullen, or thought of him, or heard of him. He was rapidly becoming my new best friend, despite the fact that we were kissing. I stopped him too many times to count from going further. I wasn't ready, and frankly, Cullen had ruined me for others.

On Valentine's Day, everything changed.

**JPOV**

"_Fifty bucks," Sam suggested, grinning at me._

"_Deal," I sneered. We shook hands._

_Swan would be mine. Pompous Cullen would pay for messing with my lil sis._

"Hey, Swan! Do you have all the courses for Jill's class?" I asked, stalking to her side.

"Yes. Hmmm, are you in my class?" she asked uncertain.

"Nope. My friend, Sam, is. Could you lend them to me or make some copies? He missed some classes," I explained.

"Sure, I'll make some copies," she agreed.

"Say, six at Art's diner?" I asked slyly, using my charm.

"Okay. See you," she said and left. She didn't look interested, but hey, I was Cullen's rival at girls. I could have anyone.

Something had happened between them, because for two weeks they hadn't talked at all, she hadn't come to practice, not that they talked much in the past.

She came with the courses. They weren't a lie. The fucker wasn't going to classes.

"Hi, Bella!" I greeted, smiling.

"Jacob," she said, curtly.

We ended up dining; my plan was working. We were talking about movies and she told me about some actor I hadn't heard of.

"You don't know Gerald Butler?" she asked, astonished.

"Nope. My sister may know him, though." Her face fell and she sighed. "I could kill Cullen," I told her angrily. Panic crossed her pretty face.

"He's a jerk, but he doesn't deserve that."

"My sister became his new toy!" I said, seriously. We had gotten to the subject I wanted to touch.

"I know and I'm sorry something like this happened to your sister. He will never change," Bella said dejectedly.

"I can't believe he's after other girls when he has you as a friend. So pretty," I told her.

Her cheeks reddened. "Cullen's not my friend. He never was," she said, softly. "And…thank you."

"It's true. If I asked to go out with me, would you come?"

"I don't know you, Jacob, but you seem alright. I guess…"

"Cool. Tomorrow is Saturday. There's a party in my building." I grinned widely as she accepted. "Building C."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I have homework." Bella smiled and before she turned to leave, I offered to walk her back. It was nine, already.

"Good night, Bella," I told her as we arrived at her building. I boldly kissed her cheek.

"Night…" she stammered and blushed.

"Black, always a _pleasure_ to see you. Swan," Cullen sneered at me, nodded to Bella and brushed past us, but not before glaring at me.

I used to be friends with him, but when he decided to play with my sister, he lost my friendship.

A few weeks later found me in Bella's room 'studying'. The party had been the perfect alibi. I had kissed her for the first time there. She had been quite drunk, but didn't object and definitely remembered the kiss in the morning. She had greeted me in the middle of the campus, kissing me in front of Cullen. His face had been priceless.

She started growing on me, and I couldn't have that, so I acted faster than planned. I planned my revenge on Cullen with Sam.

The first time I tried, we were on Bella's bed, making out. I didn't think it was too soon, but she kept refusing me. It was the ultimate part of the bet. I had to bed her. And she was making the job pretty difficult.

"Wait," Bella stopped me again as I tried to undo her jeans.

Her friends didn't approve of our relationship; maybe they were the ones telling her to stop me, but the pleasure of kissing her in front of Cullen after every practice was _amazing,_ sweet revenge. Once, when I went to change after practice, Cullen's locker had dents in the shape of his fist all over it. Was Cullen really jealous?

I knew his little secret. He had feelings he didn't want, or understand for Bella. I was playing with her as he played with my sister.

As February approached, I started to worry. Sam's deadline was Valentine's Day. I'd never make it. Valentine's Day evening, I had to work on the revenge plan, taking Cullen out of the picture.

Bella had started pulling away from me and now, as we were watching a movie, she was on the other side of the couch.

My phone rang. It was Sam. "It's done. I wrapped his hands on the steering wheel and put a cloth in the exhaust pipe. He'll be out as soon as he starts fussing. He'll inhale even more gas if he frets and screams," Sam announced to me, proudly.

I never wanted this to get this far, but insisted that he knew what he was doing and that people like him deserve a lesson. He was adamant that Cullen wouldn't die, but he would be severely injured. I was still partial to hurting him because no matter how he treated my sister, I once had been his friend and I wasn't a murderer. So I answered Sam the best way I knew.

"Congrats! I'm proud of you. Bet's off."

"Sure. Bye." We hung up.

"What bet?" Bella asked angrily, stopping the movie.

"Ehh." _Shit_! Me and my big mouth.

"What bet?" she seethed.

I told her, because I couldn't _not_ tell her. I had grown to like her. I was no better than Cullen.

"Imbecile! Get out! Rose was right!" she screamed and pushed me out of her room.

**Okay...I'm really curious about your opinion here. I apologize again for the long wait. I will update every week again as long as exams aren't in my way. :)**

**Leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Alive and kicking

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet. **

**Now, beta'd by Pastiche. Lethe (my comma Queen) and Kimmydonn (my grammar and minor mistakes Queen). I'm so lucky to have them!**

**IMPORTANT! Okay, now...explanations:**

**1. Sam - He tried to be on the team and because he was terminal year, coach didn't give him a shot and he wasn't that good. Of course, now, he is jealous on Edward. Jake befriended him and knew of his criminal mind but he was just trying to hurt Edward. Don't forget that Jacob was Edward's best friend before he decided to mess with his little sister. **

**2. I don't want to offened anyone who is going to read this chapter: Chinese - it's all I'm saying. I don't want to spoil it for you. It's all in good fun so don't be offended if you're Asian.**

**Now, I'll allow you to read. Enjoy! I hope I explained everything about Sam. If there are still questions, please do ask. As you know, I answer every and each review. :)**

I left my room, angry, after I had pushed Jacob _Fucking_ Black out of it a while ago.

Despite being so late, I needed a run. I couldn't believe I was nothing more than a bet. That this whole thing had been a _bet_!

"_He's up to something. He is not a saint! He is second only to Edward, with his way with the girls!"_ Rosalie's words rang loudly in my ears as I descended.

What a lovely way to spend Valentine's Day! Not that I ever cared about this day… but still. I pushed the door open and stepped into the crisp February air.

There was a car parked crookedly in front of the building. It was Edw- Cullen's car. There was… fog? Inside the car…

I approached cautiously and saw Cullen gripping the steering wheel and jumping, struggling even. _Huh?_

"Did you lock yourself in?" I asked, amused and peeked inside. It was the first time I had talked directly to him in over a month.

He was coughing and pleading me with his eyes to open the door, his eyes jumping from my face to the locked door. He stopped moving after a second, his head falling on the window with a muted thud.

Everything fell into place. Jacob being happy, Jacob congratulating Sam, Jacob… had hurt Edward! This was part of the bet!

"HELP!" I started yelling as I tried to open the door. "HEEELPP!" I shouted again, my throat dry and palms clammy.

Luckily, Emmett and Rose were coming back from their date.

"Help! Edward… he's suffocating!" I cried out and tugged on Emmett's hand to come and help Edward. He broke the window and got him out. Rose brought Emmett's Jeep, and we got Edward to the hospital.

I stayed in the backseat, cradling Edward's limp body in my arms, praying he made it. As angry as I was with him, I still loved him.

As Rosalie sped to the hospital, Emmett called Alice. "Just move your ass to the hospital!... I don't fucking care what day it is! Didn't you hear me? It's _Edward_!" he shouted. I hadn't heard Emmett speak so angrily before. He hung up, muttering about his sister. Rose sped through a red light, honks blaring around us. She parked in front of the hospital, flipping the bird to a guard that was gesturing wildly.

Emmett got Edward and rushed inside.

"You should go, too. I'll park legally and follow," she told me softly. I jumped out and rushed after Emmett, my legs felt like jelly.

I found him, screaming to a doctor. "NOW! I need Doctor fucking Cu-"

"Don't raise your voice in the hospital!" the doctor snapped.

"Help him!" I grabbed the first doctor I saw. "He's hurt! He inhaled exhaust fumes!" I said shakily. The doctor glanced where I was pointing to and froze.

"Edward?" he whispered, turning white.

Emmett's head snapped when he heard the voice. "DAD! Thank God!" The doctor ran to us. _Dad_? Holy _shit_! I had no idea their father was a doctor.

"Follow me, Emmett. Fred, prepare the O.R.," he instructed the doctor that didn't want to listen to Emmett.

I stood there, rooted to the spot watching the Cullens running away to save Edward, tears steaming down my cheeks. Before everything turned black, I saw Rosalie rushing to me.

"She'll be just fine," a soft voice whispered.

"I hope so," someone sobbed. My hand was squeezed and I wriggled my fingers. "Bella! You're with us."

I opened my eyes and saw Alice. Then I saw the IV and my stomach turned.

"It's just glucose and calcium. You seem to lack them," her father told me. I looked at him, still not believing that no one had told me about this.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, swallowing a fresh round of tears.

"He's in the O.R.. I'm not allowed in there," he told me, softly.

"Can you take this off?" I pleaded, looking at the needle inside me.

"Of course."

Some time later, the rest of them came into the room, along with a woman that I thought it would be their mother. She had caramel colored hair, which was twisted it an odd way, her kind eyes were full of tears. Alice launched herself at her and choked out.

"I wish I knew who did this!" Emmett groaned and slumped in the seat Alice had vacated.

"I know," I whispered. Everyone turned to me.

"Jacob Black."

"What? But he is Edward's best friend!" Jasper said, surprised.

"Not anymore. Since… you know?" I tired to communicate without words. I didn't know how much his parents knew about Edward's private life.

"What kind of revenge is this? To try and kill him?" Emmett exploded sending his mother in a new round of hysterics.

"Doctor Cullen?" A nurse poked her head inside. "Can we talk outside?"

"Come in. They're family."

"He didn't need surgery. He'll be fine. He's sleeping now."

Another wild sob escaped me, and I was in Emmett's arms before the tears fell. "So my Rosie was right," he whispered in my ear. "There's something between you two."

"Something," I agreed.

I pleaded with Edward's father to allow me to stay the night, and he promised to cover for me. I stayed on the plastic chair next to the bed, holding Edward's hand until dawn when my eyes drooped.

I woke up to my head shaking. Some horrible sound came from somewhere close by and my head kept moving. I groaned and looked around. My eyes widened when I saw Edward on his ass, hands on his chest, coughing violently. I watched in horror. His eyes watered as he tried to get a hold of the coughing fit. "Motherfucker," he grumbled, his voice scratchy.

"Water?" I whispered.

He turned to me, sucking in a deep breath, and startled, coughing again. I scrambled up and found my bottle of water on the couch where Emmett had left it.

"Drink," I said, and offered it to him. He shook his head and held his torso as he kept coughing. I felt helpless.

Just then, the door opened and someone breezed past me. His father.

"Son? Lie back. There," he murmured and placed him better on the pillows. "Drink some water. Slowly." He pulled out a straw from his pocket and put it in the bottle from my hand.

Edward sipped slowly, glancing at me and frowning.

"I'll get your doctor," his father said and left.

"Go away," Edward said, venomously. "What was your fucking plan?" he hissed.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Don't you fucking play innocent, Swan! Your little boyfriend was trying to kill me!"

"You think I… _Edward_!" I gasped. "I'd never! He… It was all a bet… He was with me to get to you," I explained, never meeting his gaze.

"Motherfucker!" he shouted and started coughing again, his hand going to his side.

"What hurts?" I asked, anxiously.

"Lungs," he managed to say between coughs.

A Chinese doctor came in with Doctor Cullen and went to Edward, asking questions and poking him. I bit my lip, watching Edward snap at the doctor until his father stepped in. After they left, I sat back in my chair.

"Fucking Chinese people!" he grumbled, stroking a spot the doctor had pushed earlier. "You think it's funny?" he asked when I giggled.

"Well… you have to admit that out of all the things that could annoy you right now, you find the doctor… the most annoying."

"He _is_! Did you see his eyes?" he asked and tugged at the corner of his eyes, poking his tongue out at me. His face was so comical that I couldn't help laugh. "I can't laugh. You can't laugh either," he demanded.

"Last time I checked, it was a free country."

"Human rights and all that shit! You're not allowed to laugh at another person."

"I wasn't laughing _at_ you! You were doing this funny face and I couldn-

"I can't laugh and you shouldn't laugh either," he conceded.

"I can and I will." This sounded like good old times when we quarreled out of nothing.

"Listen here, Swan. _You_ won't," he emphasized on the "you" part.

"I will."

"Won't!"

"Will!" I smiled, unable to stop.

"Fucking _won't_!" He raised his voice, letting a small cough out.

"See what happens if you scream?"

"Free country, as I said, allowed to do whatever the fuck I want. I should be allowed to do anything considering I nearly died."

"_I_ said it was a free country! And because you were nearly killed you aren't allowed to do many things," I told him, smartly.

"Jesus! I can't say that I missed this, but it's better than both of them sulking around." Rose's voice floated in the room.

I blushed, and Edward narrowed his eyes at them. "How long have you been there? What if I was telling Swan something private?"

"Are you sure he's the same person you carried in here last night, Emmett?"

"All I know is that my brother's back," he boomed and hugged Edward who started coughing violently and punched Emmett's back.

"Emmett!" I hissed and pushed him away. I saw Edward glancing at the bottle of water and grinned.

"Thou shall help your neighbor," Edward muttered to me.

I cracked up and passed him the bottle. "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"Bringing food. Dad mentioned that hospital food isn't very good," Emmett said, watching us confused. I saw Rose smirking and looking knowingly. So what? She knew all along that we'd end up together!

"Food!" Edward grinned and shook the bottle, sending water over him.

"Smooth, little brother. _Smooth_!"

"Shut _up_!" he hissed and rubbed his pajama pants. His mother had brought clothes last night.

"You look like you pissed on yourself."

To my amusement, Edward blushed and tugged the blanket over him.

"Who found me?" he asked quietly, playing with the straw.

"I did," I told him. His head snapped to me.

"Last night?" he probed. I nodded. "What the fuck were you doing out at that hour?"

"I fought with Jacob. He told me about the bet, and I wanted to go for a run. I saw your car and only when you passed out did I realize what happened."

"I thought it was you… but wasn't sure. My brain was foggy," he mumbled and rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.

"We should tell the school what Black did," Rose said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Mom is doing just that," Emmett confessed. "If they don't throw his ass in prison, they'll expel him at least."

"Sam, too," I said, just remembering what Jacob had told me.

"Uley?" Edward's head snapped to me.

"Uhh… I don't know."

"Coach wanted to make him a substitute, but decided otherwise since he is finishing this year."

Alice and Jasper brought food, and Edward dug in the steaming pizza, hissing because it was too hot. After a few slices, he raised an eyebrow at me and brought his slice to my mouth. I turned three shades of red and tried to avoid everyone's eyes as I bit down.

"Shouldn't it be the other way round?" Alice giggled. "I mean, he's injured and all that."

I glared at her.

"Yes. Feed me!" I groaned. She shouldn't have given him ideas! Now, Edward looked like a child told that Christmas was tomorrow. "Thou shall help thy neighbor," he repeated and batted his long, black eyelashes.

I squirmed, uncomfortable with the turn of events, but sat next to him on the bed and took a slice of pizza in a shaky hand to bring to his mouth. At the last second, a devious plan came in my mind, and I leaned down and bit on it, banging our heads in the process.

"Aren't they cute?" Emmett asked in a loud whisper.

I growled under my breath and before Edward could answer, I stuffed the slice of pizza in his mouth.

"He is fine, Esme. He woke up and his friends are there along with Alice and Emmett." I heard Doctor Cullen's voice from outside the door. Who was Esme?

The door opened, and I saw his mother stepping in and stopping to gape at us. _Shit_! I was feeding her son. I blushed worse than ever.

"Edward!" she wailed and rushed to us. He put his hands up, knowing what had happened when Emmett hugged him. "It hurts?" she asked worriedly.

"Just... no hugs." He grinned and threw Emmett a look.

She sat on his other side and smoothed his hair. I tried to move, but he caught my wrist.

"Going somewhere, Swan? I'm still hungry," he said, passively.

I glanced at his mother who gazed back at me. _Double shit_. How do I get out if this?

My phone saved me. "Excuse me," I muttered and rushed out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Can you talk with Angela? I'm relaying what we decided on, but she isn't getting it." Nathan sounded desperate.

"Sure. Put her on," I sighed.

"Bella!" she cried. "We can't do that! It will be too big… we don't have that much time."

"Ang, calm down." I sighed, tired and not in the mood for this. "We can do it. I've worked with Nathan on it. It's nearly done."

We had made a collage of areas that are most affected by the global warming and wrote the pros and cons about the area.

I talked to Angela for another five minutes, and she seemed to understand that it was almost done then I hung up and returned to the room.

"Problems?" Rose asked me.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to her on the couch. "I love Nathan to bits but when he has to explain shit, he manages to panic everyone."

She laughed and I made a face. "How's the project?"

"Almost there. The presentation is in April."

"Nathan? You mean the weird dude you've been hanging out with lately?" Emmett asked nonchalantly.

"Emmett!" his mother hissed.

"It's true. You should see him."

I sighed and shook my head. "He is as normal as you are. It doesn't mean he is weird if he doesn't do the cool stuff you do." I hated when people said bad things about Nathan.

"Is he the one that shook my hand in the library?" Edward realized what he said only after he talked. His eyes went wide and settled on Emmett.

"Oh, this is good! Since when do you frequent the library, little bro?"

"He came to bring me something," I tried to save him.

"How do you even know where the library is?" Jasper asked confused. Shit, we were going deeper.

"Bella explained and," he smirked at me, "I saved the fucking penguins that day!" He grinned, proudly.

No one moved, besides Esme's head that was turning from one to another. Emmett and Alice gasped, "Bella?" Jasper mouthed in horror, "Penguins?"

Rosalie rounded on me. "_Bella_, huh?" she asked, obnoxiously.

"That's my name, the last time I checked," I told her, calmly. I didn't need this in front of their mother. I turned to glare at Edward for his slip, but he was in a heated contest with Jasper, mouthing insults. I caught a few "fucks" and other curses. His mother caught a handful of his hair and tugged on it.

"Hurt or not, you're still not allowed to cuss," she hissed.

"Ow, woman!" he groaned and tried to pry her hand from his hair. "I won't say anything. Just let go of my fucking hair before you leave me baaaa- owwww- ld!"

Some time later, everyone parted, leaving us alone, again. I had to ask this, it was bugging me since he mentioned it.

"Uhh Edward?" I said, clearing my throat. He glanced at me. "You really think I'd do this? I mean… put Jake up to doing this to you?"

"Christ!" he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't thinking when I said that. I know you wouldn't."

"Okay. Do you still want me to go?"

"You can stay," he whispered. "Look," he started saying after a minute, "You have no idea how sorry I am for what happened at Christmas."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, stubbornly.

"Come here, won't you?" He patted the bed next to his hip. I bit my lip, debating whether it was wise to go near him again. "I won't bite, Swan."

I shuffled to his side and sat there, quietly looking at my hands in my lap. His big hand took one of mine and squeezed it.

"You realize what I just said? I never apologize. Can't you just fucking accept it?"

"Just like that? When you're better, won't you go back to your old ways?"

"When I'm out of this shit hole, we'll try again. I want this to work," he said seriously, trying to look in my eyes.

"I want to believe you, but I can't," I admitted.

"I'd do anything you want to make you trust me. Just please, Swan… let me try again."

"Another shot?" I asked. My voice had a hysteric note to it. "And if you fail? You think I can go back to my life, knowing you can't be swayed from your ways?"

"That won't happen. I was stupid…. it was still a game to me. Only when I left your room and bumped into Ramona, or whatever her name is, I realized that I had been incredibly stupid. Then you came out… _shit_!" he groaned and started coughing. "Fucking Black!"

I squeezed his hand and stroked his hair. "Water?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Did your mother say anything?"

"They can't do anything. There weren't witnesses. Everyone knows that we were fighting for a month or so. They'd think I said it was him, considering everything."

"But it's true!" I said, hotly.

"Only coach believed Mom. He'll get him off the team."

"I'll take care of him!" I hissed.

"Don't. Please, no," he begged, sucking on the straw.

Around nine at night, his father came to tell him that he was going home.

"You're leaving your son in this shit hole?" Edward groaned, watching him incredulously.

"I happen to work here. You need to get well. Rest," he said sternly. "You want a lift to the campus?" he asked, turning to me.

I was about to say "yes" when Edward moaned loudly and started coughing. "No!"

"Sleep. I'll come back in the morning," I reasoned.

He let me go, unwillingly. The ride to the campus was more than uncomfortable; especially when Carlisle – whose name I had finally caught – asked me the most embarrassing thing possible.

"How long have you been with my son?"

"We're not a couple," I blurted out, turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "He is whipped, if I do say so myself, "

"You're mistaken," I mumbled. "Just friends."

"We'll see about that." I was sure that I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Thank you," I muttered and rushed out of the car, heading to the door of the dorm building. I ran into someone, head first. The person steadied me and let me go.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked concerned.

"I guess. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I was under the impression that I would hurt you… but you seem okay." He grinned, then studied my face and his eyes widened. "You're Swan?"

"Yeah…"

"Bob Gravel." He stuck his hand out. "I'm center," he said, proudly.

I frowned. "Of the universe?" I found myself ask.

"Just center," he said, looking at me pointedly then sighed. "Maybe Captain was right. Center is a position at basketball," he explained.

"Oh," I said, stupidly.

"Listen, I was going to Emmett, but it's good I found you. Anyway, is it true? Everyone's talking about it."

"He'll survive. Unfortunately," I grumbled, hoping he didn't hear the last bit.

"Are you going back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You think he can handle a surprise?" He smirked.

"Bring lots of water, and he'll be fine." I giggled. He looked confused. "He has coughing fits," I said angrily, wanting to kill Jacob.

"I was thinking of bringing the team."

"No! Well… not the dog, too!"

"Now that's a good idea!" Bob mused.

"You won't! He tried to kill him!" I yelled. Bob's eyes widened and after a moment, he started laughing loudly.

"I was thinking of Spot, Swan. Of course, I won't bring Black. I might just let him become acquainted with my fist."

"Can I help?"

"You'll be the first to know. I remember what you did to Damian." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"You're talking to a police officer's daughter." I grinned proudly and nearly patted my chest.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Remind yourself that," I shot back. I told him Edward's room number and the hospital, then went to my room.

Next morning, when I entered Cullen's room, he was in the middle of a tantrum. He stopped when he heard the door and then started again.

"She's back! Christ! Make her go away, please Dad! I don't fucking need a bath!" he yelled, ending up coughing his ass off.

"It's not Julie. It's just your _friend_." His father chuckled and stepped aside so Cullen could see me. I didn't like the way he said "friend".

"Well, thank baby Jesus!" he sighed and slumped on his pillows.

I laughed at him and put the McDonald's bag on his lap.

"Is that what you're feeding him?" I bit my lip and glanced at Carlisle. He was joking, thank God. "Just for while you're in the hospital." He glared at Edward and left.

"Good to see you, Swan."

"Yeah, you too," I mumbled and sat on the chair. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little. Don't breathe a word to Coach Shaw," he said seriously and bit on the Cheeseburger, moaning.

Bob was due any second, and I hoped he didn't bring the coach along.

"Ehh sorry. Didn't think it might not be allowed."

"Just in the summer, and that's only three months of grease - too little if you ask me," he told me, between bites. "Why aren't you in class? Am I that interesting?"

"It's Saturday, genius."

"Oh… really?" He was adorable.

"What the hell is that?" Someone yelled from the hallway. They might have become scared of the team. Too many people at once.

"It's a dog!" Another one said surprised. I glanced at Edward who tried to fight a smile.

"Who's stupid enough to bring a dog into the hospital?" he muttered just as the door opened and the team, with Spot leading, burst inside. He choked on his bite.

Spot leaped on the bed and started licking his face, eating the rest of the cheeseburger.

"Blasted animal! That was mine!"

"You're not allowed," a guy told him, smirking.

I felt like the odd wheel, but Edward kept a hand on my leg, preventing me from getting up.

"Looks like his new girlfriend brought him unhealthy food!" the boy I remembered as Jared said loudly, making me blush.

Before I could deny it, Edward spoke. "Got a problem with that, Simpson?"

"We'll miss you tonight," Bob said, with mock seriousness.

"Yeah, captain. It won't be the same without you screaming at us." The boy that had spoken first said, with the same mock seriousness.

"Oh fuck, Paul!" Edward exclaimed, putting his fingers over his nose. "Phew! Can anyone smell it?"

"That's gross, man! Did you fart the burger?" Emmett boomed. I hadn't seen him until he spoke.

Edward scowled in his direction, then returned his eyes to Paul. "Bullshit, man."

We all ended up laughing, and to my surprise, Edward didn't end up coughing his ass off. He was happy and looked content to have his friends around.

We must have been too loud because Carlisle stuck his head inside to make us quiet down, receiving the shock of his life.

"You know that no more than six are allowed in a room? And then only when it's family."

"They're family," Edward chuckled.

"Is that a dog?"

"Yes, Dad! Isn't he cute?"

"That's against the regulations."

Spot barked, not moving his head from Edward's lap. "Fuck the rules."

"Edward! Party's over, boys!" Carlisle shouted. "Say goodbye and shuffle off, and take that dog with you. If I come back and you're still here, there will be consequences."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You'll ground me?"

"I'll bring Julie," he answered, simply.

"Holy fuck! Get the hell out of here! All of you. _Fast_," Edward said agitated. His father left, smirking.

"Who's Julie? A new addition to your fan club?" Jared asked, interested.

"She's an old witch! She came this morning, set to wash me or some other shit, then she went, 'Lose the pants.' I freaked out and pushed the button until Dad came."

That sent everyone into another fit of laughter. "It's not funny! And what the hell are you still doing here? Leave already!" he started coughing, thumping on his chest.

"I can fucking walk, Emmett," he grumbled and shoved his brother's hand aside.

We had brought him back, and he was acting like a royal bitch.

"You heard Dad."

"I don't need your hands all over me!"

"Let's see if you can climb the stairs without me!" Emmett challenged.

"Ten bucks!" Edward stuck his hand out.

"You're so confident. Look here, Boop, I'll be a rich man by the time he makes it to the third step," he told me, laughing.

Edward moved up the stairs, grumbling. Halfway up the last flight of stairs, he grabbed his side and started coughing, but he didn't give up. He made it to the second floor and slumped against a wall, coughing violently. I rushed to him, not sure how to proceed.

"What can I do?" I whispered.

"Water…" he grunted, sliding down the wall. I turned for my room to get a bottle when Rosalie appeared next to us with one. He gulped it down then wiped his mouth, smirking. "Didn't have ice," he chuckled, wincing.

"Still an asshole, I see," she greeted.

"Still a bitch, I see." He nodded back and got up. "Where's that dear brother of mine? He owes me some money."

"I don't have any with me. For a second, I thought you'd cough your ass to death."

"So loving," Edward muttered and trudged to his room. "Coming, Swan?"

I looked between Rose and Emmett and before they could say anything, I sprinted to Edward, passing him and going into his room.

"Eager, are you?" He chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"You realize they'll dissect us, sooner or later."

"We're not frogs, Bella. We'll be fine."

"Speak for yourself."

He burst in laughter. "So… you're a frog?"

"Argghhh Cullen!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

"Swan!" he mocked me.

I helped him settle back on his bed and was about to suggest that I should head to my room, when he wrapped both arms around me.

"Thanks. For everything."

Everything I had built up for the past week exploded. He tensed up when he realized I was crying.

"Ummm, I have no idea what to do when you cry," he whispered, squeezing me closer. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"What if…" I choked out and clung to his shirt, shaking with my tears. "I don't know what… as much as you annoy me sometimes…"

"You're fine," he breathed. "If you tell me I annoy you, then you're all better."

"I would have missed you."

"Good to know. I'll try to stick around." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. He pulled away a bit and looked into my eyes. "Friends?"

I snorted and threw my arms around his neck. "Swan, you're weirding me out!" he muttered, resting his hands on my back.

"I think it's impossible for us to be friends. Especially after… December."

"Haven't you forgiven me?"

"I meant that I can't be _just_ friends!" I whispered and blushed.

"That means we're going to try again?" he asked, hopeful.

His phone ringing interrupted the moment.

"Are you back? Are you better? I heard…." His eyes widened and examined at the caller ID. The voice was a bit too loud, allowing me to hear everything.

"Fuck me," he murmured. "Laura, I'm back."

"Lauren!" I heard the girl screech. He had just looked at her name!

"Yes, well, I can't really talk." He started fake coughing. "I'm not really well." The fake-cough turned in a real one, and after she said something I didn't hear, he hung up.

"Welcome back," I giggled and pinched his cheek.

"I'll go back to that shit hole again," he said, half seriously.

"I'll go to my room."

"Do you have to?" He pouted and dragged me back into his arms.

"I do. Can you manage to sleep alone?" I mocked him.

"I will." He grinned down, his eyes turning that forest green shade that I had grown to love.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Emmett hollered, bounding in the room, making us jump apart.

"I think they already skipped to the kissing part," Alice giggled.

Edward glanced at me and winked then turned to them. "What makes you think I'd kiss Swan?"

"Weren't you going to?"

"No!" he shouted and looked at me in mock horror.

"My bad," Emmett chuckled.

"What are those?" Alice asked, surprised, looking on the couch.

"From his fan club." I laughed and ducked out of his arms before he could hurt me. The couch was full with stuffed animals and other things I didn't like to think about. "You heard your Dad! You're not allowed to run!" I hissed, as he was hot on my heels.

"It's your fault. You made me run after you. If you'd just stay put…"

"What do you want?" I groaned, turning to him.

"Pizza?"

"I thought you weren't allowed junk food."

"My room, the door locked, blinds down. No one would know." He grinned, proudly.

"If you weren't just out of the hospital, I'd say one hundred sit ups and then ten rounds of the court," his coach spoke slowly from behind him.

"Motherfucker!" he muttered and turned around.

"I truly hope you weren't talking to me, Cullen."

"No, sir!" he rushed out. "I won't eat the pizza."

"That's good to hear. I just dropped by to see how my favorite player is doing," he said lightly. I choked on my spit, making Edward glance at me worried.

"I'm good. I'll just… go," I managed to sputter and went to my room. Favorite _player_! I hoped he really would leave his old ways behind.

"Bella! Is it true?" Tanya ambushed me, after I closed the door behind me. She never called me Bella.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Edward! Is he here?"

"Oh yes. But he's not feeling well. I won't go there," I told her seriously. I had to do whatever I could to keep the skanks away.

**See? Edward is fine! I didn't have the heart to prolong this. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**Leave me a review. I always love to see what you think of my stories. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Fun times

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet. **

**Now, beta'd by Pastiche. Lethe and Kimmydonn. I'm so lucky to have them!**

March was here, and we still hadn't had time to talk it through. No one had questioned us, but the girls were dying to ask me about Edward and my inside jokes.

I woke up to a weird sound and saw Tanya banging her head to the nightstand. After complaining a minute, she went back to sleep. The sky was too bright, almost red. I went to the window, and had the shock of my life. Maybe this was the last snow for this season. I grabbed a pair of jeans, another shirt, a jumper and boots then put my coat, hat and gloves on, dashing out of the room. I came to a screeching halt in front of Edward's door and debated with myself for a second before pounding on it.

"Fuck you and your roommate!" That didn't make sense. He said funny things when he was barely awake. I kept knocking.

The door was snatched open to reveal an angry Cullen. "What the fu- _Swan_? Have you lost your fucking mind?" he moaned.

"Put some clothes on," I said excitedly.

"I'm dressed," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"We're going out. Jeans, sweater, boots, coat, hat, gloves. Hurry up, Cullen!" I was rocking my on feet, eager to go out.

He grumbled and went inside, falling on the bed.

"Nooo!" I moaned loudly. "Get dressed. You won't be disappointed."

"I can't keep my eyes open. Leave me the fuck alone!"

I snatched a pair of jeans and tried to put them on him.

"What the hell?" he looked at me, frowning. "Are you trying to molest me in my sleep?"

"Just get dressed!" I said impatiently. He did so, grumbling under his breath. When he was done, I took his hand and rushed down the stairs and outside.

He glanced around and then settled his gaze on me.

"So what are we doing here, Bella? It's freaking four AM and I'm freezing!" Edward complained, rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Angels," I laughed and took his hand then started running to our tree.

"Slow down, woman. Umph!" We tumbled down as I slid on a path of ice, dragging him with me.

"Is this your life desire?" he grunted, rubbing his ass.

"Huh?"

"To kill the captain…"

"Don't say that. I slipped, you know," I said softly and hugged him, wanting to forget what had happened a while ago. I threw some snow at him to lighten the mood.

"Oh, no! That means war!" he declared and jumped on me. I shrieked and we started rolling in the snow like two kids.

He pinned me under him, breathing hard, eyes narrowed at me. "You're out of your mind."

"Thank you?" I grinned.

"It wasn't a fucking compliment. It was the raw fucking truth."

I started to giggle and put my hands, full of snow, on his face.

"Jesus!" he groaned, shaking his head. He pinned my arms again and after gazing at me for a minute, descended and caught my lips in a deep kiss. Close mouthed. "I missed you," he whispered after we broke apart.

"Are you going to be good?"

"I won't hurt you again," he murmured and pressed his lips to mine, again.

"What have I taught you, Cullen?"

His head snapped up and watched me worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Everything!" I moaned. "I might as well be talking to the walls."

"Shit! Date. Kiss. Fuck…."

"What?" I gaped at him, pushed him on his back and scrambled up.

"I said… date then kiss."

"You said… fuck!" I said incredulously.

"It was meant as an interjection!"

"Really? Why don't I believe you?"

"Let me prove you wrong. Come out with me," he said confidently, raising on his knees and looking up at me.

"We're out," I smirked to him.

"On a date," Edward said, aggravated, running his hands over his hair.

"We'll see about that."

"You are killing me, Swan. What about coffee?" he asked, hopefully. "It's dawn, anyway."

"I remember telling you that caffeine doesn't mix with running."

"You have to be kidding. It's snowing! Besides, it's Thursday."

"Makes things more interesting," I told him, amused.

"My ass isn't amused."

"Shall I kiss it better?" I teased him.

"Now, you'll get it good, Swan!" he yelled and tackled me to the ground.

What possessed me, I don't know, but my hands went to his ass and squeezed. "Feels fine to me."

He moaned rather loudly and grounded his hips in mine.

"Coffee!" I said louder than I intended and jumped on my feet, surprisingly not falling. I looked down to find Edward buried in the snow. He got up, rubbing his red nose. "You look like Rudolph!"

"I'll show you Rudolph. If you want to live, you better run," he threatened. I didn't wait to be told twice, I took off in the general direction of Starbucks.

The boy behind the counter jumped, startled, when I bounded inside. Cullen followed a second later, catching me and sending me into a sofa. I fell unceremoniously on it.

Someone cleared their throat and we turned to the intruder. "If I'm not interrupting anything, could you not destroy the furniture? Can I get you a coffee?"

"Caramel Macchiato. Two," Edward said cockily and put me in a sitting position on the couch.

"Caramel. Are you a softie?"

"I'm making a list, Bella," he growled. "You'll pay for every slip."

"I'm scared," I said, widening my eyes.

"You should be," he said quietly.

"When are you going back?" I asked, curious.

"Where?" he asked confused.

"On the court."

"I don't know. When Dad tells me, I guess. I miss that," he sighed and slumped in the plush sofa.

"And you aren't training while you are not playing?"

"Last week I started with small things, but after ten of anything… I start coughing," he moaned, glancing at me. "And the damn game is in a month."

"Have you thought of _not_ playing?"

"Have you _lost_ your mind?" His lips turned into a smirk.

"Well…"

"As long as I have that inhaler and water around, I'm fine. I'll scream and kick if he says I can't play."

The baristo brought us our coffees and Edward gave him some cash.

"Don't complain," he muttered to me.

"Why would I? You invited me!"

"You've changed, too. Last time I bought you coffee, you were pissed," Edward chuckled.

"You were annoying the hell out of me then."

"What changed?"

"Many things," I sighed. We moved at the same time, his arm came over my shoulder and I nestled my head on his chest. "I used to be scared at the mere thought of being seen with you," I laughed.

"You came to me willingly at this ungodly hour." He chuckled and squeezed me close.

"I didn't want to miss the last snow."

"What had I done wrong? Why did you drag me with you?"

"I thought it would be nice. They were some angels." I elbowed him.

"I haven't done that shit before."

"What a sad life." I realized what I said after the words were out. I turned my head to him and bit my lip. "Sorry."

"It _was_ a sad life," he agreed, gazing at me. "Teenage was a turning point. I stopped being the awkward, scared kid… and became what you saw. I guess that was my way to put walls around me so no one would get close enough to hurt me again," he whispered.

"And the only girl you managed to trust… hurt you." I swallowed my tears and buried my face in his shirt.

"I had no idea what I could have told you. I felt like everything that I had done since fifteen went out the window when I saw you in the doorway of your room, in my shirt… looking hurt and cheated. I was such an awful person. I had time to think of everything I had ever done while I was in that shit hole."

People started filling the place, but I couldn't give a damn. I wrapped both my arms around him and sighed in content.

"We can't avoid it forever. We need to talk with the Inquisition," Edward said softly and drank from his Caramel Macchiato. "Won't you drink this? It's getting cold."

I reached for it and sipped, still nestled in his side. "I think Alice knows."

"I think the Ice Queen Bitch knows."

"Don't be a jerk."

"Isn't she a bitch?" he asked confused.

"You just don't like each other. This is important. What are we going to tell them?"

"We already let things slip," Edward said thoughtfully.

"If you want Alice and Rose's wrath then I invite you tell them what you did in December." I grinned and patted his chest.

"Why are you so me-"

"Eddwaaard!"

He froze under me, his heart going into overdrive. "Fuck."

A blonde girl I didn't recognize plopped on his other side. "You're better!"

He squeezed my shoulder and cringed into me. "You could say that," he said uneasily.

The girl threw me a glare as if to say, 'What the hell are you still doing here?' I could have gone to the bathroom and left him with the bitch, but I decided to ignore her. He had suffered enough.

"Play along," I whispered in his ear, so only he heard. "Are we doing it tonight?" I asked, trying to continue our previous conversation, but with innuendo. Maybe the bitch would take a hint.

Edward seemed to understand me and grinned, turning to me, his back to the Blonde Bitch. "Yes. Of course," he said slyly.

"Your room?"

"Nah. Emmett's maybe," he said seriously. The Blonde Bitch gasped.

I was rummaging my brain for what to ask and make it sound dirty when Blonde Bitch Two sauntered herself towards us and to my utter surprise and disgust, plopped into his lap. "Eddie!"

"What the fuck?" Edward shouted, attracting attention to us. "Get off."

"Here?" she asked, blinking at him. Maybe he was slow, but I got her innuendo better. I was on my feet and with a handful of her cattish blonde hair in my fist.

"Get lost!" I hissed.

"Eddie!" she whined and tried to free her so-called hair from my hand. Too much straightening would do that to a hair.

"Carmen?" he frowned, eyeing her. "You'd better listen to Bella."

"It's Sandra!"

I exploded in laughter. He wasn't even close to her real name this time. She turned to me, glaring. "Why aren't you defending _your_ name?" she asked angrily.

I smirked at her. "He got it right. Now kindly get lost, _before_ I throw you out myself."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. This asked for war.

Blonde Bitch One had disappeared sometime during this chaos. But this one, seemed to have a death wish. She launched at Edward, and if I hadn't caught her hair, she would have kissed him.

"Oww! Let go, crazy girl!" she cried. I didn't care if it hurt her. I dragged her out and pushed her in the snow.

"Keep your fake fingers and lips from him." I turned back and I could have sworn that everyone was gaping at me, but when I had the courage to peek around me, no one was looking at me.

"Bella! You really shouldn't have," Edward told me and wrapped me in his arms.

"You weren't doing anything. I had to take the matters in my hands."

"Quite literally," he chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Thanks."

We weren't disturbed until we left the coffee house. My gloves were wet and I hadn't bothered to put them on so my fingers were freezing. Edward caught one hand in his and put in his pocket, while I stuck the other one in my pocket.

"Cullen!" He stopped and turned to look for who had called. It was his coach. "How are you, my boy?"

"I'm better," he answered. "Can I come tomorrow?" he sounded very hopeful.

"What has the doctor said?"

"I'll be fine, soon. But, sir, I just want to be there! I miss the court."

Coach Shaw glanced at me then sighed. "Do you promise to stay on a bench?"

"Yes!"

"Cullen, we have the lady as a witness."

"I'll just stay put. I promise. Thanks, Coach!"

I went with him to the practice, the next day.

"Enjoy watching, captain?" one of the boys taunted him.

"Fuck off, Simpson!"

"That's more like it! I haven't heard your trills in some time," Bob laughed.

"Gimme that." Edward lunged to a guy that had a ball in his hand. He took the ball and threw it in Bob's direction, nearly taking his shoulder out of the socket.

"Was that a ball in your hands, Cullen?" Edward froze and turned to Coach Shaw.

"You see… I wasn't playing… it was just… training! _Yes_. Training." He grinned, proud of his silly excuse.

"What do you say to three laps?"

"Right there, sir." He saluted and started jogging.

"He's in high spirits," Alice observed, looking at me.

"What would I know about it?" I asked.

"You seem to always be with him, lately." Rose joined in. _Shit_.

I knew that this time I wasn't leaving the conversation unscathed and that my silly excuse would give me away. "We were talking RA stuff." I didn't believe myself, which it was always a bad sign.

"When is the next meeting? I miss the ones you held together," Alice announced me. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"We haven't gotten that far."

"You haven't _even_ talked!" Rose giggled. I blushed. "Alice! It happened." She squealed. _Double shit_.

"Have you finally admitted that you're Queen of Bitches?" Edward asked from behind me, making me jump.

"I was actually talking about you. Bella was telling me about your recent talk about RA things. When's the next meeting?" she asked, sweetly.

"Haven't talked about it," he said promptly. "Busy… doing other stuff."

"Like what?" They both asked at the same time. _Triple shit_. What was he going to answer to that?

"Like…" he trailed off dramatically. I tipped my head back and I knew what he was going to say from his face. "Tackling me and groping my ass," he finished, sounding pleased with himself.

"I tripped!" I groaned and elbowed him in the stomach. "And when I tried to get up… I uhhh braced on you," I mumbled, turning red.

"What were you doing in his room?"

"Are you the police and I didn't know?" I nearly shouted to Alice.

"She was coming to talk about the RA problems, but managed to have other problems. Like a bruised knee and-" Edward laughed, but didn't finish.

"Run," I growled, getting up and rounding on him.

"Not allowed." He winked to me. When I caught his elbow, his eyes widened. "If something happens, she's guilty!" he shouted to Alice, freed his arm and took off.

"Now, sit down a... Where are you going?" Alice asked confused.

"After him, of course. He won't get away with that!" I started running in the direction Edward had disappeared, but I didn't know the locker area… I would get lost. After a few rounds of the area, I was about to give up, when I heard a snicker from a room to my left. I tried to be sneaky, but bumped into a hamper, falling in it. I was out before I could get sick from the smell from inside.

"Jesus!" Edward groaned. "How much trouble could you get in?"

"Is that a rhetoric question? " I laughed, brushing my face and arms.

"I saved you in time." He laughed then became serious, leaning over me and looked down the hallway. "We're alone," he whispered conspiratorially.

"And…?"

"And… _this_." Edward pressed me into the locker to my right and started kissing me. "Can we just gather the fucking courage and tell them?" he asked between kisses.

"I like sneaking around." I giggled and fisted my hands in his locks, kissing him back.

"…should be here! I'll bring him!" Someone's voice rang from the empty hallway.

I jumped and pushed him away. "What are we doing here?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I came to get something from my locker… and you were angry, weren't you?"

"Oh about _that_!" I remembered.

"There you are!" One boy from the team was in the doorway.

"Problems?" Edward asked, still buried in his locker.

"Coach wanted to see you - something about the game."

"Right. I'll be right out," Edward's muffled voice answered.

I put my finger to my lips and winked at the boy then pushed Edward's ass, making him fall in his locker. I took off before he got up. I was nearly to the court when I heard his roar. "SWAN!"

_Ooops_?

They were on a break from what I could see. I wondered if I could escape.

"Boop! There you are!"

"Shhh," I hissed and peeked behind me. "Hide me."

"What have you done, now?" Emmett asked amused.

"Just hide-"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Cullen was angry. I bit my lip and clutched on the back of Emmett's jersey.

"Who?" Jasper asked from the bench where he was next to Alice, drinking some water.

"Take a guess! She's small and annoying as hell."

I watched Jasper's arm tightening around Alice.

"I swear I didn't do anything," she squeaked.

"What have you done, Bella?" Emmett whispered to me. We were quite a few feet away.

"Umm… pushed him into his locker?" It came out as a question, and it got a booming laugh out of Emmett. I punched him. "Idiot!"

"Emmett! You have to help me find her." Edward was getting closer.

"Coach wanted to see you." I could have kissed Emmett.

Edward looked torn, but turned back, going to his coach; his shoulders slumped. When he was at the mouth of the hallway to the locker rooms, he turned around. "You can come out from behind Emmett, Bella. And Em, try to keep your legs together. No pun indented." With that, Edward turned and continued to his coach's office.

Everyone was stunned into silence for a few minutes. Then we all started laughing.

"Moron," I grumbled and pushed past Emmett.

"Now, hold it right there, young lady! I save you from my rabid brother and that's the way you thank me?"

"Rabid. Keep that word in mind. He'd _just_ love to hear that," Bob snickered. Emmett turned to him, leaving me alone.

"I haven't had so much fun in a long time," Jasper laughed.

"Ha ha!" I said sarcastically.

We all left together so it wouldn't seem weird when I ended up paired with Edward.

"Can I come running with you, tomorrow?" he whispered, tagging along.

"Sure. Seven, in case you had forgotten." I smirked.

"I remember waking you up a couple of times."

"Then I have the Earth Club. We're wrapping up our project. It shouldn't take long."

"Are you trying to make me ask you to lunch?" he asked.

"If the glove fits…" I whispered, biting my lip.

"We'll eat lunch after your club thing. I could come with you?"

"Would you be good?"

"As long as I don't have to do anything-"

"What are you two whispering about?" Emmett asked, coming between us and wrapping his arms around our necks.

"She _was_ telling me about her project," Edward muttered turning to Emmett to punch him.

"Is it done?"

"Almost," I groaned.

"What did Coach want?" He turned to Edward, turning me with him since his arm was still around my neck. I tried not to trip over Emmett's feet.

"We talked about the game. I have to convince Dad that I'm fine."

"Convince? Aren't you fine?"

"Course I am!" Edward huffed. "I need to have time… training."

"The big game is at the end of April or maybe beginning of May if they push it," Emmett said thoughtfully.

"Not enough time," Edward moaned.

"Movie night! My room!" Alice's voice shouted from ahead of us.

"It's mine, too. What do you say?" Rose asked, turning to us.

"I'm in, babe," Emmett chuckled and winked at me. Of course, the pun wasn't lost to anyone.

"Count us in, too," Edward answered and before I could say otherwise, I was in his arms, thrown over his shoulder. "This way, you won't escape," he whispered.

"I'm soo doing it this time!" Emmett yelled. I saw him running to Rose and sticking his head between her legs, raising her on his shoulders and running towards the building. She was screaming something at him, probably that she'd kill him before we made it there, if she survived the door-frames.

"See you upstairs!" Edward said to Jasper and Alice then took off.

"Put me down, Cullen!" I screamed.

"Shhh! People may be sleeping at this hour."

"It's ten at night on a Friday! Put. Me. Down."

"In your dreams!" he swatted my ass and sprinted up the stairs. I debated my ingenious idea for a few seconds then swatted his ass too, since it was right there. Edward yelped and swatted back, harder. _Oh so you want to play games?_ I swatted again and squeezed, earning a loud groan from him. I snatched his wallet from the pocket and stared at his ID. He looked like a convicted criminal when he was in his teens, but still very handsome.

"Anthony?" I found myself asking, surprised.

Edward stumbled over the last step, but caught himself in time. "What did you say?"

"It's right here," I giggled. "Cullen-Masen, Edward Anthony, June twentieth, 1989, fatheeeeeeeee-" I shrieked when he turned me around and put me down.

"Give it back," he growled.

"Come and get it." I started running to Rosalie's bedroom. I could hear him behind me. I entered the room and hid behind the door.

Rose threw me a curious look. I shook my head and returned my gaze to the ID in my hands.

So his previous name had been Masen. Why did he keep it? And Anthony… really? It had a nice ring into it, but who named their kid Anthony? It sounded like a warrior or fighter… or something, which probably he was. He had fought his past and finally managed to win. I truly hoped that.

I was so caught up in my musings that I didn't hear the door opening and closing. Suddenly, I was pressed against the wall.

"You have something that's mine."

I jumped startled by the sound of his voice so close. "I like it," I said, grinning and slapped the wallet to his chest.

He groaned. "No one knows that. Don't tell them! I won't hear the end of it," he whispered, keeping me pressed there.

"Fine. Can I call you Anthony?"

"No."

"What are you doing to Boop?"

Edward looked at me pointedly and I nodded, promising I wouldn't tell anyone about his name.

**So, what do you guys think? Edward is serious about Bella and she is trying to keep the skanks away. **

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The secret is out

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet. **

**Now, beta'd by Pastiche. Lethe and Kimmydonn. I'm so lucky to have them!**

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked, plopping next to the wall, my favorite place in their room.

"_The Hangover_!" Emmett said, loudly. I loved the movie dearly, but ten times might have been too much, making the movie lost its charm. No one complained.

"This is unbelievably boring," Edward whispered from my side, where he had fallen earlier.

"I know every damn line. And he always quotes it!" I gestured to Emmett, who was in the middle of a quote. "I have a few movies that never grow old. I'd watch them again and again… and never get this bored," I muttered.

"Yes. _Home Alone_?" Edward asked, shifting closer to me and dropping his voice when Alice threw us a look for talking too loud.

"That and… the _Look Who's Talking_ series and…" I stopped, biting my lip. "No way, I am not telling you that!"

"I won't tell anyone, if you don't tell them about my name." He was blackmailing me.

"Ehh doesn't matter," I whispered, blushing. No one had understood me of my love for those books that were turned into movie so… well, why would he? Everyone I had told so far told me that I was too old for 'kid books', even Alice had told me that when she saw my movies.

"Bella? If you don't tell me, I'll think it is something outrageous."

I shook my head.

"If I tell you what other movies I'd love to quote non stop, would you tell me?" he asked, smirking. I could see his eyes sparkling in the dark room.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"I like _Madagascar_ and _Harry_ _Potter_."

"Really?" I shouted, turning to him. Why did I think he would laugh?

"Bella!" Rose groaned. "Shut the hell up. If you can't… just go."

I didn't wait to be told twice. I sprang up. "Coming?" I turned to Edward. He nodded and we left the room.

"Why is it that hard to believe?" he asked, turning to me once the door was closed.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, but I thought you'd laugh," I mumbled.

"More things in common?" he asked, cheekily.

"It seems so," I said, laughing.

"How about-" He stopped, frowning, then opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times. He was hilarious.

"What is it?"

"I was going to ask you to come to my room, but you said that would be rude. Fuck, I don't know what I'm trying to say." He sighed aggravated, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think it's rud-"

"EDDIE!"

I groaned as I heard Tanya's screech from behind him. Edward's eyes widened, and he looked at me in horror. "Help," he mouthed.

"I see you are better! Do you want to see something nice?" She kept talking, hugging his arm and tracing it with her witchy nails.

I wanted to rip her head off and snap her fingers. Couldn't she see that he didn't like it?

"Actually, he was asking me to a movie when you rudely interrupted us," I said coolly.

She spared me a glance then looked back at his face. "But after that, you are free," she insisted.

I was about to shout some profanities at her when Edward moved. He freed his arm and put it around my waist. "After," he said, pointedly, "I would still be busy. And tomorrow, too, and every day after that." He punctuated his thought by turning me away.

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of me, and I turned, burying my face in his shirt. I felt him laughing along.

"That was hilarious. Her face!" I gasped out, grasping his shirt in my hand.

"I'm known for having my moments," he allowed, and opened the door of his room. "Come."

I entered and after he closed the door, I turned to him. "I don't want to forget her face." I grinned, closing my eyes and thinking of Tanya's shocked and repulsed expression.

"You assumed I wanted to see a movie." Edward broke my nice memory.

"Don't you want to see a decent movie?"

"Maybe. If it involves lots of making out." He chuckled and wrapped me in his strong arms. "What do you say?"

"Considering, we had our first date a few days ago… I'd say it's rude. But… being you, I'm not opposed to it."

"So, I'm having _some_ effect of you," he said, triumphantly.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Rosalie was right. She always said that our fights were pent up sexual frustration."

"Probably the only true thing the Ice Queen ever said," he said, smirking. "Movie?"

"What do you have?" I asked, and looked around to a place to sit because the couch was still full of plush toys and other things.

"I got all the seasons so far from _Criminal Minds_. But I don-"

"REALLY?" I shouldn't have shouted, but I couldn't believe how much we had in common.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Double yes." I nodded enthusiastically.

We settled on the bed, with his laptop at the foot of the bed and with us propped on the headboard.

"I told you, that guy was bad!" I exclaimed at the end of an episode.

"Fine, why don't you just change your career?" Edward muttered.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"I ran with you this morning. I was fine," he said, smartly.

"You can't compare those!" I hissed. "I still think you should listen to your dad."

He mimicked me wordlessly, flying his hands around. "I'll be fine. Besides, you need to think of what we should tell everyone."

"Why me?" I groaned. He wanted me to cook something up, and then, when I'd tell our friends, he could finally call me 'his' as he put it. I found it ridiculous. If he wanted this so much, why didn't he come up with something?

"Girls know how to say stuff without messing things up." Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"Cullen, are yo- Ohh." Bob had appeared from around the corner and now was wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"I'm coming," Edward told him.

"You don't have time for a shower."

I couldn't believe the blunt innuendo his friend said. I blushed, while Edward grinned and showed him his middle finger.

"We're telling them tonight," he whispered to me, then glanced at Bob who didn't look like he'd move anytime soon. "Go, find your place." Edward sighed and went to Bob, muttering something under his breath.

I found my seat next to Alice, who threw me a knowing look. "How's my brother?"

"I went to the toilet as I told you," I said, blushing. I was a horrible liar.

"Hmm, interesting. I could have sworn I saw you around the corner with him." She smirked to me.

"Must have been someone else."

She didn't press it and I was thankful for that. I zoned out, thinking of the best way to tell them. Every scenario ended badly because they would never agree or would never believe that Edward could really change.

"Ouch." Alice's soft murmur brought my attention back to the court.

"What happened?" I asked confused, looking down.

"Didn't you see?" she asked, surprised. "Rose, sit down!" From where did she have enough force to keep Rose down I would never know.

"Didn't you see? That was on purpose!"

"He's fine. Trust me, I know him," Alice assured her.

I focused my attention on the court and saw that Emmett was on the bench with ice against his cheek and a substitute was in his place. It was Mike Newton from my club.

"But look at the douche they sent in!" Rose said, indignantly. "We'll lose."

"Have some faith," Alice said, soothing her.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, after I scanned every player and I couldn't find him.

"Why weren't you paying attention? Coach changed him ten minutes into the game when he started coughing. He thinks he's so great! Wait until I tell Dad!"

She was right. I could see him on the bench, in the far corner, scratching the dog's head as he watched the game. He had a jacket over his jersey, which meant he wasn't going back on the court.

I hoped he had the phone with him while I wrote a text.

_What did I tell you, Mister Smart Ass? ~B_

He had the phone because he jumped, startled, when he got the text, then fumbled in his pocket for it. His head snapped up, his eyes searching for me. When he found me, he glared.

_Last time I looked at you, you were sleeping. Any ideas?_

_Plenty ~B_

_Can u convince Ali not to tell dad? Please? *puppy dog eyes*_

_If you help me, tonight… ~B_

_Oh fuck…that's blackmailing_

"Bella? Are you paying attention?" Alice complained in my ear. I hid the phone from her, praying she hadn't read anything.

"I… ehh."

_Would u miss Newton if I killed him?_

_The project is done, we just need to present it ~B_

_:D perfect! Watch and learn, Swan_

What was he doing? I watched as Newton ran in the wrong direction then he disappeared from view, suspiciously close to where Edward was seated.

"Did the douche just trip over his feet?" Rose laughed.

I snickered, realizing that no one could tell Edward did it. Coach Shaw went to him and told him something. One minute later, Edward was back on the court and everyone applauded.

"Is he insane?" Alice roared, nearly making my ear bleed.

Of course, Edward showed off. When he got the ball in, he made an interesting move that the commentator referred to as 'dunk'. It had two points, and we were leading again. For the next ten minutes, our team didn't move from the enemy's half.

"Alice, calm down. Bella, a little help?" Rose whispered, frantically.

"There are five more minutes," I told her then returned my eyes to the court.

"What if something happens? Why does he never listen?" she wailed.

The other team was leading again and there were mere seconds now. I became aware of the clock as I watched Bob dribble the ball, passing it to Edward, who jumped at the same time as an opponent, who was bigger than him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would happen.

Alice's scream told me that Edward was hurt, but at the same time, the arena cheered. I heard the commentator announcing the Huskies as winners. The ball went in, but at what price?

"Quick Bella!" Rose grasped my arm and tugged me after her. "Alice is on a mission." She dragged me down between angry people that were thrown off balance. When we finally made it to the court, I saw that Edward was fine. He was on Emmett's shoulders, kissing the ball repeatedly.

"Put him down!" Alice demanded. It was funny how she was so small and looking up at Edward that was even higher than usual, considering he was on his brother's shoulders. "I'll get to you, one way or another."

Jasper picked her up and kissed her, effectively shutting her up. She whispered something to him and he put her on his shoulders.

"Why didn't you say that you wanted to play?" Edward teased and threw the ball at her.

"I'll show you playing!" She smacked him behind the head.

"You're extremely annoying," Edward hissed. "You can put me down, Em."

"We're meeting in our room," Rose said, and we both dragged Alice away.

I was a nervous wreck as we waited for the boys.

_U can abandon the plan, Swan_

I frowned at the text, wondering why we were prolonging the inevitable. I didn't have time to reply because Rose snatched my phone demanding that she wanted a song I had.

She groaned when my phone buzzed in the middle of transferring the song. "You have a text… Oh, wow! Care to explain?"

I froze. It was from Edward. I took my phone back, nonchalantly, as if I didn't know what was happening.

_Emmett is on his way. I hope u had time to tell 'em… sry :*_

"I knew it!" Alice shouted and started jumping on the bed.

Weren't they mad? I was confused.

The door banged into the wall and Emmett advanced to me. He looked quite scary.

"I thought you were smart, Bella!"

"Ehh umm what?" I squeaked and took a step back.

"Why the sudden change? You were the one that kept saying he is bad!" he continued, unfazed.

"I don't know…"

"Promise me this will end." I hadn't heard him talk so seriously before.

"Aren't you happy, baby?" Rose interfered, taking my side.

"Why would I be? I know how he is!"

"You think so highly of me, Emmett," Edward commented, walking in the room with Jasper.

"You think you changed? How long will it be until you slip? And why did you choose Bella of all girls to have this fucking experiment?"

Edward met my gaze and dropped his eyes. "I won't fail again," he said, solemnly.

Because Emmett was against him, he was the only one beside me that heard the last word.

"God so help me!" Emmett yelled and rounded on him. "You already managed to mess it up? In a few weeks?"

"I… we… it was… you know… uhh…" Edward muttered, failing to explain the complicated thing we had entered in October.

"What Edward is trying to say is that… we did it since the winter." It sounded worse when I said out loud.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me when Emmett punched his arm. "Edward wasn't saying anything," Edward hissed. "It was Bella's idea if you want to know," he told Emmett.

_Oh the nerve! _

"That's right! Bella's idea and Edward's plan that put the idea into action," I snapped.

"She wanted it! I wouldn't have done it if she didn't want it!"

"WHOA!" Jasper shouted over our voices. "Start from the beginning and stop this talking in the third person thing, it's confusing."

"Bella told me what I was doing was bad and shared her idea of dating just one girl at a time. I asked her out and she said yes," Cullen said smirking. I still thought of him as Cullen when he acted like a conceited jerk.

"Edward made me say yes," I shot back.

"Edward didn't make you do anything!" he retorted. "Bella kissed me first."

"Is that so?" Rose asked surprised.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "And you didn't even remember it in the morning!"

"You were drunk!" Emmett roared and slapped him sideways.

"So? It was our first date."

"_You_ were his date?" Alice asked, bewildered.

"How did you manage to mess it up?" Jasper asked, interested.

"Guess?" I sneered. I had no idea why Edward was acting like this… but I wasn't taking the blame. So what if our plan didn't work?

"Edward, I love her as my own sister," Emmett yelled. "How could you do this to her?"

"I was stupid, okay?" Edward shouted and ducked when Emmett tried to punch him. "Maybe Bella was right… that it was something new and she had played hard to get… I never meant to hurt her," he whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Bella didn't play hard to get," I snapped. "I simply wasn't interested. I was sick at the mere sight of you."

"That changed, don't you think?" he asked cockily.

"You haven't changed a bit, you know?"

"I did! I know what I have done wrong since December! I was so fucking sorry…and you wouldn't talk…"

"Why would I? A few hours after my first time, I find you with a girl you told me you had been with just to annoy your friend! You know something, Edward? You brought everything on yourself!" I snapped and stormed out of the room, blinded by my tears.

"You fucked Bella then went to another girl too!" Emmett's roar was heard from my room. A loud bang announced me that they were fighting. As angry as I was right then, I couldn't let that happen. I had fallen for the player.

I opened the door of the room and found Emmett holding Edward against a wall, ready to throw another punch. I couldn't let that happen. No one could see what I saw. Edward was simply standing there, not fighting back. He was scared, probably remembering his childhood. My heart constricted as I caught Emmett's arm.

"Don't hurt him."

"Why do you care? He's an asshole! This is what he deserves."

"Let him do it, or it will be worse when you aren't around to save me." Tears started falling from my eyes at Edward's words. Couldn't they tell he was afraid of Emmett?

I squeezed myself between them and hugged Edward. His arms came around me, hugging me tightly. I felt a light tremor run through him, and if I hadn't been so close, I wouldn't have heard the whimper that escaped him.

"He won't hurt you," I promised him. "No one will touch you."

"You're right," Emmett said, from behind me. "She won't be around every second. I don't know why she forgives you so easily but you'll get it, Edward."

I rounded on Emmett, angry. "You know _nothing_ about him!" I yelled.

"Don't." I heard Edward whisper.

"I know he is a jerk and he could never change his ways!" Emmett snarled.

"Don't judge him! He hasn't always been like this and you know it!"

"He was too young to do what he's doing. He started it in high school when he realized he had a dick and figured out how to use it."

"Weren't you jealous that I did it before you?" Edward asked cockily at the same time as I said, "He acted like that because he had been hurt!"

"Did some girl turn you down and make bitchy?" I couldn't believe Rose had joined Emmett's side.

I turned to Edward, looking pleadingly. "Tell them. They have a right to know."

"No way in hell!" he said, scared.

"I will if you don't!"

"Don't, please."

"I know the truth," Alice whispered from her spot on her bed. Edward's head snapped to her then his eyes narrowed to me.

"I didn't!" I raised my hands in defense. "I promised you, Edward."

"I overheard Mom once. She was telling you that Emmett didn't mean to hit you. That he was just playing… she said some other things so I became curious," she whispered and sighed. "I asked her, and she wouldn't tell me. Then I heard her and Dad talking about it later that night. Everything made sense."

"How much do you know?" Edward asked, looking defeated.

"Just how they treated you. I never said anything because I was afraid you'd be angry or something… I never thought that you acted like this because of your past. I would have talked with you. I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett asked, confused.

Edward slumped against the wall and put his head on his knees. "About my life before the adoption."

I knelt next to him and hugged him to me. He put his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Remember how he acted every time you hit him when you were playing?" Alice asked Emmett.

"He became still… letting me hit…" he trailed off. "Holy hell! You were hurt?" he asked Edward, surprised.

Edward nodded, not moving. I never thought I'd see Emmett so touched by something that would bring tears in his eyes.

"Crap. I'm sorry, man. Even now, I should have… why didn't you stop me?"

"As I said, you'd have come back later."

"I would have let it go. You know me."

"Once someone starts hitting you, you don't know that person anymore," Edward snapped, turning his head to Emmett.

"I'm really sorry."

"Whatever," Edward mumbled.

"Deep down, I knew you weren't a jerk." Rose broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen in the room.

"Deep down, even though sometimes… nah not even that." Edward chuckled. "You're still a bitch."

"Careful there, bro. You're talking about my girl," Emmett said playfully.

"My sincerest apologies," he said, politely and bowed slightly.

The atmosphere in the room felt lighter. Everything was out. I could stay here and hold his hand without worrying.

"So how long have you been together?"

"With or without the failure from December?" Edward asked cockily, dragging me on his lap.

"Without," Jasper said, as if it was the most natural thing.

"Pretty much since the accident. Right, Bella?" he asked me.

"Probably." I shrugged. "But we didn't kiss until March."

"Are you trying for a monk carrier?" Emmett joked, throwing a pillow to Edward.

"Abstinence makes things better or some shit." His arms tightened around me and his lips pressed to the back of my neck.

"I had been waiting for you two to realize that you love each other for so long it's not even funny," Rose groaned, watching us amused.

We froze and my heart went into overdrive. Did Edward love me? I surely loved him. Who wouldn't love him? I heard him gulping behind me.

"Ehh Rosalie, we haven't discussed that bit. I have to ask her on another couple of dates before admitting such things."

Her eyes widened. "You don't? But I could have sworn!"

I squirmed, not wanting to hear his answer.

"I didn't say I don't. I said that it would be nice to have a few dates before saying it," Edward shot back.

"You do?" I asked bewildered, turning to him at the same time as Jasper asked, "You… in love?"

Alice squealed loudly, probably planning the wedding.

Edward groaned and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I hate you, each and every one! Why can't I do things as planned? Emmett decided to ruin the perfect plan we had to tell everyone and now… Ice Queen Bitch comes and destroys my declarations."

"Perfect plan?" I snorted. I hadn't even been sure what to tell them.

"Emmett didn't ruin anything! If anyone, blame Gravel!" Emmett defended himself.

"Why is everyone referring to themselves at the third person today?" Jasper groaned.

That seemed to spur us all.

"Rose thinks it's funny."

"Alice agrees," Alice giggled, making a kissy face to Jasper when he made a face.

"You'll have to excuse Edward, he's going to kill Gravel. He'll be back shortly." Edward stood up and stretched. He nudged me to say something.

"Bella is going to bed," I said, considering I was tired.

"Emmett thinks Bella is no fun."

Jasper groaned loudly. "Jasper is going to get a headache pill."

**I hope you had as much fun reading as I had while writing it. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The presentation

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet. **

**Now, beta'd by Pastiche. Lethe. I'd be lost without her!**

"You'll do amazing." Edward grinned, gripping my hand on our way to the library. I was looking one last time over the project that tonight I was going to present with Nathan and the others.

"I have this bad feeling… I don't know," I mumbled.

"Nothing would happen. You just have to be careful and not trip." He chuckled, earning a smack from me. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Stop worrying."

Since we had told our friends, _everyone_ seemed to know about us. Surprisingly, the other girls took it well that he was no longer available. There were a few exceptions, of course, but I could live with that. I knew he was handsome.

"You don't have to come with me," I said, when we reached the library's doors.

"I'm here and besides, I want to see what you did with the penguins." He chuckled and winked at me. Damn, he was good!

"I selected the pictures for the penguins. I'm sure you'd like them."

It was the first time when I was the last to come to the meeting. It was Edward's fault! He wanted to come with me so, after our run and shower, I went to his room to wait for him. He greeted me without a shirt and I couldn't resist… I pounced, making us nearly fifteen minutes late. Damn him and his delicious kisses.

"You're late!" Angela greeted.

"I know," I hissed, and plopped on a chair. Edward sat next to me quietly. I hoped he would behave this time.

I went through the speech with Nathan as Angela showed me on her laptop how she'd control the slideshow.

"That's Photoshop." I turned to Mike, confused. "The picture." He gestured to it.

"It was meant to be!" I snapped. "The first one shows how the planet would be if we didn't take those measures and the other one shows how happy the planet would be!"

"Since when do penguins and bears live together peacefully? And why does the Earth have a smiley face?"

"Mike! This is a fucking picture!" Angela and Nathan gasped at my language. I smiled, sheepishly. Too much time with Cullen would do that to me.

"Want me to smack him?" Edward whispered, leaning into me.

"That would be a good idea," I muttered, making him chuckle. He grinned, his white toothed smile and green eyes twinkled, making me forget my head.

"Bella?" I turned to Nathan, blushing.

"Yes?" I whispered. I scolded myself for being so easy.

"I was saying that I'd talk about the first part and then you come and say about this." He showed me some signs on the paper with the speech.

"Sure," I agreed. "I like it, Ang." The presentation would be a real success. We had the Power Point presentation and some boards with pictures.

We talked for a few more minutes then decided to meet at five at the arena, where the contest was being held. There were two other teams, but I was sure we'd win. I didn't even know the other teams.

I left the library with Edward, and we went to the mall where we were meeting the others. Alice wanted to start celebrating early and I couldn't help but agree.

"And you don't know the other teams?" Edward asked, laughing.

"Who can do better than that?" I asked, confidently. "We worked for so long that I don't doubt our victory."

"I'm sure you'll win, but I find it funny that you don't even know the other teams."

We arrived at the food court, where we had said to meet up and found them yelling. Something was wrong.

"There you are!" Emmett boomed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, confused.

"We had a run-in into an old friend," he answered, harshly. "I still don't understand what proof they needed to realize he had done it!"

I felt the blood draining from my face. They were talking about Jacob Black

"Who?" Edward seemed to be slow today.

"Black," Rose sneered. "I told him to go back to his pack. He really wasn't like this before he befriended Uley and the others!"

"He was against them in the beginning," Edward remembered, tugging on my waist to make me sit on his lap. "What did he want?"

"Why do you even care? He grumbled something about 'big night, tonight'…whatever," Emmett snapped. "Let's eat, I'm hungry."

I was afraid he may do something tonight, but with so many people around…he wouldn't dare. Right?

"Don't worry, nothing would happen," Edward whispered in my ear, when he felt me tense up.

"I told you, I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"If he dares to mess with you tonight, I'll hurt him. I promise you." I couldn't believe how much Edward had changed. His words melted my heart and made me love him a little more.

Without realizing, I turned and kissed him. His arms wrapped around me and squeezed me, kissing me back hungrily.

"Oh Jesus, they're worse than you two!" Jasper groaned, successfully separating us.

"I was never sickeningly sweet," Rose sniffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, we never did this lovely-dovely stuff," Emmett agreed.

I ducked my head in Edward's shoulder, blushing.

"Should I remind you how agitated you were when you asked her to the prom? One would have said you were proposing," Edward said, snidely.

"She wasn't talking with me at that time! Don't you remember that we fou-"

"Because you were a jerk!" Rose hissed.

"And they say, we fight," Edward mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh. "They're cute," I told him as a boy brought us our pizzas.

"And now, they're fucking gross," Edward groaned, jerking his leg towards Emmett's chair. His head snapped up from Rose's face and he glared at us.

"What the hell, man?"

"Some people are eating here," Edward said, cockily.

"I'll show you eating, you little shit!" Emmett took a bit of sausage off his pizza and threw it to Edward, but it landed on me. I picked it off my shirt and threw it back, hitting him square in the middle of his forehead. Not even if I had tried I wouldn't have managed that.

"Bella!" he shouted. Before I realized what happened, I saw a slice of pizza approaching my face. "Now, you look outstanding."

I was in shock. The first that moved was Edward, but he didn't lounge to hurt his brother. He took a napkin and cleaned the ketchup off my face, chuckling. "You're a sight."

They were all laughing, and I couldn't help but join them in laughter. After we calmed down, we ate the pizza and then the girls dragged me to their room to prepare me for the presentation.

"I still don't see why I had to shower again. And I won't wear that dress! It's too short," I grumbled. I was on the bed as Rose was blow-drying my hair.

"You smelled like pizza."

"And whose fault is that?" I snapped.

"You started it," Rose said.

"Me? Edward pushed the chair! I was in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"You threw it back. You should have known that meant war."

"Let's not fight. What about this, Bella?" Alice asked, showing me a short skirt and a plaid shirt. "Maybe a tie?"

"I like it, but skip the tie."

"That would give it a little something. Don't be difficult."

I sighed and slumped back in the bed. Why would she ask me when she'd still do whatever she wanted?

When they were done, I looked amazing. I had to trust them more often. But the nerves were still there as well as the bad feeling.

Right now, I was in the 'backstage' with Nathan, preparing to present the project. Angela rushed to me, red in face.

"I can't… find it!" she cried out.

"What?" I asked in a small voice, not wanting to believe she was talking about the CD.

"The presentation! I had it. I swear! I just went to the bathroom…" she moaned.

Someone announced our names just as I saw a girl approaching us.

"You dropped this," the girl told Angela.

I smiled, relaxing when I saw the CD. We were settled and we approached the court. Angela sat at a laptop in a corner while Nathan took the boards from where the jury had put them. He threw me a worried look and jerked his head for to me to come there.

"Bella. We have to start in one minute! They are ruined!" he said scared.

"Ruined?" I asked panicked. I looked at the boards I had worked so hard… to see them destroyed. Why must I have those bad feelings? "We'll use only the presentation. Let Angela show them a few slides then we go there and start talking, okay?" I whispered.

"Why are they laughing?" he asked, surprised, when people started laughing and booing.

Mister Harrison that was the head of the Earth Club rushed to us, scandalized.

"Do you care to explain for what Miss Webber is showing the students? What does that has to do with the Earth?" he yelled.

"What? It's abo-" I started explaining at the same time as Nathan showed him the boards.

"Someone destroyed them!" he groaned. When he said it, I realized why the girl that brought the CD to Angela looked familiar. She was Jacob Black's sister. He had done this.

"What is on the slide show?" I asked Mister Harrison, tentatively.

"I should have known you didn't do it." He sighed just as Angela rushed to our side, crying.

"Someone messed up our CD!" she wailed.

"What is there?" I asked through gritted teeth wanting to go on the other side of the curtain and shout at everyone to stop laughing.

"Some… pictures," she told me, blushing. I waited for her to go on. "Of you and that boy… Black I think…" she gulped. "…half naked…"

I felt the blood draining from my face as I remembered when he took those pictures. Wasn't it enough what he had done to Edward? Why would he do this to me? What had I ever done to him?

"Did you close the laptop?" I asked her. She nodded. "Stay here. Both of you," I instructed and took the ruined boards, my speech and snatched the curtain aside. Everyone went quiet. I went to the microphone and swallowed my tears and pride, starting to speak.

"I don't care who thought that this was funny, but it isn't. Anyway, this incident won't stop me from talking about my project. I, along with Nathan Willis, Angela Webber, Ben Cheney and Michael Newton worked hard for this moment. I won't let Jacob Black ruin it."

The students started talking, creating rumors. I cleared my throat loudly. "If you'd allow me to present it as I have it, I'll invite Angela and Nathan on stage with me."

The jury nodded, looking surprised that I had the guts to come back after what everyone must have seen. I didn't want to know what pictures had been displayed here.

Angela held the boards as Nathan and I talked about what should have been there. After we finished, I fled off the stage and all of my cool demeanor turned one hundred degrees. I slumped against a wall, burrowing my head in my knees and letting the tears fall.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask then his hand touched my head. "I'm here," he whispered and hugged me.

"W-why? Why me?" I hiccupped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Because he has changed. A lot," he snapped. "I can't stay for long, though," he murmured in my ear.

"Why?" I asked, turning my face to him. He looked at me sheepishly and threw me his trademark smile. "What did you do? Edward!" I shouted, horrified.

"The second I saw the pictures, I searched for him. He had the nerve to be there and… let's say that I invited him outside."

"You fought?"

"He didn't stand a chance. Didn't know what hit him." He chuckled and kissed my neck, stroking my back with his hands.

In the background, I heard Mister Harrison announcing the winner. I buried my head in Edward's chest, wishing not to hear that.

"The third team! Isabella Swan, Nathan Willis, Angela Webber, Ben Cheney and Michael Newton!..." He rambled about our misfortunate event. We won!

I met Edward's eyes, which were wide, shocked. "Did I hear it right?" I whispered.

I was twirled around in the air before I realized I was in his arms. "You did it, baby! You showed them!" he shouted, kissing me deeply.

"I have… to go… there…" I stumbled over my words. I was in shock.

Edward took my hand and walked me on the stage, coming there with me, not letting go of my hand. Mister Harrison threw him a dirty look, but didn't send him away. I was glad, because he was keeping me standing.

When the dean gave me the small diploma for the best project, he muttered to Edward. "I'm expecting you in my office when this is over."

I felt like stepping in. It wasn't Edward's fault, after all. He had only taken care of me.

"Why don't you find Jacob Black or maybe Sam Uley?" I stepped in. The Dean's head turned to me, surprised.

"What are you talking about, Miss Swan?"

"You chose not to believe what Edward's mother told you a few months ago. They hurt Edward. And now, they humiliated us… me," I mumbled the last word. "Don't blame Edward, he merely tried to save my pride."

The Dean looked between us contemplatively then nodded. He took the microphone and told Sam and Jake to go to his office.

Edward put his arm around me and stirred me outside. "Can I ask something?" he whispered.

"Sure."

"Was that Photoshop?"

"I don't know… I didn't look at the pictures."

"Did he see you half naked?"

"It was a long time ago. We were at a party…" I muttered, regretting going with him to those parties.

"That slimy bastard! I could kill him," Edward hissed, hugging me to his chest and kissing my forehead. "I should tell you that Rosalie is mad at you. Don't expect her to talk with you."

"What had I done? Doesn't she understand that I had no idea he would do this?"

We went to Emmett's room where they had gathered. Rose glared, Alice looked disappointed, Jasper was looking intrigued and Emmett was seething. Perfect.

"Do you realize I didn't ask for that?" I yelled, exploding.

"You were aware that such a thing could happen while you were sucking faces with him!" Rose screamed.

"I never thought he would betray me."

"Do you hear yourself? _Betray_ you!" she snorted.

"Calm down, Rosalie. Bella didn't do anything wrong. She was used…" Edward took my side. Again.

"Are you talking to me? I thought you hated me!"

"I'm trying to make you see reason! Bella is innocent in all this shit."

"I don't think she's innocent, if you understand me," she sneered.

I caught Edward's elbow before he could jump on her. "Don't," I whispered, my tears blinding me.

"Are you actually listening to a _girl_?" she asked, entertained.

"Why did you come here?" Emmett asked loudly, over his girlfriend's voice.

"I wanted to celebrate. We won despite everything, but I've changed my mind." I took Edward's hand and dragged him away from there. He took the lead, and we went to his room.

"I'm sorry of how the night turned out."

"Are you apologizing?" I teased him.

"You should appreciate the gesture. I took your side in front of the Queen Bitch."

"Thanks," I said and kissed his cheek. "What should we do? I really want to celebrate."

"I have some beer if you want," he offered.

I nodded, and he brought a few beers from the fridge. I loved his room. I could move in here, of course… if he moved away.

"Why are you smiling?" he inquired, opening my beer.

"I was thinking about moving in your room," I said honestly. "Of course, you won't be here."

"You won't ship me to Tanya, would you?"

"Scared?"

He shuddered and made to drink from his beer. "No!" I exclaimed. I clinked our bottles then took a gulp.

"You're weird."

"You haven't said a bad word in the last hour, I think," I mused.

"You want me to say something bad? Maybe you like my bad side?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"You're impossible!"

"Well, I've been told that I'm impossible to resist. Whatever suits you."

"Cullen," I warned him

"Are we back to that? What ever the fuck happened to the first name basis?"

"There's the bad word I missed."

"Careful what you wish."

"Would you talk bad with me?" It sounded dirtier once said aloud. I blushed and busied myself with the beer.

Edward came next to me and planted a wet kiss on my cheek. "Your blush makes me so fucking hard."

A shiver ran down my spine. A good one.

"Your shyness makes it so much more appealing, so interesting. Yes," he whispered hotly. "I love your blush, it's so hot."

I thought that my blush would become permanent. "What are you doing?" I inquired, pushing him away when he started licking my neck. It felt so good, so right…

"I think we had enough dates, and we know each other pretty well. Just feel, tonight."

He had said something like that in December; I didn't want to think of that.

"How many dates did we have?" I asked, trying to stop him.

"Bella if you don't want, just say no," he said, turning to face me.

"I… don't know," I said truthfully.

He stopped and watched me warily. "You're uncertain. What makes you doubt this? Is it my previous… actions?" he wondered, looking down.

A nervous giggle broke from my throat. He glanced at me amused. "Is Edward Cullen embarrassed?" I teased him.

"Those words don't go together, Swan."

"Ah, we're back to formalities," I groaned in mock horror.

"Look Bella, I've come a long way but I still don't know how to put this nicely so I'll ask it my way. You want to fuck or not?"

This time, I truly laughed, tears spilling from my eyes. I felt my cheeks hurting and my stomach muscles protesting, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"You're ruining my mood," he grumbled. "What the fuck is so amusing?"

"Your words…" I said, gasping for air.

"Should I sweet talk you and rephrase it in something pussy-like? Would you like to make love?"

My heart stopped for a nanosecond then restarted double speed. Did he just say make love? _Love_? Edward Cullen… love? Me…?

"That's something that truly doesn't go with your name," I found myself saying.

"Huh?"

"Love," I whispered the word as if saying it louder would mean more.

His eyes softened and for a second he wasn't the bad boy I knew. "Why not? I'm capable of that, you know?"

I didn't know if I was ready for this conversation. I tried to dodge it. "Let's do it."

"I think we should wait." Did he have double personalities? A minute ago he wanted to fuck me, as he put it.

"You want to go to the movies tomorrow?" he asked, ignoring my confused expression.

"Ehh."

"It's a yes or no answer, Bella."

"Yes," I said, still confused.

"That's good then we'd go have lunch." He seemed on a roll. "What would you like?" he asked, searching for his phone.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Didn't you say date then kiss then date some more _then_ if both parts feel the same… have sex?"

I nodded. "We did everything."

"We've been only on a few dates."

I let him win and got out of the bed. "Hey!" His hand shot up. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep…" I hinted.

"Stay here." I've spent too many nights in his room. I could have moved in here for all I cared.

"Your couch is still full of plush toys."

"You haven't slept on the couch in a long time. Now, I see how fucking stupid I was. I should have given you the bed, all those months ago."

"Better you didn't. I'm still reluctant to stay here," I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"I change the sheet every week. Do you want me to buy a new bed?" He was too serious.

"No, Edward. I'm going to my room."

"I'll walk you," he offered, and jumped off the bed in a swift movement, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and marched to the door.

I opened it and slammed into someone, who was probably about to knock. My forehead was throbbing.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask in concern.

I rubbed my temple and focused on the intruder. There was a girl, I had possibly seen before, but I wasn't sure. What was she doing here, at _this_ hour? Hadn't they grasped he was mine?

"I've been to your room and your roommate sent me here," she told me. Oh, she was looking for me.

"Yes?" I asked. A groaned escaped me when my forehead throbbed further. "You have something for my head?" I turned to Edward. He nodded and disappeared in his bathroom. "What can I do?" I asked the girl, focusing on her again.

"I've heard that it's your job as RA to do this and I was wondering if you could come to my building… to make them break the party. It's freaking two AM."

"Are you my year?" I asked, taking the pill from Edward and gulping it with water.

"She's in my class. What building, I'm coming," he offered.

She said the building and I froze. She was in Jake's building. I couldn't have Edward there. Not now. He seemed to realize it too because he put his shoes fast and disappeared from the room before I could stop him.

I looked at her panicked. "Lead the way," I told her, closing the door behind me.

"I'm Briana, by the way."

"Bella," I said mechanically and willed my legs to move faster.

"I'm happy for tonight, you deserved it."

"What?" I asked, stopping. Was this a trap or something?

"You won despite what he had done to you."

"Oh… right. Thanks," I muttered and continued my walk.

We stopped in front of Jacob's room. The door was open, and I could hear people chanting something from the inside. "Fight, fight."

I pushed my way inside, pushing people out of my way until I saw them in the middle of the circle. "STOP!" I screamed, my voice cracking.

Edward's head turned to me, his fist freezing in the air. Jacob didn't stop. His fist made contact with Edward's eye or close to it, anyway. He swayed and turned back to his enemy. I couldn't have him hurt, not when I knew what it did to him!

"STOP! You don't respond violence with violence!" I yelled, sounding like a parent.

Two older boys separated them and I was grateful for that.

"Wait, I wasn't done! Let go of me!" Jacob growled, fighting the boy that was holding him.

"What the hell is your fucking problem, Black?" Edward shouted, trying to elbow the boy holding him, in his stomach.

"Men like you shouldn't exist! You hurt my sister!"

"What ever the fuck happened to the time when we were doing it shoulder to shoulder?"

"I grew up, unlike you!" Jacob yelled, still kicking his legs in the air, fighting the guy holding him.

"You met fucking Uley, that's what happened!"

"Don't say anything about Sam! He was expelled and sent to prison!"

"Because he tried to kill me!" Edward shouted.

I couldn't listen to them anymore. I made my way out of the room just as I heard Jacob saying. "That worked in your favor. You got Swan." There was another commotion, but I didn't turn to see them fight again.

They were both guilty. Were they going to grasp that? One more than the other, but they had both done bad things.

I trudged my way to my room and found Tanya awake, on the phone. Her eyes widened when she saw me and muttered something in the phone, hanging up.

"Have you heard?" she asked casually.

"What?" I asked tiredly, changing in my pajamas.

"The fight between Edward and that Jacob Black boy."

"I'm coming from there. They're fine," I dismissed her and got under the covers. "Night."

"What did he see in you? I'd have been there with him," I heard her say. I chose to ignore her.

**So I did Sam justice. Please, don't hate Jake. He is the good guy. He wanted to be the good guy - you'll see in the next chapter what I'm talking about. :-p**

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: The second date

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet. **

**Now, beta'd by Pastiche. Lethe. I'd be lost without her!**

**Sorry for the delay, but my beta is sick. Let's wish she gets well fast. Hugs.**

Something touched my cheek; I turned on my other side. Something touched my nose; I buried it in the pillow. My blanket was removed, and I shivered. What the hell?

I opened a bleary eye and saw Edward grinning at me or _half_ grinning, because his face looked bruised.

"What do you want?" I slurred out, seeking my blanket, blindly.

"It's ten after seven. You're late."

"What?" I groaned.

"It's Sunday," he answered cheerfully and leaned to kiss my cheek.

We had reversed roles, I was sure. All I wanted was to sleep!

"I don't wanna run," I grumbled and curled myself up, trembling. It was too cold and I was denied my warm blanket.

"Come on, Bella," he pleaded.

"Go away." I pushed lightly on his chest.

"Nope. Wake up," he said and poked my shoulder. I didn't move. "Wake up," he whispered in my ear and pinched my side. A squeal escaped my lips, and I hoped I wouldn't wake Tanya. "Wake up." He sounded like a broken record.

"Fine, you asked for it," he declared. All I prayed was that he wouldn't tickle me. He didn't. He just crawled on top of me and started kissing me. I wasn't complaining, but it definitely worked. I was awake on more than one level.

"Edward!" I moaned quite loudly.

I felt his hips grinding in mine and wondered if he had changed his mind. He hit a delicious spot, and I groaned again.

"Would you qui- OH GOD!"

_Oops?_ Tanya was awake.

"Could you… not do that here?" she asked, grossed out.

"Are you awake, yet?" Edward asked, grinning cunningly.

"I'll be downstairs in ten minutes," I muttered and pushed him off me.

He left the room after throwing Tanya a smile and an apology. Was he ever going to learn that it wasn't wise to do that?

"Sorry," I muttered to her. I went to the bathroom and was ready for my run in five minutes.

When I arrived outside, he was stretching, giving me an amazing view to his ass. I couldn't let the opportunity go. I swatted his ass and skipped ahead. He caught up with me and put me on his shoulders, taking off. I screamed, terrified, and pulled at his hair. I could see myself falling and smashing my head on the ground. Edward came to a halt and pulled me down in one swift movement.

I expected us to be near our tree, but we were near the outside basketball court.

"What are we doing here?" I inquired, gasping for air.

"Would you play with me?" It sounded dirtier than he intended, I'm sure.

"You said that we should date some more then play," I teased him.

He looked confused at me then understanding drawn on his face and his eyes shone with mischief. "Did you just make a dirty joke?"

"I've learned a thing or two from you," I said, smirking.

"I'm a bad influence," he said, shaking his head. "So?"

"We don't have a ball." Was I considering this? It was dangerous on so many levels, I could kill him.

"I have two," he said promptly, smirking. _The cocky bastard_!

"That means you won't mind if we borrow one for our game?" I could play his game.

Edward's mouth dropped and then he started laughing. It was a carefree laugh, I loved it. "You really spend too much time with me for your own good," he sputtered out, gasping for air.

I smirked and grasped the front of his shirt, leaning up to kiss him. He grinned and kissed me. Closed mouthed. Did he like to torture me?

"The ball is coming," he murmured against my lips. I opened my eyes and saw him looking behind me, his lips still attached to mine. I blushed. "Lovely," he whispered and bit lightly on my bottom lip.

"What the fuck do you need my ball for so early?" Bob's voice rang from behind me, thick with sleep.

"Why did you wake him?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Edward.

"It's only fair," he chuckled and took the ball from Bob. "Want a one-on-one?"

He nodded, of course, sleep forgotten. I stayed aside and plopped down, fishing for my iPod in the hoodie. It was going to be a long morning. I could have gone running alone, as I had done before _someone_ had decided to accompany me. Now, I couldn't seem to be able to do it alone. I put just a bud in my ear, wanting to hear them.

"So what happened to your face?" Bob asked, jumping for the ball, only to have Edward knock into him.

"Jacob. It's all forgotten, now."

"Again?" Bob shot me a look and I waved back.

"Yes, we talked last night. That fucker, Eric I think it's his name, locked us in the fucking closet. We had no choice but to talk. The space was too fucking tight to knock him out."

Bob laughed and I found myself in a giggling fit at the idea of Edward locked in a closet with Jacob Black.

"Isn't that a thing people do at parties? Throw them in to a closet to make them hook up?"

"Watch your mouth! I'll show you hooking up!" Edward snarled and threw the ball at Bob who caught it easily.

"So… friends again?"

"You can say that. It all depends on him. Moody motherfucker," Edward muttered and threw the ball in the hoop only to catch the rim and have it bounce off in my direction. "Watch out!" he yelled and I heard his footsteps coming to me.

The ball fell near me then rolled into my side, stopping.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I think I'll go running," I decided, getting up. It wasn't safe for me to be around moving balls.

"I didn't mean it," he whispered and scooped the ball. "I have to get out my frustration on something."

"Why are you frustrated? I said yes, you denied yourself to-"

"We're going to the movies later then lunch then we'll see," he cut me off.

"Bye." I kissed his chin, the highest I could reach and started running slowly.

I heard him shout something, but couldn't make out what. I smashed into a tree. Oh… he was warning me. But why was the tree there?

"Jesus, do you ever listen, Bella?" I heard Edward ask from somewhere close-by.

"I didn't hear you," I mumbled, my forehead throbbing.

"Why didn't you reach out to stop her? Do you like girls falling on you?"

"It's not everyday when I'm addressed to as a tree. You should have heard her, she said 'Fucking tree.' Do I really look like a tree?" I recognized the husky voice as Jacob Black's.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Edward was next to me, crouched, watching me warily. Bob was on my either side, chuckling and Jacob was in front of me, moving a finger.

"How many fingers do you see?" he asked.

"I see a tree," I groaned, rubbing my head. It was the second time in less than twenty-four hours when I had run into someone.

"She's fine," Edward laughed and hugged me, losing balance and sending us to the ground.

"Maybe you should stay away from her. We have two more games," Bob quipped in.

I huffed, remembering what Emmett had told me all those months ago. I got up, swaying slightly.

"I'm going back," I decided.

"Would you make it back without accidents?" Edward teased me.

"Hopefully."

He looked at me then at Bob, sighed and focused back on me. "I'll walk you back."

"Stay here and play." I knew he missed playing. I started walking to the entrance of our building when he shouted after me. "Ten thirty, my room!"

I turned and nodded, showing him that I heard him, this time. Someone came up next to me and I turned to ask why he wasn't staying to play when I saw Jacob.

"I wanted to talk to you," he whispered.

"What about?" I didn't know his intentions.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I've done. For everything."

"Do you seriously expect me to forgive you?" I asked him incredulously, turning to him.

"Well, not exactly… When I saw Edward with Rebecca, then he was with you then he was with her again… I knew that I had to act. Sam had decided to help; I was stupid and listened to him."

"Who was your best friend? Sam or Edward?" I asked, angrily.

"I think you know the answer," he said quietly, and we started ascending again. "Edward."

"If Edward forgave you, very well then. I can't do it. You used me, you nearly killed your best friend and… then, after months, you decided to hurt me some more," I snapped.

"Ah, Bella. That was all Sam, at your presentation. I think he had lots of fun when Edward started punching me. _Again_. He's been doing that a lot, lately."

"Because you keep giving him a reason to trash you around."

"Is he really with you?" he asked, after few minutes of silence. We reached my floor.

"Why? Do you think you still have a chance?"

"Honestly, no. I was just curious. I never saw him as the type to settle down if you can say that," Jake laughed.

"You don't know Edward that well, then. What happened last night, anyway?"

"Funny, today is my birthday. The party started at midnight because it was supposed to be a surprise party…"

"Happy birthday, I guess."

"Thanks," he said, grinning. "I told them it wasn't a good idea to have the music so loud and when that Briana girl yelled that she's going after the RA, I stopped the music. A minute later, someone turned it on again. I was helpless. It was comical how Edward came in and zoomed to me, punching me. Again," he explained, laughing. "Then those guys, you saw… locked us in a damn closet. We talked and now everything is clear."

"That's good to know." I sighed in relief. "You know, I always thought you were a good guy."

He grinned and shrugged.

"Bella! I've been loo- Oh…"

I turned to Alice, to see her looking between Jake and me with hawk eyes.

"I'm going to shove Gravel away and have a game with Cullen," Jake told me and went down the stairs.

Alice gaped after him then focused on me. "Why were you talking to him?"

"Shouldn't I ask why are _you_ talking to me?" I sneered and breezed past her.

"Wait, Bella. Last night… it was a misunderstanding."

I snorted and entered my room. Tanya was on her bed with another skank, talking –gossiping – and painting their nails, again. I went to get my shower things.

"I wasn't on Rose's side."

"You weren't talking, either," I noted, still picking stuff.

"Because I wasn't thinking right. Rose had managed to make us all think you wanted that…"

"Nice."

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't do it on propose."

"He didn't do it, either. It was all Sam. That's what he was just telling me," I told her and left the room.

"So Edward pummeled him for nothing?"

"Twice," I said, giggling. "Are you going to shower with me?" I turned and asked her when I saw her with me in the shower.

"Nah. I'll skip." She winked and left.

After my shower, I dried my hair while trying not to listen to Tanya and her skanky friend then went to Edward's room.

"But you have to report that! You were there!" One thing was sure, whoever was in his room, had lungs.

I didn't hear his reply, but the girl's voice shouted again. "Do you want me to have a written complaint?"

"… now, leave," he said calmly, opening the door. I caught only the end of his response. "Five minutes late, Bella," he told me, grinning when he saw me.

"I'm going to the Dean with this because Cope won't listen!" I recognized the girl as the one from last night,. Brenda – I think she said her name was. I realized they were talking about the loud music and the noise from Jake's party.

"You don't have to do anything. It's college, really. He talked with Jacob and he won't do it again." I tried to pacify her.

"You don't know for how many nights I had to endure the loud music! I had had it last night!"

"Look, if he does it again then I will personally take him to the Dean. Okay, Brenda?" I didn't know what the Dean could do about that, but it seemed like a good idea.

She gave me a strange look then glanced at Edward and rolled her eyes. "It's Briana. And okay, I'll take you up to that." She breezed past me.

I bit my lip, mentally slapping myself. I always remembered names.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one with a name problem," Edward chuckled and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go."

He led me to his car. "Where are you taking me?" I wondered. We could have walked to the mall.

"Cinema. We just need to wait a few minutes here," he explained, checking his phone. It looked like he was waiting for something important.

The phone rang and he answered before the first ring could end. "I'm by my car," he said. "Yes, I can see you." He hung up.

I looked around and saw Bob coming to us with two bags. What were they planning?

"I think I got everything. You really should pay me next time."

"I'll think about it," Edward told him, grinning and put the bags in the backseat. "See you."

"Wait, I have something else for you!" Bob said, winking and slipped something in Edward's hand making him groan and punch Bob's arm, quite hard.

Edward went to his side, grumbling, as Bob winked to me and opened my door, bowing. I rolled my eyes. At least, he had manners unlike my date.

"The mall is in the other direction," I said, confused when I saw the route he took.

"Bella, stop complaining. Can't you just close your eyes or something?"

"You're rude, you know that?"

"Jesus!" he groaned loudly, slamming the breaks at a red light.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. I didn't know what to expect; we were going to a devastated part of the city or so it seemed to me. He turned left, not looking for other cars, he looked distracted and that wasn't a good idea since he was driving. The car stopped.

"Ta-da!" Edward exclaimed and turned to me, grinning wildly.

I looked around and saw we were in an open-air cinema. I couldn't believe this. I never thought he'd do this.

"You don't like it?" I realized I hadn't said anything, and he took my silence the worst way.

I turned to him, still trying to pick my jaw from my lap, and threw my arms around him, nearly choking myself, forgetting about the seatbelt. "I love… it!" I had enough presence of mind to choose a safer personal pronoun. I took the seatbelt off and took his head in my hands, pressing my lips to his, shuddering at the feeling of his scruffy jaw.

"I'll listen to Bob more often if this is the reaction I'll get from you," he chuckled and kissed along my neck.

"What are we seeing?" I asked, contemplating if it was wise to crawl in his lap.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was hoping we won't see anything," he murmured in my ear.

I glanced at the back seat then at him, heat rising to my cheeks.

"What if someone sees us? It's noon, after all."

"I have tinted windows for a reason, Bella."

"Wait, hold it right there!" I pushed his face away to look in his eyes. "Have you done this before?"

"In the car, no," he answered, smirking.

I nodded, relief flooding me. What did he mean, _in_ the car? Had he done it _on_ the car?

Edward started laughing loudly. "You should see your face. Bella, the car was off limits."

"Was?" I echoed him.

"Yes, was. You seem to make me cross my personal bounds. The backseat is pretty big, I think. I can tell you that because I only made out there."

"Let's see." Just as I was about to open the door, he stopped me.

"We're going to be subtle, what everyone else is here. Crawl back, the movie is starting."

I listened to him and caught a glimpse of a black and white picture, it was a classic. I've always wanted to see a classic on the big screen, but Edward naked sounded more… appealing. He joined me and started to take out stuff from the bags.

"Wings or hamburger?" he asked, focused on the inside of the bag in his hand.

"What?" I asked confused, my eyes on the screen. It was Wuthering Heights, the version with Laurence Olivier as Heathcliff.

"What would you eat? Focus, Bella. I'm quite hungry, so choose or I'd eat it all," Edward coaxed, turning my attention to him. He had bags of KFC, Burger King and McDonald's in his lap. He looked like a kid in a candy store, and I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"Coach Shaw will kill you."

"What Coach doesn't know, won't kill him _or_ me. Now, choose," he insisted.

I picked a cheeseburger, fries and a Sprite then returned my attention to the screen.

"That's all? Bella, take more or you won't eat anything else."

"Shh! I love the movie choice. Eat and shut up."

We fell silent and only the crunching of the wings Edward was eating was heard or the sucking noise when we used the straws. It took him roughly half an hour to finish everything, and I was still fighting with my fries and juice.

"Do you really like the movie?" he asked after a few minutes of looking at the screen.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"I could rent it or buy or… something," he contemplated, shifting closer to me and moving the hair from my neck, kissing there.

"You ate and now you need the other vital part of a man's life. Sex!" I grumbled, pushing him away, munching on a long fry.

"When you are right, you are right," Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and sucking at my neck.

"I'm still eating." I tried to sound stern, but I was losing the battle.

"I ate ten times your helping and you are still praying to that fries."

I giggled at his annoyance. I could play hard to get since he had declined me in the past. He had changed so much that he was declining sex. I giggled at that thought.

"You're giggling a lot today. Are you turning into a girly girl?" Edward teased, biting my ear lobe.

"I _am_ a girl and you are incredibly annoying today!" I moaned, pushing him away again.

"And I _am_ a _boy_!" he hissed in my ear. "I've gone nearly four months without a release."

"Do you want me to believe that?" I asked half joking. I couldn't let myself believe that.

He looked at me sheepishly; I knew he couldn't keep it in his pants. "I might have… you know? I took matters in my hand if I could say that, but I haven't been with anyone after that day we had been together in December," he explained, gulping hard and watching my reaction.

"You haven't been with anyone all those months?" It was hard to believe, although I loved the idea.

"I couldn't be with any other girl, not even if I wanted, which I didn't. I guess, I learned a thing or two from that failure," Edward admitted, and rested his cheek on my back. "Did I even actually apologize for what I have done?" he murmured.

"I don't know if you apologized. Probably in the hospital," I whispered and turned to him, hugging him tightly. I didn't want to think of that time, I had nearly lost him.

"Let me apologize," he murmured, returning his attention to my neck. "I would never hurt you like that," he vowed and scarped his teeth on my throat then his fingers went under my shirt.

His fingers were cold and sticky from the many wet tissues he had used to cleanse the grease from his fingers. I pushed my food aside and tried to get his shirt up only to have him shake his head. I was confused, didn't he want this? I lifted my arms, bumping my fingers in the roof of the car, to help him take my shirt off then he claimed my mouth in a hot kiss as he unclasped my bra with skilled fingers. I didn't want to think of why he had skilled fingers and I tried again to take the shirt off his body.

"Will you stop trying to undress me? I'm trying to be a good boyfriend and apologize and you want to get me naked."

My head was swirling with his words, but only one thing registered. _Boyfriend_.

"What did you just say?" I asked, breathless. Edward turned to look at me and quirked an eyebrow. "You said… are you my boyfriend?" I choked up on my words.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled. My heart twisted and my conscience scowled at me. Yes, that is what I was. _Silly_. Silly for believing that he could think of having a relationship. "Bella? I hope those are happy tears." I haven't even realized I was crying.

"Why would they be happy?" I had managed to ruin our time.

He sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I should have done it the traditional way."

"Huh?" He wasn't making sense. I sniffed and saw him swallowing thickly then taking my face in his cold, sticky hands.

"It may be too early, I haven't paid that much attention to what you said in the autumn, if I am honest. What I meant to say is… will you be my girl?"

I was sure this wasn't the standard way to ask someone such a thing. I mean, I was half-naked and he was aroused for all I could feel in my thigh. I looked in his eyes, wanting to see the truth there. To my surprise, he was sincere and he looked a little worried when I didn't answer fast enough.

"Ermm I guess." I shrugged, feeling self-conscious.

"You guess?" Edward asked, panicked.

"Do you want the full answer? Yes, I would love to be your girl?"

"That's better." He chuckled, sighing in relief. A huge grin formed on his lips. "Really? Are you saying yes?"

"I am. Why, did you doubt me?"

"I never know what you think and it's hard to read you. For instance, when you said that you guessed, I thought that I had screwed up somehow and you wouldn't w-"

I claimed his lips in a deep kiss, effectively shutting him up. I couldn't believe what he had asked. I was waiting for the reality to slap me in the face and wake me up.

Edward Cullen had come a long way from that first day I met him, through the unfortunate deal, to this moment. And to prove to me he could get any more perfect, he said, "Maybe we should stop. This is not a way I want to be with you. You deserve a bed and flowers and all that girly stuff."

Now, my tears were falling freely, and he looked at a loss. But he fought his demons and raised a shaky hand to brush away my tears.

"If you'd let me… I could take care of you," he whispered, kissing my cheek, sucking on a teardrop. I didn't understand him, but he acted without waiting for my answer. His lips traveled down my throat to my breasts, where he paid great attention to my perky nipples, driving me crazy. His hands made fast work of my jeans and panties then he was on the floor, between my legs, looking up at me, warily.

I stroked his hair and nodded, not sure what I was agreeing with. His soft kisses started at my navel then traveled down to my womanhood, where he pressed a kiss and inhaled sharply, moaning. _He couldn't be serious!_ I was sure, I wasn't smelling that good. Before I could protest, his tongue licked me once. I shuddered, my head falling back on the headrest and I groaned loudly. Edward took my clit in his mouth and sucked, his hands holding my hips. I trashed under him, the sensations being too much for my body, but he didn't stop. When his tongue joined the sucking, I convulsed, tensed and squirmed. Something was happening inside my body and I was trying to reject the feeling, it was too strong.

"Shh, try to keep quiet," Edward murmured against my clit, sending vibrations through my tormented woman bits. I moaned louder still, tangling my hands in his hair, pressing his face into me, hoping I wasn't asphyxiating him. He flicked his tongue at my entrance then slowly eased it inside me, groaning and nuzzling my curls with his nose. It was too much for me. I buckled my hips in his face, tugging at his hair, yelling his name as I came in his mouth.

When I came down from my orgasm, Edward was still between my legs, his cheek pressed on the inside of my thigh. "How are you feeling?" he asked, smiling crookedly.

It took me a few seconds to find my voice. "You're amazing, sweet, wonderful, charming and I had never felt so good in my life."

"We'll have to leave the car if you keep boosting my ego." He chuckled and pressed his lips to my inner thigh making my stomach muscles clench. Was that possible? I had just had a mind-blowing orgasm!

"Come here, I want to reciprocate." I grasped his bicep and tugged him up.

"That's not necessary."

"You must be uncomfortable," I said gently, watching the huge bulge in his jeans.

"A little," he admitted and came to sit next to me. "You don't have to do this."

"Shut up, Cullen," I groaned and worked on his jeans. "Lift your ass." He complied, watching me amused.

"If you are going to do this then, at least, please, don't sit on the floor," he begged.

I freed him from his boxers then took him in my hand, moving my hand slowly, unsure of what to do. I had forgotten how big, thick and smooth he was. I leaned forward and licked the velvety head earning a hiss from Edward. I moved to lick around, wetting him, imagining eating a Popsicle. They'd never taste the same, I'm sure. He was salty, musky and somehow sweet – a weird combination, but perfect. It was so Edward… I decided to take him in my mouth and test my gag reflex. When I looked up, I was shocked and angry until I saw the smirk.

My Edward was helping himself with _my_ fries and watching me bored. I scraped my teeth over the sensitive skin, and he choked on the fries. _Serves him right for playing games with me when I did this for the first time._

"Oh fuuucck!" he growled, gripping the driver's chair, his hips rising unconsciously. "Jesus, Bella… Ohh!" I smirked internally and doubled my efforts, successfully not gagging. "Shit! I'm fucking coming! Move away," he ordered as his head fell with a thud against the window. I didn't move, but snaked my hand to his sack and touched it, uncertain of what to do. "BELLA!" he roared, and his hot semen squirted in my mouth. I gulped it all and licked him clean.

As he recovered, I watched, fascinated, as his cock turned flaccid. His chest rose and fell irregularly and after a few minutes, he opened his eyes. I saw his teeth sinking in his lower lip as if preventing some words from being said.

"I'm sorry for my little stunt," he chose to say, smirking cockily.

"I honestly thought I was rubbish and I was truly boring you," I admitted.

"It was fucking hard to keep up pretense, but it was worth seeing your face."

"You'd never learn when to stop," I moaned.

He shrugged and engaged me in a heated kiss that made me turn three shades of red at the thought of where our lips had previously been.

"Movie?" he asked, as if just remembering where we were.

We turned to the screen just in time to see the credits rolling and burst in laughter.

"I loved the movie, we should come again," he encouraged, shifting to pull his pants up. Something fell from his pocket and attracted my attention. A new box of condoms was on the floor.

"Fucking Gravel!" he grumbled and snatched them, pocketing them.

"Was that what he gave you?"

"Yeah. Motherfucker."

I laughed and continued to get dressed then we crawled in the front seats, and we started back to the campus.

**I hope it was worth the wait. :)**

**Go check the banner on my FB account: Cherry Bella. **

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Caving

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet. **

**This one isn't beta'ed, but it's pre-read by TeamAllTwilight.**

**My apologises for being late at the bottom in my A\N.**

"Come on. Come on. Come on," I mumbled under my breath, twining my hands under my chin as if praying.

"If someone would have told me last year that you'd be holding your breath at the basketball court, eyes trained on Edward, I'd have laughed my ass off," Rose snickered.

I barely registered what she said. It was the last game, and Arizona Wildcats were ahead with 10 points. We still had another fifteen minutes, but would they be able to win?

Every time the commentator said Cullen, my head snapped to Edward. He had the ball, right now and was dribbling towards the other end of the court, dodging the rivals. He jumped and used a move named _dunk_ from what I recalled him telling me, both hands on the ball as he slammed it in the hoop. The board's sound blared and we had another two points. Bob got the ball next, but lost it when he was pushed by a bigger guy from the other team. The referee accorded us a penalty that resulted in two free throws. As the game continued, Edward executed and earned more points.

The others weren't too happy about this, but I couldn't have cared less. We were approaching the others' score and with a little luck, we'd be ahead. The boys deserved to win after everything that had happened this year.

The Huskies didn't move from the rivals' side until they were three points ahead and there were seconds until the game ended. I saw Edward looking for me and when he saw me, he winked and I knew he would show off. He moved past number 5 of the rivals' and shot up, twisting in the air, and throwing the ball in the hoop, remaining dangling on the hoop, grinning.

The timer rang and I was on my feet shouting, ignoring Alice and Rose who were looking weird at me. A hand moved over my eyes as the court quieted its sudden uproar. What was going on? I pushed with sweaty hands at Rose's hand and saw Edward on the floor and Emmett punching the guy with the number 5 on his jersey.

I sprinted there; glad of the advantageous seat I had had, near the stairs. I slid to a stop next to him, falling on my knees. I ignored the throbbing in them and touched his hand. Why wasn't someone helping him? Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he _breathing_?

"Edward!" I choked out, touching his cheek with a shaky hand.

His coach and a doctor fell to his other side, talking in hushed tones. Emmett came next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I turned in him and pressed my forehead to his shoulder.

"Shh, Boop," he whispered. "He'll be just fine."

I couldn't believe him until I saw it. And heard him breathe. "What happened? Your stupid girlfriend covered my eyes," I mumbled.

"Rick dragged him down and pushed in his chest. Edward fell on his back and I turned to Rick. It wasn't until I heard everyone grow quite that I realized something was wrong with our little moron." He tried to lighten the mood.

A rough cough turned my attention to Edward. He was sitting up, clutching his chest. I had seen that before. My arms went around his neck as I kissed the side of his head.

"You're okay!"

"If you won't try to fucking suffocate me, I'd be better," he muttered, coughing again.

The doctor left after making sure he was indeed alright.

"Good job, Cullen.!" Coach Shaw exclaimed and patted Edward on the back.

"Thanks, sir," he answered, grinning and getting up. He turned to me and suddenly I was in the air. Again. He had a thing to have me on his shoulders.

"You good, man?" Bob asked, joining us.

"Perfect." Edward nodded and squeezed my calf.

"Then put her down and let us _raise_ you," he insisted.

Edward protested, but with Emmett's help, I was on the ground again and Edward was in the team's arms being thrown up and down.

After they were handed the cup and medals, we made our way out of the arena. I was once again on Edward's shoulders as he walked calmly, chatting with Emmett about an after party or something.

Edward didn't put me down until we arrived into his room where would be the small party.

"I'm going to my room," I whispered.

"No, you aren't," he shouted and wrapped his arms around me. "It's barely nine."

"I have an exam at ten in the morning and I don't want to fail."

"You've learned so much this past week. You need a break. Stay."

"Edward…" My argument was lost to the noisy team coming inside with Spot sniffling around. Edward tensed up when he saw the dog, probably remembering what he had done the last he had been around.

Bottles of champagne were opened and poured in the cup they had won. I looked at that skeptically. Edward grinned and after saying "Cheers!" he drank from it.

"Want some?" he turned to me.

"No."

"Come on, Bella."

I've done so many idiotic things since I've been with him, why not continue? He put the cup to my lips and I drank from it, nearly choking myself up with the amount of alcohol I had managed to gulp. We both finished the cup as the others had other drinks.

After a few hours, I was so drunk I was friends with everyone. Currently, I had my arms around Jasper trying to explain to him why, I found Bob's idea of drawing a smiley face on an air filled condom funny .

"Bella, how much did you drink?" he moaned, pushing me away.

"A drink or two. But look! The eyebrows are quite funny and the nose is way too big!" I continued.

"Cullen! Get her off me!" he grunted as Edward came to pry my arms from Jasper's neck.

He grinned crookedly and buried his face in my hair, inhaling and moaning quietly. Suddenly, my libido raised ten fold and I wanted him alone, naked and above me. Or under me. Whichever position was appealing to me.

"I want you," I breathed in his ear, pushing my breasts to his chest.

He stumbled back a little, but caught himself and nibbled at my neck probably leaving a hickey. He took my hand and walked me to his bathroom. I was so far gone that I didn't even blush when the guys all cat-called after us. I wrapped my arms around his waist and engaged him in another heated kiss. Edward groaned quite loudly and locked the door of the bathroom behind us.

"Jesus, Bella. This isn't how I wanted to do it." He looked pained for a second.

"It's still us. Besides, I don't need the flowers and especially not that bed!" I pointed out, waggling my eyebrows at him.

He let out a throaty chuckle then switched our positions, pressing me in the door. "I need you so bad, baby."

"Have me." The alcohol in me was annihilating my senses. I knew one thing for sure, whatever happened here, I wouldn't regret it.

I helped him out of his shorts then nearly ripped the jersey off him. He undressed me hurriedly. We were both needy and it was our fault. If we hadn't waited so long… we wouldn't have to do this fast thing against the door with our friends on the other side. That thought turned me on further.

When I looked at Edward, he was hard and ready for me. He turned to the cupboard, flinging things away, muttering, then came out with a condom. To my amazement, he kissed it. "I saved this baby for emergencies."

I giggled and found myself unable to stop. The stop came only when Edward lifted me up and brought me down on his shaft, all the time, gazing at me. "Fuck!" he yelled, grounding his teeth together. He felt unbearably good inside me and I shifted, hoping he'd move. "Motherfucker," he grunted in my neck, squeezing my hips.

I bucked my hips in his and arched my back, the sensations being too much for my tormented body. Edward froze and watched me in alarm then shut his eyes and mumbled about something I couldn't really make out. Then, after my tremors had subsided, he gripped my hips and started diving inside me at a fast speed.

Somewhere in the back of my subconscious, I was aware that the door was rattling, but the center of my attention was where our bodies were joined. I raked my nails on his back, shouting half words, broken pleas as he kept pistoning his hips in mine.

"Bellllaaa!" he roared, slamming his hands on either side of my head, moving only his hips. I gripped him for dear life as I approached a monstrous orgasm.

My throat was raw from screaming out, but I had enough energy to call out his name as I came spiraling down the hot channel.

When I opened my eyes, I was on his lap, on the floor.

"That was memorable," he informed me, kissing my shoulder.

"I'd say so. Let's never go so long without this."

"If you say that, then I should be raising a statue to your body or something. Before we were together in December, the longest I hadn't gone without sex was… hmmm maybe twenty hours," he mused and kissed my mouth, eating my gasp of surprise.

Someone pounded in the door, making me jump. I was feeling sober and a burgundy red filled my cheeks.

"Stop hogging the bath! I need to piss!" someone yelled.

"There's a common toilet down the hallway, Jared," Edward answered, sounding quite bored.

"It's packed," Jared grumbled.

Edward snickered, but didn't move. "It's _my_ bathroom! Go to yours."

The other swore loudly and I heard his retracting footsteps. Edward sighed and slid lower on the door. He was sprawled on the floor with me on top of him. Good thing he had a carpet over the tile.

"Do you have another one?" I couldn't believe what I was asking.

"I'm not sure and honestly, I'm far too content to move, right now." He sounded half asleep.

"I'll look, tell me where," I said eagerly, already on my feet.

His eyes opened and he licked his lips. "You're quite a vision. See the cupboard and if there aren't any then… in my fucking nightstand."

I was about to give up all hope after searching for ten minutes in the mess that was called his cupboard when I found a lone foil pressed to the wall.

I squealed and turned to him, grinning. He looked like I had woken him up. Was he that tired? Maybe we shouldn't do this again, but some other part of him was definitely awake. I kneeled between his legs and rolled the condom on him, proud of me; he hugged me close and started kissing various parts of my face and neck. In no time, I was bouncing on his lap. This position allowed me to take him deeper inside me and it felt oh so good!

"Bella," Edward whispered, closing his eyes and squeezing my breasts in his hands, his hips rising to meet mine. He looked so beautiful that second, I couldn't focus on anything else. "So close."

I wanted us to come together and I wasn't that close so I sneaked my hand between our bodies and rubbed my swollen clit, brushing against his cock, accidentally.

"Jesus! You're not fucking real!" he shouted, arching his neck and back, stilling my hips with his hands as he slammed his hips in mine, hurriedly. I started quivering and I felt the heat of the upcoming release come to my face and all too soon I was shouting his name for everyone who had ears to hear me. Edward let out a short yell and stilled his hips. I watched as his face relaxed and his hands fell limply to his sides.

"You're so wonderful," he mumbled sleepily, kissing my temple and closing his eyes. I knew it would be seconds until he was asleep.

"Shouldn't we move?" I wondered. His snore was the only answer I got. I was too tired to really think of what I was about to do so I simply readjusted my position in his lap then nestled my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I shot up awake. I looked around me disorientated. Light was coming from his little window and as I took in the bathroom, I realized how drunk I had been last night. I crawled to my phone that had been thrown aside and when I saw the hour, I let out a small shriek of panic. It was nine fifteen. I had half an hour to go to my exam.

As if on cue, my head started pounding and I moaned. I threw the clothes on me and after trying for a few minutes to wake Edward, I gave up and simply opened the door, which proved to be a hard task since he was pressed against it. I looked at his room shocked. It was a mess and Spot was sleeping soundly on the bed. Edward wouldn't be happy about that. I slipped out of his room and rushed to my room.

Tanya looked at me surprised and as I gathered fresh clothes and shampoo and shower gel, I ignored her 'walk of shame' comment. After my shower, I had less than fifteen minutes to get to my exam. I ran the whole way there, ignoring my splinting headache. That's what I deserved.

My name was just being called as I approached the amphitheatre.

"I'm here!" I gasped out, sounding like a chain smoker.

It was quite the challenge to remember every writer's name and the years and the operas and to comment on that. I was the last one to leave, my professor looked at me proudly. I hoped I wouldn't crush his hopes about me.

I trudged my way out of the building and smashed into someone. Again. Maybe this was my favorite past time activity and I didn't know.

"I honestly thought they had sequestrated you in there," Edward commented.

"Morning," I muttered and let him take my hand.

"Why did you run away this morning? I woke up alone with my fucking ass frozen and when I went to my room, Spot was sleeping on the fucking bed as if he owned it or something," he grumbled. I just giggled, unable to really talk. "How are your gnomes?"

"Huh?" I managed to ask, squinting at him. What gnomes? He looked tired and he hadn't shaved.

"Your gnomes… are they throwing a party in your head, too?"

"They're practicing step dancing," I muttered, making him laugh.

"Wait, I think I took it." He stopped walking and started searching his pockets for something. "Here." He offered me a pill with a grin.

"Thanks." I took it a gulped it with saliva. "Let's eat something."

"I can hold only toast," he admitted.

"Then let's buy bread. I have a small kitchen range. Mom's idea," I added when his eyebrows shot up.

After a short quarrel on which kind of bread to buy, we found ourselves in my room, turning slices of said bread on the kitchen range. I managed to burn my finger, but other than that the bread was amazing.

Edward was starting to feel better because he attempted to be funny and succeeded, of course. He had a slice of toast in his hands and was munching on it, imitating a squirrel. My gnomes revolted when I started laughing, but I ignored them and continued to eat my toast. Then he started making funny faces, probably trying to choke me up.

"We set quite the behavior last night," he said after he was done acting like a child.

"Who started it? It was your idea to drink from that cup!"

"You agreed. I never obliged you," he said cockily, pushing me with his foot, gently.

"I can't say no to you!" I groaned and hit him back.

"OW!" he yelped and clutched his shin. "That shit hurts."

"Can we talk about last night?" I found myself asking. I hadn't meant to bring that up.

His features changed and suddenly, he looked anxious. "Are you sorry for what we did?"

"I told you that I can't regret that. It's just… I can't believe we did it there! With everyone on the other side."

"I'm sure they were expecting us to disappear at some point."

"And _return_!" I pointed out. "They may think I threw you in the toilet and flushed it afterwards," I said, giggling.

"That's plain gross. Why would you do that?" He made a face, abandoning his toast.

"Because sometimes you are getting on my nerves."

"Am I annoying you, right now?" he asked, entertained.

"Not more than usual. But at the store, I nearly lost it," I admitted.

"You mean you _didn't_ lose it? What was that all about? Hitting me with the baguette I had brought to you!"

"I told you that we needed bread and you brought me that! That would have burnt."

"Whatever." He dismissed me and flopped on his back. "What do you to for fun?"

I turned to him, bewildered. "What?"

"I can't see anything fun around here. It looks like a room from home, not a college dorm."

"I spend most of my time with your sister, in her room. Or lately, in your room. All I have is my laptop and iPod," I explained, blushing.

"So you don't have stuff like cards, Scrabble or some other shit?"

"Everyone has cards, Edward. And I have an old Monopoly."

His eyes lit up and he jumped off the bed. "Where?" He was so much like Alice, even though they weren't actually related.

"In my closet," I instructed him as I cleaned the kitchen range.

In no time, we were sitting Indian style on my bed, playing Monopoly. I had gotten the best proprieties and he was getting angry.

"You're cheating!" Edward hissed as I took my payment from the bank. He took off his shirt tossing it aside, stirring the dice wildly in his hand as if telling them what to turn out. He got one-one and I couldn't help but laugh, after so much effort… "I'm reasonable, Swan!"

"I'm not cheating! I got only two hundred as it says in the rules!"

"There were three bills. I saw it. And you don't even know how to count! How did you get to Kentucky, just now?"

He was adorable when he was losing. He hated it and I took it to my advantage.

"You're just a sore loser. You're good at just one thing. Basketball. Admit it."

"I'll tell you that I'm good at many things, Swan," he shot back, managing a respectable hand. Six-four.

"Like what? Coughing your ass every chance you got?" I teased him.

"You'd pay for that one!" he announced and lounged to me, nearly sending me off the bed. "I'm good at medicine," he said after a few seconds. "And sex. Definitely that!" he nodded to himself, making me snort in laughter.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cullen."

The door to my room opened and Alice froze in the doorway. "I can come back, later," she said in small voice.

"No, it's okay. Come in." I pushed her brother off me and turned to her, grinning.

"So where did you disappear last night?" she wondered.

"Bathroom," Edward answered promptly.

"Where you sick?" Alice asked me, worried. "You shouldn't have let her drink!" she hissed to her brother.

"She was so sick that she moaned the whole night!" Edward snickered. My palm connected with his cheek before I registered what I did.

"Jerk," I hissed as he cupped his cheek, watching me surprised.

"Fuck, Bella," he grunted.

"Why would you say that?"

"You said to never lie and now, you want us to lie?" He was so dense sometimes.

"Because you don't say stuff like that! I'm sure you scared Alice for life."

"I didn't. Look at her, perfectly fine." He pointed to her, smirking.

Alice was gaping at us, unable to talk, which was a first for her.

"Well, it's good to know you still fight," she finally said.

"He's a cocky bastard!" I snapped at the same time as he said, "She irks the hell out of me!"

"I irk you? Then maybe, you should rethink what you did before she came in."

"Oh, yes! Alice, did you know she likes to cheat?"

"I didn't _cheat_!" I yelled, exploding.

"You did! And you put your pawn wherever you wanted, not really counting, you got too much from the bank…"

"I did not!"

"Guys, guys?" Alice tried to break the new fight.

"Then when I wasn't looking, you snatched Park Place. You didn't have it," Edward continued, unheeded.

"Should I remind you how that card told you to _pay_ 100 dollars and you told me to give you them because no one would know?" I shot back.

"SHUT UP!" Alice roared, standing on the bed, above us, hands on hips. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about and I DON'T care!" she snarled when we opened our mouths to explain. "Just shut up. I want to talk with Bella. Privately, Edward."

He continued to sit there, watching her dumbly.

"Should I bring the dictionary and explain to you what 'privately' means?" she asked sweetly.

"I was here first," he said petulantly.

"Edward, go," I said, seeing that Alice looked pretty distraught. He pouted some more, but after I kissed him again and walked him to the door, he left. I locked it and turned to Alice. "What happened?"

To my great surprise, she started crying. "Um… Alice?"

"I already lost Rose… I hope you are more sensible than her," she said softly, wiping her tears.

"Why would Rose abandon you?" I wondered and wrapped my arms around her. What had she done to make Rose act like that? "Is it about Jasper?"

"It has to do with him," she said evasively.

"You know how twins are."

"Bella… I am just going to say it, okay?" I nodded, worried. I wondered if she was pregnant. "I'm engaged."

"Sorry?" I turned to her, surprised. Surely, I hadn't heard her right.

"A few months ago… it was our fifth year anniversary and… he suddenly popped the question. I thought he was kidding initially then when he looked hurt at my giggles, I realized he was serious." She cried in my shoulder. "Are you upset?"

"Why would I be upset? I am … well, shocked."

She sniffed loudly. "I was going to tell everyone last night, but… the party ruined my plan."

"You should probably tell your brothers, soon, before Rose gets to Emmett. She can be territorial at times. I promise not tell Edward," I stated.

"She hates me! She said that I may be pregnant and lied to him just to make him marry me!" Alice wailed and clutched to my neck.

Yeah, that sounded like the Rose I knew and loved. The same Rose that warned me about Jake. I sighed and stroked Alice's back, squeezing her close.

"Did you say yes?"

"Duh!" she exclaimed loudly and pinched my arm. "How are things with my brother? We haven't talked in some time," she whispered after countless minutes of silence.

"Everything's good. Pretty amazing," I declared. "Did I tell you about the movie?"

"No." She shook her head and turned to me, watching me with puffy red eyes.

"He had this wonderful idea –actually, Bob had it, but doesn't matter – to get me to an open air cinema. It was wonderful," I told her with a big grin.

"Let me get this straight. You didn't see the movie," she said with a knowing smirk.

"Bits of it. It was actually interesting, it was a classic, but well…he distracted me. And what is important is that he asked me to be his girlfriend!" I finished with a squeal. I really felt like one of those bimbos.

"NO way!"

"Yes way!" I nodded, grinning.

"Wow, Bella! I suppose we were right about him changing," she said after hugging me.

"Alice, he had denied sex up until last night," I blurted out.

"WHAT?"

"Don't make me repeat it. And this stays between us."

"Are you talking about Edward? Are you sure?" she asked.

"No, I'm talking about his evil twin."

"More like, saint twin." She smirked, giggling. "Wait, if last night was the first time… what happened in the car?" she asked, confused then comprehending drawn to her face. "No! Don't tell me!" she shouted, putting her hands to her ears.

"It wasn't the _first_ time." I stressed on the word 'first'. "How low do you think of him?"

"So we were right about December. I should have known. When I called that morning and you both were distant and evasive," she said, shaking her head. "At least, that was a wake up call for him."

"Yeah, although I hope he hadn't done that," I mumbled.

The doorknob rattled and then Tanya's screech came from outside, to let her in. I rolled my eyes and went to open the door.

"I'm going to Jazzy," Alice whispered.

"Have fun!" I said and kissed her spiky head.

Tanya came in and took in my bed then scowled and turned to her phone, which she was talking at. "Yes, as I was telling you…" I donned her out and packed up the Monopoly.

**Review, please.**


	12. Chapter 12: Beginning of Summertime

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces.**

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet.**

**Beta'ed ****by Pastiche. Lethe. I'd be lost without her**. And pre-read by TeamAllTwilight.

**My apologises for being late. We all know how ff didn't works.**

"It's fucking dead. I can't do a thing," Edward grumbled and wiped his sweat. He was shirtless, full of sweat and grease, half under my car.

"I need it to go home. How will I go home?" I asked, a wave of fear coming to me.

"I'll drive you or something. And didn't you promise Alice, you're staying with us for a couple of weeks?" he asked, getting out from under the car.

"And what am I telling Charlie?"

"That you are staying at your friends' house. Besides, I can make it to Forks in an hour if you want to know."

"Do I have to remind you that he is the chief of police?"

"As long as you aren't going to hit me…" he hinted and smiled crookedly.

"I want my truck," I said petulantly, looking at the vehicle that was too stubborn to start again.

"Bella, I really did everything I knew," he said softly. "Can I tell you what I'd do with it, now?"

"Leave it here and deny if you are asked if it is yours?" I laughed.

"Not really, but probably. I'd sell it to a garage or something that may need parts. You could get some good money. Or if you want to be rich, you could sell it to a vintage collector- OWWW-" he yelped as I smacked him. "Play nice or I won't be able to drive tomorrow."

"Arghh! Don't remind me," I moaned and slammed the truck door shut, rust falling from it.

"Come on. If you are good, I'll let you drive for half of the way," he compromised and wrapped his arm around me.

"Alice will murder you if you get grease on my clothes."

He shrugged and put both arms around me, leaning down for a kiss. He smelled like grease and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I kept meaning to ask," Edward whispered after we separated. "What is it with Aly?"

She wanted to tell her news to everyone tonight – everyone meaning Edward and Emmett – so I wouldn't ruin her surprise.

"She said she'd tell us tonight." I shrugged.

"Yeah… She's been acting weird," he said, confused. I prayed he wouldn't try killing Jasper.

We stayed cooped up in his room until five PM when Alice called us, to go to her room. Edward was only too eager to go there. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall, nearly smashing Rose in the head with the door, which he pushed it open.

"Jeez, watch out!" she hissed and stormed out. I looked apologetically at Alice. The others were there already.

"What's the news?" Emmett asked, curiously.

Rose returned and took a seat next to him. She had probably changed her mind, wanting to be here, after all. Emmett looked between his twin sister and her boyfriend then jumped on the wrong conclusion. "Did you knock her up?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at Rose. "I swear I didn't tell him, anything!" she said, implying that Alice was indeed pregnant. _Why was she against this? Weren't we best friends? They knew each other for even longer…_

"What? I was joking!" Emmett yelled, advancing to Jasper. Edward got to him first.

"Is it true, Whitlock?"

"Wait, we have to explain!" he said, hurriedly.

"I don't need your fucking explanations! We are going home tomorrow! What would she tell Mom?"

"I'm coming with you. I've already talked with my parents and they aren't even home."

"I don't fucking care! Do you think she is ready for that?" Edward yelled, grabbing Jasper by his collar.

"We talked about this, and we called your parents last night. They know and-" Emmett's fist connected with Jasper's cheek. Apparently, he didn't want to hear his excuses.

"Emmett!" Alice screeched and touched Jasper's cheek, gingerly. "I'm NOT pregnant!"

"But then…" he said confused.

"I wanted to tell you that he will be your brother, sometime in the future."

"That doesn't sound right."

"And did you think to ask us first?" Edward, bless him, realized what that actually meant.

"Didn't you hear me? I said that I already talked with your parents! They are thrilled," Jasper hissed, clutching his cheek.

"She's my lil sister!" Emmett shouted.

"Excuse me, Em. I came three minutes _before_ you," Alice said smartly.

"Really, baby? Didn't you want to come to our world?" Rose asked, her demeanor changing since she was talking with her boyfriend.

"I liked it there. It was warm, I had food… I was _alone_, finally!" he said, looking at Alice.

She rolled her eyes. "Like you remember!"

"I remember everything," he said, cockily.

After a moment of silence, we realized that Edward and Jasper were talking on hushed tones, a few feet away. Edward clapped Jasper's back and grinned then turned to Alice.

"Are you showing us the ring?" he asked as if he hadn't tried to kill Jasper moments ago.

Emmett came to agree with this, gradually. Alice promised to show us the ring tomorrow with the whole family there then, in the middle of celebrating the engagement, Rose threw herself at Alice, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I guess, I got a little possessive of Jazz," she admitted.

"A little?" Edward snorted and earned a peanut thrown on his head from Rose. "Ow, bitch!"

Emmett became territorial. "That's my girl, you're talking to!"

"I'm sorry for you, Em," Edward said, apologetically. It took Emmett a moment to realize what his brother had said and then a fight started. Was he ever going to learn when to keep his mouth shut?

After they settled down, Emmett had the bright idea to play a drinking game. We had already drunk a bottle of wine. I wasn't sure if it was wise to continue drinking.

"Have you ever pissed outside?" he asked, looking around waiting for someone to move.

Edward reached for the bottle, glaring at me. It hadn't been my fault he had declined my offer to go to the bathroom when we had one close by. I still thought fondly of our first date, at the Rock bar.

"Really? Why don't I know about that?" Emmett asked, entertained.

"When did you do it?" Jasper snickered.

"It was in November, probably. Our first date," Edward said, still scowling. "A street man nearly beat me up because I was pissing on his wall or some other shit."

Laughter erupted in the room as Edward drank again. He shrugged when I pointed out that he had already drunk his part.

"So…" he trailed off, thinking. "Have you ever managed to kill a car?" His eyes caught mine and his grin widened.

I snatched the bottle from his hand, swirling the liquid inside and took a healthy gulp from it. Everyone knew the story, of course.

"Have you ever forgotten someone's name?"

"If I drink, you drink too!" Edward shot back.

"What? Why?" I defended myself.

"Should I remind you of Briana?"

I turned red and grumbled under my breath, taking a gulp from the wine then handed it to him. He drank for a few seconds before put the bottle down. "Anyone in our predicament?" He looked at the others. I could see he was getting trashed.

"Who is Briana?" Alice asked, confused.

"My partner in murdering corpses. Well, not really, but close to it."

"Alas! He remembers a girl's name!" Rose shouted and clapped her hands.

"Course I do! She kneed me in the balls, in first year when I tried to feel her up under the table," Edward said, repently.

"That's why she was nice to me and actually looked at me with _pity_ in her eyes!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe she doesn't know I've changed," he mused, then shrugged and wrapped his arm around me. "Whose turn is it?"

"Yours, and stop making them personal or you'd play only with Bella," Emmett grumbled.

"Can I?" Edward asked hopefully and sneaked his hand under my shirt, pressing his lips to my neck.

"Not here, dude!" A cork hit my head, ricocheting to Rose's cheek.

"Asshole!" she yelled and smacked Emmett.

"Sorry, babe. Her head is tough, not my fault."

"I'll show you tough, prick! I'll have a mark!" Rose moaned, rubbing her cheek.

"God forbid that," Edward muttered under his breath making her turn to him.

"I have a good one!" Jasper shouted over the others. "Have you ever done something so embarrassing that you wanted to hide away and didn't care where to?"

Could my answer be "All my life?" but I decided against it, I'm sure I'd scare them away.

"I think you want us drunk," Edward complained.

"I think you want to hear embarrassing stories, Jazz. Boop, you're the last. We have all night." Emmett winked at me. I groaned and buried my face in my knees.

Alice drank and started. "I was in junior year in high school," she started, the others groaned or laughed, in Rosalie's case. "I was so sleepy that I had mixed up my shoes so imagine how embarrassing it was to realize I was wearing _yellow_ shoes with my _green_ blouse. I had been self conscious all day and Jasper chose _that_ day to ask me to the prom. It was humiliating."

That sounded like her. Embarrassment over clothes! I tried to fight a smile, but once it broke free… snorts of laughter left my mouth. "Sorry… really! But I can picture you," I gasped out when I saw Alice's hurt expression.

"Tell them about _your_ embarrassing moment." She nudged Jasper who stopped snickering.

"Why me?" he grumbled, but complied. He gulped from the bottle. "Well… I lost this bet-"

"This is priceless! Listen here, Boop!" Emmett boomed, leaning forward.

"I had to wear cowboy pants and go out like that. In the mall!" Jasper groaned.

"Chaps, Jazzy. They are called chaps, and you were hot in them," Alice informed him, kissing his cheek sweetly.

I was still wondering what embarrassing moment to choose.

Emmett took the bottle and finished the last few drops then went to open a new one. I was hoping there wouldn't be any left. He returned with a bottle of Vodka.

"This is all I found." He shrugged and opened it, drinking. "My moment was in the fifth grade, probably, when we were playing outside in the snow, in the school yard. _Someone_ dragged my pants down and the whole school saw me naked," he said, emphasizing the word 'someone' and glaring at Edward, who was whistling and looking at the ceiling.

Rose was tough so she took the bottle without second thoughts. I was wondering if it was wise to lie that I didn't have any moment. They knew half of them, anyway.

"When I first met Edward," she said and passed him the bottle. He laughed mirthfully.

"You can't leave us hanging! I don't know the story, I wasn't home," Emmett complied.

"Argh! Forget whatever I'm going to say," she threatened us. "Alice kept telling me about her brothers and from what she said, I knew that Emmett would be hot. So when we got to her house, we bumped into this jerk, which was in boxers, scratching his manly parts and drinking from the carton of milk. He stopped drinking, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, burped and grinned at me." I couldn't help but laugh at her description of Edward. "I, being stupid at that time, thought he was Emmett so I said, 'I think you are hot,' only to have Alice whisper in my ear. 'He is my _other_ brother.' I wanted the earth to swallow me whole."

To my surprise, Edward didn't come up with any smartass comments. He simply drank from the bottle and gazed at us. "I just relived the most embarrassing moment of my life, thanks to Ice Queen."

"Aw, man! Really? Now I know why she asked me three times if I was Emmett!" Emmett goofed and hugged Rose close to him.

I realized it was my turn. I took a tentative gulp and tried not to cough on it. It tasted horrible. "What should I start with?" I wondered, scratching my chin.

"When you nearly knocked yourself out with the basket ball," Alice told me, giggling. I shouldn't have told her about that.

"When I saw what book you were reading," Edward whispered in my ear, making my cheeks turn red.

"That seems to be interesting, why don't you share?" Emmett inquired.

I realized what my most embarrassing moment was, but couldn't I say it without hurting Edward. "You want the real one or the sugar coating thing?" I asked.

"Both!" Jasper and Rose said at the same time.

"First and the worst was when I left my room and saw him with that girl in the hallway, after we had been together," I admitted, biting my lip and glancing at Edward.

"Sorry," he whispered and kissed my neck.

"Second, when he found out I was reading the book 'Norwegian Wood'. All thanks to you, Jasper," I grumbled.

"I still want to read it," Edward said, truthfully.

"And what about the Basket ball Alice said?" Jasper asked amused.

"I tried to teach her how to shoot, but she managed to make the ball fall on her head. Scared the hell out of me when she fainted," Edward explained.

I woke up to pounding on the door and groaned, turning over to get more sleep. Something very warm moved next to me, and I remembered how I had passed out in Alice's room. Had Edward brought me to his room?

I squinted at my side and saw him on his back, snoring. I fought the urge to yell when whoever was outside the door, knocked again.

"I'm not going in there! What if they're naked?" Emmett shrieked.

"Go!" I heard Alice demanding.

"Go, yourself."

"Hey," Edward said hoarsely, watching me through bleary eyes. "What the fuck is their problem?"

"No idea." I shrugged, closing my eyes and hoping to get more sleep.

The door opened and Emmett stood there, still as a statue, eyes closed. "Wake up, guys. We're leaving in under an hour."

"Why aren't you looking at us?" Edward asked, sitting up and yawning loudly.

"Are you decent?"

"I am, although I can't say the same about Swan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed, smacking him.

"You're down right indecent in those shorts and top," he replied cockily.

"It's what I wear to bed and you've never complained!" It seemed I had more vigor in the morning, but it still was too early to fight.

"I'm not complaining. You look fucking beautiful in that and with your hair like Medusa's… Ouch!" he yelped when I smacked him harder behind the neck then slapped his back repetitively, my palms imprinting in his skin. "Emmett, a little help!" he groaned and jumped off the bed.

Emmett opened an eye and sighed in relief. "Stop fighting and get dressed."

"Didn't you hear him?" I yelled. "Does my hair look like Medusa's?"

"Worse," Emmett answered, after looking at me for a minute.

"I'm going to kill you for that one!" I snarled and jumped off the bed, running after him.

I allowed him to escape, only because I had to shower and get dressed. But he would feel my wrath soon enough.

After I was done, I was contemplating how I would carry my luggage to Edward's car when someone knocked on the door. Tanya, who was awake early for some unknown reason, opened it.

"Morning." Edward offered and came to take my luggage and shoulder bag.

"Wait! I can carry one." I tugged at my shoulder bag.

"I thought you wanted to kill Emmett. He was just wandering if you tamed the Medusa." He smirked.

"What?" My voice raised a few octaves. "I'll see you in the car," I said and turned to the door then stopped and decided to be friendly. "Bye, Tanya."

"Bye?" she said, confused. I sprinted down the stairs, not falling, but colliding into Emmett just outside the doors. "You're dead." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm scared. Is that how you look every morning? I just want to know so I won't make that mistake again. You scared me for liiiiife!" He groaned as I punched his arm. "I have to drive!"

"I don't fucking care."

"You're spending too much time with Edward."

"Guys, come on! We have to be on the road!" Alice yelled from behind us. They were riding in the Jeep as we went in Edward's car. Of course, Alice put some of her suitcases in Edward's trunk, angering him.

"What the fuck do you do with so many clothes?"

"It's called fashion, something you'll never understand," she said sweetly, kissed his cheek and skipped to the Jeep.

Edward scowled after her and wiped his cheek. He opened my door, grinning.

"Oh, you have manners?"

"They're buried deep inside." He poked his tongue out and rounded the car to his side.

Once we were off campus, Edward pulled up to the first Starbucks he saw. We bought coffees before we continued our trip.

"So where are we going? I mean, don't you live in Seattle?" I asked, confused since I knew that his father worked here.

"Port Angeles, but not quite."

"That's vague, and how are your parents living with the distance?"

"They have a small flat in Seattle, but usually Dad schedules his days so he stays at work the first four or five days of the week then the rest, he'd spend home or something like that. As for the house, well it's outside Port Angeles city limits."

He was in high spirits, something I haven't seen him in a long time. It took us nearly an hour to leave Seattle because of the traffic. Not to mention, when we were on the highway. Emmett kept overtaking us and Edward, the ever-competitive guy, kept overtaking him. I voiced my concerned about the speed needle that was going dangerously close to 100 mph.

"Aw, come on, woman!" he complained and slowed down to 90.

Emmett stuck his left hand out of the window and motioned for us to take the lead again, but Edward didn't take the challenge. A moment later, on the back window of the Jeep was a piece of paper that read PUSSY and a few lip-print marks on it.

"Fucker!" Edward grumbled, and I knew it was futile to stop him now. He sped, and when we were next to the other car, he rolled my window down and showed his brother the middle finger.

"Watch the road," I said in a small, scared voice.

"Listening to chicks?" Emmett taunted.

I growled and acted impulsively. I took my empty cup of coffee and threw it in Emmett's direction. It hit his head, and everyone in his car erupted in laughter. He turned to me incredulously. I moved my arms in the rude gesture I knew, wrist to the inside of the elbow, and rolled up the window.

"That was priceless, Bella," Edward chuckled, and moved in front of Emmett to allow other cars to pass us.

We stayed quiet for the next hour, listening to music, a lone comment escaping us. Eventually, I got bored and asked the inevitable, cliché question.

"Are we there yet?"

He smirked and answered serenely, "Yes."

"Really?" I couldn't see any houses around.

"No."

"Edward!" I hissed.

He shrugged, chuckling to himself on some inside joke, I wasn't on.

A few minutes later when I saw a few houses appear at the horizon, I asked again.

"Are we there yet?"

"Unless you make Donkey sounds, I won't answer."

"Excuse me?" I shouted, outraged.

He rolled his eyes. "Remember, Donkey asking Shrek continuously if they are there yet then making those infuriating popping sounds… Do that and I may answer."

"Do I look like Eddie Murphy to you?"

Edward turned to regard me and I watched the road, panicked. "Well, from your profile, you can't tell that well."

I smacked him, unable to restrain myself. A moment later, I pressed my lips together, making the awaited sound and Edward burst in laughter. I leaned closer to his ear and made it again.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, making the sound again.

"We're going FAR, FAR Away, Donkey. Uh sorry, Bella," he added, sheepishly.

"Ha ha!"

"Actually, we're fifteen minutes away," Edward said thoughtfully, just as Emmett zoomed past us. You could see Rose and Alice in the back seat, leaning in the window making kissy faces. "I'm _so_ not related to them!" Edward moaned.

"Actually, you're not."

"And that makes me feel so much better." He grinned and turned on a side road. It looked like a forest road.

"Where are you taking me?" I groaned, as the car started to jolt.

"FAR, FAR Away… to suck your blood and bury your body in the woods." His hand came to my arm and tugged me closer to him as he stole a kiss, then he refocused on the road.

"I'm so scared," I said, mockingly. Another quote from Shrek came to my mind and I couldn't help myself, since he had compared me with Donkey, might as well use his quotes. "Wow that was really scary, and if you don't mind me saying, if that don't work, your breath will certainly get the job done 'cause you definitely need some Tic Tacs or something 'cause your breath STINKS!"

Edward's head turned to me, gaping. Maybe he didn't know Shrek that well.

"Well it's no wonder you don't have any friends," he murmured. _He got it!_

"Wow, only a true friend would be that truly honest," I said giddily, nearly bouncing in my seat.

He laughed and shook his head. "Welcome to the Kingdom of FAR, FAR Away," he said, after a few minutes.

I looked around and couldn't believe my eyes. The house was big and the yard looked like a private garden or something. I never thought I'd see something so beautiful in my life. I never thought how much money a doctor could earn, but they were beyond wealthy.

"Whoa. Look at that. Who'd wanna live in a place like that?" I quoted Donkey again. It took Edward a second to realize that.

"That would be my home."

"Oh and it is LOVELY. You know, you're really quite a decorator. It's amazing what you've done with such a modest budget. I like that boulder. That is a NICE boulder," I said, trying to stop the snorts of laughter coming from me when I actually saw a boulder near the river, a few feet away from the house.

We opened the doors and stepped out, gasping for air. It seemed impossible to stop laughing.

"Can I stay with you? Please?" I batted my eyelashes, going to his side.  
"Of course." He nodded.  
"Really?" I asked hopefully, just like Donkey.  
"NO!" Edward yelled through his laughter.  
"Please. I don't wanna go back there. You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak... Well, maybe you do, but that's why we gotta stick together. You gotta let me stay!" I pleaded him.

"I'll show you a freak!" Edward hissed, starting to tickle me.

"It was the quote!" I gasped out, squirming in his arms. He pressed me into the side of the car and claimed my lips after a minute. We groaned at the connection and didn't separate until someone cleared their throat.

"What was so freaking funny?" Alice asked.

I shared a look with Edward, and we started laughing again.

"And then one time I ate some rotten berries. Man, there were some strong gases seepin' outta my butt that day!" I managed to sputter out, before doubling over in laughter.

"What have you done to her?" Alice demanded. "Do you have drugs or something in your car?"

That intensified my laughter.

"This is the part where _we_ run away," Edward murmured in my ear, changing Shrek's quote. He grasped my wrist and dashed to the house. Rose was coming out to carry more bags, probably. How long had we been acting like kids? Edward knocked into her, sending her down. "Ooops!" He chuckled, jumping over her.

"Fuck you, Cullen!" she yelled. I kept laughing, nearly stumbling on the stairs. I didn't have time to look around at the beautiful design. We stopped, after another few flights of stairs, in front of a room where a sign was.

It felt useless to try to stop laughing. On his door was a sign that read "KEEP OUT!"

"Keep out?" I snorted, as Edward glanced at me and burst in a fresh round of laughter.

"You, uh... you don't entertain much, do you?" I tried to act like Donkey, again.  
"I like my privacy," he said simply. Truer words had never been spoken.  
"Y'know, me too. That's another thing we have in common. I hate it when you've got someone in your face, you try to give someone a hint and they won't leave, and then there's that big awkward silence..." I rambled, remembering Donkey as he had said that in the movie, so clueless of Shrek's glare.  
After a few quiet moments, I asked hopefully. "Can I stay with you?"

"I suppose." He shrugged and opened the door. He stepped aside to allow me to go in first.

It was a teenager's room, and I realized that he hadn't changed on so many levels since high school. Maybe this new change would make more parts of him change. Posters with girls on the wall. _Check_. Bed sheet with the Huskies. _Check_. Lots of games and movies. _Check_.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on in your brain right now, but this isn't me anymore," he said, quietly, coming from behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "Urgh, look at those posters!" he groaned. "Can I put photos of you naked there?" he murmured in my ear, making me shiver.

"Of course not!"

"Oh come on, Bella!" he whined.

A photo on his desk caught my eye and I couldn't help but giggle. It was of Edward and Spot, Edward's arms around Spot's neck, a huge grin on his face. Spot looked really young so it was probably from last year.

"Oh yeah. That was our first victory from last season."

"Should we go downstairs and bring our stuff inside? Maybe, I should meet your parents? See in what room I'd sleep?" I hinted.

He blanched and spun me around. "You _know_ my parents! What the fuck do you mean, what room you are sleeping in?"

"Ehh." I blushed. Wasn't I staying over? Had I misinterpreted his words?

"Look at the big motherfucker there. It's ours." He pointed to his bed.

"Oh, no! I can't… I mean, yo-" He clamped his hand over my mouth, effectively shutting me up. When he was sure I won't talk, he took my hand away and we went downstairs.

We were met by everyone in the kitchen. "Mom, Bella. Bella, Mom," Edward introduced us, never letting go of my hand. I turned a few shades of red as she scrutinized me. She hadn't made a good impression of me at the hospital.

"Hello, dear. Edward, honey, put her stuff in the gue-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you people, today? She's staying in _my_ room," he said, petulantly.

"You know my rules. And have you asked her if she wants?" his mother inquired, hands on her hips.

"'Course she wants! And don't tell me about your stupid rules. You don't care if Emmett sneaks Rose in his room."

"Is that so, young man?" She rounded on Emmett, and Edward's eyes widened. So the mother didn't know about the midnight traffic under her roof.

"Uh… I didn't know… I'll geeeee- OWW Emmett!" Emmett had jumped on Edward, tackling him down. I saw him kicking, but never managing to actually hit Emmett. "OWW Fuck!"

"Boys!" Their mother sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll show Bella to her room," Alice offered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," I said gratefully.

"It's Esme, sweetie. Boys, knock it off!" she yelled loudly.

I was about to leave when I saw something that made my heart break. Edward was motionless under Emmett. _Again_. I didn't think straight. I took a hold of Emmett's curly hair and hissed in his ear, "Stop it! You're scaring him."

Emmett seemed to realize what he had done because he got up, and Edward flew up the stairs.

There was a moment of eerie quietness before a wooden spoon hit Emmett's head. "I've told you countless times that you don't know when to stop!" Esme yelled. I could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'll umm go… check on him," I whispered, but I don't think anyone heard me.

**Norwegian Wood is a novel by Japanese author Haruki Murakami. Go and read it if you haven't! It's amazing. There would be a movie this April probably.**

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Edward's demons

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. **

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella.**

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet.**

**Beta'ed ****by Pastiche. Lethe. I'd be lost without her**. And pre-read by TeamAllTwilight.

I had no idea where I was going, because I haven't counted the floors earlier, but when I saw the sign on the door, I knew I had finally found his room. I turned the knob, but the door didn't open. Knocking a few times, I got no response so I called his name.

"Edward?" I kept trying to get him to open the door until I was about to give up. I heard a sound from the room next to his and tried that door. It opened. The room was engulfed in darkness from the closed curtains, but I could make out shapes, and there was a strange scent in the air. There was something big near the windows, a couch behind the closed door and something else a few feet away from me. That something else moved, and I realized it was Edward.

"Lock the fucking door." His voice was devoid of any emotion. I did as I was told and joined him on the floor, discovering what the suspicious smell was. He was smoking. I had no idea he smoked.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"If you came to boss me, you can go back the way you came," he snapped, and took a drag of the cigar. When I didn't move, he put me on his lap and buried his face in my shoulder. "I hate this! Everyone thinks I'm so great and big and wonderful… when in reality, I'm just a scared, little kid."

My vision became cloudy, and I wrapped my arms around him. His shoulders began to shake, and I knew he had started to cry. I watched as he carefully stubbed the cigar and wrapped both his arms around me. "I don't deserve you, Bella."

"Don't say nonsense. If you want me to admit, I'll tell you that I always found you interesting." I felt my blush rising to my cheeks.

He snorted. "Why don't I believe you?"

I kissed his jaw, wiping his tears with my thumb and thought of something to cheer him up. What better idea than to continue our fun from earlier.

"'Cause I'm all alone.

There's no one here beside me.

My problems have all gone.

There's no one to deride me!

But ya gotta have friends!"

I sang Donkey's song and earned a soft chuckled from him.

"I appreciate it, baby, but I can't change who I am."

"You don't realize how much you changed?" I asked, incredulously.

He sniffed and looked at me sadly. "I may have changed _something_," he whispered. "But Bella, I can't change my past. It took me a couple of years to stop recoiling from a raised hand that didn't mean harm. You have no idea what I've gone through, and I don't want you to ever feel like that or know how it is."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I'm weak; I just realized that when we were in the kitchen. If something would happen… I won't be able to protect you."

"What would happen? Look at me, Edward." I raised his chin and stared in his clear green eyes. "I don't need superheroes. I lo..uhh… look, I think you're great."

"What did I just say? People have a preconceived image of me. I'm not the fucking hero! I built my life on lies and I live inside a double wall, safe and happy in my lies."

"I have to disagree. You _are_ a hero! You were down and you picked yourself up, in a bad way, I must admit, but you are up and confronting this cruel world we live in."

"Bel-"

"There are people out there that can't do what you did! You are lucky for having Esme and Carlisle and Alice and Emmett and your friends! You're strong, even though you can't see it. Edward, some kids are not able to do what you did. You got so far…"

He looked at me with a strange look then, out of nowhere, his mouth crashed on mine kissing me with more passionately than ever. A small moan escaped me, and he answered with an equal grunt.

"Oh Bella…"

I was on my back, Edward hovering above, never ending the kiss. His hands gripped my hips, and I felt him against my thigh. I pressed on his lower back and his hips crashed with mine making us both moan.

"Bella, thank you," he whispered, sucking on my earlobe.

"You're welcome." I was glad I had made him believe in himself a little more. "So now you think you're a hero?"

"I need a little more convincing," he said, cockily. I came to love this part of him, but at times it was annoying as hell.

"Edward, honey, are you okay?" Esme's voice came from outside the door.

He stole another kiss then went to open the door. "I'm all right."

"I thought you'd be here," she said knowingly, and advanced in the room. She stopped shortly when she saw me. I blushed. _Of course_.

I was sure she could tell we had been making out because his hair was sticking in every direction, and I could see a few strands of mine staying at odd angles. I bit my lip and looked around, trying to find an escape. My eyes fell on the big object I had seen earlier. It was covered with a sheet and by the looks of it, it was a piano.

"I'm sure he is." Edward's voice got my attention.

"He always is." His mother told him and hugged him. "Now, about this hair…"

"No! Keep your scissors away from my hair!" Edward hissed and put his hands on his hair.

"But look how long it got," she complained.

"Bella likes it," he said quickly. "Right Swan?" he asked over his shoulder, smiling crookedly making my heart melt. _Damn you, Cullen! _

"I… uh guess. It's nice." _When I fist my hands in it when we're making out or getting dirty._ I blushed at my own thoughts.

Esme must have realized something because she dropped it. She whispered in his ear and he grunted in disapproval, but left the room after shrugging to me.

"Can we talk, dear?" she asked, and closed the door.

Suddenly, I felt claustrophobic. She opened the curtains and window that let the afternoon sun come in the room. Then, she took a seat on the couch.

I sat on the piano bench, wriggling my hands and biting my lip. This was awkward. Why the hell was I here? I wished for my car to have worked. I would have been with Charlie by now.

"You look scared. You should know that I don't bite," she joked, easing the atmosphere, a bit.

"I-I'm a bit n-nervous," I admitted. My voice trembled horribly and I wasn't sure if she caught my stutter.

"You must be pretty special if he let you in here." I felt my eyebrows pull up. What was that?

"This is his room, too. No one is allowed in here, though. Emmett calls it 'Edward's brooding room' but I call it 'Edward's forgetting the world outside room.' Now, you choose whichever you prefer."

"He plays the piano?" I asked, confused, realizing why the piano was there.

"Didn't he tell you? He can be pretty secretive at times." She sighed. "Another reason why I think you are special is because he never talks to anyone for days after something like this happens. When he agreed to talk to Emmett, just now, I knew you have done this. You've changed him, healed him."

"Oh no, Mrs. Cullen! I've merely-"

"Don't be modest, honey. And do I have to remind you that I like to be called Esme?"

"Ehh okay, Esme."

She smiled, and I knew she wasn't _that_ kind of mother. She wasn't possessive of her little boy and she wasn't a vulture about what girl is her boy dating. I liked her more and more.

We went downstairs and when we were close to the living room or dining room or family room – whatever, the place was huge – a crash came from there. Esme's eyes widened and she froze, closing her eyes, her lips moving as if praying.

Edward's laugh followed a moment later and as if on cue, Emmett roared, "You little shit! Mooom!"

Esme glanced at me. "If it's the vase, they are both dead."

I fought a smile and followed her inside the room. It was the TV, a small portrait from the fireplace's mantle and something else that looked like it had been made of crystal.

"He did it!" Emmett pointed to Edward and backed, bumping in the back of the couch.

Edward snorted and crossed his arms in front of him. "I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"BOOOYS!"

They both stopped and looked guilty at her.

"Emmett, go to the store. It has to be the _same_!"

"What? Edward broke the TV!"

"I don't care! _You_ are buying it. And you, mister," she turned to Edward who was smirking at Emmett, as if saying "Serves you right!" He turned to his mother surprised. "I want another one." She pointed to the broken gewgaw. "Again," she muttered, under her breath.

The boys glared at each other. "NOW," Esme said loudly, making them jump.

Emmett came to me, bumping my shoulder. "You know anything about TVs, Boop?"

"No fucking way! She's coming with me!" Edward grasped my arm.

"You get her everyday!" Emmett tugged on my other arm.

"She's coming with me!"

Emmett snatched me, nearly ripping my arm, when he saw Edward wrapping his arms around me.

"OUCH!" I cried out. "Let go, Cullen," I hissed, shaking the arm in Emmett's grasp.

"Heard that, bro? Let go!"

"I meant _you_, dickhead!" I yelled. "It hurts."

Edward shoved Emmett off me and rubbed my shoulder, watching me concerned. "Are you hurt badly, love?"

My breath hitched, along with Emmett's. Edward didn't seem to realize what he had said.

I managed to answer. "I'll survive."

"Then, can we go and be done with this?"

"Now?" I asked surprised, still thinking of the little word he had said.

"Of course. Mom would want the house intact before nightfall."

Before we left, she sat us down and fed us then let us leave. Emmett talked Rose into going with him.

We found a store, but Edward didn't buy anything, complaining that Esme would want something similar.

"And what was that?" I asked, going back to the car.

"It was Cupid and Venus."

"You mean Cupid and Psyche?"

"Yeah, that!" He nodded and stopped the car again. "If we don't find anything here, we're going back tomorrow."

"You mean, we aren't going to your house, now?" I asked, confused.

"No, silly girl! We're going back to Seattle tomorrow. To the mall or somewhere… to buy this blasted thing! I hate Emmett."

We went back around nine at night, famished and empty handed.

"Well?" Esme greeted us, looking expectant at Edward.

I stomped on his foot before he could explode. "We'll go to Seattle tomorrow. There would be a variety from where to choose," I said.

"That's fair. And you left your phone home, honey. It rang quite a few times." She handed Edward his phone, and he groaned loudly when he saw who had called. I didn't want to know what skank had called. He went upstairs, calling whoever had called, while Esme took me to the kitchen.

"You can stay with him, but you sleep in the guest room that is across his room. Are we clear?"

I could have kissed this woman! "Yes, Ma'am!" I grinned.

"You're spending too much time with him," she said, shaking her head. "Here, take this upstairs." She handed me two plates with cookies and other delicious looking deserts.

When I arrived in front of his room, I realized I couldn't open the door. I tried to open the door with my elbow, but managed to hit it on the door. As I was about to scream for him, he opened the door and I nearly fell on him. He smiled and steadied me then frowned at who he was talking to.

"Don't fucking change the subject!" he yelled, and kicked the foot of his bed. "Are you fucking nuts, man?"

I put the food on his desk and turned to ask what was wrong.

"I don't fucking care about Spot and your dog-bitch! Explain to me why you did what you did!" I hadn't heard him so angry in a while. He was talking with someone from the team, I gathered that much. "You've watched too many chick flicks! You listen here Gravel, and you listen good! You erase my name and Bella's from that shit list and I _may_ forgive you." Our names? What list? "Oh no, your death would come sooner than you think! I'm coming there tomorrow. Family business. Prepare to die, Gravel," Edward growled, looking at me and rolling his eyes. "Whatever, man. Write your will." He hung up and threw away his phone, wrapping his arms around me.

"What happened?" I whispered against his lips.

"That motherfucker! Bob Gravel."

"What had he done, now?" I asked after a few kisses that curled my toes.

Edward put me on the bed and kneeled at my feet, sobering up. "You are allowed to help me kill him," he started, putting his head on my leg. I gestured for him to continue. "There is a sort of disturbing thing that helps with credits, a summer activity," he added, sighing.

"A competition?"

"Sort of. Look, we don't have to do it. Fuck, we _won't_ do it!" he stressed out, running a hand through his hair.

"What is it, Edward?"

"He signed us up to some singing shit! I told him he watched too many times High School Musical, and the fucker didn't even deny it!"

"Wait! Singing?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes! Exactly my point! Now, I just need an idea of how to kill him and make it look like an accident."

"You could do it… You have a voice," I pointed out, remembering our first date.

"Are you mad, Swan?"

"Guys, ar- ooh what are you doing there?" Emmett asked obnoxiously, stepping inside the room.

"Bob planned our summer," Edward said at the same time as I said, "He was just proposing a trip to Seattle."

"I'll take one word out of that thing: _Proposing_." We looked at each other, horrified, but Emmett seemed to have forgotten about us. "Cookies!"

"Oh, by the way," Edward whispered, leaning closer to me. "Coach gave him Spot for the summer and… his Mom got him a bitch… they'll make quite a pair." I didn't want to understand what he told me. "I mean bitch as in dog female… for Spot, you know? She's a Husky, too."

"Oh… _that_ kind of bitch!" I gasped, a giggle escaping me.

"What are you saying, Ed? Is our Spotty boy getting laid?" Emmett asked, through a mouthful of cookies.

"I truly hope not. You know coach's rule." They looked at each other and said at the same time, "No daddies on the court."

"So, Seattle tomorrow?" Emmett asked, grinning.

"Yes," Edward groaned. "Any ideas how to kill someone and make it look like an accident?"

"I'm not allowing you to kill Boop," Emmett said, authoritatively.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I want to kill Gravel."

We explained what he had done and Emmett was okay with it. He went to tell the others about this, and I realized we won't be able to back out. Steam was coming out of Edward's ears.

"We won't do this shit," Edward promised. I wanted to record him and prove him wrong when we'd do exactly that. If Alice got in this… we'd do it.

I woke up by a sudden banging noise and a string of curses from Edward.

"Wha' are you doin'?" I slurred out.

"Sorry. Jeez, ouch," he groaned and rubbed his head. "Sleep. I'll go buy that thing and have a long talk with Bob."

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" I was awake, suddenly.

"It won't tak-"

"You'll be gone for most of the day. Come on," I pleaded him. I didn't have any desire to stay with his siblings the whole day.

"Okay, hurry up. I'll get some food for the road." He kissed my cheek and ran out of the room.

It took me a second to realize that I had fallen asleep in his room. What would his mother think of me? Breaking my promise from the first night, but it was his fault for putting a boring movie; I was bound to fall asleep.

Less than half an hour later, we were out of the house, but not before his mother complained about his choice of clothing then she looked disapprovingly at my short jeans. We convinced her that we were fine and she finally allowed us to leave.

"FINALLY!" Edward groaned, when we were in the car, on the road out of the forest. "Why must you wear that shirt? Look at that hair! Jesus!" he mocked her, gripping the steering wheel.

"And it's your fault she even looked at what I was wearing!" I slapped his arm, making him chuckle.

"It was only fair. I mean, she was screaming at me since I had woken up! Why did you sleep in my room? Why I didn't cover the cookies? Why wasn't I wearing slippers? Why wasn't I wearing clothes besides my boxers… Christ! It's _ah-mazing_ to be back home."

I couldn't help but laugh at his little outburst.

"It's not funny!" He turned the music up and glared at me, daring me to comment. I continued to laugh as he floored the gas on the highway. We'd be in Seattle in no time if he drove like that.

"Do you always drive so fast?"

"You know, I do," he said softly, turning to me.

"Watch the road!" I said sternly, grasping my safety belt. He complied, rolling his eyes.

Once in Seattle, he drove to a part of it I hadn't been before and stopped in an underground parking lot of a mall. Edward took my hand and led me to a store with crystal objects. I've always been a simple by-passer, admiring such things.

"I truly hope they have it," he muttered under his breath. He went straight to the girl that was selling, not looking around for the gewgaw. "Hello," he greeted her, gripping my hand.

"Hi! Welcome to-"

"Listen, do you have a crystal Cupid and Venus?"

"Psyche!" I hissed.

"Whatever. Do you?" Edward rolled his eyes, still looking at her.

The girl looked at us for a few seconds then nodded. "Of course, follow me."

"Why didn't you let her talk?" I asked, tugging on his hand.

"They say the same thing, every time."

"They don't know you were a customer before," I groaned, and stopped in front of a showcase where many Cupid and Psyche gewgaws were. The girl started talking about them, and I could see Edward's patience wearing thin.

"We'll look and tell you if we'd like to buy something," I told her, calmly. She nodded and departed.

"They're all the same," I said, after looking at them, only the size was different.

"No, they aren't. Look closer. I mean, that one has them standing as the other one doesn't." Edward pointed to those and I slapped his finger. He poked his tongue out and stole a kiss from me. "That one," he said, grinning. "Hey!" he shouted for the girl.

I elbowed him and glared. "You're not in the wild."

"Did you find something you liked?" She remained professional. I would have killed him a long time ago if I were in her place.

"Yes, actually," Edward said, sarcastically. "The one with Cupid protecting her." The girl smiled and took the gewgaw, gushing about our choice until Edward snapped at her. We left as soon as he paid. He had a scowl on his face on the way to the car.

"And now, we have to dispose of Gravel," he said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together.

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Auditions

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. **

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. **

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet. **

**Beta'ed****by Pastiche. Lethe. I'd be lost without her. And pre-read by TeamAllTwilight.**

**So...singing. :) Enjoy!**

We came to a screeching halt in front of a small house, the true American type of house. Edward took a big breath and got out. I got out too and found him in front of me, frowning.

"I wanted to do that."

"Do what?"

"Open your door and all that shit," he grumbled, and took my hand.

"I'll let you do it, next time," I promised, and put another change on my ever-growing list.

He leaned down and kissed me softly then rang the doorbell. I heard a woman shouting something from inside before the door opened and something flew to Edward. Spot. He managed to knock him down, and then he proceeded to clean his face.

"Get the fuck off me, Spot!"

"Hello, dear. I'm Cindy Gravel. Sometimes, I wonder if they are twins and I wasn't aware of having Edward as mine, too." She shook her head.

"I'm Bella, and I think Bob picked it up from him." I took her son's side. He wasn't as bad as Edward, but when they were together… you should be aware.

"I heard that, Swan!" Edward hissed, finally managing to get up. "Hello, Mrs. G."

"Edward, are you ever going to change?"

"Probably not," he said, smirking. "Well, I need to talk with that son of yours."

I realized how deep the bond between him and Bob was since he was talking like that with his mother.

"He's out to get food for the dogs," she told him, laughing. "You want to see Missy?"

"Shouldn't it be Stripes? They'd make quite a pair!" Edward said cockily, scratching Spot's head.

"She's not a zebra!" Mrs. Gravel shouted. I think she had said that thing many times in the past. "I'll talk with Esme about adopting you and making you Bob's twin," she muttered.

"Why, I didn't know you love me that much, Mrs. G! So you forgave me for the window?" he asked sweetly, putting an arm around her neck and jerking his head for me to follow them inside. Was he trying to charm her? I'm sure it wasn't working.

"I haven't forgiven you for that one. Where do you want to wait, his room or the backyard?"

"Back," Edward said with a light grin and took my hand, leading me there.

When Mrs. Gravel was without earshot, I asked, "How well do you know her?"

"Better than I know Esme, which is a shame," he admitted and opened a slide door. "I know that motherfucker since high school so you can say that I know his mom, considering I spent most of my time here," he added, dropping my hand and taking the ball from the door. "Want to try?"

"I may decapitate you," I teased him, remembering his comment.

"I'll take my chances." He dribbled and shot to the hoop that was installed. "Think fast!"

I hated when he did that! I tried to catch the ball, but it zoomed past me. I turned to see where it went and saw Bob's mother with the ball in one hand and in the other, a tray with glasses. "Can you wait for my son?" she asked, amused.

"Mooom! I'm hoooome!" Bob's voice rang throughout the whole house and yard. He came outside and when he saw us, he grinned. I hoped Edward wouldn't hurt him in front of his mother.

They looked at each other and crouched. "Goooo, Gooo Huskies!" They bumped fists, muttering some other things I didn't get. It sounded like a song.

"Go purple. Be gold," Mrs. Gravel said, ruffling their hair and going inside.

"Now, that she's out of sight, I can kill you," Edward declared and pushed Bob to the ground.

"Wait, man! I thought it would be fun!"

"Why didn't you ask me first?"

"Sit the fuck down and listen. It sounds fun, really," Bob told him, scrambling. "Look, this is an audition. If you get past this thing, you have rehearsal and things. Twenty credits sounds good, huh?"

"Twenty?" I could see Edward's wheels working. "For how long?"

"It ends on August twenty fourth."

"Practice starts at the beginning of August!"

"Do you think you'll survive for that long?"

"No, of course… I was just saying…" Edward stammered, making me laugh.

"Oh hey there, Captain's Girl!" I hated when Bob called me that.

"Oh hey there, Center!" I shot back.

"She has some sense of humor, unlike you," Bob told Edward, elbowing him. "So, am I forgiven?"

"Who are you doing this with?"

"Me? Come on man, you know I don't sing!" Bob defended himself.

"I don't sing either!" Edward yelled. This got my attention.

"You mean, you signed us up just for the fun of it? I thought you'd be there too!" I shouted, advancing to him.

"No, man… I mean, woman… ehh you know… it's fun?"

"Say your prayers," Edward threatened him.

"Kill me if you pass the auditions," he compromised.

"Deal." Edward shook his hand. "Game?"

"You don't have to ask," Bob said happily and took the ball, dribbling it around.

Edward came to me and kissed my cheek. "You surely don't wanna play? We'd teach you," he said softly.

"I'm not sure…"

Five minutes later, I found myself between them, literally, trying to keep the ball in my hands.

"That's fault, Swan! You don't have to _hug_ the fucking ball. Dribble, pass, throw…but don't hold it like a baby to your chest," Edward grumbled and slapped the ball, which fell from my hands.

Instinct kicked in and I pushed against his shoulder, trying to get the ball back. For some miracle, I got it and decided to try to shoot at the hoop. It even went in.

I turned to the boys to find them gaping at me. Was I that good?

"He rubbed it off on you," Bob grumbled.

"When you're right, you're right, Gravel," Edward said nodding.

"Edward!" I hissed, my cheeks flaming.

"What?" he asked, innocently. I threw the ball to him, but of course, he caught it before it could do any harm.

I let them have another game or two then we decided to go back, but Bob's mother stopped us for lunch.

I was picking at my mashed potatoes and the chicken wing that had survived the boys' hands. They had a chicken leg in each hand, eating as if they hadn't had meat in years.

"Don't mind them," Mrs. Gravel told me. "They do that every summer. They're not really allowed fried food during the year, although they cheat from time to time."

I remembered the pizza and the McDonald's food and agreed with her.

After eating, we had gone to Bob's room and put a movie, but we didn't really watched it. Bob's room, unlike Edward's, had only basketball stars posters and pictures with him and his friends. When we left, it was almost four PM.

"Will your mother be upset that we're so late?" I wondered, once in the car.

"She probably knows I stopped at Bob's. Now, the problem is how we tell everyone about what the idiot did. Alice will go ballistic."

I looked at the flyer Bob had given me and groaned again. The audition was Saturday, in three days.

"If we don't participate, we won't have to continue," I mused.

"He'll tease me endlessly," Edward muttered.

We arrived to his house around eight, because there had been an accident close to the entrance in Port Angels and we had to sit for over two hours. I was tired, hungry and I wanted to shower.

"I thought she had decided to keep you," Esme greeted us.

"She thought of it, but I knew you'd miss me," Edward teased her and handed her the object we had went to Seattle for in the first place. I had managed to forget about that.

She started fussing around us. "Are you hungry?" We nodded and after a shower, we came down to eat. After eating, Edward led me to a room in the basement and we found everyone there. They were huddled around on the floor. I should have expected this. A game room.

"They're alive!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing?" Edward asked, sitting down and tugging at my hand.

"Playing cards, but it's getting old. Where have you been? Produced the gewgaw?"

"Of course we found it. We also ran into Bob," he said nonchalantly. It was now or never.

"Really?"

"Really," he echoed.

"Why do you two look guilty?" Alice asked, looking between us.

"It's Bob's fault," I rushed out.

"Yes, he did it." Edward nodded and showed them the flyer with the singing contest.

Alice screeched and the boys started laughing. Rose actually came to us and touched Edward's forehead, feeling him for a fever.

"Saturday?" Alice yelled when her eyes fell on the date.

I started pacifying her. "It's nothing. I mean, we can-"

"You have to do amazing!" she cut me off then rushed out of the room.

"Wanna bet she comes with her laptop?" Emmett asked, raising his hand.

"Five bucks, she's making the play list for the whole thing." Edward shook his hand, grinning.

"Ten and you've got a deal." They agreed to that just as Alice made her way back in the room with her laptop under her arm.

"Okay, come here! We need to choose a song for Saturday. I have a few ideas. You need to succeed because I have some amazing ideas for the last song!"

I shared a look with Edward and shuddered. _Last_ song? We were humoring Bob only. Emmett gave Edward ten dollars and slapped his back.

"It says here that you can choose anything for the audition. Do you have any ideas?" Alice asked. "Something light and funny that would catch their attention."

"_You're the one that I want?_" Rose asked, smirking at us. Alice accepted the idea and put the song on repeat, making us sing along. They wanted to humiliate us.

"Oh yes, Travolta!" Emmett whooped.

Edward glared at him, but tried to imitate Travolta, managing to fall on his ass. Of course, we all laughed at him. Basketball star, captain of Huskies… falling on his ass!

"That was more of a Michael Jackson move," Jasper said, thoughtfully.

"To me, it looked like a bad imitation of Van Damme's split," Rose said, smirking.

"It's not freaking funny! It hurts like shit if you want to know," Edward grumbled, getting up and rubbing his ass.

Alice found the video on YouTube and after watching it a few times, Edward tried to copy Travolta again. After the last lyric of the first part when he said "Electrifying," he fell at my feet as Danny had done to Sandy. Only that Danny had done it gracefully unlike Edward who slipped on the carpet and caught my leg, making me fall along.

"Smooth, bro!"

"Fuck off, Emmett!"

"You know," I said amused, rubbing my elbow, "Maybe Bob's right. Maybe you rubbed it on me _and_ vice versa. You seem to have a problem with gravity."

"Oh, you didn't just insult me, Bella!"

Needless to say, we forgot about trying to dance and sing as we tickled each other to death until Jasper broke us apart.

Saturday had come, and we were in an aula or something that was part of the drama section of the university. I was wearing a flowery dress and Edward had some worn out jeans and a tattered jersey with his number on it, of course. I learned that it had been his first jersey in high school and now, it was his lucky jersey.

I was concentrating on not hyperventilating when Bob came to us backstage.

"I'm going to kill you, Gravel. Seriously. I've never been nervous in my life!" Edward growled.

"Oh, come on! Deep breaths, guys! Do some Sharpay movements." He winked and disappeared from the room before either of us could hurt him.

I made the Donkey sound, which was funnier than the stupid thing that Blondie did. Edward narrowed his eyes at me and I shrugged. "You'll smudge your lipstick and Alice will never forgive you," he murmured after a few seconds.

I rolled my eyes and went to the door. "Let's go see the competition." I smirked and stepped outside.

Some had really good voices, others… well, they sounded like a thousand nails on a thousand blackboards. I saw some familiar faces, but couldn't put a name to them.

"Why must we be the last ones?" Edward groaned, slumping against the wall.

A blonde bimbo came to us, making too much noise with her stilettos. "Are you Edward?" she asked in an overly sweet voice. Someone wasn't sure _he_ was Edward. Interesting.

"Yeah," he muttered, glancing at her.

"I totally love the banner! I'd bed you any moment."

What did she just say? Couldn't she see me? And what banner?

"Ex-_fucking_-cuse me!" Edward snapped, getting up.

"There's a banner in the public. Go Bedward!" she explained, looking at him in a way that should be illegal.

"We're next, baby." I took his hand, getting her attention. She scowled at me then grinned at him and wished him luck.

"There are sick people in this college," he muttered to me.

"You were one of them, not long ago," I said, nudging him. I looked in the public, peeking around the curtain, and froze when my eyes fell on the banner. It was in Bob's hands.

"Focus on this. Then we're both gonna kill him," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smirked and pecked his lips then took my position. I hoped I did as well as I had sounded the last time we tried it.

The curtain moved, and I started to panic. Why were there so many people at auditions? Of course, when people saw Edward, they started talking.

We had changed the beginning so it wouldn't be like in the movie so he called my name, surprised.

"_Bella_?" I was on the far corner of the stage, examining my nails.

"_Tell me about it stud_!" I whispered seductively and walked carefully to him, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"_I got chills./ They're multiplyin'./ And I'm losin' control/ 'Cause the power/ You're supplyin',/ It's electrifyin'_!"

I fought the urge to burst in a fit of giggles as Edward spazzed and fell at my feet with an arm over his eyes.

"_You better shape up,/ 'cause I need a man/ And my heart is set on you./ You better shape up;/ You better understand/ To my heart I must be true_." I grasped his jersey and tugged him up, shaking my finger at him.

"_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do_," he muttered, shrugging. We were making it more like a comic remake of that scene in 'Grease'.

"_You're the one that I want.__  
__(you are the one I want), oh, oh, ooh, honey.__  
__The one that I want.__  
__(you are the one I want want), oh, oh, ooh, honey.__  
__The one that I want__  
__(you are the one I want want), oh, oh, ooooohh__  
__The one I need.__  
__Oh, yes indeed_."

My problem at rehearsal had been my hands, but now, I suddenly knew what to do with them. I moved my hands from my wrists, at my sides, making some swing moves on my heels, luckily not falling then I put my hands over my heart, singing.

"_If you're filled/ With affection/ You're too shy to convey,/ Meditate in my direction./ Feel your way_." I didn't like how my voice sounded, but there was no going back, now.

I prepared myself for the small dialogue. We never managed to do it perfectly, always falling because of the moves.

"_I better shape up,/ 'cause you need a man_," he sang, throwing me a grin.  
"_I need a man__/ W__ho can keep me satisfied_." My voice rose as I put my hands on his shoulders. He roared as John Travolta had in the movie then leaned closer, singing. "_I better shape up/ If I'm gonna prove._"  
"_You better prove/ That my faith is justified_."

"_Are you sure?_" he asked, twirling me around. I always ended up on the floor at that point, and after a few minutes of kissing we'd start over. I looked in his eyes just as I felt my feet touch the ground. "_Yes, I'm sure down deep inside_."

He squeezed my hands and another hard part, Alice's idea… to dance. Two steps back, one ahead. I reminded my feet, praying they would cooperate. We repeated the chorus three times and when Edward decided to improvise and twirl me under his arm… I stumbled over his foot, but he caught me and held me bowed like those tango moves.

There was silence and suddenly everyone started applauding and cheering. He righted me and we turned to everyone, surprised. I hadn't heard them react like this to anyone else. The loudest were Bob and Emmett. We went behind the curtain again and waited for the decision.

"You didn't fall!" Edward chuckled, squeezing me to his side.

"You were the one throwing me!" I defended myself, buoyantly.

"I meant, at the end. I didn't think you'd stumble."

"You know me, clumsy Bella," I teased, leaning into him. "Do you want to go further?"

"Do you?"

"Not sure. I was sure, I'd get stage fright for a second."

"We've got to thank Alice for the song. It was easy, but fuck me if I'd do that again…"

"The ones that are going to the competition would be as say," a loud voice said close by. "Mallory Lauren and Black Rebecca." Had they made a band of skanks? "Denali Tanya." What? I hadn't seen her. "Preston Peter, Wesley Liam, Yorkie Eric and Newton Michael." Oh a boys band, how… cliché! "And the last and most appreciated by our public, Swan Isabella and Cullen Edward!"

My eyes widened and I looked at Edward to see him mirroring my expression. He snapped out of it faster than me and grasped my hand, tugging me on the stage.

"Bow Down to Washington!" Emmett and Bob's shout was all it took to everyone to erupt in singing the Huskies' song.

"Forget what I said a week ago. _This_ is the most embarrassing moment of my life," Edward muttered in my ear.

When the singing died down, the organizer told us about the first task. "You'll have to find a song from the seventies and sing it. Good luck!"

"WE have to CELEBRATE!" Emmett boomed, the second we joined them outside.

Edward had put his cap on his head and tried to hide himself since everyone stopped him on the way to our room backstage, asking if he'd drop basketball or why would he do such a thing.

"Bob will be the sacrificed one," Edward muttered and bumped into Bob, who looked quite shaken.

"But you are in this!" Alice shouted. "You have no idea how many things you have to do! We need to find a new song, to buy clothes! Can I be the stylist?"

"Can we not talk about this and hurry the fuck up?" Edward muttered as a group of people advanced to us.

"My house," Bob decided. He ended up driving with us. With traffic and stopping for pizzas, it took us an hour to get there; an hour of enduring Bob. He kept talking and talking… with no intention on ever stopping. Donkey was nothing to him.

"Could you reach back and slap him for me, love?" Edward groaned.

I didn't have to turn. Bob shut up instantly. Then he started again, three octaves higher. "WHOA! What did you just say, Cullen?"

"She can hit, trust me so if you don't want a bruise, I suggest you keep your trap shut."

Bob talked before I could turn and slap him. "No, man! You said _love_."

"What?" Edward asked, uneasily. I could see his ears turning pink. "You are hearing things," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. _Caught_! He realized what he had said and he was nervous.

"Yes, Bob, I don't know what you heard. He said Bella." I took Edward's side. This was so funny. His ears were red, now.

"Are you turning into a pussy? First singing and now this mushy love stuff?"

"You signed him up for the singing shit!" I yelled back just as Edward parked the car. He was out faster than I thought possible, opening Bob's door and dragging him out by his collar.

"What the hell, man? Dude, not even mom tugs on my ear!"

I giggled, getting out of the car, listening to Bob's complaints. His mom came out of the house and stopped in her tracks watching the boys, surprised. They were into a heated discussion and Edward was slapping or punching Bob with every word, emphasizing what he was saying.

"Edward, honey, I love you as my own but what has Bobbie done to you?"

Edward's head shot up and with a final threaten; he made his way to us. "Hey, Mrs. G.!" he said cheerfully.

"That ain't work, young man."

"He's a douche."

"He tends to talk too much, but could you discuss normally?"

"Sure, next time I'll use verbal threats." Edward nodded, making her roll her eyes.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Bob groaned.

"Did you hear something? I think it was a fly," Edward muttered, looking around then he took my hand, leading me inside.

"I'll show you a fucking fly, Cullen, you motherfucker!"

"Robert William Gravel!" I think Mrs. G's voice was heard around the city, and Seattle is pretty big.

"Oh crap," Bob muttered. "Sorry, Mom. Ow! You just told him not to hit me!" he complained when I saw her slapping him.

"You're mine so I can hit you all I want!" she snapped.

Edward stiffened next to me, and I tugged his hand to make him walk again.

"You okay?" I whispered, when we were inside.

"Yeah. I know she didn't mean it in a bad way…"

I hugged him and sat on his lap on the couch. "Every parent gets mad at their kids and sometimes slaps them."

"That makes sense. But it's so much more entertaining when they beat them until the kid crawls in a place where they can't reach him. He waits until they fall asleep and runs to his room and-"

"Shh." I put my hand over his mouth. "Don't think of that." He had never talked about that time, when he was with his parents. As much as I wanted to know what they had done to him, I didn't want him to suffer. Especially not now. We were supposed to be having fun here.

**Review.**

**For those that don't know, the Huskies' song is Bow Down to Washington. **


	15. Chapter 15: Caught

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. **

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. **

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet. **

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. Listen to the songs if you don't know them.**

_Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ (Elton John and Kiki Dee) for the seventies entry.

_I Believe My Heart_ (Duncan James and Keedie) for the love song entry.

_Close My Eyes Forever_ (Lita Ford and Ozzy Osbourne) for the rock song entry.

_Phantom of the Opera_ (Sarah Brightman and Michael Crawford) for the musical entry.

_This Is Me_ (Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas) for the movie soundtrack entry.

I stared at the list and fought the urge to crumple it in my hand. We had crossed only the first two songs and we were in the first place so far. I couldn't care less. This wasn't how I envisioned my summer.

"We're nearly done," I grumbled to myself. Another month, though.

The door of my room opened and the lock turned. A second later, Edward plopped down next to me, swearing loudly.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Do you have to ask? I just fucking got out of my room and she ambushed me! I am hungry! I want food and I can't even fucking go and get a bite! In my own house."

"She's your sister," I said seriously. I was beyond finding anything funny when it was about Alice's stubbornness.

"She's not, really. Thank God for that!" he moaned, putting the pillow over his head.

"Do you want to do something else? Anything? I mean, I want to get the fuck out of here and I can't find a good excuse," Edward muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"We're going to Seattle tomorrow," I pointed out. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well, I've been planning to visit Dad, but you surely don't want to meet the police officer." I waggled my eyebrows.

"I'd meet the chief of FBI and CIA and the fucking president if it takes me away from this madness."

I rolled over and ended up on his chest. "Are you serious? You want to meet my father?"

"Well… shouldn't I? You know mine." He shrugged, putting his arms around me and leaning for a kiss. "I still can't believe this," he murmured against my lips.

"I can't believe it, either. What was in my head?" I asked, dramatically.

He squinted at me and narrowed an eye. "I'm one lucky bastard."

"Your words, honey," I said, grinning. "I think I'm hungry, too." I decided after we sat silently for a few minutes.

"Alice is camped outside my room. That means she will see if we leave the room across from mine."

"That can be arranged." I winked. I took my phone out and called Jasper. He and Rose had gone home a few days ago.

"Why do you have his number?" Edward inquired as I waited for Jasper to answer.

"He's my friend, too," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hello?" I looked at the hour and realized it was later there. _Oops?_

"Hi, Jazz. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Course you did," he slurred. "Are you ditching tomorrow?"

"Nope. Can you call Alice and tell her to go to her room because you want to talk something with her? She's sort of camped in the hallway and we're hungry." I felt my blush rising as I talked.

"Are you for real? You call me at one AM to tell me to call Alice and… save your asses?" he yelled.

Edward heard him and took the phone from me. "Listen here, motherfucker. Get her out of the way or I'd eat her, seriously. I haven't eaten shit since breakfast," he snapped. "Exactly. Whatever the fuck it takes. Tell her, you want phone sex or some shit." I slapped him, and he shrugged. "Thanks, man. Bye."

We held our breaths until were heard Alice's phone from outside the door. She squealed and her retaining footsteps could be heard from down the hall.

We sneaked out ten minutes later and went to the kitchen. There was a bowl with pasta and meatballs on which was written our names. Esme knew why we hadn't been there for dinner, bless her. We grabbed two forks and dug in the contents of the bowl.

"God, I'm so fucking hungry!" Edward moaned, munching on a piece of bread he had bitten in.

"Stop talking, she may hear us," I hissed and shoved another forkful of pasta in my mouth.

I'm sure we were a vision if someone happened about then. We were seated on the counter, the bowl in my hand, both eating from it as if we hadn't seen food in our lives. When we finished, Edward even used bread to take all the meat remains from the bottom of the bowl. Hungry like a wolf had a new meaning to me.

His chuckle brought me back in the kitchen. "You have a little…" he snickered and came with a paper tissue to my mouth. "Sauce." He leaned to kiss me.

"I could eat more," I whispered after we ended the kiss.

"Tell me about it," he muttered and dumped the bowl in the sink.

"Stud," I added, bursting in laughter. Edward was half way in the fridge when I added the comment; he turned his head to me and winked.

"Ice cream. You want?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Now, the fight was more intense. The ice cream was more delicious than the pasta, of course. We each had a hand over the ice cream container, glaring at the other one if they took more than one spoonful at a time. That's how Carlisle found us when he came home.

We didn't even hear him until he cleared his throat. "Hello, kids."

We turned to him, surprised then returned to our food. "You didn't want pasta and meatballs, did you?" Edward asked between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Nah. But I'd like some of that ice cream."

"No!" he shouted, managing to get it out of my hand and hugged it to his chest.

"Did Esme starve you? What happened?" he asked amused, raiding the fridge himself.

"Ask you intelligent daughter," Edward muttered, pushing a spoonful in my mouth. "You missed your turn." He winked.

"She's giving you a hard time? But you sure know that she wants what's best."

"Then she should fucking stop taking over our lives. In August, we're going back to the campus anyway. I can't wait for the quietness of my room."

Carlisle chuckled and took his sandwich. "Well, I'm going upstairs. Don't stay up too late."

"God forbid dark circles under the eyes," Edward groaned.

We finished the ice cream too, then I wanted to wash the dishes. Edward pressed me against the sink, shaking his head. "Leave 'em. We're finally Alice free," he whispered and came for another kiss. His lips and tongue were cold as well as his hands, but I didn't really care, we hadn't been able to just be us since we arrived here. His kisses moved to my neck, his lips whispering soft words, his hands getting reacquainted with my bare skin. We hadn't been together in a long time. Edward had really changed a lot. I don't think there had been more that a few days without him getting laid before he realized his mistakes. I knew that he was content with just this and if I told him that I didn't want more, he'd stop. We had yet to talk about his 'love' slip, but I knew he'd bring it up if he was ready. _When_ he was ready.

His hands cupped my ass and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him just as my back hit the fridge's door. His lips molded over mine again and my hands wrapped in his hair. I was glad his mother didn't cut it. A soft moan escaped me when Edward bit my bottom lip. His eager hands raised my nightdress and he hooked his finger under my panties, touching me where I needed him the most. I was wet, of course.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned, his head falling on my shoulder as his fingers moved inside me. I whimpered as his actions increased in speed, I was seconds away from exploding if he kept it like that. His thumb joined the party and I arched in his arms, brushing against his erection. "Bella," he moaned quite loudly as I found my peak. I slumped in his arms, shivering as his thumb still rubbed small circles over my clit.

"Upstairs," I whispered in his ear, licking under it, inhaling his very scent.

Edward grunted in response and held me tighter to his chest then turned to the stairs, ascending carefully.

"Put me down," I insisted. "We don't have good memories about stairs."

"Oh come on, I won't drop you, Swan."

"Down," I hissed, glaring at him.

"You want to go down, now?" he asked innocently.

"Just for that, I'll go to bed when you reach your floor."

"I won't let you go. I'll lock us in my room and eat the key."

I snorted and muffled the sound in his neck. I could feel him closer and closer with every step, pressing where I needed him. Holy cow, it felt amazing!

We reached his floor, finally, and my nightdress disappeared as he felt for the doorknob of his room. I was trying to untie the string of his pajama pants when we finally entered the room.

There was a loud screech and Edward dropped me, startled. Alice was on his bed, probably waiting to ask about our little game from earlier. I hid behind Edward, pressing my forehead to his naked back. When had he lost his pajama top? Where was my nightdress?

"I'm… s-sorry," Alice stammered.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Edward snarled, an arm around me, shielding me from his sister. To make it even more embarrassing, the door opened and it was my turn to screech. His parents were in the doorway, looking at us puzzled. Esme put two and two together faster than her husband. Edward's pajamas top in a hand and my nightdress in her other hand. _Shit_!

Edward snatched one of his shirts from a chair and threw it over me, shifting uncomfortably. We were dead. I was sure of that one. What was his mother thinking of me? There was loud silence until Emmett made an appearance.

"Well, well, getting dirty, Eddie?"

That made Edward snap; he attacked Emmett, pushing him in the wall, glaring. Carlisle caught his shoulder and dragged him out of the room.

"I trusted you, that's why I left you alone there! Never, not in my wildest dreams…" His voice faded as they descended the stairs.

"I didn't!" I heard Edward shouting.

"Alice, Emmett, go to bed. Now." Esme was upset. She was the coolest person I have ever met. What had we done?

She sat me on Edward's bed and took my hand in hers. "I thought we talked about the sleeping arrangements." I would have preferred her to scream, in spite of the calm voice she was using.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't think… it was… we went to grab a bite… I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen," I told my lap. I could feel tears prickling at the corner of my eyes.

"Was it Edward's idea?"

"Both of us," I admitted.

"You are both old enough to know this and I'm not going to give you a talk. I just want to know that you are ready and that you will be protected." Crap, she had no idea we had done it before. _Shit_… I wasn't going to deny her. "Oh, of course." She nodded to herself. _Double shit_! She knew.

"I'm ready, I promise. I trust him."

It was probably the first time when I admitted out loud that I trusted Edward Cullen. And it was true. I had come to trust him.

She raised my chin and watched my eyes for a few seconds then hugged me tightly. I burst in tears. I didn't deserve her compassion.

"I fucking know how to use the condom!" Edward's voice rang from a floor below us.

I couldn't help a small giggle escape me, as Esme laughed loudly, shaking her head. "We better go, save him," she whispered. "So you know, Bella, I'm not upset, more like shocked. I never met a girlfriend of Edward's and you must realize how we are now, right?"

"Of course." I nodded. Little did she know that I was his _first_ girlfriend.

"God help me, I'd really slap you if you say 'fuck' one more time." Carlisle's voice rang loudly from the other side of the door. They were in his bedroom.

"But I know all this shit, Dad! If Bella is the first girl I brought home, that doesn't mean I haven't done it before."

"Do you, really?" the older man asked skeptically. "Involving yourself like this is more than just sex."

"I fuc- I know that, _now_!" Edward shouted. "Are you done with your speech?"

"Not even close, but I'll let you go to bed."

The door opened and Edward nearly ran into me. I was gaping at the door as Esme was smiling knowingly next to me.

"Oh! Hey," Edward whispered softly when he saw me. I took his hand and walked him to his room. "We can't!" he said, scared. I had seen the day to hear him scared of such a silly thing.

"I was going to say good night. We have a long day tomorrow or today or whatever." I shrugged and put my arms around his neck. He met my lips halfway, sighing softly when we touched. "Good night."

"Sleep well," he whispered, squeezing me to him then letting me go to my room. "And… I'm coming with you to Forks."

I slept so good that night that you wouldn't believe me. I managed to forget about his family finding us in a compromising position when he told me that he'd meet my Dad, willingly.

"Psst. Wake up." I grunted and turned in my pillow. "It's early and I'm sorry, but please…" I opened an eye and saw Edward already dressed and ready to go. "It's about six and everyone's sleeping. I want to leave before Alice wakes up," he whispered and kissed my nose.

I flung my arm over my eyes and willed this to be just a dream. A bad one.

"Come on, Bella. Don't make me carry you out like this because I swear to God, I will."

"You're insane," I slurred and rolled out of the bed, nearly falling. He caught me, of course, and then helped to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, we were out of the front door and in the car. Edward peeled off, looking in the rear view mirror, cringing. Alice was in the driveway, looking incredulously at the car.

"Did you even pack food or something?" I asked.

"We're going to Bob. I called him last night after the fiasco, to wait for us with food."

"If you called him so late, he'd give you dog food."

"I'd like to see him try," Edward chuckled and took my hand, relaxing in his seat and driving at a normal speed. "Ehh last night…" he said, after a while.

"Forget about it." I dismissed it.

"I can't fucking forget about that shit! I haven't cursed so much in front of Carlisle in my life. I could see that he was reaching his limit, but honestly, I'm twenty two! He wanted to tell me how to use a freaking condom!" he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't tell them that you had a girlfriend before. It was only logical for them to worry about that. Especially after what they saw."

"Bella, I didn't have a girlfriend before you," he pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe I do, but _really_!" he insisted. "Why didn't he give me the fucking sex talk when I was seventeen? Why now? Did he really expect me to be a virgin at this age?"

I smacked him and he bit his lip, glancing at me. "Not that's something bad or some shit… But I'm guy. I guess, it's normal… Shit, you know what mean, Bella."

It was funny to see him squirm. "I know, Edward," I sighed. He squeezed my hand and maneuvered the car through Seattle's streets to Bob's house.

I waited for him to open my door as it had become a habit and I loved it when he did it. "M'lady," he bowed, extending his hand elaborately to me.

"Oh, good sir," I answered with the same British accent and put my hand in his.

He closed the door and linked our fingers, walking to the front door with the backpack on his shoulder. We had our clothes for the show there and a CD.

Bob answered the door and ushered us inside. He looked like he was barely awake, wearing only pajama pants.

"Morning, dudes," he muttered. "Help yourselves with food, Mom's out for the weekend. I'm going back to bed."

We snickered on the way to the kitchen where Spot attacked Edward again, licking his face. "I'll remember not to waste water." I heard him saying under his breath. He opened the fridge's door and looked inside. "He has apple pie!" Edward shouted as if he had discovered gold. While he acted like a pig, eating with both hands from the pie, I found some milk and cereals.

I looked at Spot and Missy and couldn't help but smile. They were so cute and they surely liked each other. Currently, she was licking his face and he had his eyes closed, whimpering.

"He's turning into a pussy," Edward groaned. I turned to see that he was watching the dogs, too.

"I think he's in love," I supplied, watching Spot turning to lick Missy.

Edward laughed loudly. "A dog, in love? Are you serious?"

"Why not? He acts like it." I was entering dangerous waters.

"And what do you know about love, Swan?" he shot to me, raising an eyebrow.

"More than you, Cullen."

"How you wound me," he said, dramatically.

"Don't be so melodramatic," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Didn't you know? My middle name is Melodramatic," he said cockily.

"I thought it was Anthony," I said, innocently. We had left the love subject and exited it unscathered.

"You fucking promised," he threatened me. "I'd call you Swan for the rest of my life if you call me that again."

"You call me Swan on a daily basis. I won't call you Anthony if you promise to never call me Marie."

"Marie?" he snorted then he realized that was my middle name and burst in a fit of laughter. "Oh fuck! Our parents must have been high!"

I shrugged and washed my bowl and spoon. "Should we practice one last time?" I asked him.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." I grinned and dragged him away from the apple pie. We went to the sitting room and he put the CD in the stereo. I took the TV remote as a mike and he held onto the stereo remote.

I started singing and Edward was mimicking me, but when he realized I could see him, he turned his attention to the buttons of the remote, ignoring me.

"Are you even taking this seriously?"

"Do you want to go farther?"

"It's eliminatory. I think I want to be better than those skanks, thank you very much!"

"Fine, fine. I'll start it again," he sighed and then we started singing _Close My Eyes Forever_.

"That was actually pretty good." Bob's voice came from the doorway when we finished our third try. "I wanted to apologize for throwing you into this shit, but you are really good."

"Bob, silly Bob," Edward stated and went to his friend, catching him a headlock. "Of course we're good! We're the best! We're awesome!"

"How big is your ego, Cullen?" I wondered aloud.

"You probably should leave the house, soon." He winked.

Before I could hurt him, his phone rang and he winced before answering, keeping the phone at a safe distance from his ear. Alice, probably. I could hear someone screaming on the other line and his eyes widened then he shot Bob a weird look and ducked out of the room.

"When is this thing, again?" Bob asked, nonchalantly.

"You know very well!" I snapped. "Who was that?"

"No idea." He shrugged and went to put the CD to play again.

"Bob," I hissed. "Who is Edward talking to?"

"Dunno, really! Are you one of those jealous girlfriends?" he asked, curiously.

I didn't know how to answer. I couldn't say that I didn't care because I cared. A lot. He wasn't a saint and I really didn't want to jump on stupid conclusions. It could have been someone from the team or Jasper or… another friend. I couldn't wait. I turned to go after him and Bob caught my arm. Just then, Edward returned and he looked a little pale.

"Alice," he said, pocketing the phone and taking me in his arms. I was painfully aware he was having a wordless conversation with Bob, above my head.

I bit my lip to keep the angry tears inside as they threatened to slip from my eyes. "Edward?"

"Yes, baby?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Who was that?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Alice."

"I don't believe you."

"Please, Bella. Not now." So I was right. It hadn't been Alice.

"But when?" I asked on a few octaves higher. I saw Bob with the corner of my eye moving his hand over his throat in a dead movement. What had Edward done?

"After the show. Focus on this, for now," he pleaded me, running a hand over his hair. He was nervous and he hadn't sworn. This was serious. I felt my legs turning into jelly and everything went black.

Next time I opened my eyes, I saw Carlisle's face then Edward's panicked face. He was close to Bob, muttering to him. When he saw my eyes were open, he hurried to my side and took me in his arms. "I'll tell you everything when we finish tonight. I promise."

Did he just sound sorrowful? Apologetic? What the hell have you done, Edward Cullen?

Carlisle didn't want to let me sing, but I convinced him I was okay. I shouldn't have. The stage fright was over after our first song. But tonight, I felt nausea. I was sure that something bad would happen.

"We're okay, Bella," Edward whispered, kissing the side of my neck, just before the curtain opened. He jumped aside to his place and I gripped the microphone, hoping I wouldn't break in tears. The song, suddenly, fit perfectly.

I had a black dress on me that reached my ankles and high heels, but not so high, thank you Alice. Edward had ripped jeans and a tattered shirt, even a guitar in his hands. I didn't know if he was going to sing or not. He hadn't told me about his hidden talents.

A dim light came on me and I knew that was my cue. I glanced at him then started singing and I put the conviction that Alice told me about, in the song.

_Baby, I get so scared inside and I don't really understand  
Is it love that's on your mind or is it fantasy_

Edward approached me somewhat sheepishly and sang his part.

_Heaven, is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you  
What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy_

The chorus was wonderful, we were alternating and I had to admit that we sounded amazing together.

_If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same_

Edward wasn't even bothering to look at the public and I knew it was because he wanted to communicate something to me. To trust him. To listen to him, because it wasn't that bad.

_Sometimes it's hard to hold on_

_So hard to hold on to my dreams  
It isn't always what it seems  
When you're face to face with me_

My answer came forceful and strong.

_You're like a dagger  
And you stick me in the heard  
And taste the blood from my blade  
And when we sleep would you shelter me  
In your warm and darkened grave_

The chorus came again and it was an intense conversation between our eyes.

_Will you ever take me?  
No I just can't take the pain  
Would you ever trust me?  
No I'll never feel the same_

During the instrumental part, he leaned closer and pecked my mouth. To my utter shock, I could see tears in his eyes. I was barely able to continue singing.

_I know I've been so hard on you  
I know I've told you lies  
If I could have just one more wish  
I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes_

_If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
will it all remain the same? (Oh yeah)_

Close your eyes...  
Close your eyes...  
You gotta close your eyes for me

Stupidly, I did just that. I felt the ghost of his lips on my cheek, and when I opened my eyes, ready to demand explanations, he wasn't there anymore. People were cheering, thinking that was the choreography.

I turned on my heels and disappeared behind the curtain. I had to find him and demand explanations. Why did he vanish like that? What had he done? It was that bad that he didn't want me to know. To my surprise, I found Bob in out backstage room. He was looking through our make up stuff.

"Bella." That lone word made a lump form in my throat.

"What the hell?" I demanded, my voice breaking horribly.

"Let's see who is going further," he said, taking my hand and leading me out again.

"What happened, Bob? Where's Edward?"

"He will tell you. He promised. Just let him get his head around this."

"Is it bad? For how long did you know about this, whatever it is?"

"A few days," he said truthfully, gripping my hand. "And when he tells you, you won't freak out on him. I am sure it's a lie."

Edward had been acting weird for the past couple of days. What was going on? "Is this about some skank from his past?"

He didn't get to answer, because our teams were called on the stage. "What?" I asked when he led me to the stage.

"I'm the manager," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes. He whispered something to the teacher, who nodded then came to stand by me. "You were amazing, by the way."

"Thanks," I said half heartily.

We were going to the next round along with Tanya and the boy band. The skank band was out. I was glad because they had tortured a beautiful song from The Runaways. If Joan had been around, she would have probably beaten the shit out of them.

"Party?" Bob whispered.

"I just want to talk with Edward," I whispered. I had changed in my daily clothes and we were outside.

"I'll give you a hint. When he's not alright, he goes to the gym. I'll be with our friends."

I hugged him and then rushed to the arena. I entered quietly and heard voices from the bleachers.

"I can't believe this, Jessica."

"At least, you got it right," she sighed. "And it's true."

"It _isn't_! I don't need any proof! I know what I did and what I didn't do! Why didn't you come earlier, huh?"

He sounded angry. I could hear that Jessica was crying. He sighed heavily and there was some shifting around.

"Look, I don't believe you. I've been with Bella since November. This can't be right. And I swear to God, you will pay dearly if you keep insisting on this shit. If Bella gets wind of this, I will fucking end you!"

"You can't!" she wailed. "What about the baby?"

My knees buckled and I was aware of the strangled cry that escaped me.

**Oookay! I really hope you won't hate me. It will be over soon.**

**How many of you think she's telling the truth?**

**Review. I'm going into hiding.**


	16. Chapter 16: Hurt

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. **

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. ****As you know by now, remove the spaces.**

**On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet. **

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

"Bella!" I heard a voice calling for me, but I didn't want to come around. The reality was cruel. "Bella, love, please." I concluded that he wasn't aware of saying that word. Maybe he called everyone that.

I opened my eyes and saw his relieved face. His long arms hugged me to his chest. I pushed against him and scrambled up.

"What was that?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"She's out of her fucking mind!"

My eyes wondered to Jessica, who was watching us with rapt attention. "I have proof," she whispered.

"I told you that I won't listen to your stories! Why do you insist to ruin this?" Edward groaned, reaching for me again. I dodged him and went to her.

"I'd like to see the proof," I said, slowly. I felt like I was living a parallel life. One I always dreaded. Some skank coming back and wanting him back for whatever reason, never such a human-like reason. I looked at the picture in her hands and it was a small newborn boy. I tried to remember if I saw her in the past few months and how she looked or if I saw her at all. I couldn't remember. I didn't want to believe this.

I wanted to take Bob's advice and not overreact, but it was impossible. The little baby looked too much like Edward.

"Bella, please, don't believe her," he begged, coming behind me and wrapping me in his arms. "I always use a condom."

"It happened last August, after the first game," Jessica told him.

"I don't believe shit," Edward insisted. "Let's go, Bella."

He stirred me out and I couldn't oppose him, he was stronger.

"I'm alone here! I can't take care of him!" Jessica cried from behind us and as much as I didn't want to believe her, she couldn't be that good of an actress. When I glanced back, there were tears steaming down her cheeks and she was hiccupping, looking at the picture in her hands.

"She can prove it with a DNA test," I told Edward.

"On whose fucking side are you?" he turned to me.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

He turned to her, his arm still around my neck. "Look, run some DNA tests. If you dare, that is."

"That will take weeks!" she shouted. I could see a crack in her good act. Maybe she was kidding. I really wanted her to be kidding. "Fine, I will. I'm telling you, we slept together that night and I tired countless times to tell you that I was pregnant, you never even looked at me after that!"

"Whatever," he grumbled and stirred me out. "I never hit girls, but mark my words, if she's up to some shit to break us up, I'm going to beat the shit out of her."

"Are you sure, she's lying?"

"Yes, Bella. Let's forget about her, please. Do you want to go to the party or go to your Dad?" he asked casually.

"You still want that?"

"Of course. I promised."

We went back to Bob's house where the party was held. Did we really need a party after _every_ entry? I didn't feel like partying right now. My head was full of Jessica's threats and Edward dismissing everything. He took my hand when we entered the house and squeezed tightly on it.

"Can we go, now?" I whispered.

"I'll get our bags. I packed a few things while you were sleeping."

What I'd seen in the arena was the old him all over again and now he came and said this, showing me how truly changed he was. Was it only an act for me? Had he truly changed? I was looking forward to the car ride for questions and answers. We had to talk about this.

Edward turned me to him, moving the hair from my face then leaning to kiss me. "I'll be a second," he whispered. His breath filled my nostrils and left me drunk on his scent. I had gotten so used with everything that had to do with him that I couldn't conceive such a thing. I couldn't lose him.

"That was awesome!" Alice took me in her arms when I entered the living room.

"Thanks," I murmured, catching Bob's eye. He sighed and ducked his head. He knew I knew.

"We're leaving. I told Mom that we won't be back for a few days or so, but remind her." Edward joined us, putting an arm around me.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, surprised.

"My Dad's," I told her. "I promise to prepare for the next song."

"That's good. It's in two weeks." She nodded and hugged us both.

"All I remember that happened is a party after that stupid practice, _not_ game. She's even stupid! It involved booze and weed and you know how I was then. But really, I wouldn't have done such an idiotic thing. Not even under the influence of alcohol or substances or whatever," Edward confessed. We were on the highway, on our way to Forks.

"Hypothetically, if it's true. What would you do?" I asked in a small voice.

"_Hypothetically_," he stressed the word, glancing at me. "I'd use money from the account Esme and Carlisle have for me and give her a monthly fee or whatever it's called. I'll still be with you."

"Without asking if I could accept such a thing?"

"Bella, I made mistakes in the past! I fucking told you, I'm not perfect! And trust me, she is wrong."

_I hope so_, I said to myself. We fell silent for the rest of the drive, Edward shooting me worried glances, but not saying anything.

"For the sake of this small escape from Alice and reality, let's act as if everything is okay." I found myself saying when we entered Forks.

"I can do that. I can forget all about Jessica, if you want." He nodded.

"Good," I said and sighed in relief. We were going to be fine.

I gave him directions to my house and he parked next the cruiser.

"Aw crap! It's worse when I see it. Does he have a gun?"

"Yes, but it's away from him when he's home," I reassured him.

"Don't you dare open the door," Edward shouted when my hand went to the door handle. I shot my hands up and laughed loudly. Edward rounded the car and opened my door, helping me out. But without any gentlemanly pleasantries. We weren't as good as I had hoped. This Jessica episode had put a mark on both of us.

"Let's meet the cop," I sang and dragged him to the front door. Charlie didn't even know I was visiting, let alone staying over with my boyfriend! I hoped it went well.

"He knows we are coming, right?"

"I haven't called…"

"Whoa! Wait a fucking moment, Bella! He doesn't know! He'll shoot me!" he said, panicked.

"Calm down. Nothing will happen." We were in front of the door and I was waiting for Edward to calm the down, to knock.

"Does he even know you are dating?"

"Not really."

"Bella!" he yelled, the color on his face disappearing rapidly. "Holy fuck! Are you insane? I'm not going in there."

"Edward, he won't hurt you."

"Has he met any other boyfriends?"

"No." Not that he had what to meet.

"Do you really want me dead, Swan? I'm the first fucking guy you bring to your cop daddy?"

Before I could answer, the door opened and Edward yelped and hid behind me. "I'll be good, I promise. Don't let him kill me," he whispered in my ear.

"Isabella!" I hated when Charlie called me that.

"Hi, Dad!" I said and went to hug him. It felt a little awkward, but that was because Edward was still attached to my back, breathing down my neck in short, quick pants.

"And who is this young man?" He surely knew the answer. Our little quarrel could have been heard from inside, surely.

"Umm my boyfriend, Edward," I said slowly, blushing.

Charlie looked amused behind me and then he met my eyes and cracked a smile. "He's just scared of you. Don't make it worse," I threatened him, reaching for Edward's hand, which was suspiciously clammy.

"Edward, hello," Dad said in his direction. I haven't seen Edward acting so strange in my life. He jumped next to me and put his hand to his forehead in a military salute. I bit my lip not to crack up when he answered.

"Sir, hello, sir." He even thumped his foot on the ground. Charlie was a cop, not a marine!

"Oh, no need for such greetings. Call me Charlie," Dad said, clapping Edward's shoulder, who recoiled a bit but offered a small smile. "It's good to meet you."

"Likewise, sir."

"We'll get the bags. I want to stay a few days over," I told him. Dad nodded and I took Edward back to the car. "Loosen up, Cullen!"

"How the fuck should I do that?"

"Take Rose's advice and take that stick out from your ass," I giggled and took the backpack from the backseat.

"Look, Swan. I haven't met the parents of the girl I've been with in my life! No wait, I think I met one set of parents," he said thoughtfully. "That doesn't count. It was the party after the prom and everyone was mingling. My date for that night introduced me to her Mom."

"It's as good as it gets. He won't kill you. I think he even likes you," I promised. Charlie had accepted this too fast, but I was glad he seemed okay with the whole thing.

"You think?" Edward asked, puffing his chest, grinning at me.

"Yes, silly boy. What's not to like at you?"

"Everything?"

I rolled my eyes and closed the car's trunk door. We went inside the house and I smelled cooked food.

"Are you cooking?" I wondered.

"Sue dropped by."

"Sue?" I echoed, surprised.

"Oh yes, you must remember her. Seth's mother," he explained.

"Yes, I know who she is," I said, still shocked. I was glad he had found someone else in his life and I knew that he wasn't faking when he said that he liked Edward. I hoped, he wouldn't screw this by whatever the result of Jessica's tests were.

My old room was turned into a storage room, but I didn't complain. I slept next to Edward, on the couch. I showed him around Forks, we went to La Push beach and we adventured into the woods. He told me that Jacob was from here, actually, which surprised me. In everything he said, he tried to prove me that he was changed and that he was sure Jessica was lying. I started to know him even better, he admitted that he knew how to play the piano and the guitar. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the piano. He told me all his favorite things from food, drinks, books to where he'd like to go, what he'd like to visit. I answered back to every thing he said, telling him about my own passions. I felt like I was losing him. I didn't want to leave Forks. If we went back, I knew that reality would come back.

Unfortunately, the day we planned to go back, Edward got a phone call during breakfast.

He excused himself and rushed outside. It was Jessica, I could tell that. I had an idea, but I had to run it by Edward first. We could ask his father if she really did those tests, just to be sure she wasn't lying or swindling the tests.

After a few hugs and promises to come back, we were on our way back to his house.

"So that was Jessica," he said after we were out of Forks.

"I figured as much. What did she say?"

He stiffened and groaned. "I still say she's lying. And the second we get back, I'm calling Carlisle."

"That's what I wanted to tell you!" I exclaimed, glad we were thinking the same thing.

"Great, but…" he swallowed hard and looked at me. "I'll drop you to my house then go to Seattle. I need to talk to her."

"Eh… can't I co-"

"I'm not taking you with me to that bitch! I'll tell Esme that I'll sleep at Bob's or some shit."

"What? You're not coming back?"

"Not tonight. There are too many fucking hours to drive."

* * *

We went back to the campus a week ago. Edward was always busy, trying to deceive Jessica's plans. He didn't want to accept the truth as much as it hurt. I had stopped talking to him three days ago and every breath hurt.

I was on my bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to tune Tanya out as she told me about her summer. Why did I care about that? My phone ringing saved me from the torture.

"Yeah?" I asked, not moving from my position.

"Come to my room. I have a plan," Bob told me.

"I won't do it. I thought I had made myself clear."

"Bella, don't be difficult. You worked so hard and people love what you did."

"I don't want to see him," I hissed.

"He won't be here. Scouts honor."

I sighed and agreed to go over there. To my surprise, Alice was there too. They wanted me to sing with Bob the last two songs.

"You're mad!" I decided.

"Then talk with Edward," Bob snapped. "You won't even listen to him."

"What? I don't want to hear his excuses!" I glanced at Alice, not wanting to say more than necessary. She had no idea what was going on.

"I know what happened. _Everyone_ knows. That lying bitch," she said, venomously. "Bella, you have to listen to him."

"Fine. I'll sing it with you, as long as neither of you is saying a thing about Cullen."

Bob didn't have a voice whatsoever. The guy tried, but I feared no one would like this.

We had three days until the show and Alice bugged him every second until he exploded on the night before.

"Look, Shorty! I'm doing my best, but she won't talk with Edward. Coach screamed his head off at him because of how poorly he played. I'm in the middle. I can't do this shit. I fucking regret signing them up, okay?"

"First, don't call me Shorty. Second, you can do it. People won't know it's you," Alice said smartly and put a mask in his hands.

On the show day, I was a mess. Bob looked lost at the sight of my tears.

"We'll be fine," he whispered and hugged me slowly.

I could hear the boy band and even they sounded good. They had chosen the song _The_ _Boys Are Back_ from High School Musical. Why did I have to sing such a hard song? Oh yes, Alice.

I had to admit that Bob looked very funny in his phantom costume, especially with the black mask. He rolled his eyes and led me to the stage. We were after the boys this time and Tanya was the last.

I didn't even give everything I could on the stage, Bob tried to sing it as best as he could and at the end, by some miracle, we were going further along with the boy band.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me, especially because it's your fault," I said in the backstage after changing my clothes back.

"The least I could do. Listen, Bella," he started. I sighed and listened to him for a first. "He is a mess. It's really not my place to say this stuff, but Jessica was bluffing. She was never pregnant, she just wanted him back. The photos are Photoshop. He is no longer the Edward I saw the past few months."

"Bob, he chose her when he promised that he won't care about this."

"He just wanted to make sure he was right. Come on, Bella. Have you even seen him?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders, stirring me out.

"I don't have to see him. I should have known it was too-"

"You don't understand? He didn't do anything! When he was wrong, I knew it and never took his side but now, he is right. _You_ are wrong," he whispered.

"Bob, don't guilt trip me. I just need some space and time to think…"

"Come tonight to the practice. It's in half an hour," he decided.

"No way," I shouted, squirming out of his arm, or trying to, at least.

"Come on, Bella. You're captain's girl."

"I'm not and never was!" I hissed.

"Don't be like that." He took my hand and dragged me to the arena. I had no choice but let myself be dragged.

We entered the court and he was leading me to a chair when I saw Edward. He was dribbling a ball, not paying attention to it. He looked really bad, Bob had been right. Was it because I wasn't talking to him?

"Hey, Cullen! Look who I got here!" Bob yelled, shaking our clasped hands in the air. Was this his trap? I didn't like it. Edward looked up and froze, letting the ball fall and roll around. He gaped at us then narrowed his eyes at Bob.

"What the fuck is your problem, Gravel?"

"What? I brought Bella here. You missed the show."

"I wasn't invited anywhere. Did you have fun? Is it good to replace me? You sang with her, you got her and now you just need Shaw to give you my position."

Bob shot me a panicked look. "It's not like that, dude! I'm not with Bella!"

"You're always with her, lately! Drop the acting. I'm sorry, really, Bella," he addressed me. Then he whirled on his heels and disappeared to the locker rooms.

"Well crap, that wasn't planned," Bob muttered.

"I'm going back. There's one more song on the big night. I'll call you when Alice puts rehearsals. And you heard the drama teacher, we need to sing again this one," I told him and left the arena. I felt bad for giving Edward the wrong impression, but I couldn't just forgive him. If he hadn't promised me that we'd stay together no matter what happened to Jessica, I wouldn't be so mad.

The next few weeks flew by and I threw myself in watching silly movies like High School Musical and Camp Rock.

"Are you trying to brainwash yourself?" Rose asked from the doorway of my room. I was midway through Camp Rock, again.

"It's really good," I said nonchalantly. It was silly and for teenagers in love with that guy, but oh well!

"You know the songs by heart. Don't fret. You'll do great and-"

"The phantom isn't a problem! But he will have to take off the fucking mask for the other song," I moaned.

She grinned and hugged me. Was she on some idiotic inside joke I wasn't on? When Demi's character started singing _This Is Me_, I couldn't help but sing along. The final song. I tried to turn Joe's voice in Edward's, imagining how it would sound. Much better. I burst in tears by the end of the song.

"You're both so freaking stubborn!" Rose moaned. "Is it that hard to kiss and make up? I never thought it will be like this once you finally realize you love each other."

"We didn't… He hasn't… We hadn't said it." I finally dragged the words out.

"Then he's a douche! But I swear, I thought you did. He calls you 'love'."

"He doesn't realize it," I mumbled.

"Oh Bella," she sighed and hugged me closer. "Forget about this thing for a few days. Come to my room and let's have some fun." I agreed with her. I needed a break from everything.

**Review. It's official. Everyone hates Jessica. :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Winning and making up

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. **

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm. ****As you know by now, remove the spaces.**

**On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet. **

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight.**

"Where's Bob?" I wailed, storming around the small backstage hallway we had there. "I need Bob!" I cried out pathetically. It was the big night, and he was nowhere in sight. Just as I was giving myself a heart attack, Emmett popped in.

"Hey, Boop! Stop fretting. He'll be on the stage. All mystery and shit." He winked.

"Seriously?"

He nodded and hugged me. "Go, get them!"

I stood on the dark stage and started singing.

_In sleep he sang to me,  
in dreams he came  
that voice which calls to me and speaks my name _

_And do  
I dream again?  
For now  
I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind_

I gasped loudly when I heard my phantom's voice. It wasn't Bob's voice. I couldn't see him, but I knew it was Edward.

_Sing once again with me our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me,  
to glance behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind _

He had a divine voice. I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

_It's me they hear _

He said gravely.

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one  
combined: the Phantom of the Opera  
is there - inside your/my mind_

_He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
Beware the Phantom of the Opera  
In all your fantasies,  
you always knew that man and mystery_

He came so close that I could see his green eyes sparkling behind the mask. His face was hard, the perfect poker face. Had they made him come here? It didn't look like he wanted to be here.

_And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here - inside your/my mind _

I wouldn't have thought we could sing so well together, we could sound like this, I rose as high as I dared and I was glad for the background sound of Christine's voice or, more accurately Sarah's perfect voice.

Sing, my Angel of Music!

Edward stood in front of me, demanding me to sing higher. His eyes didn't leave mine as I tried to sing along with Sarah's voice from the CD. I had insisted on keeping backup for the last part.

_He's there the Phantom of the Opera_

_Sing for me! _

_SING FOR ME!_

_Sing, my angel!_

_SING FOR ME!_

I had never thought he'd be such a good actor. But then again, we had made a good remake of _Grease_. The dim lights that were on, disappeared, leaving us in the dark. I couldn't see him anymore and for a wild second I feared that it had been my imagination.

I took off the fancy dress that I had on me and remained in a short white dress, perfect for the next song. I had to sing alone for a minute and fifty seconds. _Torturous_. Was that really Edward? Was that my imagination?

My song started and I stepped on the stage again. Of course, people – boys – started wolf calling and stuff, I didn't care. My eyes wondered to our friends and I couldn't see Bob. I felt disappointed.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

A form appeared from my left, grinning my favorite crooked smile. He came to me and took my hand, squeezing it, again and making eye contact.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

I was impressed with his singing over me. We hadn't even practiced, and Bob had always messed up. But this was Edward!

As the song ended, he dropped the microphone and took my face in his hands, kissing me with all the passion he had for me. I answered in kind.

"Forgive me, love. Please. I won't ever do anything as stupid as turn my back to you," he whispered against my lips.

We left the stage, hand in hand and met with none other than Bob on the other side of the curtain. I slapped him before I realized what I did.

"Ow, woman! I thought you liked my surprise," he groaned.

"I thought you left, idiot!"

"Didn't Emmett…"

"He did, but I was too freaked out to think straight."

"You gave me a bruise, I'm sure," he complained.

"Told you, she hits hard," Edward boasted, squeezing me to his side. I turned my face to his chest and inhaled his scent.

The teams were called on the stage. Edward put his cloak and mask on then twined our fingers.

"I want to win," he admitted.

"You always win," I told him, talking directly to him for the first time since we finished our songs.

After the drama teacher talked about our teams, she finally got to the moment I wanted.

"Our winners are…" I could hear Emmett from here, whistling and chanting our names. "Cullen Edward and Swan Isabella!"

We turned to hug at the same time and I couldn't help but kiss him again. In front of everyone. Edward took the microphone from the teacher; with his left arm still tightly around my waist, he turned to everyone.

"First off, I have to thank my friends for tonight! I still want to kill you, Gravel, for signing us up to this sh…thing, but look how far we got! Not even in your _nightmares_ you would have though this, huh? I'd like to add something else," he continued, clearing his throat. "As everyone may know by now, I am with this amazing woman and nothing will change that. I hope that _someone_ -not giving names- learnt her lesson, the hard way, unfortunately," he added. He turned to me, offering me the mike.

"Thank you, all of you! Especially Alice, our stylist and Bob, our manger," I said, giggling.

Edward took the mike back and pecked my lips. "By the way," he said, nonchalantly. "I love her to bits." His eyes bore in mine and I felt dizzy. Had he really admitted that in front of everyone?

I rose on my tiptoes and breathed pathetically in the microphone. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

His head, that was back to everyone, whirled to me, his eyes widened and the stupidest grin appeared on his face.

We were ushered off the stage before I could lean for a kiss.

After that, we were accosted by everyone in the university and we didn't have a second to breathe until late at night. A big party was held in the arena where, of course, the boys couldn't resist the temptation and played a game where Edward proved everyone that had something to say against his basketball skills, that he could still play. There were some horrible comments about our so-called imitation of High School Musical, but I tried not to pay attention. _Note to self: Kill Bob Gravel for humiliating you._

I had learnt my lesson and I didn't drink much this time. Edward hadn't learnt his lesson, though. He was in the middle of the court, trying to shot to the hoop. And failing miserably.

Before the party had started, he had promised we'd talk tonight after this. I could see that conversation going _very_ well. Probably, he'll have a long conversation with the toilet. I laughed at my own thoughts.

"Having fun by yourself?" Jacob Black came next to me with a bottle of champagne in his hands.

"I was thinking of how sick the captain will be in a few hours," I said off-handedly, watching as Edward tried a dunk slam, slipping on the floor. Thank God for one of his teammates for catching him.

"He's making quite a show of himself."

"Let him have his fun, there's been under a lot of pressure on him, lately."

"Psh, I know! Next time you decide not to talk to him, give me a warning. He whined to me about how you stopped talking to him, how Bobbie had stolen you from him, how you were singing with Bobbie… yadda yadda. So please, a little warning next time, Swan." He nudged me with his elbow.

"Hey!" Edward staggered to us, wrapping an arm around me, nearly slamming me to the ground. "Havin' fun?" he hiccupped, grinning at me. His cheeks were flushed and his green eyes were dilated.

"Lots," I said overly enthusiastically, throwing a grin to Jake, who departed, shaking his head. "Don't you think you had enough?" I asked softly, trying to pry the bottle of Jack from his hand.

He grinned wider and hugged the bottle to his chest.

"_Love of my life can't you see_

_Bring it back bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me.  
Love of my life don't leave me,  
You've stolen my love now desert me, _

_Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back bring it back_"

Silence fell around us and I flushed red as I kept tugging at the bottle. "Don't take it awaaay," Edward wailed, snatching the bottle back. It fell between us and he looked down upset. "Aw damn!"

"I've got that recorded! Who wants it?" one boy from the team waved his phone around. Edward would kill him when he sobered up. For now, he just sighed heavily and pushed with his foot the broken glass at our feet.

I decided there had been enough fun and couldn't sit there and watch Edward making a fool of himself. "We'll leave," I told everyone, taking Edward's hand.

"Wait! I need booze." I rolled my eyes and tugged him after me to the exit, while he kept complaining.

"Where are the keys?" I asked aggravated as he leaned against the wall next to his door.  
"My pock-eht," he hiccupped, grinning. I took them out myself, but not before he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"You're so gone," I laughed as I pushed him inside his room, finally closing and locking the door. We lay on the bed and I was hoping he'd fall asleep.

"So, we're okay?" he asked, after some time.

"We are." I nodded and pecked his cheek. "Now, sleep." He was already asleep when I glanced at his eyes. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. It was amazing to be back in his arms, to breathe in the very essence of Edward, even though now it was altered with the stink of alcohol.

I woke up with a start when I heard a bang. I didn't want to open my eyes; it felt like seconds since I had fallen asleep. There was something missing. Edward's snores.

I shot up and looked around then I heard him in the bathroom. I felt bad for him, I knew how he felt. I should have stopped him from drinking so much. When I heard another grunt from his direction, I made my way there. I knocked once.

"G'way," he mumbled.

"Open the door," I insisted. I heard the lock being turned and the door opened a bit. "Are you okay there?" I asked, peeking inside.

"Peachy." I saw him hugging the toilet, his head stuck inside. "Crap," he grunted.

"What can I do?" I asked, trying to go next to him only to have the door closed in my face.

"Sleep!" His voice came out muffled. I sighed, hating how stubborn he could be. I heard him being sick again then a string of curses coming out of his mouth. I hoped he had learned his lesson about drinking so much.

"Edward, really I co-"

"I don't want you here, now!" He sounded upset. I would have let him with me if I was sick. This was something normal and I would have liked to take care of him.

I went to sit on his bed, listening for any signs of movement from the bathroom. I heard the water being flushed again then the cabinet's door banging and I knew he was brushing his teeth. I waited for him to get out, but it never happened. Eventually, sleep won and I snuggled under his blanket with my head buried in his pillow.  
I woke up to a phone ringing. It wasn't mine. Why wasn't he picking up his phone? I groaned internally, willing the phone to shut up. Then everything came back and I opened my eyes. I was still alone on the bed and the phones were on the nightstand.

I took Edward's phone and saw Bob's name flashing on the little screen. I wanted to send it to voicemail, but I didn't know how, so I answered.

"Finally, dude!" he exclaimed.

"It's me," I muttered, putting my head back on the pillow.

"Oh… where's Edward?"

"He didn't emerge from the bathroom. Probably fell down the toilet," I grumbled.

"Aw crap! Try to rescue him. Fast! Coach is angry, very angry. We had practice at seven and Edward wasn't here then he saw the arena… well there are videos and pictures showing what happened last night. He blames Edward," he said hurriedly.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," I told him, getting up and yawning.

"Thanks, chicka!"

"Fuck off," I groaned and hung up. Why must he be so immature? I shuffled my way to the bathroom and found Edward in his bathtub, snoring loudly. He was one lucky bastard to have his own bathroom, but still… to sleep in the tub?

"Wake up, Cullen!" I said, loudly.

He turned on his side and gave me a loud snore. I couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be difficult. "Hey! Wake up! Coach is mad at ya!" My futile attempt to wake him left me with no other choice but to turn the knob of the cold water on, above him. The effect was instant. Edward shot up, knocking his head on the faucet and swearing loudly.

"Holy fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you, Swan?" he yelled, rubbing his scalp.

"You wouldn't wake up and Bob called to tell you that Coach is mad at you for missing the practice and ruining the arena," I said in a matter of fact tone after twisting the knob of the cold water shut.

"Practi… PRACTICE! Oh fuck!" he yelled again and got out of the tub, running to his room and stripping quickly.

"It's over," I assured him, watching amused as he tried to stick both his feet in the same pant leg. He lost his balance, falling on his ass. "But you still should go and talk to him."

"Yeah…" he grumbled and got up, finishing getting dressed. "Last night, I thi-"

I put my fingers over his lips. "Don't talk about that. It's in the past and we'll talk about everything once you finish with Coach."

"I think it's the other way round. When _he_ finishes with me," Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I'll catch you up later!" he shouted over his shoulder as he left his room.

I trudged to my room, intending to sleep a few more hours only to find Tanya with her skanky friends there. I swallowed my groan of annoyance and just picked clean clothes and a towel then made my way back to Edward's room to wash undisturbed. He had always told me to use it anytime I wanted, but I shied away from this. Now, I knew he wouldn't be back for a few hours, so I took the liberty to fill the tub and use some bubbles I found there. I really didn't want to know why he had strawberry scented bubbles in this cabinet. I sank in the pink-bubbled water and let my head loll on the wall behind me as I plunged the ear buds of my iPod in my ears. I had run out of my routine, but once the new school year started, I had to go back to running. I missed jogging around the quiet campus streets, each weekend morning, listening to my favorite songs and just clearing my head. I'd even welcome my newest addition to the morning run, only if he behaved.

I grinned and lowered more in the water, sighing happily. I still couldn't believe what Edward had done on the stage. Did he really mean it or had he said it for the skanks that waited around the corner to have him back? I wanted to believed that he truly meant the three little words considering he kept calling me 'love' for the past few months, without even realized what he was doing.

I was bobbing my head on _Italian Radio_ by Blue October when Edward's head appeared in front of me, scaring the crap out of me.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, scrambling up and sloshing water over the edge of the tub and surely giving him a wonderful view to my naked breasts.

He took off my ear buds and chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining with the welcoming party, but what are you doing here?"

"Washing," I squeaked and scooped bubbled to cover my breasts.

"Can I join you?"

"No!" I shouted, thinking of a way to get out of this. His face fell and I realized what I must have sounded like. "I mean, no… I don't think you could. Oh God, this is embarrassing," I mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't want me there. I'll wait on my bed."

"Stay," I whispered when he reached the door. Edward turned to me and quirked an eyebrow. Oh, I had forgotten how beautiful he was. "Come here." I waved to the tub and bit on my lip.

"Inside?" he probed, coming closer.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't like we hadn't done this before, but I felt all shy suddenly. I nodded and the next second, his clothes hit the floor. Eager much?

"Oh, _Jesus_! Are those bubbles?" he groaned, once in the tub. He sat in front of me, scooping a handful of bubble and then throwing them at me. "You're such a girl, Swan!"

"You had the bubbles in your cabinet. May I ask why?" I shot back.

"They were there for you and when you decided to come and wash here. You just surprised me, I wasn't expecting you here."

"I wanted a bath and you have this nice tub," I hinted, nudging him with my foot.

"It's very comfortable, too," he quipped. He took my feet on his lap and captured my gaze with his intense one. "She had lied. She was even trying to change things on the tests from the hospital. Lucky, Dad knew what to look for. I had a shit long talk with her and… I am quite proud I never yelled," he told me softly. There was no need for names. We both knew he was talking about Jessica.

"I see," I said quietly, leaning back in my relaxing position.

"You see? Come on, you can do better, Bella," Edward pleaded me. "Am I forgiven?"

"I was never exactly mad at you." At his skeptical look, I hurried on with my explanation. "You had promised not to put that problem above me and that's what you did. You spent every second with her and whenever I wanted to reach you… you didn't answer the phone or you were busy," I muttered.

"Jesus, I screwed up, didn't I?" he asked, looking sheepishly at me and stroking my feet under the water.

"Royally, but you are making up for that now. Eh, just try not to touch my sole," I whispered, wishing I hadn't said it.

"Ticklish?"

"You wouldn't! You're still under probation!" I shouted.

"Under probation? Am I a car or what?" he scoffed and grasped my right foot bringing it out the water and dangerously close to his face. What was he doing? His lips pressed on my sole then to my toes. "I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to kiss my feet, you know?" I teased him.

His eyes narrowed at me and then he attacked. I shrieked and tried to get out of the tub, but it was quite impossible to get out of his grasp. I ended up on top of him, sloshing most of the water on the floor. We had surely flooded whoever lived under him.

"Hey," Edward said softly, his face inches from mine.

"Hey," I answered back and put my fingers in his hair.

He leaned to kiss me, but I had other plans. I took his head and pushed him under the water as I jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Edward resurfaced, sputtering water and glaring. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, but this is lesson number two in relationships. You have to earn a make up kiss." I winked at him and went to his room to put my clothes on me. A few minutes later, he came after me.

"Do you mean… should I ask you on a date again?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Take a wild guess."

"You're mean, you know that?"

"Probably. I'll be with the girls. Call me if you figure out what to do." I pinched his cheek and left him in the middle of his room, clad only in that white towel. On the way to Alice and Rose's room, I chided myself for being jealous over a piece of material.

I knocked a few times and Rose opened the door, grinning knowingly.

"So? Everything alright in theParadise?"

I shrugged and plopped on her bed. "I told him that he has to do something nice for me to forgive him."

"What are you expecting from the idiot in person?"

"Honestly, I have no idea what he'll do. Hopefully, he'll ask me on a date."

"And the unhopeful wish? Because he'd most likely do that."

I glared at Rose and shrugged. "Who knows? He can do a thousand stupid things," I groaned, exasperated.  
"Guess what happens on Christmas break?"Alice shouted as she entered the room like a tornado. I glanced at Rose and we shrugged. "We're getting married!"

"This Christmas?" I asked, praying I hadn't heard well.

"Yup! Mom will help and it's at our house and…" she trailed off, watching us and pouting. "Why aren't you happy?"

"We're still in college. Terminal year, at that, and we don't have time for this!" Rose exploded. _Ah, not again!_ I groaned internally. "There are other priorities."

Aliceturned to me, widening her eyes and jutting out her lower lip. "I'm not mentally prepared to spend days shopping for a wedding, but if you want it now…"

"You're the best!" she squealed and hugged me tightly. "You smell nice," she said after a second.

"Seriously?" I asked snidely. "Should I worry?"

"No, seriously. Is it strawberry?"

I nodded, a light red filling my cheeks. "I think Rose is like this because Emmett hadn't asked her yet." I tried to take her attention from me.

"That's bullshit!" Rose exclaimed quickly. "I wanted to ask about your odor since you came in." Change of subject. She definitely wanted Emmett to ask her.

"Odor?" I inquired. "Is it bad?" I discreetly sniffed my shoulder. Maybe I had put too many bubbles.

"What have you done? You look very vulnerable, there."

I glared at Aliceand scrunched up my nose. "I didn't _do_ anything!"

I was saved by a knock on their door. I went to answer, just to escape their glares. I found Edward there, his hand wrapped tightly around a black leash and my favorite crooked smile on his lips.

"Would you accompany me in walking Spot around the campus?" he asked formally, showing me his elbow.

"Why, so considerate of you!" I exclaimed, surprised. Was this his way of making me forgive him?

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"Aliceasked from behind me, coming to see what was wrong.

"It's still me, relax squirt," Edward said with a roll of his eyes. "So? Bella?"

I nodded and hooked my arm around his, wriggling my fingers to the girls and walking down the hall.

"It's good you came right on time," I said with a sight of relief as we descended the stairs.

"Were they torturing you?"

"They inquired I smelled like strawberries!" I groaned.

"You smell delicious," he said seriously and buried his nose in my hair. "We're not really only walking Spot."

"I thought so," I declared. Spot was only too happy to be with us and I was happy to see him again, but I knew that there was more to this. "To use the dog as an alibi." I shook my head and nudged Edward with my elbow.

"A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do to get his girl back," he said, nonchalantly. I snickered and pressed my head on his arm, keeping his slow pace.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**Review. See? Everything is fine.**


	18. Chapter 18: Love changes everything

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. Listen to the songs if you don't know them.**

**They've made up, not Edward is ass-kissing her. :)**

We were on the edge of the river, near a tree. I didn't think this was what he had in mind when he said walking Spot. We had walked him here and then tied his leash to the tree. He was quite bored actually. I wasn't, though.

"So you like it?" Edward asked in a hopeful voice.

"It's very romantic," I agreed. "Never thought you had it in you, Cullen."

"I have my moments," he whispered, shrugging.

I shifted on his lap and put my head on his shoulder. He had his head leaned against the tree trunk behind us, showing me his Adam apple that was bobbing nervously as he swallowed; I smiled when I saw his scruffy jaw then remembered this morning.

"Didn't you feel bad this morning?" I wondered.

"The dwarfs were still partying in my head while Coach Shaw yelled at me. It won't be a normal day if he ain't yelling at me."

"But you won't drink again, right?"

Edward squinted down at me and chuckled. "I'm a guy, Bella. I will always drink if there's a party. I won't drink as much, sure."

"I hope so and don't you ever push me away again."

"In general or when I'm halfway down the toilet? Because, I surely won't let you in when I'm sick," he threatened.

"In both cases. I'd let you there with me."

He deflated and looked up, clenching his jaw.

"Oh, is this past your male pride?" I teased, poking his ribs. The effect wasn't what I expected. I earned a high pinched squeal. Oh, how could I forget about that?

"No!" he shouted when I dug my nails against in his sides. He squealed again and squirmed under my hands. "Bella, have mercy!"

"This is too funny! I can't believe you are ticklish," I giggled and moved my hands under his shirt. He nearly spazzed under me, tears rolling down his cheeks as he gasped out, trying to get control of his laughter.

Somehow, he got the upper hand and rolled me around, bringing my hands above my head, his eyes turning forest green. "You're gonna pay, Swan," he threatened me.

"I'm so scared, Cullen! I think I may need a change of underwear."

"You think you're so funny!"

"I thought I was funny," I said cunningly. I had learned from the best. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"For that one there, I will forget about what I had planned for the evening."

Edward rolled on his back and looked up at the sky. I watched him for a few minutes and when I was sure that he won't do anything, I hugging him around the middle and put my head over his heart. He sighed contently and ran a hand over my hair. There were no words needed and I haven't felt so good, so natural around anyone ever before.

"I said I'd never hurt you and I think I just did that," he whispered after some time.

I kept my eyes on the violet sky and took his hand in mine. "I would have been there to help you find the truth about Jessica. But you pushed me away."

"I'm sorry about that. I haven't been in a relationship, as you know, I failed to realize that those things need communication to survive."

"I hope you learned your lesson," I said, softly.

"Course I did! And I want to tell you that what I said after the contest it's-"

"It's okay, Edward," I told him. "I understand why you did it."

"Do you? Because I still can't believe what I did. I've imagined saying those words to you for a while and it never was in front of an audience." He paused and turned my head to him. "I love you, Bella."

I expected him to say that he had only said the words then, not that he actually loved me. "I… Really?"

"Yes, _really_, silly girl! You believed me up there, even returned them."

"Yeah well… I thought it was adrenaline rush or something," I told him, stupidly.

"So you didn't mean them?" he asked, sadly.

"I did," I told him loudly. The statement didn't sound very good even to my ears.

"It's cool. I get it, Bella. You need some time, right? I really screwed up."

"No! I don't need anything. I forgive you, Edward and… I think I love you, too." _You think?_ My subconscious mocked me.

"That's good to know," he teased me and took my cheeks in his hands. "Can I? I've wanted to kiss you for some time."

"You kissed me yesterday," I reminded him.

"Today, Bella. Let me kiss you." Was he actually pleading me? I was having too much fun to let him get his way so fast so I rose on my knees then put my ass in the grass and looked at the sunset. "Bella, please." I glanced at him and giggled at his pathetic expression. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Oh fine, whatever. Kiss me," I said in mock annoyingness when he kept staring at me.

"Don't you want this? I won't do it if you say it like that."

"You want it then you don't want it. Are you hormonal, Cullen?"

"What?" he shouted then after a pregnant pause we erupted in contagious laughter. "I c-can't b-be-lieve yo-u! You little minx!" he sputtered out.

When we got a hold of our breaths, it was dark outside and we decided to walk back. Spot barked a lot as Edward took him to his little room in the arena.

"He'll be good there 'till Shaw gets him in the morning," he told me.

I looked at Spot who was looking at us and whining quietly. I didn't have the heart to leave him there.

"Can't you keep him in your room for tonight? You can't leave him alone here!" I insisted and took the leash again, earning a lick on my palm from the dog.

"He's not coming anywhere near my room."

"I'll take him with me," I protested and led the way to our building.

"So stubborn," he muttered from behind me. We walked in silence until we reached my room and Edward groaned loudly, pressing me in the wall with his body. "I can't do this for much longer."

"What?" I asked, innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"I took you on a nice, romantic date, it went well, I brought you back and now I'm going to kiss you. A close _fucking_ mouthed kiss at that. Brace yourself, Swan," he said seriously, leaning closer and clouding my brain with his scent.

"You can't call your-" _date like that._ I never finished the threat. His lips smashed to mine and it was so much more intense than before, even from yesterday. Did the three little words mean that much in a relationship? His nose nudged mine when he pulled back, his eyes hooded with lust. "I love you so fucking much, Bella."

"I love you even more, Captain," I said a breathy voice, making him laugh.

"That sounded very wrong, you know?"

I kissed him again, keeping my tongue inside my mouth and promising myself there was more to come. I just had to let him suffer a bit.

He wrenched himself from me and looked downright furious. What was wrong? I thought of what could I have done to anger him and came up with nothing.

"You little shit!" he yelled, looking down. Had I stepped on his feet? There was no need to call me names.

That's when I saw Spot, sitting down and watching him scared, his ears plastered on his head, big blue eyes frightened.

"You deserve to sleep in the hallway. How could you do this? I fucking fed you!"

"What has he done? You're scaring him," I interrupted Edward and pushed him a few steps away from the poor dog.

"He knows very well what he's done. He's proud of it, surely. He fucking peed on me." Edward was fuming and I knew that I couldn't calm him down.

"Go to sleep and I'll have him grovel for forgiveness in the morning," I said and pecked his cheek.

"I won't hold my breath."

The door of my room opened and Tanya stepped out, looking around confused. "Oh hi."

"Go," I urged Edward and he sighed, glared at Spot again then shuffled down the hallway, grumbling.

"He's staying here?" Tanya asked, afraid.

"He won't bite, I promise. Probably he'll pee, but nothing else." I took him to my side of the room and took his leash off then went to change my clothes. I slipped under the blanket in my bed and took a book, pretending to read.

I thought of how this summer had turned out and in the end, everything was all right again. I was scared for a second that something from his past might come and destroy what I had worked so hard to build, but Edward was strong and smart. He had planned for some time to tell me his feelings and now, I realized that he might have felt them for a long time. Before the summer began when Rose said something about us being in love and he grumbled that he would have liked to tell me that in person or something like that. I didn't believe him then, but his little slips of the wonderful word along the summer made me realize that he really was in love with me.

My phone buzzed, snapping me from my dreamland.

**I miss you. 3 E**

I giggled and hit reply. _**Can't sleep without me? B**_

**Nope. 3 3 3**

_**Ah I see, you're trying to confuse me putting little hearts here when you wanted to put three x. B**_

**Have you traded personalities with IQ? ****E 3**

_**IQ? **_

**Ice Queen. :-p E**

_**No hearts? **_

**3 3 3 3 3 all for you, love. E**

I felt the hair rising from my skin and good shivers running all over my body. It was amazing to be in love.

_**3 for you too. B**_

**Aw…**

_**Did Edward Cullen just say 'aw'? Are you ok? Did you hit your head? B 3**_

**You mean… THE Edward Cullen. Anyway, no I didn't SAY it. I WROTE it, Swan. Do you know what 2 reminds me of? E 3**

I laughed loudly, burrowing my head in the pillow. He was so full of himself.

_**Enlighten me, your Majesty! 2…two? 2…too? B 3**_

**Ha ha! Nope! 2 – swan. :-p E 3**

_**Cheesy jerk. B 3**_

**You love me anyway. E 3**

_**Unfortunately *sigh* B 3**_

**What? Should I come there and remind you why you 3 me?**

I dissolved in another round of giggles and decided to bury myself completely under the blanket.

_**No need for drastic measures. B xxx**_

**xxx? Are u trying to tell me smth? From closed lipped kiss, you want xxx? E 3**

_**For me, x=smooches. B xxx**_

**Then I'm disappointed. Only three? E 3**

_**Just one heart? B xxx**_

**I have just one and it's yours, Bella. E 3**

_**Aw. B xxxxxxx 3**_

He didn't answer and I thought he fell asleep so I sent another one. _**Night, Edward. B xxx**_

**Wx t. D**

I was sure he was asleep when he sent that. He hadn't even pressed the right letters. I was sure he meant to write 'You too. E' but he was too tired to look properly at the keyboard.

*RA*

This weekend was Halloween and the Cullens had decided to pay their parents a visit. Of course, the Hales and I had to tag along. Not that we were complaining.

"Are we going to drive as this summer?" I asked on Friday evening.

"Probably," Edward said shrugging. "I have to go."

I nodded and kissed him. Of course, he threw himself in the kiss and when we pulled apart, he had to run to the lockers to change for the game. They had a game today, with Montana Grizzlies, and Edward was very optimistic. I wanted to be, too but I have seen how the others looked and they were huge.

I found my seat next to Rose and she winked at me. "What happened to your lip?"

I moaned and took my lower lip in my mouth, worrying it. It was swollen and a bit cut to an end for a few days. How long does it take a lip to heal?

"Are you going to ask that every time you see me?" I hissed.

"It's fun to see you squirm."

The teams were presented and when they hit Edward's name, I became a little deaf.

"How is it to date a celebrity?"

I swatted Rose's hand that was pointing a bottle of water at my mouth. "Shut up."

She wasn't right, but Edward was surely acting like a little teen star, waving and bowing at the crowd. I had to roll my eyes at how boyish he could be sometimes. He found my eyes and winked, sending me a kiss. I turned three shades of red when a camera came on me. Rose was snickering next to me as I waved tentatively back to him, making the cocky grin widen.

The game started soon after the drama finished and I was glad he was focused otherwise. Rose nudged me. "You know, I never thought I'll see him in love. He acts downright sickening around you."

"Rose, I never thought I'd end up with him. Let alone, in love with him," I said honestly, as I watched Edward jumping over an opponent and scoring the first point of the night. "Where's Alice?"

She shrugged. They hadn't really been on good terms since the winter wedding was announced. Alice had tried to make peace and explain things to Rose, but the latter didn't even pay attention to her. So I was talking with Alice only when Rose wasn't around and they even switched rooms. Emmett was sleeping with Rose and Alice was camping in the boys' room with Jasper. I'm sure they weren't complaining but if someone was to come and see this… the first that would be questioned will be the RAs. That meant Edward and me. This had to end and I hoped that they'd make peace now, over this little break.

But back to the court, this was the first game with Montana and unfortunately, our team lost with 29-24. I couldn't wait for the game away to show them that we were better. I could see it on everyone's face how disappointed they were.

Edward had lost the sparkle from his eyes when I met him outside the arena. He just slung his arm around my shoulders and walked to our building. I was sleeping in his room tonight so I wouldn't wake Tanya in the morning when we were leaving.

"Oh come on, lighten up! You make me feel depressed," I groaned after we were in our pajamas and in the bed.

"It's very weird to put your hopes up and in the end having them crushed."

"Why did you put them so high, in the first place?" I asked, turning to my side to see him.

"We always won when we played with those fuckers! And I couldn't have done the whole job! You saw how many substitutes were there! It's embarrassing."

I had no idea how many substitutes were there, but I wanted him to feel better. "What can I do to cheer you up?" I asked softly, running a hand through his soft hair.

My favorite smile appeared on his face and his eyes met mine, full of mischievousness. "Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If you stripped for me, it would make me a whole lot better," he said, smirking.

"Edward!" I shouted, and slapped his shoulder.

"I am not kidding you. It's every guy's dream."

"The one minute strip or the dancing thing?" I couldn't believe I was considering that. His eyes lit up and I got his full attention.

"The long dancing shit."

"I don't know about it, Edward," I started, squirming.

"I'll feel lots better, love," he coaxed, widening his eyes. I couldn't refuse when he did that.

"If I break my neck, it will be your fault!" I threatened.

"You won't. I'll feel fantastic if you do it," he promised. I grounded my teeth and glared at him. "I get to choose the song." He sprang out of the bed and went to his stack of CDs. When did I end up in this mess? I couldn't dance! Let alone… dance and take clothes off. I blushed and went to stop him.

"Edward… I can't do it."

"Nonsense."

The first strings of _You Shook Me All Night Long_ started playing and I groaned loudly. Edward jumped on his bed and looked at me expectantly. Holy shit, I was really doing this! I had only my jammies on me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then moved on the beat, as good as I could. Suddenly, I got into it and let myself feel good about doing this. I unbuttoned my top slowly then let it fall from my shoulders until I had it in around my left wrist. I twisted it in the air and threw it away. Edward's groan was louder than the music. I toyed with the elastic band of my pants, lowering it a bit then snapping it back. I approached the bed and turned around, shaking my ass at him. Just as I was trying to take the pants off in a sensual way, the song morphed into _Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_. This was more like it. I rotated my left leg in the air until the pants flew on the other side of the room. I was clad in only my white granny panties, I felt my cheeks flaming as I saw Edward with the corner of my eye when he palmed himself. Was this such a turn on for him? Next, I took my socks off then decided to try lap dancing since I had just warmed up to this thing.

"Holy fuck!" he moaned when my bare breasts touched his chest while I moved over his lap. I didn't realize for how long I did that until the song changed again and Edward's hands were twitching to touch me. _Love at First Feel_. I eased off his lap and started taking my panties off. I managed only to lower them a few inches before Edward attacked me and his eager hands ripped them apart. Next thing I knew, I was with my back pressed on the floor, as he was deep inside me, moving urgently, panting and swearing under his breath.

"What did it? The lap dance?" I wondered, running my hands on his back.

"Fuck, don't talk right now," he moaned, smashing his lips on mine and raising my legs on his shoulders. I had to give it to him. He was amazing at what he was doing. Suddenly, he got up and carried me to the bed, never disconnecting us. I was on cloud nine and still ascending. He kept his urgent pace, bringing me to a blinding orgasm but never stopping. After my second orgasm, I was shouting unknown words, writhing under him. Edward's head fell on my shoulder as his hips moved faster and faster, becoming uncoordinated as he approached his peak.

"Come with me," he said in hoarse voice. His fingers touched my clit and my world exploded again, taking him with me this time. I didn't remember anything after that.

"Psst!" I heard a hiss in my ear then a poke on my ribs. "You still alive?" Another poke. "Hey! Are you okay there?"

I groaned and flung a hand over my eyes. I heard a hearty chuckle from above me.

"We need to wake up, Swan. So you better get your fine ass out of the bed before I do something drastic."

_Drastic_? Like what? I didn't listen to him and tried to succumb back to sleep or post coital bliss, whatever it was.

"You asked for it!" I heard Edward saying loudly. A second later, I was on the floor with a big thud. My hip throbbed where I had hit it to the hard ground.

"Fuck you!" I hissed, still not opening my eyes.

"I'd love to indulge you in that, but Alice already called three times."

I opened an eye and glared at him. "Is it seven yet?"

"Unfortunately. You can sleep in the car."

"Great," I mumbled and rose in a standing position. I stretched and heard him groan then I realized I was still naked. "Oops!"

"I'll give an 'oops', Swan!" he moaned and tackled me. He started tickling me and I shrieked trying to escape his eager fingers. "See how it is to be tickled to death?"

"I will never tickle you again. I promise! Just stop! I can't breath!" I wailed, tears running down my cheeks. Not the best way to wake up.

"We'll continue this when we get home."

"No! Lord, no!" I yelled.

He laughed amused by my exclamation. I was finally free to go to the bathroom.

"Hurry up! Alice is yelling in my ear!" Edward pounded on the door after a few minutes.

"Hold on!" I told him after spitting the toothpaste from my mouth. "I'm nearly done!"

"I'll get the bags to the car," Edward said from the other side of the door.

"Sure, I'll see you there."

I got dressed quickly, turning red when I spotted my pajama and torn panties on the floor then I sprinted down the stairs after locking the door behind me.

"Alas!" Alice shouted when I made it outside.

"Well sorry for taking on your precious time," I grumbled.

"Woke up on the wrong side?" Emmett teased.

"Actually, I woke up on the floor," I informed him, glaring at Edward.

He shrugged and ducked in his car. _Coward_.

"Do I want to know why?" Alice asked.

"He pulled me out of the bed."

"You weren't cooperating!" Came Edward's shout out of the rolled window.

"It's your fault for keeping me awake for so long!" I shot back, leaning on the open passenger window.

"I don't remember you complaining, Swan! I knew you could dance," he said with a light smirk on his lips.

I turned red and glared some more at him. "You are very persuasive when you want something."

"It's a gift, but you don't know what that is."

"I'll sho-"

"Guys! Stop it!" Emmett shouted in his booming voice. "We are all really happy you took your heads out of your asses and now you are together, but PLEASE don't share with the family what you do between the sheets!"

"Who said it was between the sheets?" Edward asked, passively.

"Enough! I've heard enough!" Alice cried out. "Get in that car, Bella. Can you two survive for a few hours without killing each other or jumping each other? Because that's what you always do."

"We'll be fine, Alice," I told her, blushing.

The drive wasn't as tensed as I anticipated it to be, but when we were close to his house, he pulled on a side road in the forest.

"Ehhh," I mumbled, looking around me.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"I know. Is that why we're here?" I wondered. Did he know how to get back on the main road?

"Actually, I wanted to do this," he said teasingly, snapping his seat belt open then leaning to me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly, resting his forehead on mine. "I love you."

I melted under his hands and his intense gaze. "I love you, too," I whispered and pressed my lips to his again. After we separated, he turned the car around and started to his house.

When we entered the house, I knew something was wrong.

**Liked it? Didn't like it?**

**Personally, I love the texting part. What about you?**

**Review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Bad surprises

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. Listen to the songs if you don't know them.**

**So they're at Edward's house. What happened? Read and see! Enjoy!**

"Mom?" Edward asked loudly, glancing at me surprised. Alice came out of the kitchen and looked at us apologetically.

"Go and talk with her," she told Edward.

"What happened? I haven't done anything!" he defended himself.

"You're not in trouble."

He kissed my cheek then shuffled to the kitchen and I remained standing in the middle of the hallway, looking at Alice.

"What happened?" I asked, apprehensively.

"Ehh it's pretty bad. I don't know if it's my place…"

"Alice?"

"Let him tell you."

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING!" I heard Edward yelling from the kitchen. Alice sighed and left me there. I approached the kitchen, feeling awful for listening to their discussion.

"She called and insisted. I just couldn't say no, honey. You should have heard her voice. I could tell they changed. She told me about their jobs, we talked for hours!" Esme told him softly.

"I don't _care_! Why would you do this to me? I'm leaving now! I'm going back to college."

"No, I promised them you'll be here. That's why they're coming after all. And they know about the college, too."

"You told them _everything_? After what they had done? Have you gone mad, Esme?"

"Edward, don't raise your voice! I haven't said a thing. They knew the college you are in, what you are studying, they knew our address, they know _everything_. They really want to talk with you again."

"Un-_fucking_-believable!"

"Edward, don't leave, please. Just stay and hear them out," Esme pleaded him.

Who was coming? It sounded terrible. I had a faint fear that she was talking about his birth parents and I'd side with him on that. I'd even offer to drive us far, far away.

I really wanted to see how Edward was taking this new information in so I entered the kitchen as nonchalantly as I could. Their heads snapped in my direction and I blushed.

"I ehh wanted some water," I mumbled. "Hello."

Esme grabbed a bottle from the fridge and handed it to me. "Here, honey. It's good to have you back," she told me softly.

"It's nice to be back," I told her. I chanced a look at Edward and he had his palms flat on the counter, glaring out the window, his brows furrowed. Suddenly, he turned to Esme, eyes full of anger, pain, fear, bad memories and unshed tears.

"They have one fucking chance." The second he finished talking, he was out of the kitchen and running up the stairs.

Esme sighed delicately and slumped on a chair. "Did you happen to hear what I was telling him?"

"No… Yes… I mean, not all. I'm sor-"

"Elizabeth and Edward Sr. are visiting. I didn't even have time to tell him when they're due. He's so stubborn. Do you know the story?"

"How could you accept that? You know how much they had hurt him!" I knew my voice was higher than respectful allowed, but I wasn't going to let her hurt him all over again.

"So he told you. You're really special Bella, I'll say it again. He told you so many things…"

"I hope you convince them to leave when they get here," I hissed, squeezing the bottle in my hand.

"They won't give up. They want to apologize to him," she explained.

"Apologize for what?" I yelled. "For beating him just because it was funny for them? For using him as a slave? He was just a child!"

"Bella, calm down, ho-"

"I won't, Esme! I thought you loved him, why would you do this to him? Do you realize what you do to him now?"

"I kn-" She didn't finish, her voice being drowned out by the doorbell ringing. My eyes widened and I felt faint. They were here. I almost saw myself going to the door and giving them a piece of my mind then closing the door in their faces, but I wasn't that brave. I already felt horrible for screaming at Esme.

She looked very sad as she went past me to open the front door. I stormed out of the kitchen and ascended to Edward's room. Now, I knew where to find him. He was in the piano room, crouched in a corner, his hands in fists at his sides, his head on his knees. I locked the door and went to sit next to him.

I took a hand and opened his palm, smoothing it then did the same to the other hand. I stroked his hair and took him in my arms, squeezing him to me. I never thought I'd see him like this.

"Did she say when they're coming?" he asked in an empty voice.

"They're here," I whispered, tightening my arms around him. "They just got here a minute ago."

"Ah fuck!" he groaned. "I don't want to do this! What if they… I can't go… back… to that."

"Edward! No one would do that! I won't let them take you with them," I told him pointedly. "No one will hurt you again. No one," I insisted and kissed his cheek.

He didn't hear me. He was talking to himself, talking about what they had done to him in the past.

"I don't really want to scrub dishes and the floor, I don't want… to hide from them, they always found me." He took a shuddering breath and continued. "I don't want any more scars, I don't want to lie to everyone abou-"

I cut him off since it was unbearable to listen to his detached voice saying those awful things. I crushed his head to my chest and rocked us, soothing him. I felt him relax against me and soon, he was crying silently, one hand clutching mine and the other wrapped tightly around my hip. I don't know for how long we stayed there, but someone knocking on the door made us both jump. To my astonishment and sorrow, Edward burrowed himself further into me. I didn't want to open the door; I tightened my hold on him and glared at the door, cursing the person on the other side.

"Edward, I know you're there! Open the door, honey," Esme said softly. There was clinking from the other side. "I brought food."

"Are you hungry?" I whispered. He nodded, but grasped my hand tightly, preventing me to move.

"I'll leave it here, okay? Take all the time you need, but they aren't leaving."

I heard her lingering for another minute or two then her retraining footsteps descending. "I'll get the food," I whispered and tried to disentangle from him. He rose with me and we moved in our twisted embrace to the door to pick the food.

Later that night, we descended to find something else to eat. I told him to stay in his room, but he wanted to come with me. That was a bad idea and the inevitable happened when we reached the kitchen. There was a woman that was around Esme's age, she had Edward's bronze colored hair and his green eyes. I felt him freezing behind me, his grip on my hand becoming almost painful.

She gasped and reached a hand toward us, I moved in front of Edward, glaring at her hand.

"Anthony!" she gasped, tears pooling in her eyes. No wonder he hated the name.

He grasped my shirt and pressed me to his chest, his breathing becoming ragged. He was probably having a panic attack. I had no idea how to reassure him.

"He's not ready to see you!" I said loudly, in a trembling voice.

"And who are you to decide that?" she asked me.

"Bella, don't," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm his girlfriend and I have every right to keep you away from him."

"You can't do that! His adoptive parents allowed us to come. I just want to talk with him," she told me annoyed. "Edward, if you could only listen…" Now she was calling him Edward. _The bitch!_

"I don't have what to hear! You don't exist for me," he muttered.

"Let's sit down, please. I won't come near you if you don't want."

She went to the table and sat down, looking at us expectative. Her eyes went behind us and I felt my hair standing up. His father had joined us. I could feel it. When he came next to us, Edward screamed, encircling his arms around me, cutting my breathing.

"No, no, no! Please, no."

We had successfully woken up everyone, I was sure. Carlisle was the first one to reach the kitchen and as he took in the scene, he calmed down a little. Then his eyes settled on me.

"Edward, son, you should let go of Bella. She's turning blue."

I was glad when he loosened his grip. "Sorry," I felt his lips moving against my ear.

I squeezed his hand and watched as Carlisle took Edward Sr. to a chair, telling him something. I could feel Edward's heart beating rapidly against my back.

"Just listen to them. Do you want me to stay here?" Carlisle offered coming to us.

Edward looked at him then at the table. "It's okay. Go to sleep. You can all go, I'll be okay."

"I'm staying," I told him.

"Okay." Carlisle nodded, turning to leave. He was still worried.

We were once again alone with them in the kitchen that seemed too small all of a sudden.

"I'm listening. Make it quick," Edward told them, leaning against the wall.

"You have to sit. It is a long story."

"Make it _quick_! What the hell don't you get from that?" he snapped at his father.

His mother tried explaining. "I'm sure Esme and Carlisle told you how we went into debt and-"

"Quick, woman! Like…we never wanted a child and we decided to torture him, make him act like a slave…stuff like that," Edward hissed. I had never seen him so angry, so out of control, so cruel.

"We never wanted to hurt you," his mother started saying.

"I won't buy that bullshit! Are you going to explain yourself or go back the way you came?"

"We didn't realize how bad we had turned until the Child Protection came to our door. It was a smart thing you talked about it…I don't know what could have happened if…"

Edward groaned loudly, loosening his grip on my waist. "Do you even fucking hear yourself? And for your information, I didn't talk. Esme was in Chicago for one of her charity things and she saw me coming from school. She realized there was something wrong…I wonder what gave it away?" he muttered sarcastically. "Could have been how skinny I was, how scared I was, how bruised I was…no fucking idea."

"Do you use the fuck word so much?" Edward Sr. asked, somewhat upset.

Before I could tell him something, Edward was next to him, his hands around his neck.

"You have no _fucking_ right to _fucking_ tell me how to _fucking_ talk!" he yelled. "Get the hell out of here! Both of you!"

"Stop, Edward!" I whispered alarmed when I saw his father turning purple. I went to them and grasped his hands. "Stop, please."

He turned his head to me and for a second, I didn't even recognize him. His green eyes were almost black as anger swirled in them, his lips were curled in a sneer and he was breathing hard through his nose. As I kept looking at him, he loosened his hands from his father's neck and then he dropped his head.

"Fuck you! I don't owe you anything, you are nothing to me. I appreciate the dirt on my shoes more than I'd ever appreciate you."

"Son, we-"

"Do not fucking dare to call me _son_! I am not your son!" he roared, turning to Elizabeth. "How could you give me up? A real mother would never do such a thing!"

"I thought it was the best for you. And I never wanted you to suffer more than you already did. I'm not sure if Esme told you but we have jobs now and everything is okay," she explained, tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh a new shiny life! Go live it and don't you dare try and bring me into it!" Edward shouted at her. "You could have tried to make yourself better, you could have stopped fucking drinking but no, you chose to take it out on me! I had no idea that what you were doing to me wasn't normal! And I can't even believe that you were in debt! You know why? Booze is expensive," he sneered.

"We found the worst way out of what happened. Sorry won't even begin to cover how we feel. We just wanted to see you again, to talk to you," she whispered.

"We never intended to take you back, but we'd love to keep in touch," his father added.

I saw Edward's body staggering as if the tension left his body. Was he going to fall for this? I could see that she was genuine, but he scared the crap out of me. He looked like a bad man.

"A year after the Cullens took you, I went to prison," his father said softly.

"You deserved that bit," Edward muttered.

"When I was released, Elizabeth had reestablished her life somehow, and I found myself a job. We are both working now and we've been discussing about this for a few years…we really wanted to see you again. To apologize in person for what we had done."

"I don't think there are words to apologize for that," I found myself saying.

They looked at me and his mother nodded. "I can see you are very close to him. I never thought he'd open up to anyone about that."

"Neither did I, until I met Bella," Edward's cold voice answered her.

"I'm giving you time to think about this," she told him, still looking at me. "And you are very lucky to have her."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, I'm pretty damn lucky she's still around after how much shit I gave her. As for time…that seems all everyone needs."

"We'd like to stay in contact," his father insisted.

"You'll be the first to know when I decide to change my mind about you two. I still…you're still…I have no idea what to call you…" Edward mumbled, eyeing them. "And…I'm…I guess I shouldn't have choked you," he added sheepishly.

"I deserved it and honestly, I was expecting far worse." His father nodded.

"We are happy you ended up in this amazing house with this great family. I was afraid how you were…what damage we could have done…"

"Yeah, I think I'm still sane. If that's all…I'll grab a bite and go to bed?" he asked, eyeing them.

"Go ahead. We'll head to bed, too. Thank you for listening and, keep her around," his mother added, nodding to me.

I felt my cheeks heating up and I ducked my head. They exchanged 'Good-nights' and everything fell silent. Edward heaved a sigh and opened the fridge's door.

"That went well," he said casually, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Just peachy," I mumbled.

"Yeah well…considering I didn't even want to hear about them…and I came close to accepting them? I think that is a big word, but it works here," he kept talking, his head inside the fridge as he banged around.

"Could you keep the noise down?" I wondered and approached him.

"I screamed my lungs out for about an hour and now you think I should keep my voice down. I bet everyone was awake, holding their breaths, wondering if I'd go for the throat. I actually did!" he exclaimed surprised, turning to me. "Pumpkin pie?"

"Sorry?" I asked taken by surprise.

"Pumpkin pie? Do you want to eat some? If not…there's this container with this weird green stuff…don't ask," he muttered.

"Pumpkin pie sounds delicious," I told him amused.

"Wmbwer fe laft fime?"

"What?" I frowned at him. He was sitting at the table like a normal person and stuffing pie in his mouth like a pig.

Edward rolled his eyes and swallowed. "I said, remember the last time?"

"What time?"

"When we ate here and then-"

"You managed to make the eternally calm Carlisle, angry?" I finished for him.

He grinned. "I haven't seen him that angry in my life. And he got even scarier when he wanted to give me the sex talk," he added amused.

"Little did he know that you could easily give him a sex talk," I teased him, nudging him with my foot.

"I'll see if he allows me," Edward said seriously, biting on the pie again.

"Sooo," he yawned some time later when he was slumped in the chair with his hands over his filled stomach. "What do you do for Halloween?"

"Nothing special," I answered with a shrug.

"What about last year?"

"If you remember, last year…you had a game on Halloween and then we camped in the girls' room," I told him.

"That seems so long ago." He looked out the window then at me. "Do you think they'll make up? I mean…chicks fight and make up, right?"

"When Rose is one of them…I don't know," I told him.

"But it's our asses! Why can't they just suck it up and live in the same room? You endure Tanya."

"Not without difficulty," I muttered making him laugh. "But seriously, why they aren't talking – why Rose isn't talking with Alice – that's different."

"Whatever. I hope they kiss and make up before someone gets wind of this. It's a thing for a girl to accidentally sleep in a boy's room and an entirely different thing for the girl to move there!"

"Did someone read the rules?" I teased him.

"I had to," he shot back. "Let's go to bed, I'm knackered."

He took my hand and led me upstairs. I opened the door of the room across his and my scream of surprise caught in my throat. It was occupied. By Edward's parents. _Holy shit_.

I turned around and we looked at each other for a few minutes before he closed the door and led me to his room.

"We have a good excuse," he said lightly.

I didn't have enough strength to scold him so I just stripped and changed in some clothes of his then fell on the bed. I felt the mattress dipping next to me and his warm arms around my waist then everything went black. It was a rare occurrence when I blacked out because of sleep. I must have been more tired than I originally thought.

When we woke up, it was noon and there was someone at the door. Actually, the knocking woke us up.

"Go away!" Edward shouted in a hoarse voice. The other person kept knocking. "I swear to fuck…" he grumbled and hopped out of the bed. I heard a bang then he opened the door. "What?" he snapped.

"Morning, grumpy! We have plans!" Alice chirped.

"Go bug someone else. I'm tired," he protested and slammed the door. "Annoying fucking pixie!" he muttered as he snuggled back under the blanket behind me, nuzzling my neck.

"I'm not leaving! I have orders from Mom! They are all gone…don't ask where they left, but she left orders!" she screamed from the other side of the door.

"Was she always so annoyed?" I groaned, shoving my head under the pillow.

"For as long as I can remember…" Edward answered sleepily.

"If you don't come out on your own, I am coming in!"

"Fuck off!"

There was a commotion outside the door and then several feet entered the room. Before I could open my eyes and see what was going on, I was out of the blanket and drenched in freezing cold water.

"Holly mother of fuck! Are you nuts, people?" Edward shouted and shot up, glaring at his siblings.

Emmett was holding what looked like a huge bucket and Alice was giggling, gripping our blanket.

"I hate you," I yelled as I shivered violently.

"It's nearly winter! If I get sick…" Edward threatened them. "Coach will have your balls, my dear _loving_ brother."

"You won't! It's too warm in the house. Besides, you wouldn't wake up!" he reasoned.

"Because I didn't go to bed until some ungodly hour of this morning."

"About Boop here…Mom will hear it all," Emmett boasted, winking at me.

"I couldn't sleep in my room!" I shouted, rubbing my hands over my arms. "I'm freezing!"

"Admit it, you didn't want to stay away!" Alice sided with Emmett.

I opened my mouth to retort at the same time as the door across the hall opened. We had awoken Edward's parents with our spat. I thought Emmett and Alice heard it, but they hadn't.

"This time, you won't escape the sex talk," Emmett said smirking.

Edward's eyes widened as he stared at Elizabeth's shocked face. "Get the fuck out of here!" he shouted and snatched the blanket out of Alice's hands. "And look around you or…behind you! _They_ slept in that room."

Emmett turned around and then laughed. "Oh right. And you were sorry you had to share!"

Alice looked between us then at his parents and after a minute, she went to them, her hand up. "I'm Alice."

"A.k.a. Annoying little pixie," Edward supplied from under the blanket.

"It's nice to meet you, dear," Elizabeth greeted her, shaking her hand. Edward Sr. nodded to her and looked toward Edward amused.

"OKAY!" Alice shouted, making everyone jump startled. "We have stuff to do. Jasper and Rose are already on the road to get more pumpkins. We need someone to go to Port Angeles to get the costumes and someone to help carve the pumpkins, someone to decorate the house…" she kept rambling.

"I'll go!" I shouted at the same time as Edward. I had to be away from her today.

"No, no! My rule! No couples."

"Fuck your rules," Edward quipped, poking his head out of the blanket.

"Fine. And just because I love you. Emmett, you are going to help with the decorations."

She skipped out of the room. "Is she always like this?" Elizabeth asked amused.

"Always," Emmett answered, scowling at us.

After a quick breakfast, we were on the road. Alice had everything prepared already. I should have known.

"If I don't like the motherfucking costume…I'll stuff it down her little throat!" Edward grumbled under his breath.

"You heard her! Everyone would like it."

"Yeah. Lucky the older ones….they don't get to dress up like fools."

"Never say never," I said with a giggle.

He turned to me with a look of pure horror then he burst in laughter. "I can see it! Esme dressed in Mary and Carlisle in John, you know from the song, and a little sheep next to them…"

"And I thought Alice had a problem with her brain," I groaned.

"You mentioned this."

"It was a lone thought."

"For me as well," he retorted.

The store we were directed to was little and very unlike Alice, but I was grateful of that. There was a stupid bell that jingled when we entered the store and the guy behind the counter turned to us.

"I think we got the wrong address," Edward whispered in my ear when he saw the person behind the counter. It was a she-male.

"Umm is this the Halloween shop?" I wondered.

"Come on," Edward hissed in my ear, ready to leave.

"You've got it right," she/he told me merely. I'd stick with the she although she looked more like a he. "What can I do for you?"

"Is there an order on the name of Cullen?"

"Oh yes, of course! A big one," she told me.

"Fuck me!" Edward groaned when the she-male was out of earshot. "I'm going to kill Alice."

"If we hadn't offered…We said we wanted it," I reminded him.

"How was I supposed to… Oh God! His legs are hairy," he mumbled as she came from the back door with a huge packet.

"Okay, the list is here, you can check if everything is as you wanted."

"We'll see home."

"Better we look here," I told Edward. I didn't want to come back.

We took the list and started checking the items. Everyone had costumes.

"There must be a mistake or something…" I heard Edward mumbling as he eyed his costume.

"Is there something wrong? I made sure to get what was on the list," Paula, as her tag name read, said seriously and came over to us.

Edward looked at the list then cursed under his breath. "She's fucking dead, I swear!"

"It's not nice to cuss, young man," Paula screeched and slapped Edward behind the head.

"Well I'm sorry but do you see what I have to wear? Can I change it?"

"I don't have much left. Those were special order if you understand, hottie."

I stuck my chin in my blouse doing my best not to laugh at them. Edward's face was priceless.

"What else do you have around here? And can you not call me…_that?_!" he asked, cringing.

"Sure, sweetie. Come." Paula took his wrist and dragged him after her.

I had never seen Edward look so panicked. He shot me a look over his shoulder, mouthing to me to help him. I shrugged and stuck my tongue to him. I decided to see what had Alice planned for him and the laughter that had bubbled up, exploded. He had to be a spermatozoon, like the Durex one. My eyes landed on my costume and I smirked. Yeah…all we needed was a room. Everything I ever hated to become, but it was worth to see his face. And anyway, this was a stupid costume not a job. I had to be a cheerleader, dressed in the Huskies' colors.

"Bella!" Edward's high pinched squeal came from the cabin's room.

I went there to save him and couldn't help but laugh at what I saw. He was dressed, if I can say that, in a pink bunny costume with a small tail and ears and everything.

"I think the other one is a better choice," I said carefully.

"Yes, that's what I told him too. Pink isn't your color, darling," Paula said sweetly and slapped his ass making Edward jump and clutch his ass. His wide eyes were on mine.

"I think, I'll help him take the costume off," I offered.

"All right. So you get what you ordered?"

"Yes, thank you," I told her and smiled. She left and I closed the door of the cabin. "Oh my God! You look so hilarious!" I giggled.

"Help me take this fucker off and when we get home, I'm going to scrub myself with chlorine. Stop fucking laughing, Swan! Get me undressed."

"I thought you'd never say it," I said amused, as a small snort escaped my lips.

"For a first, and hopefully last time in my life, I can't even think about sex." He shuddered.

I took his cheeks in my hands and leaned up to kiss him. "You look kind of sexy," I whispered and flicked one of his pink ears.

"Bella, this shit is not funny."

"Actually, I really like you in this bunny costume. Can you buy it?"

He eyed me skeptically then his eyes lit up. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but…can we take turns at wearing it?"

A girly squeal escaped me then I clasped both hands over my mouth. "I love you," I said seriously and kissed him again.

"If I knew that I had to dress as a bunny to make you admit it…"

"Oh shut up, you idiot!"

"Kids, I hope you aren't destroying the costume!" Paula's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Cock blocking bitch," Edward hissed and turned around, wriggling his ass at me. "Do your worst."

I knew he meant that I should help him out of the pink outfit, but I couldn't help myself. My palm connected quite hard with his round ass. He groaned and slapped his hands on the mirror, looking at me through it.

"If you keep that up, it will be quite hard to take it off," he whispered lowly.

"Are we still talking about your costume?"

"Bella!" he yelled, but it sounded like a long moan to me.

**Should I go into hiding for doing this? His parents have good intentions. I promise. They'll make up...somewhat. It will take time for Edward to warm up to them, but I don't think he'll ever accept them. Who would?**

**As for the costumes...I think the chapter needed some fun. *wink***

**Review.**


	20. Chapter 20: Halloween

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. Listen to the songs if you don't know them.**

**PS: I know everyone hates the parents, but I can tell you they are truly changed. Edward won't accept them - ever. But he'll try talking to them. I'm working some outtakes from his time with them so watch out. :)**

**PPS: For those that had reviewed and I haven't replied...I'm sorry. FFs failure confused me and in the end, I answered onyl a few of you. Just know that I treasure every review. Keep them coming!**

When we returned to his house, Edward was beet red and scowling at me. It hadn't been my fault I couldn't take that blasted thing off him. We needed Paula's help and our little banter had caused him to harden and when Paula saw his bulge, she started making remarks about how hot he was.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered again.

"If you'd wipe that fucking smile off your face, I may listen to you, Swan," he snapped and slammed the door behind us. "ALICE!" he shouted, advancing to the kitchen.

I heard her saying something about the costumes then she screeched. What was he doing to her?

"You are so dead!"

"I thought it was a good idea," she said loudly.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw Emmett, Elizabeth and Esme carving pumpkins while Alice was backed in the counter, her little hands up.

"I don't want to go _anywhere_ like that!" Edward hissed.

"Go where?" I wondered, making my presence known.

"Back to college," she answered me, grinning.

I started laughing again, imagining Bob's face if he saw Edward as a spermatozoon.

"Are you even trying to be on my side, Swan? Why is everyone against me today? WHY?" Edward groaned and picked a pumpkin.

I had no idea what he was going to do with it until he stuck in down Alice's head.

"Edward Cullen!" Esme yelled at the same time as Alice punched Edward in the shoulder.

"She's so funny. The Sleepy Hollow," Emmett laughed, patting Edward on the back.

"Take this off me!" Alice screamed. "And just for this, we are really going back to college dressed in our costumes."

"I am not going anywhere," Edward said amused and took the pumpkin away.

I was afraid of Alice's wrath. She was orange everywhere and her once arranged hair was full of chunks of pumpkin.

"You better run, brother," she hissed. Edward chuckled and shook his head at her, but when she picked her spoon, he backed away and ducked out of the kitchen with Alice hot on his heels.

"So costume shopping didn't go well," Esme said casually.

The rest of the day was pretty tense and I didn't see much of Alice or Edward since Esme had kidnapped me to help with the pumpkins. I had no idea why we needed them because we were leaving in a few hours, anyway. After a late lunch, we went to get dressed because Esme insisted that she wanted to see us look pretty and take pictures. I didn't know if she would appreciate her son's costume.

I was in Edward's room, taking my costume out of the bag when he entered his room in a hurry and locked the door.

"Oh Christ! You scared me," he shouted.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah right," he snorted. "You're wearing that?" His eyes lit up when he saw my outfit. "Oh fuck, the Huskies' color."

"You might forgive Alice," I teased him and reached for the hem of my shirt.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, slightly breathless. When I looked up, I saw his eyes hooded and trained on my breasts.

"I have to change in my costume. What about you?" I asked casually, trying my best not to blush as I took the t-shirt off my head.

"I think I'll skip," Edward mumbled.

"You have the back up costume." I winked.

"I don't know which one is worse. Can I just maybe…_not_ get dressed?"

"I don't think the others will appreciate it, but you have thumbs up from me," I said seriously as I eyed the top I should wear.

"That sounds nice. Adam's costume, but you have to join me and wear Eva's."

"You should stick with your kinky costume."

"I really hate Alice," he said mournfully.

"Can you help me?" I asked uncertainly after I put the skirt on me.

"I guess," he whispered in a strained voice, advancing to me. "What can I do?" he asked softly in my ear.

"The zi- the zipper," I stuttered and turned around.

"Oh, sweet Jesus! Does Alice expect me to behave when you are this…undressed?" His hand came on my hip as the other zipped me up. But he didn't take his hands back. They started wondering until they went under my skirt and my breath hitched.

"Get dressed," I hissed and jumped aside.

I helped him with his zipper and then took a step back. He looked like some sort of white barrel combined with a smurf. I couldn't hold my laughter.

"Bella," he said through greeted teeth.

"You know… the comic book with the smurfs?" I asked between snorts of laughter.

"I know the cartoons, why?"

"You look like one of them!"

"They were _blue_!"

"Well, they were dressed in white…"

He looked down and the brimmed top fell in his face making him curse, moving the forelock away.

"Yeah…I look stupid. You can't tell what's this, right?"

"Not knowing it, I don't know…" I shrugged.

We decided that it was safe for me to go first, and try to distract everyone then; he would make his way downstairs.

"I didn't take you for the cheerleader type," Emmett chortled.

"Oh shut it, you!"

"Where's Edward? We are on a tight schedule!" Alice said impatiently, leaning over the banister and howling upstairs. "Get your ass here, drama queen!"

"Hold you pants, pixie!" he retorted and appeared at the top of the stairs with our bags in his hands. "It's next to impossible to walk in this fucking thing but descend!"

"Oh dear! What have you done, Alice?" Esme asked scandalized.

"And you, Mom, if you decide to take pictures…then take your mind off it!" he snapped and made a beeline to the front door.

I opened my mouth to tell him to bend his head, but it was too late. His hat hit the doorframe and he fell backwards making us laugh.

"You are soo dead, Alice!" he shouted, trying to get up and only managing to roll on the ground.

Esme was snapping pictures at him as he kept shouting profanities. Jasper was video taping it as Emmett kept laughing loudly. The only person that took pity on Edward was his father. As in, Edward Sr.. He hoisted him up bit his elbow and leaned close to him, whispering loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Careful with the head."

Now, anyone with a big imagination like mine got the joke and I doubled over in laughter. Edward glared at me.

"You are not driving with me, Swan!" he shouted annoyed.

"Do you think you can fit in your precious car?" Emmett asked amused.

"Maybe we can cut the head off," Carlisle said thoughtfully, scratching his chin. Edward glanced at him and gulped, moving a hand in front of his crotch automatically.

"I guess…I should wear the other one," he said softly, his face turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"You're not changing it!" Alice screeched – not knowing the other choice – at the same time as I yelled, "Yes, please!"

"You don't have to change much, just take the hood off while you are in the car," Esme advised him.

"Why do I feel like a fucking idiot? Why did you get me this, Alice?"

"It's nice and unique!"

"Why didn't you get it to Emmett?" Edward argued. "No, you had to get him that normal costume and you had to humiliate me."

"Kids, stop arguing. I'll really help you with that hood but…I can't really touch you, honey," Esme said softly, looking compassionately at her son.

"Freaking perfect! Is anyone going to help me?" he moaned like a petulant kid.

"I will." Rose stepped in front of us and advanced to him. She was wearing a maiden costume. "Hold this for me." She handed him the mop and took the hood off his head.

Edward was watching her shocked, his eyes as big as sausages. He had never seen her good, probably.

"Thank you, Ic- Rosalie," he said quietly, handing her the mop. "Want to ride with me?"

I felt my mouth falling open as everyone was in as much shock as me. When she nodded, all hell broke lose.

"Now hold on a second, my dear brother! You aren't driving my girl anywhere!" Emmett shouted, glaring at him.

Alice turned into Jasper trying to conceal her tears. Everything clicked and I knew why Rose was doing this. So I played her game.

I hooked my arm under Emmett's elbow and jerked him to the door. "Leave them alone. We'll have so much fun!" I said loudly as I brushed past Edward.

"We will?" Emmett asked confused, still glaring his brother.

"Oh yes! Alice told me that she wants to make you best man and I will be the bride maid," I continued on the same loud voice, stressing the word _maid_ as I locked eyes with Rose.

She realized what I was doing and huffed, grasping Edward's hand and dragging him out.

"Hold on, crazy woman! I want to say bye!" he shouted, trying to stop as he put his heels in the dirt only managing to lose balance again and fall.

We went inside the Jeep after saying goodbye to everyone and Emmett started the engine.

"You are one mean person, Bella," Emmett told me amused. "But I don't like that." He pointed his chin to Rose who was waiting near Edward's car while he said goodbye to his parents. Both sets.

"Yeah well…she's my friend and everything but I still don't get it. Why must she be like this with Alice?" I groaned, glancing behind me where Alice was trying to wipe her tears.

"Because that's Rose," Jasper supplied, stroking his fiancée's hair.

"Hold on," I said loudly. Alice raised her blue watery eyes to me. "How is it possible…you are from Austin! You said you went to the same high school, here," I explained my outburst.

Emmett laughed loudly and shoved my shoulder, sending me in the door. "They never told you?" he asked gleeful.

"Umm no…"

Alice giggled and launched in the story. "Rose signed herself-"

"And myself although I never gave her my approval," Jasper quipped up.

"To this student exchange program," Alice continued, throwing Jasper a nasty look for interrupting.

"That makes sense," I mumbled.

Alice grinned. "And they rented a flat because she wanted to experience this living on your own life," she continued. "We became friends almost instantly when we met in school. You know how she met Edward and Emmett," she added amused.

"But why hadn't she seen them in school?"

"Because we came here with two weeks before the school started!" Jasper groaned. "Rose and Alice met while Rose was picking who knows what from school. When I came to pick her up, I met Alice," he said softly and bent to kiss her.

"Enough mushy stuff in my car! Buckle up everyone!" he shouted, clapping his hands when Edward went to his car.

We started rolling and when we were on the highway, Emmett picked his phone, calling Edward and challenging him to a race.

"If I get caught, they will lock me up in the madhouse!" Edward shouted through the speaker.

I muffled my laugh, but Emmett wasn't as successful as me. "So you say you don't stand a chance? That's good to know, little brother."

"I never said that, Emmett! You're on!"

"That's how I like ya! Ten bucks, I make it first to school," Emmett goaded.

"Make it twenty. You know I like it fast," Edward chuckled.

"I wouldn't know that. Boop here can confirm if we have any dou-"

I smacked him behind the head. "Shut up, moron!" I felt my face catching fire.

"Twenty, it is!" Emmett boomed and closed the phone.

"You're not going to do it!" Jasper said scandalized from the backseat.

"'Course, I am! I ain't let him win!"

"He is not that stupid to speed! As much as he lik…"

Jasper didn't get to finish. A silver car zoomed past us, honking loudly. My mouth dropped and I glanced at our speed needle. If Emmett was driving at ninety…I really didn't want to know at what speed was Edward driving.

"I'm going to kill that little fucker! That's my sister in his car!" Jasper yelled angrily. I had never seen him angry; he was usually a calm person.

"I second that," Emmett growled. "That's my girlfriend he is trying to kill."

"Guys! Let's calm down," I said, trying to pacify them. "And if either of you touches Edward…you'll have to do with me," I finished.

"But he-" they complained loudly. I growled under my breath, stopping them.

We fell quiet, driving at a somewhat normal speed. I prayed nothing would happen with them, especially with Edward.

Jasper came up with a plan to convince Rose to make up with Alice, but Emmett complained and told him that he wasn't going to propose just to be even. And so Jasper scowled and stopped talking with Emmett. I had a feeling only Edward and I were the normal ones and we were in the middle of the madness.

When Emmett stopped the car, I jumped out, glad to breathe some cold, fresh air. I looked around and my heart took off in a marathon when I didn't see the silver Volvo. _Where was he?_

Before I could go in a full panic attack, he appeared behind the corner and parked next to Emmett's car with a loud screech. I didn't stop to think what I was doing, I just let my legs do it for me. I rushed to Edward's door and wrenched it open then I threw my arms around him.

"Bella?" he whispered shocked, touching my elbow.

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me!"

"What did I do?" he asked confused and unbuckled his belt, allowing me to sit on his lap while tears rolled down my cheeks. "What the hell happened?"

"I d-d-don't k-k-kn-oow," I wailed pathetically and clung to him.

"Okay, calm down. You know I hate the tears," he said softly, shifting under me. "Yeah, I got it."

"Okay," Rose whispered. I heard the door slamming behind her. Somehow, I had forgotten about her.

"The r-r-race," I started explained and sniffed loudly. "And Em and Jazz had a fight and you weren't here and…." I took a big breath. "You scared the shit out of me," I finished, kissing every available spot on his face.

"You're insane, you realize that?" he asked softly, still stroking my hair.

"I beg to differ, Cullen. Our friends have gone mad! I'm pretty sane," I sniffed, jutting my chin out.

He smiled my special smile and leaned to kiss me. "I love you."

I grinned back and hugged him tighter. "Love you too."

We made our way to building C where the party was being held. People gave us weird looks and I couldn't help but nudge Edward who scowled at me, tugging the hoodie over his forehead in an attempt to conceal who he was.

When we entered the room, I realized it was Jacob's. There weren't many people inside.

"There you are!" Jacob shouted and came toward us. "And what is this?" he asked, scrunching his nose, eyeing Edward dubiously.

"Sperm," Edward answered promptly, brushing past him.

Jake followed us, laughing loudly. "I didn't want to believe Emmett. He described you as a piece of spunk."

"WHAT?" Edward hissed, whirling around, never letting go of my hand.

"Umm…you heard me," Jake whispered, scratching his head.

"Where is he?"

Jake pointed to the couch where Emmett was in a deep conversation with Rose, who looked ready to rip his head off.

"He's already in trouble," I told Edward.

"I hope she kicks his ass," Edward muttered wishfully.

"And here he is! Our spunky captain!" Bob shouted from behind us.

Edward turned to him and caught his neck in his hand. I had a flashback from yesterday. A second later, he dropped his hand and started laughing.

I looked at Bob better and saw his costume. I doubled over in laughter as I saw the small pink dress.

"I lost a fucking bet, okay?" he snapped annoyed. "What about _you_?"

"This was Alice's idea," Edward chuckled and clapped his friend on the back. "Should I call you Boba?"

"Jared found me a great nickname already. Roberta."

I laughed louder as Bob shot me a look. "This means, you are joining his fan club?" he asked snidely, gesturing to my outfit.

"YES!" I squealed in fake enthusiasm, wiggling my pom-poms. "Go Edward! Go Huskies!" I touched one purple pom-pom to his face making him sneeze.

"I've always hated them," he muttered.

"The pom-poms?" I asked and attacked him with them.

"YES! And the cheerleaders, too!"

"Could have fooled me," Bob said loudly from behind me.

"Shut the fuck up, idiot!" Edward barked with humor. "How can you say anything about me? Look at YOU! That must have been one hell of a bet you lost."

"Yes…" he said embarrassed.

"YES!" Jacob's voice echoed Bob's as he draped his arm around his shoulders. "He missed a slam dunk. Jared and Paul are witnesses. So we made him dress like a chick," he added with a smirk.

I cleared my throat loudly and glared at him. He shrugged at me.

"You don't fall in that category," Bob told me serenely.

"Excuse me!"

"Yes, what do you mean?" Edward asked in mock hurt.

His friend grinned and looked at his nails. "Oh, I don't know…"

"You have a minute to find a good excuse or you'd wish you _were_ able to apologize," I threatened him.

"I'd like to see that," he shot back, flexing his muscles. He looked ridiculous in the dress.

"Erhmm," Edward started to warn him, but then thought better of it.

"What Bella? It's not like you ARE a chick!" Bob went on with his statement. "I mean…you're not like the other bimbos he fucked." And he kept going under.

I saw Edward with the corner of my eye cringing and taking a step back. Like I was going to turn on him!

"And you are with us, the guys, most of the time…so you're not a real chick. You know what I mean?" he asked sweetly, arranging his dress better.

"Three," I started counting.

"You're not serious!" he shouted surprised.

"Two."

"Fuck, you won't do it." He looked scared.

"One." I snapped my fingers, giving him one last chance.

"Remember…I told you I won't get on your bad side…"

"Yes. Cop daddy," I said, nodding.

He gulped and took a step back. I cocked my head to the side, still waiting for an apology.

"Mine are bigger than yours," he attempted to distract me, squeezing his fake boobs.

I pounced, sending him flying backwards.

**Review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Twister

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**A/N: I hope everyone watched BD trailer and MTV Movie Award. The highlight of the night was the Best Kiss, right? :))**

Of course, I never know when to stop so I managed to split Bob's lip. I wasn't that sorry. He was currently staying as far away from me as possible.

Once people started leaving, Edward sized the opportunity to escape from his costume and now he was slumped on the couch, drinking from a beer.

"I have an idea," Emmett bellowed, making me jump startled. I was dozing off on Edward's shoulder as he was talking with Jacob about cars.

"What do you want?" Rose groaned from her spot at the table where she was playing cards with Jasper, Bob and surprisingly, Alice. They seemed to have talked it out while I was busy acting like a kid with Bob. I still couldn't believe I had hurt him.

"Twister!"

"That sounds great!" Jacob nodded and went to the other room to find the game. _Great_! I mocked him in my mind. I could kill someone, including myself.

"You okay?" Edward whispered, peeking at me.

"Yeah. I'm just tired," I whispered and nestled better in the crook of his neck.

"Don't you want to play?"

"Umm not really."

"It could be fun."

"I could stay here and instruct you what to do?" I said it as a question, glancing at him.

"Or you could join us on the floor and have fun!"

Of course, ten minutes later, I was pointing a rock in the sea of papers and scissors. Alice didn't want to play and no one forced her so she declared the order of the players. I was the first.

"Left hand on blue," she announced me.

I crouched down and put my hand down, hoping I wouldn't die of embarrassment. Everything went smoothly until Emmett put his right foot on red. That was under me and Bob was already tangled around my legs.

"Emmett, watch out," I warned him.

He just waived me off and stretched his leg, putting it on red. I could rest my chest on the back of his knee.

"Edward, right hand on yellow." My eyes widened. I knew there was a reason I hated this. Edward's arm appeared from behind my neck and slapped on yellow. He threw me a grin and kissed my cheek.

"Rose, your left leg on green."

She was somewhere under Edward, balancing preciously but when her foot raised…she fell, nearly dragging Edward with her. He regained his balance and swore at her.

"Watch out, bitch!"

"You deserve a good kick in your ass, but I won't ruin the game for the others."

"So considerate," he muttered and rested his chin on my shoulder. "How are you holding?"

"Perfect! I can't feel my left leg and my right hand is trembling."

"That's the spirit, Bella!" Alice cheered me from the couch. "You're the only girl there!"

Jasper was the next to fall and only because his sock slid on the board. Once away from the board, he took his socks off and swore loudly, which made us laugh.

The next ten minutes were spent concentrating really hard not to fall. Emmett moved graciously – if you can say that about a bear – and still fell on his ass when he realized where his head was after moving accordingly.

"Be happy I didn't fart!" Bob quipped over his shoulder.

"Fuck off! You're no fun!"

Jacob was next to fall when I moved my hand next to his leg and accidentally, knocked him off. He pointed his middle finger at me then took his previous seat on the couch, folding his arms in front of him and glaring at us. It was to be expected that I would eliminate someone with my clumsiness.

Fifteen minutes later and a few more moves, I was sandwiched between Bob and Edward.

"Okay, you win, Bella. You are a chick," Bob muttered, eyeing my nearly naked breasts. I couldn't move my hands to cover myself and I turned three shades of red.

"Why don't you just close your fucking eyes, Gravel?" Edward snapped. He was behind me, all over me. I hated _and_ loved this game.

"But she has a nice set of boobies."

"Do you _want_ a broken arm?"

"I can't _not_ look at what is in front of me," he defended himself.

"Guys! Come on, listen up!" Alice shouted.

It didn't do any good. Edward was mumbling profanities under his breath and unfortunately, in my ear.

"Bob, left hand on green."

"Don't move an inch!" Edward yelled.

"But you heard…"

"I'll kill you if you get any closer to Bella."

He moved anyway, and Edward punched his shoulder making him fall. Bob took me with him since his feet were tangled in mine and Edward lost his balance, too. I felt like my life was being squeezed out of me. I felt like a boxer as I slapped my hand on the floor, wishing one of them would move so I could breathe again.

"Hey!" I moaned in a raspy voice.

Edward rolled off me and I sat on my hunches, putting both hands over my chest and taking big gulps of air.

"So? Who won?" Bob asked from under me.

"I think we need a rematch!" Emmett said loudly, cracking his wrists just as Edward attacked Bob. I moved away right on time. They started wrestling and one would groan from time to time.

It was all in a playful nature, but I was glad Edward could initiate such things without retracting, freezing, or thinking of his past.

"Why don't we just settle down?" Jasper wondered, going to break the wrestling match.

An hour later, we moved the party to Edward's room to watch some movies. I was barely keeping my eyes open and I had no idea how late or early it was.

Once in his room, I went to the couch and slumped on it, closing my eyes. Edward came to me and took me in his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Tired much?"

"Mhmm," I hummed, unable to form words.

He chuckled and pressed my head to his shoulder. I tried to keep my eyes open to see what movie they were watching but it was hard. Emmett had chosen Kickboxer. _Joy_!

I nestled myself better under Edward's arm and was ready to go to dream land when Bob punched the air in front of him. "This is what I call a movie, dude! It rocks!" he exclaimed.

"Ouch…look how good he is…the best straddle split I've ever seen…" I droned Emmett out and fell asleep.

"Captain, sorry but you're a softie," someone snickered.

"Shut it, Gravel!" Edward hissed angrily and I felt his arms tightening around me. I snuggled further into his chest and felt a kiss on my head.

"Bro, I'm demanding Dad to cut you from the male heir list and start a pussy-softie one." Emmett laughed.

"Em, I swear I could beat you to death," Edward growled.

"Rose, quick, hide me. The tiger's back." Emmett laughed and I heard some sort of commotion that sent everyone laughing. Edward was shaking in silent laughter, a few chuckles escaping him.

"That's cheating!" Emmett yelled. "Why the hell did you do that Bob? On whose side are you? Wanna take this outside?"

"Oh lord, he's hilarious!" Bob laughed.

"_Please_, take it outside. Don't destroy my room," Edward said seriously. "NO! That's my phone!" he yelled in my ear making me moan and open my eyes in time to see his phone smashing on the wall.

"Correction. It was your phone," I giggled. Edward glowered at me and watched what was left of his phone in disbelief.

"It's for the best. No more admires calling you," I giggled and sent everyone laughing.

"You were supposed to be asleep, Bella."

"How can I sleep with these two yelling?"

"That's it! Get the hell out of here! We're going to bed," Edward snapped, getting up.

I was vaguely aware of people saying goodnight, but I started dozing off again so I couldn't respond. I felt myself being lifted and carried somewhere then something soft covering me, an arm being draped over my stomach and then I was out again.

I woke up to the sound of tapping and it was annoying as hell. I moaned and buried my face in the pillow, only to find my nose pressed in something hard and warm. I nuzzled there and it moved.

_What the hell?_

I burrowed my nose further in that something only to hear a chuckle. The tapping stopped.

"Bella, stop it! You're tickling me!" Edward groaned.

I opened an eye and came face to face with his toned stomach. _Hey, six pack. Now, this is the best way to wake up!_

"Hey," I whispered groggily and titled my head to see his face. "How did I end up here?" I was sprawled diagonally on the bed, with my head on his lap and my arms around one of his legs.

"For someone as tired as you were last night, you surely moved a lot. When I woke up with your head on my lap…" He burst in laughter and I closed my eyes, blushing. I could only imagine what he thought. "I was like, 'What the hell? Is she sleep-blowing me?' Then I-"

I slapped him and my palm printed on his naked chest.

"Ow, woman!" he groaned, but kept smiling.

"I'll show you 'sleep-blowing'!" I muttered and put my head back on his leg. "And what were you doing, anyway?"

"I'm trying to find a new phone."

"You want to change it?" I asked surprised. I thought he liked his phone.

"Well, I don't hav- Wait! You don't remember anything from last night?"

"I don't exactly remember getting back here, to your room," I admitted.

"Then, allow me to fill you in with the highlights of the night," he said courteously. "I put Kickboxer on and you dozed off next to me on the couch then Emmett and Bob started making fun of me, Rosalie and Bob slapped Emmett which was funny as hell then I nicely told them to take it outside. It was a little too late since Emmett threw my phone toward Bob who ducked and it smashed to the wall. Don't you remember? You even commented on that."

"Really? Did I drink something?"

"You were probably too tired. If you think about it, you might remember what happened."

I shrugged and hugged his leg tighter. "What phone do you want?"

"Do you think I care now? I need one, doesn't matter how it is. I don't have enough money for a great one and I can't exactly call Carlisle."

"You can call him from my phone?" I suggested, yawning.

"I don't have the stupid number, Bella."

"Switch our cards or get the number from Alice or Emmett."

"I didn't think about that." He ruffled my hair and dropped a kiss on my forehead.

Once he had a new phone, he decided to change his number too and it was such a relief not to hear it ringing every second. Okay, maybe it hadn't been ringing every second, but it sure as hell rang a lot in the past.

On Thanksgiving, I decided to accept Dad's invitation and to my utter shock, Edward asked if he could join me.

I was on my last class on Wednesday and I had to meet with Edward to drive to Forks. This teacher wasn't on my side. Thankfully, I had Bob sharing my night classes and the time seemed to pass faster.

"Why do I feel like a property?" I wondered as Bob led me to Edward's car in the parking lot.

"He told me to bring you here because he didn't know when he was done with his classes and he still had to finish packing."

"Yeah, because he didn't let me pack for him," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Really, Swan? Would you like if he went through your shit?"

"Ew, gross!" I said in mock disgust.

He elbowed me playfully and I started laughing. We reached the Volvo. Edward wasn't there.

"Do you think he forgot? I mean, if we leave any later than this we'd get there around midnight," I said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you call him?"

"Why don't you call him?" I mocked Bob, taking my phone out. He shrugged as I put the phone to my ear. It rang and rang and rang until _finally_ – when I was about to shout to his voicemail – he picked up.

"Yeah?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"Where the fuck are you?" I snapped.

"Oh, shit! What time is it?"

I widened my eyes and made a motion of throat slicing to Bob. "Where are you, idiot?" I yelled in the phone.

"In the basketball court. I thought time would pass faster and Jake…"

"You want to tell me that I have to drive four hours next to you, stinking of sweat?" I groaned.

"Ah! I didn't think so far," he answered. "Motherfucker!" he shouted. "You're so dead, now!"

"Sorry?" I asked, getting angry.

"What? Oh not you, Bella. Ow, that's my head, Black!"

"Get your ass here!" I snapped and shut the phone. "He's playing," I told Bob in disbelief.

"You should have expected something like that from him."

"Why aren't you on my side?"

"I trust you to take care of him. Cop's daughter and all that jazz, you said so yourself," he said, winking.

Edward appeared with the ball under his arm, bumped fists with Bob and grinned at me, leaning down.

"Uh-huh!" I stepped back, wrinkling my nose.

"Oh, come on, baby."

"You ain't smooth talk me into kissing your sweaty ass!"

"I was aiming for the lips." He winked, pouting his lips.

"You're such a jerk!"

"But you love me."

"For some unknown reason," I sighed and wrenched the door open, stepping inside the car. "Did you at least bring our bags?"

"Yep! They're in the trunk."

I kept teasing him about his smell all the way to Forks and nearly ended up on the side of the road a few times when he threatened to red-light me. I kept reminding him that Dad would murder him if he got there without me. Around midnight, he pulled up in front of the small house that was engulfed in darkness.

"I can carry one," I whispered when Edward took both bags.

"That would make me look bad, you know?" he teased.

"Whatever. I can't wait to get inside and exile you to the shower!"

"You just know your way to my heart, don't you?" Edward chuckled as I turned the key in the lock.

"Shh, Charlie's sleeping," I whispered and motioned for him to follow me. "We'll take the shoes off in my room," I told him and went to the stairs. I didn't take a step before I heard a banging and a loud curse from Edward.

"Fucking thing. What's this?" he muttered, hopping around.

"Must be the umbrella support."

"Perfect. My toes are dead," he complained.

I turned around to ascend when something cold hit my shoulder then the light turned on and I saw the gun pressed to me. My eyes widened as I gaped at Charlie.

"It's you!" he said in relief and lowered the gun.

I felt my legs shaking and Edward had enough presence of mind to put an arm around my shoulders. The last thing I remembered was: _Why does this happen to me?_ Then I blacked out.

When I came around, I could hear voices, but couldn't make them out at first. Then I heard Edward's voice, followed by Dad's. I couldn't open my eyes or mouth to tell them that I was okay.

"Dad said she'll be okay after this," Edward said loudly.

"But she's not, is she?" Charlie snapped.

I became aware that someone was squeezing my fingers and I gripped them back. I heard a gasp.

"Look! She's coming around!" Edward announced, squeezing back my hand. "Can you hear me, Bella?"

I blinked my eyes a few times and focused them on the green ones, above me. He smiled when he saw I opened my eyes. Then I saw Dad's face to my right. He was kneeling next to the couch.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I didn't mean to scare you."

I smiled at him then glanced at Edward who was scowling.

"I'm okay, now," I whispered, answering them both.

"No you're not! It took me half an hour to bring you back! That was quite a scare."

"I'm fine, Edward," I insisted.

He hugged me and I watched over his shoulder as Charlie looked at us with a small smile on his face. That's when I smelt it.

"Gosh, Edward!" I exclaimed, stopping breathing. "You haven't showered, yet!"

He started shaking in laughter. "Sorry about that, but I was trying to make sure you are alright."

"Go!" I pushed on his shoulder. "Thanks for making sure I'm okay, but now, to the shower with you!"

He grinned and after a glance to Charlie, he picked his bag and went upstairs.

"I'm glad to have you back," Charlie told me.

"I'm glad to be back. And don't ever do that again!"

"I won't! I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Yeah, that was Edward's genius idea. Worked up pretty good, huh?"

We laughed and I made him room on the couch next to me. After talking for a few minutes, he went to bed making sure that Edward would be sleeping on the couch.

The next day, we talked about classes, about us – to my embarrassment, and about Charlie's plans on retirement – he insisted that next year would be the year. He kept saying that since I was senior high.

Right after our quiet dinner, I went to clean up and Charlie took Edward outside, for a walk. Edward seemed a little more confident than in the summer.

I finished washing and drying the dishes, I talked to Alice and found a movie, getting bored. It was getting dark and they weren't back. Halfway through the movie, I heard the front door opening and closing then the lock being turned and only one set of feet coming to the living room.

"Hey," Edward greeted me with a huge smile.

"I was expecting Dad to come alone after he had buried your body somewhere. Where is he, anyway?" I asked, as he fell next me and took me in his arms. He smelled of booze.

"Oh, we had fun. Don't worry about him! He's in good hands."

"Let me guess…Sue?"

Edward nodded and nuzzled in my neck, while his fingers found their way under my shirt.

"Hey, Mr. Eager Fingers!" I snapped playfully. "Dad trusts you."

"I'm trying to be very good to his daughter," he murmured and kissed the spot behind my ear. "You just need to cooperate."

"What if he comes home?" I asked, trying to keep up with him.

"He won't. He is staying the night, trust me." He offered me a huge smile while nodding like a crazy person.

"How much did he give you to drink?" I wondered, amused.

"A couple of beers, a couple of shots, nothing," he dismissed it.

I closed the TV and engulfed us in darkness then turned to him and straddled his legs. His hands went straight to my ass and squeezed. I'd missed him and I knew he wasn't used to waiting so long between sexy times so I decided to go with it, hoping he won't pass out on me.

"Let's take this upstairs," Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me and climbing carefully.

**I hope you liked the continuation of the Halloween party. I know many of you didn't like Edward's costume, but I thought it was funny and besides, it's just fiction.**

**Sorry for the cliffie, but I had to end the chapter there. :)**

**Review.**


	22. Chapter 22: BadGood News

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to recieve such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**So... Drunk Edward is molesting Chief's daughter. Hehe. Enjoy!  
**

I knew that once he fell asleep, I had to go pick up the mess we had made on our way to my room, but it was difficult to think when he sucked at my nipples like that and when his fingers were moving so deliciously over my body.

"Oh!" I gasped when he bit on my left nipple making juices coat his fingers inside me. His other hand was moving over my ribs making me shiver. I was his piano tonight.

When he had carried me here, I thought we wouldn't even make it to my room before he buried his cock inside me, but I was wrong. Edward seemed to be quite romantic when he was drunk.

I kicked at his boxers and grasped his shaft, squeezing and tugging. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he let out a loud moan. I attacked him with kisses and switched positions. It wasn't often when I stayed on top, but tonight I thought it would be a nice change.

There was only one problem as he tried to guide his little friend inside me. There wasn't a rubber.

"Wait," I said, breathlessly. "Where are the condoms?"

He looked at me dazed, his eyes slightly unfocused. For a second, I feared he'd forget this in the morning. He was so drunk. What was in Dad's head to get him so drunk? Was he testing us? Was he going to come back early and see if we'd been good?

"Condoms?" I insisted, pushing the worry away.

"I love you," Edward murmured and kissed my nose.

"Edward, did you pack condoms?" I asked, exasperated, untangling from him and searching for his wallet. It had just some cash and other stuff I didn't need at the moment. "Edward!" I snapped, hoping to make him realize what was going on. I picked the bag and started rummaging through it, flinging clothes on the floor.

His long arms wrapped around me and I found myself facing the wall then, a second later, my chest was pressed to the wall as Edward lifted my right leg and entered me from behind.

My protest was caught in my throat as the sensations of him inside me, from that position coursed through me. My stomach clenched, my heart started pounding almost in rhythm with my brain. With every beat of my heart and with every pound of Edward inside me, my brain went 'CONDOM!'

I slapped my hands on the wall and pressed my butt to Edward making him curse under his breath. His hands cupped my ass cheeks and suddenly, he slapped me. The slap seemed wired to my pussy. I shouted in ecstasy and begged for more. His movements were a little sloppy, but he was too far gone to be his precise self. I found myself bending, bringing him deeper inside me, until he caught my hips and buried himself balls deep. I came right on the spot at feeling every vein of Edward's cock stretching and pulling at me. He kept pounding and when I felt him twitching, I knew I had to act. As much as I wanted to have him inside and experience this together, I kept having flashes of little bronze haired kids with green and brown eyes, running around.

"Out! Out!" I hissed, trying to push him off me. He didn't listen. "Edward! Please!" I squirmed under him, feeling a wave of panic hit me.

I managed to move from under him and turn around. He was watching me pained, his hips rocking in the air. I caught his cock and tugged on it a few times. He came on my stomach, shouting my name then covering my body with his and pressing us into the wall, his lips kissing me urgently.

I moved him backwards and the second he was on the bed, he started snoring. I rushed to the bathroom, turning on the shower and aiming the head to my pussy, praying under my breath there weren't going to be any little Edwards running around any time soon. Sure, I wanted them, but later. Much later. When I was sure I was Edward-semen free, I wrapped a towel around my body and went downstairs, picking our clothes. I couldn't find my panties and started panicking. Weren't people supposed to be drowsy after sex? I was fully alert, running up and down the stairs. What the hell had he done with them?

I didn't have the heart to wake him and ask. I was sure he wasn't even going to remember. I took another look in the hallway upstairs and to my horror, I found them on Dad's door handle. I snatched them as if they burned and dashed to my room, closing the door after me.

I looked toward Edward, biting my lip and wondering if I could put his boxers on while he slept. I didn't want Dad coming home and finding him naked on my bed. I ended up putting the towel around his hips while I slipped in a nightgown and clean panties. I went downstairs and lay on the couch. I couldn't sleep. I hadn't slept away from Edward in so long… After turning around a hundred times, I managed to fall asleep.

"ISABELLA!"

I shot up, hitting my head on the coffee table, probably. When I opened my eyes, I saw the under side of the coffee table. _What the hell?_ Then I realized I was on the floor and a butt naked Edward was snoring loudly on the couch. _I'm so gonna kill your drunk ass, Cullen._

"Dad," I said meekly.

"KITCHEN!" he thundered.

How could he sleep though that? With a final murderous look at Edward's naked butt, I followed my father.

"Can you explain?"

"I swear, Dad, I left him in my room, sleeping."

"Naked?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "He was pretty drunk. He likes to sleep like that. He told me," I added when Charlie's mustache twitched.

"I'd like to believe you, kid. But I can't!"

"And if we did anything you don't want to talk about, it's your fault!" I shouted. "Why did you let him drink?"

He didn't have an answer to that one. As we glared at each other, there was a shrill noise coming from the living room. Edward's phone. It kept ringing.

You've got to be kidding! The dead would hear that!

"Hold on," I muttered to Charlie and stomped to the living room, snatched the phone from the coffee table and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"What, Bob?" I hissed, restraining the urge to slap Edward's drunken ass.

"I just talked with coach, he wants a meeting tonight. Can you put Edward on the phone?"

"He's sleeping," I answered and touched his side with my knee. _Nothing_. He could be dead if it wasn't for the snores.

"Oh, right. Just tell him, would you? There's something important."

"Okay. I'll pass on the info."

"You're great! Well, have a nice day!"

"It's gonna be fabulous," I said with fake cheerfulness. He missed my tone and chuckled, hanging up.

"Edward Cullen, get your ass up, right now!" I hissed in his ear.

His hand moved over his ear, as if trying to send a fly away.

"Edward!" I slapped the back of his head. His snores reached a high note. "Anthony!"

His eyes snapped open and he looked a little scared. It was that second that I realized my mistake. His birth parents used to call him Anthony when he was in trouble.

We looked at each other for a second then he closed his eyes and groaned, rubbing his fingers to his forehead.

"Headache?" I whispered, all my anger gone.

"Bella, I'm not done!" Charlie yelled from the kitchen.

"Why am I naked?" Edward mumbled. "Did your dad…? Holy fuck!" His eyes widened. "Would he shoot me?"

"Go and get dressed. I'll take care of Dad and then bring you something for your head."

"You're an angel," he whispered and kissed my forehead, rushing upstairs, just as the kitchen's door opened.

"Oh, your Prince Charming woke up!" Charlie reached for his gun.

"DAD! Leave him alone. It's only your fault! You got him drunk and now, I have to go take care of his headache before we head back to school."

He seemed to deflate and followed me into the kitchen as I filled a glass with water.

"Look, Bells, I shouldn't have allowed him to drink-"

"You want to tell me that he got that drunk because he just felt like it?" I snapped, whirling around, sloshing the water from the glass.

"Ummm, Bella…" Charlie scratched the back of his head. "We just talked and I didn't realize how much he had to drink until Sue came to drive us."

My eyes narrowed at him. "What if he had been seriously hurt while-"

The door of the kitchen opened and I rushed to Edward's side, offering him the pills and the water. He tried to smile, but it was a grimace.

"How are you feeling, boy?" Charlie asked, trying to sound concerned.

I glared at him and took Edward's hand, leading him upstairs to my room. He fell on the bed, groaning.

We got dressed and after another few words with Charlie, we left. Edward even allowed me to drive. We stopped for food in Port Angeles, and I was shocked when I saw Edward emerging from McDonald's with three bags of food, grinning.

"You realize that when we get back, you're meeting with Coach?"

"Yep." He nodded and unwrapped a cheeseburger. "Want some?"

"And put grease on your precious steering wheel? No," I answered, smirking.

"Fair enough," he admitted and returned to his food.

After some time, he decided to feed me, and my stomach erupted in butterflies at the sweet gesture. At first, I looked at him weird, but when he shrugged, I smiled and opened my mouth to allow the fry inside.

The second I parked the car, Edward was out and with a wave, he disappeared in the direction of the arena.

_He did not just leave me with all these bags! _I decided not to move anything and just go upstairs to my room.

I met with Alice outside my room and she looked giddy, bouncing around.

"What happened?" I wondered, following her inside her room.

"You know they are meeting with Shaw?" she asked. I nodded and she grinned, continuing, "Well, he has great news! Like, amazing!"

"Oh?" I was confused.

"They are in their last year, Bella! NBA comes to select only one of them if they like! And you know how Emmett wants this so much…"

"Ah…I didn't know," I admitted.

"This is his dream since high school. I really hope it goes well. They're going to stick around and watch the games for the next few months."

"Christmas is coming," I reminded her.

"After New Year," she said, impatiently.

After an hour of waiting for the boys, they came back, laughing and joking around. I was helping Alice with her wedding plans when they bounded inside. She had decided to wait until summer.

"How did it go?" she asked, the second she saw Emmett.

"We'll see," he said. He didn't look happy for some reason.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, looking around.

"With my sister," Jasper whispered. "But don't go. They'll be here any second."

When they came inside, I saw that Emmett barely glanced at Edward. Something had happened. But what?

We went to grab a late lunch, and on the way to wherever we were heading, I took Edward's hand, making him slow down. He glanced at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well? What's up with Emmett?" I asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's a long story."

"We have time," I insisted.

"Shaw wants me to…be selected. He kept hinting at it, giving me as an example to the officials from NBA. I honestly don't know what to…say. I never thought of this."

"It's your brother's dream."

"I know, Bella." He eyed me then sighed heavily. "The way Shaw put it…it sounded so easy, so nice. I always wanted to be a doctor. Well, not always, once I arrived at the Cullens. Carlisle had a great influence on me."

"I can tell." I smiled.

Edward smirked. "So you see how I always wanted just this one thing… Basketball? Not so much. Emmett dragged me to the team in high school."

"Yet you agreed to everything," Emmett shouted. I hadn't realized they were paying attention to our conversation.

"What did you want me to do? I had to agree with him," Edward said, defensively.

"Oh, I don't know!" Emmett exclaimed, raising his arms in exasperation. "You could have pushed me in front of you and tell Coach that was MY dream!"

"And I plan to tell him. I didn't want to make a scene in front of the officials."

"Riiight!" Emmett snorted and stormed off.

"I don't want this!" Edward shouted after him, but his brother didn't hear or didn't want to hear.

"I told you to let me do it!" Rose hissed.

"It's not my fault he was listening to what I was talking to Bella," Edward snapped.

Rose's eyes narrowed at him then she turned on her heels and went after her boyfriend. _Great!_ What else was going to happen? First, Rose and Alice didn't talk, then Emmett and Jasper, now, Emmett and Edward.

"Do you have something to say? Because if you do, you better let it out, now," Edward growled at Alice, who was watching him with a weird look since Emmett had stormed off.

"You don't understand how this twin thing works, do you? He hurts, I hurt. And right now, he is hurt pretty badly," she murmured.

"For fuck's sake! I never asked for any of this shit!" Edward yelled, running both hands through his hair.

"But don't you see his point?" Jasper asked, calmly.

"What point?" Edward hissed.

"Man, he was the first in the high school team and he thought to include you, too. You were better than him. You started liking basketball and not before long, you were captain, stealing his position." Edward opened his mouth to protest, but Jasper held up his hand. "Let me finish. Then you came here, to college. You already had high recommendation from Coach Clapp at school and you became captain without working for it. Don't you see? When someone says Cullen, everyone thinks of you and if they meant Emmett, they rectify by 'the other Cullen.' How do you think Emmett feels?" Jasper asked, searching Edward's eyes.

To me, it made perfect sense why Emmett was hurt and upset. To Edward, not so much. He kept being stubborn.

"And what part of 'I never wanted this' don't you get? I love basketball, don't get me wrong, but I'll give it all to Emmett. I'd love to be 'the other Cullen' if you understand me," he muttered.

"Do you want me to explain this to him?" Alice whispered, stepping closer and looking up at Edward. She was biting her lip, evident worry attached to her face.

Edward shrugged. "Whatever." He glanced at me and started walking away.

I knew that this had affected him more than they could realize. I offered them a tense smile and sprinted after Edward. I fell in step with him and he studiously ignored me until we arrived to a small snack place. He held the door open, head held high, eyes hard.

After ordering some food and taking our seats, he let his head fell on his hands, groaning loudly.

"They have no idea that I never wanted the spotlight," he mumbled. "Before Em asked me to join, do you know what I was signed up to?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"No idea," I whispered.

"Piano." I gasped and he raised his head, smirking at me. "But then, Emmett told me everything about basketball, showed me recorded games, explained it in such a light that I fell in love with it. And when he asked for a game outside the house, I said yes. It was amazing, then at school, I loved it even more. If I wasn't thinking that people are watching me, I could do amazing. That's how I do it, actually. I imagine it's just me and the other guys in the court."

I blinked, taking it all in. Edward hated spotlight. That was snort worthy if I hadn't known him well.

"So, you're going to talk with Coach Shaw and tell him…your brother wants that?" I questioned him.

"That's the plan."

We focused on our food, but I could see, he was still thinking about this.

"It seemed to me that everything we do is fight. All of us," he muttered after a few minutes. "Rosalie and Alice fought about the wedding, Jasper and Emmett about the wedding but for different reasons, you fought with Rosalie about the Jacob thing, now I'm fighting with Emmett and probably Alice, too, since she's on his side. Why can't we be at peace?"

"You forgot about our fight," I added lightly, unsure if I should mention that.

His green eyes met mine and a smile spread on his face. "Yeah. That too."

I took his hand and squeezed it. "Everything will be okay."

I was wrong. Everything went wrong after Edward's private meeting with his coach. Somehow, Shaw convinced Edward to try this, telling him that he could be a doctor after he finished his basketball career. He had been so adamant to recommend his brother and when he came to me later in the evening, telling me he'd try to do his best, all hope went out the window.

Needless to say, Edward was training more, which meant less time with me. Emmett was easily annoyed, snapping if something didn't go his way. After the last game before Christmas, when the officials from NBA, took Edward aside, smiling and clapping his back, I thought Emmett would have a coronary. I waited for Edward to take him to his room, locking us inside, afraid of Emmett's wrath.

I was dreading Christmas with the Cullens. I knew Emmett would explode and the outcome could be disastrous.

**I hope everyone is still with me. What do you think about those news?**

**Review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Serenades and autographs

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I may update every week, I'm not sure yet.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS: For those that don't know, I posted an outtake for this story. It's about Edward when he was little.**

**For those that reviewed it, thank you so much! I appreciate it. I was really worried to publish that.  
**

I was packing a few things for the upcoming Christmas trip to the Cullens when the door opened and Edward appeared in my room, grinning.

"Do you really wish to go with them?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm…not going back for Christmas. I have to train and Shaw wants me close by." He kept grinning.

I couldn't believe him. He was totally changed since this opportunity had come. Almost like his old self. _Almost_.

"You know what I think?" I snapped. His eyes widened and he watched me surprised. "You should talk to your parents about this. It doesn't matter how old you are, but honestly…this is your future and they'd love to hear about it."

"You have a point. I'll talk with Dad. I'll drop by to the hospital later."

That was a lost case. My hands stilled on the sweater I was folding. Should I still go? Should I stay? What should I do?

Edward padded to my side and took my hands from the sweater on the bed. "Stay here with me," he whispered.

"If you promise to talk with-"

"I just said that I'll make time to talk with Dad."

"I was aiming for Emmett," I muttered.

He dropped my hands as I said the magic word and his body became rigid.

"Emmett Schmemmett," he grumbled and flopped on my bed. "He won't even listen to me! What should I do, Bella?"

"You went back on your word!" I snapped.

"I…" Edward closed his mouth and looked away. "I happened to see the advantages of this."

"Great!" I applauded. "But it was your brother's dream! You wanted to become a doctor!"

"Are you trying to lecture me?" he hissed, sitting up and narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'm just trying to make you see from Emmett's point of view."

"I know it's wrong of me to do this, but Coach gave _me_ the fucking opportunity, Bella! Not Emmett!"

"Because of a sick reason, the captain always has that opportunity as if he is pivotal to the team!" I yelled back.

"A captain is very important to the team! And must I remind you that I never wanted to be one?" he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

I took a breath, trying to clam down. "You had no idea how wonderful basketball was until _Emmett_ told you! You didn't even want to try out until _Emmett_ singed you up! You weren't very interested until _Emmett_ showed you how to play! You didn't even want the spotlight until you became _captain_! When you came to college and they kept you captain, you didn't say no, although you knew _Emmett_ would have loved that! Do you see a theme here?"

Edward watched me with huge, dilated green eyes, his lips curled up in a scowl.

"Don't answer," I muttered, dropping on the bed, next to him.

Later that day, when Emmett found out I was staying back with Edward, he stopped talking to me, too. He called me a traitor.

Edward had gone to talk with his Dad while he was in the city, and I was waiting anxiously in his room. Our friends – I still liked to call them that even though we barely talked anymore – were busy packing. I wondered what could happen to make us reunite again. Like it always happens, it would have to be a bad event and I was dreading it.

Edward returned from the hospital around nine in the evening, wearing a huge scowl.

"Hey," I whispered.

He grumbled in response and plopped on his bed.

"It didn't go well," I deduced.

"You can say that again. He is supportive. That's what he said, but…he told me to talk with my father."

"Wait! Who did you talk with?"

"Dad as in Carlisle told me to talk with my father as in Edward Senior. Got it?" he asked with a huff. "Why will _he_ care about this?"

"He's sort of back in your life?" It sounded like a question even to my ears.

Edward chuckled amused and opened his arms for me. I snuggled there before I registered I moved across the room. He had that power over me and sometimes, it was scary.

"Do you think I should call him?" he whispered in my hair, tightening his hold on me.

"Yeah. He deserves to know this." I nodded.

"Okay. Stay here with me. I don't want to do it alone."

We moved to the head of bed, wrapped in the blanket with his phone on speaker. It rang a few times until a gruff voice answered.

"Hello?"

"What time is there?" Edward whispered to me.

"Two hours ahead," I whispered.

"Oh shit," he cursed.

It meant, it was after eleven there. We had probably woken him up.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"Umm…" Edward started very promising then he cleared his throat. "Hi."

"Yes?" the voice asked quite annoyed.

"Is this Edward Masen?" Edward asked sheepishly.

I slapped him sideways. Like Carlisle would have given him the wrong number!

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"It's me…uhh…your s-so-son, Edward, yo-you know?" Edward stuttered. He looked uncomfortable.

"Edward! Why didn't you say that from the beginning? What's wrong? Why are you calling?" his father asked, growing worried.

"Dad – I mean, Carlisle – suggested I should tell you about this, too."

"What's going on?"

Edward took a huge breath and blurted out about the NBA selecting someone.

There was a pregnant pause and we exchanged a look. Did we lose the connection?

"What do you think?" Edward whispered.

"I think it's great news!" his father answered. His tone reflected how happy he was. "Wait until I tell your mother!"

"Uhh…there's a problem," Edward mumbled. "Emmett wanted this all his life…and I stole it. I didn't steal it, actually. Coach Shaw proposed them that I was the best and I should be selected…"

"And you are fighting with your brother?"

"Uhh yes. He's pretty upset."

I snorted, pressing my face in his shoulder. That was an understanding.

"What do you want to do? Carlisle told me you wanted to pursue a medical career."

"I thought so too until I was given this opportunity. I am afraid to tell them about Emmett." That was news to me. "I am afraid that when they'll see him – _really_ _see_ him – play, they'll want him. I can be a doctor later," Edward explained, squeezing the phone in his hand.

There was a laugh from the other side of the line. "Oh, Edward! Are you sure you always wanted to be a doctor?" his father asked.

"Yeah! Of course!" he said vehemently.

"If you really wanted that, you wouldn't have gone to Washington University, kid! I'm sure Carlisle would have provided the money for a medical college. A good one."

Edward opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it and sighed in defeat.

"Am I right?" his father probed when he didn't get an answer.

"I wanted to be close to them. I never thought of leaving the state," Edward answered.

"What do you like best? Medicine or basketball?"

"Basketball." The answer seemed so natural, falling from his lips.

"There, you have it, so-… Edward."

"If it were that easy."

"You're making it complicated. It's an opportunity. Take it. Maybe Emmett wasn't meant to be there. Life must have thrown this at you for a reason."

"I'll think about it," Edward told him.

"Call me when you decided what to do. I'm supporting you in whichever case."

"Thanks…" I saw his jaw clenching. "Dad." The word seemed to be dragged out by force.

His father's breath picked up and I wondered if he was overcome with emotion. "I look forward to hearing from you, son. I'll let you go now since it's very late here."

"Right. Sorry for calling so late. I didn't realize."

"It's no problem. Good night."

"Night," Edward whispered and hung up.

He let out a huge sigh then peered down at me. "That went well."

Next morning, which meant around noon, when I returned to my room, I was shocked to see Tanya there. She shrugged, telling me she didn't felt like going home. She kept complaining that she wasn't feeling well lately.

When I met Edward for lunch, I found him with Bob at a table in the small pizza house.

"Hey," I greeted them, leaning down to kiss Edward's cheek.

"Hey," he whispered, kissing me back, on the lips. "I already ordered. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay. I'll eat anything," I admitted.

"Hello Bob! How are you, Bob? Oh, good. How about you?" Bob mock greeted me.

"I said 'hey,' it was meant for both of you," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"You chicks are strange." He shrugged. "Man, is she moving in slow motion! I'm starved!" he complained, eyeing the waitress.

"Why aren't you home?" I asked him, pulling my chair closer to Edward.

"Mom's not home. She went to visit Grandma in Oregon."

"That's not that far away," I thought aloud.

"Yeah…but I wanted to stay here." His eyes shot to Edward and I realized what a great friend Bob was. "What about you?"

"Just visited Dad. And I didn't see the reason to go with the others since Edward was staying here," I explained.

"I told you that I didn't care if you went back with them. I know you had plans with Alice." I didn't correct him that he had told me to stay, just yesterday.

"She has Rose for that and I'm not into wedding planning." I rolled my eyes. "My head hurts only when I start thinking of that."

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Bob asked amused.

My eyes widened. "Are we having this discussion again?" I asked, incredulously.

"Oh, no! Of course not. Just wondering, you know?" He defended himself.

That made us laugh. We were getting a hold of our laughter when the waitress brought us the pizzas.

"I thought you ordered for me, too," I muttered to Edward when I saw only two pizzas.

"We're sharing. I had no idea you could eat this thing by yourself!" He pointed to the huge pizza in front of him.

"Ah…I didn't think of that."

It reminded me of the hospital and when he fed me a slice then I fed him in return – forcedly.

"Why are you smiling?" he whispered, leaning closer.

I shrugged, taking a slice of pizza in my hand. "I just remembered something."

Spending the Christmas break at school wasn't as horrible as I thought. I spent every second with Edward, even when he was at practice, I was in the stands, reading or writing on my homework or just watching him. Bob was usually with him in the arena, but when Coach wanted to talk just with Edward, he came to me. The few hours that weren't spent in the arena, were spent eating in small places or locked up in his room. I loved the late hours at night when we were in his bed, watching a movie or kissing or making love or just talking.

On the Christmas morning, I woke up to something touching my cheek. Edward wasn't supposed to be around and I just swatted whatever it was. I was too tired to open my eyes because we'd stayed up for too long.

"No! You'll kill it!" I heard Edward groan.

I shot up and watched him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" I blurted out.

"Good morning to you, too," he said cheerfully. "It's my room, of what I know."

"Yeah but…practice?" I wondered, my voice fading as my eyes dropped to his hands. He was cradling a burgundy red rose to his chest.

"Oh, yes!" he exclaimed softly. "This is for you."

"This woke me up?" I wondered, taking the stream, putting my finger right on a thorn. "Crap!"

Edward chuckled and kissed my lips. "Only you, Bella. And yes, this woke you up. You nearly killed the poor rose."

"Thank you," I whispered, still shocked. "What brought this on?" I wondered.

His cheeks turned pink and his gaze dropped. His hand was moving over the sheet, making invisible patterns. "You probably don't want to remember…but…well…I'd like to consider this…our anniversary." He swallowed thickly and glanced at me, giving me a glimpse of wet green eyes.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried and tackled him, kissing him furiously. "I love you!"

He chuckled, running his hands through my hair. "Really? You appreciate this?"

"Of course! We can keep this as an anniversary since I have no idea on what day we made up in March."

"It was on thirteenth, but if you'd like to keep the Christmas day as-"

I kissed him again, hugging him tighter. "It's so thoughtful of you," I murmured against his lips.

"I love you, Bella." He returned my kiss, which turned into more soon.

Our clothes left our bodies and all too soon, he was moving slowly inside me. He had never acted like this, so loving, so sensitive, but I wasn't complaining. I enjoyed every second of it. Even when we were close to exploding, he kept his unhurried pace.

"I will be right back," I promised, a few hours later.

"Oh come on, I don't want any present. Just stay here," he complained, keeping me pressed to his chest.

"Edward, you'll like my present."

"Later. I have to give you mine, too. But later."

"Didn't you, already?" I asked, puzzled.

"Nope. That was for our anniversary. My present for Christmas is safely away from your prying hands and eyes." He smirked and tickled me.

I giggled, squirming. "You make me sound like a child!"

"Aren't you?" he teased, kissing my nose.

"Right now, you're acting like a kid, not me."

When he finally allowed me to bring his present, it was late at night. I tried to be quiet since Tanya was sleeping, which was unusual. Maybe she really wasn't feeling well.

I had to pull in some strings for his present, and Coach Shaw told me that I am crazy. What he didn't know was that my middle name was 'Crazy' since I started dating Edward.

As I returned to his room, I frowned when I saw the lights out. What was he playing at?

"Edward?" I asked, closing the door.

"Sit here, please," he whispered from the bed.

I walked cautiously to the bed, afraid I'd trip. "You know better than to make me walk through darkness."

"Sorry, love. I'll ruin the surprise otherwise."

"Okay, I'm here," I said, sighting and plopping on the edge of the bed.

He cleared his throat and shifted then my heart exploded in a marathon when I heard the strings of his guitar.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

I choked on my tears. Secondhand Serenade? He wasn't real!

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

His soft, velvety voice was warm and made me fuzzy inside. It felt surreal to be in his room, in darkness while he sang a love song to me.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

I couldn't help myself but join him, barely audible on the last chorus. The second he was done, I attacked him. I was mindful of the guitar between us, but I was relentless with him. I kissed every spot of his face, tugging at his hair, kissing him deeply.

When we finally separated – just a few inches so he could put the guitar aside – there were tears on both our cheeks.

"I love you so much," I whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he murmured against my neck. "And I love you."

"Can we turn on the lights? I want to give you your present."

"Is it black lace?" he asked. I felt his smirk on my skin.

"You never change, do you?"

He chuckled, leaning toward his nightstand and flipping the lamp on. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy, but he tried to mask it by rubbing them.

"Why is it so embarrassing for boys to cry?" I asked him, taking his hands away.

"It makes us look like pussies. And I'm not crying."

"Right. Something got in your eyes?" I teased.

He winked and leaned to kiss me. "Where's my present?"

I reached behind me where the box lay forgotten. It wouldn't compare to his present. I was sure.

He grinned and started tearing it open, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. At least, it was Christmas. But he was no kid.

"Holy fuck!" he shouted, looking inside. Edward glanced at me in disbelief then picked the basket ball up. "Is this…? Fuck, Bella!" The ball fell from his hands as he crushed me to his chest. "If I ever upset you again…"

"I'll know you're back to normal," I finished, giggling. "So you seriously like it?"

"Like it? Fuck, woman! I freaking love it!"

I beamed; glad I'd done something to make him so happy. For me it was just a ball with autographs on it. For Edward…well, I had no idea what it was for him. It would go next to his trophy cup he had won.

**So they're not spending Christmas with the others. And I have a little surprise in stock for you. **

**Who guesses, gets a teaser. I think I made it obvious... :)**

**Review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Unplanned babies

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS: For those that don't know, I posted an outtake for this story. It's about Edward when he was little.**

**Those that guessed, got a little teaser. And please enable your PM so I can answer. I couldn't answer some reviews because of that.  
**

Next day, I went back to my room to grab some clothes since Edward wanted to go out. Actually, it had been Bob's idea. I could tell we were going to have a snowball fight.

"Morning," I greeted Tanya.

"Hey. Happy Christmas," she whispered.

"Happy Christmas. Are you okay?"

"Not really. I have no idea what's wrong."

"Shouldn't you see a doctor?" As much as I didn't care about her, she was my roommate.

"The bathroom feels like miles away so the hospital is out of question."

I frowned. What the hell was wrong with her? "What hurts?" I asked as I started bundling up.

"My stomach and back."

"Maybe some tea or something?" I suggested.

"It's not working. I've tried everything. And well I've been constantly on the phone with my grandma," she told me.

I didn't want let her suffer so I said the only thing that came in my mind. "Look, I'm going outside now, but when I come back… Would you like Edward to see if he knows what's wrong? He's studying to be a doctor, after all."

She looked taken aback. I had never been this good to her, not like she had been with me.

"Well…uhhh…if he wants….I don't want-"

"Okay, see you in a few. Feel better," I said before I left the room.

"Finally!" Bob shouted when I stepped out of the building.

I rolled my eyes. "I talked with Tanya. She doesn't feel well."

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked, working on making a snowball perfectly round.

"No idea. She says her stomach and back hurt. I told her that…" I bit my lip, eyeing him carefully. "Edward?"

He looked at me curiously.

"Would you look at her? Maybe you can tell what's wrong. She can't move."

"That's serious then. I don't know, love…"

"Please? For me."

"Okay." He nodded then smashed the snowball on my face.

I spat snow as I started chasing him. It took us about five minutes to realize Bob hadn't moved.

"What's up, dude?" Edward asked, kicking snow in his direction.

Bob was looking at me in concern. I had never seen him so serious. "Can we see if she's okay? Now?"

I dropped the snow from my hand as my mouth unhinged. Edward started chuckling.

"Don't tell me! Tanya? Really, Bob!"

"We've been….sort of on and off since last summer." He gulped and looked away. "She was the one that told me about the competition."

"It sounds like it's more than a fling," I muttered.

"Maybe?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Let's go. It's getting dark anyway. And who knows what can happen. Bella may crack her heaaaaa….OW! OW!" Edward shouted, shielding his head with his arms.

"Take it back, jerk!"

"Done. All taken back," he rushed out. "Just stop it."

"Good. Let's go to Tanya."

When we arrived in my room, Tanya was curled up on the bed. Bob went to her and it was weird to see him with a girl. I was too used to see him alone, with us, or just interacting with Edward. Never with a girl – especially, Tanya.

She turned to him and started crying. "It hurts so much."

While Edward went to her other side to ask her different things, I remembered a show I used to watch when I was home, with Mom. And I had watched it a few times here with Rose. I never thought it was truly possible.

All her symptoms pointed to that. She was pregnant. And it was that rare, special case when the pregnancy was hidden. But could I say it? What if I was wrong? And Bob was so happy… She was nine months. Fuck. What should I do?

"Bella, you're mumbling," Edward pointed out, giving me a weird look.

"I may sound totally dumb, but…there's a show on TLC about women that didn't know…" I gauged Tanya's expression and by the way her eyes widened – she knew what I was hinting at. "About women that had no idea they were pregnant," I finished.

"It was obvious if she was," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"No, _doctor_!" I hissed. "Some rare cases are…" I took a deep breath and started rambling about one of the episodes. We grew quiet as I finished. Then Tanya yelled and clutched her stomach as the bed became wet around her.

I had been right. I grabbed my phone and called 911 as the boys tried to be helpful. I could tell Bob was ready to faint and Edward was helpless. Such a doctor. I rolled my eyes. As they helped her downstairs to wait for the ambulance, Tanya managed to say that she hadn't been with anyone else besides Bob. Apparently they had been together for longer than a few months. When Edward had been in the hospital, she had asked Bob about him and "somehow they kind of ended up in bed a few times."

They both went into the ambulance with her, talking with the EMTs. I stayed in front of the building watching the ambulance disappear. In no time, the people that were still at school, started talking, asking questions, guessing wrong things.

Bob had told me to announce his mother, and Edward had switched our phones so I could talk with Mrs. Gravel, then call him.

I went back to his room on shaky legs. What should I tell the poor woman? I scrolled through the contacts, finally finding Mrs. G.. My finger hovered above her name before pressing the touch screen softly then the green button and put it to my ear.

I felt like throwing up. Why did I have to be the one to give her such news? I wished Edward would have called her.

"Edward, hello honey," she answered softly.

I cleared my throat, swallowing the bile. "Hello, it's Bella."

"Oh, hey sweetie. Are the boys behaving?" she teased. "Are they giving you a hard time?"

"Umm Mrs. Gravel…I have some…not so good news," I stuttered. Fuck, this was difficult.

"Is Bob okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah. They're both okay. It's just…Damn it! I don't know how to say it," I mumbled, tugging at my hair.

"Bella? I'm coming back home."

"Bob has been with…this girl for some months," I started explaining.

"Really? He hasn't told me anything."

"Yeah, he hasn't told us either. We just found out."

"And what's wrong? Is this why you called me?"

"Not really," I admitted. I was stalling.

"Bella, what had he done?" she questioned. I was sure she knew the answer. "Is she pregnant?"

She made my life so easy. "They're at the hospital now. In the delivery room."

"What?" she shouted in my ear.

"No one knew-" The line went dead. _Crap_. I pressed the red button then scrolled to my name. I didn't find any Bella. How the hell had Edward had me in his phone? I read every name until I reached M.

_My Love. _

My heart swelled and tears spilled from my eyes. He was going to find out I didn't have a special name for him. He was just Edward.

I pressed call, feeling weird calling my own phone. It rang and rang and rang. I tried three times and I was about to give up when he answered.

"Hello?" he asked tentatively.

"Finally!" I groaned.

"Oh, shit! Bella, I didn't realize- I forgot you'll call. I'm so sorry. And I didn't realize it was your phone ringing. _Always_, Bon Jovi, really?"

I snorted. "I talked with Bob's mom, _my love_," I stressed the last words.

There was silence on the other end then a loud groan. "That's private. You shouldn't have known it."

"You tossed your phone at me."

"You win. So what did Mrs. G. say?"

"She hung up on me when I told her you were at the hospital…in the delivery room."

"Do you want to kill the poor woman? Is she coming?"

"Duh! I'm coming to the hospital too. I can't stay here," I told him.

"Okay, I'm waiting for you. Just give me a call when you get here so I can come get you. I have to go, it looks like I have to hold Bob's hand." I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

I searched for his keys and finally found them in his jeans that were on the floor. He was lucky he lived alone.

Driving to the hospital, I tried to imagine how Tanya felt, how Bob was feeling, how Mrs. G. was going to react. I didn't want to be around when she got her hands on her son. I'd be furious if he was mine. I parked in the visitors' side and rushed toward the entrance of the hospital, dialing my number.

"Are you here?" Edward whispered. Why was he whispering?

"Yeah. In the lobby."

"I'll come get you," he whispered again and hung up.

I didn't have to wait for more than five minutes. He was wearing scrubs over his regular clothes. He looked hot in the green pants.

"Hey," he greeted, kissing me.

"What happened?"

"She gave birth," he explained. "It's still weird. She didn't even look pregnant."

"They had to base the shows on real cases," I told him.

"Yeah." We stepped into the elevator. He pressed the fifth's floor button. "It's a girl."

"How are they? All of them?" I asked.

"Honestly, Bob is freaking out. I haven't seen him so white in my life. He threw up twice. As for Tanya…" He shrugged. "She's taking everything well."

"Really?" I was surprised to hear that.

"Yes, but the nurse told me it's normal. Her maternal instincts kicked in when they handed her the baby. Here we are," he announced me as we exited the elevator.

He squeezed my hands, leading the way to a saloon. Tanya was on top of the bed with something small and pink in her arms. I looked around for Bob.

"I think you should check on him," she told Edward.

"Again?" Edward groaned. "Be right back," he mumbled and went to the adjoined bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind him – cue awkward silence. Tanya was watching me weird.

"How did you know?" she asked. "And…you can come closer," she added, softly.

I shuffled to her side. "Is…she okay?"

"Perfect. The doctor had one case like this. And they promised to take every test possible, but they're sure she's perfect already."

I looked at the small baby, and when she opened her little eyes, I fell in love. She was so cute. I sat next to Tanya, forgetting about our animosities. If I thought back, she hadn't been a bad roommate. I just didn't like her and her friends gossiping when I was trying to study, and especially that time she had been with Edward. If I only knew that I had been jealous back then.

"What are you naming her?" I wondered, wondering if it was a good idea to take the small hand between two of my fingers. I wasn't disinfected.

"No idea. I still can't wrap my head around this."

"Do you have someone to come…and-" I stopped talking when tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm sorry. They're upset?"

"Bella, my parents died a long time ago. My grandma was taking care of me…until well about an hour ago," she admitted. "I told Edward to call her…I was in too much pain to talk and Bob…well, he was saying hello to Mr. Toilet." She giggled. "Grandma said she didn't want to hear it and hung up."

"Maybe she'll come around."

"I don't know. I hope so. Have you talked to Bob's mom?"

The bathroom door opened, and Edward came out, more or less pushing Bob to the couch. He didn't look like the guy I knew.

He looked at me. "Does she hate me?" he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Mom."

"She was…upset," I said, choosing my words carefully.

"She hates me. _Fuck_. What the hell am I going to do? I don't know anything about babies. I don't have money."

Edward groaned and sat next to him, putting his hand on Bob's shoulder, whispering things to his friend. I could tell he was worried about it, too, but he didn't let it show. He was there for his friend.

Eventually, I moved on Bob's other side, trying to make him feel better, promising to help as I could. Edward nodded to everything I said, confirming my words.

As the minutes crawled by, between Bob and Tanya's stories we found out how they were together. After that first time when he had probably impregnated her, they kept meeting secretly. He admitted that the condom had broken, but they didn't think much of it. How stupid could they be?

"Yeah, and after the show thing…we sort of starting going out."

"And you thought you could keep this a secret?" Edward asked, skeptically.

"I was going to tell you, man. We're kinda hot-headed and fight a lot. I wasn't sure if it was working."

"Now, it has to work," I said seriously.

"Yeah, absolutely. It will work." He nodded, looking at Tanya with a huge smile.

I saw Edward nudging him, and that was all it took. Bob got up and approached his girls. I watched as he sat down and touched the baby's head then leaned to kiss Tanya.

"I'm not having sex again," Edward muttered to me.

I snorted, trying to mask it, but ended up laughing. He glared at me. "Sorry. It's just weird to hear you – _the_ Edward Cullen – saying something like that."

He rolled his eyes. "I have proof what can happen even if you use a condom. So…no sex."

"Don't come to me when your balls turn blue."

He showed me his hand, smirking. "See this? It will be glued to my dick." I slapped him, making him chuckle. "No, in all seriousness, Bella. I don't want that. Not in the next five years."

I took his cheeks between my hands and kissed him. "It's just three percents that can turn into a baby."

"Yeah. I don't want to experience that three percent. I'm sure we'll be experts in babies, anyway." He nodded to Bob. "Being his best friends…well, we'll be there for him, right?"

"Of course!"

He grinned and kissed me again. "Thank God I can kiss you."

"You can do other things," I whispered, blushing.

"I said no," he insisted, quite scared. Things like this were a wake up call to many boys.

"I was thinking of oral…stuff."

"Oh, I didn't think of that. But no. I'm not going to be naked around you again."

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, falling back as I started laughing. "You're too funny, Cullen!"

The door opened and in came Mrs. Gravel. My laugh died instantly.

Bob stood up and looked at her apprehensively. "Outside," she hissed. They left the room and Edward jumped up, pressing his ear to the door. From his cringing face, I realize Bob was in deep shit.

About five minutes later, the door opened, smacking Edward in the head. A hand wrapped around his arm and tugged him out. Busted.

Almost an hour later, they did return. The boys were both red and keeping away from Cynthia. She went to Tanya who scooted away a little. Bob's mom took it like an invitation and sat there. After a few words between the two of them, they acted like old friends.

"Okay, officially, I'm not her son anymore," Bob grumbled, sitting next to me.

"I never said that, Bob," his mom shot back. "I just told you that you have to get a job to provide for them. I'm going to help."

"Really?" Tanya asked, surprised, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course! I know how it is to be young and with child. I'm glad Bob is going to stay with you."

The rest of the holiday break was spent at Bob's house. The first time I saw him with the baby had been a real shock. It was one in the morning and I was thirsty so I went to the kitchen. Initially, I thought it was Tanya then I realized he was too tall to be Tanya. I hadn't meant to disturb him, but he jumped when he heard me.

"Hey," he whispered, grinning.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I tried again and a small sound escaped me.

"It's weird," he said. "I can barely take care of myself…and now I have to take care of this small kid."

"Do you need help?" I finally asked.

He shifted a little. "Yeah. Can you hold her? I have to get a diaper."

I wanted to tell him that I'd get one, but I had no idea where they were. So I ended up with the baby. I was freaked out that I'd drop her. And when she started crying, I felt like crying too. I had no idea what to do and I felt like a clown, bouncing my arms…

When I saw a tall figure in the doorway, I sighed in relief. "Finally. Get her," I muttered over her crying. But as I approached, I saw that it was Edward and he was gaping at me.

**So...is this a big shock? **

**For those that believed the baby was Edward's...I'm not THAT mean! Really. **

**Bella and Edward are going to be okay from now on, no more fights. Emmett will make up with Edward and everything is going to be okay. We're headed for the HEA, but it's a long way til the end.**

**Review. :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Shot Sheriff

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS: For those that don't know, I posted an outtake for this story. It's about Edward when he was little.**

_When I saw a tall figure in the doorway, I sighed in relief. "Finally. Get her," I muttered over her crying. But as I approached, I saw that it was Edward, and he was gaping at me._

"I thought it was Bob," I whispered.

"Uhh…"

I frowned. He was acting out of his character. After a few seconds, he took the baby from my arms and my heart burst into a marathon. He looked so casual with the baby in his arms. _Domestic_. I wanted that. I wanted to see him with our baby.

That thought scared me shitless. But he looked in his element. And the baby had stopped crying. I put a tentative hand over her small head, and met Edward's eyes. They were full of tears.

"I want this," he murmured in a voice thick with emotion.

Fuck. That was like he had admitted his darkest secret. It was too much even for him.

"Me too," I answered, before I realized I talked.

Another set of arms came between us, snatching the baby. "Sorry, but stop playing house with my daughter."

"Fuck off, Bob," Edward muttered, running the heel of his palm under his left eye. "Coming to bed?" he asked me.

"Let me grab the water I came here for."

When we went back to the guest room, Edward locked the door and picked me up, carrying me to the bed.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too."

He smiled, laying us on the bed, holding me tightly. He started kissing my neck and when his hands went under my pajama top, I stopped him.

"Remember, you said no…"

"Screw that. I need you," he murmured, undressing me slowly.

"I was thinking of starting to take the pill," I whispered.

Edward stroked my face. "Sounds good. The more precautions, the better."

We didn't talk again for the rest of the night. He was so gentle and caring, just like on Christmas morning.

On the New Year Eve, we talked on the phone with his family and my Dad, not giving away what had happened in their absence. The night was spent in the living room, eating, drinking a little and watching TV. Nothing special.

We planned to go back to the campus the next day. Bob begged Edward to talk sense into Coach Shaw, tell him that he still wanted to be on the team and that there were a few more months left of the year. Edward promised he'd do what he could.

While he was talking with Coach Shaw, I was in my room, packing Tanya's things. We had grabbed just a few clothes after taking her home from the hospital. I filled her suitcase with clothes, school books, papers and everything else that fit then took Edward's car and went back to Bob's house.

I was in their room – Bob's room – helping her unpack when my phone started ringing. It was odd. I didn't have the song _Fall for You_ in my phone. When I pulled the phone out of my pocket, I realized we had switched phone accidentally when we left this morning.

_My Love_ was flashing on the screen of Edward's phone.

"Yes, my love?" I answered, rolling my eyes. I was going to tease him endlessly about this.

"Bella…" he said in a shaky voice. "Where are you?"

"Uhh Bob's house. Why?"

"Oh…There's…I just…Your phone was at me…"

"Yes, I realized that."

"And there was a call," he whispered. "Fuck. Are you sitting down, love?"

"Should I?" I asked worried, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"There was a call from…Dr. Snow…"

"I don't know any Dr. Snow," I interjected.

He hissed. "It's your father, Bella."

I gasped, my heart stopping.

No.

I couldn't breathe.

Charlie. _Daddy_.

I heard Edward calling my name, but I couldn't find my voice. I was aware of someone holding me and talking in the phone then there was silence.

My head was swirling with scenarios. I should have focused on Edward.

Was my Dad okay?

Was he injured badly?

Was he… No. I couldn't conceive that.

I fainted.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was in front of me, stroking my face. Everything came back with full force and I put my hand over my mouth. Intuitive, Edward helped me to the bathroom. I emptied my stomach a couple of times.

"Tell me," I mumbled.

"He was shot. I'm so sorry Bella."

"Is he…you know…alive?"

"He was out of surgery when the doctor called." I breathed a sigh of relief, but Edward wasn't done. "He wasn't very hopeful," he added quietly.

"Can you drive me home?"

"You don't have to ask. I already called Alice and they know what happened. I talked with Shaw and he told me to be there for you."

I sagged in his arms, allowing the tears to fall freely from my eyes. He rocked me a little. After Mrs. Gravel gave me food for the road trip, we left.

The visit at the hospital was the worst thing I'd done in my life. I didn't want to leave his side, but I wasn't allowed to stay the night. We went to Charlie's house.

On the way to the house, Edward stopped by at the diner and brought a pizza. He was going to eat it alone. I wasn't sure I could hold anything. I couldn't even get the key in the lock.

Once inside, I collapsed on a mismatched kitchen chair and broke down. Charlie had promised to retire, but he postponed it. If he had kept his word, he wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed with an uncertain future.

"Mom," I mumbled.

Edward appeared at my side with a plate in his hand. "Did you say something?" There was concern written all over his face.

"Mom," I repeated, aware my voice was faint. I should probably try to eat something.

"Oh, you want to call her?" he asked, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

I nodded, wiping my tears, before getting up to go to the phone. Not eating, crying and throwing up weren't good on my balance. I stumbled over my feet. Edward caught me easily and carried me to the living room.

"You sure about not wanting some pizza?"

"Okay, a little bit," I whispered.

He rushed to the kitchen, coming back with what was left of the pizza. When did he eat it?

I shot him a weak smile. "Your coach will kill you."

"Shh, he doesn't have to know about the fats I'm eating," he said playfully. "Now, have some."

"Bring me the phone, will you?"

He gave me his phone – or was it mine? – I had no idea. I wanted the house phone, but I had to deal with the mobile one. I didn't have the strength to explain what I wanted. After three bites from the pizza, I pushed it back to him and saw it was indeed my phone. I called Renee's number. I didn't even care what hour was in her state.

"Hello?" she answered, surprised.

It had been a long time since we last talked. "Hey, Mom."

"Bella, are you okay, sweetie? What's wrong?" Why do moms have to feel when something is wrong?

"Uhh it's..." I gulped my tears. "It's Charlie," I whispered, bursting in a new round of crying. I felt the phone slipping through my fingers.

Edward crushed me to his chest, picking up my phone and turning it on speaker so I could hear Mom.

"Bella? What happened? Are you still there, honey?"

I tried to answer, but choked out on my words.

"She can't really talk, Mrs. Swan," Edward whispered.

"No," I mouthed. But it was too late.

"Who is this? And my name is Dwyer."

"Crap," Edward muttered. "Hello, Madam, it's Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's boyfriend."

"What happened with Charlie?"

He explained in a few words everything. She promised to take the first flight to us. I should have known there was a reason she hadn't overreacted when she learned who Edward was. She was coming and…she was going to piss me off.

I woke up to pounding in the front door. I didn't remember falling asleep in the first place. The sun was high and pouring in the room. I had no idea what hour it was.

The person outside knocked violently again.

Considering Edward wasn't next to me, I thought he had locked himself outside so I trudged there.

It wasn't Edward. It was Mom and Phil. Fuck.

"Bella, sweetie!" she wailed, and clasped me close to her.

I realized in that moment how much I had missed her and started crying again. After I allowed them inside, I found a note on the kitchen table.

_Morning, love,_

_I left you __some__ hot water if you want to wash. I am out, buying something to eat._

_Edward._

I sighed, knowing where he was – or just having an idea of his whereabouts.

"So, where's your young man?" Mom asked.

"Getting food. I'm going to take a shower then…we can go visit Dad."

"Okay," she answered. "Are you feeling well, sweetie?" she asked, concerned when I swayed.

"Yeah. I couldn't eat yesterday."

When I returned to the kitchen, wearing my jeans and one of Edward's t-shirts, I found him at the table with Mom. His whole face and neck were red, and he looked extremely uncomfortable. What was she doing to my man?

I slipped inside and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind. He jumped before relaxing. I kissed his messy hair, propping my chin on his shoulder.

"Did you bring anything to eat?"

"Yeah," he answered, glancing at Renee.

"Gimme," I whispered.

He stood and went to the counter. I took his seat, glaring to Mom. "Quit it. Whatever you were saying."

"I'm just trying to know him better."

"Not by embarrassing the crap out of him," I hissed back.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Edward said from behind me. "And that was my seat."

In spite of telling him to stay elsewhere, I got up, allowing him to sit before plopping on his lap.

Mom was full of question to which we answered in a few words. She didn't need to know the whole fiasco that resulted in us getting together. So when she asked for how long we've been together, we answered truthfully. Different things.

"December, last year," Edward said.

"March," I answered, jabbing my elbow in his stomach.

Mom looked amused at us. "You remind me of the time I met Charlie's parents," she giggled. "When your grandma asked for how long we've been together, he answered two months because he had kissed me for the first time then, but I answered two weeks because that was our first date."

I laughed. Yeah, I wasn't going to let her know that in December I had my first time then he managed to hurt me.

By the look in her eyes, she wanted to know why we had said different things. _Damn, our coordination._

Edward cleared his throat. "Well, I'd like to think of December as our first time…but that was kind of a mistake so yes, Bella's right. March it is."

"First time?"

"He asked me out for the first time…he didn't show up."

"Yes, I was busy…"

We were going deeper with our lies.

"Let's go see Charlie," I said, getting up from Edward's lap.

We rode in Edward's car. I tried not to read too much into Mom's glances, but she was too perceptive for her own good. And I felt bed for failing to mention Edward to her.

Once at the hospital, we found Mark, Dad's partner, on the plastic chair near the bed.

"Renee," he greeted Mom, standing up. Then he looked at me. "Bella?"

"Hi," I whispered. The lump in my throat was back again as I looked at the bed. There were so many tubes going inside his body.

"Hello, Mark," Mom greeted him. "This is Phil, my husband." She paused, seeing I wasn't going to introduce Edward, not like I could talk. "And this is Edward, her boyfriend."

After the formalities, Mark told us what had happened. How they were called on a supposed juvenile vandalism and there were involved gun fires and how one hit Dad in the stomach. I couldn't stay to listen to the horrific story. I kept wishing he had retired when I finished high school, as he had always planned. I left the room after mumbling something about coffee.

When I arrived in front of the venture machine, I realized I didn't have any money on me. A hand introduced a coin in the machine, gesturing for me to buy what I wanted. Glancing to my right to see who took pity on me, I felt my eyes widen when I saw Edward's father.

"Holy shit!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. "Uhh sorry."

"Get your drink, Bella. I'm sure you need it."

I pressed the coffee and sugar buttons then looked at him again. "I didn't mean it… You startled me."

"No, I apologize. I shouldn't have snuck up on you," he said, grabbing my coffee before inserting coins for his own drink.

I took my cup from him, nearly dropping it at how hot it was. "Why are you here? I don't mean to be rude…"

He smiled gently. "You're not. Considering it's a holiday, I was home. Forks Hospital had an emergency and their surgeon was out of the state…so they called me."

"So you know why…you know…Dad…"

"I didn't make the connection until I saw you here. Is my son with you?"

"He's in the room with my mother. Crap, I left him alone with the vulture."

He chuckled, putting a hand on the small of my back. "Let's save him."

"Can you tell me how bad it is? Dr. Snow said it was…" I looked down, unable to continue.

"I won't lie to you, but people with stomach wounds usually don't even make it to the hospital, let alone out of the O.R.; your father is a survivor, Bella."

Entering Charlie's room, I found only Mom and Phil there. Carlisle introduced himself, giving me a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. If Edward had slipped out of the room, he would have passed us in the hallway, I was sure.

"Where's Edward?" I wondered, frowning.

"Oh, he got a phone call."

Was it Bob? Or Shaw? There was no other alternative. I wanted it to be Bob, because otherwise, he'd have to leave.

When he returned to the room, I was on the bed next to Charlie, praying he was going to make it. Edward's sneakers squeaked on the floor as he stopped abruptly in the doorway, looking at his father.

"Dad?" he asked, surprised.

"Son, it's good to see you."

"Your father is the doctor that helped Dad," I explained.

"Oh, no quiet holiday?" Edward grinned.

"Apparently not. When you two go back to school, you better drop by. Your mother wants to see you."

"As long as Emmett isn't there."

"Edward," Carlisle sighed. "Can we talk outside?"

They left, and Mom didn't waste any time. She came next to me, sitting at Charlie's feet.

_How could she be interested in my love life when her ex-husband was hurt?_

"Bella, what really happened in December?" she asked, searching my eyes.

"Nothing, Mom. It didn't work. We tried again in March."

"Really? You're hiding something. And Edward looks like a boy stuck in his high school years. Is he mature enough for you?"

"Mom!" I hissed. "He makes me happy. He is everything I want. I love him, and he loves me."

She didn't look like she believed me, but didn't insist on that.

"Are you being careful?"

My cheeks flamed. "Mom…"

"I'm serious, Bella."

"Yes, Mom."

She stayed quiet for a few minutes. I thought I felt a squeeze on my hand, but Carlisle had said Charlie wasn't likely to wake up any time soon.

"I can't wait to see what Charlie has to say to this."

"He met him. A couple of times." I cringed.

"Isabella! Why haven't you introduced us?"

"You're on the other side of the country! And I wasn't that willing to have them together. Edward insisted, both times."

"Did he, now?" she asked, surprised.

"He's a good kid," a scratchy voice said from behind me.

"Dad!" I shouted, turning to him. He was watching me with tears in his eyes. I had no idea if he was in pain or just…emotional.

"I'll go after Carlisle," I whispered, sprinting to the door.

I found them on the chair near the coffee machine. Edward was pacing back and forth, muttering and gesticulating, while his dad was explaining something to him, softly.

I cleared my throat, making them turn to me. "He's awake."

"Think about it like this, Edward," his father whispered before getting up and coming to me. "Let's see how he feels."

I didn't want to leave Edward there, but I was more worried about Dad, so I followed Carlisle.

"Bella, wait!" Edward suddenly shouted, sprinting after me.

I turned to him, aware his dad was still departing. "What is it?"

Edward scratched his head. "I sorta…hafta to go," he mumbled.

"Oh." My face fell. My heart sank. "Umm well…I'll call someone to give me a lift."

"Don't be silly. I'm going outside to talk to Coach. I want to stay here with you. Go, I'm glad your dad's awake." He slapped my ass, pushing me down the hall.

"You're really staying?" I asked, looking back.

"Of course."

If he really had to go, and I had to choose, I'd choose him. Without blinking.

The rest of the day was a blur of activities. Charlie was better than expected and he was going to have full recovery. Just like me, he hated it when people made plans for him. But in his case it was necessary. Who was going to take care of him once he got home?

As Mom was apologizing that she couldn't do it, Carlisle was wondering if he could go to their house.

"Sue will help me," Dad grumbled. "Okay?"

"Who's Sue?" Mom wondered, giving him a weird look.

"Sue!" I shouted, slapping my forehead. I had forgotten to call her. She would have liked to know how boyfriend was in the hospital. And it still was weird to think of them like that.

"I called her," Mark said. He had returned a few hours after Charlie had woken up.

After everyone had calmed down, realizing someone was there to take care of him, Mom and Phil made a hastily departure, saying something about practice. I promised to visit her; it was the only way to make her sleep at night.

"You can go, too, Bells," Dad whispered.

"No way, I'm here to stay, until school starts."

"No. I insist. Please, go back. I'll call you everyday, how about that?"

Edward's phone startled us. He muttered something that sounded like "fucking hell" under his breath and went outside. He had to go. We had to leave.

Around nine in the evening, we said goodbye. Dad promised to call me after his morning check-up. I was torn between leaving and staying, but I knew Edward had to be back. When he had returned to the room earlier, he looked pissed, and when our eyes had met, I knew he had to leave.

**Okay. Here we are...a little bit of drama, but everything is going ot be okay after this. I promise. **

**I can't stop from dramatizing it a little. It's probably the lack of drama from RL.**

**Oh, PS: since I forgot to mention this in my other story, AtY, Happy 4th of July to all my American readers!** **Lucky you to have a free Monday.**

**Review.**


	26. Chapter 26: Making up

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward.**

Leaving the hospital, Edward led me to his car, keeping a strong grip on my hand.

"I packed everything. It's in the car."

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Coach happened. He told me that he understands my personal life is important, but if I don't bring money home, what would you think of me?" He glanced at me, rolling his eyes. "There's a game soon. Away. And I'd like if you came with us."

"I will. And he's wrong," I said, rubbing his arm. "I liked that you were here with me and not there."

"I liked it too." He opened the car's door. "We'll stop by my house. I'm tired and I can't drive to Seattle. Tomorrow…you decide if you want to come back with me, or wait a few more days and come back with the others."

"Are you going to make up with Emmett?" I asked as he slipped behind the wheel.

"No idea." He ran a hand through his hair. "You think he'll forgive me, if we talk civilized."

I hadn't told him that. But I was sure Emmett would understand it. "How do you know…" My voice faded. "In my sleep?" I asked, cringing.

"Yep." Edward chuckled. "You say the most marvelous things in your sleep."

"Keep them to yourself. I don't want to know what atrocities I'm uttering."

He shot me a smirk. "It's nothing like that. Besides your obsession with making me talk to Emmett, you say that you love me every night, and lately, you're mumbling about Bob and babies. It's quite funny."

"Oh, crap! They don't know, do they?"

"Uhh no. Guess we should tell them?"

"It's not our secret, Edward. We can't just tell them something like that."

When he parked in front of the house, it was well past one in the morning. I turned to the back seat to grab our bags, but Edward beat me to it, glaring at me.

"Humor me."

"Oh, I forgot you're trying the gentleman card," I laughed, patting his leg.

He smirked, kissing my cheek and got out of the car. He started to the front door.

_Oh, well, it was good as it lasted_, I thought to myself, reaching to open my door. When I closed it, the sound echoed in the quiet night.

"Shh," Edward hissed, turning to me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, catching up with him. "For a gentleman, you forgot to open my door," I added playfully.

"My hands were full and I thought you didn't like the damsel in distress thing," he said, giving me his cocky grin.

"Jerk."

Putting the bags down, he took his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing me to go inside before following me and closing the door.

There was light coming from the living room, but we realized it was just the light from the tree.

"Are you hungry?" he whispered.

"Let's go to sleep. We don't want to wake up everyone," I whispered, taking his hand.

"You should have said yes," he mumbled, following me.

"Are you?"

"Sorta," he chuckled.

I turned around, running straight into him. Lucky we were only a couple of stairs ahead so he didn't fall from too high.

"Ow!" Edward groaned.

"Sorry." I giggled, offering him my hand.

"What was that for? I swear, I wasn't even looking at your ass."

I laughed, putting my hand over my mouth. "I wanted to grab something to eat. But I ran into you."

"Maybe we should refrain from contact on stairs, altogether," he grumbled, swatting my hand away and getting up on his own. "Fuck, my ass hurts."

"I'm really sorry," I repeated, heading to the kitchen.

He left the bags at the bottom of the stairs, coming after me. He caught my hand when I wanted to flip the light on. "We'll get something then eat in my room."

We were so focused on the contents of the fridge that we failed to hear footsteps on the stairs. Only when a loud thump sounded from the hallway, did we turned to look in that direction.

"Dad isn't coming back," Edward muttered, looking worried to the hallway. "I'll go check what happened."

I decided to close the door of the fridge…against his knee.

"Fuck, Bella! I have to meet with Coach in the morning."

I bit my lip, not really wanting to repeat myself. "If the light would have been on…" I hinted.

"There was light from the fridge, all right. You throw me down the stairs then destroy my knee."

I swallowed my retort when a figure appeared in the doorway. "Argh!" I jumped behind Edward. He backed away, pushing me to the counter as he held the knife he had just grabbed from the dishwasher.

As the person from the doorway, approached, Edward raised his hand, which was shaking. He was always fighting with Emmett, Bob or Jacob, and now he decided to be a coward.

"Whoa! Don't stab me, bro!" Emmett shouted, flipping the light on.

"Holy fuck, Emmett," Edward groaned, letting the knife fall. "Couldn't have told us it was you, could you?"

"Next time, I'll shout my name before going in a room you're in, you pussy."

"What happened to you?" I asked, finding my voice. There were a few scratches on his forearm.

"You answer that, Boop. What were those bags doing there?"

Edward laughed, grabbing the knife from the floor, putting it on the counter before opening the fridge again. I looked between them. Emmett was inspecting his bruised hand, while Edward was waist deep into the fridge.

Just as I was about to make them talk, Esme appeared in the kitchen. "What's all the ruckus? Oh, you're home!" she exclaimed happy. She came to me, hugging me tightly, asking about Dad.

"He'll be okay," I explained.

"I'm glad. When Carlisle told me it was your father, I was so worried."

"I wished he let me stay with him."

"Oh, you know how men are, sweetie, but I heard there's someone there to take care of him."

"Yes, Sue." I nodded.

She smiled, patting my cheek. "He'll be all right in no time. You'll see."

"Hello, son. Oh, so nice to see you! How have you been? Fucking excellent," Edward grumbled, glaring playfully at his mom.

She grinned, hugging him. "I can see you're fine. Though, I would have loved to have you all here for Christmas."

"Next year," he answered, looking at Emmett. "Besides, we've been busy."

"Edward," I warned him. It really wasn't our story to tell. Thank God for that.

"What happened?" Esme asked, looking between us expectant.

"It's not really important," I mumbled.

"Bob's a dad," Edward answered, dodging my hand that rose to slap him.

"Sorry?" Esme asked, genuinely shocked.

"What did you just say?" Emmett asked, his eyes growing twice in size.

I sighed, and started telling them about how Tanya hadn't felt well, then Edward filled in the places I didn't know – from the hospital – and we finished with the few days spent at Bob's house.

"And his position?" Emmett broke the silence that had fallen after our short story.

"I'm still trying to make Shaw understand he can't find someone as good as Bob in such a short time notice and…well, that there are a few more months until the end of the year."

"Yeah, Gravel's very good as center." Emmett nodded. "Uhh…" He scratched his head. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"I'm tired," Edward told him, getting up and leaving the kitchen.

I was glad Esme had left after hearing the story, leaving us alone. I looked at Emmett and realized that he was sorry for how he had acted.

"Why don't you go after him?" I urged him. "I'll clean the dishes."

"But it's three in the morni….oh, right. Thanks." He grinned, rushing up the stairs.

Taking all the time I could, I crept up the stairs, seeing the bags missing. The room across from Edward's was empty. I wanted my pajamas.

Just as I was about to open Edward's door, I heard them talking. I didn't want to interrupt them so I went back to the guest room, stripping off my jeans and snuggling under the blanket after making quick work of my bra. Best pajamas ever: t-shirt and panties.

Some time later, I felt the bed dipping and arms wrapping around me, but I didn't wake up. I knew it was Edward.

Morning brought Miss Red Ridding Hood with it. There was a dull ache in my back and my stomach was on fire. I had completely lost track of time what with the events in my life. I was completely unprepared.

Opening an eye, I saw it was barely eight in the morning. Edward was still behind me because I could hear his snores and feel his heat. I coiled up, pressing my hand to my lower stomach, willing the pain to go away. I was still tired and I didn't want it to happen. It will be an hour or so before I should have to worry about tampons.

When the pain had finally left me somewhat, I was relaxed enough to snooze for a few more minutes when Edward decided to turn around, jostling me.

"Fuck," I moaned as my child giving parts decided to party.

"Bella?" he asked, groggily.

I took a deep breath, pressing my palm further to the heated skin on my tummy. "Hey," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, peeking behind my shoulder at me. "Are you okay?"

I blushed, refusing to answer him. It was always weird those few days. But I had to get past my embarrassment and tell him to go to his sister for help.

"Can you bring Alice? Or Rose?"

"Can't I help you?" he insisted, kissing my shoulder.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," Edward said on a patronizing tone. "Besides, it's so fucking early. They'll kill me if I wake them up."

"Would you go to the pharmacy for me?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Of course. What do I get you?" He was out of bed.

I laughed, turning to see him better when his jaw dropped as I announced him of what I needed. "Just some Tylenol and tampons," I said off-handedly.

His wide eyes jerked to my lower part then he gulped and cringed. A hand went to his hair, molesting it. Then finally, he cleared his throat.

"What kind?"

"Are you serious?" I shouted.

"Well, you need it…it's not like you can live without…" Edward squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "Just tell me what to get."

"Alice," I mumbled. "Please."

"Alice? Is that a brand name?"

"Your sister, Edward."

He didn't argue with me again, disappearing from the room quietly. I rolled on my side again, wishing I would fall asleep.

There was a loud thumping noise from a floor bellow. Edward had woken Alice up. I felt horrible for him getting hurt. I knew Alice was anal about her sleeping hours.

A minute later, the door opened and she rushed to my side. "What is it, Bella?"

"Uhh, the monthly friend. I don't have anything on me."

"Oh. I'll fetch you something. Can you wait a little longer?" she asked sheepishly. "I need to grab some ice for Edward. I sort of sent him into the closet."

"Is he okay?" I asked, worried.

"I think so. I'll be quick."

I decided to go to Edward's room to grab my bag, but the way to the door seemed to take hours. I hadn't had such pains in a few months. When I finally reached the door and crossed the small hallway, Alice appeared next to me.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I need my clothes. The bag's in Edward's room," I grumbled.

After a shower, I used Alice's supplies before putting on a pair of sweats and one of Edward's shirts, along with a pair of woolen socks. As I exited the bathroom, I collided with Edward. He steadied me, grinning.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, looking worried at me.

I nodded. "After a pain killer, I'll be even better." I touched the side of his head making him wince. "What did she do?"

"It wasn't exactly her…" he started. "It was Jasper…. Remind me again, why I am the only one listening to the rules."

"What rules?" I laughed. "You slept in the guest bedroom with me."

"Anyway, he gave me a jujitsu move or something, right on my right shoulder. I fell, hitting my head on the closet."

I giggled, reaching up to kiss the red spot. "Now, all better. No more boo-boo."

Edward took my hand, leading me downstairs. "I'll go back in a few hours. Are you coming with me?"

"I don't think so. I'm really tired and well…" I trailed off, feeling silly to blame it on my little problem.

"I get it. Stay here, and feel better."

Jasper was in the kitchen, battling eggs for omelet probably. I went to help him, not sure if he knew what he was doing.

"Shoo! I'm cooking this morning." He pushed me away.

I went at the table as Edward lingered, inspecting the crackling bacon and sausage in the other pan.

"You too, Cullen!" Jasper hissed, slapping the towel on Edward's ass, who yelped loudly, scurrying away.

"That was so hot. Can you do it again, Jazz?" I asked, entertained.

I was surprised when he listened to me. Edward ducked out of his way and the towel hit the nape of his neck.

"Sure, feed the monster, why don't you?" Edward grumbled, rubbing his neck. "I'm too good with you," he muttered to me.

I collapsed over the table, laughing so hard there were tears in my eyes. Through blurry eyes I saw Edward approaching the stove again.

"Whoa! Stop that, Jazz! I'm starved and I have to go meet with Shaw in a few hours."

"There's milk in the fridge. Cereal on the table."

"Fuck you."

"Not now, hun, I'm cooking."

"Excuse me, I'm going to throw up," Edward groaned, bending over the sink making gagging noises.

I was close to wheezing as Esme appeared in the kitchen. She rushed to Edward, not knowing he wasn't sick for real.

"Are you feeling sick, honey?"

"Yes," Edward mumbled reaching up and slapping Jasper. "This fucker is trying to molest me."

"You're trying to steal my wiener."

I snorted out, sending spit a foot in front of me.

"Sorry, worded it wrongly," Jasper added.

"Yeah, like I fucking believe you. I'll just stop at a fast-food place on the road."

When he made to go, Esme stopped him, still looking confused. "Are you leaving? You just came."

"Yes, I slept over. I have to meet with Coach." Edward shrugged.

"You can't leave without eating. Sit down and wait for Jasper to finish."

"Fuck my life," Edward muttered as he plopped next to me.

The others started waking up and coming in search of food. When Alice sneaked under Jasper's arm and stole a piece of sausage, Edward had had it.

"That's it! Why did you allow her to do it? I'm in a hurry!"

"Yes, Alice," I buttered in. "You just stole Jasper's wiener. It was for Edward."

"Bella!" Edward yelled, turning to me. "It's not funny."

"Children!" Esme raised her voice.

After eating breakfast, Edward got up, going upstairs. I knew he was grabbing his bag, ready to go. When I saw him coming back with the duffle bag on his shoulder, I realized I was really going to miss him over the next few days.

"I have to go. I promise to stay more next time I visit," he told Esme. "I'll see you back at school," he added to the others.

"Insist with Shaw to keep Gravel," Emmett told him.

"You bet I will. Bye."

He jerked his head to me, telling me silently to follow him. I should have been put off with his behavior, but I knew he was stressed and feelings weren't his forte subject.

After depositing his bag in the car, he pressed me against the closed door, leaning into me.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella," he mumbled, looking down at me.

My breath hitched at the raw emotion in his eyes. I reached up, bringing his head to me so we could kiss. It started as a short, normal kiss, but it rapidly turned into a full make out session. Our tongues were on a battle of their own as his fingers went under my shirt, running over my back.

"If it weren't for your visitor…I'd fucking take you right here."

That did weird things to me and my stomach. Unsure how to answer such a thing, I claimed his lips again.

"Call me," I murmured against his lips when we separated.

His cheeks flushed pink and he looked uncomfortable for a second. "Uhh, I hope you don't mind but I changed your ringtone for me."

"Why would you do such a thing?" I demanded, stepping away from our embrace. He gave me a stern look. "Oh, the blond dude was giving you insecurities." I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"I accept that you like Bon Jovi, stop rubbing it in my face. You'll hear the ringtone tonight." He winked. "I love you." He kissed me again, bringing me close to him.

"I love you too, my love," I mumbled.

"Drop it."

"Nope."

He groaned, pressing his forehead onto mine. "Your first name in my contact list was _BB_ then somehow, you became _my love_."

"BB?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Beautiful Bitch," he answered smoothing, but took a few steps back.

"I have to say that…I didn't have your number for the longest time. Which is weird considering you had mine and you could have sent me creepy texts. Besides…you're just Edward." I shrugged.

"Now, I'm hurt, my love."

"Would it make you feel better if I changed your name into Cockyward or Jerkward?"

He laughed heartily, hugging me. "Never change."

"I am not planning to…"

His phone started vibrating, cutting our departure short. "It's Shaw," Edward mumbled, kissing me quickly again then jogging to the other side of the car, answering the phone.

"Don't drive and talk," I warned him.

He blew me a kiss and winked over the top of the car before stepping inside, strapping his seat belt. His phone was tucked between his ear and shoulder as he peeled off.

Was he ever going to listen to me?

**Here we are, another chapter. Lately, this story goes so smoothly. Currently, I'm writing chapter 44. I have big plans for them and I'm not a great fan of sequels so we'll have it all here. Till the very end.**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Road trip to LA

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward.**

I spent a relatively normal day with my friends. Everything seemed to be okay. We were talking again.

I had no idea what Edward and Emmett had talked last night, but the result was amazing. Emmett was his old self, poking fun at everyone, laughing and no longer the grim, gloomy man.

I filled the others in with the news from Bob and Tanya. Rose told me, I was joking. As if I'd joke with something like that!

As evening approached, I started to get angsty, checking my phone every ten seconds until Emmett called me out on it. Alice tried to distract me, telling me that the wedding had finally been set for July next year. I was glad Rose came around, understanding that Jasper was more mature than Emmett, but that her boyfriend would propose to her too. When I voiced my thoughts, Emmett huffed.

"You think so highly of me, Boop, it's amazing."

"See?" I inquired. "Acting like a five year old is your problem," I muttered. "Do you see Jasper doing it?"

"Ah, don't drag me into this. And to be honest, I wasn't very sure when I asked. I knew we are young, that there were going to be obstacles – Rose, for one, then Emmett and Edward, for another. But I had to do it. I really love Alice."

"Aww, Jazz," Alice cried, hugging him.

"And if that would have been you-" I told Emmett, looking at Rose too "-you'd have been all over each other every second. They're subtle. You can learn a thing or two."

"Look who's talking, Bella!" Rose laughed. "Was it necessary to rape Cullen in front of the kitchen window this morning? I was eating."

I turned red, averting my eyes. I wasn't aware of my surrounding when I was alone with Edward.

"So stop giving us lessons unless you decide to follow them too," Rose muttered.

"Should we play something?" Alice quipped up when I opened my mouth to retort something.

Emmett, the five year old going twenty three, jumped up then rushed to bring some game. I fiddled with my phone, wondering if it decided to break now that Edward had to call. There were days on end when it didn't ring, but then again there was no need. I had everyone close by at school.

"Will you stop it? He's busy, I'm sure," Alice whispered, sliding in the seat next to me.

"But he promised to call," I mumbled.

"And he will. He also missed a few practices, and I wouldn't put it past Shaw to keep him locked in the arena," Jasper added, looking at me sympathetically.

"I should have told him to call when he got there. What if he didn't make it to Seattle?"

I started panicking. Had something happened? He shouldn't have driven and talked at the same time.

"Bella, relax," Jasper insisted. "Besides, why don't you call him?"

"What do you think I've been doing for the past hour?" I snapped. "He's not answering."

"He's at practice, Boop," Emmett said softly, rejoining us.

He brought Monopoly and Scrabble. I chose the latter and Jasper joined me while the others started playing Monopoly.

An hour later, I was losing horribly.

_This is Why I'm Hot_ blared from my phone that was on the floor, next to me. Edward's face flashed over the screen. Not only had he changed the song into a stupid one, but he had taken a picture in which he was grinning, daring me to say anything. In that second, I forgot about being worried. I was embarrassed because everyone was laughing at my face, and annoyed with his song choice.

I got up, answering the phone. "I'm seriously changing your name to Jerkward," I muttered, leaving the room.

"Aw, don't be like this. I thought it was funny."

"Not when the others were laughing at me. Are you finished for today?"

"No, unfortunately. Coach allowed me fifteen minutes break to call you and drink water," Edward grumbled.

"Seriously? It's nine!"

"Really? And he wants to start again at seven tomorrow." He sighed. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing…" It would have been pathetic to say that I'd missed him.

He chuckled. I could hear him drinking water. "I miss you," he whispered. "It was horrible to turn around and not find anyone on the bench. Not even Gravel."

"Oh, you talked with your coach about him?"

"Every time I try to approach the subject, he reminds me of his rules. I hope he's taking him for the games away. Those are important."

"I see…"

"Well, he has to take him for the first game away, but we'll see what happens next. How was your day?"

"Lonely," I blurted out, fingering the wall in the hallway. I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I blamed it on my period.

"I know what you mean. When are you coming to me?"

"Uhh, a day or two."

"Good. Tonight will be horrible. I haven't slept alone in months." He sighed. "Urgh! I have to go, Bella. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Don't let him keep you for to long."

"I won't. Love you."

"Love you too," I whispered, hanging up.

Later, in my head, meant in the morning. But in Edward's conception, it meant in three hours. I had changed the song to another Bon Jovi one – _No One Does it Like You_. It blared from my nightstand, actually, Edward's because I was sleeping in his bed.

"What?" I snapped.

"I told you I'll call later," he chuckled, sounding all cheery.

"It's midnight!" I groaned.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Exactly. I _was_ sleeping," I hissed, growling the word _was_.

"Sorry. I can't sleep."

"And you want to talk?" I wondered, sighing.

He laughed. "Well yeah… Wait a sec. Get off my bed, moron!" he snapped. I heard a bark then more threats from Edward. "Ehh sorry. Coach gave me Spot."

"I'm sure he missed your room."

"He missed the bed. It's the fifth time I'm pushing him off."

"What did you want to talk about?" I whispered, snuggling under his blanket.

"Dunno…but if you're tired, I'll let you sleep," he said softly.

"You managed to wake me up. Where is your game away?"

"LA. That's the first one."

"Sounds good. When are we leaving?"

"So you're coming?" he asked, hopeful.

"Didn't I say so?"

"Two weeks. Uh…how's Emmett?" he mumbled.

"He is back to his old self. Made fun of me, like always."

"What did he say? I swear, he doesn't know when to stop!"

"The usual. And I tired to give him a talk about PDA…but Rose pointed out that I wasn't one to talk since…I'm quoting her 'I raped you in front of the kitchen window.'"

"You can't rape the willing," Edward teased me. "Didn't you have some retort for her?"

"I had, but Alice pacified us."

"Damn, little pixie."

We laughed, and I wanted to be there with him.

"I talked with Bob, earlier," he said after we calmed down.

"Oh? How is he?"

"He sounded tired. They decided on a name."

"Really? It was about time. Poor baby went as baby girl for too long."

Edward chuckled. "It's Irina. Like Tanya's grandma."

"Oh, has she forgiven Tanya?" I asked, remembering they weren't talking.

"I think so. Especially after she named her firstborn after her. But you didn't hear the whole name!" Edward said excitedly. "It was Mrs. G's idea. Bob hated it, but Tanya agreed."

"Tell me." I could only imagine.

"Try not to laugh too loudly. It's Roberta."

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

That was all it took for me to burst in loud, breathless laughter.

**Two weeks later**

Friday found Edward and me in front of Bob's house. We had to pick him up to go back to school where the bus was going to take us to Los Angeles.

After honking three times, we finally left the car, going toward the house. Just as I raised the hand to knock, Bob appeared there. He was holding the duffle bag in one hand and in the other was clutching a clean shirt.

"Duude!" Edward groaned. "The bus won't wait for your lazy ass."

"Chill! Coach won't leave without you. "Besides, I had to help Tanya. Mom's grocery shopping."

"At seven in the morning?" I asked, skeptically.

He shrugged, sticking his head inside the house. "I'm leaving!"

Tanya appeared next to him, looking exhausted. I hadn't seen her like that ever before. "Okay. Call me when you get there."

"'Kay." It was still weird to see him kissing her, but I had to get used to it. We said our goodbyes before pushing him inside the car.

"And why were you half naked when you answered the door?" Edward asked, starting the car.

"Well…Iri decided to throw up on me while Tanya was in the bathroom."

"I'm sure you deserved it. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I was just playing…you know…turned her upside down." Bob shrugged.

"And she had just eaten?" I wondered.

"Sure."

"You totally deserved it!" Edward muttered. "What's with the pillow?" he added after a minute, looking through the rearview mirror.

"It's gonna be an 18 plus hours drive. I need to sleep," Bob answered.

When we pulled up in the parking lot, I saw the team already at the bus. I was glad to see that I wasn't going to be the only girl. Rose and Alice were coming as well, and a few other girlfriends and, of course, the cheerleaders.

After Shaw made sure everyone was there, we took a seat in the bus and started the long trip. I had asked Edward why not take a plane, but he told me it was the spirit of the road trip that made it more fun. I had shrugged, not knowing what that meant.

For about an hour, everyone dozed off since it was very early. I shared my iPod with Edward, but soon he was fast asleep on my shoulder. I hadn't seen much of him these past two weeks since there were even more practices, and when he came to his room or mine, all he did was fall face first on the bed before starting to snore. I was starting to think if it was a good idea to pursue this career, after all.

I was listening to _Is This Love_ by Whitesnake when I heard the guys from a few rows behind us snickering. Hearing our names in their conversation, I slowly took my ear bud out, craning my neck to the side of the chair.

"…be sure of that," one of them finished his sentence.

"Still, it's weird to see Captain whipped."

I rolled my eyes. And they say girls gossip! What would people call what those boys were doing? Chit-chatting?

"I still think you exaggerated that time, Jared." That was Bob, I recognized his voice.

"I promised I will hurt anyone that touched Mary," Jared answered.

"Yeah, but that went on for about a week, and he was with Bella then. Or so I think."

"I never thought she would be so easy," another one said. That annoyed me. They had no idea how much I had fought Edward. His charms.

"Yeah, man. I remember when she used to come to the practices, staying aside and just drooling over him."

_I wasn't_, I thought to myself. It was RA work. And maybe just a little curiosity.

"Oh yeah!" I heard Jake exclaim. Was no one really on my side? "I remember when I heard Newton saying he saw Edward in the library. I didn't believe him until I saw it myself."

"Fuck! And to think two years ago he hated her guts."

"I'm sure it wasn't hate," I recognized Jared's voice.

"Oh, trust me, it was hate at first sight." My eyes widened when I heard Emmett's voice. "You can ask Alice. She was there. Bella was disgusted."

"Really?" a chorus of voices echoed.

I gulped, planning a mass murder. I had to decide with whom to start.

Alice giggled, and my decision was made. She was going to die first. "We were at this coffee house and I was with my back to the door. Bella scowled in the direction of the door then glanced at me, telling me that 'an idiot is coming our way', or something like that. I didn't have to turn to know she had met Edward."

I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my lip. Looking in retrospective, it was quite funny.

"What had he done to disgust her?" Bob wondered.

"The usual. Came with a girl inside the shop only to abandon her then come to our table and try to hit on Bella and then go to another girl. She left, and we left right after her. I don't remember what I told him, but he was distracted, wrapping his arms around two other girls' neck. When we caught up with Bella and she saw it…well, it wasn't hard to make an opinion of him," Alice finished.

"He's really changed," one of the guys muttered. "Did he try it again?"

"Not really. I'm sure it was that unspoken rule of you don't hit on your sister's best friend. But a year later, they were RAs and they had to see each other. A lot. Somehow, the hate turned into something else," Alice added, laughing.

"I always told her it was pent up sexual frustration. She didn't believe me. You could literally cut the tension with a knife if they were both in the same room," Rose quipped up.

Why was it so interesting to gossip about us?

"When I saw them for the first time…you know on the stage, there…" Jared said after a long pause. "I didn't give them more than a week."

"This has been going on behind our backs for too long. We don't even know when it started, though I think it was sometimes in December, two years ago," Alice mused.

"I'm sure it was," Bob agreed. "Because until…March…you know…" There was a yelp of pain. Probably someone hit Jacob just for the sake of it. "Well, Cullen wasn't his old self for those two months."

"It was February," Emmett said, sighing. "I was coming from my date with Rose when we saw Boop outside, thumping on Edward's car window. Then she saw us and started screaming and…I just knew something was wrong. At the beginning, I thought they had had another fight or something, but then I realized what had happened."

_Thank you, Emmett_. Now, everyone knows my horrid nickname.

"You're right!" another one shouted. "In the hospital! Remember how lovey-dovey they were?"

"Fuck you, Embry!" Edward shouted, making me jump. He was awake.

There was a chorus of snickers from behind us. I glanced at Edward; his head was titled so he could look at me from his spot on my shoulder. He shot me his trademark smile before rolling his eyes.

"It's so nice to see that our friends think so much of us. The faith is astounding. One week," he said mockingly.

I giggled, leaning into him and kissing his forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Until someone decided to joke about my life," he said. His tone was quite serious.

Cupping my cheek, he brought my head back to his before kissing me. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue, wanting access. I granted it, of course. I couldn't resist him. All too soon, he was on top of me, hugging me tightly, while our tongues battled for dominance. My hands went under his t-shirt, touching his back then slowly making my way to his toned abdomen. Edward shuddered, groaning in my mouth. As my hands went up his chest, I brushed his nipple making his tear his mouth from mine to grunt before attacking my neck.

"No dirty business in the bus, Cullen," Coach snapped, making us jump apart. He smirked at us before making his way toward the back of the bus.

"Fuck," Edward groaned, running his hand through his hair. "You're going to kill me, Bella."

I couldn't even reply, I was busy blushing and wondering if it was possible to combust from embarrassment.

After Shaw went back to the front of the bus, Edward put me on his lap. I tried to fight him, but he won when he continued where he had left – kissing my neck. Sitting on his lap, I could see above his head, toward the back of the bus. They weren't looking at us and I was glad for that, so I turned my focus on him, returning the favor. His hands went under my sweater making me giggle, and I was about to start tickling him when a ball of paper hit us in the head then fell on my lap.

"What the fuck?" Edward groaned, opening the crumbled paper.

_Stop fucking and join us here. We're playing cards._

Edward grabbed my bag and extracted a pen from it then used my leg as a table to write back on the paper.

_Mind your own fucking business, Jared!_

He crumpled the paper and threw it behind us. I watched it hitting Rose in the face.

"Ouch," I mumbled, shrinking. She was going to explode.

"Who did I hit?" Edward asked, smirking, returning his attention to my neck.

"Rose."

"Great aiming," he mumbled to himself. "You said you packed some coffee…"

"Yeah. You want?" I teased.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

I bent to search through my bag when I heard a sound of something hitting something. I looked up to see if they had sent another note, only to find a split orange on my seat and Edward rubbing the side of his head. He got up, nearly making me fall between the seats. He was turned to the back of the bus, the two parts of the orange in his hand.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he shouted.

"Ouch, hit a sore spot?" Rose asked, laughing. The laughter died just as I managed to get up on time to see a part of the orange being hurled at Rose's head. Emmett caught it before it hit her.

"What the hell, Edward?" he snapped.

Edward threw the other part of the orange toward them, getting one of the boys in the middle of the forehead. Everyone started laughing. I tugged on Edward's hand, trying to make him sit down.

"Just stop fucking interrupting," he hissed before sagging in my previous seat. I sank in the seat near the window, putting my bag on my lap to continue searching for the coffee only to remember it was with Alice.

"Uhh, the coffee's with Alice," I mumbled.

"Great. I can live without it."

"I'm sure they're just shocked you're not back there with them. You're usually with them when you travel, aren't you?"

"Yeah. So what, I decided to stay with you?"

"You can go and stay with them. I'll come with you."

"So eager to share me," he chuckled, rubbing the side of his head.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered, bringing him closer to see if he had a bump.

"Well, the orange split on my head. What does that tell you?"

"That you have a hard head," I giggled, kissing his cheek.

He poked me in the ribs before putting his head on my lap. "It's not the only hard head I have."

"Edward!" I slapped his head; unfortunately on the same part the orange had hit him.

"OW!" he cried out, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," I whispered, leaning to kiss him.

"We're pulling up in the first gas station we find for a bathroom break," Shaw announced to us loudly.

**If anything about basketball isn't accurate, I'm really sorry. I'm doing my best...but I can't follow B-ball in my country since no one buys NBA shows because of the time zone. Like we wouldn't watch re-runs. Idiots!**

**Review. And I hope you enjoyed it.**


	28. Chapter 28: Fighting off the Bears

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward.**

******For those who reviewed, I read them all but didn't find the time to answer. I hope this upcoming week, I'll make time to answer. Next update will be on Saturday because Sunday...I'll leave on vacation for a few weeks. I hope to be able to update once or twice, but no promises.**

We were back in the bus for some good hours. It was night and everyone was sleeping. I couldn't. Every guy was snoring; it was like a concert of sorts.

I had talked with my Dad earlier, and he was still on bed rest. I really had to thank Sue for how much she was helping. After returning from this game, I planned on going to him for a few days. I just had to find a car.

A thump, followed by a loud snore, made me turn my attention to Edward. His head had fallen against the window. I sighed, snuggling close to him and trying to fall asleep again.

I felt Edward wrapping his arm around me, bringing me closer – not even waking up. I giggled, pressing my cheek to his chest, finally falling asleep.

"Hey! Wake up," he whispered. "Bella."

"What?" I grumbled.

"We're there. You have to wake up."

As I came around, I became aware of parts of my body I didn't know existed. I could have been mauled in my sleep for all I knew. Every inch hurt.

I groaned loudly, rolling my shoulders and making them pop. "I'm not sleeping in a bus ever," I mumbled.

"My neck is killing me. I should have stolen Bob's pillow," Edward snickered.

As we piled out of the bus, I saw that everyone was just as stiff as me. Shaw took the team aside, telling them something.

"Slept well?" Rose asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Perfect," I grumbled, turning my whole body toward her since my neck wasn't cooperating.

"I think we got lucky," she whispered. "You can try it on the way back. The bench at the back of the bus is very comfortable."

"You got lucky?"

"Not in that sense!"

I laughed. "I'm stealing that spot," I agreed with her.

We went inside the hotel, only to realize we were going to be like in a camp. A few beds in a room. Shaw joked about night traffic, and finally allowed mixed pairs knowing that's how it was going to end.

"Okay," Shaw said loudly, standing in the middle of the lobby. "I have only one room for a couple, the others have three beds, but the couples can share a bed."

Edward left my side, hurrying to snatch the key, but Jasper was quicker.

"Give it here," Edward demanded, trying to extract the key from his friend's hand.

"No way! I'm not sleeping in the same room with who knows who!"

"Neither am I!"

"Boys!" Shaw said loudly. "Whitlock, grab your bag and go to your room. And don't forget about the meeting in three hours."

"What? No!" Edward moaned.

What was so bad to have others in the room? I remember liking it when I went to those summer camps. This was going to be like that.

"Room 100," Shaw started, saying three names. The guys grabbed their bags and the key, going to their room.

Rooms 101 and 103 were with cheerleaders. I felt like gagging every time I looked at them. They were the cliché kind. I started to wonder if there were any normal cheerleaders in the world.

"Room 102: Cullen, Newton, Preston."

When neither Edward, nor Emmett moved, Shaw chuckled. "Emmett."

They left, and Edward sighed. "Great. I would have killed Newton in his sleep."

I laughed as he shrugged unapologetically. "Look at the bright side! We're stuck with Bob."

"Yey!"

"Room 105: Cullen, Gravel, Simpson."

I took the key since the guys were carrying their bags.

"What kind of low class hotel is this?" Jared grumbled.

"It's probably a two stars hotel," Bob answered him.

"Where one of the stars is fallen," Edward added, snickering.

It didn't look that bad. For what we needed, it was good. "Didn't you hear?" I asked. "It's for sportsmen. Your coach said so."

"So we have to share with the bugs?" Jared groaned.

"What bugs? It's really clean," I told him, rolling my eyes.

We had arrived in front of the door. As I tried to open the door, Jared and Edward went to the room next to ours to see how it looked.

"Need help?" Bob asked from behind me.

"I'll appreciate it."

"Let me." He grabbed the key from me and tried opening the door. I was doing something wrong because it opened immediately at him.

There was a shrill scream from the room next to us and we went there to see what had happened.

"I bet they were naked and they shit themselves when they saw the guys," Bob told me, laughing.

"I bet it's a bug, though I don't want to believe Jared."

"Five," Bob told me, smirking.

"Ten." I shook his hand.

We stepped into the room. I had been right. There was a huge ugly bug above one of the beds. Edward was on the bed, with a shoe in his hand. The three girls were huddled in a corner, whimpering.

_Jesus!_ I hated bugs, but I never acted like that.

Edward smashed the shoe to the wall, but the bug fell and then scurried out from under the bed…toward the cheerleaders. Jared was on the way and I thought he'd kill it…not jumped aside, letting out a scream.

"You fucking bug," Edward shouted, jumping off the bed and smashing his foot on it. "He's dead," he announced proudly.

Bob elbowed me and started clapping loudly. I joined him, doing my best not to laugh.

Unaware of our presence, until then, Edward looked toward us surprised. A second later, the three girls jumped on him, thanking him for saving them from the bug.

Really? I mean, _really_?

When a minute had passed and they hadn't let go, and I could see Edward was squirming, trying to free himself – I cleared my throat loudly. They let go, glaring at me. What the fuck was wrong with them? I thought everyone was over that shit.

"Jealous much?" Bob snickered.

"You owe me ten bucks," I muttered to him, turning on my heels and going back to our room.

I dumped my bag at the foot of one of the beds and took some things out, like soap, shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrush and towels. Arms wrapped around me and warm breath fanned on my neck.

"Hey."

"Hi, Mr. Hero," I answered, putting all the things on the towel.

"Bella, they just asked…okay, they didn't ask...they started shouting when they saw it. Simpson was backing away like the pussy he is and I had to kill it."

"I know. It's what happened after that…bugs me."

Edward turned me in his arms. "You know better than to be jealous of some air-headed chicks. Besides, it's you I always want. It's you I love," he murmured, leaning his head down and kissing me.

I sagged in his arms, forgetting why I was upset. He was right. "I love you too. And…I trust you," I mumbled against his lips.

He grinned, squeezing me in his arms. "Shower?"

"That's what I wanted to do. Maybe my muscles will loosen up."

"I can try giving you a massage, but I don't promise it will help. Alice gives a mean one, though."

"I'll think about it," I said. "Grab your things."

Bob and Jared came in the room, laughing about something. When Bob saw us, he started humming _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias.

Edward grabbed my shampoo and hurled it toward him. It hit him in the head then fell, exploding, covering Bob in red goo.

I didn't know what to do – laugh or cry. The whole thing was funny as hell, but I was sure Bob was hurt and…I didn't have with what to wash my hair.

Shaw chose that moment to come into inspection. His eyes widened when he stepped inside the room, watching Bob, alarmed.

"Gravel, what happened?"

"Do I have permission to kill Cullen?" he asked through greeted teeth.

_Definitely army_, I thought to myself, remembering their practices.

"What's the meaning of this, Edward?" Shaw groaned.

"He started it. I swear."

"I did not!" Bob shouted, looking at his now red pants.

"You have five minutes to explain what happened here," their coach threatened them.

"He and Jared went to the cheerleaders to see the room when he should have helped his girl opening the door. Then we heard a scream from the other room and went to see what had happened," Bob started talking.

But Edward overlapped him halfway his speech. "Simpson said there were bugs and I didn't believe, but there was one in the girls' room. And the fucking pussy backed away…I decided to kill the bug myself."

"And then they called him their hero," Bob added.

"And Gravel came back here humming some lame song about heroes and I was talking with Bella…"

"Yeah, because she was jealous of the squad." Bob smirked.

If I were an outsider, I wouldn't have understood anything. And I wanted to hurt them both for bringing me into the mess.

"And Edward threw my shampoo toward Bob," I supplied when Shaw eyed the red thing that was covering Bob.

"I see," Coach Shaw said slowly, nodding. "I expect you both right away on the court for a talk. But before that, Gravel, you go and wash. And you, Cullen, go and buy a shampoo for your girlfriend." He turned on his heels and left, shutting the door behind him.

We stood stunned for a long time.

"Fuck, I smell like strawberries," Bob moaned, breaking the silence. "It's better than baby vomit."

We all burst into laughter. He went to wash and Edward was ready to go buy me a shampoo. I explained that I didn't really need one. I could stay unwashed for a day or two.

While the boys were at practice, I was with Rose and Alice in the city. I was sure that if someone made me live in LA, I'll probably kill myself before I got there. It was giving me a huge headache just from walking the streets and going in some shops, because Alice had seen who knows what. We had some sandwiches for lunch, waiting for more consistent food for after the practice, when the boys would join us.

Around six in the evening, we met with the boys and went to a small restaurant. It wouldn't have been a problem if they hadn't decided to wear their jerseys. Of course, everyone supported the local team – we were the enemies. We managed to eat and get back to the hotel without tomatoes or eggs on us.

While I went to shower, Edward searched for the pajamas in the bag and Bob continued his conversation with Tanya. They had been on the phone since we left the restaurant. When I was out of the shower, he was still on the phone and alone.

"Hold on," he muttered, covering the mouthpiece. "They're in Emmett's room."

I nodded, making my way there. I knocked on the door and Rose opened it, grinning.

"Hey, come in. We're having a preview of tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"We're preparing for the real party that is going to be tomorrow night!" Emmett said loudly. "We're so going to win."

"Yeah! Cheers!" A guy from the team – that I always forgot his name – knocked his bottle of beer on Emmett's before drinking.

"Aren't those guys good? I remember they were," I mumbled, not really sure. All I remembered was what had happened last year after the game – when I had confronted them for hurting Edward and Spot.

"But we're better," Edward told me, winking and patted the spot next to him.

Rose offered me a beer but I declined. I chose to take a sip or two from Edward's.

When we returned to our room, I snuggled next to Edward, the bed too small for both of us.

"No shady business, right, Captain?" Jared asked in the dark room.

"Like I'll give you the satisfaction," Edward snorted, hugging me closer and nestling his head in the crook of my neck.

*RA*

Next day was spent in the same manner. The boys had practice and I was out with the girls. When it was finally show time, we went to the arena. There was a group of people that came to support us, but we weren't even fifty compared to the others.

When the players were introduced, I recognized Damian and Jason. I didn't want to know what may happen this year.

I could see the officials from the NBA and thought back on the whole mess it had started. I was glad Emmett and Edward were okay. It wasn't like the end of the world. Emmett could try on his own and if he put his mind to it, he'd get what he wanted.

The game started, and unlike any other time, I watched it with batted breath, aware the opponents were very revengeful. They opened the score, but we equaled quickly. Edward scored most of our points making the commentator say something about him really being number one as it said on his jersey. That earned a loud booing noise from the UCLA's fans. Rose had told me there were a few universities that were really insane about the games and UCLA wasn't the exception. After the break, Shaw didn't send Edward back, probably keeping him for the last few minutes.

I couldn't see him from my spot, but I was sure steam was coming off his ears because Mike Newton was his substitute and he wasn't good at all. He even threw the ball to Damian once and another time, to my shock and horror, scored…in the other hoop. After that, there was a commotion from our bench and within a minute, Edward was back on the court, shoving Newton away. I could hear his curses from where I was seated.

We were leading with ten points when Jason, if I saw correctly, shoved Bob away. He fell and didn't get up. The game was stopped. Our team was next to him, huddled together while a medic rushed there to assert the damage.

"And so it starts," Alice mumbled.

"That's the best they can do? I mean…if they can't win fair and square, they start hurting our players?" I asked angrily.

"That's how the roll. They've always been like this. You should see the ones from NY. Two years ago, the second the game started, one of them pushed Emmett away as soon as the whistle was heard. And Em didn't even have the ball," Rose explained.

"So…we're like saints? Why don't they do it right back?"

"Because they don't stoop to their level. Unless provoked. Like now. So…brace yourself for an ugly end."

Ugly didn't begin to describe it. Bob was rushed out and Anderson – the guy I always forgot his name – was in his place. The first to commit fault from our team was Emmett. I could see they were angry, but if they let it rule…they'd lose. The Bears were leading us. Then Jacob crushed into Damian while the latter was trying to attack Edward. It started to look like a box match.

Ten minutes before the end, Shaw changed Jasper and Jared since they were exhausted. We regained the lead and guarded it until the end. The decibels rose as the last seconds ticked by. Everyone was shouting, singing, or jumping.

Thirteen seconds before the end, Shaw brought the team to the bench to talk to them. When they went back, Jake was right in the middle of the Bears' side with the ball in his hands, but in spite of shooting, he threw it toward our side. Edward caught it and hurled it toward the hoop on the other side of the court. I stopped breathing as I watched the ball zooming above everyone's head, hitting the metal board behind the hoop before circling it a few times. No one was moving, everyone was watching the ball.

"Go in," I mumbled under my breath.

And it did. And everyone that was a Husky's fan started cheering. The timer buzzed and the game was over.

"If he hadn't the officials convinced until now…well, he's in for sure after that stunt," Alice screeched, turning to me, and hugging me tightly. Rose hugged me from the other side and we started jumping.

The second, we could make our way to the court, I zoomed down the stairs. Edward was talking with Shaw, a shit eating grin on his face.

As if sensing me, he turned to me and opened his arms. I flung myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist, arms around his neck as I kissed him soundly. He chuckled, spinning me around.

"You were amazing!" I told him, grinning. "The last shot was great."

"It was, huh?" he asked smugly.

"Great job!" Emmett clapped his back then ruffled my hair. "We're going to see how Bob is before going back to the hotel."

"Yeah, I'm coming too," Edward told him, carefully putting me back to the ground. "Are you joining us?"

"Of course! You think he's okay?"

He shrugged, saddening a little. "I truly hope so."

"Edward!" Shaw shouted, getting his attention. "Come here for a little while." I could see the officials there.

Edward's jaw clenched. "Tell Gravel I'll see him as soon as I can." He kissed my cheek quickly, turning to Emmett. "Keep her away from Damian." He smirked before going to his coach.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders, stirring me away.

"I don't need a babysitter," I grumbled.

"I remember being Edward's nurse the last time you were alone with that fucker," Emmett said chuckling.

"I was okay!"

"If you say so, Boop. Hey, babe!" he shouted, wrapping his other arm around Rose before kissing her cheek.

I turned three shades of red, squirming under his arm. "I promise not to get into trouble. I'm going to see Bob."

Emmett let me go, turning to Rose – probably forgetting about me, being engrossed in their kiss.

Someone took my hand, tugging me down a corridor. Before I could shout, I saw Jacob. He gave me a small smile.

"I'm going to see Bob, too. Did you enjoy the game?"

"Do you have to ask? I'm hooked. I never thought I'd like basketball, but here I am…" I shrugged, laughing. "Besides, anyone would like it after seeing a move like Edward's."

"That was impressive, huh? It was our only chance to up our score. Coach asked him about three times if he was sure he could do it, at which Edward rolled his eyes and nearly said 'Duh!', that was priceless."

I laughed, imagining him. We stopped in front of a door on which was a red cross. Jake opened it, poking his head inside. "Can we…?" he asked. "Oh, okay. Where?" He closed the door, looking worried. "He's at the hospital."

"Shit. Is he that hurt?" I asked, worried.

Jake shrugged. "The guy in there said something about making sure there were no head injuries, routine stuff. I better go tell coach. Can you take care of yourself for a sec?"

"Why doesn't anyone have faith in me?" I moaned.

"Because we know what happened the last time."

I shoved him toward the court, shuffling behind him. I couldn't help but worry about Bob. He had rapidly become my best friend, especially over the summer when he had helped me so much.

"And here's the chick that had melted Cullen's frozen heart!"

My heart stopped and chills ran down my spine. I'd recognize that voice from a thousand. Damian. I quickened my pace, wishing I had just matched it with Jake's.

"In a hurry?" he sneered, catching my hand.

"Let me go!" I shouted, but the effect wasn't the one I wanted because my voice shook horribly.

"Cullen's not here to save you, is he? He's busy…with the NBA guys." His laugh made my stomach turn. Then my front was pressed against the wall. I shouted, but a hand covered my mouth.

**Uh... someone thought Edward and Bella would get dirty in the bathroom... it wasn't the case.**

** I'll see you all Saturday...and now... I'm going into hiding before you start throwing rocks at me.**


	29. Chapter 29: Misunderstood proposal

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward.**

**Tomorrow I'm going on a short vacation. I hope to update at least once during the next two weeks, but I'm not sure. I'll keep my chapter in my doc manager here on ff . net so in case I can do it...I'll update. ;)**

"_And here's the chick that had melted Cullen's frozen heart!"_

_My heart stopped and chills ran down my spine. I'd recognize that voice from a thousand. Damian. I quickened my pace, wishing I had just matched it with Jake's._

"_In a hurry?" he sneered, catching my hand._

"_Let me go!" I shouted, but the effect wasn't the one I wanted because my voice shook horribly._

"_Cullen's not here to save you, is he? He's busy…with the NBA guys." His laugh made my stomach turn. Then my front was pressed against the wall. I shouted, but a hand covered my mouth._

I trashed under him, trying to bite his fingers, but I couldn't open my mouth.

I felt him covering my body with his…I could feel him everywhere. I gave a muffled scream against his hand as he started feeling me up. Tears gathered in my eyes when I realized no one was going to come this way. They were just going to leave, to go to the hospital. When they'd realize I wasn't there, it would be too late.

Damian kept speaking in my ear, making me want to lurch. I could feel his boner against my ass and realizing his hand had loosened a little, I bit down. Hard.

He cried out, separating from me. I sprinted down the corridor, but he caught up with me.

"Going somewhere, princess?"

"HELLLP!" I yelled. "Eddwaaaard!"

"He's not going to hear you," Damian taunted me, pushing me against the wall. My forehead made contact with the hard wall. I because dizzy. It hurt so much.

"Edwaard!" I moaned, but I barely heard myself.

Damian came back around me, touching me, taunting me and somewhere along the way, I lost the will to fight him off. I kept mumbling Edward's name as if he'd magically appear. But when I felt his hands on my zipper, I shouted louder than ever. Then his weight was off me and I could hear grunts of pain, but everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I nearly had a heart attack. Bob's face was inches away from mine, watching me amused. He backed a little, smirking. He had a white wrap around his head and a huge purple bruise on his left cheek.

"Morning, sunshine!"

I frowned, and my head started pounding in pain. "What…?"

"I know you missed me, but you didn't have to keep me company in the room. Really, I would have survived the night without hearing you talk about Edward in your sleep."

I closed my eyes, blushing as I recalled the event from the previous evening. "Oh, shit!" I shouted, opening my eyes again. "What happened?"

"Heck if I know! I just woke up in the middle of the night with you mumbling Edward's name, telling him to pick his socks off the floor." He chuckled. "When I heard a small laugh from your side, I saw him there and…I knew I wasn't dreaming. It was weird to dream of you two, you know… Anyway, he explained in a few words what happened."

"Edward's here?" I whispered, looking around the room. My head hurt when I glanced at the window. It was too bright.

"He's off to grab some coffee. He didn't sleep. You gave us quite the scare."

"So…who found me?" I mumbled. I had no idea what had happened. Had Damian succeeded? I shuddered, biting my lip to keep from crying.

"Well, Edward found you. He was going to the medical room – he has an interesting bruise on his knee – when he saw you. Jared was with him, I think. He didn't tell me much after that, just that he brought you here because you fainted."

"Oh, yes. I hit my head on the wall."

"Yeah, we match." He winked. I touched my head and felt a wrap just like his wrapped around my head. "Maybe," he continued seriously after a few minutes. "Next time we play the Bears, you should be locked in a room or something."

"When are you going to play them? This is the last year," I muttered.

"Point taken."

I sighed. "Is there some water? And some painkillers?"

"I'll give you mine," he said.

"What about you? I can't possibly-"

"Shut up and swallow up."

I burst in laughter and he joined me soon.

"That sounded really dirty, you know?" I laughed. He poked his tongue out at me. "I can't wait to swallow up," I joked, grabbing the pill from his hand. I tried not to look at the IV.

Bob helped me up a little so I could swallow the pill. I gulped the whole plastic cup of water.

"Do you have more?" I whispered.

He laughed, and I fought the urge to smack him. "Does Edward know you like to swallow?"

"Fuck you, Bob!"

That was the moment Edward appeared in the doorway, his mouth open, his elbow still resting on the door handle, two cups of coffee in his hands. His eyes shifted from mine to Bob's then back.

Faster than the average human, he was at my side, the cups of coffee on the table, his arms around me.

"Fuck, Bella. You scared me so bad."

I wrapped my arms around him, minding the stupid IV. "I'm okay. Really."

He backed a little, cupping my cheeks, pressing his forehead on mine and then kissing me with so much love I felt my tears steaming down my cheeks.

"Are you hurt?" he murmured, opening his eyes to gaze down at me.

I was hypnotized, unable to form a coherent thought.

"She just _swallowed up_ some painkiller," Bob explained.

I turned to him, breaking my contact with Edward. "I'll show you swallowing, Bob!" I hissed, giving him my middle finger.

He burst in laughter, but stopped quickly, grabbing his head. "That was our secret. Now, you outed us to Cullen."

"Yeah, what the hell was that?" Edward asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I turned red and looked everywhere but at him. "He started it. He told me to swallow up the pills."

"I didn't specify. You thought I was talking about the pills."

"Gravel!" Edward growled. "Don't make me hit you."

"Okay, okay. Jeez, you're no fun anymore," Bob mumbled, going back to his bed.

"So…" I trailed off, taking his hand.

"I thought you promised me to stay away," he whispered gravely.

"I did!" I insisted, but he gave me a skeptic look. "I was with Jake and then he heard about Bob being in the hospital..." I jerked my head to my left, making my headache return.

"Yeah, I know. If I hadn't been so worried about you, I would have broken his nose too."

"Too?" I wondered.

He chuckled. "I might have kicked Damian's ass. He had it coming, anyway."

"You picked up a fight?" I asked surprised, my voice rising.

"Yeah. Why is that so weird? He was hurting you." Edward squeezed my hand. "I wasn't scared. I knew I wanted to hurt him really bad. That was all I was thinking," he said, dropping his voice.

I glanced at Bob who was ignoring us, fiddling with his phone. I tugged on Edward's hand, making him lean closer.

"You don't have to lie or to be brave. I know you hate it."

"I'm serious, Bella. I wasn't scared at all. I saw red when we found you pressed against the wall and he was…I don't even want to fucking think about it. I grasped his collar and tugged him away from you before punching him. Jared helped and when Damian was on the floor, I started kicking my feet into his stomach. I don't know what I would have done if Jared hadn't stopped me. You had fainted and blood was oozing from the side of your head…" His voice broke and I quickly hugged him to me. Edward took a shuddering breath and pressed his cheek to my chest. "Promise me you'll always stay by my side."

"Okay," I whispered, kissing his hair. "Thank you."

"It's my job to protect you."

I burrowed my nose in his locks and sighed. The pounding in my head returned and combined with what he had just told me and the meds, made me sleepy.

Later, I was aware of hushed voices around me, but I couldn't open my eyes, so I went back to sleep.

Next time I came around, I heard Edward hissing at someone to keep the music down. Music in the hospital? Since when?

I groaned because along with waking up came my headache. As I opened my eyes, I was aware of two things. I was moving and I wasn't in the hospital bed.

"Hey, are you awake?" Edward whispered from above me. My head was on his lap.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"The bus. We had to leave."

My eyes widened. "What?"

He chuckled, pressing his finger to my nose. "You were sleeping soundly. I couldn't wake you."

"Oh."

I raised a little, bracing on his leg with one hand and with the other I brought his head closer. He smirked, pressing his lips to mine. I could never get enough of kissing him. He was amazing. Not wanting to part from him, but wanting to get up, I wound my fingers in his hair, sitting up and straddling his lap. Edward groaned, bringing me closer to him.

"Cullen, report to me," Shaw's voice said through the speakers. There was amusement in his voice.

We separated, and to my surprise, his cheeks were pink. When we looked up, we saw Emmett and Jake doubling over, standing in front of us.

"You told him!" Edward accused them. "Why the fuck would you do such a thing, Emmett?"

"Because it was nauseating to hear you suck face."

"Fuck you!"

"Cullen, I'm waiting," Shaw reminded him.

"I'm coming, Coach!" he yelled.

I snorted loudly before starting to laugh. Everyone joined me soon. Edward got up, scowling at me.

"You're spending too much time around him. Thinking like that…" Emmett shook his head.

"Like that wasn't the first thing you thought of!" I told him, rolling my eyes. "You, boys, think of sex every five minutes."

"Honestly? I thought of the word as it was meant, as in Edward going to coach."

"Told ya, Bella! You aren't a chick. You're one of us," Bob quipped from a few rows ahead.

I groaned, lying back on the bench. I was glad I was asleep when Edward brought me here. We had snagged the bench.

When Edward returned to me, his face was red and he slapped Emmett in the back of the head before slumping next to me. He told me about what I had missed – like his position in NBA. It was sure he would start on a team next season.

I didn't have words to tell him how happy I was for him. I just hugged him tightly and told him that I proud and I loved him.

Over the next few weeks, I accompanied him to a few other games away and once, Shaw allowed us to stay alone in the room. And next day, he was punished because he was late for practice. In my defense, I had tried waking him up then gave up because he looked so peaceful.

I was dreading Valentine's Day. I kept having flashbacks of seeing his lifeless body in Emmett's arms, or how he struggled, fighting for air while he was locked in his car.

As promised, he didn't go overboard with the whole thing. Actually, we spent the Eve of the day in his room watching movies and eating popcorn, being our silly selves. I fell asleep in his room, too tired to move to mine, and not really happy to be alone again. As much as I didn't stand Tanya's presence in my room, I missed her. She had moved in with Bob, in his house.

I woke up to knocking on the door, but when I felt Edward roll over and out of the bed, I dozed off again, but was aware of what was going on around me.

"What, fuckwit?" I heard Edward mumble as he opened the door.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry. I need you to keep this." _Emmett_. What could he want so early on a Monday morning? Was it even early?

"Wasn't it enough that you dragged me shopping? I'm not keeping _that_ here," Edward hissed. What was Emmett giving him? Edward sounded repulsed.

"Please, bro. For me. Rose is likely to see it prematurely if I keep it."

"I'll show you prematurely," Edward snorted. "Fine. Hand it here and let me go back to sleep. It's five in the fucking morning."

There was a clapping sound – Emmett slapping Edward's back probably – then the door shut and Edward returned to the bed. He crawled behind me, wrapping his arms around me, sighing heavily against my neck before slowly going back to sleep. I joined him soon enough. I was positive I wouldn't remember what just happened when I fully woke up.

"Bella!"

I shot up, getting tangled in the blanket. "What?" I slurred out, rubbing my eyes.

"It's ten! I have a class in an hour. Did you have something? Did you miss a class?" Edward asked worried, running around the room, probably looking for clean clothes.

"Ten?" I moaned. "I lost my morning classes. I hope Bob went to them."

"Oh, sorry. I should have put my phone or something to wake us up."

"Stop worrying. It's not like the end of the world." I stretched, yawning. I reached for my phone to text Bob and see if he went to our classes when my fingers wrapped around something squarish and small. And velvety. My heart leaped in my throat as my head whipped to where my hand was. I was holding a small jewelry box. A ring box.

"What's this?" I whispered, barely hearing my voice.

"What?" Edward asked from the bathroom.

"This!" I shrieked, my voice shrill. I was sure I was going in a full panic attack.

He stuck his head out of the bathroom, looking alarmed, toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He visibly relaxed when he saw the box. "Oh, it's nothing," he mumbled, shuffling back inside the bathroom.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ "Edward Cullen!"

"It's NOT what you think!" he shouted. A moment later, coming to sit next to me. "It's not for…you."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically.

"It's not even mine!" he groaned. "I'm so going to kill Emmett."

"Emmett?" I wondered, searching his green gaze.

"Yeah. I went with him a while ago to buy it. He's going to do it today and he gave it to me…because he was afraid Rosalie would find it _prematurely_," he said, rolling his eyes.

My eyes flashed at that word. I remembered it. "He was here early this morning?"

"Oh, so you were awake?"

"For a little while."

We sat there in silence, staring at the blue velvet box.

"Can I look…at it?" I whispered.

Edward shrugged, getting up. "Suit yourself. Fucking shoelace," he muttered, crouching to tie it.

I opened the box and gasped at the nice ring that lay under the cover. "It's really beautiful."

"It is, isn't it? I chose it," he explained, switching legs to tie his other shoelace. He sounded smug.

Before I could say something stupid about his good taste in rings, the door of his room opened and Rosalie stood there. My mouth unhinged as my brain shot signals to my fingers to close the box and hide it. Edward was quicker than me. He snatched the box from my hand and put it into his pocket.

I could imagine what she was thinking. Edward kneeling in front of me, me holding a ring box. _Fuck_.

"Good morning, Rosalie," he greeted, worry evident on his face.

"No!" she gasped. "Not you too!"

I changed a panicked look with Edward. "We no…" _Very coherent Bella_.

Rosalie left in a flurry, making Edward curse loudly. His hands went to his hair messing it. Then he reached for his phone.

"Em, we have an emergency… No, nothing bad happened… Well, maybe… You see…Bella was looking at the…" He cringed, putting the phone away from his ear. "I'm fucking sorry…. No, she thinks it's for Bella… she's going to kill you probably…. Nope… Okay, I will be ther-…No, I can't actually. I have a class, moron... No idea." Edward glanced at me, covering the mouthpiece. "Can you go to Emmett?" I nodded and he uncovered the mouthpiece. "Sure, she'll deliver the ring… Again, I'm fucking sorry, man…Yeah, 'kay. Bye." He sighed loudly, falling on his ass.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault, actually," I whispered, reaching over to him. He pressed his head to my legs before looking up.

"It's only Emmett's fault. Don't blame yourself, love. Get ready so you can give it to him so he can do it and be done with the whole mess."

"You want me to give it to your brother?" I asked cheekily.

"Bella! You know what I mean."

"I thought it was funny."

"I'm late," he whispered, springing up, kissing my lips once before grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door. "Lock up!" he shouted over his shoulder.

I laughed and on my way to the bathroom, I realized he had pocketed the box. I called him, but his phone rang from somewhere between the sheets. Had we slept on it? Then I realized it must have fallen from his hand when he reached up to kiss me. _Great_. I had to find him first. And I had no idea what class he had or what building he was in.

After getting ready for the day, I slumped on the couch, thinking of what should I do. Just then, his phone started ringing. As I picked it up, I saw it was Briana. She shared all his classes. She knew where he was.

"Hello!" I answered, happy.

"Uh… is this Edward's phone?"

"Yes, hi. It's Bella," I explained.

"Oh, hey Bella. Is Edward coming to class… Oh, he's here."

"Can you put him on the phone?" I asked.

"Sure." A moment later, he answered. "I forgot my phone," he said, laughing.

"You did. And the ring is in your pocket."

"Oh, fuck. I forgot… Emmett will scalp me."

"Relax!" I laughed. "I'm coming to get it. Where are you?"

Fifteen minutes later, feeling like cop extraordinary making my Daddy proud, I was in front of Emmett's dorm room with the ring. James Bond would be jealous on my skills.

The door opened and Emmett stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Boop, thank God."

"Hello, Emmett. I need a raise for this." I said, showing him the box.

"I promise to be the Godfather of your firstborn." He was serious.

"First, I don't plan on expanding the family anytime soon, and second, I will never name one of my kids Emmett."

"Ouch. I think you just insulted Mom," he joked.

"I think she was on the same drug mine was when she named me Isabella." I laughed, patting his chest. "Good luck."

"I need it. She's inside. Crying and telling me that it's okay…and that she'll wait until I was ready…and that she'll love even if I never ask her."

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to see it. How was I supposed to know she'd burst inside Edward's room?"

Emmett patted my shoulder. "It's only my fault, Bella. I gave the ring to Edward. I told her you were with him."

"Oh, lighten up! You're going to be engaged in the next hour!" I laughed, kissing his cheek.

"If she still wants me."

"It was for me?"

I wrench out of Emmett's hold and we turn to the opened door behind him. A red, blotchy faced Rose stood there, sparkling with tears eyes boring on Emmett's face.

I had never seen him embarrassed or nervous. "Uhh, Rosie…"

I tried to back away, leaving them alone, but the ring was still in my hand. So I did the most awkward thing ever. I pressed it to Rose's hand. "I guess this is yours." Then I fled.

I wanted to hide in my room for the rest of the day, but I had classes. It turned out Bob had gone to our classes like a normal student and when we met for lunch, I copied his notes, filling him in on my hectic morning. He was too tired to laugh, but a few chuckles escaped him.

"Your turn," I said, finally biting on my pizza.

"It's Irina," he muttered, yawning loudly. "She's really fussy and… Fuck! Do I look like a responsible parent? I mean…I can't even take care of myself!"

"You're okay," I told him, grinning. "Did you find a job?"

"Nothing…and the ones I applied to…no one called. I'm still grateful Coach allowed me to play."

"Not before Edward pleaded with him for days," I reminded him.

Bob groaned, looking at his fish and baked potatoes. "I can't wait to be over with school, with basketball…I am dying for some grease."

I laughed, pushing my pizza to him. "We can switch."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah." The way he acted, one would think he hadn't seen food in his life. The way he stuffed the pizza in his mouth, like a savage.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he chocked on the huge bite. I freaked, having no idea what to do. I was about to use my knowledge of Heimlich maneuver when I saw who was right in front of our table. Coach Shaw.

Bob finally swallowed some food and half spat it in a napkin, looking worried at his coach.

"Tasty, Gravel?"

I opened my mouth to tell him it was me, but Bob bowed his head. "I'm really sorry, sir. I was just…craving some pizza. Actually, the fish is mine."

"You were craving?" Shaw laughed. It was probably the first time I saw him laughing. "Are you pregnant?"

I was fighting a smile, but soon realized they weren't even amused. I tried not to pay attention to the scolding.

"Enjoy your meal."

I realized Shaw was gone and Bob had switched our plates again. "No more fuckery. I love my position," he muttered almost to himself.

After our afternoon classes, as we left the building, we bumped into Edward. Actually, I did. Literally. His hands shot up to steady me, chuckling.

"You're my last chance, Gravel," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my neck when he was sure I wouldn't fall.

"Whatever you want, it has to wait. I have to go home. And…you know what day is it?" Bob moaned, turning to me. "What flowers work best?"

Somehow, I had forgotten what day it was. I shrugged. "Whatever. The gesture counts."

"Okay, thanks. I'll catch up later," he said before rushing away.

"Great," Edward moaned. "Are you positive you don't want to do anything?"

"Yeah. Why was he your last chance?" I asked, titling my head so I could see him.

"Because it's fucking Pink Day and…I just want a game and no one wants to play."

"I will."

Edward looked a little scared for a second. "I don't want to have you on my conscience."

"I won't get hurt. I hope."

He laughed, taking my hand. "Do you really want to play basketball with me on Valentine's Day?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure. We're spending time together and you aren't spending money." I beamed at him.

"You're cracked."

"HEY!" I shouted, punching him in the stomach. Maybe too hard because he groaned loudly, bending over and rubbing the spot. "It's not nice to insult your date."

"I think you told me that before," he mused, peering down at me.

"It looks like it didn't register into your thick skull," I shot back playfully.

** I promise to read all the reviews and if I don't answer because that's more likely to happen...know I read and cherished them.**


	30. Chapter 30: Valentine's Day surprise

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward.**

**I hope to update at least once during the next two weeks, but I'm not sure. I'll keep my chapter in my doc manager here on ff . net so in case I can do it...I'll update. ;)**

**Thank you for the kind reviews, everyone! I am enjoying my vacation. :) And I thought of you...and decided to update. :D I hope everyone is well.**

We arrived on the inside court, after a detour to his room to grab the ball. I was nervous, but really wanted to play with him. I knew how it was to want to do something you liked and not be able to do it.

"A real one-on-one or just some fun throws?" He asked, spinning the ball on his little finger.

I slapped it away. "Show off."

He barked a laugh, catching the ball with the other hand. "So?"

"One-on-one. How hard can it be?"

He smirked knowingly. What had I gotten myself in? Then he was gone, dribbling the ball around me before throwing it.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't ready."

"Do you have to enter your nirvana state to play?"

"Why must you be a jerk sometimes?" I groaned, snatching the ball from his hands.

"Just sometimes?"

"It's good you admit you're a jerk," I said, laughing. I threw the ball into the hoop above me. It bounced off.

"That's fault. You have to dribble first."

I moaned loudly and decided to show him that I had paid attention to his ramblings and I knew how to play. In no time, we were both sweaty. Our sneakers were squeaking against the floor as we ran around, blocking each other. This was better than running with him.

I made an impressive sprint along the court, dodging him and instead of just throwing the ball; I dribbled it once before preparing to throw it. And he bumped into me, stealing it and pushing me to the floor in the process. The next second, as I was about to get up, I saw the ball rolling on the floor and Edward's worried face in front of mine.

"Shit. Are you oaky? I'm such an idiot. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I looked at him surprised, when I shouldn't have been. Since we had gotten together he had always been attentive to me. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he insisted, running a hand over his hair, nervously. "I just got into you, like a total jerk."

"I'm fine, Edward. Besides, we were playing, not fooling around, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

My favorite smile appeared on his lips. "Do you want to fool around?"

"And you choose to hear what you want."

He chuckled, leaning over me to kiss me. I didn't care we were in the arena or that the floor was dirty or that we smelled of sweat.

"Happy Valentine's Day, I guess," he murmured against my lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered back, winding my fingers in his crazy bronze hair. I was trying to block the images of him hurt from last year, but somewhere between thinking that and kissing him, I started sobbing.

"Shh," he whispered. "I'm right here." Of course, he knew what caused me distress.

"What if I had lost you?"

"But you didn't. Who would have made your life hell?"

"You're not funny," I mumbled, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You're right. It's serious." He helped me up, hugging me tightly. "But I'm here. That's what matters. I forgave Jake, because it wasn't his fault. And…" he trailed off, sighing heavily.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring it up, but…it's been lurking behind the corner for a few days."

"I understand you, Bella. I did the same. I tried to ignore what today meant."

"We're such a pair!" I giggled, leaning my head against his chest.

After bundling up, we exited the building and saw it was snowing.

"I hope I don't get sick," Edward muttered, tugging his beanie over his ears.

"Oh, yeah, how are things going? Something new?" I asked.

The officials had to announce him on which team he'd be next season. Edward insisted that it would be a team no one had heard about or just some losers, but as long as he played, it didn't matter.

"I didn't tell you?" Edward shouted, whirling to me, nearly losing his footing. "Fuck, I knew I forgot to tell someone."

I laughed at him. "So everyone knows?"

"_Every_ one," he said, making me understand he had made an important phone call to Chicago.

"So? Are you going to tell me what team you're on?"

"Can it wait until you have somewhere to sit down?" he said meekly, his eyes sparkling.

"That big?"

"Huge!" His grin was infectious. "I had to choose…and I hope I made the right choice."

"Stop toying with me, Cullen! Spit it out."

He got a playful look and for a second, I expected him to spit on the ground, but he refrained. "There were the Bulls and Lakers…"

"WHAT?" I screeched, stopping in my tracks. "That is really…HUGE!"

"I know, I told you it was huge. I chose Chicago Bulls." He looked nervous as he whispered it. Then he started rambling about the heat in L.A. and how many superstars are there and that it wouldn't be a good place to live. He was adorable.

"You can just admit that you want to talk to them again, to renew your relationship."

"I haven't forgiven them," Edward said quickly.

"I don't think you'd ever forgive them. What they did…was…" I shuddered. "I am still surprised you accepted them as it is."

He gave me a little sheepish smile. "We came to an accord."

"Yeah?" I prompted him, taking his gloved hand and continued our walk to the dorm.

"I'm calling them on their first name. I simply can't call them anything else. They're not my parents. Maybe they were once…a very long time ago."

His voice broke on the last sentence. I could see the same vulnerability I had seen when he told me his story. I stopped walking and turned to him, hugging him tightly. And I suddenly hated the winter clothes. I wanted to feel him close, to take his pain away.

Edward took a deep breath then kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella. And…I promise to tell you everything, one day."

"You don't have to," I whispered. "And I love you too. So much." I pressed my face in his neck, breathing in his scarf. Which was a bad idea. A minute later, I started sneezing, ruining the moment.

Edward chuckled, pulling me toward our building, so fast that we slid on a path of ice. Of course, he would have kept his equilibrium if I hadn't been holding onto his hand. We went down with a loud yelp.

"Are you okay?" he asked, laughing.

"I guess. You?"

"Probably. Come on, let me help you up." He rose, reaching down. I slipped again and he fell over me since I dragged him down.

"Okay, maybe we should try it on our own," I decided.

"That sounds good. I shouldn't break anything."

As we entered our building, I finally brought up his surprise. "So…the Bulls?"

"Yep!" he answered, almost giddily. He was such a goofball sometimes.

"And you simply forgot to tell me?"

"Yep."

"It wasn't on purpose at all?"

"Nope."

"Sure of that?"

"Yep."

We looked at each to her and burst into laughter. We had reached his room.

"Okay, _fine_! It really slipped my mind, but… I was worried to tell you my decision."

"I'll support you no matter what."

Edward grinned, licking his lips. "Come inside."

"That should be my line. It's really weird for a guy to say it," I told him as seriously as I could.

"Do you realize that you're making more dirty jokes than me?"

"I learned from the best."

"That's right. I'm _The_ Edward Cullen."

I slapped his shoulder, making him chuckle. "I truly hope you don't have some surprise in there or I'd really kill you." I reached for the door handle as I said it.

"How about we spend the night in your room?" Edward asked suddenly, gripping my elbow and tugging me down the hallway.

"What did you do? Now I'm curious." I turned around, ready to open the door again.

"It's nothing important!" Edward shouted, panicked.

Before he could stop me, I had opened the door and switched the light on. I was shocked into silence. The way from the door to the bed was peppered with rose petals and on the bed were petals as well. His guitar lay at the foot of the bed and there was a pink box next to it.

"Your room," he mumbled from behind me.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks and I opened my mouth what felt like ten times, nothing coming out. Finally, a sob escaped me and my hands covered my face.

"Shit. I overdid it. I knew it. I'm really sorry. I was…trying to make the bad memories…into some good ones…it is too much. You're not a real girl…I'm such an idiot…" He kept rambling.

"Jerk," I sobbed, hitting him with my scarf half-heartedly. "It's very romantic and…I wanted to tell you that you were so thoughtful until you ruined the moment with your big mouth."

"What did I say?"

"I'm not a real girl."

"But you're not," he insisted seriously.

I laughed and cried at the same time, hugging him tightly. "Spending time with Bob was bad for you."

"Seriously now, you don't act like a real girl."

"Just shut up before you go in deeper," I warned him, flicking his ear.

"Shutting up."

"And kiss me."

"Kissing you," he murmured, pressing his lips to mine.

"What are you singing to me?" I asked once we made it to the bed.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "You don't want this. It's just stupid."

"How about you let me decide that? And you went through this…please, sing."

His whole face turned red and he focused on the guitar, moving one finger over the strings. Why was he so nervous? He had done it before. Lots of times.

After a moment, he gave me the pink box that was next to the guitar. I pulled at the red ribbon then took the top off.

I glanced at him and he was looking everywhere but at me. I looked back at the contents. There were photos of three houses.

"Edward?" I whispered. I could feel my pulse in my ears.

"In July, after Alice's wedding… I'm leaving."

The box fell form my hands and my mouth went dry. I couldn't swallow.

"I want you to come with me," Edward whispered, turning to me. "Please, think about it."

"I… what did you say?"

"I have to move to Chicago, Bella. And…I want you to move in with me. I know this is soon, probably too soon…"

"I will," I blurted out.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, blinking through my tears. "What are those?" I nodded to the pictures that were on the floor now.

"Those are the cheap, available houses Liz helped me find." It took me a second to realize who Liz was. "And…we need to talk to a real estate agent. Do you really want to move in with me?" he insisted.

"Edward, we practically live together," I said softly. "Have you talked with your parents about this?"

"Yeah, Dad gave me the idea to call them in Chicago and…have them help out since they live there and all."

"Are you ready to live in the same city…with them…with the memories?"

"I think so." After a few quiet minutes, he looked up at me, smiling. "We're really doing this?"

"Apparently," I giggled, bringing his head close to me and kissing him. "Now, would you sing to me?"

"It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not. Is it another Secondhand Serenade one?"

Edward gulped, fidgeting. "I…not really… It's sort of…. I might have… Jesus! I wrote it, okay?"

My eyes widened and my heart tried beating out of my chest. Being written by him, I wanted to hear it more than anything. "Please," I whispered.

"Stop me if you realize how stupid it is," he mumbled, picking his guitar and arranging it on his lap.

There was something about him with that guitar. It made my insides twist and panties wet. I couldn't wait until he finally plucked up the courage to play the piano in front of me.

"_Mystery the moon_…" he started then stopped, clearing throat, giving me a nervous smile. After a huge breath, he continued.

"_A hole in the sky  
A supernatural nightlight  
So full but often right  
A pair of eyes, a closin' one,  
A chosen child of golden sun  
A marble dog that chases cars  
To farthest reaches of the beach and far beyond into the swimming sea of stars_."

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard, and coming from his lips, his creation, it made it even more beautiful.

"_A cosmic fish they love to kiss  
They're giving birth to constellation  
No riffs and oh, no reservation.  
If they should fall you get a wish or dedication  
May I suggest you get the best  
For nothing less than you and I  
Let's take a chance as this romance is rising over before we lose the lighting  
Oh bella bella please  
Bella you beautiful luna  
Oh bella do what you do  
Do do do do do_."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach. _Could it be?_ No. He wouldn't do such a thing.

Edward turned to me, grinning.

"_You are an illuminating anchor  
Of leagues to infinite number  
Crashing waves and breaking thunder  
Tiding the ebb and flows of hunger  
You're dancing naked there for me  
You expose all memory  
You make the most of boundary  
You're the ghost of royalty imposing love  
You are the queen and king combining everything  
Intertwining like a ring around the finger of a girl  
I'm just a singer, you're the world  
All I can bring ya  
Is the language of a lover  
Bella luna, my beautiful, beautiful moon  
How you swoon me like no other_."

Tears started falling from my eyes as he kept singing. He must have realized why I was crying and he didn't stop.

"_May I suggest you get the best  
Of your wish may I insist  
That no contest for little you or smaller I  
A larger chance happened, all them they lie  
On the rise, on the brink of our lives  
Bella please  
Bella you beautiful luna  
Oh bella do what you do  
Bella luna, my beautiful, beautiful moon  
How you swoon me like no other, oh oh oh_."

He kept playing the guitar after finishing the lyrics. I took a shuddering breath, wiping at my eyes but it was in vain.

The second, the instrument was safely away from him, I straddled his hips and hugged him tightly, burying my face in his neck. "It was wonderful."

"I thought about you when…I wrote it. Only when it was done, I realized what I had done," he explained in my hair.

"You must do unthinkable things more often. Thank you."

We started kissing and he turned me around, pressing my back to the bed. "I love you, Bella."

I raked my fingers through his hair and kissed his jaw. "Love me."

He smiled, making quick work of our clothes. Then he sank in my arms, inside me, pressing his lips to mine. I moaned, throwing my head back, it seemed more intense than ever. Edward's lips started peppering kissed all over my neck and chest, gently pulling my skin between his teeth, nibbling at my nipples, biting the side of my throat, kissing that sweet spot behind my ear. I was sure he was trying to turn me into a goo pile. My nails were digging in his back, probably scarring him, but I felt like I'd lose contact with reality if I let go of him. When one of his hands went between us, where we were joined and his thumb tormented my clit, I felt my muscles clenching around him as I exploded, arching off the bed. He held me close, grunting my name as he shot inside me.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Huh?" I mumbled, looking at him still dazzled.

"Fuck, Bella." He looked scared shitless. What did I miss?

"What is it?" I whispered, touching his cheek, leaning up to kiss him.

"We didn't use…a condom," he explained in a tensed voice.

I suddenly became alert. My heart leaped into my throat, remembering Thanksgiving. I hadn't mentioned anything to him, but was it wise to bring it up now?

"Say something," he mumbled, flopping on his back, next to me. "I'm so freaking sorry."

"I'll go take a shower," I told him, getting up on my jelly legs.

"Bella." He caught my wrist, looking at me with pained eyes. "I swear, I didn't want…"

"I know. Umm…." I looked down then at his green eyes that looked black with worry. "It happened… We did…" I gulped before blurting it out. "We didn't use a condom on Thanksgiving, but…you ended on my hand."

His eyes widened and then he slapped his forehead. "Fuck! I don't remember a thing from that night. The only thing I remember is waking up on your dad's couch, naked."

I giggled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I'll go shower quickly then…in the morning, I'll ask Rose or Alice for the pill."

"I'm so stupid."

"Don't blame yourself. It was wonderful. Let's not ruin such a beautiful moment," I murmured, stroking his hair. "Join me?"

"Are you serious now?" he asked shocked, surprised and probably wondering if I was crazy.

"Just shower. Please."

**I promise to read all the reviews and if I don't answer because that's more likely to happen...know I read and cherished them.**


	31. Chapter 31: Freaking out

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward.**

**************A huge thank you for all your wishes. I enjoyed my break. It was amazing, and your reviews made it even better.**

Fifteen minutes later, we were back on the bed, lying side by side, our hands clasped. There was a tension in the air and I wanted it gone. I knew something could be happening inside my body just now and I really didn't want to think about that.

"Distract me," I mumbled as tears sprung into my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know about you." I turned into his side, burrowing my face in his shoulder.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly to his side, sighing. When he started talking, he shocked me into silence. I had no idea what I was expecting him to say, but it wasn't that.

"I was four when I went to the Zoo for the first time," he started on a soft tone, his fingers moving in hypnotizing ways on my back. "I had cotton candy and caramel popcorn and…I was fascinated by the lions. I remember Da… Ed having to literally take me in his arms and carry me somewhere else." He chuckled. "Nothing held my attention and I wanted the lions again. That was until we reached the birds. My favorite bird was the swan."

I slapped him, the sound too loud in the tense, empty room.

"What? It's true. I swear. You can ask them." He paused for a little, probably lost in the nice memory. "When we left, we stopped at the toy store at the entrance and…they bought me a lion. I still have it somewhere around here."

"Here? Or home?"

"Here," he insisted. "It's really tattered and it kept me company…you know…in the bad times," he mumbled.

I slung my arm over his stomach, hugging him tightly. "I still don't understand how they could do such a thing to you. How…you can…talk with them now."

"Mom talked me with after Christmas, New Year...you know…when we went home?" I just nodded. He continued. "Yeah, so we talked and…she told me why she accepted their presence in my life again. She told me it was just this one life and that I was kind and she knew I could get over everything and…just listen to their story. Mom insisted that I didn't have to forgive them or call them mom or dad; I just had to talk to them again. Because it's very good to forgive people, even though they don't deserve it. I didn't believe her, and frankly this looks like something a priest would tell you, but after some mulling, I realized that the past was past and well, the future matters, right?"

I waited for him to keep talking, but he seemed to have stopped. Then I felt something wet on my forehead and I looked up. Edward turned his head away quickly.

"Hey, hey," I whispered, cupping his wet cheek. "Look at me."

He sniffed. "No."

"Come on, Edward. I don't care if you're crying. Everyone is allowed to be weak at some point in life. And you're more than allowed to cry when you think of…that."

"They kept telling me that I was stupid. That I was weak. They made me feel like…the last piece of shit in the world."

I sobbed, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

After a few minutes, he chuckled, sniffing again. "And I managed to ruin our night."

"You didn't ruin anything. I urged you to talk," I reminded him.

He kissed my forehead, wrapping us better in the blanket, his arms around my waist squeezing me. In no time, we fell asleep.

Considering the events of the previous night, I should have expected a fucked up dream. But it felt so real that when I woke up in cold sweat, I knew I couldn't wait till morning. It was barely three AM and I was dreaming of being pregnant and painting a house from the pictures Edward had showed me.

I glanced down at him. He was on his stomach, an arm dangling from the bed, the other around my waist as he snored loudly. I slipped out of the bed and quickly grabbed some panties, sweats and one of his shirts, a pair of socks and some flip flops before leaving the room. I illuminated the way down the hall with my phone. I stood in front of Alice and Rose's room for about five minutes before I plucked up the courage and knocked.

Finally, I rapped my knuckles on the door. It opened after a few long minutes.

A sleepy Jasper was trying to focus his eyes on me. "What the…?"

"Hey, Jazz," I whispered, biting my lip. I should have known.

"Bella? What…? Are you okay? Edward?"

"Yes, yes. I just need something from Alice."

"She's sleeping. Please don't wake her up. We went to bed like an hour ago."

"I won't wake her. I know where she keeps what I need."

"Okay, but be quick. I'll go back to sleep. Let yourself out."

"What about locking the door?"

"Fuck it."

I found the pills and took one, gulping it with saliva, slipping out of the room and returning to Edward. He was awake, with his phone in his hand.

"I was calling you. Where did you go?"

"To grab the pill."

"Oh." He nodded solemnly, opening his arms. I crawled to him and let him hug me. "I wish I could say it is going to be okay."

"It has to be," I whispered.

We fell back asleep and when I woke up four hours later, every muscle in my body ached. It took me a second to realize why I was having a muscular fever. The basketball game.

I groaned loudly, rubbing my thighs and ass, but my arms hurt too.

"Morning," I heard Edward saying sleepily.

"Hey. What is the hour?"

"Close to seven."

I turned my head to him, my neck muscles burning. I moaned again. "Do you have Tylenol or something for the pain? Anything?"

"What hurts?" he asked, suddenly alert.

"Everything?"

A frown creased between his brows.

"I haven't done anything remotely as sportive as yesterday in a very long time."

Understatement appeared on his face, then he started chuckling. "So that means you did something sportive at some point in your life?"

"Don't be a dick."

"I think I have Advil," he said, chuckling before jumping out of the bed and going to the bathroom. He hadn't put anything on him and I couldn't help but appreciate how good he looked. How his ass moved, his narrow waist, his broad shoulders, his muscled arms and toned legs. When he returned, I admired his abs, and turned red at his nakedness as my eyes wondered lower. He was half hard.

"Do I pass the inspection?"

My eyes snapped to his and I turned as red as a tomato. "You're so beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful," he whispered, sitting next to me, offering me the glass with water and pill. A grin stretched on his face. "Swallow up."

"If I wouldn't hurt so much…I'd swallow you up." My eyes widened and my hand slapped my mouth. _Shit_. What did I just say?

Edward chocked on his spit before starting to laugh loudly. "What have you done with that sweet innocent girl I fell in love with?

"You corrupted her," I mumbled in my hand.

"She's hidden somewhere in there. I'm sure I can bring her out," he said seriously, nuzzling in my neck.

"I don't know about me, but you changed a lot, mister."

"I did, didn't I?" His voice emitted smugness.

There was a knock on the door. Edward groaned, shuffling to the door. I stopped him right before he opened it.

"Don't! Put some clothes on you!" I shouted, making a sprint to his side.

"I really didn't want to hear that," Alice shouted from the other side.

We changed a look, grinning. He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom as I opened the door.

"Morning, Alice," I greeted.

"Morning, Bella. Jazz told me you visited last night."

"Oh, yes. I sort of…stole one of your pills." I look at my socked feet, blushing like mad.

"What pills?" she asked suspiciously.

"You know…the ones…you take after…" I bit my lips, glancing at her blue eyes.

"Oh, shit! Are you okay?"

"I hope so. We forgot it," I mumbled.

"Totally my fault," Edward said seriously coming to stand behind me, his hands on my shoulders.

The weeks that followed were relatively normal, although there was a tense cloud above our heads. I hadn't been this scared on Thanksgiving, not this much. He hadn't finished inside me then.

_March first comes and goes._

_March second comes and goes._

_March third comes and goes._

My ears were ringing and I felt sick every time I thought about it – I silently begged for my period to come.

"You're too worried. It's a great factor in delaying it," Rose told me.

I just scowled at her and kept counting.

By the time March seventh came, I finally decided to bring up the impediment to Edward. It was late when I knocked on his door. I was trembling like a leaf.

"Come in!" he shouted.

I found him on his bed, surrounded by huge tomes and papers, writing his license. He shot me a huge smile before focusing on the laptop again.

"Edward," I whispered, falling at his side.

His green eyes went wide as he looked at me worried. "Are you okay?"

My stomach was churning. I guess worried sick got a new meaning. My hand flew to my mouth as I sprinted to the bathroom.

_I made myself sick with worry. That's it. Nothing else._ I kept encouraging myself.

Edward stood in the bathroom doorway, looking at me with fear in his eyes. He gave me a glass of water, sitting next to me.

"Fuck."

"I… It's seventh," I blurted out.

"I know. I have to show my teacher tomorrow what I wrote on my paper and I didn't have time to write anything."

"I'm late."

"When do you have it due?"

I was positive we were talking about different things. He wouldn't be this open about my period. But I told him the truth, nonetheless. "March first or second, okay...sometimes fourth, but that was when I was worried about things."

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "My period," I whispered. I watched as it dawned to him then he sprung to his feet and went to his room, grabbing a coat and trying to slip his shoes on at the same time.

"Where are you going?" I shouted, running after him. Was he having a panic attack? Did he need some time to process it?

"I'm going to…buy you…a test. Fuck, I'm so fucking sorry. I'm…if… Crap, Bella."

I reached for him to tell him that whatever happened, we'd figure something out, but he was gone before I could touch him.

I plopped on his bed and looked through his medicine books, trying to distract myself. It felt like hours passed until he returned. When Edward slipped inside his room, he looked shaken and more scared than I'd ever seen him.

My stomach was hurting, but it was because I was too nervous. I had to get a grip.

"Can you…stay with me?" I mumbled.

"You have to pee on it. Surely, you don't want me there. I'll stay if it makes you feel better."

I thought about it for a second. "The second I finish, you're with me in there."

"Of course. Love you," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and slowly slipped my pajama bottoms down then my panties. As I was about to grab the box that seemed to be burning, I saw red. Literally. My panties were red.

I squealed. Loudly. I didn't care if I woke up the whole campus.

Edward barged inside the bathroom before disappearing as soon as he had appeared. "I'm glad we're okay and all but please…Do you have bleach?"

I laughed, dressing up again and leaving the bathroom. I hugged him as tightly as I could. "You came on me, honey. I didn't tell you to enter."

"It sounded like you were murdered."

His face was red and he tried to look disgusted but I could see how happy he was. We were relaxed. For the first time in almost a month, we were relaxed.

"I'll go…take care of this."

"Okay. Will you come back?" he mumbled, catching my hand and looking uncertain.

"Aren't you busy?" I nodded to the bed.

"Well…you can stay here. Please?"

"Be right back."

When I returned to his room, he was engulfed in his thesis again. I snuggled into his side with a book of his, he wasn't using and he simply moved his right arm around me, bringing it to the laptop again. Every now and then, he'd drop a kiss to my head or neck, but we were quiet as he wrote. After some time, my head fell against his chest and I tried to follow the words he was writing, but it was becoming hard to keep my eyes open.

"I need this," I heard him whispering. I was too sleepy to realize what he wanted, but after a soft chuckle, he extracted the book from my hands. I felt him flexing his right arm and decided to just move to my side of bed and sleep. My head fell on something hard, but I didn't open my eyes to see what it was.

I woke up with a crick in my neck and moaned, turning around. My head had been on one of Edward's huge books. I hoped he hadn't needed it. Closing my eyes again, I moved my hand behind me. Empty. Cold.

I turned my head to see the room and bed empty. _Where was he?_

Then I saw a note next to the book I had slept on.

_Good morning, my little thief,_

_If my teacher says I had to write from the book you were snuggling with, I'll blame you. Kidding. :D_

_I put some Advil on the nightstand in case your neck hurts. _

_I hope I'll be done by lunch. Can we meet at Starbucks? 12.30? I know you don't have classes until three because I know Bob's schedule by heart._

_I have to go, Briana came after me and she's threatening to kill me if I don't get a move._

_Love you, always._

_Edward 3_

I was trying to take everything in when I saw the hour. 12:15.

"SHIT!" I shouted, jumping out of the bed. I shouldn't have, considering my monthly visitor didn't like such aerobically movements.

I shuffled to my room and got ready as quickly as I could. When I left his room, it was almost twelve thirty. With my bag slung over my shoulder, I moved as quickly as I could toward Starbucks. I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it. Ever.

When I went inside the coffee house it was 12:45. I scanned the place and found Edward sprawled on a plush couch, coffee in hand, head against the back of the couch. He looked asleep, and he probably was considering the coffee cup was at an odd angle, almost spilling on his crotch.

I scurried his way, taking the cup from his hand. He jerked awake, ready to snap at me for stealing his coffee. When he saw me, he sighed, rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Did you sleep at all?" I whispered, sitting next to him and kissing his cheek.

"No. You sleep well?"

"I woke up half an hour ago. I'm late." I laughed. "I'm glad you were sleeping."

He looked at his phone, narrowing his eyes at me. "Nice, Swan." He looked toward the entrance and groaned. "No, go away," he moaned.

I looked up to see Briana coming our way, grinning, papers in hand.

"What happened?"

"We were assigned a project. Together. The last time we worked together on something, I was sporting at least fifty bruises."

"Because you never know when to shut up."

"Can't you be on my side?"

"Hi!" Briana reached us, her smile never flattering. Instead of taking the chair, she pushed me until I was on Edward's lap. "I know what we can write about!"

"Look, Bree, I'm tired. I didn't sleep at all last night," Edward moaned, reaching for his coffee.

"Just listen to me," she said impatiently.

I went to buy a coffee while she talked – alone, probably – because Edward looked ready to fall back asleep. After ten minutes of waiting and buying the coffee, I returned to the couch. He was alone, his head dropping on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go to your room to sleep?" I wondered.

He didn't move.

"Hey!" I flicked his leg.

Edward jerked awake, rubbing the spot I had hit. "What?"

I laughed at his stubbornness. "Go and sleep."

"No, no. I'm okay. Really. I won't sleep tonight if I sleep now."

"So…how was your thesis?" I asked, bringing my legs to my chest, sipping from the coffee.

He shot me an exasperated look. "You'd think it was the deal what I gave him! He started shouting that the spacing was all wrong, that I didn't have footnotes, that I simply copy-pasted stuff, and so on. What the fuck did he want me to do? Invent a cure for something?"

"Well, you should respect the spacing and footnotes, for a first. I showed the draft of my thesis at the same time with Bob, and he had the same trouble as you," I explained. "Boys." I shook my head.

"But it's stupid. I'll do it perfect for the presentation at the end."

"Edward, the teacher has to see that you know what you're doing. He doesn't know you'll make it nice for the end."

He snorted, gulping from his coffee and frowning. "And as if it wasn't enough to split my head with this fucking thing, I have to write another project."

"I have a project for every class I take, plus the thesis. Do the math," I told him, laughing.

"Yes, but you don't have any extracurricular this year. I have practice more than ever and then there are the games away. Fuck, I'm going to fail," he moaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

I hated to see him so distraught. I scooted next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. He pressed his head to my shoulder immediately, sighing.

"I'll help you," I whispered, stroking his hair.

"You can't. You have your own projects, as you said. But thanks, I appreciate it, Bella."

We sat in silence for a long time and I knew he had fallen asleep. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I grabbed it before it could wake Edward.

**Hey. Sorry, but I can't make it to class this afternoon. Bob.**

I groaned, realizing I had to go alone. I had gotten used to have my class with him all this year.

As I drank my coffee, I extricated a book from my bag and looked through it, not like Economics looked like light reading, but I didn't want to wake Edward again. He wasn't going to go back to his room.

"So cute."

"Yeah, too bad he's with her."

"My brother told me that he's with someone else every day."

My head snapped up and I saw four girls at two tables away, looking toward us, giggling and gossiping. One of them averted her eyes when she saw me looking. Glaring, probably. Were they blind? I was with him and I wasn't going anywhere. Whoever informed them of a different girl everyday, was out of date.

Edward shifted, his head slipping lower, against my breast. I felt him smiling as his arms wrapped around me.

I made sure to look at the girls again. They had brought their heads together and were whispering.

Stupid freshmen. I didn't want to label them, because I was like them once, but I'd never done what they were doing. I hated it.

Returning my attention to my Economics book, I hoped they'd stop staring at us. I'd really say something stupid. After some time, Edward's head slipped from my chest and laded on my lap. He shot up, looking around disorientated.

"I fell asleep?" he asked in a thick voice, scrubbing at his five-o'clock shadow.

"Don't feel too bad. You were tired."

Edward sat up, stretching and yawning. His shirt rode up and I poked his stomach.

"Omph!"

I laughed, leaning into him to kiss his cheek when I heard the girls talking. I had almost forgotten about them. Might as well show them he's mine. I aimed for the lips instead of his stubby cheek. Edward's brought me on his lap, grinning against my lips, his tongue licking my lips before sneaking into my mouth. I grasped his hair, bringing his head closer. I forgot about why I started doing it in the first place and we kept kissing for a few minutes.

When we separated, my eyes landed on the clock on the wall. Today wasn't my day. I was going to be late.

"I have to go to class," I mumbled, pecking his lips again.

"I'll walk you."

"Let me go to the bathroom quickly then we'll go."

He let me go and I rushed to the bathroom, aware I had fifteen minutes to get to my class.

When I returned, the giggling girls were next to Edward. He was on his feet, my bag on his shoulder, hands shoved in his pockets, answering to whatever they were asking.

"Ready?" I asked, sneaking my arms around his waist.

He relaxed instantly, putting his arm around me. "Yeah. It's Chicago… Next weekend, I think," he told the girls.

"And we can come?" one of them asked on a too breathlessly voice to be called normal.

"Sure." Edward shrugged. "You just have to talk with, uhh, the head of cheerleaders. She has the tickets for fans."

"What's her name?"

That was the trick question. Edward scarped the back of his neck. "No idea. I think it's Gina, but it could be something else. Just ask for the head of cheerleaders," he insisted. "I have to go."

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" the courageous girl said, grinning. "Bye!"

"Bye," Edward said, taking my hand and leading me out. "Geez, don't leave my side again. Especially when I've lost a night."

I laughed, squeezing his hand. "I think they waited for the chance to get you alone. They kept talking about you while you were sleeping."

"Really? So you left on purpose?"

"No, I forgot about them." It wasn't a lie. The kiss had fogged my brain. "So next game is in Chicago?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows.

He chuckled. "Yeah. About that," he started, glancing at me. "When I'm not practicing…do you want to look at the houses?"

I stumbled, but he caught me quickly.

"Oh, you need more time to think?"

"No." I gulped, still scared of moving away, of leaving alone with him, of really making it official.

"Then?"

"I'm just…I need more time to process it."

"Are you scared?" Edward asked, stopping in the middle of the road. "I'm scared shitless of this whole thing."

"You don't even show it."

"I'm a good actor." He winked at me, stirring me toward my building. "But in all honestly, I don't know what the future has for me. I mean, the officials like it… but this game is crucial…I guess. People from The Bulls will be there. Fuck. I'm going to be a mess."

I stopped, bringing his head to me. "You'll be amazing. Like usual," I encouraged him.

"So I'm amazing?"

"Oh, my God! We'll need a big house, so you and your ego could fit in."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist, raising me up and twirling around. "I love you so much. And I can't wait to go house viewing with you."

"If you want me there, you better put me down."

With a kiss on my nose, he let me down gently, grabbed my hand and we quickened our pace. I was already five minutes late.

**Since I'm back, I'll answer your reviews. So let me know what you think.**

**I have other plans for Bella and a pregnancy. Later.  
**


	32. Chapter 32: Talking about the future

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.  
**

I was sure that for the game in Chicago, we'd take a plane. No such luck. We were back on the university's bus.

I was lucky for not having any class on Friday, but I'd lose the classes on Thursday, the day we were leaving. I really didn't care.

This time, I was the only girlfriend to tag along. Rose had classes on Friday and Alice had to meet with her thesis teacher, and Jared and his girlfriend were on a break.

Edward had consulted Google maps and complained about leaving on Thursday when he had a test, whining that he didn't want to take it alone. According to Google maps, the distance between Seattle and Chicago was covered in a day and nine hours, but he hadn't thought about stops for sleep, pee, food, and so on.

Thursday morning, I stumbled to the bus like a zombie since I had worked on my thesis the whole night, and was too tired to look at the ground. Edward was in a good mood, even though it was five in the morning. He had sat his test alone and the teacher had told him his grade on spot, it was A, of course.

When we stopped next to the bus, I dropped onto the duffle bag, putting my head on my lap. I couldn't wait to fall asleep again. Something wet touched my cheek and I moaned, complaining.

"Edward, stop."

"How you wound me, Bella," he shouted from a few feet away.

If he was there… I glanced up and found Spot, tongue out, waggling his tail.

"Argh!" I shouted, rubbing my cheek vigorously. Everyone started laughing and Spot leaned to lick me again. I pushed against his muzzle, feeling like throwing up. He was great and all, but no slobber on my face, please.

Finally, on the bus, I made a beeline to the back and lounged on the four seats. Emmett appeared next to me a second later, tugging me away.

"No!" I complained. "I'm tired."

"But I want to stay there!"

"Stay somewhere else," I muttered, trying to lie down again.

He wasn't allowing me. Until Edward appeared behind him.

"Leave her alone, idiot. She hasn't slept last night."

"And it's your fault," Emmett grumbled.

"She worked on her thesis, you fuckwit!"

"Boys, can you sit down? We're leaving," Shaw told them, hands on two headrests. "You can let her sleep there. You don't have your name written on the backseat."

"Thank you," I mumbled. He smiled at me. "Now, sit down, Cullen. Both of you."

They shot each other glares and sat down on either side of the aisle. I saw Shaw going back to the front, leaning to the driver and that was the last thing I remembered.

Waking up to Edward kissing my cheek was nice. I blinked rapidly to focus on him.

"Hey," he whispered. I saw he was crouching in front of me, his hands on the seats under me. "We're going to stop in about half an hour. I thought you wanted to stretch for a few minutes."

"Yeah," I murmured, rolling my shoulders.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Is she always monosyllabic when she's waking up?" I heard Bob asking, laughing.

I showed him my middle finger, closing back my eyes. There was a slap and a loud protest then Shaw's voice echoed in the quiet bus.

"Don't fight!"

When I cracked an eye open, I saw Bob's head under Edward's armpit as Edward rubbed his fisted fingers to his friend's head.

"Back the fuck off, Cullen!"

Edward tightened his grip around his neck. I saw Coach Shaw approaching, looking very amused. I really wanted to warn them, but I couldn't find my voice. Before he reached them, Edward let Bob go. They were glaring at each other when Shaw stopped behind them.

It was like in that scene in _Harry Potter_ when Snape slapped Harry and Ron behind their heads. It was so funny, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Emmett, I swear to God, I'm going to…" Edward whirled around, fists up then he froze. "Coach."

"Do I have to tie you down? I'm talking to both of you."

"We were just…" Edward started explaining.

"Fucking around," Bob quipped up, earning a punch in the shoulder from Edward.

"Gravel, you're coming with me. I have to separate you. You sit down," Shaw snapped at Edward, who pushed me away and sat beside my head before I realized what happened. Shaw pushed Bob toward the front of the bus, sending one of the girls to the back. It was the girl from the coffee shop. Perfect.

"How long until the stop?" I muttered under my breath.

"Twenty minutes," Edward whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. "His hand is so fucking heavy."

"You deserved it. You should have stopped."

"But it annoys me when he's making fun of you, of me, of us…"

My heart leaped at his words, but as much as I loved him taking my side, I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Be good," I told him, putting my head on his lap, looking up at him.

He smirked, his eyes traveling down to my blouse. He licked his lips, his eyes darkening.

I looked down to see what he was seeing. There were no buttons to have popped open or V–neck to have let my boob out. As I glanced down, he flicked my nose, bursting in rancorous laughing.

"Fuck you," I hissed, getting up, rubbing my nose.

"Coach will throw me out of the bus."

I growled, glaring at him, wondering what I could do in revenge. I couldn't flick his nose – he'd expect that, maybe I could tug on his ear, or pull on his hair? He'd like that. I was on my knees, looking at him, still pondering my move when the bus took a right and lurched to a stop, making me lose balance and knock my forehead on his.

"You okay?" Edward whispered, leaning back a little, rubbing his head.

"No," I groaned. "You split my head open."

"You hit me."

"Everyone out! We need some fresh air!" Shaw shouted, his eyes on us, especially on Edward.

We were in North Dakota as it read on the small rustic restaurant we had stopped at. I looked back at the bus, waiting for Edward to come on. A moment later, he jumped out. The smirk left his face when he saw Shaw glaring at him.

I was sure it was the tension that made him act like a brat. Many things were waiting for us in Chicago. His game in the city of the team that he'd play at the next season, seeing our future house and probably meeting his parents – Liz and Ed, as we started calling them.

After a bathroom break and buying sandwiches, we were back on the bus. When I went back to the bench, I found Spot there, snoozing.

Edward pushed him to the left and sat down. I sat next to him, pressed to his thigh since the dog was big and occupying more than two seats.

I munched on my sandwich while Edward ate two and drank a bottle of Coca Cola.

"How many more games are there?" I wondered, bunching up the sandwich wrapper when I was done.

Edward shot me a weird look. "This is the last one. You're crying shame upon me," he snorted.

"Sorry, _Captain_, but you never talk."

"I thought you knew," he defended himself.

The rest of the way until our stop for the night was quiet. After eating, everyone was asleep, except the girls in the front, of course. I snuggled in Edward's side, letting myself go back to sleep. It was going to be a sleepless night after so many hours slept during the day.

When I woke, I was hugging someone fluffy and soft. Something furry touched my arm and I opened an eye. My arms were around Spot, and I was spooning him if that was accurate. It was night outside. I could hear Emmett talking with someone a few seats in front of us. When I glanced at Edward, I found him in his corner, his head on his shoulder, sleeping deeply. He looked so small and innocent, only I knew better.

Suddenly Emmett gave a loud bark of laugh. Spot pushed one of his legs into my thigh, moving his tail on my lap.

"Spare me!" Emmett boomed, slapping something. "You get it? Sperm me?"

I rolled my eyes, running my hand over Spot's soft fur. Emmett and his silly jokes.

Edward groaned and before I could react, his head landed on my lap. Over Spot's tail, who turned in his sleep, growling ready to bite. I pushed his head away on time.

"Shh." I petted his head, trying to push Edward away. Spot realized what was going on and whined, squirming. "Wait, don't break your tail," I whispered. "Edward." He didn't move. I shook his shoulder earning a loud moan.

Emmett's head poked around his seat to see what was going on, of course. I waved to him, still trying to wake up his brother. Spot could take as much pain. It took Emmett approximately one minute to realize what was going on then he was crouching in front of the bench.

"Bro, wake up."

Edward turned his face to my stomach, inhaling then he was sitting up and sneezing, running the back of his hand over his mouth.

I stroked Spot's fur and he cuddled close to me, whining softly. I was sure it hurt him. "He didn't mean it, I'm sure."

"What the hell happened?" Edward asked, still sneezing.

"You were hurting Spot," Emmett informed him.

"It's your fault actually," I reproached him. "You and your loud voice. _Sperm me_," I said, rolling my eyes. "Edward was on his side over there until you shouted then he sort of fell on us…trapping Spot's tail between his head and my lap."

"Oh, crap. But it was so funny…you should have heard Jazz," Emmett laughed.

"_Spare _me," Edward grumbled, emphasizing the word.

Lucky we pulled over in a hotel in Minneapolis before they stared bickering. In his sleepy haze, Edward didn't grab my bag and I had to wash with his stuff, not that I minded terribly but I wanted my shower gel. He was all too happy to offer me his shirt to sleep in. The only problem was that we were sharing the room with someone. Someone that was yet to make it inside.

We had settled in one of the beds when the door opened and our roommate stepped inside.

"Is that Jazz?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"He's taller than Jasper."

"Bob maybe. But I know how he looks like."

"Don't tell anyone else you can recognize Bob from his silhouette," I whispered, giggling.

"We definitely switched personalities," Edward said in my hair.

"Let's hope not or I'd have to replace you in the court."

"You think you're so funny, Swan."

"I know I am."

"Definitely switched personalities," he mumbled.

"Are you two going to talk the whole night?"

We froze. It was Shaw.

"Coach?" Edward asked on a high pinched tone.

"Yes, Cullen. Apparently no one wants to sleep in the same room with you two."

"I don't know why," he answered, his fingers digging into my thigh. "Fuck me," he added under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Good night, Coach."

"Night you two. Don't mind me."

We tried to _not_ mind him, but it was impossible. He was snoring like a broken tractor. Edward shoved his head under the pillow, giggling like a school girl. I kept kicking him, hoping he'd get a grip, but he didn't stop until my knee connected with his groin. Purely by accident when I shifted away from him.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" he shouted, biting the pillow.

I turned back to him, hugging him. "Sorry. I swear I didn't mean it."

"There'd be no heirs if you keep up that shit."

"What?" I asked surprised. Had I hit him too hard? His little friend was connected with his brain and I probably caused some sort of short circuit.

"You heard me. Every night we sleep together, I end up with a bruise."

It was my turn to giggle, burrowing my face in his chest.

"It's not fucking funny." But he kissed my forehead, squeezing me in his arms. "Would it be wise to prank him?" It was the last thing I heard him mumble. I was too tired to poke him.

I was sleeping, probably dreaming when loud pounding ricocheted in the door. "Wake up, fuckers! Coach is MIA!" Emmett called out.

We turned around to find Shaw putting his socks on. "Good morning," he offered, smiling.

"Don't make me come in!" Emmett yelled from the other side.

"If we get fined for disturbance, he's paying it," Shaw said almost seriously before he opened the door.

"About fucking time bro." Emmett wrapped an arm around Shaw's shoulder. Then he stopped and started screaming. "COACH!"

I fell back on the bed, shoving my face in the pillow. My ribs started protesting at how hard I was laughing.

An hour later, back on the bus, Edward and I kept bursting in spontaneous chuckles.

When we arrived to Chicago, after checking in our hotel room – alone this time, we decided to meet the woman Liz had talked to.

"I have the number," Edward insisted. He had emptied his duffle bag on the bed and was searching through it.

"Why didn't you save it in your phone? A piece of paper could get lost," I moaned.

"I meant to do it, but I forgot. Aha! Oh, fuck. There's no name."

"And couldn't you remember one name?" I asked, snatching the small paper from his hand.

"Carma? Camellia?"

I giggled. "Are you a Boy George fan?"

"That's a good song, but seriously, I'm not good with names." _Don't I know?_

"Call Liz." I handed him his phone as I started folding his clothes. Such a big baby.

"Hello?" he asked, going to the window. "Yeah, uh, I have a problem… Oh, no. We made it alright… I just forgot the real estate agent's name… Carmen, that's it! Thanks, Liz… I will talk to Bella…Okay. Bye." He shot me a smile. "Carmen Wilson."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go then."

"Wait. I have to call and see if she can…take us now."

Finally, finally we were in a small restaurant, waiting for our lunch meeting with Carmen Wilson. I couldn't wait for her to arrive. Not eating properly in some hours had me ravenous. Edward was pushing food around his plate, looking green.

"Are you okay?" I asked, letting my fork down.

He opened his mouth to answer but his mouth slapped to it before he rushed in the general direction of the men's toilet. I wanted to go after him, but I just couldn't. Carmen was due any moment and it wasn't wise to barge in the men's room.

A sharp dressed woman stepped inside the restaurant and I couldn't help but eye her. She looked like the perfect business woman. That's how I wanted to end up. When the host led her to our table, I felt like hyperventilating. This woman was the agent.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted me, smiling.

I got up, nearly spilling my plate over me when I caught it with the buckle of my belt. "Hi." That sounded retarded. "Uh, hello, Carmen."

"Are we alone or is your boyfriend joining us?" She sat down, telling the waiter to bring her a glass of water.

"He's here…" I mumbled, looking toward the men's room just as he emerged. His eyes widened when he saw Carmen and his face became paler if possible. "Right here," I continued.

Carmen smiled, looking up just as Edward stopped next to us. "Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Wilson," he greeted her. To my shock, he kissed her hand.

It was nice I wasn't the only one unsure how to act.

"Okay, kids. Why so much tension?" she asked, laughing. "I know this is a big step and everything, but we're going to discuss your future not going to kill you."

Edward chuckled, running a hand through his messy hair. "Chicago…is very…" he trailed off, gulping.

"Oh, I know everything. Liz told me."

Why would she do such a thing? I looked at Edward to see how he was taking the news. He was ripping a napkin meticulously.

"Did you have a house in mind or you'd like me to help you?" she asked, sensing the tension.

"Edward," I said on a high voice. I cleared my throat, wishing the nerves would just disappear. "He found a few houses, but we don't know anything about this."

"Of course. Why don't you tell me what you'd like?" She was interrupted by the waiter bringing her water and asking what he could get her. She ordered pasta.

Edward beat me to it, starting a mind blogging explanation in architectural terms. How did he know? Could he have documented himself for this? How much did he want this?

Carmen was nodding and smiling, suggesting stuff to which he mostly disagreed, coming with a wise argument.

"Anything to add?" she turned to me.

I was still trying to collect my jaw from my plate. Edward was ignoring me. "Uhh, house alarm?" I asked dumbly.

"Oh, right. People usually forgo that, thinking it wouldn't happen to them." Carmen nodded, scribbling on her notepad. "A back yard? How big?" She turned to Edward.

He shrugged, glancing at me as if I had the answer. "Average?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "I know what you mean. Do you want a big driveway or a garage?"

"Both."

"Why?" I complained.

"You may be in a hurry and park the car in front of the house…and beside, a garage is safe."

"Yeah, get the garage."

"Both," he insisted on a final tone.

Carmen scribbled away giggling. "Can I ask for how long you've been together?"

"About one year," Edward answered, taking my hand.

She looked shocked. Yeah, we acted like we've been together all our lives. "You act just like an old married couple, or I should rectify…newlyweds. I get them a lot and they shout at each other about the house…and when we finally come to an agreement they start kissing and make plans of making babies and buying pets like nothing had happened."

I became interested in the food on my plate as Edward continued ripping the napkin.

Carmen sensed she was threading uncharted territories and apologized softly, stirring the subject back to the house. We answered her questions, asking about what we didn't know or suggesting things and about an hour later she announced us that she had two houses for us. One of them was in Edward's pictures.

He was good a picking rings.

He was good a picking houses.

He was good at making babies stop crying.

I gasped when I realized what I had just thought. They turned to me, worried. I shook my head, trying to think of something else.

We left the restaurant with the promise to meet Carmen in the morning.

**Review. And I apologize for anything that is off with the b-ball season. I'm trying to be accurate, but I promise as Edward starts his new life, it will be more accurate. **


	33. Chapter 33: The Masens' past

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

**If I missed anyone in my replies, I'm sorry, but know that I read and cherish all of them.**

After leaving the restaurant, we walked around until we found a park and Edward steered me inside. Finding a somewhat secluded bench, he plopped on it and I lay down with my head on his lap.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, reaching up to cup his stubby cheek.

"I guess. I was so nervous before we met with Carmen…"

"I'm sure you were. That trip to the toilet gave you away."

He grinned, leaning his head on the back of the bench, closing his eyes. "It's really nice to be back here…but there are some memories…"

"They'll never go away."

"I know." He sighed. "I was thinking… do you have to be back on Wednesday?"

"Sorry?" I asked, surprised.

"At school. Do you have anything important on Wednesday?" He peered down at me.

"I don't think so, but…"

"Do you want to stay one more day here?" he whispered. I knew what he wanted to do and I wanted to lie and tell him I really had to be in Seattle on Wednesday, but I couldn't. He looked scared and worried, just like when he always did when let out something about his past.

I burrowed my nose in his stomach to conceal my tears. I hated to see him hurt.

"Bella?" Edward asked, stroking my hair.

"Okay, but don't do anything reckless or stupid."

"What would I do? I just want to see the house."

"We're going to see it tomorrow with Carmen," I reminded him. "We're going to choose."

We remained silent, just enjoying some time alone before we went back and he had a meeting with his coach.

In the morning, I went alone to meet Carmen because Shaw kept him for practice. I should have known. Edward had told me to choose because he trusted me. It felt like the weight of this important decision was on my shoulders. If he didn't like the house, it would be my fault.

I bought a big cup of coffee and went to meet with Carmen. She was a morning person because she kept talking and talking until I stopped her with a very stupid question.

"How do you know about Edward's past?" I blurted out.

She stopped walking momentarily, glancing at me then resumed her pace. "Don't you know Liz works with me?"

"What? No!" I almost shouted. "She hasn't told…" I closed my mouth. Had she told Edward? I was going to strangle him if he allowed me to make a fool of myself. "I didn't know," I mumbled, sipping from my coffee.

"It's okay, Bella. I don't think she told Edward. She's really proud of him."

I sighed, looking at the asphalt in front of me. "She doesn't have any right to try and play parent…" I ground my teeth.

Carmen hooked her arm around my elbow. "Let me tell you a little story." I didn't answer and she kept talking. "I'm originally from Spain. When I was little, I came on a trip to America with my parents. We got separated, I got lost…or so I thought at that time." I gasped, looking surprised and shocked at her. Her face didn't betray anything. "I went from one house to another and endured many things, some worse than what Edward's been through. As much as…they hurt him…do you really think a parent would do such a thing to their child?"

"They did," I hissed.

"Oh, Bella." She sighed. We rounded on a beautiful street that was full of houses. It looked like a little paradise. "Have you ever done something wrong? I don't know…came late home? Didn't listen to your parents…? They got angry, right?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "But that doesn't mean…"

"Did they ever slap you or punished you in some other way?"

"Oh, eh, yeah," I mumbled, realizing where she was headed.

"And it hurt."

I just nodded. "I was disappointing them when I did something wrong. But then they got divorced and I thought it was my fault…and Mom took me with her. And until I was older, I thought that she was crying because Dad was beating her. Then I found out she was just sad because he was always working and never home…"

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear they are separated," she said, genuinely sad.

"It's okay. It's from the past. No one is hurt now. But where are you headed with this? You can't tell me they didn't hurt Edward!"

"Oh, I'm getting there. Did you know about the debt?"

"Not really. That's all Edward's mom, Esme, said."

Carmen nodded, looking to her left. "Just a few houses away," she whispered. "Elizabeth and Edward had never been wealthy and then she got pregnant. I was her friend for the longest time. She wanted an abortion but then she realized she couldn't kill a small baby. And she gave birth to the smallest baby I've ever seen."

"You knew them then?" I asked, shocked.

She smiled. "We were friends up until it happened. They both adored Edward. But a baby eats a lot of money so they started loaning. I told them God only knows how many times to be careful, but they said it was okay and that Ed would someday become a good lawyer and they'll pay the debt. I'm sure Edward was spoiled and it was difficult for him to adjust from that to…absolutely nothing when the bank took things out of their house. Ed was an unknown lawyer but the few cases he had…let's say his clients gave him bottles of strong stuff along with money."

"I've always wondered how they had money for that," I mumbled to myself.

We stopped in front of a house. It was a one-story house. And I was suddenly in love.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, going closer. It had a garage and a driveway and the most beautiful lawn and I wanted it. This was everything I needed. "It's the one in the photo?" I asked, turning to Carmen who was watching me smirking.

"Yes." She nodded. "You have no idea how happy it makes me when a client falls in love with a house. And it's for sale."

We wanted to rent, it was cheaper. After countless hours on the phone with my Mom, she had finally agreed I was mature enough to move to my own house. Like I was going to live on campus for the rest of my life or back with Dad! What was she thinking? This was the next step. Dad had agreed to help me, knowing how serious I was with Edward. It was probably time to visit Renee and have her officially meet Edward.

"Let's go inside. Do you want to see the other house, too?" Carmen asked, stirring me toward the front door.

"Is it stupid that I don't even care what the other one looks like? It can be nice, but I'd still choose this one."

"That means you found the one," she whispered, offering me a set of keys. "Why don't you open the door?"

My hands trembled when I stuck the key in the lock and turned. This was it. A new phase of my life. I stepped inside with my heart hammering in my chest. It was bare.

"Can I call Edward?"

"Of course you can."

I dialed his number, hoping he was on a break and would answer as I went to the window. The back yard was breathtaking. I could see myself living here.

"Yes?" he asked in an out of breath voice.

"Hey, I'm here…" I whispered.

"Where?"

"In the house. I found the one."

"Really? That's great Bella!" he exclaimed.

"It's the one you chose. It's so beautiful. You have to see it."

"Monday."

"Monday," I agreed. "Are you on a break?"

"Not really, but I heard the phone and came to answer. Coach's glaring at me. I guess I should go."

"You probably should. I love you."

"Love you too."

I went to find Carmen and she was in the kitchen, on the phone. I decided not to disturb her and started exploring. There was a small stairway and I realized there was another story, but the eight stairs didn't make much difference. Three bedrooms. It was more than we needed. We could invite our friends over, I was sure. The only places that were furnished were the bathrooms and the kitchen, although I was sure I'd change stuff in the kitchen. I loved to cook.

"Do you like it?" Carmen asked from behind me.

I was looking at the backyard from one of the bedrooms. "It's amazing. Thank you so much." I turned to her and hugged her. "Uhh, will you continue your story?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Of course I will. Let's sit somewhere."

We took a seat on the stairs, leaning against the wall.

"Where was I? Edward being paid in drinks?"

"Yeah."

"That meant they were stocked. I don't think they bought alcohol, but who knows? They had stopped talking to me, to everyone they knew. It happened so suddenly. One day we were friends and talking and the other, they distanced from everyone."

"How come Edward doesn't know you?" I asked, realizing they should have met at some point.

"Oh, he was so little, I'm sure he doesn't remember me. I saw him only once or twice. I only heard about the Masens, never saw them once they started becoming buried in their debts. Then I heard bits and pieces from people. When his new family took him and how Liz and Ed were accused of molesting their own child. I didn't believe it. I knew them." She looked away, sighing. "Then about two years later, Liz was ringing my doorbell looking like some homeless, crazy person. When I opened the door, she fell in my arms and started sobbing. I invited her inside and she told me everything. I hated her for about five minutes then, I remembered my own story. And it was so much more horrible."

"Oh, right. You never finished that," I said, looking worried at her.

"They abandoned me here. They never wanted me. Edward was unplanned, just like I was, but they loved him and spoiled him until it slapped them in the face. Liz told me that Ed blamed Edward for the debt. If he hadn't been there, they wouldn't be in debt. She always tried to be on Edward's side, but sometimes, the grief got the best of her. Liz always tried to keep Ed away but she didn't succeed very well."

I looked in my lap, my eyes watering. She was trying to make some monsters look like saints and it was mind-bogging. I started shaking my head. "No, you can't make them look good."

"I guess, I'll always take their side. They are my friends, but it's not fair what they've done to Edward."

"Of course it's not!" I shouted, turning my head to her. "I'm really sorry to hear what happened to you, but…if they loved Edward as much as you say…why would they suddenly hurt him so bad?"

"No one knows how people can turn when it's about money. They could have saved themselves somehow, but they chose the worst way out."

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall. "I'm going to say something really stupid…" I mumbled. "I'm kinda happy it happened. It brought Edward to me."

Carmen leaned into me, hugging me close to her. "He deserved to have a beautiful life. It's not his fault his parents couldn't deal with the debt they were in. And, I will never forgive them for hurting him. I just understand what happened, that's all."

My phone rang, making me jump a mile. I fumbled with it for a moment before pressing the green button.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you want to come to lunch with us?" he asked quietly.

"Sure. Where do we meet?"

"At the hotel. Hold on. Yes, I told you three times. Yeah, sorry. I'll see you soon?"

"Is everything okay?" I asked. He sounded a little off.

"Yes, yes. See you soon."

When I arrived at the hotel, I bumped into Emmett who was exiting the elevator. He took me to the restaurant area, telling me to convince Edward to do it. _Do what?_ I wondered silently.

Arriving at the table, I slipped in the seat he had saved me next to him. One of his hands was in a bowl with ice.

"What did you do?" I asked worried, taking his hand.

Edward hissed, snatching it back and shoving it into the bowl. "It's nothing. Jesus, will you just chill? Everyone is acting like this is something big," he muttered.

"But it is. You're hurt. What about tomorrow?"

"I'm gonna play." He didn't say anything after that.

When I asked what had happened, Edward made sure to drop his knife then his good hand shot up. "Waiter!" It was on purpose. I had to wait until we were alone. I was sure I could make him talk.

Once in our room, he threw his body on the bed and started flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened to your hand?" I whispered, sitting next to him.

"How is the house?"

"Damn it, Edward! Did you fight or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "Who was missing at the table?" he asked, boring holes in the TV set.

"No one?" I asked, frowning. Everyone was downstairs. "Well, Shaw wasn't but how many times did he join…" My voice faded. "What happened?"

He sighed, finally meeting my eyes. "After I hung up with you…I was a bit distracted, you know? Thinking of you, of the house…then Shaw shouted at me to pay attention. When I missed three hoops in a row, he called my name." Edward cringed. "A ball was zooming toward me. He was really angry. I blocked it with my hand and I think a finger or two…turned back or something."

"Turned back?" He was scaring me.

"I'm okay. I have to play tomorrow."

"Edward, you need your hands. Those guys from the NBA know what you can do. Don't be stupid." I took his hand and his middle and ring fingers were an angry red, almost purple and a little swollen. "Can you at least call you dad and make sure they aren't broken?"

"They're not. I know that Bella. I would be hollering in pain if they were broken."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Humor me," I hissed.

"Oh, stealing my lines. So original of you, Swan."

"Don't make me resort to drastic measures!" I warned him. I didn't like at all how his fingers look. And no matter what he wanted to be – basketball player or doctor – he had to use his fingers.

"Like what? Punch me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

My left hand pinched the skin on his ribs making him squeak and squirm. I did it again until he nearly fell of the bed and his face was red from laughing.

"So? Would you call your dad now?"

"If you stop poking me."

"People call that tickling," I answered, pecking his cheek.

"Smart ass." I handed him the phone and he stayed for half an hour on it with Carlisle. He tucked it between his ear and shoulder, inspecting his fingers and doing whatever his dad was telling him.

I went to our luggage to take stuff out when I heard him shout and a string of curses came out of his mouth. Whirling around, panicked, I saw Edward clutching his hand to his chest. I grabbed the phone that had fallen on the bed.

"Edward!" Carlisle was shouting.

"Hello, Carlisle," I greeted him.

"Get him to the hospital. One of the fingers is broken."

"I told him! But he's too stubborn," I answered, looking down at Edward who seemed to have stopped breathing. Fuck. It must have hurt him really bad. "I'll get him there now."

"Okay. Call me when you know what's going on." I hung up, promising him to do so.

"We're not going anywhere," Edward hissed when I took his hand.

"Edward, you're hurt."

"I fucking know what's going on! I'm about to finish pre-med."

"You knew the whole while?" I asked, upset.

"Of course, I fucking knew, Bella! And I'm not going anywhere! Tomorrow, I'm going to play! Then we'll see if I need a cast or whatever the fuck."

"We're not waiting! I'm bringing your coach," I snapped, my anger flaring up.

"Please, bring him. He already blames himself for this."

My shoulders sagged and I put my hands on his face. "Please. Think how this will affect you in the long run. Not tomorrow. Fuck tomorrow. As I told you! Everyone knows what you can do. What do you want to prove? If something bad happens to your fingers you will never be able to play basketball or be a doctor."

His eyes widened and it was probably the only time he realized the gravity of the situation.

"Are you coming to the hospital now?"

He bit his lip, looking conflicted but nodded slowly. I kissed his forehead and grabbed the phone and wallet from the night stand.

**Uh...this was quite hard to write. It lets out a lot about Edward's past. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Review.**


	34. Chapter 34: Speaking up

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: I've failed to reply, but I promise to get back to them and answer everyone. I've had some problems in RL.**

******PS3: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.**

******PS4: After this chapter, you can go read the new outtake, I'm going to post in a few. You'll understand better some things after you read this chapter. :-p  
**

A few hours later, we returned to the hotel. Edward's middle finger was in a little cast and I couldn't help but make fun of him. Seriously? To break your middle finger!

"You're sleeping on the couch, Swan," he hissed, slamming his fist on the button of the elevator.

"Don't break your other hand too."

He growled, glaring at the doors. When they opened, Shaw stepped out. He looked older than I knew him to be. We stepped aside and he put a hand on Edward's shoulder, whispering something to him. I caught a few apologizes and questions about how he was feeling.

"I'm okay, just one finger," Edward grumbled. "Coach, seriously. My middle finger!" he exclaimed, showing it to him. Everyone in the lobby turned to look at us.

"Shh," I hissed. "He's going to be okay. Really," I told Shaw.

"I'm glad to hear that. And it's only your fault you're hurt. I'm taking part of the blame too, yes, but if you had stopped daydreaming…"

"It's Bella's fault then," Edward announced him, wrapping an arm around me. I turned red and ducked my head.

"Just go to bed. We'll see you tomorrow," his coach said, smirking at me.

Once in our room, I started getting ready to shower.

"Can I join you?" Edward asked, searching through his duffle bag for something.

"You can't get the cast wet."

"I'm looking for something to wrap around it. Will this do?" he asked, showing me a small plastic bag.

I nodded, and went to him, securing it around his finger with my hair band. I should have known when he joined me in the shower, it wasn't going to be just washing. Ten minutes later, I found myself pressed against the wall, one leg on his shoulder as he kneeled in front of me, licking my girly bits. And it felt so damn good. My hands made their way to his hair and I was probably suffocating him, but I didn't want an inch between us. His hands moved over my lower back and thighs before settling on my ass.

"Ughh…" My sound seemed to spur him on because he increased his sucking on my clit. "Edwaard," I moaned. His fingers joined his tongue and it didn't take long for me to sag in his arms, grinning stupidly.

He got up and pressed his lips to mine, sneaking his tongue in my mouth. I groaned when I tasted myself there. I always thought it was gross. Until I experienced it myself. With strength I didn't know I possessed, I switched our places and kneeled in front of him.

"You don't…" he started.

My hand cupped his balls and his head fell back against the wall as he let out a long and loud groan. That's more like it. What boy declines a blow job?

I still had no idea what to do. I'd done it a handful of times and I was sure he never complained, afraid he'd hurt my feelings if he told me I was rubbish.

I started by licking him all over, getting his dick wet as I wondered how deep I could take him. I really wanted to make him feel good. No, I wanted him to feel amazing, just like I had felt. My lips wrapped around his engorged head and started sucking.

"Fuck, fuck."

My tongue joined the show and Edward's hands got a hold of my hair. That simple gesture seemed to be wired to my pussy. It was possible. I never believed Rose when she told me that giving head could be self-satisfactory. In that way.

I continued teasing him until his hips jerked forward, and his dick slipped more into my mouth making me moan.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he whispered, starting to move back. I got a hold of his hips, shaking my head. He moaned loudly. Oops?

I flattened my tongue and ran it over his length then over his head before I took him in my mouth again. I tried to see how far I could until the gagging kicked it. Relaxing my throat, breathing through my nose, I started moving my head forward.

"Belllaaaa! Whaaat…are yoou doooing?"

I was over halfway there when laughter bubbled inside me and I had to release him before I bit him.

"What's so funny?" he asked in a pained voice when I doubled over in laughter.

"You just sounded like Dory."

"Who's Dory?" Edward asked in disbelief, looking down at his hard member.

"Uh, the fish from _Finding Nemo_. Remember?"

"Bella, for fuck's sake! Why the fuck would I think of fish when you're blowing me?"

"You just sounded like her," I defended myself, getting a hold of my laughter. "Did I kill the moment?"

"The moment probably. But Toto's still around."

"Toto?" I frowned. We were talking too much. When he didn't answer, I looked up at him. His face was red and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Who's Toto?" I asked again, more teasingly since it seemed to embarrass him.

His green eyes were boring in mine a second later. Then his grabbed his dick and brought it to my face. What the fuck? There was a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" I wondered, sitting back on my heels.

"Introducing you to Toto."

My eyes widened in realization. His dick was named Toto. How fucking… _odd_. That did it. I burst in rancorous laughter and couldn't stop. He narrowed his eyes at me. I shook my head, flailing my hands around, trying to apologize, but I couldn't say anything.

"Okay, get out of here so I can take care of what you started," he grumbled. I saw his right hand moving up and down on…_Toto_…and my laughter died instantly.

There was something in seeing your boyfriend masturbate… I bit my lip, watching his hand transfixed. His eyes were closed again and his hand was moving around the base of his dick. I took it as an invitation to continue what I had started. Edward jumped when he felt my lips around him but didn't push me away. I hollowed my cheeks and started moving my head until I met skin.

Had I managed it? When I opened my eyes, I saw his hand in front of my eyes. I should have known. We moved in sync until his hand buried in my hair and his hips started jerking irregularly.

"Bella, move away," he managed to mumble.

I didn't want to. I took him deeper, feeling him hitting the back of my throat. _Don't let me gag,_ I prayed. Then I did what Rose had told me once when I had been too embarrassed to pay attention to her, but somehow it had stuck to me. I swallowed and Edward shouted incoherent words, moving in and out of my mouth. I allowed him to ride his orgasm.

"Fuck, love." He seemed to have lost the ability to say words longer than four letters.

I got up and hugged him. He pressed his lips to mine before resting his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "It was really funny, though."

"Oh, don't worry. Both Toto and I forgive you." He winked.

I snorted, kissing his neck before we actually started washing. When we made it to bed, it was very late. He had to meet with Shaw and the people from the NBA at eight in the morning. I snuggled in his arms and fell asleep before he turned off the light.

My phone blaring woke me up. I was disorientated and I wanted to go back to sleep. Couldn't Edward answer for me?

I felt behind me and found the bed cold.

I groaned and pried my eyes open, searching for my phone. I answered on what sounded like the tenth ring.

"What?" I barked.

"Good morning, sweetie."

Shit. It was Esme. "Uh, hello," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. Edward isn't answering his phone and I was worried."

"Oh, he's meeting with the officials today."

"Ah, I forgot," she said softly. "How is he? Carlisle didn't tell me much and then he was called at work and I have no idea what happened."

"Oh, we should have called you too. He didn't say anything," I told her, getting up, wrapping my chest in the sheet. "Edward's middle finger is broken."

Esme started laughing and soon, I joined her. "I'm sure that was a punch to his ego."

"Oh, he whined about it for about an hour."

"Just one hour? He fell asleep after that or something?" Oh, she knew him so well.

"I might have distracted him." I couldn't believe what I had told her. She was his mother!

"That's good," Esme giggled. "Tell him to call me when he gets back, okay?"

"Sure." There was loud knocking on the door. "I have to go."

"Okay, Bella. Bye."

"Good bye," I whispered, hanging up. Wrapping the sheet better around my body, I shuffled to the door.

Emmett came in past me looking white as a ghost.

"Hey! What happened to you?"

He fell on the couch and put his hands in his hair.

"Emmett?" I whispered, going to him.

He looked up at me, his blue eyes wide with panic. "You know…how I proposed to Rose?"

"Don't I remember?" I giggled.

"She just called…"

"Oh, shit. No," I said, worried, sitting next to him.

"No, nothing like that. Contrary," he grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"She wants…to do it at the same time as Alice. We shouldn't have left them alone. They thought a twin wedding would be nice. You know how Alice is my twin and Jazz is Rose's twin…and…fucking hell!"

I watched him with my mouth unhinged. "This summer? Both of them?"

"Yep."

"Can I take a moment to start screaming?" I joked.

"I'm still not over this. I asked her because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But…_fuck_. I'm not ready to be a husband in three months. Or four. Or whatever."

"Do you want to tell her no?" I asked, laughing.

His wide eyes met me. "Hell no." Then he frowned. "Tell me you have something under that sheet."

"Umm, no?" I turned beet red, averting my eyes.

"Why are you walking naked around your room at eleven in the morning?"

"Eleven?" I was shocked. I hadn't slept in so long in years. "Edward's meeting should be over."

"He was in my room a while ago. So it's over and done for hours," Emmett told me, laughing.

Just then Edward barged inside the room. "You wouldn't believe what we're doing this summer!" he shouted, looking for me. It took him a minute to see me on the couch with Emmett. "Oh, so you know?" He smirked.

"For the last time! It's not funny!" Emmett groaned.

"But it is! And it's cheaper," Edward added thoughtfully.

"Cheaper my ass! Alice and I are getting married and you are moving out. They'll have to…" I put my hand over his mouth before he reminded Edward of something else – his birth parents. Emmett finished his sentence in my palm, but no one heard him.

Edward chuckled. "That's weird. You and Alice getting married."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that," I hinted, my hand still over his brother's mouth.

"Why are you…wearing a sheet?"

"Because I just woke up. And why aren't you answering your mother's calls?" I shot back, finally taking my hand back.

"I didn't hear the phone," Edward muttered. "And what were you two doing…"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I snapped, getting up. "I was just talking to him!"

"Yeah, Boop would make a good shrink."

I narrowed my eyes at Emmett and he shot up, mumbling something about calling Rose.

"I'm sorry. I just…you know…I don't like people seeing you like that," Edward whispered, coming to me.

I turned red, but not in embarrassment. "Are you ashamed?"

He cupped my cheeks. "Ashamed? Are you insane? You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen and I'm happy you're mine. I don't like to share."

"Then you must know how I felt in L.A.," I said against his neck.

"We make a great pair," he chuckled, kissing my forehead. "I'm going to call Mom then we're going to lunch, okay?"

"Kay." I went to the bathroom.

***RA***

During the game, Edward insisted to stay in the court, wishing he'd be allowed in. It was weird to be alone in the stands. Lucky, my seat was very close to the bench, all thanks to Edward. He kept turning and smirking at me as if he had some surprise. I didn't even dare think of what the crazy boy could do. His surprise could be a kiss for the camera or something bigger like… I stopped thinking before I got ahead of myself.

Fifteen minutes before the end of the game, we were being led by the Bulls and that's when Emmett and Jake jumped for a ball, bumping heads. Coach changed them both despite their complaints. But the louder complaint came from Edward.

"You can't do that, Coach! We'd lose!"

"The championship is ours," Shaw told him.

"Not if they score ten more points. Come on, please."

"You're not going to play, Cullen. Deal with it." Shaw turned to watch the came, a worried expression crossing his face when the others scored another two points.

What felt like two minutes later, I saw a flash of skin in front of me then it was gone. Then Shaw was screaming. That's when I saw Edward was dressed in his jersey. That was the big surprise.

They were deep in discussion for a few long minutes while Shaw brought everyone to him. I wasn't surprised that when the game continued, Edward was pulling his leg behind him, stretching as he waited for the whistle to restart the game.

What Edward wanted, Edward got. Spoiled little brat.

He even scored a few times, but I wasn't the only one to see the grimace on his face. Shaw threatened to take him out if he approached a hoop. After that, Edward worked in perfect tandem with his team mates managing to win the game.

When he came to the bench, I went to him and grabbed the front of his jersey, bringing him to my level. He grinned, thinking I was going to kiss him.

"What the hell was that, Cullen?" I hissed.

His eyes opened and he looked sheepishly at me. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent. Do you know your dad saw you, right?"

"Oh, shit." He didn't have much time to panic because he was called to raise the cup. After pecking my cheek, he rushed to the center of the court.

Everyone made a small circle around him and I could hear them singing _Bow Down to Washington_ then Edward was on their shoulders, cup high in the air. He met my eyes, grinning before he showed the people that had come all the way here from Seattle the cup. As he turned his head away, something caught his eye and he looked white as a sheet of paper.

I craned my neck to see what he was seeing. My eyes widened when I saw his parents. Liz and Ed, not Esme and Carlisle. I looked back at Edward to see his hands shaking.

Fuck. Why did they do this? Why now?

I rushed to Emmett. "Put him down," I whispered.

"No. He's our champion," he shot to me, grinning.

"Do it! Or he'd fall all over you!"

He realized I wasn't joking. Once Edward was on the ground, I wrapped my arms around him. He was mumbling about timing and making someone proud and being stupid. I didn't understand a thing.

"We're not coming to any party," I told Emmett, knowing there was going to be a party. He nodded gravely. "What happened?" he asked after a moment.

I watched as Edward was putting his jacket on mechanically.

"Someone's here." I shrugged, not telling him more. I took Edward's hand and we made our way to the exit. Emmett could deal with everyone. I had to take care of Edward.

After a quiet cab drive, we got into our hotel room. As I locked the door, Edward went to the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of alcohol.

"Don't do that," I said gently.

"I have to… I can't believe… Why would they…"

Lucky the bottle was small. We sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, looking at the opposite wall. Sometime during the awful silence he grabbed my hand then after more time, his head fell on my lap. I stroked his hair, pretending I didn't notice the wet spot on my leg.

"She was okay most of the time," Edward mumbled in my leg. "He was…really…he used to beat me."

Holy shit. He was talking. I knew a little from Carmen's story. I realized I had yet to tell him about my meeting with her.

I kept stroking his hair, playing with it, silently urging him to keep talking.

He took a shuddering breath and inhaled sharply. "He hugged me just once. It was the only time I managed to make him proud. I was getting the best grades in class…and he still called me stupid. He wanted A plus, plus."

I could almost imagine a small Edward showing his A plus and getting a slap for it. My heart broke at the mental image. The hand holding his, squeezed him hard.

"Sometimes, when I came home and they were sleeping, it was the only time I could do whatever I wanted. But there wasn't much to do. If I watched TV, he seemed to know. I still have no idea how he knew that shit. I usually spent my time in my room…" He pressed his face to my leg, wrapping his arms around me. "I did my homework or held Leo, wishing everything will just end."

"Edward," I choked out, bending over him and wrapping my arms around him.

His thumb started moving over my hip. "I wasn't allowed to be late or leave the house once I was back from school. I had to do whatever they wanted and quickly… They weren't always like that."

"I know." I decided to let him what Carmen had told me.

"How can you know? I only told you about how awful they were. But there was a time when…we were a family." He sniffed.

"I talked with Carmen. She is Liz's friend…for a long time," I explained. He tensed up, but didn't say anything, so I started talking in a small voice about everything I had learned.

"I figured as much," Edward whispered once I was done. "I mean…they said it on Halloween, remember?"

"Yeah. I still don't like that they want you back in their lives. Maybe your mo… Liz has good intentions, but I don't like Ed. At all."

Edward rolled on his back and met my eyes for the first time since that brief moment on the court. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was blotchy. "He was the one that hurt me. She rarely did it. She tried taking my side, but sometimes she got angry too… She only slapped me or sent me to my room not allowing me to eat or something."

My face fell further and a few more tears slipped from my eyes. "Like it wasn't enough what they were already doing. They had to starve you too. I'm sure the only time you ate was at school."

Edward snorted looking at me as if I was insane. "We didn't have money for food at home, Bella. I was never eating at school." He cringed as if remembering something bad. "During lunch break…I stayed alone and listened to my stomach growling."

"I really hate them. How could they hurt you? You were just a child."

"They blamed me, apparently. Your little story makes sense."

"I'm sure there are many parents in their situation. I mean, you have one in our friends. Look at Bob and Tanya."

"Bob would never do such a thing," Edward told me seriously.

"I know, but I'm sure your par… uh, they didn't want to hurt you either. From what Carmen told me, I grasped that they loved you very much… the money problem was too much. They found the worst way out of it. People do unthinkable things when they're drunk."

"They were never sober to realize what they were doing," he grumbled. "And sometimes…when I came home…I could hear Liz moaning…if I wasn't around, he used someone else as a beating sack." He had closed his eyes and was grimacing at the awful memories.

I continued running my hand through his hair. "I don't think he was hurting her." I was positive of that. I just had no idea how tell him my theory. I'd heard of such cases as his and it didn't point to the parents turning against each other. They were doing something else. But he was too young to understand that then.

"You don't know how she was screaming."

"Edward…" I tried to keep my smile off my face but it was a little difficult. "I tend to shout too when you do something right."

"What?" His brows knitted in the middle of his forehead.

I looked at him expectantly. He wasn't usually so slow.

"Where are you going with this? I know what I heard."

"I don't think he was hitting her…the way you are thinking." There. That was as fair and square as I could get without actually explaining it.

Edward frowned, opening his mouth to argue then his eyes widened comically. "Fuck." He slapped his forehead. "Now, can I go back to thinking he was beating the shit out of her?"

I shrugged. "It's okay you didn't understand. I mean…you were like what? Nine?"

"Seven," he interjected quietly.

"Seven. _Seven_?" I asked surprised. "Did they hurt you for two years?"

"Almost three," he answered, taking my hand and tracing invisible patterns on my palm. "And yes, I was young and I hope that you wouldn't have lightened me on that subject." He shot me a playful look. "It was sort of nice to think I wasn't the only one getting his anger."

"You don't know if he wasn't agressi-"

"OKAY!" Edward shouted, getting up. "How about we just end this shrink session?"

I tugged him back to me, hugging him close to my chest. "This is nice," he mumbled, nestling his head better on my breast. "You're so soft."

I kissed his forehead, scooting down the bed so I was lying down. I fell asleep with my personal teddy bear in my arms, snuggled into me.

**So...Edward opened up about his past. More than before.**

**Don't forget to go check out the picture of the house.**

**Review.**


	35. Chapter 35: Ristorante Cusina

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.**

When I woke up, I felt something cold on my chest. And wet. Peeking down, I saw Edward sleeping soundly, snoring and my left boob covered in his drool. Gross.

"Eww," I groaned. "Edward."

"Mhmm?" he hummed, closing his mouth and running the back of his hand over his mouth.

"You got drool on me."

"Mhmm."

I realized he wasn't going to wake up and I pushed him away until he was on his stomach, all the while sleeping deeply. I went to the bathroom and by the time I was out, he had woken up. Barely.

I found him on top of the bed, the TV on. He glanced at me, shooting me a small smile.

"Breakfast?" he asked, pointing to the nightstand.

Had he ordered room service? _Oh, of course not_. "Basketball season is over. You can eat more than granola bars in the morning," I told him laughing.

"They're very good. They have proteins and are very healthy."

"Okay, doc. Whatever you say. But I want a huge coffee and a bagel."

"Shh."

I looked toward the TV to see what he was watching. Tom and Jerry. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing at him. Then I saw the episode. I remembered liking it and I joined him, snuggling in his chest. He wrapped me in his strong arms, squeezing.

I munched on a granola bar, as we watched a few episodes. Until someone knocked on the door.

"I'm not answering. This is the important part," I told him, sitting up and holding my breath. I knew Tom was going to be okay, but still I worried. I loved that cat and I wasn't a cat person.

"I'm going to kill whoever is at the door," Edward mumbled, jogging to the door, but his head was still turned to the TV set.

"Good morning," Shaw greeted him.

"Morning, Coach," he answered, his eyes glued to the TV. "When are we leaving?"

"That's why I'm here. Our departure is delayed. We're going to leave in the evening or tomorrow morning. Something with the bus. I have no idea, I'm not a mechanic and the guy that explained… Can you at least pretend to listen to me, Cullen?"

Edward looked at him, grinning. "I heard you. But there's Tom and Jerry," he almost whined, glancing back at the TV. It was so funny. He was allowed to act like a kid from time to time.

"Can I join you?" I was surprised when Shaw asked that, but Edward just stepped aside. Surely, he wasn't processing what he had just heard. Shaw sat on the chair and Edward returned to me, blindly seeking the bottle of water from his nightstand. Never stay in between a boy and his cartoons.

Once the cartoons were over, Shaw asked what had happened last night. Edward's truthful answer shocked me.

"I just saw…someone I knew in the stands. I wasn't expecting them there."

Shaw nodded. "How's your finger?"

"Good. It doesn't hurt."

"If you were staying one more year in school, you could have kissed your position goodbye after what you did," Shaw told him seriously.

Edward laughed. "I know. That's why I had the courage to do it."

I slapped his shoulder. "You could have hurt yourself further."

"But I didn't, did I now?"

Shaw moved forward, leaning his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands. "I hear you are moving here."

"Yeah, it's normal. I will be working here, right?"

"Can I give you an advice?"

"Sure." Edward nodded, changing a confused look with me. I just shrugged.

"Don't buy a house. Not until you are sure. And I'm talking about your career. You can change teams in the next few years or decide to go back to school. Only when you're sure you want to live in some place, just then buy it."

"Thanks. I'll consider it. We're renting now."

I hadn't told him how much I loved the house. "We should be seeing the house," I reminded him softly.

"Right. Tom side-tracked me."

Shaw started laughing. "I hope you're talking about the cat," he told Edward, grinning.

"Of course. I'd never call you Tom. You'll always be Coach Shaw, Coach." Edward laughed.

I was learning new things. Shaw's first name was Tom and he liked cartoons. I had come to realize he wasn't as mean as I had first pictured him. He was just tenacious, wanting to do what he had planned.

We had to take a cab to the house because I didn't remember how to get there. I should have asked Carmen for a set of keys, but I had been distracted.

Edward loved the house. We were sitting on the front lawn like two hobos staring at the house.

"I can't wait to move in. Is it furnished?"

"Ah, no. Just the kitchen and bathrooms."

"That's okay. We can bring stuff from my room. The bed from home is big enough."

"Edward," I groaned. "We can buy a new one. Or you'd like to keep that one for sentimental reasons?" I teased him.

He made a face. "You're right. A new bed. I feel bad enough you had to sleep there once. That's why I joined you in the guest room."

I laughed at him until I realized he was serious. "Oh…you…that bed…Yuck!"

He chuckled, kissing my head. "I'll tell Mom to burn it."

"You're overreacting." I put my head on his shoulder. "She can burn the sheets, though," I added after some time.

Edward snorted in laughter, tackling me down. His mouth covered mine and soon we were kissing and rolling in the grass.

"You know what I wanted to do today?" he asked after a while.

_Yes_. "Tell me," I chose to say.

"I wanted to…visit them…I'm not sure now… Did I scare you last night?" His green eyes burned with intensity and fear.

"You can't scare me, Edward. That's part of who you are and I'm happy you started sharing it with me."

He beamed at me. "I'm glad I gathered the courage to do it when you were awake. Oops." He scratched the back of his head.

"What was that?" I asked, frowning. "You talked about this…when I was sleeping?"

"Maybe? Sometimes," he admitted. "You know how you talk in your sleep…sometimes…you were talking about me…about that time…and I was telling you that it wasn't so bad. That I was okay now. That Esme and Carlisle had saved me and I am forever indebted to them. That…you taught me how to love," Edward added sheepishly.

I flung my arms around his neck, hugging him closely. I kissed that spot behind his ear, whispering that I loved him. He just squeezed me.

After that we decided to find a place to eat then see what we were going to do. We walked down the beautiful street the house was on, hand in hand, talking about what we felt like eating.

"What's wrong with Mexican food?" I groaned.

"It's too spicy."

I sighed. "Okay, okay. Italian?"

"That sounds better. I haven't eaten pasta in some time," he said. "I have…bad memories about…spicy food."

I froze, missing a step and nearly falling. He caught me on time. I had to get used to him dropping bombs like that. Now that he started talking, he wasn't taking it back.

"Oh? Do you want to share?"

"Not really," he mumbled, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I know what they did. Please?" I was pushing my luck.

"They had left me some Chinese food after eating their fill. And I rarely ate Chinese when we had. It was really spicy whatever they bought." He laughed, shaking his head. "I used to think oysters were bugs. They were black, ugly and slippery. Ed tried teaching me to use the chopsticks…and the oysters kept flying to the floor…Liz showed me how to do it. It looked so easy when she did it." He sighed, his voice becoming quiet. "Ed got angry and shoved me. The box fell from my hands and then… Do you really want me to tell you that? Seriously, Bella, it would make you hate him more."

"What did he do to you?" I whispered, squeezing his hand that was around my waist.

"He made me put my hands on the table…then hit me with the chopsticks. Hard."

I turned my face to his chest, holding my tears.

"Anyway, spicy food was never good for me. It made my stomach hurt," he continued as if nothing had happened. "Ristorante is an Italian word?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, wiping my tears.

"Oh, right. Look. Ristorante Cusina. Shall we?" he asked, looking down at me. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no. It's okay. I told you, I'm happy you're sharing. I can't help the tears…"

Edward pecked my lips. We crossed the street to the Italian place and stepped inside.

"Buongiorno!"

I giggled as Edward tried to answer back to the host, killing the word. She grinned back, nonetheless. The effort was appreciated, but I was sure she wasn't interested in his effort to speak Italian.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Good, English," Edward mumbled to himself. "We'd like a table for two."

"Right this way," she said cheerfully, leading us to the middle of the restaurant.

"Uh, sorry," Edward whispered, leaning into her. He said something in her ear, and whatever it was, she glared at me before she marched in the other direction. Edward led me behind her, looking smug. "Thank you," he said, grinning once we were at the back of the restaurant.

She nodded. "Your waiter will be with you soon. Have a nice evening."

"Isn't buongirono like 'good morning'?" Edward muttered, sitting down in his seat after helping me in mine.

"I think so. And are you still trying the gentleman card?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

"So far so good."

When the waiter asked what we'd drink, Edward asked for a bottle of wine. My eyebrows shot up. He put his hand over mine, smiling.

"I'd like to see your driver's license," the boy waiting us said professionally.

"Can't you see I'm legal?" Edward hissed. "It's in the hotel room. I forgot it."

"I have mine," I interjected before we got ourselves thrown out.

The boy turned to me. I searched for my driver license that had become useless in the past year and handed it over. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Just hurry," Edward muttered. "I used to be allowed in clubs when I was eighteen and now, that I'm actually legal, he asks for identification."

I was glad the waiter was gone. "Well, he can't really tell."

"I'll write my age on my forehead."

"No, better. Keep your driver's license with you." I smirked.

"I forget it one time and…" He shook his head. "And why do you have it with you? Your truck is long dead."

"Way to hurt your date's feelings," I told him, rolling my eyes. "Besides, it's like an ID."

"Seriously. That truck is…"

I made sure to step on his foot. He yelped, his knee connecting with the underside of the table. Served him right.

"Is there a problem?" our waiter, which I hadn't caught his name, asked concerned as he returned.

"No," I answered, grinning.

He poured white wine in our glasses. "Have you decided on what you'll get?"

Edward groaned. "We were _just_ discussing it." He opened the menu harshly and after flipping through the pages, he closed it and asked if they had mushroom ravioli.

I kicked him again. What was his problem? The waiter hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm sure, you missed it. It was on page three," the waiter answered calmly.

I craned my neck to read his tag. James. "We'll have two mushroom raviolis, James."

He turned to me, smiling and nodding. "If you need anything else just wave me over." He disappeared toward the kitchen.

I turned my eyes to Edward who looked like he was stewing in his own sauce, smoke coming out his nostrils and ears.

"What the hell, Bella?"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

He clasped his hand, batting his eyelashes. "Oh, yes, the ravioli _James_. Yes."

I snorted. "Are you jealous?"

"Do I have a reason?" he countered.

"Oh my God! You're jealous of the waiter!"

"Me? No, you know me." His finger traced the leg of the glass. "Yes, Bella. I'm fucking jealous. It's burning, eating at me."

He just admitted to be jealous on a person we just met. "You realize I should be like that all the time, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would you…be jealous?"

"Oh, I don't know! The way every woman acts around you?"

He frowned, picking up his glass and leaning it toward me. I touched his glass with me. He proceeded to swirl and smell it like a professional before taking a sip. He was so cute. "It's really good."

"Are we celebrating something?" I decided to change the subject.

"Well, of course. Many things." He nodded, his shoulders relaxing. "We won the basketball championship. I'm going to be an NBA player next season." Here his grin widened. "We just saw _our_ future house." His grin threatened to split his cheeks. "And we will finish college in a few months."

"Cheers," I giggled, touching our glasses again. "And don't forget about the wedding. Or weddings?"

"Oh, great. Do you think they'll drag us shopping?"

"Maybe the boys won't, but I have to deal with Alice." I shuddered.

"Emmett can be just as bad as her. They're from the same root, so to speak."

"Here you go. Two mushroom raviolis."

I jumped, nearly spilling the wine on me. I had forgotten about our food. James apologized and Edward seemed to turn back to being jealous.

Once we were alone again, we ate in relative silence, just wondering about what the twin wedding was going to be like.

"Dessert?" he asked after we finished.

"I can't move," I mumbled, pushing my empty plate away.

"Come on. We'll share. Please?"

"Fine, but make it cheesecake." I smiled.

He poked his tongue out at me, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. When James didn't see him, being busy flirting with some redheaded woman, Edward groaned then he winked at me. _No_. I wanted to hide. What was he going to do?

"Waiter! There's something floating in my…wine!"

_Could I hide under the table? Or maybe become invisible? Please, God._

James appeared at our side in less than one second. Every head turned to us. He picked up Edward's glass, inspecting it.

"Oh, I apologize, sir. This must have come at the smell of the wine. It's the common _drosophila melanogaster_," James said apologetically.

There _was_ something in Edward's wine?

"The vinegar fly," Edward told him. "I know. It's been there for a long time. I didn't mind it. I had to fetch you somehow. You didn't see when I _waved you over_," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "A piece of cheesecake. One fork. Thank you."

James looked shocked then he got angry. "You can't just say that in the restaurant. People would think poorly of us."

"Oh, you mean they didn't already?"

"Edward," I hissed. "Just bring us dessert, please," I whispered to James. When he was gone, I grabbed Edward's fingers and squeezed them.

"Ow!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Would you stop acting like a brat? I know why you're acting like this. It's the nerves. We don't have to do anything, just stop…this before we get arrested or something."

"We should sue them!"

"Edward!"

"But there is a fly in my wine. It's small, barely visible, lured by the smell of wine, but still...there is an insect," he grumbled.

James brought us our cheesecake along with the check. That was a not so subtle way of getting rid of us.

Edward took his sweet time eating and feeding me with the _only_ fork available. He put his card on the pad and when James came to get it, he told him to get ten percent of it for himself. _So generous_. I rolled my eyes.

"You realize we're going to live here and that this restaurant is really close to the house?" I asked when we were alone again.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? We may end up here again."

"Your point?"

I sighed, giving up. He was so stubborn.

When we left, I was sure James breathed in relief.

"Do you want to do it?" I asked softly.

He nodded, looking around. "I know how to get there from here. If they live in the same place."

"We should call," I hinted.

"Let it be a surprise, since they seem to _love_ surprises. If Mom had something to do with that…" he mumbled. "I'm sure she told them I was playing and…told them to come see me."

"How do you remember the way?" I asked shocked. He seemed so sure of where he was going.

"Two blocks that way," he pointed behind us. "It's my school. I had that route memorized."

**Who loved the restaurant scene? It's my favorite part of this chapter. I learned about that fly in ninth grade and remembered the name because it was unique and it has a nice ring.**

**Review. Next chapter, they're going to visit Liz and Ed.**


	36. Chapter 36: Memories

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.**

**Sorry for not replying to your review but I got a job so it will take a while to get into the new routine. Know that I read and cherish all of them. Some answers to your questions are in this chapter.**

We walked for about fifteen minutes until Edward stopped in front of a brownstone. It was a small apartment complex, probably around ten apartments. It was old and looked kind of bad.

Edward seemed paralyzed, looking at the door, his hand squeezing mine.

_This is payback for what you'll do to him when you are in labor._

_Whoa! Labor? Why am I thinking about that?_

"Come on," he whispered, tugging me toward the door.

I was too shocked by my own train of thoughts to disagree. And we were here.

We climbed three flights of stairs, Edward looking around and then he stopped in front of a door. Number six. The MASENS it said under the number.

He gulped, his shaky hand rising to knock, but then it dropped to his side as he gulped air.

"We don't have to do it," I whispered, rubbing his arm.

"We're here," he murmured. "Just…give me a moment."

I kept rubbing his arm, whispering encouraging words to him until he finally knocked. No one answered and I thought this emotional rollercoaster was in vain. Then Edward pounded his fist in the door.

There was a loud bang from inside and a second later, the door opened and Ed stood there looking disorientated. Was he sleeping? Considering it was three in the afternoon, he could have been napping.

His eyes widened. "Edward! This is a surprise," he exclaimed. I was glad he didn't call him Anthony. "Hello, Bella," he said to me.

"Uh, hi," Edward mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. I just nodded and smiled tightly.

"Do you want to come in?"

We nodded, mostly I did, Edward just stared somewhere past Ed's shoulder. We stepped inside and I kept a strong hold on his elbow, afraid he'd fall.

"Liz is working. She should be back soon if you want to wait," Ed told us. "Come on. Show her to the living room, it hasn't moved from where it was. I'll bring something to drink."

"Fuck," Edward groaned, closing his eyes.

"Edward?" I asked worried. He was turning green.

"Okay, I'm okay." He toed his shoes off and put them against the wall. Something told me it was a habit because I always stripped over them when I was in his room. I did the same, putting mine next to his.

He took my hand again and led me to the living room. I wanted to see what he was seeing, to understand more, but he looked dazed. His eyes roamed around the room, settling on the coach then, on the far corner of the room, on the TV, on the plant in the corner. After heaving a sigh, he sat on the couch, dragging me on his lap. I couldn't complain.

I stroked the side of his head, kissing his temple. "Is it bad?"

He shrugged, burrowing his face in my neck. "I'm glad you're here. With me."

"Of course, I am! I wouldn't have allowed you to do this alone."

"I hope this is okay," Ed said, bringing three glasses with him. "It's Pepsi Lemon."

"It's called Pepsi Twist," Edward grumbled. "Thanks."

Ed shrugged. "I just drink, don't care of the name."

"So why aren't you at work?" Edward asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I just finished my latest case and I have to look over the next pressing matter. I should have expected a visit from you, especially after last night," he said, shaking his head. "I told Lizzie we shouldn't go, but she insisted."

"I was just…shocked," Edward mumbled.

"I guess congratulations are in order, right?"

Edward shrugged. "Yeah," he mumbled again.

"Why don't you show Bella your old room?"

Edward jumped to the opportunity to be away from him. We went through the small and narrow hallway to the last room. He stepped inside the room, leaving me in the doorway.

I watched as he went to the bed and sat down, touching the bed sheet. It was like they hadn't come in this room. On the bed was a Batman sheet and on every surface was dust. The colors from the bed sheet were faded and it was ripped on a side.

"Oh!"

I glanced at Edward, seeing him inspecting something small. I approached and saw a tiny car that used to be a prize at chewing gum. I hadn't seen those in years. He met my eyes, grinning.

"I forgot this. I didn't go anywhere without it when I really little."

I smiled, sitting next to him. "Yeah, I know about that. I used to have a bunny that was twice as big as me…I never left without him," I giggled.

"Yes." Edward nodded. "I always wanted a silver car just like this."

"Well, you have a silver car. I'm sure it's better than….whatever brand this is."

"Do you still have that lion?" Ed asked from the doorway, making us jump by his sudden appearance.

"Yeah, I do. It looks horrible, though."

"I'm sure. You were glued to it." Ed shook his head. "Half an hour of pleadings and wails, that's how much it took me to take you away from the lions."

Edward smirked, looking down at the car. "I still like them."

"If you ever go to the zoo together, don't take him to the lions. You won't leave until the closing hours," Ed told me seriously.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't that bad! I didn't stay long!" Edward protested, but I could see the fear in his eyes as he talked.

I put my hand on his knee. "It's okay. I used to stay a lot in front of the monkeys."

Edward's eyes widened and he made a face. "You and Jasper! We went once to the zoo in Port Angeles. After three tours of the small zoo, he was still in front of the monkeys. It was probably the only time he had ignored Alice for two hours straight."

I laughed. "They're cute."

Ed approached and opened the drawer of the nightstand, taking something out. "Here, we tried to keep this safe, hoping we still had a chance. It's in a bad shape." He handed Edward a blue and red toy. I couldn't tell what it was.

I could see a smile forming on Edward's face as he took the toy, reuniting with it. "Spider Man. I knew I had one."

"You did. You must have dropped it when you packed."

"Probably."

"Be careful with the left leg, it falls," Ed warned him, watching Edward moving the limbs of the toy.

After a few minutes of everyone watching the toy, Edward looked up, gulping audibly. "So Mom told you about the game?"

"Yes. She called two nights ago and told us you were in town with the team for the game. She told us to go see you, see how good you were," Ed said softly. He looked so changed from the person I couldn't stand at Halloween, he looked almost human now.

"I should have known," Edward mumbled. "Well, I'm glad you could see something. If it was up to Coach, I wouldn't have been on the court."

"With good reason too," I added, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Why not?" Ed asked, frowning.

Edward raised his hand, rolling his eyes. "It's his fault."

I sighed loudly. "Yesterday it was my fault. Doesn't matter whose fault it is. You shouldn't have played," I groaned.

When Ed looked confused between us, Edward explained in a few words what had happened.

"You're moving here?" he asked surprised, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, Mom didn't think to tell you _that_ piece of information," Edward grumbled. "Yes, this summer, we're moving here. After the wedding…s," he added.

Ed looked at me shocked. I shook my head turning red. "Oh, no! Not us… His siblings," I explained.

We lapsed into silence that wasn't as uncomfortable as I anticipated it.

"So is it broken?" Ed finally asked, eyeing Edward's finger.

"Yes. It didn't hurt much."

I tensed. They were talking about hurt. I saw some feelings passing on Ed's face, but I couldn't recognize it. Ashamed? Worry? Dejection?

"I'm sure it didn't hurt as much as the broken leg," he finally said making Edward laugh.

"No, not at all. Until Carlisle told me to move it, I was sure it was twisted or something."

"You had a broken leg?" I blurted out. Not due to his brutalizes, I hoped or I was going to hurt him right back.

"Yeah," Edward mumbled. "I didn't think we had to share all our bruises and bumps. I'd grow old by the time you finish," he said playfully.

"You know half of them," I said, rolling my eyes. "So? Broken leg?" I prompted him. That was huge. It wasn't just a bruise or scar.

"I was four-"

"Five. You were five and you loved to climb on stuff," Ed interjected, smiling. What do you know? He knows how to smile!

"Yeah, four-five, whatever. I was alone-"

"Because you didn't want to come grocery shopping with us."

Edward groaned. "I'm telling the story."

"You make it sound like we were leaving you alone home for hours. It was just for under an hour," Ed said, glancing at me.

"And as he said, I liked to climb," Edward continued on a louder voice, probably hoping to cover Ed's voice in case he started talking again. "They were hiding sweets from me-"

"Every parent does that. But you knew were they where," I interjected.

"Course I knew. And I was alone, finally. So I climbed on the bookcase that didn't have much at the time in it. Dunno why." He shrugged.

"Liz wanted to reorganize her books. He's lucky the full bookcase didn't fall on him."

"But it did!" Edward said, grinning. "I was one more shelf to the top when I heard a thud then the shelf I was on, split in two and I fell. The shelf fell on top of me."

My eyes widened. I never thought Edward was so adventurous when he was little. There was a question on the tip of my tongue. Was this before or during their breakdown, meltdown, debt, whatever?

"But I got out with one thing out of that," Edward continued, shooting me a grin. "The chocolate fell too."

Ed chuckled, shaking his head. "Imagine our shock! We came home to find him on the couch, tears rolling down his cheek as he munched on the chocolate, the bookcase broken. It didn't take a genius to realize what happened. We rushed him to the ER and after three hours, he had a blue cast and our pockets were emptier. It was about then when I realized we were going down. I was still hoping I'd get good cases."

"I know about Carmen," Edward said, looking at the toy in his hands.

"Of course. I wasn't expecting her to shut up. And you have questions?"

"I always had questions," Edward said snarky. "Even back then."

"We should wait for Lizzie. We'll talk like civilized adults. But I want you to know that I regret more than anything else in the world what I did to you, An…Edward."

Edward sighed heavily. "Why did you call me Anthony when you knew I hated it?"

"We had to make some differences between us. Liz doesn't really like to call me Ed, she prefers the whole name. And we tried calling you Eddie when you were younger. That was the biggest tantrum you ever threw. We didn't try calling you Eddie after that."

Edward chuckled. "Oh, now I know why I feel like taking Emmett's teeth out every time he calls me Eddie."

I elbowed him in the ribs. "He's just playing."

"No, he's not. He stopped, though, when I threatened to call him Emmie."

We started laughing. It was beyond weird. We were in the same room with Edward's biological father, laughing and joking. But it was good. Laughing erased the tension and when we would hear the story from them, no one would feel like killing someone.

The front door slammed shut. Liz was home. She appeared in the doorway of Edward's room after about two minutes. There was a huge smile on her face. She rushed to us, rising Edward and wrapping him in her arms. He looked immobile for about a minute then he chucked Spider Man onto the bed, wrapping her in his arms.

She whispered something to him and he chuckled, nodding. My heart constricted. It looked surreal. The ones he rejected from the very beginning… We here, in their house – his old home – talking and hugging.

After a few minutes, we moved to the living room and Edward put me back on his lap. I could feel his heart humming against his ribcage against my back.

"I don't even know where to start," Liz whispered, looking sadly at us.

"I can tell you," Edward mumbled. I felt the arm around me, tightening. I squeezed his forearm, letting him know I was there. "It started with the damn shoes."

So I had been right. There were some habits behind him lining his shoes against the wall.

"You had a tendency to leave them in the middle of the hallway. We always tripped. And after we told you countless times, I just snapped," Ed started.

"You always had a short temper." Liz shook her head.

"Yeah, well, you realize I was five or six?" Edward asked, not meeting their eyes.

"Carmen told me you talked," Liz whispered. "So you understand that we didn't know anything about raising a child, but we were trying."

"No one knows how to raise a child. You just figure it out on the way. That doesn't mean you have to hurt them if they don't do as they were told."

"Uh." I interrupted. "I think…every parent has slapped, yelled or shook their kid at some point."

I could feel Edward rolling his eyes, but I didn't look at him.

"That was the first time I slapped you. Really slapped you," Ed said slowly. "I had a horrible day at work, the bank kept telling us to pay the loans, you weren't listening, Liz kept telling me that you were little and that's how every kid is. I told her she should have made the abortion." He shuddered, looking in his lap. "I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, but then I saw you coming inside the apartment. You toed your sneakers in the middle of the damn hallway, brought the bread inside the kitchen and when you turned to go…"

"Yeah, you caught my shoulder and…" Edward trailed off, hugging me painfully hard. I wasn't going to complain unless he broke something. "It hurt so much," he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry," Ed told him. "I regret everything. That night I started drinking."

"Soon, we lost our jobs. The rent for this place wasn't much, but most of our money went there and on your school. I started joining him in the kitchen when he was drinking," Liz whispered. "I always told him to stop hitting you randomly, but it got worse."

"I started to believe it was your fault that we were in that situation. If you hadn't appeared in our lives… I was taking it all out on you. I never once turned on Liz," Ed explained, shaking his head.

I felt Edward smirk in my neck and I bit on my cheek to keep from laughing. I remembered what he had told me, about thinking Ed was hurting Liz when they were actually doing something else.

"I know," Edward acknowledged.

"All we want now…is to talk to you again," Liz whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You'll live here."

"You knew?" I blurted out, remembering that her husband had no idea about that.

"Oh, yes. Esme told me. It was a slip so I didn't tell Edward anything. As I was saying, you're going to live so close. Would you think about keeping in touch?" she asked, clearly worried.

"Uh, yeah… Sure," Edward mumbled. "Just…don't make me forgive you. I don't think I'll ever be able to do it…" He ran a hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable. "Baby steps?"

"Of course. We'll rebuilt this as slow as you want." Liz nodded.

I jumped when something start vibrating against my ass. Edward laughed, extracting his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?... Oh, okay… No, we're…around here… Yes, half an hour, I got it… Bye, Coach." He snapped the phone shut, putting his hand on my leg. "We have to go… we're leaving in half an hour."

"When are you coming back?" Liz asked, getting up.

We stood too and I took his hand. "Middle of July probably. After the wedding…s." It was so funny to add the plural as an aftermath.

"Is someone getting married?"

"Yeah, Alice and Emmett," Edward answered, scowling.

"Aren't they your siblings?"

I burst in laughter.

"The twins are marrying twins…" Edward explained. "It's a long story and we have to hurry back."

"Oh, okay. Then hurry." Ed nodded.

When we were at the door, putting our shoes on, Ed asked if Edward wanted Spider Man and the car.

"Nah, keep them. I have Leo."

**I hope you won't throw with stones or tomatoes in me. I really want to make them look better...although I don't know how good can they be in the end. Especially Ed. If you want to hate anyone, hate him. Not Liz, please.**

**Review. Hopefully, I'll answer in the weekend.**


	37. Chapter 37: Road games

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.**

**Sorry for not replying to your review but I got a job so it will take a while to get into the new routine. Know that I read and cherish all of them.  
**

"You're lucky I'm not there! I'm going to fucking end you!"

Jake's shouting welcomed us in the parking lot of the hotel. We had taken a cab back and packed quickly then went to the parking lot. And heard Jacob yelling from about twenty feet away.

"What happened?" Edward asked, shoving our bags in the trunk area of the bus.

"Remember Paul?" Bob asked.

"No, I don't fucking remember Paul. He was on the team for a season and half," Edward said sarcastically. "What did he do?"

"Okay, and you know Rebecca, Jake's sister?" Bob continued. Edward glanced at me then nodded to Bob. "The thing is Paul had promised her that she was it and all that shit. Apparently, that was a lie… he's been…doing someone else behind her back. For about two months now."

"Let me guess, Rebecca called Jake and now, he called Paul to shout at him?" Edward asked. "Typical."

"You don't know the best part," Bob said snickering.

"What is that? He did her BFF?"

I punched him in the shoulder. How could he be so insensible?

"What?" he moaned, looking at me surprised.

I rolled my eyes, snatching my backpack from his hand and heading to the front door of the bus. I could still hear Bob and what he said, made me stop in my tracks.

"Paul's a puckerfucker," Bob explained quite loudly.

"Gross, man! He saw me naked!" Jared yelled, looking almost sick.

"That's fucking priceless," Edward chuckled. "Tell me you're joking."

"Am not!"

"Who is it?" Emmett asked, coming out from the bus.

"Some asshole, who fucking cares!" Jake yelled, finally closing his phone.

"Well, when you're right…you're right." Edward laughed.

"You think it's funny?" Jake seethed.

"No, no!" Edward shouted, taking a step back.

"Better any of you cross me until we get to Seattle. I'm going to rip his dick off and stuff it up his ass!"

"He might like it," Emmett said amused. "Or not," he added quickly when he saw Jacob glaring.

It ran in the Cullen family. No sense of self preservation. They had to learn when to stop joking.

To our surprise, Jake sat in the front of the bus. He'd endure the cheerleaders only not to hear the guys snickering about Paul. And he had every right to stay there or someone would die. Emmett kept bursting in laughter from time to time after catching Edward's eye.

When I thought everyone had calmed down, Jared wanted to play a game. I tried to become small as I pressed into the window, watching the road and other cars. Edward sat up, wrapping his arms around the head of the seat in front of him, leaning forward. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on his ass. It was perfect. He had changed out of his jeans and was wearing some sweatpants that hugged his ass nicely. I felt drool gathering at the corner of my mouth and wiped it quickly.

"You're joining us?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes widened at me and I knew he realized I had been checking out his ass. To my amusement, he shook it at me, grinning.

"What are you playing?" I asked, knowing I couldn't really say no to him.

"Truth or dare!" Emmett yelled from two seats in front of us.

"I'd rather skip," I mumbled, leaning my head against the window.

"Oh, come on, they won't ask stupid things. They know better."

"You realize I'm the only girl in this gathering?" I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"So? They won't. Trust me."

I narrowed my eyes at him but got up, putting my elbow on the head of the seat in front of me. "I'm in."

"Good. Let's start," Emmett decided.

Of course, all the boys chose dares, and they were the stupidest things I'd ever heard. Drinking water or soda holding your nose – that didn't end up well, stealing a cheerleader's pom-pom or hair band – Japer ended up with a bruise on his back, I was sure, and the stupid things went on and on until Emmett told Edward to make a split between two chairs.

"Are you fucking insane now?" Edward snapped.

"Are you saying you can't?" Emmett taunted him.

"I'm not fucking Van Damme!"

"Then I'll ask you the truth question." I didn't like the glint in Emmett's eyes.

"Shoot," Edward said through greeted teeth, not moving.

"Where have you two been the whole day?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows. "Christening the new house?"

Edward moved to the space between the seats and pushed Bob away, putting his feet on his chair and the other on the one he had vacated. He wasn't going to admit we had visited Liz and Ed so he chose the stupid dare. His hands were on the head rests as he balanced precautious.

Emmett cheered along with a few others. Bob stood up to make room for Edward. Was he really going to do it? Lucky he was wearing sweatpants. He was halfway there when the bus took a tight left and he gripped the top of the chairs tightly, but when the bus came to a screeching halt for some unknown reason, Edward lost his balance and fell face first on the floor.

I was the first next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fucking bus." He sat up, rubbing his knee. He was not okay. "I swear, love, I'm fine. Just my ego," he added gloomily, glancing at Emmett.

Emmett was frozen in his seat, watching Edward afraid. "This one goes on the list," he whispered after a few moments.

"Mom would scalp you this time," Edward told him seriously, getting up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Mom used to keep a list of things Emmett did that ended up with me hurt. It's a shit long list," Edward explained.

"What's on top of the list?" Jasper asked amused.

"The time we were playing in the back yard and I blindfolded him, allowing him to search for us," Emmett explained.

"Oh, fuck," Edward groaned, wincing. "I can remember how bad it hurt."

"What happened?" I whispered, as he slumped in his seat.

"Alice and I kept giving him bad directions until I climbed a tree and lured him there."

"You climbed a tree blindfolded?" I asked on a voice louder than normal.

"No!" Edward moaned. "I went head first into that stupid tree…and cracked my head."

"There was blood everywhere and he was shouting and Alice looked paler than usual. I quickly jumped out of the tree and rushed inside to call Ma," Emmett explained.

"She wasn't home?" Jared asked, eyeing Edward sadly. "I cracked my head once too, I know how it is," he whispered.

"You didn't. Not like me. I think there was a gaping hole."

"Ew! Gross," Bob moaned.

"So where was Esme?" I asked, stirring them back to the story.

"She was at our neighbor to borrow some sugar since we wanted cookies and she had run out of sugar," Emmett mumbled. "I had promised to be good and not hurt him." He jerked his head to Edward. "I called the neighbor's land phone and when she gave me Ma, I told her in a few words what had happened. She was home in under a minute." Emmett cringed at the memory. "Then we took him to the hospital and Dad wasn't allowed to touch him."

"Wait. You went to Seattle?" I asked surprised.

"No, Dad used to work at the local hospital too, volunteering," Edward clarified. "That was the last time he worked there, claiming he better come home and see who died than to see his kids in ER."

I shook my hand, grabbing his hand. "And next?"

"I don't know, I don't even know when we arrived at the hospital. I had blacked out and when I woke up, my head was hurting like a bitch. A doctor told me what happened and then went to bring the family. Emmett started apologizing and I decided to mess with him," Edward snickered.

"Oh, God! I thought Ma was going to kill me. The fucker played the amnesic card. 'Who are you?' and 'Do I know you?' were his questions. I was scared shitless," Emmett added.

I slapped Edward's leg. "How could you? I'm sure Carlisle and Esme were worried sick."

He looked sheepishly at me. "I just wanted to mess with Emmett. I didn't realize how serious it was until Dad started talking about specialists."

"Lucky Alice knows you better than the back of her hand," Emmett interjected. "He kept looking confused at us until Alice threw him his damned stuffed lion. His eyes lit up and he was all 'Thanks, Alice!' Oh, man, that so turned against him. He was never scolded, but for everything is a first."

Edward laughed. "But you have to admit, it was funny to mess with you."

"It was fun to be exiled to your room for a whole week and watch us from the window?" Emmett shot back.

"It was welcoming, actually. My head healed faster without you annoying me."

"Is there a scar?" I asked. I hadn't seen anything.

"Yeah." He bent his head, separating his hair from above his forehead. His hair was so all over the place that you couldn't tell one small portion wasn't covered. There was a three inch white line.

"He probably lost some pieces of his brain too," Emmett chuckled.

"Not again," Edward groaned. "I told you since _then_ when I had no idea about the human body that the brain can't be right under the skull bone! And I can go on for hours _now_ if you want an anatomy lesson," Edward shot to his brother.

"No, no." Emmett shook his head, turning around, slumping into his seat.

After a few hours while we ate some sandwiches and played cards, I started dozing off.

"Why can't I stay here?" a high pitched voice asked from behind us.

"Because," someone answered snidely.

"But I want to lie down!" the whiny voice said. "I'll let you sleep on the other side of the bench."

"No thanks, sweetheart. I prefer to have it for myself."

"There can be benefits for you," the girl whispered.

"Yeah sure because bribery gets you every fucking where," the boy snapped.

"It usually does."

"Not for me."

"Oh, come on. You need a change, don't you?"

"Will you quit attempting to get in my pants?" It was that second I realized who the boy was. It was Edward. But why was he back there?

I felt the air swishing around my head as someone stormed down the small aisle.

"Good one, bro. Do you think the whole bus is awake?" Emmett groaned. "Oh, shove that finger up your ass. And stop yelling."

I fought a smile, realizing Edward had just flipped him off and more importantly he had told a cheerleader off for trying to seduce him. I opened an eye and realized I was lying on the chairs at an awkward angle. I was going to hurt again. After sitting up and rolling my joints making them pop, I looked at the phone. It was two AM. I had been sleeping for over four hours.

Slowly, I got up and crept to the back of the bus. Edward had made himself comfortable, kicking his shoes off and sprawling on the bench. I toed my shoes and put my knee next to his thigh, ready to lower next to him when his hand shot up. I dodged it right on time, but the other hand caught my right wrist.

"Do you ever fucking listen, bitch?" he hissed, opening his eyes. "Oh, crap. Bella."

"Hey," I whispered, smiling sheepishly. I should have told him it was me.

He pressed me to his chest and I arranged my legs so I was lying on top of him. "Sorry, it's just…"

"Shh, I know. I heard her." I kissed his cheek. "Let's sleep now."

Edward started saying something, but I was asleep before I had a chance to register his words.

"Wake up, guys. We're stopping for a little while."

"Wake up."

Someone shook my shoulder. Something moved under me. I couldn't open my eyes. I hadn't been so tired in some time.

"Huh?" I felt a rumble from under me.

"We're stopping. Think you can wake her up?"

"Uh huh."

There was silence again and I snuggled better against Edward, ready to go back to sleep when he decided to kiss my cheek. "Hey, we have to wake up."

"No," I mumbled.

"Aren't you hungry? Or wanna piss? Because I sure as hell need to go, you pressing against my bladder isn't a good idea."

I rolled over, wanting to let him go do this business and just let me sleep. But I managed to fall off him and between the chairs in front of us. We were on the stupid bus.

Edward chuckled, helping me up. "Okay?"

"I want to sleep," I whined.

"You can go right back to sleep after this break. You'll need it."

With his help, I climbed out of the bus and went to the row that had created at the bathroom. The boys were finishing quickly while the girls stayed there for ages. While one girl was in the bathroom, three or four boys came and went from the men's toilet.

"It's so not fair," I grumbled, realizing Edward had been right. I really had to pee.

"Well, it's logical we'll finish quickly. We take it out and piss- Ouch!" he groaned when I punched him. "What?"

"You know what."

"But it's true. You have to take your pants down…sit down…clean…"

"Edward," I hissed. "It's gross. Stop it."

He smirked, bringing me to his side. "What do you want to eat? I'll be out before you."

"Whatever you buy." I shrugged. "And some Coca Cola."

He kissed my forehead. "Okay. Oh, crap."

"What?" I asked, surprised by the change in his voice.

He didn't answer, but his eyes were on a girl that had just exited the toilet. It didn't take a genius to realize she was the one from last night. After looking at her better, she was the one from Starbucks that kept staring at us.

"I wish they took the hint," I mumbled.

"Yeah, you and me, both," Edward whispered. "It's been a long while since some girl approached me."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Well, can you blame them?" I teased.

He peered down at me, fighting off a smile. "See you in a few."

We entered the toilets at the same time. Of course, he was out long before I even finished.

I found him in the sweets area of the gas station, hugging two cans of Coca Cola to his chest while browsing for chocolate bars. And that bitch was next to him, talking to him. He didn't look like he was answering.

"What did you find?" I whispered, stopping next to him and helping him with the cans. I made sure to glare at that stupid girl. She huffed, but didn't move.

Edward seemed oblivious to her presence, grabbing four chocolate bars then my hand and dragging me away, telling me I had to see something. I glanced behind us and saw the girl stewing. I smirked, looking ahead again, feeling smug.

After paying for our stuff in a hurry, I followed Edward to the bus. No one was there besides the drivers who let us inside.

"Why the hurry?" I asked after dropping the supplies on the bench at the back of the bus.

He sat down next to the window on the right, bringing me on his lap and pulling the small curtain so people wouldn't see us from outside. "We're finally alone," he whispered, kissing up and down my neck. "I missed you."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"You realize I didn't have you to myself since that time at the restaurant, which doesn't really count?"

"We were alone in the hotel room while we packed," I reminded him, jumping off his lap when he bit my neck. His arms created a vice grip around my waist as he continued to create a hickey.

"That doesn't really count."

I took his face in my hands and kissed him. Yes, he was right. Too damn long since I felt his soft lips against mine. He brought me closer to him, my breasts being squished between us as his hands groped me. My hands went under his shirt on his back and he moaned, kissing me harder. We didn't even realize when everyone returned to the bus.

That was until Shaw asked if everyone was there and Emmett answered that he hadn't seen us.

"We're here!" Edward shouted, raising his hand and rolling his eyes.

There was a common snicker, but I could care less. I wanted to go back to kissing him. The bus's engine roared to life and we started moving.

"Oh fuck," Edward groaned.

"Hmm?" I hummed in his neck.

"My ass is vibrating."

I laughed. "Like you didn't know how it feels to stay here."

"Well… now it's different. It's adding to how you're making me feel and I don't think I can wait until Seattle."

"Take your mind off it. We can kiss all you want, but I'm not doing that in the bus."

His pouty lip was adorable, but I had to keep my head and deny him. His eyes widened as he kept trying to make me cave. When he realized it wasn't working, he started raising his hips, digging his erection in my ass.

"Edward!" I hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Can you behave for five minutes?"

He seemed to listen because he just returned to sucking at my neck, stopping to grind against my ass. I knew he was used to being very sexually active, but in the past year I was sure he realized a relationship wasn't based purely on sex. Just when I was sure he was good, he started doing it again.

"Edward!"

"You said five minutes," he answered playfully.

"You're such a big baby. When we get back, I promise to come to your room."

His eyes lit up and he stopped humping me.

**We needed a light chapter, right?  
**

**Review.**


	38. Chapter 38: Interrupted

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.**

**Sorry for not replying to your review but I got a job so it will take a while to get into the new routine. Know that I read and cherish all of them.**

Somehow, I had managed to fall asleep again. I woke up alone, lying on the bench. After blinking a few times and adjusting my eyes to the light in the bus, I saw the boys two rows ahead, talking about something or another, rather loudly.

I made my way there and stopped right next to Edward's shoulder. They were playing cards. From the amount of kings, queens and jacks, I realized they were playing poker, not that I ever understood that game. I leaned down and kissed the side of his neck making him jump and turn to me surprised.

"Oh, hey," he whispered, winding his fingers in my hair and bringing my head closer to his, kissing me.

"Are you still playing, Cullen?"

"Yeah," Edward mumbled, separating from me and throwing some cards on the backpack that was their table. Then he returned to kissing me, tracing my lips with his tongue.

I shuddered, restraining an embarrassing moan. After a few moments, I took a step back knowing I wouldn't be able to control myself if he kept kissing me like that.

He shot me a smirk before returning his attention to the cards in his hands. He knew exactly was he was doing to me. Was this payback because I said no earlier?

"Oh, Jake wanted to talk to you," he whispered. "He is up in the front somewhere."

"Okay," I whispered, avoiding everyone's eyes. My cheeks were burning.

I wobbled my way to the front of the bus and found Jake in the third row, at the aisle seat. He looked like he was sleeping. Then I saw who was in the seat next to him. It was _her_. That bitch. Fuck.

I shook his shoulder, ignoring her glare. Jake opened an eye, frowning before he saw it was me.

"Oh, you woke up."

"Yeah." I shrugged. "You wanted to talk?" I asked, leaning my ass against the chair in front of him, aligning my body in toward him, doing my best to ignore the presence to my left and his right.

"Oh, yes. I had to ask a chick's opinion."

"Bob wouldn't agree with you," I muttered, making him laugh. I shot him a grin. "So?"

"Yeah, you know what happened…"

"Don't I? You were pretty loud."

"What would you do? Think you were in Becky's place."

"I'd rather not," I joked rather seriously.

He frowned, looking up at me expectantly. He really wanted an answer. I had no idea what I'd do if I were in her place. I didn't even want to be in her place for numerous reasons. I had heard some awful things about her, but I knew I'd hurt him if I said something bad. I knew how the sibling bond worked. I had seen it countless times at the Cullens and Whitlocks.

"I have no idea, Jake," I whispered. I opened my mouth to continue, having no idea what to say when the bitch buttered in our conversation.

"Stop asking idiotic questions, you idiot! Edward would never do that!"

"Would you mind your own business?" I snapped at her, glaring as bad as I could…with no effect because she kept talking.

"Are you really that stupid?" she asked Jake. "I always knew that Anderson idiot liked boys. It's your sister that is stupid. And I told her a hundred times to give it up, but she wouldn't."

"Excuse me?" Jake hissed. "Who the heck are you? And how do you know all this?"

"My brother is gay. I know all about them. Besides, my brother is the boy Paul is seeing."

"What's his name? I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Just calm down!" I whisper-shouted at Jake, aware people would start hearing if he got any higher. "Besides, she wants a rise from you. Stop listening to her bitching."

"That's just rich!" she sneered at me. "My name is Leah," she told Jake.

He hmpfed and turned to me. "So?"

"Jake, I can't really help you. I would have probably been pissed…"

"Yeah, I sure am." He nodded.

"Yeah, you should talk normally to him when we get back. No fights," I warned him. "Would you stop glaring at me?" I snapped to _Leah_. She kept her eyes on me, glaring. What was her problem?

"You don't know how it is to worry, do you?"

"I'm sure I know more about worrying than _you_," I hissed.

Before she could say something else, Edward appeared next to me, his hand around my shoulders. "What's going on?" he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing."

"Oh, that's how it's working for you? Lies and more lies?" Leah sneered.

I lunged for her, but Edward caught me around the waist. "Whoa! You're not going to start a fight over that, are you?"

"Yeah, listen to him," she said in a small voice.

"Scared?" I threatened her. "You better learn to keep your mouth shut or else… Let's just say Edward won't be there to save your ass next time."

When I looked up, I realized everyone was looking at me. I was surprised at how angry I was, I couldn't even be embarrassed by the sudden attention.

"What?" I barked at the closet person that was gaping at me. I recognized her as one of Leah's little friends.

"We're going back," Edward mumbled, more or less dragging me to the back of the bus. I didn't put up a fight. "What the hell was that?" he asked once we were back on our seats.

"Nothing," I repeated. "She's just a bitch."

"Didn't look like that to me. You nearly ripped her head off."

"I've had it with them," I hissed. "They're getting to my nerves."

"Bella, stop this, please. The cheerleaders are used to attention on those road trips. Always. Besides, we're graduating in three months."

I sighed, realizing how stupid I was. I had stooped to their level. That was what she wanted and I did it. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," he whispered, hugging me to his chest. "It's kinda hot when you get all jealous." His breath tickled my ear, making me shiver.

"I'm not jealous."

"Seriously?"

"Okay, maybe a little." I put my forefinger and thumb _almost_ together. Edward spread the distance between them until they formed a perfect line. I laughed, pressing my cheek to his shoulder.

"Promise you'll stop harassing my fan club?" he joked.

I narrowed my eyes at him but nodded. He offered me a chocolate bar and a smile. Yeah, like he was in trouble! I almost snorted. And accepted the chocolate, how could I not?

A few hours later, Jake joined us in the back after Shaw had kicked him out of there.

"All I wanted was a stop for coffee," he explained, shrugging.

"Did I hear the word coffee?" Emmett asked loudly.

"You're hearing things, Cullen. We're going to stop around six in the evening for a stretch," Shaw said at the mic. Emmett looked shocked toward the front of the bus.

"I told you to learn how to talk on lower tones," Edward reproached him. "We always got caught when we wanted to sneak out after curfew," he explained to me.

"You started it!" Emmett defended himself. "You used to shout at me or knock into the umbrella stand."

"I was shouting because you were pushing me down the stairs and I don't have cat eyes to see in the dark," Edward snapped back, but he wasn't upset, merely annoyed at the memory.

"So it's your fault we always have accidents on stairs!" I mock-accused him, jabbing my finger in his chest.

Emmett laughed loudly as Edward pouted and pushed my finger away.

"When you say accidents…" Jake started questioningly.

"We always fall down or something," I explained.

Emmett's phone rang and he quickly answered, making shushing noises to us.

"Fucking whipped," Edward grumbled under his breath.

"Look who's talking!" Jake exclaimed. Edward looked startled and got that innocent look almost immediately. "During practice, when _someone_ called," Jake shot me a look, "you threw the ball away and ran for the phone. And you accuse him of being whipped!" he finished with a snort.

I couldn't help but smile. That showed how much Edward loved and respected me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He squeezed right back, moving his thumb over my wrist.

*RA*

We arrived around midnight in Seattle. But no one was tired having snoozed in the bus.

We had dropped Bob at his house, but once on the campus, we decided to go to the girls' room since that was what Rose had wanted.

After our stop for caffeine, I was the first one at our floor, skipping.

"I'm seriously considering the fly flap," Emmett yelled after me.

There was a loud slap and a groan of pain. "Shut the fuck up! It's midnight and people are sleeping!" Edward hissed. He caught up with me, grabbing my arm. "And you. Can you stop jumping? Buying coffee was the worst fucking idea ever."

"I need to use the energy on something," I told him, jumping and grinning.

When we arrived in front of the door, I knocked without stopping.

"You're dead!" Rose shouted from inside before appearing in her pink pajamas and red slippers. "Oh, you are here… I was joking…" she said in disbelief.

"I told you, you idiot!" Edward moaned, reaching to slap Emmett again. He dodged and raised Rose, kissing her before running inside the room and making a sort of cannonball on top of Alice. I hoped she was still alive.

"OW!" she screeched.

"Don't hurt her!" Jasper yelled, diving for Emmett.

"If people wake up…we'd be in deep shit," Edward muttered to me. "We're still resident advisers."

"WAKEEE UUUUP!" I shouted. A second later, I was in Rose and Alice's room with the door shut and locked.

"Are you fucking insane, Bella?" Edward hissed. "Did they spike the coffee?"

Jake that had tagged along, choked up and something flew from his mouth toward Rose. Silence engulfed us. A light was switched on. A loud screech followed. Then all hell broke loose.

Jake pressed back against the wall. Rose advanced to him, hands balled up at her sides.

"You put chewing gum in my hair!"

"Swear to God, I didn't mean to!" Jake whispered fervently.

When she pounced, he moved to the side…into Edward and me. All four of us tumbled down and I was sure Rose managed to hit all of us.

"Did someone just fart?" Emmett asked amused after a tearing sound was heard.

"Get the fuck off me," Edward snapped, pushing Jake away. He turned his head around then groaned loudly. "I have a hole in my ass."

Everyone burst in laughter. It was too funny. I couldn't even keep the laughter inside. He was so serious!

"I'd be worried if you didn't have one," Alice's sleepy voice came from under the covers. "Now that we know the end of the story, can I go back to sleep?"

"What end?" I asked at the same time as Jasper.

"Well, Rose has to cut her hair and she'll probably feed it to Jacob, and Edward has discovered he has a hole in his ass. Now, can I sleep?" she whined.

We shared amused glances until Emmett burst in laughter and everyone followed.

When we had calmed down, Edward took me to his room to leave the others alone and Jake went to his dorm, but not before he muttered to us, "Is she really going to feed me her hair?" That was too funny and I exploded in a new round of laughter.

Once in Edward's room, I changed in my pajamas and turned on the TV.

"Really? You want to watch TV?" he asked through a yawn.

"I drank too much coffee. I'm hyper."

"You think?" He rolled his eyes, reaching behind him and taking his shirt off. "I'm going to sleep. Keep it down."

I almost turned the volume up but thought better of it. He really looked worn out. I focused on the TV, flipping through the channels until I settled on Discovery Science of all things. After three shows, my eyes started dropping and the last thing I knew was how some people were creating a plane. When I woke up, it was barely dawn. Too much coffee was really bad for me. After a glance at the clock, I decided to go for a short run. I hadn't run in months and I surely needed some way to wear this energy off.

I quickly changed my clothes, grabbed my phone and iPod before slipping out of the room. Outside it was just as quiet as I remembered. It was peaceful in the morning. I had forgotten how relaxing it was to be outside alone. I had to blame Edward for making me sleep in on my weekend mornings.

Putting the ear buds in place and finding an appropriate song, I started my slow jog that turned to a slow walk within five minutes. I usually lasted longer, but I was out of practice. I picked up my pace and after a round of my usual route, I slowed considerably. As I approached my building, contemplating on a new round, I saw someone there looking toward me.

I heard my shout of surprise through the ear buds. As I approached the figure, I realized it was Edward.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I shouted.

He answered, but I didn't hear me, which made him roll his eyes and flick one ear bud out of my ear. "I said that would be nasty."

I tried not to smile…and failed. "What are you doing here?"

"You should answer that," he muttered.

"Taking my energy off."

"I could help with that."

"Or not. I'm going for another round. You should head back, it's still cold and you're wearing only pajama bottoms and socks." I smirked.

"Well, I woke up and I was alone. Then I saw your clothes on the floor, I figured you'd be here, but when I called and you didn't answer…I got worried. And came here…" he explained, narrowing his eyes at me. "You should turn that music lower. It's bad for your ears."

I snorted. "Okay, doc. Now go back before you get sick."

"Not without you." He picked me up as he used to do. I couldn't say I missed that.

"No! Stairs and us don't mix, Edward," I moaned, struggling in his arms.

"Chill, I won't drop you."

"You always say that!"

"Stop wriggling!" he protested.

I squirmed again as he started ascending. My elbow hit something and he moaned loudly, putting me down and grabbing his cheek. "Fuck, Bella."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, prying his hand away to see what I had done. "Let me see. I swear, I didn't mean to."

Edward shook his head, keeping his eyes shut. I felt awful for hurting him.

"Please. You know I won't hurt you on purpose."

His eyelids flew open and the raw green orbs bore into mine. Then I was in his arms. "I know, love. It's my fault. I should have listened to you," he said softly into my neck.

I reached up and kissed his red cheek. "There, no boo-boo." Something flashed in his eyes making him shudder. Maybe I shouldn't have said it.

He gulped audibly, grabbed my hand and led me to his room. I didn't put up a fight. Once in his room, we sat on the couch. I couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the red splotch on his right cheek.

"Does it hurt badly?"

"In the beginning, Liz used to come and pacify me after…he took his anger out on me."

My mouth went dry, as always when he spoke of his past.

"Then she just stopped. I was whining too much. And before long…she was doing it too."

"Edward," I cut him off. I couldn't listen to that. Not when I had just hurt him and made him think of them. "I'm sorry."

He put his head on my lap and we sat there in silence for about half an hour.

"Do you have classes this morning?" he whispered, running one finger over my thigh.

"Yeah. You?"

"No, but I should meet with Bree to work on that stupid project." He rolled on his back so he could see my face. "I might go to the library willingly."

I giggled, shaking my head. "Do you remember the way?" I teased.

"Vaguely. I might get lost." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"I'm sure Bree knows the way. I have my own date with Bob at eight thirty." I leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Does it still hurt?" I mumbled.

"It's okay. I've had worse."

Edward sat up, stretching before disappearing in his bathroom. That meant he didn't want to talk about it. His head poked out the room, "Coming? Conserving water and all that shit."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I sprinted to the bathroom, disrobing on the way. He was surprised to see me naked but just grinned and helped me inside the tub.

What started like an innocent shower, soon turned into more. Much more. Edward splashed water everywhere in his haste to get out and rummage through his cabinet for a condom then jumped again in the tub, pressed my back to the freezing cold wall and slammed into me. I couldn't complain. We were there, on the edge of losing our minds when both our phones started ringing loudly and someone pounded on the door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Edward hissed, stilling inside me.

"Don't…stop," I moaned, clawing at his back.

"Open the fucking door, bro! I need to talk to Boop!" Emmett shouted.

"Fuck me sideways," Edward grumbled, grasping my hips tightly, his eyes searching mine. He wanted to finish, so did I, but if Emmett kept talking it was going to get awkward.

"Are you still sleeping? Why aren't you answering your phone?"

Edward's head fell on my shoulder. "I can't wait until we're in Chicago. Blissfully _alone_!" he hissed the last word and slipped out of me. "Can you deal with him?"

"Should I kill him?" I questioned, slightly joking. _Slightly_ because Emmett had interrupted my alone time with Edward.

"You can show him your right hook." He kissed my nose. "Go, I'll be right out."

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body before heading to the door and opening it harshly.

"Finally! I need you to come and help Alice to…" Emmett stopped talking, realizing I was barely dressed and dripping on the floor. His eyes widened then his head turned to the bathroom door. The shower was still running. "Oh, crap."

"Yeah, I'm allowed to kill you. I have your brother's approval," I said menacingly, my eyes narrowing. "What do you need?"

"Uh, scissors and some help? Alice decided to cut Rose's hair…just a little…but Rose says she doesn't trust Alice with scissors…and I came to fetch you…" he rambled.

"Bella, I need the towel!" Edward shouted from the bathroom.

I grabbed a clean one from the dresser and went to him. "Tell Rose I'll be right there," I told Emmett before slipping inside the bathroom again.

Edward snatched the towel from my hand and started running it over his chest. "He used to do this shit in high school, but it was on purpose. Now it was accidental cockblocking," he muttered, moving the towel lower.

"Really?" I asked shocked. He had never talked about his high school times.

Edward glanced at me before propping his foot on the edge of the tub to run the towel over his leg. "Yeah. When Mom was here, in Seattle, visiting Dad for a few days, we had the house to ourselves. There were parties…and if I was lucky, I made it to my room… But he usually side-tracked me, making me do who knows what. And I was stuck calming the party or making drinks or cleaning or some other shit while he was getting pussy. I hated him."

I laughed, snorting loudly. I couldn't help it.

"Maybe it was pay-back for the first party we had at our house." Edward shrugged.

"Uh huh! What did you do?"

"Disappeared with some girl after about an hour or so. I locked my door."

I shook my head, imagining him in high school. "I'm going to get dressed and help Rose before head to class."

"Hey, wait!" His hand caught my wrist before I could leave the bathroom. "I'm really sorry… I'm going to hurt Emmett. I promise to make up to you tonight." He kissed me soundly before pushing me out the door.

When I went to Rose with the scissors, Alice had found a nice haircut that wouldn't show a chunk of hair missing. I was sure Rose would look really nice like that, but I was going to find out later, because I was late for my "date" with Bob.

**Hope you enjoyed. Review.**


	39. Chapter 39: Thesis and birthday

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.**

**I finally replied everyone since my probation is over and there's no job yet. :( Sad, I know...but better. I didn't like the boss at all.  
**

The end of college came quicker than I expected. I was so caught up in my thesis, the other projects, shopping for Rose and Alice's wedding that when I realized I had a week until I had to present my thesis, I had a small panic attack.

"What day is it?" I whispered to Bob, still not believing the teacher I had heard saying it five minutes ago.

"It's June sixteenth," he answered, giving me a weird look.

"Really?" I moaned. Then it hit me hard. Besides my thesis, it was Edward's birthday. "Crap! In four days it's Edward's birthday!"

"You lost track of time?" he joked.

I wanted to pour my coffee on his head, but then again, I should pour it on my head. "So many things happened in such a short period of time…"

"You should have realized it was coming yesterday when we had our last exam."

I scowled at him. "Can you give me some ideas?" I mumbled. I never knew what to get Edward.

"Do you think I know him better than you?" Bob asked amused.

"No, you're a boy," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"And since when do I like the same things as him?"

"You like basketball and you get together so well…" I insisted. "Of what I heard, you were like BFFs in high school," I teased him.

"You should never use that term near a guy's name. For his ego's sake." Bob ran a hand through his hair, drinking from his coffee.

"See?" I said a little too loudly, making him jump. "You even have the same habits!"

"Bella, we're different, trust me. You want specifics? Take this for one comparison." He showed me his coffee cup. "I drink black coffee, he drinks sweet shit. I use Axe, he likes Str8. I prefer Adidas, he switches between Nike and Puma. I'm more a briefs kinda guy-"

"Ooookay!" I drawled. "Stop it there. I get it. Besides, you already helped." I grinned.

Bob chuckled. "I'm sure he won't care what you give him. As long as you're there, it's great."

I nodded, but my mind was thinking possible presents. Suddenly I became blind. Warm hands covered my eyes. _That was really tough,_ I thought sarcastically.

"You're kinda late, Edward," I said, wrapping my hands around his wrists. That's when I felt a strange material against one wrist. It wasn't Edward.

I could feel my cheeks turning red. Before I could panic at who I had mistaken as my boyfriend, I heard him.

"How you wound me, Swan!"

"I told you she won't realize," the person who still had their hands over my eyes said.

I pushed the hands away and looked up to see Jake grinning down at me with Edward next to him, coffee in hand. He leaned down and gave me a short kiss.

"Aw, don't go Spiderman on us," Jake groaned. He must have pushed Edward because he stumbled away before straightening and flipping him off. He came to sit next to me.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Thesis, next week," Bob answered chuckling.

Edward tensed next to me. "Don't say that word. I feel sick every time I think about it."

"It's not like you're going to med school," Bob groaned.

"Not now. But someday, I might go. And I need good grades."

He was so stressed about his thesis that we barely even saw each other and if we did, I ended up passed out on his bed before we could talk. I swear, I jealous of his laptop. It got to be touched more often than I did.

Edward had to present his thesis on twenty-first, a day after his birthday. I wished to get him to forget about it, to relax him. No such luck.

I stayed with him the whole day on June twentieth and had planned with Emmett and Alice to take to a surprise dinner to a restaurant where their parents would join us. I just had to bring Edward at seven. Easier said than done, I was sure.

I spent the morning worrying about his reaction to my present. I had ended up buying him a shaving and perfume Str8 kit since Bob had been so helpful. I could have found out that on my own but I didn't want Edward to find me snooping through his stuff. He could suspect me.

When he finally woke up, around noon, I had already ran to the deli and brought a few things knowing he wasn't likely to leave the room. I was right. I was watching TV when I heard him waking up. A loud groan then a yawn then came the stretching, another yawn. Yep. Definitely waking up.

"Hey," he mumbled, looking at me through bleary eyes. I didn't even ask for how long he had stayed up.

"Happy birthday," I whispered, leaning to kiss him.

"Thanks." He grinned, rubbing his eye. Another yawn.

That was all. He went to the bathroom and when he returned, the object of my jealously made an appearance. Right on his lap.

"I have something for you," I said urgently as he pushed the power button.

"Yeah? You shouldn't have, Bella." He didn't even raise his eyes. Damn laptop.

"I hope you'll like it," I mumbled.

"Whatever it is, I'll love it. It's from you." Edward glanced at me, showing me that crooked smile of his. It didn't have the usual panty wetting effect. He looked tired, dark circles around his eyes that were set deep inside his skull.

I grabbed the small gift bag and offered it to him, shifting closer. He took out the box that was wrapped in paper. After a chuckle, he ripped it off then he grinned, meeting my eyes.

"Thank you. It's perfect."

"Uh, you're welcome." I kissed his stubby cheek. "You should use it. How long it is since you last shaved?"

"Couple days, but I was busy," he answered, kissing my forehead. "I promise to buy you something nice on your birthday."

I blushed, ducking my head. If I said I didn't need anything, he'd tell me that I shouldn't have bought him anything. We were at an impasse, so I just ate it up. It wasn't that bad. I always loved his presents.

Edward started looking over his thesis, memorizing bits for the presentation as I returned my attention to the TV.

"Don't you have to learn too?" he suddenly asked.

"I know what I wrote about. I could look the day before over it."

He nodded, grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it before returning to his laptop, but kept my hand prisoner. I wasn't going to complain. I might have snoozed considering I had nothing better to do and the TV wasn't helping either.

When my phone started ringing, I shot up. As I answered, I saw with the corner of my eye that Edward was fast asleep over his laptop. He was snuggling with the enemy.

"Yeah?" I mumbled in the phone.

"Are you starting to get ready? There're two hours until we have to meet at the restaurant," Alice reminded me.

"Is it that late?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Sorta. Okay, we'll get ready. Bye."

"Bye."

I expected to find Edward awake and asking where were we going, but he was still sleeping. I always hated waking him up. He looked so peaceful.

I shook his shoulder. Nothing.

I called his name. Nothing.

I already felt bad for what I was going to do, but I had to wake him up. "Wake up! You're late for you presentation!"

That worked like magic. I wasn't even sure he was entirely awake. I stared as he started getting dressed, trying to put both legs through the same pant leg.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Edward looked at me then at his legs then outside. "Did I miss it?"

I bit my lip. "I'm really, really, really sorry. I had to wake you up somehow. We're still Monday."

"Fucking hell, Bella! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He fell back on the bed. "Why did you want me awake?"

"I want to go out tonight. I won't accept no for an answer."

"I guess I need some free time before this."

That was so easy. I expected him to put up a fight.

"First, you're taking that off." I pointed to his scruff.

"Oh, you don't like my scruffy jaw?" he asked, trapping me under his body and rubbing his chin against my cheek. I squeaked and squealed but he didn't release me…until I started tickling him. We were even.

"Okay, shower time. You look really…rumpled," I chose my words carefully.

He grinned. "Shower with me?"

"Uh, we're going to be late," I mumbled.

He frowned. "Where?"

"Just go and shower." I pushed him toward the bathroom.

I started getting undressed. Alice had given me some nice lingerie. Not like it was going to see the light…tonight. Maybe I should dress the laptop in it?

I sighed and slipped the black lace on me. I really had to thank Alice for this, but I'd rather kill her. Before slipping my dress on, I knew I had to go pee or I'd wrinkle the dress and God forbid that. The problem was that Edward was in the bathroom and I wasn't getting out of his room like that.

I knocked once, feeling my whole skin catching fire.

"Decided to join me? I'm almost done!" he shouted.

"I have to use…the toilet," I mumbled. Shit. He was going to see the lingerie.

"You can come in. I don't care."

"It's gross," I insisted, looking at my red toe nails.

"Okay, I'll step out for a minute. But then the bath's mine. I have to shave." He opened the door and gasped loudly. "Holy fuck! Oh, shit!" Then his lips were on mine, moving urgently. "Fuck going out! Fuck everything."

Edward scooped me up and carried me to the bed, dropping me there and after pushing the black devil away, he turned his attention to my neck then to my breasts that were spilling out of the cups. I almost said thank you.

"Don't get too excited. We're still going out. When we come back…you can do whatever you want," I murmured in his hair.

"Too late," he chuckled. "Already excited." I felt his dick against my thigh…without any barrier between us.

Again, I almost allowed him to continue, but I knew we had to be at the restaurant. I pushed against his shoulder and rushed to the bathroom. After I was done, I washed my hands and before I could tell him to come back, he was already there, pressing me against the sink.

"Please, love. I miss you." His lips attached to my neck. I didn't stand a chance, not when he was sucking that spot.

"Don't rip the panties." It was all I could say.

Edward chuckled, triumphant that he had won yet again. "Lean forward. Grasp the sink."

My breathing sped up. Was he really going to…from behind? We hadn't tried anything like it before, but I was open to new things…positions. He kissed down my spine, dipping his tongue in the dimples above my ass while he lowered my panties. I stepped out of them carefully. Edward leaned over me, opening the cabinet and grabbing a box of condoms. He took one out, ripped it open and dropped a kiss on my shoulder. I felt him moving behind me and my clit throbbed. I needed him. It had been too long.

"Are you okay with this?"

I could only nod, not trusting my voice. He pushed one of his hands on my back and the other tugged at my hips making me move closer to him, at the same time bending further over the sink. After a finger probed inside me for what felt like an eternity and I nearly came from that alone, the finger disappeared only to be replaced with the tip of his dick. I moaned louder than a porn star, but I couldn't _not_ make embarrassing sounds.

"Shit, relax, Bella."

"I am relaxed," I moaned, my wrists turning white at how hard I was gripping the sink. My inner muscles were clamping around him because I couldn't keep my impeding orgasm at bay. He inched further inside me and that was it. My head turned up toward the ceiling as a sound close to mewling left my mouth as everything burst around me. I felt Edward slipping out of me, my inner muscles closing around air. It couldn't be over. If it was, I would blame myself.

A moment later, I felt his tongue on me and shuddered, falling against the sink. "Oh, God!"

Edward drank everything I gave him and it seemed to never stop. When my tremors subsided, I felt his lips against my thigh. "Fuck, that was sexy."

I raised my head from the sink to glance behind. He was still hard. "Again," I breathed. "I promise not to finish so soon."

He chuckled, getting up. "Love you," he whispered before slipping inside me again.

"Harder." He obliged with a groan. His hands came to rest on my pelvis so I won't bruise from the sink and then he started moving and…it was pure heaven. This was what I'd always wanted and didn't know. Forget missionary position. Forget cowgirl. This was the shit.

Just as I was getting there, Edward slipped out and turned me around, pushing me against the wall between the sink and toilet before raising my leg and going back inside.

"I have to see you when you come. As much as I loved it, I couldn't bear not seeing your face," he said softly, burrowing his stubby face to my neck.

I clawed at his back, trying to find some leverage as my world fell apart again and again. I might have shouted. I wasn't sure.

"Raise your leg." I heard Edward saying softly.

_Huh? _

I peered down at him as he knelt in front of me with my panties in his hands. "Come on."

I put my left leg though the hole then the right one and he raised them. It was strange and yet so sexy to have him dressing me. "I think I blacked out," I giggled.

"That was pretty intense," he agreed, kissing the top of my head. "It was…amazing."

"It was _wow_," I told him grinning. "We have to do it again."

"Maybe in front of a mirror. I want to see your face."

"That sounds great." I nodded, linking my arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily. "Did I tell you happy birthday?"

"You did." He laughed. "One hell of a birthday. Now, I have to shave."

"Can I do it?" I blurted out.

"Sure. Just be careful."

It took me a few minutes to get the hang of it, but once I was confident, my hand moved smoothly over his face. It felt really intimate, like it had felt when he put my panties on me.

"Tip your head back," I instructed, cleaning the razor.

"Be careful, the neck is tricky."

"Do I look like a vampire?"

He tried to laugh without moving too much. "You have a very sharp razor."

I was almost done, just two more slides. That's when my phone rang and I startled and…I cut him.

"Shit," he hissed.

I bit my lips, watching the blood sliding down his neck. I grabbed toilet paper and pressed it there before dashing inside the room to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice sounding a little shaky.

"Are you leaving already?"

"We'll…be a little late, Emmett. There is an incident," I mumbled, watching Edward in the bathroom as he put band aid over his neck. He glanced at me and poked his tongue out.

"I don't think I want to know," Emmett grumbled.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered and hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked, coming to me. I tried not to look at his naked glory but my eyes wandered making him get a cocky smile.

"Your brother."

"Oh, did he call and I missed it? It's like everyone forgot about me."

Our plan had a glitch. Oops. No one had called to wish him a happy birthday.

"Help me with the dress," I said, hoping to distract him.

He tugged a pair of boxers on then came to zip me. "This is really nice. Where do you want me to take you?"

I looked over my shoulder, smiling innocently. "Over the sink."

"Shut up!" He laughed. "Seriously now."

"I'm serious."

"Bella, you're going to kill me. Do I have to wear dress pants too?"

"It will look weird if you don't."

Ten minutes later, we were dressed and ready to go.

"Where are my car keys?" Edward groaned, pushing stuff away from his nightstand.

"Here." I dangled them over my finger. When he leaned to snatch them, I moved my hand behind my back. "No, I'm driving."

"Bella," he whined. "Shouldn't I get my way on my birthday?"

"You already got your way in the bathroom. Now it's my turn," I said smirking.

After many complaints, I managed to get him inside the car and with a scarf around his eyes. I made sure to make the scarf black so he wouldn't see a thing.

"Is this the moment you take me to the forest and execute me?"

"No, honey. It's the moment I dress you in your bunny costume and leave you at the mall," I joked.

His hands went to the scarf, ready to rip it off.

"Don't!" I shouted. "Don't make me handcuff you."

"We can explore that in Chicago," Edward whispered. "If I survive tonight," he added softly.

"Do you think Dad will give me a pair of handcuffs?"

He moaned, shifting in the seat. I could imagine him naked and handcuffed to our bed. I had to stop thinking about him naked or we wouldn't make it to the restaurant and we were already late.

I parked in the lot close to the restaurant and helped Edward out. He squeezed my hand.

"Considering your shit coordination you'd break my neck in five minutes," he muttered.

"So much confidence in me. It's astounding." I pushed lightly on his shoulder.

Arriving at the restaurant, I told the hostess "Cullen." She nodded and gave me a small note. They were at the back of the restaurant. I was glad she had played along or the surprise would have been ruined.

"Where are you taking me?" Edward groaned loudly.

"Shh," I hissed, looking embarrassed at the people around.

Finally, I saw his family at the table in the back. It was a big table.

"Here we are," I said, stopping and reaching to take the blindfold off. "Keep them closed."

"Yes, ma'am."

I put the scarf on the table and angled him so he could see everyone. "Open," I mumbled.

"Surprise!" they shouted.

Edward stared at them with his mouth hanging open then he turned to me. "Thank you," he murmured, kissing me softly.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Esme said warmly, coming to hug him.

Everyone took turns at hugging and kissing him. After Alice released him, Emmett slung his arm around Edward's neck hugging him and saying something in his ear. Too loudly.

"Experiments gone wrong?" he asked, looking at Edward's neck.

I tried to become invisible. Of course it had to be Emmett to comment on that!

"Oh, what happened?" Esme asked worried, seeing the band aid.

"It's nothing," Edward groaned, pushing Emmett away. "Shaving accident."

"You never had a shaving accident."

"Emmett, fucking drop it."

But the ever bright one, Emmett turned to me, a huge grin on his face. Crap. "Aw! Aren't you cute?"

"Should we sit down?" Carlisle asked, giving Emmett a stern look. "I thought you learned your lesson the last time," he added.

"Oh, Dad, but it's always fun to embarrass little Eddie here."

Edward ground his teeth, plopping on the chair next to me. "I'm bigger than you."

"Are you sure…" Rose clapped a hand over Emmett's mouth. "Excuse him. He's stuck in his pre-school years."

"Got to keep up to Alice's height," Emmett answered against Rose's palm.

Esme and Carlisle were focused on their menus, probably used to the banter. I was still getting used to it.

"This is really nice. Thanks," Edward whispered, leaning into me.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried I wouldn't be able to get you out of the room."

"I had to take a break, I guess." He shrugged, opening his menu.

"Yeah, you were spending too much time fingering your laptop," I grumbled.

"Ah, jealous of unanimated objects, Swan?"

"When you spend more time with them, yes. Cullen," I shot back playfully.

"I did not! You were there the whole time," he defended himself.

"But you were too busy, right?"

"And they're back at it!" Emmett boomed.

I jumped startled, looking around. Everyone was looking at us. Edward dropped his eyes on his lap and I turned red.

"But don't let us interrupt, this is like foreplay to you."

"Emmett, I swear, I'm going to kill you if you say another embarrassing thing!"

The arrival of the waitress broke the fight. For the moment.

Dinner went smoothly, with light conversation that ended up in discussing the wedding. Everything was settled, just a few last minute changes.

"We still need a photographer," Alice whined.

"Alice, I'll take the pictures if you want, but five thousand is too much," Carlisle told her calmly.

"I want…" She pouted, but nodded in the end.

I didn't even want to know how much they were spending on their wedding. And they were helping us with the house too.

When it was time for the cake, Edward made them promise not to start singing…they didn't listen. I had never seen his face so red in my life.

"No, I can't," I told Esme when she offered me a piece of cake.

"Hey! Eat! It's my cake."

"Edward, I can't," I moaned.

"One bite," he conceded, scooping a forkful from his plate and nudging my lips with it. When we were alone in Chicago, it had felt nice but there with his family…it was weird. He didn't seem to mind, leaning to peck my lips. "Love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

Emmett jumped out of his chair, hollering in pain. Rose looked too innocently. I couldn't feel bad for Emmett. She had saved us from more embarrassment.

"You just had to stab me with your heel!" he protested. "I won't be able to walk for weeks."

"Don't be such a baby! Besides, you have to learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Alas! Someone to put him in his place," Carlisle chuckled.

"Dad, aren't you supposed to be on my side? She hit me!" Emmett groaned.

"I would have too. It was enough for one night. I'm surprised Edward hasn't said anything back."

"Like he'd fight back! He's such a pussy!"

With the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's forkful of cake bending backwards and then the food zoomed like a miniature cannonball toward Emmett's face hitting him on his right brow.

"Damn, missed by a few inches," Edward groaned. He had been too quiet not to plot something. I knew him better.

"This means war, Eddie!"

"Will you ever stop calling me Eddie?"

"Let me think…no?"

I slapped my hand on his thigh to keep him down when I saw him getting up, but my hand missed his thigh and landed on…Toto. Oops? He whimpered, shifting a little.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Just stay put. We're in a public place," I whispered to him.

Rose was having a similar conversation with Emmett, I was sure considering he was frowning and she was glaring at him.

"Oh, Jazz, we're the only ones that get along!" Alice exclaimed.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review!**

**I'm posting an outtake too, so watch out! :D  
**


	40. Chapter 40: The dance

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothe sin this chapter. :)**

**I'm going to answer the reviews from lats week...I was just lazy.**

When we returned on the campus, it was after eleven and Edward said he had to sleep. That made Emmett comment some more. If they started fighting, I wasn't going to break them apart. They were both just as guilty.

It was Jasper that went between them before they attacked each other. After a few heated words, Edward stomped toward his room. I told them goodnight and went after him.

Expecting a tantrum, I was shocked when he pressed me against the closed door once in his room, his lips attached on my neck, his hands under my dress. I wasn't complaining. Round two, here we come!

When I woke up, I realized I was alone. I had wanted to wish him good luck but overslept. After washing up, I decided to prepare for my presentation, but after over a dozen yawns I knew I needed caffeine.

With my sneakers on and my hand on the doorknob, I was ready to go. The door opened before I could move.

"Hey!" Edward greeted me grinning, two large cups of coffee in his hands.

"H-hi," I stuttered.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked, frowning.

"I wanted some coffee. Did you finish? Already?"

"Uh, yeah. Cullen, remember?" He smirked, offering me a coffee cup.

"Do you know how you did?"

"I hope I did well. They'll tell us by Friday." He wrapped his arms around me. "Now, you don't have any reason to be jealous of my laptop."

"Oh, now, is payback time." I laughed. "My turn to finger the laptop."

"Oh, fuck. I almost forgot."

I toed my sneakers off and went back to the couch, ready to focus on my thesis. Edward followed me, sitting next to me, resting his cup on his stomach.

"When I was on my way to buy the coffee… Carmen called," he started, glancing at me. I nodded for him to continue as I scrolled down to what I had to memorize. I now understood him and his obsessive studying. "We have a little problem."

"What problem?" I asked worried, looking up.

"Well…she leaves with her husband for a few weeks. He surprised her with a trip to Europe…"

"And?" I urged him.

"She wants to give us the key and we can't just go and get it…you know? She could leave it with someone else, but I don't know…" He shrugged.

"Can she leave it with your… eh, Liz?"

He slapped his forehead. "I'm such a moron! I didn't think about that."

_Of course, you didn't._ I shook my head. "Anything else? I really want to start studying."

"Luck," he whispered, kissed my temple and got up, going to lie on the bed, pulling his phone out.

The rest of the week flew by. I shouldn't have worried about my thesis because it went better than I thought. Waiting to hear the grade was torturous, but I was busy packing so I couldn't dwell too much on that.

Saturday found me sitting cross legged in the middle of my room, throwing stuff in two directions. Things to keep and things to throw away, the keeping mounting was getting bigger and bigger. I kept looking at the clock every ten minutes, waiting for Edward to call and tell me what grade he got. He wasn't calling.

At six in the evening, the door opened and he slipped inside, stepping over my crap with a huge grin on his face.

"So?" I asked, titling my head.

He caught my head between his hands and kissed me soundly. "I'm still in shock. It's A. The professor just told me it's one of the best he had in a long time."

"I'm proud of you. I knew you could do it." I kissed him back.

"Are you keeping all these?"

"Uh, yes," I mumbled and continued to put them in boxes.

"What's this, Bella?" he suddenly asked. I could almost hear his smirk. I was afraid to turn and look. "Bella?"

I turned my head, peeking at him. He could have found the super short skirt Alice had made me buy, or my lollipops, or who knows what other silly possession? My eyes popped out when I saw my plush dog. _Shit. Crap. No._

I tried gulping but I couldn't. My face was burning as I tried to make eye contact. "It must have gotten in my things," I lied.

"Oh, come on. I admitted to have Leo in my room. What's his name?" Edward asked, looking down at the dog in his hands.

"Smooch," I answered, looking at the dog. It had been my favorite childhood toy beside the oversized bunny.

"When we go to my room, I'll introduce you to Leo…if I find him," Edward said softly, walking to my side. "Here." He put the dog in my hands and because I was pathetic, I cuddled the toy. "Need some help?"

"You can put the books in that box," I whispered still embarrassed.

We worked quietly, with the exception of Edward's exclamations when he found who knows what in my crap. By ten, I was about to collapse over my crap. Three years wasn't that long, but it looked like one person could accumulate a lot in that period of time.

"You want to go to bed?" Edward asked after I yawned four times.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He took my hand, grabbed Smooch and led me out of my room. I locked up and trudged after him. When we got in his room, I made quick work of my bra and slipped out of my sweats before snuggling under his blanket. When he didn't join me, I looked up to see what he was doing.

"I'll never understand you. How can you take it off like that?" he muttered, looking at my bra.

"Practice." I shrugged.

He threw the dog to me and went to the corner of his room, rummaging through a box.

"What are you doing?" I moaned, lying back down, hugging Smooch to my chest.

"Searching… Oh, here we are!" he sounded enthusiastic. Then he turned around and showed me something I couldn't really see in the dark.

Edward shuffled to the bed, undressing on the way. "Here," he whispered, showing me what he got. It was a small lion. It was Leo. The fur looked yellow and the mane was untamed and it was really dirty.

"Oh." I couldn't say anything else. My words were caught in my throat and tears formed in my eyes.

"It's really shabby-looking, but that's because I abused of him," Edward murmured, running one finger over the plush toy.

"It's really nice," I told him. He shot me a small smile before linking our hand under the thin sheet that covered us and closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead and snuggled closer, letting the sleep take me.

Next day, we returned to my room to finish packing. When we were done, we sent the boxes to his house and moved to his room.

By the end of the next week, we were still working at his room. It was Thursday and we were in the middle of looking through some pictures we had found when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Edward shouted.

The door opened, pushing a box as it moved. Damn, his room was a mess. Bob poked his head around the door to see what was wrong then he saw the whole room. His face was priceless.

"Holy fuck! What are you doing?"

"It's called packing," Edward answered, stacking the photos and putting them away. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to steal your girl."

"What if I don't want to share?"

"You have to. I heard that the grades are up. We have to go see them."

I felt the blood leaving my head and my heart started pounding in my ears. They kept talking, but I couldn't hear them.

Edward waved a hand in front of my face, looking worried. "Are you okay?" Luckily I could read lips.

"I guess," I mumbled, the hearing coming back slowly.

Edward sat up, holding out his hand for me, helping me up. "Let's go," he said softly.

"Where?"

"To see your grade. You almost fainted on us. I'm coming with you."

The way to the building where our grades were posted seemed longer than usual, and I felt like throwing up.

When we arrived in front of the panel, I dug my fingers in Edward's arm. "I can't look," I said faintly. He wrapped his arm around me and looked for me.

I heard Bob whispering something then Edward told him "No" rather loudly, turning to me. I searched his eyes, hoping to see if it was a good grade or not. "Um, it's… B plus."

"I passed?" I squeaked.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I PASSED!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This calls for celebration!" Bob said from behind me.

"Shouldn't you think of something else?" Edward grumbled, squeezing me close.

"What? Mom told me I can do whatever I want, if I pass."

That was how we ended up in Emmett and Jasper's room, a few hours later, drinking and joking. We shouldn't have been surprised when Bob brought Tanya with him, but we were, what surprised me the most was to see Bree there…with Jacob. I kept looking at them, unable to believe it.

After a few beers everyone was happy and Emmett was joking about what he'd do once Edward was really playing for the Bulls. It was nice he could joke about it, but I could see it was pissing Edward off.

"What about you?" Edward suddenly snapped. "You said you'd try getting on a team."

"Oh, I've thought about it…and realized that I like it as a hobby." He shrugged. "Sorry for my bitching last year."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Figures. So what are you doing?"

"I talked with Bob here and had a marvelous idea."

_Uh huh_. I could smell trouble. Bob and Emmett – the perfect troublemakers.

"We're going to open a store. A basketball goodies store," Bob explained.

"That's so…lame," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "But you know people will come just because you're my brother."

"That's the idea!"

"Fuck you!"

"Aw, don't be like that. It's gonna be fun."

"I'm going to change my fucking name," Edward mumbled to me.

"What about you?" Bob asked Jasper.

How we started talking about our future jobs was beyond me, but it was nice to know what would happen with our friends once we left. And we were going to leave college by the end of the first week of July if not earlier.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a degree in psychology but no one would hire me yet." Jasper shrugged one shoulder, taking a gulp of his beer. "I'll probably try something else first."

"Can I help with the shop? Because I have no idea what I want to do," Jake asked, looking expectantly at Emmett.

"Sure, man. The more the merrier. You can help too, Jazz."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"What about you, girls?" Emmett turned to look around the room. Yeah, that was the trick question.

I sighed, dropping my head on Edward's shoulder. I had no idea what I'd do. I knew he'd start training in September and I'd be left taking care of the house. I only hoped we would be able to be installed by the end of August, which seemed unrealistic. We'd actually move in the house after middle of July, and a month and a half wasn't enough.

"So, Boop? What plans do you have?" Emmett questioned. Was it my turn already? I hadn't even heard the others talk.

"No idea. We'll see."

Alice launched herself at us, scaring the crap out of me. "I'm gonna miss you!" she wailed hugging both of us.

I glanced at Edward who looked just as startled as me. We hugged her back, telling her we could talk, visit.

"It won't be the same! I got so used with you here."

By Friday, July first, everything was shipped to Port Angeles. That night was a huge party, like the prom held in the arena. Initially, I didn't want to go, but Edward had convinced me somehow.

It was uncharacteristically warm for Seattle, so I settled for a knee length white dress. I had brought it last year while shopping with Alice. It had finally come the time to wear it. After a small argument with Rosalie, I accepted a pair of sandals that looked like death traps. The heel was 5.5 inches and the platform was 1.5 inches. She wanted me dead.

All the way to the arena where we had to meet the boys, I tried to keep my balance and it wasn't easy.

The music was pumping loudly as we approached the front doors. I hadn't even gone to prom and I was going to this ball thing. Just because I couldn't say no to Edward. That was going to come to my disadvantage in the long run.

I was surprised to hear the music choice and see the decorations. It looked like a scene from the eighties video clips. When I voiced my thoughts, Alice gave a weird look.

"Didn't you know? That's the theme."

"I didn't know, but I'm glad we don't have to listen to what's playing nowadays."

"So much like Edward. It's freaky," she mumbled, heading off.

I scowled after her before turning to Rose.

"Look there," she whispered, nodding to her right. I followed her gaze and saw the boys, the whole basketball team, close to the refreshments table.

I took a huge gulp of air and started making my way there. She followed close behind, a hand hovering over my wrist. I was glad she was there in case I made a fool of myself. When we reached them, Alice was clinging to Jasper, whispering something in his ear. We tried not to make too much noise, waiting for someone to realize we had joined them.

Bob seemed to be the first to see us. Edward had his back at me, unaware. Everyone realized someone else had arrived when Bob choked on his drink, sizing me up. I blushed, looking down at my sandals.

Edward glanced behind to see what had happened. I didn't look up to see his reaction. I just heard him.

"Sweet baby Jesus. Holy fucking shit. Hooolly…Bella!" he exclaimed.

I met his green eyes and was overwhelmed with the love, lust and passion he was staring at me. I tried to smile, my eyes falling again. That's when I realized he was wearing a suit and a tie and he was so gorgeous. I wanted to twist my hand in his tie and pull him to me then ravage him.

He took a step closer and wound an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. His nose nuzzled against my neck. "Mhmm, you smell divine. You look divine."

Chill bumps rose on my skin and I shuddered under his touch. "You clean up pretty good too, Mr. Cullen," I said coyly, looking at him through my lashes.

Edward moaned, pressing his lips to mine. When he leaned away, he licked his lips. "Tasty."

"Uh, yeah, that was your sister's idea."

"I don't complain," he whispered, nudging my nose with his.

"Get a room! You're making me sick," Emmett grumbled.

Edward covered my mouth with his, kissing me deeply as his right hand left my body. I could have bet good money he had just flipped his brother off.

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got  
Not much of a girlfriend  
Never seem to get a lot_

The song that started seemed to fit. Edward squeezed me in his arms, resting his forehead on mine and because he was always logical, he mentioned the year of the song. "This is from '79."

I laughed, going back to kissing him.

"Do you want to dance?"

I gave him an incredulous look. He looked deadpanned. "I can barely keep my balance as it is," I explained.

"I'll make sure you won't fall. Please."

"Since when do you dance?"

"I'll have you know that I was the only boy at high school prom that knew how to dance," he sniffed, jutting his chin out.

"Your date must have been happy." I clamped a hand over my mouth.

Edward raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "She was the only one that left without bruises on her feet," he replied softly, not meeting my eyes.

Again, he had managed to convince me to do something I didn't want to do. Lucky there were lots of beautiful songs. George Michael seemed to be very popular because there were four songs in a row.

Edward didn't seem to mind. He was moving effortlessly, gliding us across the floor. My cheek came to rest on his shoulder at some point and his hands kept slipping to my ass only to go back to my waist. I wondered how long it would take until they finally settled on my ass.

He lowered his head to rest his cheek on the top of my head. "You should wear heels more often. Saves me of back aches from lowering to you," he chuckled.

"Hey!" I protested, sneaking my hand between his jacket and shirt, digging my hands in his side. He tensed and squirmed away.

"You should have heard Alice when she came over," he murmured, peering down at me.

"What did she say?"

"She glued herself to Jasper's arm, grinning and raising her foot. Look, Jazzy, my heels are bigger than your dick!" he mimicked her high pitched voice making me laugh.

"You're joking!"

"No. I'm serious actually. It was quite traumatizing." He smirked, kissing my forehead. "But really, how can she walk on them? They look uncomfortable."

I looked toward Alice that was a few feet away, standing pretty well on her platforms. "They're about eight inches, I think."

"Urgh! You shouldn't have given me a number," Edward moaned, making me laugh. "What about yours?"

"They're just 5.5," I answered. "Perfect height to do this." I pressed my mouth to his. It was nice not having to rise on my tiptoes to kiss him.

_You're not shy, you get around  
You wanna fly, don't want your feet on the ground  
You stay up, you won't come down  
You wanna live, you wanna move to the sound  
Got fire, in your veins, burnin' hot, but you don't feel the pain  
Your desire, is insane, you can't stop, until you do it again  
But sometimes I wonder as I look in your eyes  
That maybe you're thinking of some other guy  
But I know, yes I know, how to treat you right  
That's why you call me in the middle of the night_

"Nice song," Edward chuckled, bringing me flush against him. "It's on my playlist to…" he trailed off, leaving me hanging.

"What playlist?" I urged him.

_You say it's urgent, so urgent, so-oh-oh urgent...  
Just you wait and see, how urgent, my love can be, it's urgent..._

You play tricks, on my mind, you're everywhere  
But you're so hard to find, you're not warm, or sentimental  
You're so extreme, you can be so temperamental  
But I'm not looking for a love that will last  
I know what I need and I need it fast  
Yeah, there's one thing in common that we both share  
That's a need for each other anytime, anywhere

"The one I'd love to play at max volume while making love with you," he whispered in my ear.

I might have moaned, I wasn't sure. My hips bucked into his and I felt him straining against his slacks.

_It gets so urgent, so urgent, you know it's, urgent  
I wanna tell you it's the same for me, ooh-oooh, so-oh-oh urgent...  
Just you wait and see, how urgent, our love can be, it's urgent..._

You say it's urgent, make it fast, make it urgent  
Do it quick, do it urgent, gotta rush, make it urgent...Want it quick  
Urgent, urgent, emergency...Urgent, urgent, emergency...  
Urgent, urgent, urgent, urgent, emergency  
Urgent, urgent, urgent, urgent, emergency, so urgent, emergency  
Emer-(ooh-oooh) emer-(ooh-oooh) emer-(ooh-oooh) It's urgent  
So urgent...

"I want you to…sing this to me," I blurted out, feeling my face catching fire.

His hands squeezed my ass. _When did they get there?_ "Urgent, urgent, urgent," he crooned in my ear making me wet. "I want it _quick_ and _hard_ and _urgent_."

"Shit," I moaned, burrowing my face in his neck.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Yes." I nodded eagerly.

Edward squeezed my hand, weaving our way through people and opening the doors for me. I shuddered and rubbed my arms. It had gotten chilly.

"Here," he said softly, draping his jacket over my shoulders.

We started walking along the pathways. I didn't want to go back to his room, not yet.

"I'm going to miss this place," he said after a few minutes. "And we hadn't even run together this past year."

"We can do it once we get to Chicago. I can imagine it's really quiet in the morning on o-our street." I had just realized what I said.

_Chicago._

_Our house._

_Our street._

_Home._

Edward caught me around the shoulders and brought his mouth to mine. He just kissed me, a close-mouthed kiss, for what seemed like an eternity then almost shyly, his tongue traced my bottom lip. I moaned opening my mouth as my heart hammered against my ribcage. His fingers wound in the perfect curls Rose had worked for an hour to make. Our tongues touched and it felt better than the first time, if possible. I could hear the music from the arena – it sounded like Marvin Gaye, but I couldn't be sure. All my being was focused solely on that heart-stopping kiss.

Edward separated from me first. I wouldn't have stopped until I had run out of oxygen and fainted. His forehead rested on mine, his eyes closed as his hands playing with my hair at the small of my back. He had managed to untangle my once nice bun.

The skies decided to have fun and opened with a loud thunder and a lightening. I jumped, catching myself on his shirt. Edward chuckled, slipping an arm around my waist and hurrying somewhere, preferably the arena. We stopped under a tree – the worst choice ever.

"We can't stay here!" I shouted over the sound of the rain.

"It will stop soon," he reassured me.

"If we get hit by lightening, I'll blame you."

He pressed my back against the tree trunk and looked at me mischievously. I looked down to see what was so amusing. My white dress was see-through.

**Review and don't forget to check out the new picture on FB.**


	41. Chapter 41: The last dance

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothe sin this chapter. :)**

How I ended up pressed against a tree in the middle of a summer rain had an easy answer: _Edward_.

How my panties ended up in my mouth while he was moving inside me was still an enigma. It had happened too quickly for me to process it. One moment he was kissing and groping me then the next, we were having hot, _urgent_ sex against the tree.

After coming to my senses, I shoved my panties in his dress shirt's pocket and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He groaned, sucking at my neck. My fingers wrapped in his wet locks, tugging at them.

Edward brought his mouth on mine. I could taste him combined with the taste of rain and it was enough to make my head swirl and stomach tighten. I tried keeping pace with him, but I was afraid to move my back against the tree. The dress was surely shredded.

He filled me to the hilt then just rocked his hips slowly. My head fell back and I opened my eyes in time to see a huge lightening bolt light the sky, followed by a loud thunder.

I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me. We were in the middle of a storm, having sex. How…us! Edward glanced at me, grinning.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing up and down my neck.

"I love you more." I brought his face to me, kissing him hungrily. I could feel my muscles clamping around his member then I was coming harder than ever. Maybe it was the thrill of being out or just the way we had just done it. Edward stilled, letting his forehead fall on my shoulder as he shuddered, his hand gripping my hip. I felt him coming inside me. People that invented the condom were geniuses.

We stood there, clinging to each other, getting soaked for a few minutes, regaining our breathing. Edward was the first to move. He lowered my legs to the ground, carefully, before rolling off the condom and tucking himself back in his slacks. He looked around, squinting through the sheets of rain then headed off somewhere.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I shouted, trying to keep up with him. My heels kept sinking in the wet ground. He was next to a trash bin. Oh, right.

"I think…we should head to my room. If we return to the party now…everyone will know we were up to no good," he said softly, stroking my cheek with the back of his finger.

I felt my blush spreading down my neck and possibly my chest too. Glancing back, I gasped loudly, realizing which tree had supported our lovemaking. It was our tree. Edward seemed to realize it too because he got a dreamy smile.

"I'd like to do something totally cheesy," he told me.

"Like run all the way back to the arena?"

He shook his head, pursing his lips. "Like…write our initials on the tree trunk."

My heart took off upon hearing the romantic thought. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"There's no one around…"

"Do you have a knife or something at you?"

He gave me a stern look then looked down. At my feet.

"No way!" I shouted. "Not with my heels."

"Come on, Bella."

"It's the thought that counts," I whispered.

He sighed, raising his eyes but getting sidetracked by my see-through white dress before finally settling his intense green gaze on me. "Please. I really want to do it."

"You're not using my heels! You'll destroy them."

"I will not. And you don't even like heels."

"I have to walk back," I hinted. I couldn't believe we were fighting about this. Again, it sounded just like something we'd do.

"I'll carry you back. It's not like it will be the first time."

"Edward," I said through greeted teeth. "Give up."

"Never!"

I caught him behind the ears and smashed my lips on his. He staggered a little, probably shocked, but once he got his wits, he sneaked his tongue in my mouth.

"I love it when you're angry. You're so sexy," he whispered against my lips.

"Now I know why you love to annoy me."

He chuckled, pecking my lips again. "Okay, no tree writing. Let's go." He grabbed his jacket that had fallen at some point on the ground, slung it over his shoulder, wrapped his other arm around my waist bringing me impossibly close to him and started walking toward our building.

It was then when I realized this was the last time here. My eyes began to sting and my throat went dry and started burning. It wasn't long before I burst in tears.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" he asked worried, stopping and turning me in his arms.

I tried talking but I ended up choking on my words. Finally, after a few attempts, I told him what was wrong and he nodded understandingly.

"How about we go back for a few more songs? I heard that at midnight it will be a good time."

I nodded, not really caring what people would think when they saw us. We walked back inside the arena holding hands and laughing. There was an eerily silence when people saw us then everyone started talking.

"Well, look at you! We were just wondering where you've disappeared." Emmett came to us, grinning.

"We took a shower," Edward answered, throwing me a smirk.

"Oh my God! You killed the dress!" Alice shrieked as I wrapped myself better in Edward's jacket to conceal what was underneath it. I remembered about my panties in his see-through shirt just when Bob asked what was there. Edward froze and ran a hand through his hair. It was like he had shouted that my panties were there.

"Oh, shit! I win! You went out for a quickie!" he exclaimed for everyone to hear.

Best way to end college. We'll be remembered as the people who couldn't live without copping a feel.

Edward's face was pink and I was sure mine was crimson. Bob didn't seem to notice. He kept joking about our disappearance.

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward snapped at him. "It's not like that!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Bob said sorrowfully. "It was a longie, but that doesn't sound right."

Edward pounced. I was a second too late to catch his shirt, but it would have probably torn at how soaked it was.

The DJ seemed to be the only person not to care of what was happening and announced that he was going to play the last three songs of the night. Maybe he was blind. Or deaf. Or both.

The first song was _Unforgettable_ by Nat and Natalie Cole. Edward hissed something to Bob then grabbed my hand and lead me to a dark spot. I couldn't complain.

"This should be the theme for tonight," I laughed.

"It's not like I could forget anything about tonight." Edward rolled his eyes, hugging me tightly and swaying slightly.

Then _Inevitable_ by Anberlin came on. I was sure the Eighties pattern had gone wrong.

_I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now_

I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss

"This…this sounds like…" Edward cleared his throat. "It could be…sort of…our song."

I giggled at how wound up he was. "Yes, it fits too well. But I love _Fall for You_ even more."

He smiled, kissing me.

_Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now  
Is it over how hey, hey, it's not over now_

I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have)  
I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)  
Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide  
I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time

"You're my first kiss and you'll be the last."

"You're the first girl I loved…and you'll be the last."

I squeezed my eyes so I wouldn't cry. "Oh, God! How do I look?" I asked, worried I resembled a zombie with my mascara all over my face.

"Drowned like a rat. Don't worry. I still find you attractive."

That's when the last song came on. Van Morrison. I sagged in Edward's arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, mouthing the lyrics in my ear.

_Little Jimmy's gone way out of the back streets  
Out of the window, into the falling rain,  
And he's right on time, right on time.  
That's why broken arrow waved his finger  
Down the road so dark and narrow  
In the evening just before the Sunday six bells chime  
And way out on the highway  
All the dogs are barkin' way down below  
And you wander away from your hillside retreated view  
Went to wanderin' Northbridge way out on the railroad  
Together all the tipping trucks will unload  
All the scrapbooks built together stuck with glue  
And I'll stand beside you, beside you_

I let my tears fall, running my hand over his tie as I focused on his voice. This was one of the songs I'd love to hear him sing to me.

_Oh child to never wonder why  
To never, never, never, never wonder why at all  
Never never never never wonder why at all_

I sniffed, burrowing my face in his shirt. It was too much. It was really hitting me.

College was over.

We had to start our lives.

We were going to move away.

Live together.

For the first time, I realized why Renée was so worried.

Moving together was big.

Living together turned into marriage most times.

_Marriage_.

I looked up at Edward who was watching me with that expression…that said you're the most important thing in my life.

"Are we going to get married?" I blurted out.

He stopped dancing just as the song ended and frowned, taking my hands in his. "Do you want to?"

Why wasn't he as freaked out as me? I couldn't believe what I had asked. I nodded and shrugged and shook my head at the same time which made him laugh.

"Well, if you really want that…you better catch the bouquet."

"Are you serious? I didn't want to ask that…it sort of…came out of its own accord," I mumbled.

He raised my chin with his finger. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you…and I'll do whatever you want."

As we leaned to kiss, _We Are the Champions_ blared through the audio system and the guys from the team snatched Edward away. When he was on Emmett's shoulders, he shouted something about being wet which made everyone laugh.

I was sure we'd end up sick after our little escapade in the cold rain, but I wouldn't change it even if I could.

Emmett seemed to understand the meaning of Edward's words because he let him down, complaining that his shirt was wet. Served him right. Somehow, Edward ended up with the microphone in the center of the court. He tapped a finger to the head of the mic, wondering if it was working then he laughed when everyone heard him.

"Okay, so I'm not sure what I have to say… but what I'm sure is that I'm going to really miss college life." There was a murmur of agreement. "If we could stay in this moment forever, it will be amazing. Not ageing, not having problems, not going to work, you know?" His eyes met mine and a big smile formed on his face. He extended his hand, crooking a finger and beckoning me to his side. I stumbled there, turning as red as my poor deceased truck. "But you know?" Edward continued, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Getting old next to someone you love doesn't sound that bad." He smiled at me. "I have to thank UW for the best years of my life and of course to the Huskies team and Coach Shaw," he added loudly, looking around for him. "Thank you, Coach, for everything," he said softly looking at Shaw, who was nodding, moved by Edward's words.

Then a bark was heard and before Edward could hand the mic away, Spot was on top of him, licking his face religiously and wriggling his tail. Edward hugged him and if I wasn't mistaken, he kissed Spot's head. Yuck!

After that, everyone started filling out and I was saddened again. Edward went to Shaw to talk to him, all the while staying crouched and petting Spot.

Alice and Rose were at my side, grinning. "I was so sure he was going to ask you!"

I gave Alice a look, but didn't say anything. I still couldn't believe what I had said earlier.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, appearing behind me and hugging me to his chest.

"Yeah, I can't wait to abuse of your shower, one more time."

"You and me both. I feel a cold coming." He kissed side of my neck.

"I'm going to hurt you if you get sick now!" Alice threatened us. "Go, go! Take a warm shower, change your clothes and get in bed."

"You're so damn pushy," Edward grumbled.

Outside was drizzling lightly. We walked in silence. The sound of my heels hitting the pavement or the puddles was the only sound around and it was annoying. Halfway there, I groaned loudly and stopped, gripping on Edward's forearm for leverage, bent my left leg up in the air as I snatched the offensive sandal then repeated the process to the other foot. He watched me amused.

"What?" I mouthed, swinging the sandals to my side, stomping toward our building. Much better.

"You could get sick, you know that?" he asked, catching up with me in a few long strides. He took me in his arms. "I don't want you sick."

I sighed, nodding. I knew I could get sick from the cold and I didn't want to experience pain down there considering my monthly friend was approaching.

Once in his room, I went to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water then shed my dress, sinking in the water. It was pure heaven.

"Make some room," Edward whispered, appearing inside the bathroom, shivering. I scooted back a little and he jumped in front of me, moaning. "Ah, it's so fucking hot, but it's good."

I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed there, getting warm until the water turn cold. We showered and rushed to the bed, getting under the throw that was spread on his bed. We snuggled, Edward spooning me as we wrapped in the throw. It was a good thing we hadn't dressed because body heat started working its wonder soon enough.

"Wake up."

I moaned when I heard him. When I didn't move, he started shaking my shoulder.

"You have to get up, come on."

"Later," I mumbled, bringing the throw to my chest and snuggling better under it.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, ripping the throw off me. I screamed, glaring at him.

"I'm freezing."

"I can tell," he answered, smirking. Shit. My traitor nipples were pointing out.

I got out of the bed, grabbed my clothes and locked myself in the bathroom. Once I was done, I left with my toothbrush in hand.

Edward was already dressed, waiting for me on the bed. "Did you get mine too?"

"No, I didn't know if you brushed your teeth."

"I did before I woke you up." He rushed to grab his toothbrush while I took in the bare room. I was sure going to miss this.

"Think about it like this. We're going to start a new phase of our lives soon," Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me, nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's leave the keys."

We carried the last bags to his car then went to Mrs. Cope. It felt like a lifetime ago when I was pleading her to take me off the RA program. Edward did most of the talking, giving her our keys. He kept nodding and smiling, I wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking. Before I knew it, we said goodbye and went to his car.

I had finally called the car service to collect my truck, last week. When they told me they were going to use it as scrap iron by taking it to pieces, I burst in tears. Edward had looked amused, but he tried to be a good sport and be on my side. It didn't have the wanted effect when he kept chuckling under his breath.

We found Jasper leaning against the side of Edward's car with coffee in his hands. I squealed and rushed to him, feeling really silly.

"I love you, you know that, Jazz?" I grabbed a cup of coffee and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Bella." He smiled.

"Where are the others?" Edward asked, joining us.

"Already left. Alice wanted to discuss the wedding. She went as far as to have Emmett wear his iPod. So I have to ride with you," he explained.

"Oh, I thought you were going home," Edward responded, shrugging and opening the back door. "Hop in. Just push the boxes to the other side."

"Ah, I wanted to be shotgun."

"Don't even think about it," I snapped playfully, opening the passenger's door and sliding inside.

Jasper scowled at me before turning to Edward. "We should stop somewhere to grab something to eat."

"I know."

Our stop was at KFC from where Jasper returned to the car with three bags of grease. Edward was still nursing his coffee when Jasper started rummaging through the box.

"Fuck, man! Give me something here," he groaned, turning to his friend.

I slapped his hand away, grabbing a bag from the backseat. "You drive. I'll feed you."

By the third hot wing, it got messy, but no one really cared. We stuffed ourselves with the unhealthy food. I knew Edward had stepped wrong a couple of times, but I didn't know about Jasper. He looked like he hadn't tasted grease in a very long time.

By the time we arrived to Port Angeles, we were sated and Jasper had passed out in the back seat. Lucky him. Apparently, shotgun wasn't allowed to snooze. Every time I closed my eyes, Edward poked me, probably getting off on it.

Esme greeted us with her motherly love, hugging and kissing us. After talking about the end of the year, we had dinner where Esme explained that she had to go to Carlisle in Seattle for a few days. Alice started whining that she wanted to go too because there were still things to do for the wedding. We had just left the city! Jasper and Rose decided to take an early flight home and in the end, they were the only ones to accompany Esme. Alice and Emmett were saying goodbye to their fiancés, while Esme was saying goodbye to us.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe who your father bumped into yesterday before he left!"

Edward shrugged, cringing. Ah, the past coming back to bite him in the ass?

"It was Sylvia. She's back in town apparently. John's been talking about it nonstop for the past month," she explained, smiling.

"Sylvia Silverstone?" Edward asked in a high voice I didn't recognize.

"The one and only."

"Oh, I see. Um, she hasn't visited?" I could tell he was nervous for some reason. Was she some ex-girl that he had dumped?

"I thought I told you. She went with a scholarship to Northwestern. She just finished pre-med, and decided that she wants to become a nurse practitioner. You should hang out now that she's in town."

"She lives in Chicago?" Edward almost shouted.

_Uh huh_. I didn't like at all how this sounded. The others were suddenly paying attention too.

"Oh, right. Chicago. Yes, she lives there." Esme nodded. "We have to go. I hate driving in the dark. Be good and-"

"Don't talk to strangers, don't accept candy from creepy guys, don't open the door to unknown persons…" Emmett supplied, smirking.

"Smart ass," Rosalie grumbled, slapping him.

Esme shook her head, smiling. "I was aiming for be good and don't get into trouble."

We laughed at Emmett, but I could tell Edward was troubled by this Sylvia person. I didn't want to ask and be that nosy kind of girlfriend, but I was really curious.

Esme kissed us and as she was on her way to the car, I sneezed loudly. Alice huffed, glaring at me.

"Some tea and aspirin will be just fine, dear," Esme told me before ducking in the car.

**Uh...don't throw with stone before you see the next chapter. I promised no drama, I'll keep that promise. :)**


	42. Chapter 42: Pizza with the ex

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :)**

**I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB page. **

**Enjoy!  
**

After going back inside, Alice and I decided to make pizza, but we were short on ham.

She winked, clearing her throat. "Oh, boooys!"

I had to laugh. She was so amusing. They didn't answer, probably not hearing since they were in Emmett's room.

"BOOYS!" Alice shouted. Damn, she had some lungs for such a small person.

"Do you think they heard?" I asked, running cheese through the grater.

"They heard. They're just ignoring us," Alice huffed, preparing to shout again when we heard them descending. Edward jumped over the last three steps and stopped in the kitchen's doorway, looking toward his sister annoyed. Emmett was close behind.

"Took you long enough."

"We were talking. What do you want?" Edward asked, advancing to me and stealing some cheese.

Alice reached over and smacked his hand, making him yelp in surprise and back away. "Jeez, I wanted a little bit."

"Nothing. Not until you come back with ham and sausages," she snapped.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"What she wants to say is that you two have to go buy ham and sausages," I explained.

"Do we have mushrooms?" Emmett asked, opening the fridge's door.

Alice went to him and I tugged Edward close, seizing up the opportunity to give him cheese. He grinned and took both my thumb and forefinger in his mouth, licking the remains of cheese. I couldn't help but pat his head.

"Come on, bro! Before Alice kills you."

We turned around to see Alice seething at us as Emmett grabbed the back of Edward's shirt, dragging him away. I waved, then turned to the little pixie.

As soon as they were out of the house, she burst in a fit of giggles. "He was acting like a dog, licking at you. Pity he doesn't have a tail or it would have been wagging."

"Alice!" I shouted scandalized.

She laughed some more. "If you ever buy a dog, try not to spoil him as you do to Edward."

I huffed and started working on the crust as Alice washed and cut the tomatoes. Then we waited and waited and finally decided to make a tomato and cheese pizza since the boys had gotten lost. Once the pizza was out, I tried calling them again.

"We should just eat. I bet they run into some high school friends," Alice told me, cutting the pizza.

I thought of what Esme had said. Had they run into that girl?

"Hello?"

I almost jumped, forgetting my phone was to my ear. "Hi, Edward. Where are you?"

"Oh, shit!"

"That's what I thought." I laughed.

"We're coming back. Ham, sausages and mushrooms, right?" he asked.

"Don't bother. The pizza's out and ready."

"Oh, we'll be there soon," he promised and hung up.

"Did they forget?" Alice asked.

"I think so. He sounded distracted." I shrugged.

We put on a movie and curled up on the couch with our pizza. About fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in the driveway. Looking out the window, we realized they weren't alone.

"Told you they run in old high school friends," Alice shot smirking. "You're about to meet our friend…or, she once was." She shrugged, putting the film on pause.

When the front door opened, Emmett's voice thundered loudly, yapping away about some memories.

"…priceless! I remember! And the deer incident." He boomed a loud laugh.

A slap ricocheted in the quiet house. "Are you ever going to let that go?" Edward shouted exasperated, rounding the corner and coming in the living room with bags in his hands. "Hey," he greeted us.

Then Emmett and that girl, probably the one Esme had talked about, appeared behind him.

Alice squealed and rushed to her. "Sylvie!" She made sure to push Edward out of her way. There was some history there. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Well, if it isn't the future bride in person!" the girl said in a melodic voice, hugging Alice tightly.

She was by far the most beautiful girl I'd seen. She almost outshined Rose and that said something. Her blonde hair was caught in a high pony tail at top on her head, she had huge blue eyes and deep pink, full lips. Her face looked like a porcelain doll's face.

"Sorry we got sidetracked," Edward mumbled, plopping next to me and kissing my cheek. "Uh, that's Sylvia. Mom mentioned her."

"And she got an interesting reaction out of you," I muttered a lot more bitterly than I wanted.

He gave me a startled look. "No, Bella. That's ancient history. I love you."

"You must be Bella," Sylvia said from in front of me. "I've heard a lot about you in the past few hours. I'm Sylvia." She offered me her French manicured hand. I couldn't even hate her. She was too kind.

"Hi. Can't say I heard anything about you," I said, shaking her hand.

"We went to high school together. She looked like your typical cheerleader but she hated them," Emmett said. "She used to play with us."

"Still am," she answered, sitting on the loveseat, away from the couch. She must have gotten the hint. "But not as often. School is really busy."

Alice had brought the rest of the pizza while Edward was taking a pack of beer from one bag.

"I still don't get it. How can you like basketball so much," Alice muttered sitting next to her.

"It's really nice when you get the hang of it," I blurted out making Edward elbow me in the ribs. "What, it's true!"

"Oh, I know. From nearly splinting your head open to the one-on-one from V-Day? You've come a long way, Swan." He beamed at me.

I pushed against his shoulder playfully.

"You made her play basketball on Valentine's Day?" Emmett shouted while Alice looked ready to hurt him.

"It was my idea before any of you jump on him," I defended him, wrapping my arms around his arm. "And I enjoyed every moment of it."

Edward shrugged. "She has a 'no presents' rule so that was kind of a present."

"It's not like you didn't have something up your sleeve when we returned to your room," I joked. I leaned to kiss his cheek, smiling.

I realized I was acting weird and I knew why. I was doing everything I could to show that Blondie that he was mine despite their history. If there was one. I had no idea.

"That sounds really nice," Sylvia said, smiling.

"It was the best one-on-one ever. It was really tight. 16-17 when I managed to block her," Edward explained.

"By block me, he means pushing me to the floor."

"You really played b-ball?" Emmett asked shocked.

I felt my cheeks turning red and grabbed my plate, munching on my pizza.

"She was really good, Em." Edward kissed my head, taking a slice of pizza of his own. After a bite, he moaned loudly. "This is really good."

"I had to invent something since you forgot to buy the meat," I mumbled.

"You made this? God, it's so good."

"I may make some in the future, but in the off season." I winked, making him groaned in protest.

"You're going to Chicago on purpose!" Emmett grumbled. "This is really good. I wish Rose would know how to cook."

Edward shot him a glare, probably because he had just said that we were going to live in the same city as Sylvia, but then he wrapped and arm around me bringing me close to his chest. "I'm not sharing. Sorry."

"I could teach Rose," I offered, snuggling into Edward.

"You're moving to Chicago?" Sylvia asked surprised.

"Uh, yeah." Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, he's going to play for the Bulls," Emmett said proudly.

"You're joking!" she shouted, her blue eyes widening further.

"No, he's not joking. From being against this, he's acting like a proud parent now," Edward mumbled.

"Proud brother," Emmett corrected, grinning and drinking from his beer.

"Did you find a place to live?"

"Yeah, we're renting a house." I nodded, stealing Edward's beer.

"That sounds great, but what happened to being a doctor, Edward?" she asked, cocking a perfectly puckered eyebrow at him. She knew him really well.

"I got this opportunity and I couldn't say no."

"I'm a huge fan of Chicago Bulls! Always been."

"I know," Edward muttered under his breath. I was the only one to hear. He avoided eye contact.

"So…what brings you back here?" Alice asked, sensing my discomfort. I shot her a small smile of gratitude.

"I decided to visit Dad and make him retire," Sylvia answered, sighing. "Forty years of catching bad guys is enough."

"He's a cop?" I blurted out.

"Yeah." She nodded, ripping the slice of pizza. "After I heard about that cop in Forks…I decided it was enough."

I choked on my spit, not wanting to really understand how many similarities there were between us.

Edward cleared his throat. "That was Bella's father. He's okay now."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay," I mumbled. "I've been telling him for years to retire. He wanted to do it after I finished high school, but then he realized he'd be alone the whole day and…" I trailed off, shrugging.

"Yeah, my Dad doesn't even want to hear about retiring," Sylvia said, shaking her head.

"And…how's your mom?" Emmett asked. "He won't be alone."

Sylvia looked down, abandoning her pizza. "I thought you guys knew."

"What?" Emmett asked, frowning. "Ma didn't say anything." He looked at his siblings for confirmation and they shrugged.

"The only time I visited was the first Christmas. She was sick…and before I went back to college…" She gulped, squeezing her eyes shut. "She died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." We all said softly.

I kept wishing to find a reason to hate her, but there was nothing.

"Well, my next question was an invitation…but Emmett kinda ruined it," Alice whispered.

Sylvia smiled softly. "He already invited me to the wedding. Or should I say weddings? I'm sure your mom is beyond busy."

"She's currently in Seattle talking with the catering services."

"So have you found the dress?"

"Oh, it's so beautiful! Come and see." Alice grabbed her hand, dragging her up the stairs.

"Were you close in high school?" I asked, looking between Edward and Emmett.

"You can say that," Emmett answered. "But I'm sure Edward can answer you better." Edward scowled at him, focusing on his pizza.

If I learned anything in my time being with Edward, it was to let him talk when he felt like it. So I didn't insist. I pressed play on the film and we watched and ate in silence.

"EMMETT, ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" Alice shouted from upstairs.

The movie was almost over and I was so bored by the nonexistent action that I was almost asleep. Until Alice screamed.

Emmett took his phone out of his pocket and cursed loudly before leaving the room, phone on the ear.

"Wanna bet Rose rips him a new one over the phone?" Edward whispered, looking after his brother and chuckling.

"Maybe I should do the same," I said quietly, looking at the screen.

"What? Ah… um, it's really nothing," he said almost embarrassed.

"But tell me, please. You acted really strange when your mom mentioned her and then, a few hours later, you come back late…with her."

He laughed. "You wouldn't believe what happened."

"I'm all ears," I whispered, turning my attention to him.

"I was searching for a spot to park at the local store and Emmett was talking about poisonous mushrooms and I turned to him annoyed. He shouted for me to stop the car." I gasped and he shook his head. "I did stop, but too late. My front touched the back of a car. A cruiser. I nearly shit myself," he muttered.

I snorted, imagining the whole thing.

"Anyway, a minute later, a girl gets out of the car and Emmett is elbowing me. 'Sweet talk your way out of this. She's a chick' he told me. But she was dressed as a civilian and when I looked better, I recognized her. And when I told Emmett, he jumped out of the car and hugged her and begged her not to tell her daddy we had an accident. Turned out, none of the cars were damaged. Thank God. Cops and I don't mix."

"Dad likes you," I reminded him.

"For some odd reason." He kissed my forehead. "Then we started talking there, in the parking lot and…then I heard my phone ringing from the car. You know the rest."

"When did you buy the beer?"

"Oh, after I hung up with you. Emmett promised to be careful with my baby." He rolled his eyes. "While I bought beer, he followed Sylvia to her house then picked her up and came back after me."

"What did he use as bribery? I know you too well to know you won't allow anyone to drive your precious car," I said amused.

"He threatened to tell you about…high school. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"And are you going to tell me?" I whispered, drinking from his bottle.

"You should take it easy with this. Of course, I'll tell you. Do you want to turn in now? It's quite a long story."

I nodded. "First, we clean around here."

He didn't protest. After picking the empty plates and bottles, we went to the kitchen where we found Emmett leaning against the counter with his back to us. He was still on the phone, mumbling something.

Edward dumped the bottles of beer in the trash bin making him jump and throw us a dirty look before leaving.

When we were done in the kitchen, Edward took my hand and led me upstairs. He closed and locked his door before joining me on the bed. We were sitting against the headboard, my back mostly to his chest as he started talking softly.

"It happened in sophomore year. That's when I joined the team. After a few won games, she approached me, asking me to a party. I said yes, though I had no idea about anything." He sighed, his breath washing over my head. "She was my first kiss at the party. After that…we sort of fell in this pattern let's call it. It was natural to be around her and she wasn't like the other girls. But I managed to step wrong. She forgave me because it hadn't exactly been my fault…at first. There was this other girl…and she sort of started kissing me in the middle of the hallway. I mean, Sylvia was right next to me, how stupid?"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I was sort of frozen, still getting the grips of what was going on. But then I sought her out. It worked for a little while, until Sylvia told me to choose. Course I chose her. I knew her better and I liked being around her. Then there was a party… I told you how I disappeared pretty soon. That was my first time," he mumbled. "I still don't like to have you here…on this bed," he added softly.

"It's just a bed, Edward. The sheets were the problem," I reminded him, smiling. It bothered me of course, but at least he was mindful to feel bad about having me in the same bed he had lost his virginity and had had some many other girls.

"Mom washed them," he mumbled. "I threw away the sheets just once and that was after I ripped them just to find a reason to dispose of them. Anyway, the summer before junior year, I've been with Sylvia…we were attached to the hip."

"How come your parents don't know her?"

"She became friends with Alice and Emmett. Mom and Dad knew her parents and were friends. They never thought more of her constant visits. We were just friends in their eyes. They believed when I told them we were studying or playing on my computer in here. I feel horrible for lying," Edward admitted.

"And what happened? Did you step wrong again?" I wondered.

"Do you have to ask?" he asked amused. "Course, I did. Once school started again, I knew she wasn't enough so…I sort of went behind her back again. With many girls until she ended the thing. I won't go as far as to call it relationship. It didn't compare with what we have." He kissed the back of my neck, breathing in my skin there, tickling me. "It wasn't until senior year when she started dating some douche that I realized what I lost. I tried everything to get her back. For a little while, she met me at our spot…but she told me that she couldn't hurt him." Edward groaned, sighing heavily. "She had met him at the café we used to go. He was a student at the local uni. Anyway, I made her choose this time. I was sure she'd say no, but she said yes. Even though her mom kept telling her I'd hurt her again. She trusted me."

I twisted my neck to look at him. "And you did it again?" I asked sadly.

"Bella," he said seriously. "If I hadn't been so conceited, I'd probably still be with her. Though, I'm not really sure. My past mistakes…brought me to you." He kissed my nose.

"What happened?"

"We were a week away from graduation and there was a party at someone's house."

"Wait, I have a question," I interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized you once told me that Bob attended high school with you."

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He's in Seattle…" I hinted.

"Ah, his dad lives here. He wanted a change in high school. Most weekends he went back to Mrs. G. Have to say, I saw that idiot he calls a dad only once or twice. He's a drunken bastard."

"Oh. I thought he was dead."

"He is. For Mrs. G and probably for Bob too after high school. Where was I?"

"Party before graduation," I reminded him, taking his hand.

"Right. I might have had a beer too much. I remember as I kept… you know…kissing and insisting we should find an empty room. Sylvia told me no every time. Then being too drunk to really think straight, I grabbed some random girl and started making out with her."

"How could you?" I gasped.

"I thought you knew how I was," he mumbled.

"Well, yes. But I never really witnessed it first hand. Gah! Tell me, she dumped you."

His green eyes widened. "You're allowed to hate me, I hate myself too," he said quietly. "I realize how awful I was."

I kissed under his jaw. "So?" I prompted him.

"Yeah. Sylvia grabbed the back of my shirt, turning me to her then she slapped me with too much force. It must be a cop's daddy thing," he added chuckling. "She said some colorful words." Edward laughed. "Then she stormed out. I walked home and after becoming sober, I realized what I had done. After talking with Mom and telling her about having some girl problems, I took her advice and went to Sylvia. It was like six in the morning. First, I tried her bedroom window, throwing pebbles. She didn't answer. Then I tried the door, praying it wasn't her dad's gun answering. It was her mom, bless her. I had never seen her so angry. After she shouted and shook her hand at me, she gave me a CD, telling me it's from Sylvia and I should listen to it carefully."

"Why would she give you a CD?"

"Do you know the song _Sylvia's Mother_ by Dr. Hook? That was there. I played it on repeat, trying to understand her message."

I gasped. "I like that song so much. It makes me cry."

"She didn't talk to me after that. After the graduation, I decided to try apologizing again. I knew I was leaving and she was leaving too. I had to do it. I really liked her, more than any other…girl I've been with."

"I can tell. I never thought you'd chase a girl." I giggled.

"I sort of chased you."

"You didn't! You always managed to annoy me!"

Edward gasped in mock-shock, cupping my chin and planting a sound kiss on my lips. "Okay, so it was around eight in the evening when I went to her house. It was exactly like in the song, only I wasn't on the phone, but at the door. I had never begged like that in my life. I was 'Please, Mrs. Silverstone. I just want to talk to her. I want to tell her goodbye.' And she was fucking answering like a reenacting of the song, telling me Sylvia wanted to start her own life, away from here. After about an hour of pleadings, she finally told me that John, her husband, was driving her to Seattle's airport. She told me not to call her because she had changed her number."

"First girl to dump you?"

"Yeah and it hurt like a bitch. That's one of the reasons I didn't do feelings. Well, until you. There was something…when I saw you with Alice in Starbucks."

"Argh! Don't remind me," I moaned. "I was sick at the stomach when I saw you."

"They're called butterflies," he teased.

"It was nauseating. Not butterflies, trust me."

"Don't tell me my charm didn't work!" he said laughing, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, it worked…for the other girls." I smirked, kissing him.

"But in the end, I managed to get you, didn't I? I always get what I want."

"I wonder why?" I said sarcastically. "You say Alice is pushy, but you're worse. And when you really want something…no one can say no to those eyes."

Edward smirked, pushing me down against the mattress and claiming my lips. I moaned at feeling his insistent kiss, his tongue probing. I wondered what he'd do if I denied him access.

"Butterflies?" he murmured against my lips.

"Tones," I answered, biting his lower lip. "They're dancing step."

He stopped kissing me and gave me a shocked look before both of us burst into laughter.

"I can just imagine…butterflies…dancing step," he choked out.

"That's because you have an overactive imagination."

**Now...how was that? Don't hate Sylvia. Please.**

**Review. :) They make my butterflies dance step. **


	43. Chapter 43: Banging and running

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :)**

**I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB page. **

**Check out TeamAllTwilight's new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso  
**

**Enjoy!**

Next morning, I woke up in the best way possible.

Edward's fingers and mouth were on my pussy. I craned an eye open and then closed it back, moaning. Seeing the top of his messy hair poking from between my legs was one of the most erotic things I'd witnessed.

"Are you awake this time?" he mumbled.

"Fuck." My hips bucked off the bed when he ran his tongue over my engorged clit.

"I'm serious," Edward insisted. "I'm not going to fuck you while you're sleeping."

I opened my eyes seeing he was looking at me expectant. What was he talking about? "I'm awake!" I gasped. "Keep doing that." I pulled him by his hair down where I wanted him.

He started chuckling, the vibrations spurring my aroused body. His fingers wriggled inside me and I threw my head back, groaning loudly.

"I can't…wait," he moaned, moving away.

I wanted to bring him back, but I knew that in a few seconds it would feel a thousand times better. And it did. The second he was inside me, I saw stars, or white splotches, anyway.

My arms locked around his neck as he gripped the headboard, diving inside me at an insane speed. I sought his lips, kissing and nipping at them. The headboard kept hitting the wall rhythmically.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted, ripping his mouth from mine as his back arched back, his head falling back. "Yes," he moaned.

I always loved to see him lose control. I clawed at his back as my inner muscles clamped around his dick. He kept pounding inside me, touching all the right and extra sensitive spots making me almost sob in pleasure. With one more thump against the wall, he buried deep inside me, rocking his hips slowly as he rode out our orgasms. Then he fell on top of me, nearly cutting off the little oxygen I had left.

"Not that I mind, but what brought that on?" I asked, running my fingers through his wet locks.

"I think," he mumbled against my breast. "You were having a sex dream…and you started wriggling your ass against my wood. I wanted to be good, but I really couldn't."

I giggled, kissing his sweaty forehead. "And what was that about being awake?"

"You were really responsive…until I realized you were still sleeping." He laughed, pressing his cheek against my breast and kissing the spot between the breasts. "You want to know the funny part?"

"Tell me," I whispered, looking down at him.

He looked up at me through his thick black lashes. My heart jumped in my throat. He was so handsome.

"It's only six in the morning."

"Figures you'd wake up for sex." I snorted.

"Hey! I woke up early before. Remember, I used to run with you in the morning. Or walk," he rectified.

"Wanna do it now?" I asked hopefully. I could enjoy the quietness of the forest.

"We just did it, Bella. I need a little more time."

I slapped his shoulder lightly. "I was talking about running."

"Oh, that sounds good."

I threw a pair of shorts and one of his oversized t-shirts on me, slipped in my running shoes and was ready to head out. Edward pulled on a pair of shorts and a wife beater along with his Pumas. We tiptoed downstairs and out of the house.

"I know a nice place," he said. "This way."

We started a slow jog, but I stumbled a lot over the dead roots. Edward started running ahead, clearing the path before I could break my neck. We ran for what felt like an hour. My lungs were burning and my legs were throbbing.

"Here we are!" he said excited, going to the small pond there. How was it possible? I was beyond tired and he looked like he was about to run double the distance we had covered.

I fell unceremoniously next to him and untied my shoes before slipping my feet in the water. "Ah, heaven!"

"Don't tell me you're tired!"

"I haven't run in over a year and you know I don't really run."

"I got you to admit that you don't run!" I exclaimed victoriously.

"Don't be a jerk." I leaned back, falling against the soft green grass.

"Are you getting a cold?" Edward asked, suddenly serious.

I glanced at him. "Dunno. Why?"

"You're talking all nasally. We shouldn't have stayed so long in the rain."

"Don't make me regret that night. It was wonderful." I reached for his hand, tugging him to lie with me.

"We'll make some tea when we get back."

"Sure." I nodded, putting my head on his shoulder.

We lay there a few minutes before Edward sat up and took my feet out of the water then helped me in my running shoes. I got up with his help.

"Turn around," he demanded, giving me an amused look.

I did as asked and felt him taking my hair out of my elastic band before catching it again. He could be so sweet when he wanted. When he was done with my hair, he came in front of me and twisted the side of my shirt, knotting it.

"There. You look beautiful."

"I'm sure." I laughed, not really believing him. I felt exhausted from the run and my shirt was wet.

"You are. I wish you'd see what I see." Edward bent to give me a quick kiss before he sprung ahead, shouting over his shoulder. "Race you back!"

"Don't go too far ahead!" I shouted after him, afraid I'd get lost.

He waited for me, but when I was getting too close, he sprinted ahead. I was out of breath when we stopped in front of his house. We both were bent over, our hands on our knees as we gulped precious air.

"Do you want some lemonade?" I gasped out.

"Sounds good." I was glad to see he was as tired as me. His face was red and his hair was so wet that drips of sweat were rolling down his forehead.

The clock in the kitchen showed us it was a little after eight. As I worked on the lemonades, Edward leaned against the counter, raising his shirt and using it as a towel for his face. That got me sidetracked. His perfect abdomen screamed at me to lick it and that happy trails went to the Promised Land.

"Checking me out?"

"Bring me the ice cubes," I instructed him, turning away.

"Kinky."

"Edward!"

I grabbed the squeezed half of the lemon and threw it toward him and missed by a few good inches. It hit the wall and then fell to the tile.

Edward started laughing loudly. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!"

"Argh!" He was so infuriating, but I knew he wouldn't expect me to act on his words. So I threw myself at him, knocking his head against the fridge by accident as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my mouth to his. He staggered a little before spinning around and pressing my back to the fridge, devouring my mouth.

"Déjà vu," he murmured.

"Lucky we're alone this time."

"No sex talk from Dad," he chuckled, kissed down my neck.

"Just sex," I mumbled, feeling my face turn red. I'd become really brave.

He groaned, pressing his growing erection to my center, grinding his hips against me. His hands raised my arms above my head, making me shout in surprise. The only thing keeping me straight were my legs around his waist and that scared me.

"I won't let you fall," he promised, keeping my wrists up with one hand while the other went to my stomach, sneaking between the shirt and my skin.

"Do you have to do that in the kitchen?" Emmett asked from the doorway.

"Emmett!" Edward gave a sort of squeak, turning around after making sure I was on the floor.

He wasn't alone. Alice, and for some unknown reason, Sylvia, were there too. They were all gaping at us. I pressed my flamed face to Edward's back, clawing at his shirt.

"Do you guys ever get tired?"

"Fuck off, Emmett!"

"That's the smartest thing you can come up with?"

Edward tried to lunge at his brother, but I kept him there, as my personal wall, gripping his shirt.

"Where have you been?" Alice finally asked, finding her voice.

"We were running," I answered, turning around and going back to the lemonade. "The ice?" I turned to Edward, trying to ignore the other three persons in the kitchen.

"No ice. We're going to get a cold anyway."

"And it's only your fault!" I hissed. "Now, ice."

"No," he said deadpanned.

"ICE!"

"NO!"

"Are they always like this?" I heard a small voice asking. Probably Sylvia. Not that I cared about her right now.

I wanted ice. Lemonade wasn't good without ice. In my book, anyway.

"Oh, there's never a dull moment with them," I heard Emmett answering.

"You're not getting any ice. Deal with it," Edward told me, showing Emmett his middle finger at the same time. Oh, he could multi-task.

"Damn it!" I groaned, stepping around him to reach the fridge's door. He stopped me.

"But a second ago…" I heard Sylvia saying confused. I snorted. She hadn't really met us.

We could be all sweet one second and the other… Our personalities were total opposites, but they say opposites attract. They do, but not before a huge blown up fight out over something small and insignificant like the ice.

"Bella, you won't die drinking lemonade without ice," Edward said on a low voice.

"But it's not good and it's not lemonade without ice!" I protested. I wanted to win this argument. At least, this one.

"No."

Damn. Stubborn, annoying… He towered over me, his eyes narrowed. My resolve started to break, but then a plan came to my mind. I leaned up and kissed him then pulled away, grabbed the ice and went to my glass.

Emmett burst in laughter. I had almost forgotten about our audience. "That's Bella one and Edward zero, for now," he boomed.

"You cheated!" Edward exclaimed annoyed.

"I had to get my way." I smirked at him and dropped a few cubes in my glass.

"I told you, they are very entertaining to watch," Alice told Sylvia, giggling. "You should have seen them _before_ they started dating."

"We weren't that bad!" Edward and I said at the same time. He shot me a smile, grabbing his glass.

"And the spat is over. See?" Alice continued.

"Why are you still here?" Edward asked Sylvia. "And you have to stop talking about us as if we aren't here," he added, looking at his sister.

"We started talking and it was really late when I realized what time it was. Besides, we had all drank. I wasn't going to put any of you to drive me back," Sylvia explained.

"Can we get on to business?" Alice chirped.

"What do you want?" Edward groaned, drinking from his glass.

"There are so many things to do! In less than a week, we're getting married!" she shrieked.

"Chill," Emmett grumbled.

"Don't tell me to chill! We still have to make that playlist, someone has to go and talk to Reverend Jackson and the house has to be decorated! And the driveway!"

I changed a horrified look with Edward. "Playlist!" I told her quickly. It would be really easy.

"Good. Sylvia already has a few songs in mind. You can work on that together. Is it okay?" Alice asked worried.

I shrugged. Of course it wasn't okay. The ex and the actual. There would be fireworks.

"Good. Good. Edward, you go and talk to Reverend Jackson. Emmett, you help me decorate. You have a say in this because it's your wedding too." That was really big coming from Alice.

"Why do I have to talk to Reverend Jackson? Can't you go? It's your damn wedding!"

"Because I'm busy here, you moron!"

"Maybe I'm busy too."

"You're not! And when you come back, I'll let you take everything off of every memory card in the house. Sylvia accepted to be the photographer." Alice beamed.

"I'm sure Dad would be disappointed," Edward muttered under his breath, downing the rest on the lemonade and dumping the glass in the sink. "Thanks." He kissed my cheek. "I'm going to talk to Reverend Jackson."

"Try his house first," Alice said sweetly, earning the finger from Edward. "And refrain from swearing."

"Fuck you." He disappeared up the stairs probably to shower before leaving.

"I'll grab my laptop. I have a few nice songs in there," Sylvia said.

"I'll drive you," Emmett offered quickly.

"No! You can borrow Emmett's car," Alice instructed. She was a little tyrant. She could have been Hitler in another life.

"I'm going to shower," I announced her.

"Separately!" she told me sternly.

"Yeah, please. No more hanky panky. I woke up at six, _fucking_ six AM, thinking someone was demolishing the house!" Emmett said cunningly.

My face burned as I ducked out of the room. They had heard us. It was the bed's fault.

The day progressed slowly after that. Edward was gone for most of the day and Emmett and Alice were planning the House Decorating operation while I sat in the guest bedroom with Sylvia and worked on the playlist. It turned out to be harder than I expected.

We listened to a hundred songs, making sure they were suitable for a wedding. Trying to talk as less as possible wasn't a good idea. She was really great considering I had a grudge against her just because she had been with Edward so long ago. I was the one with the problem and once I let go of that, we became friends. Or close to, anyway.

She told me about her life in Chicago and how she had just broke up with her boyfriend after she found him cheating. She laughed, shaking her head and said that she just didn't have luck in love.

For lunch, Alice had ordered take out. After grabbing our food, we went back to creating the best playlist for the wedding.

It was past five in the evening and we were mostly done when my phone rang loudly, startling us. I scrambled with it before answering, confused as why Bob was calling me.

"Yeah?"

"Bella, I need your help!" he almost shouted. I could hear his baby crying in the background.

"What is it?" I wondered, raising one finger to Sylvia. She nodded.

"Mom and Tanya left early this morning to get Tanya's grandma from her house. She lives in Boise so they'll be back tomorrow or in two days. They're bringing her to live here."

"Okay. That's why you called?" I asked confused.

"No. I need your help. Irina is crying and I have no idea what to do. I mean…she's not hungry, I changed the fucking diaper and she doesn't want to sleep!"

"And do you think I know a thing about babies?"

"Well…"

"Bob, why don't you call your _mom_?" I asked, stressing the word mom.

"They're out of service or some shit. Is Edward's mom there?" He sounded really panicked.

"No, she's in Seattle. Do you have her number?" I felt bad for disturbing Esme, but I had no idea how to help him.

"I think so. Thanks. Bye." He hung up.

I stared at my phone, closing it. "Oookay," I said, turning to Sylvia that was watching me amused. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. What happened?"

"To make a long story short, our friend, Bob, is a dad and…his girlfriend and mom are out of town. His baby girl was crying for some reason…and he called _me_," I explained, returning my attention to the laptop.

"Bob? Oh, how did it happen?" she asked. It was then that I realized she knew Bob.

I gave her a sideway glance. "You know that surely."

She laughed. "I know. I meant, he is our age!"

"Yeah, he is. It just happened, of what they said, they used protection." I shrugged. "How about _Feels like Tonight_ by Daughtry?" I asked, pressing play.

"Oh, I love the song!" she said excited. "Actually, I love Daughtry," she admitted.

"He's pretty good." I nodded.

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight._

It didn't really sound like a wedding song, but we decided to add it anyway, along with a few others of Daughtry's songs.

"I was talking about Chris, not only his music. He's so good looking, don't you think?" Sylvia asked.

"I guess he looks good if you're into bald people. I love his voice."

She looked almost scandalized that I wasn't sharing her love for him. "Too bad he's married," she sighed. "Who's your all time favorite?"

"Jon Bon Jovi," I answered quickly. "I'm still trying to get over the fact of how he's happily married and has four kids," I told her. "I really love that man."

"I truly hope you're speaking of me," came Edward's voice from the doorway.

I was about to tease him about it when Sylvia ruined my fun. "She's confessing her undying love for Bon Jovi."

Edward rolled his eyes, stepping inside the room. "Not again."

"Deal with it. And don't tell me you don't have a secret crush on some singer or actress. I don't believe you," I said, looking through the playlist. It was done.

"Don't say Megan Fox," Sylvia moaned. "Please, for my sanity's sake."

Edward looked confused. He didn't know Megan Fox! I was going to leave that as it was, no need to change his mind about her.

"You promise not to laugh? Both of you."

We nodded, waiting for the confession of the year.

"Okay, so I kind of had a crush on Joan Jett," he mumbled. "You didn't hear that," he added quickly.

"Me too!" I shouted before I realized what I said and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"She's a woman," Edward explained.

"I know that! But she's so…amazing."

"Should I watch out for what women to be jealous of too?"

"She's the only one I love," I admitted.

"She's pretty hot, yeah," Sylvia added.

We helped him take everything off every memory card in the house. And they had many. Then Edward went to drive Sylvia home.

"Grab some food and wait in my room. Lock the door," he whispered to me before leaving.

I was snuggled on his couch, a movie in the laptop and food next to me when someone knocked on the door.

"It's me. Hurry!" he said urgently.

I unlocked the door quickly and he slipped inside, locking it back. I could hear Alice yelling from the other side.

"If she thinks I'm going to do whatever she wants every day before the wedding, she's mistaken," he muttered, plopping down on the couch.

"Bob called me," I said casually, wanting to change the subject.

"I know, he called me first. I told him not to call you because you won't know shit either."

"I told him to call your mom."

"Yeah, he called back asking for her number. I was in the church, talking with Reverend Jackson and my phone kept ringing. It was weird." He grabbed the leftover pizza and munched on it.

"They should have taken Irina with them," I stated.

Edward laughed. "I'm sure it was payback, leaving him deal with her. I barely saw Tanya at school the past few months when Bob was there every second."

"Not really, he missed a few days."

"And Tanya missed a few weeks," he countered.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your friend's side? Think it was you in his place. Alone with a baby and with no idea what to do with it."

"I would have figured something. Honestly! How hard can it be?" Edward asked exasperated.

I laughed at him, shaking my head. "I don't know and I don't really want to know any time soon," I mumbled, glancing at him.

He gave me his crooked smile. "There goes my plan."

I scowled at him. "I put on a movie."

Edward seemed to get the hint and lounged on the couch with me between his legs after pressing play. _From Paris, with love_ turned out to be an amazing movie.

**Anxiously waiting your words... I promise all of you that Sylvia is good.**

**I'll answer all the reviews when my Internet stops bitching. **


	44. Chapter 44: Planning

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :)**

**I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB page. **

**Check out TeamAllTwilight's new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**Also, I wrote a O/S for TeamAllTwilight's birthday. It's called Abducted. If you didn't read it,go and check it out.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

The next morning we woke up to a loud thunder that turned out to be a failed firework which exploded close to Edward's window. Edward got out of the bed and went to the window, opening it and glaring outside.

"Good morning!" I heard Emmett shouting.

"Are you fucking insane? What got into you?" Edward retorted.

"It's July fourth!"

"And you have to give me a fucking heart attack?"

"I found these in the garage and tried them out," Emmett answered.

I made my way to the window, sneaking my head out from under Edward's arm.

"Morning, Boop!"

"I'm going to sleep for another hour so stop that," I told him.

"No, you're not! We're busy today!"

"People shouldn't work today," Edward grumbled.

"We're working on some wedding stuff then there's a concert tonight. We're going there," Emmett told us. "See you downstairs!"

"After a few hours," Edward mumbled, walking me back to the bed and falling on it.

Not five minutes later, there was loud knocking on the door. Great. We really had to get up.

"Fuck off!" Edward shouted.

"Edward Cullen!" That was Esme's voice.

Edward's eyes widened and he jumped off the bed, rushing to the door, opening it. "Eh, hi."

"Do you have to swear that much? I'm sure the whole neighborhood heard you!" she told him sternly.

"It's Emmett's fault! He launched that fuc… firework!"

"And every time you opened your mouth, you cursed. Do I have to start punishing you again?"

"No, no. I promise to stop it," he mumbled dejected.

"Good. Now, get downstairs. Is Bella with you?"

"Yes!" I answered on a shaky voice. I knew I wasn't allowed in his room.

"Moom!" Edward moaned. "Please." I didn't want to know what she did or said to him. He closed the door then opened it again and came to the bed. "I'm a fu… an adult! I hate her rules."

I giggled and got up, kissing his forehead. "Every parent has their own rules. You know that Dad has the same rule."

He scowled at me. "She had no idea of the nightly traffic under her roof until I mentioned it to her. And now, I'm the only one not allowed to have my girl in my room. They're engaged and in her book that means they are allowed to sleep in the same room," he grumbled.

"I promise to catch the bouquet," I teased him.

"We really have to talk about this," Edward said seriously.

My heart doubled its beats. It was surreal.

"Get your asses downstairs!" Emmett shouted from downstairs. "OW!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

"I'm going to wash up and change my clothes. You can go. I'll be there soon," I whispered.

He kissed me softly before disappearing from the room. I kept thinking of how we were slowly heading that way – to spending our lives together.

The day turned out to be just as busy as the one before. When we finally left for whatever concert was downtown, I was excited to be out of the house and away from the wedding plans.

When we arrived at the concert, the band was already playing. I had no idea who they were, but they could sing some bad-ass covers. Edward and Emmett disappeared to grab some beer while Alice and I found an empty spot. To my surprise, Alice plopped down on the grass, lounging. Once the boys were back, we just enjoyed the music and talked about anything but the wedding. It was a great change.

It didn't take much for people that they knew in high school to approach us. Each and every one of them was surprised by the change in Edward. I'm sure I'd be surprised too if I were them. I knew how he used to be, but with my help, he changed.

As Edward was telling some boys about playing for the Bulls, I heard the crowd yelling and then I heard the first strings of the song. It was _Bed of Roses_.

I glanced at Alice and we squealed. Her eyes widened and focused somewhere behind me. I turned in time to see Edward, with his hand extended toward me.

_Holy shit. _He wanted to dance on this!

I was up in a second, clinging to him.

"So enthusiastic," he murmured, hugging me tightly, stirring me away.

_Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head  
And some blond gave me nightmares, think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
They won't make of me when I'm dead_

"It's a really good song," Edward admitted.

My eyes widened and I glanced at him. "Did you hit your head? Are you running a fever?"

"Ha, fucking, ha! I don't think I ever said I don't like him. It's just that chicks like his music, not guys."

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses_

Well I'm so far away the step that I take's on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night  
To see through this pay phone  
Still I run out of time or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to  
You I'll just close my eyes, whisper baby blind love is true

"He writes his own music. Who else does that nowadays?" I asked.

"I can tick them off by the fingers of one hand," Edward chuckled. "There was no Bon Jovi at the party," he mused.

"You're right. I didn't even realize."

He mock gasped. "You should sue them."

I laughed, leaning my head against his shoulder.

_Now as you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely  
I've got nothing to prove for it's you that I'd die to defend_

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

"I was thinking…" he started softly.

"Yeah?"

"Alice wants-"

I gave a loud squeal as the unknown band started playing _Always_. Edward gave me a stern look before he burst in laughter. "You're such a girl."

_This Romeo is bleedin'  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I whispered, restraining another squeal.

"Alice, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, wants me to play the wedding march."

"How?" I asked, still mostly focused on the song.

"How?" Edward repeated, incredulously. "At the piano, duh!"

I stopped swaying and my mouth dropped. "I get to hear you play?"

"I haven't said yes yet," he rushed out.

"But you will, right? Please, Edward."

He chuckled and clasped me close to his chest. "All you have to do is ask. I promised to play for you," he murmured in my hair.

"Can I be there at rehearsal?"

"Sure. Let's head back, Alice's going to break her neck if she twists it again."

I giggled and squeezed his hand as he wrapped his arm around me. I saw that Sylvia had joined our group and was talking animatedly with Emmett about something. I started feeling bad for her after what I heard. I knew how it was to fall in love with Edward and then to see your heart being stomped on.

"There you are! We thought you got lost!" one boy laughed.

"Ha, fucking, ha," Edward said monotonously.

I jabbed my elbow in his ribs. "Didn't you promise your mom this morning you'll stop swearing?"

"He was just asking for it," Edward complained.

"And just like that, you see who's going to be the boss in that house!" Emmett boomed then burst in laughter.

Edward balled his hands but didn't say or do anything. I smiled, secretly glad I had that influence on him.

"No witty come back?" one of his high school friends asked shocked.

Edward gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Emmett, still not saying anything.

Before anything could happen, someone at the microphone announced us that the firework show was about to start so we sat down and waited.

It was the most beautiful I had seen in some good years, but maybe being in Edward's arms made it even more beautiful. We should have done it last year too.

When we returned home, it was after one in the morning. Edward was busy with his phone when we stepped inside, grumbling about idiots. I guessed it was Bob.

"They haven't waited for us!" Alice whispered, closing and locking the front door.

"Do you really think that?" Emmett asked just as Edward burst in laughter. He shook his phone, doubling over. "What the hell, bro?" Emmett groaned, glancing up the stairs, probably afraid their parents would hear it.

"Bob! He officially hates the national day."

"Why?" Emmett frowned.

"He had just managed to put Irina to sleep when the fireworks started outside his house."

*RA*

The rest of the week flew by. Friday morning, Emmett and Edward went to Seattle to get Rose and Jasper and their parents and Bob's family. I helped Alice and Esme rearrange the living room since Alice wanted to have the party at home. It was pure madness, but she insisted everyone would fit. One thing was sure, the hotels in Port Angeles would be packed with our friends from college.

When they came back home, it was late evening and after a light dinner, we went to bed. Rose and Alice stole me, locking me in Alice's room, while Edward had been ordered to keep Emmett and Jasper in his room under any circumstances.

Alice's bed was big, but not big enough. I couldn't really sleep with them there and it was really hot outside.

"I'm going to make lemonade or something," Rose said, getting out of the bed. "You want?"

We just nodded. I was exhausted from Alice's spa-like day. My legs were hairless, my brows were plucked and I benefited from the famous massage Alice gives. If it wasn't so damn hot, I'd be sleeping at how relaxed I was.

I heard Rose talking to someone outside the door before she came back.

"Tell me, you didn't bump into Emmett!" Alice shrieked.

They were taking the no seeing the bride to a new level.

"Actually, it was Edward. He offered to bring us something cold. He was heading there already."

"You mean, he left those two unassisted!"

"Calm down, he said he locked the door." Rose turned to look at me. "You've really changed him, you know? Edward was never willing to help anyone but himself."

I smirked and shrugged. "He was always like that, but he tried to act tough." He had always showed me the true him. Always.

"Well, I've changed my opinion on him. He's human."

The door opened and Edward came inside with a few bottles of water in his arms. "Who's human?" he asked, giving me a smile.

"You," Rose answered, taking three bottles from him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

It was weird to see them civil.

He walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me close to him. "I talked with Liz and she has the keys, but we have to sign the papers, you know? We've been so out of it when we saw the house."

"I completely forgot to ask Carmen about the papers." I laughed, realizing how stupid I'd been.

"Well, she has everything ready for us when we go there," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "Is Monday okay?"

"Yeah, but first I want to visit Dad."

"Sure, anything you want."

"Enough chit-chat! Go, take care of the boys!" Alice grabbed his arms and started pushing him to the door.

"I locked them in there, chill. Let me say good night."

I scurried toward him and gave him a sound kiss before opening the door. "Go, before she kills you."

"Love you too," he mumbled, trudging up the stairs.

I closed the door and leaned against it then realized they were looking at me amused. "What?" I asked self-consciously.

"It's just…I never thought I'd see either of you in love," Alice started.

"Yeah, but in love with each other is really alien. Just don't forget about us when you start your little dream life there in Chicago," Rose added softly.

"I wouldn't forget about you!" I exclaimed and rushed to them, hugging them both. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"We'll visit. I promise," Alice said solemnly.

"Can I tell you something?" Rose whispered after a few minutes. When we nodded, she went to her bag and rummaged through it. "I took this when I went to Austin. It's been about two weeks and I was worried."

"What?" I asked confused.

"This." She showed us a pregnancy test.

"Really?" Alice squealed. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Shh! No one really knows," Rose shushed her. "I want to go to the doctor after the wedding."

"Wow, Rose," I finally found my voice. "But why would you wait? Don't you want to make sure everything is okay?"

For the first time since I met her, Rose blushed. "Dad thinks…" she gulped, looking down.

I burst in laughter. I really couldn't help it. "Oh God! I'm so sorry, but it's really funny."

She threw me a murderous look. "I'd like to stay his favorite little girl for a few more months."

"You're his only girl," I reminded her.

"Doesn't matter! He'll hate me if he realizes I had sex before marriage! Besides, he'll kill Emmett."

We sat on the bed and talked about the best plan to tell her parents that she was pregnant. Once they were back from the honeymoon, they should tell them and she'll tell Emmett during the honeymoon. It was a good plan.

In the middle of planning, I fell asleep. I could still hear them talking softly, but I needed to sleep. I had caught so little sleep in the past week that I was a walking zombie.

**Hoping you liked it.** **I'm going to say it again, Sylvia is just an old friend who wouldn't step in between them. I have bigger plans for them, and her. **

**Review, please.**


	45. Chapter 45: The wedding…s

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :)**

**I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB page. **

**Check out TeamAllTwilight's new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**Also, I wrote a O/S for TeamAllTwilight's birthday. It's called Abducted. If you didn't read it, go and check it out.**

**I hope everyone watched Breaking Dawn and loved it! It is better than Twilight in my opinion.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

A loud banging noise followed by a string of curses woke me up. I knocked my head with Alice or Rose as they sat up too.

"Ow, Bella," Alice moaned.

"Sorry," I whispered, rubbing at my eye. "What was that?"

"It came from upstairs," she said, looking at her ceiling. "I really hope Edward can keep them away."

"It was your idea to have the weddings at five in the afternoon." I flopped back on the bed.

"Don't go back to sleep. Rose? Where's she? Rose!"

She was way too hyper. The bathroom door opened and Rose shuffled back to the bed. "I don't think I need any more confirmation," she mumbled.

Alice squealed and hugged her tightly then looked at her friend in concern. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"M'kay. I need more sleep."

"That ain't happen," Alice sang. "Sorry but we have a busy day ahead. I'm going to shower."

"THAT FUCKING HURT, DICKHEAD!" Edward shouted from upstairs.

There was another loud bang followed by a yelp and a door being slammed. Footsteps thumped down the stairs, outside our room and stopped close by. There was loud knocking on a door, probably Esme and Carlisle's door.

"Wanna bet that's Emmett, begging them to keep Edward away?" Alice giggled.

We went to the door, listening carefully. Their parents' door opened.

"Good morning?" I heard Carlisle saying confused.

"I'm fucking _done_! You take care of them!" Edward yelled. "It's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard of!"

"It's part of the tradition," Carlisle explained while I exchanged a look with Alice and started laughing.

"Tradition? I didn't close a fucking eye last night because they kept trying to sneak out! I sat on a chair next to the door and every time my head fell, one of them tried to sneak out! I have a few dozen bruises from fighting them off."

I could hear his footsteps again, going closer to the stairs.

"Where are you going? Come back here, Edward!"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch!" he shouted and stormed down the stairs.

Alice was purple from fighting her laughter. I found it funny too, but not that funny. Besides, he was hurt of what I heard. Rose was shaking her head, smiling.

"I'm…going to see…if he's okay," I mumbled, jerking my thumb over my shoulder.

"Kay!" Alice skipped to her bathroom while Rose fell back on the bed.

As I slipped out of Alice's room and passed by her parents' opened door, Esme saw me.

"Sweetie, can you come here a second?"

I was shocked to see them already dressed for today. It was barely eight of what I saw earlier.

"Good morning," I whispered.

She smiled. "Morning. Can you go and check up on Edward? You're probably the only one he'll talk to."

"I was just going there."

"I think he woke up the whole neighborhood." Carlisle laughed. "And take this. I'm sure he needs it." He offered me a bruise ointment.

"Okay."

I grabbed the ointment and made my way downstairs. I went to the living room, but didn't find him there. Was he in the kitchen? I tried there, but he was nowhere to be found. Then I remembered about the game room. I descended to that room and found the door locked.

"Go and fucking see them and leave me the fuck alone!" he shouted from inside.

I laughed. "It's me, Edward!"

The door unlocked and swung open. "What?"

He looked worn out with big purple splotches under his eyes. On his bare arms were a few fresh bruises.

"What, Bella?" Edward groaned. "I'm beat. Figuratively and literally."

"Here." I pressed the ointment to his palm. "I just wanted to see how you are."

"Peachy. Again, figuratively and literally."

"Hey," I said softly, taking his hand. I had no idea what to do with this moody Edward. I hadn't met him before.

His head fell to his chest. "I'm really sorry, love. I'm beyond tired."

"Why don't you sleep and I put this on the bruises?"

He laughed quietly. "It will take you three days."

"Oh, hush!" I pushed him inside the room and closed the door, locking it.

We went to the couch and he fell on it, groaning. I knelt next to the couch and took his right arm.

"What really happened?"

"I had to restrain them and Emmett is twice my size. And this morning, it was like they had gone mad!" He moaned as I rubbed the gel into his skin. "They were worried Rose and Alice would change their minds. After this madness? Change their minds? I would have hurt someone, seriously. I didn't have five minutes alone with you in the past week. And who knows when we'd be alone like this again?"

I leaned over him and kissed his lips. "After the wedding, at the reception, we'll be together."

"You think?" He opened an eye.

"I hope so. I missed you too."

He grinned and kissed me again. "Mhmm, missed you so much. Ow!" he hissed, his hand tensing in mine.

"Does this hurt?" I asked worried, inspecting a huge purple bruise on his bicep.

"That was the doorknob this morning, I think."

I kept rubbing the gel on his bruises, and there were many. How could they hurt him? I was really mad at both Emmett and Jasper. He was sleeping, not even cringing when I was pressing my fingers against some nasty bruises. As I reached an ugly one on his ribs, he squirmed and started giggling.

I snorted in laughter as I kept rubbing it.

"Fucking stop it, woman!" he groaned, doing a small dance on the couch.

"I have to cover it."

"It fucking tickles!" he shrieked.

I dug my nails in his side making him spazz. Suddenly, he rolled over and fell on top of me. It was my turn to shriek.

"Kids! I need help in the kitchen!" Esme yelled.

It was for us, I was sure.

Edward dug his fingers in my sides, making me squirm. Then he was kissing me. All playfulness forgotten. My fingers knotted in his hair as we moaned when our tongues touched.

"Edward! Bella!"

He moaned, separating. "Fuck. I can't wait to get to Chicago," he grumbled, sitting up. I took his extended hand and sat up.

"Yeah, me too. But think that we'll be busy there too. We really have to think what we're going to do until we buy everything we need."

"I have a sleeping bag somewhere around here."

I rolled my eyes. "Sounds fabulous."

"Those are the moments we'd love, trust me. Until we settle in, it will be fun." He winked, unlocking the door.

"In your head, probably. I can only think of how hard we'd work to settle in," I muttered.

"Think positive. We're going to be _alone_! Blissfully and fucking alone!"

"Still, we'll be alone and together but beyond busy!" I insisted.

He opened his mouth to retort as we reached the kitchen. We both stopped when we saw Esme with a spatula in hand, glaring at us.

"I hope there was no hanky panky in the game room, especially now when we're busy," she said sternly.

"No, Mom! She was torturing me!" Edward pointed to me.

"And you were giggling like a school girl!"

Someone from behind us wrapped their arms around us. "I'm gonna miss you two!" Ah, Emmett.

"Sure, hug me after you kicked me the whole night," Edward snapped, moving away from his brother's grasp. "Do you need help, Mom?"

"Yes, honey. Make the coffee. Emmett, you should go back upstairs unless you don't want to be present at your own wedding," Esme warned him. "And Bella, help me with breakfast."

As Emmett turned to go, he bumped into Alice who started screaming. "You shouldn't be here! Stay away!"

"Jeez, no one seems to want me." He shuffled up the stairs. "Fucking shit!" he shouted from the second floor. "I saw just one fucking toe! Ouch, Rose! Stop fucking throwing stuff at me!"

Edward snickered. "Serves him right." When he realized we were looking expectantly at him, he moaned. "What? I'm not going to separate them!"

Esme started pushing him out the door. "Go and take your brother upstairs."

"You're feeding me to the angry, famished lions, Mom!" he refused to ascend, holding onto the rail. "Moom!"

She kept urging him until he budged and begrudgingly, walked up the stairs, muttering under his breath. There was a loud yelp when he arrived there, some cursing and after about five minutes the door of his room was shut. Rose appeared into the kitchen, looking troubled, her mother by her side.

"Mom, it's not okay! He saw my toe!"

I snorted out and tried to mask it with a cough that made me choke up in the end. "I'm okay," I managed to tell them. I showed them the ointment for bruises and dashed up the stairs with the excuse to give Edward the gel.

The second I was safely away, I burst in laughter. He saw her freaking toe!

I knocked on Edward's door, trying to calm down from laughing.

"She's canceling the whole thing!" I heard Emmett shouting and a new round of laughter bubbled up.

The door opened and I came face to face with Jasper. "Hey, Bella. Fancy seeing you here."

"Everyone's gone crazy!" I wheezed, stepping inside. "This is for you." I gave Edward the ointment. "I'm sure you have a new one."

"Yeah, that bitch threw a shoe at me…and it was meant for this oaf that dodged. I was an innocent passer by. I fucking told Mom, they'll kill me!"

"Stop being such a pussy! You won't die from a bruise or two," Emmett protested.

"Or fifty," Edward added, scowling at his brother.

"I'll go…" I mumbled, walking backwards to the door. They didn't see when I left, being too busy fighting.

Weddings were horrible. Preparations for weddings were horrible, actually.

The whole day was a flurry of activities, shouts and fights. When four o'clock came and Carlisle left with the boys, I sighed in relief. Around three, Bob had joined the show and sided with Emmett and Jasper for some reason. I hadn't seen Edward so angry in my life.

"Peace and quiet," Alice sighed, smoothing her dress.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, I don't have to look over my shoulder to see if Emmett is around the corner."

"Oh, girls," Esme came in the room, holding a handkerchief. "You look so beautiful."

And they were beautiful. Both of them. Alice had a chiffon strapless beaded dress. It was simple and it showed her personality, just like Rose's dress. That one had a one-shoulder strap and was made of tulle, making her look like some Roman goddess. She had scoffed when I voiced my opinion, but I knew Emmett would think so too. She was blindingly beautiful. I wished I looked at least half as beautiful as her.

In my opinion, my dress was nothing special, but everyone that saw me said otherwise. It was a navy blue satin floor length with slim shoulder straps and a detachable shawl.

Alice had made sure Edward would see me for the first time at the church and my stomach was knotted in nerves. I kept thinking of our silly conversation of catching the bouquet. And knowing Alice and Rose, one of them was bound to throw her bouquet at me.

The idea of marriage scared me because I had my parents' ruined marriage as an example, but then I had Esme and Carlisle's that was still going strong after so many years. Even Ed and Elizabeth's. They went through the worst of things together, unlike my parents that when they saw how hard it was, they backed away.

"Ready?"

I turned toward Sylvia and nodded. I couldn't believe that I started becoming friends with her. She wasn't like the other airheads Edward used to hook up with, but that was probably because he sort of dated her. She looked amazing in her bridesmaid dress. After many quarrels, we agreed that I should be Rose's bridesmaid and Sylvia would be Alice's. She was wearing a taffeta ice blue knee length dress that had a very deep v-neck.

We went downstairs and inside a car. Alice and Rose were driving separately. Once at the church, we waited outside for them to arrive as Esme disappeared inside.

"It's so hot," Sylvia complained, fanning herself with her wrist fan.

"Yeah, it's weird. It's too hot for this area," I agreed.

"Yeah, I know. I came from something like this, wishing here would be cooler."

"You mean it can be hot in Chicago?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, you have no idea. Weather has changed. I'll have to remember to ask Dad for money to buy an air conditioning," she told me smiling. "Which area are you moving in?"

"Uhhh…" I felt my blush creeping up. I had no idea.

She giggled, smirking. "It's okay. I won't stalk you."

"It's not that," I mumbled. "I don't know."

"Oh." Then she started laughing.

The laughter died as soon as the car pulled up in front of the church. The driver of the limo helped them out. Carlisle and John, Rose's dad, were already there, taking their arms.

Seeing that imagine, made me fleetingly think of my Dad walking me into a church, toward Edward. My throat started burning along with my nose and I blinked rapidly to get rid of the few tears that threatened to fall.

Esme had probably announced everyone it was time to settle down because I couldn't hear a thing from inside the church. I stepped behind Rose and grabbed her train. She gave me a small smile that didn't really reach her eyes.

"Okay?" I mouthed. She was unnaturally pale.

She shrugged a little and gulped before turning around.

The doors of the church opened and Alice went first with Carlisle, with Sylvia close behind. Then we followed.

I craned my neck to see Edward and I couldn't find him, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I remembered something like a silver of a memory. He was playing. My eyes turned to the piano and there he was, focused on the staves, his fingers flying over the keys. I hadn't had the time to see or hear him practice.

My fingers clutched Rose's dress tighter like it was the only anchor to the reality. He played divinely.

As we reached the aisle, his head turned and our eyes met. His widened and he licked his lips, shooting me a wide smile. I smiled back, letting go of Rose's train. Edward finished the song and sat up, approaching the aisle, stopping close to Emmett. After John said who he was and that he was giving his daughter away, I took my place to Rose's left before glancing back at Edward. He hadn't stopped looking at me. It was somewhat intimidating.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

My cheeks pinked and I averted my eyes for a second before I replied. "You too."

"Stop flirting," Rose hissed to me.

I fought a giggle, taking her bouquet so the ceremony could begin.

I tried paying attention to everything Reverend Jackson was saying and doing, but it was hard. I kept getting distracted by how Edward looked in his tux, by the small beads of sweat that were rolling down his temple. My poor boy had to suffer.

I found it funny how he stood between Emmett and Jasper being both their best man. When he had to give them the rings, he frowned, taking them out. He glanced nervously at Emmett then at Jasper and then at the rings.

Emmett started laughing and picked his as Jasper patted Edward's back, saying something in his ear. With the corner of my eyes, I saw Esme smiling through her tears. It might have been confusing or he just wanted to play with them. I had to wait and find out.

Once the priest declared them married, they kissed and turned around to everyone. I offered Rose her bouquet and she smiled, kissing my cheek. "Thank you, Bella."

I smiled. "Congratulations."

As they started walking toward the doors, Edward stepped closer to me and wound his arm around my waist. "God, you look mesmerizing," he said softly, nuzzling in my neck.

"You clean up pretty good too, Cullen."

He shot me a grin. "I can't wait to take this stupid jacket off. It's like a sauna."

I laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"We should go after them," Sylvia announced us, looking amused.

Edward cleared his throat, looking at us then put his elbows out. When we didn't move, he groaned softly.

"Come on, grab my arms."

Giggling, we wound our arms around his. Surely, he felt good between two women. The arm around mine, tightened, bringing me closer, almost making me stumble.

When we arrived outside, we stopped at the top of the stairs close to the newlyweds. Emmett took a double look at us then started laughing. "Smooth, little brother." Edward smirked and kissed my temple.

They went to the limo through the rice shower and once the limo took them home, it was time for the rest of us to do the same. We car pooled with Bob and Tanya. I didn't have good memories with Bob in the car.

"Nice one, man," he started.

"What?" Edward glanced at him through the rearview mirror.

"Staying between the wife and mistress."

I had happed to be drinking some water and it all sprayed on the windshield. Edward's eyes widened.

"Bella!" he moaned. "And for your information, you're dead wrong," he muttered to Bob. "Clean," he added to me.

"See, already acting like a tyrant husband!" Bob chuckled.

"It's just water," I told him. "Besides, if Bob knew when to shut up, it wouldn't have happened." I huffed.

"But you put water on my car!"

"Can you wait until you're alone? Please? We won't like to listen to you bickering as foreplay," Bob pleaded.

Edward slammed the brakes in the middle of the road. "Get the fuck out of my car!"

"What?" Bob asked meekly.

"You heard me, Gravel. OUT!"

"You're joking!"

"Let him stay," I tried to pacify him. "He won't talk again. Right, Bob?" I turned to him, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, not a word, man. Zipping up."

Tanya gave him an incredulous look. Yeah, I didn't believe him either.

Edward started driving again, his hand gripping the steering wheel. I put my hand over his knee and he gradually relaxed.

The reception was huge. We kept to ourselves as much as we could. I had promised him that we'd be alone for most of the time. Besides dancing once with Jasper, Emmett, Bob and Jake, I stayed with Edward. He wasn't very happy that I accepted the other dances, but I was just polite.

When we finally reunited after an hour or so, he grabbed two glasses and we went to the backyard. It was quieter, but there were people too. He rounded the corner and we stopped on the side of the house where was a small cemented area and a hoop. Edward sat down then patted his lap.

"You'll dirty your pants," I chided him but sat down.

"I'm not planning on wearing them again."

"Really?"

He smirked, leaning his head against the wall behind him. "I think we should elope. After this week, I'm done with weddings."

"As long as Elvis is present," I joked.

"We can get them all if you want, just not this," he mumbled.

"All what?" I asked confused.

"All of them. Elvis, Jimmy, James, even Michael. Whoever you want."

I snorted, burrowing my face in his neck. "You forgot John Lennon."

"Him too." He kissed my head.

"Do you really want it?" I asked on a small voice.

"What?"

"This…_marriage_?"

I felt him shrug. "I'll be content with just living together, but I want you to wear my name. I thought about it a lot lately." He turned my head to him. "It has a nice ring. Bella Cullen."

My heart hummed against my ribcage as he said it. I hadn't thought so far. I stopped thinking about it after imagining myself in a white dress walking toward him. He really wanted that.

"Do you want it?" he wondered.

"I guess. I know it will always be you."

He smiled and hugged me tightly. "Did I tell you how much I love this dress?"

I shook my head against his shoulder, watching his Adam apple bobbing.

"You look so beautiful. I like what you did to your hair."

"That is…" I fingered a few loose curls that had fallen from the elegant knot. "Or was." I shot him a grin. "Sylvia's handiwork. She did Rose, too. And Rose did Alice."

He chuckled. "In the car, Dad asked if I combed my hair and it was then that I realized I hadn't. Not like it would have made a difference."

"And you did?"

"Nah, I ran my fingers through it."

I laughed, turning his head to me and kissing him soundly. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you so much. I promise we'll do this too…one day."

**Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters... I hope you like it just as much!**

**Review. Pretty please?**


	46. Chapter 46: Is it day or night?

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...  
**

**Check out TeamAllTwilight's new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**Also, I wrote a O/S for TeamAllTwilight's birthday. It's called Abducted. If you didn't read it, go and check it out.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

We stayed behind the house, kissing and talking until we heard heels clicking coming closer to us.

"Guess our hiding spot is not so hidden," Edward murmured, helping me up before getting up. "Holy shit," he exclaimed, twisting his neck to see the white splotches on his ass.

"Allow me." I moved his hand away and started dusting his ass off. He bit on his cheek as his eyes darkened. "Oh, you like spanking?" I teased him.

"Just hurry up. I have a feeling it's Mom. She'll kill me."

I kept brushing at his ass when Esme appeared from around the corner. My hand stilled on his ass.

"There you are! Emmett was about to check your room while Jasper suggested we should take a trip to Vegas because you were there."

"Oh, they have so much faith," Edward protested, rolling his eyes.

I dusted him off again, attracting Esme's attention. Her eyes flashed, looking from Edward to the ground. He grabbed my arm and pushed me in front of him.

"We have chairs, Edward!" she told him sternly. "It's not nice to use your girlfriend as a shield," she added, giggling.

"Elephant behind the mouse, I remember," Edward said under his breath. He remembered our first talk as resident advisers, on the bench when that girl was stalking him.

We shared a laugh and I grabbed his hand, following his mom inside the house. Emmett cat called and Bob shouted something about 'longie' as we stepped into the living room.

The room was divided into men and women. It took me a second to realize it was time for the bouquet. Edward shuffled to the other side, glaring at his brother.

"Where have you been?" Alice inquired.

"In the back, talking." I shrugged.

"Talking, yeah right. Your hair is out of the bun and your lips are swollen."

I blushed, backing away to make them room to throw the bouquets. I mingled, trying to stay out of their shot aim.

"At the same time?" I heard Rose asking. Alice nodded. "On three."

"One." I sought Edward's eyes trying to make him understand why I didn't want this.

"Two." Our eyes met and he smirked.

"Three." I heard the swishing noise as the bouquets flew throw the air. I saw them clashing together in the air and falling. On my head. Fuck. Instinctively, I caught what was left of them. My cheeks were surely red. I hadn't fully grasped what had happened. I was hugging the flowers to my chest and everyone was looking at me weird. That was until I couldn't see clearly because of the tears in my eyes. Somehow, I felt a smile forming on my lips as I blinked rapidly trying to see Edward.

Bob's arm was around his neck, telling him something as Edward watched me incredulously. I knew it was mostly a joke that I'd catch the bouquet. I had stayed away on purpose, but apparently, Rose and Alice had plans for me.

"Garter time!" Emmett said loudly, winking at me. I shook my head wildly.

Were they siding up against us? I was sure they'd both aim for Edward.

As Emmett and Jasper went to their wives, Edward pushed Bob in front of him. After staying for too long under their dresses, Emmett and Jasper sat up, twirling the garters on their fingers. As in slow motion, Bob crouched to tie his perfectly tied shoe and the garters flew toward Edward. His eyes widened but before he could move away, they hit him on the face.

"Fuck." I heard him protesting.

"Looks like we're gonna have another wedding!" Emmett said loudly, grinning cunningly toward us.

I thought I'd burst from embarrassment as I clung to the flowers. Edward picked the garters and slowly made his way to me as if it burned. When he stopped in front of me, a small smile appeared on his face. He searched my eyes for something and suddenly, dread filled me. He wasn't going to do it! He couldn't!

Taking my hand in his, he gulped, looking around then back at me. "Guess we were set up." Edward chuckled nervously.

I sighed in relief. "Apparently." I finally found my voice.

"Let's give 'em a show," he whispered, leaning closer.

My decline was caught in my throat when his soft lips pressed against mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. Music started playing loudly and I heard people talking and moving around us. Good, we were no longer the center of their attention.

"I wasn't expecting this," Edward murmured against my lips.

"I kind of joked when I said I'd catch the bouquet," I admitted.

"Do you think they want these back?" He twirled the garters on his finger. "I have plans for them."

"Rose will want hers. It's something burrowed."

I saw Alice approaching us, a huge grin on her face. "Aw, guys!" She hugged us too tightly for such a small person.

"Nice flowers, Bella," Jasper said amused from behind me.

We were surrounded. Emmett and Rose were right behind Edward.

"So, are you going to ask her?" Emmett bumped into Edward.

"I hope you'll let me do this on my terms," Edward grumbled, shooting Rose a hard look. "You ruined my moment last time with assuming I already told her how I loved her."

"But it was so obvious!" she protested.

"Well, now stop."

"But you will?" Emmett asked curiously.

I felt Alice's elbow hitting my ribs. Edward's ears turned red.

"Sure, I will. But not because you played us. It will be on my terms."

"Just don't forget to invite us," Jasper joked.

"And if you elope, I'm not going to talk to you ever again!" Alice threatened.

Edward's eyes lit up. "Promise? Because if that's true and I don't have to hear your squeaky voice babbling about who knows what…_ever again_…I'm going right now to Vegas."

"Edward Cullen!" she shrieked going like a bullet to him. He stumbled and fell backwards, not expecting her weight on him.

"Alice, Dad has limited amounts of bruise ointment!" he moaned, getting up.

"How could you say that!"

"It came from the bottom of my heart, I promise," Edward said sincerely.

She growled loudly, attacking him again. I glanced at Jasper who was shaking his head.

"Did you know who you married? She looks like some lunatic," I told him.

"She can be scary if she wants," he allowed.

"Bella!"

_Oops_. She had heard me and now she was against me. "You don't want to wrinkle your dress, I'm sure," I said hurriedly, backing away.

Alice stopped in her tracks and looked at her dress. "Yeah, you're right. It's not worth it." Her smirk said otherwise. I didn't want to know what she was planning.

Edward sized up the opportunity to grab me and lead me away. We talked and danced a little until the guests started leaving.

"Gonna say goodbye," he told me softly, jerking his head to Bob.

I nodded and followed him there. As I hugged Bob, I realized we were going to move miles away from our friends and family. We were going to miss them so much.

"Whoa, don't cry on me," Bob shouted.

I laughed a little and took a step back, running the back of my hand under my eye. I turned to Tanya. As much as she had changed, I still didn't like her much, but I said goodbye anyway. She had been my roommate for almost three years.

The sun was rising by the time everyone left. Alice had disappeared in her room to change for wherever Jasper was taking her. Being with the girls the whole week, I hadn't had time to find out about their honeymoons, but I was sure Edward would tell me.

Emmett had locked himself with Rose in his room about an hour ago. He insisted that he wanted to take her dress off. Everyone was acting as if they didn't know what was happening in his room.

"Are you sure about leaving tomorrow?" Esme asked, drinking from her coffee.

We were slumped on the couches in the living room. Jasper was dozing off and Carlisle was fighting to keep his eyes open. Edward yawned and shrugged.

"That's today," he informed her. "But we have to pack what's left here. And Bella wants to visit her dad before we leave."

"So you're staying until the end of the week?" Esme insisted.

"Not sure. We have so much to do when we get there."

"So you finally agree with me?" I asked, elbowing him.

"OW!" he yelped, clutching his side. Oh, I must have touched a bruise.

His shout startled Jasper and Carlisle.

"What really happened? What did Emmett do?" Esme asked worried, coming to sit next to us.

"Nothing," Edward mumbled. "It was pretty hard to keep them in my room."

"That was really stupid. To keep us away." Jasper nodded. "I thought it would be easier to convince him to let us out."

"And have my neck twisted? No fucking way."

"Edward!" Esme hissed. "I really wish you'd stop cursing."

He looked sheepish, ducking his head. "Sorry."

"I'm ready!" Alice squealed, skipping down the stairs in a small summer dress.

After they left, we returned to the living room, nursing our coffees. Esme kept smiling, saying how proud she was of her children even though she was going to miss them all. Especially Edward since he was moving so far away.

We decided to turn in even though it was eight AM and clean after a few hours of sleep.

Once in Edward's room, he started tugging at his clothes, throwing them on the floor.

"Hey! This mess has to stop!" I said sternly.

"What?" he asked surprised, sock in hand.

"Stop making a mess! I'm not going to trip over your shoes and clothes!"

"I thought you learned to zigzag through them in my dorm room."

"I'm serious," I insisted, putting my hands on my hips.

"Me too." He shot me his crooked grin.

"Pick them up."

"You're joking." His eyebrows got lost in his hair.

I advanced to him, glaring. I was used to his mess, but he had to learn to keep the room clean. He took a step back then started picking his clothes up and put them on the chair.

"Jeez, you're really scary sometimes."

"Honestly, Edward! Do you realize how that house would look like if I allow you to throw your clothes around?"

His eyes lit up and he licked his lips. He untied the shawl from around my shoulders and threw it away then turned me around to unzip my dress. My protest was caught in my throat as he started kissing the nape of my neck.

"I wanted to do this since I first saw you in the church."

"Naughty," I said. My breath hitched as his tongue run down my spine making me shudder. My dress fell, pooling around my ankles.

"Fucking hot." His hand fisted in the frill material of my panties.

"No," I gasped. But it was too late. His hand twisted and my new panties were gone. Lucky Alice had left. He flung them over his shoulder, urging me forward.

I carefully stepped out of my dress and walked to the bed where he pushed me down, face first.

"Like this," Edward moaned, running his fingers over my back.

"Yes!" I might have said it too loud, but flashes of his birthday kept appearing in my head.

He took off his boxers then the bed dipped and his body covered mine. I was unusually warm, but the raised temperature combined with his naked body on top of mine could have been the problem.

Edward shifted behind me, spreading my legs. I couldn't help but wriggle my butt. He chuckled huskily and peppered kisses on my neck and shoulders. When he slipped inside me, I realized he already had a condom. I didn't stop to think about how or when, I just enjoyed it. Being filled from behind was so different and it gave him so much power over me. His hands ran down my arms until they reached my fingers and twined with them, squeezing. I lifted off the bed, hoping to create friction.

Edward moaned, pressing his face into my hair, his harsh breath washing over my face. "Stay still for a moment," he grunted. "Please."

I stopped moving my hips and craned my neck to see his face. He was frowning, his eyes closed. I kissed his nose making his eyes fly open. Dark green orbs sparkled at me as his hips started moving again. My own eyes fluttered shut as pleasure took over my body.

"You're so damn tight like this."

My stomach clenched and my toes curled in my shoes. I started shaking my feet to get rid of the shoes making Edward curse loudly. He rose on his knees and slipped almost all the way out before he started pounding into me. I grabbed his pillow and shoved my face into it to muffle my screams. He was relentless.

As I neared my release – which seemed to be the most powerful so far – I started gripping the sheet in my fist in an attempt to grasp at the reality, but I let go of everything when Edward shifted his hips and started hitting a spot deep inside. He realized I liked it and kept at it until everything burst in white spots before my eyes. My chest was heaving and short screams and squeaks were leaving my lips as my fingers were clawing for something to cling onto as Edward kept his pace. He was mumbling something I couldn't understand.

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I felt his dick twitching and jerking inside me. I might have come all over again. That was the last coherent thought.

Next time I opened my eyes, the sky was violet, proof I had slept though Sunday. My back was aching from sleeping on my stomach. I had been so tired that I hadn't moved a muscle in my slumber.

Sitting up, I looked around only to see that I was alone. Where was Edward? My eyes fell on our clothes thrown haphazardly around the room. Blood filled my cheeks as I saw my ripped panties at the foot of the bed. On my way to the bathroom, I stumbled over my shoes. He must have taken them off.

After putting a clean pair of panties and one of Edward's jerseys, I went downstairs. I was hungry and realized I hadn't eaten in almost a day.

In the kitchen, I found Edward and Rose. They were talking normally. One of them must have been ill. There was no other explanation. They hated each other. When I heard them laughing, I was sure one of them was running a high fever.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice coming out scratchy.

"You're finally awake!" Edward exclaimed. "I tried waking you up for the past two hours."

"Oh, really?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Your dad called wanting to know when we're going to him," he informed me, eyeing me. "You look good in my shirt."

"Thanks." I grinned. "Since when are you two civil?"

"We had to call a truce since she's my sister in law, now," Edward said dramatically.

"Yeah, dickhead here almost burnt down the house."

"I told you I had it under control!" Edward snapped.

"No shit? That's why the pan was on fire? Let me guess, you like your sausage extra crusty," Rose said sarcastically.

"I like my sausage as it is."

My hand slapped the back of his head instinctively. It was becoming second nature. I understood how Rose and Emmett worked.

"Hey!" Edward protested.

"Don't let him cook. Ever," Rose told me seriously.

"Like you know a thing about cooking, Bit…Rosalie."

"So what's to eat?" I wondered, getting off the chair.

"Nothing," they said together.

"Excuse me?" I said, not wanting to believe. I was hungry. There had to be leftovers, right?

"You're excused," Edward said deadpanned. When I narrowed my eyes at him, he jumped up and scurried away. "Every guest left with food. You know Mom. And when I woke up…she wasn't here, not even Dad, but there was a note that said they were taking what was left of the food to the hospital."

"Why didn't _you_ cook?" I turned to Rose. "Okay, Edward doesn't know, but you?"

"I'll have you know…" Edward said loudly, raising one finger. He shut up when Rose admitted she had no idea how to cook. "My brother is going to die and it's going to be your fault!" he accused her.

"We can order food."

Edward cleared his throat. "I can cook. That was an accident, I swear."

"Yeah, he can. Trust me," Emmett said sleepily from the doorway. "Why is it dark outside? I went to bed when it was dark and I wake up when it's dark again. It's mind boggling."

We laughed at how adorable he was. I had been confused at first too, but I knew that we all had been tired. As he went to Rose, I turned to Edward.

"You know how to cook?"

"A little," he admitted.

"Don't play fucking shy. He used to cling to Mom's dress when she was in the kitchen. Probably made her wonder if he was a girl hidden in a boy's body," Emmett goofed.

"Asshole!" Edward shouted, but he didn't look upset. "Yeah, I might have helped Mom around the kitchen when I was little," he admitted, turning to me. "We have pasta and cheese, but I didn't dare try it."

"Mac and cheese?" I asked. "Sounds good."

"Let us know when it's done," Emmett said, taking Rose's hand and leading her out the kitchen.

"Fucking great. We're stuck here cooking while they do God knows what."

A plan came to me and I winked to Edward, skipping after the newlyweds. They were on the loveseat, making out. I cleared my throat making them jump apart.

"You can make yourself useful and clean around here. We're cooking, after all." I smiled sweetly at them then left before either of them could attack me.

"What was that?" Edward asked, his voice coming muffled.

I saw him bent, searching the macaroni probably. His ass looked really good in that pair of sweats. It made me want to go and grab it and squeeze and bite and…

The sounds of the carton holding the pasta hitting the counter, shook me out of my reverie.

"Whenever you'll stop thinking of my ass, you can come join me," Edward said, opening the macaroni.

I gasped and my face caught fire. Busted. He glanced over his shoulder and winked.

I took the cheese from the fridge and joined him. As much as I loved to cook, it was much more entertaining to watch him. He looked…sexy in the kitchen.

Battering the eggs.

Arranging the pasta in the tin.

Making sure the oven had the right temperature.

He looked in his element. I had never thought he'd join me in the kitchen. I always imagined him watching the game while I cooked, but it was going to be nice to have an extra pair of hands in the kitchen.

"Bella?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I shook my head, looking at him.

He chuckled, bringing me close to him. "Okay? You look distracted."

"There's a lot to think about now… Oh, you said Dad called," I gasped, just remembering it.

"Yeah. You should call him." Edward nodded.

"Not until we talk. Do you think we can finish packing your stuff until tomorrow?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"I'm sure. We probably won't sleep much tonight considering we woke up a few hours ago," he said contemplatively. "And there's not much to pack."

"Okay. We need to take some boxes with us so I take whatever I left in his house," I told him, fingering my shirt.

"Hey," he said gently, raising my head. "I'm scared too. This is something new on every level. It's going to be okay."

"I know." I nodded, gulping nervously. "I realized…yesterday…or today…whatever…that we're going to be miles away from friends and family."

"Bella, we'll keep in touch. I promise. And if we miss them too much, we can hop on a plane and visit."

By the time the mac and cheese was out, Esme and Carlisle came back and they were happy we had cooked. Dinner was quite loud as Emmett tried talking over everyone that was complimenting the cooking, resulting in Esme chiding him or Edward throwing bits of macaroni at him. I was going to miss this.

"You, bastard! You got cheese in my hair!" Rose snapped when Edward missed, probably on purpose. How else could Captain extraordinary miss a throw?

"You are the only one eating," he shot to her, smirking. "Join the dark side. We have cookies." He winked.

I might have stepped on his foot making him yelp and raise his knee which collided with the underside of the table. Everything clattered on the table and Carlisle glanced at him concerned while Esme threw Emmett a dirty look.

"I swear, it wasn't me!" he defended himself.

"You said that so many times, I don't believe it," Esme told him sternly.

"Ma, I swear. I bet good money it was Bella."

"I told you about the boy who cried wolf," Edward snickered.

"But this time I didn't do anything!" Emmett moaned. "Why don't you just admit what you did?" he hissed at me.

I arranged my face to look shocked and scandalized. "What? I'd never hurt him!" I demanded. Edward snorted, masking it with a cough.

"Whoever feels guilty will wash the dishes," Esme said on a final tone. "Do you want one more helping, honey?" she asked Rose who had polished her plate while we were bickering.

She smiled and nodded. "A little bit."

"Since when do you eat so much?" Edward buttered out.

He was going to ruin the surprise if he made her admit or hinted to that only jokingly.

"Leave her alone, bro." She had told Emmett. I could tell from his body language and from the stupid grin on his face.

"What? Now that she doesn't have to impress you anymore, she can eat lik…" I clamped my hand over Edward's mouth. "Shut up already," I hissed.

"What's going on?" Esme asked confused.

Rose and Emmett exchanged a look before he cleared his throat and made a show of clinking the glass with his knife. "We have some news."

"You already got married. What else can there be?" Edward groaned then his eyes widened. "No shit! You knocked her up!"

I slapped my forehead. Way to ruin their moment. Rose attacked him and no one even attempted to stop her. Once they separated, their hair was sticking in every way and Edward kept away from her.

"Is it true?" Carlisle asked, keeping an eye on Edward and shaking his head.

"Yeah," Emmett answered. "She just told me last night. Or was it today?" He shrugged.

"B-b-but please don't tell anyone. Not yet," Rose begged. "Dad thinks…" Her cheeks turned pink and suddenly her eyes widened. "Where are they?"

"We drove them to the airport earlier. Tomorrow's Monday and they had to work," Esme answered, smiling. "Okay, we won't tell them, but they'll realize that you won't be nine months…at the end."

"We may explain it later. We have to think about it. Besides, I think it's really early to tell."

"Did you see a doctor?" Carlisle asked.

"Not yet. But I will."

After eating, Esme took Rose away, talking softly, Carlisle left with Edward to his office and I was left with Emmett and the dishes. Great.

"Do you feel guilty?" he joked.

"I wash, you rinse?"

"Sure, Boop."

**Hope you enjoyed. This chapter was fun to write.**

**Review, please.** **And don't forget to check the pictures.**


	47. Chapter 47: Chicago

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...  
**

**Check out TeamAllTwilight's new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**Also, I wrote a O/S for TeamAllTwilight's birthday. It's called Abducted. If you didn't read it, go and check it out.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

That night we packed everything that was left in Edward's room and slept till noon. We lazed around then drove to Forks where Dad was happy to see us. After talking for hours, we went to my room. Edward kept making fun of me when he saw all the crap I had accumulated. But I didn't allow him to throw away anything.

When we were finally done, we passed out on my bed. Dad didn't even look upset the next morning when he woke us up, telling us he was going to the market to buy food. That meant we weren't allowed to leave. Not yet.

He came back with pre-cooked food and we just heated it up.

"Uh, Bells, I have something for you."

"Dad," I groaned, putting my fork down.

"It's not from me. She thought you'll accept it since I was the one to give it to you," he told me.

"Is it from Mom?"

"Yeah. Here." He got up and took something from the fridge's door, bringing it to the table. I changed a confused look with Edward before grabbing the envelope.

When I looked inside, I felt my blood running cold. Tickets. Shit. "She didn't!" I hissed.

"I'm afraid she did. You haven't visited in a long time, kid. She misses you."

"But…"

"It's just for a week, Bella. I'm sure she'd love to really meet Edward."

I glanced at Edward and he shrugged. "I don't mind."

I looked at the tickets and saw they were expiring at the end of August. We had over a month to decide when to visit.

When we were done eating, we said goodbye and loaded the boxes in the car before going back to Port Angeles to say goodbye to his family too. By eleven, everything that could be loaded in the car was safely strapped and we were having a somewhat tearful goodbye. To me, it looked like Esme didn't want to take her arms from around Edward. Emmett kept rubbing at his eyes as I stepped close to hug him.

"Take care of him," he said gravely in my ear.

"Of course I will." I kissed his cheek. "We'll miss you."

"And I'll miss your bickering," he joked, squeezing me one last time before letting me go.

"Yes, it will be so quiet without you two shouting at each other," Rose giggled, hugging me tightly.

"We don't fight that much," I told them.

"Says who?" Emmett asked amused.

"Bella, did you grab my phone?" Edward asked. I turned around to see him patting his pockets.

"It was on the bed. I thought you'd take it."

"I don't have a third arm."

"What were you saying?" Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Maybe we fought, but I always loved when he apologized. Profusely.

After rushing upstairs and retrieving his phone, we were ready to go. Esme was crying softly in her husband's arms as Emmett and Rose stood side by side, grinning. I wished Alice and Jasper were there too, but we had said our goodbye before they left on their honeymoon.

Once in the car and on the main road, I felt my nose burning as my eyes watered. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry, but apparently I couldn't keep the tears at bay. I turned my face, angling it toward the window so Edward wouldn't see me, but then I sniffed. His hand came on my thigh and squeezed.

"We're going to visit. It's not like we're moving to other end of the world," he said softly.

"I know," I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

As the hours passed, I started feeling giddy, unable to stop bouncing in my seat. We were headed to our future house, to our future together.

"Bella," Edward groaned. "Here, find a motel and stop bouncing. Please." He gave me his phone.

I focused on the phone, searching for a motel close by then calling and booking us a room.

As Edward pulled in the motel's parking lot, we had enough energy to grab our overnight bag and take the key from the consignee before going to our room and falling asleep.

We woke up early and hit the road after stopping by a gas station and buying food and coffee.

We started making plans on what we'd do the next day. The bed, the fridge and a table with two chairs were the most important things we had to buy. Then we'd figure out the rest.

We arrived in Chicago around ten at night. While Edward maneuvered the car through the busy streets, I called Liz to tell her we were there to get the house key.

"She's not answering," I told Edward after the call went to voicemail three times.

"She promised to stay awake," he groaned, grabbing the phone from my hand. "Stupid traffic," he muttered, slamming the brakes.

"You had to expect this. It's a busy city."

"It's ten at night!" He dialed the number again, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. "Hi," he greeted. "Were you sleeping?... Oh, I see… Yeah, we called her and she didn't answer… Yeah, I'll wait." Edward glanced at me. "They were in the living room and the phones were in the bedroom," he explained. "I'm here," he said in the phone.

When he started frowning, I realized something wasn't right.

"What do you mean the keys are at work?" he hissed. "Well, Carmen should have told us that shit a long time ago! Now we have to stay at a hotel until tomorr-… What? Oh…no, we can't," he blurted out, rolling his eyes at me. "Fine, fine… Yeah, bye." He hung up, growling.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, afraid of his answer.

"We have to sign the papers before getting the keys. Carmen 'forgot' to mention that. She could have fucking faxed it or something!"

"And now?" I urged him.

He ran a hand over his face, changing the gear and starting driving again. "Now, we're going to their flat for the night. She said we shouldn't spend the money on a hotel room."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Guess so." He shrugged, leaning over the steering wheel to read a street's name.

"You can't!" I shouted when I saw he was about to take a right. "It's forbidden," I explained quickly, pointing to the sign.

"Fuck." He kept driving, swearing at every street he couldn't turn right.

I knew he was tired and now, probably worried about our change of plans. I leaned back in the seat and let him drive. Fifteen minutes later, he parked in front of the building he spent his childhood in. With a heavy sigh, he cut off the engine and stretched.

"Let's do this and be done with it," Edward said, getting out of the car and coming to my side. I grabbed the overnight bag and exited the car. He twined our fingers as we entered the building and ascended slowly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked softly.

"Sure. I'm just tired." He yawned.

"You know what I mean." I stopped him in front of their door before he could knock.

His green eyes settled on me and I saw conflict in them before they closed. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure." He rapped his knuckles on the door. "They've changed. A lot, trust me. I know how they were before," he whispered in my ear when the locks turned from the other side of the door.

I nodded and silently prayed everything would go well.

"Hello," Liz greeted us, stepping aside.

We passed the threshold and started taking our shoes off, saying our "hellos."

"I'm sure you're tired."

"Yeah." Edward nodded, yawning again.

"I got your bed ready. Are you two hungry?" she asked worried, looking a little helpless. This was awkward for her as well.

"Just tired," Edward said. "You hungry?" He glanced at me.

"I'm okay. Let's get you to bed before you fall asleep here."

"Hey, kids. You should have made more stops on the way," Ed said, joining us.

"Yeah, well, we thought we'd get the keys and go to the house," Edward told him annoyed.

"And where would you have slept? Really, it's better here. You have a bed," Liz said softly. "Come on." She led the way to Edward's childhood bedroom.

He heaved a sigh and followed her. I found myself alone with Ed in the hallway. He smiled, grabbing our bag.

"Didn't you switch?" he asked. When I didn't answer, not knowing what he was talking about, he went on. "Driving."

"Oh, no. Edward is the only one driving that car."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Stubborn?" he joked.

"More like possessive," I mumbled.

In his room, we found Liz explaining something to a half asleep Edward who was only nodding. I was sure he wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Liz smiled when she saw me, probably realizing the same thing.

"I was just telling Edward that I'd leave a key of the flat on the kitchen table and when you wake up, you can come to the agency and sign the papers."

"Oh, okay. Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome." She squeezed my hand. "Let's go, leave them sleep," she told her husband and they left the room.

I stood at the foot of the bed watching Edward as he scratched his head. "This is so strange… I never thought this…was possible," he said to himself.

I went to him and hugged him, kissing his head. "It's just for tonight."

"Yeah. Let's get ready for bed."

We changed in our pajamas and when I lay on the bed, Edward stumbled to the door saying something about bathroom.

"Don't fall asleep there!" I said after him and got a grunt as a response.

I tried staying awake and waiting for him, but I managed to fall asleep. Sometime during the night, when I rolled over, I felt the bed empty and knowing how small it was, I shot up. I should have bumped into Edward. But he wasn't there.

With my heart in my throat, I slipped out of the room, worried. What had happened? Was he still in the bathroom? Had something else happened? No. I couldn't even think of that. I should have stayed awake and waited for him.

I checked the bathroom and found it empty. Creeping down the narrow hallway, I arrived in the living room and saw someone on the couch. It had to be him. As I approached, I saw him sprawled over the small couch, his feet dangling off the edge, one hand on the floor.

He couldn't be comfortable. Not after being so tired.

"Hey." I touched his shoulder, wondering why he was sleeping there when he had a bed. He didn't even move. "Edward," I insisted on a hushed voice.

"Hmm."

"Edward."

He opened his eyes sleepily and focused them on me. "What?"

"Why are you sleeping here? You scared me," I admitted.

He frowned then sought my hand and squeezed. "Sorry. You were sprawled on the bed when I came back…I came here." He shrugged.

"Come to bed. You have to sleep well. Who knows when we'd sleep on a bed again?"

He got up and we shuffled back to his old room. "I'm hoping that tonight we're going to sleep on a bed."

I giggled, silently wishing that was true but knowing how picky we were and how we bickered out of nothing, it wasn't likely to have a bed tonight.

Next time we woke up, we were alone and the sun was up in the sky. Edward hugged me to his chest, nuzzling in my hair.

"Can we sleep one more hour?" he asked on a hoarse voice.

"I'm sure it's already late."

With a look at the clock, I saw it was eleven. We had already lost half of the day.

On the kitchen table was a note and a key of the flat. While Edward showered, I took out the breakfast Liz had prepared and heated it up.

By noon, we had eaten and showered and were locking up the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Someone snapped, making us jump.

Edward turned to the person, an old woman that watched us with narrowed eyes. She had thought we were thieves. Then something flashed in her eyes and her mouth opened. The hand with the key started shaking as Edward looked at her. It was obvious they knew each other and they realized it.

"Anthony?" the woman asked in a shaky voice.

Crap! Not that name! I watched as Edward tensed and nodded. "Hello, Mrs. Watson," he said softly.

"Are you back?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah, sort of. How have you been?"

"Good. I've been good. I had to get used to bring my mail inside." She smiled making Edward chuckled. "Who's the young lady with you?"

"Oh, shit," Edward muttered, giving me a small smile. "Uh, this is Bella. My girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," I said nervously.

Mrs. Watson smiled and stepped closer, hugging Edward. "I always worried what happened to you. I'm very happy to see you're okay. And you found yourself a nice lady here."

I blushed and saw Edward's cheeks turning pink.

"I've been okay, yes," he said.

She stepped back and looked solemnly at us. "They changed a lot over the years. And for about four months, they're happier than ever. I'd take a guess that is the time you started talking with them again."

"Yeah, kind of," Edward answered. "March."

"Yes. I hadn't seen them so alive in a very long time. When Liz was back here, a year after you left, she wasn't herself. I had never seen her so…dead. I'm sorry, but that is the right word."

"I know, they changed. I can see it…"

I stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt. Besides, it was good to hear this from an outsider like their neighbor.

Mrs. Watson touched Edward's face. "You've grown up so much. I hope you can put everything in your past and take them back in your life. It's just this one life and as much as you don't want them in it, you'll regret it when they won't be around."

It sounded like she was speaking from experience and Edward realized it too, glancing at me confused. "I think I'm already letting them in. Slowly."

"That's good. Are you staying here?"

"Uh, no. We rented a house in the city." Edward wrapped an arm around me. "We should go get the key. Do you happen to know what the fastest way to Liz's work is?"

Her eyes widened briefly then she nodded to herself. "At this hour, whatever route you take, you'll get stuck in a traffic jam, Anthony."

I bit my lip to keep from correcting her. It was Edward that did it.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. And…please, call me Edward."

"Of course. I hope to see you again."

"I'm sure you will." He grinned and grabbed my hand. "We have to go."

"It was nice seeing you again. Take care of him, Bella," she told me with a smile.

"Always," I promised.

We walked quietly to his car. "So…" I started as we reached it.

He chuckled. "That was my neighbor. I think she knew what was going on, I'm not sure."

"Of what she said, I'm sure she knew. The question is why didn't she talk?" I wondered, opening the back door so he could put the bag there.

"I'm grateful she didn't talk. I would have never been a part of such a wonderful family. And I would have never met you," he added.

"Yeah, I'm so happy Esme saved you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Are you really okay with what's going on now? Moving here, talking again with them…"

"You know, Mrs. Watson is right. She said something Mom told me. It's just this one life. Sure, I hate them for what they did, but it's not good to live with hate, right?"

"Yes, you're right. I'm really surprised you can do it. I wouldn't have been able to do it. You're so strong."

Edward scoffed and helped me inside the car.

After an hour of gridlock traffic and cursing the GPS, we managed to get to the agency. Outside was beyond hot and I felt like I was starting to fry up as we walked to the building. When we stepped inside, I sighed in relief as the cool air engulfed me.

The secretary smiled and welcomed us, asking what she could do.

"Hi. We're here to talk to… Elizabeth Masen," Edward explained.

"Oh, you'll have to wait. She's busy at the moment."

"It's really important," Edward insisted. "We just have to sign off and take the keys."

"I'm sure, sir, but everyone is here with similar problems," she told him professionally.

I wasn't sure how much more he would take. Just as I was about to try myself, Edward said the unthinkable.

"I'm her son."

Four words that stopped my heart and breathing. Drastic measure but this? I was sure he was having an internal struggle at the moment so I tried to keep it together for him. I rubbed my hand over his arm.

"We won't stay for long," I told the secretary that was looking curiously at Edward.

"Mrs. Masen doesn't have children."

I wanted to punch her. It had been so difficult for him to say that and now she was ruining everything.

"Look lady, just pick the fucking phone and call her. I'm sure she'll take us," Edward snapped, attracting attention upon us.

"Sir, please, take a seat."

"I won't take a fucking seat! Just call her!"

"Sir, I'll call security," she threatened, her voice wavering.

Before our discussion could escalade into something bigger, Liz appeared from behind an auxiliary door and stopped in her tracks. She hurried toward us and positioned herself somewhat between the stupid secretary and Edward.

"Thank you, Jane, I'll take it from here," Liz said calmly.

Jane huffed. "He insists he's your son!"

I saw Edward's hands fisting and I squeezed his arm, hoping he wouldn't do something he would surely regret.

"Follow me," Liz said softly to us.

We did so but not before Edward threw Jane a venomous glare. If looks could kill.

**So what do you think of this chapter? They made it to Chicago!**

**Honestly, I think think the name of the story is overrated but I'll keep it...**** From now on, we'd focus moreon Edward and Bella, adding the others in whenever necessary. This is their journey to tell.**


	48. Chapter 48: Moving in

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...  
**

**Check out TeamAllTwilight's new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**Also, I wrote a O/S for TeamAllTwilight's birthday. It's called Abducted. If you didn't read it, go and check it out.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Liz led us to her office and closed the door, turning to us and smiling. "I was wondering when you'd appear."

"We overslept," Edward explained. "How can you work with such incompetent people?"

"She was just doing her job, Edward."

"I told her we are here to see you and she kept telling me I had to wait then I said…you know…" he finished on a whisper, looking down.

"She's new here and besides Carmen, no one else knows about you."

We elapsed in uncomfortable silence until Liz cleared her throat and offered us the papers to fill out and sign.

After about half an hour, her snickers got my attention. I had been whispering with Edward about what to write because he kept asking me every two seconds what to write somewhere. He didn't even know what his name was versus his surname, insisting it was confusing.

"You're so cute. Are you having trouble with something?" she asked, coming to us.

"No," I said, laughing.

"Yes," Edward groaned, throwing me a glare.

Once the big baby was done with his papers, we got our keys and I almost burst in tears.

"Remember, if you need anything, call us," Liz told us.

"I hope we'll manage." Edward shrugged. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, honey." She kissed his cheeks and surprised me by kissing me too. "Make sure he helps you with unpacking. I know how men are."

"So much faith," Edward grumbled.

"I know how men are, sweetie. When we moved in the flat, I was the one unpacking while Edward installed the TV set and then started watching sports." She laughed, shaking her head.

Edward smirked, glancing at me.

"We're not buying a TV until the house is…livable," I threatened him.

"That's so not fair!" he protested.

"I like the way you think, Bella. You'll see how wonderful is to share a house with someone you love…as long as you avoid conflicts."

"We… conflicts? Never!" Edward said loudly then snorted in laughter.

"Hey!" I shouted in mock annoyingness.

"Now, be good and go get settled in your new house. And call if you need anything." Liz raised her hand to stroke his cheek and my eyes winded when for the briefest moment, Edward flinched.

I averted my gaze and blinked away the tears. Despite everything he was proclaiming, he was still scared of them and he would always be.

"Bye," I heard Liz saying.

Edward's hand on my lower back guided me out of the office. I felt a traitor tear rolling down my nose, but I refused to wipe it.

I didn't look up, but as we passed the front desk, something transpired between Edward and that Jane, because he fisted his hand on my back, urging me to move quicker.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"You're mom's right. You curse too much," I mumbled when we were finally outside.

"But she was…argh! That is annoying…"

"Edward," I sighed, looking up at him. It was a bad move.

His eyes widened and he cupped my cheeks. "What's wrong? I didn't look, I promise."

"What?" I frowned.

He gestured behind us. "That…woman. I swear."

I sniffed and let out a small laugh. "I didn't see anything. I stopped looking around after your…eh, Liz touched your cheek," I admitted.

He froze and gulped audibly. "You saw that, huh?"

I hugged him tightly, not caring we were in the middle of a busy street. People dodged us, muttering about our embrace, but I could care less.

"I guess I'm not as okay as I thought," he whispered in my ear.

I tightened my hold around his waist. "What happened that I should have seen?" I asked as a distraction. I knew he didn't want to talk about what had happened in Liz's office. Not yet.

"That stupid secretary. She leaned over her desk, showing her boobs and fucking winked at me. After screaming and nearly calling security, she was acting pretty strange," he explained, turning around and started walking toward his car.

"Well, you told her that you were her boss's son. She looked like…some cheap gold digger."

"Oh, yes because I'm sure Liz makes a fortune out of this," he said sarcastically.

"Maybe not now, but people always buy or rent houses. Less now what with the economy, but it's a good career." I shrugged.

"You think about doing something like that?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Honestly, I have no idea what I'd do. I have to start applying, and send my resume to corporations or firms. I'll see."

"When we're done with the house," Edward said.

It took us another hour to arrive at the house. When Edward killed the engine, I jumped out of the car.

"Hey!" I heard his protest, but I couldn't wait to be inside the house again. With him, this time. My heart started slamming rapidly against my ribcage and my legs started shaking.

Edward came from behind me and grabbed my hand. "Ready?"

I nodded, squeezing his hand as we walked to the front door. He unlocked the door and I opened it. When I was about to step inside, he tugged me back and before I could ask what he wanted, I was in his arms. He grinned crookedly at me, pushing the door open with his toe and stepped inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him to which he answered eagerly.

A loud bang startled me. Edward put me down, looking sheepishly. He just had to slam the door shut with his foot.

"It's really beautiful," he murmured, coming to stand behind me. "And bare."

I tried not to laugh, but he was really funny. "Of course, it's bare! Come on, let me show you the rest of the house!" I said excited.

"Wow! This is big! I thought the kitchen would be smaller."

"Once it's really furnished, it will be smaller," I agreed.

After tugging him up the few stairs, on which he stumbled, I showed him the bathrooms and the rooms.

"Which one do you like? I like this one the most." I went to the window and opened it. "Look at the back yard! It's how you wanted it!" I exclaimed excited.

Edward chuckled, coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "It's really beautiful. I love it." He kissed the side of my neck.

I turned in his embrace and wound my fingers in his messy hair as we started kissing slowly. His tongue traced my bottom lip and suddenly, he picked me up and walked to the left, pressing my back against the wall.

"Fuck, Bella."

"I want you," I moaned, linking my ankles above his ass.

"It was smart to wear a dress," Edward whispered, sucking at my neck.

Before he could do anything else, his phone started ringing.

"No fucking way! I'm sick of being cock-blocked!" he shouted.

"Maybe it's important," I said, not happy with it either.

After a glance at the screen, he dropped my legs to the ground and took a few calming breathes. "Hi, Mom." He pressed a button, probably the speaker and sat down. I joined him, mindful of my dress, not like he wouldn't like if I flashed him.

"Edward Cullen! Not a phone call in three days! One would think a pack of wolves brought you up!"

"I didn't think to call," he admitted. "We're okay, Mama Wolf," he joked making her laugh.

"I hope so. Are you in the house yet?"

"We just got inside," he answered, lying down with his head on my lap, keeping the phone on his chest.

"What do you mean? How many days did it take you to make it to Chicago?" Esme asked worried. "I swear, I'm going to kill you if Jasper is right!"

I snorted then clamped a hand over my mouth. Why did everyone think we'd elope?

"Is that Bella?"

"Yes, hello," I whispered, stroking Edward's hair. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"We made it here last night, but Liz said we had to sign some papers before getting the key…so we slept over."

"Oh." Esme stayed quiet for a long time.

"We're here now and it's really beautiful," Edward said brightly. "I'm sure you'd love the garden."

"I can send you seeds if you want," Esme answered, her voice thick with emotion.

"Not now," Edward whispered. "We're supposed to buy stuff first."

"Oh, didn't you go shopping?"

"We just wanted to see the house first," I answered. "And leave our luggage here."

"Oh, you're right, honey. If you need any advice, call me."

"Sure, Mom."

After we hung up, we decided to carry everything inside the house so we could go shopping.

IKEA was bigger than I thought. I had made a small list in the car, but once there, we saw lots of things that weren't on list like nightstands and lamps and a new sink for the kitchen and plugs… Our cart was overflowing in no time and we hadn't even looked at the bed.

When I saw Edward stopping at bathroom decorations, I groaned.

"You realize that's the last thing we need? We have to get a bed."

"But look how cute they are," he insisted, showing me two small plaques. One was in form of a little boy dressed in blue shorts and white shirt with a cap on the head and the other was a little girl dressed in a pink dress with pigtails. After seeing Edward's eyes, I nodded, allowing him to put them in the cart.

He beamed and kissed me for five minutes like I had allowed him to buy who knows what.

Arriving at the beds area, made my head hurt. Every size, every color, every kind of bed that existed was there.

"King, right?" Edward asked, pushing the cart to that section.

"King, Edward, not California king!" I moaned, tugging him away from the huge bed he was eyeing. I didn't even want to know the price.

We were lucky his parents were paying for these. Carlisle had given him a credit card and said he could call for a re-fill if necessary. I hoped he had put there a lot because the way we were going…we'd need a shitload of money.

"This one looks great," I told Edward, looking at a simple bed with a wood frame.

"Hmm, don't you want a four poster bed?"

I gave him a look. "No, because that'd be expensive and old-fashioned."

"What's wrong with being old-fashioned? I want a four-poster bed with curtains," he said petulantly.

"Edward," I groaned. "Please, a normal bed."

We kept fighting about it and he even found a nice four poster bed, but I kept insisting otherwise. Our argument was cut short by a female voice announcing at the speakers that the store was going to close in an hour. After a few more explanatives, we bought the bed I wanted. I felt so smug for wining an argument that I couldn't help but cling to his arm and kiss his cheek every five seconds.

At the check-out, the boy ringing our products kept chuckling until he finally asked if we moved alone.

"Yep," Edward answered cheerfully.

"Do you need transportation?" he asked, looking at the bed frame.

"No."

I elbowed him. "We do."

"We don't, Bella."

"It's free," the boy told us.

Edward gritted his teeth. I wasn't going to win again so I kept my mouth shut. Once outside, we loaded the car with everything leaving the bed frame for last. After he convinced himself that we couldn't put it on the car without scratching it and God forbid that, he jogged inside the store and came out with a man. They carried the bed frame and a few other heavy things to a small truck and that man followed us home. Edward refused to talk to me, not liking that he was wrong.

When we had finally carried everything inside the house, I realized we didn't have soap to wash.

"I'm going to a non-stop," Edward decided. "Do you want a specific shower gel or shampoo?"

"Whatever you get. And…" I said softly.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I'm sorry. I guess I got really excited there."

"Forgiven." I kissed his mouth then pushed him out the door.

While he was gone, I realized we needed something to eat too, but I couldn't find my phone. It must have slipped in the car. But luck was with me since he forgot his on the kitchen counter.

"What should I buy?" Edward answered, sounding scared. Men and shopping. I rolled my eyes.

"Food, Edward. What do you eat in the morning?"

"Well…anything?"

"Buy some milk and cereal. Remember, I took some bowls from Dad?" I asked. "And when you come back, we'll plug in the fridge."

"Okay. Anything else? Do you want juice?"

"Cola would be great. And you can buy lemons so we could make lemonade."

He laughed. "Okay. And sugar?"

"Yes, sugar too."

"Good, I'll be back soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

By the time he was back, I was on the bean bag he had insisted on buying, almost asleep. Actually, the front door closing jerked me awake.

"Honey, I'm home!" he shouted then a thud was heard from the hallway.

I rushed there to see him sprawled on the floor laughing hysterically.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Come here, you big baby." I offered him my hands but he tugged me down and I fell on his chest.

"Mhhmm, missed you, Bella." Edward started kissing under my jaw and licking the shell of my ear.

"We're busy," I insisted.

"Everything can wait. I didn't have you in days."

"You can have me once everything is set up." I kissed his nose and tried to get up, but he rolled me under him.

"Lookie!" he said giddily and took something out from his back pocket.

I glanced at his hand and rolled my eyes. He was such a boy!

"The lady that rang up my things was looking at me funny. What is it so weird for a guy to buy soap, lemons, milk, cereal, Cola and condoms?" He shrugged.

"In the middle of the night, no less," I added.

"Well, Bella… when the need arises…" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh my God, you're so bad, Cullen!" I laughed.

We christened the hallway twice then put the fridge up and finally made it to the bedroom where his old sleeping bag was waiting for us. We slept on top of it because it was extremely hot outside and the mere idea of wriggling inside that thing with Edward's body pressed against mine made me want to rip my skin off.

"First thing tomorrow," I mumbled almost asleep.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"We find the remote control for the AC."

"Yeah."

"Night, Edward."

"Night, Bella."

Our first night in our house. I hugged him tightly not caring we were sticky and gross. We had to shower in the morning.

When I woke up, I was alone. Rolling off the sleeping bag, I sat up, stretching before I made my way out of the bedroom.

"Edward?" I asked, not sure if he was around.

"Here!" I heard his shout then he started coughing.

When I arrived inside the kitchen, he was thumping his chest from his spot of the bean bag. His laptop on his lap and a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"Morning," he greeted me, smiling.

I chuckled. "I was expecting to see everything done by the time I woke up," I teased him, sitting next to him. He scooted over a little to make room for me.

"Here. The cereal is rubbish," he warned me, offering me his bowl. "But it was the only thing I found."

"Let's see." I took a spoonful and felt like spitting it out, but kept chewing.

"We need to buy a trash bin. Lucky Mom gave us trash bags, you can spit in there if you don't like it," he said, pointing to a black bag a few feet away.

I swallowed, cringing. "Yeah, too late. I'm going to shower."

"Wait a sec. I'll join you, I just want to look at these." Edward kept me down with his hand on my thigh. "Look." He showed me electronic devices.

After we made another list, we went to shower.

As much as I hated shopping, buying stuff for the house with Edward turned out to be fun when we weren't bickering about something or another. We had a shouting contest about a leather couch that was too much for a couch. He won the fight, coming with the argument that we'd have it all our lives and that a couch made of material might get destroyed easily. Like we were going to start jumping on the couch. I allowed him to win, closing my eyes when he paid, but I knew that I'd fight tooth and nail about the next thing we started an argument. I didn't have to wait for long to get my way. I had found a bookcase that looked wonderful – it wasn't even on the list, but I insisted. Having Rose as a seduction teacher was amazing, I just had to use a sweet tone, touch his chest and promise a blow job. That was all it took for Edward to buy the bookcase. Ah, men were so easy if you knew how to approach the subject.

When we returned home, it was past seven in the evening and we were famished.

"Well, there's that restaurant…the Italian one," I told him.

"Hmm…maybe something else?" he asked, rubbing his stomach.

"I can't believe we forgot to eat!" I moaned, falling on the bean bag.

"Well, we were preoccupied with other things. I didn't think about it until around three." He shrugged. "But we still had to buy the carpets and the TV so I didn't say anything."

"You should have said you were hungry. I'm used to forgetting to eat," I admitted. "We can go get a pizza."

"That sounds delicious." He nodded eagerly. "But how about…we buy three pizzas?"

I laughed and nodded.

As we walked to the door, his phone started ringing. "Do they have to check on us every day?" he moaned, looking at the screen. "Oh, it's Liz. But it's the same." He rolled his eyes, answering. "Hello?"

I opened the front door and started walking to the car. When Edward caught up with me, he shot me a smile. "We have food."

"We're going to get the pizza, yes," I agreed.

"No. We have food. Liz invited us for dinner and…she said we could take leftovers."

"Oh, that's…generous of her," I mumbled.

"I know. Let's go!"

"So eager to be around them?"

"Not exactly….it's the food I want to be close to." Edward poked his tongue out at me. "I'm sure my stomach is stuck to my back right now."

"Don't be dramatic."

Arriving at Liz and Ed's place, Edward mumbled a hello before making his way to the kitchen. As I greeted them and talked for few moments like a normal person, I could hear Edward's moans from the other room.

"I hope you're not eating it all!" Liz cried out, rushing after him.

"Shall we?" Ed asked, smirking. I only nodded.

The sight that greeted us in the kitchen was like a scene from a comedy. Edward was hugging a pot to his chest, carrying spoon after spoon to his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. Which was kind of true. We hadn't really eaten.

"Leave something for the poor girl, we ate earlier," Liz chided him.

Edward stopped eating and looked between me and the pot. "You want?"

I wanted to say no and let him enjoy the food, but I was hungry too so I nodded slowly. He offered me the spoon.

"We have plates. You haven't changed one bit," she said laughing.

"But it's so good from the pot!" Edward said through another mouthful of whatever was in there. It looked delicious.

I put some food on a plate, allowing Edward to act like a savage, eating from the pot. It reminded me of that time we had done this because of Alice and raided the kitchen at night.

Between bites, we told them what we had bought.

"If you need help assembling stuff, call me," Ed suggested.

Edward nodded, licking the spoon. I was happy to see him able to be so close to them. It was enough for everyone.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Edward asked when it was time for us to leave.

"Of course you can, honey. I'll make more food." Liz smiled warmly.

"And we have to buy stuff for the kitchen and food," I told Edward. "We aren't going to disturb them every day."

"You aren't disturbing us," Liz told me softly. "I like having you here."

"See? No problem," Edward told me, grinning.

I had to convince him later that we should start fending for ourselves. As nice it was to come here and eat, I wanted to be the one cooking for and feeding him.

**Review. I promise to answer them when I have time.**


	49. Chapter 49: Birthday surprise

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...  
**

**Check out TeamAllTwilight's new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

The first few months after moving in were the best and worst. We couldn't find the time to just breathe for a few hours, being constantly shopping, assembling and fighting, but every night we made time to be together. If not intimately, only hugging and just talking.

The day Edward had to put the bed together was the funniest day ever. He sat Indian style on the bedroom floor, instructions in front of him along with the tools we had bought. After the first fruitless hour, he was sweating and cursing. I tried to keep away since he snapped every time I tired to help him. But when two hours passed, I wandered back in the bedroom and found him sucking on his finger with watery eyes. I convinced him to take a break and help me put the books in the bookcase.

At noon, the doorbell rang and we exchanged a confused look before going to open the door.

"Hi!" the boy greeted us cheerfully. "I'm Billy Brandon, your neighbor." He pointed to the house next to ours. He looked really young, probably still in high school, with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey," Edward greeted him, shaking his hand. "I'm Edward and this is Bella."

Billy grinned. "Here. Mom told me to bring you this." He thrust a bowl with pudding in my hands. "It's delicious."

"Thank you," I whispered. I was still trying to grasp that he was here. Not in one of the four days we had lived there, one person knocked on our door.

"Do you need help with anything? I can help you. My Dad works in construction and I like it too." He was such a bubbly kid. He reminded me of Alice a bit.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. He was probably happy someone was offering to help him. A male, so his ego wouldn't be shattered if I managed to assemble the bed.

"Sure thing. Just let me tell Mom I'm here," Billy said before jogging to his house.

"He's exactly like Aly was in high school," Edward muttered to me.

"I think he really is in high school." I nodded. "I'm going to put this in the fridge." I shook the pudding before walking to the kitchen.

When Billy returned, he and Edward disappeared into the bedroom while I went back to putting the books in the bookcase. An hour later, they came to the living room smiling. I was happy Edward had befriended him so fast. They did the fist bump before Billy waved to me and left.

"Is he even legal?" I asked when Edward came behind me, kissing my neck.

"Hmm? He's almost sixteen. But he knows how to work a hammer."

"That's good. I'm done here."

"Great. How about we break in the bed?" he murmured in my ear, scooping me up.

"As long as we don't break it," I hinted, kissing his sweaty cheek.

At the end of July, we visited my Mom and stayed for a full week at her insistence. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until I was there. At first, she was reluctant to allow us to sleep in the same room, but I reminded her that we shared a house in Chicago. She and Phil took us to Disneyland and the Harry Potter themed park on our last days there. I hadn't had so much fun in years.

When we returned home, Edward went to talk with his new coach, and officially meet everyone. I kept searching for a job and by September, I was set to accept the first person that called. I hated relying on our parents.

The thirteenth day of September, I woke up alone, wrapped in the soft blanket. I didn't feel like waking up. I didn't want to face that day because I knew Edward had gone over the board. He had been secretive the whole week and when he was on his phone, he either left the room or started talking in riddles.

The bedroom door opened and after a loud clatter, I opened my eyes to see him in the doorway smiling and holding a tray with food.

"Good morning, birthday girl!" he said cheerfully and came to my side, putting the tray on the bed.

"Morning. Thanks," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks burning.

"I made pancakes and didn't burn them."

"I'm sure you didn't burn them." I patted his cheek. Last time he had tried making pancakes, our newly acquisitioned fire sprinklers opened from the smell of burnt food and soaked us.

"And I squeezed an orange for you and made coffee."

"Are you going to spoil me?" I asked, giggling.

"You're twenty four only once." He smirked.

"Argh! Can you not say numbers? Please?" I begged him.

He nodded solemnly and climbed in the bed next to me, bringing the tray closer. "Uh, the toast might be a little burnt," Edward warned. "I was washing my face because the stupid orange had attacked me."

I laughed, leaning to kiss him. "It's perfect."

"You didn't even taste it," he insisted.

"I will after I get my morning kiss."

If the food hadn't been between us there would have been more than a morning kiss, but we broke it when my stomach growled.

Breakfast in bed was one of the things I had hinted that I wanted to experience and Edward always said he loved to have me for breakfast in bed, twisting my words.

He didn't allow me to do anything that day, even insisting that he dress me. He said he had a surprise as we went to the car, a few hours later.

"You know I hate surprises," I moaned, pouting.

"You'll like this. I promise."

"Did you bring everyone here?"

"I wanted to," he said seriously. "But they were busy."

I stayed quiet until he stopped in front of a building I didn't know and took his phone out, texting something. Five minutes later, Sylvia came out. Since I had become friends with her during the wedding preparations, we had met up a few times here.

She opened the back door, grinning. "Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Thank you, Sylvia," I whispered.

"This is for you." She offered me a small box. "Well, it's not really for you…but I couldn't think of anything else."

I carefully opened her present, while Edward maneuvered the car through the streets to an unknown destination.

A gasp left my lips when I saw the most gorgeous porcelain elephant.

"It's for the house," she explained timidly.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, leaning back to kiss her cheeks. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked Edward.

He glanced at the elephant and nodded, smiling…like he had seen it before. And he probably had.

He stopped at the Zoo's gates. "Surprise!"

"Are you serious? I always wanted to visit this zoo!"

He shrugged as if he didn't know. "It's not really expensive and it's something you want," he explained.

He was so thoughtful. After buying tickets and some snacks, we started our tour with the map in our hands. Sylvia kept babbling about how she had started the nurse school and it was amazing and how she couldn't wait to start practicing. We shared our boring stories about moving in, but she seemed fascinated. I couldn't help but share the bed story, which made Edward scowl and fold his arms over his chest, pouting.

We took many photos and I allowed him to stay at the lions' area as long as he wanted. I knew he loved them. By the time we left, I was the proud owner of a cappuccino monkey. A toy, of course.

"Where to now?" I asked excitedly when we went to the car.

Edward chuckled. "I think you turned four. Clutching that monkey and bouncing around."

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want. It's my birthday!" I told him seriously. "So? What is next?"

"First, we're dropping Sylvia back since she has a class in the morning, then we're having dinner," Edward answered. I hadn't expected him to tell me.

"Sounds good," I said, turning to Sylvia. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, I just wanted to give you the present and leave, but he threatened me," she giggled, nodding to Edward.

"I'm glad you had a few hours to spare. It was really nice."

She smiled. "I'm happy too."

After we dropped her at her apartment, we went home.

"Didn't you say dinner?" I asked, frowning.

"Stop being so nosy! It's another surprise," Edward told me teasingly, taking my hand.

He led me to our bedroom and put the laptop on the bed, pushing the power button. "This is part of the surprise, so you'll be busy while I do something you're going to find out."

"Oookay," I dragged the word out, feeling dazed. I had been right. He had gone over the board.

He pressed some buttons and then stepped aside, beaming at me. I glanced at the screen and my breath caught in my throat. On a small window I could see Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bob and Tanya.

"This is…." I sniffed, taking Edward's head between my hands. "I love you so much."

He smiled crookedly. "Love you more. Now, enjoy your birthday present." He turned on his heels and left. "And don't come near the kitchen!" he said over his shoulder.

"Hi, guys," I whispered toward the screen.

Emmett cleared his throat and they started signing. My face caught fire as I pressed my palms to my cheeks.

"Stop it, seriously," I mumbled.

"Aw, we want to spoil you too," Alice said loudly. "I miss you!"

"Miss you too. All of you. How are you?" I asked, getting comfortable on the bed.

They took turns telling me about their lives and I promised to call more often. For the moment, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were living in the same apartment above the store Emmett had opened.

They didn't let out much, but kept asking me about how we were, claiming our news were more important and interesting. I filled them in on what we had done. It was so nice to talk with them that when I saw an hour had passed, I thanked them again for the wonderful surprise and said goodbye. They were all too happy. They were on some inside information I wasn't on, or they were really happy to see me.

I closed the laptop and wandered toward the kitchen only to find the door tightly locked and some delicious smell coming from inside. Was he really cooking?

I knocked, licking my lips. I couldn't wait to taste what he had cooked.

"I'm not ready!" he shouted, sounding panicked. "Can you entertain yourself for a few more minutes?"

"What are you doing?" I whined. "It's smells wonderful."

"Bella, don't ruin the surprise. I worked really hard."

"I'll be in the bedroom," I told him, going back the way I came.

I wasn't a curious person but he always managed to bring out a different aspect of my personality out. Now, I was more curious than a five year old.

After sitting on the bed for five minutes, I decided to change my clothes since they were damp. Not really thinking about my clothes choice, I picked a pair of short pants and a tank top then pulled my hair up. I was fighting with my hair, trying to flatten it on the top of my head when Edward poked his head inside the room.

"I'm done." He gave me a huge smile.

I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, inhaling the fried smell off him. It smelled like chicken. I pressed my nose to his neck, inhaling deeply. Edward chuckled, stepping away.

"That's tickling," he complained with a smile.

"But you smell delicious. Almost edible."

"Let me take a shower then we'd dine." He pecked my lips. "Don't go to the kitchen."

I waited on the bed, almost ready to burst from excitement. When he was finally out of the shower, not even five minutes later, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, shrugging into them.

"I guess, it's good we're home. Casual clothes to a fancy dinner."

"Fancy?" I asked. "What did you do in there?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Our small kitchen table had a white table cloth on and a few candles were scattered around the room. Two plates along with silverware and glasses. He had taken the time to decorate too.

My eyes fell on the counter where I saw an oven pot with something small and dark brown inside and what looked like potatoes around.

Edward cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. "That's…it should be…a bird."

"Should be?" I laughed.

"Well…I hope you like it extra crunchy."

He walked me to the table and helped me sit down. I realized we really should have dressed accordingly, but it was too late. And being dressed casual didn't make it a big thing. After making sure my chair was close to the table, Edward went to the fridge and took something out.

"Didn't you promise you wouldn't go over the board?" I asked softly.

"Let me spoil you. I wanted to show you that Mom's cooking lessons were good. Mostly," he added with a chuckle.

After a few light entrees, Edward brought the pot to the table. "This is supposed to be chicken. I assure you it's really tasty, I tried a little bit."

"I'm sure it's good. I trust you not to poison me."

"I followed the instructions so we wouldn't end up in ER. If we were closer, I'll buy Mom flowers." He winked.

"Poor Esme," I mumbled, imagining how he had kept her on the phone, demanding instructions to create this beautiful meal. "Let's taste it and see how good it is."

After a few bites of the crusty chicken leg, I was in heaven. I always loved the skin crunchy and the vegetables tasted amazing. I didn't know what I loved more, the chicken or the vegetables, combined with the white wine Edward had poured for me…resulted in a delicious dinner.

When I raised my eyes from my plate, I saw his plate untouched as he watched me with a smile on his face. I slowed my chewing, looking between our plates.

After swallowing, I bit my lip. "Is this the time when you told me that mine was poisoned?"

Edward chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. "No, it's not. I guess…I'm not that hungry," he whispered.

"You're not hungry?" I asked surprised. "What did you eat besides the entrée and your breakfast?"

He gulped, clearing his throat and starting to play with the vegetables on his plate. He was acting strange and my appetite was dissolving.

"Edward?" I asked worried. When he didn't look up, I jerked my foot toward his leg but didn't calculate correctly and clipped his shin.

"Crap!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "But eat something, please."

At my insistences, he started taking small bites and soon he was stuffing his mouth with food. Good. I was sure that he was nervous because of the present I knew he got me. I was nervous too. Taking me to the zoo and making me dinner was more than enough.

When our plates were empty and the bottle of wine was gone, he got up and took the plates away before bringing two cups of ice cream to the table.

"I had no idea how to make a cake and I didn't want to buy one. Ice cream was a safe option," he explained.

"It's better. I don't think I could have eaten cake," I admitted. "I like the bowls," I chuckled.

"I like to be inventive." He smirked. "And I put ice cream bowls on the list of what to buy."

He had put ice cream in two small glasses. Whiskey glasses. We had bought them a while ago just because they were small, not like we'd drink whiskey.

When I started eating, he watched me like a hawk. My hand started shaking as a wild thought crossed my mind. I looked in the glass then at him. He was sweating.

I pretended to mash the ice cream just to subtly see if my wild thought was right. When my teaspoon clanked against something metal, I gasped and choked up on spit.

"Motherfucking shit! This was a bad idea," Edward grumbled.

I scooped my teaspoon up, revealing the cause of clanking. My hand shook violently as I looked at the ring.

"Edward," I gasped, finally finding my voice.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" he moaned. "Not like this."

"Did I have to swallow it?" I asked in a shaky voice.

A small smile crossed his face before disappearing. "I had a whole speech written and memorized. I don't remember a word from it." He laughed tensely.

Rising slowly, he walked to me and dropped on one knee, gulping audibly and grabbing the teaspoon from my hand.

"Um…" Edward looked up at me through his dark lashes. "Uh…" After running a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, cringing. Clearing his throat, he opened his eyes, boring them in mine. "Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

I fought the urge to mimic his stutter, but I realized I couldn't even answer. His face became blurry as my tears clouded my vision and words got stuck in my throat. I nodded furiously hoping he got the message.

I felt his calloused hand on my cheek as he brushed the tears away. "I'd like a verbal statement," he teased me, resting his forehead on mine.

I opened my mouth and an embarrassingly loud sob escaped me. "Yes!" I kind of wailed, throwing myself at him and sending him to the floor.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He started chanting.

"Me too," I managed to let out, unable to say more.

Edward sat up, keeping me on his lap and took my left hand. "I guess it was a bad idea to put it in the ice cream. Now it's sticky."

I grasped his wrist and brought it to my lips, giving the ring a lick. It tasted of strawberry ice cream.

"It was thoughtful, but you know how you shouldn't do what you see in movies," I whispered, leaning to give him a kiss.

"So you don't think this is stupid? I realize how stupid this is, more and more."

"It's not stupid," I told him sternly. "Now put it on my finger."

He took my hand and slipped the ring on my fourth finger. My hand felt heavy. I never thought how it would be when he actually did it, but besides my tears and the smile I wasn't feeling different. It hadn't sunk in that he had asked me to marry him, to spend the rest of my life with him.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured, looking down at my hand. The artificial light caught the sparkles a few times as I twisted my hand.

"I'm so happy you like," Edward said relieved. "I was so worried. And when that woman asked me about the size…"

I giggled, leaning my head on his shoulder. "You did great. You had experience, right? You helped Emmett."

"But this was different. So very different," Edward insisted.

"Did you go alone?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"Uh, the first time I asked Liz, but she got swamped at work and I ended up going with Sylvia. Lucky she knew all about ring sizes. As I was saying, when the woman asked about the size, I thought 'Now, I'm fucked. How do I know that?'" He laughed, hugging me tightly.

"Well, I love it and the size is perfect."

When I glanced up at his face, I saw he looked upset. "What's up? You don't look happy at all."

"Oh, I am… I just…had a whole different scenario in my head, but last night I decided to do this. I guess I should have stuck to my original plan."

"What was that?" I wondered, getting up. He followed suit, sighing.

"Singing you something else…then asking you. But I thought it was lame and I went with the traditional dinner." He shrugged.

"Can you still sing? Please?"

"If you insist," Edward teased. "I have two cheesy songs. But first, give me a few minutes to take care of this mess." He waved a hand around the kitchen.

"How about…we leave this for tomorrow? I'll help you clean up," I said, grabbing his hand. "Come on." I led him to our bedroom.

Picking up his guitar from the corner of the room, he sat on the bed and I snuggled into his side. I couldn't wait to hear what songs he thought fit for this moment.

Clearing his throat, he started singing _Norwegian Wood_ by the Beatles. Briefly I wondered if he had actually read the book. He had insisted he wanted to read it since he saw me reading it a few years ago, but when I finally gave it him a few months ago, he said he would.

"Did you finish it?" I blurted out as he finished the song.

"Yeah. About time, huh?"

"The way you whined about it…I thought you'd finish it by the end of the first week," I said seriously.

"Well, I read it. I really liked it, but now let me finish."

He started singing _When I'm Sixty Four_ which made me laugh. "And once I finished this, I wanted to ask you," Edward told me softly.

"I would have liked it."

He smiled, putting the guitar away and crashing his mouth onto mine.

***peeking around* Was that a good proposal? I hope everyone liked it...I'm just as uncertain as Edward.**

**PS: I have a little present for my beloved readers! This Friday you'll get a little something in your inboxs. Just saying. :)**

**Review, please. **


	50. Chapter 50: Christmas in family pt 1

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. ****Check out her new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...  
**

**This is an early Christmas present! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Remind me again why we didn't tell them over the phone?" Edward asked, sticking a finger between his neck and collar.

"Because this isn't news you say over the phone!" I said for the thousandth time.

"Well, I'm sure your dad will kill me."

"Why in the world would he kill you? You didn't do anything bad, and he loves you."

Edward looked at me and shrugged making me laugh. I patted his knee.

"Just relax. No one is killing anyone."

Just then the captain of the plane told us to prepare for the landing. And as on cue, sweat started rolling down Edward's temple.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's summer outside," I joked.

"But it's winter," he said seriously, looking out the little window.

He was too wound up to even find humor in my silly joke. It was Christmas holiday and we decided to visit everyone. We were going to stay at the apartment in Seattle where his parents and my Dad were coming as well.

The cab ride to the condo was filled with tension. I expected Edward to start biting his nails. When the cab pulled up in front of the building, we grabbed our stuff and made our way inside.

I had never been there, but I hoped there were at least three bedrooms or it would get awkward.

In the elevator, Edward glanced to his right and shouted in surprise. "Fuck, I'm so white."

"I told you to calm down. You look horrible."

"I don't really know why I am so worried."

"I don't know either. Everyone expected this step in our relationship," I told him softly.

The elevator stopped at the seventh floor and the doors opened. We picked up our things and went to the door. Before I could knock, the door opened and Rose beamed at me.

"Hi!" she said excitedly, taking me in her arms.

Through my thick clothes, I could still feel her bump. It was surreal.

"Hey, Rose," I whispered, taking a step back. "You look good."

She grinned, turning to Edward and surprising him with a hug.

"Jet lag," he mumbled, probably answering some question about his appearance.

She gave him a doubtful look but let it go. We followed her to what looked like the living room. I shouldn't have worried about the place being big. It was huge.

"About damn time you arrived!" Emmett shouted, rushing toward us.

After a few moments for looking at us, he pulled both of us in a bear hug, knocking our heads in the process.

"Ow, Emmett!" Edward protested.

"They just arrived and you hurt them!" Esme scolded her son coming to us and pulling me into a hug. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Hi. I'm good."

"And you?" She moved to Edward, squeezing him. "You don't look very well," Esme said concerned, staying at arm length and looking at her son concerned.

"M'kay," Edward mumbled.

"Did you poison him or something?" Emmett asked, elbowing me. Lucky I was still wearing my coat.

"If there was any poisoning, it was his fault. He cooked this week," I explained. "I've been too busy with work."

"Oh, yes, tell me about it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rosalie, you're taking after my son and it's not good," Esme reproached her. "Let the poor kids breathe. Let me help. Give me your coats."

We shrugged off them and took our boots off, which we should have done in the hallway. I had threatened Edward he'd sleep on the couch if I broke my neck tripping over his shoes. After that, they always stayed close to the front door. Where their place was.

I went to sit on the couch next to Rose and started telling her about my new job and how I really liked what I was doing, how hectic it got around holidays and that I shared a small office with two other people. By the end of my babbling, I realized everyone was staring at me. Besides Edward, who was back to almost biting his nails.

"What's going on here?" Esme asked worried. "You both act really strange."

"Why would you say something is wrong?" Edward asked loudly, slinging his arm on the back of the couch, behind me.

"First of all, I have never heard Bella talk so much. She almost rivaled Alice. Second, you look about to throw up any second. And third," Esme said sternly. "Aren't you warm honey?" Her eyes bore in mine.

"I'm good," I said honestly.

We had been acting off. I knew it. But his nerves got to me and I had no idea how to tell them. We couldn't think of how to do it.

"Do you usually wear gloves inside?" Emmett asked, smirking.

I looked down and realized I still had my gloves. Before I could say something, anything, the front door opened and a few voices drifted inside. Everyone was here.

Edward gripping my hand, gulping loudly. I wanted to take my gloves off, but I was scared shitless.

"You're here already!" Dad said happy and came to me, hugging me tightly.

I hugged him back, grinning at Alice and Jasper over his shoulder.

Once we sat back, Emmett pointed out that I still had my gloves on. I blushed, thinking furiously of the best way to approach this when Edward grabbed my hands and pulled my gloves off. He huffed and puffed, glaring at his brother.

There was silence in the room and I wondered if they had spotted the ring, not like they could have missed it. My heart was thundering in my chest, wondering who was the first to notice.

Rose gave me a weird look. "I thought something had happened…when you kept your gloves on."

"Well, you have to understand her. She's used to Chicago's cold weather," Alice defended me, giggling.

Why wasn't anyone asking about my ring? I peeked down to see if it was visible, maybe Edward's hand was covering it. Looking at my left hand…I found it empty. And I remembered how I took it off when I showered in the morning. I had forgotten to put it back! All our nervous roller-coaster was for nothing.

"Where is it?" Edward hissed in my ear so not to attract attention, but they were all watching our strange behavior.

"On the sink, in the bathroom. I forgot about it," I replied, biting my lip.

He moaned, closing his eyes. "Next year maybe," he said cheerfully, taking my hand in his.

I giggled, squeezing his hand. "Now."

"Or never?" he hinted, laughing nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett shouted, finally bursting of how curious he was.

"Yes, do tell us. You two look troubled," Carlisle urged us gently.

Edward cleared his throat. "You see…" He scratched the back of his head. "On Bella's birthday…I kind of…proposed," he mumbled, looking at our hands.

"And I kind of…agreed," I supplied when no one said anything.

After a few minutes, everyone started talking at once.

"Kind of?"

"Where's the ring?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Are you sure?"

"WHOA!" Edward shouted. "She forgot it," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, it's been hectic today…and I take it off when I shower."

Edward nodded. "It gets tangled in her hair."

We were rambling again. I could feel nervousness rolling in waves off Edward.

"Why haven't you told me!" Alice screeched. "We talked on your birthday!"

"It happened after that," I mumbled.

"You should have called. Immediately!" she insisted.

"I think they were busy after he asked, but the next day maybe?" Jasper reasoned, smiling sympathetically.

"Yes, honey. Why didn't you tell us?" Esme wondered.

Edward glanced at me, frowning. "Ask Bella. It was her genius idea."

_Thank you, my darling._ I rolled my eyes. "This isn't something you say over the phone," I whispered, trying not to make eye-contact, but eventually my eyes settled on Dad. He had been awfully quiet.

"Are you going to fly to your mom's to tell her?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. I hadn't thought about it. Why did he have to have a comeback to that?

"We can tell her…through a webcam," I heard Edward suggesting.

I wanted to kill him. We could have done that to everyone, but I really wanted to tell them in person. With Mom was always complicated to tell her news.

"Exactly!" Alice screeched.

"Why don't we all calm down?" Esme asked loudly, getting up. "Hot chocolate anyone?"

"I'll help you," Rose told her quickly.

"You two can go to the guest room and make up a story. Quickly," Esme said sternly, looking at us.

"Yeah, we're dying to know why you kept it a secret," Emmett quipped up.

Edward didn't wait for any more encouragements and took my hand, leading me to the guest room. The door shut behind us and Edward leaned against it, running his hands through his hair.

"Fuck, woman! We should have thought of something. I have no idea what to tell them."

"We just can say…that we really, I mean, REALLY, wanted to tell them in person." I started pacing. "I can't believe I forgot it home."

"You've been distracted the whole day," he pointed out.

"And you didn't help either. When I finished my shower, you called me to help with the mean sausage that was jumping on you," I teased him.

"Seriously, I will have burn marks!"

"Don't be such a baby." I stopped in front of him.

Edward sneaked his arms around my waist and brought me flush against him. "We're kinda…fucked."

"No shit?" I pressed my forehead to his shoulder, my mind working a mile per second trying to come up with a good excuse as why we kept our engagement a secret.

"I know!" he shouted.

"Hmm?"

"We can say it was a joke." He shot me a wide smile. "Or not," he added when I didn't say anything.

There was a knock on the other side of the door that made us jump startled.

"Uh, guys? Everyone's wondering what you're doing," Jasper spoke.

Edward opened the door and leaned against the frame. "We're not ready."

"I think you are because they're getting ideas of what you're doing."

"Tell Emmett to keep his thoughts to himself," Edward hissed.

"Actually…it's your dad that said it."

"What?" Edward gasped.

"Not yours…eh, Bella's," Jasper mumbled.

"Charlie?" I shouted the clamped both hands over my mouth, realizing everyone could hear my exclamation. "Are you sure?" I whispered to Jasper.

"Positive. So just come on. You're both smart. I trust you to come up with something good. There was a reason why you kept it a secret."

"Actually, Jazz, there wasn't," Edward muttered grabbing my hand. "Are they angry?" he asked Jasper.

"More like shocked."

We arrived in the living room and I felt every eye on me. Shifting uncomfortably from the sudden attention, I waited for Edward to say something.

"Okay, we understand that you wanted to tell us in person. And we're really happy to hear it," Esme finally broke the silence.

"Finally," Rosalie said under her breath.

"They needed a little push that's why we helped," Alice said sweetly.

"That's why we were attacked with the flowers, and garters respectively?" Edward moaned. "Such family."

I could feel the tension leaving the room as everyone laughed at Edward's comment. Then Alice rushed like a little human bullet to me and hugged me tightly. "Aw, I'm so happy! We're going to be sisters!"

"It's not like she hasn't been a part of us for so long," Rose mumbled, coming to hug me. "You always felt like family."

I felt tears gathering at the corners of my eyes as I hugged them. Alice whispered that she wanted to see the ring as soon as possible, even if only on the webcam.

Then Emmett talked. "Remember your promise? I'm the godfather of your firstborn." He winked.

"I remember specifically telling you that I didn't want to expand the family any time soon, nor am I ever going to call one of my children Emmett," I hissed, turning red as I realized what I had just said. In front of everyone.

"And I told you that you were hurting Mom's feelings!" he shot back.

"If you want someone to carry your name…call your own kid Emmett Junior," I groaned.

"That will never happen!" Rose shouted, wrapping her hands over her stomach. She glanced at Esme, biting her lip. "I'm really sorry, but I can't call him that. Besides, we don't even know what it is."

"It's all right, honey. I wasn't expecting anyone to carry on Emmett's name. I just liked the name." Esme shrugged smiling at us.

"You mean, you liked that actor," Carlisle said quietly from beside her.

The conversation had stirred away from us. I was happy to see they weren't that upset. My eyes searched for my Dad, but I couldn't see him. Nor Edward. Holy shit! Where were they? I hoped he wasn't killing or scaring him.

"They stepped out for a little while," Jasper whispered, coming to me.

I nodded and sat on the couch, delving in the story of how Edward proposed. Alice's eyes kept growing in terror as I kept talking.

"That's what he thinks it's romantic? I'm going to kill him!"

"Alice, I don't care how he did it…" I protested softly. "Oh, and you can see the ring. We have a picture on his phone," I added, remembering how I had "destroyed" his picture when we were in the park a week ago.

We kept talking about how we acclimated to Chicago and living alone when Charlie returned. Alone.

I jumped on my feet, looking behind him and wishing Edward would magically appear. "What did you do to him?" I asked on a shaky voice.

Dad chuckled coming to hug me. "He's okay. On the phone."

"Oh, I thought you…did something," I mumbled embarrassed.

"I wouldn't touch him. I taught you how to punch, remember?" he joked, squeezing me. "I'm happy for you, Bells."

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered. "I'm going…to Edward," I said, gesturing to the front door.

"He's right outside."

As I approached the door, I heard him talking.

"…don't get it why…. Oh, fine. I'll meet with her on Monday…in two weeks." There was a pause. "Yeah, I know… Yes, they told me." He sighed and I could see his hand in his hair from the small crack between the door and the frame. "Yes, I will, sir…Uh…already forgot?" he chuckled nervously. "Oh, got it. Charlie because Charlotte is a cookie." He laughed. "Thank you, you too. Good bye."

"Hey," I mumbled, stepping outside.

Edward jumped, turning to me. "You sneaky little thing." He wrapped me in his arms.

"What did Dad want?"

"The usual thing, I guess. You know…hurt her and I'll hurt you? I promised he wouldn't have the pleasure of shooting me because I will never hurt you."

I grinned, kissing his lips and wrapping my arms around his neck. I knew that. I had grown to trust him more than I trusted anyone else.

"Who were you talking with?" I mumbled against his lips.

"Coach. Apparently…everyone has to have an assistant, or something." He rolled his eyes. "And because I'm not the only one that thinks it's no use, there's this girl that is helping two, or three guys at the same time."

I laughed. "Well, you have to get used to it."

"Can't… I still can't believe what's going on."

"Did I tell you how proud of you I am?" I asked, leaning back a little to gaze in his eyes.

"I think so, but you can say it again," Edward teased, nuzzling my nose with his.

"I'm really proud of you, Edward. And I love you more than you know."

"I think I have a good idea of that. Love you too." He kissed me and somehow, my back slammed into the wall behind me. We kept kissing until someone cleared their throat.

"I don't know why I'm the only one sent after you two. They should tie you down, so you won't wander off for some quick hanky-panky," Jasper grumbled.

"We were just talking," I explained.

"In French?" he retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"We're fluent in French," Edward said laughing.

"I have a pretty good right hook," I told him amused.

"Don't I know?" Edward said seriously, scratching his jaw absently. When his eyes met mine, they were sparkling. Before he could do whatever he was thinking of, Jasper urged us to go back inside.

During dinner, we caught up. Emmett insisted Edward should go to his shop and take a picture there so he'd get more clients. That broke into an argument about Edward not being a mascot and Emmett insisted that he would make a good statue. Just to save them for murdering each other, Rose brought up her first pictures of the baby. Then I took Edward's phone and searched for the picture where my ring was right in front of the camera, making him groan, remembering how I had ruined his sunset picture.

"There I was, finally finding the right angle…and Bella puts her hand in front of my phone telling me to look right at a fucking squirrel," Edward told everyone, narrowing his eyes at me.

"But she was really cute! You should have taken a picture," I insisted, finally finding the picture and passing the phone to Alice since she had been dying to see the ring.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!"

The conversation was steered to the ring and when did we want to marry. We hadn't thought that far.

"Let us enjoy the engagement," Edward groaned, taking my hand. "We're not in a hurry."

"Good to know," Charlie grunted, not raising his head from his plate.

"Dad! It's not like that. We just love each other," I told him seriously.

"I know, I know. You can't be too safe these days," he told me.

"We're not Rose and Emmett," Edward added, glancing at his brother.

If we had been alone, I would have reminded him of our fright from a few months ago, but I knew better and kept my mouth shut.

When dinner was finally over, no one ended up hurt and Edward and I went to the guest room. Edward tried to coax me to shower with him, but I denied him considering our parents were under the same roof as us, along with his siblings. I just changed into my pajamas after a quick shower in the other bathroom and by the time he returned, I was half asleep.

**I though it fit perfectly with the holiday since it's Christmas for them too.**

**Review if you enjoyed this. And have a Merry Christmas!** **See you on Monday...like always.**


	51. Chapter 51: Christmas in family pt 2

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. ****Check out her new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...**

**PS3: I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays.  
**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and that Santa brought them what they wanted.**

**Enjoy!**

Next morning, I woke up feeling very warm. I had gotten used to our central heating that worked but not very well, so probably it worked better here. Then I opened my eyes and found Edward on top of me. Literally. Wonder why I couldn't breathe.

When I struggled to escape, he hugged me tighter, not letting me go.

"Hey," I mumbled, pushing against his shoulder. "You're squishing me."

His head nestled better in the crook of my neck. I felt sweat tickling down my spine and neck. It was like a human sauna. He wasn't usually this hot, was he? If I knew it, I'd have kept him as my personal blanket for so long.

His hair started tickling under my chin as he kept snuggling into me.

"Edward," I hissed, pushing against his warm shoulder.

I got a grunt from him. At least he wasn't dead.

"Can you move on your side?" I asked, hoping he'd understand what I was saying to his comatose state. "Please? I can't breathe."

As if telling him to squish me further, his left leg came against my waist and his arms wrapped tighter under my shoulders.

He was way too warm to be called normal, so I extricated a hand from between us and touched his forehead. He was burning up.

"Edward!" I said louder.

"What?" he mumbled against my neck. Even his breath was hot.

"How do you feel?" I asked worried.

"Like shit." He swallowed, wincing.

I touched his forehead again then his cheek. "You're really hot. Move away so I can bring your mom."

He slid beside me and I took a gulp of my needed air. A slow smile appeared on his face. "Every guy's dream to be called hot first thing in the morning."

"Well, you're literally hot. I think it's from when we went skating," I told him, biting my lip.

"Probably…and then the snowball fight."

"Yeah. It was pretty cold and you kept screaming."

"How could I not when I saw you almost cracking your head on the ice a dozen different ways!" Edward protested, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going after Esme. Where is her bedroom?" I whispered, leaning to kiss his forehead.

He thought for a little. "Next room to left. Or… yeah, the room close to us."

"Okay."

I crept out of the room and caught sight of a clock in the hallway. Six AM. Crap. I knocked once on the door to our left and waited anxiously, hoping it was indeed his parents' room.

Of course, it wasn't. Emmett opened the door, bleary eyed.

"Shit, not you. Go back to sleep," I mumbled.

"I'll be worried if you were looking for me," he joked, yawning.

"I'm looking for your mom's room."

"Try the kitchen. She wakes up at ungodly hours…like you."

"Sorry again," I apologized and dashed down the hallway to the kitchen.

I was surprised to find not only Esme but Carlisle too. He was dressed in scrubs, leaning against the counter, drinking coffee and talking to his wife. She couldn't see me, sitting at the table with her back at me. He saw me and took a double look to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Well, good morning, Bella. Why are you awake so early?" he asked confused.

"Good morning," I greeted, shifting nervously. "Uh…" I had no idea how to say it so I started rambling about the time we went skating then how Edward was so warm this morning and then I simply shut up.

"I'll bring the thermometer," Esme said quickly, leaving the room.

"He'll be okay in a few days, the most a week. Every winter, Edward got sick and then Alice and Emmett got it too. That's the downside of having many kids." Carlisle chuckled. "I'm glad I had just Alice and Emmett when they had chicken pox."

"Oh, I can only imagine… I mean, I remember how I was," I told him, grinning. "And I was one."

"Exactly. Many kids are sweet and everything…until they get sick. Or start destroying stuff," he added, shaking his head. He finished his coffee and dumped the mug in the sink. "Call me if he doesn't feel better after Esme gives him the medicine."

"How come you work on Christmas Eve?" I blurted out.

"Well, Bella, people get sick no matter the time. You have an example close by." He winked before making his way out of the room.

I scurried down the hallway to the guest room where I found Esme perched on the bed, asking Edward things to which he grunted some answer. She was stroking his head, talking quietly.

Edward saw me in the doorway and froze then moved his head from his mom's hand. _Ah, boys._ To my surprise, she didn't relent, going back for his head. He cringed and muttered something I couldn't hear. Was he embarrassed I saw his mom tenderly stroking his hair while he was sick?

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, approaching the bed.

"Like sh… cra… horrible," he answered, glancing at Esme.

I couldn't help but smile. He was trying not to curse in front of her.

"I'm going to get the medicine and see if dad can bring something better," she said softly, getting up.

"Uh… Carlisle already left," I told her, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Oh, okay." She nodded them left the room.

"Oh fuck! Why must she act like this? I'm not ten anymore!" Edward groaned, closing his eyes.

"You're sick and you're still her little boy."

"You're supposed to be on my side," he grumbled, reaching for my hand.

I took it on my lap and traced his palm, his fingers, squeezed it until I realized he had fallen asleep, but I kept playing with his fingers.

When Esme returned, she smiled, putting the medicine on the nightstand. "Give him one paracetamol when he wakes up," she instructed.

"Okay."

I moved against the headboard, still holding his warm hand. Somehow, it was my fault he was sick. I had insisted to go to the skate rink and then he had to scream after me to go slower, to stay close to the edge so I wouldn't fall – just like an obsessed parent. Then, on the way home, we had a snow ball fight and he ended up swallowing some snow. At that time, I thought it was payback for the snow he had shoved down my back, but now I knew it wasn't a good idea.

I thought of what Carlisle had told me, and imagined a small Edward. He was wearing stripped pajamas and clutching his lion, staying in bed under blankets with a thermometer in his mouth as Esme ran from one room to another to make sure everyone was okay.

I might have dozed off from my sitting position because when the door slammed to the wall and Emmett shouted something unintelligible, I shot up.

I realized I was alone, but the bed was still warm so Edward must have just left it.

"Where's that pussy?" Emmett snapped. "I had plans for us today!"

There was a bang from the adjoined bathroom. "I'm saying hello to the toilet gods!" Edward shouted before opening the door and stumbling out. He was paler that usual and he looked about to fall down. When he swayed, Emmett grabbed his elbow.

"What the fuck did you eat?"

"It's just a cold or something," Edward answered, falling on the bed, moaning.

"But you were okay yesterday!" his brother insisted. "You must have eaten something…that's what usually happens."

"Snow," Edward snapped.

"Huh?"

"I ate fucking snow!" Edward shouted then started coughing.

I grabbed the medicine from the bedside and nudged him to turn around then started coaxing him to take it. Edward refused, scowling at the pill.

"Oh, he never liked pills," Emmett told me amused.

That earned Emmett a middle finger from grumpy Edward. I rolled my eyes and continued to coax him to take the pill.

After fifteen minutes, I was about to give up. That's when Esme appeared in the room, carrying a tray with food.

"I thought I heard you talking," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Did you take the pill?"

"No," Edward hissed. "You know I hate pills."

Esme sighed, leaning to fluff his pillow before putting the tray on his lap. "Try to eat something and then take the pill. I don't want another holiday ruined by illness."

"Then tell Emmett to go away. He always got it from me," Edward grumbled.

"Because you never learned to cover your mouth when you sneezed!" Emmett shot back.

"But I co…" He stopped yelling only to start coughing.

I decided to leave the room before they started fighting. As I reached the kitchen, I found Alice there, charming my Dad.

"Morning," I greeted them, falling on the chair next to Charlie.

"What happened?" Alice asked, turning to me.

I repeated the story to them before making myself a bowl of cereal with milk.

The whole day, I felt bad for what had happened, and when Emmett joked that it was my fault Edward was sick, I had to look away so they wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. After lunch, I declined Rose's proposal of going out and went back to Edward who was sleeping. Esme had managed to make him take the pill. I snuggled next to him and tried to fall asleep.

I woke up feeling sticky and extremely warm. When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with Edward. The room was dark, but I could see the outline of his face. His eyes were open and he was looking at me.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi." I smiled, happy to see he looked a little better. "How do you feel?"

"Good." He shrugged, leaning back against the pillow.

I reached for his forehead to see if he still had a fever. He was pretty warm, but not like yesterday. "Why are you awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, chuckling.

"I felt too warm," I admitted, stroking his cheek. "You?" I insisted.

"Hungry."

"That's good. It means you're getting better. What do you feel like eating?"

"Some toast and tea."

"Stay here, I'll be right back," I promised.

"I want to come. Just let me go pee," he muttered, getting out of the bed.

I led him by the hand to the kitchen where he slumped on a chair, so low, I could only see the top of his messy hair from the other side of the table. As I worked on the toast and tea, I heard his snores.

"Don't fall!" I warned him, hoping some part of his brain was awake enough to hear me.

He didn't answer, but stopped snoring. I was buttering the toast when I felt two warm arms around my waist. Biting on my cheek to keep from screaming out, my elbow went back by instinct making Edward moan in pain.

"Make some noise," I hissed, trying to settle my heart.

"There's no need to puncture my intestines," he muttered.

"Don't be dramatic. Here you go." I turned around and offered him the plate.

Edward shuffled to the table while I poured the hot water in the mugs.

"I hope you're joining me. I can't possibly eat it all."

"There are three slices of bread. You eat more in the morning," I told him, slightly worried.

"First, I can stomach only one. Second, it's more like middle of the night, now." Of course, he had to have a comeback.

"Do you always have something smart to say?" I groaned, sitting next to him.

"Yep. It's good to be prepared for every situation."

"How about we split this one?" I pointed to the slice that was still on the plate after we took one each. "Will you eat half of it?"

He made a face then glanced at me. "If you won't give me pills."

"You have to take the pills to get better. It's Christmas. Come on, don't you want to enjoy it?" I asked, sipping from my tea. My eyes watered of how hot it was. I should have thought before drinking.

"Aw, don't cry," he teased, nudging me with his elbow.

I opened my mouth and waved my hand in front of it. "It's really hot," I moaned.

"No need to act like a baby."

"I'm a baby? How about you? Whining about the pills?" I countered, eating some toast in hope to get ride of the burnt on my tongue.

"I never liked pills. In hospital they gave them to me through the IV," Edward mumbled. "Can they make syrups for adults?"

I rolled my eyes at him and blew in my tea before sipping cautiously. "You feel lots better, I see."

"Not quite. My throat still bothers me."

"I couldn't tell," I answered sarcastically. At the rate he was going, you wouldn't say he was in pain.

After we finished eating, we decided to watch a movie so as quietly as we could; we went to the living room. Finding a movie was easy since Edward knew their place and how to work the DVD system in dark. The volume was low as he slumped next to me, slowly and surely putting his head on my lap. I tried to ignore it, just to see what he would do.

Edward nestled his head better, making a small whining noise. I kept from giggling as he huffed and puffed, looking up at me annoyed. I kept my gaze trained on the TV.

"Is this a new movie?" I asked, pretending to be absorbed by the action.

"No idea. Another Christmas movie," he grumbled, giving up getting my attention.

My fingers itched to tangle in his hair, but I restrained. I wondered for how long he'd resist without pleading me to scratch his head. It had become a habit when we watched TV. If his head was on my lap, I was playing with his hair. If my feet were on his lap, he was rubbing them.

About half-way through the movie, Edward turned his head to me, nuzzling against my stomach.

"Can you do it? Please?"

I fought a smirk. "Do what?" I feigned innocence.

"You know…what you do with your fingers," he hinted, pleading me with his eyes.

My eyes widened in mock shock. "Really, Edward! Everyone is a few feet away."

"Bella!" he hissed. "Put your hand on it."

I snorted in laughter and after a second, he joined me in laughter. What surprised me, was a new laughter, coming from the doorway. We turned in that direction to see Carlisle leaning against the doorframe, chuckling quietly.

Slowly, he approached us and sat on the armchair close to the couch. "I see you feel better," he said quietly.

"Yeah, a little," Edward answered, looking at him, not even sitting up. This time, my hand went on its own accord to his soft hair and Edward almost purred.

I thought I saw Carlisle smirking, but he arranged his face before I could read anything on it.

"Do you still have a fever? How is your throat?" He was in full doctor mode.

Edward groaned, opening an eye. "I'm good, Dad."

"I'd like to see you in the morning. I'm going to catch a few hours of sleep now."

"Sure, sure."

We stayed quiet until we heard the door of Carlisle and Esme's room closing. I kept playing with his hair until my eyes dropped.

I was brutally woken up by Emmett's hollering. He had probably woken up the whole building.

"It's CHIRTSMAS! PRESENTS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Oh, lookie what Santa brought us!"

I heard Edward moaning and snuggling better into me. I must have fallen during the night because we were both lying on the couch…or the floor. I wasn't sure.

"Aw, aren't they sweet!" Rose was spending too much time with Emmett. "Bring the camera, Em."

They stayed quiet and I thought they had actually left, but all too soon I heard and saw the flash from the camera. Edward groaned and turned around. There was a loud bang and string of curses from him.

Just as I cracked an eye open to see what had happened, I saw him between the couch and coffee table, clutching the side of his head. "I'm going to fucking kill you, Emmett!" he yelled before started chasing his brother.

"Hey," I whispered to Rose, who was still holding the camera and smiling sheepishly at me.

"Sorry," she apologized.

We could hear a bang or some curse from the other side of the apartment, now and then.

"I swear, Emmett will never grow up," she said, shaking her head.

"Not like Edward is smarter." I rolled my eyes. He just loved the challenge.

"CHILDREN!" Esme shouted after a loud crash came from the kitchen.

"Let's see what happened," Rose said quietly.

I followed her to the kitchen, meeting with Esme and Carlisle on the way. I could see everyone close behind.

Nothing could have prepared me for the scene waiting for us in the kitchen. A chair was broken and Emmett had Edward pinned under him, muttering something to him.

"Fuck off!" Edward shouted, freeing himself.

"Okay, this is enough!" Carlisle said loudly. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's Emmett," Edward started complaining loudly.

"Oh, of course. Blame it on me!"

"You started it!"

"How was I supposed you know you'll be scared of a flash?" Emmett asked, rolling his eyes.

"Okay! How about we all calm down?" Esme asked, going to stand between them. "This doesn't look like your usual spats. What happened?"

"Dickhead here, can't take a joke," Emmett said seriously.

Edward made to lounge after his brother but Esme caught his arm.

"Edward, for God's sake! You know he likes to irritate you. Let it be," Esme snapped. "And you." She turned to Emmett. "Apologize to your brother."

"Why do I always have to apologize? He broke that chair," Emmett complained.

"Because of what you said!" Edward shouted.

"Emmett, come here," Carlisle called his son. "Let's have a chat."

"No way! This time isn't my fault! It's only Edward! I swear!"

"Don't worry about him. Your mother will take care of him. What kind of behavior is this? We haven't seen you in five months and above all, you're ruining the Christmas morning!" Carlisle said sternly, leading Emmett out. Esme and Edward followed suit.

I was really curious of what had happened. Edward had surely accumulated all the crap Emmett had done and now he had exploded.

**What Emmett tells Edward: Come on, newbie, show me what you've got! **

**I'll explain more of this later, but surely you realize why that would get to Edward.**

**Review!  
**


	52. Chapter 52: Christmas in family pt 3

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. ****Check out her new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...**

**PS3: I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays.  
**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and that Santa brought them what they wanted. Have an amazing New Year night!**

**A special thanks to EdwardsSexyBitch for helping me reach 1,000 reviews.**

**I posted a new outtake for those that don't know... JS. :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

After the horrible start to the day, I spent most of the time with my Dad, catching up. We had never been really close, but I had missed him terribly. I had been used to seeing him every day in high school, and every other holiday during college.

Emmett and Edward had been punished to different chores, which Edward complained that he couldn't do, since he was sick. Carlisle had argued that he was perfectly fine, since he had enough strength to fight with his brother. That resulted in Edward faking a coughing fit, only to start coughing for real until he made himself sick. He was sent off to bed rest, while Emmett ended up helping Esme in the kitchen, all the while grumbling about how much he hated his brother.

I was forbidden to go near Edward because apparently I was codling him too much. That came from Esme, so I listened and spent my day in the living room talking with Dad, and playing chess with Jasper.

"So…what are you doing?" I asked Jasper, as I moved my knight. "You're the only one who's been quiet."

"Because I am not doing anything. Actually, I'm doing a little bit of everything," he sighed.

"Huh? Like what?" I frowned. "You can't be a lawyer right away, I get it…but you can work in a firm or something."

"The thing is, Bella, that I changed my mind. I've been working at a garage."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "A garage?"

He chuckled. "Well, not that kind you're thinking of…it's a restoration garage. Old cars. It's nice. The guys there are amazing."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing something you like."

He grinned, looking between the board and me. "Sorry, but I win."

"I'm rubbish at chess," I admitted.

He sighed. "You can't find a decent player these days."

"I could join you."

We turned to see Edward behind me, hands in his pockets, looking down.

"Are you even allowed out of your room?" Jasper teased him.

"I'm not five anymore."

"You can play, but first ask mommy if you're allowed," Jasper teased him.

"Jasper!" I shouted. "Stop irking him."

"Yes, don't make me attack you too." Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm the crazed monster that has to be restrained."

I scooted back, making him room. He sat down gratefully, leaning his head on the back of the couch. "Do you feel ill?" I asked worried.

"My throat bugs me, but I'm fine," Edward mumbled. "Chess?" He turned to Jasper, who eagerly rearranged the pieces on the board.

I decided to go and make another tea, but Edward caught my hand. "Where are you going?"

"To make you tea," I answered.

"Oh, thanks." He squeezed my hand, letting me go.

When I reached the hallway, I saw Charlie there with his bag next to him. Was he leaving? What had happened? He had retired so there were no bad guys waiting to be caught.

"What are you doing?" I blurted out, anxiously.

"I promised Sue I'd be there for Christmas breakfast."

"Does that thing even exist?" I raised an eyebrow. His cheeks turned pink and I couldn't help but giggle. "It's okay to be close to her on Christmas. I understand," I told him.

"Thanks, Bells. I really have to go. My present is under the tree. You'll find it."

"Oh, wait! I have something for you!" I shouted, almost forgetting. "Stay here."

He chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere yet."

I dashed to the guest room and found the window open, probably Edward had opened it the get rid of the smell. I opened our huge suitcase and scrambled through it until I found the present for Dad.

I rushed back to him and offered it to him. "Here, it's from both of us," I explained. "Actually, Edward saw it."

"What did I do now?" Edward groaned from behind me. Then he saw Dad ready to go. "Oh, you're leaving?"

"Yes, I have to. But, I'm glad I saw you. Do you mind if I open this home? I'm quite in a hurry." Dad opened his bag and put the present in there.

"It's okay. Better, actually," Edward said quickly.

Charlie didn't seem to realize it, because he leaned to hug me. I hugged him back, knowing that I'd miss him very much. He shook hands with Edward before he went to say goodbye to the others, leaving me and Edward in the hallway.

"I'm sure he'll love the present," I assured him. "Why did you leave Jasper?"

"Uh, I finished the game. Actually, he finished. I lost." He chuckled, swallowing thickly.

"Tea," I said, slapping my forehead. "I forgot."

"It's okay. Don't worry." He gathered me in his arms. "Will you get my cold if I kiss you?"

"I don't care," I muttered, twisting my neck so I could press my lips to his. He hugged me tightly to his chest as he angled his head to the other side. I had missed his kisses, and when I licked his lower lip, he pulled back, shaking his head. I snorted out. "We definitely switched personalities somewhere along the way."

"Do you know how many microbes are in my mouth right now?"

"Oh my God!" I doubled over in laughter.

"It's not funny! I don't want to get you sick."

"Edward! Why are you out of your room?" Esme asked sternly from behind me.

"Uh, you see…I needed some fresh air…" he mumbled, keeping me pressed to his chest. Why did I have to be his human shield?

"Don't give me that innocent look. You just can't listen to me!"

"Mom, really, I got bored to tears. I couldn't sleep and I had to get out," he insisted.

"Go and help Rose and Alice settle the table," she told him before unlocking the front door.

Dad and Carlisle came from the kitchen talking about something or another, engrossed in their conversation. I got another one-armed hug from Charlie before he grabbed his bag and left, continuing his conversation with Carlisle, who was walking him out.

I made to go after Edward to help set the table when Esme caught my arm. "Honey, can I talk to you for a second?"

I felt like I was being scolded. "Uh, yeah."

"Bella, Edward is like a little kid and will always love the attention, but sometimes, he needs to be alone and to figure things out. What he did this morning was very wrong."

"I know," I said quickly.

"In a few words, he lashed out everything on Emmett."

"What do you mean?" I was shocked. He didn't have any reason to be upset at home.

Esme sighed, taking my hand and leading me to her room. Once there, we sat on the bed.

"It's hard in the beginning, trust me, I know. I've been with Carlisle since high school and only after college when we moved in together; I realized who he really was."

"What do you mean? In a bad way?"

"Oh, no, sweetie. I just realized how it was to actually live with him. Alone."

"Oh, I think I know what you mean." I laughed.

"Of course, you do. Men are all the same. What I meant to say, you need to talk."

"We talk," I told her. "Every day, we talk about work, about us, about…everything."

"Do you, really? What does Edward tell you?" she asked gently.

"Uh, that practice was good, that he didn't feel like going to have a beer with the others because he missed me, that…" I stopped, realized he wasn't actually talking about his teammates.

"That's how Carlisle was when he was in med school. After three days straight of being in the hospital, he was coming home, telling me everything was okay and how he loved what he was doing."

"Was something going wrong?" I wondered.

Esme sighed, taking my hands. "No, but he wasn't allowed to do much. Of what he was boasting at home that he was doing…that was what the doctors were doing. He was drawing blood, saying his opinion on some diagnostics, following the doctors around, not at all what he was telling me. He felt bad to tell me that he wasn't doing much."

"But isn't it normal? I mean, he was still in school."

"Of course. And I was young and naïve and was so proud of him…until I visited him to bring him lunch." Esme laughed, shaking her head. "He was near an old lady, coaxing her back to her room. That night he told me everything."

I nodded, somewhat understanding Carlisle. "Uh, but what does this have to do with Edward? It's different."

"It's not, Bella." She smiled. "I know him like the back of my hand. You may not see it, but I do. Something is bothering him. I don't know what Emmett told him, but that outburst wasn't something that normally happened. Sure, they destroyed countless things around the house with their wrestles, but it was never so violent. I think you should talk to him."

I tried taking it all in. What was happening? Was something going wrong at the Bulls? Edward hadn't mentioned anything.

I just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"When you get home, try talking to him."

I nodded again, still wondering silently what could be so wrong to make him so angry. Why hadn't he talked to me? Every time I asked him how his day was, he said fine. But then again, fine is the universal answer of whatever that can mean anything, fine or something is wrong or…anything.

I started panicking that things weren't going okay at his work and Esme saw it on my face.

"Home," she said softly, hugging me to her side.

"Okay," I agreed, trying to think of something else.

"MOOOOM!" we heard Alice yelling.

Esme sighed, getting up. "I better go see what happened now."

I giggled, following her out the door. It was never a dull moment in the Cullen family.

"…freaking idiot! That's what you are!" Alice finished screeching just as I stepped into the kitchen.

"How could I know you were behind me?" Emmett groaned, dodging her and hiding behind Rosalie. So it was a Cullen thing to hide behind their other significant half.

"Your twin antlers should have worked!"

"Alice, sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean. Come on, let's finish setting up the table. Emmett, you better stay away. One of your siblings will kill you today," Esme warned him, but I could see she looked amused by the whole thing.

By the time we had dinner, everyone had calmed down.

We had decided to share our presents after dinner since the morning had been hectic. I'd probably never forget this Christmas.

I insisted to help Esme with the dishes, but she told me that we'd take care of them in the morning. The presents were waiting and I was sure it would take a few hours to be done.

Esme and Carlisle were the first to offer everyone presents. I shouldn't have been surprised when I had one of my own, but I was surprised to see one with both our names on it.

"You can open that first," Carlisle told us, nodding to the one with our names on it. "It's a present for moving in the new house. We wanted to find something nice and in the summer we've been too busy to search carefully so here you are."

"Oh, Dad, you shouldn't have!" Edward said slightly embarrassed.

He opened the present and as he revealed the contents his eyes widened. "What the…um, what's this?"

It looked like a rectangular something covered in brown paper bag. It could have been anything.

"Just open it," Esme said warmly, smiling at us. "I really hope you like it."

Edward, the savage he was, tore the paper away to reveal a gorgeous collage. Of us. I had no idea how they got their hands on our pictures, but I was thankful for whoever helped.

"Wow," I mumbled, taking the framed picture in my hands. "It's so beautiful."

Esme beamed with happiness. "Jasper and Rose helped me find the pictures, which I might add was quite hard."

"Yeah, you're a sore sight for the camera," Jasper agreed, snickering.

"I think I've seen at least five pictures of Eddie in the past month on the paper," Emmett interjected.

Edward scowled at him, fisting his hand, probably refraining from flipping him off. "Yeah, it's really nice. Thanks," he addressed to his parents.

His personal present was a handmade woolen sweater, which was a deep green. It would bring his eyes out. I couldn't wait until he wore it. I got a similar present from his parents, though mine was navy blue.

Actually, everyone got handmade sweater. Esme had outdone herself.

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett bought us house warming gifts too. I was glad of that because they hadn't spent money on things that weren't durable like the usual Christmas presents people get. They had gotten us a set of plates and glasses. It was something we really lacked.

"Oh, this is really great!" Edward said excided. "We've being abusing the only two plates in the house." He chuckled.

Esme's eyes widened. "Why didn't you call and tell me you didn't have plates? I would have sent you some or money to buy."

"Mom, we chose to buy only two plates because really…we don't need more. We have four glasses though," he added, laughing. "But the whiskey glasses are used as bowls for ice cream."

Alice screeched loudly then covered her mouth. "You said you gave Bella ice cream on her birthday…when…you put the ring in it."

"Yeah, so? I know it's stupid, stop rubbing it in my face. What's done is done," Edward grumbled.

I caught his hand and squeezed. I had loved that day no matter how much he thought it hadn't been right.

"Not only did you put the ring in ice cream, which she could have swallowed, but you put it in a whiskey glass?" Alice yelled, getting up. "Are stupid, Edward? Did your parents drop you on the head when you were a baby?"

"Alice," I groaned loudly. "Leave him alone. I loved that day no matter what anyone says."

She hmphed, plopping back down next to Jasper, and glaring at Edward, who was looking at his lap. This Christmas wasn't meant to be peaceful.

"Oh, that is part of the present too," Rose added softly after a few minutes, pointing to the table in the corner of the room. There was a small plant in a pot.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"I heard that every house has to have a plant." She shrugged. "I bet you don't have one."

"Thanks, Rose," Edward whispered. "It's very…interesting. What is it?"

It looked kind of weird and there were no flowers, but it was winter so…maybe it didn't have flowers in the winter.

"It's called _Dionaea muscipula_ and it-" Emmett started explaining like he knew what he was talking about only to be cut off my Edward.

"Did you buy us a _carnivorous_ plant?" Edward shouted, shocked.

"What? No! The guy told me it kept the flies away or some shit and I thought it was a good thing," Emmett said, shrugging.

Edward groaned. "It eats flies, spiders and other small insects. Of course, it keeps them away!"

"How could I know I had to ask for instructions? I bought a plant, not a Gremlin!"

I snorted, shaking my head. "The gesture counts. Besides, it's aesthetical," I added.

"It's also called Venus Flytrap. Did the guy you bought it from failed to mention that?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Boys!" Esme said loudly over their quarrel. "Emmett, if I'd known I would have told you what it was. You should have asked me."

"You should name it Gremlin," Emmett muttered under his breath.

"The difference is you have to wet it," Rose added, laughing.

I decided to give everyone our presents only to stop the fight that could escalate between Emmett and Edward.

Alice put on a movie and everyone watched, but when it was over, it was midnight so Esme and Carlisle bid us goodnight and retreated to their room after making us promise we wouldn't fight.

Edward grabbed the remote control and started flipping though the channels, sinking in the couch.

"Stop there," I said suddenly when I saw an interesting Christmas movie.

"That's shit," he mumbled and kept flipping though channels.

"Give it here." I made to grab the remote only to have him move it out of my reach. "Hey!" I protested. "Give it to me! It was nice!"

"I thought Mom and Dad taught us it was nice to share," Alice said amused, watching us.

"I wasn't there when they said that," Edward told her, hugging the remote to his chest. "Back off, Swan!"

"Come on, Edward! I want to see that movie!" I moaned, pulling on the remote.

"It's mine! Take your hands off it!"

"No!"

"Do you do this home too or is it just for us?" Jasper asked between snorts of laughter.

"Actually, home he allows me to hold it," I told them.

"That's right. You hold it after I settled on a sports channel and take the batteries out. See? I'm a good boyfriend." He kissed my cheek.

"I hate you," I mumbled, going back to my side of couch.

"Are you joking?" Emmett asked, laughing loudly.

"Nope. Since she insists to hold the remote, I make sure she can't move the channels and then it's all hers," Edward told him, beaming.

"You're such a misogynic pig!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"What else happens under that roof?" Alice asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know, sis?" Edward shot to her playfully.

"Ew! Gross!" she moaned.

"No, seriously, what else do you do? You've always been inventive," Emmett said seriously.

"Yeah," I said loudly, angrily. "You know what people with ideas are called?" I said through gritted teeth. "_Idiots_," I hissed.

"Aw, come on! I'll leave one battery next time," Edward told me smirking.

"I hate you!" I growled.

"You keep saying that but you'll go to bed with me tonight."

"Bite me!" I snapped, getting up. "You'll be sleeping here, on the couch. You have Gremlin there to keep you company," I hissed, grabbing a cushion and hitting him with it.

"What's wrong with her? Is it that time?" Emmett wondered.

"Argh!" I screamed, raising my arms before stomping to the guest room.

I wasn't actually upset. I had no idea why I acted like that.

We always laughed about it home when Edward gave me the battery-less remote control to hold. The first time he did it, I had hit him with it everywhere I reached, but that was a day before my period so I was excused. But now? What the hell was wrong with me? Must have been the negative waves rolling off everyone the whole day. After I had finished my hysterical moment that time, Edward had told me he let me hold the remote control like in Adam Sandler's song. How could I hate him after that? I had apologized and cradled the remote to my chest every time he offered it to me. It was our little inside joke.

Maybe I didn't like battery-full remotes? I snorted, flopping back on the bed.

I heard the door of the room opening and closing then the bed dipping next to me. It wasn't Edward.

I opened my eyes and found Rose and Alice next to me.

"What's up?" Rose asked, leaning against the headboard.

"Nothing, Rose. You know that's how we are," I mumbled, putting my hands over my face.

"Today's been interesting," Alice admitted. "We've all been all over the place."

I nodded, sighing. "Is Edward upset?"

"He was worried he upset you, so we decided to come and pacify you," Alice whispered.

"I don't know what came over me." I shook my head.

"Probably the same thing that came over Edward when he attacked Emmett this morning," Rose suggested. "After all, you're so much alike it's scary sometimes."

**Review, please.**


	53. Chapter 53: Valentine's Day

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. ****Check out her new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...**

**PS3: I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays.  
**

**A special thanks to EdwardsSexyBitch for helping me reach 1,000 reviews.**

**I posted a new outtake for those that don't know... JS. :)**

******I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year! Happy 2012!**

**Enjoy!**

The second day of Christmas was better than the first. I slept in late and woke up in Edward's arms. He must have snuck up in the room after the girls had left. I burrowed myself in his embrace, revealing in the warm skin. He mumbled something, bringing me closer to him before giving me a loud snore.

Ah, he was adorable, especially in the morning.

After a look at the clock, I had to take another one and make sure it was indeed almost noon. It's been forever since I last slept for so long.

Sighing contently, I pressed my cheek to Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes again.

"You awake?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice rumbling in his chest and against my cheek.

"I thought you were asleep," I answered, surprised.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said last night," Edward mumbled. "That's our thing. I shouldn't have said it."

I smiled, looking up at him. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted."

I was rewarded with his bright grin. Cupping my cheek in his palm, he brought my face to his, letting our lips touch.

"Are you feeling better?" I murmured against his lips.

"Yeah… Much better," he replied, pecking my lips constantly before finally settling for a kiss we both needed.

We were interrupted by the loud growl from his stomach. I burst in giggles as his face turned pink.

"Let's go, feed you," I decided, slipping out of the bed.

"The best idea you ever had." He nodded eagerly.

The house was oddly quiet as we made our way to the kitchen. Not one sound from anywhere.

"You think they're still asleep?" Edward asked, pushing the kitchen door open.

"I don't think so. Maybe they're in one room, talking quietly?" I suggested, unsure.

"Oh, look!" he exclaimed, grabbing a note from the table. After he scanned it, he turned to me. "Aren't they _sweet_?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "We looked too adorable and they couldn't wake us up. They're out for lunch."

I laughed. "Well, I'm sure we have some leftovers here."

After heating up food and taking it to the living room, we turned on the TV, leaving it on a music channel before starting to eat and play cards. I was losing horribly by the time we heard the keys in the front door.

"Aw, they're awake!" Emmett exclaimed, stepping inside the living room.

"Hello," Edward told them. "So nice of all of you to wake us up."

"I couldn't do it," Esme told him softly. "How are you feeling?" she asked, coming to his side and feeling his forehead.

"I'm okay. That's mine," he added, looking at me annoyed. "I had the bigger card."

"Whatcha playing?" Emmett asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

"War," I explained, giving Edward his cards. I was just trying to win and a little cheating hadn't killed anyone…yet.

After Esme left with Carlisle, the others joined us, watching us play.

"Swan!" Edward exclaimed annoyed. "Can you at least cheat subtly?"

"I didn't cheat this time," I defended myself.

"This time?" he snorted, pushing against my shoulder. "I give up. Want to play?" he asked Emmett who was hovering. He grabbed the cards from Edward and took his place.

"No!" I cried out. "Don't let me play with him. He'll beat my ass."

"You deserve it," Edward said affectionately, kissing my head. "Chess, Jazz?"

"Sure."

Some time later, Alice gasped, looking up from the game of Scrabble she was playing with Rosalie.

"I just realized it! Have you kept in touch with Sylvia?" she asked, looking mostly at Edward.

He groaned loudly and I shot him a grin. I had become very close friends with her and most afternoons she was over at our house.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…" Alice whispered, thinking she had made a mistake probably.

"Why don't you ask Bella about her? I'm sure she knows more," Edward answered.

"Bella?" Alice asked surprised, glancing at me.

"Yeah." I grinned. "We've become friends," I explained.

"All the summer they spent the whole day in front of the laptop watching TV series and eating ice cream."

I burst in laughter, remembering the first time he had seen us with the ice creams tubs, crying and watching the new 90210, the thing – as I called it because it wasn't exactly a Beverly Hills, 90210 and not a spin off either, so it was a thing. A funny thing at that. And when Edward had seen us like that, he was "Did we break up and I didn't know?" I had shot him a confused look to which he shrugged and answered, "You know…you're eating ice cream…" We had explained that it was the sitcom and that it was too hot outside. It didn't make sense to him.

"Really?" Rose questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

"What TV show?" Alice asked.

"90210, the new one, you know?" I asked, grinning.

"Are you serious? How old are you?" Rose moaned. "Honestly, Bella."

"Oh, shush! It's so funny. You should watch it too. I realize how many things I missed in high school. There was no drama at Forks High. The only things that caused drama can be counted on my fingers from one hand," I told them.

"Oh, we had drama, but not much. Besides, do you really think at West Beverly High is actually drama?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure. Not as much as they do it in the movies, but there is." I nodded, sure about that.

"Tell us about the drama at Forks High and we'll tell you about Port Angeles No. 10 High," Emmett said eagerly, abandoning our game.

I realized everyone was interested in my stories so we made ourselves comfortable and Alice quickly made hot chocolate before I started talking.

"So…" I knotted my fingers on my lap, trying to remember what actually happened on one of those times. "Oh yes! In Biology, we had to cut the toads, you know? And mine moved just before I could cut her stomach. I freaked and started screaming so loud, the whole school came in the Bio lab," I told them, laughing.

"Are you kidding? They gave you live toads?" Rose asked.

"No, but mine happened to be alive. Like always…it just had to happen to me."

"Oh, remember the time the heating system broke down and it was winter and so freaking cold?" Jasper asked, chuckling.

"Man, I complained that I couldn't keep the pen in my hand with the gloves on!" Emmett groaned, smiling at the memory.

"Where I was heading to was…" Jasper trailed off, looking at Edward then at me. "The principal made an announcement that the next day we wouldn't have to come to school since it was Friday and the heating installation was to be repaired… Anyway, Edward was busy during the announcement…in the janitor closet probably," he finished, smirking.

"And so was Sylvia, apparently," Alice added, giggling. "Because another explanation there isn't! You can't say he's the studious type." She jerked her head to Edward, who was scowling at them.

"You went to school?" I laughed.

"Yeah!" he groaned loudly. "It was oddly quiet around the house that morning, but I thought they had already left then I saw the car and shrugged, not really wanting to go after them. I went to pick Sylvia and when we made it school….it was closed and the parking lot was empty. Then I called Emmett, waking him up." Edward laughed.

"And I laughed of them for so long, it wasn't even funny anymore, but really, I could imagine them in the parking lot wondering why they were alone!" Emmett said in a booming voice before bursting in raucous laughing.

"But I paid him back," Edward said smugly. "One day was a party and I told him it was customary to dress like a superhero. He believed me."

"Oh, and you ended up taking a bath in the pool!" Emmett snapped back playfully.

"And I stole his clothes," Rose joined the conversation. "It was so funny to see Edward's face when he swam to the edge and found no clothes."

"But why were you naked in the pool?" I asked, confused.

"It was a dare," he explained. "I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't had a few Jacks in my system."

"And how did you get out? You did, right?"

"He didn't want to, at first, but then the chlorine made his skin itch and when he got out he was red and didn't know what to cover first as he rushed inside." Emmett laughed. "I think we have it on tape somewhere."

"You don't!" Edward shouted. "Who the fuck recorded that shit?"

"The host," Emmett answered making Edward gasp.

"Bella, I'm really sorry, but I have to kill your ice cream buddy," Edward said solemnly then he turned to the others. "Did you all know about this?"

"Of course!" They exclaimed and nodded.

We kept talking, exchanging high school experiences and funny times until Esme came to us, asking if we weren't tired. It was really late. Time flew by when you had fun.

The rest of the week, we spent it with our friends from college. Meeting up with Bob was a funny sight. Alice wanted to go to the movies and we agreed.

Outside the theatre, we found Bob and Tanya waiting. When he saw us, he yelled and ran to us like some lunatic person. Being mostly burrowed in Edward's side since I was cold, Bob caught us both in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here! I missed you two so much!"

"Did you take something? Are you high?" Edward asked slightly concerned.

"It's been too long," Bob answered, releasing us.

After the movie, we went to a fast food and talked for hours, catching up with everyone. Jacob and Bree had joined us after the movie. It was so good to have everyone around. I was going to miss them all when we returned to Chicago.

Later in the evening, we ended up in a bar and the guys got plastered. It was so funny.

Like most times Edward was drunk, he was extremely loving and cuddly. I couldn't keep him off me on the ride home and when we arrived back at the condo, he took me to the guest room. Emmett, not knowing better, cat-called after us. A bit too loudly because I heard Carlisle talking with them in the hallway.

***RA***

After our mini holiday vacation, we settled back home into our daily routines. February was upon us before we knew it.

Today went down even more as my meeting with the last client never happened. She called an hour after she should have met with me, telling me that her boyfriend surprised her with a dinner invitation and she was busy getting ready. I told her it was okay, even though I hated her and shouted that inside my head.

Grabbing my purse, I made my way to the elevator where I met with a few other girls I didn't usually talk to. They were talking about dinner plans with their boyfriends.

This Emily person was the third person in a day to cancel our meeting. I officially hated Valentine's Day.

First, I woke up alone with a quickly scribbled note on the kitchen table that Edward had to start early then the taxi driver hit on me and at work, I lost three clients. Okay, I didn't lose them but they made me feel even more horrible when they rescheduled because of the holiday.

Second, I was sure Edward had forgotten what day it was. He would have mentioned something if he remembered.

As I left the building, I raised the collar of my coat and tightened the scarf around my neck. It was too freaking cold. I started walking as quickly as I could on the icy asphalt with my ridiculously high boots when I heard it. A whistle.

I had had it for one day.

Clutching the purse in my hand, ready to use it as a weapon when I knocked the guy over, I whirled around, eyes narrowed.

"Whoa!" Edward shouted, shielding his head when my purse hit him.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed surprised and scared I had hurt him. "Edward, Jesus! Are you okay?"

"Well, it's not every day when I see this side of you."

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were trying to hit on me," I mumbled, snuggling in his embrace. He hugged me tightly to him.

"Do I have to kick someone's ass?" he asked amused.

I looked up at him, rolling my eyes. "You can start with the taxi driver from this morning then have a go at my second client and then you can finish with the creepy guy that works three cubicles away."

He raised an eyebrow, which got lost under his beanie. "Sounds like you had quite the day."

"You have no idea."

Edward cupped my cheek and lowered his face, kissing me soundly. "Missed you." When he stepped back, he opened the door of the car, letting me inside.

"Missed you too," I told him, grinning.

Who needs Valentine's Day? If I had Edward, I didn't need anything.

When he was behind the wheel, he maneuvered the car out of the illegal spot he had parked and drove away, grabbing my hand in his.

"How about your day?" I asked, lacing our fingers.

"Practice," he mumbled.

"I need more than that," I whined. After coming back from the holiday in Seattle, I had sat him down and we talked about what was bugging him. Turned out he didn't feel like he was really part of the team, although everyone had welcomed him with open arms. I had told him that he was still a rookie, no matter how good he was and that he wasn't going to play in every game, or be much known for a while. Then he had told me that wasn't the problem. Besides three other guys – including his coach – the others were black and he had told me how good they were, how they looked like a huge family and that he had felt like the intruder and the white sheep, although it wasn't true. I had told him that it didn't matter what color his skin was or how tall he was or how old he was. Only one thing mattered there: how good he was. And he was amazing. Everyone had told him that, but he never saw himself clearly. After our long talk, the next day, Edward had come home lots happier and told me he had talked with everyone and everything was clear and out in the open. He had even played in two games and soon, was going to be on the cover of a basketball magazine with his team. I had never been prouder of him like I was then.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Sorry," I mumbled. "What was that?"

Edward laughed, shaking his head before bringing my hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. "I said that at the end of February…there's the NBA All-Star Rookie Challenge….and Coach wants me to attend. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't! What must he be thinking?" I asked in mock-disbelief.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Swan."

"Seriously, I told you that you are great. Where are we?" I asked, suddenly realizing we were parked in front of a restaurant.

"We're having dinner, Miss Swan."

We walked into the fancy restaurant hand in hand and to my surprise I saw two of his teammates there.

"I know you. You wouldn't have really liked it if we were alone and…you know…me spending money…" he trailed off nervously. "So yeah…Korver and Boozer told me about this place and…we don't have to stay," he blurted out. "We can just go home and yeah-"

"Edward, shut up!" I said loudly, covering his mouth. "Thank you. I love this. I love you."

He sighed in relief before giving me his crooked smile. "I love you too, Bella. Uh, shall we?" He gestured nervously toward his friends.

"Sure. And…you realize it's the first time I see them, right?"

Edward's eyes widened in shock then he grabbed my hand and walked me to the table where the two men were there with their dates.

When we reached the table, they got up and I knew Edward was tall, but they were huge. One was white and one was black – the sad thing was that I had no idea who was who. I should have done some research on Edward's team. I didn't know anything about Chicago Bulls besides Michael Jordan.

"Uh, hi," I whispered, giving them a weird wave of my hand.

They smiled, shaking hands with Edward before turning to me. "Hello, Bella." The white one greeted me.

"Um, hi…"

"Kyle Korver," he explained with a light smile.

I sighed in relief. He wasn't upset I didn't know his name, although he seemed to know mine and knowing Edward, he had babbled about me a lot.

"And I'm Carlos Boozer," the other one introduced himself.

Then I was introduced to their dates and we sat down. It wasn't as bad as I had thought.

"Hey, stop fidgeting," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Easy to say, hard to do," I mumbled. "They're…huge. Isn't it…intimidating?"

"See what I meant?" He chuckled in my ear.

The waiter brought our meal and the conversation flowed surprisingly easy. They were normal, then again I had one Bulls player around all the time and he was definitely normal. They shared experiences and tried to scare Edward by telling him that they once had a live mascot – a real bull. Edward believed them for like one minute before he caught on and told them that he knew everything about the team since he loved it. But, for the minute he thought it was true, his face had been so comical.

I learned that Boozer was the captain and a power forward, whatever that meant and that Korver was shooting guard slash small forward. I had to ask Edward about the terms when we got home. I didn't want to embarrass myself or Edward, so I just nodded and smiled – exactly what clueless people do in such situations. Edward grabbed my hand, and started talking about the Rookie Challenge. It was confusing as they talked about rookies and sophomores, but I didn't ask. Again. The other girls looked just as clueless as me and one of them decided to engage me in a conversation. About my blouse. I was glad of the distraction and we started talking girl talk which I usually hated, but I welcomed it right then.

When dinner was over, we left and as we waited for our cars, there were a few people that stopped to talk and ask for autographs. Only one of them recognized Edward as one of the team too. He was surprised too because he jumped when the boy said his name and asked for an autograph. His hand trembled horribly as he signed.

His teammates told him that was only the beginning and that soon it would become second nature.

Then one girl rushed toward us, her hands flying over her face. "Oh my God! You're Ashton Kutcher!"

Kyle groaned loudly as Edward and Boozer, elbowed each other and started snickering. I didn't get the joke. Kyle explained that he wasn't the actor and that he wasn't cheating on Demi Moore since the lady at his side was his girlfriend. The Ashton fan girl didn't really believe but left.

"What did I miss?" I muttered.

Edward tried to explain but he burst in a new round of laughter.

"Oh, shut it, Cullen! It was a horrible idea to share with you all the experience," Kyle Korver exclaimed before telling us – the girls – how people used to confound him with Kutcher since they looked alike and shared the same hometown. I looked at him better and if you were really careful, you could see the semblance.

"Well," I said, probably too loudly, but I had to drink Edward's wine too because he was driving. "You're taller, for one," I said to which Korver nodded, beaming.

"Exactly, I keep telling everyone that."

"And second, really, you look much better."

"Okay, Bella, our car is here," Edward told me amused.

We said good bye and on the way home, I just held his hand and hummed along with the songs on the radio.

Arriving home, I became tired, probably the wine combined with the hard day at work. Edward unlocked the door and flipped the light on.

"I'm soo tired," I moaned.

"I believe you. I think you had half a bottle of wine by yourself." He laughed, toeing his shoes off.

"Oh, but it was soo good. Pity you couldn't drink."

"Bella, I think you're drunk," Edward told me slowly, gauging my reaction. _Did he think I'll be mad?_

"You may be right." I nodded, but then I became dizzy. "Whoa! Spinning."

That made us laugh and with his help I took my clothes off and was in bed. Before falling asleep, I had enough presence of mind to thank him for the wonderful night. I didn't hear his answer.

**Uh...so I don't own anything of you might have recognized...especially the people.**** I just love to make it as true as possible.**

**Review, please.**


	54. Chapter 54: The slip

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. ****Check out her new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...**

**PS3: I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays.  
**

**A special thanks to EdwardsSexyBitch for helping me reach 1,000 reviews.**

**I don't own anything you might recognize.**

At the Rookie Challenge I was in the arena, shouting and jumping. I was glad I wasn't alone, though the only persons that could come were Liz and Ed. Everyone else had been caught up in their thing and Esme had promised to try and make it but she got a last minute new project. Edward had let it slide, but made everyone promise to be there on his next game.

He was great and he scored most of the points. I could see it on Liz and Ed's faces how proud of him they were, how they regretted what had happened. Surprisingly, we had become really close to them, leaving the past where it belonged. The times Edward talked about that were few and far in between, but I was always there to listen to him. Once or twice, while we were having dinner at their place, one thing led to another and before I knew it, they were talking about one of those times. Like every bad thing, if you talk about it, you feel better, lighter and that's how they were once the odd moment was over. The conversation flowed lightly after the awkward moment.

As the last whistle blow was heard, I shot up and rushed down the stairs. I knew I wasn't really allowed to do it, but I wanted to hug him so bad. He had done most of the work.

I skidded to a stop at the edge of the court and looked at the guard that wasn't paying attention to me so I stealthy dashed behind him and wrapped my arms around Edward who was drinking water. He jumped and choked on the water before turning to me.

"Technically, you shouldn't be here."

"Technically, you were amazing!" I shouted, hugging him tightly. "She's with me," he said over my shoulder. "Bella, you should really wait outside."

I nodded, kissed his sweaty and stubbly cheek before shooting a grin to the guard and went to find Liz and Ed.

It was one of those few times I was all alone with them. We waited for what felt like an hour, outside the arena.

"I think we should go check if he's still alive," Ed joked after every one from the team had left.

Just then did Edward emerge out the doors, hair wet from his shower, duffle bag on his shoulder, cap on his pinkie as he had a pad and a pencil in his hand, scribbling away for a girl at his side who was talking loudly. He offered her pad and pencil back, grinning and whispering something before coming our way.

"Hi, sorry it took so long. They wanted an interview and I had to shower then I got sidetracked, more like swamped. Anyone hungry?"

"I'm starving," Ed said loudly, wrapping his arm around Edward's shoulders and stirring him away.

I stared after them in disbelief. "Uh, girlfriend, right here," I found myself whining.

Edward looked over his shoulder at me and lifted his left arm. "Come here, _fiancée_," he said sternly.

I moved under his protective arm and kissed his mouth quickly. "You were amazing."

"You said that before. Tell me something new."

"Is this thing getting to your head?" I asked, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Depends which head we're talking about."

"Ant…_Edward_!" Liz shouted scandalized. It wouldn't have been the first time she had dropped the Anthony bomb. I realized she tended to call him that when he did some bad deed.

Edward had become used to it or so it seemed. He gasped, leaning over Ed to look at her. "Did you just call me ant? Do I look like a fucking ant?" he joked, showing all his pearly white teeth.

"Cullen, shut up!" I demanded.

Dinner went well as long as you made abstraction of all the times someone came over to our table to talk to Edward. I knew from college that he wasn't really into this attention thing, but it looked like suddenly he liked it.

During dessert, Liz changed the subject from basketball. I preferred it to what she wanted to talk about.

"So Bella, dear, have you thought of a date?"

"A date?" I frowned, not understanding at first.

"For the wedding, of course," she explained, smiling.

Edward choked on his bite and started thumping against his chest, his eyes watering. Yeah, I was equally shocked. Once he was okay, I focused on Liz.

"We haven't discussed that," I whispered, glancing at Edward.

He was too quiet. Did he have something up his sleeve?

"Actually," he said hoarsely after all his coughing. "I've been thinking…and well…" He looked me in the eye. "Do you want to do it this August?"

"In six months?" I squeaked. "Uh, no."

"Why not?" he asked worried. "Is it too soon?"

"Yes, too soon to organize it."

"But Rose and Em…"

"Alice and Jasper had planned the wedding for over a year! They had to double everything once Rose and Emmett decided to do it too. Edward, we can't find anything," I told him seriously.

"Leave the place on me," Ed told us.

"Carmen's husband owns a restaurant," Liz offered off-handedly.

"Oh, um…I dunno…" I felt like I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"If you two really want this, we can do it in six months. I organized our wedding in one month," Liz explained, beaming at her husband.

"Where do you want to do it?" Ed asked seriously.

Edward looked just as lost as I felt. It had been one fleeting thought that turned into…this. "Uh, we will talk about it and come back to you," he said, forcing a smile. "What the hell is happening?" he asked fervently in my ear.

"You tell me. You brought it up."

"Fuck me." He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes and returning to his meal.

We tried restarting the conversation but Liz managed to end up talking about the wedding whatever I tried saying.

After arriving back at the hotel we were staying in Orlando where the games were, we went to our room. Edward closed the door behind him and slumped against it.

"Holy fuck! I'm not suggesting anything anymore."

I laughed, turning to him. "Well, you can talk now. For how long have you thought about it?"

"For a few weeks now, but it was just an idea."

"Now it's a plan in making. Wanna bet she's calling Esme right now?" I asked, smiling.

His eyes widened. "No." After a few minutes, Edward suggested a bath and I happily agreed.

As Edward ran the bath, I searched for towels to have them close by when we got out. My phone rang, making me groan. I wasn't going to let it stop me from taking a bath with Edward.

"Hello?" I asked distracted, stepping into the bathroom, carrying the towels.

Edward took them from me, raising an eyebrow. "Mom," I mouthed.

"Hi, Bella! We just watched the game on TV. I have to say that Edward has talent," Mom told me.

"Really? That's nice." At least she called. She could have come. She was so close to us.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Uh, dunno," I mumbled distracted by Edward who was naked and into the tub by now. "Look Mom, I'll call you back."

"Oh, okay, honey. Go and celebrate. And tell Edward he was great."

"Sure. Bye."

I stripped quickly and stepped into the tub, sitting between his legs. The water was the perfect temperature.

"What did your mom want?" he murmured against my neck.

"To tell you how great you were," I answered, twisting my neck to kiss him.

We started kissing hungrily and I knew that we had to move out soon, but before anything happened, his phone blared loudly.

"Fuck it," he mumbled, nibbling on my lower lip.

It kept ringing until he snatched it off the floor. "What?" he barked. His eyes widened and he scooted back, sitting straighter in the tub. "Mom."

I muffled my giggles in my palm as he shot me daggers before putting the phone on speaker.

"…could you not tell me!" Esme sounded upset.

"Mom," Edward groaned. "It was just a silly thought and she made a big deal out of it!"

"Silly thought?" she wailed. "You want to get married this August!"

"Uh, hi, Esme," I interjected. "We haven't really discussed it."

"We're doing this if you want. Of course, you have to decide where you want the wedding, what you want. I'm sure we can do this, between all of us and…."

"MOM! Take a breath!"

"Edward, don't tell me to calm down. I should have known it will come after the news you had in December."

"We'll talk about it and call you back," I promised.

"Yes, do call me, Bella. You have to give me your mother's number. I have to talk to her too," she added thoughtfully.

Esme and Renee. I couldn't have that. And then Alice too. Oh, no. They were going to…go over the board with everything. And Liz too. I felt panic settling in.

When I had relaxed somewhat, I realized Edward had hung up.

"I say we elope," he said seriously.

"They're going to kill us."

"They're going to drive us insane with all the planning," he pointed out, bringing me to his chest.

"Do you really want to talk about that now?" I questioned, turning around and straddling his hips.

"Oh, not really. I'm so tired. I just want you and then sleep." He shot me his trademark smile before grasping my hips and bringing me closer to him. I could feel him hard already and ready for me. His hands caressed the skin on my stomach before going south and cupping my sex. I moaned, throwing my head back. I needed him so badly.

Edward didn't waste much time before he started thrusting two fingers inside me and all too soon they were replaced by his erection. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lowered me on the other side of the tub, moving his hips urgently. It felt so good.

"Please, it has to be August. I want you always with me," he gasped out. "Please."

"Yes," I moaned, clawing at his back as I was grasping on the last threads of the real world. "August," I agreed.

Then we fell apart and lay there until we realized the water was cold and our skin was pruny.

The next day we went to the All Stars game and Edward explained things to me most of the game. Chicago Bulls was playing LA Lakers. I had seen some of the player on TV and it felt amazing to actually see them live. We had the best tickets considering he was one of the teams' players.

"I want this. One day," he whispered, leaning into me. "Can you imagine?"

I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be brilliant. Like usual."

"Oh, but this is for the show, Bella. You know that, right?"

"I know that," I huffed. "Thanks to Wikipedia," I added under my breath, but he heard me and chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"I told you too, but you weren't paying attention. On Valentine's Day."

I grinned, snuggling better into his side before focusing on the game.

By the end of the game, Lakers won, but there were no hard feelings and I realized that the opponents were even friends. Well, that was a nice change from what I had seen in college. Every team we had played, were only rivals.

Sunday we went home and after dropping Ed and Liz to their house, we went to grab some take-out since I didn't want to cook.

"Home," Edward groaned as we stepped inside. He dropped his duffle bag by the door along with the small wheel-suitcase, toed his sneakers out and went to the living room, plopping on the couch.

"Yeah, it's so good to be home, but…what did I tell you about the sneakers?" I asked, following him.

"I'll put them away later."

I found him lounged on the couch, his feet dangling over the edge, one hand over his eyes.

"Why don't you go and sleep? I told you we'd be tired if we went to celebrate."

"It was a nice party, and yes, you were right. Let's eat a little then take a nap," Edward told me, sitting up.

We ended up eating from the other's box since I didn't really like what I had bought for me and he didn't like his since it was too spicy. Once we were done eating, he grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom. Taking off our jeans, we jumped under the cover and fell asleep.

When we woke up from the nap, we talked about August and it was settled. After that, I went to the living room and called Mom while he stayed in the bedroom to call Esme. It was going to be an interesting conversation.

Surprisingly, Renee was happy to hear we had set a date and she insisted she had to talk to Esme. What was it with them and talking? I gave her Esme's number and told her we'd decide most of the things, they just had to take over the bigger part of the wedding like the place, the organization and such things. I wanted to have a say in the clothes department, the guest list and the theme since Mom seemed adamant to have a summer theme.

Just as I hung up with her, Edward shuffled inside the room, phone in hand. He offered it to me. "It's Alice."

"Hi, Alice," I said, wondering if she knew.

"How can you take such decisions without me? In a few months! It's so soon, Bella. There won't be time for anything!" she wailed.

"Alice, chill. I told my Mom that we want a small wedding."

"Yes, Mom told me that Edward said the same thing," she huffed.

"So it will be small and if you interfere, you better run it by me first," I threatened. "Because I swear to you if this blows up, we're eloping."

"Yeah, exactly"! Edward said loudly, leaning over so she could hear him.

"No, no, no, no!" Alice moaned. "What can I do? I want to help," she pleaded me.

"Uh, I'll think about it and come back to you," I whispered.

"Bella, March is a few days away then August is just around the corner!"

I slapped my forehead, rolling my eyes to Edward who watched me worried. "Alice, please! We just talked about this. Once I have a good plan, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to call Rose and start talking about-"

"ALICE!" I shouted. "No meddling, please."

We hung up shortly after she promised to keep in touch in case she had some idea.

"I can't believe this," Edward mumbled. "Do you think it's a good idea for everyone to interfere?"

"They can have ideas. We make the final decision. Where do you want to do it?" I asked as he sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Uh…probably back home."

"Yeah, me too. Everyone's there. It will be much easier."

"And cheaper."

He grinned and leaned to kiss me just as the doorbell rang.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's five PM."

We went to answer and I was surprised to see Sylvia there. She was grinning and holding a plastic container of something.

"If there's food, you can come in," Edward told her amused.

She rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too, Edward. Hi, Bella."

"Hi." I smiled, hugging her and allowing her inside.

"How did you get here?" Edward asked, taking the container from her. "I didn't hear the cab."

She laughed. "I came alone."

That was poorly worded for his overactive brain. "Really?" he teased. When she looked confused, he went on. "You _came_ alone…like a big girl." He smirked, dodging my palm and going to the kitchen.

"Do you have to make everything sexual?" Sylvia groaned, taking her boots off. "I felt like walking so I took the subway then walked here, it's not that far."

"Just on the other side of the city," I told her amused.

"Is this that mocha cake you used to bake?" Edward shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, I made too much and thought…maybe you'd like some. And I wanted to say congratulations in person. I watched the game on TV. You played really well!"

"Thanks!" he answered, his voice sounding muffled. I bet he was already eating from whatever she had brought. "Mhmmm, Bella if you want a taste you should get in here, or I'll eat it all!"

"Go and have a bite," Sylvia encouraged me, taking me to the kitchen.

The cake looked amazing and had a dusting of mocha on top…and the taste…it was dreamy. It melted in my mouth and I ended up stealing the container from Edward only to have him attack me.

"You have to give me the recipe," I told Sylvia between bites. "It's so good."

"Sorry, but this is my secret recipe. No one knows it." She winked. "But…" she trailed off, grinning mischievously. "You can always beg me when you want."

"Oh, that's so not fair!" Edward protested. "Do you promise to bring this cake goodness every time I win a game?" he asked seriously, snatching the container from my hands.

Sylvia gave him a doubtful look before slowly, she nodded.

I turned to Edward. "You've got to win every game. You hear me?"

"You bet your fine ass I will. One cake for every hoop?" he asked teasingly, licking the teaspoon.

"Now you're exaggerating," Sylvia objected.

"Do you want to make one cake for each point? I think it's decent to ask of one cake for each hoop," Edward argued.

"If the team wins, you get one cake. Besides, I did this on my break from studying."

"Oh, how is it going?" I asked, taking another bite of the mocha goodness.

"I think I'm spending more time in the hospital than at home. But I like what I'm doing though I live on coffee and pretzels." She shrugged.

I nodded, realizing why she was so thin. Maybe I should start living like that too. "Yeah, I wanted to say that you lost some weight," I said.

"_Some_, yes. A few pounds."

"I see." I nodded, scowling mockingly. "You brought this cake here so you'd fatten us up."

Edward stopped the teaspoon at his lips. "I don't even think I'm allowed this much sugar," he said thoughtfully. "But fuck it. I love this cake." With a shrug, he wrapped his lips around the teaspoon.

Even though I was cooking things he was allowed to eat and they were usually healthy things, I had managed to put weight during the months we had moved in here. Everyone had told me it was because I had finally settled and I wasn't worried about what may happen next and so on, but I longed for the weight I used to have in college. Edward didn't notice or he didn't comment on the small rings of fat that appeared on my stomach and hips, but I knew they were there and I hated them.

"Do I get something in return?" Sylvia wondered, bringing me back to the now.

"Our thanks," Edward answered promptly.

"I can cook a meal and then we can have the cake," I suggested.

"That sounds great. It's good you like to cook, you know? I always hated it. I prefer baking," she told me.

"You know something?" Edward asked, sporting a huge grin on his face. "Bob was right."

"What about?" I asked, but deep down I already knew his answer.

"It's good to have a wife and a mistress. One cooks and one bakes." He shot me a grin, winking.

"In your dreams," Sylvia shot back amused.

"Okay, forget what I said, but will you still bring cake if I win?"

"We'll see."

After Edward polished the container, I washed it so we could return it while they went to find a movie to watch. When I joined them in the living room, Edward was requesting one movie while Sylvia was insisting on another one. They turned to me and made me choose. What was I? Incidentally, I liked the movie Sylvia wanted to see and that made Edward pout and told me that I was mean. Very mature of him.

But I was happy we could be in the same room as her and there were no hard feelings. On one of our 90210 marathons, we had started talking about how silly was one of the girls from the sitcom. Sylvia said something about Edward and when she realized what she had said, she apologized, but I encouraged her to talk and once we had cleared that, I felt much better. She was over him, she had promised me that and now, she saw him as her friend.

**Review.**


	55. Chapter 55: Awards, greeting & burning

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. ****Check out her new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...**

**PS3: I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays.  
**

**A special thanks to EdwardsSexyBitch for helping me reach 1,000 reviews.**

**Enjoy!  
**

The months that followed our decision to marry in August were hectic. Well, that was an understatement. Everyone called any time they thought of something until we told them to do whatever they wanted and talk with the other parent and just leave us alone. It was too much. When we were finally alone at the end of the day and just sitting on the couch or in bed, talking, one of the phones rang. And after we hung up with one person, it rang again because someone else had to complain about who knows what.

As April approached, I could see Edward began to panic and when I questioned him, he told me about the voting and the awards that happened at the end of the regular basketball season. I was becoming very familiar with everything about basketball and I finally understood it all. There were many awards and one of them was Rookie of the Year. There were a few other very good rookies of what Edward had told me but I had faith in him. He had gotten an award in college of what he had told me, but as I had been out of it, I didn't know.

The awards were held at the Cowboys Stadium in Dallas and I couldn't make it since I was busy at work. But that night, I was in front of the TV, watching the awards. And I wasn't surprised when he won the Rookie of the Year. A few others from the Bulls won other awards, including their coach. I guess Edward was right about "The Rising of the Bull" as he had called it; after so many years of the Lakers domineering the first place, it was time for Chicago to start winning again.

Just after he was announced as the winner, my phone started ringing. I should have expected calls. First, it was Esme then it was Charlie then it was Emmett and that was a long conversation until I told him someone else was calling. It turned out to be Liz and just as I had hung up with her, losing track of what was happening on the TV, my phone rang again.

"I know, I'm happy and proud of him too," I sighed, not even caring who was on the other end of the line.

"Are you now?" Edward teased, making me gasp.

"Edward! Everyone called, you should return their calls."

"Oh, yes. I will. That means you watched the ceremony?"

"Of course I did! And I had faith in you. I knew you'd win!" I told him happy. "I wish you were here so I could show you how much I love you."

"I'll be there tomorrow some time. Hold on to showing me," he said lightly. "I just called to tell you what happened in case you weren't watching…"

_Silly boy._ "I told you that I'd watch, even though I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Your boss is an asshole, Bella. I wish you'd let me talk to him. What time did you get home today?" he asked annoyed.

"Well…when the ceremony started," I whispered, knowing he'll explode.

"Does he even pay you for the long hours you stay over?" Edward growled. "Oh look, I have to go to the party. Before I forget, tell Sylvia I want my cake. A huge one, okay?"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"What?" he demanded in my ear. "I won something. I want my cake!"

"Sure, Edward. I'll tell her. You have fun and be careful."

"Of course. I love you, Bella."

"Love you too," I replied.

"Bye," he added before hanging up.

I crawled in bed and realized that it was going to be hard to sleep. When he had a game away, I had slept alone but tonight was different somehow. I fell asleep wondering what he was doing and praying I didn't find out from the newspaper how much fun he had had.

In the morning, I woke up to the doorbell ringing and loud pounding in the front door. With my heart in my throat and my legs shaking, I walked there and peeked on the peephole. It was Edward. I must be still asleep because his flight wasn't scheduled until later in the afternoon.

Opening the door quickly, I realized he was real and looked like he hadn't slept but wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Hi, love. I couldn't stay away." He wrapped me in his arms and hugged my tightly then descended for a kiss.

I was too bewildered to respond at first but when my brain kicked in, I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist making him slam me into the side of the house as we kept making out.

Ah, how I missed him.

His hair was tangled and greasy when I ran my fingers through it and his lips were insistent. When he finally backed a little, resting his forehead on mine, I took a huge gulp of air combined with his scent that wasn't that pleasant at the moment, but I didn't care.

"You're really here?" I asked stupidly.

"Yep." He kissed my cheek. "I stayed a little at the party then left. I just couldn't…have fun. I kept thinking of you and wishing you were there with me so I went back to the hotel and grabbed my bag before I went to the airport." He beamed at me. "I ran into some reporters that were so shocked that when they realized who I was, I was already at the security check area. Of course…they caught up and if you ask me, I have no idea what I said."

"Oh, my silly boy!" I cupped his cheeks and kissed him soundly. "You're insane. You know that, right?"

"I kind of felt like I was losing my mind without you there," he teased me. "Let's move inside," he added after a minute.

"And now…it's over?" I asked, helping him with the bags. "And what's here?"

"Oh! That's for you. It was so funny, I had to buy it. It made me think of you. And no, it's not really over."

I opened the paper bag from my hand and gasped then burst in laughter. "A cow…made you think of me?" I said between giggles.

Edward grabbed it from me and put it on the floor, squeezing the cow's hand. The cow was staying on the back legs and dancing to a song I didn't know.

"It's so cute. Just like you." He brought me to his side, kissing my neck.

"Uh, thank you, Edward. It's really sweet. I like the cow."

"I knew you would. Oh, and I found this funny thing," he continued exuberantly, crouching to his duffle bag to rummage through it. "It's here. Wait a sec."

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised, ruffling his hair. "Maybe just to the kitchen to start the coffee," I added as an after thought.

I had made two steps when he grabbed my ankle, making me lose balance. He caught me before I could smash my head on the wall. "Oops."

"Yeah, oops," I mocked him. "What was that?"

"I found what I was looking for. Sorry, really. I didn't realize you'd lose balance."

"Have we met?" I asked amused.

Edward laughed, showing me a red apron that had a huge chocolate cake painted on the front. "What do you think?"

"Uh, it's nice…"

"It's for Sylvia. To remind her of her promise."

I burst in laughter as he folded the apron – more like bundled it up – before throwing in back in his bag.

I went to start the coffee and Edward followed, still talking. He was way too hyper for five o'clock in the morning. "Oh, and you have to see the video!"

"What video?" I asked, opening the cupboard to grab the coffee box.

"There was a bull at the local we went. You know those bulls that you stay on and move around and… You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Well, the guys dared me to sit on it because I was the most sober out of everyone. And I did and…it was so freaking funny. Kyle has it on his phone."

"Did you fall?" I asked worried, turning to him.

"Fall?" he scoffed. "I was so beating the thing at its own game…until the back of the bull raised so fast that it threw me a few feet away. That was hilarious. For a second, I didn't even know where I was."

"Sounds like you had fun." I rose on my tiptoes to kiss his mouth.

"We have to go together at one of those things. You'll like it," he told me.

"I don't think so. I can barely walk straight as it is and you want me to ride a machine?" I blurted out. My eyes widened when I realized how dirty it sounded.

Of course, Mr. Dirty Words Radar Detector's ear perked up and a sly grin formed on his face. "If you are into that, we could-"

I slammed my lips to his, thrusting my tongue in his mouth just to make him shut up and forget I ever mentioned something like that. As I pulled away, he still remembered as he winked, trying to continue his thought, thinking I was agreeing by kissing him. So I pulled a card from Rose's book and dropped on my knees not like I didn't want or that I hadn't missed him. Edward moaned, his hands tangling in my hair as I fought with his buckle and buttons. When his pants were around his ankles, I was in front of his boxer clad erection.

"Easy," he groaned when I tugged at the boxers. He helped me, easing the elastic band over his engorged head before pushing them down.

I didn't waste much time before I took him in my mouth. I had missed him so much.

"Fuck… Holy fuck, Bella!" Edward grunted, restraining from pushing inside my mouth.

I increased the suction and pushed him deeper into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat which made me gag. It had been too long since I last gave him head.

"Are you okay?" he rasped out when I left his shaft to cough.

"Yeah, sorry."

"You don't have… Oh, God."

_Yes, I have._ I thought to myself. _I want to._ "You've been such a good boy," I said around his head before I licked the soft, pink skin.

"I promise…to be good….for the rest…_oh_…rest…of my life…_Jesus_….always."

I smiled and kept pleasing him until he tensed up and warned me that he couldn't hold it. I relaxed my throat, knowing it was best if he shot directly down my throat. With a loud yell of my name, he shot his semen in my mouth. I swallowed, letting his taste tingle in my mouth.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella. More than you know possible."

"Was that a nice welcoming home?" I joke, getting up.

"Nice? The best. I'll be gone more often if you wait for me on your knees."

"Now, don't get ahead of yourself, Cullen," I warned.

"After coffee, you and me on the table. It's a date." He winked, pecking my lips.

"How about the bed? It's so lonely."

"Nah. Can't make it that far," he said seriously causing us both to laugh. "Seriously, I've made so many plans on the plane…only to have them crushed when I got home."

"Oh?" I frowned.

"Yeah, you drove me to the airport…and I left my keys home."

"Hypothetically, were your keys with you, what would you have done?" I asked, pouring the coffee in our mugs.

"Hypothetically," Edward stressed out, running a finger over my bare arm. "I would have…scared you to death. I had the perfect plan."

My eyes widened and I choked on my gulp of coffee. "What? I was expecting…something else."

"Of course, because you're a little sex kitten."

"And you're the bad monster that wanted to scare me!"

"It would have worked. True story." He winked. "You'll have to wait for another time."

"You bet that there won't be a next time. I'm going to buy a baseball bat and sleep with it under my pillow," I announced him.

"Thank you for the hint. What else?"

My eyes tightened before I lowered them. He was hard already. When I looked up again, he was smirking. I took a sly look and ran my hand under his shirt. "The table's getting lonely."

"You think so? Let's not keep it waiting."

***RA***

June brought the end of the basketball playoffs with it which left Edward with free time on his hands.

What better way to spend it other than work on the wedding preparations?

It was always a funny sight to come home to Edward in the kitchen, in the living room, on the bed, even in the back yard, surrounded by papers and with a pencil behind his ear, phone close by.

After a relatively easy day at work, I couldn't wait to find out the new spot I'd find Edward in, but as I pulled the car in the driveway, I saw the house engulfed in darkness. Was he taking a nap? Or maybe he was behind the house with Billy, our neighbor, who loved basketball almost as much as Edward. A few months ago, Edward had bought a hoop just to play with Billy and show him a few moves. I knew better. He had always wanted a hoop.

Unlocking the front door, I realized he wasn't home at all so I took my phone out of my purse and called him. If he had gone to buy dinner, he would have called to ask me what I felt like eating.

"Hello?" he answered between chuckles. _Good to know he was having fun wherever he was_, I thought to myself.

"Hi. You're not home."

"Oh, shit! You're back! What time is it?"

"Almost six. So, where are you?" I wondered.

"Well, I tired to cook something but…it didn't work. Don't go into the kitchen, please. You might want to kill me," he added sheepishly.

Despite his warning, I peeked inside the kitchen and felt faint. The oven's door was open and on the counter was a tin with something unidentified in it and there was tomato sauce on the floor. Or so I hoped. Please, let it not be blood.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"You went to the kitchen!" Edward exclaimed anxiously.

"Of course I did! What did you do, Edward?" I asked worried.

"It's a very long story. I'm over at Liz."

"Okay, do you want me to come get you?"

"Sounds good. I'll make sure to wear a protection suit," he joked.

"Oh, you better! I might be a little late…gonna drop by and buy the promised baseball bat just for you. An early birthday present?" I suggested slightly annoyed with what he had done in the kitchen.

"Should I say thank you?" he asked. I could almost hear his smile.

Locking back the door, I went to the car. "After I break the bat on your back."

"Are you into that kind of kinky stuff? Should I add mistress too?"

I shuddered. "See you soon Edward." I hung up.

Arriving at the Masens' door, I was about to knock when the door opened to reveal an amused Ed.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi," I answered quite shocked.

"Your heels gave you away," he whispered. "What did you tell Edward? He said he'd sleep here tonight."

"Really?" I asked amused. "Of course he'd choose a bed over the couch."

Ed grinned and for the first time I saw similarities between them. That smile…it was one thing Edward got from his father…sperm donor.

"Oh, you made it, sweetheart!" Liz said happily, catching me in a hug. "I was just plating your food."

"Oh, I'm eating here?"

"Yes, Edward already ate."

"Speaking of him…" I trailed off.

"He's in his old room. He said something about baseball before going in there."

I giggled, smirking and shrugging when they eyed me concerned.

The food was amazing like usual and after she put the leftovers away for us, like always, I told Liz about my plan. She was to come with me to Edward's door and tell him it was her and before he opened the door, she'd leave me alone there.

"It's a very interesting story." Was all she told me as she led me to his door.

She knocked three times.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," she answered before winking at me and going back to the kitchen.

"Thank fuck. How is Bel… _Bella_! Holy fuck. I'm so so so so sorry."

It was funny to see him grovel. "I heard you aren't coming home tonight," I started on a hurt tone.

"I thought you would be mad. I destroyed your area. The kitchen is like your sacred area."

"Sure it is and you're going to make it look good as new."

Edward gulped, retracting in the room and I followed, closing the door. "I didn't mean…what happened…"

"_What_ happened?" I asked curiously.

"You know that plastic bag that you put meat and vegetables in it and then you shove it into the oven?" he asked, looking down.

"Yeah. We didn't buy one because you didn't think it will make the meat good," I reminded him.

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to make something nice and I called Liz and she suggested that as…something else. I thought it will work with any plastic bag."

"Oh my God!" I shrieked. "You could have burnt down the house!"

"Nearly did, but I realized the smoke wasn't supposed to be there so…I took out the tin and dropped it on the counter. I burnt my fingers." He showed me his right hand that had a band aid over every finger. How could I miss that? "And then… I mean while I…When I saw the smoke I was trying to open that tomato sauce and I dropped the jar. Can you forgive me?"

"How badly are you hurt?" I whispered, taking his hand in mine, causing him to hiss. "Do you have to go to the hospital or something?"

"I nearly brunt down the house and you're worried about me?"

"Of course I am! You were there too and you're more important!" I told him sternly, bringing his fingers to my lips. "So, your hand?"

"Uh, it's nothing. I mean Liz put some medicine on the burn and then I put the band aid although I don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry, Bella. I was just trying to make dinner."

"No more inventions à la Edward, okay? Stick with what you know. I love mac and cheese. You make the best one." I kissed his lips.

"You'll get sick of so much mac and cheese," he protested softly.

"As long as you're still alive and whole, I'll happily live on mac and cheese for the rest of my life," I told him solemnly. "Promise me now that you won't try things out unless you asked someone before hand. Do I have to start a list 'Things not to try at home'?" I joked, but my pulse was still pounding in my ears. I could have lost him. That thought made me burst in tears.

"Hey, now. I'm fine. I swear," Edward said in my ear, stroking my hair. Then he hissed making me giggle and him chuckle. "Barely."

"Love you, Edward." I kissed his lips.

"Love you too." After a few moments, he pulled back and watched me in the eye. "Can I come home? I'll sleep on the couch."

"You can sleep in our bed but only after the kitchen is spotless."

"That's mean!" he whined.

"Do you want to catch your twenty fourth birthday?"

"Hmmm…" His finger tapped his jaw. "I'd like to."

"Then you clean the kitchen like a good boy and I might let you in bed."

When we left his old room, we found Liz and Ed at TV and when they heard us, they looked up expectantly.

"Are you forgiven?" Liz asked, smiling.

"Not sure. I think it's the couch."

I elbowed him in the ribs. "I told you that you can come to bed after you clean the kitchen."

"Well, that's reasonable. I had to sleep for a week on the couch when I messed with the kitchen," Ed admitted.

"And you deserved it!" Liz groaned, shaking her head.

"What happened?" Edward asked, leaning against the doorframe with an arm around me.

"Why don't you come sit down?" Ed invited us.

We shuffled to the armchair and Edward put me on his lap.

"I had to go for the weekend out of the city, with work," Liz started. "It was the first time I was leavening you for the first time. It was so hard…"

"Oh, I was there?" Edward mumbled.

"Unfortunately." She nodded sadly. "I wished I could have taken you with me, but I couldn't. Why don't you continue, honey?" she asked her husband.

He started with a short laugh. "It was so early on Saturday when you came to me telling me that you were hungry. I just rolled on the other side, telling you to go to your mother. Of course, I realized too late she wasn't home. I usually sleep after eleven on weekends, and it was barely eight when you woke me up," he said with a light smile. "We went to the kitchen and I had no idea what you ate since I never…was there to see considering I was sleeping when you usually had breakfast."

"Didn't I have cereal or something? That's what I remember," Edward said softly. He always wore that tone when he asked about past things, like he was afraid to ask.

"You had, but he had no idea what to do with you," Liz answered.

"Well, I decided to fry some eggs. How hard could it be?" Ed asked. "It was so complicated and they started crackling and there was oil everywhere… You came to inspect the crackling and I stopped you in time before you stuck your finger in the frying egg…but then oil jumped on you and dear God did you scream. It wasn't my fault you were meddling with my cooking."

"I remember the egg thing," Edward said with a smile.

"Yes and while you ate, you cried, refusing to talk to me. Then you made yourself sick with all the crying. I didn't want to call Liz. I wanted to prove her that I could take care of you."

"But you did call me, just after dinner," Liz reminded him.

"There's a long time between the breakfast and the dinner. After you were okay, we were in front of the TV and you didn't seem interested in the movie I was watching so I tried finding cartoons. I found Scooby Doo and-"

"I never liked Scooby Doo," Edward groaned. "It was…spooky."

I gasped, turning to him. "No Scooby? You're not my friend anymore," I declared seriously.

"Oh, shush! It was stupid and so…horrible."

I couldn't believe this. I hadn't heard before of someone to say they didn't like Scooby.

"And? What happened?" I asked, turning my attention to Ed.

"He started whining that he didn't like it and to change it. I kept changing the channels until he stopped me, finally, on ESPN of all things. He was four for Christ's sake! Sports? But now I know why he liked it. There was a basketball game in rerun; I don't even remember who was playing. I remember that I was happy because he was quiet and looked taken with the game so I could do whatever I wanted. Starting lunch was a challenge, but I managed to fry some steaks and make mashed potatoes."

"Oh, mashed potatoes!" Liz groaned, shuddering. "They were everywhere! He had used the mixer and the puree was on the walls, on the ceiling…"

I giggled, realizing that some men were really anti-kitchen.

"When I was almost done, I told Edward to go after bread," Ed continued. "And after an hour I realized he hadn't come back…he should have been back in ten minutes top. I freaked and realized Liz would kill me if I lost him. I decided to go search for him before calling the cops."

Edward started laughing as he probably remembered the story.

"Oh yes, laugh away! You nearly gave me a heart attack. I couldn't find him anywhere and when I came back home, Mrs. Watson was in her doorway. I thought to ask her if she had seen him since she was always lurking in the hallway," Ed joked. "Before I could ask, she told me that she had something that was mine. As we stepped into her flat, she told me how she bumped into Anthony downstairs and how he told her about me not knowing how to cook and wanting his mommy and not wanting to come back home…"

I felt Edward tense up behind me. I was sure that not Ed, nor Liz had realized the Anthony slip, but we had heard it. Ed was so into the story that he forgot to use the name Edward.

"What happened next?" Edward whispered, twining our hands on my lap.

"I found you at her table in the living room, your feet dangling over the chair, a glass of juice in front of you and you grinned at me when you saw me. I asked you if you wanted to come home because she was busy, you shook your head, demanding that I had no idea how to cook and that you wanted mommy. I finally coaxed you back home, promising to find another basketball game. Mrs. Watson promised to help with dinner. I wanted to tell her no, but I couldn't help but thank her profusely. She was saving me. We ate lunch in front of the TV and I made you promise not to tell Liz; then you finally went to your nap and for two hours I could breathe easily. I had to constantly keep an eye on you. God, kids are so hard…"

"Because you weren't used to be alone with him. You just had a kid and that was all," Liz interjected.

"Yeah, and it was better. Kids have so much energy and they tend to hide or disappear," Ed complained.

"He was playing when he was hiding! I think I told you that a dozen times!"

"Yeah, well, you told me that _after_ you came home not before. So when I went to wake you up," Ed continued, turning his attention to us. "You weren't there. I was sure you hadn't left the flat because I would have seen you so you were home, but where? I searched everywhere, even under you bed until I thought to look in the closet. You jumped out laughing then you promptly started crying when I shouted that you scared me and that you weren't allowed to do it ever again."

"I remember I used to do that…with you," Edward said, looking at Liz.

"Of course, it was our ritual when you woke up from your naps. I must have forgotten to mention it to Ed." She smiled.

"You sure did," he grumbled. "Anyway, after a nice dinner, Mrs. Watson provided, I thought you'd go to bed, but…"

"I stole the chocolate from the kitchen while you were in the shower. I remember," Edward added, chuckling.

"And you didn't fall asleep until three in the morning."

"Oh my God!" I gasped. "I always pictured you as a quiet kid."

"Oh, but he was quiet…and you know the saying, Bella." Ed winked at me. "It's always the quiet ones."

Edward laughed under me causing me to laugh too. I was happy we could talk about that and have a laugh. At least, those were good memories.

"And while Edward was jumping around on a sugar high, Ed called me wondering what he should do. I told him to run before I came back," Liz told us, giggling. "When I got home late evening on Sunday, Edward came to me and started telling me everything this moron had done. Needless to say, he slept on the couch for a long time while Edward slept with me."

"That was the last time she ever left me alone with you. Even when she went grocery shopping, you were by her side," Ed explained.

"With good reason too. Poor kid had to hide at the neighbors."

They started bantering about it as I turned to Edward to see a far away look on his face. I traced his square jaw making his green gaze settle on me, piercing through me. A small smile appeared on his face as he squeezed me to his chest.

"I want such nice memories too," he whispered. "With us…"

I knew what he was hinting at and I couldn't help the clench in my stomach. I wanted that too. I wanted it all with him.

"You'll probably sleep on the couch for the rest of your life if you ever do anything like that," I said half seriously.

"Oh, please. That will never happen! I know how to cook," he told me loudly, glancing at Ed.

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I stayed around Esme a lot."

"I know how well you know how to cook. Was it a few hours ago when you came here telling us how you nearly brunt down the house?" Ed asked amused.

"I was trying something new. It didn't work. I make a mean mac and cheese," Edward boasted.

"Really?" Liz asked surprised.

"Oh yes. You can come by tomorrow. I'll make some."

"No offense, but you're banned from the kitchen until I'm sure you are responsible enough to be left alone with my stuff," I interjected.

Edward pouted but let it go. We promised that with the first occasion, I'd let him cook and have them over for dinner. We didn't even have enough plates if they visited – I didn't want to use the beautiful set we got on Christmas. That was for special occasions.

**Leave me some love.**


	56. Chapter 56: Ruined birthday

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. ****Check out her new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...**

**PS3: I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays.  
**

**A special thanks to EdwardsSexyBitch for helping me reach 1,000 reviews.**

**I've been lacking answering the reviews again. Sorry for that. I'll catch up this weekend.  
**

**Enjoy!**

Almost a week after the almost burnt down kitchen, I had an unexpected visit at work. I was just about to leave when I saw her in the lobby.

"Hi, Bella!" Sylvia shouted and came to hug me.

"Uh, hi." I was surprised to find her there.

"You weren't answering your phone," she explained. "So I dropped by. I don't know if you have anything planned for today, but I was wondering if I could just drop by and say 'Happy birthday' then I'll be out of your hair."

At first I frowned, not really understating her then I felt like suffocating. "Is it twentieth?" I choked out.

"Yes," she said slowly, walking beside me out of the building.

"Holy shit! I'm such a horrible person!" I shouted. "I completely forgot."

"It's okay. We can go and find something open. I think," she told me soothingly. "You are busy with your work."

"That's not an excuse! Edward must hate me. I mean I was in such a hurry this morning…I don't think I even kissed him," I mumbled. "And my phone's battery died and I had no charger."

"Bella, calm down." Sylvia stopped, turning me to her. "Stop this. I'm sure he understands. It could happen to anyone."

I looked down, not ready to face her huge blue eyes that swirled with compassion.

After a trip to the mall, I found a nice shirt for Edward. It wasn't enough, I knew that. He deserved so much more than a rushed gift, but I had been so caught up in my work that I let the time slip away. Thank God for Sylvia. On the way home, I thanked her constantly until she promised to bitch-slap me if I said it again. That broke the tension somewhat.

When I pressed the door handle, it didn't budge. As if he had locked it from the inside, he was the only one to open it. Fear gripped me that he was so upset to lock me out. But he usually put the safe lock on the door, though I wasn't thinking rationally in that moment.

I knocked and within the minute, Edward answered the door. I don't know what I wanted to tell him, but all words were caught in my throat when I saw him.

He greeted us all wet, a towel around his hips and eyes full of tears. Fuck. Was it my fault?

Sylvia shot me a worried look before looked shocked at him.

"Edward," I whispered. "I…"

"I have to go," he said seriously, turning around.

"What?" I shouted, my voice trembling horribly. I changed a look with Sylvia before ran after him. "Hold on. Look, I'm so sorry, but it slipped my mind."

"Yeah, you should keep the charger with you. And when I called your office, they told me you had already left," he said.

"Charger?" I asked shocked, following him in our bedroom.

On the bed was his duffle bag with stuff thrown in and around it.

"Where…Why…?" I chocked up. "I'm really sorry, I'm here. Don't go."

"She's so little," he mumbled.

I blanched and realized he wasn't upset because of me. "Who's little?"

He shot me a wounded look. "You don't know? Oh, fuck! Bella…oh, Jazz called me earlier that…" He gulped.

I became dizzy and fell on the bed. "Alice?" I gasped, black spots appearing before my eyes.

He sniffed. "She didn't know and…Emmett came home earlier and….he found her…"

"What happened to Alice?" I asked scared.

"She's in the hospital. She had a miscarriage," Edward mumbled, running the heel of his palm under his eyes.

"Oh, God!" We turned to see Sylvia in the doorway, looking freaked out. "I shouldn't have listened, but…I just heard…"

"Bella, I bought two tickets. I hope I packed everything. The next flight to Seattle is in three hours, but I want to get to the airport now."

"Of course," I agreed, wiping the tears from my eyes and only after realizing I had mascara. "Let me clean up a little."

He nodded and I rushed to the bathroom. When I returned to the bedroom, the duffle bag had disappeared. I had my own small bag with my bathroom stuff to add so I went to search for it. I found it by the front door and I quickly tucked the toiletries in it.

"Ready?" Edward asked from behind me on a hoarse voice. His eyes were red rimmed.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to drive you two?" Sylvia suggested. I wanted to say it was a bad idea since Edward hated for someone else to drive his car, but he nodded surprising me.

The drive to the airport was extremely quiet. I sat in the backseat while Edward sat shotgun and kept warning Sylvia about her driving. If it would have been me, I would have snapped back…but maybe not under the cloud of this awful situation.

When we arrived at the airport, Edward insisted Sylvia get the car and even attempted to joke that she had to pick us up when we returned. With a final goodbye, Edward slung his duffle bag over his head, grabbed my hand and walked to the ticket area. As he was talking, more like arguing with the lady behind the counter, his phone started ringing.

"Here." Edward thrust the small phone in my unsuspecting hands. Luckily, I caught it.

Pressing the green button, I answered quickly seeing it was Esme. "Hello?"

"Bella, honey, is Edward around?"

"Yeah, but he can't really talk now," I explained.

"We have some…not very good news …" she whispered and I could tell she was crying.

"Oh, we know. Jazz called Edward. We're at the airport."

"Oh, really? You're coming?"

"Of course we are. How is Alice?" I asked as tears started slipping from my eyes.

"She's okay now. Sleeping, I have no idea how she'd react when she wakes up. They didn't know," she told me. "Oh, dear God."

"We're coming. Tell her I'll be there," I said as courageously as I could.

"I will. Have a safe flight."

We hung up and I realized Edward was still trying to convince that woman that he had booked tickets.

"Listen lady, I have to get to Seattle tonight!" he snapped. "So you better get me the tickets I booked before I get your boss!"

People started looking at us. Then people started pointing. And when I saw a security guard coming our way, I tugged on Edward's elbow.

"What Bella?" he groaned. I jerked my chin behind him and when he saw the guard, he fisted his hands. With a sigh, he turned back to me. "I'm not staying here and doing nothing! I want to be there with Alice."

"Sir, is there a problem?" The security guard reached us.

"Yes, actually there is," Edward said authoritatively, facing the guard. "You see, I booked two tickets to Seattle, about an hour ago and she is so incompetent that she doesn't even check the fucking system to see it! She keeps telling me that there are no free seats. I fucking know that! I have two of them!"

I was surprised that he never once raised his voice, but talked calmly, though cursing.

The security person looked between Edward and the lady behind the counter then back. "You're Edward Cullen?"

Edward blanched then a devious smirk appeared on his face. Of course, people would recognize him. "Yes." He grinned. "Can I have my seats now?"

The guard leaned over the desk and whispered furiously to the woman, gesticulating toward us before finally facing us again. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Cullen, your tickets are right here." He glared at the woman behind the counter as she, flustered handed Edward the tickets.

"Thank you so much," Edward told him.

"This way," the man said, leading us to the gate. "The plane is departing in one hour and a half."

"Yes, I know," Edward answered, squeezing my hand as he marched after the guard.

When we reached our gate, the guard turned to us and with a somewhat sheepish look asked for an autograph. They didn't have a piece of paper, but I ripped a page of my small agenda, offering it to Edward. Saying goodbye to the guard, we sat on the plastic chairs.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"Your mom. I told her we are on the way."

"Good."

"What happened? When did Jasper call you?" I finally asked, seeing he had calmed down a little.

He shot me look I couldn't read. "The whole day people called, you know, it's my birthday."

"I know and I thought you were upset because I forgot," I admitted, biting my lip.

"So I've been right. You forgot."

"Sorry. I got you something before coming home," I told him, rubbing his arm. "Happy birthday," I added, leaning in to him to kiss his cheek.

Edward turned his head and my kiss landed on the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, _happy_," he grumbled. "When Jasper called I answered more amused, telling that he had already called. Fuck, Bella. I talked with Alice early this morning. She was fine." He moaned, fisting his hands in his hair. "Then he told me what happened and it took me a whole minute to process it."

"I didn't want to believe what you told me," I admitted. "I hope we get there by the time she wakes up. I want to be with her."

The plane ride passed quickly and before I knew it, we were at Seattle General Hospital. There were bad memories with this hospital and as if sensing my discomfort, Edward brought me to his side as he walked toward the elevator. We didn't make it that far because the security guard asked what our problem was.

Edward groaned. "Cullen. What room?" he asked, stirring me to the desk.

The woman checked then shook her head.

"Come on, this is the hospital. Check better," he pleaded, too tired to even argue with her.

"I'm really sorry, sir, but there's no Cullen. Is she relative with Doctor Cullen?"

"Yes, and I'm his son," Edward grumbled.

"Whitlock," I blurted out. "Try that."

The woman gave me a look before she searched and turned with a smile to us, giving us the number of Alice's room.

"Hmm, that was pretty smart, Swan," Edward mumbled as we stepped into the elevator.

"You know why we're allowed in at this hour, right? You are a doctor's son. Otherwise we wouldn't be here," I said seriously.

"Ah, the advantages." He smirked, bringing me to his side and kissing me softly.

In front of Alice's room wasn't anyone so we tried the door. There was someone sleeping on the couch and Alice on the bed. They must have gone home.

The person on the couch got up and I realized it was Jasper. A very rumpled Jasper.

"Hey, guys," he mumbled, yawning.

"Jazz," Edward greeted him before going to sit next to Alice.

My eyes watered when I saw him next to her, rubbing her small hand and whispering things to her. A big arm wrapped around me and I leaned into Jasper.

"How are you?" I whispered.

"It hasn't sunk in. We didn't even know…and now…" He cleared his throat. "I don't know, Bella."

"Did she wake up?"

"Once, but she was so out of it that Esme didn't say anything."

We sat on the couch while Edward refused to leave her side. Some time later, my head fell on Jasper's shoulder and I let the sleep take me.

I woke up to soft voices whispering and something heavy on top of me. Cracking an eye open, I saw the top of Edward's messy bronze hair on my chest. When had he moved?

Turning my head to the bed, I saw Alice and Jasper whispering to each other while holding hands. Alice's face was red and she looked like she had cried.

I tried to move but Edward's arms tightened around me. A small giggle came from the other side of the room and I saw Alice looking at us with a light smile on her face.

_Smile?_ I frowned. How could she smile? Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet. Just like with Jasper.

"Help," I mouthed.

Jasper came to the couch and with a little help, I rolled off it…onto the floor making Alice burst in laughter. Yeah, good to know some things never change.

"You okay?" I whispered, sitting beside her.

"Oh, Bella. I missed you so much."

I leaned into her arms to hug her. "So?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened. It's not what Emmett thought."

"Sorry?" I frowned raising an eyebrow. She had lost me.

"Emmett thought she had a miscarriage when he found her bleeding…" Jasper whispered, joining us. "But the doctor just arrived and after all the analyses were done…it turns out that she has a cold and the bleeding was because of an infection at the kidney."

"Oh, God. Are you okay? Does that mean you have some kind of…"

"Bella, I'm fine. Just a cold. A bad case of cold, but a cold," Alice explained. "The doctor that saw me yesterday…that I have no memory of it, thought Emmett was right because honestly, what would you think? But the tests took some time and this morning they informed me of everything."

"Yes, just as I had finished telling her about the supposed miscarriage, the doctor came inside and told her something else." Jasper laughed.

The sound woke Edward up, who shot out of the couch when he realized where he was. Alice explained everything to him and it was then when we finally breathed in relief.

The next few hours were filled with the family coming to visit only to find out that nothing was actually wrong.

"Only you'd get sick in the summer," Emmett accused her. "You scared the living shit out of me."

"Sorry, Em. Really, I am," Alice murmured, hugging him.

After lunch, we were sitting around Alice's room, waiting for Carlisle to sign off the papers for her release.

"So we flew here for nothing? I had to fight with the security guard at the airport!" Edward moaned.

"Don't be dramatic!" I warned him.

"Besides, you ruined my birthday."

"Oh, right! That calls for celebrations," Emmett declared. "Baby sister is okay and baby brother is pissed. Hey, that has a rhythm."

"Oh, yes, you better have something for me."

"A one-way ticket to Chicago," Rosalie said softly. "Preferably with a restriction order so we wouldn't have to see you again." She had been the most quiet, but then again she was busy with the small man in her arms. I couldn't take my eyes off them. They were a sight for the sore eye, especially when Emmett leaned over them every now and then to check on little Richard.

"Why don't you take a fucking one-way ticket to Hell?" Edward retorted.

"Hey, bro, watch out! You're talking to my wife."

"You know I hate to repeat myself," Edward mumbled. "But I'm sincerely fucking sorry, man."

Esme, being the closest to Edward, slapped him upside the head making him shout in surprise. "That's for insulting family members and cursing so much," she said sternly.

Edward watched her with wide green eyes. I had a feeling it was the first time she had slapped him, but he really deserved that sometimes. I hated as much as him when someone hurt him, but that was an inoffensive slap and he should have been used with it considering I did it on a daily basis.

"You're going to leave me bald at the nape of my neck," he muttered. "What is it with you people slapping me upside the head?"

I burst in laughter as Esme tried to hide her smile while hugging him and kissing his head.

"Sure, sure. Kick me then apologize."

"I really wish you'd stop cursing," Esme said softly, stroking his hair.

"I'll try," Edward conceded just as Carlisle reappeared inside the room announcing Alice she was free to go home.

We went to their flat and saw it for the first time. I had no idea how they could live together, but the place was really nice. Emmett excused himself, going downstairs to the store and taking Edward with him for good measure.

"I'm not going to be your mascot!" It was the last thing I heard before the door closed behind them.

"It's good to have you back. Not a quiet moment," Alice said, sitting on the couch. After a long sigh, she cocked her head to the side. "Do you think Mom is making dinner at her place?"

"I think she's out buying Edward something," Jasper told her. "Do you want anything? Water? Juice? Snack?"

We ordered pizza for good measure and were just sorting through the boxes when Edward and Emmett returned. They were laughing and talking about something too loud.

"Emmett, could you keep your voice down? Ricky just fell asleep," Rosalie hissed.

It had been a complicated process to put him to sleep. I wasn't ready for that. Not in a million years.

Emmett nodded seriously, bringing Edward to the kitchen table with his arm around his neck. "I was telling my little bro here about the time you wanted to have sex after Rick's birth."

"Oh, God!" Rosalie turned red. "I'm going to blacken your other eye too!"

"What happened?" I asked curiously. It sounded really interesting.

"What _didn't_ happen?" Jasper muttered. "I had been out with Alice and when we arrived inside…they were shouting at each other. Lucky the kid is used to their shouting. The funny part was…what Emmett was saying."

"What? It's true!" Emmett demanded.

Rose cleared her throat, her cheeks still red. "It's been a month or something like that and I really missed us. I had even talked with Alice that when they came home…to take Rick to their room. I was sure Emmett would say yes, like always. I was wrong."

"Babe, your doctor is at fault! She told me you'll have a loose vagina. It freaked me out."

"Emmett!" Rose screeched as I burst in laughter. Everyone followed suit, while Rose glared at us. "Stop laughing, guys! I can't wait until one of you is pregnant…and gives birth naturally…and then she wants some!"

Alice gasped for air, bending over. "Go on, tell them what you did," she said between snorts of laughter.

"She punched me. I had a black eye for a week," Emmett mumbled.

"What did you tell people?" Edward asked, fighting a smile.

"I tried to say that I got in a fight, but she threatened to cut my dick off if I lied so I went with the truth. The sad part is that I had already let Bob believe what he wanted the next day. He thought Rick had kicked me with his foot. When Rose found out…let's say that I slept on the couch."

"And if Rick wouldn't have been so little, I would have gone home for a week," Rose added, glaring at her husband.

"How about we eat? I'm hungry," Jasper stirred the conversation from turning into a fight.

"And you say we fight!" I snorted, slapping the back of my hand to Edward.

He yelped, grabbing his arm. Oops. I tended to forget that my left hand had the ring.

"Well, our fight was with good reason," Rose told us. "Honestly, how could you tell me I have a loose vagina? Really, Emmett."

"That's what your doc told me."

"Right after I gave birth probably. Not a month after."

"Can we just eat, _before_ I lose my appetite?" Edward moaned.

We dropped the gross subject and grabbed a slice of pizza. Emmett took some beer out of the fridge and after telling Edward happy birthday, we dug in. It hadn't been much of a birthday, but at least we were close to our friends.

Esme and Carlisle joined us an hour later and after talking late into the night with everyone, we took the couch as our bed.

In the morning, after a shower and a quick breakfast, we said goodbye to everyone since we had to get home. The next day was Monday and we had to work – well, I had.

The previous night, Esme had insisted on keeping Edward around so he'd see better how the preparations for the wedding were going, but I told him he should come home with me. I wasn't sure if I could live without him for a day, but a week!

Unfortunately, on the way to the airport, Esme did convince him to go with her to Port Angeles. He looked torn and in the end, he agreed with her. He was such a control freak, wanting to see how everything was going.

"Call me tonight," I mumbled, pathetically letting the tears fall as I clutched to my ticket.

"I will. Promise." He kissed my forehead. "It won't be any easier for me, either."

"Oh, you'll be with your parents. I'll be alone." That was a low blow, but it was true.

"You can tell Sylvia to spend the night with you," he suggested, rubbing his toe to the ground.

I giggled, wounding my arms around his waist. "Do we have to tape the night and send it to you?"

"Don't tease me, Bella." He leaned down to kiss me, hugging me tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, me too. Don't make any big change without calling me. I want to know too," I reminded him. I was just as bad as him with the control, apparently.

"Of course." He went for another kiss just as my flight was announced. "Come with me. Fuck work."

"Edward," I mumbled. "I can't. I love you." I pecked his lips again before grabbing the duffle bag he had lent me. His clothes were in a backpack he had borrowed from Emmett.

"Love you too," he whispered. "Miss you already."

"Don't make me cry," I told him, biting my lip.

"Go."

I shuffled to the gate and gave my ticket. As I passed the gate, I glanced back and saw him grinning at me but his eyes were bright and full of water. _Damn you, Edward._

"Bye," I told him, waving.

"Good bye, love."

With my chin tucked in my chest, I shuffled through the tunnel.

How did this happen?

I was supposed to leave with him, not alone!

I envisioned myself running back, but I battered the thought away. That would be so sad.

I found my seat and fell on it, taking my phone out to switch it off. That's when I saw a new message. I didn't have to be a genius to know who it was from.

**Miss you. Love you. Edward**

I sighed, replying with the same words before turning the phone off. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else beside of how alone I'd be for a week.

**I'm sorry for scaring any of you with the Alice thing. She's okay. Don't worry.**

**Please, stop worrying about something happening****! Edward isn't going to cheat! Sylvia isn't going between them.**** And there won't be babies until...later.**

**A little pimping. Paauuu Cullen Swan started translating this in Spanish.**** Link is on my profile.**

**Review.**


	57. Chapter 57: Talking with Sylvia

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**As you know by now, remove the spaces.** **On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. ****Check out her new story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7397923 /1/ Lipstick_Kisses_And_Inked_Virtuoso**

**PS1: For those that don't know, I posted outtakes for this story. It's about Edward. And I'm working on more outtakes right now.**

******PS2: There is a new picture on my FB profile with the house.** **And one about the clothes in this chapter. :) I also put a picture of the all the characters on my FB one picture of the wedding dresses...**

**PS3: I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays.  
**

**A special thanks to EdwardsSexyBitch for helping me reach 1,000 reviews.**

**I've been lacking answering the reviews again. Sorry for that. I'll catch up this weekend.  
**

**Holy shit! Chapter 57... Enjoy!**

When I landed in Chicago, I realized I had to call Sylvia to pick me up. After a short phone call with her, I decided to call Edward and let him know I made it safely.

"Hello?" he answered meekly.

"Hi. I made it back okay," I told him.

I heard him sigh in what I thought was relief. "Oh, that's good to know, Bella. I'm home too." He moaned loudly. "I discovered this ice cream and it's so good. I hope they didn't plan on eating it."

I laughed at his childishness. "You ate all their ice cream? Please, don't make yourself sick."

He huffed. "I'm fine. My intestines have frozen, though," he added with a laugh. "So you're home?"

"No, I'm waiting for Sylvia at the airport. I better hang up so she could reach me in case she doesn't find me."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye. Love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up just as I saw Sylvia coming toward me. She was smiling, but soon her smile fell.

"Is everything okay with Alice?"

"Hi," I greeted her, picking the duffle bag off the floor. "Alice is great. I'll tell you on the way."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go." She looked confused.

"Esme stole Edward for wedding preparations," I offered when she kept shooting me glances.

"Oh, that explains it. Do you want to stay with me?"

"Sure. That sounds good. I don't think I could live a week alone."

It was pathetic how dependable of Edward I had become. Everything had started in college when we shared his room then we moved here and the few days he was gone on a game away were nothing compared to this.

We reached the car and I was surprised to see it clean.

"I couldn't stand to see it so dirty," Sylvia explained, shrugging. "I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you!" I hugged her in gratitude. "You have no idea how many times I told Edward to wash it, but you know how men are."

"I washed it behind my building. I saw a neighbor that was cleaning his car and said, what the hell? Besides, it looked almost black."

"Don't tell me!" I moaned. "I was afraid to lean against it in fear of smudging my clothes. But you shouldn't have…done it yourself."

"Believe me, it's better. I had experience. I washed Dad's car because apparently, cruisers don't get washed at home or something, but one Sunday before he was awake, his car was squeaky clean." She beamed at me. "Man, he was so angry. Like clean cars are a blow to a man's ego."

"Probably. That's why men have dirty cars and women have clean cars." I nodded, allowing her to drive since I was so tired after the flight. "And we share the car…I always tried to make myself invisible when I arrived or left from work. One day, the freaky guy a few cubicles away saw me and joked about 'nice car', I wanted to kick his ass."

Sylvia giggled. "Well, now it's clean. Where to? Yours or mine?"

"Dunno. Wherever." I shrugged.

"Yours, but we need a detour so I can grab some clothes. Pajama party." She winked at me.

What had I gotten myself into? I always hated those things when Alice and Rose initiated them in college.

Almost an hour later – while I told her about Alice, we pulled in front of my house; I stepped out of the car and shuffled to the door. The first thing to do was to open the windows because the air was so…un-breathable. Yucky.

"Bella, your freaky plant looks bad," Sylvia called from the kitchen.

"Shit!" I mumbled, hurrying that way. "It must be famished. I completely forgot about it."

"Famished?" she asked surprised, filling a glass with water.

"Well…didn't we tell you?" I asked, smiling.

"Tell me what? That's I'll become its meal?"

"Oh, so you know it's a carnivorous plant." I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I know. Edward told me once when I found him putting flies on the plant. I thought he was crazy." She laughed. "It likes water, right?"

"Every plant likes water, but this likes insects too. I'm going to kill Emmett."

"He bought it?"

"Yes, for Christmas. We were reluctant at first…I mean, I, for one, was looking at it like it was some foreign wild animal until it started growing on me. It's so beautiful to see it feed. After a month or two, Edward even baptized it. She's Venus."

"Oh, I didn't know the story behind the evil plant," Sylvia told me amused.

"Emmett bought it not knowing it was a carnivorous plant. Rose shouldn't make him buy things."

"I may be biased because I know them from high school, but…they didn't change much. And to think Emmett and Bob are parents…" She mock shuddered, wetting the plant. "I think Jasper was always the most…mature one."

"You're right. It was him who I met first and I instantly liked him. Then Emmett came along and the rest is history," I joked.

"Oh, right. How did you meet them?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

"Don't move," I whispered, eyeing a fly on the counter. I started to like the bugs I used to hate – and that was because I could feed Venus.

Sylvia raised her eyebrow but didn't move. I took my sandal off and carefully approached the edge of the counter then…bang. The fly was on the floor with its legs up. Yep. Me - killer extraordinaire. I picked it up carefully and threw it toward Venus which immediately swallowed it.

"Well that was…very…educational," Sylvia managed to say between snorts of laughter.

I poked my tongue out at her. "What were you saying?"

"About how you met them, but I think I need a re-run of that." She gestured to the plant.

"Later. I'm going to shower real quick then I'll delve in the boring story of how I met everyone," I promised.

"Do you mind if I make a sandwich or something?"

"Nope…as long as you make two."

Once I was showered, I wrapped my hair in a towel and slipped into my fluffy bathrobe. After a few minutes of thinking I decided to wear my underwear and nightgown too because there was no Edward to accidentally tug at my tie and… I sighed, shaking my head. It was going to be hard without him.

I found Sylvia in the living room, with a huge sandwich next to her.

"Is that for both of us?" I asked surprised.

"It's yours. I'm still fighting with mine. They ended up too…full," she told me sheepishly.

"You think? Did you raid the fridge?"

"Something like that. I used a little bit of everything," she admitted.

"If there's any peppers, I'll have to take them out. I hate it." I opened my huge sandwich and realized there were peppers.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"No problem." I shrugged, taking them out. "So…you know…you can change in your pjs… I don't know why I changed in mine but oh well."

"That's a very good idea. We're starting the party earlier. Can I burrow your shower?"

"Sure. Towels are in the last drawer. Oh, try not to use the green one. Edward's touchy. I thought he'd lose his voice at how loud he shouted when I burrowed it since it was the only clean one… So yes, no green towels," I rambled.

"Got it." She nodded, going up the stairs with her overnight bag.

I was munching on the sandwich, when I realized I should have called Edward as soon as I got home. He didn't answer his phone so I left him a voicemail that I was home and that Sylvia was with me.

I abandoned the huge sandwich half-way and started flipping through the TV channels until I found a promising movie. Lately, every time I got bored and didn't have what to do I felt like a little voice inside my head pushed me to do something about the wedding; like go shopping for the dress and shoes and whatever it took. I was hopeless. I should have gone to Port Angeles with Edward and Esme. A week away from work wouldn't have killed me, right? There were only two months until the wedding and I didn't have a dress. That thought finally sank in, making me panic.

"You okay?" Sylvia pulled me from my panic daze.

"I guess." I shrugged. She gave me a look that made me continue. "I just realized…I'm not ready for the wedding…not like I should be. I mean…I don't even have a dress," I finished in a high pitched wail.

"That means shopping," she told me with a smile.

I gave her a weak smile in return. "I'm not prepared for that. Can the dress sort of…magically appear next to me?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but you have to go after it."

"Dang!" I muttered before starting to laugh. "Okay, so you wanted to know how I met everyone," I said, trying not to think of the wedding at the moment.

"Yeah, you have to tell me."

"Well…it all started with my overflowed, too heavy suitcase. I was on the fifth step of the first floor…and panting. Then Jasper appeared and asked if he could help. I agreed without blinking. Second floor seemed so far away. Seriously, there are too many stairs in that building. I'm speaking from experience," I told her seriously.

"And Emmett?" she asked.

"Emmett…" I trailed off dramatically. "He showed off when he heard I needed help. They even left Alice and Rose to help me. That was really sweet. When Rose started shouting at Emmett for helping me – a nobody to them – and not helping her, he suggested to have Edward help her."

"Yeah right, because Edward would just jump up and down with happiness when Rose is involved," Sylvia snorted. "Did he help?"

"Rose said he wasn't even there," I whispered. "I didn't meet him until later that week."

"Oh, do tell me. Your face is too funny."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's make the gruesome story short. He kissed three different girls in the spar of five minutes, and they weren't even…with him. He came into the coffee shop with one only to abandon her for another one to come to our table and hit on me making me leave losing my appetite then…Alice must have left and he followed, having his arm around some other girl. It made me physically ill." I shuddered. "I still can't believe how much he had changed. It's like...he's a whole different person."

"He wasn't like that always, you know?" Sylvia questioned, rising her eyebrow.

"Really? He told me that it started in high school."

"Sure it did, but before we…went to the party…he was somewhat like he is now, only…much more polite and reserved and…he really kept to himself. If Emmett wasn't with some girl, Edward was always by his side."

I felt my mouth falling open. I couldn't imagine that, though, knowing his past…I understood that.

"Wow… What changed?" I found myself asking.

She looked down then up at me, her cheeks turning pink. "It won't be embarrassing or anything to talk about it, right?"

"I hope not." I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I wanted to learn more about how Edward had become a player. Maybe I had a sadistic part in me that I didn't know about.

"Okay, there was a game they won and obviously, there was a party too. Usually the boy asks the girl but I knew he'd never ask me. He wasn't even looking at girls. So after the game, I waiting for him asked him to the party. He said yes but he looked so lost that moment… I was positive he wouldn't come and that he had accepted out of politeness." She took a breath and looked at her hands. "When I saw him at the party…I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do. I had kissed only one boy before although everyone in school seemed to want me. I was normal; I didn't even like the popular chicks. Anyway, we went behind the house…you know…fooled around," she mumbled. "This is awkward, Bella. You're almost Edward's wife."

"I just want to know…about his high school time…how he changed so much."

"Okay. We were together and it was nice and my first steady relationship, his first too."

"I know, he told me. But I want to know from your perspective. The…uh…cheating…"

"Yeah, that stung. The first time, was when some girl kissed him for fun and he looked more scared than anything. I think he apologized for that three days straight."

"Then he realized he had possibilities," I finished for her. "He told me that."

"I guess." She shrugged. "The thing is that I tried so hard to ignore the facts that he was…having fun behind my back that when I finally caught him red-handed…I exploded. Edward must have realized what he lost…after some months because he wanted to make it work. And I was stupid and liked him so much…"

"And you said yes and got hurt again. I'm so sorry. I don't know how you can still look at him. If that was me…" I started then stopped. I couldn't have stopped talking to him not even if I wanted. The few months we hadn't talked in our second year were…worse that anything else.

"Yeah. Have you tried not talking to him? He's just that kind of person that…you simply can't _not_ talk to, even if you want," she told me seriously. "So I did the only thing that could give me time to get over him. I had to stay away. So I came to Chicago. I didn't even want this school…but in the end, everything worked out well."

"I know about the not talking bit. It's long forgotten but there was a time when we didn't talk for about two months. I think," I admitted.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yes. It's a long story and I don't want to think about it."

We elapsed into silence and a sudden loud noise from the TV made me jump. Stupid advertisings. Why must they be so loud?

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked, feeling slightly out of my element.

"Sounds good. What do you have in mind?"

I pursed my lips. "Why don't you look there and choose?" I asked, pointing to the bottom of the bookcase where we kept our DVDs.

There were so many things we had to buy and do in the house, but at least we knew where everything was in that mess.

Halfway through the movie I wasn't even watching, my phone rang. I went to the kitchen because I saw Sylvia was focused on the screen.

"Finally," I grumbled, thinking it was Edward since I hadn't checked the ID caller.

"What?" Rose asked surprised from the other end.

"Oh, I thought it was Edward," I mumbled. "What is it?"

"Isn't he with you?"

"Oh, you don't know. He went home with Esme to help her with the wedding preparations."

"Finally, one of you gets involved. I was wondering if we were getting married all over again. That's why I called, actually," she told me on an almost giddy tone.

"Oh?"

"I was on the Internet and…stumbled across a site. Will you look at the dresses?"

I sighed, cringing inwardly. "Sure. I'll look."

"I know what that means, Bella. Look _and_ consider one of them. There are only two months until the wedding!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, jeez. What site?" I asked, not really feeling like browsing.

"I emailed it. And Alice found one for shoes."

I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. "Okay, I'll grab my laptop and…search."

"A little more enthusiastically. One would think you don't want to marry," Rose teased me.

"If it were after me…I'd fast forward until the 'I do' part."

"You have to learn to act like a girl."

"Bye Rose," I said loudly and after she replied, I hung up.

Dress. Shoes. And everything that came with the wedding torture. No.

Grabbing my laptop, I went back to the living room and found Sylvia finishing her sandwich.

"That was Rose," I said lamely, trying to prolong the inevitable. "She sent me a dress site."

"That's good. I told you that you have to start buying clothes. Others would be done with their weddings by now and do only last minute changes," she told me through a mouthful of her sandwich.

After plugging my laptop in and pressing the power button, I waited for it to warm up before opening Mozilla and my mail page. I had not one but ten emails from Rose and Alice. The titles varied from 'THE CUTEST DRESS!' to 'THIS PAIR OF SHOES IS IT!' to one that made me shudder 'NEVERMIND THE PRICE. YOU NEED THIS!'

I realized that Sylvia was hovering over my shoulder, snickering as she read the email titles.

"They're so exuberant," I complained. "Besides, we promised to pay for the clothes. It's the least we can do."

"You chose badly. You could have paid for something else. Clothes are expensive, Bella," she told me, sitting next to me.

The dresses website was called David's Bridal and had a variety of dresses, accessories and everything you would never think of.

"This looks nice," Sylvia whispered.

I clicked on the dress and saw it was part of Galina Signature Wedding Dresses. I was afraid to look at the price. I'd never been one to buy expensive things, but Mom had convinced me over the phone to close my eyes for my wedding. How could I close my eyes if there were more zeros that I had in bank?

After some time, I found a few dresses but they didn't have straps and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. As clumsy as I was it was likely to flash everyone a boob. When I mustered the courage to tell Sylvia to stop looking at that kind of dresses, she gave me a doubtful look.

"It doesn't fall!" She looked too amused for my liking.

"Look, try to look for straps, okay?" I insisted.

When I finally saw something I liked, she told me it looked like a dress for pregnant women. I knew this was a failure from the start, but it was better than going into a store and trying the dresses on. A part of me wanted to find something on this website because the dresses were actually really cheap.

In the end, there were four dresses I liked and I couldn't decide. Sylvia kept telling me to look on the other sites, but I said no. One of those was the one. I could feel it. I guess.

"Alice is going to kill you when she sees how cheap they are."

"I'm getting married, not Alice. I choose whatever I want," I grumbled, putting every dress in a different window then aligning them next to each other. It was a tough decision.

"Are you sure about the straps?" Sylvia asked after a few minutes.

"Yes."

"At least find some delicate ones."

"I like big ones."

We burst in laughter because that's how everyone works, I guess. Simple words make people think naughty things.

"Okay, we can narrow it to two," I decided, closing two windows. "Which one?"

One dress was satin halter dress and cost around $ 450, while the other one was still made of satin but the halter didn't look that good. It was more like a normal dress on the upper part, and it cost $ 200.

"If you want my opinion, I'd say the first one," Sylvia whispered. "The other one is nice but…I don't think it works for what you want."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same." I nodded, closing the second window and going back to the first dress I had chosen. It's always the first one, even though you look at ten others.

There was a button to find a store close by and I pressed it, nearly choosing Washington before I realized I should choose Illinois.

Grabbing some paper and a pen, I scribbled the address, the telephone number and the regular hours before I looked at it on the map. To my surprise, it was really close. I was passing it every day on my way to work. Why hadn't I seen it before?

"Can we go tomorrow after work? I see it's open until nine at night," I told Sylvia.

"Uh, I can't tomorrow. I have to study for my last exam. It's on Wednesday."

"Oh, okay. I'll go check it…alone."

She gave me a small smile. I realized there were more reasons why she couldn't come. I was so stupid. How could I ask her? Even though she didn't like Edward like that anymore, it was still weird. She was his ex, his first. And I was marrying him.

I cleared my throat, closing the laptop's lid and unplugging it.

"Uh, where would you like to sleep?" I mumbled.

"The couch is good."

"Are you sure? The bed is pretty big."

"Positive. I'll look over my notes before I go to sleep and I'm sure you're tired. You have to work tomorrow."

"Argh, don't remind me."

After unfolding the couch and putting the bed sheet over it, I brought her a pillow and a soft blanket then went to bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until my head hit the pillow.

**I hope I don't have to remind you not to worry about Sylvia. She's like Alice or Rose.** **Just a good friend. Part of this chapter was hard to write, and I hope I did the embarrassment justice. If not, I'll do better next time.**

**Review, please. ****Edward will be back before you know it.**


	58. Chapter 58: Dress shopping

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

******There are pictures on my FB profile about this story. Just added two new banners thanks to Ro Nordmann. Go, check them out!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up from a dream where an earthquake was. But, as I opened my eyes, I realized why I was dreaming that. Sylvia was shaking my shoulder.

"Morning. Didn't you put your alarm up last night?" she wondered.

My eyes widened. "What hour is it?" I asked agitated, sitting up. "Good morning," I added yawning.

"It's after eight. When do you start?"

"Nine, but I have to hurry. Thanks."

"I'll make breakfast!" I heard her shout after me as I sprinted to the bathroom.

The rest of the morning was a blur as I grabbed a quick breakfast, the paper with the store's address before I left. I dropped Sylvia home before pressing the gas pedal to make it to work in time. Which it didn't, I was late.

No one seemed to mind, and when I expressed my worry to my office colleagues, they told me it wasn't a problem. Unless I had been late an hour or so, besides the boss wasn't around. Yay.

On my lunch break, I decided to call Edward since he hadn't called at all. Was he that busy?

"Hello?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to call you, Dad," I said, wondering why I pressed his name when I should have called Edward.

"You didn't." He chuckled. "It's Edward's phone."

"And what are you doing with it?" This was confusing. What was he doing in Port Angeles?

"I dropped by to help Esme with something since her husband is still at the hospital and couldn't come home. Guess who I found here?" he joked.

"I know, Dad. I'd be there too if it wasn't for work." I sighed. "Can you put Edward on?"

"Afraid I can't."

"Why's that?" I groaned.

"He's not feeling really well," he explained. "I think he's sleeping."

"What happened?" I asked worried. What had my idiot done now?

"Of what Esme told me, he ate too much ice cream…"

I groaned loudly. "I told him not to eat all of it. How is he?"

"Could be worse, but he acts like he's dying. Oh look, he's here," Charlie told me and I could almost hear him smile.

There was a loud grunt and a huff before I heard Edward's voice. "Hi, Bella," he mumbled.

"Well, hello to you too. I thought you died when you didn't call me back," I told him annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I was quite, uh, busy."

"Busy? Eating ice cream?"

"You told her!" he shouted. "Well, you shouldn't have, Charlie."

"Hey, I'm right here!" I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. Can't believe your dad told you. If you must know…I've been busy…in the toilet."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. But remember, that I told you not to eat too much."

"Yeah, yeah. _Mom_. What did you do?" he asked, changing the subject.

I summed up my day with Sylvia and told him about going to see the dress.

"Alone?" he asked worried. "Can't you wait a few days so I'd be there?"

"Not really. I want to do something to make me feel I'm getting married."

"I know how you feel. You should see all the plans Mom has here. It's crazy."

"I'm sure," I agreed, knowing how Esme had been with the other weddings.

"Hey, you can…if you want…you know…ask Liz to go with you," Edward suggested tentatively.

"I hadn't thought of that. I'll see. I have to go, my break is over," I whispered. "I hope you'll feel better."

"Yeah, I'm better, believe me."

"That's good. I love you."

"Love you too."

The day passed quickly after that and by the time I had to go, I decided to call Liz because I wasn't sure if I could do it alone. I needed someone there. Even her. I gave her directions and was to meet in front of the store at six.

David's Bridal store came into view and I pulled the car on a street close by. Liz was in front of the store, waiting.

"Hello. Sorry for the delay. Traffic," I said, greeting her.

"Oh, it's okay. And hello." She smiled, catching me in a hug. I had to get used to those. "I'm honored you asked me to accompany you."

"I really didn't want to do it alone," I explained. _And you were the only person available_, I continued in my head. "Let's go," I said on a shaky voice.

"Nervous?" she asked, chuckling.

"You have no idea. Actually,_ I_ have no idea what I'm doing," I rectified, shaking my head.

"I hadn't realized what was going on around me until I walked into the church," she confessed. "I wasn't nervous, not one bit. I got dressed and all that like any other day then, when I stepped inside the church and saw Edward…I felt faint and I was shaking like a leaf. My father was worried I'd faint."

"That's how I usually work too. Like with my thesis," I said, laughing. "I thought everyone was crazy with how they were studying. Edward ignored me for a week, focused on his paper. When the big day came for me…I wasn't so brave."

A woman in her early thirties greeted us, stopping our conversation. The more she talked, the more I started hyperventilating. It was sinking in. I was buying a dress for my wedding.

"Bella!" I heard Liz exclaiming, but I saw only dark spots then my knees buckled and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again, I found her and the saleslady hovering over me.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Liz asked worried.

I was on a soft couch, I think. "I think so," I murmured.

"Here, some water." The saleslady offered me.

"Thank you." I gratefully downed the glass. I had been overwhelmed by my realization. I hadn't fainted in a very long time and never like this…so sudden.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No." I shook my head. "I have here…the name of the dress I want," I explained, fishing for my crumpled paper.

As the saleslady took the note from my hand, I caught her name tag. Betty. Good to know in case I had to call her.

She smiled at me. "I'm going to look for it. What size should it be? And do you have a back up dress in case you don't like this one?"

"I found some on the site…but didn't think to write the names," I admitted. "Size…I'm not sure what size. I don't own many dresses." I felt my cheeks turning red.

Betty smiled and told me to follow her so she could measure me. I got up and Liz wrapped her arm around my waist, probably afraid I'd fall again. We followed Betty through a side door.

"Hmm, 4 should do it, but I'll bring a 6, just in case," Betty said to herself, throwing the tape measure away. "Wait here." She gestured to a few chairs.

"Are you really okay, Bella?"

"Yes. I don't know what happened," I told Liz.

"Did you eat and drink today?"

"Besides a small breakfast, no. And I drank some water at work."

"You have to eat," Liz almost chided me.

"I know, but I seem to do only that since I moved here. I used to have ten at clothes and now I have twelve," I mumbled. "But you're to blame too," I told her with a grin. "That delicious food you make."

"That means you mastered a way to keep Edward away from it?" she teased.

I laughed. "Sometimes, other times he is very generous."

"Don't worry about the weight, you're young and can always lose it quickly. But not too quickly, mind you."

"Yes, I was thinking of going to the gym or something, but I can't find the time."

Betty returned with the dresses. "Which one first?"

"The six size," I told her, not really ready to embarrass myself when the zipper didn't go up.

She smiled. "Come after me."

Being in a hurry this morning, I hadn't thought of wearing nice underwear. My bra was tattered and I was positive there was a small hole in my panties. Betty didn't seem to mind I had such horrid underwear.

As I slipped into the dress and felt her zipping me up, there was a strange feeling coursing through me. I was wearing a weeding gown. Perhaps the one I'd take home.

My throat closed up and my eyes filled with tears as I tried to push away the emotions.

"Let's go and show your mom the dress," Betty said softly.

"She's not my Mom," I explained, sniffing. I fanned a hand over my eyes as I blinked quickly. I didn't want to cry. I wasn't that kind of girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I whispered and after taking a huge gulp of air, I smiled at her.

She opened the door and we stepped into the room Liz was waiting. She looked shocked at me.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, Bella."

I gave her a half smile and turned to the mirror. There was a girl I didn't recognize. The dress was a perfect fit around her curves, her brown hair was falling from her loose ponytail and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Wow," I mumbled, gazing at myself. I couldn't recognize myself.

"You just need some shoes. Shall I show you some?" Betty asked.

I nodded, not taking my eyes of my reflection. In that moment, I wanted Mom next to me. I wanted to share this with her. It should have been her next to me, not Liz.

"Uh, gonna call Renee," I mumbled to Liz as I grabbed my purse.

"Hi, Bella!" Mom answered on second ring.

"Hey, Mom," I whispered, fighting the tears.

"Are you okay sweetie? Did something happen?" she asked worried.

"Mom," I choked out. "I'm…" _wearing the dress_. I couldn't talk.

"You're what? Bella, talk to me. Did Edward do something?"

I sniffed, running the heel of my palm under my nose. "The dress," I managed to say.

"What dress?" There was a pause while she processed the information. "You're shopping for the gown?"

"I'm wearing it," I admitted. "It's the one I want. I'm sure."

"What number is it?" she asked. I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"What number?" I echoed, confused, brushing my tears away from my cheeks.

"Dress number…" Mom hinted.

"Oh, it's the first one. I looked it up last night and this was the one I chose," I explained just as I saw Betty returning with a few pairs of sandals. My eye strained on one pair.

"Ah, the advantages of the Internet, but try others too," she insisted. "You may change your mind."

"Not likely. And I think I just found the shoes too. Well, sandals," I told her giddily, taking the pair from Betty. "I have to go, Mom. If I buy it today, I promise to put the webcam on tonight so you can see it."

"Okay. I can't wait to see you." I could hear that she was about to cry so I said goodbye and promised to talk to her tonight.

The sandals were delicate and went perfectly with the dress. And the heel was only three inches tall – I wasn't going to fall.

Betty suggested some earring, but I was reluctant until Liz whispered to me to look because that didn't cost. Of course, I looked and loved them.

"Oh, a veil. You need a veil," Liz shouted suddenly.

"Oh, nothing too big or…" I started shaking my head.

"I have the perfect thing," Betty calmed me.

She brought me a few, but they were half the price of the dress. The one I liked, although I wasn't sure about the whole veil thing, was $ 150.

After some talking and pleading, we had a deal and Betty helped me out of my clothes before going to ring them up.

"All I wanted was to look at the dress," I told Liz while we waited for Betty.

"This means you are decided in everything you want. It's a very good thing," she told me, hugging me to her side. "Do you have where to keep it hidden?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please! I don't believe in that."

"Ah, not a traditional girl, are you?" she teased me.

"All I want is the something old, something blue, something blah blah thing," I told her seriously.

"That's a total of $ 675 dollars," Betty told me, putting everything in a huge bag with the name of the store on it.

My hand shook as I gave her my card. I knew I should have been happy because other girls would pay much more on the dress alone but all these. Although, I still thought it was too much. Especially the veil. It was more than the shoes, for God's sake!

As we left the store, Liz asked if I had food. I didn't, of course. I hadn't been home to cook.

"No, I don't, but please don't-"

"Nonsense. You're coming with me," she insisted.

"Actually, you're coming with me," I pointed out. "I'm driving."

"Fair point, well made."

I unlocked the car and pushed the bag in the back seat before sitting behind the wheel. Liz stepped in, buckling herself. I kept staring at the masculine sign from the steering wheel, but my thoughts were far away.

"Anytime you're ready."

My head shot up and I gave her a smile. "Sorry, I zoned out."

"Understandable. You marry only once, or so is the saying."

"I hope it's just this once," I told her amused. "Not like I could do it again, besides…"

"We both know how much my boy loves you," she said quietly.

It was rare when she used such terms to describe Edward, but every time it happened, her voice broke and she looked like she was in pain. Now was no different, even worse. She burst in tears.

My eyes widened and I felt helpless. What should I do? Pat her back? Tell her everything was going to be okay? _Lie_?

"I'm sorry," Liz said after a few minutes, but she was still crying violently. "Does it make me a horrible person that only a part of me regrets Edward was ripped from us? I'm extremely grateful for everything Esme and Carlisle did for him. We would have never been able to give him half of those things."

"Don't say that," I whispered, reaching for her hand.

"I'm still waiting for the moment he'll finally step out of our lives because that moment will come."

"No, it won't," I reassured her. "Edward wouldn't do that. He wants to be friends and build a relationship with you two. I know that what happened will always float like a heavy cloud above you, but try to see the bright side. Edward could have simply ignored you. I'm really sorry for saying this, but if I were him…I would have done that," I admitted, and it felt so good to let my feelings out.

"I would have done it too, Bella. He's too good, too forgiving."

I offered her my packet of paper tissues. "Yes, he is pretty amazing. At first, he didn't want this as you know, but then he talked with Esme and suddenly he was talking about you and how he wanted to move here and I must admit I was worried. It turned out, I didn't have a reason to worry."

Liz gave me a watery smile and caught me in a hug. "You're the amazing one, Bella. You have no idea how happy I am that he found someone so loving and understanding as you. Even though I have no right, I am proud of him. Of what he became," she said softly.

"You have every right to be. After all, you are the one that gave birth to him."

She laughed. "Oh, don't remind me. As fussy as he was inside me, I thought he'd create havoc but contrary, he was always so quiet and obedient."

"I'd love to hear more about that," I told her with a huge grin on my face. Just the imagine of a small Edward made my heart swell.

Liz agreed eagerly as I started the car and drove to her house.

"The car's cleaner than the last time I saw it," she commented.

I laughed despite myself. "Our friend, Sylvia, had it while we were in Seattle. I guess she took pity on us and cleaned it. I can't wait to see Edward's reaction."

"I'm sure he'll be happy."

"I'm not sure. Last time I cleaned the interior was in college and he told me he wouldn't be able to find anything. Ungrateful little…" I trailed off, biting my lip.

"Oh, don't hold back because of me," she said amused. "You'll just have to learn to get over his tantrums. That's how men are, trust me."

**Uh...****Edward returns next chapter. He's okay** **- just a big baby.**

**Review. And don't forget to check out the pictures on FB.** **I'll put** **there a picture of the dress.**


	59. Chapter 59: Reunited & unannounced visit

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**Pictures of the characters on my web, here: http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ residentadviser . htm.**

**On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **

**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

******There are pictures on my FB profile about this story. Just added two new banners thanks to Ro Nordmann. Go, check them out!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Enjoy!**

The week dragged and by Saturday night I was bored to tears. Edward had called me earlier in the day telling me he was taking the first plane on Sunday. That seemed so far away.

The highlights of my week had been talking with my Mom and showing her the dress on Monday night then on Wednesday night, after Sylvia's last exam she dropped by. We got drunk in celebration of her final exam and me finally doing something productive about the wedding. We woke up in the bed with huge headaches. I was tempted to call in sick, but thought better and went to work. I was going to be gone for a week or two in August.

The whole Saturday, I lazed around and watched re-runs on TV, eating ice cream. In the evening, I started watching a romance that wouldn't have affected me if I wasn't missing Edward so much. I fell asleep with the carton of ice cream in my arms and dry tears on my cheeks.

Something was scratching my cheek. I turned my head away and tried to go back to sleep, but the thing was relentless. Thinking it was some sort of insect – that I was too tired to even be afraid of – I slapped my hand over it.

"Hey!"

My eyelids peeled off and I found Edward in front of me, watching me amused. He was back! I tackled him to ground, not really carrying if we got hurt in the process.

"I see you missed me," he said chuckling.

"So fucking much," I mumbled, kissing his stubbly cheek. That had been scratching me. "Trying the mountain man style?" I teased.

"Shaving was the last thing on my mind. Why did I accept to go with Mom?"

"Because you're a control freak." I kissed his mouth, keeping his head in place. He opened his lips and I sized up the opportunity to taste him. It tasted delicious, like always. "Bed," I breathed against his lips.

Edward stood, keeping his hands under my ass as he pressed kisses over the column of my neck. "Fuck, Bella. Why did I agree to go with Mom? I missed you so much."

I didn't answer, because honestly I couldn't even form words. My hands went to the bottom of his t-shirt and with a little struggle, it was up and over his head. My back slammed into the wall as Edward worked the buttons of his shirt that I was wearing – I needed to feel him close last night. When the shirt was open, one of his hands cupped my breast as his mouth descended to my other nipple.

"Ah," I moaned, digging my feet in his ass. "More."

His hips started rocking against mine and I could feel his erection hard and ready. I rocked back making him groan.

"Shit," he hissed, pressing his forehead to my shoulder while his hands went between us and I felt him unbuckling his belt. The sound of the zipper being pulled open filled the air and turned me on further. I was sure any sound he'd make was a turn on at that moment.

After stepping out of his pants, I was again in his strong arms as he walked to the bedroom. Our mouths crashed together as we fell on the bed. Edward lowered my panties and moaned loudly as he realized how wet I was. I bucked my hips, hoping he'd touch me more, but his hand was gone. He peeled himself off me to take his boxers off and after shooting me a huge grin; he wrenched the nightstand drawer open, grabbed the box and threw it on the bed next to me before joining me again.

"Where was I?" he asked on a husky voice.

"Between my legs," I moaned, being too wound up to even care what I was saying.

He chuckled but lowered his head and started peppering my tummy with kisses, heading south. When his stubble touched my private parts, I thought I'd combust. It was so delicious, that feeling… My hands fisted into his hair and my legs wrapped around his neck.

Edward laughed, looking up at me. "Don't choke me."

"Sorry. Keep doing that," I urged him, raising my hips off the bed.

With a small chuckle, he returned his attention to my clit which he started licking and sucking. I gazed down at him and he was a sight for sore eyes. His hair was sticking in every direction, his nose was nestled in my curls as he worked his magic tongue in and out of me, his angular jaw flexing with his every movement. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back on the bed as I let the tale-tell sign of my impeding orgasm washing over my body.

When one of his long, skilled fingers joined his tongue, the coil in my stomach sprang and I shouted through the delicious feeling.

Edward moved up my body slowly, until he could claim my mouth in a deep kiss. Tasting myself on his lips prolonged the heavenly sensation. My hands started roaming his chest, my thumbs running over his pebbled nipples until he fell next to me, moaning in pleasure. Moving lower, I closed my mouth around one and bit lightly earning a growl from him. Slowly, my free hand went to his tight six-pack making him suck in a breath as his muscles fluttered under my touch then I reached my destination.

"Oh, fuck."

I squeezed the base of his erection and then slowly raised my hand, twisting it a little when I reached the head.

"Holy shit, Bella!"

His dick twitched at the attention and covered my hand in pre-cum. Ah, he was putty in my hands when it came to this. I repeated the process, this time my hand glided easier over his shaft with the help of the natural lubricant.

"Stop. Stop. I can't," Edward grunted, pushing me away, taking a deep breath. "What are you doing to me?"

I grinned, straddling his lap and pressing my lips to his. "Making you feel amazing," I whispered and it sounded sultry even to my ears.

His hand went to his side blindly grabbing the box of condoms. "I can't wait. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I missed you too. It was so hard to sleep alone," I whispered, pressing my cheek to his stubbly one.

I heard the ripping of the foil before Edward raised an eyebrow, wearing a huge grin. He knew I wasn't a fan of topping, but he still asked. Might as well indulge him. Grabbing the condom from his hand, I shifted back, sitting on my heels as I rolled it on him. Carefully, I shifted again so I was above him and with his help, I started sinking slowly.

Gasping and biting my lip, I braced my hands on his chest. It had been far too long since we last made love. His thumbs were rubbing my hips as he helped lower me onto him. Filling me full as he pushed me snugly against his body, he was seated. Grinding up until he was deep, deep inside me.

"Oh, so good," I moaned, rising then sinking back. Ah. It felt so good.

Edward's hand ghosted over my neck, shoulder, breast only to stop again at my hip. He repeated the process, but this time he actually touched my skin and it felt like he was leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

I started picking up speed as the muscles in my stomach clenched tightly. Edward rose on his elbow and cupped my breast, flattening his tongue over the swell of it.

"You're so beautiful," he gasped out. "My beautiful Bella." His fingers knotted in my hair as he brought my mouth to his.

I bit on his lower lip. "And you're my pretty boy," I murmured.

"Pretty?" he asked surprised and slightly distracted.

"Yes, very pretty. Gorgeous." I pressed my mouth to his, trying to match my hip movements with my tongue.

Sweat started tickling down my back, but I didn't want this to end. Never.

Edward sat up, keeping me of his lap before lowering my back. For a moment, I thought it was a bad idea because my back wasn't even on the bed anymore, but then I felt the exquisite feeling inside me and moaned loudly. He seemed to realize I loved the position so after getting a strong hold of my hips, his started slamming into mine at a maddening pace. Before I knew it, I was spiraling down the hot tunnel of love.

Once we regained our breathing, I crawled to his side and snuggled there.

"That was…something else," I mumbled sleepily against his chest.

"Huh," he snorted, stroking my hair. "It definitely beat the head welcoming."

"Edward," I groaned at his antics.

"What? I'm serious."

I kept my eyes closed, refusing to enter a silly banter. I was far too content.

His hands started moving over my spine as his head turned to me, his nose nudging mine. I smiled and nudged him back making him chuckle.

"What really happened? You know, with the ice cream thing," I wondered, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, it's just gross. I'll spare you."

"No, I'm serious." I rested my forearm on his chest, turning around to see him better.

He rolled his eyes, linking his arms over my lower back. "I ate so much that I upset my stomach and spent the whole night in the bathroom. Of course, I ended up shouting for Mom at some point. She got worried – exactly why I didn't want to tell her in the first place." He sighed heavily. "She gave me some pills and just as the sun was rising, I crawled back into bed. I slept through the day and when I woke up, I went downstairs to see if she had any tea or something… Well, guess who I found there!"

"Charlie," I said, kissing his chest.

"Yep. We sort of got scared of the other until we realized Mom was gone and we were alone. I explained why I was home and he explained why he was there. Frankly, I had a reason to be there. It's my house too. He didn't," Edward pointed out making me laugh. "Anyway, I tried helping him with his chores, but after a couple of hours, I went back upstairs."

"I'm sure you had more fun than me," I told him, pressing my cheek against his heart.

"I doubt it. Remember the question I randomly texted you?"

"Yeah. It was about patterns, right?"

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"I didn't." I laughed. "But I had dinner with…Liz and Ed that night and…I mentioned the weird question. Liz said that she was positive you were talking about patterns."

"Yeah, I was. You made the choice so don't blame me if you don't like it."

"Green, red and black. That's kind of sad. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you…explain yourself?" I groaned.

"Do you think I had time? I told Mom I'll think about it while I looked over her magazines. I texted you while she wasn't paying attention." He shot me his boyish grin.

"Ah, Edward, what am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me?" he suggested, leaning his head toward mine. Just as our lips touched, he added, "Fuck me?"

I snorted, tucking my head under his chin as I laughed. He was so ridiculous. "Do you kiss your mom with that mouth?"

"Swan, whatever happened to you?" he grumbled, pressing me tightly to his chest.

"You corrupted me."

"Me? I think you have the wrong person."

"No, no. It's you that turned my world upside down," I admitted, hugging him around the neck and watching him in the eye. "I love you, Edward."

He grinned, pecking my lips. "I love you more, Bella."

"Let's not get into that discussion," I begged him.

"What? You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"I think I do. If it is as much as you mean to me, I have a pretty good idea." I pressed my mouth to his to prevent him from retorting.

We fell asleep after round two of making love. I woke up around noon the next day and was so confused that I nearly started getting ready for work when I realized Edward had actually came home very late on Saturday night or very early on Sunday, but the good thing was that it was still Sunday.

I watched him sleep until I heard the doorbell ringing. Edward mumbled something unintelligible and turned on his side.

Slipping out of the bed, I grabbed one oversized shirt from the chair close to the door, my panties and went to open the front door. On the way, I kept stumbling over our clothes and quickly gathered them in my hands and threw them in the empty room from downstairs before opening the door.

I was surprised to see Ed and Liz smiling down at me. Self consciously, I raked my hands though my hair.

"Good morning," I said, hoping the shirt was long enough to cover me.

"Good morning, Bella. Did we wake you? We didn't mean," Liz apologized. "But I thought we'd drop over knowing Edward is coming back today. And since last week we didn't have time to celebrate his birthday, we brought cake."

My eyes kept jumping from her smiling face to the cake box in her hand to Ed's amused face and back to the cake. I wasn't really awake and I wished this was a bad dream. Was it that much that I didn't want to share Edward with anyone for one single day?

"Uh, yeah, sounds good," I managed to say. "But you see…" I didn't know how to say it, but apparently Edward made his presence known.

"Bella? You know I hate to wake up alone and naked! Are you up for round three 'cause Toto is!"

I felt my eyes widening as blood filled my cheeks.

_Please, don't let him come here naked._

_Please, don't let him come here naked._

_Please, don't let him come here naked._

I kept chanting it in my head, squeezing my eyes to avoid looking at Liz and Ed.

"Bella!" Edward's voice came closer. "_Holy shit_!" he sort of shrieked, which would have been funny at any other time.

"Well, we definitely interrupted something," Ed said with a laugh.

"You're back early!" Liz exclaimed.

If they were talking to him, that meant he was decent. Chancing a look over my shoulder, I saw him in a pair of loose sweatpants and with his usual bed hair looking surprised toward the front door.

"Wh…what a-are you doing h-here?" he stammered, leaning against the wall.

"We wanted to visit, knowing you were coming home today," Liz announced to him, stepping inside.

_Crap_. I had kept them outside this whole time!

Ed chuckled, following her. He caught Edward's eye and despite the embarrassment that was rolling off of all of us, they burst in laughter. I rolled my eyes. Of course, men! They'd think of the kinky side of the word 'come.'

"Edward!" Liz shouted making them both stop laughing. She turned to her husband. "I thought you knew better!"

"What? You're the one saying funny words," Ed told her amused.

I closed the front door and leaned my back onto it. _Such a good start_, I thought to myself.

"Breakfast?" I asked softly, trying to get over the awkward greeting.

"I think it's called lunch, and let me help you," Liz said, heading to the kitchen.

As I followed her, I fisted my right hand and shook it at Edward who shot me a lopsided grin.

Having no idea how to act around Liz, because honestly, she was his mother…and she just learnt too much about our sexual life than a mother should know, I went inside the kitchen and zoomed to the fridge. The cool air from there made me feel a little better.

"You have no reason to be ashamed, honey," she said from behind me. "Do you want us to go?"

I could hear Edward laughing from the living room and it wasn't every day when he had fun with Ed so I shook my head. "No, you're here. I'm sure Edward appreciates this."

She smiled and asked what I was cooking. I had no idea what to do. Considering I was expecting Edward in the afternoon, I would have eaten a little of something and just about that, but now that I had not only Edward but Liz and Ed too, I didn't know what to give them.

"Uh, I haven't gone shopping, so I'm short on stuff," I explained.

"We can make something very good with a few things," Liz pacified me.

She was right. I would have never thought of the combination she made, but it tasted delicious. I had so much to learn.

When we reached the dessert and the cake was on the table, I swear that Edward's eyes glazed over. His sweet tooth would get him an appointment at the dentist.

"Oh, God. This looks so good," he said appreciatively.

"I hope it tastes just as good too," Liz said.

"You really shouldn't have," I told her, knowing that she had probably woken up very early to make this so it was fresh.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "You don't know what's good so I get two helpings and you get none," he decided.

"Why?" I whined. "I just told her that she shouldn't have stressed with this."

"It was no stress," Liz announced to us, plating a big piece of cake and putting it in front of Edward. "Happy delayed birthday," she whispered, kissing his head.

In that moment I saw how much she loved him. Really loved him. I should have never doubted her. The moment was so intense that goose bumps appeared on my skin and my eyes watered a little.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Ed added, and I could tell that he was more distant. Because he had never been close to Edward – he was the one to hurt him.

I shook my head, clearing it of the awful thoughts and linked my arms around one of Edward's, reaching up to kiss his cheek. He grinned, looking down at me. He looked happy and that was what I always wanted, especially around them.

Once everyone had a piece of cake in front of them, Liz sat down, bringing her chair on Edward's other side.

"So, how are the preparations going?" she asked.

"Good," Edward said through a mouthful of cake. "Oh." He glanced at me. "You have to call Mom and tell her where you want the reception."

"At the house, where else?" I said, frowning.

"Yes, Bella. The question is inside or outside. I told her that outside would be nice because it's summer and last year, I almost had a stroke inside."

"Yeah, outside sounds good," I agreed. "Anything else?"

"If you want to change the patterns…"

"I'm sure she already ordered what she wanted besides red goes very well with green and black. Separately, of course," I said contemplatively. "I trust Esme to make it look nice."

"Okay, that leaves us with the clothes and the invitations," Edward mumbled.

"Your clothes," I whispered. I hadn't told him of the dress yet.

"What about you?"

I caught Liz's eyes then focused back on him. "I sort of…already brought them while you were gone."

"You said you're going to look."

"I looked and I liked and I bought." I shot him a smile.

"Well, can I see?" he asked eagerly.

"I still think it's bad luck," Liz interjected. "Can't you two live without seeing the clothes until the wedding? If not for the superstition then at least, the surprise would be greater."

Edward pursed his lips then scowled. "I want to see it."

"Oh, it's not like the stupid superstition is true, Lizzy!" Ed exclaimed. "I went with you to buy the dress!"

"Edward, those were other times, besides maybe Bella wants-"

"I don't," I said quickly. "I don't care of any of these. And I most definitely won't sleep away the night before," I said firmly.

"Thank baby Jesus," Edward mumbled.

I guess we had been too traumatized with the twin wedding to dare do anything that they had done.

"Those superstitions have some truth at the base, maybe not the meaning what you'd think, as in breaking up or divorcing or getting cold feet. Maybe, it's the surprise and the pleasure to be reunited at the altar after a night separately, seeing the other one dressed for the event for the first time," Liz explained softly.

Well, that made sense if I thought about it.

"No! Don't even think," Edward said loudly, elbowing me.

"But it sounds reasonable."

"Nooo," he moaned. "You corrupted her!" he accused Liz. "I swear, I'm going to Vegas if anyone tries to interfere again."

I stroked his arm soothingly. "Not when we are so far away with the preparations."

"I can take you suit shopping," Ed suggested.

"Uh, thanks but…umm…" Edward looked at me and gulped. So he had a secret of his own. "Your dad wanted to go to Seattle and since Mom was busy…I said I'd drive him…and he had a fucking plan all along."

"Dad?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Once in Seattle, he kept guiding me through the streets until we stopped in front of a mall and I thought nothing of it until I saw Emmett and Jasper there. Between the three of them, I was dragged inside and to some expensive stores with suits since I had made myself clear about tuxes."

"You bought a suit?" I asked shocked.

"They did. After trying different ones and I was about to kill them all, guess who comes into the store, smiling like the motherfucking cat that got the canary? Carlisle!" Edward shouted, raking his hand through his hair. "It all fell into place and I said 'no' more vehemently than before. Though no one listened," he mumbled. "I bought a suit, a new shirt and…don't fucking laugh, but they made me do it, a bowtie," he warned me.

"Where is it?" Ed asked after no one said anything for a few minutes.

"Back home. There was no reason to bring it all the way here only to take it back," Edward explained.

After finally leaving the kitchen, it was well after four in the afternoon and Liz and Ed decided to leave. We said goodbye and after closing the door, we burst in snickers.

"Oh, Jesus! That was interesting," Edward stated, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You think?" I joked. "When I first heard you calling me, all I could think was 'don't let him come down here naked' because I know you so well, but what you said was worse."

"How could I know they were here? When I didn't see you in bed, I thought you were making breakfast or something then I thought of having you as breakfast on the table," he told me seriously, licking his lips. "That sounds good, actually."

"No, no, no. We have to refrain from any table activity. It's really weird. We have someone over and then…that table is where we eat!" I said sternly.

"Where I eat you," Edward agreed, nodding.

"No," I insisted.

With a sigh, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders stirring me to the living room. "So what would you like to do now?"

"How about a run? I haven't run in months, actually, I think it's almost a year since I last ran. At your house, that morning."

"Running sounds good. Let's change clothes."

**Edward's back! And I had so much fun writing this chapter...I still laugh when I look over it.**

**Review please. And don't forget to check the new pictures on FB.**


	60. Chapter 60: Domestic activities

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

**********On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **There are pictures on my FB profile about this story. Just added two new banners thanks to Ro Nordmann. Go, check them out!  


**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Enjoy!**

"Stop!" I gasped out, coming to a stop and resting my palms on my knees. I was so out of shape that our jog to the corner of the street that was a few miles long, left me breathless. Edward was already way ahead, on his way back. "STOP!" I yelled, hoping he heard me.

I needed him to come back since he decided to keep the water. When I looked up, I saw him coming back, faster than our previous jog.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried, towering over me. "Bella?"

"Water," I mumbled.

"Oh, figures," he sighed in relief.

I drank half of the bottle, feeling the heat leave my body and my chest burning.

"Let's run slower," I suggested.

"Or walk?"

"Stop smirking!" I moaned. "You run every day what with your practices and when you play in the backyard with Billy."

"Okay, okay." He nodded seriously. "When you don't have the car, I'm sure you run too. After the bus, or underground."

"Take that back," I hissed.

"Or what?" he shot back playfully but was already running ahead.

"Or…" I didn't have anything smart to say so I closed my mouth and tried to reach him.

He waited for me and we jogged back side by side. "Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked concerned when I flopped on my back on the front lawn of our house.

"Yeah," I rasped out. "We should do this every day."

"I'm game if you're sure."

"I am, but in the morning when it's not so damn hot and we hadn't eaten," I added.

Edward chuckled, sitting next to me. I watched as he ran his palm over the grass.

"I think it needs a cut," he said almost to himself.

It was quite tall and I hadn't thought of mowing the grass until then. We didn't even have a mower.

"So does your hair," I told him playfully.

"I'll cut it before the wedding," he said, leaning on his elbow. "I didn't tell you, the first thing Mom said when we were alone was that my hair was too long." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is. You know I like it long, but it's too long right now." I ran my fingers through it, bringing his head closer.

"The longer the better," Edward said cockily against my lips.

I pushed against his face, narrowing my eyes at him. "Do you have to make everything I say a sexual thing?"

"It's fun to get to you."

"Oh, right, I forgot," I said as seriously as I could. "You like it when I'm angry."

"Yes, you're so fucking sexy when you get all riled up, Bella." He kissed me again, rolling on top of me.

The kiss became hungrier, needier and as his wandering hands went under my pant leg from my shorts, I heard someone clearing their throat.

Holy crap! We were outside.

He jumped off me, looking almost embarrassed. "Uh, good evening!" he said shyly to our neighbor. Billy's dad.

"Hello," I said, waving my hand to him. I could feel my face burning.

"Good evening, you two!" he said with a light smile, before he took a serious expression. "Get a room."

Edward chuckled, raking his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again!"

"Oh, don't make promises you can't keep. I know how it's to be young and in love." He winked, locking his car and making his way to his house.

Edward glanced at me before his eyes lit up. "Mr. Brandon, wait up!" he shouted, sprinting after him. "Do you have a lawn mower?"

"Sure, kid. I'll let you burrow it if you do my lawn too," he said playfully.

"Oh, is the lawn missing Billy?" Edward laughed.

"He's coming back from the camp in a week."

"I see. Sure, I'd mow it if you want." Edward shrugged.

"I was kidding, and you can have it. I tell you, a good time to mow it's early in the morning or around this time so the grass isn't burnt," Mr. Brandon advised him. "Ask Laura when you need it."

"Sure thing. Thank you."

He returned to me and helped me up. "I want more cake, what about you?"

"After I burnt all the cake out of my system, you want me to have more?" I asked incredulously. "I'm going to hit the shower."

Edward opened the door, letting me go in first and as I passed him, his hand slapped my ass making me yelp.

"Edward!"

"What?" he asked innocently, whistling as he shut the door, locking it.

"You're incorrigible!"

"Can I shower with you?"

"No, you have a date with the cake."

"Damn right, I do." He kissed my head before rushing to the kitchen.

"Don't eat it all! It's a chocolate cake and if you don't sleep tonight it's your own fault," I shouted after him.

"I trust you to tire me out!"

With a giggle and feeling lighter than I had felt the whole week, I went to my much needed shower.

***RA***

A week later, on Saturday morning, I woke up to a weird buzzing sound coming from outside. It was annoying as hell. I had been so tired when I had arrived from work that after eating Edward's newest invention, I fell right asleep.

The buzzing sound kept coming from outside and with a loud groan, I flung my legs over the edge of the bed and padded to the window, ready to shout at whoever was renovating to stop it. I was sure it wasn't even eight.

The sight that greeted me made my words catch in my throat. Edward had our neighbor's hand mower and was walking around our back lawn, shirtless and only in some red shorts. Damn, that was a nice sight in the morning.

I couldn't help myself but lean over the window and whistle loudly. He looked up and waved to me before cutting off the engine of the machine. Ah finally, quiet. My ears were buzzing.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, running his forearm over his forehead.

"Of course you did, but you're forgiven! You look delicious." I clapped a hand over my mouth, not knowing where that came from.

He laughed. "If you're awake, can you throw me a towel? I'm breaking a sweat."

"Sure, hold on," I said before turning around.

"Oh, and Bella!"

I went back to the window to see what else he wanted.

"And some water, please."

I showed him my thumb before going to grab a towel and water from the fridge. When I reached the kitchen, I could hear he had restarted the mower. I didn't want to know how many neighbors cursed him into the next week for waking them up so early on a Saturday morning.

Leaving through the back door, only when I stepped on the freshly mowed grass, I realized I had forgotten to put my shoes on. The feeling was so nice, to feel the grass between my toes that I didn't want to ever wear shoes on the grass.

Edward didn't see me so I sneaked behind him and draped the towel over his shoulders. He jumped a little then cut the mower's engine again.

"Thanks," he whispered, running one end of the towel over his face. "It's so fucking hot outside."

"Water," I said, pressing the glass to his hand.

He drank gratefully before giving it back to me. "It looks better, huh?" he asked, looking around.

"Definitely. Did you do the front lawn too?"

"Not yet. I decided to start with the back." I barely focused on his words as I watched a few droplets of sweat rolling down his chest. "My eyes are up here, Swan."

I quickly looked up into his deep green eyes and shot him a smile. "You look good like this," I whispered.

"Thanks." Edward grabbed my hand, yanking me closer to him before pressing his lips to mine. I moaned in protest since I hadn't brushed my teeth, but he kept me close.

After he released me, I stumbled back inside while he kept mowing. I brushed my teeth quickly before starting breakfast; sure he'd be hungry when he was done. Some time later, when the bacon and eggs were done, I heard him move to the front lawn and decided to join him. I wanted to see him domestic. It was rare when I had time to watch him do such domestic things.

"Water?" I asked when he passed me. He nodded and I offered him my prepared glass.

I could watch him do this the whole day and never get tired. The way his back muscles flexed when he moved, the way his biceps bulged out, his abs, his ass…damn, his ass looked so good with the shorts clinging to his perfect cheeks. And his legs were so sexy – could legs be sexy? I finished my inspection with his feet that were bare and that made my stomach clench in need for him. There was something about bare feet, I couldn't tell what, but it was a great turn on.

"I'll be right in, gotta give Mrs. Brandon the mower back," Edward said, bringing me down from my daydream.

"Sure," I sort of squeaked before going inside.

When Edward returned, I had plated the breakfast and was sipping from my coffee, trying very hard not to think of my earlier daydream.

"Mhmm, smells great in here," he moaned, stopping in the doorway. "But I'll shower first."

"Sure."

"Are you okay? You look a little red."

"Me? I'm fine," I told him, gulping loudly as my eyes traveled down his naked chest.

With another uncertain look, he went to shower.

_Don't follow him._

_Don't go._

_Let him shower the sweat away._

_Do not follow!_

My pep talk went out the window when Edward returned to the kitchen, naked and with a sheepish look on his face. I watched amazed as he went to the cupboard under the sink and grab something… All I could see was his naked ass.

"Fuck it," I said to myself and turned him around, smashing my lips to him. He staggered into the sink, caught by surprise but answered in kind. "What did you need?" I asked between kisses.

"Shower gel. We put it here when we shopped, remember?"

"Uh, right. Sorry about that," I mumbled, taking a step back. I had just jumped him.

"Oh, don't be sorry, you just surprised me." He grinned before turned to leave then stopped and looked back. "Shower with me?"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was the first in the shower, making him laugh.

***RA***

"Did you see my green boxers?" Edward asked, poking his head in our bedroom, looking agitated.

"They're probably washed," I said calmly while folding clothes.

We were packing for our trip to Port Angeles. It was a week before the wedding and we finally started acting like two persons that were getting married. It had finally sunk in. I wasn't showing the nerves as much as him. I wanted everything to go well too, but Edward was wearing himself out with the worries.

"They're not there!" he told me.

"Did you look in the hamper? I don't really have time to look now," I told him, gesturing to the mess that was sprawled on our bedroom's floor.

"Hamper? That means they're not washed, right?"

"Most likely."

He disappeared to search in the hamper probably. The only thing he didn't like was the washing machine. He had told that he always found it freaky, especially when he was little, telling me that the old washing machine was making weird sounds and it was shaking. Like any washing machine, of course. Then I had told him, "There goes my fantasy to have sex on the washing machine," to which he had told me that I was insane, but later in that week when I was checking to see if it had finished washing, Edward had put me on top of it and we had some amazing sex.

"Nope, not in there!" he said, coming back to me.

I hadn't stumbled over them in my packing so that meant only one thing. "Come here." I crooked my finger and wriggled it.  
"Are they here? Honestly Bella! Why did you make me look in the bathroom?"

"I have a pretty good feeling I know where they are," I told him seriously and as he stopped in front of me, I grasped the side of his sweatpants and tugged down making him yelp and cling to his pants.

"What are you doing, woman? Aren't you on that time?"

I swatted his hand away and lowered his sweatpants to reveal the green boxers. "Ta-da!"

He looked down confused then his eyes grew comically wide. "Fuck, I'm getting old."

"That you are, sweetie." I patted his ass before turning back to folding.

"Seriously, I feel stupid. Like the grandma asking about her glasses and she had them on her nose."

"Edward, it's okay. Help me here."

He fell next to me, pouting.

"Can I get a hint of where the honeymoon is so I know what to pack?" I whispered, bringing up the subject for the first time.  
"If I knew, I'd tell you," he answered, smoothing his hand over one of the shirts.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Edward looked up at me. "I wanted to go somewhere in Europe, but Mom told me not to worry because she had it covered. Then I went and asked Dad about it and he told me that was our surprise present from the parents – all three of them."

"Your parents and my Dad?" I asked. "It sounds nice, actually."

"No." Edward shook his head. "Three sets of parents," he corrected himself. "Your mom and dad and Phil, Mom and Dad and Liz and Ed. Crazy, I know. But this is an advantage of having many parents."

We burst in laughter. "Well, can't I get a hint? Is it cold? Is it warm?" I said after some time.

"You can call Mom and ask, but I don't think she'll tell you. A surprise should be a surprise…like not seeing your dress," he added bitterly.

"Are you still upset?" I asked in disbelief.

"Mildly put out," he said seriously, but it made me laugh. "Sure laugh away."

"I want to see yours," I said. "And I'm not complaining I can't see it."

"I think you see mine everyday," he shot back.

"Isn't it in Port Angeles?"

Edward tried to keep a straight face but soon burst in laughter. I looked at him worried. What was so funny about this?

"Didn't you say that you left your suit there?" I asked confused.

"Who says I'm talking about my suit?" he asked then burst in a fresh round of laughter. _"Suit."_

"Are you crazy?" I wondered.

"Don't you get it?"

"No?" I said uncertain.

That made him laugh harder. After what felt like hours, he told me why he was laughing. "I have it here, but no suit," he said, wearing a huge grin. When I raised my eyebrow, he pointed between his legs.

Rolling my eyes, I punched his shoulder playfully and went back to folding.

"Why aren't you laughing? It's so fucking funny! You were so serious!"

"Because it's really not that funny," I said seriously.

"Party pooper." He nudged me with his knee.

"I wonder when you'd finally grow up," I said dramatically, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow! That hurt."

"Sorry," I whispered, leaning into him to kiss his cheek.

"Are we making this a wedding tradition?" he asked theatrically.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rising his wife beater to inspect his rib.

"Bruises," he told me sternly.

"Oh, no. It's not my fault you bruise easily."

"Look who's talking," he told me amused. "If I do this-" He pressed a finger to my arm "-you'll have a bruise by tonight."

"Thank you. I needed that," I grumbled, rubbing my arm.

"Anytime," he said sweetly and got up. "I'm gonna start dinner."

When I finished packing, it was late and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Are you done?" Edward asked, returning to me. I guess it was a good idea he had stayed away. I wouldn't have finished if he stayed in my way.

"Yeah, you have to zip it, though."

"You really should choose your words better, Bella."

I groaned, getting up and moaning as I grabbed my back.

"How about a massage after dinner?" he whispered, coming to me and running a hand over my back.

"Sounds perfect. I should have moved, but I wanted to finish today."

"I hope you like what I did. We should have thought when we decided not to buy food because we'd be gone," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. "I fried some chicken and added some Mexican mix. It tastes pretty good."

"I'm sure I'd eat anything. Besides, you know I love anything you cook." I kissed his cheek fondly.

"That's when I don't burn the kitchen."

"Right."

The food tasted divinely and the massage he gave afterwards relaxed me so much that I fell asleep. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it happened.

In the morning, I left him sleeping and went to my last day at work before my much needed vacation. I didn't have much to do and I got bored. The last few hours were the worst and my colleagues kept snickering when they saw me looking at the clock.

At six sharp, I started packing my things, happy I could finally go. Just as I was saying goodbye to Derek and Kim, Martha, our supervisor, burst into the office.

_No._ I squeezed my eyes shut, praying I didn't have to stay more.

"You wouldn't believe who I just saw!" she said enthusiastically.

"Some actor or singer you like?" Kim asked, looking quite bored. We all knew how excited Martha got when some important person came to our firm.

"He's a professional athlete," she announced to us, attracting Derek's attention. Men and sports.

Then there was a knock on the door and I, being closer, opened it wondering how late I was going to have to stay. To my surprise, Edward was on the other side, a huge smile on his face.

"Edward!" I shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting insurance for my hands," he joked, bringing me closer to him and kissing me.

I heard Martha shriek from behind me and it fell into place. Professional athlete…Edward. Dang! They didn't know I was dating him, or more accurately, I was marrying him in just a week.

"Bella Swan!" Martha yelled.

"Uh, yeah?" I mumbled turning in his arms to look at her.

"How could you keep him a secret? When did this happen?"

"In college," I explained. "I really didn't think it was important to tell you who I am dating."

"Dating?" Edward asked amused. "We're engaged, Bella. Are you going to change your name after the wedding?"

"Wedding! You're marrying him!" Martha asked confused. They knew about the wedding, of course, but they didn't know it was him.

"Oh, I'm Derek and I've got to say that I think you did amazing the last season."

Edward shook his hand and smiled, but it wasn't his smile. Crap. Was he upset I hadn't told my colleagues about us? I hadn't even thought about it. I mean I told them Edward this and Edward that but just about it. They didn't need to know more. I knew they'd overreact – exactly what they were doing at the moment.

He kept me to his side as he answered their questions, but every now and then he'd peek at me with a frown on his face. He was really upset and I had no idea what would happen when we'd be alone.

"We have to go. The flight is early," I interrupted them after an hour.

"I still can't believe you're marrying Edward Cullen!" Martha told me as she hugged me.

I gave her a tight smile before saying goodbye to Derek and Kim.

Edward said goodbye too then grabbed my elbow and we walked to the elevator. I wished there would be someone with us in there. I didn't want to be alone with him at the moment. I didn't want to fight.

When the elevator's doors opened, we stepped inside. It was empty. As the doors closed and we started descending, I kept my eyes on my feet.

"Fuck," Edward hissed making me look up at him. Suddenly I was in his arms and he was kissing me hungrily, one of his hands making its way under my skirt to my ass. "Fuck, Bella," he murmured, backing me into the wall. "Why?" he groaned, pulling back and pressing his forehead against mine. _"Why?"_ His voice broke and I felt my heart twisting.

I really hurt him. I never wanted to hurt him. In any way.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, stroking his cheeks. "I told them about you…just not…who you are. It never came up and…I knew they'd freak," I explained on a small voice.

"Why's that? They acted pretty normal. You met the team."

"I know. Look, let's talk about this home," I told him as we reached the lobby.

He grabbed my elbow again, walking briskly to his car. He was acting like a caveman, but I quite liked this side of him.

The second we stepped inside the house, Edward took me to the couch. "Sit."

I sat down quickly, preparing a speech I had outlined in the quiet car ride, but he beat me to it.

Pacing like a caged animal, with his hands in his hair, he started talking.

"How come they had no idea you were with me? Have you never talked?"

"Of course, I did!" I said outraged. "But you were just Edward."

"Just," he mumbled hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that. Edward, I never meant to hurt you but honestly we never got to talk about this. If they had asked-"  
"So you didn't tell them I play basketball? You didn't tell them how happy you were when I won a game or that award?" he asked skeptically. "Bella, I know you. You would have told them, but you didn't. Why?"

"Uh… I didn't want to be treated differently, or to hear them saying who knows what about being with a celebrity, the Bulls' player. Honestly, Edward. They know now and I'm really sorry I didn't say anything before."

Edward came to a stop in front of me and crouched between my legs, bracing his hands on my knees.

"When we first met I honestly had no idea that you would be so important to me. I have learned so much from my mistakes," he told me seriously. "I won't pretend I'm not upset because I am, but I understand you. I think. It's hard to be with a celebrity, huh?"

Now, he was freaking joking. What should I understand from this?

"Well, it kinda is. I have no idea what to do or say," I admitted.

"You have to get used to it because of what I heard it gets tougher after we get married."

"I'm ready." I ran my fingers through his soft hair. "And…I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me on the edge of the couch before kissing me softly. "But don't do it again."

"Do I have to remind you that I didn't know anything about your teammates until I met them?"

"But they knew of you. That's the difference." He stood, scratching the back of his head.

I could feel the tension between us growing and I didn't like it one bit.

"I'm gonna…shower," I mumbled, having no idea what else to do.

Edward switched the TV on, sparing me just a short glance that said "I may pretend I'm ignoring you, but inside I'm dying to be with you."

**Ha! I tricked stupid, moody ff (dot) net! Me: 1 ff (dot) net: 0 You think you can keep me form updating? Try again. *evil smirk*  
**

**I hope no one is angry with Bella. She didn't know how to talk about it, and her fault was that she didn't talk with Edward.  
**

**Review please. And don't forget to check the new pictures on FB.**


	61. Chapter 61: Arriving in Port Angeles

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback! I update every week.**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

**********On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **There are pictures on my FB profile about this story. Just added two new banners thanks to Ro Nordmann. Go, check them out!  


**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**I have to say that I'm happy no one is mad at Bella. I was really worried. And, people, stop thinking some bad would happen! Please. Did I use you to drama? *looks around worried*  
**

**Enjoy! It has some much awaited drama. *wink*  
**

That night I fell asleep right after my shower. I knew I should have made sure we weren't fighting and that everything was okay between us, but I felt so bad for what I'd done that I couldn't be around him at the moment.

What felt like minutes after I had fallen asleep, I felt Edward coming to bed and soon, his arms were around me then his lips on my neck.

"Sorry," I heard him mumbling before hugging me tighter to his chest.

I put my hand on top of his that was resting on my stomach and tangled our fingers. "Me too," I said under my breath.

His response was a kiss on my shoulder. I could finally sleep, knowing we were okay.

"Wake up!" I heard Edward saying loudly.

"What?" I mumbled, not opening my eyes.

"Wake up, we're late!" he shouted agitated.

"Late?" I moaned, turning on my other side.

"Bella, I'm serious! Get up! Or I will do it."

When I didn't hear him again, I finally went back to that state right before falling asleep when the bed disappeared from under me and I was in his arms, being carried somewhere.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I shouted, wide awake.

"I forgot to put the alarm last night," Edward explained sheepishly. "It's six o'clock."

"Six?" I shrieked, trying to jump from his arms. "We have to be at the airport at seven thirty!"

"I know. Hurry, will you?" He put me down and after grabbing my clothes, I rushed to the bathroom. After a record of fifteen minutes total in the bathroom and nearly scattering my brain on the tub, I was out and ready to go.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I groaned as I entered our bedroom.

"I washed then tried to wake you up for five minutes. We'll grab food in the airport."

Just as I was carrying one of the bags to the car, my phone rang. That's when I realized we had to collect Sylvia on the way.

"Hello," I answered quickly, stowing the bag close to the other three suitcases.

"Where the hell are you?"

"We're just leaving," I explained, looking at Edward who was locking up then unlocking and rushing back inside for some forgotten item.

"You're _just_ leaving?" Sylvia yelled in my ear. "Do you realize how late it is?"

"We overslept," I admitted. "Look, we'll be there soon."

"No. We'll meet at the airport. I'm taking a cab or we'll be even later," she told me seriously.

"Okay, okay. See you soon."

"I'm boarding the plane if you don't make it on time."

I laughed. "You do that and we'll take the first one to Vegas," I joked making her groaned.

"O'Hara, quickly," I heard her saying. "I'm in the cab. I hope you are in the car."

"I'm by the car and Edward's still inside the house. I'm going to see what he lost." I hung up before she could make my ear bleed.

Rushing inside the house, I found Edward making a mess in the bedroom.

"We're going to miss the plane!" I announced to him. "What are you looking for? Please, tell me not the tickets."

"My shades," he said serious.

"Are you fucking serious now?" I yelled, grabbing his arm and dragging him out making him whine. "Go and start the engine." I pushed him out the house and locked up.

When we were finally in the car, he opened the glove compartment and grabbed his stupid sunglasses.

"We're going to the airport. Sylvia took a cab," I told him, snapping my seatbelt.

Edward parked outside the airport so we wouldn't have to pay, but that meant we had to carry all our baggage all the way to the airport. Walking faster than ever before, we made it inside and after a quick scan of the flights, we hurried to our gate where Sylvia was waiting. She looked like some dragon from those stories I read as a kid. If she could spit fire, she would have.

"Hurry up!" she snapped, giving her ticket to the woman there.

Once on the plane, Edward leaned into me to whisper in my ear. "You stay in the middle."

"Oh, I see how much you love me."

"Come on, she's gonna kill me. We are even later because of me."

"I'm staying at the window," Sylvia told us, plopping down and glaring out the window.

Edward pushed me to sit down and I gulped, finally sitting next to the devil. He sat on the aisle seat, taking my hand.

We stayed in relative silence for most of the flight. About an hour before we were to land, Sylvia turned to me, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but…I don't know what got over me," she whispered. "I didn't have any right to do that."

"It's okay. It's our fault for not putting the alarm up," I told her. "Besides, you're still our wedding planner extraordinaire," I told her laughing.

"I told you that I hate that title. I just helped with a few things."

"You're better than Alice, believe me. But don't tell her that," I said.

She smiled, looking out the window again then back at me after a few minutes. "So what had he lost?" She nodded to Edward that was slumped in his seat, snoring loudly.

"His sunglasses….which were in the car."

She rolled her eyes. "Men."

"I couldn't agree more." I nodded.

After landing in Seattle, it took us over an hour to get through the security and baggage claim and when we finally left the airport, it was well into the afternoon. Edward was on the phone, shouting at Emmett probably while I found a spot away from everyone's way and sat down on my suitcase. I had a feeling we were going to wait for a long time.

"He's busy at work so he's sending Bob," Edward said, coming our way.

"Is Bob driving us to Port Angeles?" I asked surprised.

"I have no idea." He shrugged.

Half an hour later, Emmett's Jeep pulled up in front of the airport and he honked at us. Where was Bob?

"Hey, kids! How the hell are you?" Emmett asked, jumping out of the car.

"What the fuck, Emmett? You said you'll send Bob!"

"Yeah, I missed you too, bro."

"Hey, Emmett!" Sylvia greeted him, taking her luggage.

"Hey there. Let me help," he offered.

Edward rolled his eyes, picking up our bags and throwing them in the back of Emmett's jeep.

"What do you have there? Did you kill someone?" Emmett joked.

"One's Bella's for the wedding, one is ours for the stay in Port Angeles and the other one is for the honeymoon," Edward explained. "Are you taking us home?"

"Yes, actually. But I'm not staying, so we'll have to hurry so I can come back on light."

I stayed in the backseat with Edward while Sylvia was shotgun and they talked and talked, giving me a headache.

"You okay?" Edward murmured in my ear, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm tired," I mumbled, snuggling better into his side and closing my eyes.

"Well, sleep, it's a long drive." I felt him kiss my forehead.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I said into his shirt.

"I forgave you, Bella. Sleep, now."

When I woke up, I was in a bed and it was dark outside. We had made it to Edward's house and I had no memory of it. Crap, I'd been really tired.

Slowly, I rolled out of the bed and went in search of my bag where I had my toiletries. I had to go to the bathroom but I needed that first. I was making way too much noise in my search and I shouldn't have been surprised when light flooded the room, temporarily blinding me.

"Whatcha doing, woman?" Edward asked sleepily.

"Where's my bag?"

He pointed his finger to the corner of the room and I rushed there, opening it and taking what I needed.

"Go back to sleep, sorry," I whispered, going to his side to turn the lamp out.

"Leave it on or you'd break your neck," Edward mumbled, rolling on his side, away from the light.

"Right." I leaned to kiss his head before finally making it to the bathroom.

Once I was done, I went back to his room and turned the light off before crawling behind him. I'd always wanted to spoon him and it was so nice to feel his warm, muscular body in my arms.

The next time I woke up, the sun was coming out of the clouds and I knew it was still early in the day. Edward was still in my arms and I squeezed him tightly, kissing his bare back.

"Mmmm," he hummed, not really awake.

"Hey," I whispered, still kissing various spots on his back.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, who else?" I laughed.

He shrugged, rolling over to face me. "You were poking my ass with your knee. It's kinda disturbing."

I giggled, leaning into him to kiss him. "Sorry."

He licked his lips and reached to trace his finger over my cheek. "I'm sorry too for how I acted the other night."

"Forgiven," I told him. "Besides, it was my fault."

He opened his mouth, but before we could start bickering about who was sorrier, someone knocked on his door.

"I'm up!" he shouted.

The door opened a little and Esme poked her head inside, smiling. I felt my face and neck turning red. It wasn't normal for a mother to see this. Right?

"Good morning, my dears."

"Morning," we answered at the same time. That made her smile widen.

"I have breakfast ready then I'm going to steal Bella for a little talk."

"If you're going to go overboard like you did with Alice and Emmett's wedding…or the week before, you should know that I'm not happy with that," Edward told her seriously.

"I won't, honey. I know neither of you want that," Esme assured him. "Now, why don't you two join me for breakfast?"

The whole day, Esme told me everything she had done and asked if I'd like to change something. I loved everything from the decoration to the way she arranged the tables and to the dishes – some meals were something I'd never heard of before. She asked if I wanted to rehearse, but I decided against it because I wanted to experience that for the first time in exactly a week.

After dinner, I stayed in the kitchen to help her with the dishes, and tried to find out about the surprise honeymoon. She didn't let out anything, just smiling and assuring me Rose and Alice were taking care of the details as in clothing. That scared me because I knew what kind of clothes they liked.

When I finally went back to Edward's room, I found him lounged on the bed, hands under his head.

"I'm bored," he said just as I closed the door behind me.

"Yeah, me too. If we had left the audio system here…" I trailed off. "We can watch TV," I suggested.

"Or you could come here…" he murmured, shooting me a grin.

"And?" I asked, walking to him and lounging next to him.

Edward rolled on top of me, pinning my hands above my head. "And we could make out," he said seriously, pressing his lips to mine.

It was nice to make out like teenagers and not having a care in the world. I enjoyed every moment of our kisses and rolling around on the bed. I ended up on top of him and started kissing down his neck, wrapping my lips around his Adam apple earning a guttural moan from him. Edward's hands settled on my ass and he squeezed gently, bucking up. Unfortunately, we couldn't take this further. First, I was on my period and second, we were under his parents' roof. I really didn't want to try anything to make Esme hear him moaning in pleasure.

Edward seemed to realize it too because our kisses decreased in intensity until they were just small pecks.

"I'm gonna shower," he whispered against my lips. "I'd ask you to join me, but…"

"Go," I urged him, rolling on my back.

Once he was in the bathroom, I closed my eyes and relaxed, thinking of how in just a week everything would change. The closer to the wedding we got, the more it settled into my brain that I was getting married. Every time I thought about it, I felt a huge smile forming on my face. I couldn't wait for it to be over and for us to be married and finally alone and careless on our honeymoon…wherever that was.

Suddenly, Edward's phone started ringing from his nightstand. Taking it from there, I saw it was Liz. Unsure what to do, I rushed to the bathroom, knocking a few times.

"Yeah?" he shouted from the other side after I heard the water turning off.

"Liz is calling you. Should I answer?"

"Sure. See if you can find out where they're sending us!"

"Okay!" I shouted through the door before pressing the green button. "Hello, Liz."

"Hi, Bella. Were you sleeping? I'm sorry. I just realized the time."

"Shouldn't it be the other way round?" I asked amused. "And no, I wasn't close to the phone," I lied.

"Oh, okay. Can I talk to Edward? I misplaced the address Esme had given me a few years ago and I have no idea how to get there."

"Oh…um…he's in the shower. I'll tell him to call you because I don't know it either." I realized how stupid I sounded, but it was true.

"Okay, honey. I'm not going to bed until later so he can call me anytime."

"Sure. Uh, and Liz?" I asked tentatively before I lost my nerve.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can you tell me where the honeymoon is? At least a hint? Anything? I want to know what clothes to take," I rambled, biting my lip.

"Sorry, can't let out. It won't be a surprise, would it, now?" she asked teasingly. "What I can tell you is that you'll both love it."

I felt arms wrapping around me, and Edward's breath washing over my neck. "Oh, Edward's here," I squeaked out, handing him the phone.

"Yes, Liz?" Edward asked, keeping my back to his chest as his nose nuzzled into my neck. He rattled away the address and just as he was saying the number, he stopped. "What day are you coming again?" he asked, stopping kissing my neck. "Oh, I'll tell Dad…uh, Carlisle to pick you up. He's coming home on Wednesday… Nope, not a problem, I'm sure… Right. Okay. Bye."

"Is Carlisle taking free hours?" I asked, titling my head back to look at him.

"That's what he said. He hasn't had a break in a long time," Edward answered. "Go and shower so we can go to sleep. Mom has plans for us tomorrow."

"Don't I know?" I mumbled. I kissed him and went to my shower.

Only when I stepped out, did I realize I hadn't grabbed anything to change.

"Edward?" I asked loudly.

"Did you say something?" he asked, opening the bathroom door a little.

"Yeah, I want some clothes. I forgot them," I mumbled, feeling my face turn red. If it were any other time, I was sure I would have left the bathroom naked.

"Your pjs?" he asked.

"And panties," I added in a small voice.

I heard him shuffling around before the door opened more making me panic and close it, or tried to anyway.

"Fuck, Bella!"

"Sorry, sorry," I said sheepishly, sticking my hand out the bathroom.

He slapped my palm laughing before putting my clothes there. I should have expected a joke from him.

When I left, I crawled in the bed, trying to look everywhere but at him. "Did I hurt you?" I finally asked, peeking at him.

Edward rolled on his side to face me. "What's up?" he whispered. "It's been so long since...you just acted so shy."

"It's not an act. I don't want you to see…_that_."

"Bella, _that_ is normal. We're getting fucking married! Don't you think I should be used to your normal, natural problems by now?"

"I guess you should be, but still…I don't particularly enjoy…you knowing this. It's enough when I have to explain why I can't have sex."

He smirked, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "You can be so adorable sometimes." With that, he took me in his arms and we settled for the night.

**They finally act like a hectic, about to marry, couple, huh? Edward is adorable, don't you think?**

**Review, please.**


	62. Chapter 62: The week before the wedding

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

**********On FB you find me under the name of Cherry Bella. **There are pictures on my FB profile about this story. Just added two new banners thanks to Ro Nordmann. Go, check them out!  


**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Enjoy! The chapter's name is: The hectic week before the weeding - too long to fit up there. *le sigh*  
**

Monday, I went back to Seattle with Esme to see if I liked what cake she had chosen. I had told her that as long as it had chocolate and no more than three tiers tall, it was perfect. I still had to see for myself. The reason why she had insisted on me coming was to have me choose the figurines.

Tuesday, I met with Sylvia and tinkered with the old playlist from last year's wedding. We talked about music and the next time I looked at the hour, I realized it was almost ten at night. I was glad I had done something else that was on the list for the wedding. She drove me back, promising to come back the next day to see Rose and Alice since they were due to arrive around noon.

Wednesday, I helped Esme change the sheets in her kids' rooms and the guest room then while she was downtown to buy dessert because she was too tired to work on something, Edward and I worked on dinner.

I was rolling meat balls and Edward was making the sauce when keys turned into the door. She had just left. Or so it felt.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Edward mumbled.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it nonetheless," I pacified him.

But it wasn't Esme. It was the nosy gang. Emmett was talking too loud – like always – and Rose was yelling over Rick's wails to make him shut up.

I exchanged an amused look with Edward while he leaned into my side to kiss me again. He kept doing it since we had started working on dinner. And I wondered why we weren't productive.

"Aw, look at them! All domestic and shit!" Emmett exclaimed from the doorway.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Can we help with something?" Alice asked, skipping to my side and kissing my cheeks.

"No, for the love of God, _no_!" Jasper groaned. "She nearly poisoned us," he explained.

"Really Alice?" Edward asked amused. "What was it this time?"

"Poisonous mushrooms," Rose moaned. "I could tell they weren't okay if someone asked. I mean…even _I_ could tell," she emphasize. "I'm no cook, but heck, I know what's not good."

"Ouch," I mumbled. "Did anyone eat?" I asked worried.

"Of course. I did! No one told me they weren't good," Emmett said. "Man, you don't wanna know what happened. It's nasty. Lucky Dad was at the hospital."

"She's banned from the kitchen for the rest of her life," Jasper said seriously.

"So who's cooking there?" Edward asked confused, peeling some garlic.

"Jazz is our housewife," Emmett said proudly, slugging an arm around Jasper's neck. "He makes the most delicious things too."

"I think you married the wrong twin," Edward said under his breath.

"I heard you, asshole!" Rose snapped.

"What? It's true. Look at them all cozy." He jerked his thumb to Emmett and Jasper who were in some sort of wrestling match. _Cozy, yeah right._

"Let me wash my hands and I'll help," Jasper suggested.

"Nah, we got it covered. You relax after the long ride," I told them.

"Right." Rose nodded. "Em, bring Rick's bag to your old room. He needs a change."

"Can't he stop pooping for five hours? It's like he's pooping nonstop!"

"Emmett Cullen! This is your son you're talking about!"

"I know, Rose, but hell. I bet I didn't poop every two hours. And it stinks like hell."

"Emmett, we're cooking!" Edward shouted, fake gagging at him.

"Fuck you," Emmett muttered before disappearing from the room.

"Stop cursing! I'm going to kill you if his first word is a curse!" Rose yelled after him, following close behind, clutching Rick to her chest.

"How can you live with them?" Edward asked, looking between Jasper and Alice.

"The only consolation we have is that it could have been worse," Jasper said seriously.

"Worse? Does that concept even exist?" I asked amused.

"Yes." Alice nodded seriously. "We could have ended up living with you two. God forbid that." She mock shuddered.

"For that comment, you're not getting any meatballs!" I threatened her.

She pouted, turning to Edward to plead him with her eyes. He raised his hands.

"Don't look at me. She's with the balls."

"Truer words had never been spoken," Jasper said laughing and making Edward lunge at him. They tripped over a chair and ended up sprawled on the floor, laughing.

With Jasper's help, we finished quickly and by the time Esme's errands were done, she came home to find everyone here. We had dinner and listened to their stories, which seemed fascinating. Living so far away had its downside – I missed our friends more than anything.

"Oh, man, there was this chick once," Emmett continued his many stories from the store. "She barged inside and was really determined of what she wanted then when she turned around and saw the big posters, you know?" he asked, glancing at Edward. "Her mouth fucking dropped and started rambling how she loved the Bulls and that you were great and Bob had to restrain her from taking our poster with her. Fuck, some women are crazy."

"But she bought half of your store? She did," Jasper reminded him with a grin.

"Oh, God! It was this time when a group of college boys came inside and told us they had just found out we had been on the team and blah blah… then one saw your poster-"

"I fucking told you not to put it there!" Edward shouted, finally snapping because in every story Emmett had, he said something about that poster. I could tell he was proud, but he was annoying Edward too.

"Wait, you didn't hear it all! He started shouting that you betrayed the Huskies!" Emmett burst in laughter. "We tried to explain stuff, but he had none of it, saying that once a Husky, always a Husky and that he was really angry and…his friends took him out giving us apologetic looks."

"I'm glad to see you're over being angry I got your position," Edward grumbled.

"Better you than me," Emmett said seriously.

Esme interjected before Edward could say something else, asking him about the team. We kept talking until late in the evening when some of us started yawning. Just as we were going upstairs, the front door opened and Carlisle came in with Liz and Ed. I was so tired that I just greeted them before leaving Edward to talk to them as I went to bed.

Thursday was spent with the girls, and Alice planned me a bachelorette party even though I specifically told her not to.

That evening, Bob joined us apologizing that Tanya couldn't make it since she had gotten a cold. It wasn't like I was going to miss her. That was all I talked to him because the second Edward came downstairs and saw him, it was just like good old days. They disappeared outside and I hadn't seen either of them until close to bedtime. It had been a long time since I had seen Edward this happy when we finally settled for the night.

Friday was hectic. I woke up alone and not five minutes later, Alice took me to her room. While I ate the breakfast she had brought me, she kept telling me about her plans for that night.

"Alice," I moaned. "Tomorrow's the wedding! I need to be awake and sober!" I protested.

"You'll be," she assured me.

"Just because you two didn't have a bachelorette party, that doesn't mean I want one!" I shouted when she started talking with Rose about a club.

"Oh, it will be fun," Rose told me with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, I bet," I snorted. "I can see myself throwing up in the church."

"You won't get drunk, but we'll have fun!" Alice told me sternly. "Are you done?"

"No," I snapped, although I couldn't have eaten another slice of bread. "I'll see you at five," I told her before storming out of her room.

On my way to the kitchen, I slammed into someone full force.

"Whoa!" Edward shouted, catching my arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, trying to continue my walk to the kitchen.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "You look upset."

"If you must know, I hate your sister."

"Oh, what did she do, now?" he whispered.

I started rambling and grew more annoyed when he started chuckling. "What's so funny?" I hissed.

"Well, the boys are taking me to a stag party despite my protests. I say…we suck it up." He leaned to kiss my head. "How bad can it be?"

"Is that rhetorical?" I asked amused.

"I guess not." He laughed, shrugging one shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we met halfway for a small kiss that turned out heated.

"Did you find the tablecloths?" Esme's voice shouted from outside the house making Edward separated from me quickly.

"Fuck. I forgot I was supposed to bring the tablecloths. You, Miss Swan, are very distracting," he accused me teasingly.

"Edward!" Esme yelled again.

"I'm coming!" he shouted before jogging up the stairs.

I continued my way to the kitchen and found Liz leaning against the counter, stifling a smile. My eyes widened when I realized she had seen and heard everything.

"Uh, umm, good morning," I stammered.

"Good morning," she replied, finally her smile breaking. "You should see the backyard."

I went to the window and gasped when I saw how beautiful it looked. It was like Esme had told me.

There were a few dozen round tables arranged nicely, each having six chairs around. I was glad I allowed Esme to take over the decoration. She was amazing.

Just then Edward appeared outside with a pile of neatly folded tablecloths and put them on a table. She went to his side with her hands on his hips, probably asking what took him so long. He took a step back, throwing her a smile and shoving his thumb over his back toward the house then he laughed and rushed inside. He appeared inside the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom wants to talk to you."

"What did you tell her?" I hissed.

"Were you spying?" he asked shocked.

"I was admiring the view."

When I went outside, Esme wrapped her arm around me. "What do you think?" Then she shook her head. "Wait until you see them arranged and decorated."

"I'm sure I'd love it. I already do. Thank you so much," I told her softly, hugging her. "What are you doing over there?" I asked, gesturing to a few feet away where was a vast empty space.

"Oh, that's where the dance floor would be."

"What?" I asked surprised. "I mean…"

"Have you heard of double-click parquet?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well, that's what will be there. Carlisle and Ed are going to work on that with your father. He's bringing some actually."

I watched in disbelief the spot then looked at her. "Can I ask why?"

"Well, it will look nice. Trust me, Bella. If Alice had allowed me to do it outside…" she said wistfully.

"Can I at least help with the tables?"

"No." She shook her head. "Today is your relaxing day. I'm sure Alice has plans for you."

"Yeah, me too," I grumbled and with another smile, I shuffled back inside.

Alice had plans for me indeed. She told me to dress comfortably and get ready to go. Not really knowing what she had in store for me, I went to the car somewhat afraid. She drove to a spa where we met with Sylvia. I started to hate this getting ready for the wedding more and more. This wasn't me – _especially_ this! Spa.

We spent the whole day there and by the end of the day, I was relaxed, with less hair and with a new manicure and pedicure.

Of course, Rose had clothes for me in her overstuffed bag and before we left the spa, I was wearing a dress and heels, ready for the club. Uh…_not_.

The club Alice had chosen wasn't your typical club and I was happy for that. It was more like a night café or something. It had plush couches and a stage where I was sure a band was going to play later. It was decent. And I found myself having fun while sipping from whatever she had bought me.

"Ready for some fun? For your real present for the last night of freedom?" Rose asked, giggling.

"That's stupid, you know?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I've been with Edward for years. The last night of freedom was before I was left alone with him," I said contemplatively although once out my mouth it didn't sound so logical. Must be the drink getting to my head. "But yeah, I'm ready. What band is playing?" I asked.

Sylvia choked on her drink, turning to Alice. "You didn't tell her?"

"She wouldn't have agreed to come if I told her!" Alice defended herself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously. "What kind of club is this?" It was too good to be true. I should have known.

"Well, this is a night club," Rose started explaining.

"Okay…I got that," I mumbled, looking around. "Why are there only women here?" Then my eyes widened. "Are freaking crazy? Is this some lesbo club?"

"Shh!" Rose hissed. "It's not! But, it's only for women."

"Then wh… NO WAY!" I yelled, not really caring who heard.

Just then, the lights dimmed further and loud music pumped in the relatively small room as a guy dressed as a business man appeared on the stage. I gulped and closed my eyes. Why were they doing this to me?

"You can tell us who you like and he'd come and dance for you," Alice whispered in my ear.

I slouched in the corner of the fluffy couch and sipped from my glass, doing my best not to look at the stage, but…the guy was taking his clothes off. Was he going to take them all off? Ew! I hoped not.

In the end, he left in just some minuscule underwear. Thank God for small – minuscule – miracles.

Rose brought me another drink and I felt myself getting tipsy since I kept sipping just to distract myself.

The strippers wore every possible clothing article from doctor to constructor to businessman to carpenter to gigolo and the list went on and on.

I was on my fourth or fifth – who really cares? – drink when Sylvia nudged me under the table. What now? Wasn't it clear that I wasn't having fun?

"Huh?" I grunted, glancing at her and seeing from the corner of my eyes that the guy from the stage was leaving. Maybe it was over. Finally.

"We're going to the toilet. We'll be right back," Sylvia told me.

"Okay." I nodded, raising the glass to my lips. Only when all of them got up, I realized they were leaving me alone. "Wait!" I shouted. "You're leaving me alone?" I might have pouted.

"Afraid some man is going to steal you?" Rose teased before steering them away.

"I want to pee too!" I shouted after them, although I didn't really need. I had just gone to the bathroom with Alice.

Alice glanced back at me and wriggled her fingers, winking before continuing to go.

I huffed, downing my glass and leaning forward to put it on the small table with too much force. Damn. I was so drunk. I burst in giggles, clapping my hand over my mouth.

It wasn't a good idea to be left alone while I was drunk.

The lady that kept refilling my glass appeared next to me.

"No, thanks!" I told her, putting my palms over the mouth of the glass making it fall on the table. That seemed to amuse me because I started laughing.

"I'm here to let you know that your surprise lap dance is on his way," she announced to me professionally before leaving.

Surprise lap dance? What the heck?

Was this their plan? To leave me alone so some guy could come and…dance half naked on top of me?

I leaned back against the back of the couch, closing my eyes. Maybe if I was asleep, he wouldn't dance.

Then I heard a throat clearing, but I kept my eyes tightly shut. _Go away_, I willed him silently. _The only one I'd ever want to lap dance me is Edward. He's not here so shoo_!

A loud, familiar laugh made my eyes snap open and widen.

"Edward! Edward? _Holy cow! Edward_…"

"That's my name," he said calmly, but wearing a huge smile. "Apparently we've been set up, not that I mind."

"W…hat?" I was confused and my drunken state didn't help.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I'm here as a surprise for you," he said professionally, winking.

My eyes left his face for the first time and I saw him wearing a basketball jersey and shorts. His arms were oddly luscious just like they had been on the guys from the stage.

Had he…? Was he oiled up?

I burst in laughter, straightening on my couch. "Then, please, proceed," I said as seriously as I could.

He looked behind and I could see Jasper, Emmett and Bob near the girls, at the bar. Edward nodded and showed them his thumb.

The music stopped and the lights went down. I was finally getting excited. I was spending this horrible night – that started looking up – with Edward. I heard him move around a little and suddenly my foot started throbbing. He was right in front of me and Edward had just stepped over my poor toe.

"Sorry," he apologized under his breath.

Then the light came back up, but just as dim as before and Joe Cocker started crooning about his hat. This was so lame.

I looked up at Edward to find a cap on his head as he started moving in front of me. I never thought I'd see him dance on anything like this, but it was hilarious and sexy; so fucking sexy to see his narrow hips waving around and then thrusting up toward me as one of his hands went the hem of his jersey touching his toned stomach. Suddenly, he moved closer, resting one knee near my right hip, bracing his hand on the back of the couch as he raised the jersey and tossed it back, showing me his six-pack. I licked my suddenly patchy lips and without realizing my actions, I leaned closer and licked him.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned, bucking into me.

My hands went to his shorts and I lowered the elastic band a little, looking up at him through my lashes. I was surprised to see his green eyes dark with lust. It had been too long since I'd seen him so turned on.

"Uh huh," he managed to utter, stepping back. Turning around, he showed me his glorious ass, shaking it in rhythm with the song.

I touched his cheeks, squeezing making him gasp and whirl around. "Miss," he said on a shaky, breathy voice. "I'm calling the shots."

I snorted but nodded, lowering my hands. Ever so slowly, Edward pulled at the strings of his shorts lowering a little from his left side, showing me his hipbone before snapping the elastic band back. I groaned, wanting to see more.

Did he have something under?

I truly hoped he did. I didn't want anyone else to see my man.

After more dancing that ruined my panties and probably the leather couch too, Edward rolled the elastic band down and giving a clear view of his happy trail that went to the light curls and his…

The light went out making me moan in protest.

"We have one minute," he whispered hurriedly, grabbing my hand and guiding it somewhere.

"Why? I wanted to see!" I protested in a whiny voice.

My hand wrapped around something smooth and hard. I let out a shout of surprise but his lips descended on mine. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," I said before I started moving my hand making him groan but all too soon I felt him tug his shorts back on, something touched my head and then I heard his steps going away.

I couldn't find my voice to call after him and just as everything was finally settling in my foggy brain, the lights came up.

Another song started blaring through the audio system as another guy came on the stage.

Had it really happened?

Had Edward really been here?

Had it been my imagination?

"This calls for another drink!" Rose exclaimed as she returned to my side with a pink glass.

"You're a little flushed. Are you okay?" Alice asked, smirking as she sat next to me.

"Did it really happen?" I managed to ask, putting the glass from Rose on the table. I didn't need any more drinks.

"I think it did." Sylvia grabbed the cap from my head and put it on my lap.

"How?" I asked in a small voice.

"Well, I was talking with Rose yesterday about bringing you here and Edward overheard and told us to not even think about it. Then Rose offered him a compromise. He accepted… and here we are," Alice explained.

"Wow, guys. I have to say that was quite a surprise."

"Tell her everything," Sylvia whispered.

"Is there more? Do I have to reciprocate? I will," I said eagerly.

"Uh, not quite." Rose watched me seriously. "The compromise was…if he comes to dance for you…"

"One of you will dance for him?" I asked, frowning.

Alice burst in laughter. "No, silly! We're having a sleepover at Sylvia's place, just to keep you away for the night before the wedding!"

"No! That's not how we agreed," I protested.

"Sorry, but you can fight all about it with Edward in the morning. Make it the first married argument if you will," Rose said amused. "But you're sleeping separated tonight."

"So not fair. Can we go?" I grumbled. "I'm tired."

We piled in Esme's car and since Rose was the sober one she drove us to Sylvia's house. Stupid change of plans.

When we stumbled inside, Sylvia said that her father was away for the weekend, on a meeting with his former college friends. I didn't ask where that was.

"Where do I sleep?" I mumbled.

My mood, that had risen since I saw Edward, was down again.

"In the guest room, with Rose."

"I packed for you," Alice chirped, giving me a bag with my clothes.

She had to choose the shrillest of my nightgowns! It's not like I had to look nice for anyone, right?

"Is Edward going to sneak in because if not there's no reason to wear such a nice thing to bed?"

"If he wants to die right before he could get married, he should try getting in past us," Alice said loudly, outraged.

The bed wasn't really small, but not too big either so any way I lay, I touched Rose. It was annoying. After rolling around for hours, I finally left the room after making sure she was sleeping. I tiptoed to the living room and flopped on the couch.

What felt like a minute after I had finally fallen asleep, I heard a muted thud from upstairs then a shrill scream from Sylvia.

As I was on my way there, I heard her shouting something about windows and stalkers and high school and impatience and cutting trees. I opened her bedroom door to find a hooded figure cornered as she shook her finger and kept shouting. Suddenly, the person pointed to me and Sylvia turned and after a moment of silence, she stared yelling again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice asked, coming to a halt next to me. Then she saw the person in the corner. "What the hell are you doing here, Edward?"

_Edward_? He had probably come to rescue me.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see Bella. Okay?" he finally talked, taking a step forward.

"There!" Sylvia pointed at me. "See her? Good. Now leave."

Just as I was wondering if Rose was still sleeping, I was pushed out of the way and she barged in with a broom in her hand.

"Emmett's coming to get your stupid ass back so you better get out of the house!" she shouted.

"Gee! I see how much everyone loves me. I feel so welcomed," Edward muttered, turning to the window.

"Use the door!" Sylvia yelled making him jump before look at Rose and her broom then at the window again.

"Uh, guys, why don't we just calm down?" I asked on a small voice.

"No!" they all shouted at me.

I shot Edward a small, apologetic shrug. _I tried. _

"At least move aside so I can leave," he told Rose, starting to walk to the door. But I could see he was scared of her.

Then it clicked. The broom. He was afraid of the broom.

I crossed the room and took it from Rose, throwing it away before grabbing Edward's hand and leading him down the stairs. "Sorry about them," I mumbled, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. It wasn't my best plan ever."

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice shrieked, following us.

"I'm taking him out to the car," I explained, not really stopping. "I'll see you tomorrow…or today," I corrected and leaned to kiss his cheek.

He grinned. "I can't wait for this madness to be over and done," he agreed.

As we opened the front door, we found Emmett there. He was glaring at Edward.

"This is so not fair, bro! Do I have to remind you how you kept us away?"

"Life isn't fair, Emmett," Edward said sighing. "Let's go home."

"Are you sure you want that? You have two sets of parents really angry right now. Mom was yelling that you left and someone to go after you because she didn't want to do something she'd regret."

"What the fuck is wrong in this?" Edward snapped. He turned around and grabbed my hand. "We're fucking going to the airport. _Now_!"

I watched him surprised and shocked, allowing him to drag me away.

"No, you're not!" Emmett demanded, snatching me away and keeping me to his chest. "If you can't respect some traditions that doesn't mean-"

"Emmett, so help me! Let go of Bella. I've had it! I'm going to Elvis!" Edward tried to take my hand again but Emmett kept me away.

"Can you keep it down?" Sylvia asked as she came out of the house wearing a bathrobe and some bunny slippers.

That's when I realized how I was dressed. God, this was mortifying. Edward seemed to realize my undressed state and rushed to me side, pushing Emmett away and stirring me inside.

"Where were you sleeping?" he asked in my ear, ignoring everyone else.

"The couch. I couldn't sleep in the same bed as Rose," I explained on an equally low voice.

"I see. Let's take you to the guest room and leave Rose with the couch. You need to be rested."

"So do you," I almost accused him.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how well I'll sleep," he said teasingly, kissing my temple. He opened the guest room's door and pushed me inside before closing and locking the door. "Let's sleep."

"You're staying?" I asked shocked.

"Of course. I remember promising you that we wouldn't spend the night apart. Unless, you changed your mind," he said uncertainly.

"Stay." I patted the bed next to me.

We clambered in and wrapped our arms around the other, ignoring our friends – soon to be my family too – as they shouted from the other side of the door. Best night sleep ever.

**Uh...how was it? Everyone happy with how the week before the wedding went?**

**Next chapter: The Wedding! Anyone excited?**

**Leave me a review, please.**


	63. Chapter 63: The wedding

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

**********I changed my FB name due to their taking down people who didn't have a real name. This is my new name: Cherry Bellazza Cullen. **

******There are pictures on my FB profile about this story. Just added two new banners thanks to Ro Nordmann. Go, check them out!**

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Enjoy! The much awaited chapter****!**

I woke up to loud knocking on the door. For a minute, I didn't even know where I was then it all came back.

Looking down, I found Edward, rolled into the wall, one arm over his eyes and one across his stomach as he slept soundly.

My head was pounding and the person knocking on the door was relentless. I shouldn't have drunk. But it had been one hell of a night.

"I'm trying!" I heard Sylvia's panicked voice from the other side of the door. "NO, Emmett! Dad is going to murder you if you break down the door!" she yelled.

I got out of the bed and unlocked the door then opened it. "What?" I asked, yawning loudly.

They looked at each other before bursting in laughter. "I don't know how to tell you but…your idea for Vegas is pretty good. First, everyone is mad at you two, especially at Edward," Sylvia started explaining once she had calmed down.

"What did I do?" Edward slurred from behind me, stumbling to the door.

"Second," Emmett joined her. "And it's official. You're late for your own wedding."

"What did you just say?" I asked panicked. "What time is it?"

"It's noon! We've been trying to wake you up for hours! One would have thought you died in there," Sylvia accused us.

_Noon?_ It was noon? We had a little over an hour to get ready and go to the church!

"You better go see the parents first, apologize and then get ready," Emmett suggested.

After changing my clothes, Emmett drove us back to their house. I was a mess all the way. Once in front of the house, Edward jumped out and held his hand for me. I really needed his strong hold. I felt like fainting. How upset were they?

He brought me to his side as we walked slowly toward the front door which opened before we could reach it. Esme rushed to us and we both stopped and took a step back. To my surprise, she caught us in a tight hug.

"Thank heavens you're okay!"

"We're really sorry," Edward mumbled, looking down. "I couldn't stay away."

"Oh, hush. It's okay. I was afraid we'd all driven you to go to Vegas," she said quietly, looking ashamed.

"He nearly took her to Vegas, but thought better of it when he realized how Bella was dressed," Emmett said loudly from behind us, slapping Edward's back.

"Ow, Emmett!" Edward shouted, clutching his shoulder. "That bed was so freaking small. Everything hurts."

"Sorry, bro." Emmett slapped him again. "Oops, sorry."

"Ouch!"

"There you are!" Mom exclaimed, rushing out of the house and catching me in a hug.

"Mom!" I said mildly surprised. "When did you get here?"

"Early this morning and I was really surprised to hear you weren't here and that it was a possibly your young man, here, had whisked you away to Vegas," she said quickly, shaking her head.

I could only imagine the plans she had been making.

"We're here. No worries," I pacified her.

"You're here!" Alice rushed out of the house. "We have so much to do!"

"Alice, chill!" I heard Edward grumble from behind me, but Esme ushered him after me inside, telling him he had to get dressed.

I found myself locked in Alice's room then pushed into her pink bathroom to shower. I tried to tell her that my toothbrush was in Edward's room, but she told me everything I needed was in the bathroom. With that, I found myself locked in the pink bathroom.

I tried to take my time, although I didn't have anything to shave so I washed my hair three times until I was sure it was squeaky clean then brushed my teeth two times to get rid of the stale taste from all the alcohol and finally, I towel dried my hair until it looked like I had stuck my fingers in the socket but it was dry nonetheless. I was sure the whole process had taken me half an hour which was respectable time in the bathroom in Alice's concept so I knocked on the door to let her know I wanted out.

"Took your sweet time," she mumbled then started screaming. "What have you done with your hair?"

"Dried it?" I asked, trying to hide my smirk. It was nice to annoy her. Payback is a bitch.

"Rose! Sylvie! Emergency!" she shrieked after opening the door of her room.

I heard a couple of steps approaching then Alice reassured our mothers I wasn't dead, but I'd be dead soon for what I had done. I tried to hide my snickers as Rose and Sylvia stepped inside and equally horrified looks appeared on their faces.

My hair wasn't that bad. Right? I mean, I dealt with it every day.

"If you decided to be funny, this isn't the right day!" Rose said firmly, pushing me on a chair in front of the vanity.

I kept my mouth shut and let them work. Alice took over my make up and Rose and Sylvia tried to tame my wild hair. Once they were done, I was told not to move while they got dressed and did their hair.

I spun with the chair, inspected my make up that looked natural and I was grateful for that then I spun again on the chair some more. I was getting bored and they had left me alone about ten minutes ago.

There was a knock on the door and I had no idea if I was allowed to open it or not.

"Bella, it's me, Jasper. Open the door!"

I breathed in relief and opened it, about to ask why he hadn't opened it since it wasn't locked. Then I saw my suitcase – the one with the dress.

"Oh, thanks. But why isn't it out already?" I asked.

"Oh, this is empty, don't worry. Your dress is in the guest room upstairs, away from Edward's eyes." He winked.

"Why there?" I asked surprised.

"Beats me, but you can always ask Alice." Jasper shot me a grin before turning to go.

"Wait! Can you find Alice and tell her I'm getting bored."

"Sure thing." His eyes suddenly dropped to my legs and I realized Alice's bathrobe was too short for me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, tugging at the stupid thing while he chuckled and disappeared down the stairs.

About five minutes later, Rose came to me and told me to follow her. We went upstairs, to the guest room.

"Why am I getting dressed here?" I asked as she held the dress for me to step in.

"It's the last place Edward would look," she said seriously.

"Right across from his room?" I snorted. "Knock on wood," I joked.

"Bella, don't be difficult. We're trying to make this a beautiful experience and you're both ruining it so far."

I laughed, turning around to allow her to do my zipper. Unfortunately, she caught my skin and the sound that left my mouth was quite involuntary.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Rose exclaimed.

"I'm…fine," I gasped out, feeling my eyes watering.

The door opened and even though I was with my back, I could tell it was Edward.

"What the fuck did you do, Rosalie? Are you trying to kill Bella?" he snapped then I heard his breath hitch. "Fuck me."

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose said panicked. The door closed and she let out a frustrated shout. "You're going to lead us in an early grave, I'm telling you."

I snickered. "We just don't care of the superstitions."

"Think of it as a surprise."

"Well, news flash: Edward just saw me," I announced her.

"He didn't see much, trust me. I shielded his view. And can I ask why didn't you throw a tantrum when you saw the lingerie?" Rose asked, spinning me around. "You look really beautiful."

I felt my blood filling my cheeks. "I accepted the lingerie because you and Alice would have been upset and more…it's something new," I explained.

"Smart, Bella. Oh, wait here. Edward told me earlier in the week that he has something blue for you." She rushed out of the room leaving me there confused.

When she returned, she had brought every woman around with her. This was going to get teary. I could feel it. And Alice would be upset if I ruined my make up.

"Here you go," Rose said with a mad giggle, offering me a small bag.

I took whatever was inside, out and realized it was a blue garter. I knew Edward looked forward to take it off. He had told me that he had the perfect plan and I had warned him about 'no funny business' then he was 'there goes my plan.' All I hoped was that he'd simply take it off and toss it, without looking around or touching anything.

I slipped the garter on my leg before facing everyone. Mom and Esme were already wiping their tears. Alice was wearing a huge smile as she stepped closer with something in her hands.

"This is something borrowed," she told me, handing me a delicate necklace.

"Fasten it, will you?" I whispered, turning around and crouching a little.

"Now, you're all settled," Rose said amused. "Mrs. Dwyer, do you want to help her with the veil?"

"Wait! Something old!" I told them.

If it was any tradition I wanted – it was this one. They looked at each other and I realized they had forgotten about the something old.

"I have something. That's only if you want," Liz said softly.

"Of course I do!" I told her.

"You know how the poem is? Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a sixpence in her shoe. I have an old coin if you'd like to try that."

"Sounds good," I agreed and she went to her purse, rummaging through it.

Since I was wearing sandals, I decided to wear the coin in my bra so I wouldn't lose it. With a few final touching of make up and my veil on my head, I was ready. And at the same time, I wasn't.

Nerves started creeping up, finally realizing what was going on. I knew that I'd probably cry by the end of the day. A lot. Also, by the end of the day, I'd be Isabella Marie Cullen. A smile spread on my lips at the mere thought of wearing Edward's name.

Someone knocked on the door, shaking me from my daydream.

"We're leaving!" Carlisle's voice came from the other side.

Esme left the room to talk to him and five minutes later, she told me I could go to the car too.

Was it time already?

I had no idea what time it was, but I knew I was ready to go to the church and marry the man I loved more than anything in the world.

Just like at the last wedding, there was a limo outside the house. I stepped inside with a little help from Mom and once in the leather seat, I felt my heart humming wildly inside my chest.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," Mom said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Thank you, Mom," I whispered.

She held my hand all the way to the church. When the car pulled up, Dad helped me out and wrapped his arm around mine.

The others went inside, leaving me with Dad just outside the doors.

"I'm really glad you found a nice young man like Edward," he whispered.

"I'm glad too," I replied. "I love him so much, Dad."

"And he loves you more than you'd ever know," he said softly. "That's our cue," he said with a chuckle when the wedding march started playing.

My feet seemed to turn to jelly and the three inches sandals made my legs shake like I was going to fall any second.

"Don't let me fall," I whispered.

"That would make me look like a bad parent," Dad joked, as we tried walking with that cadence but failed. We were both horrible at synchronizing. "Look up," he whispered.

I lifted my eyes from the carpet where I was concentrating on not falling and saw Edward at the end of the aisle. His dark suit looked magnificent on him and that bowtie made my insides melt. He was so beautiful. And his smile was blinding.

Suddenly, I wanted to quicken my steps and get there already. Dad must have sensed that because he tightened his grip on my elbow, restraining me from running. It felt like years passed until I reached Edward.

The priest asked who was giving me away and after Charlie cleared his throat he said his name and placed my hand on Edward's. His hand was clammy and I was glad that I wasn't the only nervous one.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, squeezing my hand.

"You too," I breathed out.

Reverend Jackson started the ceremony and I was sure I'd mess up when I had to repeat after him, but I didn't. Although I wasn't sure if anyone heard me since my voice was rough and I got choked up by the tears more times than I could count. Every time I choked up, Edward squeezed my hand, giving me a watery smile in encouragement. His voice wavered as well as he repeated and he had to stop once to clear his throat. Damn, we were pathetic.

After saying 'I do,' Reverend Jackson read some more before finally declaring us married. I was Edward's wife. Edward was my husband.

Then we were allowed to kiss for the first time as a married couple.

Edward cupped the back of my head gently then lowered his face and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I wanted and tired to deepen it, but he didn't let me. After we separated, he winked, leaning closer to whisper into my ear. "Our first close mouthed kiss as a married couple," he murmured.

I turned to his ear. "Are you waiting for the rain to kiss me open mouthed?"

He showed me his teeth and kissed my forehead. "Hmm, it's forecasted to rain."

We started walking toward the doors. "I hope not because your mother worked very hard on decorating the back yard."

"What can you possibly discuss now?" Emmett asked from behind us.

"Plans that you're not part of," Edward said over his shoulder.

Standing at the doors so they could make an arcade of flowers under which we had to get to the car took a few minutes and there were the photos too.

When we were motioned to go to the car, there was rice bombarding us from every direction and Edward kept battling his hands around like shooing flies.

"I officially hate rice," he declared once we were seated inside the car.

"I'll remind you that next time you cook something with rice."

With his arm around my shoulders, he brought me to his chest so we could finally kiss. It was one of the best kisses we had shared.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," Edward murmured against my lips.

I gulped and blinked away the tears. "Hello, Mr. Cullen."

We met again for another kiss until we were announced that we had arrived. I hated small towns.

I was pretty sure we were the first to arrive. But when we stepped out of the car, we had a small surprise. In front of the house was Edward's team and one of them saw us, probably our shocked faces, and grabbed the others' attention.

"We missed it!" he moaned.

Edward kept opening his mouth and closing it until he finally cleared his throat. "Well, you're here in time for food."

"Congratulations." Everyone came closer and just as I was hugging the last person, cars started pulling up.

"_Holy fucking cow_!" I heard Bob shouting so loud I was sure the whole town heard him. He rushed to us and with a chuckle, Edward introduced him.

Bob looked like a little kid in a candy shop.

When we went to the backyard, and the guests started congratulating us, I realized how many there were. I was surprised to see Angela and Ben – I thought Alice hadn't contacted them.

"Who would have thought?" Angela asked quietly as she hugged me.

"Uh, not me," I said honestly.

"You know, he's changed a lot," she said contemplatively, watching Edward who was a few feet away. His jacket had been discarded and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he was talking with Bob and Emmett about something. He didn't look very happy of what they were propositioning to him.

I shot Angela a smile. "Yeah, he did. Excuse me, I have to go see what they're doing to him."

"…one more time and I swear to you that-"

"Promises, promises," Emmett interrupted Edward's threat.

"Emmett, I'm fucking serious!" he hissed, fisting his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong guys?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Edward.

"Nothing, nothing," he mumbled. "Emmett's just an idiot. Nothing new."

"But think how wonderful it will be!" Emmett insisted.

Oh, no! Not again. Not the store issue again. I hoped they weren't talking about the store.

Emmett grinned at me. "You'll say yes."

"Probably not," I mumbled, leaning into Edward. My feet were already killing me.

"First, did Rose tell you?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Tell me what?"

"She didn't! How could she not?"

"I'm sure she forgot it because of the wedding," I pacified him.

"Forgot? How could she forget? ROSE!"

"Yes, Emmett, scream. By all means, act like a cave man," Edward groaned.

Rose appeared at our side, looking confused. "Why are you yelling?" she asked Emmett.

"You didn't tell Bella!" he accused her.

"Do you think I had time? We've been busy with other stuff. And it's not my fault she's unobservant."

I gaped at Rose. Unobservant? "What should I have seen?"

"This!" she said amused, pointing to her stomach.

"Again?" I asked shocked. How could I miss the bump? "When?" I breathed.

"April. We found out just after your visit in June, though. Apparently, Rose didn't realize it." Emmett shrugged.

"I was so busy with Ricky that I completely forgot about my period and frankly, after nine months of nothing…I got used to it." Rose laughed. "But yes, I'm pregnant again."

"Tell her everything," Edward threatened Emmett.

"Well…I was wondering…" Emmett gulped and glanced at Rose.

She laughed, hooking her elbow on mine and leading me away. "He tried it with Jasper but it didn't work. I don't know why he thought it will work with Edward."

"What are you talking about?" I wondered, growing more curious.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted…you know…?"

"To be godparents? I thought Alice and Jasper were Ricky's godparents and you'd like to keep the tradition," I said.

"No, no, no!" Rose burst in laughter. "Okay, fine, I'll say it! We got talking and wondering how it would be for them to have cousins the same age."

I choked on my spit, feeling my eyes widening. "Rose, we _just_ got married!" I told her sternly.

"Well, no time like the present to try."

"Rose. No! We're going to wait a year or so – to be alone," I hinted, raising an eyebrow at her.

How could she think I'd agree to her insane idea? I wasn't even thinking about that. All I wanted was some time alone with Edward. Getting used to living alone. There were still so many things to be done. So yeah, a kid was the last thing on our list.

Rose looked more amused and shrugged telling me that she knew my answer. I scowled at her, rolling my eyes.

Before I could say anything else, Alice's voice rang through the microphone that everyone should find their seats.

Our table was close to the make-shift dance floor and when I finally reached it, Edward was there waiting for me.

"What's the plan?" he asked, helping me on my chair.

"I've no idea. I think we eat then dance. Or so Esme told me yesterday."

"Good, because I'm starving."

"When aren't you?" I teased him, tracing my fork.

"Right after I eat," he said promptly with a cheeky grin.

We were served the appetizers by people Esme had hired. The food was amazing. The ambient music was great. Everything was perfect – I wouldn't have changed anything.

Once everyone had eaten, it was time for our first dance. Edward had chosen it because I had no idea what to choose.

"Did you consider some of my options?" I whispered as he helped me up.

"I didn't even look at them, sorry. I always knew what it will be," he answered, kissing my hand. "You'll love it. I promise."

"Well, it's good that you're sincere." I laughed, allowing him to lead me to the dance floor.

We stopped in the middle of the rectangular dance floor and as Edward nodded to our DJ, I looked around and saw everyone watching us. Unlike every other time I was in spotlight, this time was different. We were supposed to be the center of their attention.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

I gasped as tears sprang in my eyes. "Edward!" I whispered, tightening my hold around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered, digging his fingers in my hips as we started moving slowly.

"The best choice ever," I managed to utter before I finally allowed the tears to fall.

He brought me close to him. "Don't cry."

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

I swallowed thickly looking into his deep green eyes through my tears. He had never looked more gorgeous.

"I promised that this is our song. It fits our relationship like a glove," Edward murmured in my hair.

"I think," I said on a trembling voice. "I think I just fell a little more in love with you."

His crooked smile appeared on his face. "Every day I fall in love with you, all over again. Don't you know that, Bella?" he asked quietly, taking one of my hands and twining our fingers.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

With the hand that was still around his neck, I lowered his head so we could kiss again. I didn't care who was around. I just wanted to show him how much I loved him and show everyone the same thing.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

As the song ended, I pressed my face into his neck, feeling my shoulders shaking as I sobbed. At first, I was sure I would cry on my wedding day then I started realizing that it might happen, but now I was full sobbing.

"I'm going to say something totally cheesy," Edward said with a chuckle, peeling me off him and looking deep into my eyes. I didn't answer, not that I could open my mouth without some embarrassing sound coming out. "A real man doesn't love a million girls. He loves one in a million ways."

I chuckled against myself, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Aw, aren't you sweet?" Emmett asked loudly, approaching us. "Can I steal her?"

"No!" Edward snapped playfully, hugging me to his chest.

"You have to learn to share, bro." Emmett took my hand, taking me a few feet away. I shrugged at Edward who pouted in our direction. He was adorable. "Hey, you!"

I looked up at Emmett and grinned. "Yeah?"

"It's polite to watch your current dancing partner while dancing."

"Sorry but my previous partner is much more handsome."

"Now, you just hurt my feelings, lil sista."

I hugged him, pressing my cheek to his chest. "This feels so surreal," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I understand you there. Can you step back before your husband decides to kill me?" Emmett asked, pushing me away.

I turned to look at Edward was coming toward us, frowning.

"Honestly, Bella!" he whined. "We've been married for a few hours and you're already spending more time with my brother."

"Are you joking?" I asked amused.

"No, not really." Edward took me in his arms. "I want to dance some more with you."

"Sorry, Em," I said over my shoulder, allowing Edward to twirl us away.

We kept dancing and when Charlie interrupted, Edward allowed me to go – but that was just because he was my Dad. Then I found myself in his arms again and we danced until I couldn't feel my feet. The few pauses we had while eating hadn't been enough.

When the cake was brought outside, it was almost twilight but the artificial lights made it look like daylight. Almost.

Esme prepared two plates so we could put cake there once we cut it. Of course, Edward had other plans. I had specifically pleaded him not to put it on my face or anything and he had agreed.

He gripped my hand tightly as we cut a small piece and put it on a plate. I grabbed a teaspoon and offered it to him. His full lips wrapped around it and his eyes darkened as he pulled away from the teaspoon. I was left a goo mess as I handed him the teaspoon. Edward shook his head, dipping it to kiss me. My eyes closed and a moan left me as I realized what he wanted to do. As we kissed, he transferred cake into my mouth. I had no idea if the guests were aware of the intimate gesture, but I was so wound up I would have had my way with right there if I could. Once he was sure I was thoroughly kissed, he offered me a piece of cake with the teaspoon. Catching Alice's eye, I realized she knew what had happened.

We went back to our seats while everyone got cake and champagne. I sipped a little from mine, but didn't really feel like drinking. Not after last night.

"Last night was interesting," I said lightly.

Edward glanced at me, cake halfway to his mouth. "Did you like the surprise?"

"Could have lived without it. By agreeing to that, you almost slept away."

"Ah, yes. I had to compromise. I chose a night away over some man taking his clothes off in front of you."

I smiled, leaning back in my chair. "It was really fun though I wish the lights hadn't gone off when they did," I said slowly, feeling a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"The touching part wasn't in plan, but I couldn't be so close to you without feeling you touch me," he admitted, putting his polished plate on the table.

"I'm sure Toto loved the attention," I teased him.

Edward snorted. "Toto was waggling his tail if you get the pun."

I laughed loudly unable to not conceive that twisted image in my head which made me laugh even harder.

"Are you drunk?" Alice asked worried, appearing next to me.

"No, Alice," I said between bursts of laughter. "Do I have to do something?"

"Yep! It's time for the fun part! Flowers and garter." She squealed, hugging me. "Just go on to the dance floor and throw the flowers over your back then sit on the chair. Then you come and take the garter off. Please, don't take ages, you'll be able to touch her in a few hours," she warned Edward who took an angelical look.

"I'd never try anything, Alice!" he said scandalized.

"I know you better than that," she said with a huff and went to her seat.

"Who are you aiming at?" Edward asked, handing me the bouquet.

"I don't know really. Who catches it, lucky them. But I don't feel like throwing it. It's so beautiful," I murmured, stroking the white roses.

"I'd buy you a new one. Promise."

"I may hold you to that," I said playfully.

Stopping at the edge of the dance floor, I turned my back to everyone. I was glad some had stepped forward, probably wishing to catch it. With a whoosh of my arm, the bouquet flew from my hands.

"Your aim gets better and better," Edward said sarcastically.

I turned around to see it had flown completely the opposite way I had meant to throw it. And it was lying in front of Esme. I gave her a small smile, biting my lip.

"Let's hope your aim is better," I told Edward as I plopped on the chair.

"Duh!"

Suddenly, everyone started clapping and some guys wolf called as Edward dived under my dress. His teeth grasped the garter, catching some of my skin in the process and making me squirm. I hoped it hadn't been intentionally. He had some difficulty to take it off my ankle, but holding my foot in his hand, he finally had it off. Taking the blue garter in his hand, he twirled it around his index finger for a while, looking around. Because he had to do things differently, he stopped, aimed and shot the garter like a slingshot.

I realized he had aimed for Bob, but the nature decided against that and a gist of wind blew by making the garter change trajectory and slap the chest of the person next to Bob. That person was Shaw, their former coach.

"Crap," Edward muttered. He hurried that way, clapping Shaw on the back and elbowing Bob, probably explaining who should have been the victim.

I went to Esme unsure what to tell her. She smiled and hugged me. "Don't worry, Bella. It will be nice to renew our vows."

"My aim is rubbish," I said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie."

I felt Edward coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "One more dance?" he asked into my ear.

"I can't feel my feet!" I protested.

"The last one, I promise."

Holding hands, we made our way to the dance floor where people were already dancing slowly. I was surprised to see Mom dancing with Dad, but it probably was in memory for the good old days. Wrapped in Edward's arms, I just swayed from side to side happy the song allowed that movement.

There was a loud booming noise over the music then I saw a lightning across the sky and another loud thunder.

"Did you joke when you said it was forecasted to rain?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"Of course! I looked on the Internet and it said it would be sunny! Well, now that it's night…not sunny, but you know what I mean. No rain."

He didn't finish the last word before the sky opened and it started pouring.

Everyone started running around, taking their stuff from the tables then going inside. Only we stayed in the middle of the makeshift dance floor laughing.

"Remember, you have to refresh my memory on that kiss," I said slyly.

Edward wrapped his arms under my ass, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist as he descended for a hungry kiss. We kept kissing and savoring each other, the feel of the rain against my face as his tongue wrapped around mine, engaging it in an intimate dance. All too soon, I could feel his erection pressing against my core and tearing my mouth off his, I moaned loudly, tugging at his wet hair.

"Get inside before you'll get sick!"

We turned to the side to see Liz with towels in her hands.

**Erm...yes. This was the wedding? Did it meet your expectations? I tried to cover everything that might be important.**

**The song is: Secondhand Serenade - Fall For You**

**Wedding banners by Ro Nordmann: **

**http:/www(.)facebook(.)?fbid= 265070440227305&set=a(.)132098226857861.23753 .100001730543458&type=3&theater **

**and **

**(.)com/photo(.)php?fbid= 265070453560637&set=a(.)132098226857861 .23753.100001730543458&type=3&permPage=1**

**Review, please. And don't forget that I changed my FB name (************Cherry Bellazza Cullen**).  



	64. Chapter 64: The reception

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

**********I changed my FB name due to their taking down people who didn't have a real name. This is my new name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. **

******There are pictures on my FB profile about this story. Just added two new banners thanks to Ro Nordmann. Go, check them out!**

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Enjoy! I'm sorry for the delay...but we all know how FFn decided to mess with us. IT was quite funny how everyone was whining about it yesterday on FB. I was one of them. :)**

An hour later and it was still pouring cats and dogs. I wasn't upset as everyone was. Actually, I was trying very hard to contain my laughter as I looked outside.

Everyone separated in groups and was talking quietly. I was happy to be inside so I could take my sandals off. Emmett had put some CD in the audio system and there was soft music in the background.

"You know," Edward said from behind me, coming to my spot near the window. "They say that it's good luck if it rains on the wedding day."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "That's good."

"Yep. I don't mind it either. The way Mom acts it's like the end of the world has come," he said against my neck.

"And, the chances it was going to rain were so slim in this part of the country," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and twining our hands against my stomach.

"Exactly. Oh, I might have eavesdropped. Without meaning to, of course," he added quickly.

I turned in his arms and watched his eyes twinkling. "Oh?"

"Yeah, Mom and Liz were talking about the honeymoon," he said quietly, glancing around. "I think it's somewhere warm 'cause Mom was telling Liz that Alice took care of the bathing suits."

"No!" I gasped.

"No? You don't want to go somewhere warm?" he asked surprised.

"Not that. _Alice_! Every time she shopped for me, I ended up with outrageous clothes I never wore. Or just once, for her," I said sheepishly.

"Now we'll have only what she has for us," Edward said thoughtfully. "She usually buys nice stuff for me."

"Because you're a guy and don't have tits to show off!" I hissed, pressing my forehead to his chest.

"Did you just say tits? That was hot."

"Edward!" I moaned, punching his shoulder. "I'm really afraid to see what she has for me."

He laughed, pressing his lips to my forehead. "How bad can it be?"

I decided not to answer and let him see that for himself. Alice was known for buying me minuscule clothes or extremely tight ones. And warm weather was perfect for that.

We joined the biggest group and talked for another hour until Esme came to tell us that people who were leaving wanted to say goodbye.

After saying goodbye and thanking them again for attending the wedding, it was only the family around the house.

"Everything is arranged, you just have to follow the instructions," Esme said, giving Edward an envelope.

"What's this?" Edward asked, shaking it close to his ear. That made everyone laugh.

"Instructions how to get to your honeymoon destination," Carlisle explain. "Alice and Rosalie took care of your luggage and made sure you'd have everything you may need."

"Thanks," I told them, trying to show them a bright smile. Inside, I was scared of what may be in that luggage.

"So we just have to go to the car outside and let them take us…somewhere?" Edward asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, from there, you open the envelope and it will take you to the destination," Esme said.

"Okay. Let's go." Edward got up from the couch and took my hand.

"Wait! You need to change your clothes!" Alice shrieked.

"I don't want to," I said seriously. I didn't care what people would think. I just wanted to get there – wherever that was – and have Edward take the dress off slowly then make love to him. I'd always had that image in my head and she wasn't going to spoil it right now.

Edward was already hugging Esme then went to Liz and after a second of hesitance, he took her in his arms. I hugged Alice who was closer to me, whispering that I didn't need to change my clothes and that I was grateful for the clothes she had bought. She relaxed and nodded, kissing my cheeks.

Once we hugged and thanked everyone, our luggage was loaded in the waiting car and after a teary goodbye, we slid inside the car. I had no idea who was driving until he turned to wink at us.

"Buckle up and no funny business," Bob announced to us.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward asked, punching his friend's shoulder.

"Driving you to Seattle since I'm headed that way too." He started the car, looking at us through the rearview mirror.

"So you know where we're headed?" I asked.

"Sorry, I have no idea. I'm just the chauffeur."

"Then you must act professional and not care of what may happen in the backseat," Edward told him with a smirk.

"I'm gonna kill you if you strain the fabric!"

"Ha fucking ha! Like I'd give you the satisfaction to see that!" Edward shot back, hugging me close, my back to his chest.

I heard them as they kept talking but all too soon I felt the drowsiness filling me and allowed myself to fall asleep.

When I woke up, at first, I was disorientated then I remembered I was in Bob's car. There were some weird sounds around, like someone was killing a cat, or a wolf in pain.

"_Ahh uhh ohhhhhhhhh_

_Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .  
Come On!_

_Uuh ohhh_"

"BOB!" I shouted. My ears were bleeding.

"Holy crap!" he shouted, glancing at me through the mirror.

"Stop singing, for the love of God!" I moaned.

"But it's catchy."

"I know, but _please_. You're torturing the song. And I love it too much to let you destroy it."

He laughed and not one minute later, he started again.

I saw Edward's knee bumping hard in the back of Bob's chair. "Stop it, man!" he groaned sleepily.

"Aw, you're no fun. But you know the good part?" Bob asked.

"We made it to Seattle?" I asked hopefully.

"In thirty minutes we'll be there. But the good part is that you're going to hear me sing the whole CD."

"If you sing once more, I'm throwing you out of the car!" Edward muttered.

"Pity you don't know where to go."

"To the airport, right? It's obvious, Gravel."

Next song was _Smooth Criminal_ and I found myself singing along. Edward gave me a weird look and pushed me on the other side of the backseat, mumbling about traitors. By the next song, _Leave Me Alone_, we were all singing.

"Man, I hadn't had so much fun in a while!" Bob announced to us, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel.

"You mean changing diapers isn't fun?" Edward teased him.

"I'll have you know that we're training her to potty in the big toilet."

"Training?" I snorted. "It's called teaching, Bob. You train a dog, not a kid."

"Same principles apply. You'll see." He winked over his shoulder.

I caught Edward's eye and from his face, he was thinking of Emmett's idea too. He gave me a small smile before closing his eyes and sagging back into the seat.

I stared out the window and when the airport came into view, I started growing excited. I was really curious of what destination our parents had chosen. Mom had told me I'd love it. I was sure I was going to love it no matter where it was.

"Wake up!" I shook Edward's arm. "We're here."

"Huh? Where?" he asked, rubbing his eye.

"The airport, dummy!"

"What did you call me?"

"Dum-"

"Guys, please don't start fighting!" Bob pleaded, stopping the car close to the automatic doors.

As I stepped out of the car, I realized I should have listened to Alice. Everyone was gawking at me. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to walk around dressed as a bride.

"Are you sure?" I heard Bob asking somewhat worried.

"Yes, man. Thanks for driving us," Edward answered.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. Maybe visit you, dunno." Bob shrugged.

"It's not like we hadn't been living away for the past year," I told him, hugging him tightly. "Take care of yourself and your girls."

"Sure, I will. And you take care of him cause God knows he can't do it," Bob told me seriously, pointing his chin to Edward who gasped and clutched at his heart.

"Of course, I will!" I said seriously, stepping back.

"It feels more real that you're living across the country now that you're married," Bob said seriously, clearing his throat.

"I guess it does. We'll talk on the phone," Edward told him, catching his friend in a one-armed hug. "And say 'hi' to Mrs. G. from me."

"Sure, I will. She's really sorry she couldn't make it."

After saying goodbye, he hopped in the car and drove away, leaving us at the doors. With a sigh, Edward slung the duffle bag over his head, took out the bar of the wheeled suitcase and gave me the envelope.

"Let's go," he said softly.

"I feel bad you have to carry everything," I mumbled, walking through the doors.

"You have your purse."

"Oh yes, this is so heavy," I told him amused.

"Shut up and open that. Carrying luggage is man stuff."

I laughed, stopping at the plastic chairs and opening the envelope. With trembling fingers, I took out the tickets. Edward was looking at them over my shoulder.

"Jamaica?" We exclaimed at the same time and I turned to look at him with wide eyes. He was mirroring my expression.

After a minute when it sank in, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started jumping. "We're going to Jamaica!"

"Uh, Bella, people are watching us."

Nothing could stop me. I hadn't been this happy in a long time. "Oh my God! Aren't you happy?"

"I'm more shocked," he admitted. "But yes, I'm immensely happy and can't wait the get there and be alone with you."

"Me either! We need to call the parents and thank them. We're kind of indebted for the rest of our lives."

"Don't be dramatic. What time does the plane take off?" Edward asked, taking the tickets from me. "Shit! That's in half an hour!"

Grabbing our stuff again, we went to the security check-in line. If we stayed after everyone, we were most likely to miss the plane.

"Excuse me!" Edward made his way through everyone getting dirty looks and curses.

The guard was telling him to stay at the back of the line when I reached them. To my mortification, everyone started clapping around us. Fuck. It was the stupidest idea to keep the white dress on me.

We mumbled thanks and went first through the check-in. Just as Edward was tying his shoelaces, the next person in line recognized him. He panicked, tucked his shoelace to the side of the shoe and with a smile over his shoulder; he grabbed my hand and rushed to our gate.

"I'm starting to hate this," he grumbled.

After showing our tickets and going to the plane, the flight attendant that welcomed us inside, guided us to the first class. Edward even asked her if she was sure and she showed him something on the ticket, giving him a weird look. Before she could think we stole them, I explained that they were a present.

"Jesus, this is more than I thought…possible," Edward said in awe. "I've never traveled first class."

"Don't look at me." I raised my hands. "I haven't either."

After stuffing the duffle bag in the compartment above, he plopped on the window seat then stood up quickly. "You wanna stay here?"

I laughed at him. "No, no. Stay there if you want. I think I'll sleep some more anyway."

"Oh, cool." He sat back down, looking out the window.

I sat next to him, hiking up the skirt of my dress so I wouldn't dirty it. "This is so not the way I imagined it," I mumbled more to myself.

"Don't you like it?" Edward asked surprised, turning to me.

"Oh, not this." I waved around us. "I mean this." I pointed to my dress. "I've always had that image in my head…that the man I'd marry would take the dress off and then…you know…" I whispered embarrassed. "Well, it's a bad idea. Everyone is taking double looks or simply gawking and I'm sure the end of the dress is going to be black by the time we reach the hotel."

"Hotel!" Edward exclaimed, grabbing my purse and digging after the envelope. "Let's see what hotel they booked." He looked through the documents in the envelope then lowered them to his lap. "It's called Negril and it's for couples, especially newlyweds," he said shooting me a grin. "It's all inclusive. Look at this picture, it's so beautiful."

The hotel was on the beach and the style was perfect for a beach establishment. There were palm trees and blue ocean and white sand. Exactly what you thought of when you said Jamaica.

"I love it," I told him, returning his huge smile.

Just then the captain announced us we were about to take off. Fastening our seatbelts, Edward took my hand, leaning his shoulder into mine.

"I have a feeling this is going to be great."

"Me too," I announced to him, pressing my lips against his.

"It's a little large, isn't it?" he asked after a few minutes of playing with my fingers. We were in the air by now.

"What's large?" I asked, looking at our hands.

"The band. Do you lose weight on your fingers too?"

I burst in laughter, putting a hand over my mouth. He was so silly.

"What? It's a very sound question," he demanded.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I lose weight on my fingers too, but the size is perfect."

"Good." He nodded, brining my hands to his lips and kissing the back of them. Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me closer. "Sleep."

When I opened my eyes again, I could see the clouds floating around. It looked like a fairy tale. Snuggling better into Edward's side, I sighed in content.

"Hey," he whispered looking down at me.

"Hi. Did you sleep?"

"A little. I was just remembering the first time I flew."

"Yeah?" I asked, titling my head to see him better. There was a light scruff covering his angular jaw. I wanted to lick it.

"It was when Esme took me away," he said softly.

I had to shake myself from the lust filled daze. "I'm sure you were fascinated."

"I might have drooled," he chuckled. "That was after I finally separated from Esme," he added quietly.

"Were you scared? I never liked the take off," I admitted.

"I wasn't scared of the plane or flying. It was the people around. Airports can be scary."

"Oh, I never thought of that."

"So you're scared of the take off? Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked somewhat upset.

"I'm a big girl, Edward."

"I'm here to take care of you. So if you're scared again, tell me." That statement made my heart melt and remember why I fell in love with him.

After we changed the planes, we ate the light snack the stewardess served. After our tray tables were cleared, I reclined my chair enough to try to get more rest.

"You should sleep too," I mumbled.

"Are you planning on keeping me awake the whole night?" he asked amused.

"The whole honeymoon."

"Is that even possible?"

"We can start a new record," I whispered, patting his arm before closing my eyes.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt Edward nudge my legs.

"What?" I groaned.

"Keep your legs to yourself. I need to use the bathroom."

"Can I join you?" I teased him as he walked past me.

"I am sure you wouldn't like to have our first time as a married couple in a plane's bathroom," he whispered, bending to my ear.

I flushed, and nodded slowly. "Okay, when we return." Where was this courage coming from?

Edward chuckled and made his way to the bathroom. The last thing I saw was a teenage boy shooting up and stopping Edward before I fell asleep. I had no memory of him returning.

"Bella?" I heard Edward calling my name, but was so tired…

"Bella! Wake up, come on. We're landing."

I blinked a little then focused on him. The lights in the plane were on and outside was dark.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He pecked my cheek.

"Hi." I yawned, stretching. "What time is it?"

"Time to start our honeymoon," he joked.

"Honestly."

"Honestly," he confirmed with a huge smile. Then he looked somber. "Around ten PM, probably."

"I see. Do I have time to go to the bathroom?" I wondered.

"Only if you're quick."

**Review. I'll answer them. Promise. With some delay sometimes, but I'm answering.**

**Next update: Monday, as usual.**


	65. Chapter 65: Arriving to Jamaica

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

**********I changed my FB name due to their taking down people who didn't have a real name. This is my new name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. **

******There are pictures on my FB profile about this story. Just added two new banners thanks to Ro Nordmann. Go, check them out!**

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Enjoy! I hope everyone read the last chapter that was late because FFn decided to mess with us.  
**

When we finally reached the hotel, it was midnight. Edward left me on a straw couch in the reception area as he went to talk about our room. I felt the drowsiness and jet lag getting to me. As tired as I was, I really wanted to at least be with Edward once.

"Come," he said quietly, returning to my side and grabbing our luggage.

"Where are we going? Isn't it inside the hotel? Do we have the wrong place?" I asked, growing worried.

"This is the place. The villa is just outside."

"Villa?"

"Yeah, apparently they rented a small house for us. It has just one room, a bathroom and a kitchen," he explained. "Here is the flyer about it." He took a small brochure from his back pocket and handed it to me.

We stopped in front of the small house that had the number three on the door. Edward unlocked the door and dropped the duffle bag from his shoulder before turning to me and sweeping me off my feet. I let out a high squeal, taken by surprise.

Kissing me, he stepped inside and started turning the lights on. Finally reaching the bedroom, he dropped me on the bed with a final kiss.

"Don't move, Mrs. Cullen."

"Don't keep me waiting, Mr. Cullen."

What felt like a minute later, he was back but without our luggage. He had probably left it by the front door and hurried back.

"Come here," he said softly, extending a hand.

I shuffled to his side, stepping out of the sandals. When I reached him, he bent and kissed me deeply, literally taking my breath away. Slowly, I turned in his arms to show him I wanted the gown off. After a husky chuckle, Edward started kissing the nape of my neck, moving my hair out of the way then slowly lowered the zipper, all the while covering every freshly revealed inch of skin with a wet kiss.

"Fuck, Bella. I really want to take this slowly," he whispered hoarsely.

"I think we've waited enough," I told him on a low voice that I barely recognized as mine.

"Yeah, a week of abstinence is enough."

Suddenly, he spun me around and scooped me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist afraid he'd drop me. Edward started walking and soon, I felt a wall behind me.

"I have this fantasy," he said seriously, gazing at me through heavy lidded eyes. "You dressed like this while I take you against the wall."

"Are you asking for permission?" I asked incredulously. I'd probably agree with anything. He could tell me to stay upside down and I would.

"Do you want?" Edward asked against my lips before pressing them together.

"Yeah," I moaned into his mouth. "Just…don't rip the underwear," I added quickly when his eager hands went under the dress.

After a little shuffling around, my sheer panties were gone and two fingers were probing inside me. I wrapped one leg around his waist, trying to crawl up on him, to have more friction, to have _more_. With a chuckle, Edward raised me again and pressed me to the wall with his lower half. I bucked into him as I felt his erection right where I needed it.

My hands went between us as Edward kept kissing and nipping at my lips. I was fighting with the skirt of my dress and his buckle when I felt him laughing.

"What?" I demanded as I tugged at the button and the zipper.

"I haven't seen you so…horny in a long time."

"I need you," I told him seriously before focusing back on his stupid buckle belt. When I finally had it off, I started pushing his pants down. Once they were over his ass, they slid down easily with a satisfied clank as the buckle hit the floor. "Did I tell you that I love men underwear?" I asked giddily, grasping him through the hole in his underwear and slowly easing him out.

"I can always take my boxers off," Edward told me amused.

"That will take too much time," I groaned, lifting my skirt.

He stepped forward and raised me higher, his hand guided Toto inside and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan when I had him all the way inside. Edward pressed his forehead against mine and looked at me intensely.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered as he moved out almost all the way then slowly moved back inside.

"I love you too, Edward!" My reply was like a wail.

A few more pushes and I felt the tightness in my stomach explode. I threw my head back and shouted his name over and over. He slipped out of me and took my dress off before stepping out of his boxers and carried me to the bed. Once there, he went back inside me, rocking his hips slowly, bringing me closer and closer and every time stopping when he felt my walls clamping on him; our hands were everywhere, our lips locked as our tongues were dancing slowly. Sweat was covering our bodies, but it seemed that neither of us wanted to let go of the feeling.

"Are you close?" Edward gasped against my lips.

I nodded furiously, trying to keep my mouth shut so I wouldn't let out some other embarrassing sound.

"Good, me too." He nodded, bending his head to kiss me again. He raised my hips and quickened his pace. That was all it took for my orgasm to wash over me.

Keeping my mouth shut didn't work and all kind of moans and groans escaped me, but Edward followed close behind. I felt him twitch before shooting deep inside me.

"So tired," I heard him mumble, right before he fell on top of me.

I was just as tired and as I ran my fingers through his wet locks, I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dawn and I wondered why the hell I was awake so early then I realized I was too warm. Edward was still on top of me, his head pressed against my bra covered breast, snoring loudly. Without waking him up, I rolled out from under him and sprawled face first on the other side of the bed, which was thankfully a lot cooler. Before I fell asleep again, I unhooked my bra and slipped it off my shoulders.

"Holy fuck!"

I shot up and looked around dazed. "What happened?" I asked, not seeing Edward.

Then his head appeared from the other side of the bed as he sat up. "Fuck," he groaned. "I rolled over, on the wrong side."

"You think?" I laughed.

"It's not funny!" he grumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing his knee.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, realizing he really had hurt himself. Crawling behind him to peek at his knee, I didn't realize we were both naked until my chest grazed his back. He shivered and I watched goose bumps appear on his arm. I did it again, just to see if it was an accident, but the effect was similar.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked on a hoarse voice.

"I just wanna see where you're hurt," I whispered, pressing my lips to his shoulder.

"I'll have a bruise on my knee," Edward told me, turning around and pressing me to the bed. "Mhmm, time for breakfast."

"That's a good idea now. We haven't eaten in some hours," I agreed, knowing full well he was talking about something else.

"Correction," he said against my neck. "Breakfast sex."

I didn't get to reply anything before he was inside me and moving. Sometime along our rolling around on the bed, I ended up on top of him and his hands went to my hips. That's when an involuntary moan escaped me – the thing was that it wasn't a pleasure moan. It was a pain moan. My left side was hurting and Edward's fingers were digging in the tender flesh.

"Ow!" I gasped, slapping his hand away.

We both stopped moving right after my exclamation and looked at my left side with wide eyes. There was a huge bruise. Out of instinct, I looked to my right side and there a matching bruise.

"Just don't…touch them," I mumbled, leaning over his chest so he wouldn't see them. I knew when they happened. We hadn't been exactly gentle last night.

Trying to take his mind off the bruises, I started rolling my hips. Edward gasped and squeezed his eyes, but didn't raise his hips to meet mine. I was set to finish what we started. I couldn't let a few bruises that didn't even hurt, unless touched, ruin our breakfast sex. When he realized I wasn't stopping, he rolled me around slowly and put his hands on either side of my head, fisting the sheet before pistoning his hips. My legs were wrapped around his waist and it felt so good. By the time I let go, I had forgotten about the bruises.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Edward rasped out right after he finished. "You should have told me I was holding you too tightly."

"I didn't feel anything if you must know. They'll go away."

"Hmpf!" He left the bed and I watched as he limped to the door and then disappeared in the small hallway.

Of course, he'd worry about my bruises, but not about his! I grabbed his shirt from the floor and went after him. Just as I left the room, I bumped into his chest.

"I was bringing the bags," he said quietly, sidestepping me and going back inside the room.

I turned around to follow him and for the first time, I looked at the room. Basked in the bright sun that was coming through a huge horizontal window, the room looked really beautiful; the huge white four postured bed stood parallel with the window and the soft curtain falling on either side of it, the vanity was close to a big closet and on the other side of the room was a small table where Edward put our suitcase. Simple yet beautiful.

I decided to take a tour of the villa and turned on my heels, I headed to the bathroom. I flipped the light on since the window was too small to make proper light and saw a spacious bathroom for such a small villa. There was shower and also a bathtub, though I thought it was Jacuzzi, but never seeing one, I had no idea if I was right. Everything was white in here, as well. On my way to the kitchen, I saw a beautiful picture of the sunset on the wall in the hallway.

The kitchen was white and fully equipped. I knew it was too late to have breakfast at the hotel's restaurant so I decided to see if the fridge was stocked. It was, and there were all kinds of amazing food.

"Bella!"

"What?" I yelled back, opening the cupboards to see what was there.

"Come here and see this! You have to wear them!" he shouted again.

Shuffling back to the room, I found Edward holding something unknown. I couldn't tell if it was lingerie or blouse or something else. It would have covered only my chest and in the back would be slim straps in two groups.

"What's that?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Dunno, but you have to wear it. It's hot."

"I don't even know what its purpose is," I said thoughtfully.

Edward laughed. "It's for you to wear and me to rip it off. Look at those tiny straps. They beg to be ripped." He tugged at them softly.

"I'm not wearing that."

"You are! Tonight."

My eyes fell on the open suitcase and on all the bathing suits that were there. We were going to be here only a week.

Edward realized where my eyes were and he grabbed one of the swim suits. "Wear this today, will you?" His eyes were pleading me.

I eyed the blue two pieces and shrugged. It looked decent. "Sure. Shower?"

"Why not?" He shrugged and dropped the bathing suit, coming to me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," I hissed, taking his shirt off me.

"I just want to make sure. I feel bad for hurting you."

"You're not the only one who bruises easily," I reminded him, going to the bathroom and adjusting the knobs.

"Jesus, Bella! There's more!" he groaned from behind me.

I felt his fingers grazing over the back of my thighs – probably from when he had held me against the wall – then he touched my arms.

"I'm okay," I insisted. "And you have one too," I said, pointing to his knee that was an angry red.

He helped me inside the shower and started kissing me before taking the shower head and wetting my hair. We took turns washing the other and when I accidentally let shampoo in his eye, he started screaming and feeling blindly for the towel. Of course, he got the towel wet and we just had one other towel since he had used the big one.

"I didn't mean," I repeated when we were back in the room, getting dressed for the day.

"Sure, sure," he grumbled.

"I told you to crouch down. I can't reach you since you're so freaking tall!"

"You're too small," he said seriously.

I snorted. "If I'm small, what about Alice?" I asked then realized we had to call home.

"After we grab a bite, we call home," Edward told me, shrugging into a clean t-shirt.

I stopped tying my bikini strings and gaped at him. "Can you read minds too?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Because I was just thinking that we should call home!"

"Well, we should, but first we need to eat. I'm famished."

I finished tying the bikini strings and bent my arms behind me to tie the top when I felt a muscle stretching the wrong way.

"Ouch!" I moaned, grabbing my arm. I hadn't pulled a muscle in years and I had forgotten how painful it was.

Edward moved my hand away and started rubbing the spot. It hurt worse and I squirmed out of his reach.

"Stay here. It hurts a little, but it gets better faster. Trust me, Bella. I pulled a muscle so often, I'm used to this."

Once the pain subsided, he tied my top and grabbed a dress from the suitcase. When we were finally dressed, we left the villa.

The heat was unbelievable and Edward suggested we go back inside to the best invention to humankind: air conditioning. I stirred him to the main path that led to a small restaurant.

After eating, I suggested we look around the town because it was too hot to stay directly under the sun. We found a street full of souvenirs and beach friendly things. Edward insisted we buy a bag for when we would go on the beach then he found an oversized beach towel and I agreed we needed one. That was one thing Alice and Rose hadn't bought. On our way back to the villa, Edward saw a shop with sunglasses.

"No!" I moaned. "You're worse than a kid, Edward!"

"But come on!" he pleaded me. "We're just gonna look at them."

"That's what a kid would say."

"Please," he whined.

"Fine," I agreed, rolling my eyes and allowing him to drag me in that direction. "We both have sunglasses, just keep that in mind."

He didn't seem to hear me, already turning a poll around, looking at the shades. I looked around, but didn't see anything, not like I wanted a pair. I already had one that I loved.

"You have to try those on," Edward told me, showing me a pair of sunglasses.

"You've got to be kidding!" I shouted surprised.

"What? They are nice. I would if you don't like them."

"Uh, no, you won't! Not unless you want to look like a Japanese cartoon that is in love."

Edward started snickering and shook the shades toward me. I widened my eyes and looked away. I wasn't going to wear a pair of sunglasses that had the frames heart shaped. I wasn't a five year old kid.

"I think I'll take them."

I turned to Edward to see him wearing them and inspecting himself in the mirror. Of course, he still looked incredibly hot, but still, they were…heart shaped sunglasses!

"Did you stay too long under the sun?" I joked.

He took them off and turned them around then shrugged and went to the counter asking about the price. It was a lost war. Two minutes later, he was the proud owner of a white framed heart shaped sunglasses. He even put them on his nose before leaving the shop.

"You're so not with me," I groaned, walking ahead.

"Aw, come on! They're really cute!" he insisted, catching up with me. "Do they look bad on me?"

"You can wear a potato sack and you'd still look hot," I blurted out. "Seriously," I added sheepishly.

Edward smirked and wrapped an arm around me. "Do you wanna go on the beach now?"

"Yes, and please take your arm off me. I'm already boiling up."

He dropped his arm and grabbed my hand. That was better. Lots better. I could feel his fingers around the band on my fourth finger and it made everything more real. I squeezed his hand before twining our fingers.

**So it begins... There are a few chapters only on the honeymoon.**

**I think I got a little carried away. *shrugs***

**Review please.**


	66. Chapter 66: Fun times & Jet Skis

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

**********I changed my FB name due to their taking down people who didn't have a real name. This is my new name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. **

******There are pictures on my FB profile about this story. Just added two new banners thanks to Ro Nordmann. Go, check them out!**

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Enjoy! More honeymoon goodness.**

I was trying to spread out the towel, but there was a light breeze and try as I might, it wouldn't stay put. And Edward wasn't even helping me. He was busy looking through the new bag we had bought for something or another.

"Argh! Can you help me?" I hissed, shaking the towel.

His head snapped up and I was sure he was shocked, but I couldn't see his eyes behind the horrid shades.

"Sure." He stood and grasped the other end of the towel. Once it was in place, we put our shoes at every end so it wouldn't fly again.

Finally lounging on the towel, I felt the sun burning me and realized we hadn't bought sunscreen cream. But before I could voice that, I felt something cold and gooey on my arm. Opening my eyes, I found Edward with a bottle of sunscreen cream in his hands.

"How…? When…?" I was at a loss.

"While you were buying water," he explained, stroking my arm gently before taking my other arm. "Now, roll over," he instructed.

I did so quickly and he straddled my ass, while his hands not only put cream on my back but gave me a massage. I could fall asleep at how good it felt, but then I felt movement and soon his hands were on the back of my thighs. I tried not to laugh, but it was becoming difficult as he approached the back of my knees. When his hand ran over the back of my knee, my leg jerked and a giggle erupted from my throat.

"Oh, ticklish?" he joked.

"Don't even think about it!" I threatened him.

"It's too good to pass on." He ran his fingers over the back of my knee making me burst in laughter. All too soon, his fingers were digging in my sides and I was squirming away from him with tears running down my cheeks. "Ah, sweet payback," he sighed contently once he was finally done torturing me.

"Oh God," I gasped, shifting away from him. "I never thought you were revengeful."

"I was waiting for the perfect moment to catch you with your guard down. You had your fun with tickling me, now I had mine," he said seriously. "Let me finish, at least."

"No way!" I grabbed the bottle from him and squirted some on my legs then on my hand before giving it back to him. I started with my chest then continued with my stomach and finally finished with my legs.

When I looked up, Edward was rubbing the cream on his arms. "Can you do my back?"

"You don't deserve it, but I'll do it," I whispered, extending one hand. He put some cream on my palm and I crawled to kneel behind him.

He hissed when my hands touched his back but soon, he relaxed and after I was done, I wrapped my arms around his middle, pressing my cheek to his shoulder. Edward grabbed my left hands, squeezing it before turning his head to kiss me.

"Can you believe this?" he murmured.

"Uh, not really," I said truthfully. Taking my arms from around him, I lay on my back. "I didn't even see myself having a normal conversation with you, Edward," I admitted.

"Yeah, I know. You always got on my nerves," he whispered, lounging next to me. "But, I was thinking of…you know when you accepted to try the dating thing."

"You mean, _you_ accepted it," I pointed out, glancing at him.

He shrugged. "After that, I never thought I'd actually fall in love with you or that you'd have such an impact on my life, but this!" he finished on a surprised tone, gesturing between us. "Never, Bella. Not even in my wildest dreams."

"You mean, nightmares," I teased him, nudging him with my knee.

"Ow," he moaned, grabbing his knee.

"Shit! I'm sorry," I whispered. It was now that I actually got to look at his knee better. There was a big bruise covering his entire kneecap. "How did you fall?"

"Fuck if I know, but one minute I was on the bed and the next, my knee made contact with the hard floor."

I pursed my lips. "You need to sleep in the middle of the bed."

"Or not at all, you said so yourself. Remember?" He winked, leaning over to kiss me. His hand went behind my head, tangling in my hair as our tongues started a sensual dance. I was never going to get tired of kissing him.

Before things could escalate, I heard my phone ringing from the bag. Edward groaned in protest but started searching for the phone. We had bought so many things that the phone stopped ringing and he hadn't even found it.

"Let me," I whispered, taking the bag from him.

Just then, his phone started ringing.

"Can't we be left alone? Not even on the honeymoon?" he grumbled, finding his phone quicker. After looking at the ID caller, he rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to me, putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Mom," he greeted her.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be? We would have called last tonight but were so tired," Edward told her.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you made it alright and if you liked it."

"We love it! Thank you so much, Esme," I told her. "It's really beautiful."

"I'm glad, Bella. And you should call Alice," she told me.

"I will. Tonight," I promised.

"Call me at least one more time while you're there. I want to know if you're okay," she told us softly.

"Kay, Mom. We will," Edward agreed.

"Oh, I'm sure Alice would tell you but I think I might say it nicer," she told us somewhat sheepishly.

"What now?" Edward groaned.

"You made the headlines of the morning paper. It's only your back, but the ones that saw you, said it was really you."

"Yeah, there was someone at the airport," Edward grumbled. "They recognized me."

"You will see the pictures, I'm sure." She laughed. "I'll leave you to enjoy your time. I love you, honey."

Edward cleared his throat. "Thanks. I love you too, Mom." He hung up and tossed the phone away. "I don't want to talk to Emmett. I'll never hear the end of it!" he protested.

I lay back on the towel and sighed. "We have to call everyone, but once we get back to the villa."

"I think that once we get back…we'll be a little busy," he whispered, winking at me.

I smiled, closing my eyes. There was nothing to do here beside sunbathing and having sex, or so I thought. I was going to love that week.

When the sun started lowering, Edward suggested we go and eat something. Once we were presentable again, we walked to the restaurant.

"I've missed the feeling of the sand stuck to my skin," I found myself saying as we walked to the restaurant.

"Yeah, I know. It's been too long since I felt the sand between my toes."

"What beach have you been at?" I asked, stopping once we reached the asphalt to put my shoes on.

He slipped into his shoes too. "La Push, of course. What other beach?" he asked. "Oh, we've once been to Florida, but don't ask me where exactly. I was around ten, I think. Dad's job doesn't really allow him to take long vacations."

"Oh, so you know how nice it's there. I spent every summer while I was in high school at Mom's house, in Jacksonville. The beach was right behind the house," I explained.

"Uh, I know. We've been there," he told me seriously, glancing at me.

"Oh, right. Sorry. See, you've been at another beach. I went to La Push once or twice…but didn't really like it," I admitted.

"It's not that nice and the weather isn't helping it either." He shrugged. "But for beach parties it was perfect."

We found a French restaurant and stayed on the terrace. I warned him to behave when I saw a waiter coming toward us.

"I won't be held responsible for what I might do if he hits on you," Edward announced to me.

We shouldn't have worried because the guy was gay. It was too funny to see Edward shifting uncomfortably under the waiter's gaze as he checked him out.

On our way to the villa, I kept teasing him about it until he said he was going to be sick if I said anything else.

We called everyone and it took about two hours to talk to them. Alice kept babbling about one thing or another until I cut her off, reminding her that we could talk more once I was back home. Then she apologized, telling me she knew all about honeymoons and wished me to have fun, but not too much and that started a new conversation. She was the last person I had called and I knew why I left her at the very end.

I was trying to find a way to actually finish the conversation when Edward appeared in the doorway in nothing but his shorts, carrying a bottle of white wine and two glasses.

I choked on my spit and felt tingles all over my body. "I have to go, Alice," I said hurriedly and hung up.

"Let's go outside. I want to stay on the hammock," Edward said.

"I can only see myself rolling around and falling in the sand," I said seriously but followed him.

"I'll take care of you," he promised.

I let him settle on the hammock before slowly crawled between his legs. When he leaned to grab the bottle and glasses from the sand, I shrieked and clutched to the sides of the hammock.

"Why is it so scary? It's not like you're going to hurt yourself if you fall," Edward whispered. "It's just sand under us."

"You know I hate high places. I like to feel the ground under my feet."

He chuckled and handed me a glass before leaning to put the bottle back on the sand. Our glasses knocked together.

"To us," Edward said softly.

"To us," I echoed and turned my head to kiss him. It was a peck on the lips, but enough.

After we stayed quiet for so long, I was sure we'd fall asleep, Edward talked.

"I saw at the reception that we can rent snorkeling equipment. If you want," he suggested quietly.

"Sounds good. I want to see the fish."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. I was really wondering what is to do around here," I told him, sipping from my second glass of wine.

"What to do…?" He hummed, nuzzling against my neck. "_Who_ to do," he whispered in my ear, catching my ear lobe between his lips.

"That's really tough now," I said with a giggle.

"You think?"

"Mhhmm hmm."

"Can I try something?" Edward asked quietly, taking the glass from my hand and dropping it to the sand.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

His hands went to the strings of my bikini and untied them, leaving me bare. I tugged down at the oversized shirt to cover myself.

"Edward!"

"Shh, it's not like anyone can see," he said against my neck. "I wouldn't do it if I wasn't sure I'd be the only one seeing you."

I sagged against his chest, knowing he was right. It was dark outside and the other villas were in complete darkness. He shifted behind me, causing the hammock to swing and me to panic. Then I felt his hands moving my bikini out of the way and two fingers probing around my pussy.

"Does this excite you?" Edward asked amused. "Being outside where anyone can see."

"You said no one can see," I reminded him, letting my head fall against his shoulder. "I love your fingers," I moaned.

"I love the sounds you make," he whispered against my neck, pressing his lips to my throat then licking it while one of his long fingers slipped inside my wetness.

I moaned loudly, bucking down, wanting more friction. His thumb started moving in circles over my clit. It was scary how well he knew what I liked. I felt the orgasm building deep inside me and when my toes curled, his hands disappeared making me groan in protest.

"Noooo!"

But I shouldn't have worried. Edward lifted my hips and slowly, I felt the tip of his erection at my hole. Slowly, I lowered on him and I arched my back, my head falling over his shoulder as I moaned louder still.

"Fuck. You're so beautiful," he murmured, cupping my breasts under the t-shirt.

I couldn't find a rhythm from that position, but I didn't want to change it. This was new and he was so deep, touching new places. With one hand on my hip, he guided me gently while his other hand was under the cloth of my top, fondling my breast, tugging at my erect nipple.

As much as he liked my sounds, I didn't like to hear myself so I bit my lip when the pleasure became too much.

"No, no, don't hold back," he said urgently against my ear. "I want to hear you, Mrs. Cullen."

That did it. I let go of my lip and screamed his name as my inner muscles clamped around him, milking him as one of the most powerful orgasms so far overtook me. He kept moving inside me, prolonging the amazing feeling until he stopped and shuddered, moaning lowly in my ear. If it was possible, I would have come again.

"Wow," I whispered, watching my chest rising and falling like I had run a marathon.

"Does the hammock still scare you?"

"What hammock?" I joked, pressing my lips to that spot behind his ear. "I love you."

"I love you. Always." Edward cupped my chin, angling his head to have better access to my lips. "I'll never get enough of you, love."

"I hope not," I said amused.

After we gathered our wits, we made our way back inside and I kept stumbling making him laugh.

"You got me drunk!" I accused him.

"Yes, and then I took advantage of your intoxicated state," he said seriously, pressing his lips to my cheek. "Let's shower."

I was sure we'd clog the drain with all the sand that washed off our bodies. After we cleaned up, Edward scooped me up and carried me to the bed where we made love again. I fell asleep, clinging to him, in the middle of the bed.

Next morning, I woke up at eight and realized we could still catch the breakfast the hotel was serving. By the time I managed to wake Edward up, it was fifteen past eight.

I put on a pair of black short pants that barely covered my ass and a white tank top while Edward tugged his palm trees shorts on him and a shirt and we were ready to go. On the way to the hotel's restaurant, he kept yawning, but once there, he smelled the food and was awake.

While he carried a little of everything on two plates, I grabbed two coffees and two glasses of orange juice.

"What is it about travelling and always eating a lot in the morning?" Edward asked as he buttered his toast.

"It's free food," I told him as I put gem on my toast. "And it's already prepared, you just have to eat it."

"Right. I think you're right."

"You know I rarely eat in the morning, but every time I was with you at the games away in college, I ate a lot at breakfast."

"Free food," he said nodding. "Although we pay for it in the price of the ticket."

We kept talking as we ate and by the time we were done, Edward suggested to see what activities the hotel provided.

At the reception, he asked for a flyer with the activities we could do and the lady there even suggested some of them, explaining where to go and what to do.

"I want to try the Jet Ski thing," I said after we left the hotel.

"No way! You could kill yourself in so many ways!" he shouted.

"We can go both on the same one. Pleaseeee," I whined.

"Okay, but only if you agree to go horse riding," Edward told me, looking at the flyer in his hands.

"Are you serious?" I asked amused.

"Yes. It's something I always wanted to try." He looked a little upset because I was laughing so I stopped.

"Sure." I nodded. Anything to go on the Jet Ski.

We went back to the villa to change our clothes and while looking for another swim suit, I found the red thing Edward had shown me yesterday. I might try it on tonight. Before he could see it again, I stuffed it at the bottom of the suitcase and grabbed a white bathing suit that had a see-through slip to cover myself. I really liked this bathing suit. It was full and it covered a lot, unlike the blue one. The top was like a bustier so I didn't have to tie anything.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, coming out of the bathroom. His eyes widened and he gulped. "White, Bella? WHITE? If it gets wet, which it will, it will be see-through!"

"And you wouldn't like it."

"I might like it, but I don't anyone to see it too."

"Stop it. Come on. I wanna go on the Jet Ski." I clapped my hands, going to his side.

"Take the clothes you had on this morning with you so, we can go to the horses afterwards," he said softly.

"You wanna do it all today? We can leave the horses for tomorrow."

"Hmm, I guess we can. But still, take your clothes with you."

I did, knowing he'd keep insisting until I caved. I stuffed the clothes in the beach bag and he slang it over his shoulder, grabbed my hand and we left.

We walked and walked until I was sure we had the wrong side of the beach when I finally saw the installment with the Jet Skis. I grew excited and tugged on Edward's hand to walk faster.

The man administrating the machines was a local and had dreadlocks. He introduced himself as Laurent and started asking if we'd ever done it before then when we shook our heads, he started explaining how it worked. When he was finished, Edward repeated what Laurent had said, touching the clutch, the brake and the power.

"If anything goes wrong, just wave your hand. My Jet is there and ready to go after you," he explained, pointing to a Jet Ski close to the water.

"I hope everything's going to be okay," Edward mumbled. "So, how much is this?"

"Sixty dollars per hour," Laurent said.

"Can I leave this here?" Edward showed him the bag.

"Of course. Come this way."

They walked away to a small house. I quickly went after them.

"Do you want one hour?" Edward asked me, taking his wallet out.

"For the beginning, yes," I answered, grinning.

"Figures. One hour," he told Laurent.

"If you want to prolong it just come by the shore and let me know. You'll pay the rest when you return," he told Edward. "I bet you'll both enjoy it."

"Do you have life preserve vests?" Edward questioned.

"Of course. They're customary."

"Thank God," Edward mumbled under his breath.

We shrugged the vests on and they let me choose the Jet Ski. I found a shiny black one that looked really nice and patted it, turning to grin at them. Edward hopped on and I slipped behind him.

"Now, wrap your arms around him and hold tightly," Laurent instructed me. "And you, don't let go of the handles." He started pushing us toward the ocean. "If the lady falls, don't panic. You go right back and collect her."

Edward let go of the handles and turned to Laurent. "What do you mean, if she falls? Is that a possibility?" he asked worried.

"Edward, I'll be fine!" I moaned. "It's just water."

"There are sharks!"

I looked at Laurent and he was trying hard to keep from laughing. Edward was absurd, of course.

"I will hold tightly and won't fall. Promise," I assured him.

With a sigh, he grabbed the handles again and Laurent pushed us in the ocean. It was a great feeling. The way the Jet swayed on the waves.

"This week, Edward," I encouraged him, squeezing my arms around his waist.

"Hold tightly, please," he begged me and started the engine.

Then we were flying across the ocean. I should have caught my hair, because now it was slapping against my face and I couldn't see anything.

"Can you stop?" I shouted in his ear.

We were far away from the beach of what I could see when he stopped the Jet, glancing behind his shoulder at me.

"You okay?"

"Let me catch my hair." Lucky I kept the band on my wrist. Once my hair was in a high half pony-tail, half bun, I told him I was ready for him to keep going.

When he realized nothing could happen, he relaxed and started driving in circles making me dizzy. I complained about the dizziness and he went back to zooming parallel with the beach from one side to the other. It was really fun. We were wet from head to toes, but I didn't care.

"Do you think the hour's up?" Edward shouted over his shoulder.

"No idea. Let's ask Laurent!"

As we neared the shore, Laurent approached us with a huge smile on his face and before we could ask, he told us we were half an hour into the second hour.

"Okay. Another half an hour then," Edward said. "Can you announce us somehow?"

"Through the megaphone?" Laurent asked.

Edward nodded and held the throttle.

"Can I try?" I whispered. "Please?"

He froze. Then he glanced over his shoulder, keeping the Jet on idle. "Bella," he said softly, pleadingly.

"You'll be behind me."

"I dunno," he mumbled. I could see his green eyes full of worry.

"What can happen? I'm a decent driver."

"This is like a bike. Have you ever ridden a bike?"

"Like you have," I snorted.

"I did. First year of college," he told me.

I didn't know about that, but we were losing precious time. "We have a few more minutes, please, Edward," I begged him. I leaned into his ear. "You might get something out of this."

He chuckled. "Bribery gets you everywhere with me," he said lightly and stood up allowing me to slid in his place as he took my previous spot.

I saw Laurent with the corner of my eye and he looked amused.

"So what do I do?" I asked, grabbing the handles. I might have touched something because the Jet flew ahead. I heard Edward shout in surprise. "How does this thing stop?" I yelled, still squeezing the handles.

That's when I realized he wasn't behind me. I turned to look behind me and managed to turn the Jet too.

Edward was floating on the water, looking with wide eyes after me.

"Release the clutch, slowly!" Laurent said through the megaphone. "It's on the left!" he added.

I let go of it quickly and obviously, the Jet stopped and I toppled over it, going head first into the water. When I resurfaced, I burst in laughter.

"Christ, woman! You'll kill me one day!" Edward shouted, swimming to me. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, trying to get the laughter under control. When Edward reached me, he took me in his arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try," I whispered, kissing him slowly. "Sorry, I just wanted to try it."

"Yeah, I guess, I'm driving us back."

We hopped back on the Jet and he drove slowly back. I kept my cheek pressed to his back. Finally hitting the sand, I hopped off and Laurent took the Jet away while Edward went to pay for the second hour. I kept digging my toes in the wet sand where the waves came up and looked up surprised when I heard them laughing.

Edward was looking at me and waving a hand to Laurent, probably telling him that me getting hurt was something normal. Not like I got hurt this time.

We walked back to the place we had sunbathed yesterday and after spreading the towel, I decided to go in the water. And Edward wanted to come after me.

"How do you leave our bag there?" I asked incredulously.

"It's not like someone is going to steal it. Please," he huffed.

I finally caved and we went into the ocean hand in hand. It wasn't long until he was trying to keep me under water. When I resurfaced, sputtering water, I was angry.

"For someone that boasts how he has to take care of me you surely don't act like that," I snapped.

"I'm just playing."

"I'm not. Stop it. I'm not that great of a swimmer so please keep the games out of the water," I said sternly.

"Okay, okay." Edward raised his hands in surrender.

I splashed him with water before going to the towel.

"HEY!" I heard him shout after me.

**If something isn't accurate, I'm sorry...**

**I hope everyone watched the Press Conference ****in Berlin. Damn, Rob looks so good whatever he does, whatever he wears... Can't wait for Bel Ami. *rocking on my feet***

**Review please. There's more honeymoon time to come. Checkout the outfits on my FB page.**


	67. Chapter 67: A first for both of us

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

**********I changed my FB name due to their taking down people who didn't have a real name. This is my new name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. **

******There are pictures on my FB profile about this story. Just added two new banners thanks to Ro Nordmann. Go, check them out!**

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Enjoy! More honeymoon goodness.**

The third day, we went snorkeling and I couldn't get enough of the fish. They were beautiful. Edward had to literally drag me out of the water. I was glad I had been inspired enough to buy a water friendly camera to take photos of the multicolored fish.

In the evening, we went to the horses and when I was next to a huge black horse, I didn't like the idea of riding anymore.

Jose, the horse caretaker, brought me a smaller, white horse. I was grateful for that, but it still scared me. I had to trust the horse not to throw me off.

"Come on, Bella. It's not going to bite you," Edward groaned, already sitting on the black horse.

"I'm not so sure. I think you should do this alone," I suggested. "I'll stay here and cheer on you."

"No fucking you. Get on the horse!"

With a heavy sigh and Jose's help, I was on the white horse. Jose told me to be careful with the harness. If I held it leisure, the horse would walk slowly. It sounded easy, but I had a feeling that by the end of this experience I'd be sporting a few new bruises.

"How do I start it?" I mumbled.

Jose laughed at my stupid question. "Just nudged her stomach gently with your feet."

The fenced area was large and I knew the horse could run if she wanted. That didn't sound right. Horse…she. How was a she-horse called? But before I could ask, I had already nudged her with my feet and she was walking.

I might have squeaked and tightened my hands on the harness.

"Easy, Mrs. Cullen! Don't prance her!" Jose shouted.

Edward rode close to me and loosened my grip on the harness. "Easy. If you tug, you hurt her mouth and she knows that as a move to go faster. I'm sure you don't want that."

"How do you know so much about horses?" I wondered, letting my hands rest against the soft mane.

"I always liked them, I guess."

"You're full of surprises, Mr. Cullen," I teased him. "First, the motorcycle, now the horse. What else did you hide from me?"

"I didn't hide it. We never got talking about any of those things." Edward shrugged. "How about a tour of the area?"

"I'm not so sure," I mumbled.

"Follow my movements," Edward said softly.

I paid great attention to his hands and did the same then we were moving again. I started enjoying the movement and when I caught his eye, I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. Dirty minds think alike, or lust filled minds think alike. Whatever. His eyes were a dark green, almost black and he kept licking his lips.

Daring to test a theory, I made the horse walk a little faster and swallowing my fear, I was almost jumping on the saddle. I heard Edward cough and with the corner of my eye, I saw him shifting in his saddle. Throwing him a huge grin over my shoulder, I let the horse run a little.

It was exciting, in both meanings of the word. I realized why the sexual position was called riding – it was exactly like this.

I tugged slowly on the harness like Jose had explained and the horse stopped running. I directed her to Jose where Edward was demounting his horse. When we stopped, Edward helped me off and as I slid to the ground, he allowed me to feel how hard he was. I ignored his blatant suggestion to hurry back to the villa and turned to Jose.

"So what do you call a she-horse?" I asked, running my hand over the white horse's mane.

Jose laughed and I felt Edward shaking in silent laughter behind me. "It's called mare, and please don't say she-horse. It makes me think of transsexuals," he told me with a smile.

"Sorry, I had no idea how to ask." I shrugged sheepishly. "Can we come back tomorrow?" I turned to Edward.

His eyes grew impossibly large and after swallowing a few times, he nodded. Ah, it was so funny to see him like this. We said farewell to Jose and walked back to our villa. On the way back, we stopped for dinner.

I had completely forgotten about how I teased him with the horse, but the moment the door of the villa closed behind us, Edward attacked me. Lucky I had opted for a short navy plaid skirt. My panties didn't survive his eager hands and we didn't make it to the bed. Again. We'd have made love on the bed only a handful of times which was a shame. The bed was perfect, but the walls seemed to get a lot of action.

"You're such a tease, Bella," Edward gasped against my neck, holding me to him as he moved urgently inside me.

"But you liked it," I said in a long moan, locking my arms behind his neck.

"Actually, I didn't. You made me jealous of a horse," he said into my hair. "A mare, to be precise."

"That's awful," I teased him, pressing my lips along the column of his neck.

He switched our positions and lowered against the wall until he was sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall. I knew instantly what he wanted. And I gave it to him. Bracing on his shoulders, I tried imitating my previous movement from when I was in the saddle. Edward kept moaning and cursing, his hands moving everywhere, his eyes closed, his head pressed against the wall. I kept riding him until I felt his hands on my ass, squeezing my cheeks tightly. That seemed to trigger something and I exploded around him, bringing him over the edge too.

"Fuuuck," Edward hissed, raising his hips, attempting to ride his orgasm, prolonging it. "That was fantastic. We need to do it again," he told me seriously.

"When I'm in better shape," I rasped out. "I have to do all the work."

He laughed, bringing me to his chest. "We can go running every evening," he suggested.

"Or not," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I want a repeat of that. I'm serious."

"Of course, you do!" I kissed his collar bone, snuggling better in his arms.

"Don't fall asleep," Edward said loudly. "You promised to go on a walk along the beach."

"'morrow," I mumbled sleepily.

"What morrow?" I heard him asking confused, but I was too tired to answer.

When I woke up, I was on the bed, in his arms. He was spooning me and I could feel him hard against my ass. Being more than awake, I wriggled my butt against his erection which resulted in a groan and a grind from Edward. We kept moving like that and I was sure I could come only by the feeling of his delicious cock rubbing between my ass cheeks. But it wasn't right. He was still asleep.

"Edward?" I whispered, stopping my grinding.

He hummed against my back and kept pushing his hips. I tried to move away, but it wasn't a good idea. The way I shifted caused the tip of his erection to press against my hole – the only hole I was sure no one would ever touch. But the feeling made my stomach flutter. It was wrong, so very wrong, but it felt so very right.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck." Edward was awake. "Holy crap," he groaned. "What are you doing?"

I swallowed, unsure what was going on. A part of me wanted to try that, but I knew it would hurt. I was sure. And I had no idea if he wanted that. It was gross, I was sure of that.

Edward's hand came to my hip, stilling me. "We can't," he whispered against my skin.

I realized I was upset by his statement. What the hell was wrong with me? "Oh-kay," I said on a shaky voice. Now I was crying.

"Hey." Edward turned me around and hugged me tightly. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" His hands brushed the tears away, but more rolled down my cheeks. I had no idea why I was crying.

I just shook my head, trying to get control over the cascade that was falling from my eyes.

"Bella, talk to me, baby."

I snorted then a small giggle erupted from my chest. He had rarely called me 'baby', but I quite liked it despite the fact that I always hated that term of endearment.

"Bella, say something. What's so funny?"

"I want to," I admitted to his chest, not brave enough to look him in the eye.

"What do you want? Anything, you know that, right? I'll give you anything."

"I want that," I confessed to his chest, tracing a hand over the dust of hair.

"That? What is that?" Edward asked confused, rising my chin. I clenched my eyes shut. "Hey, look at me."

I bit my lip and slowly opened my eyes only to find his green ones looking at me confused and worried.

"Tell me," he urged me, running the back of his fingers over my cheek. "Anything."

I swallowed thickly and searched his eyes, unsure of how to say it. Was it even wise to say it? He didn't seem into it.

"That…what almost happened," I said so softly that I barely heard myself.

Edward's eyes widened and his mouth dropped then he shook his head and took a huge breath. "Oh, that."

"What do you mean, 'oh, that'?" I asked worried.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked defensively. "I've always wanted to try that shit. But I don't know…it will hurt you. A lot."

"I'm sure and… Wait! You want?"

"No, no, no! We're not even talking about this, Bella!" Edward shouted.

"But come on! I want to try. It never sounded appealing…until I felt you there. Please. For me?" I batted my eyelashes, scratching my nails down his stomach.

"You don't play fair, Swan," he mumbled.

I poked him in the stomach. "That's Cullen for you."

He laughed, hugging me close to him. "Mrs. Cullen," he murmured in my ear. "But not now. We need to buy a few things, first."

"Guts?" I wondered before bursting in laughter.

"I was thinking of lube, but guts work. We both need a lot of guts to do this," he said seriously. "I don't even know why I'm considering this."

I slung my leg over his waist and kissed his mouth. "Thank you." The position was perfect for him to slip inside me. We had tired a lot of new positions and this one seemed really nice too. Then I thought about something and stopped moving. "Have you…" I looked between us, at the sheet, not knowing how to continue.

Edward didn't seem to hear me because he continued to move gently inside me. When he rolled me on my back, he bent my knee so it was pressed to my chest. I had no idea I was that flexible. It took a few more moments until we came undone.

Edward flopped on his back, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "You were saying?"

I laughed. He had managed to make me lose my train of thoughts again. "Oh, yes. I was wondering…if you ever…you know…have you…?"

A frown appeared between his brows. "I didn't understand one iota of that tangled question."

I huffed and blurted out the most atrocious thing ever. "Have you ever fucked anyone in the butt?"

Edward burst in laughter and he didn't seem able to stop laughing. There were actual tears in his eyes as he held his stomach. It wasn't funny. It was serious! I kept looking at my neurotic husband until he finally calmed down and when he looked up at me, he burst in a fresh round of laughter.

"Okay! Can you stop laughing?" I moaned.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't believe you said that," he apologized, sobering up. "There were a lot of bad words in that question," he added with a cheeky grin.

"And I'm expecting an answer. An honest one," I announced him.

"Are you serious now?" he asked, all traces of humor gone.

"You've done it?" I asked in disbelief.

"NO!" he yelled then cleared his throat. "I hadn't even thought about that until a couple of years ago. It was one time when I talked with Emmett and he said something about this. I told him it was plain fucking gross and I got a look of shock from him and a detailed explanation that it felt much tighter and better than a pussy. That's when I realized he had tried it with Rosalie. Did you know?"

"What?" It was all I could say.

"Yeah, well, he gave me a lot to think about. For a short while, I kept thinking of a way to ask you but then I thought better of it, knowing you'd never accept anything like that."

"I would have said no, but now I'm saying yes," I added quickly. "Can we at least try?"

Edward sighed, pressing his forehead against mine. "Try. Just try," he agreed.

I wanted to squeal, but refrained. While he showered, I looked through the suitcase and like every morning, I found new stuff. When I thought I had run out of bathing suits, I found a new black one. I wasn't really sure how much it was going to cover but I grabbed it anyway, along with a white sundress.

Edward finished in the bathroom and appeared in the room naked with a grin on his face. "Forgot the clothes." He shrugged.

"Forgot, my ass," I grumbled and marched to the bathroom.

"Stop saying the word ass!" He yelled after me, making me laugh. And because I felt like acting silly, I cracked the bathroom door open and shouted "Ass! Ass! Ass! Ass! Ass!" Then I shut and locked the door.

"That's not fucking nice! Now I have to eat breakfast with a hard on!" Edward complained, rattling the door handle.

"Is that even possible?" I wondered, starting the shower.

"Yes! But you'll take care of me, right?" he asked sultry.

I finished my shower quickly and slipped into the latest bathing suit then I opened the door and found him sitting Indian style in front of it.

"I was asking if it is possible to eat with a hard on. It sounds difficult. Normal people use hands," I said as seriously as I could.

"_Normal people_," Edward emphasized, getting up. "Use forks. And more important, normal people don't try to kill their partner."

"Am I killing you? I merely asked a question." I grinned up at him. That's when I saw his dark eyes dancing over my chest. The bikini top was cutting across my breasts making them look more than they actually were.

"How about we skip breakfast?"

"I'm hungry," I informed him. "Then we're going to the beach for sunbathing. Later, we're going back to the horses and tonight, we're going on that stroll down the beach."

"All I want is you on the bed," he said honestly.

I rolled my eyes and went to the room to grab my sundress. I heard his breath hitching and all too soon, his hands were on me.

"Do I have to share you? I don't feel like sharing you today. You look downright indecent."

"Oh, right," I added, squirming out of his hold. "We need to stop by at a pharmacy for…what was that?" I pretended not to remember then nodded. "Right. Lube."

"Belllaaa!" Edward whined, catching me between his strong arms again. "Let's hurry the fuck up. All I want is to come back."

I giggled and slipped the dress on me. It was going to be an interesting day.

After breakfast, we went on the beach and Edward tried to shield me from everyone's view after I had the dress off.

"Put some cream on my back," I told him quietly. "And let them look. You're the only one who can touch," I reminded him.

With a huge smile, he started rubbing cream on my back and legs as I worked on my arms, chest and stomach. I really had to lose some weight. It looked horrible since my stomach wasn't flat, nor actually fat, it was something in between and I hated how it looked.

"What are you doing?" Edward inquired frowning when he saw me poking my stomach.

I let a small giggle escape me. "I hate these rings of fat."

"I don't mind them." He skimmed his fingers over my fading bruises on my sides. "It probably stopped me from breaking your pelvis."

I gave him an incredulous look before I burst in laughter. "How strong do you think you are?" I snorted out.

"Well, I dunno. But anyway, I don't care if you're…umm…" He scratched his head. I waited to hear what he was going to say. I was sure he was trying to find a nice way to say I was fat. "Plump," he mumbled, nodding to himself.

"Plump?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Plump. I know girls hate when someone calls them fat. And it's not like I think you are, but you know what I mean?" His eyes were pleading me to drop the subject. I let it slide since I didn't really like to talk about it either.

I covered his back with sunscreen cream before we lay on the towel. We decided not to go back to the horses and after dinner to come on the beach for a little while. Before we explored new things together, back in our room.

As the sun started lowering in the sky, I started growing anxious.

I was waiting for my bathing suit to dry when Edward returned from the ocean and didn't stop until he was right in front of me and hugged me tightly.

"It was nearly dry," I complained, pushing him away. My top was once again wet. Thankfully, the bottoms were dry.

"Oh, what's the big deal? You left with it wet yesterday."

"It's black. And the dress is white, genius!"

"Take it off then," Edward suggested with a cheeky grin. "You know…the dress is elastic over your breasts."

"I know better than you, I think." He was right, of course. "But I can't take the top off with the dress on. I'm afraid the black would blend with the white of the dress," I admitted.

"Come here," he whispered, taking my dress in his hands. I went there confused and he slipped it over my head, leaving it around my shoulders while he untied my top. "Now pull the dress on."

"That was a smart idea," I said proudly, leaning up to kiss his cheek before taking the top from his hands and squeezing the water from it.

"It was my fault so I had to come up with a solution."

"You're my genius," I announced to him, patting his arm. "What about your shorts?"

"I don't care. Let's go get some dessert."

"And go to the pharmacy," I added in a whisper.

After sitting at the little ice cream parlor, and barely touching any of the sweet cool dessert, we left to go buy the lube.

"You do it," Edward told me with his cheeks turning pink.

"Me? Girls don't buy lube, Edward."

"Straight guys don't, either."

I snorted, pushing him inside the pharmacy. There was a box window and every item was behind the window. That meant we had to actually ask for the lube.

To make it funnier, there was guy behind the window.

"Fuck my life," Edward mumbled. "Hi," he said in a high voice then cleared his throat.

"Hello! How can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Uh, we'd like some lube."

Was he serious? _We'd like some lube?_ I wanted to kick his ass.

"What kind?" the boy asked professionally, but gave me a weird look.

_Come on, what did straight couples use if not lube? _

_They don't use anything because there's no butt fun usually_, a small voice said in the back of my mind.

"Lube," Edward grumbled with a shrug.

My eyes fell on the few types of condoms they had and my heart stilled. We hadn't used condoms. Not once since we came here. With the corner of my eye, I saw Edward paying for the lube, but all I could really see were the condoms.

"Bella? I said we can go."

"Uh. Right." I followed him quietly, pushing the thought away. It wasn't like something had happened, right? We had gone at it like rabbits. "Oh my God, Edward!" I cried out, stopping in the middle of the street, feeling like suffocating.

"Bella? What's wrong? Love?" He asked panicked, coming to my side.

"Oh God," I moaned. "We didn't use protection. At all."

"Well, it's the honeymoon and your period stopped a few days before the wedding. The chances are really slim."

"Are you kidding me?" I took a calming breath that didn't do much good.

He grabbed my hand and we walked in silence back to the villa. I had killed the mood, I knew it, but I was worried. I wasn't ready for that. Not now. I wanted a few years with Edward – just the two of us.

"Bella, stop worrying. Trust me. I finished med school." He stroked my cheek. "We'll use from now if it makes you feel better."

I nodded quickly. "I know you hate it, but I want the condoms back."

"Anything." He kissed my forehead and went to the duffle bag, rummaging through it. "Got them." He showed me the box.

"You want to take that walk?" I mumbled.

He nodded and we went back outside, walking along the shoreline. I liked how the waves slapped against my legs. We avoided the condom subject and by the time we went back to the villa, I was eager to try what we had established to try that morning.

As we undressed, I realized how nervous we both were. I really wanted this to work because it would be a first for both of us. I was going to have one of Edward's firsts – that's what gave me more courage.

I looked at the bed frowning, not sure how to stay or what to do. Edward was standing close to me, gazing at the bed too. When we caught the other's eye, we burst in laughter.

"Why the hell am I nervous? It's you, for Christ's sake!" he grunted, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's something you've never done," I reminded him gently.

"Right. I'm scared shitless if you must know."

"You're not the only one. Just do what feels natural," I encouraged him.

"Lean over the bed, like this, with your front to the mattress," he instructed quietly.

His hands started moving over my back and soon, I was receiving one of his great massages. When his fingers reach the dimples above my ass, his pressed his thumbs there and I moaned, raising my ass only to bump into his erection. He moved off me and before I could panic that he chickened out, he was back and his slick hand was on my ass, massaging between my cheeks. Something cool hit the top of my ass and started dripping toward where he was massaging.

I shuddered and groaned as his fingers moved right over my hole. It felt so good. Slowly, he circled the hole and with a shuddering breath, I felt his middle finger trying to get inside. My muscles clenched, rejecting him. What was wrong with my body? I wanted that! Half of his nail was inside and I realized how much tighter it was there. Then his hand disappeared and I whimpered.

"Try to relax, love. I don't know how, but try to relax," Edward whispered, dripping more lube over my crack.

I sagged into the bed, breathing through my nose, but when his finger approached my ass hole, I clenched again.

"Hmm, let's try something else." His other hand went to my pussy and started teasing me and soon I felt him mirror what he was doing to my pussy to my ass. I moaned, pressing my face into the mattress. His finger was sliding inside me and it was such a unique feeling… Then I realized that the finger was nothing. He had to get his dick inside me – that made my muscles clench around his finger.

"OW!" he cried out. "Fucking hell. I'm afraid you're going to kill Toto if I try anything for real."

"How did I hurt you?" I asked surprised, turning my head to look at him.

"I can't explain the feeling…it's like you cut the circulation, you know how you wrap the rubber band over your finger? That sensation, but much more intense," he explained.

He kept trying and before I knew it, he had two fingers inside my ass and I had no idea who was moaning louder. When Edward added more lube and a third finger, I realized it was too much, but clenched my eyes and tried to relax. I really wanted to try this with him. I was sure that his third finger was inside by the first knuckle when a sob escaped my mouth and his fingers disappeared from my ass.

"Fucking shit, woman! I told you to say something if it hurt!" he said hotly against my ear, turning me around. "We're stopping."

"No!" I cried, brushing my tears away. "Please, Edward. I want this. I need this."

"Need? Want?"

"Yes." I nodded eagerly.

"Why? You can't and that's it. I don't need this," he said seriously.

"I want to have a first with you. One of your firsts," I explained.

He shut his eyes, his jaw clenching and when he opened his eyes again, they were a vivid green. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Every day?" I asked, pecking his lips before rolling back on my chest. "Try again."

This time, I was more prepared and when he had three fingers inside and moving them gently, I was really proud of my body. After moving his fingers around a little, Edward took them out and what felt like the next second I felt the head of his dick there and already past the ring of muscles, just in case I decided to reject him again.

"Oh, fuck!" he shouted. "I don't know how long I can hold it."

"I don't care," I moaned. "Just do it," I urged him.

I was sure he had used the whole lube at how wet it felt. Then he started slipping deeper and it was probably the only time I didn't like his size.

"Ah," I groaned. "Umm…can't," I hissed, biting the mattress.

"It hurts?" Edward asked worried.

"A little," I answered, shifting.

"Don't clench!" he shouted, his chest falling against my back, our sweaty skins slapping together. The movement made him slip further inside.

"Ouch," I mumbled. "Don't stop, just…don't go further. Can you try that?"

"Bella, I'm just…I think only the head is inside."

Crap. It burnt like I was being torn from inside. "Okay then…can you just move like this?" I asked, unsure.

"I'm gonna try and if it hurts, I'm outta there and never back," he said solemnly, kissing my back.

"And if I can take it? Will you be back?"

"I'm not making any promises."

With that, he started moving a little and once I pushed the pain away, the pleasure that took its place was overwhelming. I could feel my vagina's walls fluttering around nothing as he slid a little further into my ass and apologized quickly. I wasn't stopping him. I focused on the pleasure and it was exquisite. I moaned loudly, pushing back against him.

"O...ka… y?" Edward rasped into my ear.

"Perfect."

It took two more pushes for him to shoot his load into my ass, although I realized he was wearing a condom since nothing actually touched me.

"Relax," Edward whispered hoarsely. I relaxed as much as I could, allowing him to slip out of me then raise me on my knees and bury his face into my pussy. It took me a few licks and sucks to come undone.

"Fuck, that was hot."

I turned my head to smile at him, not really feeling my limbs. I felt for him and wrapped my arm around his stomach, closing my eyes.

**Erm...are we still alive? :)**

**Leave me a review, please.**


	68. Chapter 68: Eventful returning

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

**********I changed my FB name due to their taking down people who didn't have a real name. This is my new name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. **

******There are pictures on my FB profile about this story. Just added two new banners thanks to Ro Nordmann. Go, check them out!**

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Whew! Everyone survived the last chapter! It was a one-time thing. I just wanted them to share a first Edward never experienced. :)**

**On to next chapter...  
**

When I woke up, my ass was hurting really bad and it took me a second to realize why, then a huge smile spread on my face. Edward had shared one of his firsts with me. It probably was a one-time thing, but we had done it.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was alone. The shower wasn't running, so that meant he wasn't here at all. Before I could panic that he felt guilty or something, I saw a note next to me.

_My dear Mrs. Cullen, _

_I'm grabbing some breakfast for us. See you soon._

_Love you always,_

_Edward_

The boy was crazy.

I wanted to surprise him and slid off the bed then grabbed the red lingerie thingy and slipped it on. I knew he'd like it, but before I could glance in the mirror and see if it looked nice, I heard him coming back in the villa and rushed to the bed, feigning sleep.

I could smell muffins and my mouth watered and my traitor stomach growled loudly.

He chuckled and walked to my side of bed, lowering the thin blanket that covered me. He gasped loudly.

"Holy shit, Bella!"

"Hi," I greeted him with a huge smile, opening my eyes.

He bit his lip, glancing to the other side of the room then at my scarcely dressed body and after an audible gulp, his eyes focused on my breasts.

"Fuck it," he mumbled, tugging his pants down and joining me on the bed.

I looked to the other side of the room and saw a tray with breakfast. I felt my mouth watering and as Edward was pulling lightly at the red straps of the babydoll, I knew I wanted to eat first.

"Can we eat first?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Do you think I can eat while you're dressed like this?"

"I'll cover up."

"I already have the visual. Are you really hungry?"

"Well, you tired me out last night," I teased him, slapping his wandering fingers.

"Bella, you're killing me," Edward whined, rolling me to his side so I could feel him. Now it was my turn to forget about the food as my stomach tightened.

It didn't take long for Edward to be buried deep inside me, moving urgently. When I moved on top of him, his fingers started tugging at the thin straps and I felt them giving away under his strong hold. One strap, another strap and so on until I was naked and the babydoll was flung on the other side of the room. His hands and lips covered my breasts as he turned me around, pressing my back to the bed.

I was going to miss the honeymoon. I was sure we hadn't mastered this record of making love before. I had lost count of how many times we'd been together.

Once we were sated, I brought the tray to the bed and I buttered a few pieces of toasts as Edward filled the glasses with orange juice.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked, munching on his toast.

"Something that doesn't require walking," I whispered, feeling my face turning red.

"Does it hurt?" he asked worried. "You should have told me to stop."

"It was good," I told him. That was as honest as I could get. It was true that it had hurt like hell, but not all the time and besides, it was something we hadn't done before. Either of us.

Edward huffed and drank from his glass, looking with narrowed eyes at me over the rim of the glass. My eyes went to his hand and I felt a smile tugging at my lips. Seeing the golden band there was never going to grow old. He realized what I was looking at and winked, making sure to clink the band against the glass.

While Edward returned the tray, unsure if he should keep it or not, I showered and got ready for the beach. I put on the black swimsuit, although my skin had felt burnt from the last time, but I didn't care. I liked the design and it had straps – might as well keep up the pattern. When Edward came back, he showered quickly and put his swim trunks on along with the stupid heart shaped frame shades and we left.

"I don't want to leave," he muttered, swinging our hands as we searched for a spot on the beach.

"Like I want to? But, what is nice must end, you know," I told him.

He sighed, helping me with the towel, then grabbed the sunscreen cream and told me to turn around.

We had to leave in one day and I tried not to think about it. I wanted this to last forever. We had had so much fun that it was hard to believe real life waited for us back in Chicago.

The whole day was spent on the beach and in the ocean, and at night when we returned to the villa, I wanted to stay on the hammock again. Edward laughed, but indulged me since I said I wasn't staying alone.

The next day, our last day, we went into the town to buy souvenirs since it was cloudy and not the right weather for sunbathing. Every store had the flag's colors and reggae music and of course, Bob Marley posters.

On our stroll, we heard a few locals talking about a storm that could hit since it was their season. That's when I remembered learning in Geography, so long ago, that in the summer there were storms in the Caribbean Sea. _Great_.

Edward assured me that those weren't clouds for a storm and that we'd leave tomorrow as scheduled. I believed him until we returned to the villa. The wind had picked up and the sand was coming in my eyes and mouth as we walked quickly to the villa. He kept my face pressed to his chest to shield me from the sand, but I could still taste it into my mouth.

After closing the windows tightly, we settled for the night. Edward hugged me tightly, promising nothing was going to happen. Yeah, like he was the weatherman.

Of course, when we woke up to the phone alarm, the sky was black and the wind had intensified. Was the plane going to leave?

Getting dressed quickly and packing the last minute things like toothbrushes and toothpaste, we were done on time. We managed to have a third bag with all the things we had bought and with all the bags zipped, we were ready to go. The second I opened the door, a swift wind blew over me making me shudder and take a step back, bumping into Edward.

"Can we stay one more day?"

"We better go before this evolves into some storm or tornado," he said seriously as he locked the door. I walked right behind him, clutching to his shirt on our way to the reception.

The boy behind the counter looked surprised to see us and started telling us to be careful because this wasn't winding down. We nodded, realizing this wasn't the kind of storm to pass overnight. When he took the key from Edward, he told us to wait and went behind a door quickly.

I shared a confused look with Edward to which he shrugged, yawning loudly.

The boy returned with a long stream rose and two swans that were beak to beak. "Congratulations on your marriage! I don't know if my colleague told you. This is customary tradition at our hotel," he said, offering me the items.

I stared at them confused then at him and grinned. "Thank you. This is thoughtful."

He smiled and turned to shake Edward's hand. Edward frowned, probably feeling just as confused as I was.

"I'll call a cab for you. Take a seat," the boy told us, waving a hand to the straw chairs.

"Do you happen to have some coffee-to-go?" Edward asked, leaning against his counter.

"We have." He nodded. "After I call the cab, I'll bring you two cups."

I went to the chairs while Edward remained standing and once the boy was off the phone, he asked about something to which the boy looked confused then nodded and showed him to me with a smile. Edward shuffled to me with the bag.

"_But sit on the chair_!" he said mockingly. "I want coffee!"

Half an hour later, we were in a cab, drinking coffee and listening to the driver worrying about the weather. When we reached the airport, he wished us a safe flight if we were allowed to take off.

Everyone was sitting around the airport and after a trip to the desk, we learnt that all the flights were canceled until the storm was over. And who knows when that would be?

Edward found an empty area close to one corner and dumped the bags, sitting on the suitcase as I sat on the duffle bag.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed, looking at his phone. "I have fifty missed calls. I didn't hear a thing."

"You're going deaf," I joked, leaning my back against the wall.

"Everyone's called. You should call someone too while I call Mom," he advised me.

Taking my phone out, I realized I had about twenty missed calls too; must have been the thunders that didn't allow us to hear the phones or the bad reception.

I was scrolling through the missed calls, wondering who to call first when I realized Edward was already talking with Esme.

"I'm not dead!" he moaned. "Yes, there's a storm. We're fine." He rolled his eyes at me. "We're in the airport. It's safe, Mom."

I pressed Charlie's name and put the phone to my ear.

"Bella, thank God!" he answered right as the phone started ringing.

"Hi, Dad. We're okay, don't worry," I told him.

"It's all over the news how bad it's there. When you didn't answer, I called Esme and she said Edward wasn't answering either. Then your mom called worried and she said that there's a storm there too."

"Dad, take a breath. We're safe. We're in the airport."

He promised to call Mom and tell her we were okay. After Edward hung up, he pressed another name, shaking his head.

"You have to understand them," I whispered. "We'd worry too if it were someone else."

"I guess," he said, nodding. "But honest- Hi, Emmett!" he greeted his brother. "Yeah, actually, I'm calling from six feet under. Are you fucking insane?" he hissed into the phone.

My phone started ringing in my hand and I saw Mom's name flashing on the screen. It was going to be a long hour probably, to tell everyone we were okay.

By the time there were no more phone calls to take or give, we leaned back against the wall and each other, closing our eyes. When I woke up, I had fallen on Edward's lap and my joints were hurting so I straightened and stretched. Glancing outside, I saw that the sky was still black but because it was night and probably still stormy considering everyone was still scattered around the airport's floor.

I realized what had woken me up. About five feet away was a wailing baby and the mother was shushing him but to no avail.

_Come on, make him shut up. I'm still tired_, I pleaded her in my head, snuggling back in Edward's side.

Ten minutes later, and the baby was still crying; I huffed in frustration, realizing I wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon. Slowly, I got up and decided to use the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Edward mumbled sleepily.

"Bathroom. Sleep."

"Mhmm."

When I returned from the bathroom, I made a detour to the shops that were still open. I bought a magazine I wouldn't have bought if I were home and then two large cups of coffee. Edward was awake and looking at his phone when I reached him.

"Coffee," I offered him.

"Crap!" he moaned. "You distracted me."

"From what?" I asked confused, sitting next to him and looking at the phone. "I wanna play too."

We took turns playing every possible game on his phone until the battery died.

"Now they can't call me again." He laughed, finishing the coffee.

Then we looked over the magazine learning about the Hollywood stars' lives until I knew everything about them. I started growing tired and after a look at my phone, I saw it was noon on Monday. I should have been at work. I think.

The sky cleared a little and around seven, the next morning, only two planes were scheduled to leave. One of them was ours.

Once on the plane, the captain announced us that we might have turbulences but not to worry and we would land on the first airport if the weather got worse. That was very promising. Suddenly, I wanted to be back in the safety the airport provided.

Remembering my admission, Edward took me in his arms as much as the seatbelts provided when we took off. The plane shook until it found the right wind to fly. I might have whimpered, but I didn't care. As soon as we were allowed to take the seatbelts off, I crawled in Edward's lap and stayed there. He chuckled at my childishness but held me tightly, kissing my temple.

"I guess this is a no to the mile high club," he whispered in my ear.

"I might pee on you if I need to go. I'm not moving until we land."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella." He grabbed the plush swans and put them on my lap.

I snorted, but took them in my arms and clutched them to my chest. I felt like a kid, but this weather really scared me.

"You should try to sleep. If you're asleep, the fear is gone," Edward whispered.

"I can't sleep."

"Try. Do you want me to sing?"

I lifted my head off his shoulder and realized he was serious. "No, but the thought counts."

He pursed his lips, pressing my cheek back to his shoulder and started rocking me in his arms. My muscles started relaxing and then I heard it – his beautiful voice singing softly _Lullaby_ by Billy Joel.

_Good night my angel time to close you eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

I never heard the rest of the song as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up when my head made contact with something hard. I was shaking violently and I had no idea what was happening. After opening my eyes, I realized I was still on the plane and the shaking must have been turbulences.

"Edward," I whispered, looking to my side. He wasn't there, but I realized what I had hit with my head – the window. Where was he?

Before I could go into a full blown panic attack, he walked down the aisle and sat back down in my previous seat.

"Where were you?" I asked, snuggling into him, trying to ignore the shaking.

"Toilet. Not very pleasant during the turbulence. I don't recommend it."

I appreciated the joke, but I was too scared to say anything in return.

"What did you do?" he suddenly asked, moving my hair away from my right side of the face. "It's red."

"Oh, bumped my head on the window. I think. That's what woke me up."

I felt his lips on that spot then his fingers stroking the skin gently. It hurt and when I moaned, he stopped, dropping his hand.

After changing the planes, falling back asleep was difficult, but I finally managed to succumb again. Edward woke me up when we were about to land in Chicago.

While we were at baggage claim, Edward kept yawning and rubbing his eyes. It was then when I realized he hadn't slept at all.

"You didn't sleep," I said upset.

"I'll sleep when we get home," he mumbled, picking our bags.

We walked to the car and it seemed like twice the distance I remembered. Finally, seeing the now dirty car, I felt really home. We were back.

As Edward stuffed the bags in the trunk, I slipped in the passenger seat and closed my eyes.

"I should be the one sleeping, not you," Edward teased me, slipping in the car.

"I'm really tired," I admitted. "I have no idea why though. I feel like all I've done for the past two days was sleep."

"Well, you better stay awake. I need your eyes too."

Having come from the airport only a handful of times, I was still unfamiliar with what turns to take and when.

"Left or right?" Edward asked as we approached a crossroad.

I craned my neck after a sign that would read CENTER but there was no such thing. "Uh…"

He growled, slowing down to look around then after shrugging, he said something about 'ahead', but all I heard was the loud honk from my right.

I turned my head to my right, right in time to see a car coming toward us. "Edward, accelerate!" I shouted, but I couldn't recognize my voice. I was frozen, not even breathing as all I could see was the white truck.

Edward hit the gas but it was too late. The horrible sound of metal hitting metal filled the air then I was thrown into Edward's side as the car spun. He grabbed my arm, hugging me to his chest. The seatbelt was cutting against my neck but I didn't care. All I wanted was to escape alive. There was another clank and we finally stopped.

I didn't move from Edward's arms, unsure if I could. My legs felt like jello, my whole body was trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Are you okay, love?" he whispered, unbuckling the seatbelt slowly.

"I think so. You?" I looked up at him, opening my eyes for the first time since I had heard the crash.

"I'm okay. Fucking shit!" he groaned, leaning his head against the back of his seat. "I should have slept."

I stroked his hair, moving it out of his eyes. "We're alive and okay. That's what matters."

"We should get out and see what happened," he decided after a minute.

I opened my door and got out on unsteady legs. People were already gathered like at the Circus. The other driver was a blonde bimbo and she looked like she was in high school. The typical rich daddy's girl. She hadn't even slowed down because I couldn't see marks on the asphalt.

We had stopped near a store, on the sidewalk. I cringed as I saw the back of the car. Had Edward seen it?

I looked around to see where he was and found him next to the bimbo, talking and dialing a number. She looked panicked trying to grab his phone.

_Oh please, don't tell me she's underage_! I thought to myself. Had she stolen Daddy's car?

Edward wrenched away from her hand and walked away, talking on his phone. Lucky he had thought to charge it on the plane.

"Back off, you fucking bitch!" he shouted when she kept whining.

This wasn't a situation in which he should get angry. It was our fault. We had gone in the intersection without looking left and right. I went to him, trying to calm him for when the police arrived to see what had happened.

He was rattling off the address from the building in front of us when I reached him. I put my hand on the small of his back to which he whirled around, a huge frown on his face. Then he sighed and wrapped his free arm around my shoulders, hugging me close and talking in the phone.

"Okay, so the police are on the way. Can you call Ed…uh, no, Dad?" Edward asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sure. What do I tell him?"

"That I need to…"

"Yes?" I urged him.

"No, call Ed. I was trying to spare someone from knowing this, but apparently I can't." he sighed. "So, call Ed and ask what exactly I need in this case. I never had an accident before and he's a lawyer…he should know this shit."

"Uh, hello!" I waved my hand in front of him. "I work in the insurance department!"

"Oh, shit. That's right. So?" he asked, giving me a small smile. He was really tired. I could see it. The police man wouldn't be happy.

After telling him what documents he would need and making sure we had them, we just had to wait. No need to call and worry anyone.

The blonde bimbo was on the phone, crying and pleading with someone.

"I bet she's not even legal," Edward muttered under his breath as he glared at the right side of the car. "She fucking wrecked my baby!"

"The car can be repaired, Edward!"

"I know, Bella. Considering we're okay, give or take a bruise or two, the car is important. How the fuck are we going to get home? How will we open the goddamn trunk?" he hissed angrily.

When the police arrived, Edward went to their car with the bimbo and only came to me to get the documents. After what felt like hours, he returned to my side with one of the cops.

"I don't f…reaking know! I haven't tried," he snapped.

"Please try and if it starts, follow us to the station," the cop told him sternly.

Edward pressed the documents to my hands and went behind the wheel. The car started because the front was okay.

After hours at the closest police station, Edward was allowed to drive for another few days and then he had his license suspended for ninety days because he apparently had a couple speeding tickets that I wasn't aware of, and just earned another one now. The bimbo turned out to be sixteen and driving alone for the first time. She mistook the gas pedal with the brake.

"So fucking cruel!" he grumbled as he drove home.

"I could drive you to practice," I offered on a sweet voice.

"Stop twisting the knife," he moaned.

I giggled, lowering in my seat. I was still shaken, but convinced myself we were okay and there was no need to have a panic attack. It was over.

**They're okay, no worries. I wouldn't hurt them.**

**Take a moment and go vote for me here please. Resident Adviser is nominated for best cannon and while you're at it add a vote for my beta for that story (TeamAllTwilight): http: / energizewipawards .blogspot .com/**

**Thank you! And leave me a review, please.  
**


	69. Chapter 69: Panicking

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

Home, Mrs. Brandon was taking out the garbage when we pulled up. Edward cringed as she dropped the bag and her eyes widened. Then she was running toward us.

I was the first to step out of the car so she came to inspect me. "Are you okay? Goodness, what happened?"

"We're fine, I promise. A small crash," I explained. It sounded worse as I said it out loud.

"Hello, Mrs. Brandon," Edward greeted her.

"Oh God, you have to tell me what happened!" she demanded.

Stupid nosy neighbors.

Edward was crouched, inspecting the right back wing of the car, grumbling under his breath. That meant I was left to tell Mrs. Nosy about the accident. I summed it up as well as I could then I explained why Edward was so tired.

"Oh, yes! Did you have fun on the honeymoon?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Like I had thought, coming back to Chicago had been a brutal – maybe too brutal – wake up call that we were no longer in paradise.

"Yeah, it was really beautiful," I told her grinning.

"Do you have pictures? I love pictures!"

"Lots of them," Edward answered, coming to stand behind me. "But not right now. We'll share, but now all I want to do is sleep."

"Of course. Is it over and done at the police?" she asked right before turning to go.

"Yes, she knew she was guilty. I was guilty too. So yeah, the cops listened to us both, and gave us each a ticket," Edward explained.

"Oh, if you had needed a lawyer, I have a friend. Just so you know." She winked.

"Thanks," Edward mumbled, probably thinking that he knew one too.

She turned to go, saying goodbye and that she was happy we were safe.

"Now, how the fuck are we going to take the bags out of the trunk?" Edward muttered, fisting his hair. "And I wanted to put them in the backseat!" He kicked the ground at his feet violently.

"Does the backseat lower? You know…so we can extract the bags from there," I wondered.

His eyes lit up and he gave me a sound kiss. "You're a genius!"

It was already dusk outside and by the time we had the bags out it was really dark. Edward put the alarm on and started to the house. Not two steps later, the car pinged and we turned to it curiously. When nothing happened, we restarted our way to the front door and a few feet further, it pinged again.

"What the fuck?" Edward groaned, turning to look at it. "Let's get these inside and I'll take it to the garage to see what hell is wrong. Or just leave it unlocked."

I unlocked the front door and before I could step inside, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Dumping the bags, Edward picked me up and I prayed he wasn't going to drop me at how tired he was. He stepped inside with me cradled to his chest and his lips pressed against mine.

"I love you. Welcome home."

I smiled, hugging him tightly around the neck. "I love you too. It's great to be home."

While he parked the car in the garage, I called my Mom and Esme, letting them know we were back. I didn't tell them anything else. I didn't even know how to tell them. They'd freak and take the first plane here. I wasn't ready for that.

"The light in the trunk was still on so I took the wires out of the battery. I told you too in case I forget."

"Do you want to talk with the insurance company tomorrow?" I asked, unbuttoning my short pants. I really wanted a shower.

"I guess. I can't believe it happened."

"We should have taken a left, but I wasn't sure," I whispered, taking my shirt off and throwing it away.

"I know. I kept thinking about that, so unsure…I went straight ahead without making sure the road was free. But that bitch was coming full speed toward us. Mistook the pedals!" he growled. "Who the hell allowed her to drive? I haven't had an accident in the whole eight years I owned a license."

"What happened with her?" I asked, unhooking my bra as I turned to go to the bathroom.

"They took her license for a few months and she has to pay a fee too."

I let the bra fall, twisting the knobs of the shower when I heard Edward clearing his throat.

"What the hell are you doing? Not that I mind the show," he said amused.

"Taking a shower. You?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at him.

"Can I join you?"

"No." I tried to keep a straight face and it was worth it to see his face falling. "Duh! Of course, you can join!"

The next day we took the underground to my office and Edward looked lost, muttering under his breath all the time.

When I stepped into my office, I found my desk full of presents. Looking at Kim and Derek, they smiled and came to hug me. Then they realized Edward was with me. I remembered the last time – and only time – they had been around him and I shuddered.

Pushing away the presents, I fired up my computer and told Edward to sit next to me while I looked over the guidelines of the insurance company he used to insure his car had. As we read about the procedure, Derek asked why Edward needed it, and unwillingly, we explained what had happened.

They could have seen something was wrong, but I made sure to cover the bruise on my right temple before I left. I had no idea how I got that nasty bruise but I used a ton of foundation and my hair to cover it. Edward joked that people would think we had a fight and I told him he'd have a matching bruise if he kept laughing. That shut him up.

Around noon, Edward left to go to the Volvo service and see what he had to do. Martha came into the office and after hugging and kissing me, she told me to leave because Ken was on vacation in Europe and she knew I was tired. I appreciated the gestured. After thanking them for the wedding gifts, I put them in a few big bags and went home.

When I arrived home, I started unpacking and washing the clothes then cooked for that day. By the time Edward was back, I was so tired, the food didn't even look appealing anymore.

"You need to eat!" he insisted.

"I can't. It looks bad."

"You cooked it," he pointed out. "And it tastes amazing," he added before shoving another forkful in his mouth.

"You can eat it all," I mumbled, grabbing an apple and going to the TV.

"Mom called me on my way back," Edward announced to me, following me with his plate.

"If you get food on the couch, you're cleaning it," I warned him. "Did you tell her what happened?"

"No, but she kept asking if we were okay. Mothers are freaky."

I laughed, munching on my apple. "Yeah, my Mom has that thing too. She always had."

"I don't know how to tell her. I bet good money, she'd jump in the first plane and come to see for herself we're okay."

"We need to explain that we're safe, no mention of the bruises." I winked. "We have to call everyone, by the way."

For the rest of the day, we stayed on the phone with everyone, talking about the honeymoon and then adding, somewhat sheepishly that we had a minor accident. Every person we talked to, freaked when they heard about the accident, but we promised we were unscathed. As predicted, Esme wanted to come and visit, but I managed to convince her that we were really fine.

Martha had told me I could stay home for the rest of the week and I was grateful. There were so many things to do.

On Thursday, we slept in and got out of bed after noon and only because our stomachs yelled at us. After eating, I asked Edward what he wanted to do: clean or cook. He decided cleaning was for girls so I left him in the kitchen while I went to clean the house. When I was finally done, it was well into the afternoon and after a few bites of Edward's mac and cheese, I pushed the plate away.

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at me. "Eat."

"I can't! Honest."

"You can't or you don't want to? I told you I don't fucking care how you look."

"Edward, I can't eat," I answered honestly. I felt queasy.

"If I go to buy ice cream, will you eat that?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Probably. I can't say no to ice cream." I shot him a smile.

He nodded and continued to eat. I looked at my plate and urged the hunger I had felt while cleaning to come back, but the more I stared at the food, the queasier I felt. I used to love his mac and cheese.

"Let me clean the dishes," I said, taking the plate from him.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" he asked, going to the bedroom to grab his wallet.

"With nuts and caramel," I answered without thinking. I hated nuts.

Edward came back to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "Nuts?" he asked confused.

"Yes. It sounds really…appealing."

"Okay." He came to my side and kissed my mouth. "Anything else?"

"Some water. I don't like the tap water."

"Kay." He kissed me again then left.

After washing his plate and fork, I decided to try and eat some more because I was hungry…but only the mere sight of mac and cheese made my stomach turn. I had to wait for Edward and the ice cream. It seemed to be the only appealing thing.

I turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels when the door bell rang. Had he left without the keys?

Of course, his keys were on the bowl. I wrenched the door open, ready to scold him when I came face to face with Liz and Ed.

I might have shouted in surprise before clapping my hand over my mouth. "Hi," I whispered, still not over the surprise.

I should have expected them since they were so close and just as worried as Esme about the accident.

"We didn't mean to startle you. Hello," Liz said softly, watching me upset.

I glanced at Ed and he was watching me worried then looked back at Liz who was frowning.

"Uh, Edward's…buying ice cream," I explained, stepping aside to allow them inside.

Once the door was shut, Liz cupped my cheek and rubbed her thumb over my right temple. The bruise. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth but nothing came out. They must think Edward hit me. What else would they think? It's the usual first thought anyone would have. And I couldn't form words to tell them I had hurt myself during the accident and on the plane.

If Edward came back now…I didn't even want to know what they'd tell him. Or do.

I looked again at Ed and gulped, clearing my throat.

"I hit myself during the accident," I blurted out.

Liz tightened her eyes. "Don't lie, honey."

"I'm not!" I shouted just as the door opened and Edward stepped inside with a plastic bag in hand.

He gasped, taking in the scene in front of him. "Well, you love to drop by unannounced," he mumbled. "As you can see, we're both fine."

I saw a muscle twitching in Ed's jaw and before I could think what I did, I was standing in front of Edward. "You have to believe me! Edward, tell them, I did this to myself. You're not a part of it," I pleaded him, close to tears as I pointed to my bruise.

He sighed sadly. "But it's my fault. If I had been careful, we wouldn't have been in an accident and you wouldn't be hurt."

Was he crazy? I was trying to make them see he hadn't hit me and he didn't have any sense of self-preservation.

"But I hit myself on the steering wheel and before, on the plane's window," I hissed.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Did you really hurt yourself during the accident?" Liz asked softly, interrupting us.

"YES!" I exclaimed loudly, raising my hands. "He wouldn't hurt a fly!" I muttered, pointing to Edward.

He snorted behind me, probably thinking of the few times he had engaged someone else in a fight, but didn't deny me. "The ice cream is melting."

"Right! Go to the living room, I'll bring ice cream," I told them taking the bag from Edward.

One of the gifts from my colleagues was a set of ice cream bowls. Once the ice cream was in four bowls, I thought about trying to carry them all at once, but the bowls were too beautiful.

"Edward!" I shouted toward the door. He appeared in the kitchen what felt like the next second. "Help me with these."

"Sure thing." He scooped two bowls and the teaspoons, leading the way out of the kitchen.

In the living room, Edward sat on the couch and that left me with his beanbag. I was surprised that he sat next to them, but shrugged and turned to the beanbag when he grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He helped me on his lap, burrowing his face in my neck.

I gave him the ice cream, leaning against his chest. Then we explained everything that had happened and we remembered from the accident. Liz and Ed apologized for jumping to that conclusion – like Edward would hit me after what he's been through. I wanted to point out the obvious, but bit my lip and swallowed the retort.

By the time we changed the subject to the honeymoon, I had brought the ice cream box and was eating from there since no one else seemed to want more beside me. Who thought I'd like nuts so much?

Ed knew someone at an auto service and suggested that to Edward who said no one but specialists were going to look at his car. I didn't say anything, but I had a feeling we'd need that service because Volvo might want way too much money.

A week after our return, we started going back to our old routine, but I still missed the late mornings and doing nothing the whole day.

I was used to go to work with the underground, but Edward was a different story. Kyle started waiting for him close to the station at my work, picking him up, but when he couldn't come and no one else could get him, he had to go with the bus. He was acting like they were pulling his nails off him.

One day when I came home, I saw a whole week in the calendar with X over the days. He explained that he was counting down the days until he could drive. To which I reminded him that he had to repair the car first. The Volvo service gave him an outrageous amount to pay. They wanted to change things that we were sure weren't even broken. That ended up in talking to Ed's friend and on a windy Saturday, I drove the car from the Volvo service to that man's garage. It looked like a great business and I was sure they'd change what had to be changed and not every insignificant thing they thought it should be changed.

As September rolled by, I was again busy at work and even had a client that needed to use the insurance after having a fire at his apartment.

It was my first incident and I felt so lost, not knowing what to do. Derek helped me a lot and every time he told me something I knew but didn't think about it, I felt awful. In the end, I helped the client and was really proud of myself.

One morning, I woke up to a horrid smell coming from close by. My stomach turned and I groaned, opening my eyes.

"Good morning!" Edward said cheerfully, pushing a tray toward me. "Happy birthday!"

"What?" I croaked, trying not to breath through my nose.

He gave me a disbelieving look. "Did you forget your own birthday?"

"Uh…yeah."

He laughed, throwing his head back. "That's something I haven't heard of before. Well, I made you grilled cheese. I know you like it."

_Cheese!_ That was the horrid smell. As if remembering about it, my stomach lurched and I made a sprint to the bathroom right on time to empty my stomach in the toilet. I'd probably eaten too many nuts last night. They usually made me sick.

"Bella?" Edward asked concerned, coming to me side.

I understood him in that second. I didn't want him anywhere near me when I was sick. But he crouched next to me, rubbing my back and catching my hair as I heaved again.

"Should I call Martha and tell her you're not going to work?"

"I'm going," I mumbled, gagging again. Fuck. I wasn't touching nuts ever again.

"But you're sick!" he insisted.

"Your cheese made me sick," I muttered, getting up to rinse my mouth, flushing the toilet on the way to the sink.

"My cheese? You love grilled cheese!"

"Not now."

"Are you PMSing?" he joked.

I turned to him, choking on the water in my mouth and ended up coughing. "It's the thirteenth!" I yelled, my heart slamming against my ribcage.

"Yeah, it's your birthday," he said slowly, eyeing me curiously.

"It's the fucking thirteenth! My period never came!"

I felt like hyperventilating. I was pulling at my hair and internally kicking myself.

Edward frowned at me, not really getting it. But he was a man. Why did I expect anything from him?

We hadn't used a condom at all on the honeymoon, except that one time and anal sex is not a reason to worry about pregnancy.

I didn't have to be a genius to realize what was going on.

"You're really pale. Are you going to be sick again?" he asked worried.

I moaned, falling against the sink as a sob escaped me. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want this. Not yet. I wasn't mentally prepared for this.

"Bella, love, you're scaring me."

"Don't you get it?" I wailed, turning to him.

"What?" Edward asked, his brows knitting in the middle of his forehead.

I couldn't say the word. Not even think it. "I…we…never used a condom," I mumbled.

That's when he finally understood. I hadn't thought about it after realizing it in the pharmacy there. Until now.

His wide green eyes kept jumping from my face to my stomach to the toilet, until I became dizzy.

"Whoa! You're…uh…" He gulped audibly. "Are you sure?"

"What other proof do you need?" I mumbled, turning back to the sink to brush my teeth. I felt lifeless.

"Aren't you happy?" he asked after a few minutes of thinking.

"No." I hadn't even registered the word. I met his hurt gaze through the mirror. "I didn't mean that," I whispered, spitting the toothpaste and rinsing again. "Just…I'm not even sure."

"You just said that you don't need any more proof. Be serious, Bella. You don't really want this."

"I do! Just….it's so soon."

"I know," he whispered, coming closer and hugging me tightly. I sagged in his arms, allowing a fresh round of tears fall. "This thought scared you the last time too."

"We were in college back then," I reminded him, returning his hug.

"But it scared you nonetheless. Just like it does now." He was right. Of course, he was right. I was terrified.

"I don't know anything about this!"

"Do you really think anyone knows anything about this?" he asked skeptically. "But before we get ahead of ourselves…let's buy a test."

"Not now. I'm late for work," I blurted out, leaving the sanctuary of his arms. I looked toward the bed, and sighed before grabbing clothes.

**Uh...so yes...I did that... I'm going to hide until Friday.**

**Take a moment and go vote for me here please. Resident Adviser is nominated for best cannon and while you're at it add a vote for my beta for that story (TeamAllTwilight): http: / energizewipawards .blogspot .com/**

**You can vote till 29th of this month. Please.  
**

**Thank you! And leave me a review, please.**


	70. Chapter 70: Making sure

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

**Check out the outtakes! :)  
**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**I'd like to say a few things. **

**First, thank you for voting, I got second place in Energizer WIP Awards! **

**Second,** **I just saw Bel Ami...and there are no words to describe how much I loved it. Robert's talent is huge and they couldn't have chosen better. There's thrusting. Definitely. Yummy.**

**On with our story...****some people are pro-baby, some are against-baby. Hmmm...**

It's been a week since my theory. A week of staring at the three sticks Edward had bought. I didn't have courage to pee on them because by now I was sure of the answer. My period had never been this late.

This morning I was determined to do it. To get over with it and have it out in the open.

The reason I was suddenly brave, was to make Edward forgive me for what I had done last night. This thing, it had been eating at me and what I had done was horrible. We were finally home at decent hours, ate dinner together and while watching TV, I found myself being carried to the bed. We hadn't had time for us in weeks. Everything had been as amazing as always and when I was right at the top of the cliff, ready to jump…something happened. My mind wandered to the potential life inside me and I was sure I scared the orgasm away. That resulted in the most horrible thing ever. I faked. I had no idea I could do it. Moreover, I was positive he had no idea it happened. We talked for a little while after that then fell quiet. I was sure he was sleeping when he grabbed my hand, clearing his throat.

"Why did you do it?" he had murmured.

"What?" I had asked sleepily.

"Don't deny it. I know what you did. I just want to know why." He had rolled on his side, trying to seek my eyes through the darkness.

I had been frozen under his gaze, unsure of what to answer. After endless minutes, I had finally answered. "I don't know."

With a loud snort, he had rolled on his other side and ignored my apologizes.

Taking a deep breath, I stuck the first stick between my legs and peed, then proceeded to do the same with the other two. The whole thing was immensely gross.

I took my time showering and brushing my teeth then, when enough time had passed, I looked at the sticks.

One had a pink plus so I guessed that seemed positive, the next one had a stupid smiley face and the last one had the words 'you're pregnant' written on it.

I should have been happy, but all I could feel was an empty feeling in my stomach. I wasn't sure how I should feel, but I knew that there should have been a happy part in this. I wasn't happy at all.

Not knowing how to tell Edward, I left the sticks on the kitchen table, on a napkin and went to work. During my lunch break, I called Rose and subtly asked how she was, how she felt, how it was to feel pregnant was. She thought nothing of my questions and told me this time around was much better than the first time. How happy she was. We talked for a long time and when I returned to work, I was still thinking of her words. She was happy. Maybe I had to give it some time, to sink in. There was no weird feeling, no visible change to make me grasp what was happening – besides the throwing up, of course. It had become a morning ritual – to pray to the toilet gods.

When I arrived home, Edward was there, sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the sticks. Had he even gone to practice?

"Uh, so yes….it's true," I told him, feeling awkward.

"I can see," he answered, looking up at me. "Do you want to find a doctor?"

My eyes widened. What was he talking about? Suddenly, I felt something stirring inside me. I felt protective toward the…little person inside me.

"NO!" I shouted, wrapping both hands over my stomach.

"No?" Edward echoed, shocked by my reaction. "Don't you want to see if…uh, the baby is okay?" he whispered, unsure how to call the little person.

"Wait. You mean like…someone to make sure we're okay?" I asked, relaxing.

"What else?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell you thought… Are you _crazy_, Bella?"

"I'm sorry. The way you worded it…worried me," I admitted.

"So you want this."

"I guess I do." I shrugged, approaching him and leaning against one of his shoulders to kiss his cheek. "We can go to the hospital tomorrow."

"I really can't. I'm sorry. We have to be at the arena at eight and stay there until six or seven, sometime later. The pre-season is coming up," he explained, rubbing my arm. "But this weekend, I can."

"I'll go tomorrow and see what doctor to choose, maybe draw some blood tests," I told him, unsure.

"Sounds good. Will you be okay? You're not good with blood."

"I'll be okay," I promised.

After looking up a good doctor on the internet, next morning as I stepped into the hospital, I felt queasy. I always hated hospitals.

Finding the office wasn't that hard, but the doctor was on vacation. She really looked like a great person, but I decided to try the other doctor. I wanted to know how we were. Surprisingly, the other doctor had only a few patients. I wasn't thrilled because he was a male, but hey, they're known to be better than the women. Or so I heard.

I called Kim to tell her I'd be late, and when my turn came, I got up on unsteady legs and shuffled inside his office. I was surprised to find a relatively young man in front of me. He was around thirty years, dark hair that fell on his shoulders and when he looked up, I saw the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"Hello," he greeted me with a smile.

"Hi." I gulped, averting my eyes. "Um…" I looked at the bed that was visible from the next room and it looked like a torture device. "I'm…" My eyes moved to a cabinet with different bottles inside.

"We can start with you sitting down and telling me your name," he said softly, gesturing to the seat across his desk. All the while he smiled. I was sure it wasn't every day he had some crazy woman around.

I plopped down and after taking a deep breath, I told him my name. "Isabella S…Cullen, but call me Bella."

"I'm Marcus Ruggiero." He extended his hand over the desk. I reached to shake it, but I was surprised when he kissed it.

"Are you Italian?" I blurted out, folding my hands on my lap.

He smirked. "Are you?"

I shrugged. "I think my great-grandmother came from Italy, though I'm not sure," I offered. I started relaxing, realizing he wasn't going to kill me here. Small talk always worked wonders with me and doctors.

"So does my family. I've been born and raised here, but all I know is that some of my relatives really came from Italy."

I nodded, focusing on the paint that was missing from thumb's nail. When did that happen?

"Well, what can I do for you, Bella?" he asked softly, leaning his elbows on the desk.

"I'm pregnant," I mumbled, saying the word loud for the first time.

Marcus laughed loudly. "I can say it's not every day someone comes in here already knowing."

I smiled sheepishly. "I've known for a while, but denied it. I guess…I have to accept it."

"I take it was unplanned," he said with a smile.

"You can say that, but we weren't careful either."

"Well, do you want to be sure everything is okay and to know how far along you are?"

I nodded and after he drew blood and I peed for him, he told me that he'd call me when the results come. Before I left, I gave him all my info because I had just became his patient.

After saying goodbye, I left, feeling a little better. Marcus said he'd tell me more about pregnancy once we were really sure. I had taken three tests to tell me that, but I kept my mouth shut and agreed with him.

"Bella!"

I froze, spinning on my heels to see Sylvia coming to me. How could I forget there was a chance to bump into her? We hadn't talked much since we had come back. She didn't know much.

"Hey," I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked worried. "Are you sick?"

I gave her a smile and shook my head. "I'm good…just…you know…" I waved my hand around, trying to find a lie and coming out empty. "Yeah, I felt a little down and drew some blood," I explained. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"I hope you feel better. Do you have some time to catch up? Lunch?" she asked, moaning as her pager went off.

"Lunch. Call me when you know you're free," I said quickly.

"Sure. Bye!" she shouted over her shoulder, running to the elevator.

On my way to work, I called Edward and told him what I had done. He didn't sound happy of me having a male doctor, but I explained that Marcus was a great guy. Before I could tell him I had bumped into Sylvia and she could be the first one to find out, he said he had to go and dial tone beeped in my ear.

Work dragged and by five, I was tired and all I wanted was to go home and sleep. My plan didn't work because Sylvia called just as I was leaving, asking me to an early dinner. We decided to meet at the Italian restaurant close to my house.

_Maybe I'd be allowed inside considering Edward wasn't with me_, I thought amused.

When I arrived in front of the restaurant, Sylvia was there. She came to me and hugged me tightly.

"We haven't seen each other in forever! After I was in the elevator, I realized we hadn't talked much once you came back," she said excited. "You have to tell me everything about Jamaica!"

I laughed. "Let's go and order something then I'll tell you everything," I drawled the words being too tired to actually talk normal.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're a little pale."

I bit my lip and nodded, stepping inside and allowing the host to lead us to a table. When I saw our waiter, I stifled my amusement. It was the one from the last time. He didn't seem to recognize me, which I was grateful for.

Nothing on the menu looked appealing so I ordered some pizza. I couldn't go wrong with pizza…or so I hoped.

We talked about the honeymoon, about what she'd been up to, about the accident, about repairing the car, and in the end, I knew we were getting close to this morning. I wanted to keep up with the feeling unwell card until the doctor told me the words himself.

I was just starting to eat dessert when my phone rang. With an apologetic look to Sylvia, I answered.

"Hey, are you home?" Edward greeted.

"Uh, not really. Are you?"

"I'm really close. Around the restaurant."

I laughed. "I'm in there with Sylvia," I explained.

"Hmm…can I join you?"

"If you promise to behave," I teased him.

"See you soon." He hung up.

"Let me guess, he's joining us?" Sylvia asked, grinning.

"If there's food involved, he'll be there," I told her seriously just as I felt his arms around my shoulder and his lips on the top of my head.

"Hi, Sylvia," he whispered, still hugging me.

"Hi. I'm disappointed you're not wearing the infamous sun glasses."

"Did you tell her?" Edward groaned, sitting next to me.

"Uh, yes. It was too funny to pass on it," I said amused. "We have pictures. I promise to send you some," I told Sylvia.

"No way! You'll never see the pictures!" Edward hissed. "I'm hungry. Did you eat?" he changed the subject, narrowing one eye at me.

"I ate pizza. You can order something. You'd love our waiter," I added, winking.

"Really? Is it the same one?" Edward asked surprised, craning his neck. Then he grabbed my glass and looked into it. "Ah, no flies?"

Sylvia watched our exchange with wide eyes. While James, as I had remembered he was named, came to take Edward's order, I explained quietly to Sylvia what had happened. To my surprise, James recognized Edward but was really professional after he exclaimed "We've met before!" By the time James left to get Edward's food, Sylvia was laughing so hard there were tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly, she gasped and stopped laughing.

"Why did you do that?" she snapped at Edward.

"Because it's not _that_ funny," he retorted.

"You kicked me!" she said in disbelief. "I thought Esme thought you better than to kick girls."

"If the girl in question is extremely annoying, I can make an exception," he shot back with a smile on his face. "OW!" he shouted, grabbing his leg.

Sylvia burst in laughter again. "We're even."

"It fucking hurts," Edward hissed.

I bit my lip, watching the exchange quite surprised. Since when did he kick girls? And I had no idea Sylvia was so revengeful.

"Fucking stop it," he muttered, moving his chair away from her reach.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked, looking between them.

"I have a twitch," Sylvia joked, picking her glass to take a sip.

"A twitch, my ass. When you don't get your way, you start kicking people," Edward mumbled. "Took your sweet time," he told James as he appeared with the food.

_Not again_, I thought. I didn't want to think of how well they knew each other.

After putting the plate in front of Edward, I heard James muttering something under his breath before leaving. Edward seemed frozen, looking disgusted at his plate.

"Are you fucking kidding me now?" he yelled making James freeze. I was sure he didn't expect Edward to hear him.

"Don't make a scene," I whispered, putting my hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have said it," James apologized, coming to us with his hands behind his back.

"No, I won't fucking excuse you! I want to speak with you boss! That's what you tell all your customers?"

Sylvia gave me a questioning look and I shrugged. I hadn't caught the words.

"I apologize," James repeated.

Edward stood. "I said I want to talk to your boss," he snapped.

A redheaded woman – the one we had seen with James last time – scurried our way. "Is there a problem, sir?" she asked worried, giving James a warning look.

"Are you his boss?" Edward asked loudly. Everyone was focused on us by now.

"I'm his supervisor," she explained. "My name is Victoria."

"You want to know what he wished to me?"

James gave Victoria a panicked look, while she ignored him and after a glance around her, she focused back on Edward. "What was that?" she whispered.

"He said that he was so late because he spat and pissed in it then wished me to choke on it. That was after telling me to enjoy the meal," Edward explained calmly.

"Victoria, look-" James started saying, but she cut him off with a glare.

"That's Mrs. Burton to you, scumbag! I should have known you can't just be normal!" she yelled. Oh, this was getting personal. She started shouting at him, half words in Italian. I wished I knew some Italian. Once she had calmed down minutely, she turned to Edward, smoothing her uniform. "Excuse me, sir, I didn't catch your name."

"Edward Cullen," Edward muttered, looking quite smug at James. "Does this mean you're going to fire him and next time, if I decide this restaurant is worthy, I'd have a competent waiter?"

James's eyes were wide and he was sizing Edward up and down, gulping and visibly shaken. He probably recognized him, or realized he was serious.

"Mr. Cullen, I'll wait you for the rest of the night. I am sorry for the inconvenience," Victoria said professionally. "You, go and wait in my office," she snapped at James, who left after another look at Edward.

"Do you think I can eat now? Do you think I can trust you people?" Edward asked angry. "I want my check."

Victoria exclaimed something on Italian which sounded like a curse then took a deep breath. "It's on the house. I apologize again for James."

"Hmpf!" Edward took my hand, looking at Sylvia and telling her to follow us. I was too bewildered at what had happened to say anything. Everyone in the restaurant was stunned.

"Did he really say that?" Sylvia asked once we were outside.

"Yes. Did he think I was deaf or something?" Edward asked annoyed. "I hope the boss fires his ass and recommends him as bad seed to everyone."

"Well, thank you for an entertaining evening, Edward, but I have to go. I start early tomorrow. I'll see you around," Sylvia said, waving to us as she stopped a cab.

"Fucking idiot! How dare he?"

"Edward, calm down. It's done," I soothed him. "Let's go home. I'll cook you something."

"I'm fucking starving," he admitted, squeezing my hand. We started walking down our street. "So how did the appointment go?"

"I have to go after the tests are done. How was your day?"

"Awful. I'm tired. Practice, you know? And I thought Shaw just liked to see us falling on the court, but this is ten times worse."

"This is the real deal," I reminded him. "You want to win this year and more important, you want to be on the court!"

"That's right. Coach said he might add me on the first game, even as a substitute."

I laughed remembering how against substitutes he used to be. "Anything else?"

"Oh!" Edward exclaimed. "Liz called me and asked if we wanted to go over on Friday. It's…Ed's birthday."

"Well, I suppose. Do you want to go?"

"Dunno. She said he'd be pleased to see me coming, so not to buy anything," he said, shrugging.

"If you want to go…we can go," I said softly.

**More to come on Monday**.** Have a great weekend!**

**Review. And go, watch Bel Ami! ;)**


	71. Chapter 71: Pregnant indeed

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Check out the outtakes! :) I'll add more this week...I think.  
**

Friday came upon us before I realized. I hadn't heard from Marcus and I was worried. So at noon, when he called me, I counted down the minutes until I was to meet him.

At six sharp I was in his office, but I'd never been so anxious. I had no idea what answer I wanted from him.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," he greeted me professionally.

"Hi, Dr. Ruggiero," I whispered, walking to the chair. "How are the tests?"

"That depends on what you want to hear. You are indeed pregnant." He gave me his customary smile.

I let out a huge breath I had no idea I had been holding for the past few weeks. I really wanted to hear it from a doctor, not a stupid stick. "And now… what do I do?" I asked anxiously.

He laughed. "You live your life, but more carefully, I might add."

"Oh, I know that. I mean…what do we do?" I insisted, gesturing between us. "Do you have to put that gel on me and…" I stopped rambling when he started laughing harder.

"Mrs. Cullen, we need to do that to see how far along you are. If you'd hop on that bed, I'll be quick." He gestured to a bed in the room to his right, opposite the torture bed.

I had never been to a gynecologist and I knew that was sort of really important once I started having sex, but doctors scared the crap out of me.

Sitting on the bed he had pointed to, I waited for him to join me. I watched as Marcus brought some sort of machine closer then turned to me with a smile.

"It may be a little cold, but I need to apply the gel for the ultrasound," he told me softly, raising my shirt a little. "You'd have to unbutton your jeans too."

With trembling hands, I did as he asked then gasped when the cold stick touched my stomach. My eyes were fixed on the monitor, but I couldn't see anything clear. I never knew for what to look. I'd seen movies when the actress was pregnant and the doctor told her to look at something…I never saw that thing.

"What exactly am I seeing?" I murmured.

With a chuckle, Marcus pointed to a small black point. "You're just six weeks along. We'll see each other in a month, but I want you to call me if anything happens. Okay?" he asked, handing me a tissue.

Six weeks. That sounded reasonable and true. It had probably happened on our first night there.

As I got dressed, Marcus asked a few other things and said he'd give me some vitamins and to cut back with working so late. _Yeah, tell that to Ken_, I thought to myself. Then he told me what I should eat, not eat, not to drink alcohol and to buy a book on pregnancy.

"That would make it real, huh?" he asked, smirking.

"That made it real," I said on a shaky voice, pointing to the ultrasound machine.

I jumped a mile when my phone vibrated in my purse that was on my lap. With an excuse, I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, love. Where are you? We said we'd meet in front of their building at six thirty," Edward said worried.

"Oh, crap! I forgot, Edward! I'm…with the doctor," I explained. "I'll be right there."

"You really scared me. Take a cab," he advised me.

"I will. See you soon. I love you."

"Love you too." He hung up and I did the same, giving Marcus a wary smile.

"Maybe next time, you can bring your boyfriend with you."

"Husband," I corrected him with a huge grin. His eyes went to my hand then to my face. "When you said it was unplanned, I didn't even think you were married."

"Because it wasn't planned, trust me. We wanted to wait. We just got married…last month," I explained, feeling my blush filling my cheeks.

He laughed loudly again. "I see. Well, still, it will be nice if he came here too."

"If he has time, he will join me. Maybe if you make the appointment on a weekend?" I suggested, unsure if he had a game on all weekend days.

"That can be arranged. We'll see each other again on…." Marcus grabbed his calendar from the desk and searched it for a few minutes then clicked away on his computer before looking at me. "October 22nd if that works for you."

"I don't have anything planned so far ahead," I said honestly.

"Great. Then, we'll meet again in about a month. Take the vitamins and sleep. The first three months are vital, anything can happen, any moment. So please, take care of yourself," he insisted, coming round the desk and putting his hand on my shoulder. "Your boss would understand if you tell him about your condition."

"I doubt it," I muttered under my breath as I slipped the prescription for the vitamins in my purse.

"Oh, before I forget. How are your mornings?" Marcus asked, going back to my file.

I snorted, unable to hold it. "I say my morning prayers to the porcelain gods," I said slightly amused.

He smiled, clearly amused. "It's something normal for some women. So, Mrs. Cullen, give me a call if anything changes."

I nodded, thanked him again before leaving. And just because Murphy's Law is always against me, I bumped into Sylvia. Literally.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, patting her chest that was full of her spilled coffee. When her angry gaze found mine, her eyes widened. "Bella!"

"Hi. I'm so sorry," I whispered. I had been focused on my phone to call Edward.

"Oh, before I forget. No coffee!" Marcus was right behind me.

If Sylvia worked here, she knew what kind of doctor he was. I wasn't ready to tell anyone.

Slowly, I turned to him and scowled. "Then how the hell am I going to stay awake?" I moaned.

"Like you stayed awake before you started drinking coffee. Hello, Sylvia," he added before going back to his office.

I was so screwed. Chancing a look at my friend, I saw her wide, blue eyes trained on Marcus's retreating form. Then she looked at me suspiciously. "You're not sick! You're…" Her exclamation lost intensity as she stopped talking at all. "You're pregnant!" she breathed in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled. "He just confirmed it. I wasn't keeping it a secret," I lied.

"So you knew…the last time we met?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Fabulous. Well, congratulations, Bella!" she said softly.

"Thank you. We can…catch up this weekend," I whispered.

"I should have known you were keeping something the last time we met. You bet that I'm coming over tomorrow at first hour," she threatened me.

"Not so early. Unless…you want to see me down the toilet," I joked. "I start looking human around noon."

She laughed, patting my arm. "Okay. I'll come over tomorrow at some point. I have to go and change my blouse now."

"Yeah, sorry again."

With a wave behind her shoulder, she disappeared down the hall and I continued my walk to the elevator. It was already late, but I didn't really want Edward alone with them. Not more than necessary.

That time, they thought my bruise was from him…I was sure Ed would hurt him. I couldn't have that.

When I arrived in front of their door, it was around seven thirty – an hour later than I should have arrived. Liz opened the door and her eyes were full of tears. I had no idea why she was crying until she caught me in a hug and started telling me how happy she was. I relaxed in her arms, biting my lip.

Was Edward going to tell everyone without me?

She led me to the living room where Edward was on the couch but jumped up when he saw me. He rushed to my side and caught me in his arms, hugging me tightly, kissing every inch of my face.

"Can you stop spinning?" I mumbled against his lips.

"I'm really happy," he said loudly.

"Well, I am too, but I don't want to throw up."

"You're hogging the pregnant lady. I want to congratulate her in person," Ed said amused from behind Edward.

"I'm allowed to hog her. She's my wife," he answered sternly, pressing me against his chest. "I love you so much, Bella," he murmured in my hair.

"I love you too," I said softly, looking up in his eyes.

"Congratulations, Bella. I already told him so you are to other one left," Ed said with a smile, touching my shoulder.

"Thank you, Ed. And happy birthday." I just showed him my smile since I couldn't actually move from Edward's hold.

"We need to tell everyone," Edward said seriously.

"We will. There's no hurry," I groaned. "Now, I'm hungry."

After eating and talking for a little while longer, we said goodbye and walked home. I hadn't grabbed a jacket and my short sleeved shirt wasn't perfect for the cold Chicago night.

Edward hugging me to his side, rubbing my arms, telling me I should start wearing a jacket.

"Next appointment is in October. Are you coming with me?" I asked, distracting myself from the cold.

"Sure. When?"

"Twenty second. Oh, shit! You don't have a game, do you? I didn't think about that when I told him weekend."

"Bella, games are every two days. Though…I'm not sure if I have a game that day. I'll have to look. Anyway, the game is at night. When's the appointment?" he asked, rubbing my right arm.

"Ten in the morning."

"That's perfect. So what did he tell you?"

"I'm six weeks along," I told him with a giggle. "That means…it happened the first night there or so."

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Usually, third time is still lucky. Not for us."

"What did you expect? We didn't need any of these," I said seriously. "It was obvious I am pregnant. We didn't use a condom and we've been going at it like rabbits."

Edward laughed, turning me in front of me and leaning to kiss me. "Did I ever tell you how much I like the heels? They are a great inventions. Save the man from back aches," he said against my lips.

"They are a torturing device. My feet are sore," I moaned. "Can we just get home? We can kiss all you want once they're off."

He looked at me then down at me legs then up and grinned.

"NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. I was on his shoulders like the good old days.

"Try not to blind me like that time," Edward warned me as I gripped his hair and tightened my legs around his neck. "Or choke me," he added.

"Then put me down. You know I hate this."

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"I've told you countless times!" I moaned.

He chose to ignore me and walked home. I was distracted from the height by his hand on my calves, stroking the skin he found there. When we finally arrived inside, Edward took us straight to the bedroom.

Once I was sprawled on the bed, he crawled up my body, kissing me thoroughly as his hands started wandering. I was a quivering mess by the time clothes started disappearing. For a second, I was afraid he'd bring up the horrid thing I had done the last time we made love, but he didn't.

"There's a good thing about this. I don't have to wear a condom," he said happily, hitching my leg up and entering me slowly.

"I can't get pregnant twice," I moaned, throwing my head back.

We didn't talk for the rest of night, but it was okay with me. I had missed us. He made love with me slowly for most of the night and when we were done, he held me tightly. I realized he wanted to talk about something, but when he didn't say anything, I didn't ask. I had learnt long ago that I had to let him to things on his own terms so I could wait for his questions.

In the morning, I was the first to wake up and after my morning ritual, I went to the kitchen to start the coffee. Just as I was frying the bacon, I remembered what Marcus had told me about not drinking coffee.

Why was life so unfair? Without coffee, I was lifeless. I had tried living without coffee for about a week in college and it had been a hell of a week. Now, I needed the coffee more than anything what with work and all the other things.

"Mhmm, morning," Edward greeted me a little while later, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey," I whispered, turning in his arms. "You have to explain why I'm not allowed coffee."

He frowned, taken by surprise. "Sorry?"

"Marcus told me that I'm not allowed coffee because I'm pregnant. You've finished pre-med. Tell me why," I demanded, whining.

Edward scratched his stubbly jaw. "Do you think I studied something like that?" he asked amused.

"Then what did you do there?" I moaned.

"General medicine, Bella. Only in med school you decide what kind of doctor you want to be and…learn only about one thing. But I think the teacher told us something about this. There were some girls asking. Let me remember," he said thoughtfully. "What are we eating?"

I rolled my eyes, offering him his plate before taking mine and walking to the table. "You have five minutes to tell me or I'd start drinking my coffee," I warned him, yawning.

He pursed him lips before starting to eat. All the while, I could see a far away look on his face – the kind of look he got when he was trying to remember something. I focused on my bacon, dipping it into the yolk before shoving it into my mouth.

"I think," Edward said, glancing at me and swallowing his bite. "It has to do with the caffeine molecules penetrating the placenta and affecting the fetus. I'm not really sure. The energy getting into the fetus's blood and accelerating the pulse, just like it does to us, though it may affect his sleep. I'm not sure if I'm right. I wasn't paying attention to the teacher," he said apologetically.

"Hmmm. That actually makes sense. Only, the baby is too small to be developed and have a heart, right?"

"Bella, stop asking me this. I didn't study anything like this. We can go and buy a book on pregnancy if you want."

"We have to. Marcus recommended we buy one. Oh, and I have to buy some vitamins," I added, just remembering about that.

"After we eat."

We went to the closest pharmacy then to the bookstore and after buying what we had to, we walked back home where we found Sylvia in front of the door. I had forgotten about her promise.

Going inside, we settled in the living room and talked for a while. About an hour later, Billy came over to ask Edward for a game and since I was alone with Sylvia, I asked her about my impeding coffee question. She told me similar things to what Edward had said and added a few other sound explanations. I was going to miss the coffee.

On Monday I bumped into Derek at the underground. I was really tired and all I wanted was my cup of coffee. Of what Sylvia had told me, I wasn't allowed over five cups. I was barely drinking one. I made a mental note to call Marcus on that.

"Morning, grumpy," Derek greeted me.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"How was your weekend?"

"Fabulous." Edward had called everyone on Saturday evening, telling them the news. He was more excited than I was. "Uh…" I knew that I'd be the one to share the news with my colleagues, at least.

"Yeah?" he asked confused as we stepped into our train.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

Derek turned his head to me, his eyes wide. "Well, that's great news! Congrats."

"Thanks." I grinned. I felt better that I actually told someone. "But the thing is…I'm not allowed coffee," I whined. "I can't live without it. How am I going to make it through every day for the next eight months or so?"

He laughed, nudging me with his elbow before taking a serious look. "Hello, Bella," he said on a phony voice.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"I was answering to your introduction. We can make an association named Coffee Addicts," he said amused.

"Ha fucking ha," I muttered.

"So when did you start using?" he asked amused.

Trying to play his game, I took a straight face. "Oh, way back in high school. Everyone told me I was too young," I said seriously. "But now I realize it's not good," I added, pointing to my stomach.

"Good job, Bella. First step is to admit."

"Derek, honestly," I moaned. "I don't even drink one full cup of coffee! All I want is a sip or two. And Edward must hate me. He carried his fucking cup with him all over the house today, teasing me with that tantalizing smell."

"Well, did you go to a doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Ask her if you're allowed a sip or two every day."

"It's him and he was quite stern when he said not to drink," I said.

"It's a he?" Derek asked amused. "Lucky doctors. I picked the wrong career."

"It's never too late to change your career," I announced him, exiting the train. He followed me.

"You're right. I think I'll try for a change." I glanced at him and when I caught his eye, we burst in laughter. "I can't wait to see Martha or Kim's reaction to your news."

"Don't remind me," I groaned. "They'd freak."

"And so Martha's dream of stealing Edward will end," he joked.

"Derek!"

"What, you heard her! She even told you. The woman has no shame," he said amused.

Like predicted, when I arrived at work and Martha found out I was pregnant, she started screaming and hugging me. Derek had made sure everyone from our floor knew about my condition – as we exited the elevator, he walked ahead and out of my reach, shouting left and right to step aside because a pregnant lady was coming. I wanted to kill him as I followed him with my head down and cheeks red. Once in our office and the door tightly shut, I slapped his arm, plopping on my chair.

**Now everyone knows...**

**Review, please.**


	72. Chapter 72: Emotional rollercoaster

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Check out the outtakes! :) I'll add more this week...I think.**

**Just a reminder in case anyone forgot...Charlotte is the team's advertising agent and such**...

As October rolled by, I couldn't wait until my appointment. I wanted to know what was going on. I had studied the pregnancy book and really wanted to see the baby again. With Edward by my side this time.

In the first week of October we got the car back from the service and since Edward wasn't allowed to drive until later in the month, I was the chauffeur.

Bundling up, we went to the car. Edward pulled his cap over his eyes, raising the collar of his jacket, looking around before dashing to the car. It was always crazy at the beginning of the season, actually, it was pre-season. His first game had been on Wednesday then he had another one yesterday and his next one was tomorrow. The team had won so the reporters were everywhere around the city.

As I parked in the hospital's lot, Edward tugged the cap better before stepping out. I hated to do this to him. I knew he didn't really like bumping into those stupid reporters but I wanted him with me at the ultrasounds.

He grabbed my hand and led me inside the hospital. We had to wait in front of the door for a while since we were early. Slouching in his seat, he brought me to his side.

"I really hate this," he mumbled.

"Well, it is your dream," I reminded him.

"I never thought of the consequences. I just wanted to play basketball."

I turned to see him better and cocked my head to reach better under the peak of the cap to kiss him.

"Ouch," he hissed, grabbing his shoulder. I shifted away, biting my lip.

"You said you were okay."

"I am, just don't put pressure on it." He yawned, closing his eyes. Last night he had taken quite the fall during the game. I had wished I was there with him, to make him feel better.

"You shouldn't have come," I said sighing. "You had to take the first plane back and didn't sleep much. I feel so bad."

"Stop worrying," he mumbled sleepily.

The door opened and a seven or eight month pregnant woman wobbled out. Marcus poked his head out and saw me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen. Come on in." He jerked his head behind him before turning on his heels.

"Come on," I told Edward. He didn't answer. "Hey!" I poked his leg making him jump.

"What?"

"It's our turn," I explained amused. "You fell asleep."

"Oh, sorry. It's really tiring to play every two days." He stood taking my hand then walked inside.

I closed the door behind us. "Hello," I greeted Marcus.

"Oh, I see you brought the daddy."

Edward grinned, taking his cap off. "Yeah, I found some spare time. I had to, right?"

"Of course, you had to," Marcus told him smiling. "How have you been, Bella?"

"Thank you for allowing me a sip of coffee every day. Even though it's like killing me slowly, it feels amazing," I said quickly.

"I told you, you can live your life just like before, but more cautious. You can drink coffee, just not tons of it. And because the holiday season is approaching, you can take a sip of wine or champagne."

"Really?" I asked surprised and happy.

"Of course, Bella. Don't overdo it."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Edward asked concerned.

"Trust me," Marcus told him. "Let's see how the baby looks."

I let go of Edward's hand and went to the bed, bundling up my shirt and sweater then unbuttoning and lowering my jeans a little. Marcus laughed.

"I see you learned."

"Of course. It's exciting," I said, sucking in a breath as he touched the cold gel to my warm skin.

This time I knew what to look for. The black spot was bigger and pulsing. It was beautiful.

Edward shuffled to my side, frowning at the monitor. "Where is it?"

I pointed there before Marcus could react. "Here, Edward. Isn't it beautiful?"

He glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. "What's beautiful? I can't see anything."

Marcus laughed loudly then started explaining to Edward what he should look for. Once he was looking at what he should have, he still didn't look convinced.

"I guess, you have to wait until next time when it's bigger and you can see clearly," Marcus told him softly. "But you can see plenty since she's in the eleventh week."

"Like what?" Edward asked, eyeing Marcus confused, walking to his side. He was so adorable when he didn't understand something. "What does it have?"

"Everything a normal person would have. By now the baby has organs, legs, arms, toes, neck, genitals, face features," Marcus explained.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't tell us the sex."

"What?" Edward exclaimed, turning to me surprised. "Why the hell not?"

"I want it to be a surprise," I told him softly. "Please, Marcus."

"Okay, I can do that. They're not even developed well to tell."

"How big is the, uh, baby?" Edward asked, stepping closer to the monitor.

"About three inches," Marcus answered him, pointing to various parts of the body as he moved the stick over my stomach.

"Are you joking? That's like…" Edward looked at his fingers. "Like my little finger?"

"Exactly," Marcus confirmed. "It may sound small, but it's perfect for how far along she is."

Edward looked at me then at his little finger before a huge smile spread on his face. His eyes returned to the monitor and to my surprise when they met mine again, they were full of tears. Marcus went to his desk, leaving us alone.

"So small," Edward whispered, helping me wipe off the gel.

"It will get bigger soon," I told him, butting up my jeans. "Twenty inches by the end. I think," I said thoughtfully.

"You haven't done your lesson then," Edward teased me, helping me off the bed.

While Marcus was asking me a few things, Edward's phone started ringing and with a groan, he went to the other side of the room to answer. I was surprised that Marcus hadn't recognized him, but didn't say anything.

"That means I have one more month with this morning sickness that is more like after every meal sickness?" I asked Marcus after he told me that once in the second trimester, I should feel better.

Before he could answer, Edward started shouting in the phone.

"No, don't tell me to calm down, Charlotte!" he yelled. "Oh, the crime! I called you on your given name! Why didn't you tell me this after the game? I'm not meeting with anyone now!" he snapped. "No, _Charlotte_," he hissed. "It's my fucking free day. Coach told you to leave us alone before a game. I'm not meeting with any press. Deal with it." He snapped the phone closed with a loud click.

We were watching his outburst surprised, and confused in my case. When Edward realized we had heard him, he cleared his throat. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Marcus looked a little dazed, but focused on my previous question.

"You'll feel better, but I can't guarantee you won't feel sick. That depends on every person."

"I see. Thank you." I grinned, feeling better anyway.

"Then, we'll meet again in a month. After Thanksgiving?"

I looked at Edward and he shrugged. "When?" He asked, opening his phone and scrolling down to his schedule.

"Twenty six, in the afternoon," Marcus told him.

"You can come, but I have a game that day," Edward told me. "I'm free on twenty three and twenty four," he said looking at Marcus.

"Can't you take a few hours from work?"

Edward gave Marcus a confused look before chuckling. "I'm afraid I can't. I'm playing in all the games this year. Or so I hope."

When Marcus still looked lost, I stepped closer to Edward and put my hand on his chest, clearing my throat. "He's playing for Chicago Bulls. You know?" I asked, feeling really proud.

Marcus opened his mouth and the pen fell from his hand. "Edward Cullen! Of course!" he slapped his forehead. "I thought you looked familiar."

"Uh, yeah. That's me," Edward whispered. "Can we work with the next appointment? I really want to be here."

"Of course." After consulting his agenda, Marcus looked up. "Twenty fourth, you said? I can squeeze you around five in the afternoon. Or leave it for the next week…on thirty."

"I can't on thirty," Edward mumbled.

"Uh, hello! I am right here and I have my own meetings scheduled," I told them sternly. "I can't on the week before Thanksgiving. After, it's perfect."

"I can't after, Bella."

"You said you have a game on thirty. That means Monday and Tuesday are free."

"Only Monday. Tuesday I'm leaving cause it's a game away."

"Monday, November twenty-eighth?" Marcus asked. "Around noon?"

"Okay," I agreed. "Twelve?"

He nodded and programmed the appointment. I added it to my calendar too and we were ready to go.

"Good luck!" Marcus told Edward as he walked us to the door.

"Thanks, man."

"Bye, Bella."

I said my goodbye and after Edward put the cap back over his eyes, we left.

"Did you like him?" I asked, knowing how against a male doctor he had been.

"I'm still not happy he's a guy, but he is alright." Edward shrugged. "Do we have plans for Thanksgiving or something?"

"We don't, but my schedule is full for the week before." I unlocked the car, stepping behind the wheel.

"Oh, and why don't you want to know the sex?" he asked, getting inside too.

"Because I want it to be a surprise. What did Charlotte want?"

He groaned, fastening his seat belt. "To meet with some magazine and give them an interview. She doesn't understand that we need to be focused on the games now! It's annoying."

When we got home, I grabbed a banana and went to find a movie. If I ate more, I'd likely kneel in front of the toilet.

Five minutes after the movie started, Edward came in the living room with his horrid smelling stew and plopped next to me. Only the smell made my stomach turn. I'd never been a fan of stew and it seemed that the dislike accentuated once I got pregnant.

"How much do you hate me?" I moaned, turning my head away from his food.

"I'm really hungry," he answered, shoving forkful after forkful in his mouth. "What's with you and Robert de Niro, anyway? This is the tenth movie with him we're watching in the past month."

"I really like him and all his movies are great. Can you, _please_, go and eat in the kitchen?"

"I want to watch the movie," he said petulantly. "How bad can it smell?"

I answered him by running to the kitchen – the closest place – and throwing up in the sink.

"Oh, crap!" Edward said from behind me. "I'm really sorry."

I grunted, rinsing my mouth and the sink. "That banana was all I had all day. Thank you for emptying my stomach."

"I can make you anything as an apology. What would you eat, love?" he asked, stepping behind me and dropping a kiss on my shoulder.

"Fried liver with mashed potatoes."

"Ew!"

"You said anything," I reminded him.

"But Bella, that's plain gross! I don't like organs."

"I do. Liver is good. It has iron and I need iron right now." I grinned, realizing I was winning this.

"You want iron? Then go and bite a fork." He laughed, ruffling my hair. When he sobered up, he nodded solemnly. "I'll cook you the liver, but let's finish the movie first."

***RA***

On Halloween, there was a party that Edward was invited at and I told him to go alone because I didn't feel like doing anything; all I wanted to do was sleep after my horrible day at work.

"You said you'd come! Don't go back on your word," Edward groaned.

"But I'm tired. Who are you, anyway?" I asked, looking him up and down. He was wearing his jersey.

Edward's eyebrows shot up and he pointed to his chest where the number 23 was painted black on red. When I kept staring at him confused, he shook his head.

"Honestly, Bella! Who wore number 23?"

I bit my lip, shrugging. How was I supposed to know?

"Oh my God!" he groaned, turning around. JORDAN.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Right, Michael Jordan," I added, feeling really stupid.

"I thought everyone knew this."

"Apparently I'm not everyone. What do I wear?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. It's not customary to wear something." His eyes widened and he started snickering. "I mean, not a costume."

"Wouldn't you just love if I went naked, covered only by a trench coat?" I teased him, going to the dresser and grabbing a dress.

"Would you? I promise to be very good."

"No," I snapped playfully.

On the way to the party, I asked why he chose Jordan of all the other significant basketball players he knew. After giving me another amused look, Edward delved into a mind-blogging explanation of how Emmett was showing him tapes and records of old games, and that the only one he truly liked was Jordan then he told me that I must had seen how much like Jordan he played. I chose not to tell him that I didn't know how Jordan played.

When we arrived at the party, I was surprised at how many people were there. Of what Edward had told me, I expected the team and everyone close to the players, not so many celebrities, reporters and cameras. We entered through the back door, managing to avoid the madness from the front. Inside the club was better because there weren't many people and as I had thought, there was the team and everyone behind the team with a few friends and some other celebrities – or so I heard.

Edward wasn't the only one dressed as a former star; there were many wearing old basketball, and not only, jerseys. When I saw every woman was actually wearing a costume or some clothes that represented some important woman in history, I felt bad.

"I feel underdressed," I hissed in Edward's ear.

"If someone asks, say you're Morticia. Your dress is long enough and black, your hair is dark and your nails are black," he told me with a cheeky grin.

I snorted, looking down at my dress. It wasn't that long and I definitely didn't look like Morticia. "That's so nice of you," I said sarcastically.

Edward kept grinning as he lowered his head to whisper in my ear. "I aim to please."

"You aim to annoy me, yes," I retorted amused, sliding my arm around his elbow. "What are we doing now?"

"Mingling," he answered, shrugging.

One guy from the team came over and we were whisked away, offered drinks and snacks and invited to dance. When the bartender offered me a glass with some pink liquid inside, I took it without thinking but Edward snatched it from my hand slouching the liquid and sniffed then, after glaring at the bartender, he told him to give me a bottle of water.

"Can you be careful with this shit, Bella?" he hissed into my ear.

"I really didn't think," I mumbled.

"Well, try to think. It's not about only you anymore." That sounded harsher than he probably wanted to let it out and because my emotions had been all over the place lately, I felt tears springing into my eyes.

I told him that I'd go to the toilet then rushed in the general direction of the ladies' room. The second I was inside, I let the tears fall. What was wrong with me? We'd had our fair share of spats and his words never affected me so much.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" a tall, blonde girl asked me, coming out of a stall.

I hadn't thought someone might be in there. I just nodded, sniffing.

"You don't look fine." She approached me and put her arm around me. "Oh, you're Edward Cullen's girlfriend, right? We met on Valentine's Day," she told me surprised.

I took a huge breath, trying to calm down. "Uh, not quite… I'm his wife now," I explained, feeling a smile spreading on my lips. "I'm afraid I don't remember you."

"It's Sarah. I'm with Kyle."

"Oh, yeah." I nodded quickly, remembering her interest in my blouse.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly, offering me a paper tissue.

"Not really. It was my fault, but I'm easily upset these days." I shrugged.

"Men can be a real pain in the ass. I know."

I leaned over the sink to be closer to the mirror and wipe the black mascara from under my eyes, glancing at her through the glass. "I know that, but it wasn't really Edward's fault," I told her. Then I saw what she was wearing. "What character are you? It's a little cold outside for that white, summer dress."

She giggled and twirled around. "Don't you know?"

I was rubbish at this. "Not quite," I mumbled, returning my attention to my eyes.

"I'm supposed to be Marilyn Monroe. What about you?"

"Oh, right! The white dress!" I wanted to slap myself. It should have been obvious. "Me…" I trailed off. "I didn't want to be anything and black works for any occasion…but apparently, I look like Morticia. More than before now," I added, pointing to my black eyes.

Sarah laughed and rubbed my shoulder. "That was what upset you?"

"Oh, no. It was…I didn't really think…" Was it a good idea to tell her? "I nearly drank alcohol," I whispered so softly that I barely heard myself.

She frowned, probably not hearing me, but then her eyes widened and she stepped even closer. "You're expecting? Well, that explains the mood swings. One second you were crying then you were smiling now you look upset again."

I bit my lip, turning to her, giving up wiping the black from under my eyes. "I thought Edward told everyone," I blurted out.

"He might have, but I'm a model and this is the first time I'm alone with Kyle in about a month." That explained it. And I was sure, he wasn't telling his girlfriend about this. "Let's get out of here before they call the cops."

I giggled, running my fingertips under my eyes again then left the bathroom with her.

Edward was leaning against the wall in front of the toilet's door, his hands shoved in his shorts' pockets, a worried expression on his face. Sarah nudged me gently before disappearing down the narrow hallway.

I took a step closer to Edward, feeling shy. He cleared his throat, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Look, Bella."

"Edward, I…"

We shared a grin as we talked at the same time. I expected him to wave his hand for me to go first but he held his palm up.

"Can I go first?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I agreed. I had no idea what I wanted to tell him anyway.

"I'm…I'm really sorry for what I said. I know how careful you are, but you're just human, you know? Humans are bound to make mistakes. Hell, I do a thousand per day," Edward said seriously. "So, yes…I am so sorry for what I just told you and…for making you cry for the fifteenth time this week," he added sheepishly.

I felt a smile pulling at my lips. He was so adorable. He still had no idea how to apologize, but I appreciated that he tried and that he actually said 'sorry.'

"It wouldn't have affected me, but I guess…it's the change that makes me so…emotional."

He pushed off the wall and gathered me in his arms. I snuggled in there, clinging to his jersey and bursting in a fresh round of tears. I really hated this emotional roller coaster.

Edward rubbed my back and stroked my hair, kissing my temple and whispering soothing words in my ear. When I had calmed down minutely, I looked up at him ready to apologize for my spontaneous burst in tears when he started laughing.

"Feeling the Halloween spirit?" he teased me, grinning.

"Oh no!" I moaned, realizing my mascara was again on my face.

"Morticia is nothing compared to this. Now you resemble a zombie from Michael Jackson's clip."

"Ha…" I mumbled.

"Fucking ha," he added with the same grin in place.

I snorted, bringing his head closer to mine and kissing him hard. That's what I needed.

After I looked presentable again, we went back to the party and danced for the next few hours. No one stayed after midnight considering they had a game the next day and it was away.

**I hope I'm doing it justice considering I've never been pregnant... :) Just what I read in other stories, on Wikipedia and from friends and family...**

**Uh, so...review please.**

**PS: I'm nominated again to The Torch Awards for best cliffie and bets Bella. :)  
**


	73. Chapter 73: Christmas present

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**The outtake is taking longer than planned...but it will be out soon. I hope.  
**

**Here's a little more E/B love...for those who missed it.  
**

By December, I was starting to show and it became more real than ever before. My morning sickness simply disappeared on November fifteenth and I couldn't say I missed that. Not feeling sick or nausea every day gave me a newfound energy and I was almost back to my usual self – except the emotional moments that became more frequent. The things I was crying out of were the stupidest things ever, like when Edward came home five minutes later because he had stopped to buy the pizza I had told him to, like when the cupboard's door wouldn't stay close, like when I realized my jeans were a little too tight and the silliest of all, happened when Edward told me he had a surprise.

It was on twentieth, right before we left for his game.

"Uh," he uttered, zipping his bag. "You know that my next few games are…away."

"Yes, and you promised to make it back for Christmas," I said, rolling my eyes. We had had that conversation too many times.

"That's not what I wanted to say. On twenty-fourth, I'd be here. I have something…a present…that can't wait until then," he stammered.

"NO!" I shouted. "You can't! I don't like early presents. You'll have to wait," I told him sternly.

"Bella, I want to be back on time on Christmas Eve but coach may keep us late for the next day's game that's away and I'll do anything in my power to be back in time, but if something happens…I bought us two tickets at-"

My hand shot to his mouth, slapping him probably too hard. "No, no! Don't tell me. You'll be here and give me the present on Christmas _morning_," I told him, stressing on the last word.

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "Afraid I can't cuz where I'm taking you takes place on Christmas Eve, besides, I'll be in LA on Christmas morning. I'll leave before you wake up."

"Okay, fine. But wait until the Eve, at least."

"Don't you want to know what the tickets are for?"

"Not really," I mumbled. "And you make sure to come home."

"I don't even leave until later that night," he said amused, kissing me slowly. "But I promise that as soon as the game is over, I'm on the first plane back home."

"That you do! It's so awful that you have to play on Christmas," I added, referring to his games on twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth.

He shrugged, slinging the duffle bag over his head and grabbing my hand. "It's nothing."

"No, it's not! You should be home with me," I told him, bursting in tears.

"Christ!" he groaned, turning to me. "Bella, come on, don't cry," he whispered. I cried harder when he squeezed me in his arms. When I heard him chuckling, I knew what he was going to say because he had taken a liking on the new pet name he invented. "Shh, my little fountain."

I snorted, refraining to smile and half-heartedly punching him.

"Hey, no bruises before the game," he teased me.

"You'll have plenty after," I said laughing.

"There's the smile I love," Edward whispered, kissing my nose.

After refreshing my make-up, we left. He was happy to drive his baby again, and was extra careful at every intersection – something he had never been. He'd been such a careless driver.

"Will you be okay? I really hate that we have to come so early," he said, parking the car in the lot.

"Don't worry about me. Concentrate on the game."

"Always am," Edward said promptly, taking my hand as we walked to the building. "You have the same seat as always."

"Are you in the first five?" I asked as we stopped at the tunnel that went to the lockers.

"Yeah, so I expect you to shout," he said teasingly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've never been the cheerleading type," I said as seriously as I could, locking my arms behind his neck.

Edward pouted, putting his hands on my hips. "I'll have to cancel the pom-poms order I had to Santa."

I laughed, bringing his head closer and kissing him soundly. "I don't have to shout. You already know how much I support you."

"I need a little more reminder," he teased me, pressing my back against the wall and descending for a deep kiss. I was moments away from wrapping my legs around his waist when someone cleared their throat.

Edward gulped loudly, peeking behind his shoulder then gasping loudly.

"No fucking way! What are you doing here?" he shouted shocked, turning to the person I couldn't see. When he hugged the person, I saw their head over Edward's shoulder. It was Bob. He winked at me, pushing Edward away and walking to me before lifting me off the ground and spinning me around.

"Bella!" he exclaimed.

"Bob!" I gasped, holding on his shoulders. I was getting dizzy.

"Dude, put her down!" Edward snapped. Once I was safety back on the floor, Edward wrapped an arm around me, leaning over to push against Bob's shoulder. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I have my winter break and knowing you had a game…I decided to drop by," Bob said, shrugging.

"You decided to drop by? From Seattle to Chicago?" Edward asked in disbelief. "We'll chat after the game, I hafta go, get ready." He kissed my cheek, patted his friend's back before disappearing down the hallway. I could see a new spring in his walk.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're here," I told Bob.

"Couldn't say no to your invitation, Swan."

"Cullen, if you don't mind," I said lightly, stirring him to the court.

"Cullen, right." He nodded. "I'm gonna ask Tanya this Christmas. She's not like the others, you know? You used to say bad shit about her…but it was her friends that made her act bad. Not bad, uh, like a skank," he told me seriously.

"I never thought you'll actually be with her. I mean, when I used to complain about her, you and Edward agreed with me."

"Yes, but living with her, I realized she wasn't like that at all."

"Well, I'm happy for you if you're happy." I glanced at him and saw his big smile. "Good." I nodded to myself. "Did you come alone?"

"Yeah. When I told Mom about your invitation, she almost started packing for me. Can you imagine how much she loves to have me there?" he asked sarcastically. "Anyway, even Tanya told me to come here. No one wants me," he said dramatically.

"I do." I patted his arm. "Didn't I invite you here?"

"Are we telling Edward about this?"

"Sure. I can't keep secrets from him."

"Why did you ask me to come? I know you both missed me and shit, but from your voice…" Bob trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

I sighed, looking at my hands on my lap. "It may sound really stupid, but..." I glanced at him. "When I want to go out and forget about everything, I have Sylvia or one of my colleagues from work, but mostly Sylvia."

"Yes?"

"Well, Edward goes to a beer with the team or something, but that is once a month. He usually drags me along too. I can't say he isn't close with a few guys from the team, but Bob, you're his best friend. Edward once told me that if he needed something, anything, you'd be the first he went to, not his brother."

"That's so sweet." Bob smirked, fighting a smile.

I slapped his leg. "You lost the point! He doesn't have any best friend here! He misses you. Heck, when we watch some movie, he tells me about the time you two watched it together, when he comes from playing basketball with our neighbor, he says he's nothing like how you two used to communicate…and there was one time, last summer when we drank beer and played cards…I didn't even know of your ritual about knocking the bottles. It's complicated, but I got it and did it then Edward got this far away look," I explained, feeling tears forming in my eyes. Edward was right. I was a human fountain.

"I know what you're talking about. You had to move here because he plays for Chicago Bulls, but you're right. We used to do almost everything together, to see each other every day, to joke together, to eat together, to watch movies together… It is hard, but we grew up and…this is life."

"Bob," I sniffed. "I really wish there was another way."

He wrapped his arm around me, hugging me to his chest. "Me too. At least, we see him every day. The poster," he explained, smiling. "When we don't have customers, one of us looks toward the poster and is wondering what Edward's up to," Bob whispered. "And don't get me started on how many times I heard Alice whine about missing you. And Rose."

I smiled, letting a few tears slip down my nose. "Now the visits can be only during the summer. Edward's busy for the rest of the year."

"You'll be busy too," he reminded me. "How far along are you?"

"Four months. I guess Emmett's wish came true," I joked.

"Really? You can't tell."

"Thanks, but if you look carefully…you'll see the differences."

"Your husband may kill me if I look too closely," Bob said half-joking, half-serious.

I rolled my eyes, sitting up in my chair when the cheerleaders came on the court and started to dance.

"Good seats you got here," Bob commented in my ear.

"Blame it on Edward."

"I never had such a good seat before."

"Like you went to a game where you weren't the player," I mumbled.

"I did!" he hissed. "In the Seattle Sonics era. I was there with Edward and we had the worst tickets ever, but we saw a real game."

"Seattle has a basketball team?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"No longer. In 2008, they moved to Oklahoma, a dispute between the owner and lawmaker."

"Oh, I see."

The commentator announced the teams and the crowd erupted into cheers and applauses when the home team was introduced. They stepped in the court and started waving to everyone.

Bob leaned into me again. "What happened with the beard? I had orders from Mom to shave him," he snickered.

"He didn't shave for a few games and scored then he shaved and didn't score. But that happened in the pre-season," I explained. "I told him that he was insane and he told me about the other players' superstitions and I gave up telling him to shave."

We focused on the game when it started; the score was tight all through it, but in the end the Bulls won. Milwaukee Bucks didn't stand a change after the last break.

"I'll see you in the car," Edward said before leaving to shower, change clothes and give interviews.

I left the arena with Bob, leading him to the car and telling him in more details about what had happened with the accident since he seemed really curious. In the car, I started the engine so I could warm up the air.

"Damn, how can you live here?" Bob moaned, rubbing his hands together from his spot in the backseat.

"You get used to the weather," I told him with a shrug.

"I doubt it."

We kept talking, and it was my turn to ask the questions. I missed everyone so, for the next hour, I found out what everyone had been up to. When Edward finally made it to the car, he was frozen.

"You get used to it, I see," Bob chuckled.

"W-what?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"I told him that you get used to this weather," I explained.

"Don't listen to her. My ass is freezing," Edward muttered, looking at Bob through the rear-view mirror. "Home?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Sure. Where are you staying?" I asked Bob.

"I was hoping to crash at your house."

"You haven't seen it!" Edward exclaimed.

"I don't think anyone saw the house," I reminded him.

As Edward parked in the driveway, Bob whistled. "This is a nice place."

"Thanks," Edward answered, getting out and grabbing his duffle bag with him. "You didn't turn the porch light on," he moaned.

"I forgot," I admitted, finding the lock with the light from my phone. "Come in."

Edward showed Bob to the living room while I went to the kitchen to find some snacks. When I reached the living room, I found them looking over some photos. Edward looked up and motioned for me to go closer, wearing a huge smile.

"Come, see this, love."

"What do you have there?" I wondered, perching on the edge of the couch.

"There are a few pictures of Irina," Bob explained. "She's so big. I can't believe there's been three years."

"Is she talking?" I asked, looking at the little girl in picture. She was focused on her daddy's hair, pulling at it.

"Of course, she is! The funny thing is that a couple of months ago she stopped calling Tanya mommy and now, she's calling her Nya. We can't make her understand that I am allowed to call her Tanya, but she's not." He shrugged.

"I'm sure it's confusing. You're calling Mrs. G mom and she has to call Tanya mom," Edward said thoughtfully. "What was going on in here?" he added, shaking the photo in his hand. Bob was in the tub with Irina, wearing a horrified expression, looking toward the camera.

"Oh, fuck!" Bob exclaimed. "Tanya was out with one of her friends and Mom insisted I should man up and wash her. She told me it was alright to wash with Irina. I was skeptic, but I agreed. Fuck, that was the worst mistake of my life."

"What happened?" Edward asked, grinning.

I put the bowl with snacks that I was still holding, on the table, before sliding between the arm of the couch and Edward, focusing on Bob.

He turned red and looked away, clearing his throat. "It's mortifying. I'm sure you realize what happened."

I burst in laughter. "She realized you were different."

"And she kept asking why didn't she have one too," he added, still looking at the carpet. "I turned to shout for Mom to come, save me when I saw her with the camera in the doorway, trying not to laugh."

"What did you tell her?" Edward asked, giving Bob the pictures back.

"I tried to make Mom explain her that, but she told me that when Tanya came back, we should explain together. I was thinking 'what do I have to explain?' because honestly, how much can a two year old understand?" Bob mumbled. "Tanya told her that she was a girl like her mommy and grandma, and that girls were different from boys. That was about it. We're still rubbish at being parents."

"And here, I wanted to ask for tips," Edward said playfully.

Bob rolled his eyes, taking some pretzels in his hand and slouching on the couch. "It's tough, man. But…it's nice, I guess." He shrugged. "Do you have some coffee?"

"That's forbidden around here, sorry," Edward joked. "We have hot cocoa if you want," he suggested.

"Sounds great." Bob nodded.

"Stay here," Edward told me. "I'll be right back."

I knew he was tired, but I appreciated that he offered to make it. All I had to pray was that the kitchen wouldn't look like a war zone afterwards – like the last time I allowed him to make tea. He really had to stick to what he knew how to cook.

"You get used to it," Bob said softly making me look at him curiously. "I know you're scared. Edward told me."

"Of course, I am! I'm sure everyone is scared…but they have nine months to prepare, I think."

"Lucky you," Bob muttered.

"Oh, sorry." I had forgotten he sort was introduced to the baby without the nine months of preparation. I had never actually realized how weird it must have been for Tanya and Bob. At least, we had time to get everything under control…and we hadn't even started painting the room. "I just realized how hard it must have been for you," I whispered.

"And we had school," Bob reminded me. "But everything played out well, I think. Are you starting to get ready? You know? Buy a crib, paint the room, buy clothes?" he asked.

"It's a little complicated," I admitted.

"How can it be?"

"Well, I don't want to know the sex until-" I cringed as a crash came from the kitchen.

"Fucking shit!" Edward shouted. "Bella!"

I shook my head, getting up. "Sorry," I muttered to Bob, going to see what Edward had destroyed.

My white stove was dark brown and cocoa powder was everywhere. The pot Edward used for the hot chocolate was on the counter, dripping the contents on the floor.

"What the fuck, Edward?" I snapped.

"I burnt my fingers," he whispered sheepishly.

"I don't even want to know what you did! This is the second time you're destroying my kitchen!"

"I swear, I didn't want to! I just dropped the kettle," Edward defended himself, stepping away when I advanced to him.

"Watch out!" I yelled, but it was too late. He had stepped right on the hot chocolate puddle on the tile.

"Oh, oops." Edward moved aside, leaving smudges of chocolate everywhere.

"Just stop moving. Take your socks off and go away," I hissed. "I'll clean up."

After peeling his socks off, Edward disappeared from the kitchen. After all these years, he had finally learned not to stay in my way when I was angry. When I finished cleaning his mess, I realized how late it actually was and decided against making a fresh hot chocolate. Going to the living room, I found Bob in front of the unfolded couch, spreading the bed sheet.

"Let me help you," I said.

"Don't worry, I've got it." I watched as he made his 'bed', delaying the inevitable. I never knew how to start a discussion after a fight. "Have to say I missed your fights," he commented.

"Yeah, sorry you had to hear that. He's such a big baby sometimes," I groaned.

He stepped closer. "He's really sorry too. Go and talk," Bob whispered.

"When did you grow up so much?" I wondered amused.

"Figuratively or not?" Bob asked, chuckling. "Go to him, Bella."

I nodded, leaning to hug him. "Thank you for coming here," I said again.

"It's my pleasure." He kissed my cheek and took a step back.

"Did you know he was coming?"

I froze, looking in Bob's wide eyes. When I turned to the doorway, I saw Edward, leaning against the frame, looking upset. We were going to tell him, but not like this.

"So?" he insisted.

"Look, man. She asked if I could come and I said I'd see, then she fucking pleaded me and…I knew, uh, something was wrong," Bob started saying.

"Wrong? What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at me. "Why couldn't you tell me if something was wrong? Why bring Bob?"

"Because it wasn't for me!" I exclaimed. "It's for _you_!"

"Me?" Edward asked surprised. "Why would I need Bob?"

I bit my lip because I could see it in his eyes that he realized why Bob was here. When Edward met my eyes, I felt a tear slipping down my cheek at his tender gaze. He cleared his throat and came to us.

"Thank you, Bella." He kissed my temple before turning to Bob and hugging him tightly. "I appreciate it, man."

"What are friends for?" Bob asked with bravery, but his trembling voice betrayed him. "Christ! Can you go away, Bella? You're making me cry," he complained.

It was then that I realized I was really crying as I watched them. I wished there was some other way to have them close.

"Hey, she's my human fountain," Edward said lightly, squeezing me to his side. "We'll let you sleep," he added, patting Bob's shoulder.

"Yeah. Good night and no funny business, I'm right here."

I rolled my eyes, sniffing. "Take your mind off it," I scolded him. "Night."

Once in our room, Edward apologized for the hot chocolate incident then thanked me for inviting Bob. I told him to take it as an early Christmas present. That night, we locked the door and tried to be really quiet as Edward showed me how much he appreciated my present.

**Enjoyed it? Anyone missed**** Bob?**

**Review, and don't forget to check my group on FB: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction**


	74. Chapter 74: Bob time

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**It's official!**** Everyone missed Bob! Me included. Enjoy a little more Bob time...  
**

I woke up alone, but I could hear talking from the other room. Still lounging under the warm blanket, I strained my hearing to make out what they were talking about. I couldn't catch much and when I gave up eavesdropping, Bob started laughing loudly making me really curious.

I got dressed quickly and made my way to the room next to ours where I found them sitting on the floor, their backs against the wall, drinking coffee and talking quietly.

"Hey, did we wake you up?" Edward asked worried, smiling.

"Hi. No," I whispered, going to sit next to him, but he dragged me on his lap. "What are you talking about?"

"Edward was telling me about his plans in painting this room," Bob chuckled.

"Really? We hadn't talked about it," I said surprised, looking at Edward. "And we don't know what color it should be."

"That's because you insist on keeping the sex a mystery," he said pouting. "But I know it's going to be a girl so we're going to paint the room pink," he said confidently.

"Uh, excuse me! Don't I have a say in this? Besides, I have a feeling it's a boy."

"You can paint it in some neutral color," Bob offered with a shrug. "Or not," he added quickly when we glared at him.

I stole Edward's cup of coffee and took a sip, leaning against his chest as they went back to talking about whatever they were talking before. It was about Irina and how it was to be a parent that Bob was telling him.

His experiences from when he was left alone with Irina were the funniest stories I had ever heard. I thought stuff like that happened only in movies. Apparently not, when you were Bob.

"Why weren't you with her?" Edward asked between snorts of laughter.

"Because I was retrieving the ball from the other side of the backyard. And when I stopped next to her…she was already chewing. It wasn't until I saw the worm in her hand that I connected the dots and freaked out," Bob explained.

"Why were you alone, again?" I asked amused.

"Tanya took Mom and her grandma out, deciding they needed a break. I knew they did…but I could have done that. Anyway, I whisked Irina to the ER, worried that she could get some disease or infection or Christ knows what. I ran into your dad and he decided to help me. Nothing happened, but when I told Mom and Tanya, they started shouting that I was incompetent of taking care of a baby. And probably the nerves turned into anger and I shouted back that they shouldn't have left me alone with her if they knew there was a probability of something bad to happen. Then Mom slapped me and told me to go to my room."

If you thought about it, the story wasn't that funny, but I couldn't stop laughing. "Did you tell her you're almost twenty five?" I wondered.

"I did, of course and then before the wooden spoon in her hand could split on my head, I left the house making sure the door slammed behind me. I went to Emmett and even spent the night. Tanya was the one to pacify us. Fuck, I had never seen Mom so angry, but really, if she knew I wasn't thrust worthy to be left alone with a little kid, why did she do it?" he moaned.

"To show you how it is to have such responsibility," I offered, shrugging.

I was awfully aware of how quiet Edward was and I knew what had gotten to him. I didn't know if Bob knew of Edward's past, so I didn't want to bring anything up.

"A kid is like a fire left unattended. You have to keep your entire attention on it," Bob said solemnly. "So, make sure he's responsible to be left alone with the baby before you do it. There's no need to shout at him afterwards…" he added, nodding to Edward.

"Did… Had she done it before?" Edward asked quietly making me freeze.

Bob frowned, drinking from his coffee and raising an eyebrow.

"Slap you?" Edward explained.

"Oh, she always had, but I think I understand her. Really, she bought me up alone and I was a boy. If Irina can destroy a room in five minutes…I'm sure I could have done it in less time."

Edward just nodded. I didn't turn to see his face. I was afraid of what I might find there.

"But it was strictly disciplinary and it didn't hurt or leave marks," Bob continued. "It wasn't…" His eyes jumped to me before he looked at Edward. "Beating," he whispered the word.

He knew. I sighed in relief.

Then another question arose. When had Edward told him?

"Bella knows," Edward whispered, squeezing me in his arms. "I told her in college."

"Oh, I didn't know." Bob shrugged.

That's when I realized something. Edward had sort of lied. He had told Bob a long time ago. I was sure. "When did you…tell Bob?" I asked quietly.

"In high school. But not in so many details as I explained to you that night." Edward dropped a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yeah, one minute I was telling him about my Dad and the next, Edward's telling me he had bad parents and his dad used to beat him. I hadn't known up until that moment that he was adopted so, of course, I was 'What? Carlisle?' and he started laughing and shaking his head. That was all," Bob muttered, jerking his leg into Edward's. "Later, in college, he told me a little more during a one-on-one, but I'm sure you know more than me."

"She's even met them," Edward told him.

"Whoa!" Bob looked shocked then something drowned to him and he started opening and closing his mouth.

"Yes, yes, probably never," Edward muttered, answering to something unknown.

"Huh?" I uttered at the same time as Bob.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, they live here. Yes, I'm talking with them again. No, I'd probably never forgive them."

The somber mood was interrupted by a loud growl from Edward's stomach. I turned to look at him amused and he kept his lips pursed tightly until he burst in laughter.

"I'll start breakfast," I decided, getting up. "When it's ready, I'll call you." I kissed his cheek before stretching on my way to the door.

"OW!"

I turned to see what had happened. Bob was rubbing the side of his head, glaring at Edward.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Well, stop ogling Bella."

I caught Bob's eye and rolled mine. "I told him to look more carefully. He said he couldn't tell I was showing," I told Edward.

"You saw, now stop looking," Edward insisted.

"It's something new, Cullen. I didn't get to see Tanya pregnant…not like this," Bob muttered as I left the room.

After I cooked a breakfast for more than three people, I called them over. We ate in relative silence. When I realized the bacon and eggs weren't enough and I was still hungry, I wondered what I'd like to eat. I relayed too much on what my stomach – the little one – was telling me. Looking around the kitchen, my eyes fell on the Nutella jar.

I grabbed it, along with a teaspoon and leaning against the counter, dipping the teaspoon inside the jar before licking it.

That's when Bob and Edward burst in laughter.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You just ate more than both of us and now, you're eating chocolate, too!" Edward exclaimed amused.

"I still wanted something," I answered, shrugging. Then, I saw the pretzel sticks and grabbed some, dipping them in the chocolate cream.

"Ew!" Bob groaned. "Salty with sweet. How can you eat that?" he asked revolted.

"It's called craving, Gravel. And you ain't seen nothing yet," Edward joked. "She loves organs."

Bob choked on his gulp of orange juice. "What organs?" he squeaked.

Edward, the ever quick-witted guy he was, took a somber face and leaned closer but talked loud enough for me to hear. "She just loves chopped dick," he whispered conspiratorially.

Out of poor reflex, I threw the teaspoon in my hand toward him and it hit him on the forehead, leaving a smudge of chocolate there before falling on his lap.

"Holy fuck! What was that for?" he moaned, grabbing his head. I felt bad instantly and went to his side.

"If you wanted me to chop your dick, you should have just said the words," I said as seriously as I could. "Did I hurt you?" I added softly, moving his hair away to inspect the spot.

"You could have taken my eye out!"

"Don't be dramatic. My aim isn't that bad," I whispered, cleaning his forehead with a napkin.

"Your aim is horrible, Bella. I have a few dozen examples if you want some," Edward answered sternly.

Bob clapped a hand on Edward's back making him jump, probably forgetting about the audience. "If she had hurt you physically, I was a witness."

"On my side," I said hopefully.

"I don't know…I've seen you throw something and going in the complete opposite direction."

"Bob!" I moaned.

Suddenly, Edward started laughing. I looked at him surprised. There was a red bump forming on his forehead. I wanted to kick myself.

"What's so funny?" I wondered. He just shook his head, unable to stop laughing, but trying to explain what he was thinking about…and choking on his words. I shared an amused look with Bob, waiting for Edward to calm down.

When he finally sobered up, he cleared his throat. "A few days ago, you wanted to watch _Titanic_, remember?" he asked.

"Yes?" I felt my cheeks turning red. It was my guilty pleasure.

"I just remembered how we laughed at the scene where Rose was using the axe to cut his handcuffs, and before she tried on that cupboard? She didn't hit the same place twice?"

I huffed, realized he was comparing me with her, and I slapped him upside the head. "I might make your wish come true and chop your dick."

"Bob, you're my witness. She plans to kill me," Edward told his friend.

"I think it's a pregnant woman thing. Last time I visited Emmett, Rose was threatening to cut his dick too. We were talking about kids, you know? Tanya said it would be nice if we had another one, then Emmett looked hopefully at Rose. She reminded that she was already pregnant and if he tried to do this to her again, she was cutting off his dick," Bob explained, snickering.

"Sounds like them," Edward mumbled with a smile on his face. He missed them. I missed them too. "So what do you wanna do today?" he asked just as the doorbell rang.

Bob shrugged as Edward got up quickly, rushing to the door. It was probably Sylvia with the cake. She took her job seriously.

"Eager much?" Bob joked. "Who were you expecting?"

"Morning, Sylvia!" we heard Edward greeting her. "Thanks, you're the best!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes, sitting in his chair. "It's a long story, but she promised to make him chocolate cake if the team wins," I whispered to Bob as Edward and Sylvia stepped inside the kitchen.

"Oh, you have guests!" she exclaimed. "Bob!" she said shocked when he turned to her.

"Hi, Sylvia!" he answered grinning. "Told you to listen to me," he said to Edward who was busy unpacking the cake. Was he ever going to let down that stupid joke he started at our wedding?

"Fuck off, Gravel," he muttered, grabbing a teaspoon and delving into the cake, moaning loudly.

After taking Edward away from the cake, we got dressed warmly and went out to show Bob the city. Since Sylvia knew it better, she played tour guide. I discovered some spots and buildings that were really great, and living here I should have known of them.

For lunch, we found a small diner and ate there then Sylvia continued her tour. When we dropped her back at her flat, it was over ten at night and I was half asleep.

"Tonight, we're really drinking hot chocolate, right?" Bob asked from the backseat.

"We'll see," I mumbled.

Unfortunately, all I could do when we got home was to go to the bedroom, change in my pajama and fall asleep. I was a horrible host.

Next morning, I found Bob on the couch, watching TV and munching on a bowl of cereal with milk.

"Mornin'," he offered through a mouthful of cereal.

"Hey," I said yawning. "Where's Edward?"

"Practice. What are we doing today?"

I shrugged, sitting next to him. "Watching _Criminal Minds_," I muttered after a glance at the TV. "It's too early to see crimes."

"It's the only thing remotely interesting this early," Bob told me. "Want some?" He pointed to his bowl.

"No, thanks."

"Right, I forgot. You eat gross stuff in the morning."

"It's not gross! You should try it." I fetched the Nutella jar and the pretzel sticks from the kitchen before sitting back on the couch, tucking my feet under me. I offered him a pretzel stick and, tentatively, he took one and dipped it in the chocolate cream. Making a disgusted face, Bob bit on the stick and started chewing slowly.

"Hmmm, pretty good," he said after a minute.

"See?" I said pointedly. "Help yourself."

We kept eating the combination as we watched the episode from _Criminal Minds_. It was a re-run, but I loved the series and would have watched them a thousand times.

When Edward came home, he found us still on the couch, watching another TV series that was running then.

"I bought pizza," he said as he stepped into the living room. "Oh no! She corrupted you!"

"You don't know what's good, man. Did you even try it?" Bob asked, chewing at another pretzel with chocolate.

"Yeah, I did and I drank a ton of water afterwards. It's plain gross."

"What pizza do you have there?" I asked, going to him. After kissing him in greeting, I took the stack of pizzas from his hands.

"Quatro Stagioni."

"All of them?" I asked, taking out plates.

"Yes, we all like it. And I didn't want to wait a lot. This is usually the quickest they make," Edward said on his way to our room.

"Need help?" Bob asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Grab the ketchup from the cupboard next to the fridge," I instructed him, plating the pizzas and putting them on the table.

When Edward returned to the kitchen five minutes later, his hair was wet and he was wearing his sweatpants that always stayed low on his hips and a white t-shirt. Grabbing two beers from the fridge, he sat next to us.

"How was practice?" Bob asked, nodding as he took the Heineken from Edward.

"Practice. It's around Christmas and that's why I'm back so early, but I bet that after tomorrow, we'd stay longer."

"Yeah, you have the game with Lakers on Christmas Day, right?" Bob acknowledged.

"Yeah, I really wanted to be home." Edward sighed, glancing at me. "But I hope the present from the night before would make Bella forgive me for not being here."

"Don't be silly. I know it's your job," I chided him. "It's not like you're going to…" I trailed off, biting my tongue.

"To women?" Bob joked.

"Ha, ha," I mumbled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's ha, fucking, ha. When will you learn it?" Edward groaned dramatically, nudging my leg under the table.

"If I had said that, you would have said I was stealing your lines," I retorted.

"True." Edward nodded, grinning.

"Do you two ever get along?" Bob interrupted us.

"Bob, _this_ is us getting along," Edward told him seriously.

"If we agree on something, that means something is wrong," I agreed, laughing.

"You're giving me a headache just by watching you," he complained. "But I'm still gonna miss you."

"We'll miss you too," I cried, getting up and going to hug him, feeling tears rolling down my cheeks.

"That's something normal," I heard Edward saying.

After stepping back and wiping my cheeks, we finished our pizza, while Edward and Bob kept talking. It wasn't long after we finished eating that they disappeared outside with a ball. I knew the cold weather would make them come back quicker than they wanted, but I let them have fun.

I settled back on the couch and was watching another re-run when they came back looking frozen. I offered to make the much wanted hot cocoa.

"Let me help," Edward whispered, following me to the kitchen.

"No, no! Go, stay with Bob. You've done enough the last time," I protested.

The second the kitchen door closed behind us, Edward had me against it, kissing me. I was surprised and it took me a good minute to actually respond to his assault.

"Missed you," he murmured, catching my bottom lip between his teeth and pulling at it.

I moaned, probably too loud, and fisted my fingers in his hair. His hands found their way to my ass and with a little help, I had my legs around his waist, being impossibly closer to him. Edward groaned when I moved against Toto, that was waking up.

"Uh, guys, I'm right here! Can you keep from fucking your brains out until I'm gone?" Bob's voice came from the other side of the door. "If I step in there, I wouldn't be scared for life, right?" he added.

I let my forehead fall against Edward's shoulder as I tried to stifle my giggles. He put my feet back on the floor before opening the door.

"What, Gravel?" he muttered.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It's not nice to leave your guest only to get some."

"Fuck you," Edward grumbled.

"Now, then, Bella would be really upset if she found out about our affair," Bob teased him.

I was busying myself with preparing the hot cocoa when Bob dropped the bomb…making me drop the kettle before starting to laugh harder than ever. Edward's face was priceless. Once I calmed down, I sent them back to the living room, telling them to play nicely.

When the hot cocoa was done, I carried the cups to the living room and snuggled into Edward's side. He wrapped his arm around me, kissing my head. Bob continued to tell us about the adventures he and Tanya had while raising Irina, probably trying to prepare us. He told us to make sure we were prepared when it was time so we wouldn't have to do everything last minute like he had done.

"There's not so much to do," Edward told him. "I mean, we have to paint the room, get the crib and find a name."

"And buy clothes, baby bottles, toys, books on how to raise him," I added, turning my head to look at him.

"Her," he hissed. "And yes, that too. It's not so much."

Bob laughed loudly. "Not much? Do you remember that it took us over a week to find a crib? But to you, everything would be even more complicated because you don't want to know what it is. What clothes are you going to buy?"

"It doesn't have to be pink or blue, Bob," I told him annoyed. "They can be yellow or green or even white."

"Yeah, there's no need to panic about this," Edward acknowledged.

"You're both insane. You don't realize how fast the time will go and that you have to be prepared when Bella gives birth. Oh, and diapers. You need a shit load of them," Bob continued to explain what we needed. Suddenly, he was the responsible guy, making it look like we were naïve, and we probably were, never being in such a situation.

The next morning, after a quiet breakfast, I drove him to the airport after dropping Edward at the arena for his last practice before the game. Bob promised to visit us again.

**I had fun writing this. Hope you had fun reading too.**

**Review, please. :)**


	75. Chapter 75: The surprise

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Go check my pre-reader/beta's new story (it's a collab): http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7734130/1/His_Cimmerian_View. Thank you for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Christmas time in March...:))) Enjoy!  
**

On Christmas Eve, Edward should have left with the team to go to Los Angeles, but he didn't. He decided to take an early flight on Christmas morning just to be with me that night and give me whatever surprise he had.

"What should I wear? Give me a hint," I pleaded him.

"Something warm, but not too warm. And comfortable shoes," he answered with a wide grin.

I decided to put on a pair of jeans and a sweater, along with my boots. I couldn't wait to see where he was taking me.

"Is this okay?" I wondered, going to the living room.

"Perfect. Let's go."

Once in the car, we were heading dangerously close to the airport. Had he lost his mind? I couldn't fly! But I bit my tongue and decided to remind him of that if he went straight to the airport. I shouldn't have worried because he took a left before we could continue down the road that led to the airport. There were a lot of cars on the streets we were passing and I didn't remember this area to be so populated. After another turn, I realized where we were.

Allstate Arena.

Though, I had no idea what we were doing there until a poster grabbed my attention. I gasped before turning to Edward with wide eyes.

"Really?" I squealed. He was taking me to a Bon Jovi concert.

"Happy Christmas," he whispered, leaning to kiss me.

"Oh my God!" My smile was hurting my cheeks and my heart was beating wildly in my chest. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too. I'm going to endure the Blond Dude for you," he joked.

"Oh, Edward!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. "You have no idea how much I wanted this."

"I have a pretty good idea how much. I know how much you love to listen to him. Let's go inside."

It took us about fifteen minutes to get inside and find our seats. We were really early, but I knew why he decided to arrive early. He didn't want to get in with the crowd. When I realized we had seats, I knew he had paid a great deal for the tickets.

"I couldn't have you stand all through the concert. You're pregnant," he reasoned. "Besides, I love to spoil you."

"Thank you," I whispered, accepting this too easily, but I knew that he was right.

In the opening sang a band I hadn't heard of but they had good voices. Though, I couldn't wait to see Bon Jovi.

"Oh, no! You should have told me where you were taking me!" I moaned when I saw a guy to my left with a camera. I didn't have one.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Bella."

"I want to take pictures. My phone has a good camera, but not that good," I told him, feeling quite upset over such a small thing.

"Do you think I would have brought you here without a camera? You'd have probably murdered me in my sleep," he said teasingly, digging in his backpack. "Ta-da!" Edward put the small camera in my hands.

I leaned on my tiptoes and kissed him for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

When everyone started cheering, we turned our attention to the stage and despite myself, I squealed loudly. I was seeing Bon Jovi. Everyone was clapping and yelling. I never thought I'd be like those crazy fan girls…like the ones I saw on YouTube from old recordings of The Beatles or Elvis concerts, even Bon Jovi's. I was acting exactly like them.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, standing behind me. His lips were on my neck as his hands were around my stomach, hugging me tightly to his chest. In that second, I could almost feel his love engulfing me. Craning my neck and wrapping a hand in his hair, I kissing him deeply and hungrily.

Funny and fitting, the first song was _I Got the Girl_. Edward chuckled, squeezing me tightly. I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk for a few days, but I sang loudly, every song, along with Jon. Even Edward hummed along a few of them.

Whenever he sang a hit, I yelled along with everyone else, and when _Blaze of Glory_ started, kind of jumped only to have Edward restrain me with a raised eyebrow.

When he got to the few covers he always sang, I started a bet with Edward, whether or not he'd sing the Christmas songs. I knew I was going to win. It was Christmas.

I knew the cover he was singing and I couldn't believe I was there to hear him live singing it. _Crazy_ by Patsy Cline. And just to actually make my tears fall, he started _In These Arms_ right after he finished it.

I turned to Edward, burrowing my face in his sweater as rocked us in place. "Here," he murmured, offering me Kleenex. He was prepared knowing the human fountain was going to cry at the concert.

Then came _Blue Christmas_ and just as I wiping the last of my tears, a fresh round appeared in my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered, hugging Edward.

"If I could not go, you know that I'd stay with you."

When the song ended, the lights on the stage went down. Of course, he was saving _Always_ for an encore. Everyone clapped, cheered, yelled.

The lights came back on and after thanking us and telling us how great we were, he sang _Superman Tonight_. After that came _Dry County_ then _Always_. It felt a thousand times better than a few summers ago when I danced on it with Edward. This time, with Bon Jovi singing and us dancing slowly, it felt surreal.

After saying good night, the lights went down again.

"See? No Christmas song," Edward murmured in my ear.

"What was _Blue Christmas_?" I questioned him. "But wait. He's coming back. Everyone is shouting."

"Then let's shout too," he joked, putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly. When I gave him an amused look, he winked, whistling again.

With such public, of course, Bon Jovi returned. He was with Ritchie by his side. I could tell they were talking about the crazy audience.

When I heard the first few notes, I gasped, realizing just then that he hadn't sung _Bed of Roses._ Until that second. Once the song was over, every member wished us a very Merry Christmas because it was already past midnight, then after a few moments, Jon said something about hoping everyone being together on that day. I knew what was coming. _Please Come Home for Christmas_.

All through the song, I squeezed Edward's hand in mine, while I sang alone with Bon Jovi. By the end of the song, I was choking on my tears and Edward brought me to his side, kissing my forehead. We didn't need words.

Then it was over. For real. Edward thought it was better if we sat down and waited for most of the crowd to leave before leaving too. He was too paranoid, but I agreed with him, plopping on his lap. We made out for at least fifteen minutes, when I looked around and realized there were only a few other people that had lingered like us.

On the way to the exit, I saw someone just in the shadow of the bleachers talking with someone else. Only when we approached I realize who was that person, and I couldn't have suppressed my reaction even if I tried.

"Holy shit!" I screeched, clutching to Edward's arm, my eyes trained on the man in front of me. The minutes that passed were a blur and I hated that. I always lost myself in such moments. But I had Jon Bon Jovi and Ritchie Sambora in front of me.

Edward, the ever prepared guy, extracted a small notepad and a ball point pen from his backpack.

"B-b-bella," I stuttered my name.

"Nah, just her," Edward dismissed the question of his name.

To make them even more perfect, Ritchie called the other guys to sign for me. They must have realized I was some lunatic. I couldn't even talk.

Then I got a group picture with them, I insisted Edward come to be there too then, I finally said something decent. I wanted a picture alone with Jon Bon Jovi. He agreed.

I was dying a slow and pleasurable death. My legs were shaking, my stomach was doing flip flops and my heart was beating wildly.

After thanking everyone and whishing them a Merry Christmas – thanks to Edward because my brain had turn to mush and evaporated – we went outside. The parking lot was almost empty. Edward stopped to look through the backpack for something when I jumped on his back, hugging him around the neck and yelling.

"Bella, are you insane?" he asked surprised.

"Oh!" I squeaked. "I love you!"

"Shh." He started walking to the car, keeping his arm around my back in case I dissolved. "One reason I told you to wait was this. I knew there was a strong possibility to bump into one of them," he whispered. "If I'd known you'd turn into a squealing fan girl, I would have left with everyone."

I slapped the back of his head before hugging him again. "Thank you. I can never repay for this."

"You already have. You're carrying our child and will give birth to it in a few months. What other gift do I need from you?" he asked seriously, helping me in the passenger seat.

I grinned, feeling tears spring into my eyes. He always knew what to say. He always had an answer for everything, which was quite annoying some times. Not now, though.

"Remember what you just said when I'm going to threaten your life and Toto while I give birth," I teased him as he slid behind the wheel.

Edward cringed visibly and a hand covered Toto making me laugh.

"Don't worry. Dorothy will miss him too much. I'd never harm Toto," I said seriously, biting my lip until I tasted blood. _I must not laugh._

Edward stopped trying to find the ignition, dropping the key to the floor. "Did you just call your pussy Dorothy?" he whispered.

"Maybe?" I shrugged.

I made the mistake to meet his amused green eyes. We burst in rancorous laughter and my sides were hurting by the time I stopped laughing.

Retrieving the key and starting the engine, he backed slowly before starting to drive home.

"Just so you know, I'll never leave that down. It's too fucking funny," he told me at one red light.

Relaxing in the seat, I realized how tired I was. I couldn't find a good retort so I just kept my mouth shut, closing my eyes too and thinking of the unforgettable night I had just had.

When I woke up, I was in bed and the sheet next to me was freezing. That meant Edward had left.

A tear rolled down my nose as I realized I hadn't said goodbye. I always told him goodbye and good luck. As I rolled around to grab the packet of paper tissues, I found a piece of paper on the nightstand. Wiping my eyes, I leaned against the pillows and started reading.

_Holy fuck…I have about two minutes to write this. I'm late._

_I'm sorry I left you sleeping, but I couldn't wake you up. Don't be upset you didn't get to kiss me goodbye. I did it for you…kissed you, I mean._

_The backpack is on the couch. I know you want to look at the pictures. Try not to cheat on me with a picture. I'd be really hurt. _

_Toto might bite Dorothy. Just saying._

_Love you more than you'll ever know. Take care of you. Both of you._

_Edward _

_PS: Outside is freezing (possibly under 5 degrees). I came back to grab my gloves._

_PSS (or is it PPS? whatever): If Toto freezes and dies, it was a pleasure to meet Dorothy. ;)_

I burst in laughter. He was insane. And what had been in his head to leave without gloves?

I should have been awake and make sure he was bundled up. I didn't want him to get sick.

Checking the hour and counting back to make sure I wasn't disturbing him, I went in search of my phone to call Edward. It was really cold, he was right. I got sidetracked as I put some woolen socks and a thick sweater on me. My phone was on the coffee table.

After I pressed Edward's number, I turned the AC on hot air. My hands were already shaking and I had no idea how to work with the central heating.

When he didn't answer; I left him a message on the voicemail telling him to call me back or he'd return to a Cryogen Bella.

After making a yummy invention for breakfast, I sat cross-legged on the couch and opened my laptop. While the photos and few movies we had made transferred to my laptop, I munched on my food. For a first, there was no one around to point out the weird combination I was eating.

I opened the movies first and got excited, remembering how beautiful it had been. When they finished, I opened the pictures and let them on slideshow until I got to the one Edward had taken of me and Jon. I knew I'd never hear the end of it, but couldn't help myself and make it the background. For over two years, I had kept a picture of Edward as my wallpaper. It had been one of the best, and he even liked it – one reason I was allowed to keep it there.

I was admiring my new background when _Always_ blared from my phone. With a stupid grin on my face, I answered.

"Hi, Edward!"

"Hi, love. I just got to the arena for the last practice."

"Oh, I won't keep you for long," I promised.

"What did you need? And what the hell is Cryogen?"

"You don't know?" I asked stupefied. "It's when someone freezes and science people are going to find them after years. You know, like the mammoths," I explained with a laugh.

"Mammoths," he mumbled. "Wait, are you cold? Isn't the heating working?" he asked worried.

"It will work if I knew how to turn it on," I pointed out,

"It's on, Bella. I turned it on low this morning. Sorry."

"So what do I have to do? Is there a knob or something?" I wondered, making my way to the device.

"Yes, turn it to your right how much do you want. Did you like my note? Could you read it? I've never written so horrible in my life."

"You were in a hurry. I got it. Though, I'm worried about Toto," I joked.

"He's fine, don't worry."

I turned the knob toward the red part, finally happy I was going to be warm. "Oh, Dorothy's waiting to keep him warm," I said seductively, feeling a blush creeping on my neck and face.

"Stop saying shit like that. I'm gonna hop on the first plane back if you keep that up," Edward moaned.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" I teased him, sitting back on the couch and stopping the AC.

"Bella, I have to focus on this game. If you keep saying such things…I'm gonna think of… uh, I won't think at all. Toto will think. He'll take over my body," Edward said seriously. "Hi. Yeah, I'm late. I know," he muttered to someone on the other side of the line. "Bella, I'll call you after the game."

"I'll be watching you," I said and only after the words were out I realized how that sounded.

Edward chuckled. "Great, because that didn't sound creepy at all. I'll leave you to go back to drooling over your photos. See? I'm such an understanding husband."

I snorted. "Focus on the game. Good luck!"

"Thank you. I love you."

"Me too." I was about to hang up when I remembered it. "Oh! And… Are you still there?" I asked worried.

"Yes, I'm here," he answered laughing.

"Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too, my love. Now, I really have to go."

"Good bye and lots of luck tonight."

"Bye."

I lazed around the whole day, answering my phone and even giving a few calls myself. When five in the afternoon was only half an hour away, I went to prepare my late lunch. I couldn't miss Edward's game.

After standing in the middle of the kitchen for five minutes, wondering what to eat, I started opening cupboards and fridge compartments to see what would catch my eye. I found some leftover turkey and made myself a nice sandwich, taking it with me to the TV. Just as I was making myself comfortable on the couch, the doorbell rang.

The first thought was that the insane boy had come back, but I dismissed it immediately.

I unlocked and opened the door to come face to face with a shriveling Sylvia. She rushed inside past me, sneezing loudly.

"H-hi."

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"B-br-rought food," she stuttered.

"I'll make you some tea. Go to the living room," I invited her. She took her boots and coat off reluctantly, leaving her scarf, hat and gloves on.

"It's freezing out there!" she reasoned.

I prepared the tea quickly then rushed back as I heard the teams being introduced.

"Is there a reason why you visited?" I asked, offering her the cup.

"Wanted to catch up."

"Sylvia," I moaned, knowing there was an ulterior motive. "Just say you didn't want to be alone on Christmas."

"It's not that. If you must know, the power is out in my area. I wanted to see the game and hoped your central heating was working," she blurted out.

We watched as the teams stepped into the arena and only after the whistle that announced the start of the game, I turned to her.

"That must suck," I mumbled.

"You have no idea. It's one thing to not have TV, but the block is old and there are no radiators…only the central heating that…doesn't work. I decided to finally come here when I started sneezing."

I looked sadly at her, realizing that even if we were friends, she was still reluctant to disturb us.

"Since when?" I asked, glancing at the screen when the commentator shouted that the Bulls had scored.

"Last night…or early this morning, however you want to put it. I lit a few candles and read for a while, but I got bored then…realized how cold it was," she explained. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. You know you're welcomed here whenever," I told her softly, taking her freezing hand in mine. "You hungry?" I added, realizing my sandwich was on the table.

"I stopped by the deli close to my flat and bought a few things."

I sighed, nodding. "Why didn't you say anything when I called you earlier?"

"Bella, drop it. Let's watch the game."

The Lakers scored and were leading. Sylvia shouted, clapping.

"Don't tell Edward, but I can't be a Bulls' fan when Lakers is there. Kobe's amazing." She sighed dreamily.

"Just say you're happy you don't have to bake," I teased her.

"That too."

Edward got to score only three points, but by the end, the score was 109 to 87 for the Lakers. There were a few interviews and their comments were fair play.

We kept talking and she admitted in a small voice that the long hours at the hospital made her take back an old habit she used to have in high school. I gave her a questioning look, not understanding. She told me that she started smoking and that everyone was and she didn't really want to but on a coffee break, a cigarette went really well. I pursed my lips but didn't say anything. She knew it wasn't good, but she still did it.

When I decided to head to bed, realizing Edward was caught up in other stuff and wasn't likely to call me, my phone rang.

"Great timing," Sylvia snickered, giving me the phone.

"Night," I whispered, carrying the phone with me to the bedroom.

Lounging on the bed, under the covers, I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Me too, me fucking too. Hi, Bella," he answered. "No, but it was funny to see you ran in the wall." Edward laughed.

"Uh, are you talking to me?" I wondered confused.

"Sorry. I'm having too much fun with watching Kyle admiring his newly acquitted bump on the forehead. So, did you watch?"

"Of course I did! I even had company," I explained.

"Let me guess? Sylvia brought a cake earlier. Sorry to disappoint," he chuckled.

"It was she, but no cake. The lights are down at her place, and there's no heat either."

"Ouch. She's staying over?"

"Yep. When are you leaving?" I asked worried, hoping he'd get some sleep tonight.

"I think we're going there, sleep for a while then practice and the game. I hafta to go," he said hurried after he explained of the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay, be careful. I love you."

"I will. Love you too."

After the game with Golden State Warriors, Edward came home for a day, only to leave again for his game with Sacramento Kings.

But when he was back, on twenty-seventh, I made sure to give him his present. It was lame and the only thing I could think of. A kit for cleaning his guitar and a leather bracelet knowing he had mentioned he always wanted one. But it wasn't any leather bracelet, I had bought two – one for each of us – and had someone write our names on them. The script was beautiful and delicate, barely visible, unless you knew what to look for.

Edward had been speechless for at least three minutes then he had gathered me in his arms, carried me to the bed and made love with me. Afterwards, he mentioned a present of his own. He had bought me a set of gloves, hat and scarf from LA. They were black and soft and I loved them.

On New Year he was home and after long arguments on what to do, we decided to accept Liz's invitation when Sylvia canceled our plans on having dinner together because she was called at work. Liz was all too happy to have us there since we couldn't make it for Christmas dinner, not like I had felt like going alone and celebrating when Edward was away.

We watched the fireworks from their balcony and I even took a sip of bubbled wine. Ed insisted we slept there because it was really late when we decided to go back home, and that who knows who we'd bump into at that hour. Edward rolled his eyes but agreed to stay over.

We were on the couch, watching some New Year show when I felt it. I had no idea what happened, but it had come from inside me. My hand went to my right side as I gasped.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked panicked.

"What happened?" Liz asked, coming to sit on my other side.

"Uh, I have no idea. It was like…" _I'd been kicked from the inside_, I finished in my head. Then my eyes widened. "It moved!" I shouted, managing to wake Ed who had dozed off in the armchair.

"What moved?" Edward asked concerned, his hand rubbing my stomach.

"The baby moved," I explained as I burst in tears and hugged him tightly.

"So early? Are you sure?"

"It's something normal, honey. It moves for the first time around five months along then, later in the pregnancy," Liz explained. I remembered reading about that.

Of course, I had been a mess the whole night and Edward ended up taking me to his old room to calm me. The baby moving had been the best gift for the New Year's night.

**I think I'll post one of those much promised outtakes soon. I'll give a shout-out on FB when I do. I have one during the pregnancy in EPOV. I think it's about time I share. It's been in my PC for months...**

**Leave me your thoughts on the chapter. :)**


	76. Chapter 76: Fights,makeup sex&porcupine

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Outtake 8 is posted if you didn't know and it takes place during this chapter. I'll post the next outtake on Sunday. It works perfectly with the next chapter. Don't forget to read.  
**

The months that followed were filled with new experiences every day. I was eating more than Edward which, to him, was incredibly funny. All I could think was how hard it would be to burn it all off when it was over.

At my ultrasound in February he didn't make it having a few games away. Marcus gave me a few photos of the baby and I really wanted to show them to someone so, on my way home, I dropped by at Liz's place. She was alone too because Ed was on a business trip to New York.

I stayed over for the weekend and when I returned home after work, on Monday, I wanted to do something, and without waiting for Edward, I prepared to paint the room next to ours. He went as far as to bet what we were having. I didn't care what he or his team thought, but I knew I was having a boy so the room was going to be blue.

It was last month, on my appointment, when the bet started. Because I wanted to blame someone, I loved to think it was Marcus's fault for starting the conversation.

As he moved the stick over my stomach, his eyes lit up.

"Look!" he exclaimed, then suddenly, his face dropped. "Or not."

Edward shuffled to his side. "Tell me," he whispered, pointing to his ear. "I promise not to tell the party pooper." His thumb pointed to me.

"Sorry, I always listen to the mommies," Marcus chuckled. "It's her wish and I respect it."

"But I won't tell her!" Edward moaned, pouting. "Just say two or five," he told Marcus after a few minutes.

"Two or five, what?" Marcus asked confused. I had a vague idea of what Edward was talking about. He confirmed my thoughts with his next statement.

"Two mouths or five members." He grinned cheekily.

After laughing loudly in true Marcus style, Marcus shook his head and gave me a Kleenex, helping me off the bed.

In the car, on the way home, Edward stuck his hand to me, narrowing his eyes. "Fifty bucks it's a girl."

"Fifty, it's a boy. I know better than you," I told him with a roll of my eyes.

"I'm gonna win. Watch and learn," he hissed.

When we got home, he took his phone out and called Emmett. I just told him to keep the bet away from work, he had more people there than me. He agreed, calling it a truce. We spent that whole day calling around and getting people on our teams. I had more by the end of the day.

With that amusing memory in my head and my iPod at maximum in the doc, I started painting. It wasn't as easy at it looked. Thankfully, Edward had done the hard job before leaving – like washing the walls and painting them with white once. He said that's how he heard the paint will last longer.

One wall was done before I knew it, and after admiring my handiwork, I started on the wall with the window being more mindful as not to smudge the ledge. I was dipping the roller brush in paint, trying to sing along with Robert Plant on _Immigrant Song_ when, mid-screaming, the song stopped.

_No, tell me the battery didn't die_, I grumbled to myself.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Edward hissed from the doorway, scaring me to death.

I turned to him aware my mouth was hanging open and that paint was dripping from the roller – thankfully on the plastic I had put on the floor.

"Painting?" It sounded like a question even to my ears.

"Bella, what did we fucking talk about? This is hard work, you promised. You fucking promised not to do it!"

"Edward, I got bored. It's not hard work, believe me," I pleaded him. "And do I have to remind you that I'm not incapacitated, just because I'm pregnant?"

He sighed, padding to me and taking me in his arms. "I wish you'd listen to me. Just once in your life." His lips started pressing against my neck. "Did you watch the games?"

"I forgot about it yesterday," I mumbled in his chest.

Edward chuckled. "That was the most important one. Can I ask what distracted you?"

"Go to the bed and look there," I whispered. "I'm really sorry. What did you do?"

"We lost by a few points." He shrugged. "What's on the bed?"

"You'll see." I patted his cheek, turning him around and giving him a shove. Laughing, he left the room, but not before he threatened me not to paint.

There was a loud shout from the other room then before I realized what happened, Edward was back and I was in his arms. We burst in laughter when the sudden movement caused the little one to kick me, and Edward felt it too.

"Oops, sorry baby," he whispered, rubbing his hand on my stomach.

"I take it, you like the pictures," I said lightly.

"Can I take one to put it on my locker?"

"No," I gasped in mock-shock. "Of course, you can," I added quickly when he started pouting.

"I love you." He leaned to kiss me, squeezing me tightly in his hands.

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips.

He sent me to cook dinner – like that wasn't hard work – while he finished painting. I had been thinking for a few days of beans and decided to make a dish with beans and smoked meat. Only thinking about it made me drool.

The food was almost ready when Edward appeared in the kitchen looking blue, quite literally.

I snorted very un-lady like. "What have you done?"

"Damn if I know, but I need paint remover."

I turned off the stove's knob, grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. "I put some on me, but you look like you just had a bath in the paint. Did some of it end up on the walls?" I teased him.

"Ha, fucking, ha! Of course it's on the walls!"

"And you," I added, pushing against his shoulder to make him sit down on the tub's edge as I grabbed my nail polish remover and cotton balls. I didn't realize I was wearing nail polish until the cotton ball stuck to my fingers and nails. It took me a few minutes to clean his face, but I had no idea what to do with his hair.

"Maybe you can start a new trend?" I asked amused.

"Come on, Bella, don't joke with this shit."

Carefully, I took each strand of hair that was smudged with paint and run the cotton ball over it then told him to wash it. I washed my hands and went to plate the food while he showered.

I had no idea how he painted because I hadn't managed to put a drop on my face, only the shirt but it wasn't like I cared for the old, tattered shirt.

Edward returned to the kitchen, slumping in his seat.

"Did you actually cook something normal?" he asked amused.

"Watch out," I warned him. "I'll make you eat my combinations next time."

"No, God forbid! It was enough the last time," he moaned, grabbing his stomach. "Oh, umm…tomorrow…" he mumbled.

"Forget it. You have a game."

"Are you sure?"

"Edward, I never cared for Valentine's Day. I'll come to the game if you want, but that's it. Promise you won't go over the board," I pleaded him.

"Okay, okay. Can I at least buy you flowers and chocolate?" he asked, shoving a forkful of food in his mouth and moaning loudly.

"I'm counting on the chocolate," I answered with a grin. Edward rolled his eyes and focused back on the food.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of pancakes and after a detour to the bathroom, I rushed to the kitchen. There was a small mountain of pancakes waiting for me.

"Morning," Edward greeted me, wrapping an arm around me and kissing me soundly. "Would you be my Valentine?" he asked quietly, but with a smile as he offered me a box of chocolate.

"Bribery gets you everywhere with me," I answered giggling. "Yes, of course." I kissed his mouth.

He huffed. "You're supposed to say yes because we're married. I should have asked this in college."

I laughed, going to the table. "Is this all for me?"

"No! I have to eat too so try to leave me a couple," he said seriously. "I'm going to shower."

I tried to leave him a couple, but I just couldn't. There weren't as many as I had originally thought – there had been only ten pancakes. When Edward returned to the kitchen, his eyes widened and went from the empty plate to my innocent face.

"Bella, honestly!"

"You snooze, you lose," I joked.

"No, I'm serious!" he insisted. "There were a dozen!"

"You can have a candy from my box?" I tried to pacify him. "And maybe…" I trailed off, walking to him and running my hand over his naked chest. "I could take care of you," I whispered, licking that delicious Adam's apple that started bobbing. He was going to cave. I knew it.

"No!" Edward said vehemently, pushing me away.

"No?" I echoed, surprised and shocked.

"No, Bella. I get it that you need to eat and all that, but was it that much to leave me one or two pancakes?"

He was really upset. Crap. "Sorry," I mumbled. _Don't cry_, I willed myself. I had a feeling it was going to get teary by the end of the argument.

"I made so many knowing I'd eat some too, but no, you had to…" He groaned, going to the fridge and wrenching the door open before snatching the ham from inside. "I'm gonna make myself a sandwich."

"Edward, really…I tried," I whispered.

He snorted, busying himself with cutting the bread. It was a lost case so I went to my shower. When I was out and dressed, I realized he had left. Just like that. Of course, I went to work with red, puffy eyes and when Kim took me in her arms, I started crying all over again.

I expected him to apologize over the day, like he usually did, but I didn't get a phone call or text from Edward all day. I decided to be stubborn and not tell him good luck, or go to the game. When I got home, I heated some leftover from yesterday and switched on the TV, watching anything but the game.

By ten thirty, I went to bed and fell asleep, hugging his pillow.

I woke up alone and realized how upset he was. We had fought over a thousand silly things, but over food? Never. It was really stupid.

I went to the living room, determined to grab my phone and call him, but as I reached the doorway of the living room I stopped in my tracks. Edward was sleeping on the couch, covered with the throw and snuggled up so he wouldn't fall off. The TV was running on low and the remote control was on floor where his arm was dangling over the edge of the couch.

My heart constricted at the sight in front of me and I knew we had to make up. Crouching next to him, I ran my fingers through his hair making him stir and open his eyes.

"Hi," I murmured, kissing his forehead. "I'm really sorry, Edward."

"No, I'm sorry. I was an ass," he admitted, caressing my cheek. "I can't believe what I did."

"I forgive you." I kissed him again, this time on the corner of his mouth.

"I forgive you too. You can eat all the pancakes. I promise to never bitch about it." With that, he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me hungrily. "Fuck, I missed you. And I ruined the day."

"The day I don't give a fuck about," I muttered. "Why are you sleeping here?"

"I got home around midnight. One, you were sleeping diagonally and two, I knew we were kind of fighting so I decided the couch was safe."

I laughed, ruffling his hair. "What did you do at the game?"

"I played for about five minutes only, but we won. Wait, you didn't…watch it?" he asked, frowning. "I really fucked it up, didn't I?"

"I acted silly too. I'd forgive you for everything you'd ever done if you make pancakes again. I promise to share." I even batted my eyelashes making him chuckle.

"Done. If you forgive me for everything then consider the pancakes cooked," he said softly, sitting up and stretching.

I licked my lips when his shirt rose then my eyes jumped to his face when I heard him laughing.

"And…if you leave me one pancake, you get some loving before work."

"Start the banter while I have a talk with your kid," I said jokingly.

We ate pancakes, but the syrup kind of squirted on my face when I tried to see why it wasn't working…that turned out messy. Literally. Edward was more than happy to clean me thoroughly, but not before he covered me in sticky raspberry syrup.

My hands were holding the edge of the table as my legs were wrapped around his neck and he was deep inside of me. It felt so good. I was afraid the table would topple over with his frantic movements. We were lucky, as well as the table – everyone survived by the end of the make-up sex. I felt like a pile of goo on top of the table when Edward stepped away.

"I think you need a shower too," he said thoughtfully, wearing a huge smile.

I was in his arms before I could react. "Wait," I moaned, leaning to grab two pancakes from the plate. "Now, you can go," I announced to him, biting on a rolled pancake.

"Give me some. I need energy," he teased me, opening his mouth.

By the time we reached the bathroom, the pancakes were eaten. The shower turned into the second round of make-up sex. I realized how wonderful it was. If this was how we reacted, I wanted to fight more often.

When we went back to the bedroom, I saw the hour and had a small panic attack. It was five to nine. I was late, really late.

"I'll drive you," Edward offered, shrugging some jeans and t-shirt on him.

I quickly got dressed and when we left the house, we saw Billy's mom with their dog, and I remembered a commercial I had seen yesterday. In the car, I told Edward about the commercial on adopting puppies.

"I don't really want to fight again, Bella. We just made up," he started on a small voice.

"Then just say yes. We can just see them. Please? They looked so cute," I pleaded him.

"I'll think about it. We still have a lot to do."

That weekend, we went to the adopting center and after walking around for a couple of hours, we were ready to leave when I saw a beautiful dog. I hoped it wasn't on the list to be put to sleep, because I had promised not to look at those. Luck wasn't with us when our guide said the dog was spoken for, and after seeing how aggressive he was, I didn't want it.

We were close to the doors when Edward stopped and called for me. He had found something. I moved as quickly as I could to him, and saw the cutest puppy ever. The only downside was it was on the list. Edward didn't even want to hear about it. We ended up leaving with the small brown guy.

After buying supplies, we went home to get him installed. Who thought a few bags of food, toys, collar and leash and some vitamins would be so expensive? They were almost as much as the little guy if we had bought him, but I knew that nothing would have changed our mind. The veterinarian instructed us on how to feed him and take care of him for the next few weeks. The puppy was only two weeks old and too thin for that age, but being a Mastiff, I expected him to get really big. I'd always wanted a big dog.

The next month was a preview for the time when the baby would be born. The phone's alarm rang every four hours, reminding us to feed Cody. I chose the name; after long debates with Edward, I had grabbed the book with baby names and looked through it. Cody looked like the best name, it fit him great, meaning helper which is something I always saw a dog as. When neither of us was home, we left him with Laura, our neighbor, since she was a stay at home mom. She loved taking care of him, though he was really scared of everything and everyone. I was sure that not even a bunny would jump like that at the slightest noise.

In March, Edward had six games in a row, home. Scored on every game, and on two games his hoop made the decision of who won. I was so happy for him when he managed that. _Basketball Times_ wanted an interview and cover with him. He didn't tell me anything about the interview, promising I'd see it when it was out.

Nothing could have prepared me for his interview. He talked about being selected and playing for the Bulls, about college, about us and the question that I was sure everyone was going to talk about. The interviewer asked what he liked to do in his spare time, and in true Edward fashion he answered something totally stupid. He liked to wash the dishes, commenting that it was even better than sex. Needless to say, the next day Emmett had called and teased him about it.

To make everything better, Ken decided to fire me. A part of me was happy because I'd actually rest and listen to Marcus, for a first, but then I didn't want to depend on Edward. I knew that as soon as the baby was old enough, I'd find something to work, even from home. I just couldn't see myself staying home and raising kids. That wasn't me.

We had become closer to Liz and Ed, and it was something normal for them to drop by at least once a week. One day, Liz told me she had something to show me. I sat next to her on the couch and had a full day with the pictures she showed me. Edward had been a really cute child, cuter than I imagined him. While I watched the pictures and listened to her stories, I tried to block away the thoughts of how could someone hurt such a beautiful and innocent kid.

When Edward came home that day, he was in high spirits until Ed answered his question of why we were laughing. That's when Edward grabbed the photo album and handed it to Ed to put it away. What he didn't know, it was that he was too late – I had already seen every incriminatory baby picture I could have seen.

Also, I hadn't asked why the pictures stopped when he was around six. It was obvious, through – painfully obvious. I counted a number of five pictures of him once he was in school. In all of them, he had a sad face and tried to smile at the camera.

That night, when we were in bed, I burst in laughter without meaning. The pictures were burnt into my brain.

"Just stop it," he groaned. "I'm calling Renee, first thing in the morning and demanding all your baby pictures."

"It's nothing you hadn't seen before. And it's not like we had a choice."

"Exactly!" he shouted. "We should have had a say in this shit. We were too young to understand what they were doing to us. Maybe I didn't want to pose in the nude."

"It wasn't a choice," I said laughing. "You looked normal, trust me. I was chubby, like a barrel."

Edward started laughing loudly. "I can imagine it."

"No, you can't, trust me. But if you really want to see them…I could ask Mom to send some." I shrugged. "You always had this crazy hair," I commented, aware that any second we could land in a bad memory.

Edward rolled on his side, propping his head on his palm. "Yeah, it took Mo… uh, Liz, a long time to realize no matter how many minutes she combed it, my hair wouldn't flatten. And at school, fuck, they even called home once to tell them to make sure I was awake when I came to school…they thought it was bed hair," he mumbled.

"Ouch," I gasped between giggles.

"I hated my hair for a very long time. In high school, I changed my mind, actually."

"That far away? What made you change your mind?" I asked curiously.

He took a somber look and after gulping once, he cleared his throat. "Sylvia changed my mind," Edward whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"How so?" I ran the back of my hand over his cheek, making him see I understood how weird it was for him to talk about it.

"Don't laugh, okay?" He glanced at me through his long eyelashes. I nodded, agreeing. "She said it looked like sex hair."

I caught my bottom lip between my teeth and bit it hard to keep from laughing. That sounded like the Edward I knew and loved. I should have known that a girl changed his mind.

"Uh, what did…Ed and Liz do?" I asked softly.

"What?" he asked confused. "I wasn't with them in high school."

"I know! I meant, when the school called…"

"Oh, that's actually something I'd rather not remember. It involves that gooey gel and my poor hair. You know how those guys looked back in the 1918?" he asked, cringing.

"Yeah." I nodded, having the picture in my head.

"That's how I looked. Ed took his time every morning for a week to part my hair and put half a tub of gel in it. Of course, by the time I got home, it was sticking in every direction and it was really sharp. I thought of it as of a porcupine." He chuckled making me laugh again.

"It lasted only a week?" I asked amused.

"Of course it did! The next Monday, I demanded not to have that thing in my hair, I didn't even care if he was going to hit me. I just didn't want the gel. It smelled horrible and made my scalp itchy. I think one of them called the school and told them that I was definitely awake for at least half an hour before I left for school," he finished. "And Emmett had this period…when he liked to use gel, in high school. It brought back memories of that awful week."

I kept laughing until I started hiccupping, which made Edward start laughing as he brought me some lemon.

**I hope you had fun reading.**

**Don't forget about the outtakes. ;)**

**Review, please****. I promise to respond...I was just lazy this week and the ffn not working drove me crazy.**


	77. Chapter 77: Born in a car

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Outtake 8 and 9 are posted if you didn't know and they takes place around this time. **

In the first week of April we finally bought the crib. Assembling it took even longer than assembling the bed because Edward was stubborn and I wasn't allowed to help until he almost hammered his finger. I pushed him away and put the crib together in under half an hour. Edward stormed out of the room, muttering under his breath.

The week between the end of the season and the play-offs, Edward decided we should do something knowing he'd be busy again. We hadn't seen Sylvia in a few months and I suggested we go to the forest since it was so nice outside. He reminded me of Marcus's advice of being close to the hospital because I was in my last month, but I really wanted to go out.

So, on April twenty-second, we went to the forest with Sylvia. It was the first time she met Cody and after five minutes of aw-ing and woo-ing, she decided he was crazy when he started running around her legs and attempting to crawl up her pant leg. She hadn't seen anything yet. With us, he had become familiar and wasn't as jumpy as he used to be, but he still didn't like our neighbor's dog.

Once at the forest, I took Cody for a walk, while Edward played badminton with Sylvia. When we returned with a few twigs for the grill, I was surprised to find out that Edward was losing. There was something he was rubbish at; it had taken me years to find something he wasn't good at.

Of course, he had forgotten the picnic table and we had to eat on the blanket, lucky I had grabbed three of them. The chicken breasts were better than anything I'd eaten in a long time. Edward would have to use the grill home too, but I didn't tell him that because I saw how he had figured out what to do as he cooked. Practice makes perfect, though.

We talked for hours and Sylvia told us about the time she had that thing with the patient, but as time passed she realized her mistake and promised herself to never ever attach to someone else. We played cards and I won a few times.

As the hours passed, I felt more kicks than usual from the baby, but thought that he was agitated because of the long walk I had taken before eating. Maybe I shouldn't have done it. When we left, it was dark outside and as we were passing the lake nearby, the car stopped. It had never done such a thing. It worked flawlessly.

While Edward popped the hood and went to see what was wrong, I tried to start it myself and realized why it wasn't working. We were out of gas. Edward looked shocked when I told him, but said he'd call the service.

"How can he be so stupid?" I moaned.

"It happens," Sylvia assured. "Don't stress yourself over such a mundane thing."

"Mundane? He knew we were coming here, so many miles away. He should have been more careful! Ouch!" I gasped at a brutal kick.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Uh, I don't know… ow."

"How far away are the contractions?" Sylvia whispered knowingly.

I kept denying it. Still. This couldn't be happening here in the middle of nowhere. But a small part of my brain had counted. "Now…fifteen minutes, I guess."

"Bella!" she shouted. "You know what that means?"

I couldn't answer as the worst pain yet hit me and I yelled.

"Bella?" Edward's panicked face appeared at the driver's window, peeking inside. Then he looked at my hand that was clutching my stomach and he turned white.

_Don't let him faint_, I prayed to myself.

He disappeared to call an ambulance. He couldn't get a signal to call the service and he'd get one for the ambulance? I hoped he would because I wasn't ready for this without Marcus by my side. I needed him.

Sylvia reclined my seat and kneeled between my legs, touching my stomach. "Bella, it's less than five minutes apart. And…" She looked down then at me. "Your water just broke."

I moaned, falling backwards. No. I refused to let the thought settle in my brain. I couldn't have the baby here. I had to be in the hospital.

Edward returned a few minutes later and told me that an ambulance was on the way. Sylvia told him to be helpful, and I would have laughed at how lost he looked if I wasn't in so much pain. He brought the blankets from the trunk and once I was sitting on one and one was between my legs, Sylvia made sure I was dilated enough while Edward settled behind me, hugging me. He was more scared than me.

I thought of all the times we joked about this, but all our scenarios happened in a hospital not in the car. I didn't even have my bag with me.

When Sylvia told me to start pushing, I was aware I was squeezing Edward's hand too tightly but I needed to feel him close. I had never been in such pain. The period's cramps didn't compare to this, not even close – this was like being torn apart from the inside. The movies about giving birth weren't exaggerating. I yelled, cried, sweated, threatened Edward and screamed some more. The pills he had given me were effective for a total of fifteen minutes, then it was hurting all over again.

Edward took the pain I was inflicting on his hand like a pro, whispering encouraging words in my ear and how much he loved me. I felt a lot better once the head was out and he started crying, but then I had to push again. I should have known that the shoulders were wider. By the time all the baby was out, the ambulance had arrived, but I wasn't paying attention to anything. I felt lifeless. All I saw was Sylvia wrapping the baby in a blanket and going to the ambulance then an EMT told me to push again to eliminate the afterbirth.

I was so tired that I didn't remember being carried to the ambulance, but when I heard Edward yelling at someone to let him in; I had enough strength to extend my hand and probably smile, though I wasn't sure.

He went to the two women that were hunched over our little baby, confirming that he was the father. I was shocked to hear _he_ was a girl. I had been so sure it was a boy, but it didn't matter. Unless Edward decided to give me hell about not knowing what I had been carrying for the past nine months.

"Well, I'm happy to announce you that you have a healthy little girl. She's eight lbs and thirteen oz and seventeen inches. The Apgar score is ten," the EMT woman announced us with a wide smile.

I tried in vain to keep the tears in my eyes when I saw Edward holding her. I had been right, he was proud he had won the bet, and since he knew all along what we were having, I allowed him to choose the name. I hadn't even looked at girl names, but I knew that the middle name was going to be Sylvia. She had been an angel.

"Abigail," he told me and she seemed to like it because a small sound came from the baby.

I still couldn't take my eyes off her. I had carried that small person in me for so long and imagined she was a boy. Poor girl, I almost felt bad for all the times I called her a he when I had talked to my stomach.

I took her from him and for a second, it looked like Edward didn't want to let go. She was small and warm and I wanted to squeeze her tightly. I never thought a child would make me feel like this, but I should have listened to Mom. Until it was mine, I didn't know anything about being a mother and she was right. I already loved Abigail.

At the hospital we were separated and I missed her warmth. I wished Edward had come with one of us, but he was sent away. After being poked and prodded, Marcus appeared next to me and I hadn't been so happy to see him in all the months I knew him.

"Well, you had a full night, I hear," he joked.

"Don't remind me. How is she?" I asked, searching his eyes.

"Perfect. What really happened?"

We talked for a few minutes and when I told him that Sylvia was there, he grinned and told me that she was one of the best nurses they had. Some time later, I was reunited with my little angel but she was sleeping and after being installed in a hospital room, Marcus sent someone to find Edward.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but I had no memory of Edward coming inside the room. A loud and long wail woke me up. I jumped almost a mile in the air and when my heart settled, I realized what was going on. The baby's cot seemed so far away and everything hurt. As I shuffled there, I saw Edward on the couch, sleeping deeply. How could he sleep? Her wail could wake the dead.

"Shh," I whispered, picking her up carefully. Marcus had told me what I had to do, and I was glad I was sort of alone. I wasn't sure if I wanted anyone to witness the feeding process. As Abby clung to my breast, I realized she was wearing some clothes the hospital had provided. I had to call Sylvia to bring me my bag. I had everything in there.

The only missing thing was my phone and I had no idea who to ask. I'd take Edward's but I didn't want to wake him, so I settled on the bed and once she detached from my nipple, I rearranged my top. I really wanted my bag. I hated those hospital clothes.

The door opened slowly just as I was getting familiarized with my little Abby. Light was coming from the window, which meant it was dawn. Turning my head to the door, I found Liz and Ed there.

"Hello," I whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Good morning, sweetie." Liz smiled, sitting next to me. "We arrived earlier, but you were sleeping so we waited outside."

"Until we heard the crying," Ed said chuckling. "Some old lady from a few rooms away stepped into the hallway demanding she needed her beauty sleep."

I giggled and kissed Abby's head. "Apparently you can set off a bomb near Edward and he wouldn't hear a thing," I commented, nodding to the couch.

"Should we wake him?" Ed asked.

"Well, that would be a good idea."

After about five fruitless minutes and Edward nearly falling on the floor, Ed gave up and returned to my side.

The next couple of hours flew by and Liz offered to put Abby back in her cot once she was asleep. Reluctantly, I agreed.

At one point, Edward turned around and started snoring making us laugh.

"He's been sleeping for hours now," I said amused.

"He's probably really tired," Liz said softly. _Why would he be tired? I gave birth, not him!_

"He looks passed out," I said laughing. One arm was above his head and his mouth was open.

"Maybe we should slap him awake," Ed joked.

"Maybe water?" I hinted, probably more harshly than I should have. But really? I couldn't think of Ed slapping Edward, not even as a joke.

"Or maybe you could just let me sleep," Edward mumbled on a hoarse voice.

Before I knew it, the whole family was there, from Edward's side. Dad couldn't come since he had gotten a nasty cold and Edward forgot to call Renee – that was just perfect. How could he forget about his mother in law? When Sylvia appeared with my much needed bag, everyone clapped and congratulated her. I hadn't seen her blushing so hard in my life.

That night only Edward stayed over and actually woke up when Abby started crying.

I stayed in the hospital for another few days and when I was allowed to go home, Esme decided to stay over and help me. I was grateful, but I didn't want to keep her away from her house. She told me that Carlisle was going to work and she'd be alone again. My Mom had taken the first plane to Chicago when I called her, but she couldn't stay because she had opened a new business. I assured her that I wasn't upset and Esme would be there, helping us.

When we got home, Esme told me to stay with the family while she took care of Abby.

"I ordered pizza," Emmett said as soon as I stepped into the living room.

"Oh, great. I just wanted to say I don't even feel like cooking," I said, breathing in relief.

The house had never been this full. It was weird to see them snuggled on the couch because we hadn't thought to buy an armchair.

Just as I was about to ask where Edward was, the front door opened and Cody zoomed inside and started jumping and barking at my legs. I crouched and hugged him, petting his head.

"Hey, little guy." That got me a lick on my face.

"Guys, this is Cody. Cody…our insane family," Edward made the introductions taking him to the couch.

I went to wash my hands and could hear them laughing and talking all the way to our bathroom. On my way to them, I stopped in Abby's room where Esme was at the window with her, telling her about what was outside. I left quietly, although I was sure Esme knew I had been there.

"Bella, can I put them to a nap somewhere?" Rose asked me, gesturing to her kids that were almost asleep.

"Sure. The guest room," I said, feeling proud it was done.

Once they were sleeping, it was just us. Esme joined us for pizza and it was like the good old times.

"Oh, you owe me some money," Edward said with a cheeky smile, looking at the girls and his mother.

Reluctantly, Alice and Rose took out fifty bucks each. Esme gave him a pointed look to which he shrugged.

"What? You were on my side until Bella bribed you. It's not my fault you caved, Mom," he said seriously.

"Oh, the baby shower," Esme moaned. "I completely forgot about it!"

"No, no. It's okay," I assured her, secretly happy.

"We can give you our presents now," Rose decided.

We were swamped in boxes and baby stuff by the time they finished giving us the presents. Edward was sprawled on his bean bag, playing with a stuffed bear while I was on the couch with the girls.

"That's not for you!" Emmett admonished him.

"Like she knows this is a bear." Edward rolled his eyes, hugging the bear to his chest and making it erupt in a lame song startling him. As if on cue, Abby's wail was heard from the other room and Esme brought her to me before I could move.

"Make that thing shut up!" she hissed at her son.

"I don't know how!" Edward moaned, turning the bear in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay," I whispered, hugging Abby to my chest. "Edward, really!"

"It won't shut up." Just as he finished talking, the bear quitted, along with Abby.

I could feel her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. She had been scared, I was sure. Poor thing.

"I think she needs a change," Rosalie whispered, leaning over my shoulder.

"How do you know?" I asked confused. I'd only once changed her, the other times I watched Esme or the nurse do it.

"Uh, I can smell it from here," Emmett pointed out, sitting next to Edward and snatching the bear from his hands.

"You can?" I felt awful. How would I do this if I didn't even know when my own baby needed a change? I felt something sliding down my cheek and reached to wipe it when I realized it was a tear.

"Everyone learns, Bella. Don't worry," Esme told me softly.

I nodded, sniffing and walking to Abby's room to change her. She watched me curiously from her spot on the change table as I frowned at the diaper bag. It worked like a tampon, I guess…but when I put it on her, I realized how hard it actually was.

"Do you need help?" Rose asked from the doorway.

I nodded, biting my lip to keep from bursting in tears.

"Don't worry, Bella. You should have seen me the first time I changed Rick." She laughed. "And he's a boy…"

"So? Doesn't it work the same way?" I asked, wiping under my eyes.

"Not quite. He can pee on us. You're lucky to have a girl."

"Huh," I mumbled and watched her put the diaper on. It looked so easy.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Edward asked from the doorway, leaning on then jamb, hands in his pockets.

"You should learn how to do this too," Rose murmured, scooping Abby up and pressing her to my arms. I immediately hugged her tightly to my chest, kissing her head. "After a few weeks, you'd know when she cries because she's hungry or needs a change or can't sleep or…anything else."

I gave her a doubtful look, still being freaked out by this whole thing. I wasn't sure I could take care of a baby. I didn't want to think of the moment they left and it was just the three of us.

Edward met my eyes and I could see the same fear reflected in his eyes, but he shrugged and came to hug me and implicitly, Abby. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered in my ear.

"Nice shirt," Rose commented with a giggle.

"Uh, thanks?" Edward answered uncertain. "It's an old thing, I'm sure you've seen it before."

"Oh, that explains the hole," she said laughing.

"What hole?" Edward asked confused, grasping the end of his shirt and looking at it. Sure enough there was a little hole. "Oh, I wear it in house and it's not like it's big or anything," he mumbled, fingering it and making the material tear further.

"Now, it's a lot bigger." I laughed, patting his arm before putting Abby back in her crib.

"So what?" Edward said petulantly. "Bella'll sew it." He gave me a smile.

"Uh, Bella won't," I hissed.

"No, please, don't start talking in third person! You started it the last time and we kept at it for days," Rose moaned making us laugh.

We shared an amused look and when Edward opened his mouth, Rose rushed out of the room, probably running to announce the others we had gone mad.

"Ah, alone. Finally," Edward whispered, slipping his arms around my waist and leaning down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grasping the hair at the base of his neck, moaning into his mouth. How was it possible to still want him, knowing that sex turned into something like Abby…and the pain to bring her to the world? I cringed, ending the kiss.

"Remember how I told you some time ago that I wanted to take the pills?" I said against his neck.

"What pills?"

"Contraceptive pills. I'll have a talk with Marcus soon."

Edward's face fell but he quickly arranged it in a happy face. "That sounds great. I hate the condoms."

"You don't look really happy," I hinted.

"Well, I was hoping…I'd see you pregnant and barefoot more often," he joked, kissing my brow.

"First, I _just_ gave birth to Abby. Second, are you fucking insane? Next time this happens, we're gonna really want this and be ready. If it happens," I added under my breath.

"It will. One isn't enough. I want at least a couple more."

My eyes widened. "Are you insane? Edward…"

He pressed his finger to my lips, smiling crookedly. Like that was going to make me forget about this. Slowly, Edward cupped my cheeks and started kissing me again.

"Hey, we're just…. Oh, fuck! Why is it always me that finds you sucking faces?" Jasper groaned from the doorway.

"Maybe you were a voyeur in another life," Edward snickered making me slap his arm. "Hey!" he shouted, narrowing his eyes at me. "Oh, crap," he moaned when Abby started crying.

"Why don't you calm her since you seem to be the cause of her crying?" I asked, stepping away. "You were saying?" I asked Jasper, keeping my eyes on Edward.

"We're leaving for the airport. It's been a great few days, but we're headed home."

"Oh, already?" Edward whispered.

"It's six and the plane is at eight," Jasper explained.

"I'll drive you."

"We won't fit in your car, besides Rose already called for a cab van."

"Oh, I completely forgot!" I exclaimed as quiet as I could. "How's the house going?"

"Why don't you ask Rose and Emmett? We still have a few more minutes left."

I hurried to the living room and by the time the cab had arrived, I learnt that the house Emmett had bought was almost ready to be lived in. Alice and Jasper were finally having the flat for themselves. And Emmett and Rose needed more space and their own place.

When they left, it was so quiet that I knew I'd miss them more than anything until we met again. Those reunions seemed to be short and far in between.

**HOLY SHIT! Chapter 77... when did this happen? There are at least a dozen chapters left and a shit load of outtakes. Please, go, read and review them. ;)**

**Personally I prefer EPOV for this part. I hope you'll find it highly amusing if you try it. That in outtake 9.  
**


	78. Chapter 78: Edward's birthday surprise

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Outtake 8 and 9 are posted in case you didn't read them yet. More to come so keep them on alert. ;)  
**

Staying home, my time was divided between Abby and the house. Edward was mostly busy. When he wasn't training or had a game, he had an interview or had to go to some TV show, so the only time we were alone was at night when we were both tired.

When Esme had left, a week after Abby was born, I felt helpless. When Edward was coming home, he had found me crying every day, for almost a month.

And no matter how tired he was, he woke up at night, trying to get to Abby before her cry woke me up, like I could sleep when I knew she needed something. I was living on caffeine and naps whenever Abby was napping too and I didn't have anything else to do. I found myself wondering how women that worked took care of their kids, house and went to work too? It was beyond me.

Edward started buying take-out just to keep me from cooking too. I appreciated it, but I told him not to make a habit of it. I thought he realized it wasn't good for health when he agreed to stop buying take-out. A week later, he came home earlier, with food…from Liz. I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time, and Edward stared at me as if I was crazy.

When the play-offs were over, I was glad that Edward was home too, helping me. I had a sleeping schedule again.

On his birthday, I sent him out with Abby wanting to bake him a cake. It turned out harder than I thought since I wanted to make the one Sylvia made. I ended up calling her and pleading her to come and show me.

When the doorbell rang, I rushed to the door, realizing what I was wearing and praying it was Sylvia and not a neighbor. My short nightgown left little to the imagination, and the sad part was that I hadn't taken it off since I put it on last night…like I had hoped, because Abby's colic kept us awake almost the whole night.

Sylvia smiled, whistling as she saw me. I rolled my eyes, letting her in.

"Hi," I greeted her.

"Well, hello!" She kept grinning.

"As if," I mumbled turning to go to the kitchen.

"As if what?" she asked, following me after taking her sandals off.

"This." I gestured to my nightgown. "We have a few hours to do this. I sent him to the park with Abby."

"Okay, I didn't know if you had everything, so I bought a few things."

"You didn't tell me what I need," I said through greeted teeth.

"Of course, it's my recipe! You won't know it because I'm baking this while you're going to sleep. You look like shit, Bella."

"Thank you," I said bitterly. "Not sleeping more than three hours does this to me. And I'm not sleeping. I want to help you."

She convinced me to at least shower and have more coffee. With that, I agreed. Fifteen minutes later, I was wearing my shorts and one of Edward's shirts, ready to start the cake.

Sylvia allowed me to help with the cream while she worked on the dough. I kept sipping from my huge mug of coffee, but it didn't have an effect, I was still tired.

"Can I ask why you didn't sleep?" Sylvia whispered after a quiet hour of just working on the cake.

"It was Abby that kept us awake," I explained. "And to make everything perfect, when we had finally fallen asleep…Cody came to announce us he had to potty."

"Ouch."

"You can say that again. I have no idea what to do, I feel helpless…when is the colic going to end? First, I know it hurts her and second, we'd sleep better at night."

"It should disappear in a month or two, but there are some cases when it lasts up to twelve months," Sylvia explained.

I nearly dropped my mug. "NO!" I shouted, panicked. "No, no, no."

"Calm down, I'm sure it won't last that long," she assured me, but I was already imagining what she had just said. "Bella, it will go away in a month or two, believe me."

"I truly hope so. Oh!" I exclaimed giggling. "You wouldn't believe what we discovered. I forgot about it last night, we should have tried that."

"What's that?" she asked amused, leaning in her chair.

"Last Friday, I walked Cody and took Abby with me too. When we returned, Edward was in the living room with loud music on, sitting on the couch. I had returned quicker than I intended because Abby was crying and I couldn't calm her. As soon as she heard the loud rock music, she stopped crying. I was about to tell Edward to turn it down, but was too surprised to do anything," I explained. "When he saw us, he rushed to turn the music down and…cue Abby crying. We shared a good laugh over that."

"I've heard that loud noises soothe them…for some odd reason," Sylvia acknowledged. "What music?"

"Metallica," I answered with a huge smile.

She burst in laughter, shaking her head. "Are you serious?" she asked once she calmed down.

"I'm not joking. She really liked it. I hadn't ever seen her smiling like that."

We finished the cake right on time. I was putting it inside the fridge when Edward came back. I wouldn't have known he was back if I hadn't heard Cody barking like mad.

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot!" Edward growled.

Before I could turn and ask why he was barking, I felt something nudging my ass.

"Hey, Cody," I whispered turning to pet his head. He loved to sniff our asses for some odd reason. Edward once joked that he might think we were his mommy and daddy. That was probably true, but still, he had to stop doing it because it was disturbing and it tickled me.

"Oh, Sylvia!" he said surprised. "Uh, hi."

"Hello. And happy birthday," she said quietly. Before I could tell her not to kiss him, it was too late. Abby realized someone was invading her time with her daddy and she started wailing. She even did that with me. No one was allowed to stay in between her time with Edward. "Oh, sorry," Sylvia whispered, a giggle escaping her.

Edward groaned, narrowing his eyes at Sylvia before focusing on Abby as he left the kitchen, whispering to her.

"Really, I didn't know!" Sylvia defended herself.

"It's okay. He's worse than her. There are times we fight on who is gonna feed her. I win most of them, cause I have the milk," I joked. "But when it's just fun times, he hogs her for hours."

"I can just imagine you two fighting over who's feeding her while she's crying her lungs out."

"Well, it's not like that," I said seriously. "Sometimes…most of the time." I shrugged.

Edward came back a few minutes later with Abby and passed her to me. Willingly. Wow. "I think she needs a change," he mumbled.

_Figures_. He hadn't figured out how to use the diaper. I showed him step by step and he still got it wrong. As I left the kitchen, I heard him telling Sylvia to never do that again.

"You've got him wrapped around your little finger," I told Abby. She smiled, probably knowing it too and always using it to her advantage. "But he still doesn't know how to change you," I added.

When she realized I was changing her diaper, something she didn't like and no one could explain why, she started fussing.

"Now, don't start crying. I'm gonna put a new one so you'll be clean. Don't you want that?" I asked, taking the used one off, fighting against my gag reflex. The baby formula mixed with my milk was horrible...for her stool.

I decided to put her to a nap after her long walk – or being carried – and by the time I made it to the kitchen I realized I had been gone for at least one hour.

They weren't in the kitchen, but I could hear them talking in the back yard so I grabbed the baby monitor from the counter and went outside.

"I thought we lost you," Edward joked when he saw me.

"You know it takes ages until she falls asleep," I reminded him and plopped on the swing. We had bought it a month ago and it worked miracles in making Abby go to sleep faster.

I snuggled into Edward's side and closed my eyes. "Where did you go?"

"The park, but we didn't stay long. Liz called to wish me a happy birthday and when she heard you banished me from the house, she invited me over."

"I didn't banish you," I mumbled.

"Yes, you did. You invited Sylvia and caught up while I was left alone with a wailing baby and an insane dog."

I laughed, catching Sylvia's eye and her face made me laugh harder. He had no idea I had been working on a surprise for him.

"And you didn't want to go," Sylvia told him amused, rolling her eyes. "She fed you, I bet."

"Sure, she did. And she told me to enjoy the payback," he added mournfully.

"What?" I asked confused titling my head to look at his face.

"Liz said I used to cry twelve hours out of twenty-four, the rest, I was sleeping or eating." He shrugged. "I think she made that up, though. I mean, didn't she tell us that I was good?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"She said you were quiet and good as a toddler," I reminded him giggling.

"I'm not having babies then," Sylvia decided. "Mom used to tell me that I cried the whole night and she never got any sleep. So no babies for me."

I snorted, pressing my face in Edward's chest. "Do you think I wanted or that I was ready? It happened, and if I come to think…I always wondered if it was possible to skip this part…the first year or two. A toddler sounds much better than a newborn."

"I'll remind you of this when Abby starts walking and we have to cushion every furniture corner in the house," Edward chuckled.

"Or when she'd start talking…and you won't understand her baby talk," Sylvia added with a laugh.

"Stop ruining it. In my head this looked better," I groaned, closing my eyes.

"We shouldn't have taught him to open the door," Edward muttered making me open my eyes and see Cody coming out of the house. He came straight to me and after propping his front paws on my legs, he dropped something from his mouth on my lap. "Eww!" Edward moaned. "Wait, that's…your phone!"

I looked surprised at Cody. What the hell? He nudged my knee with his muzzle, looking at the phone. I wiped it on my pant leg before looking at the screen. I had two missed calls.

"Oh, my God!" I gasped. "He brought me the phone because it was ringing!" I exclaimed still in shock. After patting his head, I focused on the phone to see who had called. It was Rose, so after snuggling back in Edward's side, I called her back.

After I hung up with Rose, I let the swing lull me to sleep. I jerked awake when my pillow moved away.

"Sorry," Edward whispered and went inside.

I was still confused and out of it until I heard the distinctive crying from the monitor. I was alone on the rocker. Yawning and stretching, I grabbed the baby monitor and went inside.

The table was set and food on it making me feel like a horrible host. I knew Sylvia had done it because Edward had been with me the whole while. She was in the corner of the kitchen, playing with Cody.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. It's almost six," she told me petting Cody's head one more time before getting up.

"Six?" I gasped looking at the clock.

"You were probably really tired."

"You got that right," I mumbled, yawning again. "But, you shouldn't have done this." I gestured to the table.

"It was the least I could do. I saw how tired you were, Bella. Not even I look so tired after a forty-eight hours shift." She shot me a smile.

I was about to go after Edward when he returned with Abby. "Good, you're here. Let's eat," I decided.

"After you feed her."

"If it weren't for feeding and changing the diaper, I'd never touch her," I told him playfully picking Abby from his arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck smiling.

"You hog her the whole time I'm away," Edward told me, pouting.

"I'm going to feed her and be back," I told her leaving the room.

"You can stay, I don't mind," Sylvia said from behind me.

I didn't have enough confidence to do it in front of Edward, but in front of her too! I knew that this was something normal and I should be proud of it, but it still embarrassed me. Edward had told me countless times that I was crazy when I was sending him out of the room.

I sat on the couch in the living room and arranged Abby so she could be comfortable while drinking. Everyone had told me that it was great I was breastfeeding her and that she was accepting it. Marcus had advised me to add the baby formula too and in a few months, I had to start feeding her solids…that meant she was growing up and I was already hating that.

Abby was also teething and that was the worst part when she fed. Like now, when she decided it was funny to bite me. Her little hands clung to my breast and her short, sharp teeth dug in my nipple.

"Hey," I whispered, narrowing my eyes at her. She knew what she was doing because she smiled at me. "Why did you have to inherit that from Edward?" I closed my eyes trying to block that cute smile and focus on detaching her from me.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked shuffling inside the room.

Ignoring the blush that was raising to my cheeks, I looked up at him. "Yeah, she knows it's not nice to bite me and she gives me this innocent smile…just like yours," I explained turning my eyes to Abby, who was looking between Edward and me with huge eyes, her lips fast trained to my nipple.

When Edward didn't say anything or just made a silly joke like he usually did, I looked at him to see if he was still there. He was, but his eyes were trained to Abby. He licked his lower lip before meeting my eyes and slowly sat next to me.

"Fuck, you're so fucking beautiful like that," he whispered in my ear.

"What?" I gasped, shocked.

"When you feed her…I wish you saw how beautiful you are. I love you so much." Edward cupped my cheek and brought his head closer to kiss me. I closed my eyes melting in his sweet kiss until Abby decided she wasn't getting enough attention and bit me hard. Unfortunately, I bit Edward's tongue in the process.

"Sorry," I mumbled looking at him apologetically. "Why did you do that?" I asked Abby. "I think you had enough for now." Slowly, I took her away from my swollen nipple. Soon, she'd draw blood.

"Se bet ya?"

"What?" I asked amused turning to Edward. He gestured to Abby and my breast. I nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He grinned.

_Yeah, right._ I rolled my eyes and focused on getting Abby's gases out. After my shirt was covering me, we went to the kitchen.

"We can eat now," I told Sylvia.

Dinner was relatively quiet. Abby watched us from her chair with a frown. She probably wanted to eat what we ate, and when she opened her mouth I was prepared. I stuck the pacifier in her little mouth taking her by surprise. She looked so shocked that all of us laughed for five minutes. She thought she should join us and started clapping.

"That was really sneaky, Bella," Edward said once he calmed down.

"It keeps her distracted." I shrugged.

At desert, Sylvia helped me carry the dishes to the sink while I took the cake out.

"Close your eyes," I instructed Edward as I walked past him.

"Why?" he whined.

"Just do it."

He pursed his lips but closed his eyes too. I winked at Sylvia and opened the fridge. Setting the cake in front of Edward carefully, I stuck the two candle digits in it and lit them. He sniffed around making me laugh; I got a shrug and a small chuckle from him.

Once the candles were lit, I walked to Abby to make sure she wasn't going to be scared when the lights went down. When I raised my thumb to Sylvia, she flicked the light off.

"Open," I told Edward.

He blinked a few times, his eyes widening when he saw the cake. "Oh, fuck!"

We started signing and Edward smiled at me, closing his eyes probably making a wish. He opened them and blew off the candles. Sylvia switched the light on again and came back to the table.

"I can't believe…thank you so much," he whispered.

"Did you think I forgot?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you told me happy birthday this morning. I knew you were so busy with Abby lately that I didn't even expect it…"

"That's why she sent you away," Sylvia told him, ruffling his hair.

"Watch out!" Edward hissed. "Can we cut it?" He nearly bounced in his chair.

Before I could answer, I felt Abby's body straining then I saw something flying toward Edward. She had spat the pacifier…and it hit Edward in the middle of the forehead.

"What the…" he muttered and looked on his lap. His eyes widened and he turned to Abby who looked proud of her stunt. "Did she do it?"

"No, it was me," I said sarcastically. "That's her way of saying happy birthday probably."

"Oh, this is my present from you?" Edward asked holding the pacifier to Abby. She nodded vigorously making us laugh. "Then it's mine. You're not getting it back."

"If you stick that in your mouth, you're joining her in the crib with a diaper on you too," I warned him as he moved the pacifier dangerously close to his mouth.

"He might like it," Sylvia joked. "He'll be close to her."

Edward grinned at her before raising and grabbing Abby in his arms and kissed her head. "Thank you, baby. At least, you gave me something, though next time try to put it in my hand not take my eye out," he said seriously, arranging her in his arms. "Now I know who loves me the most. You two didn't even have something for me."

"The cake!" Sylvia shouted, pointing to it. "We worked the whole day on it!"

"And I wanted to give your present last night…but she kept us up the whole night," I mumbled. "Did you even see what I was wearing?"

Edward looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Okay, sorry. I was just kidding." I knew him better than that. "Though Abby's the only one considerate to give me something."

"For that one, you're not getting any cake," I argued making his eyes grow large. That mocha cake was his Achilles' heel.

"I take everything back, just give me cake," he pleaded.

He couldn't enjoy the cake much since he decided to keep Abby in his arms and she was set to get his entire attention. When she saw that her fussing didn't distract him from the food, she started hitting him in the head with her toy and when he simply took it from her and put it out of reach, Abby pushed his hand making the cake from the teaspoon end up on his nose.

Sylvia and I were eating and enjoying the show as Edward grew annoyed that he couldn't eat. Served him right.

"Abby, seriously!" he moaned.

By the time Sylvia left, Edward's face was painted in chocolate along with their clothes. I couldn't be upset when she was so determined to get his undivided attention.

That night, when Abby was clean and asleep, I knew I had time for Edward's present. She was really tired and she'd probably sleep till morning. That thought made me giddy about my time _alone_ with Edward.

While he was in the shower, scrubbing chocolate off his face and hair, I slipped in the red negligee. It proved more difficult that the previous night because in my eagerness, I got caught in the straps.

When Edward came out of the bathroom, I was twisted awkwardly in front of the mirror trying to untangle myself. He sucked in a breath.

"Uh, happy birthday," I whispered, meeting his green gaze in the mirror.

He chuckled and came to stand behind me. "What have you done, Bella?"

"Tangled up." I laughed realizing how it looked. "And ruined the surprise."

"You didn't," he said quietly. "I was sure you'd be asleep. I know you're tired." Edward kissed my bare shoulder slipping his hands under my arms and cupping my breasts. "Do you think we have time?"

"She's the tired one, not me. I slept for hours this afternoon," I reminded him.

"Ah, now I know why you allowed her to paint me!"

I grinned titling my head and catching his lips in a deep kiss. He moaned quietly, entangling his tongue with me before sucking it gently in his mouth.

"Did I hurt you earlier?" I whispered against his mouth.

"Nothing I haven't experienced before." He dropped a trail of kisses along my shoulder blade. "Once I bit my tongue so hard I made it bleed. Guess whose fault it was?"

I shrugged, wriggling my right hand trying to make it slip from the weird straps.

"Emmett," Edward answered not realizing I was caught in my own mess.

"A little help," I mumbled. "I feel a muscle starting to pull."

His eyes fell to my arm then he looked to my shoulder then back to my hand and a loud laugh escaped him.

"Hush!" I hissed, stepping over his foot. "If you wake up Abby, I swear you won't get any for a month!"

Edward's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut, only his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Slowly, he started pulling at the string to release me.

"If I restrained you, you wouldn't have agreed."

It took me a second to realize what he had said. The thought should have probably scared me, but it only aroused me. And he saw it because the silly negligee didn't leave much to the imagination.

I watched Edward's bottom lip disappearing between his teeth as he contemplated something. I wanted to tell him not to think of that, but the mere thought of being restrained and at his mercy made me tingle. It was weird, because I liked control…but he usually dictated what happened in bed. Even after so many years, he knew more, he knew me better.

"Bondage?" he asked on a hoarse voice.

It was my turn to bite my lip. I didn't answer, unsure of my answer. Whatever he chose, I trusted him.

"Are you attached to his?" Edward asked against me ear, tugging on the red material I was tangled in.

"No." I couldn't ask why because he ripped it off my body, licking his lips.

"Bed. Get on the bed. On your back. Arms on the headboard."

I felt a shudder of anticipation and arousal ran through me as I scrambled up on the bed. "Sitting or lying?" I asked, glancing back over my shoulder.

"However you're comfortable. You'll be like that for some time," he told me with a crooked smile, twisting what was left of the negligee in his hands.

I chose to lie down and reach up of the headboard, wrapping my hands around the bar I found there. I raised my head in time to see Edward's towel dropping to the floor as he advanced to me like a ferocious predator.

Who thought we'd have time to play around once we had a baby?

He grinned down at me as he straddled my hips and carefully wrapped the negligee around my wrists then to the bed. "Is it too tight?"

"What? Oh, no." I grinned, bucking up my hips.

"No, no. None of that, Bella. Now, I plan on torturing you."

"Why?" I whined. "I was planning on giving you something nice. I haven't forgotten."

"Shh." Edward moved lower until he was kneeling between my legs. His mouth descended to mine and I forgot my name as he did sinful things with his tongue. Leaving me breathless, his soft lips covered the length of my throat, paying great attention to the lob of my left ear making me squirm under him. I wanted to touch him. Slowly, he licked his way to my breasts, dipping his tongue in the valley between them before peppering kissed over my right boob only to close his lips around my nipple.

A moment later he sat up coughing and swallowing thickly. He looked horrified. As I watched him surprised, it drowned to me. Sucking my breast…my breast full of milk. A giggle escaped my lips as he narrowed his eyes at me.

Tentatively, he settled back and continued to kiss my breast avoiding my nipple which made me laugh harder.

"You know…usually the man puts breast milk in the coffee by mistake. It's cliché. I guess you're just unique, drinking from the source."

"Bella!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked innocently trying to hide my smile.

"It didn't taste bad, per say…it was just strange. I'm not used to that when I suck your nipple," he explained quietly. Bending his head, he licked my right nipple before looking up at me and running his tongue over his lips.

"You're insane," I stated, unsure if I should feel sick or amused. "It's for Abby."

"She has to learn to share," he joked. "Does it hurt?" he whispered, growing serious and running his thumb over my scarred nipple.

"She's teething, Edward. And yes, it hurts so be careful."

All hints of mischief were gone as he cupped my right breast and licked slowly around my nipple, kissing it already making me forget about the slight pain.

"This is really fascinating? Why didn't I see it before?" Edward wondered, watching transfixed as milk leaked out as he squeezed my breast.

I wished I could slap him up the head, but I couldn't move my hands. "You're wasting Abby's food!"

"But it's truly fascinating," he insisted squeezing tighter making it almost painful. My warning of what might happen was lost, stuck in my throat when milk squirted out, splashing him on the face.

"Edward, that's enough!"

He licked his lips and nodded seriously, dipping his head to kiss me. There was something different and I realized I could taste the milk too. He could be such a kid sometimes; especially when he discovered something new. He spent hours on that new thing.

Thankfully, when he stopped kissing me, he went directly between my legs leaving my breasts be. They were tortured enough by Abby as it was. It didn't take him long to bring me release with his skilled tongue.

"I can't wait anymore," he murmured wrapping my legs around his waist and bringing me on his lap.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked, raising my brow. Did I have to be the rational one? He used to be careful. Always.

"What?" Edward asked surprised, stopping right at my entrance. That was pure torture.

"Uh, condom?"

"Fuck. Really?" he moaned incredulously.

"Yes, _really_," I said sternly. "If we're married the condoms don't magically disappear!"

"But you said you're taking the pill," he mumbled pouting.

I sighed loudly, blowing a piece of hair that had fallen on my face. "You don't have any, do you?"

"No." He shook his head, his brows knitting in the middle of his forehead. "How about…I finish out? Will you feel better?"

I realized we were killing the mood, and I couldn't conceive him doing such a thing. We were married not having an affair!

"Don't even think of that. I'm sorry I said anything. I guess the pill doesn't give me much visual protection," I explained, wriggling on his lap making him slip inside me.

He made love with me slowly, and it felt even better. As much as I wanted to touch him and feel his muscles on his back as he moved, it heightened other senses bringing me closer to the release. But Edward was intent on driving me insane. When he felt I was close, he slowed, almost stopping his movements as he kissed me deeply. When I realized he was close too, I wrapped my legs around his waist, hugging him to me and digging my soles in his ass. His hands moved up my arms until our fingers entwined and his hips gyrated harder and faster in jerky movements that told me he was really close.

The closer he got, the more vocal he got. I couldn't get to his mouth to kiss him and keep the sounds from waking Abby. But I wasn't any better, especially when I fell apart – I shouted his name, trashing under him.

Edward fell on top of me, breathing harshly against my neck, one hand squeezing my hip as I still jerked under him.

A high pitched wail came from the other room making him groan. "I'll go, you sleep."

"Wait, my…" He was already gone, tugging a pair of boxer on him as he left. "Hands," I finished to the empty room. My arms would probably fall off until morning. "Edward!" I shouted after him hearing Abby starting to cry again. _Oops_.

"What?" He asked, appeared in the doorway with Abby in his arms.

"My hands!"

"Oh, crap." He looked around, almost panicked. What was he doing? After a minute, he laid Abby next to me and she looked annoyed that she was no longer in his arm. Edward untied me quickly, pressing his lips to my forehead before grabbing Abby and lounging next to me.

I felt extremely exposed, but didn't care much. After wrapping the thin throw over us, I wrapped an arm over them and put my head on his shoulder. I was almost asleep when searing pain coursed through my scalp close to my forehead.

"No!" Edward hissed but he sounded amused.

I opened an eye to see Abby's hand in my hair. Edward was trying to pry her off with a huge smile on his face. After much coaxing from both of us, she let go and Edward caught both her little hands in his large palm.

"Sleep," he murmured to me, kissing the spot that had been almost left without hair. She loved pulling at my hair and I realized why women cut their hair once they had a child.

"Night," I mumbled, tightening my arm around Abby's body and running my thumb over Edward's ribs.

He kept having a whispered monologue with Abby who kept fussing until I heard him singing something. It was meant to make her sleep, but it sent me into a deep sleep.

**Some of you missed the smut...here we had some smut. Good?**

**Please, leave me a few words. :)**


	79. Chapter 79: New job and Halloween

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**Outtake 8 and 9 are posted in case you didn't read them yet. More to come so keep them on alert. ;)**

**I've just been lazy in replying your review, sorry. I will respond this week hoping I have time.**

**I won 2nd place in The Torch Awards for** **the Best Cliff Hanger with this story. A huge THANK YOU to everyone that voted!**

I woke up disorientated when something wet touched my back. I turned my head unsure of what I'd see – it was only Cody looking at me pleadingly. Cody's walks were Edward's job, especially in the morning. We had fallen in that routine without saying anything, but after looking to my right and seeing him hugging Abby's small body to his chest, his hand still clutching her hands, I smiled and rolled off the bed.

"Go to the kitchen," I whispered to Cody before grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom. I knew I didn't have time to shower, but I could at least wash my face a little.

Cody was sitting in front of the back door, waggling his tail when I reached the kitchen. The second the door was unlocked, he zoomed out and after sniffing around he went to a tree. "Don't go anywhere," I threatened him as I started the coffee, but mostly watching him.

Five minutes later, I was on the rocker with my coffee while he walked around the backyard. Esme had sent me some flower seeds, but I had no idea how and where to put them. I wasn't sure if summer was the right time to seed them, and I didn't want to call and ask such a silly thing.

When Cody realized I wasn't going to walk him like he was used to, he brought me an over-used toy of his, dropping it on my lap. I laughed and after shaking it a little making him bark loudly, I threw it away. We kept playing until my throw aim proved how horrible I was at it. The toy landed on the hood of the car. Before I could get up and retrieve it, Cody had jumped on top of the car making the alarm go off.

"Cody!" I moaned, rushing inside to find the keys and stop the alarm. I clicked the button toward the car and grabbed the stuffed toy from Cody's mouth. "Are you crazy?"

He looked down, almost ashamed, his tail moving between his back legs. I marched back to the rocker and grabbed my abandoned coffee. He came to me and nudged my knee with his muzzle. I tried to ignore him which was difficult; he was too cute when he tried to apologize. A few minutes later, Cody jumped on the rocker and lay on my lap. Unable to resist him, I started stroking his side. If he were a cat, he'd be purring.

I showed him the toy and he sprung up, jumping on the ground. Laughing at how silly he was, I threw the toy away not looking where it landed as I sipped from my coffee.

There was a shout of surprise followed by a loud 'omph' and a bang. My wide eyes went to the kitchen's door to see Edward sprawled on the floor with Cody on top of him. I rushed to him worried.

"Hi," I whispered leaning to him with an extended hand.

Edward took it gratefully and sat up, rubbing his hip. "Hey."

"Sorry," I apologized, biting my lip.

"Sure, sure. You always were a sneaky one. Trying to kill me and make it look like an accident."

I pushed playfully against his chest, leaving my hand there. "I'd have blamed Cody now."

When he heard his name, Cody started yapping and picked up his toy. Edward took it from him, wrapping an arm around me and stepped outside. He threw the toy to his right and stirred me to the rocker.

"What happened earlier? I heard the alarm," he mumbled.

"That was me," I admitted with a giggle. "My great shot aim."

"There goes my plan," he joked, kissing my head.

"What plan?" I asked confused.

Edward glanced at the hoop then at me with a smile. "But I'll wait for Billy to wake up."

I laughed, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Good choice. The last few times, I had sheer luck, I'm sure," I mumbled, grabbing his hand and twining our fingers.

Cody came to us and Edward threw the toy away before leaning into me and nuzzling my cheek with his nose. My eyes shot open.

"Where's Abby?"

"Sleeping. Don't worry."

"She should wake up," I insisted.

"She woke up when the alarm went off. I changed her, gave her something to eat and now she's sleeping again."

I hadn't heard a thing from the kitchen being too focused on our cunning dog.

Being summer and having Edward home helped me a lot. I could actually do what I had planned for the day without leaving things for the next day. He spent most of his time with Abby while I did some house keeping or cooked. In the afternoons we had fallen in a relaxing habit of taking Abby to a stroll around the neighborhood, along with Cody. It was that perfect picture of a happy family.

As autumn approached, I decided to find a new job, one that would allow me to work from home if possible. I knew that Abby was my first priority and I didn't want to leave her with anyone unknown. Edward wasn't really happy about my decision, but I expected just as much.

It was a week before my birthday when someone called me for one of my applications. They wanted an accountant. I had always hated that subject and with half a mouth, I told them that I wasn't really good even though on my diploma wrote accountancy amongst other things. The man assured me that they could enroll me to some classes to become better. It sounded surreal. I was still hesitant when what the man said made me accept. I wasn't going to work somewhere, I could do it from home and at first I won't have hard stuff to do. I promised to come back with a phone call the next day because I really wanted to talk about it with Edward.

When he came back from the gym that day, I was almost bouncing in the hallway, unable to wait to tell him my news. He was surprised to see me there when he stepped inside.

"Hi, love," he said surprised, shooting me a grin. "Missed me?"

"Always." I wrapped my arms around him not caring that he was sweaty. "Guess what happened?"

His eyes widened and his face fell. "Tell me she didn't walk!"

I laughed at how silly he was. "Uh, no. It has to do with _me_," I told him pointedly.

"Oh." His face fell further.

"Don't look so excited," I joked, pinching his cheek. "A guy from an accountancy firm called. He said I could work from home. And when I told him that I wasn't sure of my accountancy knowledge, he said it was no problem and that they'd pay for me to study it more. What do you say?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Bella," Edward whispered, rubbing his thumbs on my hips. "Do you really want this?"

"Yes, Edward! I'm going crazy home! My time splits between cleaning the house, cooking and Abby."

"And me," he added pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I barely see you now that you started training for the next season. You must understand me. I want to do something," I insisted.

He sighed heavily. "What courses are they paying for?"

I almost squealed because I knew he was going to cave. "It's like a MBA. There will be two years of this."

"I see. It's not just accountancy then. Right?"

"It's more like a continuation of what I studied in college, but based on accountancy. It sounds like a good career." I shrugged looking up at him. "What do you think?"

He scratched his jaw looking in my eyes, searching for something. "You'll have to go to those classes, right? What about Abby?"

"The classes are at night. After six PM. You'd be home by then and if you are held up or have a game, there's always Liz."

"Okay. If this is something you really want, who am I to stay in between you and this?" he asked teasingly, stroking my hair. "Can I pick you up, at least?"

"Sure. The classes end around nine, but he told me that it depends on the professor and I can escape earlier."

"It sounds to me like you were going to say yes anyway."

"I wanted to talk to you about this. I think it's something normal, don't you? If you had said no, I would have probably…" I trailed off, biting my lip.

"Gone anyway?" he supplied amused.

"Nah. I'd have persuaded you in ways, then you'd have caved," I said playfully, bringing his mouth to mine.

"Bribery gets you everywhere with me."

"I thought that was blow jobs," I said seriously making his eyes light up. "Not now. I haven't started dinner."

"Do you need help?" he asked, toeing his shoes off. I had kept him at the door with my eagerness to share my news.

"No, but you can heat milk for Abby."

He was already on his way to our room by the time I finished talking. I started working on dinner and jumped when I heard the cry from the baby monitor. Wasn't Edward with her? I kept stirring in the pot, but after about two minutes, I decided to see what was going on. When I reached Abby's room, she was alone crying her lungs out. Where was Edward? I picked her up and bounced her for a little while, feeling her diaper. She was just hungry.

"You'll have to wait," I whispered. I had gotten her used to drink the formula for dinner and since it wasn't ready and Edward was doing who knows what in our room, Abby had to wait.

Ten minutes later, she was clutching her baby bottle with her little hands, sucking vigorously on the rubber head. I made my way to our room to see what had sidetracked Edward.

"You here?" I asked when I saw the bedroom empty.

"Stay there. I'll be out in a minute," he shouted from the bathroom.

Like hell. I could tell something was wrong from his voice and when I pushed the door open, I saw him leaning over the sink to be closer to the mirror and inspecting a long scratch on his shoulder. It was an angry red and I could tell it had just stopped bleeding.

"Edward!" I gasped. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I told you to wait," he moaned, covering his shoulder with his palm. Then he saw Abby in my arms and groaned. He had forgotten. Figures.

"Let me see. Does it hurt? What did you do?" I insisted worried.

"It's nothing. I might have slipped off the treadmill." He shot me a smile.

I raised my eyebrow at him. _Yeah, sure._ "Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Really. You can ask Kyle. I was with him. I'm fine, I swear."

I shook my head, pursing my lips. "Can I see, at least?"

Slowly, he uncovered his shoulder as I stepped closer. I swear, even Abby stopped sucking and her eyes widened as she looked at her daddy's shoulder. She pointed there saying something in her own language before looking at me and back at Edward.

He nodded, taking her from me. "Yeah, I have boo-boo."

She pouted and watched him with teary eyes. _Don't make her cry_, I begged silently. Then she did an unexpected thing. She reached for his shoulder and kissed him before beaming. We had told her about kissing the boo-boo and she must have remembered it.

Edward grinned and pressed his lips to her head. "I feel much better." That earned him a huge grin from Abby.

I stepped closer and kissed his bruise too before kissing his lips. "Did you disinfect it? Why didn't you say a thing when you came home?"

"You kinda ambushed me when I came home, love. I swear, I wanted to tell you but you were so happy…I thought I'd take care of it alone."

"Disinfectant?"

"Yes. I was about to put the band aid when you barged in," he explained, rolling his eyes. "I finished pre-med, don't forget that."

He winced when Abby pushed her finger above the cut. I took her from him. "No, Abby. It hurts him." Of course, she wanted back and started wailing when she was in my arms.

"I'll be right out," Edward said, though I had no idea who it was directed to. As I walked to the door of the bathroom, Abby grabbed at my hair pointing to Edward and crying loudly. "Shh, I'll be with you in a few minutes," he said soothingly, stroking her head. _Yeah, like she knows what a few minutes mean._

I went to the kitchen, trying to stop her tantrum but she was wailing at the top of her lungs looking over my shoulder. Some outsider might have thought I was killing her.

Abby was restless and I couldn't pacify her with anything. The second Edward stepped into the kitchen she stopped crying. Just like that. I huffed and passed her over to him before preparing her food. He sat down and kept whispering to her as if I couldn't hear them. I loved seeing them together. Edward was a great father.

When he caught me staring, he shot me a wide smile before focusing back on Abby's babbling. I had promised myself not to baby talk to her because she was capable of hearing and understanding if I talked normally to her, although sometimes it was hard to keep my own promise. Edward wasn't even trying to be serious.

I put our food on the table and offered Edward Abby's food. He looked startled before chuckling.

"It's for her," I admonished him when he pretended to eat from her bowl.

"It's not like I'd put this in my mouth. It smells bad," he told me, scrunching his nose.

Abby made to grab for her food and that was Edward's cue to feed her. I started eating too, but I felt bad knowing he must be famished. Abby wasn't going to accept me if I tried to feed her so I pressed my fork to Edward's mouth.

"Open up."

"Thanks," he whispered, taking the meat off the fork. "Mhmm, it's so good."

"I'm glad you like it." I kissed his cheek.

We continued like that and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to feed him while he was feeding Abby.

Staying home, time passed quickly and before I knew it, Halloween was upon us. Somehow, I had accepted to crave three pumpkins. It was so much harder than it looked.

After cutting the upper part and nearly taking a few fingers down with it, I altered between a knife and a teaspoon to take the contents out.

_It's the last time I cave to his wide, pleading, green eyes,_ I promised myself.

When I was elbow deep into a pumpkin, Abby started crying. Why was she awake now? It felt like she had just fallen asleep. Cleaning hastily, I went to her room. Of course, she didn't need anything because when she saw me she started smiling. Rolling my eyes, I took her with me to the kitchen and installed her in the high chair along with a few toys.

Once the first pumpkin was as empty as it could be, I brought my laptop and searched nice faces. I drew the first one on my pumpkin and decided to start craving it. Thankfully, it was much easier and in no time I had a grinning pumpkin with one lopsided eye. I'd only craved pumpkins twice in my life, but never from scratch. Dad helped me cut the upper part and I missed him more than ever as I tried cutting the second pumpkin. It was in a pear shape and once I managed to have the cap off, it looked full and it was so hard to take it all out. Deciding that I needed a break, I took Abby to the living room and we played for what felt like ten minutes before the doorbell rang. Picking her up, I went to open the door and came face to face with Liz.

"Hello?" I said surprised. Shouldn't she have been at work?

"Hello, dear. They always leave us out early on holidays," she explained taking Abby from me. "She gets bigger every time I see her."

I smiled and shrugged, not realizing it as well as her. I could see changes every day, yes, but Liz wasn't seeing Abby every second like me.

"Were you painting?" she asked confused taking an orange smudge off Abby's cheek.

"My pumpkin!" I shouted startled. I had forgotten about it. When Liz frowned, I explained what I was doing before she came over, and she offered to keep Abby entertained.

By the time I finished, it was almost time to go to college for my classes. I didn't want. I was tired and my fingers and nails were orange.

After lining up the pumpkins on the table with a little unlit candle inside, I went to shower and get ready to leave.

"Edward should be back any minute," I told Liz as I zipped my boots.

"You know I love to spend time with her. He can be late." She laughed making me giggle. She was just as bad as Edward when it came to Abby time.

"Okay then. You can light the lanterns and there are some candies in the bowl on the coffee table." I gestured to it as I wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"Stop worrying. Everything will be fine. Though, there are no candies here," she added.

"What? They have to be there. They were for kids that would come...if anyone would come," I said uncertainly.

"No candies, Bella," Liz said giggling.

I was going to kill Edward. He knew the candies were for trick or treat. With a huff, I wrapped the coat around me and said goodbye before opening the door and running straight into someone.

"Hi."

It just had to be Edward. When I was upset at him.

"Hi," I muttered back, slipping out of the house.

"No kiss?" he asked after me amused.

"You don't deserve anything. Why did you eat the candies?" I retorted.

"They were there…I wanted something sweet…" He shrugged.

"They weren't for you and you know it!"

"Evening!" someone shouted, distracting us. When I looked to the road I saw Billy with a smirk on his face.

"Hey," we answered at the same time. It wasn't even funny.

"Give me your keys." I held my hand out for Edward. He scowled but pressed the car keys in my palm. "Thanks." I pecked his cheek and went to the car while Billy went to Edward.

"Is it true what I heard today? Are you coming next week to my high school?" he asked excitedly.

"I dunno…maybe," Edward told him teasingly. "It was meant to be a surprise. We had to choose a high school and I chose yours."

"All of you?" Billy went on.

"No, sorry, kid. Just three of us."

I closed the car door behind me, making a mental note to ask him about that. He hadn't told me anything, but maybe it had happened today.

My class flew by and at eight thirty I was home. The house was in complete darkness except a fuzzy light from the kitchen. Maybe they were out, walking Cody.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside to hear noises from the living room. Why would they sit in darkness?

"Why is there no light on?" I moaned after tripping over Edward's shoes in an attempt to get to the switch. When I flipped it, nothing happened.

"There's no light," Edward explained.

After taking my coat and boots off, I went to the living room and saw them on the couch with the laptop on the coffee table.

"We're watching a movie until the laptop will die." He laughed. "It's really like Halloween."

"Spooky," I joked, eyeing the movie choice. "Edward Cullen!" I shouted scandalized.

He jumped looking at me worried. "What?"

"How can you make her watch _A Nightmare on Elm Street_? Are you fucking crazy?"

"She likes it," he dismissed me looking down at Abby who seemed captivated. "She likes Freddy, always pointing to him when he comes on."

"Because she's scared, I'm sure," I hissed sitting next to him and picking her up. She turned her head to look at the laptop.

"Oh!" She pointed to Freddy Krueger – who had just killed someone –, clapping. She really liked this.

"Actually, Abby chose the movie," Edward told me seriously. "I pointed the flashlight to the movies, searching for some Disney shit when she grabbed this." He chuckled.

"Did you expect her to turn normal with us as parents?" I asked jokingly, arranging her small body on my lap.

"Hey, I'm not that bad! You, on the other hand…" Edward trailed off, glancing at me.

"Jerk," I muttered, elbowing him in the ribs.

**Thank you again for helping me win. It means a lot to me. And thank you for sticking around for so long. We have a dozen chapters left and a shit load of outtakes. :D I can't find a proper spot to end this story.** **I don't want it to end...ever.**


	80. Chapter 80: Thanksgiving

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**More outtakes to come so keep them on alert. ;)**

**Tissue alter for the second part of this chapter. It's gonna get emotional.  
**

Just as Freddy was about to make the kill of the year, the laptop's power died and Abby started crying, but I had no idea why – whether she was upset she didn't see Krueger in action, or she was scared by the darkness.

I felt Edward getting up and not a moment later, he cursed loudly. "Why is the wall here?" he muttered making me laugh. While he was gone, I tried to calm Abby. I ended up giving her my phone as a replacement for a toy.

Edward returned to the living room with two pumpkins already lit. He placed them on some magazines on the coffee table and sat back on the couch.

"If I have nightmares, it's your fault," I mumbled looked at the hideous pumpkins. They had looked much better when they weren't lit.

"You craved them. They look really scary. _Boo_!" he whispered in my ear making me jump.

"Edward, honestly!"

"What?" he asked between snorts of laughter.

"I think Abby's more mature than you!" I told him as seriously as I could. She had stopped crying and fidgeting, being busy with my phone. Thank God for locked keypad.

"So what was it you were telling Billy?" I asked curiously.

"There's a campaign about the importance of sport in schools. They let us choose what school we'd like to go and I chose Billy's. Of course, I didn't think his high school is close to my old school." He sighed. "But it's not like it matters."

"It doesn't?" I repeated, not believing him.

"Exactly." Edward nodded seriously. After a few minutes he groaned, looking at me. "Just when I think it's finally where it should belong…in the past…something comes up and brings everything out. Why is that?" His head fell in his hands. "As much as they take those parts out of the memories they tell us, I remember. It's not like I can fucking just wipe it off. Just today, after you left, I stayed with Liz a few more minute while her cab arrived and when she left, she reached up to touch my face. I hate my reactions. I know I hurt her when I cringed and stepped away."

"Edward…" I whispered unsure of what to tell him, how to pacify him. There were no actual words to make this go away, not like it would ever go away. He leaned into me until his head was on my chest and his arms were around me. I kissed the top of his unruly hair, rubbing a hand over his back.

We stayed like that until Abby decided she wasn't getting enough attention and after exclaiming something in her language, she hit Edward's head with my phone.

"Fuck!" he yelped startled. I knew he had fallen asleep.

"Abigail," I groaned, snatching the phone from her hand. "Why would you do that?"

She started explaining looking really serious. I wished there was a dictionary to translate her words.

"You okay?" I whispered to Edward.

"I think she cracked my head," he muttered but a chuckle escaped him. "What was it now?" he asked still rubbing his temple.

"My phone." I bit my lip, turning his head to me to see the damage. He always ended up hurt; the only thing Abby did to me was pull at my hair.

His skin was just red, lucky not broken but that would be a bruise. My phone was harder than her toys.

Abby stood between us while I was inspecting Edward's head and wrapped her little arms around his neck in an apology. His hands went to her waist and then he stood, swinging her around.

"I don't think I can forgive you," I teased her.

She shrieked as Edward kept swinging her around. I was always anxious when he did it. That was until he turned her into a little plane, only holding her by the belly – then I went in a full blown panic attack. Like that moment.

"Edward, be careful," I whispered getting up and going to them.

"She's fine, Bella," he said amused, moving Abby under his arm. She kicked her little feet, laughing.

After they were done acting silly, we decided to call it a night. Just changing the diaper and clothes, we put her to bed before we went to our room. I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head was on Edward's chest.

In the morning I woke up alone, but I could hear Abby's giggles from her room. Why were kids waking up so early?

One glance to the clock told me it was eight. Huh. That was the latest I had slept in a long time. Slowly, I rolled out of the bed and shuffled to Abby's room.

She was on her pink carpet with Edward, playing with her letter blocks. Cody was lounged near the heater.

"Morning, love," Edward greeted me readjusting his position and leaning against the dresser, locking his ankles.

"Morning," I offered, going to sit next to them. Abby gave me a block.

"I'm trying to teach her to put them in order, it's not working," Edward explained.

"She's still too little. Try teaching her that when she's at least one year old."

He scowled at me, reaching to switch a few blocks making Abby swat at his hand and put them how she wanted.

"Wait, stop," I whispered to him realizing she was trying to put them on colors.

After a minute, Abby had all the blocks arranged in little towers on colors. As if knowing what a huge step she had made, she looked up at us beaming.

"Oh, that was really great, baby!" Edward apprised her taking her on his lap. She smiled and turned to me so I took her from Edward and squeezed her in my arms. "Did you tell her about colors?" Edward asked still looking at the blocks.

"No," I admitted. It had been her idea. "Is the power back?" I wondered realizing it was still a little cold.

"No, and I called and they said it will be back by lunch time. She explained that something had gone wrong, but I didn't really understand." He shrugged. "You should put a few more things on you."

"And you shouldn't keep Abby on the floor, Edward," I muttered.

***RA***

On Thanksgiving Esme invited us back home and we agreed, but in the end we couldn't go because Edward had managed to get sick. After apologizing for what felt like a hundred times to Esme, I decided to prepare the meal just for us.

I had bought only the turkey's legs knowing the whole bird would have been too much just for us and after finding a delicious recipe; I shoved the tin in the oven and prayed it would be okay. I prepared Edward's tea and went to our room where he was bundled up in three blankets with the laptop in front of him and a box of Kleenex in hand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, putting the tea next to him.

"Like fuck," he mumbled. "Dad called earlier and said they're coming here for Christmas."

"Oh! Really?" I was surprised.

"Yeah. Mom misses us." He shrugged, grabbing a Kleenex.

I touched his forehead and realized he was burning. "Drink the tea. I'm going to see if Abby's awake."

"When is this going to end?" he moaned, blowing his nose.

"When you'd finally listen to me and go to the doctor. I'm giving you what I think it's okay, but a doctor would know better, pre-med graduate," I hissed to him.

"But you are doing great. I mean, Sylvia said the same things."

I groaned in exasperation. Not again. "Sylvia's a nurse! You need to see a doctor! Don't you want to get better? You already missed three games and I'm sure you want to hold Abby again."

"Oh, you're bringing the heavy weapons," he chuckled. "Fine, I'll see someone."

I looked up at the ceiling. Thank God. After a week of whining, he agreed. "Call Sylvia and ask her. I'm sure she knows of a good doctor." I kissed his warm forehead before going to the door. "And drink your tea."

"Yes, mom," he muttered.

Since he had gotten sick, I banned him from leaving the room so Abby wouldn't get whatever he had. Surprisingly, my almost non-existent immune system hadn't gotten whatever he had and I was grateful for that.

I stayed with Abby for the next few hours, checking on the roast every now and then. Whenever Edward needed something, he called or texted me, which I found really funny, but I knew he couldn't shout.

"Yes?" I answered amused, at the phone.

"Is lunch ready?"

"No!" I answered laughing. "Turkey takes time."

"Can I eat in the kitchen today? Please?"

"I'm not so sure," I whispered watching Abby arranging her toys in a circle. "I think Abby's trying spiritualism." I laughed.

"What?" he rasped.

"She just made a circle of her big toys and now she's making another one of her smaller toys. You have to see this. I'm expecting incantations any moment."

He chuckled. "I really miss her. Please? Lunch?" he begged. "I feel better."

Sighing heavily, I agreed. "Okay, but the second you sneeze, you're quarantined again," I threatened him just as the doorbell rang.

"Are we expecting anyone?" he asked, having heard it too.

"No, of what I know. Did you tell Sylvia to come over?"

"She didn't answer. I left her a voice mail. Go and see who's at the door."

I hung up and went to the door with one last amused look at Abby's magic circles. After unlocking and opening the door I was surprised to find Elizabeth with Ed there. We hadn't told them why we decided to stay back.

"Hello," I greeted them, stepping aside.

"Good morning, Bella." Liz smiled at me, hugging me. "How are you sweetie? You look tired."

"I'm okay." I shrugged.

After they took their coats and shoes off, I led them to the living room. In the big circle was a teddy bear and in the small circle was a cube. Interesting. I wished I knew what she was thinking.

"What is she doing?" Ed asked curiously.

"I'd tell you if I knew." I shrugged. "You should have said you were coming. There's not enough food," I mumbled.

"Don't worry, Bella. We brought some. Why didn't you leave? I'm sure Esme would have loved to have you all there."

My phone buzzed from the table. _Who is it?_

I typed a reply quickly. _Ed & Liz._

"Where's Edward? I know there isn't a game, not like I had seen him in the last few," Ed said.

Oh. I hadn't thought of that. They watched the games. Crap.

Before I could answer, I heard the bedroom door open and I panicked. He couldn't come here. He couldn't be near Abby. But it was too late.

Edward appeared in the living room's doorway with a blanket over his shoulder, his hair tousled and as pale as ever. His eyes were sparkling due his fever and he leaned against the jamb trying to smile.

"Hi," he whispered on a hoarse voice.

"Edward!" Liz cried out and rushed to him. She started firing questions at him and I was sure he was too exhausted to ever answer, just letting her talk.

"It's just a cold," he mumbled after some time. "I had worse that's why I'm not worrying."

"Go back to bed," I told him sternly. "And I don't care if you had worse! You had Carlisle around that time, now you don't."

Pouting, he shuffled back to the bedroom with Liz in toe. I sighed, turning to Ed who was gaping somewhere behind me. I turned around, frowning to see Abby on her feet looking at the door.

No way.

She was finally going to walk.

Now, when Edward couldn't see it.

"Edward!" I shouted, hoping I wouldn't scare her.

He reappeared in the doorway and a smile broke on Abby's face as she put a foot in front of the other and another until she made five steps and lost her balance. I caught her before she fell.

"Why would you choose to walk when I can't hold you?" Edward groaned.

I kissed her head, hugging her tightly. She'd wanted to do it for some time now, but never actually had the courage. Until that moment.

Abby squirmed out of my arms and went back to her crawling…to the doorway. I knew Edward was dying to hold her after a week of isolation so he stole my scarf from the hanger to his left and wrapped it around his face, crouching to welcome her in his arms. I hadn't seen Abby smile so big the whole week. She clung to him sighing quietly.

"How did you get sick?" Liz asked worried.

"It's cold outside and I was warm after practice or a game… It didn't take much," Edward answered, rubbing Abby's back. "I really wanted to head back home, but…Esme said she'd be here on Christmas."

"Oh, it's good you said you have plans. Lizzy wanted to invite you over for Christmas dinner," Ed explained.

"You can come here, I guess," I told them. "If you had said something, I would have bought one turkey, not just the legs."

"I told you that there's no problem, sweetie. Mine stayed the whole night in the oven. I brought the breasts. They're really good for cold sandwiches," Liz told me. "How did you cook the legs?"

I took her to the kitchen, telling her about the recipe I had found while Edward went to the couch and passed Abby to Ed. At least he was responsible. I really didn't want to think of what I'd do if she got sick. I couldn't think of that.

Lunch was quiet until right before desert when Ed cleared his throat and wondered if we could say what we were grateful for. I thought it was obvious for everyone, and I dreaded what they had to say. After a lot of hand motions between Edward and Ed, Edward groaned and cleared his throat.

"I'm grateful for having such an amazing family," he whispered, covering everyone in that. He smiled at me, grabbing my hand.

When no one continued, I realized it was my turn. "First, thank you for helping us so much," I told Liz and Ed. "And, I'm grateful for having Edward and Abby."

"Thank you for accepting us back in your life despite everything that had happened. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. The gesture showed how wonderful you are, and how stupid I was," Ed said in a rough voice, his eyes never leaving Edward's. "As I told you once, you have the power to destroy us if you choose you don't want us around you or your family," he added with tears in his eyes.

Liz only nodded, silently echoing her husband's words as tears flooded her eyes. I had no idea I was crying as well until a sob ripped through me and I lunged to hug Ed. Something I never thought I'd do. He was redeemed in my eyes. His words were so soulful, spoken from the heart. He truly regretted what he had done. Of course, it didn't mean that the memories would simply disappear, but it was good to know he regretted his actions. After separating from him, I saw Edward hugging Liz on the other side of the table, whispering to her, probably trying to make her stop crying. She only seemed to cry harder.

Edward looked up and held his hand out for Ed to join them. "Dad."

That was my undoing. I excused myself from the kitchen leaving them alone for a few minutes while I collected myself. I couldn't help but think how many other children had been like Edward and how they'd never forgive their birth parents, how they'd reject them for life. What Edward had just done proved how good he was, what a great heart he had, how truly beautiful he was – inside and out.

When I felt his arm around my shoulders, I turned into him and sniffed loudly. I couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Shh, Bella. I think that had to be said, don't you?" he whispered in my ear. I only nodded. "Try to stop crying. You're scaring Cody," he said amused.

I raised my head to find the dog in front of me watching me weird with his head cocked to the side. I smiled through my tears before looking up at Edward. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop crying."

"It's okay, really. I never expected him to say that. It surprised me." He kissed my forehead. "Shall we go eat desert? Liz brought apple pie."

I giggled and kissed his stubbly cheek before getting up. "Are you feeling better?" I touched his forehead with the back of my head. The fever was down finally.

"A lot." I was sure that he didn't mean just physically, but mentally too.

"Thank you, Bella. You're so good for my boy," Liz whispered, hugging me just as I stepped into the kitchen, which brought a fresh round of tears in my eyes.

"Mom, I just calmed her," Edward moaned. "Let's see how good that pie is."

She patted my cheek and went to the counter. I slumped in my chair and Edward scooted closer to me, bringing me to his chest. I caught Ed's eye across the table and he gave me a big smile, so similar to Edward's when he was mischievous. The more time I spent around them, more similarities I found between them and Edward.

Just as Liz set the pie plates on the table, Abby gave a loud and long wail. I should have known she wasn't going to sleep for long.

"I'll get her," I told Edward, scrambling to stand up. "You stayed around her enough."

"But I'm better," he protested quietly as I left the kitchen.

Abby didn't need anything. I knew she'd love to come back with me so I took her to the kitchen, mindful to keep her away from Edward's cold. I knew that it being a cold and not the flu, the worst should be over by now, but I was still cautious.

**I'm sure some of you wouldn't agree with this, ****but I wanted them to make peace. Ed more than proved he isn't that bad and what happened so long ago was only his bad, horrible, reaction to almost losing everything.**

**Review, please :)**


	81. Chapter 81: Preparing for Christmas

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**More outtakes to come so keep them on alert. ;) Thank you to everyone that read Outtake 10. I'm glad it was enjoyed. I don't have much time to review, but please know that I appreciate every review, like always.**

"This?" Edward asked frowning. "It looks shabby. Try again," he told Abby sounding really serious.

She pointed to another one.

"Hmm, you can do better, Abbs. Try to find one that would actually fit in the house." He chuckled.

I could tell she was growing tired of his teasing, just like me.

"I saw one in the back," I told Edward.

"Let her choose. It's her first Christmas tree, Bella."

"She's nine months old!" I exclaimed, rearranging Abby in my arms.

Her eyes widened and she pointed behind me. Had she finally seen the one? I was starting to lose feeling in my toes.

"Where?" Edward asked eagerly taking her from me. She kept pointing to something until we reached the spot and found Ed there. "Damn," Edward muttered.

I grabbed Ed's unsuspecting arm making him turn to me surprised then grin. "We're having a Grandpa tree! Hallelujah!"

"Ha, ha," Edward muttered looking put out. "I told you to choose a tree, Abby, not a person."

"Well, hello, kids. Having trouble finding the tree?" Ed asked.

"You can say that," I mumbled. "It's the big baby's fault." I pointed my thumb to Edward that was inspecting a tree to his left. Please, let it be the one.

"It's a complicated process when you have a child," Ed said seriously looking at them. Abby was trying to reach for the tree and Edward wasn't letting her so she wouldn't sting herself. It had to be from his side. I was always good as a kid, unlike Abby. The bigger she got, the more troublesome she became.

"Did you find a tree?" I asked Ed.

"No, I'm lost in the sea of trees." He laughed. "This is usually Lizzy's job, but she has to work and she said I grew up enough and she trusts me."

"Does that mean I have to be fifty so Bella can trust me?" Edward joined us.

"I'll have you know that I'm forty-nine, boy," Ed said in mock hurt.

"Ouch," Edward muttered trying to stifle his chuckle. "Hey!" he yelped when Abby pulled at the hair that was poking from under his hat. "Stop this, Abby. I'm serious. It's the fifth time you hurt me today."

"Only fifth?" I joked making him show me the finger behind her back.

I caught his finger twisting it slightly. "Watch out. You know how Abby loves to do anything and everything you do."

He shook his finger free and stalked away, stopping a few feet ahead and pointing to a tree. Abby nodded. Alas!

"You get along really well, I see" Ed stated.

"You think?" I muttered, fighting a smile and catching his eye. "Let me help you find a tree since we apparently found it."

Half an hour later, we left the tree park and drove Ed home before going home ourselves. It wasn't even midday and I was tired. Kids were tiring, especially when you had two – one of them in form of your husband.

There were two days before Christmas and only one day before Carlisle and Esme's arrival, and I hadn't even started on anything. So I decided to divide our tasks.

"Edward, put clean linen on the bed in the guest room and towels in the bathroom from downstairs. Then you can vacuum once again before putting up the tree. I'm going to start the cookie batter then see what I can do with the turkey. I've never cooked one."

"Where are the clean linens? What about the towels?"

If I had known he would be like that, I wouldn't have said anything in the first place, but after explaining everything he needed to know I went to change my clothes and start working in the kitchen.

While I worked on the cookies and cursed the bird for not defrosting already, I could hear Edward from the other side of the closed kitchen door. He should have been done considering at least five hours had passed. I was surprised he hadn't come by to ask about something or another like usual. It was like he didn't live here; he never knew where important things like towels were stowed.

And because Murphy just loves to play with me, Edward burst in the kitchen pleading me to keep an eye on Abby while he fetched the ornaments from the garage. I was annoyed because the turkey wouldn't defrost and I had so much else to do. I had left him with Abby especially because I couldn't look after her and cook.

He kept whining about me taking a break until I realized he had left her alone. Thankfully, she was okay. But my cookies weren't. I could smell them from the living room so after passing her back to Edward, I rushed to the kitchen where he followed me. And did the stupidest thing he could have done. He gave Abby a piece of the freshly out of the oven cookie. She was getting used a little with normal food, but the cookie had been hot. I had no idea how to soothe her as she kept wailing and touching her mouth. I screamed at Edward, unable to hold it back. I told him to go to the garage and be happy I was with Abby like he wanted.

But Abby had other ideas. Just as Edward was leaving the kitchen, she turned in my arms reaching to him.

"Edood!"

I was in shock.

I was spending every waking moment with her, even pleading her to learn to say 'mommy' and she went and called for the devil. Edward was beyond happy and of course, the decorations were forgotten as he took her from me and starting dancing around the kitchen.

"Don't be upset," he whispered, stopping next to me and kissing my cheek. "I'll put a good word for you that her next word is mommy."

"Right now, I really hate you," I muttered, turning away from him.

Abby kept giggling and repeated the word, probably liking the ring of it.

"Love you too," Edward joked. "We'll be in the living room," he added before leaving.

It was silly but it stung that she called his name first, especially after what had happened. I busied myself in the kitchen and just to escape talking with Edward, I decided to make pound cake. I had never done it before and I knew it was difficult, but I tried.

After getting all my angriness on the poor dough and pounding it into the next week, my arms were hurting. I left it on the counter close to the still warm oven. The stubborn cold bird was still in the sink when I finally retracted to our bedroom. It was past two in the morning.

I shouldn't have been surprised to find them on the bed. Edward was sprawled on his back, an arm behind his head and one holding Abby's small body to his chest as he snored loudly. I giggled in my hand and took my clothes off, slipping the nightdress on me before crawling in next to them. Despite the late hour, I couldn't sleep. I propped my head in my hand and watched them sleep.

I might have stared for too long or too intently because Edward's eyes opened and he blinked a little before setting them on me.

The arm from behind his head came to touch my cheek. "I'm sorry for earlier," he whispered in a groggy voice.

"I forgive you." I caught his hand in mine and kissed it, pressing my lips to the cold wedding band. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said softly, twining our fingers. "Sleep?"

I nodded and moved closer, settling my head in the crook of his neck. His hand came to rest on my shoulder after tugging the blanket better over us. I had a dreamless and restful sleep.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called but I was too tired. "Sweetheart, you have to wake up," the voice insisted. "I'm sure your dough shouldn't be on the counter. Wake up."

_Dough. Counter. My pound cake's dough!_

I shot up, narrowly missing Edward's head. "Holy shit!" I yelped as my feet touched the cold floor as I sprinted to the kitchen.

Sure enough, my dough was over the top of the bowl and spilling on the counter. I felt like panicking, unsure what to do first. The bird finally looked defrosted.

"Can I help you with anything?" Edward asked from behind me.

"See if the turkey's indeed defrosted and if it is then put it on a tin after washing and covering it with spices."

He set to work while I started working on the pound cakes. I had only one oven. I should have thought before doing this. I couldn't do them both and they'd both rot if I wouldn't cook them soon.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I wished I wouldn't have acted on impulse.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Edward hugged me to him and I sagged in his arms, letting the tears flow as I mumbled my impediment. I expected him to laugh and tell me that I was silly, but he didn't.

"Do you want me to run over to Laura and ask if we can put the turkey in her oven?"

That sweet thought that hadn't occurred to me before made me cry even harder. This time Edward did chuckle.

"Is it that time and I don't know?"

I pushed against his shoulder, straightening my back and wiping my tears. "I'm just worried, Edward. It's the first time we're having your parents over. It's our first Christmas together with Abby and them. I want everything to be perfect," I admitted.

"And it will be, but you have to stop worrying. You'd make yourself sick. I'll go to Laura."

I nodded and continued to prepare the first pound cake. It would be a chocolate one.

Laura agreed to help us and Edward went back with the turkey and everything else I told him to put on it. While I was scrubbing after my dough mess, I heard Abby calling for Edward. _Sure, call the enemy_, I thought amused.

She was sitting up on her bed, grasping the bars and looking at the open door.

"Did you plan to take a walk?" I asked amused, reaching for her.

She slapped my hand as big tears formed in her green eyes. "Edood!"

"Sorry, kiddo. He's not here."

She slapped me again and started wailing. "EDOOD!"

"Edood's busy," I muttered. "I'm _mommy_," I explained slightly annoyed. "You were perfectly fine with me until he decided to spoil you."

Her lower lip trembled as more tears rolled down her cheeks and loud screams left her little body as I reached for her.

"Damn it, Abby!" I shouted. "Edward's not here! Deal with it!" I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, all the while having her high pitched scream in my ear and her hands in my hair.

She wouldn't even eat. She sounded like a broken record as she cried his name over and over again. Her tantrum made Cody start barking and I was moments away from drowning myself in the kitchen sink – as if it was possible – when Edward returned.

"Finally!" I shouted. He looked startled.

"What is this?" he whispered taken aback by the wails.

"She wants Edood," I snapped.

"Is that so?" he said teasingly and went to Abby who quieted when she saw him.

Peace and quiet. My ears were ringing.

While Edward was feeding her, I looked at the hour. There was roughly an hour before his parents' plane landed.

"You should go to the airport. You don't know how bad traffic could get," I told him.

"Is it time already? Where did the morning go?" Edward groaned, putting Abby back in her high chair. He left to get dressed and of course Abby wanted him again, so I went to bundle her up so she could go with him.

I caught up with Edward just as he was leaving. "Wait!"

He turned to me and his eyebrows rose high getting lost in his hair. "Why is Abby dressed for outside?"

"Because you're taking her with you. I'll help you strap her in her seat," I promised knowing how freaked he was when it came to the child safety seat.

"Are you sure, Bella? Wouldn't she be better here?"

"No. I'm sure she'd love to be with Edood," I joked, kissing mouth and opening the car's door. Ten minutes later, she was strapped in her seat, plush toy in hand and pacifier in mouth. Perfect.

"Don't worry about her. Pay attention to the road," I whispered, rearranging his scarf.

"I will. She's surprisingly calm in the car." He chuckled. "But then again, she was born in the car."

I narrowed my eyes at him and playfully pressed my fist to his cheek before kissing him. "Be careful."

"Of course." He nodded seriously, slipping behind the wheel.

"Drive slowly, better be late than…something to happen," I whispered and closed the door. I tapped my nails to the back window and waved to Abby and for some miraculous reason, she waved back.

I stayed in the driveway watching them roll slowly on the icy road until I remembered about my pound cakes and rushed inside just in time to hear the landline phone ringing.

I answered while looking inside the oven to make sure everything was okay.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I think we're going to be a little late," Liz said upset.

"What happened? If this is about bringing something, don't bother."

"I promised Edward that apple pie."

"Oh, don't worry. We're just having dinner tonight. I'm sure no one will care there's no pie," I told her softly.

"But still…" She sighed. "I will make a new one for Christmas dinner."

"A new one?" I echoed surprised, not understanding anything anymore.

"I was gone for a little while for last minute shopping and I let Edward with the pie. Of course, it's burned!" she moaned. "He's really useless in the kitchen."

I fought against my smile. "Don't worry. Just come. I have to go, though," I added quickly remembering about my bird.

"We'll be there shortly, and I truly hope you're not going out of your way."

"Of course not," I said laughing.

She laughed as well before hanging up. How could I not go out of my way? It was our first Christmas with Abby, not like she'd remember it, but still.

By the time the doorbell rang, the turkey was transferred to my oven and the pound cakes were out. Cody started barking and scarping at the front door.

I grabbed his collar and dragged him away so I could open the door. He tried to lunge out but only whined when he realized he couldn't.

"Hello," I whispered through gritted teeth to Liz and Ed. "Just stay fucking put!" I snapped. "What's wrong with everyone?"

"Hi! Do you need help with him?" Ed offered.

"We didn't have time to walk him…" I said tentatively, not really wanting to tell him to walk our dog. He was the guest after all.

"Leash?" he asked smiling.

"You really don't have to," I insisted.

"But I want. Come on. I'm sure he's dying to get out."

We looked at Cody who was looking at the door and whining. I handed Ed the leash once I fastened it to Cody's collar.

"Be careful, he's tough," I advised.

He waved a hand to me and opened the door. Cody tugged him out of the house barking and almost spazzing. Damn, hyper dog!

I closed the door and turned to see Liz looking at me amused. I became self conscious, wondering if there was something wrong with my clothes or maybe I had something on my face. When I checked myself in the hallway mirror, she chuckled.

"He always wanted a dog, but I knew that I'd be the one taking care of it so I'm sure he's more excited than Cody right now," she told me softly.

"Oh, I always wanted a dog, but never really thought I'd get one. I'm glad Edward walks him in the morning or evening when he has time. When he's on a game away, it's too much," I admitted.

"I'm sure, dear. Why don't you go, freshen up while I take over what you were doing?" she offered.

"Everything is done. Just go to the living room or something," I said embarrassed.

"You alone?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah, they went to get Esme and Carlisle. I'm going to change my clothes."

Fifteen minutes later, I was showered and wearing my clothes. As much as I loved Edward's shirts, I knew that it would be nice to wear something that actually fit me, although one thing I love about his shirts was the way they masked the rings of fat that were still there after Abby's birth. I was starting to look better, but there was still fat on my ass that seemed to have been glued there – not that Edward complained about that, or about my still bigger than normal breasts. There were so many changes, some that would actually remain with me.

When I reached the living room, I saw that Ed had returned.

"He's in the kitchen. I didn't know how you cleaned the paws."

"Just a moist cloth," I explained and went to clean Cody. I was glad he had actually thought about it, unlike Edward who had brought Cody inside after an especially muddy walk and let him wander all over the house. It wasn't a pretty sight after coming home tired from my classes. Edward even asked if it would be wise to sleep on the couch – that meant he realized his mistake so I allowed him to sleep with me. Not like I could sleep apart, unless it was necessary.

I dreaded his next game away, especially now that Abby seemed so attached to him. She was going to drive me crazy.

**And now...I have to do a little self pimping. I'm started a new account for a colab I'm doing with a dear friend.**** If you're interested, the penname is tiwstedsistersRB (http:/www .fanfiction .net/u/3879640/)  
**

**Here's a little tease:**

Can true love make the worst nightmare a beautiful dream?  
~M~H~N~F~  
I finally looked better at his friend, curious of why he was introducing us. He never introduced me to his friends.  
Oh, damn! This Edward Masen was gorgeous, but I was allowed to look, right? He was at least ten years older than me, but anyone could see how beautiful he was; from his tousled bronze-like colored hair, to his thick black eyebrows, his deep green eyes, his chiseled jaw covered with a dust of hair and those luscious lips. Damn, he was perfection.  
"Miss Swan," he greeted me, standing and catching my hand, bringing it to his pouty lips. "My pleasure." His voice was like melted chocolate.  
"Mr. Masen," I said politely, trying to keep the stutter out of my voice. My insides had turned into goo the second he touched me.  
~M~H~N~F~  
He was doing this to be alone with his bimbos.  
He failed to be a parent and decided to give me away like an old car.  
How could he think I'd agree to marry? Marry!  
Marriage…  
I was a child myself. No. I refused to do this.


	82. Chapter 82: A hectic Christmas

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**More outtakes to come so keep them on alert. ;)  
**

I was setting the table with Liz when I heard the car pulling up and not a minute later, Abby's loud voice babbling about something or another. I caught Liz's eyes and she grinned. She was in for a big surprise – I hadn't told them about Abby's first word.

The front door opened and after something thumped loudly against the floor, I saw Edward rushing down the hallway. Figures, she probably needed a change. I hadn't realized he'd stay for so long at the airport.

Esme followed and stopped in the doorway. "Bella, sweetie!" she cried and I rushed to hug her. I had missed her more than I missed Renee which was awful on my part.

"Hi, Esme!"

"Oh," she gasped in my ear. "Elizabeth!"

I stepped back, allowing them to talk and giving me an excuse to check on Edward. I greeted Carlisle in the hallway and the skin around his eyes wrinkled as he smiled at me. I imagined that he knew of Abby's first word, or he was generally amused by the madness.

"That is going to be yours," I explained gesturing to the room behind the stairs. "Let me help."

"I can manage, Bella, though I'm not sure about Edward. He really looked panicked when Esme said that Abby needs a change."

Rolling my eyes, I went to Abby's room. I tried to be really quiet as I watched him frowning and turning the diaper in his hands.

"You have to help me, baby. How does Bella do it? This way or this way?" he asked showing the diaper to Abby. She watched him entertained, catching her toes in her hands. "Abby, I'm serious. Help me here." Like she understood him.

"Edood!" she said throwing him a smile.

I could have sworn I heard him growl. "If I go to Bella, I'll never hear the end of it."

"I promise not to tease you in front of your parents," I whispered approaching him and slipping my arms around his waist. He froze before groaning.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough," I answered, kissing his shoulder. "This way." I joined his hands on the diaper turning it around.

"I feel so fucking useless when it comes to this," he mumbled, slipping the diaper under Abby then fastening it around her waist. Then he turned around and wrapped an arm around me before he looked down and frowned.

"What's with these clothes?" he asked curiously.

"They're my clothes," I told him amused.

"Exactly. You never wear your clothes at home," he said seriously.

"We have guests, but to make you feel better, I might grab one of your old shirts to put over me if I get chilly," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck and threading my fingers through his hair. Edward moaned, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he pressed me against the closet, devouring my mouth while his eager fingers went under my shirt.

My fingers went to his belt right when Abby made her presence known, snapping me out of my daze.

"Maaamma!"

I whipped my head to her making Edward's lips land on my neck. How could we get so carried away? And she called me!

"Yes, baby." I picked her up hugging her. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest.

Edward whimpered behind me, hugging me and letting me feel that he wanted me.

"You know that we can't. Especially now with your parents around," I told him.

"Tell you what, they can take Abby out and I'm sure that Liz and Ed would love to show them the city. We'll be alone. What do you say?"

"Did you think a lot before you said that?" I teased him.

"Just about a minute, why?" Edward asked seriously, kissing my neck.

I pushed him away. "Let me savor the moment. She called my name," I said excited.

Edward laughed and leaned to kiss my forehead before dropping a kiss on Abby's head.

He went to change his clothes while I changed Abby's clothes and took her to the kitchen. Liz and Esme were at the table looking to the corner and laughing. I turned my head to see my crazy dog, pushing his basket and tugging at the blanket.

Esme stopped me from installing Abby in her stool and took her from me. I felt bad for letting them set the table.

"The turkey is nearly done," Esme told me. "Should we wait in the living room?"

I nodded, agreeing. There was no need to sit around the stupid bird.

"How long has it been in the oven?" Liz asked leading the way to the living room.

"Since nine this morning, but it's really stubborn. It took the whole night to defrost it," I mumbled.

"I told you not to stress over this," she admonished me.

"How could I not? It's our first Christmas with Abby, and Esme and Carlisle see the house for the first time."

"We saw it before, honey, when Abby was born. You worry too much," Esme said softly.

"I told her the same thing," Edward said loudly coming down the hallway. "Hi, Liz."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You look tired. You're not getting sick again, are you?" she asked worried.

His eyes widened and flicked to Esme who didn't know about his cold in November. We had made up an excuse, not wanting them to worry.

"You were sick?" Esme wailed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew you'd freak and come over. Besides, Bella was an amazing nurse." Edward threw me a cheeky smile. "Let's sit. We have some great news."

"What news?" Carlisle asked, turning his head from the TV set.

"Sit down." Edward gestured to Esme and Liz while he plopped on his bean bag and dragged us on his lap.

"I'm curious," Carlisle insisted, reminding me of Emmett and his impatience.

"I think it's Abby that should do this," I whispered looking at her. She seemed to realize this was her moment and stood up on my lap, digging her little feet in my thigh.

"We saw in the movie you sent that she can walk," Esme said excitedly. "Put her down so she could come to me."

"After this," I promised, stroking her hair. "Tell them what you did yesterday," I encouraged Abby.

She looked at the couch then at us and patted Edward's cheek looking back to her grandparents. "Edood." Then she patted my cheek. "Mmaamma."

"Oh God! She talks!"

"We need to decide who we are going to be or the poor kid would be confused," Ed said amused. Then they proceeded to fight over who'd be nana and who'd be grandma.

I let her down and she went to Liz, knowing her better than Esme, but Liz put her between them on the couch.

Abby got their undivided attention; it was like we didn't even exist anymore. I patted Edward's leg and nodded to the kitchen. I didn't have to tell him twice.

"Mmm, it smells fabulous," he whispered as we stepped inside the kitchen.

"I think it's finally done," I said, bending to check if my assumptions were right. The skin was a light brown, just like I liked it and the straw I used to test it went through the turkey easily. "Can you take it out?" I asked Edward glancing at him.

His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened comically then he started gesturing to the living room, sputtering nonsensical words like "you said no", "they'd probably come here soon" and "not a good time."

"What?" I asked confused putting the mittens in his hand.

He looked at them then at me and laughed loudly. "Oh. The turkey…"

I gasped, finally realizing the idiot's mind had been in the gutter, like always, and whacked him in the head with the dishtowel. "Edward, grow up!"

He smirked and grabbed the tin, pulling it out. "You're the one misusing the words, love."

"And you're the one thinking with…Toto," I hissed, slapping his ass.

"What can I say? He's really demanding when it comes to Dorothy."

I rolled my eyes and let him carve the bird while I went to bring everyone to the table.

"When are you decorating the tree?" Carlisle asked as he took his seat.

"Last night…" Edward stopped talking and burst in laughter. "I mean, I wanted to do it last night, but you know…Abby's first word…"

"You're helping her with chores, I hope," Esme told Edward sternly. "With Carlisle being mostly busy at the hospital, it was so hard with Alice and Emmett."

"I am," Edward defended himself. "Honest," he insisted when she gave him a questioning look.

"In the kitchen too?"

"Yes, Mom! I learned from the time I spent with you in the kitchen," Edward mumbled.

"When he's not inventing something, everything is okay," I said giggling.

"And burning down the house," Ed quipped on an amused voice.

"It was Liz's fault for not explaining!"

"How was I supposed to know you would use a normal plastic bag?" she asked shocked. "I didn't even think to tell you."

"Of course," Edward muttered stabbing a piece of turkey and carrying it to his plate.

"What are you talking about? You burnt the kitchen?" Esme asked worried.

"Not really," I pacified her. "He had tried to surprise me with chicken but…he used a normal plastic bag to stick it in the oven."

"What happened?" she asked really worried.

"I just burnt my fingers. Nothing much." Edward shrugged.

Liz started laughing as she reached to pat his hand. "He came to us worried of what to do and even asked if he could sleep over in case Bella was too upset."

"But that was a long time ago, so let's forget about it," Edward said loudly. "This is really good." He changed the subject, pointing to the turkey.

"And when Abby was little and Bella didn't have time to cook, he came over to ask for food since he was forbidden to buy take-out," Liz went on making Edward cringe.

This dinner was a disaster waiting to happen. It was like we weren't there as they kept talking about us; Ed and Liz telling Esme and Carlisle about our adventures.

"Maybe we should retreat. They wouldn't miss us," Edward whispered in my ear as we started serving dessert.

One hour had passed, and they were still talking about us. Esme had joined, telling them about our time at her house during summer.

"You're probably right, but it's polite to stay here," I whispered back.

"We could die and they wouldn't realize," Edward moaned.

"Don't be dramatic!"

"I'm not, it's true! A meteorite could fall on us and they'd keep up their little stories!" he said hotly. "Don't they know it's not polite to gossip about someone that's next to you?"

"It's kind of amusing to see them swapping stories," I admitted listening to Esme telling a story about when Edward was little. It was the one that involved the tree and Emmett. I remembered it.

And it went on and on until…

"This biscuits are really good, Bella," Carlisle told me as if we hadn't been ignored up until that moment.

"Are you fucking serious?" Edward asked loudly.

"Edward, I really wish you'd stop cursing. Especially now that Abigail is learning to talk," Esme told him sternly.

I put my hand on his thigh and grinned at Carlisle. "Thank you."

"You just ignored our presence for the past couple of hours! Why acknowledge we exist?" Edward muttered, still upset.

"But we were talking about you," Esme insisted.

"Not _with_ us!"

"Edward," I warned him. He always overreacted.

Thankfully, he relaxed and just scowled when anyone beside me tried to talk to him. He grunted a goodbye to Ed and Liz when they left, then we went to decorate the tree. The second we were done, Edward excused himself to give Abby her bath and put her to sleep.

"I think it was more funny than anything else," I told Esme and Carlisle. "He'll get over it by morning."

"He was always hot-headed," Carlisle acknowledged that. "If you don't mind, we'll retire. It's still early, but we're tired after the plane ride."

"Go to bed, of course." I nodded. "If you need more blankets just let me know."

I was leading them to the guest room when Edward shouted for me like someone was murdering him.

"Coming!" I shouted back and after a whispered goodnight to his parents, I rushed to Abby's room. It was empty. That's when I realized he was in our bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused as I stepped into the bathroom. "Why is Abby alone in the tub with water?"

He was hunched over the sink, splashing water over his face. "She thought it would be funny to squirt shampoo on my face," he muttered.

"Are you okay? Let me see," I said softly, prying his hands from his face. His left eye was red. "Do you want me to bring your dad?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Don't be stubborn. I'm sure he knows better."

"It says on the back of the bottle to wash thoroughly _then_ call the doctor," he retorted.

A sudden wet spot on my back reminded me that Abby was in the tub unsupervised. I was a horrible parent.

Everyone survived the bath time and when she was finally in her bed, and I in mine, I breathed a sigh of relief.

When I woke up in the morning, I was warm, so deliciously warm, and rested. I hadn't slept so well in months. That was because I hadn't woken up during the night. As I was stretching, still close to Edward's warm body it dawned to me. Abby hadn't woken us up in the middle of the night which was odd. Was she finally sleeping through the night? So early?

"Mmm, this is nice," Edward whispered against my neck, winding his arms around my waist.

"Did you get up last night?" I whispered, snuggling better into him.

"Nope, but I heard Abby crying then Mom going to her. It's great, don't you think? We can laze here and they spend time with her. Everyone is happy."

I giggled and turned into his arms. "You okay?" I whispered, running one finger over his eye.

"Yeah. It hurt then. Enough talking." His mouth descended upon mine and he brought me impossibly close to him, squeezing me tightly.

He rolled me on top of him and kissed me again until I knew we had to stop because it wasn't polite to do it with his parents in the house. Edward's hands squeezed my ass cheeks, bucking his evident erection into me. I bucked right back, finding a perfect rhythm. We kept moving and swallowing each other's moans until I felt the tension leaving my body while Edward's dick twitched against my throbbing clit making the orgasm last longer.

"Fuck, what just happened?" Edward whispered looking totally blissed out.

"Uh, I'll tell you what happened." I giggled, kissing his stubbly cheek. "We came in our pants. Like teenagers."

His ears turned red. "You always manage to make me experience embarrassing shit. I lasted less that five seconds our first time, and now we are fucking married and you made me come in my pants."

I laughed louder, burrowing my face in his neck. "I still love you."

"I really hope so." He kissed my head, running a hand over my back. "Shower?"

"Race you," I said lightly and rushed to the bathroom.

When we were presentable again, we went in search of his parents and Abby. They were in the kitchen, eating a vast breakfast.

"Good morning. And Merry Christmas," Carlisle said lightly.

We echoed the words as we sat down at the table. Edward kept shooting me wide smiles and I kept bumping into his leg with my knee. It was like the beginning all over again.

"What's that?" Edward asked between mouthfuls of fried sausage, pointing his fork to something in Abby's hands. It looked like a book.

"Oh, that's her present!" Esme told us with a warm smile. "I knew you'd read it to her. It's a nice story. You used to love it," she told Edward.

Promptly, he choked on his bite, his eyes watering and his fist thumped against his chest. Now, I was really curious. What book would get that reaction out of him? I patted his back until he was okay and drinking juice, his wide eyes on the book.

"What is it?" I asked, the curiosity getting the best of me.

"First, swallow," Edward whisper. I did as he told me, not like I was going to choke on my food like him, or anything.

"So?"

"_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_," he explained, raising an eyebrow at his mother who nodded.

"It's a beautiful story," I said nodding, still confused of his reaction. He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Then it dawned to me. _Toto_. That lone name made me burst in laughter.

His parents looked strange at me but I couldn't stop laughing. We just had to hope she wouldn't like it.

"We bought the movie too. I'm sure she'd like it more," Carlisle said grinning. "I still remember how-"

"Thank you," Edward interjected. "It's a great present."

Carlisle gave him a weird look but shrugged. "And we didn't forget about you two either. Your present should arrive, as for yours, Bella, it's under the tree."

I smiled and nodded, finally abandoning the breakfast. We all moved to the living room and while I grabbed my present from them, Edward gave them our presents.

I got a jewelry set and had no idea how to thank them. They were so beautiful.

Just as Esme was opening her present, the doorbell rang. Edward went to answer giving them a pointed look, probably confused of why someone was bringing him the present. I was sure they had brought the others here – just a nagging feeling.

"No fucking way!" Edward shouted.

"Are you not Edward Cullen?" the delivery guy asked confused as I made my way there to see what had he gotten.

"I…am… Where do I sign?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"Where would you like it?" the guy asked just as I stepped into the hallway. I had a clear view outside. On our front lawn was Edward's old piano wrapped in a plastic.

"Uh, inside." Edward gestured behind him, his wide eyes meeting mine.

Half an hour later, the piano was installed at the window and Edward's arms were still around Esme. I knew he had missed it, but never thought of bringing it here. I talked with Carlisle quietly as Edward and Esme sat at the piano whispering to each other. That was until Abby patted my arm pointing to Edward, her little lip pouting.

"Edood?" she asked confused, shrugging her little shoulder and frowning. She was adorable.

"He's a little busy," I explained, rearranging her on my lap.

"Do you want me to read you from the book?" Carlisle asked eagerly. I should have known he was dying to do it.

She nodded, probably not understanding an iota, but it was all her grandfather needed. He took her from me and opened the book. It was interesting because it had pictures, but still I was dreading Toto's apparition. Even Dorothy's.

With a heavy sigh, I slouched on the couch preparing myself mentally for this.

"Chapter one: The Cyclone," Carlisle started on a loud voice. "Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife. Their house was small, for the lumber to build it had to be carried by wagon many miles. There were four walls, a floor and a roof, which made one room; and this room contained a rusty looking cookstove, a cupboard for the dishes, a table, three or four chairs, and the beds. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em had a big bed in one corner, and Dorothy a little bed in another corner. There was no garret at all, and no cellar – except a small hole dug in the ground, called a cyclone cellar, where the family could go in case one of those great whirlwinds arose, mighty enough to crush any building in its path. It was reached by a trap door in the middle of the floor, from which a ladder led down into the small, dark hole."

I zoned out, amazed of how quiet Abby was. She really liked this. Edward and Esme joined us soon and I snuggled into Edward's side. Suddenly he cringed, but before I could ask, I heard his dad's words.

"It was Toto that made Dorothy laugh, and saved her from growing as gray as her other surroundings. Toto was not gray; he was a little black dog, with long silky hair and small black eyes that twinkled merrily on either side of his funny, wee nose. Toto played all day long, and Dorothy played with him, and loved him dearly."

It sounded to me as if he emphasized the word. I couldn't help but think of dirty things on such an innocent story.

_Toto made Dorothy laugh_…he certainly did. She quivered in her laughter.

_Edward's Toto wasn't black_, but it was silky and huge, not small.

_Toto played all day long if I allowed him, true_. And Dorothy loved to play with him, and loved him more than anything. Of course.

"Today, however, they were not playing. Uncle Henry sat upon the doorstep and looked anxiously at the sky, which was even grayer than usual. Dorothy stood in the door with Toto in her arms, and looked at the sky too. Aunt Em was washing the dishes," Carlisle continued on a soothing voice making my blush deepen.

Edward caught my eye, and I could see his cheeks were a light pink. He cleared his throat, leaning into my ear.

"Want to heat the food for lunch?"

I was up in a fluid movement surprising myself. Esme spared us a glance before refocusing on her husband and granddaughter. I took Edward's hand and led the way to the kitchen.

"Holy fuck!" he moaned, face-slapping himself as the door closed behind us.

"Ditto," I mumbled going to fill a glass with water. "This is all your fault!"

"Remember how I just cut him off at the table? When he wanted to say something about the book?" Edward asked on an embarrassing voice.

"Yeah?" I gulped from cold water, starting to feel better.

"Well…I always liked Toto…and when I grew up… Fuck, Bella, this is embarrassing." He moaned slumping against the counter. "I never touched it…until that party I told you about, when I kissed Sylvia for the first time. After that…" He gulped loudly. "I made good use of the magazines Emmett gave me and…when it twitched-" he gestured to his dick "-it reminded me of Toto's tail…thus the name. Now, please let's act as if we never had this conversation," he added quietly. I had seen him blush before, but never like this. His whole face was red.

"That's really…odd," I whispered, remembering my first reaction when I heard of his dick's name.

"Bella," Edward hissed, his green eyes almost sparking on his red face. "The worst part in this?" he mumbled questioningly, meeting my eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at him, fighting my smile.

"When- My Toto is really obedient and eager to wake up whenever it hears his name," he murmured, biting his lip. That sent me in loud laughter.

"Toto is always salivating when it's about Dorothy," I teased him.

"Bella, _please_, can we talk about something else?"

**And now...I have to do a little self pimping. I started a new account for a colab I'm doing with a dear friend.**** If you're interested, the penname is tiwstedsistersRB (http:/www .fanfiction .net/u/3879640/)**

**I'll post the first chapter in a few minutes. :)**

**Review, and let me know what you thought about their Christmas. *kisses*  
**


	83. Chapter 83: Surprise anniversary gift

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**I posted Outtake 11 yesterday. Go and check it out. Outtake 12 is going to come soon - later on today or tomorrow. More outtakes to come so keep them on alert. ;)**

**We have a time jump this chapter.**

Time passed quickly when you weren't paying attention to it. I knew that time had passed by looking at my little Abby. She had learned how to walk and talk, and had grown quite a bit. I had a feeling she'd take after Edward on the height department, not that I was complaining – better tall than small. But she was just three years old.

Pre-School was an experience I hoped I didn't have to get through. The week before I had to get her there, I was a mess. Edward was there too when she had her first day of Pre-School. Considering there weren't little children in our neighborhood, I expected her to shy away from the other kids, but she surprised me by staring a conversation with a small blonde girl that came to introduce herself. They had become tight friends, and implicitly, we were friends with the girl's parents.

"Mommy, Cody's in your room," a small voice said from behind me, pulling me out of the memories.

Cody. That was a new problem. He decided my three pairs of nice shoes were his favorite toys and was slobbering and chewing on them any given chance.

"What?" I moaned. "He was just here," I whined, pointing to the corner of the kitchen, which was empty. Sneaky little – _huge_ – thing.

"Are you upset?" Abby asked curiously as she followed me to my bedroom.

"You bet, I am. He knows better."

"He doesn't like my shoes." She pouted. Seeing how upset I got when he chewed on my shoes, Abby offered Cody her shoes. Of course, they didn't hold his interest, they didn't have heels.

"I don't know what it is about my shoes," I said, shrugging. "Cody!" I hissed when I stepped into the bedroom.

His head shot up and when he saw me, he stood and put my chewed shoe back. I hoped it was the same as last week. I hated spending money on shoes. I wasn't like Alice or Rose.

I went to inspect which pair he was destroying when I caught him in act and froze. It was my last pair of shoes and I had to go to a client today.

"Cody! I hate you so much right now!" I shouted making him scurry out of the room.

Being an accountant wasn't what I envisioned myself doing, but it paid well and the working hours were how I made them since I could work from home. The trouble was when I had to meet some client. Like today.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and saw a missed call. I always forgot about my phone when I moved to another room.

Seeing it was Edward, I called him back since it was him I wanted to call.

"I'm going to glue the phone to your hand," he answered amused.

"Hello to you too." I laughed. "What did you need?"

"Do you think I remember what I wanted three hours ago?"

"Well, I know what I want now. Are you almost done with the interview?" I asked looking sadly at my black shoe.

"We just have to take a few more shoots. Why? Do you need me to come back?" he asked worried.

"Something like that. I have a meeting in three hours, and Cody destroyed my last pair of shoes." I heard him chuckling. "Edward, I'm serious! I have to look good. It's a good company and I'm sure I'd look weird in a dress and sneakers."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Coach is with us, so I'm not promising anything. Did you call Liz?"

"No, and I won't. I might take Abby with me," I decided.

She started clapping and jumping, not even knowing where we were going.

"It's a good thing I left the car home," Edward said.

"Yeah. We'll go shopping. I'm not taking Cody with me. If you come before us, he's going to be in the kitchen," I explained. "I'm locking him there."

The shopping trip would have been short if Abby hadn't stopped at every toy store in the mall. By the time we were home, I was running out of time to get ready for my meeting, and Edward wasn't back yet.

"But can't I come wif you?" she whined.

"I just told you no. I'll drop you off to grandpa on my way to work then pick you up when I'm done," I explained. "What do you want to wear?"

I had learnt that it was better to let her choose unless I wanted a tantrum. Abby folded her little arms over her chest and pouted. She had seen that at Edward too many times. The sad thing was that I always caved.

"Abby, please understand that I can't take you with me, or stay home. If your dad was here, you wouldn't have to leave the house."

Her lower lip started quivering. "I want to stay here!"

"Just pick some clothes and toys. You'll be there for two hours tops. I promise. What about this?" I held a pink dress with little kitties on it. She loved it, though now nothing sat well with her. "Abby, come on. I'll be late," I urged her.

Finally, she allowed me to dress her. I left her to pack her favorite toys while I did my make-up.

"Are you done?" I asked after five minutes, going back in her room. She wasn't there. "Abby?"

I found her on the couch with her small backpack on her shoulders. She looked so adorable and innocent that I almost forgot about admonishing her for climbing down the few steps. I was always worried about them.

Once Abby was strapped in her seat and Cody was sitting next to her, I started the car. The drive to Ed and Liz's apartment was short and quiet. I could tell that Abby was upset and she wasn't going to talk with me until she would need me.

She stood next to me while I knocked on the door, looking down. Sighing heavily, I crouched to her.

"I'll come after you in two hours," I whispered just as the door opened.

"Bella!" Ed exclaimed surprised. "Well, this is a surprise."

"Hello. I'm sorry to do this, but Edward hasn't made it back and I have to go to work. Can you look after her?" I asked worried.

"Liz isn't home," he told me just as worried.

"Please, Ed. I'd really appreciate. I'll call Edward when I leave to come pick her up if he comes back earlier," I promised. I knew he didn't do well around kids. God knows, he was helpless. All the stories Liz had shared of the time she had left him alone with Edward…

"Okay, okay. Did she eat? Sleep?"

"No, she didn't eat. Whatever you have would be great, then you can put her down to a nap."

"I'm not tired!" Abby whined.

"Abby, please be good for Grandpa." I kissed her head and let her go inside with Cody following and sniffing around. "Thank you, Ed."

He nodded. "If there's something, I'll call Edward," he told me solemnly.

I left with a tight heart. She had never been alone with Ed. How would Edward react to the news? I was scared to tell him, but if he had been home on time I wouldn't have had to do it.

Edward didn't answer when I called so I left him a voicemail then put my phone on Silent. I could almost see a fight coming.

My meeting went by faster than I anticipated and as I left, I looked at my phone. There were a few missed calls. Seeing they were from Edward, I sighed heavily and called him, bracing myself for his explosion.

"Hi, Bella," he answered quietly.

"Hey," I whispered, getting in the car. "Uh, where are you?"

"At Ed's. You can come here."

"Sure. I'll be right there," I promised. He hung up without saying goodbye. That meant he was really upset.

What choice did I have? He wasn't home to look after her! Liz was at work. So Ed was the only option.

Why was the Pre-School not working during summer?

As I parked in front of Ed's building, I took a calming breath and stepped out of the car.

Once in front of the door, I knocked once then stepped inside. Someone, probably Ed was trying to sing one of the songs from _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. It was Abby's favorite story and movie, much to our chagrin. She even insisted she wanted a small dog named Toto, but Edward explained that Cody was more than enough. It would have been really weird to have a dog named Toto…and call him without thinking of Edward's Toto. Disturbing.

Abby was the first to see me in the living room's doorway.

"Mommy!" she screeched running to me. "Grandpa doesn't know the Munchkin song!"

"Really?" I gasped, feigning shock.

"Yes! And he doesn't like the lion!" she went on, giving me wide green eyes.

I picked her up and went to the couch. "Thank you, Ed. Did she sleep at all?" I was sure she drove him crazy. I couldn't keep up with her sometimes, but the old man!

"Oh, that must have been my fault. I gave her chocolate," he said sheepishly. "She didn't even want to stay in bed so I let her choose something to do. We found _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz _on TV, close to the end…she'd made me sing," he groaned.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized. "Where's Edward? He said he was here," I said confused.

"You just missed him. He went back home to…" He stopped talking and cleared his throat. "He said you should go home."

"Is he upset?" I asked worried.

"Why would he be upset?" Ed wondered. "Just go home."

Abby hugged him before taking Cody to the door, waiting for me.

"Thank you again. I really don't know what to say." I hugged him too, grateful he was home when I needed help.

"Don't worry. She was okay, and I learned not to give her chocolate." He laughed, walking me to the door.

"How much did you give her?"

"About six pieces."

"Oh, God! It's no wonder she's buzzing around," I said giggling. "She'd probably do cartwheels if she knew how."

We laughed at my stupid idea then said goodbye, and we were off on the way home.

"Why didn't daddy take you with him?" I asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

She shrugged her little shoulders. "He wanted to be quick."

Quick? What was he up to?

When I parked in the driveway and opened the backdoor, Cody jumped out and rushed to the front door, barking loudly. I unstrapped Abby and put her down before closing the door and pressing the alarm button then following them. The front door was open.

"Are we going somewew?" Abby asked confused.

"We just came back," I told her then saw why she asked that. Bags.

My heart leaped in my throat. What was going on? Did he have to go somewhere? Surely, he wasn't that upset to…

"Edward?" I called out on a wavering voice.

"You finally made it back!" he exclaimed coming to us from the kitchen. He picked Abby up and gave her an Eskimo kiss before leaning over and kissing my mouth. "You okay, love? You look pale."

"What's this?" I whispered, pointing a shaky finger to the bags.

He smirked and shrugged. "You'll see," he said mysteriously before turning on his heels and heading back to the kitchen.

I followed him confused. There was a lot of food ready to be wrapped up and many juice bottles.

"What the hell, Edward? Are we moving?"

"Not quite," he quipped up, depositing Abby on the counter and offering her a small box of juice with a straw in it. "It's called a surprise, Bella."

"You know I hate surprises," I insisted. "Are we going to Seattle for the weekend? I know that everyone misses us…"

"Nope."

"Uh, to my Mom?"

"Nope."

"Give me something," I pressed, still confused of all this. Why hadn't he said a thing?

Edward glanced toward me. "Abby's right here. I can't give you _something_," he whispered, winking.

"Edward!" I moaned. "I have to know what to pack, at least."

"Nope. I took care of everything."

That worried me, but I didn't say anything, finally letting him do whatever he wanted.

"Go and get dressed," he told me over his shoulder. "For traveling."

As I got dressed, I hoped he got everything since he wanted to be in charge of this, but having no idea where we were going or what was happening, I felt out of control. If we didn't have something, it would be his fault.

When I was done, I found him in Abby's room looking at her closet and the nearly empty bag at his feet.

"Can I help with this, at least?" I wondered.

"Yep. It's much more complicated than our things." He nodded seriously.

"I doubt it," I mumbled and grabbed some clothes for her. "How long?"

"About a week," he answered reluctantly. "How many clothes does she need?" he asked shocked as I took almost everything.

"Edward, she will run, you know, and she'd sweat. I have to change her."

"Right. You know better." He kissed my head before leaving me to finish packing for Abby.

An hour later, we were leaving to an unknown destination. There were bags of food and clothes even in the backseat, next to Abby and Cody. When we stopped in a gas station, I re-arranged the things in the backseat making sure nothing would topple over Abby at a turn. Cody didn't like being in such a small place but after circling the spot next to Abby's chair, he finally settled but not before looking annoyed at the cooling box next to him and growling lightly.

"I'm sorry, boy, but you can see there's no other way," I whispered, scratching his head. "You okay there?" I asked Abby.

She nodded enthusiastically then returned her attention to her newest toy. It had been Edward's idea and I said she was too small for it, but he didn't listen. It turned out, she loved the Rubik cube. I shouldn't have opened that old box, but there was something I needed, and I stumbled over the old thing.

She hadn't managed to put all the colors on more than one face, but at least it kept her quiet. She had inherited our ambition so until she'd have at least two or three faces the same color, she wouldn't give up.

Edward returned with coffee and chips. It was an odd combination.

"Are you telling me where we're going?" I asked after he buckled his seatbelt.

He shot me an amused look before cupping my cheeks and kissing me. "You'll see. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"I'm not a mind reader," I mumbled against his lips.

He chuckled and after another short kiss, started the engine and we were off. Suddenly, I realized I could see where we were headed. When the GPS told him which way to go, I leaned to see our destination. Muskegon, MI.

_Uh, what?_

I gave him a confused look to which he laughed. After pressing the AC button, Edward took my hand and relaxed in his seat.

We drove in silence until we crossed from Indiana to Michigan. Abby had grown tired of playing with the cube and her other toys so Edward gave her a bag of chips. I shouldn't have allowed it, but I knew she'd start crying or screaming if we didn't focus on her. Then she was thirsty, of course. I should have seen this coming.

"I hafta pee," she whined.

"We don't have anywhere to stop. You have to hold," Edward told her.

"You can't tell her that!" I groaned. "She's only three! Pull over," I announced to him.

"I miss the diapers," he muttered as he pulled over with a heavy sigh.

After the short stop, we continued to drive. It was nearing sunset when we finally made it to our destination.

There were cottages near the lake and Edward parked in front of one. I was still surprised at the lengths he had gone with the surprise.

"I'll go for the key," he whispered and left the car.

I decided to be useful and take the bags out of the car so we'd move them inside once he returned. I was shushing Cody who had started barking when Edward returned.

"Cody, be quiet!" he told him sternly. I must have been doing something wrong because he quieted immediately. "Here's the key. I'm going to wake Abby."

"No." I stopped him. "Let her sleep. The drowsiness finally got to her. You know how much chocolate Ed gave her?"

"No, he didn't tell me anything. It was too funny seeing him trying and failing to sing," Edward snickered.

"She ate six piece of chocolate!" I whispered as Edward picked Abby up. "_Six_!"

"She was probably happy to be allowed more than two. You, and your rules," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Of what I remember from Liz's stories, you weren't allowed a lot of chocolate either! No kid is!" I said hotly, following him inside the cottage.

"But I knew where it was hidden and got it," he reminded me.

"And broke your leg."

"Bella," he moaned, giving up on fighting. It wasn't usual, but it was a nice change.

Once Abby was in bed, we carried the bags inside and finally settled on the couch. After Edward asked for what felt like ten times if I was sure Abby would sleep through the night, he brought a bottle of wine. She was too tired to wake up. I knew her too well.

Offering me a glass of red wine, Edward touched his glass to mine. "Happy anniversary," he whispered, fighting a smirk. He knew full well I had forgotten about it. How could I?

"To many more years," I whispered back. We drank a little before he wrapped an arm around me.

"I knew you had forgotten and decided to take advantage of it and surprise you. Do you like this?"

"I love this, and I can't believe I forgot about our anniversary!"

"It happens, don't worry. You had your problems at work, and then there's Abby." That summed it up perfectly. I couldn't let her out of my sight for more than a few minutes because she tended to do some bad thing then come to me and confess.

"Come here." I motioned for him to get even closer, and he did so eagerly. Our lips met for a slow kiss. "Happy anniversary," I whispered against his lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

We finished our wine, and Edward told me about his interview and photo shoot. I told him about my day. It felt like any other night when we found some time alone…until Edward picked me up scaring the crap out of me.

"Whoa!" I shrieked, wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, don't wake Abby," he admonished me. "We have to be really quiet, okay?"

My eyes widened in realization. I could never be quiet with him. Edward walked to our room which was right next to Abby's. It's been a long time since we did anything beside kiss and snuggle up in bed.

The room was really nice of what I could see, but the bed was the best. It was soft and the silky duvet made me want to snuggle up with it.

We undressed slowly, kissing and touching constantly. I tried to remember a time when we really took our time, but I came up empty. We always rushed it by the time he was inside me; I had a feeling this time we were going to keep the slow pace all the while.

"Mhmm," he hummed as I pushed him on the bed, straddling his waist and starting kissing his neck and down to his nipples. The response was really vocal making us stop and look toward the door with our breaths caught. When we realized she was still asleep, I returned to his chest. I could spend hours kissing and licking him, and never get tired of it. Edward didn't let me get lower as he switched our positions and returned the favor to my nipples. They seemed to be extra sensitive for not being touched in God knows how long. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as my nails drag up and down his back, surely leaving marks.

"Fuck," he cursed quietly, grasping my hips and arranging himself. "I want you so badly."

"I'm yours," I whispered, crushing my mouth to his as he slipped inside me, groaning into my mouth.

His hands were everywhere, touching, stroking, clutching as his lips kissed wherever he could reach, all the while keeping a slow, maddening pace. I was literally going to combust from pleasure. Gasps and moans mingled as we kissed in an attempt to be quiet and not let the sounds get too loud. When we came undone it felt better than ever before if that was possible.

"I love you so much," Edward murmured against my ear, clutching me to his chest.

"As I love you," I whispered, raking my fingers though his sweaty hair.

Aware we could get a nightly visitor, we reluctantly got dressed before snuggling in the middle of the big bed.

"We need to do this more often," he mumbled sleepily. I hummed in agreement, pressing my cheek to his chest, right above his heart before closing my eyes and letting myself drift.

**Enjoyed it? I hope so. How sweet is Edward? :)**

**PS: A huge thank you for everyone that read my collaboration...wow! I'm blown away by the response.**** Almost 60 reviews in three days. o.O**


	84. Chapter 84: Beach time

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, GUYS! I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**I posted Outtake 11 and 12. Go and check them out if you haven't. More outtakes to come so keep them on alert. ;)**

When I woke up, I knew we were no longer alone and that there was going to be no encore of last night. Abby's small body was snuggled between us as she slept deeply. Raising my eyes, I saw Edward looking at me and gasped, not expecting to see him awake.

"Hey," he whispered, running his hand over my hip. "Sleep well?"

"Hey, you," I greeted him with a smile. "I slept perfect. You?"

"It was perfect until someone squirmed between us," he mumbled, trying to sound upset.

"What are we doing today?" I wondered, cupping the hand that was on my hip.

"Whatever you want. We can visit around here if there's something to visit. I thought it would be nice and quiet." He shrugged.

"It is quiet," I acknowledged. So much quieter than Chicago – my ears were ringing. "But you realize I have to talk to my boss about this spontaneous break?" I asked, giggling.

"Ah, you're forgetting that he's a fan. It was easy to bribe him with tickets for the next season to let you go for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I exclaimed, regretting it when Abby stirred between us. It had been a week, yesterday when he told me to pack for Abby.

Edward gave me a sheepish smile. "You just love to ruin my surprises."

"Where are we going? I thought we stayed here for only one week." I was confused.

Abby yawned loudly and opened her eyes looking at us then around, confused. We should have made sure she was awake and aware we were some other place, not home, but I never had the heart to wake her up.

"Morning, little bit," Edward said softly, kissing her head. She scowled, hating the nickname, which made Edward laugh and bring her closer to him, burrowing his face in her stomach and giving her a raspberry. Abby shrieked and tried squirming out of his grip. Easier said than done.

"Edward, leave her alone!" I moaned, saving her from him. "She doesn't like it."

"Little bit likes it," Edward shot back, rolling Abby on her back and going back to teasing her. In moments like this, I wasn't sure which one was the kid.

"No, Daddy!" she squealed.

I watched as he started tickling her. That always ended up with Edward sporting a fresh bruise. He wouldn't learn his lesson until she knocked his teeth out.

I slipped out of the bed, letting them act like kids as I went in search for coffee. The cottage had everything you needed in the kitchen appliance department. I only had to find where Edward had stowed the coffee and sugar. Ten minutes of fruitless searching, I decided to go and ask, only to find them both fast asleep.

Deciding not to wake him up, I grabbed our bag, the last possible option and rummaged through it. He was a dead man if he forgot the coffee.

During my searching, I stumbled over my toiletries bag. Had he packed that for me? I might reconsider killing him. Curious of what he had packed for me, I opened it. My eyes widened when I saw everything I might need in there, from body lotion to my favorite shampoo and my tampons. He was too much.

As I looked at the tampons box, I felt my hands shaking. I didn't remember using them last month.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled, dropping the box to the floor. It couldn't be true. Who said pills were safe, lied. Big time.

"What happened? Are you okay? Bella, love?" Edward was awake and right in front of me.

I looked up in his concerned green eyes before to the floor where the box lay. Why couldn't we do this the normal way? Plan this before it actually happened! Why?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward insisted, rising my head with a finger on my chin.

"Uh, I think…" I pointed to the box at our feet. "I think…I'm pregnant."

His eyebrows drew in the middle of his forehead as he looked at me surprised then a stupid grin appeared on his face. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

Before I knew what was going on, I was in his strong arms and being twirled around. When he finally put me back down safely on the floor, I saw Abby on the bed watching us confused. Edward picked her up, and kissed her soundly.

"Guess what, little bit? You're gonna have a little brother or sister."

"Now?" She asked unsure, looking at me slightly concerned – well, as concerned as a three year old could get. I was concerned for Edward's sanity too.

"In a few months. You'll be a big sister!" Edward exclaimed.

"I'm not even sure," I reminded him. "I haven't been sick," I added thoughtfully.

"This calls for celebrations!" Edward said loudly as if I hadn't talked. "Pancakes, anyone?"

"Me, me!" Abby shrieked, hugging him around the neck.

"Wait!" I shouted right before he left the room. "Where's the coffee? I've been searching for half an hour…"

"You're not allowed coffee. Remember?"

"Edward, I don't even know if it's true."

"No coffee for you." With a final smirk over his shoulder, he carried Abby to the kitchen.

I grabbed a shower to clear my head, and do the math better. Try as I might, I couldn't remember my period coming in July. That meant I had gotten pregnant in June…

The cooling water splashed over my face as I remembered Edward's birthday. I had to go to work, and he was home. He and Abby had eaten half of the chocolate cake and she had spazzed around the house for half of the night before we shipped her to the all too willing grandparents. Then we drank champagne and… Fuck! I banged my head against the wall. The alcohol annihilated the pill's effect. Fucking A.

As I walked in the kitchen, I was still smiling, remembering his birthday…until I smelled the fried sausage. Saying I hadn't been sick was jinxing it probably, because I sprinted to the sink and heaved in it. The smell was too much and it was still heavy in the air.

Edward's hands were holding my hair and rubbing my shoulders. "Déjà vu," he murmured amused.

"Fuck you," I hissed, pushing him away before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth again.

When I finally returned to the kitchen, the windows were opened and there was a faint smell of fried sausage in the air. Much better. I was ready for pancakes.

"Felling better?" Edward asked as I slumped in the seat next to him.

I grunted in response and carried five pancakes on my plate before drenching them in chocolate syrup goodness. I was salivating as I looked at them. Yummy.

In no time, my plate was polished and when I looked up, I saw Abby looking at me with wide eyes and her little mouth hanging open. She had never seen me devour food.

"What?" I shrugged. "Eat up," I urged her.

As I looked around the table, the mean sausage had mysteriously disappeared. Catching Edward's eye, I knew he had thrown it away. Or gave it to Cody.

"Do you want anything else?" he whispered in my ear.

"Some toast with butter and salt. But I can do that myself," I said warningly as he lunged for the toast. "We're not going to have the same discussion as last time, I hope."

"Not if you let me take care of you." Suddenly his face fell. "I guess the other half of my surprise is ruined."

"Seattle?" I guessed. He nodded, biting on that plump lip of his. "We can go. I can fly until seven months or something like that. I'm a month or two away."

"How do you know?" He frowned, scratching the back of his head.

"I want peanut buttew," Abby interrupted us.

Edward started spreading the peanut butter on a slice of bread before she finished talking. He raised his eyebrow at me, expecting an answer.

"Well, it happened on your birthday, I bet." I grinned.

He returned my smile, closing his eyes and humming at the wonderful memory. "We have to try the headboard thing again."

"Hey!" I jabbed my foot in his, nodding to Abby. She was paying attention to our every word.

"Wha'?" He quirked an eyebrow at me offering Abby her buttered toast. "It was really, by far, the best time-"

"Edward!" I hissed. "I know, but can we not talk about that now?"

After breakfast, I decided we should take a walk around the area. It was nice to have some free time.

The second the cottage's door opened, Abby and Cody zoomed out with us running after them until we realized there was nothing going to happen. The beach was really nice and there weren't many people so early in the morning.

Edward entwined our hands and we walked slowly, keeping our eyes on them. I had no idea who was happier: Cody or Abby.

"Look at this!" Abby rushed to us with a small pebble.

I took it from her and turned it in my hand. It was really beautiful; small and pearly white. "See if you can find more," I encouraged her. I didn't even finish the sentence and she was running away.

Edward was really quiet and when I looked up I saw him looking off on the lake, an odd expression on his face. My hand squeezed his making him look at me and grin.

"What's up?" I wondered moving closer and wrapping my arms around his waist, tucking my head against his chest.

"Just thinking," he whispered, hugging me tightly. "Abby, don't go into the water!" he shouted.

I looked toward her and saw how close to the lake she was. Thankfully, she listened and started chasing Cody around the beach. He kept barking until Edward whistled for him to come to us. The few people that were on the beach so early didn't seem to enjoy barking dogs. I watched as Edward took a toy out of his pocket and threw it away making him ran after it with Abby in tail.

"Who brings the toy first gets a reward," I snorted making Edward chuckle.

We kept that up until we reached the end of the beach and settled on a rock. The day wasn't really sunny so we were going to stay for only a little while. Abby busied herself making forms in the sand or pressing Cody's paws in the sand then pressing her palms there. It was her first time at a beach.

I remembered how I was when I saw a beach for the first time, so I totally understood her. It was something new.

Edward let his head on my shoulder and sighed heavily. That really irked my curiosity and as I ran my fingers through his hair, I titled his head so I could look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? You were happy before we left the cottage." My lips pressed to his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm great. I'm really happy." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Edward, I know you better than this."

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to bask in this feeling. Abby's first trip to a beach."

"Does this have to do with a memory of your first trip to a beach?" I asked, finally realizing what was going on.

"Are you in my head?" he asked amused. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Fine. If you must know, yes, I was thinking of how I saw a beach for the first time when I was ten. She's three so it's okay for her to run around and act silly. It was stupid for a ten year old to look amazed at the water and beach and everything. Emmett made sure to point that out loudly when I just looked at the sand and touched it for the first time."

My arm tightened around him. "I was surrounded by sand in Arizona, but never really saw the combination with ocean until I was eight. I think. Mom was into this quilt sewing thing and there was an exposition in San Francisco. We went to the beach there. It was really amazing, but considering I was sick of sand…" I shrugged making him smile a little. "And I promise it wouldn't look stupid if you run around with her now."

"Just another crazy parent," he muttered.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you crazy." I turned his face to mine and kissed him soundly. "Stop thinking of that. We're on a break and we're going to have fun."

Edward wasn't one not to respond to my kisses so all too soon we were making out until Abby tugged at my skirt, looking up at us with wide, green eyes. She loved to interrupt us. It was like she had a radar of the moment we were kissing; whenever we were alone she happened to just stop whatever she was doing and come to us.

"What's up, little bit?" Edward asked, picking her up.

"I'm yucky," she explained showing us her hands full of sand.

"That's what sand does to you." I laughed. "We can clean it with a little water." She jumped off Edward's lap and I grabbed her arm stirring her to the lake. "Where are your shoes?" I asked confused just as I was about to suggest she should take them off.

"I made prints with Cody." She beamed at me.

"Okay, come on. It's a little cold, but you get used to it," I coaxed her toward the lake, just where it met the sand. She jumped back when she touched the water then tentatively put her foot in it again. "Not all the way, just a little so I can clean your hands."

The sun was breaking through the few clouds and some brave persons were swimming, but I knew that I wouldn't let Abby in the water just yet. That thought was lost when I saw Edward undressed to his swim trunk coming to us.

My eyes drank in his toned form. He still looked amazing, after all these years. With a wink to me, he went further into the water.

I caught Abby on time because she wanted to follow.

"First, you don't swim with clothes on, and second, you don't know how to swim," I explained.

"I want to Daddy!"

He was already in deeper water, not hearing us.

"Not today. The water isn't that warm," I told her, stirring her to the flat rock where Edward had left his clothes.

"But Daddy's there!" Abby whined, squinting her eyes and searching for Edward.

"Daddy's older than you and if he gets sick it will be his fault. Now, let's play nicely here."

I barely managed to distract her until my idiot returned from the water. When he reached us, Abby went to him, begging to go in the water.

I made sure Edward saw me doing the universal throat slicing gesture before he answered. Crouching to Abby's level and glancing at me apprehensively, he gulped before he said cautiously, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. It's cold, but I promise you'd go in tomorrow."

She seemed satisfied with the answer. I wasn't because I could imagine what would happen if tomorrow the weather wasn't nice. But I was too pessimistic for my own good.

We continued to make different forms in the sand, and even attempted to build a castle. Edward took the job really seriously and focused on creating the best castle there was, while I decided to play with Cody. My aim was still rubbish. The toy flew toward the lake just as Edward burst in laughter while clapping. I wanted to punch him.

Cody didn't seem to mind where the toy landed because he rushed there, stopping momentarily when he realized there was no longer earth –or sand– under his paws before he started swimming and retrieved the toy.

"Can you refrain from throwing stuff?" Edward requested once his laughing fit was over.

"Show off, basketball player extraordinaire," I muttered, kicking sand to him in a childish gesture.

Cody returned to us and dropped his toy at my feet before starting to shake. I whisked Abby up right on time before he got her all wet, but Edward was still there.

"Yuck, Cody!" he moaned. "Now I smell like wet dog," he protested picking up the toy and throwing it away.

"It was his first time in water," I reminded him. "I bet he'd go in the lake again."

"Do I have to remind you of the time we washed him after he rolled in the dirt? And he shook off the water every time I took the shower head off him?" Edward asked disgusted. "And he was smaller."

I laughed, ruffling his hair after putting Abby down just as Cody returned with the toy in his mouth and dropped in on Edward's lap, barking happily.

Once Edward had dried and was dressed again, we went into town to grab lunch. Abby walked between us, holding our hands, but kept tugging us at every shop window where she saw something shiny. I was growing tired – one thing I knew it had to do with the pregnancy.

"Stop it," I snapped, yanking her back when she decided to run to another window.

Edward gave me a surprised look then shook his head, probably realizing what was going on.

"Ow, Mommy!"

"Stop running. We're here to eat not to stop every minute for every stupid thing you see."

"But I saw-"

Edward took her in his arms, cutting her off. "Pizza?" he asked me.

I shrugged, unsure, but I was too hungry to care what I ate. After ordering, we settled back on our chairs and waited. Abby kept scowling at me for having snapped at her earlier.

Lunch was quiet, and I started feeling bad for snapping at her. It wasn't her fault I was cranky. It was Edward's. And out of pure reflex at that thought, I kicked him under the table making him yelp and turn to me with huge eyes.

"Spasm," I explained with a wide grin.

He snorted, narrowing his eyes at me as one hand disappeared under the table probably to rub the spot I had just kicked.

"Daddy, can you cut this?" Abby whispered pointing to her slice of pizza. It was too big for her; I usually cut it in small straps when I gave her pizza – which was seldom.

"Here, let me help," I offered, taking the plate next to mine and cutting it as I knew she liked it.

She beamed at me. "Can we give Cody some?"

"No, Abby." I rolled my eyes when she started pouting. "He has his own food."

When we were done with our pizzas, we decided to find an ice cream parlor or something. In search of ice cream, we stopped at one of the stores Abby had seen before and bought her what she wanted. While she looked through the toys in the store, Edward leaned into me.

"What the hell is this?" he hissed in my ear. "Kids could take their eyes out with it!"

I looked at his hands and saw a wooden stick then looked at the spot he had taken it from before started laughing.

"For someone that boasts to love _Harry Potter_, you're really slow, Edward. It's a wand." I showed him all the stuff around.

"Oh." His face was too funny.

"I found sumffing," Abby announced to us. "It's up."

Edward put the wand back before picking Abby up in his arms. "Where, little bit?"

"There!" She pointed to an area with huge plush animals. They were bigger than her.

"What did you see?" Edward asked. She squirmed in his arms until he put her down before she zoomed to a huge panda bear and hugged its arm. She probably made sure to pick the biggest plush toy in the history. As it sat there, its head reached my hip, something Abby hadn't managed just yet.

"Are you sure?" I asked, crouching to her. "What about this?" I showed her a stuffed penguin that looked much better and it was around her high.

"You said it was up," Edward pointed out.

Her little finger showed us what was on a shelf above us. Similar to the panda bear she was holding, there was a grizzly bear which reminded me of the L.A.'s basketball team mascot from college.

"I like the panda more," Edward told her scowling at the brown bear. Yep, he thought the very same thing too.

"I like it." Abby nodded. "We take it?"

"Of course, if you want it, it's yours." He loved to spoil her. I couldn't remember a time he said no to her.

"And that," she added, pointing to the penguin in my hands.

After looking at all the panda bears and penguins, choosing the perfect ones and making sure they were alright, we went to pay for the plush toys. I never had such big stuffed animals because they were expensive, and Mom didn't have the money. Those two weren't the exception, but like always, Edward didn't care about that.

What Abby wanted, Abby got.

When we left, she realized she couldn't carry either of the animals and decided to take Cody's leash, just to do something. He loved her very much because he never ran away when she was in charge, he never tackled her down, it was just like he was a whole different dog with her.

"Do you still want ice cream?" Edward called after her because she was ahead. That made her stop and nod vigorously before running back to us. Lucky Cody followed since she had dropped the leash.

The guy selling ice cream watched us amused. I'm sure we were a sight, holding the stuffed animals.

"What would it be?" he asked Abby since she was his most important client.

She glued herself to the small window that separated her from the ice cream and looking at the slots with huge eyes. I elbowed Edward in the ribs when he started laughing. Like he hadn't done that when he was little!

"You can pick only three," I informed her, hoping she heard.

After two minutes, she pressed her finger to the pink, green and black slots. Of course. She was pleased to have the guy serve her personally. He instructed her to make sure not to drop it or smudge herself before straightening and smiling at us. He didn't look older than high school.

"Chocolate, vanilla and banana," I requested.

"Too bad they don't have nuts," Edward said under his breath.

"Now that you mentioned it, we have to stop at a store and buy nuts," I admonished him. Stupid cravings.

"Do you want nuts? I have a few grounded nuts for decoration? No one requested that before," the boy selling ice cream said surprised.

"You do?" I asked excited. "I want!"

A moment later, I had my yummy ice cream in my hand. Of course, I ate all the nuts first. While Edward asked for his ice cream, I made sure Abby was okay. She was almost done with one color but her hand was full of green and pink melted ice cream.

"When you're done, come to me to clean you," I told her. She merely nodded.

After saying good bye to the nice ice cream guy that I had a feeling we'd pay another visit soon, we left in the general direction of the cottages.

"Abby, take Cody's leash. With the clean hand," I warned her.

I was the first to finish my ice cream, and by the time we arrived back at the cottage, they were done too.

"Direction: bathroom," I said sternly. "Don't touch anything!"

She walked dutifully directly to the bathroom and waited for me to reach her. I washed her hands and face before taking her smudged shirt off.

"Edward, did you pack detergent?" I yelled turning to the door. "Shit!" I gasped. He was right there.

"Moooommy! Bad word."

"I'll give you your dollar later. Did you?" I turned back to Edward.

"Nope. But we really need it." He laughed, showing me a strain of chocolate on his shirt.

"How about the kids have a bath while I run to the store and buy detergent?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at Edward.

"No fucking way! Remember what Bob sa- OUCH!" he shouted when I slapped my hand over his mouth. I had my fair share of slips, but he loved to drop the f-bombs.

"Can you at least try to use that filter?" I hissed. "She won't ask. I hope," I mumbled. "I'll be really quick."

Not leaving him room to argue, I kissed him quickly before leaving.

**We're getting closer to the end...which won't be really the end. Lol. I'll add a few future-takes in EPOV here since Bella kinda stopped talking once I reach chapter 89. :)**

**Review, please. I love to read them and when I have time, I answer.  
**

**PS: Don't forget about my collab. I'm going to update in a few minutes.  
**


	85. Chapter 85: Fun in the summertime

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, ****G****UYS! ****I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/  
**

**I'll keep a new updating schedule. Mondays and Fridays!**

**I posted Outtake 11 and 12. Go and check them out if you haven't. More outtakes to come so keep them on alert. ;)**

Half an hour later, I was back with Tide, peanuts, a box of chocolate and pistachios.

They were in our bedroom, on the bed, watching cartoons – looking way too innocent.

"Washed already?" I asked surprised. It usually took over an hour to take Abby out of the water.

"Not even close," Edward answered, glancing at me. "She wanted her shampoo…"

"And you didn't pack it," I finished for him. He shrugged and nodded at the same time looking all cute. "Don't try that look, it's not working."

His smile widened and he leaped off the bed coming to me and wrapping his arms loosely around my waist. "You can convince her to use your shampoo, I'm sure."

"Have you met her?" I asked sarcastically. "She's exactly like you when it's about her favorite stuff."

"But I forgot! She won't die if she washes with your shampoo."

I grabbed his cheeks squeezing them before leaning to kiss him pouty lips.

"That means I'm forgiven, right?" Edward asked hopefully, coming after my lips when I stepped back.

"That means you are going to wash her." With a final kiss, I went to the bathroom to start washing the shirts.

"What? No, no, no!" he whined, coming after me. "You're joking!"

"Nope. If you decide to wash her now…I'll be here in case you need something," I added with a smirk.

He rushed out and I hoped he was smarter than to take her from her cartoon time, but he proved me wrong. I could hear Abby crying that she wanted to watch whatever she was watching while Edward told her it was bath time.

A minute later, they entered to the bathroom; Abby under Edward's arm, wailing as loudly as she could and kicking her feet, and my toiletries bag in his other hand.

"Ow, that was my spleen!" Edward groaned dropping her to the floor after closing and locking the door.

The new word sidetracked her. "What's a spleen?" Abby asked innocently.

"It's something I need," Edward answered, rubbing his side. "Now, about your bath…"

"Did you get my shampoo?" she asked, putting her small hands on her hips. It was too funny.

"About that," Edward started. "You can use your mom's. It smells really nice."

"I want mineeee!"

They kept bickering until I stepped in between them. "Abby, you need to take a bath. We can buy a shampoo tomorrow."

"Like I want?" she asked.

"Yes, exactly like you want. But now, you have to wash. I'll catch your hair so we don't have to wash it now," I whispered, taking the band from her hair before making a small bun. "There."

"How do you do it?" Edward muttered, adjusting the water temperature.

"Practice," I answered amused and turned to finish washing the shirts.

By the time I was done, Edward was undressed down to his boxers trying to keep Abby in the tub without splashing water everywhere. She kept talking about her plastic ducks.

"How is it going?" I asked amused, crouching behind him.

Edward glanced at me over his shoulder with wide, panicked eyes that screamed 'save me' and I took pity, kneeling next to him.

"We have to wash, Abby. You can play once you're out."

"No, no. Duck daddy has to find duck mommy and make duck babies," she said seriously, moving the big ducks to other one. Beak to beak.

Edward snorted, trying to mask it with a cough. Abby looked up at me, cocking her little head. I expected something deep, like always when she had that expression.

"How did you make baby brother?"

I choked on my spit, surely not expecting that. Wasn't it usually 'where do babies come from?', but of course she had to be different.

"Fuck, not now," Edward muttered under his breath.

"Where is baby brother?" Abby continued asking despite the fact that we couldn't answer.

"It could be baby sister," I whispered. "Let's wash you then we'll talk."

Surprisingly she obeyed and I finished washing her in ten minutes. While I was drying her, Edward decided to shower since he was sticky from ice cream too. If he thought he was escaping that talk, he was sadly mistaken.

I was on top of the bed, plaiting Abby's hair when he came out and stopped in the doorway, raising an eyebrow at me. I grinned and patted the spot next to me.

"Did you tell her?" he whispered in my ear as he leaned into my side.

"Nope. We're telling her something now."

"So? Are you sure it's not a boy? I want a baby brother. If it's a girl, can you send her back?" Abby babbled. "_Please_? I want a baby brother."

"It would be tough to send the baby back," I said snorting in laughter. "I'm sure you'd love whatever I have."

"But I want a baby brotheeer!" she whined, her eyes filling with tears.

"Abby, we'll know pretty soon," Edward explained then looked at me. "We'll know beforehand this time."

I just nodded, realizing we couldn't keep it a secret since Abby wanted this so much. Maybe it would be a boy.

"And where is he now? Can I see him?"

"You'll have to wait a few months, sweetie. And your little brother is…" I trailed off, catching Edward's eye. He was frowning, probably thinking of the perfect lie, but I'd read somewhere that you should go with the truth. As much as the kid could understand. "Your brother is here," I blurted out, putting a hand over my stomach.

"Did you eat him?" Abby shrieked making me burst in laughter as Edward looked horrified at me.

"Uh, no…"

"That's where babies stay for nine months," Edward told her sounding uncertain. Yeah, I wasn't so sure about this anymore.

Abby looked even more scared than earlier. "I was there too?"

"Yep, little bit."

"No!" she shouted. "How did I get out? Did you potty me?"

That made me laugh even harder, although I had no idea what to answer.

"You came out on your own. It was beautiful. Remember, we told you how it's really unusual for babies to come to world in a car?" Edward asked, distracting her.

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah. I'm special."

"Yes, you are." He took her on his lap and kissed her head. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, Daddy!" she answered seriously hugging him around the neck.

I smiled at them, wrapping my arms around both of them, snuggling into Edward's side. We had passed this talk. Thank God.

"Your hair looks pretty," Edward commented, stroking her head.

Abby beamed up at him. "Mommy planted it!"

"I _plaited_ it, Abby," I corrected her. She said the most adorable things sometimes.

Edward grinned and squeezed her tightly to him. "Do you want to finish your cartoons?"

"Yeah. I like the mouse."

"Jerry's nice, but Tom's better," he muttered, passing Abby to me to bring the laptop to the bed.

We settled against the headboard with Abby sprawled on our laps, watching Jerry's antics. She kept her head in my lap liking when I played with her hair. Like father, like daughter. Edward ended up with her feet on his lap, and he couldn't stay still for five minutes. He just had to start tickling her.

She groaned, growing annoyed that she couldn't focus on the cartoon because her daddy was tickling her; and decided to make him pay back by kicking her feet.

"Ah!" Edward sucked in a deep breath and finally pushed her off his lap. His legs were crossed. Ouch. She had hit Toto.

Catching his eye, I knew that my assumption was correct. Edward gulped and took a huge breath, blowing it loudly through his nose.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, biting my lip.

"Yep," he muttered through gritted teeth.

I scooted closer to him and Abby leaned her head on my stomach, captivated by the cartoons while my hand went to Edward's thigh.

"Does it hurt?" I never understood his pain, but I thought that it might hurt really badly because all men acted like the end of the world when their jewelers were hurt.

"Fuck yeah," he mumbled.

"You kinda deserved it. You should have stopped bugging her."

"But I can't keep my hands to myself. She's so adorable. I feel like squeezing and teasing her every second."

I grinned. "She's growing up, Edward. She doesn't like to be coddled anymore."

"Why must they grow up?" he moaned. "She used to love when we had our moments."

"Trust me, she still loves them…but on her terms. That means when she wants it, not when you want it," I explained.

"I can hear you," Abby pointed out.

"Watch your cartoons and don't mind us," Edward teased her, taking her little hand in his and kissing it. Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders bringing me closer and dipping his head until our lips met. The smoldering look in his green eyes made my stomach clench.

I always loved it when we found a few moments for us, even if Abby was nestled between my legs. My hand went to his hair, keeping him close to me. It was hard to separate. I never got enough of his kisses and his sweet scent.

***RA***

The next day was actually really nice outside and we sunbathed, even took Abby into the water. She was the happiest from her spot in Edward's arms. But most of the time, she spent it on the towel, playing in the sand.

We became faithful clients of the boy at the ice cream parlor, and after the third day, he plucked up his courage and asked Edward if he was the shooting guard, number 17 of the Bulls. After Edward sized him up and down, he nodded which made the boy shout out before coming from behind the machine to hug him and ask for an autograph. I still wasn't used to this, and nor was Edward. He was still freaked by this whole thing, especially when they met many fans at once.

"You're taller than it looks on TV," Joe, the ice cream boy, said with a huge grin on his face.

"Uh, thanks. I'm still the shortest of them all at six feet two inches," Edward told him with a shrug, but I could see his ears were red.

"Is it true that I can grow taller if I play basketball?" the boy asked.

"Definitely, kid. I think I'm past the growing age, but I still grew by one inch in the past few years. And height isn't an issue. If you're good, there will be a position for you."

I was glad that after so many times I told him how great he was and that nothing but his talent mattered, he got it.

I let him talk with Joe and turned my attention to Abby who was licking her ice cream cone from every angle. She beamed at me before going back to licking.

"Slowly, Abby. If your throat hurts, it will be your fault," I chided her.

"Let her be," Edward told me amused, ruffling Abby's hair and bringing her closer to his leg. She grabbed a fistful of his khakis and after a blinding smile to her daddy and Joe, she continued eating her ice cream.

We spent the afternoons on the beach mostly. Edward had brought a Frisbee and everyone got a turn at playing, but Cody loved it the most. After many pleadings we bought a beach ball and that became Abby's favorite. I ended up playing with her while Edward sat on the towel and just threw the Frisbee for Cody. Typical male.

To make it more amusing, he was wearing his stupid shades – the ones he had bought on our honeymoon. Abby told him that he looked silly after she got over the initial shock of seeing her hero daddy wearing such a thing.

I grew tired of running after the stupid ball and went to the blanket, stopping right over him.

"You're blocking my sun, wife."

I let the ball fall on his face, finally getting a reaction. He sat up and glared at me, or so I thought since I couldn't see his eyes.

"What?" he barked, hugging the plastic ball to his chest.

"It's your turn to play with her. I'll keep your spot warm," I joked and plopped down.

"Keep my beer cold," he told me with a grin. After a kiss, he took Abby's hand and went a few feet away to play.

Since I couldn't drink alcohol and have the excuse for his beer disappearing, I started digging a small hole in the sand, to keep the can cool. Cody found that moment to return with his new, favorite toy, but seeing what I was doing, he decided to help.

For a start, I was glad he was a dog and he was great at digging holes. As long as he kept his hole digging habit away from my garden, we were friends.

I had finally planted the rose seeds Esme had sent me so long ago, and Cody seemed to love to dig holes exactly there. We fought a lot about that, and I won every time after locking him in the laundry room for a few minutes while he calmed down.

When the hole was like I wanted, I distracted him by throwing the Frisbee away…toward Edward.

"Watch out!" I yelled as the plastic plate missed his head by a few inches. It was probably the last time I threw something away. My aim was horrible – always been.

"Are you trying to decapitate me?" Edward called out in between chuckles which resulted with a ball in the face since he wasn't paying attention.

I shrugged and after putting his can of beer in the hole, I applied a fresh round of sunscreen cream on me then relaxed on the blanket. Cody came to me, whining that he still wanted to play.

"Just stay down. Relax," I mumbled, putting Edward's cap over my face.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I heard them above my head talking, mostly Abby. She still switched to the unknown baby talk when she was excited, but she mostly used words we understood.

After some time, I rolled on my stomach and watched them playing soccer then volley. Abby seemed to like soccer more because she didn't have enough strength or the right high for volley ball.

I heard one of the phones ringing from the bag and dug through it, tearing my eyes away from my perfect family. Thinking I was searching for food, Cody stuck his muzzle in the bag but I pushed him away and extracted my phone which had stopped ringing.

Rose. Before I could call her back, Edward's phone started ringing. They had probably lost us, or Emmett needed something. He was always insistent when he couldn't reach us.

"Hi," I answered, tugging the cap better on my eyes and rolling on my back.

"Bella? Why are you answering his phone? I need to talk to him!" Emmett demanded.

"Rose did call me first," I pointed out. "Besides, Edward's a little busy right now."

"Yeah, well. I told her to call you since Eddie's not answering. Busy, how?"

"He's with Abby. Is it important?" I asked and reached to scratch Cody when he put his head on my stomach.

"Uh, no. Maybe… It's between us," Emmett explained, stumbling over words.

"I know about the surprise," I told him amused. "We're staying at your house, right?"

"He told you?" he moaned. There was some rustling from the other end and Rose took over. "Put that idiot on the phone! This was meant to be a surprise!" she yelled in my poor ear.

"It slipped, I swear. And it's my fault he told me."

"I shouldn't have taught you how to get what you want from a guy," Rose muttered. "You ruined our surprise, Bella!"

"Who's that?" Edward asked, falling on his knees next to me and handing Abby her water cup.

"Rose and Em. You should talk to them," I whispered, putting the phone in his hand. "Breathe, Abby," I warned her.

She took her mouth off the straw and took a huge breath before going back to sucking water. I had a feeling she was going to sleep well tonight at how tired she was.

"No, Rosalie! Of course, she doesn't know of that!" Edward shouted. "Yeah, I might have told her we were coming to Seattle, but nothing more!" he insisted, catching my eye before closing his. "No, woman! Put Emmett on the phone."

When he was done talking with his brother, we went back to the cottage and showered the sand off our bodies then went out for dinner.

As we looked for a new restaurant, Abby was actually quiet. But then again she was on her daddy's shoulders, being all tall and important. I actually welcomed her sitting there. I could walk hand in hand with Edward.

"Look!" Abby shrieked, pointing to a window of a Mexican restaurant. There was painted a cactus along with Speedy Gonzales. "It's cute!"

"We can eat there." Edward shrugged glancing at me.

"Would you like it? Mexican food is spicy," I reminded him.

"I'm sure I can find something."

"I'm not sure. And Abby's still too young for such food. Another time," I whispered looking up at Abby.

After a few more minutes of walking while Abby got bored and decided to play with Edward's cap, turning it around and putting it sideways on his head, we found an Italian restaurant and decided to just eat there.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Abby once we were seated and with a menu in front of us. I rattled off a few of her favorite dishes, but she scrunched her nose.

"How about we order for us, and she eats from our plates?" Edward suggested. "You know she never eats all of it."

I agreed, knowing Abby wouldn't eat much of her food. I ordered mushroom ravioli and Edward ordered spaghetti and bruschetta. I also requested a plate and silverware for Abby, explaining that she'd eat with us. The waiter looked amused but nodded.

The waiter returned quickly with our drinks and Abby immediately starting sucking at her orange juice.

"What do you say?" Edward nudged her.

She looked up at the waiter and threw him her killer smile. "Fanks!"

"You're welcome, kiddo."

When our food came, she ended up eating the bruschettas and a little from both our plates. All the running around had made her hungry. For dessert, we ordered three distinct pieces of cake.

Edward reached to steal a bit of Abby's chocolate cake and got his hand slapped and a glare from her.

"That's not nice, little bit. I gave you my food. You have to share that cake with me," he coaxed her. Easier said than done.

"Nope!"

"Nope? Tit for tat? I'll give you a bite from my cake," he insisted.

She frowned, cocking her head. "Tit for tat? What's that?"

"The principle of sharing," Edward explained, confusing her further.

"It means, when you get something for free, you have to give back something for free too," I told her. "We offered you food from our plates, now it's nice and polite to do the same."

She looked between us then at our plates. "Tit for tat for tit?" she asked, her eyes glinting. Before we could correct her, she went on. "I want cake from you too."

"Works with me." Edward shrugged and cut almost half of his piece before transferring it to Abby's plate then taking some from her cake. He was such a kid. "Mhmm, so good!" he moaned. "You should try it too, love." He offered me his fork, and I wrapped my lips around it but not without flushing bright red.

The chocolate cake was much better than my raspberry one. "You're right. It's delicious," I said, licking my lips to get all remains of cream from there. I transferred some of mine on Abby's plate. She looked like she was in cake heaven.

"You missed some," Edward told me on a hoarse voice. He leaned closer and kissed a spot close to the corner of my mouth before pressing his lips against mine. "Delicious, yes."

I melted against him, but the moment didn't last.

"You have to eat some of Mommy's tit," Abby said loudly making me blush and Edward choke on his spit. "You know?" she said seriously when we turned to her wide-eyed. "Tit," she pointed to herself. "Tat," she pointed to Edward. "Tit," she pointed to me, beaming. Her logic was astounding.

It was only Edward's fault for such words. Trying to play it cool, I scooped some of my cake on the fork and nudged Edward's lips with it. He still looked in shock, and chewed mechanically.

"Good?" Abby asked seriously, her eyes fixed on Edward.

"Very good," he answered, throwing her a smile. "But yours is much better."

"You can have more, Daddy."

By the time we were finished, the awkward moment was forgotten and we were stuffed. On the way back, I was in charge of Cody's leash while Abby stayed in Edward's arms, trying to keep her eyes open. She was so adorable when she tried to fight off fatigue.

**Aren't they sweet? Especially Abby. :)**

**Review :) I enjoy all of them but I don't really have time to answer, just know that all of them are cherished.  
**


	86. Chapter 86: Superheroes don't have beard

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, ****G****UYS! ****I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/**

The next morning, I woke up to loud squealing and the sound of feet running on the hardwood. It wasn't something new. That usually happened when Abby was in a mood and wouldn't eat at the table or she wouldn't want something in general.

"Abigail, get here!"

Oh, yes. Because stern Edward was going to make her listen. I knew he would be sporting a huge smile with his hands on his hips. He couldn't even scold her.

I rolled out of the bed, but before I could go and see what they were doing, my stomach turned. Oh, joy! I had missed the first trimester.

Fuck. I groaned just as I made it to the bathroom. Why must this happen? Couldn't someone be pregnant without all this fuss?

"If I wake mommy, do you promise to eat?" I heard Edward say from the other side of the door.

"No Mommy! Where's Mommy?" Abby asked confused.

"Stay here. I mean it, Abby. Stay." Like she was a dog. Not even Cody listened to us.

By the time Edward came to the bathroom; I had flushed the toilet and was rinsing my mouth.

"Morning, love. How are you feeling?" he greeted, leaning against the doorway.

"Peachy," I muttered, catching his eye in the mirror.

Edward pushed off the doorjamb and came to wrap his arms around my waist. "I love you," he whispered against my neck.

"This happened because of you, mister!" I said sternly, pushing him away.

"Oh, and it will happen again. Trust me. Two aren't enough."

I turned to look at him with wide eyes. "If you want more then you're going to carry the baby for nine months!"

He burst in laughter then looked at his stomach. I gulped as my eyes followed his and settled on the beautiful six pack.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have the necessary organs… besides, what would happen with my form?" He sounded like an over-dramatic woman. Then he flashed me his crooked grin and kissed my temple.

"Go, stay with Abby while I brush my teeth."

"Oh, how do you make her eat when she's hyper? I ran after her through the whole cottage! And just when I thought I caught up, she zooms the other way," he moaned.

"You want to tell me that you can't keep up with her? If you can't, with all your training, then what about me?" I asked smirking.

He shrugged, muttering something about superpowers before shuffling out of the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was showered and wrapped in a terrycloth robe. They weren't in the bedroom, and that meant he had convinced her to eat. I truly hoped that. I really didn't feel like doing anything.

When I stepped into the kitchen, I could tell something had happened. Abby was looking in her plate, fighting a smile while Edward stood leaning against the counter with his mug of coffee in hand.

"Hey, angel." I kissed Abby's head and she looked up, grinning.

"Morning, Mommy! Where were you?"

"Bathroom. Now, I'm here. Are you being a good girl?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"That means you're eating your breakfast, right?" I asked.

"Yep."

Edward snorted masking it with a cough. "You might rethink that one, Abbs."

"You are gross," she mumbled.

I was definitely missing on something. "What?" I gasped. "Abby!"

"Daddy's itchy!" She pointed to Edward who rolled his eyes and drank from his coffee, probably enjoying the show. "He stracked me."

"He what?" I couldn't understand her weird word.

"I scratched her when I kissed her," Edward explained, rubbing at his jaw as if to show me his four days worth beard. That was his fault again. He forgot his stuff and refused to buy new things. A couple weeks without shaving hadn't killed anyone, he said. I didn't insist on buying need supplies since I liked that look.

After winking at Edward, I turned to Abby. "You don't like the beard?" I gasped in mock-shock.

"No." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Why not? Besides it being itchy?" I asked amused.

"No superhero has beard," she told me as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Edward choked on his coffee while my jaw unhinged. The way her mind worked sometimes… I tried to think of one superhero with beard, just to prove her wrong, but I couldn't think of any.

"Wolverine from X-men has," Edward said thoughtfully.

"Who?" Abby wondered, frowning.

"Doesn't matter," I said, glaring at Edward. Did he really have to tell her about X-men? Too much violence. "You're right, there's no superhero with a beard, but that makes daddy special, huh?"

"Don't like it!" She shook her little head. That's when I saw her hair.

"Edward! Is that supposed to be a pony-tail?" I asked shocked. It would take forever to untangle the mess.

"I tried to plait it." He shrugged.

"Oh, God! Look what you've done!" I moaned, taking the rubber band from her hair. It looked more like a big knot. "Does it hurt?" I asked Abby as I tried to untangle it.

"Nope."

While she focused on her food, I tried to untangle the hair without ripping any of it. Poor kid.

"Where's the comb?" I looked at Edward, who was cringing as he watched what he had done. He handed me the comb and slowly, I started combing but it got stuck a lot.

"Now it hurts," Abby announced to me.

"Don't you ever let Edward touch your hair! You hear me, baby?"

"Kay, Mommy."

After half an hour of slowly unknotting the hair and a few tears from Abby, it looked normal. I decided to leave it like that until in the afternoon when we'd buy shampoo.

We spent the day on the beach. After she stayed in the water as much as she liked, Abby decided to build forms in the sand leaving us be for a little while.

Edward was in the water while I stayed on my stomach looking over a magazine and also watching Abby playing.

"Moommy!" she whined, getting my attention.

"Yeah, baby? What happened to the castle?" It didn't take a genius to know who had stepped on the sand castle. "Cody!"

He lowered himself on the other side of the towel with his ears plastered on his head.

I crawled to Abby and stroked her head. "Let's make another one."

"Me! Alone!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay. Cody, stay there," I threatened him before returning to my previous position.

I was reading about a new screening of _Wuthering Heights_ when my sun disappeared being replaced by Edward's shadow. And to make it even worse, he was dripping on top of me.

"Hey!" I protested squinting up at him.

"Do my back!" He threw the sunscreen cream beside me, smiling.

"Why, of course, your majesty. And you have to be dry," I added, rolling my eyes.

He sighed and sat next to me, running a hand through his wet locks. "Watcha reading?"

I pointed to the article. "Remember that time at the drive-in cinema?"

"I was just thinking about it," he admitted and leaned closer, kissing my shoulder. "The Volvo's seen a lot of action, huh?"

"You can say that," I whispered, closing my eyes. He kept kissing various parts of my heated skin, but it wasn't a good idea to get worked up. "I think you're dry enough," I said loudly and sat up, grabbing the cream.

Edward chuckled and turned his back to me so I could lather it with cream while he wrapped his arms around Abby distracting her from her playing.

He sucked in a breath as the cold cream touched his heated skin. "You're kinda red, Edward."

"My skin's really white. It's normal."

"My skin is just as white, but I made sure to put cream every few hours. You'd start peeling off soon."

He huffed and I could almost see him rolling his eyes. "Just rub me," he grumbled.

I gasped, slapping his back leaving my palm imprinted there. "Watch out that big mouth of yours!"

"What did I say?" Edward asked surprised, glancing at me over his shoulder.

"You know what you said." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He looked genuinely confused, but Abby reminded him of his words. Was there anything she didn't pay attention to?

"You said to rub you. What's bad in that?"

Edward grinned and shrugged. "A backrub is always welcomed," he said softly, rolling his shoulders making his joints pop like some old person's making me laugh.

"Backrub, huh?" I joked, using my moistened hands to give him something close to a massage. "Damn, you're so wound up."

"Jesus, that feels so good." He moaned. "A little lower and to the left?"

"Now, don't push your luck, mister."

"Please? I promise to return the favor," he begged.

"Only if you make it a foot rub when I'm seven months pregnant," I shot back amused.

"Remember what you said. If you want a rub before, I won't give you any!"

"_Any_?" I whispered in his ear. "No rub?" I pouted, catching his earlobe in my mouth.

"Maybe…_some_ rub," he averted. "Are you done?" He squirmed away.

"No!" I laughed, going back to putting cream on his back then on his shoulders and down his arms.

"I can take it from here," Edward mumbled taking the bottle from me and shifting away, closer to Cody.

Abby patted my ankle making me look at her. I tried to keep my smirk off my face, but it was difficult.

"Yes, honey?"

"I want a head rub. It feels nice when you rub my head."

"SHIT!" Edward shouted getting my attention. There was a lot of sunscreen cream on his knee and his legs were crossed. Maybe I had taken the teasing a notch more than he could take it at that moment.

"Daddy, you owe me a dollar!"

"I'll give you ten if you stop saying the word rub," he promised.

"Really?" Abby's eyes lit up.

"Pinky swear," Edward answered trying to smile.

She rushed to him and kissed his stubbly cheek soundly. "You're still yucky!"

"Give me some of that cream to put on Abby," I whispered going closer to them. Edward scooped the cream from his knee and applied chunks of it on different parts of Abby's body.

When I raised my eyebrow at him, he just shook his head. While I rubbed the cream in her skin, he finished covering his legs and chest before rolling around and falling face first in the towel.

Abby went back to her plastic forms and sand and I went back to my magazine. Leaning on my elbow, so I could still have a good view of Abby, I continued where I had left off. A few pages later, I was so focused on my reading that didn't hear or feel Edward close to me so I jumped a mile when something touched my head.

"You'll get sunstroke," he said softly, arranging the cap on my head.

"And you?" I asked.

"I have one too," he answered pointing to the other cap next to us on the towel. "Are you hungry? Should we go eat?"

"We should get off the beach. You're right about the sun. It's too strong." I nodded. "And now that you mentioned it, I'm quite hungry."

"That's because you didn't want to snack with us earlier. The pretzels were yummy."

It took some time to pull Abby away from the sand, but Edward managed to do it. As we went to look for a place to eat, we had to indulge Abby in the Mexican restaurant. I had no idea if she'd like anything from there. She only liked the picture on the window.

After reading and re-reading the menu, we decided to take only two dishes of different things and we'd share. They even had cactus juice. Edward had to try it and I told him that if he would be sick, it was going to be his fault.

Lunch went well since what I ordered turned out to be really good. Edward's food was good in my opinion, but too spicy for any of them so I ended up eating it. For dessert, we visited Joe.

"You really should have tried the juice, party pooper," Edward told me amused as we walked back to the cottage.

"No, thanks. I'm sick of cactuses! I was surrounded by them until I went to live with Charlie."

He laughed, draping his arm over my shoulders. "And here I thought Chinese was spicy…" he murmured.

"Wait until you try Indian," I joked.

"Urgh! I already did," he admitted. "A while back."

Oh, right. _Then_. "She never cooked?" I asked slowly, not really wanting to upset him with bad memories.

"Not really. I don't remember. It's still a shock that she makes such good stuff! I know I liked the soup she was making." He shrugged. "Probably the only thing she cooked after…the fallout."

I grabbed the hand that was dangling off my shoulder and quickly kissed it. That got me a small smile from him.

"Are we buying shampoo?" Abby asked loudly. I had forgotten about it.

"Of course. We need to wash your hair. It's been four days!"

Edward escaped the bathing process when his phone rang, but I could have bet good money that he made it ring. While we were at the store, he kept playing with it, and when it rang, he didn't even look surprised.

Abby was really good during her bath and I appreciated it. I wasn't really up to her tantrums.

"We're leaving tomorrow and luckily, we'd make it to Seattle by Sunday," Edward said from the doorway.

"We'll be there in a few hours," I sad confused.

"We're driving, Bella."

"What? No! I can fly." At his insistences, I had bought a pregnancy test and it confirmed my suspicious. But that didn't mean I couldn't fly.

"I want to make this a road trip," he said sternly. "It will be fun!"

"I can't wait to remind you of that when Abby gets bored. She's just three, Edward!"

After Abby's bath, we went through the snack stack and settled on the couch at TV. I left to take a shower for myself.

Just as I returned, Abby rushed to me and hugged my leg. "Mommy! Daddy wanted to comb my hair!" she exclaimed. "You said not to let him."

I smirked at Edward and picked her up, carrying her to the couch. "That's right. He's not allowed anymore."

"And you should stop lifting her up," he warned me under his breath.

I rolled my eyes at him and started combing Abby's hair. She was absorbed by what was playing on TV. _Happy Feet_. I wondered how long it would take until she wanted a penguin pet. After every cartoon with animals, she wanted some animal. We usually pacified her by buying a stuffed one.

_Wait!_ We had already bought a penguin, the other day. I sighed in relief. I had to be prepared for when the question came so I leaned into Edward to tell him to bring the stuffed penguin.

His head was lolling on the back of the couch and his mouth was slightly open. The movie was so interesting that he had fallen asleep.

"Psst!" I poked him with the comb making him jerk awake and wipe a hand over his mouth.

"Huh?" He looked disorientated.

"Can you bring the penguin from her room?" I whispered in his ear so Abby wouldn't hear.

"Now?" he moaned, his head falling back.

"Yes. The movie is almost over."

"How do you know? It feels like it just started," he grumbled.

"You didn't watch _Happy Feet_? Ever?" I asked shocked. He shook his head, scowling. That made me gasp in shock and push against his shoulder until he got up.

The movie ended just as Edward returned with the penguin. He fell on the couch, returning to his previous position but hugged the stuffed toy to his chest.

"This one was good," Abby told me.

"Yes, but have you seen bad penguins?" I asked amused.

"In _Madagascar_," Edward mumbled. "They were evil."

"Yes, Mommy! They wanted to take over the world!" Abby said seriously. She turned to get her penguin from Edward but he hugged it tighter, pretending to be asleep. Like he hadn't just talked! "Daaaadddddyyy!"

"What was that? Did you hear anything, Bella?" he asked, opening an eye.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Daaadddyy!" Abby started shaking him. "Gimme peguin!"

"What's a peguin?"

"This!" she said loudly. "Mommy!" She turned to me. "I want peguin! Daddy's cogging it!"

I snorted in laughter. "I think you mean hogging."

"Yes." She nodded seriously. "Peguiiin!"

"God, Edward, give her the penguin. I'm not ready for this," I pleaded him.

Reluctantly, he offered her the toy. She clutched to the big toy as best as she could. "I'll name him Mumble," she declared after a few minutes of staring at the penguin.

"I'll alert CNN," Edward said monotonously.

"Are you tired, Abby?" I asked, hoping she was.

"Nope! Can I have some chocolate?"

"Now? It's nearly bedtime, baby. I'll give you some chocolate tomorrow," I promised. "Let's get you to bed. What do you want me to read?"

Before I could take her in my arms, Edward scooped her up making her squeal and drop the penguin.

"Noo! Daddy! You hurt Mumble."

"I didn't mean, little bit. He's fine." He walked to her room and I followed after picking up the bird. It was going to be a long night.

"But phleeeaseeee!" Abby begged, her little hands clapped together. She was on her bed looking at Edward with hug, green eyes.

"What is it?" I asked confused, putting Mumble next to her.

"Daddy won't sing the Munchkin song!" she cried out.

He glanced at me grinning. "Only if you join me."

Reluctantly, I cleared my throat and sat next to her on the bed before starting to sing.

_Come out, come out wherever you are  
And meet the young lady who fell from a star  
She fell from the sky, she fell very far  
And Kansas she says is the name of the star._

Abby clapped and screeched the next part.

_Kansas she says is the name of the star_

Edward sang the Munchkin part while I got her under the blanket.

_The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch  
It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch  
Which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch!  
The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch  
It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch  
Which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch  
Who began to twitch, and was reduced to just a stitch  
Of what was once the wicked witch! _

By the time we finished it, she was fast asleep. It had been easier than I thought. Making sure she was indeed asleep, we went back to the living room. I slumped on the couch and Edward lay down with his head on my lap.

"Damn, she's tiring!" he muttered. "How the fuck are you still sane?"

I laughed, ruffling his hair. "You ain't seen nothing yet!" I joked.

"How do you keep up? I'm serious, Bella. You know how they fast-forward the kids destroying stuff in movies? Well, that was me this morning. She was running everywhere and waiting for me to reach her then rushing the other way."

"When she's like that, I run after her for a little while then go and do other stuff. She stops eventually when she sees I'm not playing. That is unless Cody decides to play with her," I added giggling.

"Damn." He pressed his face to my stomach. "I thought a girl would be good, you know?"

"With your genes? Not likely. Brace yourself," I said amused. "If this one's a boy…" I trailed off as my hand came over my stomach.

"What's the difference?" he grumbled. "You know, boys usually take after their moms. He can turn out to be really obedient. I can't imagine you doing anything of what Abby's doing."

"Because I never did!" I exclaimed. "You, on the other hand… I'm gonna quote Ed. It's always the quiet ones."

"Ha, fucking, ha! You're so funny, Bella."

"I know." I grinned, leaning down to kiss him. "Are you tired?"

"What do you think? And that silly movie didn't help."

"Where's the kid in you?" I asked dramatically. "Fluffy, dancing penguins. Every kid's dream!"

"I changed my opinion on penguins after I watched _Madagascar_. And that's Bob's fault. I didn't even want to see it."

I laughed loudly but covered my mouth quickly as not to wake Abby. "That's so sweet! You went to movies together!"

"You shouldn't have said that," he said seriously flipping me around so I was lying on the couch with him on top of me. His fingers went to my sides making me shriek and burrow my face in the back of the couch.

"Stop!" I gasped, clawing at his shoulder. "Can't breathe!"

"Do you promise not to make fun of your poor husband again?"

"Yes, just stop!"

"Good." Edward cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine.

**We're getting closer to the end... I don't know who's sadder: me or you? I got so attached to them... *sob***


	87. Chapter 87: Road trip to Seattle

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, ****G****UYS! ****I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/**

I woke up with something wet touching my face. Not opening my eyes, I titled my head and reached to grasp his head, to bring him closer. That was until I felt an oddly shaped head and there was definitely a lopsided ear.

"EW!" I shouted and rolled away from Cody.

I forgot we had fallen asleep on the couch, wrapped in the throw after I had fallen under Edward's spell.

_Hello, hardwood._ My forehead was throbbing from the impact and to make it better, Edward fell on top of me.

"Bella? What…?" he groaned.

"You're squishing me," I muttered, feeling all his weight on me.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" he asked worried, sitting up and rolling me around. I realized he was naked. At least, I had enough presence of mind to shrug in my panties and his shirt. "See something you like, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Actually, I love this moment. I see two of you," I said amused then closed my eyes. "Fucking dog."

"What happened?" Edward asked, helping me up and on the couch. He wrapped the throw around his waist before sitting next to me.

"He was licking me…and I thought it was you until I touched his head. We should have moved to bed."

When he didn't answer, I looked at him to see his eyes trained on the doorway of the room. Abby was there looking confused and clutching her penguin.

_How much did she see?_ I wondered worried.

"What's up, little bit?" Edward asked nonchalantly, smoothing the throw over his legs.

"I heard a bang." She shrugged and came to us. Her eyes went to the clothes that were still next to the couch then to our flushed faces. "Why are your clothes here?"

"I'm gonna shower," Edward declared and rose, clutching the throw to his waist. It looked like he was hitching up his skirt as he walked out of the room. Abby looked confused after her daddy.

"Let's make breakfast!" I took her little hand and walked to the kitchen.

"I want muffin!"

"We can't make muffins, Abby. First, I don't have what we need and second, we're on a tight schedule."

"But I want!" she whined.

"How about we stop at the store and see if they have some when we leave?" I compromised. She nodded. "Okay. Now, help me here. Put this on the table." I gave her the cereal box.

Five minutes later, Edward joined us in only his boxers. Abby was eating her breakfast while I was making sandwiches for the trip. Edward stopped behind me and hugged me to his chest, tucking his head against my neck.

"Feeling cuddly?" I asked, twining our fingers on my stomach.

"Hmm." He hummed, swaying. "Just missed you," he whispered, kissing my jaw.

"You just saw me five minutes ago," I whispered back while my heart started humming against my ribcage. I wondered if I'd ever tire of feeling him so close or hearing him say such sweet things. Hopefully, it would never go away.

"An eternity," Edward said seriously into my ear, squeezing his arms around me. "I love you so much."

My stomach started doing weird flip-flops as heat poured through my veins. I turned my head to the side so I could catch his lips in a deep kiss trying to show him how much I loved him. My left hand went to his hair and Edward groaned into my mouth, bringing me closer to him. Our tongues slid against the other as one of his hands went between the flaps of the shirt to the swell of my breast.

When Cody barked right behind me, I was brought back to reality. Abby! Looking at her, I realized she was focused on her breakfast.

"Go away, Cody," Edward muttered, pressing his forehead against my temple.

He barked again and came between our legs, whining.

"I think he wants outside," I said quietly.

"Dammit," Edward muttered. "Let's take you out." He nudged Cody to the door.

"Take this." I offered him a sandwich which he took gratefully before leaving with Cody.

An hour later we were ready to leave. Of course, Abby still wanted muffins so after a detour to the store, we were on our way to Seattle. Only thinking about it made me panic.

Because Chicago was on our way there, four hours later, we stopped home to get what we had forgotten. I packed a few more clothes while Edward grabbed his shaving stuff. Then we were off again.

We stopped for lunch in Madison, Wisconsin. When we left, Edward suggested I should drive. I was more than happy knowing that it would be tiring to drive for so long. I remembered how tired he had been when we drove from Port Angeles that time.

Around ten at night, I pulled in front of a hotel just outside Minneapolis. I picked the travel bag I had packed on our short stop at home while Edward took Abby in his arms. The consignee didn't look pleased with Cody, but finally allowed us to go into the room. We were so tired that all we could do was fall asleep.

I woke up first and after a much needed shower, I went to see what hour it was. Only seven. There was time. I couldn't wake them up when they looked that cute snuggled into each other.

I went to the restaurant of the hotel to make a tray with breakfast then went back upstairs. They were awake. Abby looked really distraught and Edward looked at a loss of how to pacify her.

"Hey, what happened here?" I asked, sitting on her other side.

"Mommy! You're back!" she cried, clinging to my neck.

I gave Edward a weird look, wrapping my arms around Abby. "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"I woke up alone!" she sniffed. "Then Daddy came and I told him you were gone! He insisted you were here."

"Shh, baby. I just brought breakfast," I soothed her.

"I tried to tell her the same thing. I heard you go," he admitted.

"Where were _you_?" I hissed, stroking Abby's hair.

"Bathroom. How was I supposed to know she's wake up at that moment?"

After a light breakfast, Abby didn't seem to want to let go of me. That's how I ended up squished in the backseat of the car with Abby in my arms and Cody breathing down my neck.

Seven hours and a few stops later, we were in Bismarck. The landscape – or the lack of it – wasn't helping my nausea. I had never been car sick, but apparently that changed. One kid loved the car that much that decided to be born in it and the other didn't seem to like it at all.

"Pull over," I groaned loudly.

"She has to pee again?" Edward moaned, singling that his was pulling over then stopping the car.

I made sure I could open the door while I answered him. "No. I have to puke." I stepped out of the car and rounded it, hunching over to throw up on the side of the road like some drunk.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Edward asked concerned, stopping behind me and catching my hair. "Was it the fries you ate?"

"It's the pregnancy's joys," I muttered before more stuff came out. Damn it.

"I'll bring you some water," he whispered.

I leaned against the back of the car when I was done and ran a hand under my eyes to make the tears go away. I hated throwing up.

"Here." Edward held a bottle of water to me and a tissue. "Maybe you should stay in the front with me?"

I nodded weakly. "How's Abby?"

"Looking through the back window at you. She was asking if you were sick." He smiled.

"Yeah, she usually throws up when she's sick." I nodded then rinsed my mouth. "I feel like shit."

"Let me help you." He grabbed my elbow and led me to the passenger's seat. "Dammit. Hold on." Quickly, all the maps and chip bags were thrown in the back of the car then he helped me inside. "Will you be okay?"

"I hope so." I put my seatbelt and leaned the seat as far it would go with the baggage from behind.

"I'll drive slower," Edward promised and leaned down to kiss my head. He shut the door and rounded the car.

"Mommy? You okay?"

"Yeah, honey. I didn't want to scare you," I whispered, reaching behind me with my hand. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"I don't wanna!" she protested when Edward opened her door to strap her there.

When everyone was safely strapped, we started again and Edward kept shooting me worried glances every five seconds.

"Just watch the road and leave me alone. I'm gonna nap," I told him, closing my eyes.

Edward woke me up a few hours later and told me we were stopping for the day.

"What? No! Don't stop because of me. We promised to make it there on Sunday!" I insisted.

"Don't be difficult. You're not feeling well. Come on." He grabbed my hand helping me out of the car. I didn't put a fight, not like I could anyway.

We spent the next few hours until bedtime on the bed in a hotel room, playing some board game named Candy Land. I sucked at it. Sometime during the game I fell asleep.

The next morning we had a head start. I still wasn't feeling well so I didn't dare eat anything. Being six in the morning when Edward wanted to leave, not even Abby ate breakfast. He was the only one munching on a sandwich with one hand and with one driving. I was back to being slumped in the passenger's seat, watching the trees fly on the side of the road.

Some hours later, Abby was fully awake and asking if we were there. It wasn't like we could play some normal road trip game with her since she couldn't read plates, but she could tell us the color of the cars passing by. She grew tired of the game when five blue cars passed us in a row.

"Whoa! What was that?" she asked surprised, plating her face on the back window looking after a small sports car that had zoomed in the other direction.

"You didn't catch the color?" Edward teased her.

"It was yellow," she answered still in awe.

"Probably a Porsche," I mumbled.

"That was fast, right, Daddy?" she asked, turning back in her seat.

"It was, and please put your seatbelt back. Everyone is wearing it," he told her seriously.

"Cody isn't."

"Cody is a dog," I told her. "Put the seatbelt back."

Scowling, she obeyed. "Are we there yet? How long now?"

"Still too far away," Edward answered. "I know a game. A is for Armadillo."

"Who?" Abby asked.

"One of us says a letter and the others have to look and name three things that start with that letter. Who is the faster gets to say the next letter," I explained happy that this could keep her entertained. "And to let daddy pay attention to the road, we'll allow him to choose all the letters, okay?"

"Yes! Sounds fun!"

"C," Edward said after a few minutes.

"Cody!" Abby said loudly.

"Three things," Edward reminded her.

"Car and CD."

"That's good," I appraised her.

"P."

"Pants, penguin and pedal," I said quickly sticking my tongue out at Abby when she pouted.

Edward laughed. "Y." He just had to choose weird letters.

Abby started looking through the things in backseat. "Yoghurt! Yo-yo! And… Yogi!"

"Good job, little bit! See, love? She can find words with Y."

"Who's Yogi?" I asked annoyed that my three year old had won again.

"Yogi Bear!" she exclaimed, showing me a small brown bear. It had been a gift from Ed and Liz on her birthday.

"Wasn't his name Pete?" I asked confused.

She shrugged. "Now he's Yogi Bear Pete."

"What if I start calling you some other name just because the situation called for it?" I challenged her, showing her it was bad changing names. "Maybe he doesn't like to be called Yogi Bear."

"Bella, she was just playing," Edward pacified me.

"Do you think he is upset?" she whispered, hugging the bear.

"Probably, but you can kiss him and he'll forgive you," I told her softly.

"I'm sorry, Pete," she whispered, squeezing the bear to her chest. A loud yawn followed that.

"How about we pull over to eat a sandwich then you sleep?" I asked. She nodded, rubbing her eye.

A sandwich, some chips and soda later, Abby was fast asleep in the backseat with Cody draped over her small body protectively. I looked through our CDs and found something I had no idea we possessed. _Enigma_. I hadn't listened to them in years.

"Yours?" I asked Edward, flicking my wrist to him.

"Where did you find that? I thought I lost it."

"In the glove compartment. Did you ever clean that?" I laughed, sticking the CD in the slot.

"Maybe? Possibly? Never?" he answered amused.

Trying to keep my laughing as quiet as possible, I started searching through the mess in his glove compartment. All those years together and I never really looked through this part of the car.

"Oh my God! Ewww!" I shouted taking my hand away from the rubber thing. In the daylight, lying on the floor of the car, I could see it was actually a balloon and not a used condom.

"Jesus!" Edward moaned, glancing at the balloon. "Is that…?"

"A red balloon," I confirmed. "Thank God for small miracles."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "I told you I have no idea what's there."

"Besides the car was off limits, right?" I reminded him.

"Exactly." He nodded. "What else is there?"

"A lighter, a service knife, an acorn," I enumerated the items I was taking out. "Acorn?" I giggled.

"Yeah, that was from the Scratch era." He chuckled. "I was in love with that squirrel."

"That's disturbing," I muttered. "Movie tickets," I added to the list. "How many movies did you see?"

"There should be two for each movie. They're from high school."

"Or didn't see," I said under my breath, stifling my smile.

"I was watching the movies if you must know, but not the entire thing."

"_The Simpsons Movie_? Tell me you didn't take a girl to that!" I pleaded him.

"Actually, I did. Alice begged me." He shrugged.

"_300_? You didn't want to watch it with me!" I muttered. "Did you go with Emmett at that?"

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me who I went with," he said laughing.

"Sylvia?"

"No! _Mom_!" He burst in laughter. "Dad didn't have time and she likes the actor, just like you." He glanced at me pointedly. "Emmett demanded he had shit to do, Alice said she wouldn't see it even if it had Brad Pit stark naked since it was with fights…that left me to do it. The youngest and stupidest."

"I'm sure she appreciated it," I said softly, patting his leg.

"Yeah, she baked my favorite cookie."

"_Enchanted_? _Hairspray_?" I choked on my spit.

He cringed. "Yep…you know…? Chicks liked that."

I rolled my eyes. "Finally, something normal. _Into the Wild. Sweeney Todd, Harry Potter._ Now, I recognize the Edward I love."

"Yeah, I took Sylvia to those. There should be the rat one…the French rat. What was his name?" he asked frowning.

"The cook?" I asked.

"Yeah. That one. It was hilarious. I saw it at least three times. First, I took Sylvia because she begged. I was kinda reluctant then I dragged Bob with me and when I heard Alice whining that she wanted to see it, I took her too."

"Found it! _Ratatouille_!" I said excited. "I loved it! I have it on DVD. I'm sure Abby will like it too."

"Yeah, she would. But where do we find a toy rat?"

I shrugged. "_Juno_?" I asked surprised. "_Norbit_?"

"_Norbit_ was really good. Eddie Murphy is the best comedian ever!"

"And _Juno_?" I insisted.

"Another background noise."

Laughing I stacked the tickets and put them between my legs before going back to looking through the glove compartment. There was stuff I knew about, and some I put there myself. Until I found something stuck to the back wall. I wished I hadn't seen it.

"What else did you find?" Edward asked amused.

I was transfixed by the picture. It was of Edward and Sylvia, hugging and looking in love. They were pressed against each other, chest to chest and cheek to cheek, grinning at the camera.

"Hey, what did you get there?"

I blinked, shaking my head. "Just a picture." I turned it to him. He glanced at it then looked back at the road only to take a double look a moment later.

He grabbed the photo and put it on the steering wheel, looking at it every few seconds. "Hmmm… It was that summer…" he whispered probably to himself.

I started putting everything back in the glove compartment. Before I could close it, Edward put the photo inside too.

"Do we still have Coca Cola?"

So we were ignoring the picture. Fine by me. "Yep." I leaned in the back to get it without waking Abby. Cody turned to me to see what I was doing but when he realized there was nothing for him, he put his head back on Abby's lap.

Once Edward had his drink, we drove in silence for the next few hours. I was dozing off when I felt his hand on mine. I squeezed it, not opening my eyes.

"One more stop?" he asked quietly.

"Are you tired?"

"You're not driving. I can drive…" he said shrugging. "We're two hours from Spokane and then four more hours. I think."

I glanced back at Abby and saw her looking out the window and petting Cody. Surely she was sick of the car.

"Only if you can," I answered Edward.

"Of course, I can. We'll make a small stop in Spokane for gas and a bite."

It was already four in the evening. I decided to call Rose and let her know we'd be there around midnight or so.

On our gas stop, I took Abby to the toilet, and of course when we were out of there she went to the sweets area. Edward was inspecting the coffee vending machine.

"We better buy more Cola," I told him. The cups of coffee were so small that wouldn't do their job.

"Can we get these?" Abby asked showing us her arms full of sweets.

"You won't eat them all. Are we clear?"

"Of course, Mommy!"

That being settled, we paid for our stuff and left. A Twix later, she was as hyper as ever.

"Let's play something else," I declared wishing she'd calm down. "It's called 'Who Am I?' and I give you clues of how someone looks like and you guess."

"Can I ask too?" she begged.

"Once you guessed."

She knew the family so there wasn't going to be any problem hopefully. "Male, black hair," I told her.

"Family?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm… Uncle Emmett?"

"That was easy." Edward rolled his eyes. "Here, listen to me. Female, long hair, very beautiful."

"You have to tell her the color of the hair," I told him.

"Shut up, party pooper."

"But Daddy, everyone has long hair!" Abby protested.

"Wavy," he added reluctantly.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy's hair is not wavy," Edward said amused.

"It is!"

"It's not mommy."

"Aunt Rosie?"

"Nope."

"Grandma Esme?"

"Nope."

I had no idea who it was either. Alice was excluded since her hair was as straight as it would get.

"Nana Liz?"

"She has short hair," I reminded her.

"Oh, I know!" Abby exclaimed. "Your friend…Sylvia!"

"Guess again," Edward said between chuckles.

I ran over his description in my head again. _Female, long hair, very beautiful._ Gasping, I looked at him to see if my assumptions were correct. He didn't give anything away.

"I don't know! This game is stupid!"

"Are you giving up?" Edward asked in mock-shock.

"Not playing!" She folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"It is someone you know very well," he said. She didn't answer. "It was you, little bit!"

"You can't make me guess _me_!"

Once I got Abby to forgive Edward, I suggested we play 'team storytelling' which seemed like a great idea. It would keep Edward awake too in case he got tired.

"There once was a prince under a curse," I started.

"He got a bad case of hair on his face," Edward followed with a huge smile on his face.

"That was itchy at touch," Abby added giggling.

"And when he had to save the damsel in distress."

"He scared her with his ugly beard." Edward laughed.

Abby giggled louder. "The princess said to leave."

"And return only when he had shaved," I joked pinching Edward's cheek.

"But the prince was gone for years," he said and shrugged at me when I winded my eyes.

"He got tracksided."

"Sidetracked," I corrected Abby, trying to hold in my laughter. Why would the prince get sidetracked? "All the barbershops were closed."

"Only one was open," Edward muttered.

"And it was far far away!" Abby shrieked getting into the little story.

We kept adding silly stuff to it until I realized we were in front of Emmett and Rose's house. Thankfully, Edward had just made the prince return and he was shaved.

"And the princess kissed him!" Abby said happy.

"And the lived happily ever after," I concluded. "We're here."

**Aren't they sweet? I hope you enjoyed it. So we have one more chapter then future takes that I'll post here since they have a continuation to the main story.**

**Now, that I did my duty to post...I'm going back to my bottle of champagne. ^_^ *blows kisses*  
**


	88. Chapter 88: Time with the family

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, ****G****UYS! ****I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/**

Edward was out of the car, pacing on the pavement, phone to the ear, muttering.

"Fucking finally!" he shouted when the house door opened and Emmett stepped out.

"Bro! The fuck? It's one in the freaking morning!"

"I didn't want to stop for a few more hours to drive again in the morning. Help me with the bags."

"Hello to you too," Emmett grumbled waving to me.

I took Abby out and she went to her uncle hugging him. With a suitcase and a backpack on my shoulder I went inside and bumped into Rose.

"Hi, Bella!" she whispered excited, hugging me.

"Rose! I missed you so much."

"Me too. Let me show you to the guest room. Do you want to sleep-"

"With Edward, yes," I finished for her.

"I was going to say Abby."

"Oh, she can sleep alone. If you have room?"

"I have. I just wasn't sure. I don't like midnight traffic so I'd keep you with Edward."

Half an hour later we were installed and ready to turn in. With promises to greet each other properly in the morning, everyone went to their rooms.

I was snuggled into Edward, feeling the withdrawals of driving for so long. It was like I was floating and swaying at the same time.

"You feel it too?" he whispered.

"Yep," I mumbled in his chest, grasping his shirt and closing my eyes. "Night."

"G'night," he whispered and brought me even closer to him.

Sometime during the night, I felt the bed moving and another small body snuggling against me, but was too tired to really perceive that.

In the morning, when I woke up I found Abby squished between us. Without waking either of them, I slipped out of the bed then after a detour to the bathroom, I went in search of the kitchen.

Emmett was pouring coffee in a big mug. He turned his head when he saw me and grinned.

"Baby Boop!" In a few long strides he was next to me and had his long arms around me. "Long time, no see!"

I smiled, squeezing him from around the neck. "Too long," I whispered, fighting against tears. "You're awake early."

"I could say the same for you," he said amused, letting go of me. "But you know…it's Monday? I have to go to work."

"Oh! I really lost track of time with this break," I muttered embarrassed. "Can I have some coffee?"

"Help yourself." He shrugged.

Something pinged and Emmett went to the microwave oven opening the door. I had no idea what was in there but my stomach didn't like it. At all.

Clamping a hand over my mouth, I rushed to the bathroom down the hall. Lucky Rose had taken the time to tell me where the essentials were. When I felt somewhat better, I went back to the kitchen to find Emmett at the table with one of the boys. He looked at me worried.

"I'm okay. Hey…Rick, right?" I asked going to his kid.

"Yep. Hi, Aunt Bella!"

"Sure you okay, Bella?" Emmett asked worried.

"Yes, go to work."

Just as he was leaving, Rose came into the kitchen and after walking her husband to the door, she sat next to me.

"You have to tell me about your holiday. Where did he take you?" she asked, drinking from Emmett's mug of coffee.

"Some place in Wisconsin…. Muskegon? It was really beautiful."

"And you weren't expecting this? It was your anniversary!"

"Rose, I lost track of time. Don't you?"

She looked at her oldest who was trying to pour milk and cereal at the same time in a bowl and managed to spill on the table.

"With two…I don't have time to think." She shook her head and went to grab a cloth. "Sometimes, three," she joked.

"I know what you mean," I agreed. "Edward can be such a child, too."

And just to prove my words right, Edward appeared in the kitchen with Abby on his shoulders continuing the story from last night.

"Why would he do that? The princess didn't like it in the first place!" he insisted. So the prince had a beard again. Interesting.

"He'd have his own razor, Daddy!"

He laughed, catching my eye then looking at Rose. "Hey, Rosalie."

"Hello, Edward. Abby!" She stopped cleaning after her son and took my daughter in her arms, hugging her. Thankfully, she had learned over the years that no one really wanted to take her away from her time with her daddy.

"Ricky!" Edward said excited hugging him sideways, kissing his head. "Where's you brother?"

"Sleeping? He's a slob!"

"Richard Cullen!" Rose shouted. "Just because your dad uses that language, doesn't mean you can!"

"But he is," Rick insisted.

Rose put Abby on the chair next to Rick offering her a bowl. Rick jumped to put the cereal and milk in it earning a loud cry from Abby. She loved putting it herself.

"He saw that in an advertisement and no matter how much I tell him that he can't do it…he insists." Rose shook her head looking fondly at her boy.

Abby refused to eat as big tears fell down her cheeks, wanting to make her own breakfast. Edward ended up sacrificing and eating from her bowl while she made her own bowl.

"Uncle Edward, you've got to teach me that back flip dunk!" Rick said suddenly.

Edward glanced at him frowning. "What, kid?"

Rick arched his back and threw a hand behind him. "You know? You used it against Boston? That last hoop before the first break?"

"I don't remember, but I promise to think about it."

"Dad recorded the games. We have to find the DVD and look over it again. It was awesome!"

"Rick, eat and leave Edward alone," Rose groaned. Well, that was a first. Rose taking Edward's side.

Nick joined us a few minutes later looking still half-asleep. His blue eyes widened when he saw us then he zoomed to me and hugged me around the waist, snuggling into me.

"Hey, little man. You've grown up quite a bit," I said as I looked him over.

He beamed up at me then turned to Edward. He was three, like our Abby, but boys always grew up slower.

"Not talkative in the morning?" Edward teased him ruffling his curly blond hair. Nick shook his head yawning.

After breakfast we dressed for the day and moved to the living room. Abby liked Nick more and stayed closer to him, even shared a few of her toys. Rick, since he was older by almost two years, decided to join the adults on the couch. Rose kept shooing him, but the only thing that took him away was Edward asking about that game. They went to the stack of recorded games Emmett had to search that move. I think I knew what Rick was talking about, but it was funny that Edward didn't remember; although he was busy being focused on the game and scoring – it didn't matter how.

"Emmett told me you were sick this morning," Rose whispered. Emmett and his big mouth.

"Maybe?" I shrugged, looking at the kids. Abby seemed to like the toy cars Nick had. "What do you want me to say, Rose?" I mumbled when I felt her gaze on me.

"Are you…?"

"Why does everyone jump on that conclusion?" I asked dramatically while fighting a smile.

"You are!" she exclaimed and enveloped me in her arms. "How far along? You know what you're having? I'm so happy for you, Bella!"

"I realized last week, when I was looking though what Edward had packed. Lost track of time, you know? Didn't even realize my period never came last month." I laughed when I saw her wide eyes. "On Edward's birthday…Liz offered to steal Abby, but not before she was high on chocolate."

"Worry free." Rose grinned.

"Exactly. I didn't have to think about anything, you know? What if she wakes up? What if she hears? What if…?" I sighed. "It's really hard to find some alone time."

"The trick is lots of chocolate and wait until the effects wear off then they're out like the light. One time, I think we could have demolished the house and they wouldn't have heard."

"Rose, TMI!" I cried out. "You're my best friend and Emmett is like a big brother."

"What? I talk with Alice about this all the time! You're just a prude, Bella."

"Rose!" I exclaimed mock-scandalized. "And…you talk with Alice? Yuck! They're twins!"

"I give useful information if you want to know. I'm pretty sure you used some _head_ information too. If you get the pun." She smirked at me and I blushed scarlet.

"I missed you, Rose," I admitted, leaning to hug her again.

Sometime later, Edward came back with Rick. They were grinning like crazy. I loved to see him so happy, and hoped the little one in me was a boy. He loved Abby, but he needed a guy.

"I'm going to the store. Emmett insists I have to go there," Edward said shrugging. "I'll try not to kill him."

"Wait, let me pack some lunch!" Rose jumped up and rushed to the kitchen.

"What's the plan? Do we visit home too?" I asked, patting the couch next to me.

Edward smiled as if he was on some secret and shrugged. "We'll see." He leaned into me and kissed me quickly. "I'll be back soon."

Once he was gone, Rose took her previous seat next to me. She grabbed my left hand and looked at my bracelet.

"I was wondering what was tinkling. This is beautiful. Silver?"

"White gold. Edward gave it to me on my birthday and promised to add a new charm every birthday," I explained.

"That is actually really sweet. I never thought he'd be so caring. I guess I never saw Edward's true face until you two started dating."

"Sadly, I didn't see it until we had that horrible fallout. I thought everything had been an act, but he truly loved me…" I trailed off, pushing away the sad memories. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Rose smiled at me. "Well, look at you! Looking and acting like a woman for a first!" she exclaimed like a proud parent. "I still have to teach you the benefits of a little make-up. Only mascara," she said quickly when I opened my mouth to protest.

"I'd prefer to be as I am while I still look good naturally, you know? When I won't like what I see in the mirror, I promise to give you a call."

"That means you like what you see? You've changed too, you know? Who would have thought you'd have such an impact on the other?" She giggled returning her eyes on my bracelet. "You have two charms. When did he give you this gift?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "One is from Abby. Edward gave me this little heart and Abby gave me the little 'B' letter."

"Mommy! Rick swore at me!" Abby whined coming to me.

"Rick!" Rose yelled. "What did you say now? I'm going to cut your father's tongue, I promise!"

"I didn't, Mom!" Rick groaned.

"Yes, he didn't!" Nick took his side.

"What did you say?" Rose insisted, narrowing her eyes at her oldest.

"Hakuna Matata. She doesn't know it! That's a crime!" Rick shouted. "It means 'there are no worries' and it's from _The Lion King_!" he went on looking surprised at Abby.

"She hasn't seen it yet," I told him. We had a list of kid movies and were ticking off the ones she had seen. We hadn't gotten to _The Lion King_.

"Can I see it? Does it have lions?" Abby asked me using that smile that got her everything.

"Sure, sweetie."

Rose put the DVD in the player and told me to help her with lunch. In the kitchen I found Cody lounged against a wall, sleeping. I had completely forgotten about him. After feeding him and playing with him a little, I washed my hands ready to help Rose.

"Does she eat fries?" she asked as she started peeling potatoes.

"Yep. Not all the time, but she's allowed."

While Rose worked on the fries and chicken breasts, I quickly made some cookies. A sudden craving.

Right after lunch was over and Abby kept quoting _The Lion King_, the doorbell rang. Rose grinned and went to answer. Everyone was on some secret I wasn't on.

I was crouched, trying to talk reason into Abby that we couldn't buy a baby lion when I was suddenly in the air. Arms held me tightly around the waist. I screeched flailing my legs in the air while my hands went behind to grasp the intruder's hair.

"Hi, Bella!" Jasper said chuckling in my ear.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked as he put me down. When I turned to face him I was surprised by his appearance. "What have you done with your golden locks?" His hair was almost black and shoulder length.

"I look more serious like this, don't you think? Besides, it suits what I do in the past-time." He shrugged, kissing my cheeks.

"Oh, right! Alice said you sing. Who would have thought that?" I asked amused.

"Not me. It was you that won that thing." He grinned then looked at our feet where Abby had her hands on her hips frowning at him. "Sorry, little lady. I didn't recognize you there for a second." He crouched to hug her.

"Belllaaa!"

"Alliiice!" I yelled back and rushed over to her. We were still our old selves when we reunited and that was good. "Did you grow up or something?" I asked her when I realized she was almost eye level with me.

"I have heels, Bella." We kissed then I led her to Abby who was on a roll, babbling about whatever came to her mind. Poor Jasper. "She's so adorable. Like a mini Edward."

"She _is_ like a mini Edward," I told her seriously. "She takes after him a lot."

"Hakuna Matata!" I heard Abby saying seriously. Now that she knew where it came from and what it meant, she said it every few minutes.

"Hakuna Matata to you too." Jasper laughed.

After putting the kids to a nap, we caught up with our lives and what we had done until Emmett and Edward returned. I learned that Jasper had come home with a cat a few months ago and he had become part of the family soon. His band was small and composed of two other guys; one was his colleague at the law firm he was working and the other was a neighbor. Alice's handmade jewels and decorations were selling amazingly. I told her to start a branch in Chicago, and she promised to consider it.

There was a moment when she caught Jasper's eye then looked at us and cleared her throat. "We have some news…" she started softly. "Jazz?"

He took her hand and grinned at us. "We're moving to Houston. I've been promoted."

"Oh, here I hoped you'd join the dark side and have a baby," Rose grumbled.

"We have cookies," I joked. "But seriously, I'm happy for you!" I hugged Jasper then Alice right before the door opened and loud voices carried inside the house.

"Mom would love it!" Emmett said loudly on a sarcastic voice.

"It will be off by the time I see Mom!" Edward snapped.

"Aw, no! I love the beard! It's like you are undercover!" That was Bob. Of course, they'd act like kids when they were together again.

I met them in the doorway of the living room. Edward grinned and hugged me, kissing my nose. Then he was shoved away and Bob was hugging me.

"Is it hug Bella day?" I wondered. Everyone seemed really fond of hugging me. I felt another set of arms around me and then another. I was squished between Bob, Emmett and Edward.

"Group huuug!" Jasper shouted, running to us.

I could see Rose and Alice watching us amused from the couch. I squirmed, trying to free myself, but it was easier said than done.

"Okay, guys, I think I had enough hugs to last me a lifetime," I mumbled, pushing against their chests.

They finally stepped away and only Edward kept an arm around my shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered in my ear.

"Great. Just a little sick this morning." I leaned up to kiss his cheek that was still covered by thick beard. "When are you going to shave?"

"Tomorrow. Why, don't you like the beard?" he teased me, rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but Abby surely doesn't like it."

"It seems that Bob doesn't like it either. He didn't even know it was me." He laughed.

Bob turned to us hearing his name and scowled. "How was I supposed to know it was you?" he defended himself.

"Uh, you should have recognized me! I'm your best friend, Gravel!" Edward exclaimed. "But no, he tells me they're on the lunch break and that the store is closed. Emmett was looking at him as if he had three heads. I made sure to stop next to that stupid poster and look at him trying to see if he realized it was me."

"I didn't." Bob shrugged. "Only when he took his shades off, I knew it was him and I felt kinda bad."

"What shades?" I asked suspiciously.

"My favorite ones." Edward gave me his crooked smile.

"Yeah, I told him that he needed that propeller hat and a lollipop and he could go back to the playground without any problems," Emmett buttered it, punching Edward's shoulder.

"Fuck off, Emmett! Those are bad-ass shades! Who else has them?"

"No one! Probably only retarded kids."

"Hey! They're nice!" Edward told him pouting.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked confused.

"Those." Edward extracted his sunglasses from his pocket. "Cool, eh?"

"Oh my God! They're so cute!" Alice shrieked and rushed to us. "Did you steal them from Bella?"

"Actually, they're his sunglasses," I mumbled. "He bought them on the honeymoon."

"They're yours?" Alice asked making a face. "Are you five?"

"Going on _twenty_-five." Edward smirked, looking patronizing at her.

"You mean twenty-_six_!" I said amused.

"Shut up, Bella," Edward grumbled. "I don't want to think of the big three-oh thing."

"Oh, is someone getting a complex?" Emmett joked ruffling his brother's hair.

"You two are surely still five," Rose said seriously joining us. "We have an audience," she added giggling.

I saw the kids with their heads cocked to the left regarding their crazy dads.

"Daddy!" Abby yelled and rushed to Edward as if she hadn't seen him in years.

Lucky he was good with coordination because she jumped in his arms. I wouldn't have been able to do that. She snuggled against his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

"Aw, she's adorable!" Alice cooed, grinning at them.

Abby just watched us with a smug expression like saying 'yeah, he's mine' and she was the only one to make him do anything, which was true.

"How the hell have you been?" he asked Jasper, going to the couch. Jasper started telling him what he had told us.

Rose brought the cookies I had made and they were a great success. Besides the kids, Emmett seemed the next one to love them.

"You made these?" he asked Rose bewildered. She had the decency to blush and point to me.

I smiled and shrugged. "I take it that you like them."

"Like them? I freaking love them!" Emmett exclaimed then took a solemn look. "If we weren't married…I'd ask you to be my wife. Then you could make me these cookies for the rest of my life."

"I can cook, Emmett"! Rose said sternly earning doubtful looks from all the members of her family.

"Mom, you burnt the bacon the other day!" Rick reminded her.

"Yeah, and the rice was stuck to the pan because you didn't put enough water and didn't stir," Emmett added. "It's a good thing I love you."

"You can't have it all, Em," Edward said proudly. "Not everyone is as awesome as us!" I should have known he was going to brag.

"Damn, man! You're so lucky!" Emmett grumbled. "Can you send some of these cookies for Christmas?" he pleaded me.

"I'll consider it. How much do you pay?" I teased.

"Edward's not a good influence, Boop."

"Hey, Dad! Uncle Edward showed me that move! He's a great influence!" Rick told his father seriously.

Emmett scowled and grabbed another cookie, probably having his ego wounded. Kids were always honest, and that hurt sometimes.

After dinner and more catching up, we put Abby to bed, which wasn't difficult since she hadn't slept much the other night and had a full day. She kept telling us about the movie she had seen with her cousins.

"You have to sleep," I insisted, growing tired of her babbling. "And no, I don't know any of the songs from _The Lion King_!"

Edward gasped and shoved me. "You don't know _The Lion Sleeps Tonight_?" Of course, only after the words were out did he realize why I said that. Now, he had to sing it.

"You do, Daddy?" Abby asked sitting up and bouncing.

He glanced at me and shrugged. "I looked over the lyrics once because I couldn't understand the chorus…so yeah, I know it, but not very well. How about I learn it better and sing it tomorrow?" he asked Abby who pouted.

She grinned and hugged us. "Hakuna Matata!" It seemed the phrase of the day. I couldn't wait until she forgot about this.

Edward caught my eye, frowning. He didn't remember that part. Great. "Bless you," he mumbled making me laugh.

Half an hour of pleadings and the bed full of plush toys, Abby was asleep. I was ready to fall asleep too, but we had promised to return to the living room.

"Fuck, why is it so hard to make her fall asleep?" Edward groaned, fisting his hair. I shrugged, not having an answer to that.

The others were sprawled around the living room talking quietly. Emmett whistled when we appeared in the doorway.

"Here I thought you ditched us for some hanky-panky."

"Why don't we switch tomorrow night, Em?" Edward challenged him. "You get Abby to sleep and I get your kids to sleep."

"Deal!" He had no idea what he was signing up for. He'd come to us whining that he couldn't get her to sleep.

***RA***

The next morning Edward woke me up telling me I should get up because there was a surprise for me that was coming soon. All I could do what roll out of the bed and moan. We had stayed up late and when we finally went to bed I couldn't sleep.

"Come on, sleepyhead!" Edward grabbed my arm dragging me to the kitchen. "You are the only one sleeping! It's nearly ten!"

"I'm allowed to be tired, Edward. I'm pregnant!" I hissed, then clapped a hand over my mouth. We had reached the kitchen and everyone besides Rose was watching me shocked. I tried to smile and shrug.

"I'm gonna have a little brother!" Abby announced everyone loudly.

"And I'm going to be sick," I mumbled as the fried smell reached my nostrils. Edward moved out of my way as I sprinted to the bathroom down the hall.

When I returned, the windows were opened widely and Rose offered me a plate of pancakes. I gave her a small smile and dug in.

"You already know it is a boy?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"No, that's Abby's wish," I mumbled.

After finishing my pancakes we moved to the living room, right when the doorbell rang. That must be the surprise – whatever it was.

Edward got up and rushed to open, nearly falling when he stumbled on the chair. Who could be there besides his parents? I wondered if they brought Charlie along. That would be nice. It wouldn't be a surprise if I went through all the sceneries in my head.

"Close your eyes, love!" he called out from the hallway.

I rolled them before complying, playing his little game. Several feet stepped into the room and someone sat next to me.

"Dad!" I exclaimed happy as I opened my eyes. We were past our awkward hugs, but it was still a little off the way we hugged.

"Hey, Bells! It's been two years, I think."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, clutching to him further. I wanted to blame the tears on the pregnancy.

"Bella, sweetie."

I looked up to see Esme smiling at me and immediately stood wrapping her in my arms. It was so nice to visit and see everyone – even once a year. After Esme, I went to Carlisle while she went to Alice.

Once everyone was reunited with everyone, the presents came. After getting exactly what she wanted since yesterday – a plush lion, Abby stayed on Charlie's lap, clinging to him. We told everyone our news too before the parents started asking for stories. That turned out in the funniest experiences we had shared with the crazy kids.

"Oh, I know one!" Emmett exclaimed after Rose finished a story about a trip to the supermarket that got out of hand when they reached the sweets area. "We were playing hide and seek and I was counting."

"If they're anything like you, I can only imagine the places they hid. You were pretty inventive," Esme said amused.

"I chose the attic," Rick said proudly.

"And we have a rule that unless you are found, you have to stay hid," Rose added with a giggle. "I wasn't very inventive when I hid in our closet and that was the first place Emmett looked."

"I knew you'd be there. And you're better at finding them," he pointed out. "Anyway, we started searching and it was really weird not to find at least one of them." He shook his head.

"After some time, I thought of the attic," Rose explained. "We found Rick behind some boxes. He was nearly asleep."

"I was bored, Mom! It took you hours to find me!" he moaned.

"What about Nick?" Jasper asked amused eyeing the blond boy who beamed at him.

"I had the best hiding place," he told us.

"You knew outside the house was off limits, but you still did it," Emmett grumbled.

"The backyard is reasonable," Carlisle joined the conversation.

"Dad, if he were in the backyard, we'd have found him long before we found Rick. But no, he went to our neighbors! Of course, we had no idea of that until around six in the evening, after five hours of searching, Bob came to tell us to search in his living room," Emmett said shaking his head.

"I was so angry!" Rose exclaimed. "But of course, I couldn't stay angry when I found him behind the curtain in Bob's living room."

"What about you? What stories do you have?" Esme asked smiling at us.

I caught Edward's eye and burst in laughter. "How much time do you have?"

"Yeah, there's not a dull moment," Edward agreed. "I still have no idea how Bella copes with her. I'm tired after five minutes."

"Practice." I winked at him then looked at Abby who was snuggled in her grandpa's arms. She smiled innocently at me.

"Cheetos!" she told with a smile.

"No!" I moaned in horror. That was something I didn't want to remember. When I saw everyone watching me expectantly, I gulped then delved into the story. "It had to happen on a weekend Edward was gone," I started. "We were shopping and she insisted I buy the Cheetos. Once in the car, she opened the bag and it had a surprise." I cringed. "A whistle." I got sympathetic looks from everyone.

"It was nice!" Abby said grinning. "Where is it?"

"You're not getting that whistle ever again," I reminded her. "All the way home, she blew into it making Cody bark along. And home, she didn't stop either. Of course."

"Must have been one hell of a day!" Rose laughed.

"I kept telling her to eat more Cheetos just to keep her from whistling until she realized what I was doing. That's when the hell broke loose. She kept whistling with more vigor and Cody would whine and I would scream, trying to grab the whistle but she ran away with it. At lunch, she actually ate, but didn't let go of the whistle then she hid it somewhere right before I put her to sleep." I sighed, shaking my head while Abby laughed. "Finally whistling free, I had a little free time. Even Cody seemed reviled there were no more sounds."

Edward chuckled. "I nearly got killed when I came home," he said in mock-horror. "When I stepped into the kitchen, she was probably checking the food in the oven…but you know…" He shrugged sheepishly, his ears turning pink. "Anyway, I walked in whistling. Rambo here turned to me and started yelling, while pointing a knife in my direction."

"Because I had enough whistling to last me a couple lifetimes!" I cried out. "Back to my story. I was working on some project I had for one of my classes when the phone rang and I answered quickly not wanting to wake Abby. It was Liz, but the sad part was that Abby was already awake. She appeared in the living room's doorway with her whistle and after an evil smile she started blowing it."

"And so your phone call ended," Alice quipped giggling. She had no idea how it was to have an overactive kid.

I shrugged. "Well, I still tried talking to her since she wanted a recipe, but soon all she heard was the whistle. She had no idea what that sound was until I explained between shouting at Abby to quit it."

"You stole it!" Abby accused me, glaring at me.

"When she went to bed that night, she left the whistle on the bed while waiting for me in the bathroom. Of course, I took it away. Do you want more adventures?" I asked amused.

"Compared to Emmett and Edward, what you told us it's nothing," Esme said dismissingly.

"Oh, you want to know about the time I found Rick climbing on the back of that couch trying to fly?" Emmett asked with a wide grin.

"Oh my God!" Esme shouted looking surprised at her oldest grandson. "You got him on time?" she asked Emmett.

"Unfortunately no. But he wasn't hurt because he kind of tumbled over the couch then onto the carpet."

"And we stood and watched instead of going to catch him," Rose mumbled. "But I was too shocked to move."

"Oh, and last week if I remember correctly when we found Nick on the counter in the kitchen looking for sweets in the cupboard," Emmett added with a booming laugh.

"You shouldn't climb on chairs," Abby told Nick, shaking her head. "You fall and make boo-boo."

"Speaking from experience?" Jasper questioned her.

"Daddy made boo-boo when he was little."

Edward laughed, grabbing her from Charlie and hugging her to his chest. I was glad we had his experience with climbing on stuff to tell her it wasn't good. And she actually listened.

"When did you climb something?" Emmett asked confused. "You didn't like to climb trees!"

"Probably because I had bad experiences with climbing on stuff?" Edward retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked just as confused as Emmett.

We started explaining the story Ed and Liz had told us so long ago, and with each word, Emmett's eyes widened in horror. Or was he proud of his little brother?

"Anyway, when I reached the shelf with the chocolate, the bookcase kinda broke…and fell on me. I broke my leg." Edward grinned. "What, Emmett? I had a wild side you weren't aware of. So what?"

"You had a broken leg? There was no mention of that in your medical file," Carlisle muttered, scratching his jaw.

"They probably didn't pay…or talked a doctor into putting my leg in cast? I've no idea. It was right before…that," he whispered, shrugging.

"How old were you?" Emmett asked still surprised of Edward's stunts.

"Five."

"Did I do something like that at five?" He turned to his parents expectantly.

"I really don't want to embarrass you, honey, but at five you were wetting your bed and you weren't allow in pre-school because you refused to potty in the big toilet," Esme said softly.

"Already embarrassed me, Mom. Thank you, by the way," Emmett grumbled.

"Really, Dad?" Rick shouted then frowned. "You mean…you were like us once?"

"Everyone was little at some point. I already told you that," Rose explained.

"But I can't imagine Dad little."

"That's right, buddy. I'm big!" Emmett boasted, winking at Rose and making her blush horribly.

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme shouted. "Watch that mouth of yours!"

"What, Ma? Even my mouth is big. I know." He grinned proudly.

He hadn't changed one bit, but he wouldn't be Emmett unless he made some crude joke.

For a late lunch we decided to order take-out. When it arrived, Rose, Alice and I started sorting through the boxes.

It was a great vacation.

**It finally sunk in how close to the end we are...and there are actual tears in my eyes... My baby is so close to wrapping up.**

**Next chapter we'll hear from Edward a little (a lot actually) then Bella, the next chapter, then again Edward... You get the idea. :)  
**


	89. Chapter 89: Abby's plan worked

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, ****G****UYS! ****I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/**

**From now, we kind of alternate between Edward and Bella until we have only EPOV, close to the very end. He decided to open up at the end, and Bella shied away. I bet everyone loves EPOV.  
**

**EPOV**

"But Mommy said to wait for her!" Abby whined when she saw me getting dressed to leave.

"Apparently she's caught up at the hospital. I can't wait. I have to be at the gym at eleven, Abby. Nana Liz is on the way," I explained, shrugging the shirt over my head.

"NO!" she shrieked. I just had to love the tantrums. "And who's Jim?" she mumbled after a few minutes.

"Jim who?" I asked frowning.

"You said you had to go to Jim."

I laughed ruffling her hair. "I said gym, as in the sports. Remember, you came with mommy to pick me up once?"

"Oh!" Her face was priceless when she realized something that was normal for anyone else. "Can't I come with you?"

"No, little bit. I wouldn't be able to look after you."

She pouted, widening her eyes and giving me that look that she had perfected after watching Bambi. I averted my eyes knowing I'd probably cave.

"I'm going to play," she muttered defeated, shuffling out of the bedroom. I felt awful to see her sad. "I wish you would be home more, Daddy," Abby whispered from the doorway. "Can you stay home tomorrow?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I watched her leave. I should have known those were rhetorical questions. After zipping the duffle bag, I realized I needed a bottle of water with me and started to the kitchen.

I stopped on the small landing; looking down the five steps into the living room and saw Abby surrounded by her toys near the couch. Dammit! It was so fucking hard to deny her something.

Sighing heavily, I decided to get my water and wait for Liz to get here before leaving and not making it any more difficult for any of us.

My foot stepped on something that was on the stairs and the next thing I knew was the floor approaching my face. Fuck, no! I tried to catch myself but only managed to twist the duffle bag and fall on it.

Fuck, my ankle hurt. And my head managed to bang on the hardwood.

"Daddy! Are you okay?"

_No_. "Yes." I sat up and moaned when I realized my ankle really hurt.

Looking up at the culprit, I saw a small car Ed had bought for Abby on the stairs. "Abby, we've told you a thousand times to keep your toys in one place!"

"I'm sorry. It fell when I carried them down." She shrugged her little shoulders, biting her lip. She looked the picture of innocence – just like Bella when she did something bad and totally meant it.

The doorbell rang and I tried to get up but gave up soon, cursing loudly.

"Hey! You're not allowed to answer the door!" I yelled when Abby rushed to open the front door.

"Hi, Abby!" I heard Ed. Why was he here? Where was Liz? Not like it mattered now. Apparently her little wish had come true. I was sure I had sprained my ankle or something.

I managed to get up just as they appeared in my line of view. I leaned against the wall, banging my head against it.

"What daddy bang is she talking about?" Ed asked curiously.

Just because I couldn't blame Abby, I decided to blame him. "It's _your_ fault! Why did you have to buy her a car?" I muttered.

He looked at me surprised then saw the car still on the stairs, the duffle bag on the floor, me leaning on the wall. It wasn't hard to connect the dots.

"Did you fall?"

"More like faceplanted," I supplied. "Can you call a cab to go to the hospital? Bella has the car."

"Sure. You're okay?" It was odd to hear him concerned about me. I shrugged, letting him think whatever he wanted while I called Kyle to tell him I wouldn't make it to the gym or the game tomorrow and that I'd keep them updated.

Abby got dressed for outside alone making me wonder if I knew how to tie my shoelaces at three years old. I probably had no idea how to do it. She had a little trouble with the zipper of her jacket, but I did it for her then with Ed's help we went to the cab that had arrived in speed time. It usually took half an hour not five minutes.

On the way to the hospital, Coach called and I started explaining what had happened which was kind of funny if you thought about it. He told me to call him back as soon as I knew what was going on so he'd know what changes to make.

Ed waved his phone in front of me just as I hung up with Coach. "It's Bella. I called her."

_Why would you do that?_ I snatched the phone and put it to my ear. "Bella?"

"Edward! What happened?" she sounded frantic.

"Calm down! Everything's fine. I think." She shouldn't be worried, especially not so far along in her pregnancy. There were two more months until the due time.

"How can I calm down? Ed said you're coming to the hospital! Is Abby okay? Oh my God! What happened?"

"Bella, chill!" I hissed. "I fell, okay?" I told her reluctantly.

"You…_fell_?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, look I'm pulling up now. See you in ER?"

"You bet I'll be there!" she exclaimed hanging up.

The hospital was as busy as ever. Abby clung to my winter jacket as I supported myself on Ed's shoulder, cringing every time I stepped on my left foot. _Fuck. I hope it's not broken._

We finally stopped near an empty bed and I fell on it unceremoniously as a doctor came to me. It took him a second to realize who his patient was.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen."

"Hello," I greeted him. "I think I sprained my ankle. Can you see what really happened?" I asked gesturing to my leg.

"Certainly. We'll have to go to the X-ray, though."

Fuck my life. "I clearly can't walk," I pointed out just as I saw Bella rushing toward us. She looked at me shocked then at Abby then again at me. Did she think I joked when I said that I fell? She started firing questions of how it happened, if it hurt, what was wrong and so on.

"Whoa!" I put my hands up. "I just came here. The doc's going to see what happened," I explained.

Refusing to be rolled in a wheelchair, Ed helped me to the X-ray room where only the doc and I went inside. The woman working there probably shit herself when she saw me. It was amusing how everyone reacted. I tried to remember how I reacted the first time I met some celebrity and realized I hadn't gone berserk. But I had Bella as the best example of losing her head when we bumped into the blond dude after the concert. Damn. Women.

Back in ER, waiting for the results, I told Bella what had happened and she turned to Abby starting to scold her for leaving her toys all over the house.

"She lost it on the way to the living room," I tried to take Abby's side. "And it's not the first time we stumble over her toys."

"It's the first time one of us is hurt," Bella insisted.

"I just wanted Daddy to be home more!" Abby cried, snuggling in my arms.

"Wait! You put that intentionally there?" I asked shocked.

"Maybe?" she whispered, looking away. "I'm sorry, Daddy!"

"Kids' minds work in mysterious ways," Ed said amused. "I'm sure she didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Why did you come, anyway? I thought I called Liz," I added, glancing at him, still trying to process the lengths Abby had gone to keep me home.

"She was busy, stuck at work. I am free for the moment…" he explained, shrugging.

The doc returned with the results. His face told me there was bad news.

"I'm afraid it's more than a sprain, Mr. Cullen. The shin bone is fissured."

Fuck me. "Are you sure? Do I need a cast?" Three months off the court? No fucking way!

"Yes, you'll need a cast. Something like a boot. It's not very bad so hopefully you'll have it off by February," he told me.

February? I looked at him in disbelief. Before I could panic, I felt Bella's hand on mine, trying soothe me. It kind of worked, but I knew the season was over. For me, anyway. Cast for a couple of months at best then recovery. If I was lucky, I'd be in the play-offs.

Defeated, I even allowed the doc to bring me a wheelchair to get me to cast my leg. I was acting like a baby, but it was my first serious injury that I really remembered. That time I broke my leg when I was five, was kinda foggy in my brain.

Once everything was done at the hospital, Bella drove us home. I stayed in the backseat with my leg up and Abby on my lap. All the way home, I talked with Coach, explaining my situation. He didn't seem very happy, not like I was. He reminded me that after tomorrow's game I had to tell everyone why I wouldn't play for a few months. He'd tell the people commenting the game to say I had an accident, nothing more because it was my story to tell.

This was a part I didn't like. My private life wasn't that private. I promised to talk with Charlotte on Sunday, the day after the game.

When we arrived home, I was glad Ed insisted to come with us. He helped me inside and left me on the couch but not before stumbling over a plush cow.

"Pick everything up! Now! Or I'll throw them out!" Bella demanded in that business tone.

Surprisingly Abby listened. She grabbed her oversized bag and started throwing toys in there. Ed joined her in the quest for toys. Damn, she had thousands!

The medicine for the pain made me drowsy and I managed to fall asleep as I watched them throwing toys in the bag.

I came around to something touching my face. Hoping it wasn't Cody again because he just loved to lick us, I opened an eye and was relieved to see Bella there. She was sitting on the couch and my head was on her lap. Someone could probably kill me in my sleep and I wouldn't know a thing.

"Hey," I croaked, closing my eye again.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt?" Bella asked worried, running her hand through my hair.

"'sgreat," I mumbled. "How was your appointment with Marcus?" I wondered, just remembering about it.

"Everything's okay. I have a picture."

"Show me." I loved all the pictures of the unborn baby. And if I concentrated, I even could see a little arm or finger. Because Abby was adamant to know if she had a baby brother or baby sister, Bella asked Marcus. He seemed relived that he wouldn't have to keep his comments like the first time. When Bella announced to us that she was carrying a little boy, I wasn't sure who was happier. Abby started yelling that she knew it, while I imagined how wonderful it would be to have another man around.

"It's in the bedroom. You'll see it when we go to bed. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, not if that means you're moving from this spot," I mumbled, hugging her. I started kissing her round stomach, murmuring nonsensical words to it. "Hey, how's Abby?" I asked realizing it was quiet around here.

"She's in her room with my laptop watching some movie. She's sorry, but then again she's not that sorry for what she has done," Bella told me. "I can't believe she did that!"

I chuckled. "You should have heard her whining to me to stay home. What she did was like 'you're not staying home? Okay, I'll make you stay home' thing."

Bella snorted grabbing my arm to raise me. I leaned on my elbow and bought her head down to kiss her. Those moments were so few and so far in between. Sometimes I wished we had been careful on the honeymoon just to have a few years for us, but I wouldn't trade Abby for anything in the world.

"She's evil. Takes after her daddy," Bella murmured against my lips.

"Me? Evil?" I asked in mock-shock. "You've got the wrong person, love."

"Sure, I have! The milk guy is even more evil than you," she joked.

"Milk guy?" I echoed confused, pressing my forehead against hers. "What are you talking about?"

"The milk guy!" she exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know the advertisement to that perfume? Axe, I think?"

"Oh, you sneaky little thing!" I shouted when I realized she was fucking with me. She'd become better at my own game. When did that happen?

"Don't tickle me!" she shrieked as my fingers went to her armpits. "You heard that I have to be careful."

"You just love to use that to get away! Wait and see. Soon, you won't have an excuse."

Just because the baby was on her side, he decided to give me a good kick in the shoulder through her tummy. We both moaned at the same time.

"Stop whining, Edward! Just imagine how it is to be kicked from the inside, have your organs punctured every now and then and your bladder pressed until you consider wearing a diaper for adults."

I knew she was serious and I shouldn't laugh, but the things she was saying made me burst in laughter.

"Speaking of bladder. I've gotta pee," she muttered and pushed against me until she got up and wobbled away. "Oh, the crutches are next to the couch if you want to get up."

Fuck me. I wished I could have talked the doc out of them, but I knew I needed them if I wanted to move around on my own. _How did I manage when I was five?_ I wondered idly. They probably carried me around or had me on bed rest. I had to ask.

Just not to have to get up, I called Cody. All those man nights had trained him to get me what I wanted from the kitchen.

He appeared next to me the second after I called his name. "Hey, boy." I scratched his head making him close his eyes. "Bring me the juice, will you? I have to take another pill."

He rushed out. I craned my neck to see him opening the fridge's door. _I've done good_, I thought to myself.

A throat clearing attracted my attention to the stairs where Bella stood there smirking at me. Fuck. Busted. I threw her my best grin wishing she wouldn't be upset I used the dog as my waiter again. Just then Cody came to me with the carton with juice in his mouth, juice dripping to the floor as his fangs had went through the carton.

"How about you clean after him?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Uh, sorry," I mumbled, grabbing the carton from Cody and putting juice on the couch and me in the process. I was eyeing the wet spot near my crotch when Abby appeared next to Bella, tugging at her hand.

"I'm hungry, Mommy."

"We're going to start dinner soon, okay?" Bella whispered trying hard not to laugh.

Abby realized I was awake and skipped to my side stopping abruptly right before jumping on me. "Did you pee?"

I could feel my face burning. "It's juice," I explained.

"It's okay, Daddy." She patted my hand giving me a small smile.

"Abby, this is juice. Cody bit through the box."

She nodded, but I could tell she didn't believe me. Turning to look at Bella then back at me with her lower lip between her teeth, Abby gulped before meeting my eyes. "I'm welly sorry, Daddy."

"Oh, it's okay, baby." I picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Now, you'll have to put up with me every day for three months. Can you do that?"

She nodded vigorously, hugging me around the neck. "Does it hurt? You shouldn't have falled."

I grinned. "It's fallen, not falled. You shouldn't have fallen," I told her. "I'm sure you didn't mean for this to happen." I kissed her head before turning around ready to go and change my pants.

After grabbing the crutches, I stood on the good leg and sighed, wondering if I could hop to our room. It was complicated to maneuver the crutches. I had no idea where to put my hands or elbows.

Thankfully, Bella came to me and put my hands were they should be.

"How do you know this?" I wondered, focusing on keeping my equilibrium.

"I broke my leg once when I was still in Phoenix with Mom."

"Really? You never mentioned it," I said shocked.

"As you said before, I wasn't aware we had to share all our bruises and bumps. I'm going to start dinner. Will you manage?"

"I guess. If you hear something crash, it was me getting reacquainted with the floor."

After making it safely to our room and changing my pants with some difficulty, I went to the kitchen. I wasn't allowed to help with anything.

The next day, I switched off my phone just knowing it would ring every five seconds once the commentator would say why I wasn't on the court. The whole day, I watched cartoons and played with Abby, and once she was in bed, Bella joined me on the couch to watch the game.

"Who are you playing against?" Bella mumbled, snuggling into my side.

"Indiana. We'll probably win. The new guys are very good," I explained.

Once the game had started, I tried not to sulk. I never liked to stay aside while my team played.

"You know something?" Bella got my attention. "I'm kinda happy you have some time off. You look really tired, Edward."

"Well, that's my job." I pointed to the TV. "I love what I'm doing."

"I know that, but it's too much for you. Practices, games, press interviews, and above all an extra excited child."

"And a pregnant wife," I added, squeezing her to my side.

"I'm a pain in the ass, I know," she admitted, kissing my cheek. "I realize that some things I want are weird or too much, but you know…I like to blame the baby."

"Of course, or the hormones."

It had been such a long time since I last watched a game that I simply couldn't just look. The first break came quickly and all I wanted was to be there, not to watch it from home. I wanted to kick my feet, but that would be childishly.

_What's the good part in me staying home?_ I wished I knew what Bella had meant by that.

At my insistences, Bella closed her phone too because people usually called her if they couldn't reach me.

"Think positive. You'll be home for Christmas and New Year." She patted my arm, beaming.

"I already promised to stay out of the Christmas game. But I think you just want me to entertain Abby while you do the cooking."

"You guessed," she giggled. "Oh, when is Emmett coming?"

"Fuck, no!" I groaned. "I forgot about him. Can't he stay at a hotel or something?" I wondered loudly. I wasn't ready for Emmett and his antics.

"No, Edward! He's your brother and he's coming with business here. You won't even know he's around," Bella told me encouragingly.

I snorted. "He's more like a _bother_," I joked but sobered quickly when she narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine, fine. He can stay here. He should be here on Monday. Let us pray he won't extend his vacation for the entire Christmas holiday."

Bella bit her lip, looking in her lap. It was the very same look Abby gave me after I had fallen. Fuck me. Emmett was staying!

"No! What did you do, Bella?" I moaned.

"I thought it would be nice to extend the invitation to Rose and the boys for Christmas since Emmett was here anyway. Are you mad? I thought you missed them too." She looked like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm not mad, love. Just…" I ran my hands through my hair. "I'm not sure how much of Emmett I could tolerate right now."

"Edward, there's only a week until Christmas, which it's a time to be around family and you know? Forgive and forget?" she teased, pinching my cheek.

"Forgive? Maybe. Forget? Not likely. All that embarrassing stuff he did to me. All the times I ended up in ER because he was just playing!"

"Stop complaining. I'm sure every sibling has…animosities towards another sibling."

"Animosities?" I echoed her amused. "I'm sure Emmett was most likely like this: he's little, he's new, he's stupid. Great. Let's have some fun."

"When would you stop insulting yourself? You're not stupid, and I'm sure you weren't stupid back then either," she said sternly. "But I'm sure that right now you'd say something stupid whatever the subject was because you're upset for not playing."

She understood. Of course, she always did.

I sighed heavily and leaned my head on her shoulder closing my eyes to block the TV noises and the sight of my foot on the coffee table.

Once the game was over and Chicago Bulls had won with a respectable difference, we went to bed.

"I'm not ready for tomorrow," I grumbled after getting under the blanket.

"You have to do it. Where are you meeting with Charlotte?"

I chuckled knowing she hated her full name. "Probably here since I can't walk anywhere. Why?"

"I wanted to do some shopping and didn't know what to do with Abby."

"I'll be here. Don't worry."

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when someone shook me awake.

"Daaaddyy!"

No. One more hour, please. I tried to feign sleep, but my evil daughter started jumping on the bed. My leg didn't like that and neither did the other parts of my body so I grabbed her leg making her fall on top of me. It was a bad move. She punctured my stomach, thankfully not something else.

"No jumping on beds," I mumbled, hugging her to me. Maybe she'd snooze with me.

"Mommy said to wake you. She just left."

"Great. Let's sleep," I encouraged her, keeping my eyes closed.

"Breakfast! Mommy said you'll make pancakes!"

"Abby, please, stop screaming. I'm right here," I groaned, finally opening my eyes. She lay sprawled on my stomach grinning up at me. "What pancakes do you want?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"The mouse ones. Will you? Please, Daddy!" Abby twined her hands making her lower lip tremble. She was a great actress.

"Now that you said please, I have to, right?" I asked, taking her off me and dropping her on the floor.

After taking the crutches I hated so much, I started making my way to the kitchen with Abby on my heels.

My phone was on the table, but I ignored it and started on my duties, going to get a pan and the pancake batter. I never got it right so I stuck with the already prepared one, just adding the egg and cream. It was difficult to make the normal pancakes, but the ones with Mickey Mouse's face were even more complicated. That was only Bella's fault. She had created one by mistake when three pancakes mixed together. Abby loved that and of course, she demanded it again.

"Hand me a plate," I told her when I saw the first round was done. Not getting an answer, I looked around and didn't see Abby. But thanks to Cody, I knew where she was. He looked to something under the table, his head cocked.

I decided to play along and put the pan aside, clearing my throat. "Hey, Cody! Did you see Abby?"

He barked once wriggling his tail.

"Okay, don't help me. I'll find her. Abby? If you don't want Mickey, I'll eat him with lots of chocolate syrup. You don't want Mickey?" I asked again louder, seeing her under the table, but not giving her away. "Suit yourself then. I'll start with the left ear. Yummy."

"Mickey's mine!" she shrieked.

"Be careful!" I shouted when I saw her getting up, but it was too late. The bang was loud and it almost hurt me.

As if on cue, she started crying and I took her from under the table, putting her on the chair looking at her head. "Where does it hurt?" I kept touching her scalp, unsure where she bumped it.

Her small hand touched the forehead and sure enough there was a red line. Fuck.

"Shh. Let's put something cold there." I turned to search for a spoon when Abby grabbed my sleep pants. "I'm just here." I pointed to the silverware drawer.

With her hand still clutching my pants, I managed to grasp a teaspoon and righted myself by her side before I could fall and break something else. After pressing the cold teaspoon to her bruise, I stroked her head.

"Does it still hurt?" I whispered after a few minutes.

She nodded as her tears kept falling. As if it wasn't enough to feel desperate and unsure of what to do, my phone started ringing. Bella must have turned it on.

"Hello?" I asked, tucking it between my ear and shoulder to still be able to inspect Abby's bruise.

"Edward! We need to talk! What kind of accident is everyone talking about? You should have told me immediately!"

"Dammit, Charlotte! I don't have time, okay? You can come over and we'll talk?" I added quickly before she could make my ear bleed.

"I'll be there in twenty." She hung up muttering.

Fuck my life. I groaned putting the phone next to me on the table along with the teaspoon.

"Some pancake? It will make you feel better," I told Abby. She nodded, sniffing. "But first, we need to blow that little nose."

By the time Charlotte arrived, everything was under control once again. She nearly had a litter of kittens on my doorstep when she saw my leg. I ushered her inside before she woke up the whole neighborhood with her shouting.

We sat on the couch and talked while Abby ran around the room, forgetting about her bruise. Because she didn't get enough attention, she tried getting it by doing all kind of forbidden things until I shouted at her for trying to climb on the couch from behind.

"Sit here." I patted the couch between Charlotte and me. "Abby!" I hissed, dragging her there. "Calm down."

"She's full of energy," Charlotte noted.

"This is nothing, sadly. It can be worse," I told her, pointing to my leg with a grin. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"That you have to talk about this."

"Can't you make a press release? I can't actually go anywhere. And no, I won't allow any papz around my family," I added forcibly when she opened her mouth. "Charlie, look, you can tell everyone what happened. I'll make sure to go out sometime in the near future…to buy the Christmas tree and there will be someone to take a photo?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"That sounds like a plan. Make sure to do that soon. Where would you go?" she asked, scribbling something on a notepad.

"Somewhere where they sell trees? I dunno!"

"Okay, okay."

"And no talking and nothing else. Just a picture of me. And me alone. Understood?"

She nodded seriously. "When do you think you'll be okay again?"

"Around March or April. Hopefully."

A few more questions and agreements later, she was gone. I slumped on the couch trying to keep Abby still while making a puzzle. My patience was short, but I tried to not get angry when she wove her hand through the half made puzzle.

"I'm back!" Bella called from the hallway. I hadn't even heard the door opening.

"Fuc- Finally!" I yelled back.

"What happened? Was she too much?" Bella asked laughing as she came into the room.

"Are you kidding?" I moaned. "I have ten more white hairs in my head."

"Don't be dramatic, honey. This is how she is every day, believe me." Bella leaned to kiss me then Abby. "What's this?" she asked concerned. Crap. The bump.

"There was a small accident with the table," I explained. "She's okay now."

"Why would you allow her under the table? Does it hurt, baby? Where were you, Edward?"

"Uh, remember what Bob told you? Not to leave me alone with her unless you're sure I can do it…just so you won't accuse me afterwards?" I reminded her, which was a bad move.

"Edward, I trust you to be able to take care of your own kid for a few hours!" Bella shouted. "One time you get hurt, another time she gets hurt! What next?"

"Bella, we were playing. She was hiding," I explained looking at Abby who seemed preoccupied with her toys. Yeah, thanks for sticking up to your dad, kiddo. "If I knew she'd get hurt, I would have taken her out from under the table."

"She's still too little to know the danger of hitting herself so you have to make sure she's out of the danger's way! Did you at least put some ice on her bruise?"

"I pressed a teaspoon there so she wouldn't get a bump."

Bella huffed and started looking at Abby's head again. I probably wouldn't be alone with her until I proved that I can take care of her.

"So what did you do besides this?" Bella asked, dragging Abby on her lap.

"We had breakfast. I made the Mickey pancakes then Charlotte came and we talked. Abby ran around and tried to demolish the living room, we tried – and that is the key word – to make a puzzle then you arrived." I shrugged. "You? Did you find everything on the list?"

"Did you give her chocolate or something?"

"Syrup for the pancakes," I told her. "Maybe it was too much?"

"If it was as much as you put on yours then it definitely was too much for her." Bella laughed. Maybe I was going to be forgiven quicker than I thought. "I got what I need for cooking for Christmas. We still need to buy a tree and a new decoration."

"Are we keeping that as a tradition?" I wondered.

"Yep. This one has to be from here since you wouldn't be gone."

"Don't remind me!" I moaned. "I'm already waiting for our dear family to start calling."

"You should have called them and tell them what's going on," Bella reproached. "They'd be worried sick. I bet Esme would come here with the first plane."

"Bite your tongue."

"That huwts!" Abby told me, folding her arms over her chest.

I chuckled. "It was figuratively speaking. I won't hurt mommy."

She didn't look convinced but turned her attention to Bella, telling her what we'd done from her point of view.

Just like predicted, everyone called worried and it took me hours to explain that I was okay besides the broken leg. Mom wanted to come over, but once I passed the phone to Bella, she managed to convince her that we'd manage. Thank God.

On Monday evening I was pleading a stubborn Abby to eat her dinner while Bella was in the shower when the doorbell rang. Of course, the dinner was forgotten.

Somehow, Abby arrived faster than me at the door, but I blamed the cast on that. Lucky the door was locked. When I opened it, I came face to face with Emmett.

"Hey, bro!" he greeted me, hugging me.

"Emmett! I thought you weren't coming," I said surprised. It was almost seven PM.

"I dropped by to the company I'm going to buy from then came here. Hey there, little one!" He scooped Abby up much to her delight.

I was left with his wheeled suitcase as they disappeared around the corner to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" I asked, catching up with them.

"Damn, you weren't joking!" He whistled looking at my leg. "You got him good, Abby-bee."

"Hey!" I shouted. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Says who?" Emmett asked mockingly. "Did you say anything about food?"

"Yes, we have meatballs with sauce." I went to grab him a plate just as Bella returned.

"Emmett! I thought I heard your voice!" she exclaimed going to hug him.

"Bella Boop!"

I ended up with Abby in my arms while my idiotic brother tried to suffocate Bella. He whispered something making her blush, which was a thing I hadn't seen Bella do in some time.

"Okay, Em! Quit embarrassing my wife. Weren't you hungry?" I tried to distract him.

"I'm always hungry, bro! But it's so much fun to see her blush."

Bella took Abby from me, avoiding eye-contact. What the hell had Emmett said now? I wanted to strangle him.

"No, no! I want Uncle Emmett!" Abby shouted turning her arms to him.

"He's eating," I said putting a plate on the table. "Which you should be doing as well."

"No! Don't want!"

"Then Emmett won't stay with you. He'll leave. He doesn't like kids that don't listen. Do you, Em?" I asked, giving him a pointed look.

"I always like when everyone eats." He nodded seriously. "And you, little one, have to eat to grow big."

"Big like Daddy?" Abby asked, looking at me frowning.

"Yes. If you don't eat, you'll be small like that always," Emmett said dramatically. "You don't want that, do you?"

Abby bit her lip then reached for her plate. Wow. Suddenly, I realized what a good parent my brother was. I had pleaded her to eat for half an hour, and he had done the impossible in a few minutes. I was a little jealous.

Once we were all eating, Emmett told us a little about his business in the city, about his family, about things at home, and in returned we shared a little of what we were doing too.

"Rose's coming, right?" Bella asked suddenly, looking up from her plate.

"On Saturday, the twenty-fourth, because she's a little busy. I hope she can keep up with the kids on the plane," he said worried. "They were too young the last time we visited."

"Don't worry, if there's anyone to have it under control it's Rose. I'm sure," Bella assured him.

Emmett gave her a skeptic look. "Actually, it's not like that. At all." He sighed. "Since they're boys and she they're mama…it's like they can do no wrong in her eyes, even though she knows some things are bad. But I'm sure I'd do the same if we had a girl." He looked at Abby, and I could tell he wanted a girl too.

"Are you trying?" I blurted out.

"It's too soon or something like that." He shrugged. "I told Rosie that when she thinks she's ready to try again. I'm game. Though, I don't blame her for not wanting to try. The boys are too much."

"I guess not everyone is lucky to have a girl without even trying," I chuckled. "And I'm not speaking of us," I added when Emmett scowled at me. "Bob."

"Oh, don't remind me!" he moaned. "And Mom's on my neck because she wants a granddaughter from me. I kinda said some bad things, but…honestly! Leave me alone! It's up to Rosie, anyway."

"Right," I muttered. "Let's not talk about luck and Mom. She had twins and to top that…you were a pair."

"I know, that's part of what I told her. Anyway, what else is new here?"

"I love pre-school!" Abby exclaimed beaming at her uncle. That turned out in a detailed explanation of her first day of pre-school and then the highlights of it. Somehow, she had missed telling everyone about this on our trip to Seattle in the summer.

Emmett asked if he could put her to sleep and we eagerly agreed, knowing we wouldn't be seeing him for at least an hour or two. It was getting more and more difficult to make her sleep.

"Do you think he would mind sleeping in a room where a crib is? Maybe we shouldn't have put the crib up," Bella said worried.

"Don't worry, love. He has a bed there. A big one at that. And if he doesn't like that arrangement, the couch is his."

We settled in front of the TV. Bella was munching on some chocolate bar while I was fighting to keep my eyes open when Emmett appeared in the doorway. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes.

"Do I have to do it?" Bella asked, licking melted chocolate off her fingers.

"Do what, Boop? She's out like the light."

"Are you joking?" I asked shocked. "Abby's asleep? Already?"

"Uh, yes. What's so odd?" he wondered.

"It takes hours to get her to sleep. She must have tricked you," Bella muttered, shaking her head and getting up. "I'm going to check."

Emmett came to sit next to me. "So, how are you, bro?"

"I'm good, ya know?" I shrugged. "Everything's great, actually."

"I guess Alice wasn't joking when she said you'd start your dream life here. You have the whole deal."

"Without the white picket fence," I joked.

"That's the last thing you need. Dog, two point five kids, great job and of course, Boop."

I groaned. "Can you please stop calling her that? I don't even fucking remember what happened. Was I even there?"

"Yep, you were," Bella answered returning. "She's asleep indeed. You're in charge of getting her to bed while you're here, Emmett," she told him seriously before sitting on my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her, tucking my head against her neck. "Care to share that story? I feel like I'm missing on something."

"It was in first year, right?" Bella looked at Emmett who nodded. "You had probably won a game or something, I don't know. I wasn't following the games." She shrugged. "All I know is that somehow I got dragged into this drinking game and ended up on the outside court with you guys."

"Ah, I remember! Jazz dared you to shoot!" Emmett exclaimed then clamped a hand over his mouth. He was going to put Abby back to sleep if she woke up.

"Yes, that's right," Bella agreed. "And you followed because you wanted to see 'Swan embarrassing herself', your words not mine." She smirked at me. "Anyway, Jasper showed me how to shoot, not like it was rocket science. The ball had to go through the basket."

"And she threw the ball toward the hoop, caught the edge and the ball went back to her. She tried to catch it but she hurt her finger. Middle finger!" Emmett laughed.

"Then you had no right to laugh at me for breaking said finger before the last game in college!" I accused her. Ah, what wonderful memories from that hotel room here in Chicago.

"Apparently, I hopped around, clutching to my finger screaming 'boop' thus the horrid nickname," Bella finished the story I had no recollection of.

"Are you positive I was there?" I probed.

"Yes, Edward! You were just unobservant of me."

I snorted because I always observed her. I was hyper aware of her, even back then. "I beg to differ," I mumbled. "I might have been too drunk at the time, though," I allowed with a smile.

After saying goodnight to Emmett, we went to bed, but not before making a small plan of what we'd do the next day.

Once Emmett's meeting would be over, he'd come back and take us tree shopping. We had decorated the tree in the Eve the previous years, but I knew that we'd do it sooner this time.

While he was gone, I called Charlotte to tell her I'd go tree shopping soon if she still wanted to make sure people saw my leg, not like I really cared. But I had taken the time to search the Internet and saw some stupid comments that were far from the reality.

It turned up Emmett couldn't escape early and that left only us. I didn't like Bella driving while pregnant but I had to suck it up.

We went to the tree park we always went and I knew that if there was someone to take pictures, they'd knew it was me even though I had a woolen beanie tugged on my head. Like always, it was Abby's choice so we nearly froze until she found the perfect tree.

"I think this is perfect!" she said excited, pointing to a tall tree.

"Uh, do you think that one would fit inside the house?" I asked carefully. Why do they sell such huge things?

"But I want that!" she whined.

I took her in one of my arms, showing her a more reasonable tree. It was a little taller than me and with many branches. It was perfect.

"But, Daddy!"

"Abby, don't make a scene. We can look at another one, but I think we've seen all of them, baby."

"The big one!" she insisted.

"This one is just great," Bella said from my side pointing to the one I had seen. When Abby opened her mouth, she went on trying to make her cave. "If we buy that big tree we won't fit in the house." It was kinda true.

"You can choose what tree decoration we buy this Christmas," I told her knowing that would distract her.

"Really?" Abby asked, her green eyes sparkling. "Now?"

"After we buy the tree and get it home."

The trip to the mall was a disaster waiting to happen. Bella tried to keep Abby close to us but she loved to run to the windows and look inside, while I struggled to keep upright.

At first I got strange looks then, some people realized who I was…unfortunately. After that, I tugged the hat almost over my eyes and tried to keep pace with Abby.

She kept begging us to buy different toys she saw but we told her we were there to buy an ornament for the tree. Thankfully, Bella and I were great at talking through glances. She'd take Abby to the bathroom or somewhere later and I'd go and buy what she had seen.

"But I want the horns!" she whined, pointing to the reindeer antlers. They were interesting actually, going on the head of someone. I wasn't sure if they sold such small sized antlers but it was worth a try.

"Abbs, you should tell Santa that," Bella told her. "Maybe he'd get you some?"

"Where is he?"

"Laponia," I explained.

"North Pole," Bella said louder, throwing me a glare.

What? It was true. Kids were misinformed about the North Pole shit.

We finally found a promising store with decorations for the Christmas tree. Bella seemed happier than Abby to be there.

After looking around, we bought a big white globe with a snowflake painted on it, some new tinsel and lights to put on the house, at Bella's insistences. I had no idea who'd put them there. Probably Emmett would sacrifice.

"Should I take her to the bathroom?" Bella whispered to me as we left the store.

"It would be best, yes," I agreed.

"Look!" Abby yelled. Right in front of us was the customary Santa listening to kids. I wouldn't do that, not even for a thousand dollars. "Let's go! I haf to tell him what I want!" She tugged on Bella's hand making her laugh.

I followed them, wanting to see that. The queue was short and before I knew it, Abby was on some unknown man's lap telling him what she wanted for Christmas. Poor guy. He nodded – just like he had done to the previous kids – and reached for the red satchel at his feet. I had to give it to him. He looked genuine and if I ever believed in him, I'd have thought he was the real deal. Maybe it helped that he was old and his hair and beard were naturally white.

He gave Abby a big lollipop making Bella cringe. I knew she kept her away from them.

"Hey, look here!" I waved to Abby, while taking my phone out to take a picture. "Smile."

She threw me her killer smile, clutching to the lollipop. Then she broke in a run and squealed as she reached us.

"Look what I got, Mommy!" Abby shouted, jumping up and down. "Can I eat it?"

"Not now, but after lunch you can have a little," Bella said amused. "Why don't you come with me to the restroom? We'll meet daddy at the car."

"I wanna go with Daddy!"

"You should go with mommy. I'm sure you need to go too, right?" I questioned, knowing it had been a few hours since we left and she'd been out in the cold.

After thinking for a little while, Abby nodded and grabbed Bella's hand. I went to the antlers first. It turned out they had every size and because I knew everyone would want what Abby had, I bought three small sized and a big one for me.

Just as I was trying to find the store with the doll Abby had seen, my phone rang. Emmett. I didn't want to answer, but it was a good idea I did answer anyway. He asked if it was a good idea to be dressed in Santa. I agreed knowing the kids would love that. The only thing he needed was a white beard, which I promised to buy.

Finally finding the store with the doll, I started browsing and bought the doll along with another two dolls – a boy and a small one – and accessories at the insistences of the saleslady. Where would I hide this from Abby?

Before leaving, I bought the beard and went to the car where Bella was strapping Abby in her seat. Quickly, without being seen, I stowed everything in the trunk and joined them.

Seeing that Abby was in a mood and not wanting to be strapped, I offered to stay with her in the backseat.

Emmett was already home having set the tree up.

"Thanks," I said when I saw it.

"You're welcome. Should we decorate it?" he asked taking Abby in his arms when she ran to him with her lollipop.

"You can help me carry everything from the garage," I suggested.

"Me too! Me too!" Abby begged us.

"Of course, you too. I don't think I can carry anything besides myself," I joked, pinching her small nose.

After a few trips to the garage, everything was in the middle of the living room. I put the new ornaments on the couch and leaned into Emmett.

"Make sure she's distracted. I have to get her present to my room," I whispered.

"Fear not, little bro," he said seriously. "Abby, let's go outside and see where we should put the lights."

He didn't have to tell her twice. She was by the front door in seconds, pulling her boots on. I went back to the garage to grab the present from the trunk. While I was struggling to keep the crutches in my hands and carry the huge box and bag, Bella appeared next to me.

"Let me help," she offered amused.

I scowled, but accepted her help. We stowed them at the bottom of our closet then joined Emmett and Abby outside.

Emmett was already on a ladder with an end of the lights while Abby was holding the other end and giving him directions. It was a funny sight. When Bella tried to take the lights from her, she got an annoyed look from Abby.

"Just catch them on the end of the roof!" I shouted to Emmett.

"I'm trying, but they keep falling. Do you have something that could keep them still?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Uh, no. I'm sure you can catch it on something," I insisted.

He climbed down shaking his head and giving Bella the lights. "I'm going to your garage to search for something," he muttered disappearing around the corner.

"Moron," I grumbled, leaning the crutches next to the ladder and before Bella could stop me, I climbed up there hissing as my leg hurt a little when I put pressure on it. Of course, there was the edge of the stove pipe that would keep the lights in place.

"Give 'em here!" I told Bella leaning to grab the end in her hands.

After fastening the wire of the lights in place, I climbed down just as Emmett appeared empty handed. I had told him that I didn't have anything. His eyes widened when he saw the lights there.

"You do the other side," I said sternly. With my instruction on where to hang the lights, he was done quickly.

Bella brought a plug close to the kitchen window and once the lights were plugged in, the house looked quite nice. It was the first year we actually used lights. Everyone did this besides us. We finally joined the dark side.

After lunch, Abby insisted we should decorate the tree, but Bella told her to nap for a few hours because the tree wasn't going anywhere. We should have expected her to appear back in the living room after nearly an hour as hyper as always.

Bella inserted a carols CD in the player and we set to work. Abby put globs on the lower brunches while we worked on the taller ones.

"Abby, be careful!" Bella cried out when the red globe fell from her small hands.

"It's okay," Abby told her after inspecting the fragile glass ball.

When _Jingle Bells_ started playing, she seemed to forget about being careful and skipped from the couch to the tree, singing. The last globe she hung fell from the brunch not being actually hung. I made to catch it as it tumbled on the lower brunches. Thankfully, I got it before it met the floor.

"Why don't you take a break?" I suggested. "You can sing and jump while we do this."

"Sure." Abby nodded and kept jumping and singing loudly.

As _The Little Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot_ started playing, I tried not to think of my past but it was a little difficult. It wasn't entirely true because I remember getting presents, but they handed them to me, never even telling me about Santa Claus. At school I really didn't get who that guy was, and only when I went to the Cullens I understood who that Claus guy was. And Emmett and Alice still believed at nine years old.

"Is it true?" Abby whispered attracting our attention to her. She had stopped jumping and was listening to the lyrics. "Santa forgot someone?"

I swallowed thickly realizing she wanted me to answer since she was looking at me. What could I tell her? That some kids don't know about Santa's existence?

"It's just a song, baby," Bella told her glancing at me. "Santa never forgets about anyone. Some kids might think they were forgotten, but they aren't. The world is big and Santa has to circle it to give everyone their present."

"Santa was just late, right?" Abby asked.

"Yes, honey." Bella smiled, ruffling her hair.

Another happy song started and she seemed to forget as she started jumping and singing again.

"It's good you live in a house. The neighbors would have thought the building was falling if you lived in an apartment," Emmett joked.

"Actually, it kinda happened one time when she got a cold last spring," I said. "I had a game away and Bella had to work so Abby stayed with Ed and Liz for a few hours since she wasn't allowed at pre-school."

"When I went to get her, I found her already dressed and ready to go. Apparently the guy living under them is insane and came to their door complaining of the thumps and screams. You know, Abby's never quiet," Bella explained. "That guy wanted to call the police for disturbing him. I mean seriously. She's a kid."

"Did he call the cops?" Emmett asked laughing.

"No, Ed talked with him. It's good they're sort of friends since he helped him with something some time ago, but still…" Bella shook her head watching Abby as she jumped up and down. "Why don't you relax for a little while? I bet you're all wet," Bella suggested.

"Can I have the sucky thing now?" Abby wondered.

"Only a little," Bella promised.

_What sucky thing?_ I shared a confused look with Emmett then looked after Bella. She returned moments later with the lollipop. Oh no! As if she wasn't agitated enough. Now she'd be on sugar high.

At least she was quiet while eating, but we were so engrossed in decorating the tree that we forgot about her. Only when she went to Bella telling her she had sticky fingers, we realized she had eaten the entire thing.

"Holy shit! Did you eat all of it?" Bella shrieked. "Abby! Why would you do that?"

"It was weally good," she answered honestly, licking her fingers.

A look at the clock told me it was only five in the afternoon. It was going to be a long night.

"You said bad word!" Abby told Bella with her hands on her hips. "Oh!" She frowned when her fingers stuck to her blouse.

"Abby!" Bella groaned. "Let's go to the bathroom and wash your hands."

"That's nothing," Emmett told me amused. "You should have seen Rick after sticking his hand in the melted chocolate Rosie wanted to put on the cake. And when she saw him, she chased him around the house. He left a trail of chocolate every fucking where."

"Ouch," I muttered. Then I burst in laughter. "Remember when we ate all the frosting on the cake Mom had baked for Alice?"

"Oh, damn. My ass still hurts," Emmett mumbled, rubbing his ass. "You were lucky to get off easy."

"Easy?" I asked in disbelief. "I had to do the laundry, and you know I hate the washing machine!"

"Right, because you're…_weird_."

"Thanks," I grumbled snatching a yellow ball from the box and hanging it on the tree.

"Anytime." Emmett grinned at me, slapping my back. "Alice was really upset," he added as an afterthought.

"You think? We ruined her cake, Em! Her little princesses had parts of the body missing and the frosting was gone! I'm surprised, Mom didn't spank me too."

"She was just walking on eggshells around you. And it's not like she broke my ass…after two slaps she started shaking her hand at me and kept yelling." Emmett shrugged.

Because I was immature, I stuck my tongue out at Emmett. He scowled, showing me the finger.

"Can I put the top?" Abby asked as she came to a skidding halt at my feet.

"Sure, little bit." I grabbed one of the two tops we had and handed it to her.

"No! I want the angel!" she moaned.

"Okay." I raised her in my arms while she clutched the angel to her chest. Once she was on my shoulders, she grabbed the top of the tree and tugged it to her. "Easy!" I shouted when it leaned. Poor tree. I moved closer leaning forward. "Can you reach it better now?" I asked unsure, not seeing a thing.

"Yeah!"

With a little help from Emmett, the angel was in place and the tree had survived. For now.

Once the tree was full of decorations we relaxed on the couch. Emmett was recalling the old Christmases while I tried to ignore him.

He was in the middle of recalling one of the few deeds I had joined him in where we had eaten all the jelly from a few jars leaving jelly on the walls so Mom would believe they were full when Abby came to me. She had been quiet, admiring the tree from every angle.

"Yeah, Abby?" I asked as she kept patting my knee.

"Play, Daddy?" she wondered, pointing to the piano.

"Now?" I moaned.

"Phleasee!"

Complying, I sat at the piano. It had been a long time since I last played. Probably the previous Christmas was the last time I played.

"What should it be?" I asked her, cracking my fingers.

Cocking her head to the side and tapping her cheek, Abby looked lost in thoughts.

"Don't hurt yourself," Bella joked watching her amused.

"_White Christmas_." I was surprised she managed to say it without destroying the words.

"Sure thing," I agreed and ruffled through the pages I had stacked on the piano.

"You don't know it?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Em, it's been years since I played. _Really_ played," I reminded him. "Here it is."

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Abby started clapping and dancing as Bella and Emmett joined me in singing. That made her stop and turn to Emmett.

"No, Uncle Em! You sing howibly!" she cried out making me burst in laughter. "Let Mommy and Daddy sing."

Emmett looked scandalized before tackling her to the ground and starting to tickle her. Abby escaped and clambered on my lap, clutching to my shirt.

"Uncle Em is mean!"

"Is that so?" I asked trying to hide my smile.

"Yes." She nodded seriously. "Santa won't come to him."

"Why?" Emmett shouted. "I want Santa!" he whined. Such a big baby.

"You're mean and now you're on Santa's nighty list."

"Naughty," I corrected her grinning at my brother. If Santa actually existed, I was sure that Emmett wouldn't have gotten a thing in his life at how mean he was – intentionally or not.

"Sing more, Daddy!"

I found _The Twelve Day of Christmas_, a song I had forgotten about. Firstly, I wanted to tell her about the meaning of the days, but I didn't remember all of them.

"Do you remember the story of the twelve days?" I asked Emmett. Dad had told us once, but it had been a long time since then.

"You get no answer from me," he huffed.

"1 is for True Love refers to God, 2 is for Turtle Doves refers to the Old and New Testaments, 3 is for French Hens refers to Faith, Hope and Charity, the Theological Virtues, 4 is for Calling Birds refers to the Four Gospels and/or the Four Evangelists, 5 is for Golden Rings refers to the first Five Books of the Old Testament, the "Pentateuch", which gives the history of man's fall from grace, 6 is for Geese A-laying refers to the six days of creation, 7 is for Swans A-swimming refers to the seven gifts of the Holy Spirit, the seven sacraments, 8 is for Maids A-milking refers to the eight beatitudes, 9 is for Ladies Dancing refers to the nine Fruits of the Holy Spirit, 10 is for Lords A-leaping refers to the ten commandments, 11 is for Pipers Piping refers to the eleven faithful apostles and 12 is for Drummers Drumming refers to the twelve points of doctrine in the Apostle's Creed."

I stared at Bella, surprised she knew all of them. I remembered only about the drummers, the love and pipes.

Abby looked a little dazed by all the new information and I started singing before she could ask anything.

_On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree._

On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

.

_._

_._

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree! _

I should have known I'd remember the meaning of the days by reading the lyrics. As I continued singing, Abby left my lap and started dancing until Bella decided it was enough and it was bath time. After an hour of crying and whining, she was finally in bed. Emmett took his duty seriously as he closed the door of her room in our faces before going to read to her probably.

"Alone," I sighed in relief, falling face first on the bed. "'m so fucking tired."

"You better sleep well now, cuz soon we have to be up at all hours of the night," Bella reminded me lightly.

"Fuck me," I grumbled, closing my eyes.

"Now?" she asked innocently as she climbed on the bed. I felt her small hands running down my back and bit back a moan.

_Would it be too much to ask for a massage?_ I had to try my luck. "A back rub?" I murmured, turning my head to look at her.

Bella smirked evilly at me. _What did I get myself into?_ "Only if you promise to rub my feet later."

"Anything," I promised, already imagining how good it would be to have loose muscles.

After a little shuffling, she settled on my ass and started rubbing my shoulders. Fuck! It felt amazing. My joins were popping as the muscles loosened making me relax. As she went lower with the massage, I started guiding her to the parts that hurt.

"Oh, right there!" I moaned. "Yes! Christ, this feels so good."

"Shh," Bella hissed between giggles as her fingers dipped in the small holes above my ass then she trailed her hands up again.

"A little to the left," I mumble. "The other left, Bella." I laughed when she went to my right side.

"Oops! Here?" she whispered. "You're so tense."

"I haven't done my daily routine exercises," I told her. "Maybe I should try doing it."

"You mean carrying Abby wouldn't be exercise enough?"

"I can't carry her now," I grumbled. "Yessss! There. Ah, it feels sooo damn good."

"Edward, be quiet. Emmett might think something else," she chided me.

"But it feels so good," I complained, moaning again when she hit a wound up spot.

"Do you want a reason to moan? I'd give you one. Just say the word," Bella whispered sultry in my ear, moving her hands to my chest and brushing my nipples earning a load groan from me.

It wasn't a good idea to do this with Emmett mere feet away, but her hands felt amazing on my warm skin.

"Keep doing that," I encouraged her hoping to stray her wandering hands from waking Toto.

"Doing this?" Bella whispered right into my ear as one of her hands skimmed over my stomach and into my pants.

"Holy fuck," I moaned loudly writhing against her hand that cupped my dick and squeezed. Being trained to react at her touch, it hardened quickly. "Shiiit," I hissed as her nails dragged around the sensitive skin when her hand left my pants and returned to rubbing my back. "Bella," I begged. My now steel hard dick pressed uncomfortably against the bed.

"Is this better?" she asked between giggles as her hands squeezed the skin between my shoulders. "You're still wound up."

"You think? I wonder why," I muttered sarcastically.

She kept rubbing my back but started grounding into my ass making small noises and earning loud noises from me. If she kept doing this shit, I'd probably embarrass myself and come in my pants. The friction between my dick and the pants, combined with the mattress under me was bringing me closer to the edge. It didn't help that she grounded her hips into my ass, either.

"Bella, stop," I pleaded her. "Please, I can't…"

Surprisingly, she stopped and climbed off my body. _Oh no! Please, God, don't let her stop for good. Not now._

"Lose the pants," Bella ordered me quietly as she took her clothes off.

_Yes!_ I restrained myself from fist pumping. With a little difficulty, my pants were on the other side of the room along with my boxers.

Lowering my back to the bed, she climbed on top of me again but this time it was a thousand times better as she sat on my hard dick. In no time, we found a perfect rhythm and got lost in each other. Once we came together, all I could do was roll over and drag the blanket over us.

The next morning, I woke up alone and tangled in the blanket. After a short detour to the bathroom, I hopped my way to the kitchen.

Bella was at the stove fighting with Emmett over something. He insisted she should do something while she waved the spatula at him. I tried to be sneaky but they heard me. Fucking crutches.

"Bro! Your woman is insane!" Emmett shouted. "She's going to bake three different types of cookies!"

"So?" I asked confused.

"_So_?" he echoed me surprised. Then he turned to Bella. "What the hell is wrong with you? You prefer to stay here and bake rather than…" he trailed off, waiving his hands around.

"It's relaxing," Bella told him annoyed.

"Relaxing?" Emmett asked in disbelief. "If I didn't know you two weren't fucking like rabbits, I'd blame you, bro. But if last night is any confirmation that you still got the groove…" He snickered. "You still fuck and moan as loud as you can."

"Fuck off, Emmett!" I grumbled, feeling my ears turning red. We shouldn't have done it with him in the house.

"But I understand you. Pregnant women can be horny as hell."

"EMMETT!" Bella yelled slapping the spatula over his arm. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Yeah, just keep your trap shut," I insisted.

"Thewe wewe many bad wowds."

_Fuck me sideways._ I closed my eyes wishing Abby wasn't right behind me. Maybe it was a hallucination.

"I think you owe her about ten bucks," Bella snapped at Emmett turning back to whatever she was cooking.

"Don't listen to Uncle Emmett," I told Abby. "He's just crass."

After breakfast, we were lucky to be Emmett-free when he left to talk with his partner. I tried to stay around Bella and help her, but eventually I ended up in Abby's room playing with her.

When Bella announced to us it was past lunch time, I was surprised. I guess time flied if you played with toys. After eating I convinced Abby to take a nap.

"You don't have to do this," Bella insisted when I started washing the dishes. "Go!"

"No way. I'm clearing your area here so you can start the cookies," I said seriously.

"You know that I won't allow you to eat any until Christmas, right?"

"You will," I said with a huge smile. She gave me a pointed look. "I can always make you," I sighed dramatically.

"Edward, if you try to steal one cookie, I'd break one of those crutches over your back!"

My eyes widened and I raised my hands in defense. Stupid pregnancy. I couldn't even joke with her.

"Can I at least wash these?" I waved my hand to the dishes.

"Whatever," she mumbled and turned around to leave.

"Hey, I said I'd help, not do it all!" I shouted after her.

"I have to pee! Do you want to hold my hand?" she asked amused.

"Oh, right. I mean…okay. Go, pee," I said flustered.

I loved washing the dishes, but the toweling part was annoying. I preferred to let them dry naturally. Bella needed her space so after washing everything, I started drying the plates.

"EDWARD, GET HERE!" I heard Bella yelling from what sounded like our room.

With my heart in my throat and as fast as I could, I arrived there only to find her fuming and not in danger.

"What's up?" I grumbled.

"_What's up?_" she shrieked. "What the hell is Cody doing in here? He's banned from our room! He's back at my shoes!" she yelled.

"I might have left the door open?" I said uncertain.

Cody looked up at me then back at the shoe at his feet. Damn, it was the pair she liked. I was in deep shit.

"Edward! Stop staring like a moron and get him out of here before I kill him! I've had it with his chewing period!"

"Bella, calm down. He was over this. You know," I told her.

"And then he had toys to chow, but no. He liked my shoes." She groaned, shaking her head.

"Come on, boy. She's quite scary when she's pregnant," I whispered to Cody just as a hand collided with the back of my head. Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud.

She stormed out of the room, barking a "what?" to someone. I turned ready to tell Emmett to tread carefully only to see Abby with one of her overstuffed animals in her hands watching me worried.

"Is Mommy okay?" she whispered, coming closer.

"Mommy's upset because Cody chewed her shoes again," I told her, stroking her hair.

"Again?"

"Apparently. Come on, Cody. You're banned from our room." I grabbed his collar and dragged him as best as I could out of the room. "You should go back to sleep. We didn't mean to wake you, baby," I said to Abby after pushing the dog down the stairs.

"Yeah." She nodded and went back to her room. If she hadn't been tired, she wouldn't have agreed.

When I reached the kitchen, Bella had cleared the washed dishes and was working on rolling the dough for the cookies that had been in the fridge while we ate.

"I'll be more careful," I mumbled going to stand behind her.

"Everyone goes crazy when a holiday is approaching. It's tradition," she muttered, sniffing. "Dammit! Why am I crying?" she groaned.

"The hormones," I joked, kissing the back of her neck.

"I'll blame the hormones if you have a black eye by the end of the day," Bella said lightly.

"Hey! I just want to help. What did I do besides involuntarily allowing Cody in our room?" I asked incredulously. Maybe it was Emmett's fault for starting the day with a fight.

"There's still so much to do! It's gonna be like Abby's first Christmas. I'm going to panic."

"I can't help you with cleaning this time, but I'm sure that between Abby and me, we can make bad ass cookies." I threw her a grin.

"Would you?" Bella asked in relief, turning in my arms.

"Of course. Please, don't stress over this. You can't stress," I insisted, rubbing a hand over her stomach. "Emmett will help you, I bet."

We worked on the first round of cookies until my brother returned, at the same time as Abby woke up. Speaking of synchronizing. After a snack, I worked on the cookies with Abby while Emmett helped Bella with the general cleaning.

"I want the star, Daddy."

"We already made a dozen stars. Here, take this heart." I passed her the plastic form.

"The star!"

Knowing she'd whine until I listened to her, I gave her the star while I used the heart on the dough. We had made too many gingerbread men, and now we decided to try other forms, not only men. Bella had made so much dough that by the third round, I was growing tired. Not Abby though, so I allowed her to do whatever form she wanted while I put the baked cookies on the cooling plate, loading the tin with a fresh round.

We were on the fifth round when Bella dropped by.

"How is it going?" she asked. "Mhmm, smells so good in here."

"I think you shouldn't do any more cookies. Those are more than enough," I said before checking the oven.

When I heard her breath hitch, I tried to stifle my laughter. Bella was so easy sometimes. Hoping Abby was still engrossed in her carving cookies, I shook my ass a little. I expected a moan from Bella, not a hand slapping my ass.

"Behave, _kid_!" she hissed.

"Are you going to spank me if I don't?" I had no idea where that came from. We stared at each other for a minute before bursting in laughter.

"Daddy, you'll burn the cookies!" Abby protested.

She was right, of course. They smelled.

"Do you need any help here?" Bella asked her before pursing her lips and glancing at me. "Are you watching her while she's on the chair, here?"

"Duh."

The door opened and Emmett appeared there, raising an eyebrow at us then huffing. "What are you doing here? I'm working my ass off there and you…" he trailed off, glancing at Abby.

"We're making cookies, Uncle Emmett. You?" Abby asked sweetly throwing him a blinding smile.

I tried to stifle my chuckles, pressing my face in Bella's shoulder. She elbowed me in the stomach and bent to take the tin out of the oven.

"Well, I helped your mommy clean the house," he finally answered.

"And the windows?" Abby asked worried. For some odd reason, she loved to spray the windows then clean them with the cloth. It would be good as long as it lasted.

"I was just going to ask your mommy where she keeps that stuff."

"I'll show you!" she squealed and jumped off the chair before any of us could react.

"Abby!" I shouted at the same time as Bella, but she moved faster and grabbed her arm turning her around.

"I told you to stop doing that! What if you fell and cracked your head?" Bella yelled. "I told you to ask one of us if you want down."

Abby bit her lower lip looking about to cry. She turned her teary eyes to me, but I wasn't about to soothe after Bella scolded her. After glaring at me, she went to Emmett and hugged his leg.

"I dare you to pacify her," Bella hissed turning to the cookies and taking them to the cooling plate.

It didn't take long for Abby to start crying when she realized no one was on her side. Upset, she left the room, shuffling her feet.

"Walk normally!" Bella exclaimed, earning a hiccup from Abby.

"Well…" Emmett mumbled looking between us. "Heck, I never thought I'd see you so authoritative."

"Don't hurt yourself with such big words," Bella muttered. "It's your fault!" She turned to me.

"What?" I gaped at her.

"You put her on the chair!"

"So she could reach the counter. I can't see the future to know that she would have jumped from there," I said annoyed. "And she just wanted to show Emmett where you keep the cleaning stuff."

"Edward, don't you take her side! Abby knows she's not allowed! If you allow her once, she may think it's okay to do it again when we're not paying attention!"

"Guys!" Emmett shouted. "Take a breath. Every kid does shit like that. Remember, I told you how we watched Rick jumping on his head from the back of the couch."

"I don't care if you allow your kids to hang upside down from the ceiling, but Abby knows the chair climbing is off limits!" Bella snapped.

Knowing she shouldn't get upset, I sighed and cleared my throat. "Okay. It's my fault," I admitted. "I'm going to see what she's up to now…"

To my amusement, I found her in the living room, in the corner, petting Cody and talking to him. She knew she had done something bad and punished herself. Hoping she hadn't seen me, I grabbed the camera that was on the coffee table and took a picture of them. She looked up at me, but didn't come.

I sat on the couch and switched the TV on, flipping through channels. Every now and then, I looked behind me and saw her still there. Bella usually kept her in the corner for five minutes, not half an hour.

Emmett joined me some time later. "Bella said we would wash the windows tomorrow," he whispered.

I nodded and looked back at Abby surprised by how long she had been there. She was so quiet, unlike the Abby I knew. She was rocking on her feet and biting her lip. I knew that look all too well.

"Hey, do you need anything?" I asked.

She looked toward the kitchen where we could see Bella banging around then at me and nodded slowly.

I grabbed my crutches and went to her. "Yes? I'm sure you're forgiven by now."

"I need to pee." She was too adorable.

"Follow me," I whispered, hating that I couldn't carry her to the bathroom.

When we were in the hallway, Bella appeared in the kitchen's doorway. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Toilet. She's punished herself and stood in the corner until now," I told her proudly.

"Daddy, now," Abby whimpered.

Bella's eyes widened and she whisked Abby up and rushed to the downstairs bathroom. I went after them but as I reached them, I realized it was too late.

"Why did you hold for so long?" Bella groaned, looking at her soaked shirt.

"You were upset. I'm not allowed to talk," Abby mumbled, looking down.

"Peeing is important, baby. You have to tell us beforehand next time, even if you are punished," Bella insisted.

"But you won't listen," she kept mumbling.

I gave Bella a pointed look because that was true. When Abby was punished and she tried to talk to us, she cut her off.

Sighing, Bella told me to take Abby to her room and wash and change her while she did the same in our room.

***RA***

Saturday, the twenty-fourth, Emmett went after Rose and the kids while we prepared the dinner for that day and the lunch for the next day.

Bella was going over the board again with everything, and I was trying to reason with her when Abby distracted us coming in the kitchen with her arms around Cody's neck.

"I want to leave cookies for Santa tonight."

"Do you think he can eat all that? From every house?" Bella asked amused.

"That's why he's so big. And he has to feed the reins."

"Reindeer!" I corrected her. "You have a point in that," I added.

"And the little green people."

"The aliens?" Bella asked shocked. "What do aliens have to do with Santa, Abby?"

"No, Mommy! The gnomes."

"The elves!" I wheezed, leaning over the chair, trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah, that." Abby nodded seriously.

"Okay, okay. You can put milk and cookies on the windowsill."

Abby nodded then her eyes widened. "But we don't have a tube for smoke!"

It was futile to stop laughing. "A horn? No, we don't, but Santa uses the window or door nowadays," I explained.

"He's a modern Santa?"

"Something like that," Bella answered, fighting a huge grin. "Oh!" Her hand went to her belly making my laughter die. "I'm fine. I think your brother doesn't like laughter."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead then touched her bulging stomach, rubbing my hand over it. The baby seemed wide awake and his small foot followed my hand all over her stomach.

"Edward, can you stop that? He seems extra agitated."

"Maybe you should chill. Go and watch TV with Abby while I finish dinner," I suggested.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

I finished boiling the rice then checked on the chicken legs from the oven. Everything would be done by the time Emmett returned.

"Don't run!" he yelled closing the front door. "Shoes off."

Right. And he was surprised when we scolded Abby. I was surprised at how good he was at this.

I had enough presence of mind to put the pot on the table because when the kitchen door opened, a little someone rushed to me.

"Uncle Edward! Wow, it wasn't Photoshop!" Rick exclaimed, staring at my leg.

The pictures of us shopping for Christmas had hit the news the same day they took them.

I laughed, ruffling his hair. "Your cousin is trying to kill me," I joked.

Dinner was eventful. Rosalie told us about the adventures of flying with two disobedient kids. We told them about what Abby had said earlier. Rick and Nick quickly agreed that Santa should be fed.

I couldn't help but pay more attention to the boys. Hopefully, ours would be more obedient, but if Abby was the way she was…I feared what a boy would do. And to fuel my panic, Liz seemed to always find stories of how I didn't listen to them every time we met. In the beginning, she said I was really quiet and obedient, but that seemed to have been a lie. Could I have been good and bad at the same time? There must have been something I did to angry them, but they didn't mention any of those things until they heard we were having a boy.

"Did you hear me?" Emmett snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

"What? Sorry, I was miles away," I said.

"I was asking if you know what you wanted to do on New Year's night."

I looked at Bella and shrugged. We hadn't discussed that far. Not even the Christmas plans were confirmed until early this morning when Sylvia agreed to join us.

"Well, could we go out? There must be concerts here…" Rosalie suggested.

"And the kids?" I wondered. "Not that I could walk," I added.

"Oh, right," she mumbled, sighing. "We could stay here then."

"If you want to go out, you should go. We'll take care of them," Bella offered. "Practice." She laughed.

"That's so nice of you!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I'd appreciate it, Bella."

That being settled, we tried to convince the kids to go to bed. They wanted to wait for Santa.

"He won't come if you are awake," Bella told them sternly. "In the morning, you'll find presents under the tree."

"But I want to see Santa!" Abby whined.

"He's shy," Emmett blurted out making all the adults stare at him as if he had gone crazy. _Santa is shy? Okay…_

"If you don't go to bed, he won't come. Remember what I told you?" Rosalie inquired. "He doesn't like naughty kids."

"Mommy, I'm sorry for jumping off the chair!" Abby shouted, clutching to Bella's leg. "I won't do it again."

Bella laughed, taking her hand. "I know. Let's sleep."

A little more coaxing later, they were fast asleep. After much debates, we decided to let them sleep in Abby's room.

"Should I dress up?" Emmett asked after a couple of hours of talking.

"I bought the fake beard," I pointed out.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "But you guys have to go to bed too. All of you," he said looking at his wife.

"Is Santa shy?" I teased him earning myself a punch in the shoulder.

"That's a present less for you, fucker!"

I rolled my eyes and bid them goodnight then took Bella to our room.

"Think the kids would suck it up?" I wondered.

"As long as they don't come to us to tell us Santa came."

"Ew, Bella!" I groaned, trying not to get sick. "Right now, the only Santa I can picture is my brother…so please…no weird words."

"It's not my fault you have an overactive brain, honey. Santa came down the horn," she giggled.

"Bella, for the love of God!" I whisper-shouted.

She kept mixing words until I thought I might get sick. Not even ten minutes after we finally settled on the bed, there was a bang from the living room.

"What the hell is he doing?" I muttered.

Bella slapped my stomach. "It's Santa, you moron!"

The door next to our room banged to the wall and three distinctive shouts ricocheted in the house as the kids rushed to the living room.

"Emmett is a tight sleeper so they may not want him in there," I whispered just as I heard Abby yelling for us.

"Let's hope so," Bella murmured.

When we arrived in the living room, I saw the piano stool turned upside down and the window open. Had he…? Maybe arriving through the window had been too much.

Emmett was dressed in the customary red coat, red hat, white beard and to my surprise his stomach was huge. A pillow probably.

"You'd have made the ideal Santa, love," I whispered to Bella.

"Jerk," she hissed, stepping on my good foot making me yelp and attract their attention.

Nick was hugging three boxes to his chest as he shuffled to Rosalie. She shook her head, helping him. Then it was Rick's turn to step closer to Emmett who was crouching near the tree.

"Have you been good?" Emmett asked on a gruff voice.

"Yep!" Rick nodded wildly.

"Is that so, mommy?" Emmett asked Rosalie trying to hide his grin.

"You can say that," she answered.

"Well, then you deserve something nice. Here, Ricky."

After taking his presents from Santa, Rick offered him some biscuits which Emmett took quickly, thanking his son.

"You know Santa," I started when I realized Abby was yet to go to him. "The boys should have allowed the lady to go first."

Before any of us could say anything, Abby strolled to Emmett with her hands on her hips, then she stopped and pointed a finger to his chest. What the hell?

"You're a stalker!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry?" Emmett asked amused.

"Yes, you are! You stalk everyone so you know if they were good or bad, if they sleep or not!"

Bella turned into me, masking her laughter into my shoulder. Well, what could I say? Abby was our girl one hundred percent.

"Actually, the elves make sure if you were good or bad," Emmett told her seriously. "I just call the shots."

Abby huffed and turned to look at us. "Is it true?"

I nodded and shook my head at the same time being on the edge of bursting in laughter.

"But I know you were a good little girl, so you get a nice present," Emmett whispered extracting something from the red sack.

Abby looked at the wrapped presents in his hands then at him before taking a hold of his beard.

"NO!" I shouted. "You're hurting…"

"You're a fake!" she yelled.

"_Santa_," I whispered under my breath.

"Dad?" Two sad voices said from my right.

_Good one, Abby_, I thought to myself.

"Look, kids…" Emmett said sorrowfully. "I thought it would be nice…"

"Give me the cookies back!" Rick demanded. "They're for the real Santa!"

"Uncle Emmett is horrible," Abby cried coming to us.

I picked her up, leaning on the wall behind me and hugging her tightly. What should have been a nice surprise turned out in a huge fucking disaster. Bella tried to calm Abby, but it didn't work.

We ended up taking her to bed with us, while Rosalie took her boys to the guest room leaving Emmett in the living room. I tried many times to go and check on him knowing how bad he must feel, but Abby had fallen asleep clutching my pinkie.

"I'll go put the presents under the tree," Bella whispered in my ear.

"See if Em is okay," I whispered back.

She nodded and after making as little noise as possible left with the presents.

I must have fallen asleep waiting for Bella to return because when I woke up, there was light coming through the window. And my chest was wet.

No please. Maybe she hadn't peed. _Yeah, right_.

"Abby?" I whispered.

A small sniff and then watery eyes met mine. She was crying. But why?

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Uncle Emmett stole Santa's clothes. Did Santa even come?"

"Why don't we go and see?" I suggested. "And no tears, okay?" I wiped her cheeks before sitting up. "Do you need to use the toilet?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" I chuckled and helped her up.

When we reached the living room, we found everything as last night. The only change was Bella snuggled into Emmett as they were both asleep on the couch.

Abby tugged at my hand. "Why is Mommy hugging Uncle Emmett?"

"Abby, Em tried to do something nice, to help Santa."

"Look! He weally came!" she said excitedly once her eyes settled to the spot under the tree.

She tugged me after her, probably forgetting it was more difficult for me to walk. I sat with her next to the tree.

"Mommy, wake up! Santa came!"

I slapped my cheek quite hard, regretting it when it started throbbing. Bad words. Or maybe it was just my dirty mind?

"Go, wake up your aunt and cousins." I didn't have to tell her twice.

Once she was probably jumping on their bed, Bella and Emmett opened their eyes. They joined me on the floor and I asked Em if he was okay.

"It's cool. I guess I should have been quiet," he said, shrugging. "What gave it away?"

"Your eyes. That's what she told me," Bella explained. "But Santa brought presents even though you tried to steal his role."

After reuniting under the tree, we started massacring the wrapping paper on our presents. The kids' reactions were priceless. When they were finally done, Rick was wrapped in his Superman cloak, Nick was wearing his Cars pajamas and Abby was wearing the antlers headband and admiring her new dolls.

Rose was looking through the cookbook Emmett had gotten her with a sullen look. He was reading on the back of the new seat covers for his car.

After many debates with Bella, I decided to buy a new car – a bigger one since soon we'd be four and going somewhere for the holiday meant more bags. The car was going to arrive some time in January. What I hadn't told Bella was that I wasn't going to sell my beloved baby. We've been through too much in my car.

"I guess I've been naughty," Bella mused looking at the small box in her hand.

"Maybe it's a ring? Maybe Santa is asking you to marry him?" Rick said enthusiastically.

"Hey, what am I here? Chopped liver?" I said mock-hurt.

"Yes, Mommy!" Abby shrieked. "Can you marry Santa? We'd meet him and tell him exactly what we want!"

"Do you mean you don't like your presents?" Bella asked.

"They're nice. We'll have to move to the North Pole!"

"Abby!" I shouted outraged. "I'm your father!"

"We'll visit you." She smiled at me.

Bella leaned to kiss my cheek. "You know, I'd say yes probably."

"Bella," I moaned snatching the box from her hands. "This reaches the limit of naughty. You don't get any present!"

"But Daddy, that's from Santa!" Abby shouted.

Between the two of them, Bella had her present back and opened it carefully. The kids hovered, watching with battered breaths.

"Holy shit!" Bella shrieked and lunged at me, hugging me tightly. "I love you so damn much."

"I do what I can," I whispered against her lips.

"What's that?" Emmett asked finally finding his voice after the whole marrying Santa fiasco.

"The keys to the Volvo!" Bella screeched. "_My_ Volvo."

"That's probably temporarily. Until his leg is better," Rosalie muttered.

"Nope. I'm getting a bigger one!" I told her smirking.

"God forbid, no!" she shouted. "If you get a bigger ego the poor girls would have to move."

"We have the car," Bella answered joyously. "This is yours." She put a big rectangular box in my lap.

"What's this?" I asked surprised.

"Don't ask me. I haven't met Santa," she told me wearing a huge grin.

Narrowing my eyes at her and wondering what she could have gotten me, I carefully ripped the wrapping off the box. It wasn't a box after all. It was a guitar case. This time, my wide filled with shock eyes met her sparkling brown ones. Her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth as she started chewing it.

My hands trembled as I opened the box. Guitars were my guilty pleasure. I still loved to strum on my old one. But I also knew how expensive a guitar was.

Once the case was open I gasped and whipped my head around to stare at Bella. This was utterly absurd. It must have been at least six grand.

"Bella," I choked out.

"And the rest of us," Emmett quipped.

I turned to look at him but my tears blinded me. This was the first truly expensive present I received. My presents to them faded in comparison to this.

"Jazz picked it because he knows guitars," Rosalie explained softly, mindful of the kids that were engulfed in their own presents. "He said it's a Ferder? I think."

"Fender Classic," I corrected her, trying to grasp what they all had done. "Just you?" I asked.

"And the parents – both – including my Dad, and Bob and Sylvia," Bella told me. "Do you like it?" she asked curiously.

"Like it?" I asked in disbelief. "It's fucking perfect! And I love you so fucking much." I hugged her tightly, kissing whatever spot I could reach. "You too guys. Thank you so much," I told Em and Rosalie.

"It's shiny." I leaned away from Bella, just a little, to see Abby staring at my present. "Can I touch it?"

"No," Bella said putting Abby on her lap.

"Sure you can," I said rolling my eyes at Bella. "Just carefully." I took Abby's hand and ran it over the strings creating a few sounds.

"Wow." She repeated the motion then stopped and grinned at me.

Christmas brunch was more fun than I thought. The kids seemed to have forgiven Emmett and insisted he should wear the Santa cloak while I ended up with the red hat.

When the doorbell rang announcing to us Sylvia had arrived, I had totally forgotten about the stupid hat and opened the door. She burst in laughter, slipping past me.

"What's so funny?" I wondered forgetting about the customary greeting on the holiday.

"Edward, red clashes with your hair!"

"Oh, crap!" I shouted, taking the hat off and stuffing it in the back of my jeans, running a hand through my hair. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no, don't be. It was funny, reminded me of a very young Santa," she teased me. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I said back.

"Here. I must keep my promises even though you don't play…which is really unfair." She offered me a round container. I stared at it surprised.

"Cake?" I asked dumbly. "Holy fuck! I forgot about the game last night!" I shouted, slapping my forehead.

"You didn't watch the game?" she cried out. "You don't get cake."

"If you had seen the madness around here…you'd have forgotten too. Trust me, Sylvia."

"Oh, right! Emmett and Rose are here. I missed them. Where's everyone?" she asked finally started taking her winter clothes off.

"They're in the kitchen setting the table while the kids are napping thankfully."

Just then Cody came out of the kitchen sniffing around and when he realized we had guest, he started barking then rushed to us.

"No!" Sylvia shouted, going behind me.

I grabbed Cody just as he was about to rise on his back legs. "Down. Sit," I insisted.

"Cody?" Bella questioned coming out of the kitchen. She stopped when she saw us. "Sylvia!"

"Hi."

I let them greet each other and went back to the kitchen with Cody in toe. I pointed to his corner sternly and slumped on a chair.

"Thanks for helping us," Rosalie grumbled carrying plates with appetizers to the table.

"My leg hurts," I said annoyed.

"Take something and make yourself useful!"

When Bella and Sylvia stepped into the kitchen, Rosalie seemed to have forgotten about her problem, but after the initial greeting she started complaining about me not helping, about Emmett not having a sense of fashion.

"Oh, I was so shocked to hear the whole hospital talking about you coming in with a broken leg!" Sylvia exclaimed. "My shift started late that night. Of course, I didn't believe them. Then you didn't play on the game next day, your phone was off and to confirm the rumor, soon there were pictures everywhere of you Christmas shopping with a cast on your leg."

Damn. She could rival Alice with all the talking. "Yeah, well…" I shrugged.

After the kids woke up, we sat down at the table. Obviously they didn't even go through the appetizers without getting bored and started running around the kitchen. Right before the turkey, Abby disappeared to the living room and reappeared grinning and with smudges of chocolate around her mouth.

"Are there any cadies left under the tree?" Bella asked amused.

"I don't know," she answered seriously. Probably expecting Bella to be upset because of her stunt, she crawled in my lap and sat there for about two minutes before sliding under the table.

It seemed their favorite place since Nick was there also. What could be so fascinating to stay under the table?

It was really funny how Bella and Rosalie raised the tablecloth and asked if anyone wanted turkey. The kids came out, but after every bite they went back to chew. That reminded me of Cody and how he turned his back to us when he ate.

We told Sylvia about the fiasco from the previous night, and after laughing she told the kids that Santa had dropped by at her place too. That trick was so smoked, but it always worked with children. The second the words were out of her mouth, all three of them were out from under the table looking a little like some mongooses or maybe the Chipmunks.

After getting their presents, they went to the living room forgetting about food. Until after dessert we didn't even know we had kids. It was so quiet.

I loved Christmas. If I knew presents did the trick, I'd have done it a long time ago.

When we were done, we moved to the living room with a cup of hot chocolate. Right before Sylvia left, Rosalie made plans for New Year's night to meet with her. I knew that staying home would be great too. The kids would be asleep for at least four hours by midnight.

Just as expected, New Year's Eve was as lazy as it should be. Rosalie and Emmett left around six after making the boys promise to behave and listen to us.

We stayed with them and watched some Disney film until it was bedtime. Rick pleaded us to wake him, and we agreed knowing we wouldn't do it. He'd probably be cranky if we woke him up after only four hours of sleep.

By nine o'clock we were dressed in our pajamas and in the living room watching live concerts from around the country, or how the other countries had celebrated. I had always loved the Sydney show.

"Fireworks are awesome," I found myself talking, probably trying to keep Bella awake. She had slouched so low on the couch and her eyes kept dropping.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"We should get out and watch them at midnight. Billy's dad said he bought some."

"Yeah."

"Bella, don't fall asleep!" I insisted. "You can sleep after midnight."

She started laughing. "Damn, we're getting old. I mean…staying home and trying to stay awake. I remember that I used to lose nights or go to bed around two AM just because I knew I should sleep."

"Or that an exam was the next day," I added chuckling.

"Hungry?" Bella asked, getting up.

"A little. Need help?"

"Nah. What would you eat? I feel like cold turkey sandwiches."

"Sounds good, as long as you keep the yucky stuff away."

"With chocolate and mustard and ketchup. Yummy!"

"Bella," I groaned. "I'll make mine, thank you."

We worked in silence and I tried not to look at the gross stuff she added in her sandwich. After grabbing a beer from the fridge, we went back to the TV.

It was past ten now and they were showing us New York and the ball.

"I never got the ball," Bella mumbled. "But I like to see it open." She giggled.

I shook my head amused. "It's a very old tradition."

The time passed relatively quickly between watching TV and answering phone calls or text messages.

"Holy shit! Look, Edward!"

I jumped having dozed off. "Huh?" After opening my eyes and focusing them on the TV, I realized why Bella sounded so excited. Figures. Jovi was singing in NY. "Lower," I muttered when she upped the volume and started singing along. "Bella, the kids are sleeping."

"Why do I feel like the irresponsible parent?" she mumbled lowering the volume.

I shrugged trying not to laugh. I knew better than to say "Because you are," knowing her hormones would take that to her heart.

"Is this a new song?" I asked, listening to the lyrics. They sounded amazing, so real.

"No! Don't tell me you don't know it," she moaned.

_There's something about you_

_I want to rescue_

_I don't even know you_

_So what does that mean_

_Maybe I'm cynical_

_I'm painfully logical_

_You're tragic and beautiful_

_And that's good enough for me_

_You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo_

_Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you_

_Who's going to save you_

_When the stars fall from your sky_

_And who's going to pull you in_

_When the tide gets too high_

_Who's going to hold you_

_When you turn out the lights_

_I won't lie I wish that I_

_Could be your superman tonight_

"It's sad, but I don't keep up, love." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "So?"

"It's called _Superman Tonight_. It's a few years old!"

"Okay, okay."

"It was played that night," Bella whispered. "At the concert you took me."

I groaned, squeezing my eyes. I felt like an asshole. "I don't remember," I mumbled. "Sorry."

The song turned into _In These Arms_ and I had the urge to dance with her as lame as it sounded. Bella was surprised when I stood and helped her up too. After wrapping my arms around her waist, I started swaying making her laugh.

"You're crazy, Edward."

"But you love me," I teased her, nuzzling her jaw. She smelled so wonderful.

"For some unknown reason." She kissed my cheeks, hugging me to her. "Is your leg okay?"

"Don't mind it," I told her.

Close to midnight, we stepped out with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Our neighbors were shocked to see us home, but we explained why we were home and that it was better than staying outside in the cold for hours.

"Don't forget about the wish!" Laura reminded us.

What wish? What more could I wish for when I had everything I wanted. Maybe just…Bella putting up with me for the rest of our lives.

"Ten seconds!" Bella squealed pulling me out of my thoughts.

We counted together, while Mr. Brandon worked on the fireworks. I wasn't sure he was allowed but it would be fun.

"Three! Two! One!" We shouted. I popped the cork out and was about to pour it in the glasses we had when Bella grasped my head behind the ears and slammed her lips to mine.

"Happy New Year, sweetie," she whispered before shoving her tongue in my mouth. I held her tightly to me trying not to drop the bottle and glasses.

"Happy New Year, love."

The fireworks started exploding all over the sky and it was the best feeling staying there with Bella in my arms and watching the sky erupting in colors.

I poured champagne in our glasses, just a little in hers. After sipping a little from the delicious drink and talking for a little while with our neighbors, we stepped back inside.

Cody was in the corner of the kitchen looking scared. Every year he got scared of the fireworks. Poor thing. I tried to make him move from his corner but luck wasn't on my side.

Bella had gone to check on the kids and I joined her when some minutes passed. They were awake and asking who was shooting us. After some talking and explaining to them it was just the fireworks, they were finally asleep again.

We went to our room since there was nothing interesting on the TV, anymore.

"I'm not tired," Bella told me, sitting on the bed.

"Me either. What do you want to do?" I asked sitting next to her with my back against the headboard.

She giggled. "Do you know where the Scrabble is?"

"Have you lost your mind?" I joked. She looked serious. "You really want to play Scrabble? Now?"

"Yeah. What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing," I muttered and went in search of the game. On the way back to our room, I grabbed the bottle of champagne and some water for her, along with some chips.

Bella started laughing when she saw me. I hopped my way to the bed not having taken my crutches.

"Hey!" I grinned falling on the soft mattress.

"Hey, yourself." She ruffled my hair. "You brought me champagne! How thoughtful!"

I hugged the bottle to my chest. "This is yours." I thrust the bottle of water in her hands.

"Dang."

I laughed and leaned to kiss her.

We started playing and I lost horribly. I blamed the booze on my lack of words.

Growing annoyed, I grabbed the instructions and looked through them. We could play Scrabble BINGO. When I suggested that Bella said that staying home on New Year's night was enough to make her feel old, but I insisted. We had to write two words of seven letters and extract words from the satchel then say BINGO when we created both words. It sounded fun.

I finished the bottle of champagne and it became more difficult to find words. When Bella said she had to go to pee, I stole her paper to see what words she had, but she returned too quickly and scolded me. Next time she used the bathroom, she left with her paper. Drastic measures much?

While waiting I decided to go to the kitchen in search for some food. I found the bottle of wine we had started at dinner and grabbed that along with the leftovers.

"You're going to be so hangover in the morning!" Bella reproached me.

"I'll sleep it off," I protested and took a gulp of the red wine. "It's your turn."

We continued to play and I used to stupidest words until Bella protested making me pull up my laptop and search Thesaurus for smart words. It was better with my crappy words because now I started losing all over again. Letters like Z, K, B, H were so seldom that by the time one was out, Bella had won.

"I think we should go back to the original game," I whined.

Not that I had more luck when we returned to playing Scrabble. I downed the last drop of the wine and let the bottle on the floor next to the other one after writing another lame three-lettered word.

As dawn broke, we heard keys jingling and hushed voices enter the house. Unsure if we'd wait up, we had given them a set of keys.

"Why didn't you tell me that we could write shit?" I asked Bella after reading her choice. FUCK.

"I thought it was obvious. You started it by writing 'suck'," Bella said amused, jerking her toe into mine.

"Watch this," I threatened her. My letters worked perfectly on one of hers. Under C, I added LIT and beamed at her feeling too fucking drunk to care I was acting like a kid.

"Wanna see my last letters?"

"But I won!"

Not having it, Bella wrote another word above K. She matched my grin when our eyes met. I looked down to see the word COCK staring back at me.

"Such dirty words, Mrs. Cullen."

There was a small knock on our slightly open door and Emmett's head pocked inside.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed then saw what we were doing. "And playing…Scrabble," he added in disbelief.

"It's harder than you might think," I announced to him.

His eyes widened. "Are you…drunk?"

"Maybe." I shrugged, plying the board and aiming it to the satchel only to miss and all the pieces to end up all over the bed. "Fucking shit."

"I always saw you as the responsible parent," Emmett mumbled.

"Are you shitting me, bro? Do I look responsible?" I asked shocked. "Bella's the adult."

"Yeah. I have two, soon three, kids," she said amused, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my forehead.

Rosalie appeared next to Emmett and took in the scene in front of her before bursting in a fit of giggles.

"Am I the only one that didn't drink tonight?" My brother asked annoyed.

"I didn't," Bella whispered, raising two fingers. "But I'm pregnant."

Huffing, Emmett turned on his heels and left. Rosalie giggled some more before telling us to be good and leaving.

"I'm not drunk," I grumbled. "I'm just buzzed."

"Sure, sweetheart. Why don't you sleep?" Bella suggested.

"Join me. The kids should sleep for a couple more hours."

After cleaning the bed, we snuggled into each other and fell asleep. It felt like I had just closed my eyes when someone was shaking my shoulders. My head exploded and I regretted drinking so much.

"Daddy! Cody needs out!"

Holy fuck! If she kept shaking me I'd throw up. I sat up and the churning in my stomach decided to bubble up. I shouldn't be sick, I had eaten. A lot. I pushed Abby out of my way and sprinted to the bathroom, falling awkwardly in front of the toilet.

I hadn't thrown up because of alcohol since that stupid party in college. It was just as awful as I remembered. This time the door was open and Bella came to me. I tried to push her away but she locked the door and knelt next to me, stroking my back.

"In sickness and in health," she whispered, handing me a bottle of water.

I rinsed and spat venomously in the toilet then flushed it. "If I drink so much again…"

"I'll make sure to stop you in time. I didn't think. I'm sorry," she whispered kissing my neck.

"Why are you apologizing?" She was too much.

"You ate," Bella said after a few minutes.

"I know, but a bottle of champagne and half a bottle of wine was too much. Still."

"Go back to bed, I'll bring you something for your head." She kissed my forehead and walked me to the bed.

"Don't let Abby back in here. I don't want her to see me like this," I mumbled. "And turn off that light."

"That light is the sun," Bella giggled, but went to shut the curtains. Thank God.

The next time I woke up, I felt almost human. My mouth was dry and felt like being stuffed with cotton, my eyes stung and a dull ache pounded in my head. Once I brushed my teeth thoroughly and showered, I went in search of everyone.

"Morning, sunshine!" Emmett shouted from the couch when I was passing the hallway.

"Hey," I mumbled and went to the kitchen for coffee. A strong, black coffee.

"You're awake!" Bella said surprised. "How are you feeling? Do you want coffee?"

"You read my mind," I mumbled again. "I'm okay, I guess."

"You can go join Rose in the guest room. She is avoiding loud sounds and bright light." Bella giggled.

After grabbing my coffee, I looked to Emmett who was playing with the kids. _No_. That was a no from the start. Kids were loud, and Emmett was louder. So I continued my way to the guest room.

"Emmett, go away!" A lifeless Rosalie muttered.

"It's me. Your buddy in sufferance," I joked. The room was wonderful, so dark and quiet. I fell next to her on the bed and groaned, closing my eyes.

"I'm not drinking ever again in my life!" Rosalie promised.

"That's a promise no one can keep. I mean look at me." I pointed to my chest. "I promised that in college and here I am, back at square one."

"The difference between us, Cullen, is that I have limits and I know when to stop. Last night…I guess I just wanted to relax." She shrugged. "Don't argue, because I know how many times you got drunk after the games in college."

I scowled and drank from my mug. When she realized what I had there, I shared the coffee. Soon, the mug was empty and somehow we fell asleep.

**How many of you love Edward? He's still that crazy boy we love, even though he's a dad and husband.**

**Review, please. Next, we'll hear from Bella and the birth of the newest addition to the Cullen family.  
**


	90. Chapter 90: Daniel

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, ****G****UYS! ****I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/**

**From now, we kind of alternate between Edward and Bella until we have only EPOV, close to the very end. He decided to open up at the end, and Bella shied away. I bet everyone loves EPOV.**

After a particular loud shouting contest with Edward for making dinner for V-Day on a day _before_ that, I turned to storm out of the kitchen. A sharp pain came from my stomach. One hand slapped against the wall as the other hand wrapped around my stomach after a particular hard kick.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. "Edward."

He was by my side in a second. Okay, maybe more because the cast still incapacitated him. "Is it time?" he asked frantically, probably ready to call for an ambulance.

"I think it's just…I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to make something nice. And you weren't supposed to be awake," he muttered.

"I was thirsty! Ow. I think it's contractions, Edward."

He snatched the phone from the counter and dialed 911. Before the ambulance arrived, he went to grab the bag we had ready and woke Abby up.

I fell on a chair trying to breathe regularly, through my contractions. I knew it was stupid to waste money on the stupid Lamaze classes.

Marcus had told me that natural birth was the best. I wasn't so sure. After the pain I've been through the last time…no thanks.

Cody came to me and put his huge head on my knee, sighing and drooling on me.

"Hey, boy." I patted his head, trying to focus on him and not on the pain.

"We're done!" Edward said coming in the kitchen with Abby's hand in his.

I couldn't even scold him for not changing her from her pajamas. I heard the sirens approaching and decided to get up.

After getting Abby dressed in her winter jacket and boots, Edward opened the front door and I was helped in the ambulance. I kept answering all the questions the EMT had, while paying attention to Abby's whining too.

Because she had been woken up, she didn't want a brother anymore. Typical.

"Wasn't it yesterday when you said you wanted to meet him?" I asked through gritted teeth.

The EMT woman told me to breathe and I wanted to punch her in the eye. I was fucking breathing! Or else I'd be dead.

She must have administrated me morphine or something for the pain because everything became hazy, and I felt awesome. When we arrived at the hospital, I was wheeled inside while Edward was telling Abby he couldn't really carry her since his leg didn't allow him much to do.

After sitting in a hospital bed listening to them bicker for what felt like an eternity, Marcus rushed inside looking tired.

"You have perfect timing, Mrs. Cullen," he said in greeting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you want to blame someone, blame Edward," I said amused.

"I just wanted to make her dinner for V-Day. A surprise!" he demanded.

"But that's tomorrow," Marcus said calmly, probably trying to placate us.

"Exactly!" I shouted. "He knows I hate Valentine's Day, and not only he forgot what day it is, but tried to make dinner forgetting to keep an eye on Abby!"

"You know something?" Edward snapped. "I'll never try to make anything nice. _Ever_!" he shouted, leaving the room.

The sound of the door closing made me burst in tears. Marcus stopped checking the monitor and took my hand.

"You're just over emotional right now. He's worried. Every dad is worried. I thought you knew from the last time." He nodded to Abby who was sitting on the other bed, dangling her feet over the edge, looking all cute. "Though, I wasn't there to see how Edward reacted."

I giggled, remembering how scared shitless he had been. He even admitted to have probably peed in his pants.

"I'm going to check for an empty room to do this. You should meet your little boy in a couple of hours," Marcus said with his trademark grin on his face before leaving.

"You heard that, baby?" I asked Abby, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't want a little brother anymore!" she said petulantly.

"This is all you get. You can't talk your dad into getting a little sister," I said seriously. Two is more than enough.

"I don't want anyone else!" she whined. "Patrick said his parents ignore him now that he has a little sister!"

And there was the confession I'd been waiting. She had kept hinting that she didn't want a brother for a month now. I should have known the conversations at pre-school made her aware of the parents having to divide themselves between the children.

"We won't do that," I promised her.

I got a smile from her. "Now that you're fighting with Daddy, he gets to stay with me, and you with the little brother."

I laughed, shrugging. "I won't be fighting with your father for long," I whispered.

Just to confirm my words, the door burst open and Edward zoomed to my side. "I'm so fucking sorry, Bella." He grabbed his hair then slapped his forehead. He reached in his back pocket for the wallet, grabbed a bill and handed it to Abby before she could ask.

"We shouldn't have done this," I murmured.

"It's better to bribe her with money than candies."

"We shouldn't have bribed her with anything," I insisted. "Ah," I moaned, feeling the effects of the drug wearing off. "Can you find a nurse?"

"On it. Sorry again." He kissed my cheek and hobbled out of the room.

I couldn't help but laugh. At first, when Abby had broken his leg on purpose to keep him home, I was really mad then I saw how cute he was. And when she drew stuff on his cast, he even encouraged her. A grown man walking around with little, pink hearts on his cast. The things he did for Abby. Edward's excuse was that V-Day was coming and he had to feel it.

The next couple of hours were spent with me trying to see if I could break the window at how loud I was screaming or if I could break Edward's wrist while Marcus encouraged me to push harder. At some point I was sure I heard a sniff from Edward, and I felt bad for hurting him, but I had to anchor on something and the bed wasn't doing it for me.

Once my little boy was out, I slumped back and Edward mumbled about going to check if his wrist was cracked. I was glad Sylvia was in the hospital and she had offered to keep an eye on Abby since Ed and Liz were nowhere to be found. Edward had tried contacting them for almost an hour before the whole screaming contest had started.

"Dammit, you look like a little lamb. Not five minutes ago, I truly feared for my well-being," Edward grumbled as he scowled at me.

Marcus came to my side with a small bundle and immediately I wrapped him in my arms. I was exhausted, and I was afraid my arms weren't strong enough to hold him, but I shouldn't have worried. The little man was perfect.

"I think he has your nose," Edward whispered, sitting next to me.

"My nose isn't that big! It's definitely your nose," I hissed.

"Guys, do you ever get along? Not even now when you have a little miracle in your hands?" Marcus questioned, cocking his head.

"Man, she said my nose is big!" Edward exclaimed as quietly as he could.

Marcus shook his head, telling me that he'll check on us in a few hours. "She's right," he added just before leaving the room with the nurse that had assisted him.

"What?" Edward gasped.

I laughed, squeezing his hand. "I still love you. No worries, sweetie."

Edward pursed his lips, leaning closer to inspect every feature of the newest member of our family. I realized too late his intention when two fingers pinched the little cheek. Obviously, not used to being woken up or poked, the baby started wailing making Edward jumped back.

"You're such an idiot," I complained. "Why would you do that? Shh. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He usually has good intentions. You'll get used to it," I soothed the small man.

He kept crying, but gradually relaxed as I bounced him a little. Abby had been quiet the first couple of weeks. But the little devil probably knew when we were left alone with her, and she started acting up.

"You can start calling the family," I whispered to Edward as I stroked the small warm head that was pressed to my breast.

"They'll want a name," he mumbled. "We couldn't even find a name." He fisted his hair, narrowing his eyes at the baby, deep in thought. "And please, don't try to name him after me."

"Edward the Third," I joked. My smile faded when his scowled deepened. Okay. Edward was a no. Maybe…Anthony? Would it be too much? As if knowing what I was thinking, Edward shook his head.

The door opened and Sylvia stepped in with Abby. I wanted to protest when I saw Abby eating chocolate at that ungodly hour, but she was too cute.

"Hey, guys. I couldn't keep her away. She wanted to meet her brother," Sylvia explained.

"Now, you want him again?" Edward confused.

"Of course. I'm going to take care of Daniel."

"Daniel?" Edward and I asked loudly.

Sylvia looked at us confused. "Isn't that how you planned on naming him? She kept saying Daniel."

I shook my head, watching Abby surprised. "Why Daniel?" I asked.

"Daddy liked it."

Edward groaned. "_You_ made me play Elton John."

"You said Daniel is a nice name."

"Daniel is perfect," I told them. "I like Daniel."

"I'm gonna call around and tell them about Daniel," Edward said, still sounding shocked. He should have known better than to have that conversation with Abby.

Once he was gone, Sylvia sat next to me. We talked for a little while until I saw Abby looked upset. What now?

"Abby? What happened? Come here." I patted the spot next to me.

"He has a cool name."

"And you don't? Abigail is really unique." Sylvia took the words out of my mouth.

"Did you watch the cat movie before? Did I look like a goose?" Abby mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh, and once Sylvia remembered about the geese from _the Aristocats_, she was laughing with me. Abigail and Amelia. I shouldn't have allowed Abby to see that movie, though it was too beautiful not to watch.

"Your dad chose the name, and I bet he wasn't thinking of geese at the time," I told her.

"No one has that name," she complained.

Right. She was at the age when if she didn't have what the other kids had, she wasn't cool. In about ten years she'd want to be different. Humans were weird.

"That means you're special," I reminded her. "I haven't met a person named Isabella, and I'm not upset."

"Then he needs another name."

"No, Daniel is perfect. We'd think of a special second name," I promised. "Aren't you tired? I am."

Abby shrugged and kept looked at her little brother. "He's too little. He can't play with me."

Edward returned with the phone held away from his ear. His whole face was red. He was angry.

I wanted some rest. Was it too much to ask?

"Can you find a cot for the baby? I'm ready to sleep," I told Sylvia. She nodded and breezed out of the room.

"Talk. With. Emmett." Edward put the phone in my hand and carefully took Daniel from my arms.

"Head. Careful," I warned him. Edward rolled his eyes as he slumped on the other bed. Abby went to him and continued to look at her brother.

"Em?" I whispered, sagging on the bed and closing my eyes.

"I heard you don't have a second name. You promised, Boop."

"I promised nothing. I remember telling you no. A huge, fat NO," I grumbled. "You heard Esme. She named you Emmett because she liked some actor."

"Then I'm going to tell Alice," he conceded.

"Is she pregnant and I don't know?" I asked beyond amused. He had to get over himself.

"Nope. I don't know what Jazz is waiting for."

"Em, I'm really tired and believe me I don't want to talk about Jasper and Alice's sex life." I caught Edward's eye and shook my head. Why did he give me the phone?

Thankfully, Emmett got the hint and we hung up soon after he tried again to make me name my baby after him. _When hell will freeze._

During the night, I heard some commotion and someone making Edward move to the couch, but I was too tired to see who my new roommate was. Though, Edward sounded agitated. He kept shouting – quietly – and demanding answers. That meant he knew the person.

But I didn't understand why they'd bring a new patient in my room. It wasn't like I was allowed to keep Daniel like the last time. It was flu season, and Sylvia told me he was better with the other babies, at the hospital's nursery. I had agreed reluctantly.

When I couldn't take any more of the heated whispered contest, I rolled on my side, toward the dim light and saw a doctor stitching someone's head. Looking carefully at the person, I realized that I knew her. It was Elizabeth.

My heart stopped and started double speed. What happened?

Edward was pacing at the foot of her bed, muttering things I didn't understand. Finally, the doctor left and I could see Liz better.

"Holy shit"! I shouted, seeing her swollen eye.

"Bella!" she gasped.

"Talk. Now. The doctor's gone. TALK!" Edward demanded.

"I told you what happened!" she insisted. "Since you saw me in ER." So Edward had brought her here.

"Who did that to you?" I whispered, afraid of her answer.

She moaned. "Do you two have no faith in Ed? He's not even in the city! He left last night when an old friend called him to help him with a case, in Alabama."

"You ran in a door," Edward said deadpanned.

"No, I didn't!"

"Then just tell us! Dammit, Mom!" He grabbed his hair, tugging at it. He called her mom. I bet he didn't even realize.

Liz sighed. "I was attacked."

"What were you doing out at this hour? It's too early to be out!" Edward demanded.

"I saw your missed calls. I was sleeping so I didn't hear the phone," she explained. She had been out because of us.

"Who did this?" Edward asked, sitting down.

"Do you think I saw them? It was my fault for trying to save my phone at least. I gave them the money…I needed the phone. I thought something had happened with Bella."

"Why didn't you call us, instead of going to our house?" Edward asked agitated. "Why?"

"Do you think I was thinking rationally?" she wondered. "I'm fine. That's all that matters."

"You're fine! You're nothing but fine! They could have killed you!"

We finally calmed down and Elizabeth promised to always call before jumping to the wrong conclusion. I'd never seen Edward so worried about her.

I should have expected my second child to come in the world creating havoc. It wouldn't have been part of our lives, if that didn't happen.

**I don't really have time to answer reviews, but know that I love each and every one. :)**


	91. Chapter 91: A game away

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, ****G****UYS! ****I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/**

**From now, we kind of alternate between Edward and Bella until we have only EPOV, close to the very end. He decided to open up at the end, and Bella shied away. I bet everyone loves EPOV.**

**AN: I'm sorry for the depressing lats chapter...I don't have time to answer the reviews...and I want you all to know that last chapter should have only been about Daniel, but the Liz thing kind of wanted to be there too. I had it written for a long time and I thought twice before posting it. Now, on with the new chapter.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**EPOV  
**

It was always difficult to go to a game away. I was missing my girls more than anything in the world, but this time, I missed my little guy too. He was just a little over one year old, talking and walking, and seemed to love watching sports with me. I knew there was a reason I loved my boy.

Just the previous night when he refused to go back to sleep after waking up around two in the morning, we went to the living room and I found a game of hockey. It wasn't my favorite thing, but it was the only decent thing to watch. He seemed really into it, probably forgetting about me. I knew I should have tried harder to make him sleep, or at least let Bella take care of him because I'd be tired in the morning, but I didn't. What I did was fall asleep watching the hockey game and wake up with my head throbbing after having hit something hard.

Thinking I had fallen off the couch, I looked around and found Bella with the remote control in her hand.

"Are you fucking crazy, Cullen? Why was Danny watching TV while you were sleeping? It's six in the morning!"

She was too loud. "Uh…" I rubbed my head. "Did you just hit me?"

"I'll hit you again if you don't answer!"

"He couldn't sleep so I thought it would be nice to watch TV. It helps people to fall asleep." I shrugged.

"Apparently, it helps _you_! Not _him_," she snapped. "You'll leave in a few hours and he'd be agitated the whole day! But what do you care? You messed his sleeping schedule!"

"Bella, calm down. I swear, I didn't mean that," I told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

I dodged her hand and got up, trapping her hands behind her back. "I swear to you that I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm just tired. The game yesterday was exhausting and when I land in Boston today, I'd have practice for tomorrow's game."

She sagged against me, pressing her head to my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm really stressed," she mumbled.

"If I let go of your hands, do you promise not to hit me again?" I teased her.

"It depends on the next stupid thing you might do."

I laughed, encircling her in my arms and kissing her. "I just need a little Bella time before I go out and face all that," I whispered in her hair.

She tensed, knowing full well what I was talking about. It was like all the bimbos had come together and become basketball fans, being wherever I was. Maybe it wasn't basketball. It was worse than in college.

"I'm considering becoming your bodyguard," Bella whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Will you?" I asked hopeful. "They don't seem to care I'm married, and I do everything I can to make sure the band is visible."

"Like they care, Edward! You can probably write it on your forehead and no one will care."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I think it was easier in college. They weren't this bad."

"Are you joking?" Bella shrieked. "They might have taken the hint that you were dating, but they were still looking and drooling and gossiping. Planning my funeral."

I laughed, capturing her lips with mine. I could deal with the guys that wanted an autograph, a photo or a few words; it was the chicks that drove me crazy. True, there were some women that knew all about basketball and didn't care much of us, players, but you could count them on one hand.

"The only consolation you can have it's that you're not the only one," Bella giggled.

"That makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically. "After that first year, I knew it was a possibly for shit like this to happen, but fuck me! This blows me!"

Bella stroked my head, looking with all her love at me. "Just think of us."

I grinned and nodded. I always thought of them when shit went crazy at the airport, hotel, arena, or wherever we were going.

"I can help with the tension," Bella murmured, grabbing my hand and leading me to our room.

We didn't make it far. Abby was in the hallway looking for us.

"You're awake!" Bella exclaimed somewhat upset.

"I think I have a spinet," Abby said seriously, showing us her index finger.

"Splinter?" I asked, sure she meant that. "Where did you get it?" I asked worried, taking her hand.

"The bed."

We moved back to the living room and after examining her little finger, we realized she was right.

"I'll polish the bed when I come back," I told Bella.

"It's Cody's fault for scratching at the wood," she muttered.

"Can you take it out?" Abby asked curiously, examining her finger.

"It might hurt a little," Bella whispered. She tried taking it out by squeezing the skin around but the splinter was deep. "I'll grab a needle."

"No!" Abby yelled. "I'll keep it."

I laughed. "We have to take it out, Abbs. It will hurt only for a little bit."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." I grabbed her pinky with mine and intertwined them.

Bella returned with a needle and her tweezers. It turned out, there was no need for the needle because she could get the splinter out with the tweezers. Of course, once it was out, there was blood. And Abby started crying.

With a look at Bella, we knew there would be no relieving the tension session.

By the time I had to leave, Danny was awake, and contrary to what Bella expected, he was his usual quiet self. It was amazing to have a quiet kid, unlike Abby. She was much calmer now that she had grown up, but sometimes she threw some tantrums that made you crazy.

"Bye, kid." I hugged Danny. He smiled and kissed my cheeks.

I turned to Abby. She was more used to me leaving all the time, and almost every time we laughed about the time she tried and succeeded to keep me home by breaking my leg.

"I'll miss you, Daddy!"

"I know. I'll miss you too." I hugged her tightly. "Be good and don't upset mommy."

"Okay."

I rose from my crouched position and wrapped Bella in my arms, ignoring that she started crying. It was always like this.

"It'll be just two days," I reminded her. "And if you have to meet some client, you know that Liz is more than willing to stay with them."

"Yeah. You be careful, okay?"

"Daddy, I know what I want for my birthday!" Abby exclaimed suddenly.

I closed my eyes, turning my head to her. I couldn't even kiss Bella goodbye with them. "What is that, sweetie?"

"A pony!"

I choked on my spit. "Um, I'm sure it will be difficult to have a pony."

"No, I want one. I told Grandpa Ed and he said you'd get me anything!" She stomped her foot.

I glanced at my watch. I'd be late if I continued that conversation, so I leaned down and kissed Bella soundly whispering that I loved her then looked at Abby.

"I'll think about it."

And I left, taking my old car with me. I arrived at the airport with a decent half an hour before the plane was to take off.

I was zipping my jacket and arranging the cap in the rearview mirror when someone knocked on my window. I wanted to ignore them, or maybe restart the car and park somewhere else, but out of pure instinct I turned toward the sound. Thankfully it was only my captain, grinning from ear to ear.

I opened the door, accidentally nailing his knee. Oops. He threw me a glare. Served him right. He knew I was freaked out by this whole celebrity shit.

"I saw you arriving and decided to greet you properly."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my duffle bag and clicked the alarm on the car.

"You're ignoring me?"

"You're an asshole," I muttered.

"The new guy, Matt, nearly took off when he saw the people waiting."

"That's why I don't come early. They ambush us," I grumbled. "Listen, do you happen to know of a substitute for a pony?" I asked, partly joking.

"Like a real pony?" Boozer asked.

"No, a toy pony," I said sarcastically. Then my eyes widened and I looked at him. "A toy pony! A _pink_ toy pony!" I exclaimed. "Yes!" I shouted, happy for coming up with that genius idea. Abby would be pleased. I hope.

"Add a fist pump, the paparazzi from your right would just love that," my companion chuckled.

Glancing to my right, I was met with a huge camera. Fuck me. Quickening my pace, I stepped into the airport but before I could breathe easily, a screeching teenage girl broke from the pack and rushed to us.

"If I die before we make the check-in, will you tell Bella I loved her?" I asked seriously.

"You say that every time."

Thank God for security. Crazy teenage girl was restrained.

We met with the others. True to his word, Matt, the new guy, looked around worried. He'd come from France only a month ago. Mathieu was his real name, but he spoke flawless English. Of course, when he messed up or was generally angry, he started cursing in French and besides the few guys that were natives like him, the rest of us stared at him, hoping he was cursing at us.

I never liked any foreign tongue, but I knew a little Spanish since I had to endure it in high school. When I was thirteen, we had taken a one-week trip to Italy. Dad had business to attend there, and so I learned a few words that I forgot almost immediately. French never attracted me, but apparently I had to learn the basics just to be sure Matt wasn't cursing at me.

Our group was the only one at this check-in gate, but it still took time. Shoes off. Belts off. Phones off. All the shit off. They should strip us and be done with it.

I had left my duffle bag to go with the other luggage, keeping the essential with me.

"Not again!" One of the guys from behind me groaned.

I didn't turn, knowing we were being photographed from all the blitz flashes around. I bent to take my shoes off. Dumping everything in the plastic basket, I went through the metal detector gate.

It blared making me jump a mile. What the fuck?

I patted my pockets as the security told me to walk again through it. Great, I'd make the headlines.

EDWARD CULLEN: TERRORIST OR NOT?

I found the car keys in my pants and handed them to the scanning guy then stepped through the gate again. And it blared again. Fucking shit.

"I don't have anything else metal," I told the security.

"Please step aside."

I could tell the guys from the team that were already safe were having a blast as I had to part my legs and spread my arms. It was ridiculous.

The guy moved the stick from my left ankle to my crotch then down to my right ankle before moving to my ass and back and my arms. I was just about to tell him to check his damn machine when I heard the beep near the end of my left hand. The wedding band. Fuck! I was so stupid.

The guy laughed and told me I was good to go. Really? I was surprised he didn't crack some stupid lame-ass joke on how idiot I was.

As the last of the team stepped through the metal detector, I could see the media on the other side looking agitated.

On the way to our gate, I called Bella to tell her not to freak if she saw something about me nearly getting arrested. I slowed my pace, restraining the urge to kick everyone's ass for laughing at me. I was tired. Was that a crime?

"Hello, Slow Poke!" Bella answered between giggles.

"Slow Poke?" I gasped, narrowing my eyes at Kyle when he grinned at me. I was never going to hear the end of this.

"That's how Abby called you. They were taping all the checking process," she explained.

"Fucking perfect," I groaned. "Can you tell Abby that if she calls me names she won't get a pony?"

"Abby, you're allowed to call daddy names," Bella said seriously. "Done."

"It's not like I'll buy a pony, anyway," I told her amused.

"Right. Because I believe you."

"You should. Hold on," I whispered when I reached the flight attendant.

She asked for my ticket that I had no idea where it was. Tucking the phone between my ear and shoulder, I started patting my pockets.

"Bella, I'll call you when I land. I have to find my ticket."

"Try the back pocket. You're so adorable when you're scatter-brained." She laughed. "Love you."

My hands slapped my ass and sure enough, my left hand hit the ticket. Fuck. "Thanks, love. Love you too." I hung up, presenting the flight attendant with the ticket.

Finally in the plane, I plopped in a chair and moaned, rubbing my eyes.

"I hope you'd sleep tonight," Coach said, stopping next to me.

"Promise," I said yawning. "Danny kept me up." It wasn't exactly a lie.

I managed to doze off on the way there. Leaving the airport in Boston seemed to be less crazy than back home, but that was because we were the rivals. I still was stopped for an interview.

The chick asked about my little problem with security.

I laughed. "I had everything off, but you see…it's difficult to take the wedding band off." It wasn't subtle at all. It was in plain sight for everyone, especially when I shoved my hand in front of the camera.

She looked surprised for a moment. I had kept my family as far away from this as possible, but in moments like this it was important for everyone to know about them.

"You gave everyone quite the scare," she said, just to add some stupid commentary.

I bit tongue, not to say something about guns or I'd probably spend the night at the police station. They were crazy about guns, terrorism mixed with airports. Instead I went with the truth. "I guess I was tired. You can blame my one year old son."

I turned and left before she could ask anything else. They were extremely annoying.

After checking in our hotel, we went for a short practice. When we finally went back to our rooms, it was ten at night and I was dead on my feet.

Matt was my room mate and graciously allowed me to use the bathroom first. I was asleep before he stepped out of there. For all I knew the next morning, he could have spent his night in the tub, because when I woke up to my alarm he was in the bathroom.

The last practice was tough, and when we had lunch I wolfed mine in a few minutes before retreating to my room to call Bella like always. After lounging on the bed, I scrolled through my contact till I reached her. After all those years she was still My Love and I wasn't going to change that, even though she loved to tease me. I didn't care I was still _just_ Edward. She could name me Asshole for all I cared because I knew I was one, especially with her. How she put up with me, I had no idea.

"Edward! I was just wondering if I could call you!"

"Well, I called. What did you need?" I asked.

"I don't know why I'm asking you, but maybe there's a chance you did it…" she said anxiously.

"Did what? I didn't do anything!" I defended myself.

Bella laughed. "You don't even know what I wanted to ask!"

"It's something bad, I have a feeling," I answered, sitting up and wrapping my fingers in my hair. What could I have done? The interview maybe? Socks on the floor?

"Do you know how to build a fort?" she asked quietly.

"S-so-sorry?" I sputtered shocked.

"A fort? You know sheets on chairs? They won't stay!"

"Why in the world would you build a fort?" I exclaimed surprised.

"It's your daughter's genius idea! She insisted that she wants to watch the game from a fort. I told her it was a stupid idea. She threatened to tell you about your birthday present."

"You have a birthday present for me? That's two months away!"

Bella huffed, clearly annoyed for being steered from her question. "Fort! You know or you don't? If you don't, you better hang up so I can call someone that knows. I have under two hours to build one!"

I couldn't help but laugh. She was too cute. "Esme never built us a fort, but Alice whined about it once when I was ten and the light was down."

"So she did it?"

"No, Bella. Though, uh…" I looked at Matt as he returned to our room, obvious of me. He plopped on his bed and flipped the TV on.

Was he blind, or something? Maybe deaf. I was on the phone!

"What?" Bella asked, grabbing my attention.

"Liz made one once…you might ask her."

"She did?"

"Yeah, I was five. I just remembered that," I told her, raising my voice just to hear myself over the stupid movie on TV. "Can you turn that shit down?" I snapped.

"Go in the hallway."

"What?" I shouted.

Not really in the mood to start a fight, I got up and on my way out of the room, I unplugged the TV and then slammed the door behind me.

"As I was saying, you should call Liz," I told Bella.

"Are you fighting with someone?"

"Just the new guy. He's an idiot."

"Don't do anything stupid. I'm going to build the fort."

"Luck," I whispered, leaning against the wall.

"Thanks."

I was one of the first five, which had become a habit. I loved it, like always. But I'd learned that not being on the court didn't mean I wasn't good or I was punished for something. I used to be so hot-headed in college.

The game started and I immediately turned all my focus on what I was doing there. I owed that focus to Shaw. He used to throw balls at me whenever I got distracted from the task at hand, or randomly stopped playing and started yelling at some other player for not doing right. I learned that this based a lot on team-play, not how many points can the captain score.

Another thing I was relieved was that I wasn't the captain. Weird, I know. I used to love it, but it was much more difficult in NBA. There was a lot of pressure on Boozer. If Coach ever tried to make me captain, which he had started hinting to, I was going to…deny. Okay, frankly, I'd accept, but hire a personal psychiatrist.

One of the guys from Boston seemed to have a problem with me, so he made it his personal goal to block my way to the hoop. Until I accidentally tripped him. Unfortunately, I got warned. The game between us continued through the first two quarters. I did everything I wasn't allowed because he got under my skin. It was annoying to have him block my way.

Did no one see he was set to stop me? And _only_ me?

So I tried to defend myself by pushing him twice, holding his jersey which resulted in him throwing me down and a huge pain in my ass. Unfortunately we were both penalized so it didn't have the desire effect.

When I thought I finally was past him, I jumped to score. His huge hand came out of no where and slapped the ball. I made sure to elbow him in the back on my way down. The lead referee pulled me aside after that and reminded me that I was reaching the limit of personal fouls.

Finally deciding to stop trying to score, I threw the ball to Noah. The ball was no longer in my hands when the stupid dick from Boston pushed me down. I stared up at him surprised. What the fuck was wrong with him?

My eyes grew wide when I realized I knew him. It was the motherfucker that made my life hell in college. It was Damian Grey. Trying to play it cool wouldn't work. He had gotten a reaction. And he was going to see action.

I shot for the Bulls and scored, nearly turning and poking my tongue out at the fucker.

Here I thought he'd end up at the Lakers, but they didn't want him apparently. I didn't even care how he ended up in Boston.

Coach asked for a small break right before the second quarter could end.

"Cullen, can you attempt to play without killing Grey?" Coach shouted.

"I'll try, sir, but did you see what-"

"If he gets to you only because of that then we're going to have a long talk after the game, Cullen!"

"But he's only on his back!" I wanted to kiss Kyle. I wasn't imagining things. Damian was after me. He had recognized me from the very beginning.

"Do I have to change you?" Coach asked.

"No," I mumbled grabbing a bottle of water. "But if he does something like that again, you can't expect me to…do nothing."

"I expect you to play, score and not pay attention to his antics!"

It was final. We went back and of course, Damian blocked me again. I dribbled and tried to dodge him, keeping my control at bay. It was hard.

_Must not explode._

_Must not explode._

_Must not…_

_Fuck it!_

He punched the ball making it nearly smack me in the face.

"Fuck you, asshole!" I yelled, grabbing him by the front of his jersey. "I still hate you! I see your lovely personally didn't change one bit!"

Before I could punch him, I was restrained by my teammates and helped onto the bench. Six personal fouls. Fucking perfect.

I stayed as far away from Coach as possible. He would probably kill me. I dreaded the break that was to come in one minute.

He didn't even look at me considering he had to make new plans for the last quarter. I sent daggers to Damian and he sneered at me from across the court. If it weren't for the poor cheerleaders between us, I'd fly there and kick the shit out of him. Finish what I started in that corridor so long ago. I could feel my blood pressure rising at the horrible memory.

I propped my elbows on my knees and let my head fall in my hands. I remembered clearly that horrible sight. Damian manhandling and hurting my angel, trying to do unthinkable things to her while her head was cracked and she had fainted.

I groaned, realizing Bella was watching this.

"This runs deep. I've seen it before."

I jumped and turned to look at Coach. He had been there. Of course.

"He was my enemy in college. He…uh, Bella… he nearly…" I choked up, cringing. "I hate him."

When the game finished, I couldn't even find it in me to be happy we won. All I wanted was to go back. To Chicago, not the hotel. I needed Bella. I felt like I was going crazy. Every time I closed my eyes, I thought of that horrible moment. The worst moment of my life.

"Go home," Coach said understandingly.

I showered mechanically, went though the small interview after the game thing without remembering what I said. When we were done with the press and people there, I told Coach I'd grab a cab back to the hotel then head to the airport.

"Okay, son. I know his type, and I hope you understand why I want Dean with you."

"Dean?" I frowned, too tired to process his words.

A big guy in his early forties approached us. I recognized him as one of our security guys. I had just joked with Bella about bodyguards.

I didn't put up a fight, just slid in the car with Dean in toe.

I packed everything quickly and we left for the airport. I was surprised to see him buying a ticket too.

"You're coming with me?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm protecting you until you get home."

_Protect me from who?_

"Great," I muttered and strode to the check in. On the way there, I flipped off a journalist that probably wanted just an interview.

It was suddenly great to have Dean around. I didn't have to stay near someone else. I'd grown used to fly first class. It was so much better than business class.

Over the flight, I ended up spilling everything I had on Damian to Dean. I actually felt bad for the guy. He had to put up with me and hear my boring stories, as well as battle away everyone that approached me.

The idea of hiring him full time crossed my mind more than once. He was great.

In turn, he told me about how he became a bodyguard, about his family, about who else he had been a bodyguard to.

"I'll keep in mind to tell my friend, Jake, to never try this carrier. He lost sight of Bella and…Damian jumped at the opportunity," I muttered. It was meant to be a light remark, but I ended up running to the bathroom and slamming my hands on the wall then splashing cold water over my suddenly wet eyes. Fuck. I would probably cry a lot when I finally reached Bella.

When I was done with my tantrum, I stepped out of the bathroom to see an old lady waiting. She was smiling but she started frowning when she looked behind me. Had I broken something?

"This generation doesn't understand the importance of future generations."

I stared after her dumbly. Then it hit me like a thousand bricks and I burst in laughter. First, she thought I was banging someone in there, then she thought I had spanked the monkey!

She hadn't closed the door just yet so I found myself answering back.

"I have two beautiful kids that I love, and I plan to make more."

Her face was priceless.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Hey, Dean." I grinned.

"I see you feel much better."

I nodded, taking my seat. "And for the last time! Call me Edward."

He only nodded. _Yeah, right_. I could be his eldest or maybe a younger brother or a cousin or something, and the man kept calling me mister.

In Chicago, I tried to tell him to go home, but he stood like a statue near my right side of the car. Fucking stubborn. An older version of myself.

I drove slowly, thinking of what to tell Bella.

"Let me pay you the cab ride," I told Dean after parking in front of my house.

"I promised Mr. Thibodeau to stay with you until everything calms down."

"What?" I shouted. "You're staying here?" I pointed to my house.

"Yes, sir."

I huffed. "At least call me Edward," I conceded. I wanted Bella and the kids safe, though I had no idea what Damian could do from Boston. Maybe Coach was just worried about me considering I was having some sort of emotional breakdown.

Once inside, I tried to make as little noise as possible when I realized everyone was sleeping. Dean insisted the couch was perfect, and I was still trying to send him home when there was a commotion behind me. He moved me aside and rushed to the hallway. I flipped the light on to see Bella clutching a baseball bat in trembling hands.

Her huge, fearful eyes jumped from Dean to me several times before she ditched the bat and jumped in my arms.

I took her to our room then quickly grabbed a pillow and blanket and gave them to Dean. When I closed the door of our room behind me, Bella was on me again.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. _Of course, she's not okay, you idiot!_ I wanted to kick myself. She had seen me trying to kill her potential rapier on TV. Almost.

"You're asking if I'm okay?" she asked in disbelief. "I was wondering the same thing. About _you_, Edward." She cupped my cheeks and that was my undone. I squeezed my eyes trying to block the tears. "Who's that man?" she whispered.

"Uh, Dean. The bodyguard."

Bella gasped. "What did that asshole do to you?" she yelled.

"Nothing. Coach was just…precautious," I mumbled.

"Did Damian hurt you?"

"No." Besides the ten bruises I was now sporting.

"I don't believe you," Bella muttered and unzipped my jacket then tried to lift my shirt.

"Bella. I'm fine." I caught her hands. "Don't worry."

She sagged in my arms. "I…When I saw him…And he was only after you…I thought…" She sobbed making a traitor tear slip down my cheek. We had never talked about that time, but I knew he had scared her badly.

"He'd never get so close to you again. I promise." I squeezed her in my arms, burrowing my nose in her hair.

We fell asleep hugging and with dry tears on our cheeks. I shouldn't have been surprised when Bella had a nightmare. I wanted to go back and end that motherfucker. Wasn't it enough that he had made my life hell in college? He had to hurt Bella too. And now, he was back. Fucking asshole.

When I finally gave up trying to sleep, I went to the kitchen. I shouldn't have been surprised to find Dean at the table with a coffee, but his companion surely surprised me. Abby was showing him some drawings.

Dean was okay, but he was still a stranger. She was old enough to grasp the danger of being around strangers.

"Morning," I offered and kissed her head. "What have we talked about strangers?"

I expected her to tell me that he wasn't a stranger since he was in the house. Of course, she surprised me. Like mother, like daughter.

Dean laughed, pointing to a bump on his temple. My eyes widened.

"The baseball bat was there," Abby told me with huge, honest eyes. "I thought he was a thief so I hit him."

I stood there frozen. Great. I had a future murderer in my house. "Abby," I said carefully trying not to laugh. "You should have come to wake us up."

"Yeah, once we cleared up who I was, I told her the same thing. Besides, what thief would be sleeping on the couch?" Dean asked amused. "I talked with your Coach. If you're better, I can go."

"I'm okay. I was okay last night too," I told him.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

I nodded. "He's not…going to do anything, right?" I whispered, walking him to the door.

"That Grey guy? No. I know his kind."

"He nearly raped Bella, all those years ago! So don't tell me he is all talk, no action!" I hissed.

"He won't try anything. Would you be happier if we kept an eye on him? And by his kind I meant that he wouldn't destroy his career to end up in jail. He's that self-centered kind of guy."

"No, I don't want anyone looking out for him. If he does anything else, I'd like to have a little chat with him. We're bound to meet now," I muttered. "Please, let me pay the cab, Dean."

He finally allowed me to do what I wanted. While we waited for his cab, I knew what I wanted.

"You know, there's something you can do," I said tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Can you find out why he isn't playing for Lakers? LA is his hometown."

Agreeing, he left.

One week later, in the plane to Miami, Dean sat next to me and told me what he learned about Damian's past. Apparently he wasn't good enough for the Lakers or Clippers and he had tried really hard…to no avail. I couldn't help but laugh. He was never great in the games. An official from Boston had been around at the right time and that's how he ended up there. But Dean had dug dirt and told me that unofficial sources said Damian would be fired at the end of the season. Shocker. After trying to kill me on the court, they should have fired his ass right away.

Ever since that time we became closer, and I paid attention to our bodyguards. I hadn't known of them until Coach introduced me to Dean. He was one of the ten we had. And he always helped when I tried to make sure no one would bug me if I wanted to go somewhere with my family and half the country to hear about it.

**Again, this was simply an idea turned into a chapter. It was originally an outtake but I incorporated it here since it makes sense. **

**Review, I always love to read your opinions. 3-4 chapters to go. :0  
**


	92. Chapter 92: Lost

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, ****G****UYS! ****I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/**

**From now, we kind of alternate between Edward and Bella until we have only EPOV, close to the very end. He decided to open up at the end, and Bella shied away. I bet everyone loves EPOV.**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV  
**

"We're so fucking lost!" Edward whined.

"Edward, quit it!" I hissed, eyeing the kids that looked more freaked out by the minute. With every agonized wail from Edward, they turned whiter.

It was summer, which meant holiday and free time. Our parents wanted us back home, mostly to see their grandchildren. I was getting bored of just sitting around the big house Esme and Carlisle had, and decided to take my anti-socializing family out. Having lived so close to the Olympic National Park, I knew a lot about it and I had even indulged Charlie in one or two hiking trips.

"Dad's right," Abby said on a small voice.

"We're on the right trail, guys," I insisted checking the map in my hands.

"I'm hungwy," Danny mumbled, tugging at my hand.

I wanted to lose my shit. No one had faith we'd get out before nightfall.

"The bears are hungry too," Edward grumbled. "They'd have a feast."

"Edward Cullen!" I yelled making him stop in his tracks. "Just shut up already. I'm already on edge."

"You're on edge? So you finally admit!" he shouted. "We're lost!"

To make everything perfect, Abby started crying and Danny seeing us upset started crying too. Sighing heavily through my nose and restraining the urge to kill my paranoiac husband, I knelt next to my youngest. Edward tried to calm Abby down.

I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Danny, baby, Nana promised you that chocolate pudding. And in turn, I promise you'd eat it for dinner," I said sternly.

"The twees are cweepy," he said scared.

"Are you afraid of the green tree trunks?" I asked amused. "Here, touch it. It won't hurt you." I took his little hand and together, we touched the mushy green tree trunk.

"Can we get moving?" Edward asked on a strained voice.

We continued down the trail I was sure took us out of the rainforest. About an hour later, I was starting to think Edward might be right. We should have been out by now. And to make our adventure better, it started raining.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, grabbing my hand to stop me. "I think it's high time we start panicking."

"That won't do much good," I retorted.

"Dammit! Why did I agree with your stupid idea?"

"Because it is something fun to do."

"FUN?" he thundered. "Do you call this fun? We're fucking lost, soon to be wet and probably eaten by some animal."

"Would you stop with the being eating crap?" I snapped.

"Mommy, I have to potty," Danny said on a small voice.

Edward took his hand and walked a few feet away, turning him toward a tree trunk. "Pee."

"I can't go."

"Come on, kid. We have to find a way out."

"Don't watch."

Edward groaned, turning around. Our eyes met and I was sure the worry was reflected in my eyes too. How big was this forest? We hadn't adventured that far, right?

Just then, an owl hooted making Danny turn…and pee on Edward's leg and shoe.

"For Christ's sake, Danny! It's just an owl!" he protested. We were all wound up.

Once Edward had wiped his leg, we started walking on another path that on my map showed it reached the highway.

When it started getting dark outside, I checked my phone again. Still no signal. Daniel was sleeping in Edward's arms and Abby was clinging to my hand as we tried to find our way out. We had the last sandwiches some time ago, but I was starting to get tired and hungry.

We were in what looked like a clearing, the moon shining on the dark blue sky, illuminating our path when there was movement from behind the trees. I heard Edward gulping audibly as he moved closer to us – to protect us or to protect himself – I wasn't sure.

"Mommy, look!" Abby exclaimed, pointing to a house shaped building.

Edward sprinted there making me laugh. He glanced behind. "Come on! Hurry up!"

The building was probably for tourists like us, who got lost. It provided two beds and a few supplies.

We stripped our wet clothes and wrapped in the warm, thick blankets. Then I opened the mini fridge and looked through it. There wasn't much, only stuff that wouldn't rot.

Biscuits with peanut butter and jelly. Best meal ever. Edward found some juice and after sniffing it and tasting it, he filled four glasses.

I started feeling better. We were safe. But I was still mad at myself for allowing us to get lost.

After moving around the single roomed house and even climbing on furniture, Edward got a signal. He was with one foot on the chair and with one kneeling on the bed. Awkward angle.

"Hi, Mom!" he greeted Esme. "Yeah, we're fine…No, we decided to stay the night…A tent? No…We found a small house…" He sighed loudly. "Okay, fine! We're lost, okay?"

"They'll send someone to find us?" Abby asked me, staying near the window and looking outside.

"I'm sure, sweetie." I stroked her hair, hoping I was right.

"We'll be here…not like we could go somewhere," I heard Edward muttering in the phone. "Look Mom I can't stay like this…I'm starting to lose feeling in my leg…Okay. Goodnight."

He collapsed on the bed as soon as he hung up. "She's going to call the rangers."

"Great. Time for bed, kids!" I announced to them.

With surprisingly little protests, they were both snuggled in one bed, a few minutes later.

Leaving only one small candle lit by the window, I took Abby's previous seat, staring outside. Edward came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, leaning down.

"I'm sorry for screaming earlier. I was so worried," he whispered in my ear.

"I was worried too, but I didn't lose my shit like you."

"Because you're a woman and you're supposed to keep your head in such situations," he mumbled, hugging me from behind and nuzzling my ear.

I laughed in my hand trying not to wake the kids. I tugged on Edward's arm until he leaned over me and pressed him mouth to mine.

"We'll be okay," he whispered.

"I know." I kissed him deeper having missed him. It's been a long while since the last time we'd been alone. Not like we were alone at the moment.

Before I knew what happened, Edward was sitting on the chair and I was straddling his hips. His hands were in my hair as his mouth moved along my neck. I could feel Toto stirring to life, and I squirmed knowing we couldn't do that.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I hissed in his ear when one of his hands went under my blanket and squeezed my clothed breast.

"Getting warm. Survival one-oh-one."

I narrowed my eyes at him then glanced at the kids. They were with their backs at us, sleeping soundly. It would be so easy to cave to Edward's insistences.

"I think it's highly inappropriate to do this with our kids in the same room and mere feet away," I said quietly in his ear, but it didn't have the desired effect. His fingers pinched my nipple and I moaned against his neck.

"We'll have to be extra quiet. Please. It's been weeks, love," he pleaded me.

"I know, but this happens when you have kids."

"It doesn't mean that if you have kids, your sex life disappears. We can be quiet," he insisted.

One last time I tried to talk sense into him, but he shifted, moving the blankets so we were engulfed in them and our mid sections were touching. He was hard and leaking. His boxers were gone. Damn him.

After pushing my panties off, Edward's large hands went to my ass and lifted me so I could position myself right above him. One hand guided Toto toward Dorothy and there was no turning back. Once he was fully inside me, I pressed my forehead against his and we slowly started to move. The stupid chair started squeaking making my giggle.

"Fuck," Edward groaned, getting up keeping us joined and depositing me on the windowsill with my back against the window. I felt the blanket sliding from my back resulting in my bare skin pressing against the cold glass. But I was too far gone to care.

"You're right. It's been too long," I mumbled, hugging him tightly, to keep him as close as possible. His hips kept moving faster and faster, his ass muscles flexing against my palms as I squeezed them which seemed to drive him crazy. I was sure that anything would set us off in that moment.

"How is this fucking possible, Bella? You're so tight!" he groaned in my hair. "Fuck. Fuck. Bella."

He couldn't have come! My eyes widened when I realized that was what happened. His dick grew harder inside me then jerked and I was filled with warm liquid.

Edward moaned as his body sagged against me. I kept my arms around him being too surprised to say or do anything.

"I'm so fucking sorry," he mumbled against my neck. I felt Toto leaving me and whimpered. I wasn't even close to coming. His skilled fingers dived inside my pussy with his thumb tormenting my clit. My eyes rolled back in my head and a few minutes later, I was clawing at his back and biting my bottom lip to keep from shouting. He had four fingers inside me moving them mercilessly. When I clamped on them, Edward took that as a cue to slam our mouths together. That was a smart move because I yelled in his mouth, bucking against his hand as he kept playing with my clit. When I couldn't take it anymore, I moved a lifeless hand between us and pushed his hand away, breathing heavily.

"You more than made up," I mumbled, sagging against the window.

After we were sure we could walk, we cleaned up as best as we could then slipped in our underwear and in the bed.

I woke up to knocking and realized someone was at the door. It was difficult to extract myself from Edward's iron grip. His arms were around my waist, our feet tangled and something hard poking my ass. Just like the good old days.

The knocking intensified. If I didn't answer, they'd think we weren't here.

"I'm coming!" I shouted to alert whoever was there that it may be a minute until I reached the door.

How Edward reacted to my shouting was more than amusing. His grip tightened on my hip and he started grinding against my ass, moaning.

I squirmed and finally left the small bed. I threw the door open, idly wondering if bears knew how to knock. I was so screwed if that was true.

"Bella!"

I jumped back, tightening the blanket around me. I couldn't believe the persons that were in front of me.

My eyes kept jumping from my father to Jacob Black. Where was the ranger?

"Dad!" I gasped, squeezing the blanket above my breasts. "Um…hi."

"We've got a call that someone may be lost and found refuge in this little cottage," Jacob answered professionally. His hand went to his shoulder and grabbed a small Walkie-talkie. He was the ranger?

As he told someone we were found, I walked backwards, allowing Charlie inside. I glanced worried over my shoulder to see what Edward was doing, and saw him turned on his chest, face in the mattress, snoring loudly. Maybe the nice dream was over and Toto had gone to sleep. Hopefully.

"Can you wait outside a little?" I mumbled. "Our clothes were wet from the rain…"

Dad nodded and left, closing the door with a little thud behind him. I could hear him talking with Jacob.

"Wake up!" I hissed, shaking Edward's shoulder. "UP!"

"Kids, wake up!"

No one seemed to hear me. I decided to have a little fun with them, especially since Edward seemed scared of the prospect of stumbling over a bear.

"There's a bear at the door!" I cried out.

It worked like magic. He shot up, eyes wide and terrified watching me. Abby and Danny were awake as well, looking just as scared. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea.

"I'm sorry guys, but I had to wake you up. Help came and…we have to get dressed," I explained.

"We're saved?" Edward asked in disbelief. Then he sprung up and started getting dressed.

I glanced at Abby who had both hands over her mouth, giggling madly at her silly daddy. I got dressed too as best as I could without flashing anyone then we both worked on the kids and were done in under half an hour with packing our things.

"I'm going to kiss the ranger!" Edward exclaimed.

"You might reconsider that bit," I mumbled. Before I could say more, he had opened the door.

Edward looked around, his face turning white. His eyes kept jumping from Charlie to Jacob.

"Black?" he gasped.

"Cullen! So nice to see you!" Jacob said with fake excitement.

I thought they were friends. What was wrong? Had they fought again and I didn't know?

"Hello, Charlie," Edward greeted Dad, shaking his hand. "Thanks for finding us."

"The adventures of the Cullen family," Dad joked. "Try to steer clear from the forest. There are more bears than usual this season."

"Talk to your daughter. It was her genius idea!" Edward protested, pointing to me.

"Is that so, Bella?" I felt scolded.

"Fine!" I shouted. "From now on, we're staying inside and watching Discovery Channel," I decided. "I thought it would be fun to hike for a little while…"

"You just need a map," Jacob interrupted us.

"We had one!" I took my map out and both, Dad and Jacob, burst in laughter. What the hell?

"That's out of date by at least five years," Jacob wheezed.

Edward groaned, knuckling his forehead. "Can you leave the holiday planning for me? We always had fun and never got lost when I planned it."

I sighed and picked Danny up, marching ahead of them.

"Yo, Bella! We're headed the other way!" Jacob shouted from behind me making me want to die from embarrassment.

"It's okay, Mommy," Danny whispered.

I rolled my eyes and allowed them to go the right way then followed. In under an hour we were out, right where our car was parked. Esme's car, but still.

I just muttered my thanks to Dad and Jacob then slid in the backseat to make sure Danny would be safe since the car didn't provide a child safety seat like our car.

To my surprise, they followed us back to Esme's and after parking the cars, we went inside. She hugged us, telling us how worried she had been and that she had a feeling something had gone wrong when night fell and we weren't back.

After a much needed shower, we had breakfast and explained what had happened. Jacob had too much fun for my liking.

"Yeah, so Bella kept saying we were on the right path and I was wondering how fast we could run if a bear crossed our path," Edward chuckled.

"You can't run if you meet a bear, Cullen!" Jacob shouted. "You have to pretend you're dead and pray the bear would leave."

"How did you end up a ranger, anyway?" Edward asked, scowling.

"Well, that's a good story."

I wasn't in the mood to hear stories so I decided to check on the kids, who were in Edward's old room. Abby was on the bed, coloring in her book while Danny crawled around the room, pushing two of his toy cars along.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" I asked Abby, sitting next to her.

"Until we got lost, yes."

Typical Edward answer. Why did she have to be so much like him?

"But we're safe now. And we weren't in any danger, were we?"

"Mom, we were just lucky not to meet with the bear."

I rolled my eyes, dropping the subject. "Fine. Next year, we'd let your dad choose. And probably end up cooped in the house," I muttered annoyed.

I stayed with them until Edward joined us some time later looking pissed. What now? Was anything going right this holiday?

First, we missed our plane because Abby decided she couldn't part from Cody for a week, then the car we rented broke halfway to Port Angeles resulting in Edward saying tons for colorful words into the phone loud enough for the kids to hear, then everything seemed to calm down until yesterday when we went hiking.

"Your dad is so freaking funny!" he muttered, plopping on the bed.

"What did he do?" I asked patiently knowing anything could irk him when he was in a mood.

"He said he could see one white hair! Do I have white hair? Then he said I should expect more than one cuz I'm nearing thirty. It took all my self control not to hit him."

"Edward," I groaned. "You can be such a baby!"

"If I were a baby, I wouldn't have white hair!" he retorted, marching to the adjoined bathroom and searching his hair in the mirror.

"Dad, it's normal for old people to have white hair," Abby said, not raising her head from her coloring book.

I watched horrified as Edward turned to look at her with huge eyes, looking panicked.

"Do I look old?"

Fuck! Was he getting a complex? That would be so…Edward.

**This was yet another idea that started with: what if they got lost and Edward panicked? :)**

**He's having midlife crisis...poor thing. Reviews will make him feel better. :D  
**

**PS: Before anyone asks, Edward hasn't talked to Jacob in years so it's normal for them to be a little cool toward each other. I think.  
**


	93. Chapter 93: The Reunion

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, ****G****UYS! ****I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/**

**From now, we kind of alternate between Edward and Bella until we have only EPOV, close to the very end. He decided to open up at the end, and Bella shied away. I bet everyone loves EPOV.**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Like always, for the past week, I woke up to Bella's screams coming from the kitchen. I sighed, rolling on my other side. I was so fucking tired. NBA Finals had just finished two weeks ago, and like that wasn't enough, about a month ago, we got a letter from UW announcing us about a ten year reunion. Naturally, we said yes. Only if we knew it would give us such a headache, we'd have declined. I didn't even miss anyone that much. Okay, that was a lie. But I knew that since I had to be away for the Finals because they weren't in the city and Bella was left alone to pack for everyone and calm them the fuck down, it was hard. Sometimes, they looked like they were Alice's kids. Way too fucking hyper.

"Dad, are you awake?"

_Are you kidding me, now?_ Bella has still got her lungs, after all this time.

"Yeah, buddy," I answered, getting in a sitting position. I couldn't say I wasn't surprised to find Daniel here. He was usually glued to Bella. "What's up?" I asked, bringing him on my lap.

"Mom has hysterics," he told me seriously. As serious as a four year old could get.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Who taught you that word?"

"Uncle Em." He all but beamed at me. I should have known. "But Mommy doesn't like it," he added sheepishly.

"Hold on, did you call her hysteric?" I asked amused.

"Well…"

I burst in laughter, ruffling his hair. I should have known she sent him away and that's why he was here.

"Well, buddy, that's not a nice thing to say. You can't call mommy hysteric," I explained, once I had calmed down. "She may…overreact sometimes, but that's a mom's job. It's my job to calm her down, okay?" I asked.

He nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry," he said to his pajama pants.

"Let's go say that to mommy." I hugged him to my chest, getting out of the bed and going to the kitchen.

Bella was still screaming, and Abby was screaming right back. They were almost nose to nose.

I put Daniel down and went between them, separating them. "Whoa! Back up a second."

"You deal with her!" Bella shouted at me, before marching out of the kitchen.

"O…kay. So what really happened?" I asked, going to the coffee pot. I needed lots of it apparently.

"I don't want to go anywhere! I have a social life, Daddy!"

I snorted and choked on my coffee, spraying it out of my mouth and nose. Social life? At eight years old?

Why did Bella leave me with her? I had no idea what to say.

"Don't you miss your grandparents?" I asked carefully.

"Of course I do, but I have things to do here."

"Like what? Stay in front of your computer?" I rolled my eyes, blaming myself for being so easy. I shouldn't have caved for the computer.

"I have friends, Daddy!" Abby whined. "We're meeting at Bonnie's house on Saturday!"

"Abigail, we're going to Seattle and that's final. You're going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa and with your cousins. It's going to be fun," I promised.

"No!" she cried out, big tears forming in her green eyes.

"Edward!"

"Be right there!" I shouted to Bella then focused back on Abby. "Look, it's not an eternity. It's just this weekend. We haven't seen our classmates in a long time."

"Because we live so far away," she mumbled.

"Abby!" I groaned. "Why don't you call Grandma and tell her how happy you are that you're going to see her in just one day?" I suggested, kissing her forehead. With a glance at Daniel who was petting Cody in the corner of the kitchen, I left, coffee in hand.

I slipped into the bedroom and found Bella adding clothes to the huge luggage on the bed.

"I'm here," I announced to her.

"What are you taking? We need something nice for that night," she said upset. "None of my dresses fit me anymore!"

I chuckled, putting my mug on the nightstand and hugging her to me. "Don't you have an old dress from the other pregnancies?" I asked, absently rubbing my hand over her seven months old bump.

"Edward, I'm over thirty years old! Those dresses are so short!" she moaned, sagging into my arms.

"Let me see and decide if they are short. I remember a wrap dress you wore when you were pregnant with Abby. I liked that."

"That's thick because it was winter. It's the first time I'm pregnant in the summer. I hate it."

"I promise to make sure it's winter next time," I told her, laughing.

"It's not funny!" Bella wailed. "And there isn't going to be a next time. If I hadn't been so out of it on New Year's night, this wouldn't have happened," she said sternly, turning into my arms.

"I had no idea I still had to use a condom."

She slapped my arm playfully before going back to folding.

"Why don't you call Rose? I'm sure she has a dress to lend you," I offered, grabbing my mug and sipping the magic liquid from inside.

"She doesn't; I already talked to her. I have to go last minute shopping. And I hate it," Bella complained. "Can you take care of them today?"

"Of course." So little faith in me.

"Don't give me that look, Edward! Last time you were alone with them, they were on a sugar high the whole night and I had to clean chocolate strains off everything. Even Cody."

I fought against my smile, remembering the great day we had spent together. They had wanted cake and I couldn't deny them, not when I actually knew how to bake it.

"Nothing will happen, promise," I told her seriously.

She snorted. "I'd like to believe you. You tend to stoop to their level. They're so spoiled when you're alone together!"

There was a knock on the door before Abby poked her head inside. "Daddy, will you make pancakes?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"See?" Bella asked. "Before you know it, it will be 'Daddy, can you give me your car?' or 'Daddy, can I have who knows what thing?' and you'll say yes."

I laughed, exchanging a look with Abby. "She just wants pancakes, Bella." I got up, kissed her lips before following my daughter out the room.

When Bella joined us in the kitchen, she looked at me suspiciously since the kids were quiet and eating their pancakes. What? It wasn't my fault she didn't know that lots of syrup did the trick. They always bitched with her.

I grinned at her and went to walk her to the door. She looked delicious in her maternity jeans, but I'm sure she knew that. I told her that one too many times, even showed her a couple of times.

"Stop drooling," Bella advised, closing my mouth. I narrowed my eyes at her. I wasn't drooling. "Now, be good," she started on a motherly tone making me roll my eyes.

"Bella, it's not the first, or last time I'm alone with them. I know the drill."

"Do you?" she teased, cupping my cheeks.

I melted in her chocolate pools, pressing my lips to her soft ones. Wrapping her in my embrace, I devoured her sweet mouth until she moaned and I realized we should probably stop.

Stepping back a little, but keeping my hands around her waist, I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I have it under control," I promised.

"I've heard that before," Bella teased me, pinching my cheek.

My eyes widened and I remembered the time she had left me alone with Daniel for the first time, when he a few months old. How was I supposed to know he'd pee in my face? Abby had never done that, then again…she didn't have the right equipment. Nor had she thrown up all over my new shirt. Nor had her diaper fallen off exactly when she had to poop.

I cringed, closing my eyes. "Do you have to remind me of that?" I groaned. "I'm so happy Liz could come and save me. I smelled like everything you never wanted, from pee to vomit, to poop, and even that horrid milk you gave him."

"You're lucky she was on her first day off in a long time. I'm sure she wanted to spend it doing anything else."

"What other way than to clean after a baby?" I asked, laughing.

"After you, you mean?"

"Just go," I groaned. "There are shops waiting for you, money waiting to be spent…"

She rolled her eyes, pinching my cheek again. "Your money."

"Our money," I told her, rolling my eyes. "Love you. Get something nice."

"I'll try. Love you too. I'm leaving, kids!" she shouted toward the kitchen.

"Byeee!" they yelled, not coming.

With one final kiss, she shuffled to the car and I waited in the doorway until she drove away. Closing the door, I sent a little prayer to the Big Guy upstairs that everything would go well.

Once the dishes were washed and everyone had brushed their teeth and was wearing casual clothes, I started to panic. It had been a long time since I had been alone with them. It was like in those comedies with Ben Stiller or Adam Sandler. I looked at them and they stared right back.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" That was a bad move. I should have decided something, but I was out of practice.

"We can play a board game," Abby suggested.

I glanced at Daniel and saw he was nodding eagerly. Okay. Board game? Nothing could go wrong with that, right?

"Let me grab something. You two go into the living room," I decided.

I had no idea how to play their board games, so I picked Monopoly. You can never go wrong with that.

We played for a while until Daniel grew bored and demanded we do something else. Abby snapped at him that the game was fun and to shut up.

"Don't fight," I pleaded them. "Why don't you draw something?" I asked Daniel, hoping he'd be quiet while doing so.

He agreed and brought his pencils and paper downstairs.

It had been roughly an hour and they were wearing me down. How did Bella do this?

"Daddy! Pay attention! That's eight and you moved nine," Abby shouted.

"Sorry," I mumbled, moving back one space.

After some time, Abby glanced at her brother and her eyes widened. _What now?_

"Did you just steal my pencils?" she cried out. "DADDY!"

I was right in front of her. Why did she have to yell?

"Hey, buddy, is it true?" I asked, taking Daniel in my arms.

"They're cool."

"Yours are nicer," I told him seriously. "They sparkle. Let me grab them."

When they both had paper and pencils and crayons, I declared a contest. I made them draw three pictures while I had a break, watching some TV. Flipping through the channels since there was nothing interesting, I found a sports channel which had the final game on re-run. I had watched myself play only a couple of times and it gave me the creeps.

"Is that you, Daddy?"

I realized Abby wasn't drawing and now, neither was Danny.

"Yeah," I grumbled, changing the channel.

"No! I wanna see!"

"It's nothing interesting," I told her. We had lost, after all.

"Come on, Daddy!" she whined, and I changed back.

"Did you win?" she asked after some time, frowning at the screen.

"Nope."

"But your team's leading."

"Not for long," I mumbled. "I'm going to start lunch. Whatcha wanna eat?"

"Fries!" Danny squealed, clapping.

"Not gonna happen. Last time we ate at McDonald's, I thought your mom was going to kill me. Something else."

"I want steak with sauce," Abby told me.

"What sauce?" I asked.

"That red one, the tomato kind."

I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. "Okay. Steak with tomato sauce; got it. Be good and keep an eye on your brother."

_How the fuck do I make steak with tomato sauce?_ I wondered, on my way to the kitchen.

After flipping through the cook book for a while, I realized it was a lost case. I didn't even know what it was called. I knew what she wanted, Bella had done it countless times, but I had no idea how to make it.

Grabbing my phone, I called Mom. When she didn't answer, I realized she might not hear it or be busy. Just as I was about to call Bella and swallow my pride, I saw Elizabeth's name above Esme's. Great. I pressed call and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Do you have a minute?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm home actually," she answered.

"That's even better." I sighed in relief. "Listen, how do you make the tomato sauce for that dish with steak?"

She chuckled before starting to enlist what I should do.

"Hold on, woman!" I groaned. "Let me grab something to write."

"Are you alone?" she asked, laughing.

"Yeah. Bella needs a dress for the reunion. So, tell me again, slowly," I said, ready to write down.

"I'll let you on a little secret. I just finished what you asked for," Liz said cheerfully.

To ask her to bring some or to cook it myself? Decisions, decisions.

"Daddy! Danny stole my pencils again!" Abby shouted.

_To ask, it is._ "If you'd pack some for us it would be amazing. I don't think I'm allowed to even turn my head away," I mumbled.

"I'll bring you some, you go and take care of them."

I bid her goodbye after thanking her profusely. When I went to the living room, I found Danny crying and Abby drawing on the other side of the room.

"Okay, what happened here?" I asked, crouching next to Daniel. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"He stole my pencils," Abby whined. "And broke their points."

"She hurt me," he cried, crawling in my arms.

"Is that so, Abby? I told you to share," I reproached her. "Where are you hurt?" I whispered to Daniel.

"He's not hurt! I just slapped his hand away," Abby told me, rolling her eyes.

"The pencil hurt me," Daniel bawled, showing me his palm. Sure enough, there were a few scratches on his little palm. She must have dragged it from his hand.

And as if it wasn't enough, the commenter on the TV had to shout how I had missed a simple dunk. The last chance of the game. I felt the urge to throw the remote at the screen, but restrained. I just shut it off and picked Daniel up.

"Don't move from there," I snapped at Abby. "I'll have a chat with you in a minute."

I went to our bathroom and deposited Danny on the toilet seat while rummaging through the cabinet for a band aid and some disinfectant. He kept crying and I hated to see him hurt.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Let's wash the scratch."

Only when I picked him up to wash his hand did I see a small puncture in his finger. The sharp point of a pencil, surely. That's what was hurting. I ran water over his left hand, soaping it and cleaning before drying it with the towel. There was a little blood from his finger.

_Damn it._

"Does it hurt badly?" I whispered concerned, putting him on the toilet lid again.

He nodded, sniffing. I kissed his finger before putting an animal covered band aid over it. "How about the palm? Does it hurt too?"

He frowned and after a few moments, he nodded. I cleaned it with the disinfectant before wrapping it with a small white wrap.

"There, all better," I said soothingly.

"No, it still hurts."

"Well, you'll get better."

"When?" he asked curiously.

I brushed his tears away. "Soon." I hoped it would stop hurting him.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I nodded and carried him downstairs where I found Abby where I had left her. Good, at least she listened.

"Abbs? Come with me," I told her sternly, leaving Daniel on the couch.

She shuffled after me to the kitchen, looking down.

"Why did you have to hurt him? You know how sensitive he is with all his bruises!" I told her sternly.

"Well, he stole-"

"Do you really think he knows what he's doing? He's four, Abby! FOUR."

"Well, at four I knew more than him," she huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Like what? Tying your shoelaces?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Exactly."

I sighed, not really wanting to scream at her. She was my little angel and no matter what she did, she was my little girl.

"Go and apologize to him," I told her softly.

"Only when he apologizes to me. You never make him apologize!"

"I make you do it because you're older and you understand more. Or so I hope," I added, glaring at her.

"So I'm stupid?" she screamed. "What is today? The hate Abby day? Mom screamed at me from the second I stepped into the kitchen and now you! I hate you!" she shouted, running to her room.

I stared in disbelief after her. I never said that! Why did she put words in my mouth? Her words hurt like a bitch, but I knew she needed some alone time. Or so Bella told me when Abby had tantrums. So I ignored the urge to go to her room and went to living room, plopping on the couch. I glanced at Daniel and he glanced right back at me.

I turned the TV on and we stayed quiet. It was too quiet. Abby usually threw stuff around her room. After ten minutes, I couldn't stay put and went to her room. It wasn't locked. Weird.

"Abbs, look, I'm sorry," I started saying, opening the door. The room was empty. "Abby?" I asked loudly. Maybe she was in Daniel's room, destroying it. She wasn't there.

Before I could go in a full blown panic attack, the doorbell rang. I was on the verge of losing my mind. As I passed her room to go to the front door, I saw the window open.

No fucking way!

If it was Bella at the door, I better start digging my hole, just to ease her job.

I opened the door, trying to be all nonchalant if it was her. Abby couldn't be far. I mean she could be still in the house and that window could have been open for airing the room. I came face to face with Liz. She had a hand on Abby's shoulder. _Abby!_ She had actually left the house.

"Abigail Cullen!" I yelled, not even recognizing my own voice.

She cringed into Liz. "I can explain."

"Oh, you better start talking, young lady," I hissed. "Hi," I added, glancing to Liz. "Come in." I grabbed Abby's arm and dragged her to her room.

"Daddy, I swear, it's not like that!"

"But how is it?" I yelled. "You left the house! I knew it was a bad idea to move your room to the first floor!"

"I was coming back," she insisted.

"Were you? What the hell was in your head when you left? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I didn't think about that. Both of you shout at me lately and…you're Danny this and Danny that…" she mumbled, looking at her feet.

I groaned. "Abby, we talked about this. Daniel is little and he still needs our help." I bit my tongue to say more. Daniel wasn't like her. In any way. Sometimes it made me wonder if he was okay, I was afraid something was truly wrong. I shook my head of the bad thoughts and focused on the runaway girl.

"Abbs, do you realize how mommy will react when I tell her?"

Her eyes widened. "NO! You won't, will you?"

"Of course, I will. I won't lie to your mother."

"But you can't tell her! I won't do it again," she promised.

"You bet your as- I'm sure you won't do it again, or there would be consequences. For now, you're punished," I snapped, slamming her window shut. "Don't leave this room."

"But it's too warm," she complained.

I thought about it for a second and opened her window the other way, just the upper side of the window open. Plenty of air.

"If you leave this room, in any way, so help me God, Abby!" I threatened her.

"I won't," she mumbled, sitting on her bed.

"I'll bring you your lunch." With that, I closed the door behind me, running a hand through my hair. Fucking hell.

In the kitchen, I found Liz heating up the meal she had brought. I fell on a chair, banging my head to the table.

"What was all that shouting contest?" she asked worried.

"Didn't you get what happened?" I groaned in the table.

"Not quite. Why did I find her on the street?"

"Because she ran away," I mumbled. "I had a fight with her and…Bella had shouted at her too this morning then I did too now… She thinks we love Danny more, that we spend too much time with him," I rambled, raising my head to look at her. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Have you sat down, all of you, and talked?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sure, but it looks like she thinks she's the most important. She is, but so is Danny…damn it, and Danny is…still young."

"There's nothing wrong with him," Liz told me softly. "Every child develops and grows up differently. You were just like him at his age. There were a few other kids around your age in the building, but you never played with them."

"Was I even allowed?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She saddened. "Of course, you were. God only knows how many times I encouraged you to go and play with them. No, the only thing you did that made you happy was buy bread and bring the neighbor's mail in."

I chuckled. "I remember that."

"At kindergarten, we got complaints that you preferred to stay alone and draw than to play with the others. That was mostly because you were an only child, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure Danny feels like that too, the way Abbs is treating him," I grumbled.

"Don't say such things, Edward!"

"Why? It's the truth."

"She loves him, but I'm sure you know that all siblings have their spats," she told me softly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. "Thank you for the food."

"You're very welcome." She kissed my cheek, stroking my head. "You look tired, honey."

"I _am_ tired," I admitted.

"How about, you eat and go and lie down while I take care of them?" she suggested, going to the stove again.

"No way, I can't. You can go back home."

"Ed's working late today and I have nothing else to do. Let me spend some time with my grandkids," she said sternly.

"Fine," I mumbled, getting up. "I'm going to bring Danny."

"And Abby. You can't get her used to eating in her room. Even though she's punished, she has to eat at the table," she called after me.

I knocked on Abby's door. "Go to the kitchen!" She opened the door and disappeared around the corner quietly.

In the living room, I found Danny passed out on the couch. Crouching next to him, I shook his shoulder slightly.

"Mommy?" he mumbled sleepily.

"It's me, Danny. Lunch time," I announced to him.

"Okay."

"How's your hand?" I asked, taking his other hand and walking to the kitchen. He shrugged.

I helped him in his chair and just as I took a seat next to him, I heard Abby apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Danny," she mumbled into her plate. "I didn't mean to upset you, Daddy," she added, glancing at me.

I nodded, cutting the steak for Danny.

"But can you not tell Mom?" Abby pleaded me making Liz laugh. I should have known she put her up to this. Abby would have never apologized, not in a million years. She was just as stubborn as I was.

"We'll see about that," I told her. There was no doubt that I would tell Bella.

After eating, I tried convincing Liz that I had it under control but she sent me to my room, insisting I had to sleep. After I reminded Abby that she was still punished, I went to bed. I dragged the huge luggage to the floor before falling on the bed.

I woke up some time later and felt someone next to me. Looking around, I found Abby nestled against my back, sleeping soundly.

How could I be mad at her?

I wanted to tell Bella what had happened and I had no idea how to approach the subject. She was going to flip.

I brought Abby's small body to me and breathed in her hair, making her stir.

"Hey baby. Sleep well?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Are you still upset?"

"No," I answered. I hated to see her sad.

A huge smile appeared on her face. "I won't do it again," she promised.

"Which one?" I teased her.

"Both. Either. Neither." She frowned, making me laugh. "Which one works?"

I thought about it, not really sure myself. "I think it's either," I said thoughtfully. "But it could be neither," I added, laughing.

"You're supposed to know, Daddy!"

"I don't know everything. And grammar was always confusing."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, angel." I squeezed her to my chest before pulled back a little. "Where's your brother?"

"With Nana Elizabeth."

I still remembered the weird conversation we had with her about who was who. Her friends had only two sets of grandparents. I wanted to tell her that she was special and she had three, but Bella insisted to explain it or we'd confuse her even more. After an afternoon spent at Liz and Ed's place, we had managed to explain that when I was young I had to move with some other parents and that's why she had three sets of grandparents. Thankfully, she hadn't asked why I moved.

"Daddy, can I ask something?" Abby asked after a few minutes, pulling me away from the memory.

"Sure." I lay back, pulling her with me.

"You know how you told me that you moved with Grandpa and Grandma when you were nine?"

I had just been thinking about it. "Yeah?" I asked, urging her to continue. I was confused. Why would she bring that up?

"Do I have to move with some other parents at nine too?" she whispered, watching my eyes worried.

"No, Abby." I sighed, sitting up and arranging her on my lap. "I…they… You see…" Fuck, this was hard. I had no idea how to explain it.

"He didn't like us much and he chose another set of parents."

I looked up and saw Liz in the doorway, tears evident in her eyes.

"So it's not necessary?" Abby asked curiously.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "No, of course not. Besides, you're my little angel." I hugged her tightly, kissing her head. "No one will take you away."

"Good. I was worried, I had to move when I was nine."

"Your dad was a special case. We let him choose because we loved too him and saw he wasn't happy," Liz explained.

Abby was smart, but she was still too young to understand more. And I doubt I'd ever tell her the truth. Some things are better left unsaid.

"Is Danny sleeping?" I asked, looking at Liz.

"He's in the living room with Bella."

"Bella? Is she back?" I asked surprised. How long had I been asleep? "What time is it?"

"A little after six. I came to see if you were awake and say goodbye. Ed just called," she told me, shaking her head. "I'm so glad you didn't take after him. I swear, he can't even boil water."

I laughed; glad I didn't take after him for multiple reasons.

"Thank you again for the food emergency," I repeated, getting up.

"Oh, it's no problem. You know I love those food emergencies." She winked, hugging me. "I missed them."

When the kids were little, we used to call her every day since we didn't have time to cook being busy with work and the babies.

"Have fun at the reunion," Liz told me before leaning to hug Abby.

They left the room soon, Abby babbling about something animatedly. I stretched and followed them. Stopping at the living room's doorway, I found Bella on the floor, drawing with Daniel. She looked up and grinned at me.

"Hey, sleepy-head."

"Hey," I whispered, walking to her and sitting down.

"So, I leave you alone with them and you call for back-ups?"

"It wasn't like that, I swear. It all started with Abby," I started explaining.

"Sure, blame the kid," I heard Liz shouting from the hallway.

"But it's true! She wanted some meal I had no idea how to cook and Mom didn't answer so I called Liz…" I explained.

Bella patted my cheek, standing. "Are you leaving?" she asked Liz, going to her.

"I have to. You know that Ed can't fend for himself."

They laughed and after a few goodbyes, she left. When Bella returned to the living room, she took her previous spot.

"So, what did you guys do today?"

Abby glanced at me then at Bella, biting her lip before giving Bella a huge hug. "I'm so sorry, Mommy. I will never do it again."

_Fuck_. I hadn't had time to prepare Bella. Abby just had to drop the bomb.

"I'm sure Danny forgives you. He told me what happened," Bella said softly, rubbing Abby's back.

"There's more-"

"Abby, come help me set the table for dinner," I said quickly, getting up. Damn it. Bella was watching us confused then she turned suspicious.

"No, sweetie, stay here. I'll help dad."

Great. I looked down at the kids thinking that was probably the last time I was seeing them.

Bella grabbed my hand, dragging me to the kitchen, all the way squeezing the shit out of my fingers. I wondered if it was a good idea to tell her I needed my fingers.

She closed the door a little too loudly before turning to me, hands on hips.

"What the hell happened in here, Edward Cullen?"

"Bella, look-"

"No, _you_ look!" she shouted. "I come home to find Danny hurt and then Liz tells me she found Abby down the street, looking distraught."

"Fucking Liz," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, so you weren't going to tell me about THAT!"

"Bella, stop shouting, please. Let's talk decently," I pleaded her. "You know how the kids are when they hear us fight."

She sighed, her nostrils flaring. "Spit it out, Cullen."

"What did Danny tell you?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"That Abby hurt him and accused him of stealing her pencils then you yelled at her. Is that so?"

"Well, she hurt him quite badly in her tantrum. I wonder if she'll ever learn to share," I said, shaking my head. "Anyway, I took care of his hand then brought Abby here to scold her."

"Oh, because you're an ace at scolding Abby." Bella rolled her eyes.

"It might have been the first time, and it came at a bad time for her," I explained.

"How so?"

"Well, you greeted her with shouts this morning and then I, who was always on her side, snapped at her… She went to her room and you told me to let her be when she had her moments."

"Yes," Bella agreed.

"Well, after about fifteen minutes, it was too quiet and I felt guilty…and I went to her room…"

Bella's eyes widened and her hands went to her heart. "No. Don't finish that, please," she whispered.

I looked down, gulping. I couldn't really read her. Was she upset with me? Was she scared? What was going on through her mind?

I felt small fingers grasping my shirt and all too soon my shirt became wet as Bella cried, her body rocking with the effort. I hugged her tightly, shushing her.

"The window?" she mumbled in my shirt.

"Uh huh," I confirmed.

"Did you freak when you didn't find her?" she asked after a few minutes, glancing up at me. Her nose was red and her eyes were puffy.

"I didn't have much time to grasp what had happened, because the doorbell rang. All I could think was that you were home and I had lost Abby," I said with a strained chuckle.

"Oh, be sure that if that would have happened, I would have had to call Esme and apologize for killing her son."

"Only when I opened the door and saw Abby with Liz there, did everything made sense in my head. I saw red. I hadn't been so furious in a very long time," I admitted.

Bella searched my eyes for something then after clearing her throat and gulping she asked, "Did you…you know…touch her?"

"Are fucking crazy?" I shouted then dropped my voice. "Bella, I vowed to myself that I will never lay a hand on any of my kids."

"I'm sorry, but I just…" she trailed off, looking away.

I rubbed my hands over her back. "She deserved it a little, but…I knew that I'd regret it if I slapped her or anything so she's punished."

"Yeah, I've heard. I'm proud of you."

She rose on her tiptoes to kiss me, and like always, we got carried away. I was minutes away from bending her over the counter when Abby came in the kitchen.

"EW!" she groaned, making us separate. "Danny said he's hungry," she told us, looking down.

Food. I had completely forgotten about it and from Bella's face, she had too.

"We were just starting dinner," Bella announced to her, smiling.

Abby gave her a pointed look that proved she knew we were far from starting dinner.

"Go back to Danny," Bella said, turning to the fridge and taking out food for dinner.

I started setting the table. "Did you get the dress?" I wondered.

"Oh, yes! It's so beautiful. It's blue," she told me over her shoulder, winking. She knew how much I loved her in blue. "Oh, and you would never believe what happened!"

"If you tell me, I may believe," I told her, amused. She could be such a girl sometimes.

"I bumped into Sylvia!"

"How come you always bump into her? It's a fucking big city. I've never once bumped into her!" I protested.

"Because you work out of town, actually." Bella poked her tongue out. It was true that the arena was out of the city limits, but I did go out from time to time and never once did I meet Sylvia unless… "You don't just accidentally meet," I accused her. "You called each other!"

"Maybe…maybe not," Bella giggled.

"Okay, you _bumped_ into Sylvia," I repeated, rolling my eyes. "What happened next?"

"She was dress shopping too."

I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Okay, fine! I called her to accompany me. You know I'm a lost cause when it comes to fashion."

I burst in laughter. "That's more like it. So?"

"The funny part is that… Wait, you know how she went a few months ago to Seattle?" Bella asked, turning to me.

I nodded, putting the silverware on the table.

"She met a very hot doctor," Bella explained.

My eyebrows shot up. "She went to Dad's hospital."

"I know that. Do you remember Nathan?"

"Who?" I asked, frowning.

"Nathan from the Earth Club," Bella said impatiently.

I rummaged through my brain trying hard to remember the guy. I knew that I'd upset her if I said no, but I really couldn't place this Nathan anywhere.

Sighing heavily, Bella shook her head. "The guy you shook hands with the first time we went to the library," she explained.

"Ah, the weird dude."

"Edward!"

"What? It's true," I defended myself. "What about him?"

"Long story short, he met Sylvia and they hit it off. Can you believe it?" she squealed.

I almost dropped the glass from my hand. "Wait, back up a second. What happened with Greg?"

"George," Bella corrected me. "She didn't love him."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Do you have something to do with this? And since when is that Nate guy a doctor?"

"That's what he was studying! Didn't you have classes together? And how can you think that of me, Edward? I'm not playing matchmaker. I'm horrible at that."

"Okay, sorry, but the way you just talked about Greg…"

"George!"

"Whatever!" I exclaimed before bursting in laughter. "Does this mean Sylvia is going to be at the reunion?" I asked, suddenly realizing that was a possibility.

"Of course! He invited her. How sweet is that?"

"Very," I mumbled, disinterested. "Can I ask something, though?"

"Shoot!" she said excited, putting the food on the table.

"I know all about Sylvia's unlucky in love history, but what about the weird dude Nate? We're over thirty after all."

"He was married, but when his wife gave birth of their only child, she died," Bella explained, losing her exuberance. "I've known that for a long time. I mean…I have him as a friend on Facebook."

"So you talked to him in the past?"

"Edward, I didn't set them up!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you. I think," I added, chuckling.

"You're so bad, Cullen."

"And you're _evil_, Cullen," I shot back.

After dinner, while Bella gave Danny his nightly bath, I finished packing. When Bella joined me in the bedroom, it was late and she looked exhausted.

"Everything's packed. We just need to pack our toothbrushes in the morning," I told her.

"Thank you," she mumbled, changing in her nightgown. "I'm so tired."

I gathered her in my arms and we fell asleep quickly.

All too soon, I felt Cody's muzzle in my back. He wanted out and I wanted more sleep.

"Later," I grumbled, moving away.

He was insistent and when he licked my back, I shot up, ready to shove him away. To my shock, it was Bella behind me, smiling innocently. _Fuck, no_. It was that trimester of the pregnancy. I closed my eyes, not really awake. The first time she was pregnant, I had enjoyed every part of her pregnancy but with Danny, she wore me down for four long months. Damn, stupid hormones.

"Wake up, honey."

"What hour is it?" I slurred out, keeping my eyes closed.

"It's just four thirty."

Fuck my life. "Can we sleep for another couple hours?" I asked, more like begged.

"I'll let you sleep after we make love," she whispered seductively.

The down side with being married, I felt obliged to do it even though I didn't want it, like now. Not like I didn't want it, actually, but it was four in the fucking morning. Not even Cody was awake.

"Edward, don't fall asleep!" Bella whined.

"It's not like that stopped you before," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

She giggled and pried my mouth open. Mhmm, such a nice way to wake up. Her soft body lowered on me and I realized I was naked.

"Were you going to have sex with my comatose state?" I wondered, trying not to laugh.

She gave me a hard look. "Of course not! I just woke you up. It's not my fault you sleep like the dead."

"You could have taken advantage of my sleeping form," I moaned mock-scared.

"Edward, shut up and fuck me."

Ah, how I loved her dirty mouth. My cock was already straining and after lifting her hips a little, I slipped home. It was so good. Always so good, better than the last time.

Bella moaned, pressing her forehead on mine and grounding her hips on mine. Her small hands cupped my cheeks and we started kissing as I kept moving slowly inside her.

After a while, I rolled over, pressing her under me. I was going to miss the Missionary Position. Before I knew it, I wouldn't be able to do this so I took advantage of it. Though, it was already difficult – she was so big. When I climaxed, I caught her lips in a deep kiss to keep her sounds from getting out. She claimed I was loud, but she was louder.

"So…did you have a dream?" I wondered after I rolled on my back and caught my breath.

"Mmmm, yes. It was so wonderful," she murmured, snuggling into my side. "We were at the beach somewhere and you were your old sweet self, we made love on the beach."

"Old sweet self?" I echoed her. "So I'm no longer sweet?"

She peeked up at me from under her thick lashes, grinning. "I don't doubt you aren't sweet, but the moments we are alone are so rare, you can really show me that."

"You know…" I started, a plan forming in my head.

"Mmm?" Bella hummed, tracing a finger over my chest and around every pectoral making me shudder.

"Liz insisted that she misses the kids… When we come back…what do you say…to ship them to their place for a week?"

"A week?" Bella screeched then covered her mouth. "I can't live that long without them."

"A weekend," I conceded.

"Sounds like a plan. And what would we do without the kids, Mr. Cullen?" she teased.

"Oh, the possibilities…" I grinned, imagining all kinds of naughty things I wanted to do with her. "But now…my dear, horny wife, I'd love to sleep for another hour," I said teasingly.

"I might sleep too." She kissed my cheeks, snuggling better to my side.

I couldn't fall asleep and it annoyed me. It was going to be a long day. Just as I began to feel tired, I heard the door opening and Cody's paws and claws on the floor.

I turned my head to him just as he took a sit in front of the bed, watching me pleadingly. "You can pee right there for all I care," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Edward," Bella gasped.

"I'm not leaving the bed."

"Do you want me to do it? I'm not that tired."

Cody had been my job, at least, in the morning. I always walked him, with a few rare exceptions.

"Nah," I grumbled, turning around and planting my feet on the floor while yawning. Yanking my pajamas on me and walking in my slippers, I headed downstairs. After his leash was in place, I shuffled outside. I should have made coffee first, but I knew he was impatient to potty.

"We're not going anywhere," I threatened him. "Just do your job and then back inside with you."

He barked making me shush him. It was still early. The dawn was just breaking. Watching him sniff around the backyard, I realized we hadn't packed for him. I wondered how he'd react to flying and the change of scenery. He had only traveled by car.

"Coffee?" Bella asked from behind me.

"Ah, I love you so much," I moaned, grabbing the mug from her.

"What would you do without me?"

I glanced at her and sighed dramatically. "I'd probably be lost." I kissed her temple. "How are you?"

"Good. I can't wait to get there. I miss everyone."

"Me too. I just realized we haven't packed for Cody."

"Oh, shit," Bella moaned. "You're right."

Just then, he barked and broke into a run.

"No!" Bella shouted, but it was too late. She had to get her good morning kiss. Or slobber. Cody got up on his back legs and started licking her face. "Ew! Gross!"

"Come on, boy, let's pack for you," I told him, hoping he'd leave Bella alone.

No such luck. The only attention I got was his tail hitting my leg as he hugged my wife.

"Cody!" I hissed.

"Let him stay here," Bella told me over his head, scratching him between the ears.

He had turned into a giant, spoiled monster. The only time of day he loved me was in the morning when I walked him and late at night when we watched TV together. And that was because he got to lick the chips off the couch. He was sweet like that; a trash bin on legs.

I grabbed a plastic bag and stuffed it with his food and toys before starting breakfast. Bella joined me, but I sent her to wake the kids. Breakfast was my thing, especially when I was on vacation. Frying bacon and sausages while keeping an eye on the boiling eggs and pushing Cody with my leg was an art I had mastered a long time ago. I was very good at multitasking, especially in the kitchen.

I plated everything when I was done then went to see what was taking Bella so long. I found her in Danny's room, inspecting his bruised hand.

"Morning, buddy."

"Morning, Daddy," he said, shooting me a grin. He had inherited my messy hair and it looked worse than mine in the morning, but then again, Bella's could look worse than mine.

"How's your hand?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to them.

"Hurts a little."

"You'll forget about it, trust me. Do you miss your cousins?"

"Yeah," he answered, unsure.

"He was two years old last time we visited, Edward."

"But he remembers them, right, buddy?" I looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, uh…" He scratched his head, trying to remember their names. "Rick and…Nick, right?" Daniel asked, looking between us.

"That's right," I agreed. "See?" I gave Bella a pointed look.

"Dick," Bella mouthed to me.

I gasped, swallowing saliva and choking up, which made her laugh. I glared at her playfully. Oh, the retort was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't say it in front of the kid.

Abby appeared in the doorway looking worried. Before I could greet her, she started talking very quickly, gesticulating wildly. All I caught was "the dog", "alone", "table" and "being hungry."

"Okay, you can say that again. Slowly," I told her laughing. "I didn't get a word."

"But I did," Bella said through her teeth, narrowing her eyes at me.

"What have I done now?" I groaned.

"You left Cody in the kitchen! With our breakfast."

"Holy fuck!" I shouted then slapped a hand over my mouth. "Sorry guys," I added before running to the kitchen. Sure enough, Cody was on his back legs bracing on the edge of the table with the front legs, lapping from my plate.

"Cody, get the fuck away from the table before I throw you out!" I shouted.

His ears plastered to the back of his head and with his tail between his legs he crawled under the table. I'll be sure to accidentally kick him.

The only plate untouched was the one with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches from the center of the table.

"ARGH!" I screamed.

He whined from under the table.

I felt Bella's arms circling my waist as she leaned up to kiss the back of my neck. "Calm down, now. What's done is done."

"But he knows better than this!" I protested, stomping my foot, which made Cody rush out of the kitchen. I actually felt bad for scaring him away, but I was angry with him. He hadn't stolen food in a very long time.

"He didn't find food in his bowl probably," Abby said thoughtfully as she joined us in the doorway of the kitchen.

I bit my tongue to restrain the urge to mock her words. Really?

Then Daniel came on Bella's side and watched the table with a sad face. I glanced at Abby and saw the same devastated look on her face then at Bella who was biting her lip and I burst in laughter. And the sad part was that I couldn't stop laughing.

"Is Daddy okay?" I heard Danny asked worried.

"I hope so," Bella answered, nudging me.

"I'm sure we're such a sight," I gasped out. "Looking all sad at the table, like someone had just died."

"So you aren't upset with Cody?" Abby asked me.

"Of course I am. I might as well leave him alone here," I said as seriously and loudly as I could so he could hear me.

As if on cue, Cody came to me and sat at my feet looking up with sad eyes. He regretted it. But at the same time, Danny started crying and pleading me not to leave Cody behind.

"Edward, look what you did with your sadistic jokes!" Bella scolded me.

"Sadistic!" I scoffed. "We're taking him, okay, Danny?" I said, looking down at my son. He nodded, wiping his tears.

"Okay, who wants peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" I asked cheerfully, walking to the table.

To everyone's amusement, Cody barked loudly and came between my legs, drooling over my feet. Danny went to him and hugged his neck which was at his level. I had never thought Cody would get this big.

Once we were done eating, we washed up and changed clothes before I started carrying the luggage to the car. We had three hours until our flight was departing, but I wanted to be sure everything was going to be okay. I was glad for listening to Bella and buying a bigger car right before Daniel was born. The mountain of luggage we had wouldn't have fit in my old car, which was Bella's right now.

When everyone was strapped in their seat and we made sure we didn't forget anything, I started driving down the street.

"Mommy!" Danny whined, not one minute later. "Where's Spotty?"

"Didn't you get it? You had it in your hand?" Bella asked, turning to him.

I stopped the car just in case we had to run back. We had covered impressive distance – three houses.

"No! It's not here!"

"Oh, stop crying and search!" Abby moaned, taking the travel bag and turning it upside down.

"Abigail!" I shouted, surprised at her gesture.

"It will be easier to find the toy," she explained. "It's not here."

"Okay, where was the last place you saw it?" I asked, taking my seat belt off.

"My room," Danny mumbled.

"Oh, stop crying, baby. Look, daddy's going after Spotty," Bella soothed him, giving me the house keys.

Of course, the fucking toy wasn't in his room. After fifteen minutes, I gave up searching for it. Just as I was about to leave the house, I saw the bag with the snacks we had left on the table by the front door.

"So?" Bella asked when I returned to the car.

I gave her the food bag and shook my head slowly.

"Oh, I packed him in your bag," Bella told Danny, winking at me.

I knew a huge tantrum would come when he realized there was no Spotty, but I didn't have time to search for his toy.

On the way to the airport, Danny and Abby repacked the contents of the travel bag.

After flying for over seven years back and fourth, Abby decided to be scared. True, it was raining cats and dogs, but still, nothing was going to delay the plane. She clung to me, insisting I sit next to her. I had been looking forward to spend the next few hours next to Bella. No such thing.

Danny didn't have a problem with the plane and even made fun of his older sister. To my amusement, halfway there, he started shaking Abby's chair and cried out that we are falling.

Then there was the other thing. Most of the people on the plane recognized me. I wanted to kick myself in the ass for forgoing the cap. I always had that cap on when I was out. For instance, when I went to the toilet, I was stopped by a kid whose Dad looked more excited than him, but nevertheless, a kid. I loved talking to them and signing autographs. I even enjoyed chatting with the guys, but it was their wives or girlfriends – the ones that pretended to know everything about basketball – that annoyed me. It wasn't my lucky day, because on the way back to my seat where I could see Bella had switched seats and was hugging Abby, I was stopped by a bimbo, as I had started calling them in my head. Only when Daniel shouted excitedly that I was back did she let me go.

I was glad when we landed in Seattle. Taking my phone out, on the way to baggage claim, I called Dad.

"Hi, son. Are you here?" he asked, answering quickly.

"On the way to baggage claim," I explained, gripping Abby's hand. "Did you rent the car?"

"Yeah, as promised I'm waiting with the keys," he told me laughing.

"Okay, meet you in five." I hung up, waiting for our bags.

Putting everything on a cart and strapping Cody's leash to his collar, we made our way to the waiting area.

"Grandpa!" Abby shouted, zooming away from me. I had specifically told her not to do that.

He opened his arms and shouted right back, "Hey, my sweet pea!" He just had to stoop to her level. After their dramatic reunion, he turned to Danny and hugged him tightly before petting the dog and finally turning to us. "Hi, kids!"

"I thought you forgot about us," I muttered.

"Tell me you aren't going to touch me after you petted Cody," Bella cried out when she saw Dad opening his arms.

"Okay, no hugs for you." He laughed and turned to me. She was such a freak about the dog, but when they had their hugs there was no problem. I'd never understand her.

"All good?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I suppose."

Outside, I realized what rental car meant to him. Emmett. I wanted to scream, but was too tired to protest.

"Yo, bro!" he shouted, walking to me and hugging me.

"Hello, Emmett," I greeted him, flexing my arm. He'd break something one day.

"My little bug!" he boomed, raising Abby and spinning her around.

"You're just going to make her sick," Bella reproached him.

"Hi there, Boop."

"Hi, Uncle Emmy!" I wanted to kiss Danny. He loved to call him Emmy and I was so proud of him. It was payback for everything Emmett had done to me.

Emmett cringed, putting Abby safely on the ground before gathering my son in his arms. "What did I tell you, Danny boy? I'm Uncle Emmett, not Emmy."

"Whatever you say, Emmy," I said laughing. "Help me with the bags."

We rode to Emmett's house and he told us that Dad had decided to steal the kids for the weekend.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I told Dad, sounding too happy.

"Edward, you plan to stay a WEEK away from them when we get back and now you're happy they'll be away, still!" Bella moaned.

"Are you going somewhere?" Emmett asked, glancing at me.

"Nah, they're going to Liz."

"We're going to Nana Liz?" Abby asked surprised.

That made everyone laugh and Bella promised her she'd make sure it would be just for a couple of days. In her dreams, probably. I missed her so much. I missed the time alone.

Arriving at Emmett's house, I had just stepped out of the car and was stretching my back when the human bullet, also known as Rick, jumped on my back, hugging my neck.

"Uncle Edward!"

I slung him over, realizing how heavy he had become. "Hey, Ricky. You've grown quite a bit."

He beamed at me. "I eat all my vegetables like Mama says."

"That's good," I told him happy. "You can tell your cousin, Abby, about the benefits of eating vegetables."

"They're gross, Dad!" Abby moaned from behind me.

Rick went to her and started telling her about his favorite, carrots. I was sure she wouldn't listen because carrots were one vegetable she despised.

"You're staying," Emmett said loudly attracting my attention to his conversation with Dad.

"Do you want to go?" I asked, surprised.

"There are three hours to Port Angeles."

"You're staying for lunch! Rose cooked for an army," Emmett insisted.

"Your mother is expecting me-"

"You're staying, Dad," I said loudly. "We missed you."

After a few pleadings from the kids, he caved and we moved inside the house. Rose was bustling around the kitchen. Bella went to her, making Rose jump a mile in the air, which was ridiculously funny.

"Bella!" Rose shouted, wrapped her arms around her friend. Then she turned to us and hugged me too. Over the years, we had managed to develop a somewhat normal relationship. "Hey, Edward."

"Hi," I greeted her.

"Where's Nick, babe?" Emmett asked, coming in the kitchen with Daniel on his shoulders.

"Oh, BJ came over earlier. I swear, living close to Bob is the worst idea you ever had," she hissed, rolling her eyes.

"BJ?" I asked confused between fake coughs then I realized they were talking about Bob's son. Bob Junior. "BJ!" I exclaimed, snorting out before bursting in laughter.

"That's so mature, Edward," Bella told me giggling.

"Don't tell me that you don't find it funny. Does Bob know how you're referring to his son?" I asked, looking at Emmett.

"Uh, he calls him that. One of these days, he'll lose teeth. Tanya wants to take karate lessons. I wonder why," Rose said sarcastically.

"Oh my God! I have to see this. I'm going over," I declared, but before I could leave the kitchen, Bella reminded me that I'd see him soon.

"I'm going after my nephew," I told her grinning and left the house before anyone could stop me.

After crossing the street, long forgotten memories invaded my brain. Summers spent at his house, days of fun, nights of sneaking out and going to the bar down the street, Mrs. G. shouting at us in the morning then asking if we were hungry… Ah, the good old days. I smiled wistfully just as I heard loud barking.

My eyes went to an old dog that was running to me then they widened in realization. I crouched and opened my arms. His force sent me on my back as he jumped on me, licking my face.

"Spot, my boy!" I shouted, hugging him to me. I had missed him so much, it was nice to feel his soft fur under my fingers. I caressed his head a few times before getting up and dusting my jeans. He pressed his head to my leg, barking loudly. "Yeah, I know. I missed you too. So much." I caught his head in my hands and hugging him again.

"Well, I'll be damn! As I live and breathe, Edward Cullen in person, on my front lawn!"

I turned around, grinning broadly at Mrs. G. She had grown older, her hair was gray, but she was still the same woman I knew.

"Hi!" For some odd reason, I felt almost shy. Shit that never happened to me, especially around old friends.

"You should come inside before my neighbor sees you," she told me hurriedly, glancing at the house on her left.

"I've had enough of attention for one day," I told her, laughing and closing the distance between us.

She cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "I missed you, Edward."

"Yeah, me too." I nodded, hugging her. "Is Bob inside?"

"Sure he is, trying to calm the little devils."

"What is it with the neighbor?" I asked, stepping inside the house with Spot on my heels, sniffing me. Oh, he could smell Cody on me.

"Did anyone say neighbor?" Bob asked, coming in the hallway and stopping in his tracks. "Edward, my man!"

"Bob!" I grinned, sticking out my hand.

He gave me a weird look before slapping my hand away and with a laugh, we did our usual greeting, bumping fists and shoulders, doing the Huskies song. Ah, how I missed that.

"I swear, you two haven't grown up. Are you going to do that all your life?" Mrs. G. asked amused.

We shared a look before turning to her. "Uh, yeah," we said at the same time before bursting in laughter.

"Dad, you're blocking my way," someone said irritated.

"I think I told you that you're not going anywhere," Bob mumbled, turning around. Then I saw her. Irina. She had gotten so big. She was three years older than my Abby. "Remember Edward?" he asked.

She overstepped him and smiled shyly at me. "Yes, of course I do. Like I can forget about someone that I see and hear about every day," she added under her breath. "Hi."

"Hello, Irina."

She cringed and I wondered what had I said. Bob elbowed me in the ribs. "She likes to be called Bobby these days."

"Daaad!"

"What? It's true."

She threw me another smile before opening the front door. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" he yelled after her.

"Mom said I could go. It's just lunch and a movie. I will be back before you leave."

Bob groaned, leaving the house with her and closing the door.

"He tries to act like he doesn't care but he's freaking out every time she leaves alone," Mrs. G. whispered to me.

"Where is she going?"

"Out with her friends from school. One time he followed her around and when she was returning home, he caught up with her. I could hear her hysterical cries from down the street," she told me laughing. "And that was last year."

My eyes widened. "That doesn't happen to everyone, right? I mean…"

"Edward, these are the moments you'll remember in time. Trust me. And this is nothing. Wait until she's a teenager."

"You're just trying to scare me, Mrs. G."

She laughed, patting my cheek. "Did you just drop by?"

"Oh, right! I was supposed to fetch Nick." How could I forget that?

"He's in the living room with Junior."

I snorted out before I could keep the sound in. She gave me an amused look, rolling her eyes.

"Nick!" I shouted, rounding the corner.

There was a loud squeal from the living room and then he rushed out coming to a stop in front of me. A huge grin on his little face. "Are you really here?"

"Apparently," I joked, scooping him up and hugging him tightly. "How have you been, little man?"

He started telling me about all the things possible, at the same time making me laugh. He was more like a miniature of Alice than Emmett, but that made him more lovable. Still, I loved Rick more. Suddenly he stopped talking and looked around. "Alone?"

"Everyone's at your house."

"Let's go!" he shouted, squirming out of my hands.

"Don't you want to say bye to your friend?" I asked surprised.

"Bye, BJ!"

"This shit has to end!" Bob snapped from behind me, wrapping an arm around my neck. "Seriously, Mom. It's all your fault."

"I thought you liked the nickname," I said surprised. Then it dawned to me. Emmett had fucked with me.

"Emmett." Bob and I laughed, shaking our heads. "See you tonight," he told me. "Good old days, huh?"

"Can't wait to see everyone," I admitted. "See you later. It was great seeing you again, Mrs. G."

"It's Cynthia, Edward. Can you call me that?" she asked softly.

"Nope. You'll always be Mrs. G. to me." I kissed her cheek and left after patting Spot's head again.

When I arrived back at Emmett's place, the table was set and ready for us to have lunch.

"Where are they?" Rose asked annoyed, checking her phone.

"You know Alice," Bella pacified her. "Probably stopped by somewhere to buy clothes."

"That's why I told her not to make this a road trip!"

The doorbell rang and Rose stormed to answer. I was sure she'd forget all about being mad when she saw Alice. They had moved to Houston a few years ago when Jasper had gotten a good job there and Alice opened her hippy clothes store.

"Oh my gosh!"

Ah, I missed her squeals. It's been far too long. Everyone moved to the hallway to greet the newly arrived couple. Alice had move onto Bella, squeezing her tightly then she saw me and she did this weird jump-squeal thing before jumping in my arms.

"Edward! I missed you so much!"

"Hi, Alice," I whispered, squeezing her in my arms. "Oh, did you put on weight?" I teased, actually feeling flesh on her bony structure.

Jasper chuckled, taking Alice from me and hugging her to his side. "Since we're all here… We have news."

"Yes… I'm…" Alice stopped, biting her lip. "I'm pregnant, pregnant," she explained, grinning and squeezing Jasper's hand.

We had waited for so long for this, that it took everyone a few minutes to digest it.

"Like…with a baby?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"No, Emmett. With a puppy," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Congrats, sis. Jazz." I was the first to say something or move.

"What did I say? I'm just surprised," Emmett muttered, gathering Alice in his bear hug. "This isn't going to be weird, you know...for the twin connection, right? I won't feel stuff?" he asked hesitantly.

Jasper took a solemn look, putting his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Oh man, it sucks. You know…Rose was in pain and I was in pain too. Especially in the labor." He shuddered for effect.

I could tell he was bluffing, like everyone….except Emmett. He looked really scared.

"Baby, Jasper is just kidding," Rose whispered, hugging Emmett. "Don't you remember that when we called to tell him we were on the way to the hospital, he was…_busy_?"

Emmett growled, glaring at Jasper. It was fun to be around them again. I had missed the fuckery.

As we sat at the table, Rose asked why they were late and Alice, looked down. "It was my fault. We shouldn't have driven. We stopped like ten thousand times so I could throw up."

"Yuck, Aunt Alice!" Rick moaned. "We're eating, here."

"Yes, Alice, try to use that filter," Bella told her, nudging her arm.

Once the late lunch was over, Dad insisted he had to go. I was outside the house, waiting for my turn to say goodbye to the kids, but Bella was hogging them. Daniel squirmed away and came to me.

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, buddy. Take care of your sister."

He nodded seriously, hooking his small arms around my neck. I kissed his forehead, hugging him tightly. I always hated goodbyes.

Finally, Abby escaped mama bear and rushed to me as Alice stole my boy.

"Miss you," Abby mumbled. "And I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Yesterday, what?" I asked, grinning.

She grinned back and kissed my cheek. Like I could ever be mad with her. I should have told Dad that she was punished, but she saw her grandparents so rarely that I let it slide.

"Oh, Abbs, say 'hello' to Pops from me," Bella told her.

"Sure, Mom."

As we watched Dad drive our kids and nephews away, Alice leaned into me. "Is it hard? To say good bye?"

"You have no idea, Shorty," I whispered.

"I'm never going to be away from my baby," she told me solemnly.

"You'll be. One way or another," I replied, sighing.

"Alice, help me get ready!" Rose said, walking back toward the house, running a hand over her face.

"Damn, we're so pathetic!" Emmett groaned. "Who wants a short game before we get ready?"

"There will be no games, Emmett!" Rose snapped. "You should get ready too. We're leaving in three hours."

"Plenty of time for a short game."

"Emmett Cullen!"

"Geez." He followed her dutifully, muttering under his breath. It was funny to watch.

A sharp pain came from my stomach and when I looked I saw Alice laughing. "That's for calling me Shorty."

"I hate you," I groaned. "I'm going to die," I told Bella, rubbing my stomach. She just laughed, shaking her head at me.

"Love you too, bro!" Alice quipped before going inside with Jasper.

"There must be something in the air here. You're so good at home and every time we come back here, you act like a kid," Bella told me, chuckling.

"It's not the air, love," I said solemnly, wrapping my arms around her waist. "It's…being here, I think. With everyone. It makes me act silly."

"You're usually silly."

"Are you stealing Abby's lines?" I asked in mock-surprise.

"No, God forbid that. You're her silly daddy." She stared at me with her big brown eyes and I remembered how I had fallen under their spell such a long time ago. "Ah," she sighed quietly. "I fucking love you." It wasn't often when she cursed, and it usually was when we were alone, but I loved it.

I grinned, bringing her to my chest, lowering my mouth to her ear. "I love fucking you." I twisted her words making her gasp.

"Cullen!" she shouted, slapping my chest.

"What?" I laughed, pressing my mouth to hers.

"Yo! Lovebirds, we have to get ready!" Emmett shouted from the window upstairs.

"Yo!" I yelled back and paused for effect. "Fuck off!"

Bella rolled her eyes, giggling. "What did I say? Silly."

After one more kiss – or two, or a dozen – we went inside to get ready.

I was fighting a losing battle with my tie when I caught Jasper's eye in the mirror.

"What?" I demanded.

"Come here before you tear up the tie," he suggested. "Honestly, Cullen. It's customary for a guy to know how to tie a knot."

"I know how to tie my shoe laces," I answered, laughing.

He snorted. "Tie knot."

"Show off, Mr. Lawyer."

He chuckled, untying whatever I had done to my tie and redoing it nicely. "It's not that hard, really. I know you attended a few fancy things. You wore a tie."

"Yeah, about that…" I said, smiling.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, laughing.

"Sometimes. Other times, one of my team mates. Come on, I'm allowed not to know _something_."

"Okay, okay."

"Are you ready to do this?" Emmett burst into the room, stopping in the doorway and waggling his eyebrows at us. "Do you two need a moment?"

Jasper winked at me and I looked at the ceiling wondering what had I done wrong to be included in their fuckery. His fingers smoothed the tie before settling on my chest. I tried not to push him away.

"Yes, Emmett. Please, give us a moment. We haven't seen each other in such a long time," he said in a low voice, taking a hold of my tie. "Oh, and don't tell Alice or Bella," he added quickly.

"Jazz," I hissed, knowing Emmett wouldn't shut up.

Just as predicted, after Emmett picked his jaw off the floor, he stuck his head in the hallway. "Giiiirllls! You've got to see this! Eddie and Jazzy have started without us!"

"I told you," I growled at Jasper who didn't seem fazed.

"It's so not fair! You're not allowed to drink without me, Jazz!" Alice screamed coming in the room and stopping in shock when she saw us.

The idiot hadn't moved away, and I was reaching my limit of being man handled.

"Drinking without us?" Bella asked, appearing in the doorway with Rose. They gasped when they saw us.

"We need a moment," Jasper said seriously, touching my chest until I caught his wrist and shoved him away. "Ah, yes! I like it when you're rough!"

"Jasper, you're so not my friend anymore!" I groaned, turning to go.

"Oh, don't worry, darlin'. I still love you!" he shouted after me.

"Oookay…what was that?" Bella asked amused, in the hallway.

I glanced at her, and my breath caught in my throat. She looked so good, so beautiful, so amazing. The dress was truly beautiful and if you didn't know she was pregnant, you wouldn't have guessed.

"Uh, why are you looking like that at me? Did my make up smudge?"

I cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "You look divine," I whispered. "I love you so much."

"Thank you." She dropped her gaze. "You look pretty good too."

"Pretty good?" Jasper echoed from behind me. _Not again_. "He's a handsome devil."

"Whitlock, go check outside, see if I'm there," I grumbled, lowering my head to kiss Bella's naked shoulder.

"Oh, it feels like yesterday that morning on Christmas break," he said from behind me, sighing. "Remember? You wanted my wiener. I guess people change," he said dramatically.

"Jasper!" I shouted turning to him and in my fury, I managed to slam him in the opposite wall.

"Yes, be angry! Live on the wild side," he encouraged me in that tone that creeped me out. What the fuck was wrong with him? "I want you to do bad things to me," he whispered sultry.

"Oookay… Alice, get your man under control or I'm going to kick his ass. It was funny while it lasted; now it's giving me the creeps." I turned to Alice, only to find her holding the doorframe, laughing her ass off. I turned back to Jasper and saw him looking at his feet then I looked at Emmett who looked kinda innocent. "Okay, someone tell me what's going on here," I demanded.

"Your face!" Alice wailed, pointing at me.

"Alice?" I asked in disbelief. "I expected shit like this from Emmett, even Jasper. Not you."

"It's always the quiet ones, man," Jasper told me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, going to Bella's side, making them laugh.

"We remembered that morning, you know? Jasper just mentioned it," Alice started.

"Yeah, and I had nightmares," I told her deadpanned.

"I dared him to do something similar. He said he couldn't. I called him a wuss."

"Not a wuss," Emmett said dramatically, clutching his heart.

"Fuck off, Emmett! What Alice failed to mention it's that we had that conversation this morning on our stop at a tourist spot where there were many…truckers around us. Fuck me, it was so embarrassing," Jasper explained.

"Why is it always me?" I moaned.

"Because you're our little brother and we love youuu!" Alice sang.

I scowled, dragging Bella to my side. "We have to lock the door tonight. And the windows."

She laughed, taking my face in her hands and kissing my forehead. "Don't be such a baby. Besides, I told you. It's so hot to see two guys…"

"Stop right there," I demanded. "I'm going outside. When you all chill, you can join me." I stomped down the stairs, hearing them laughing. Yeah, laugh away. I had to find a good plan for revenge.

Rose drove us in their jeep, because the women didn't plan on drinking.

When we arrived on the campus, I stopped, looking around, not really believing I was back. After all those years, I was back where it all started. Bella squeezed my hand.

"Looks the same," she murmured.

"Yeah, I think." I turned to her and pulled her to my chest, kissing her deeply. "Ah, I missed this place," I mumbled against her lips. "Do you think that tree is still there?"

"How about we find out?" she asked, grinning.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emmett asked, coming behind us and wrapping his arms around our shoulders.

"To find old memories," Bella snapped, pushing his arm off her shoulder. "Take your meaty hands off me!"

"Ouch! How you wound me, little Boop."

"Leave her alone, _Emmy_," I hissed, pushing him away. "We'll meet you in the arena." With that, I grabbed Bella's hand and headed toward our tree.

"Can you walk slower?" she asked after a minute. "It wasn't a good idea to wear heels."

"Yeah, Marcus told you no multiple times."

The tree was there. I had flashes of all the times I stayed against it with Bella. Our first running session, when we started dating and we still ended up close to it, when I had upset her that Christmas and I knew I'd find here under the tree, the few afternoons we sat under it learning and of course, the last night here.

"This tree has seen quite the action from us," Bella whispered, linking our fingers.

"The good and the bad," I added in the same low tone.

"Can you imagine how old is it? How many things it saw over the years?"

"It's just a tree, Bella," I said, rolling my eyes. "Let's go."

As we approached the arena, new feelings filled me. I remembered the first time I stepped foot in there. I had been fighting with Emmett – nothing unusual – about what Coach Shaw was going to do on the first practice. We had met him a few hours prior. Needless to say, while everyone stretched and warmed up, Emmett and I were making rounds of the arena. I kept flipping him off until the rounds turned into sit-ups for me. Later on, Shaw had told me that I was the best student he had in a long time but my only problem was my big ego and mouth, never knowing when to shut up. Of course, he was right, but I didn't give him the satisfaction.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" I looked down at Bella, shaking my head.

"You looked miles away," she said softly, squeezing my hand.

"Just remembering the good old days." I shrugged leaning down to kiss her forehead.

The arena was having a similar décor as I had seen it on that graduation party. On the sides of the court were long tables, but this time the buffet was gone and plates were placed on the table with names in front of each plate.

"Fuck me! We have to sit where they put us," I grumbled.

"Imagine ending up near some skank," Bella teased me.

"Fuck me," I repeated, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Edward!" I jumped startled by the loud voice. "How are you, man?"

I eyed the guy in front of me trying to put the face with a name I couldn't remember. I knew him. He'd been on the team, but fuck if I remembered the name.

"Hi," I said casually, still scrambling though my brain. "Good. You?" _What's your fucking name? _

"Good, good. I'm working in a small company."

I grinned. "Sounds good." Could we say the word 'good' more than that? If one of us said it again, we needed a golden star or some shit.

"You've been really good this past season," he said, clapping my back. There it goes again. _Good_.

"Thanks."

"Jared, please, stop boosting his ego. If it gets much bigger, we'll have to move out of our house!" Bella pleaded him.

_Jared_! Jared Anderson. I felt horrible for forgetting my friend's name. He seemed to see her for the first time, and it was probably true since he'd talked only to me.

"Holy shit! Bella!" He started laughing. "And to think we didn't give you more than a few months."

I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist. "That's because no one had faith in me."

"Uh, Cullen, we knew your way with the girls. What was so special about her to make it last longer?" he asked rhetorically.

"She saved me from myself," I said seriously dropping a kiss on Bella's head.

"And turned you into a cheesy sap," Jared added chuckling.

"Watch out!"

"Here you are!" Bob shouted from behind us coming to us stop right between us. "Whoa Bella!" he exclaimed. "Did you just kick me?"

"I didn't," she muttered. "You probably scared the kid."

"Oh, crap. I forgot," he apologized. "So how are you this amazing evening?" he asked, turning to me.

"Can you help me kill Jasper and Alice? Please?" I begged.

"Anything for my favorite captain."

"Edward!" Bella moaned. "It was an inoffensive joke."

"To you, maybe. It scared me to death," I said deadpanned and started explaining what had happened when Jared and Bob asked.

We kept talking for a while until there was a loud screech, unmistakably Alice's scream. When I looked around, I realized why she had screamed. Sylvia and the Weird Dude were here. I had forgotten his name again.

Bella went to greet them, catching up with the Weird Dude while I hung around saying hi to a few people. When I saw most of them had sat down, I ended my conversation with a guy from my classes that I'd probably talked with only a handful of times in college and started going to the table where Bella was. On the way there, someone caught my arm and I turned to see Shaw.

"Coach!" I shouted surprised and happy.

"I think you can call me Tom," he told me with a smile. "How are you, Edward?"

"Well, you know…" I trailed off. "Uh, busy."

"I'm sure. I watch all your games and am really proud you once were my student." He patted my shoulder. "You did really good, kid."

"Not without your help, Co…uh, Tom. And your faith. Thank you for believing in me and talking with the NBA when you did."

"Edward, when I see talent, I do everything in my power to make it shine. You should go to the table. It is really good to see you."

I nodded and shook his hand quickly before going to the table. I'd told Bella countless times to stop voicing her worries because they always came true. I was seated between Bella and Jessica. When I read the name, it didn't tell me anything but when I saw her, I felt like throwing up.

Sitting down and scooting as close to Bella as possible, I kissed her neck trying to follow her conversation with Rose.

"Bella, I'm telling you. There's not just one baby. If it's one then it's the size of a calf," Rose told her amused.

"I told her there might be two," I said off-handedly. "She's only seven months and she's so big."

"Edward, it's just one. I know," Bella said sternly.

"Right," I snorted. "You know just like you were sure Abby was a boy." I laughed dodging her palm.

"Mark my words. There are two," Rose insisted.

"If you're right, I'm naming one of them after you," Bella mumbled.

"What if they're boys? Are you naming one of them Emmett?" I joked.

"Don't! Shush! Don't let him hear!" Bella said panicked making me laugh. "Besides," she continued disinterested as she started carrying appetizers on her plate. "Marcus showed me it's just one. You were there, Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, this is the third time around and I still don't know what to look for, so please…" I trailed off. "You still trying for a girl?" I asked Rosalie, shooting her a smile.

"We're _trying_, that's the key word," she mumbled. "Nothing happens."

"What doesn't happen?" Emmett asked loudly, leaning over Rosalie to join our conversation.

"Us…having a girl," she explained, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, but it's so fun trying to do it…until you do those weird things," he finished, rolling his eyes.

"What things?" Bella asked confused, leaning back in her chair. I really didn't want to know, but being Emmett he was going to tell everyone about his sex life.

"Rosie has this whole getting pregnant and having a girl books…she has to stay in some position then doesn't move…then sit with her legs up…it's insane," he muttered.

"Emmett, do you want a little girl or not?" she snapped making me laugh.

Figures, they'd try that. I tried not to laugh. And failed.

"It's not funny, bro!" Emmett groaned loudly. "Why don't you try doing it too?"

"Uh, we don't need to try anything," I reminded him.

Rose's eyes lit up and she grabbed Bella's hands. "How did you stay when you conceived Abby?" she asked that too loudly making a few heads turn to us.

I hadn't seen Bella blush so badly in a long time, but I was sure that my own face was just as red.

"I don't know, Rose," Bella whispered.

"Were you on a bed? Please Bella." Rosalie looked dead serious.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulders bringing her back to my chest. "Rosalie, leave her alone. Yes, we were on a bed. Missionary if I remember right. Now, shut up," I hissed, pressing my lips to Bella's red neck.

"But it's important," Rosalie whined.

We started eating and Bella tried to ignore Rosalie, but it was difficult, though not as difficult as it was for me to ignore Jessica. She kept trying to talk to me and I kept shifting closer to Bella. I'd probably end up on her lap at this rate.

"Why don't you just talk to her, honey?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"Are you kidding now?"

"No, it's been ten years. People change. I think." She shrugged making me laugh.

Just as I was about to listen and turn and talk to Jessica, my phone pinged in my pocket. I took it out and saw it was Dad. Was something wrong with the kids?

"Dad?" I answered, a slight hysteric tone in my voice, but I didn't care.

"Edward," he yelled over loud crying in the background. "Where in the hell is Daniel's toy? I'm going deaf right here."

I glanced at Bella. I should have searched better. Fuck. Running a hand through my hair, I sagged in the chair. "I couldn't find it, Dad."

"Are you joking? He said Bella told him it's in the bag!"

"Dad, we couldn't find it. Can't you distract him?" I knew that wasn't going to work. If Danny didn't have that blasted thing, he couldn't sleep.

"What?" Bella mouthed to me.

I covered the mouthpiece. "Danny realized there is no Spotty."

"Oh." She bit her lip looking worried. "Is he on the phone?"

"No, Dad is…" I explained just as Dad shouted in my ear if I was still there. "Yes, I am," I moaned. "He must have dropped it somewhere. Try making him forget," I pleaded him.

This wasn't like the times they had a sleepover at Liz and Ed's place when we could rush there in case they needed something.

"Edward, he wants the dog!" Dad groaned. Spotty wasn't a dog, in my opinion anyway. It looked like a bunny to me, with long ears and white "skin", blue eyes. It was a bunny, but everyone saw it as a dog.

"Put him on the phone," I decided. "Here." I handed my phone to Bella. She was the only one that could calm Danny.

After about fifteen minutes of shushing and soothing words, she finally hung up. There were tears in her eyes and I hugged her.

"It's okay. We'll find it when we get home."

"He hates us. He said I lied," she mumbled in my chest.

"Bella, you actually lied," I teased her, but sobered up when I saw that she was truly distraught. "I'm sure that between Mom and Dad, he'll forget about Spotty. Let's mingle." I grabbed her hand and started walking around the arena.

Before they served dessert, people were no longer respecting the seating chart. Thank God. I had Bob in Jessica's previous spot. We were discussing the selling he had in the past month when Bella grabbed my leg and squeezed tightly. I covered her hand and squeezed back still talking with Bob.

"Edward!" she hissed making me turn to her. She looked really pale and there was a trail of sweat at her hairline.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked worried.

She took a huge breath and blew it out after a moment. "No."

"Bella?" I searched her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I think…I have…contractions," she whispered taking another huge breath. "But it's…too soon."

"You're what?" I shouted getting up, almost making the table topple over. I didn't care that everyone was watching me in that moment.

"Sit down," she hissed. "Ahh!" There a weird splashing sound…my gaze lowered to her lap and I knew what had happened. No way. She was in her seventh month!

"Emmett, give me your car keys," I blurted out, scooping Bella up.

"You drank. I'll drive you," Bob offered. I was grateful for that.

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder, her hands clutching her belly.

"How long have you had contractions for?" I muttered following Bob.

"Uh, since we came here."

I groaned. "Bella!"

"I thought nothing of it. Maybe the flight triggered this?"

"Maybe. We shouldn't have flown."

As we got in Bob's BMW, Bella leaned into my side moaning. He sped to the hospital as I fumbled with my phone to call our parents.

"It's not you unless some drama is involved," Bob joked from behind the wheel.

"Bob…faster," Bella puffed out making him laugh.

"Hear that, Edward?" he asked glancing at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Ow! Oh! Are we there yet?" Bella asked through gritted teeth.

"Almost," I whispered into her ear just before I reached to slap Bob. It wasn't time for joking. I hadn't been so scared in my life. It wasn't her due date, it's too early!

"Hello?" Finally someone decided to answer the phone.

"Mom!" I groaned. "Don't panic, please. We're going to the hospital. Bella's water just broke."

"WHAT?" she shrieked, almost rivaling Alice. "But it's not time."

"I know. I'm just letting you know. Can you call Bella's parents, please?"

"Sure, honey. We're coming there as soon as we can."

When we finally made it to the hospital, I breathed in relief. But I was still worried of why she was in labor so early. They took Bella to a room and told me someone would come to check on her.

That was half an hour ago. I left Bob with her and went to find someone. I looked around unsure who to ask. I wanted to find a doctor not an intern or resident. Finally, I saw someone familiar. It was the doctor that had treated me all those years ago. I had been so mean to him, but maybe he had forgiven me.

"Uh, hello," I said patting him on the shoulder.

He looked up from the chart and his eyes widened. Right. He hates my guts. "You're Carlisle's son?"

"Yes. You're a doctor, right?" I asked quickly.

"Sure. Do you need help?" he asked professionally, putting the chart down.

"Not me. My wife's in labor. They said they'd send someone…it's been half an hour. She's only at seven months gestation," I explained as we started walking toward Bella's room.

"And no one came to check on her?" he asked shocked.

"No. Here." I opened the door just in time to hear her scream in pain.

"Shelly, bring some morphine," the doctor shouted toward someone. He looked around the door then turned back toward the woman he had shouted at. "And an ultrasound machine! Hurry!"

I sat next to her, squeezing her hand as he asked a few things before grabbing his phone and calling someone.

"This isn't my field, but I just called our best OB-GYN. Who's your doctor?"

I told him we lived in Chicago and that her doctor was there. He told me to call him and have him on the phone when the specialist came to see Bella.

Shelly, the nurse, came with a few machines and attached some wires to Bella's stomach. I felt sick. Was something wrong? Then she put an IV in Bella, administrating her morphine.

The doctor had to go when his pager beeped and I had no idea how to thank him for doing this. He dismissed me with a hand and rushed out. Shelly left soon after telling me to press the button above Bella's head in case I needed something.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and none other than the Weird Dude came in with one arm in his coat. He stopped and looked at us shocked then shook his head and went to Bella.

"Everyone's in the waiting room," he told me before checking the machine.

"Is the baby okay?" Bella whispered.

"Let's see. How far along are you?" he asked, taking the stick I knew that would show on the monitor what was inside her stomach.

"Seven months."

He frowned, moving the stick around, focused on the screen. "They appear to be okay."

"They?" Bob, the ever vigilant guy he is, shouted out.

"They?" Bella echoed after him on a faint voice.

"You have two babies. Didn't you know?" Nathan – I just remembered his name – announced to us. "You didn't," he said to himself when either of us moved.

"Edward!" Bella cried. "They're two! They'll be so small! I can't have them now!"

"Bella, that's not up to you. Tell me what you did in the past twenty-four hours. Don't leave anything out," Nathan told her seriously.

"I'm outta here. I don't wanna hear about any hanky-panky," Bob muttered and after patting my shoulder he left the room.

Bella turned red and caught my eye. He could have asked what didn't happen. It would have had a shorter answer.

"Were you under any cause of stress? Did you sleep unwell?" Suddenly, his eyes widened behind his round glasses. Yeah, he realized we had flown here. "You flew!"

"Nathan…" Bella started in a meek voice. "It was the fastest way. And yes, I was a little worried yesterday. Of course, I was stressed. We had to come here. We're away from the kids for the first time…"

"Hmm, I'd say that the stress and the plane ride triggered this. Can you get your doctor on the phone?" Nathan asked.

While he was outside talking to Marcus, I looked at Bella to see how she was coping with the news. Twins. It hadn't sunk in. And probably I wasn't going to realize it until they joined us.

"I'm really scared, Edward," she whispered, twining our fingers.

I leaned over to kiss her forehead. "It will be okay. It has to be."

"Why aren't you freaking out?" she murmured, looking at me surprised.

"It hasn't sunk in," I mumbled. "How are you, though? Does it hurt?"

"Now, no. I really hope everything will be okay."

We stayed quiet until Nathan returned. He checked something on the machine wired to Bella's stomach, nodded before he said he'd be back.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long and tiring labor. The other two times, she had given birth in less than two hours after her water had broken. Bella managed to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Bob returned some time later and told me amused that most of the party had moved in the waiting area. Fucking perfect.

"Can't you make them go home?" I pleaded him.

"They wouldn't listen. Even Emmett tried to tell them that there would be no baby anytime soon." He shrugged. "Anyway, beside our friends and former teammates, class mates and so on…there are a few paparazzi here," he whispered.

"Fuck," I cursed loudly. "How do they know?"

"You think people didn't realize you are here?" Bob joked.

"Gravel, it's not funny. Make them fucking leave before I kill each and every one of them."

The door opened just as I finished talking and I was about to go for the jugular when I realized it was only Dad.

"Do I have to bail you out?" he asked amused, closing the door behind him.

"Fucking paparazzi. I can't even breathe without them writing about it."

"I'll take care of them," Dad promised. "How is Bella?"

"Sleeping, I think."

"I'm not," she mumbled. "The morphine is making me sleepy, but I can't sleep."

"Oh." I had been quiet because I thought she was sleeping. "Do you want me to find Nathan?"

She opened her eyes and nodded to me. "Hi, Carlisle," she whispered, seeing him.

He went to her side, and I made the stupid thing to leave the room. I wondered if they'd run after me if I made a dash to the elevator.

"Mr. Cullen! How are you? We heard that your wife is in early labor," one of them said shoving a phone under my chin.

I narrowed my eyes at him and brushed passed him on my way to the elevator…or the nurse desk. I was unsure where to go.

They kept coming after me, asking idiotic questions until I finally snapped. Turning on my heels, I caught the most insistent's one jacket lapels and looked him in the eye. "Would you fucking leave me alone? I'm already stressed as it is! Yes, my wife is in early labor, but that's not for you to write or talk about. It's my fucking private life!" I yelled. "Would you like people to know what you ate at dinner and how many farts you had as a result?" I spat, shoving him back.

He watched me scared, straightening his jacket and jutting out his chin. If he dared anything else, I was going to put him in ER.

A few feet away, one of the women reporters was yapping away at a camera…that had caught my act of fury. Fuck me sideways. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose and taking a calming breath before striding to the nurses' desk.

Thankfully everyone left besides our families. Danny insisted he wanted to see Bella, but the timing was horrible. I had taken him to her just when she was in the middle of screaming and threatening Toto's life. Danny cowered into my leg and I took him back to the waiting room, promising that mommy wasn't mad at him or me. It was something normal.

Ten hours and a massive headache later Bella was dilated enough to give birth to the twins, but since they were worried about her giving birth naturally, they were doing a C-section. We were warned ahead of time that once Bella was fully dilated, they would sweep her off to the operating room. It was still a shock.

Finally in the operating room, we saw Marcus. He had come to Seattle worried as to why Bella was in early labor. Between him and the weird dude Nate, I knew everything was going to be okay. Marcus was just as surprised as us to hear there were two babies. One of them had stayed hidden behind the other.

Bella was currently trying to make me loose feeling in my hand while screaming that she was going to murder me. If I didn't know that every woman did that during the birthing process, I would have actually been scared for my own life.

Marcus was encouraging her to stay strong while the anesthesiologist gave her an epidural.

Who would have thought she was so strong? If she didn't snap my thumb before the babies were born, I would consider myself lucky.

"Bob, if you tape this I'm going to shove the camera up your ass!" Bella yelled at Bob who decided to record this. I wasn't sure I'd ever like to revision this shit. It was enough I lived through it.

"Do you feel anything, Bella?" Marcus asked. When Bella shook her head, I closed my eyes, not ready to see him cutting her stomach. This was ten times worse than assisting in a natural birthing process.

Bob went closer and I fought the urge to stick my foot out to trip him.

"This is fascinating!" Bob exclaimed. "Cullen, you'd love to see this." Thankfully, he moved to a safe distance away from Bella and me. If I wasn't so scared, I'd have probably hurt him.

Marcus offered me to cut the umbilical cord of the first baby. My hand shook violently as I did so then a nurse took him away as Bella asked what it was. A boy. When I told her, a splitting smile spread across her face.

It was too quiet in the room. Besides the doctors talking quietly as they took the other baby out, there was no other sound. Why wasn't the baby crying? I could see Nate going next to the nurse doing something, with Bob and his fucking camera at his shoulder.

"If you do this to me again, I'm going to cut off your dick!" Bella muttered to me.

Marcus had the other baby out and his crying mingled with the first one's, we finally heard. I sighed in relief. I was glad to cut the umbilical cord again, just to give Bella some space. I couldn't imagine how she felt at that moment. Marcus finished with checking her over, then focused on stitching her stomach while I went to the nurses to see how the boys were.

They were so tiny. I truly hoped they were okay.

"Where is she taking them?" I asked when the nurse gestured the other nurse to follow her out with the babies.

"We need to make sure they're okay. They will be in the neo-natal intensive care unit. Seattle Children's Hospital has one of the best in the nation. We need to take all precautions. There are lots of complications that can appear in the first few hours of a premature baby's life," Nate explained.

"Another hospital?" I shouted, glancing at Bella to see if she had heard him.

"Go," she whispered.

I didn't think twice. I followed the nurses and once they had bundled up the small boys then placed them in the incubators we went to an ambulance that was waiting behind the hospital. Once inside, we didn't leave right away, but before I could ask why, I saw Nate joining me.

He didn't even spare me a look, going between the nurses. He looked like a devoted doctor. Why didn't I remember him being in my class?

"Is everything okay?" I asked worried, hovering over his shoulder. I could hear one of the babies crying harder than the other.

"The vitals look good. I have no idea what can be wrong. We need to get there."

I nodded, looking sadly through the incubator's glass at the small person. I itched to hold him. "Will you be allowed to be their doctor there? I'm not sure I can trust anyone else. I know Marcus won't be allowed."

"He probably will be allowed because he monitored Bella's pregnancy, but I surely will. I work there full time and part time here, at Seattle General."

I nodded again, too drained to process how dedicated to his work he was. After a few minutes while I listened to the sirens above us wailing, it clicked. The baby was scared of the sounds. Or so I hoped.

"You're not allowed to take him out," Nate told me seriously, stopping me from opening the incubator.

"Let me at least touch him," I begged.

"You can touch his hand through the hole on the side."

To our surprise, the baby quieted, turning his head to me. Damn. They were both so small.

"Nate, tell me they'll be okay. Tell me they'll…make it," I pleaded him.

His eyes saddened. "You know I can't make such promises. We were in the same classes in college."

"I'm sorry…" I had no idea what I was apologizing for. Trying not to think of how self-absorbed I had been in college. I turned my attention to the babies. My hands were in both basinets, rubbing their little hands.

Everyone was quiet until a weird sound came from one monitor just as the ambulance stopped. I withdrew my hands, watching in panic as an army of doctors rolled the babies inside the hospital, shouting to each other.

I had enough strength to climb down from the ambulance. What the hell was going on?

"Come with me, Edward."

My head whipped around to see who had called my name. I started at the blonde girl, realizing I knew her from somewhere. Was she some skank I had banged?

"You don't remember me? Now, I'm hurt!" she said lightly.

"Uh." I fisted my hair, looking inside the hospital, feeling helpless. "I'm sorry. Have we met?"

"I'm Briana, Edward!" she shouted. "Your desk mate!"

"Torture mate," I said automatically then cracked a small smile. "Where did they take them?" I finally asked what I'd been dreading.

"To run tests and see what had happened just when you parked. Are they pre-mature?" she asked.

"Yeah. Bella was only seven months along," I whispered. "Can I see them?"

"Only when the doctors are done. I should be with them now, but I promise to come personally and inform you."

She led me to the waiting area where I slumped on a plastic chair. I let my head fall in my arms as I fought against the tears I knew wanted to get out. I was worried about Bella. I was worried about the twins. I was worried about my sanity.

Why was no one coming to tell me they were okay?

A small arm wrapped around my back and I glanced up to see Rosalie looking impassively at me. I leaned into her hug, finally allowing the tears to fall. I was thankful it was her that got to me first. She didn't ask stupid questions, she didn't try to tell me everything was going to be okay. She just held me, and probably cried too, but I wasn't sure.

After what felt like a very long time, she patted my back in what felt like a gesture meaning 'you had enough' and moved away. I wiped my eyes and looked at her.

"Thanks," I said in a rough voice.

"I guess everyone needs to break down. Though, I never thought I'd see you cry," she said softly, grabbing my hand.

"You haven't seen me do a lot of things, Rosalie. How is Bella?"

"She's sleeping. I promised to call Emmett as soon as I have some news. He's with her as we speak."

"Thank you," I repeated.

"Everyone else is home, at Esme and Carlisle's condo. Oh, and Bob broke a reporter's nose."

"What?" I snorted, meeting her blue eyes.

"He kept asking what happened, what was all the fuss about. Bob punched him, breaking his nose then destroying his phone. Now…he's at the police station," she finished with a smirk.

"He was arrested?" I asked stupefied.

"Assault."

"And what do you call invading someone's privacy? Those fuckers shouldn't be allowed outside!"

Just as I started pacing and running my hands through my hair, thinking of the lengths Bob would go for me, Nate appeared in the waiting room. He looked tired.

"They're both stable, but anything can happen. We'll keep them monitored. You should get some rest."

"Thank you so much, man!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"It's my job." He shrugged. "You're staying here? I can arrange for a room where parents usually can spend the night."

"That would be awesome, though I'd be gone for a little while. This is Rosalie, my sister in law, tell her if anything changes. She'll call me." I introduced them.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"To bail Bob out," I muttered before leaving.

After nearly getting arrested myself for attempting to murder a cop, I had Bob out of the police station. I kept trying to convince him I was okay until he stopped me in the middle of the street, his hands coming on my shoulders, looking me square in the eye.

"You're not okay."

I sighed in defeat. "I'm not," I admitted. "Does that even fucking matter? Bella's probably worried sick, not being allowed out of the hospital yet. The twins are being watched by an army of doctors. Of course, I'm not fucking okay, Gravel!" I shouted.

"Is there someone at the hospital with the babies?" he asked, pondering something.

"Yes, Rosalie."

"Good. You need to clear your head a little. Come on." He grabbed my arm and dragged me after him down the street. I didn't even fight him. He could try to kill me and I wouldn't put up a fight.

I wasn't paying attention to where we were going. We took a cab then I waited in front of a store while Bob went in to get something then we were on the move again.

When he pushed open a door and we stepped inside some building did I realize where we were. To my surprise, he had brought me to Huskies' Arena, which was back the way I knew it.

I went into the front row and slumped in one seat. I didn't want my emotions to get the best of me again.

He plopped next to me and handed me something. I stared at the bottle in his hand.

"I'm not drinking," I said vehemently.

"You lose," he muttered, taking a swing of the liquid inside.

"Why am I here, Bob?" I asked, sighing heavily. "I should be with the kids, or at least, with Bella."

"Like I said, you need to clear your head."

"Not by drinking," I retorted.

"You'd want this when you return to the hospital."

His voice was so numb that I realized he spoke from personal experience. When I looked at him, he was picking at the label of the bottle.

"Bob?"

"I didn't tell you, and made Emmett promise not to tell you."

"BOB?" He was scaring me.

"A couple years ago-"

"Why haven't you told me? Whatever it is! That long?" I shouted, snatching the bottle from him and taking a gulp. "What happened?" I muttered.

He looked at his hands. "After a few weeks when it hurt to piss and there was some blood too, Tanya made me see a doctor."

I choked on my gulp of whiskey. "Are you sick?" I asked worried. No. I couldn't take his confession. Not now.

"There was a little tumor, they said it was harmless but in time…" He gulped a mouthful of whiskey. His eyes cut to mine. "I had to decide. To wait for something horrible to happen, or to have it removed."

My mouth was suddenly dry. I wanted to kick his ass for not sharing this with me, but at the same time my heart ached for him.

"They cut off one of my balls."

"Bob, man, you should have talked to me," I mumbled, wrapping an arm over his shoulders.

He shook his head. "I didn't want anyone to know. But Emmett saw me at the vending machine a few days after the surgery. I was kicking it for not giving me the chocolate. He was there with Rick."

I couldn't even smile. "Do you promise to talk to me if anything happens again?"

"No way! You'd laugh at my new voice!" he shouted, elbowing me in the ribs.

I chuckled and hugged him. "Fuck. I can't believe this. Don't keep such shit from me! Ever!"

"Promise," he said solemnly. "Whew! I feel so much better than you know, Cullen. I'd been meaning to tell you since that moment. You have no idea how many time I wanted to call you. But then I pussied out. What would you do from Chicago?"

"I'd have come and held your hand," I joked, taking a swig of the Jack.

"Remember when T gave birth to Irina?" He laughed.

"You nearly pissed in your pants."

"Oh, yeah! You, future doctor and all that shit looked freaked out, too. Bella knew more than you!"

"Because she followed that chick flick show!" I retorted. "Next time I saw my teacher, I asked him if such pregnancies happened often. He told me to let off whatever drug I was on or he'd tell the Dean. I was like 'what the fuck? She was really pregnant and it didn't show!' and he simply shook his head." I remembered the amusing memory.

"Damn, I thought Mom was going to kill me," Bob muttered. "Or disown me. Or something."

"And because you're super smart, I got dragged into the mess too," I protested.

"You were eavesdropping!" he cried out.

"I was looking out for you, dickhead. I wanted to call the morgue in case she killed you!"

"Such a good friend," Bob mumbled, grinning when our eyes met.

"The best. Seriously now, don't you ever hide things from me."

We kept talking as we took turns on the bottle. He had managed to make me think of something else. Until my phone pinged.

**Bro! I need you here! Bella's hysteric! She wants to leave the hospital!**

I stared at the text then jumped on my feet. My head swirled and I grabbed onto Bob's head, the closest thing, to steady myself. "Whoa!"

"What's up?" he asked. "Something wrong?"

"Bella decided to leave apparently," I told him. "Coming?"

"Sure."

We left together, dumping the bottle in the first trashcan. It was night and drizzling.

"Do you know what day is it?" I wondered, wrapping my arm around his neck.

"Sunday, I think. Why?"

"Just so I know." I shrugged. "I lost track of time the moment we rushed to the hospital. It feels like years had passed," I mumbled.

"Well, the reunion was on Friday. So I think it's Sunday now. Could be Monday, though."

I laughed loudly feeling the alcohol finally loosening my tension. My phone started ringing just as the hospital came into view.

"Edward! Where are you?" Emmett demanded.

"In front of the hospital," I answered.

"Then you can catch your suddenly crazy wife. She escaped me."

"Watch out for Bella," I muttered to Bob. "Okay, Em. Is she allowed out?"

"No, man! Her doc said she had to stay under supervision after the caesarian!"

I hung up, looking toward the entrance. A minute later, I saw her. Wearing a hospital gown and nothing else, running toward the doors. A few doctors behind her. It was funny. Like in the movies.

"I got her," Bob told me as he put himself in front of her.

Bella ran into him, but thankfully he caught her when she stumbled. I took her from him. "Hey, wayward wife." I kissed her forehead.

"Déjà vu," Bob joked.

"Fuck off, Center!" Bella snapped.

"You remembered!" he shouted excited.

Before I could ask what the hell they were talking about, Bella slapped me. Fuck. It hurt.

"Why aren't you with the babies? And…did you drink?"

"They're stable, and I had to bail Mr. Gravel here out of jail. Five hundred bucks for his pretty head," I joked, petting Bob's head.

"You were arrested? Why?" Bella turned to him.

"I had enough of some reporter talking trash about my friends," he explained. "Let's get you back in bed."

"No. I'm going to see my babies!" Bella yelled.

I wrapped my arms around her and glared at the doctor that was approaching us with a syringe. He didn't relent. I pushed Bella behind me and slapped his hand when he went too close to her with the needle.

"She's just scared for our babies' lives! She's allowed to lose her head for a little while. I've got her," I snapped.

"The patient suffers trauma and needs to be sedated. She'll be fine whe-"

I lunged at him, but Bob caught my arm before I broke the doctor's jaw. "I don't have that kind of money to bail you out," he whispered, gripping my arm. "Chill, Cullen."

It took Dad joining the show for everyone to calm down. He took Bella back to her room, and Bob pushed me into a cab so we could go to the babies.

I wanted to punch the shit out of that doctor. The patient suffered trauma! I wished him to go throw what we were going through! He wouldn't be so blasé about things. He'd probably break down like a little kid.

Just like I had done.

I sighed, leaning my head on the window and staring out, seeing nothing.

"Are you going to start crying?" Bob broke the silence.

"No." A tear slid down my cheek. "Maybe."

"You can hold my hand."

"Fuck you, Bob."

"Yeah, man. I love you too."

I saw the cab driver getting uncomfortable. Crap. I hoped he didn't think we were gays.

"Bob, shut up. Can you drive faster?" I addressed the driver. "They're both boys," I found myself saying after a little while.

"I just wanted to ask that," Bob said softly.

"You should see how little and cute they are. Too fucking small."

***RA***

One month later, we finally took them out of the hospital. A fucking month of living between the Children's Hospital and my parents' condo. I was exhausted. I got called more than I could possible care from the team to get back for the usual crap that happened before the pre-season. I kept saying that I really couldn't. They understood. Now, that everyone was okay, I didn't have an excuse.

After another week spent at the condo and trying not to freak out of the moment when we'd be alone home with two wailing boys, we took the plane back to Chicago.

I'd probably go crazy before the end of the year.

**I have to tell you that this is one of my favorite outtakes/futuretakes. I hope you enjoyed it too.**


	94. Chapter 94: Surprise?

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, ****G****UYS! ****I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. **

******PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/**

**From now, we kind of alternate between Edward and Bella until we have only EPOV, close to the very end. He decided to open up at the end, and Bella shied away. I bet everyone loves EPOV.**

**Before this chapter, you need to know that Edward stopped playing basketball at 30 yo, the year the twins were born. He continued med school and here we are... He's around 40 here. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Working at the hospital's clinic was easier than being a doctor, but I hadn't chosen my field carefully. I should have thought a lot more before deciding to become a pediatrician.

The children were great, but the only problem was seeing them hurt or in pain. It was enough to endure to see my own kids in pain when they hurt themselves.

There was a knock on the door and monotonously I told whoever was on the other side to come it. Lunch break was almost there and I was ready to take that much needed break.

"Hey, you have one more patient. He's a little late," Lucy told me. She was my assistant and I couldn't have asked for a better person.

"I'll wait here." I shrugged, slouching in my chair.

"More coffee?" she asked with a smile.

"A ton," I mumbled. With a giggle she left, probably going to bring more coffee.

Sometimes, I wondered why I was really doing this. It wasn't for the money; God knows basketball helped with that more than I thought possible. If it were based on the money I had earned by playing, my kids wouldn't have to go to work, and probably their kids too. But I loved this and I'd always wanted to be a doctor. I appreciated Carlisle on a whole new level when I realized how hard it was to become a doctor.

"Coffee is served," Lucy said softly, bringing me back to my office. "You should tone it down. It's the third today."

"Only the third?" I joked, widening my eyes.

"I'm serious, Dr. Cullen."

"Me too," I said deadpanned. "Next patient is here," I added, seeing a man with a little boy just outside the door.

"You're not getting any more coffee until the day is over."

"Bye, Lucy!" I said cheerfully as they entered the room.

She huffed and turned on her heels, closing the door a little too loudly behind her. That's when I realized I had to drink that mug for the next five hours. Fuck.

"Hello…" I said, glancing at the paper in front of me. "Mr. Bowman."

He grunted, grasping his kid's shoulder and pushing him forward. "Just tell me what's wrong now. I swear he just loves to get in trouble," he told me upset.

"Kids love trouble," I told him seriously. "I have four and they're always up to something."

Mr. Bowman rolled his eyes, sitting on the chair. "Just go to him," he muttered to his kid.

There was something wrong with that kid. He looked almost afraid to come to me. I got up and met him at the corner of my desk. He was so small.

"Hi, little one. What's your name?"

"Jack," he whispered.

His dad groaned loudly. "_Jackson_, I told you to be polite!"

Jack bit his lip and tears appeared in his eyes, looking almost frantic to rectify the mistake. "Sorry, sir," he mumbled glancing at his dad. "I'm Jackson Bowman, Doctor."

I couldn't talk. Not even if I tried my hardest. What kind of parent does that? _The kind that hates their child_, a small voice whispered in my head.

"We're going to that bed over there so I can see what's wrong," I told Jack. "How do you feel?"

"Who knows what he ate? He has been sick for the past three days."

"And you _just_ decided to bring him to a doctor?" I asked upset, helping Jack on the bed.

"I thought it was just a stomach bug." His dad shrugged.

I grabbed my stethoscope and as I arranged it, I turned to Jack's dad. "Did you give him medicine?"

"No, that's expensive. That's why I decided to bring him."

I wanted to punch him, but I refocused on the small kid. As I reached to lift his shirt, both of them jumped. Mr. Bowman started shouting at me of what was I doing and Jack clutched the shirt to his waist.

"I have to check him over, to make sure he doesn't have a cold or something," I said calmly, ignoring everything that was pointing to what I feared the most. "Lift you shirt a little. As much you want," I whispered to Jack.

His wide green eyes went to his dad then back to me, biting his lower lip. I shielded him from his dad's view as he lifted the side of his shirt watching me worried. I inhaled sharply and tried to ignore the purple skin. But it was difficult.

He shifted uncomfortably as the cold metal touched his warm skin but didn't say anything. "Breathe in deep, hold it, now breathe out," I instructed him.

There was definitely something wrong. He had a cold, if not something worse. I didn't like how he breathed.

"Again," I said, watching him in the eye. "How long?" I mouthed to him unable to stop myself.

After he let out his breath, he looked toward his dad that couldn't see much since I was standing strategically right in front of his son. "Always."

I ground my teeth and took a calming breath. "Where else?"

"Everywhere."

"Fuck," I gasped, closing my eyes. I had a sudden urge to help him, to save him as I had been saved. "Sit tight," I said louder, going back to my desk to bring the sterilized tongue depressor. After a glance at Mr. Bowman, I went back to his son.

He looked like a convicted criminal. That look in his eyes rubbed me the wrong way.

"Open up," I whispered to Jack. His little eyes widened and he looked almost scared making me sick at the stomach. I didn't want to think of what memories I could bring to him. "It will take a second," I promised.

Slowly and cringing lightly, Jack opened his mouth. I grabbed the small flashlight from my coat's pocket and pressing his tongue down as I looked at his tonsils. He gagged and I left his mouth quickly. I really wanted to look better but I knew I'd hurt him.

"Open again and put your tongue out," I instructed softly, looking just with the flashlight. Sure enough, his tonsils were an angry red. "How's your throat, buddy?"

"It hurts a little," he murmured.

"Just a little?" I asked shocked. I remembered when Danny had a sore throat and the tantrum he threw. "What else hurts?" I asked, trying to understand what was really wrong.

"I feel warm and sleepy."

"And he threw up once or twice for the past three days," Mr. Bowman added, coming to us.

"Why didn't you bring him earlier?" I asked annoyed, pressing my hand to Jack's forehead. He was burning up. Before I could put a diagnostic, I saw something on his cheek and when I looked down, I saw it on his hand too. "I think I know what's wrong." Without realizing his dad hadn't allowed me to raise his son's shirt, I did just that and looked for what I wanted. There were tiny, red splotched on his stomach and as I lifted the shirt higher, I could see them on his chest too. "Did you see these?" I asked his dad.

He looked at me scared, realizing I could see the bruises too. "Uh, no. What's wrong with him?"

"He has chicken pox."

"I told you not to eat all the rubbish! Kindergarten is bad for you, Jackson."

_Is he that stupid?_ "Mr. Bowman, he probably got it from some other kid. The disease is called chicken pox and it doesn't have anything to do with chicken," I explained.

"Oh, then you are forbidden to go to the kindergarten, Jackson," he snapped.

"No, please. I want," Jack cried, looking at me pleadingly. Away from home was the only time he wasn't getting hurt. _I feel your pain, kid_. "I'll be right back," I told them leaving the office.

Fuck my lunch break. I had to take this little innocent kid away from that monster. "Lucy, call the Department of Children and Family Services, immediately."

Her head snapped up from the computer and she choked up before coughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried, leaning over her desk.

"Just swallowed my gum. Again."

I rolled my eyes, wondering how her stomach functioned at this rate. "Will you call them?" I whispered.

"Yes. What happened?" Her eyes shifted between me and my office's door.

"Just call them. I need someone here now." As she started dialing, I went back into my office, sitting behind my desk. "I'll write you a receipt."

"Does it cost?" Mr. Bowman asked worried.

"Not much. I'm sure your son's health is more important," I told him more harshly than I intended.

"Well, you may have money, _doctor_, but I work at the sawmill!"

"The insurance will cover most of it."

He cursed loudly and I realized he didn't have insurance. Great. _Fucking_ _great_. An idea came to me and I felt proud of it. I wanted to pat myself on the back.

"How about I make you a deal?" I asked smirking.

He eyed me warily. "What?" he spat.

"I pay for his medicine," I informed him, looking to Jack who had brought his knees to his chest was watching us interested, absently scratching his hand. "Don't scratch it," I told him softly. "I'll bring you something to soothe the itch."

"Are you fucking with me? You're going to buy him medicine? Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" Mr. Bowman yelled.

"I always do what's best for the kids I treat. You don't have money, or insurance. I really like Jack and I want to make him better," I told him calmly.

His eyes flashed when I said that I liked his kid. Of course, in his twisted mind he was the only one to like his kid and touch him. I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat.

"Do we have a deal, Mr. Bowman?"

"Bring the medicine. I want to see it for myself," he demanded.

"You'll have to wait here. Can you do that?" I tried not to smile as my plan worked perfectly.

He nodded and took a seat in the chair while I got up, grabbing my wallet and the receipt before leaving after winking at Jack. He reminded me of a scared little boy that acted just like him. He reminded me of…_me_.

"Make sure he doesn't leave and if the DCFS comes, tell them to wait right here," I told Lucy as I passed her desk.

On my way to the hospital's pharmacy, I had an urge to call Bella and tell her that I was about to do the weirdest thing ever. There was a line at the pharmacy so I had time to talk, if only she answered her phone. After her voicemail came, I swallowed a few times before saying it. "Hey, it's me. Just letting you know that I'm about to do a stupid thing. I hope you won't hate me. Love you," I whispered, hanging up.

On my way back, I got sidetracked by Dr. Greene and we talked for about half an hour until I said I was on a mission. With a chuckle, he wished me good luck and left. He had no idea how much luck I needed. And guts.

The woman outside my office screamed social worker from her appearance. Her tailored suit and arranged hair, the briefcase. Everything; even her stilettos. I swallowed and approached.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Kate McGee, from the Department of Children and Family Services," Lucy explained.

"Hello, Mrs. McGee," I greeted her taking her hand and shaking it.

"Edward Cullen, I know," she said with a smile before I could say my full name. "You're one of my favorite basketball players ever."

I felt my ears turning red. "Uh, thank you."

"What happened that determined you to call?"

With a heavy sigh, I explained everything and told her that I'd go in and give him the medicine then…I'd make sure to check the chicken pox while she stepped in as an old friend. It was a horrible plan.

The scene that greeted me erased the previous plan from my mind. Jack was still on the bed, hugging his knees and crying violently as Mr. Bowman was standing next to him, just buckling his belt. The bag with the medicine slipped from my hand, lucky there wasn't anything to break.

Mr. Bowman looked shocked at me while Jack surprised us both by running to me and clutching to my leg. I picked him up, making sure to open the door so Kate would know it was time to step in.

"What were you doing?" I asked through greeted teeth.

"Just asking how he was feeling," Bowman tried to defend himself.

Jack whimpered in my ear, clutching to me tightly. Fuck. What has he done to the poor kid?

"Is there a problem?" Kate asked, stepping inside.

I gave her a look that said 'just get him before I kill him' to which she nodded, advancing to Mr. Bowman.

"And who are you?" he snarled.

"I'm someone who'll make your life hell," she said sternly just as two cops came inside. I hadn't even thought about calling the police.

"What have you done, Jackson?" he yelled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"No, _I'm_ going to kill _you_ if you as much as look at this kid. He hasn't done anything to you!" I yelled.

I felt Jack squirming in my arms and let him down mindful of the beast on the other side of the room. He gagged and I realized he was going to throw up, but before I could grab the trash bin, he threw up on the floor.

We all looked in terror at the white stuff coming out of his mouth. It looked like only one thing. Semen. I saw red and lunged at Mr. Bowman but one of the cops grabbed me.

"He's just a child!" I shouted. "I'm going to kill you, you fucking animal!"

"He's mine and it's his fault my wife died! If he hadn't been conceived, she wouldn't have died giving birth to him!" Bowman yelled back.

"It's not his fault!" I snapped. "It's _your_ fault! If you didn't want him, you should have been careful. And you should cherish him for being part of your wife!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do!" I hissed. "I've been in his place, many years ago. I think I understand him better than anyone in this room. Though, I never had to endure such tortures," I added, trying to lunge at him again, but the cop held me tighter, which was a good thing probably. I would have killed that monster.

It had finally come to the day in my life that I could say I was grateful for what Ed had done, or hadn't done is more like it.

When the police finally took him away, Kate wanted to take Jack with her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked harshly as she went to take him from the bed where I had laid him

"I'm taking him to the center."

"No. I'm taking him _home_." The words spilled out of my mouth before I could process them. What was I doing? I was insane.

"Really?" Jack whispered, sitting up.

I opened my mouth and before I could ask, the door opened. I looked up ready to tell Lucy to have the next patient wait, only to see Bella there. She looked distraught. My message. _Who knows what she thought?_

"Hi, love," I whispered going to her side.

"Are you sure, Dr. Cullen?" Kate asked, ignoring we had company.

"Yes. Do I have to sign something?"

"There will be a process and the judge would have to decide it," she explained.

"Decide what?" I groaned. "His dad is going to prison and I won't allow you to take that kid to some home. He's been through enough already," I growled.

"You have to talk to your lawyer and we'll discuss this on Monday. Here is my number." Kate offered me her business card.

I reached in my pocket and gave her mine. "What happens with Jack until Monday?"

"If you want it, he can stay with you. I can authorize that, but on Monday you will have to appear with him in court."

I nodded and after a short goodbye, she was gone. And I had to face Bella.

"What just happened in here?" she asked confused.

"Uh, you see…" I looked at Jack who was watching us with a new light in his eyes. That's what gave me courage to say it. "I saved him from his father. I want to adopt him."

Bella's brown eyes widened and she became really pale. "Edward," she whispered, grasping my forearm. "I…I just…we…"

"I know I should have asked you. I know we're already crammed, but we'll figure something out." I pleaded her with my eyes. If Jack got in the system, I was afraid of what was going to happen to him.

"I'm pregnant, Edward," Bella whispered.

"Huh? What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "Really? How? We were careful."

"It happens, but I just came from seeing Marcus to confirm my suspicious…uh, I have to be extra careful this time around," she mumbled. "I'm not twenty any more." She gave a nervous chuckle.

"That's what is worrying me," I said softly, gathering her in my arms. I looked at Jack above her head and he was busy scratching his arm. "Uh, I can't believe what I just did."

"You did what you felt and knew was best. Do you really want to adopt him?" Bella asked, touching my cheek.

"Of course! What kind of question is that?"

"Then we're adopting him. Can I meet him?"

She was something else. It reminded me of why I loved her so much. My brave, little Bella.

With a quick, but full of all my love for her, kiss I led her to the bed.

"Jack, I want you to meet someone."

He looked up at me smiling. He smiled at Bella, showing his little teeth.

"This is Bella, my wife," I explained.

"Hi, Bella, Dr. Cullen's wife." I loved that teasing tone. He knew he could be himself with us.

Sitting next to him, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Would you like to come with us? We're going to take care of you."

"I won't have to go back to Sir Bowman after I'm better?" he asked.

_Sir Bowman. That sadistic son of a bitch!_ "No, kiddo. Never. You'll live with us, and on Monday we will talk to a judge. If you want, we can talk to him or her about making it more permanent."

"I'd like that," Jack said happily.

Bella sat on his other side taking his hands in hers. "How old are you, Jack?"

"Four, ma'am."

Four. I exchanged a horrified look with Bella above his head. I hoped Jack's dad was going to rot in prison.

"You're such a big boy," she praised him, stroking his hair. The fear from the beginning for being a mother was gone, and now Bella was a natural at being a mother. "Do you want to come with me? You'll get to meet our other children."

Jack looked at me, then at Bella, worried. I nodded. "Sure, buddy. Go. I have to stay here for another few hours."

"Can I stay with you? Please?" he begged me.

"Okay, but you have to be quiet. Can you do that?" I asked. He nodded solemnly and I stood walking Bella to the door. "I'll put the rollaway in the twins' room, when I get home."

"Okay, I have to tell the kids that they're going to have a new sibling."

"Two," I corrected her with a smile and touched her stomach.

"Two. I really hate you, Edward."

"I love you too." I winked and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you carry a baby for nine months then tell me how it is?" she retorted rolling her eyes. "Oh, before I forget." Bella took a step back. "Emmett called to tell me that his friend finally found a few houses. He said he'd email the information."

"Great! We really need to move now, more than ever," I said seriously.

"A castle sounds good," she giggled.

"Anything you want." I kissed her brow, squeezing her arm.

"I was joking, you crazy man."

I chuckled and shrugged. "You know I'd do anything you want."

"That comes to my advantage most times." Bella kissed me quickly before she opened the door. "I have to get the kids from school."

"Last chance. You sure you don't wanna leave with Bella?" I asked Jack. He nodded and I turned to Bella kissing her again. "Be careful."

"Are you obsessing again?" she moaned.

"I just love you. Go."

Jack was really good for the next few hours. Lucy bought us lunch because after Bella's visit I realized it was past two o'clock. I should have frowned upon her lunch choice – KFC – but the look on Jack's face as he ate made me change my mind. He was going to have to eat special meals for a few weeks until the chicken pox was over. Lucky all my kids have had it, there wasn't going to be a problem.

When six approached, I started wrapping up, ready to head home when Lucy poked her head inside and told me I had a last minute appointment. I hated those. The kid usually was with their mother and she was a bitch.

"We're almost ready to go home," I told Jack, shaking his shoulder. I was happy to see him sleep for two hours.

He rubbed his eyes, watching me confused for a few minutes then a blinding smile appeared on his face. I grinned back and kissed his head. He was too cute for his own good.

The door of my office opened, banging to the wall making me think of Emmett. He was the only one to make so much noise when he entered a room. But of course, it couldn't be him.

"Edward!" I looked up and saw Sylvia with her youngest who was wailing loudly. "What's happening? She's been like this the whole day."

I frowned, advancing to them. Emily had inherited her mother's lungs. I always thought of wearing ear plugs when she was around.

"What hurts?" I asked, focusing on Emily.

"She said her ears are hurting. Do you know what's wrong? Please, Edward! I don't know where to go. Nathan thought it was nothing, and I just got home and saw her. I knew something was wrong."

"Breathe, Sylvia." I rolled my eyes at her. "Put her on the bed there," I instructed.

"Oh, you have a patient. I feel bad," she mumbled.

"Not quite. It's a long story, but Jack's coming home with me," I explained, taking my otoscope out and titling Emily's head so I could look at her ear.

"I don't understand," Sylvia murmured, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I rescued him from his father. I'm adopting him."

"I have to say that you are insane. You've already turned the laundry room in a bedroom and half of the garage too."

"Sylvia, let me worry about space. She has an ear infection," I added.

"Oh, no! Is there something to cure it?"

I tried not to laugh. "No, there's not," I said as seriously and low as I could. Only for her. When her eyes widened, I truly laughed. Such nurse she was. "Only fucking with you. You're a nurse, you know how a doctor treats ear infections!"

"Edward, I swear to God, I'm going to send Bella parts of your body if you scare me like that!"

"Details, details," I teased her, patting the top of her head.

Her red, long nail jabbed into my chest. "If you fuck with me again, I'm seriously going to kick your ass!"

"I haven't fucked you since high school. Why would I start now? I have no desire to cheat on B- _Ouch_!" I yelped as the evil woman twisted my nipple before punching my shoulder.

"You've been warned, Cullen."

"And you're Satan's spawn," I muttered going to my desk.

"Don't insult Mommy!"

I almost tripped over my chair as I burst in laughter. "She has your personality," I said amused.

"That she does," Sylvia said proudly.

As I wrote the prescription for Emily, I heard her talking with Jack and realized he was sick.

"Shit," I hissed. "Sylvia, has she had chicken pox?"

"No, why?" she asked, her voice dropping as she realized what was going to happen. "Oh, no!"

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon. I'm sorry I didn't think earlier, but…" I shrugged.

"Perfect. I'm going to take the leave from work. Two weeks of bliss," she said excitedly.

I laughed, surprised she wasn't really upset.

We left together, and after arranging for Sunday brunch together, I led Jack to my car. He clutched to my hand looking around wide-eyed. There were so many similarities between us. I remembered vividly of the day Esme took me with her and I met my two crazy siblings. Jack was in for a big surprise. I hoped he could handle my rascals. Bella was probably right; they all took after me, although I never destroyed the house. Maybe once or twice.

I opened the door of my XC90 and helped him climb inside.

"So big." I heard him musing.

"Not big enough," I muttered. It was true. The seven seats weren't enough for us, lucky Bella insisted to keep my old car.

After I buckled him up, I slid in the driver's seat, put the phone in the doc then arranged my handsfree and called Bella. Looking at Jack through the rearview mirror, I could see he was still looking around amazing, taking everything in as I started driving.

"Hey," Bella answered. "Are you leaving?"

"Hi. Yeah, I just left."

"Can you make a detour to the store and buy some pre-cooked food? I don't have time to cook. I just realized what hour it was."

"Sure. Anything specific?" I wondered.

"No, whatever you get is fine. I'm going back to learn history," she mumbled. "It's much more complicated than I remembered."

"Really? You shouldn't complain. I always end up helping them with Math. I never liked Math," I moaned.

"But you know it," she retorted. "I'm coming! Hold on!"

"Go, learn some history," I urged her chuckling. I could almost see her scowl.

"Bye," Bella muttered and hung up.

The store was relatively empty, just like I liked it. I could look for whatever I needed without bumping in mindless and idiotic shoppers. Rolling through the aisles, I realized Jack needed clothes for the winter because I was sure he didn't have much. Maybe Kate would let me go to his apartment and see what I can take from there.

Buying the pre-cooked meals was easy. It reminded me of college and how I lived on them when I was sick of the fast foods and restaurants on campus. Since I was at the frozen products area, I grabbed some ice-cream too knowing that was one thing Bella loved when she was pregnant, then rolled the cart to the check-out area. On the way there, I saw Jack looking at something, his neck craning. Following his gaze, I realized he was looking at the toy area.

"Did you see something you wanted?" I asked, stopping the cart.

He looked at me worried, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. He was scared to tell me what he wanted. _If I get my hands on that bastard, I'm going to kill him!_ I promised myself.

"You can tell me, Jack. Do you want a toy?" I asked gently, directing the cart that way.

"Um, no."

"No?" I really wanted him to realize he could tell me what he wanted without being scared. "Do you like this?" I pointed to a shaggy, brown teddy bear.

Jack shook his head, looking at his lap, refusing to show me what got his attention.

"Maybe this?" I insisted, grabbing a superhero figurine. "Or this?" I kept showing him different toys until he finally raised his head.

"I don't want anything. I'm not allowed," he whispered so softly I would have missed it if I wasn't bent over him.

Taking a calming breath, I put my hands on his shoulders making sure I had his undivided attention. "Listen to me, Jack. From now on, you're allowed to have things. You may not get everything you want, but within reason Bella and I will do what we can to give you everything. You don't have to be afraid to tell me what you want. If you can't have something or aren't allowed to do something, I'd tell you nicely. I promise," I told him on a soothing tone. "Now, tell me what grabbed your attention earlier."

His eyes searched mine before he turned his head to look around and when he spotted the desired toy, he pointed a finger in that direction. Cars. I should have known.

I covered his finger with my hand while stirring the cart there. "It's not nice to point. If we can avoid it, we do. Okay?"

He nodded solemnly. "That one. The black one," he told me.

"This?" I picked the sleek sports car closest to him. Jack nodded vigorously. "Okay. Here you are. Don't open it until we're out of the store." I put it on his lap and finally went to the check-out.

In the car, I opened the box and gave him the toy car before driving home. As I got closer, I kept wondering how everyone would react toward Jack, and more importantly how would Jack react.

He was still reluctant to be himself. That glimpse of his personality when he greeted Bella was gone, and he had closed in himself. I expected him to play with that car, or ask questions, but no, he simply stayed there clutching the car in his hand, looking out the window and chewing on his bottom lip; from time to time he'd look at me before turning his head toward the window again.

"We're home," I announced to him after parking in the driveway. We exited the car and I grabbed the bags of food. "Come on, no one will bite," I urged him to walk ahead of me toward the back door.

"It's your night, not mine!" I could hear one of the twins yelling. Great, they were fighting again.

"I set the table yesterday!" Danny snapped.

Jack had stopped walking and was looking wide-eyed at the net door and the silhouettes from the inside.

"Just do it already! Dad should be home any minute!" Oh, that was so nice of Abby. She'd learned that being a big sister was great because she could make her younger siblings do what she didn't want…until we found out about it. I idly wondered where Bella was.

I opened the back door and all the shouts stopped as I guided Jack inside with a hand on his shoulder.

"Good evening," I offered in greeting. "What's going on in here?"

"Mommy told him to set the table and he made me!" Tommy – or was it Willy? I wasn't sure – whined loudly.

"No!" Danny shouted. "She said 'whoever's turn it is, set the table. And add another person' so stop making me do it!"

"Abbs?" I gave her my bags. "Just shove the trays in the oven at three-fifty for an hour," I instructed. "And guys, we need to talk before dinner, okay? Family meeting. Living room."

Everyone nodded as I led Jack to the hallway and we took our shoes off. Cody appeared next to me, nudging my leg with his muzzle and barking loudly.

"Hey, Cody." I scratched his head a little before looking at Jack who was hiding behind my legs. "It's okay. He's friendly."

Cody went to sniff him and Jack seemed frozen until he tentatively raised his hand to touch the dog. Realizing, nothing bad happened, he kept stroking Cody's fur.

"I'll be right back. This is the living room, you can watch some TV," I told him, gesturing to the running TV. _When wasn't it on? _

I found Bella in our bedroom with the other twin. They were on the bed focused on something in front of them. Probably the history homework she was talking about.

"Hi!"

Their heads shot up and they smiled at me. The twins were looking so much like Bella, it was scary; both with brown eyes, chestnut hair, small noses and really white skin. As Bella loved to joke, the only thing they got from me was their gender. It was probably true.

"Hi, Dad! Come, see what Mom did!" twin unknown exclaimed. I should be ashamed that I couldn't distinguish my own kids, but they were identical in every way. I hadn't discovered something to make them different, not yet, and they were seven already.

"What did mom do?" I asked approaching the bed and leaning over Bella's shoulder. Oh, it was painting hour. "Is that a duck?"

"NO!" Bella groaned loudly. "Why does everyone keep thinking it's a duck?" she mumbled.

"Because it looks like one?" I joked, kissing her forehead. "What should it be?"

She glanced at me. "His teacher is crazy. She made them draw then paint the part when the duck becomes a swan from_ the Ugly Duckling_."

"So, that's swan?" I asked, looking back at the painting.

"Yes! I looked over a hundred pictures to make sure it's right."

"Well, the neck should be longer. And swans are white," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, the white paint is dry and Will did his own alone, using the whole white from his tube. Tommy's swan will be special," Bella told me sternly. "There are grey swans, I'm sure."

"After they fell in the dirt," Tommy muttered. At least now, I knew which twin this was.

"Oh, let's go have that family meeting. I left Jack with Cody," I told Bella. "I'm not sure what to say."

"It was your idea, honey." She kissed my cheek. "You'll figure it out. I'll be there, though."

I found Jack in the living room, on the couch, and Willy next to him. They were talking.

"Why did you stop?" Bella asked from behind me.

"Look," I whispered, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and bringing her between me and the door jamb. "They're talking. I hadn't made the introductions yet."

"They're kids. They make friends fast, you know that."

"No, Bella. Not him. Must I remind you that it took me months, if not years to actually grow comfortable around Alice and Emmett?"

"He's four. I'm sure he's more reluctant, yes, but he's still a kid. You were older."

She had a point, but I still believed that was a huge step for Jack.

Soon, we were all gathered around the room as I stood near the TV set looking at everyone. How should I start? How much could I tell them?

"Uh, so…this is Jack." _Great start, Edward_. I wanted to punch myself.

"Hi, Jack!" a chorus of voices said loudly making me laugh. It sounded like an AA meeting.

"Well, you see… Today…" _we gathered here_… Yeah, right! Fuck! I had no idea what to say.

"What your father is trying to say, is that Jack here could become your sibling if everything goes well. His father can't take care of him anymore, and we don't want him to end up in some home for kids without any parents," Bella told them. She was so much better at this shit than me.

"He has chicken pox." Will pointed out.

"That's why he visited me at work, and I heard of his problem and decided to help," I explained.

"Oh, he doesn't have anyone else?" Abby asked, looking truly moved by the whole thing.

"No, Abby," I answered. Kate was going to give us all the details about him on Monday. "We want to adopt him. What do you guys say?"

Everyone but Tommy raised their hands. That surprised me, and I could see that Bella was equally surprised.

"Tommy?" she asked softly. "Don't you want this?"

He shook his head. "No, he can't have my bed."

I fought against my smile. He'd slept in the same bed as his twin since they were born. The other bed in the room was unused.

"He can have my bed," Will said dismissingly. "I sleep with Tommy anyway."

I looked at Tommy as he mulled on that before nodding, and giving Jack his widest smile, "That works."

**I had this idea since we were somewhere in the middle of the story. Its time has come!**

**Two more chapters to go. Next Friday's chapter is a future outtake I wrote for Fandom 4 Children and it coincides with June 1st, the date we can post so that chapter would be found here in the main story and as a one-shot. I think. :) Check the banner for it on my FB group.  
**

**Although, I have two more outtakes I'm working for and I have no idea when they'd be done. My dear characters won't talk to me anymore.  
**

**MORE! I'm going to post a new story soon so stay tuned.  
**

**See you on Monday!  
**


	95. Chapter 95: Unexpected news

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine. ****I don't own anything you might recognize.**  


**THANK YOU, ****G****UYS! ****I never expected so many reviews or story Alerts/Favorites or hits. You are great! This is seriously my only story to receive such feedback!**

******Many thanks to my beta for all the support, honey!**

**********This is my ************FB ************name: Cherry Bellazza Callen. ********There are pictures on my profile. PS: I made a group on FB: http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/274198112656668/**

**IMPORTANT A/N! After much debating with myself I decided that this is the last chapter considering the one written for Fandom 4 Children is an outtake...it will go to Outtakes and as a O/S. :) Keep me on alert cuz I'm working on a continuation of this chapter, but I'm not sure when it will be done. More information at the end.  
**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

**EPOV**

I'd never been so angry, so out of control. I was afraid of what I might do. My palm was still itching after the three slaps Abby had received. What scared me was the fact that I wanted to keep going, to hit her again.

_It's with good reason why you're angry_, I told myself, taking a deep calming breath.

Everything had started with the box Bella had found in the trash bin. And because I didn't want her upset and to fight with Abby, I decided to be the responsible parent and have a talk with my daughter.

"_Oh, like you haven't done stupid things in high school!" Abby shouted. _

"_I never claimed I hadn't," I hissed. "But the situation you got yourself into is unacceptable, Abigail!"_

"_Do you hear yourself? Dad, wake up! These are other times," she yelled. "So what? It happened. I really love Sebastian."_

"_So what?" I thundered. "Abby, you're pregnant!" I shouted. "You're seventeen! You still have another year in high school, then college!"_

_Her hands went to her hips. "Don't tell me you were a saint in high school!"_

"_I wasn't," I admitted. "I had a girlfriend and I thought I loved her, but I realized what love actually was when I met your mother. Besides, I was always careful," I added, narrowing my eyes at her._

"_Oh, I see. Mom changed your view of the world. That's pretty stupid," Abby muttered, rolling her eyes._

"_Abby, be careful. You're talking about your mom," I warned her. I didn't care who talked bad about Bella, but they always got my angriness on that. I had no idea what I'd do if Abby carried on speaking badly about Bella. I was afraid to think of that._

"_Why? She's just Mom! I don't know with whom you were before but really…it's not like-"_

"_Don't finish that!" I hissed._

"_Or what?" she challenged me. "Mom's pretty stupid sometimes."_

_That's when – for the first time in my life – I slapped her with all my might over the left cheek. "If you ever say another bad word about Bella, so help me, Abby," I snapped._

_She watched me with huge eyes, clutching her cheek. My heart was in my mouth and as her hand lowered, I saw the imprint of my palm on her cheek. My stomach twisted. What was wrong with me?_

"_I didn't mean to…" she mumbled. "But you claim I have to be careful and ready when…"_

"_When what? We had you after we got married," I pointed out. "We've been together for at least three years. We were sure we loved each other."_

"_That's not what I meant! You said that after the twins, it was enough," she told me seriously._

"_Abby, we're already planning on moving to Seattle. I know that it's tough to share your room with your brother, but once there, you'll have your own room. And it's not like we planned to have another baby. It happened. Do you think it's easy for your mom? She's forty!"_

"_I thought you were here to scream at me for how stupid I was to get pregnant, but we're back to Mom. Fuck Mom," she added under her breath, but I heard her and the back hand connected with her cheek before my palm followed the pattered on the other cheek._

_She burst in tears, but it was the first time I didn't cave at the sight of her tears. "When you've calmed down and decided to stop insulting your mother, come and talk with us," I snapped, turning on my heels and leaving her room._

I leaned against the counter top, clutching at my hair. No matter what she had said, I shouldn't have hit her.

I had never touched her in all her seventeen years. The only time I pushed one of my children was some years ago when we were at the mall and the twins were little. We were on our way to the parking lot when Will had wandered away, and we found him talking to a homeless person. I had grabbed his arm and turned him to me, yelling to never do such a thing. For the rest of that week I had mentally kicked myself as I watched the purple bruise on his upper arm. He was only five.

When a small hand rested on my back, I turned around and hugged Bella to me.

"What happened?" she whispered worried.

"I slapped her," I choked out, letting the tears fall. "Bella, I broke my own promise."

"Edward, it's serious what she did. I would probably have done it too," she whispered. "But did you talk?"

"Not much. She said some bad things about you and I kind of lost it," I murmured in her hair. "How are you feeling?" I asked, stepping back and touching her bulging stomach.

"Less tired, but my back is still killing me. This is the last time, I'm serious. I can't do it again," Bella said seriously.

I grinned. "You know I love to see you pregnant and barefoot."

"Ha, fucking, ha," she muttered making me laugh.

"Don't steal," I teased her, pressing my lips to her forehead. "Bella, what are we going to do?" I wondered after a few quiet minutes.

"I'm seeing Marcus next week, so I'll take Abby with me."

"I want to meet that fucker," I muttered.

"That fucker has a name, Dad!" Abby snapped from the doorway. "If you promise not to kill him, I'd invite him over after school tomorrow."

"I'll make sure to finish before three then," I said thoughtfully.

At thirty-three, I had decided to retire from basketball and continue with my medical studies. It had been tough in the beginning, until I got around with finishing med school and finding a way to be with my family around the crazy schedule, but I was doing what I had wanted since Carlisle had adopted me.

I was a pediatrician, and I still had no idea what had been in my head when I chose that. I loved kids and seeing them hurt was awful, especially the ones from the center I was visiting once a month. I always tried to let the other doctors do those visits. What I saw there, hit a little too close to home.

When I arrived home from work the next day, I found only Bella there which was unusual.

"Hey," I greeted her looking around. "Where's everyone?"

"Ed took them to the zoo," she answered smiling and reached up to kiss me.

"Even Daniel?" He was too cool to spend time with his little brothers.

"Guess?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "He's staying at school. Study group." He was our little genius.

"I see. And Abby?"

"That's why everyone is gone, Edward. She should be home any time now. Can you please behave? Maybe…the guy is actually decent."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Bella, love, he got her pregnant. You think that's decent?" I asked carefully.

"Before she left to school, we talked a little."

"And?" I muttered going to the fridge in search for food. Taking the pot out I turned to look at Bella and see why she hadn't answered. She was biting that succulent lip of hers. "What did Abby tell you?"

"Don't get upset, okay?" she whispered coming to me and grasping my arm. I shrugged, urging her with my eyes to continue. "It was their first time…"

Before I could process the words, the front door opened and I heard voices carried down the hallway and into the kitchen.

It was her first time? Haven't they heard of protection? We should have talked with her about this shit.

"I'm home," Abby said, poking her head around the corner.

I saw Bella gesturing to the living room before looking at me concerned. I wasn't sure what she was seeing. My mind was working a mile per minute.

"Are you fucking with me?" I hissed, slamming the pot to the counter and stumping to the living room.

"Edward!" Bella shouted from behind me. She couldn't stop me. I was on a mission.

Okay, girls didn't know about this…although kids those days knew too much for my liking. But that fucking bastard knew better than not to wear a condom! I wanted to wring his neck.

They were on the couch, holding hands while Abby was whispering something. He looked scared, which he should be.

I stopped next to them clearing my throat. I wanted to beat the shit out of him when he looked worried at me. He had taken advantages of my little girl!

"Daddy, this is Sebastian – my boyfriend," Abby explained looking anxiously between us.

"It's so nice to meet you. I've heard about you," Bella said from behind me making me jump. When did she come here?

"You what?" I asked confused. I didn't recall Abby speaking of a boyfriend.

"That's because I knew you'd overact. We wanted to wait until making introductions," she told me. "But this time is as good as any other."

"That's right," I muttered. "Can I have a word with you? In private?" I asked through gritted teeth, looking at the douche.

Abby made to stop me, but Bella sat on her other side and whispered something. I went to the kitchen, expecting the douche to follow. He didn't disappoint. Once we were both inside the kitchen, I closed the door tightly and turned to him.

He looked like a mama's boy, coddled all his life, a combination between that Newton kid and Bella's old friend – now Sylvia's husband, Nathan. The dirty blond hair was styled over his head, but it didn't seem to cooperate, behind the thick, black rims of his glasses his blue eyes seemed huge with fear and his face looked like a baby's bottom. Did he even start to grow facial hair? How old was this fucker?

"Erm…Mr. Cullen," he mumbled, holding eye contact. At least, I appreciated the effort.

"What the hell was in your head, boy? Have you ever heard of protection?" I hissed. "She's just seventeen! There's another full year of school until college!"

"Sir, we didn't want to go that far…and we didn't think of…protection," he whispered, gulping audibly. "It wasn't until a week ago when Abby told me she wasn't feeling well and that…you know…her period didn't come?" he asked, sounding uncertain. "I'm really sorry. We didn't want this to happen, but I promise to take full responsibility."

I was shocked. There was no come-back to his words. This douche wasn't a douche after all.

"You should have thought with the other head," I muttered, annoyed with myself that all my big father speech was out the window. "At least, you want to be part of this…and I appreciate it." What teenager in their right mind would stick? Maybe, just maybe, he really loved her.

"Of course, sir! I'm staying…until August," he added sheepishly.

"What?" I thundered.

"It's not that I want to leave!" he said hurriedly. "I have to…I've been accepted to University of Washington. I have to…go. If there was any other way, I promise I'd stick."

"You're going to _Seattle_?" I seethed.

The kitchen door opened and Abby appeared next to me. "Daddy, please don't do this. Seb is going there with a full scholarship." She looked between us thoughtfully. I could see the fucker shaking his head as my baby cleared her throat looking all important. "He's playing basketball."

Did she think that was going to soften me?

Maybe a little.

Maybe a lot.

Maybe not at all.

"Abby, I told you not to say that!" Sebastian moaned. "I don't want to…make you like me or anything…just because I play and got in the university because of it."

"Hold on!" I interrupted when I saw Abby opening her mouth to say something back to him. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Crap," I muttered. I fisted my hair, trying to find a way out of this mess.

We were already ready to move to Seattle. The house was done, the only missing thing was the inhabitants. After the kids were done with school, we'd start packing and by September we'd be moved in the new house.

"You can be close to her. We were planning on moving to Seattle anyway," Bella voiced my thoughts from the doorway.

"We're moving? But I have one more year!" Abby moaned.

"It's not like you'll finish school!" I muttered maybe a little too harshly because tears sprang in her eyes. "Abbs, when did this happen?" I asked.

"I dunno, Dad."

"I'll take you with me on my next appointment with Marcus," Bella chimed in. "That is…if you want this."

Abby looked panicked, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Are you stupid? I'm not killing something that it's not at fault to be there!"

"_Abigail_," I hissed. If she started calling Bella names again, I wasn't sure I would hesitate.

"It was just a question," Bella muttered. "Do you even know what you're doing? A pregnancy is hard, Abby. You're just seventeen!"

"Mom, I'm not killing the baby!" Abby shouted then promptly burst in tears and ran away.

Great. This was going better and better.

I saw Bella turning to go after her and caught her elbow, shaking my head. "Let me. If you go there…it might end in a cat fight," I joked kissing her forehead. "He's kinda alright," I added lowly, jerking my head to Sebastian who seemed rooted in his spot.

"He's not that bad. Go to Abby," Bella encouraged me.

I stepped inside her room and found Abby on her bed, hugging her knees and crying. Why did I offer to come here? I still felt hopeless and useless when Bella cried, but now that I saw my daughter crying, it made my heart twist.

I sat next to her and she snuggled into me, hiccupping. "I'm scared, Dad."

I hugged her tightly unsure what to say. I was scared too. "I know. You really should talk to mom about this. She'll know better how you're feeling," I explained softly. "And I'm sure she didn't suggest abortion. She is just worried about what would happen with you. Just like I am."

"I can do this, Dad. It's not ideal, I'm aware…but it happened."

I sighed, leaning my back against the wall bringing her with me. We stayed quiet until she finally calmed down.

"Were you serious about moving?" she mumbled against my chest.

I dragged my eyes away from the posters Danny had on his side of room to look at her. "Yes. We need that house. I'm sure you're sick of sharing with your brother."

"That's why I'm mostly gone," Abby giggled.

"And doing stupid things…like getting pregnant," I added, shaking my head. "Do you love him, Abby?"

"If I say yes, would you promise not to give me the speech that I'm too young and that I don't know a thing about this?"

"I won't because I have my siblings as an example of high school sweethearts."

"I really do, Dad. And he loves me too. I'm glad you're not separating us more than necessary." She sniffed and I wondered if she'd start crying again. "I'm his only good friend."

_No wonder. He looks like a hobo._ "I see," I mumbled. "Well, do his folks know about this?" I asked looking down at her.

Abby straightened and looked away. "Dad…Seb lives with a friend of his, because as soon as he turned eighteen…the foster family he lived with threw him out. I don't really want to tell you his story, but his parents didn't want him and he ended up in the system and stayed in some building where there were many kids until he was ten when he went to a foster family then to another and so on…" She took a shuddering breath and met my shocked eyes. "Just give him some credit. He's more than you think. He's an amazing guy."

"I had no idea," I said surprised. "Now I feel bad for what I said about him."

The bedroom door opened and Bella poked her head inside. "Everything okay here?"

"Yep," I answered.

"I'm going to the store to buy stuff for dinner. You don't mind if I steal your boyfriend, right?" She grinned at Abby.

Abby looked surprised, so I decided to lighten the mood, knowing how much Bella had waited to meet him. Not especially _him_, but the boy that stole our little girl's heart.

"Maybe _I _mind," I said half-seriously.

She rolled her eyes at me before leaving. Abby met my eyes and burst in laughter.

"That actually sounds like Mom. I should be more worried about what she'd do to him than what you'd do."

"Hey!" I poked her side. "I'm supposed to be the bad guy here."

Since we had passed the hard part, I decided to go and actually eat my delayed lunch. Abby remained in her room to do some homework, but I didn't believe that was her reason.

I was cleaning my plate when my phone buzzed on the counter. Wiping my hands on the dishtowel, I grabbed the phone knowing it was Bella wondering what to buy.

**Would you like to cock chick legs? You make the best! **

I stared at my phone trying hard not to laugh. I'd told her a thousand times to turn off her autocorrect, but she insisted it wasn't that bad.

Abby appeared in the kitchen just then, asking about juice. I couldn't help myself and showed her the text. It was a bad idea to make her read that while drinking.

"What?" she shrieked.

The phone buzzed again since I hadn't answered promptly.

**Can you see if we have any cum bottles?**

"Oh my God!" I wheezed.

_**Love, re-read your texts then ask me again. **_

I pressed Send then looked at Abby who was leaning against the table laughing, her phone in hand.

"This is the worst invention to mankind!" she told me between giggles. "Seriously!"

"Did mom text you something odd too?" I asked amused.

"No. It was Seb." She looked uncomfortable. I could only imagine what autocorrect had done.

"I remember when I got my first iPhone in college and when your mom wasn't around and I texted her. Damn, I never checked the messages until she was writing back a 'what' or 'I'm sorry but that's not gonna happen' with capital letters," I told her with a huge smile. Those were the funniest things I'd ever sent. "I turned off autocorrect when I sent my Mom the most embarrassing thing ever."

"Do I want to know?" Abby mumbled.

"I don't really remember, but it was something about pussies and buttholes. I wanted to tell her I missed the butter cookies," I explained, shaking my head.

"Oh, God! What did Grandma say?"

"She asked if I was high," I said promptly. "Then Dad called to ask what drug I was on."

"I had no idea what they were talking about until I looked over my previous text message."

I put my plate away when my phone buzzed again.

**Holy duck! I'm so sorry, honey! I meant to say…cook chicken and cum butt!**

"Oh, your mom's trying to win against autocorrect," I informed Abby.

**COCK BOTTLES! Damn thing.**

"And losing horribly," I added, gasping for air.

**Argh! C.O.K.E.**

"She got it." I grinned proudly.

I looked up to see why Abby wasn't laughing with me when I saw her looking seriously. "Are you really okay with this?" she whispered.

_**I'll make chicken. And sure, buy coke. **_I sent that to Bella before turning my attention to Abby.

"Give me some time, okay? I have to wrap my head around this," I said slowly. "When school lets out, we're moving to Seattle. That means I have to talk to Emmett about supervising the workers and urging them to finish everything."

"I'm really sorry, Dad. I didn't want any of this to happen." She looked down.

"For how long have you…been dating Sebastian?" I dragged the words out.

"We're friends since I started high school. Remember when I told you some idiot put juice on me? That was him." She giggled. "And after a few days of being mean to him, I kind of regretted. It could have happened to anyone."

"So you talked to him?"

"Yep. We became friends and…at the beginning of this year, he asked me out. I thought we were going to juice as friends but…"

"I get it," I stopped her. "You kissed."

"Yeah. And uh, Dad? The sleepover on my birthday? It wasn't at Bonnie's," she mumbled, her whole face turning red.

"That's when it happened?"

"Don't be mad at him. We didn't expect that to happen and…don't tell me a condom is the first thing on your mind when …you know?"

"Actually, Abby, I always had a condom around. I was obsessed because the experience in Sex-Ed had scared me for life. If you want the truth, the first time I didn't wear one…your mom and me got quite the scare. We were still in college," I told her, remembering that eventful V-Day. What a disaster.

"Oh."

We moved to the living room. That talk wasn't over. I knew we'd continue over dinner.

"Are the kids staying over at Nana and Papa?" Abby asked after a few minutes of watching TV.

"Yep. And you're a kid too," I reminded her, rolling my eyes.

"So I'm going there too?" she teased.

Before I could answer in kind, my phone rang. Checking the ID caller I saw it was Danny.

"Hey, buddy," I answered.

"Dad, do something with Mom's phone! _Please_!" he shouted.

I fought against my smile. "Did she send you funny shit too?"

"Too? Oh my God!" he cried out. "I'm studying here, you know? And she texts me…and there's this guy next to me and— Crap. This is embarrassing," he muttered.

"What did she send you?" I wondered. This was one reason I avoided texting Bella.

"How about…I just forward it to you? I can't even say it! If you don't turn off her spell-check shit, I will," Danny hissed.

"You know she's stubborn. Anyway, are you coming for dinner?"

"NOO! Do not say that word. Ever."

I laughed realizing what text message he had. "Are you _joining_ us for dinner? Abby brought her boyfriend over." I grinned at her when she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, you met Seb! He's a cool guy! Shit. Forget I said that," Danny added quickly. "Look, I have to go. I'll be home in time for dinner." And he hung up.

"Soooo…" I eyed Abby who was squirming. "Your brother knows Sebastian."

"They met at school," she quipped.

"Reeaally? He doesn't go at the same school."

My phone buzzed again. Probably Bella's horrid text message to Danny.

"I was going to introduce you. I promise," Abby pleaded. "I knew you'd flip."

I groaned. Did I give her the impression that I'd kill her first boyfriend? To distract myself from getting angry, I opened my new text.

**Mom wrote this. *cringe* If you cum for dinner, I'll give you a nice big piece of chocolate dripping cock. Your dad's gonna need help with fucking Abby's bf.**

When I burst in laughter and tears, Abby shot me a confused look. I threw my phone at her. "Read that."

"TMI!" she screeched. "And do you have any idea what she actually meant to say?"

"Uh, no. But I bet she'd turn red as a tomato when she reads this," I said seriously, wiping my tears. "Bella said something about chicken earlier," I added.

"We're back!" Bella said loudly from the hallway a minute later.

I exchanged an amused look with Abby before going to help her, but I realized that someone had already helped her with the bags. _Great_. He was just trying to impress us.

"Good. You're still alive." I heard Abby saying in relief and probably hugging Sebastian.

"Hand me your phone," I commanded, extending my hand. Bella frowned. I shook my hand in expectation.

"Why? I'm really sorry for the horrible texts," she whispered.

"Now, Bella. Do you even know what you sent Danny? You probably scared the kid for life!" I told her sternly.

"I told him to come for dinner. I bought some chocolate cake for him." She shrugged. "He's not coming, is he?"

"Don't say that word in front of him," I advised her, showing her my phone with the most recent message from Danny. Her eyes went wide as she read.

"Holy shit! He must hate me."

"He's just embarrassed. Now let me turn off you auto-correct thingy. Before you say some other bad-ass stuff."

She punched me in the shoulder huffing. "I'm going to start dinner."

"I'll do it. Just let me take care of your stupid phone, first," I muttered.

We worked on dinner in relative silence. I fried the chicken while Bella boiled the pasta. Having made dinner together countless times before, we knew how to shift around without bumping into each other.

But tonight, it seemed that Bella was extra clumsy. Or just horny. Damn pregnancy.

The stove wasn't big, but we never got in the other's way. Until she had to lean over me to grab the salt, rubbing her boob on my arm, then she bent too much for reaching the strainer from the low cupboard.

I was still a man, even though I was forty plus years old and with children. My eyes were trained to her ass, my fingers begging to grab it and squeeze. Or part her legs and just burry deep inside her warm body.

Bella seemed obvious to what she was doing as she continued to torture me. When she reached up on her tip-toes for _who-the-fuck-cares_ her blouse rode up and I could see her swollen stomach. For some odd reason that aroused me further.

I was literally moments away from bending her over the counter, or just throwing her on top of the counter when burnt smell reached my nostrils.

Fucking shit. The chicken!

Bella giggled and rearranged her blouse. The minx! She knew what she was doing.

"You never burn the chicken," she noted.

"And you never make water disappear," I bit back. True, she had boiled it to the point of evaporating.

I saved the chicken bits and watched amused as Bella pushed pasta in the pot. My part of job done, I leaned against the counter and watched her. I loved it when she squirmed. She never liked being watched cooking. Sweet payback for tormenting me.

Not five minutes later, she shut off the stove then whirled around. _Uh huh. I better run._

Her hands grabbed my shirt and her mouth crushed on mine. It was a lost case. A losing battle to fight this. My hands went to her wide hips and brought her closer to me. We kept kissing until her hand went into my sweatpants. I groaned loudly, and a part that still worked of my brain reminded me that the kids were in the next room.

"Bella," I moaned. I just couldn't say no to her.

"No one will miss us. We have time until Danny comes home," she insisted. Her hand squeezed Toto and my eyes rolled back.

"Fuck," I hissed.

I felt Bella pressing into me. When I looked to see what she was doing, I saw the chocolate syrup in her hand.

"Dessert before dinner?" I teased her.

"It's this." She showed me the syrup. "Or fried Toto."

I gulped then grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the kitchen. Abby and her boyfriend were coming out of her room. I couldn't even be upset. She looked worried at me, but I was a man on a mission.

"If Danny comes back, make sure he waits until we're all at the table," I rasped out. Fuck. I hadn't been so turned on in a long time.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"We're getting dessert," Bella answered joyfully, dragging me to our room.

"EW! MOM!" Abby fake-gagged behind us.

I heard Sebastian asking something as I shushed Bella, pushing her to our room.

"Yep. Totally normal behavior," Abby said loudly making me laugh.

I kicked the door shut behind us before taking Bella's blouse off.

"Do you think it's rude we left them alone? They know what we're doing." She caught her bottom lip between her teeth watching me worried.

"Now you decide to be embarrassed, Bella? They know to stay away." I grinned, cupping her swollen boobs. I loved having her pregnant.

Not leaving room for argument since it was her idea, I took the syrup from her hand and drizzled some over her chest. We walked to the bed and before the syrup could make a mess, I started licking it. So good. Once Bella was clean, I couldn't wait much longer. I knew she wanted to reciprocate, but I'd burst if she even touched me.

So I came up with an idea. Like always. I had to be ingenious when her stomach came in between us.

"Can you stay on your knees facing the headboard?" I asked hoarsely, tracing her spine with my fingertips.

"Of course."

I knelt behind her and hugged her tightly. My lips peppered kisses on her shoulder and my hands moved over her arms until I wrapped my fingers around hers, on the headboard. Slowly, I nudged her legs further apart and taking one hand away, I guided my dick in her warm pussy. Once I was fully buried in her warm and silk tunnel, I grabbed her hand again.

Fuck. It felt so damn good.

"Are you going to move this century?" Bella whined, wriggling her ass.

I bit back a moan, and backed out slowly then pushed in quickly. Her head reared back, onto my shoulder, giving me access to her slender neck while my hips did the job. We hadn't really tried this position before. We'd been idiots.

"Put syrup on my neck," Bella breathed.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Put syrup on my neck, Edward. _Please_." I felt her walls clamping on me. She was turned on by her kinky idea.

I reached for the bottle that was lost somewhere in the bed then drizzled some chocolate on her neck. It rolled over her shoulder then her boob. I groaned loudly and attacked her skin with kisses and licks. Chocolate and Bella. My two favorite things wrapped up in one.

"Yes! Yes! Like that!" she shouted, moving over my dick faster.

"Holy shit!" I moaned, biting the spot where her shoulder met her neck. She thrashed against me, spurring me. One hand wrapped around her neck, keeping her head on my shoulder and the other went to her swollen stomach. Then I was fucking her in earnest.

Bella was holding on the headboard as if her life depended on it. I held her tighter to me when I felt the bed moving.

_How long has it been since our last time?_

_Maybe a week._

_A fucking eternity._

"Edward. Edward. Edward."

I grinned in her neck then titled her head and pressed my lips to hers. I knew she was seconds away from coming when one of her hands grabbed my hair and pulled at it. Then she was screaming.

I was proud of myself that I still got the groove. But I wasn't done so I leaned back since my legs started hurting. Bella got the clue and turned around – somehow managing that without slipping from my dick. And she was in charge.

It didn't take long until I exploded, bringing her another orgasm. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest as I gasped for air.

Bella curled next to me, entangling our legs and putting her head on my shoulder. Her hand drew circles on my chest.

"You're completely insane," she whispered.

"But you love me," I teased her, bringing her tightly to my side.

"Well, you're pretty good between the sheets and you make delicious mac and cheese."

I fake-gasped before I started tickling her. "Is that true?"

Bella propped up on her elbow looking in my eyes. "You know I could go on forever about the reasons I love you."

"Me too. Me fucking too, love." I kissed her softly before I rolled out of the bed. "We better join them for dinner."

"Do you think I can face them?" she shrieked.

I chuckled. "It was you who told Abby about dessert before dinner."

That comment earned me a shirt-slap over my back. When we looked presentable again, I grabbed her hand and the chocolate syrup bottle before starting to the kitchen.

There was some banging around and hushed voices. I could see Danny was home because his sneakers were askew like always and in the middle of the hallway. Like father, like son.

I glanced at Bella and winked. She narrowed her eyes at me.

Clearing my throat loudly I called out for them. "Parents coming so there better be no funny business!"

Bella slapped the back of my head before shuffling inside the kitchen, avoiding eye-contact with everyone.

Danny's eyes were wide and his fingers were stuck in his ears. Abby was plating the food. Sebastian was frozen in the process of pouring juice in a glass.

I played it coolly, heading to the counter and depositing the bottle there, staring at it for a long time before facing the kids. Kids. I almost snorted. They were so big.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When we move to Seattle can my room be far, far, far away from yours? PLEASE!" Abby moaned.

Bella made a small noise and I glanced at her to see her red face staring intensely at the pasta pot.

"Deal," I said amused.

"Me too," Danny added.

"Of what I heard the house has two floors so you can have the upper one. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Perfect. When are we moving?" Abby asked eagerly.

Maybe we should have toned it down around them, but it wasn't my fault Bella was horny when she was pregnant. I hated to deny her.

Dinner went by rather smoothly. Everyone got over the rather awkward moment of the parents disappearing for some fun.

Danny kept asking about the new house, but we didn't know much. Emmett kept us updated as much as he could, but it was different. We had to trust Mom and Rose to make it nice. We'd obviously add our touches to it when we moved there, but that was at least a month away.

"You have to start packing, though," Bella told them. "Stuff you don't use daily. I'll go to buy some big boxes so we can start packing."

She kept talking with our children while I tried to make small talk with Sebastian. What he was going to study, what he liked to do, where he was going to stay, if he was serious about my Abby. The usual.

He wasn't at all how I thought he'd be…all that 'mama's boy look' I had thought about earlier was actually shyness and embarrassment. At some point he admitted about how he lived and everything else Abby had told me. Hearing it from him made me feel even worse for the things I thought of him.

I moved to the living room with the boys. Danny trying to be funny settled for tonight's game. He grinned when he saw me scowling. A part of me missed those days. So much.

That really got Sebastian talking. I think I just found a huge fan I hadn't met yet.

When my cell phone rang, I was in the middle of telling him about the glory days.

When I saw it was Ed, I immediately thought something was wrong with the kids. And I had every right to worry.

"Could you come and take Jack home?" he asked without greeting me.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"He won't eat, and we tired everything. It's getting old."

"Maybe he doesn't like what you're having?" Jack always had preferences.

"We're having pork with sweet potatoes."

I groaned. "He doesn't like either, Ed. Don't make him," I told him quickly.

"Uh, already did."

"Is he okay?" I got up knowing what happened when you made a kid eat something he didn't want.

"I guess? He's with Liz in the bathroom."

"I'll be right there." I sighed and after telling Bella I was bringing the kids back, I sped there.

Here I thought that Ed had figured out how to be around kids. Apparently not. Why hadn't Liz stopped him?

The front door was unlocked so I let myself in when I arrived at their place. "Jack?" I asked loudly.

He rushed to me and I picked him up. "Hey, buddy."

"Papa Ed made me eat yucky food," he confessed in my neck, clinging to me.

"Thank God you made it!" Ed exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't insisted," I hissed.

"He's too picky."

"Edward, honey, he didn't want anything of what we offered him," Liz announced to me, joining us.

I rearranged Jack in my arms. He was getting heavy. "I think I told you to give him whatever he wants. Hasn't he been through enough already? Let the kid decide what he wants!"

"Well, Lizzie made him fries but he didn't like them either. He had something to complain about that too."

"They were too greasy," Jack mumbled.

"And you made him eat the pork? I fucking told you he hates it!" I shouted. "Where are the twins?" I added, trying to calm down.

"In your old room," Liz whispered. She looked worried.

"Bring them, will you?" I snapped.

"Edward, you don't have to take them…" Ed started saying then shut up.

"Yes, I do. They're mine and they're allowed to eat whatever the fuck they want! If you do this again, I swear to you that they'll never spend a minute here anymore!"

His eyes widened. It was on the tip of my tongue to ask whether he did anything, but I was afraid I'd bust his mouth if I heard he had touched Jack.

When Tommy and Willy came out of my old room, I grabbed their backpacks and stepped out of the apartment. They followed dutifully.

"Bye," I muttered for Liz mostly.

Once in the car, I strapped Jack in the seat while the twins buckled their seat belts. Running a hand through my hair, I kissed Jack's head.

"You okay now?"

He nodded slowly, biting his lip. Fuck.

I leaned over him. "What really happened?" I asked, glancing at the twins. Any answer would be better.

"Papa Ed insisted Jack eat the food. He didn't like it. Nana Liz made him fries, but he didn't like them either," Tommy explained.

"Then Papa Ed started shouting that he had to eat and to stop being finicky. Jack started crying that he wanted you and that you never made him eat something he didn't like," Willy added.

"He shouted?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." Tommy nodded. "Then he slammed his palm on the table."

I took a shuddering breath, being moments away from heading upstairs and kicking the shit out of him.

"Did he…?" I couldn't finish that.

"No, he didn't hit Jack," Willy whispered. "Nana Liz told him to calm down."

I nodded and closed the door. "Fuck!" I shouted, fisting my hands to my sides. I tried the breathe in breathe out thing and it worked –barely. When I stepped behind the wheel, everyone was quiet, eyeing me shocked.

We drove in silence until Willy called my name.

"Yeah buddy?" I glanced at him in the rear-view mirror.

"What's finicky?"

That made me chuckle. "It's another way to say someone's picky."

"I'm not picky!" Jack mumbled.

_Yes, you are._ I decided not tell him that. "Course not, kiddo."

Jack was more trouble than all our other kids combined. He was a sneaky little thing, playing the innocent card. When he upset Bella, he came to me trying to make her forgive him. When he did some bad deed, he usually became really quiet and obedient. But I wouldn't change my mind on adopting him if I had the chance to do it.

It had been a little difficult to adopt him, with all the hearings, supervising, paper work and stress. The day he was officially Jackson Cullen, I decided we all deserved a break and since the time coincided with Easter break, I drove down to Alice and Jasper's ranch.

They weren't expecting us but were all too happy to accommodate us. We had a lot of fun there. Jack and Oliver seemed to be up to no good every time we weren't watching them.

"Ow! You're stupid!"

"Give it back! It's mine!"

I sighed and turned to see what was going on in the backseat. Of course it was the twins fighting over something.

"Hey, knock it off you two," I said loudly, parking the car in the driveway. I was tired, definitely not ready for their bickering over some toy.

When we stepped inside the house, I saw Abby coming out of her room. She looked pale. Sebastian was right behind her looking distraught.

I patted his shoulder. _I feel you_. I remembered clearly how lost I felt when Bella was pregnant with Abby and she was sick, or not feeling well.

"Who are you?" Tommy inquired frowning.

"Sebastian. You must be…" He looked toward Abby then at me then at Tommy who was smirking.

"He's William," Abby answered seriously.

I heard Willy gasping from behind me. "I'm Will!"

"Whatever. You never know," she muttered to Sebastian. "They love to trick you."

The twins stared at each other, high fived their palms before disappearing into their room.

I sighed tiredly. "You hungry?" I asked Jack.

He nodded. Thank God Abby took his hand and led him to the kitchen. She probably realized how tired I was.

"Where's your mom?" I looked to the living room but didn't see her.

"Upstairs. She went to bed."

"Okay. I'm going to bed too. Can you take care of him?" I nodded to Jack.

"Of course, Dad. Night." She disappeared into the kitchen.

**~ THE END (for now) ~**

**We had a little bit of everything here and I still don't like the words from above. I never thought I'd finish this at the rate it was going. When I wrote chapter 40, I was...wow. When I wrote chapter sixty, I was...okay,maybe this is too much. But when I reached 90, I scared myself.  
**

**THANK YOU! ALL OF YOU! For being here with me every week and encouraging me to write and screaming at me when I did something you didn't like and simply reading my story.  
**

**MANY thanks to TeamAllTwilight for being with me for most of the story. I'm so happy you offered to help me. Hugs, bb.  
**

**Now, to explain a little of what's going on because I don't know when I'll come around to finish the last chapter. They're moving to Seattle, Abby has the baby close to the time Bella has their last child (which will be a girl), Abby and Sebastian will move in Esme and Carlisle's condo...eventually, Danny will break some news (some might like it, some not), Edward will give up practicing medicine when he'll be offered a position at UW as the basketball team's coach.  
**

**Some asked about details on the Cullen family, here you go: Bella and Edward (parents) and the children in the appearance order: Abby, Danny, Will and Tom (twins), Jack (adopted) and a little girl (she hasn't a name yet; I'm thinking something between Lily and Carly).  
**

**Since I told you about them, let me tell you about everyone. **

**Emmett and Rose have 3 kids: Richard, Nicholas and Emmanuelle (they finally had a girl and Emmett had to name her something close to his name).  
**

**Jasper and Alice have just one pair of twins: Oliver and Olivia. I'm going to explain more in the next and last outtake which will be posted Friday, but Alice miscarried the baby I spoke of lats chapter, and they tried again a few months later.  
**

**Bob and Tanya have Irina and Bob Junior.  
**

**And I'm going to end this epic A/N. Once again, thank you everyone!  
**


End file.
